Aku Abang, Kau Adik (season 2)
by LynzKZ
Summary: Season 2 sudah bermula! Kali ini dengan kisah-kisah lebih menarik dari Fang dan Kaizo (dan juga rakan-rakan mereka) di bumi! Full of brotherly love/madness and friendship!
1. Perjalanan Baru

**HAI SEMUA! Author kembali lagi dengan kisah-kisah menarik tentang Fang dan Kaizo (dan juga rakan-rakan mereka)**

 **Review sangat di alu-alu kan :D jangan malu-malu untuk bagi review ^^**

 **Kepada semua readers... ENJOY!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter ini**

* * *

Perjalanan Baru

Sesi baru persekolahan sudah bermula, kelima-lima pahlawan superhero Pulau Rintis berdiri bersama di hadapan pintu pagar sekolah sambil melihat sekolah rendah mereka. Ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah rendah. Tahun hadapan, mereka akan bermula dengan perjalanan baru di sekolah menengah. Jadi mereka ingin mengabadikan kenangan mereka bersama di sekolah rendah.

"Darjah 6" kata Boboiboy

"Tahun terakhir kita" kata Fang pula

"Tapi... kita tak sama kelas dah" kata Gopal dengan nada sedih

"Sama ke tak, kita kenalah kekalkan kenangan kita bersama di sekolah rendah" kata Yaya

"Betul tue, tahun hadapan tak tahulah apa nasib kita nanti. Mungkin ada yang dapat masuk ke sekolah asrama" kata Ying

Mereka berdiri di situ sehinggalah Cikgu Papa Zola muncul di belakang mereka. "APA YANG KAMU SEDANG LIHAT NIE?"

"erkk! cikgu Papa!" terkejut mereka berlima. "Ini mesti kes semua tengah sedihkan. Dah, dah, jangan nak sedih sangat. Bukannya kamu tak dapat berjumpa pun, nanti lepas sekolah, waktu rehat, waktu nak lawan musuh-musuh kamu tue, mesti dapat jumpa balik kan"

"Betul cakap cikgu! jadi tahun ini kami nak buat sebanyak kenangan yang kami nak" kata Boboiboy.

"Bagus bagus tapi malangnya cikgu bukan kelas cikgu kamu lagi. Jadi dengarlah wahai anak-anak murid kebenaran. JANGAN LUPAKAN TENTANG CIKGU KEBENARAN NANTI APABILA DAH MASUK KELAS BARU NANTI!" habis air liur cikgu Papa Zola terkena dekat Boboiboy, Gopal dan juga Fang. "Sudah! cikgu ada hal dekat bilik guru!" Lalu cikgu Papa Zola beredar dari situ. Mereka mengelap muka mereka yang terkena air liur cikgu Papa Zola. Fang melihat jam kuasanya dan dia perlu masuk ke kelas cepat.

"Kejap lagi loceng sekolah nak mula dah, aku kena masuk kena dulu" kata Fang. Dia melambai-lambai kepada rakan-rakan dia. Boboiboy dan Gopal juga terpaksa masuk ke kelas mereka, Ying juga ikut mereka berdua. Kelas Ying dan Yaya hanya bersebelahan dengan kelas mereka berdua. Manakala Yaya terpaksa menjalankan tugas sebagai ketua pengawas sekolah. Dia sudah bersedia dengan buku dendanya.

Boboiboy baru perasan, ini pertama kali mereka semua tidak masuk kelas bersama. Kelas Fang berada di hadapan sekali, berdekatan dengan tangga. Dia lalu di hadapan kelas Fang dan nampak dia sedang sibuk bersihkan kelas, manakala rakan sekelasnya tidak menolong Fang, mereka cuma duduk sambil membaca buku sahaja dan tidak pedulikan dia. Selang tiga kelas Fang, mereka sampai di kelas Ying dan Yaya iaitu kelas 6 Harmony

"Jumpa lagi waktu rehat" kata Ying

Boboiboy dan Gopal masuk ke kelas 6 Jujur, yang berada di sebelah kelas Yaya dan Ying. Semuanya nampak berbeza sekali.

* * *

Loceng waktu rehat sudah berbunyi, pelajar-pelajar Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis berpusu-pusu keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke kantin sekolah. Boboiboy dan Gopal menunggu Fang di depan pintu kelas dia. Fang adalah orang yang terakhir keluar dari kelasnya. Dia kelihatan tidak begitu semangat. "Kenapa dengan kau?" tanya Boboiboy

Fang menghelakan nafas dan mereka bertiga terus menuju ke kantin sekolah. "Aku sebenarnya tidak berapa suka sangat dengan kelas aku. Semuanya dengan kawan masing-masing, aku sorang sahaja yang duduk dekat belakang sorang-sorang. Dia orang tue semua sombong, tak meriah macam kelas kita dulu" kata Fang

"Dey, bukan kau tue sombong juga ke. Anti-sosial"

"Baik kau cakap elok-elok sikit! Aku cuma rasa bosan, takde kawan langsung. Sedikit pun dia orang tak nak tegur aku" Boboiboy rasa kesian dengan kawan baik dia. Kalaulah dia ada kuasa dekat sekolah ini, dia dah lama pindahkan Fang dan masukkan Fang ke kelas dia. Tentu lagi ceria jika mereka semua bersama tapi dia tahu, kehidupan mereka semua akan berubah-ubah juga tapi yang pasti, mereka akan tetap bersama. "Jangan risaulah Fang, kalau dia orang sombong dengan kau, kau buat-buat tak tahu sahaja. Lagipun, kau mesti lagi pandai daripada dia orang kan kan kan"

"Wei, jangan cakap macam tue. Kalau dia orang dengar, nahas kau Boboiboy" kata Gopal. Dia menarik tangan kedua kawan dia dan bawa mereka berdua ke belakang sekolah. "Apasal kau bawak kita orang ke sini?" tanya Fang

"Syhhhh!" Gopal melihat ke kiri lepas itu ke kanan, lepas itu dia menoleh kebelakang untuk pastikan tiada siapa akan dengar percakapan dia nanti. Boboiboy dan Fang menunggu sahaja untuk Gopal mula bercerita. "Kalau kau nak tahu Fang. Kelas pertama itu memang menakutkan. Dia orang tue semua genius-genius macam kau juga tapi dia orang tak suka bila budak baru masuk ke kelas dia orang. Semenjak dari darjah 1 sampai sekarang, dia orang mana pernah masuk kelas lain. Jadi, kau kena berhati-hati. Aku takut nanti dia orang akan buat sesuatu dekat kau"

"Isk kau nie. Apa yang kau merepek nie Gopal" Fang silangkan tangannya dan tak percaya dengan cerita Gopal. "Betul ke cerita kau nie Gopal?" tanya Boboiboy yang masih ragu-ragu dengan cerita tadi.

"Aku nasihatkan kau aje. Kalau kau tak percaya, kau tunggu dan lihat sahaja nanti. Dia orang tue tak boleh lihat kalau ada orang baru masuk. Aku dengar tahun lepas, ada murid baru masuk ke kelas dia orang, lepas tue, tak sampai sebulan, murid tue dah pindah sekolah sebab dia kena buli" kata Gopal "Berhati-hatilah dengan kelas 6 Jahaman tue" Gopal buat suara hantu dekat Fang

"Woi, 6 Jaya lah bukan 6 Jahanam" Fang masih lagi tidak percaya dengan cerita Gopal. Dia hiraukan sahaja dengan cerita merepek dari Gopal.

"APA YANG KAMU BUAT DEKAT SINI!"

"erkk! abang!" terkejut Fang melihat abangnya muncul di belakang Gopal. Gopal hampir nak pengsan apabila mendengar suara garang Kaizo. "Aduh, sakit jantung aku" kata Gopal

"Abang Kaizo buat apa dekat sini?" tanya Boboiboy. Kaizo mengangkat tangannya dan memberikan bekalan makanan kepada Fang. "Aku datang ke sini sebab nak hantar bekalan makanan dekat kau. Abang cari kau tak jumpa, rupanya kau ada dekat sini. Apa yang kamu semua buat dekat sini?" Fang mengambil bekalan makanan tersebut dan membuka sedikit untuk melihat di dalam bekas itu. Abang dia begitu baik sekali, telah membuat mee goreng lobak merah khas untuk dia. Fang siap mengambil bau mee goreng tersebut.

"Kita orang dekat sini sebab Gopal tue. Dia cerita yang bukan-bukan dekat kita orang" kata Boboiboy

"Kamu sudah darjah 6, MASIH LAGI NAK BERCERITA YANG BUKAN-BUKAN!" tersengih Gopal dekat Kaizo. Fang puas hati kerana Gopal kena marah dengan abang dia. Boboiboy melihat jam kuasanya dan lalu dia menolak bahu Gopal untuk pergi ke kantin. Tinggal lagi beberapa minit sebelum waktu rehat tamat. "Kita orang pergi dulu yea" kata Boboiboy. Fang ikut mereka juga.

"Pang, tunggu sebentar. Abang ada hal nak cakap dengan kau" Fang terpaksa patah balik kerana abang dia panggil "Korang pergi dulu, nanti kita jumpa dekat kantin"

"Pang, tahun nie abang nak kamu serius dengan mata pelajaran kamu. Jangan nak bermain sangat! Abang tahu kamu ada peperiksaan penting tahun nie, jadi abang nak kan kamu buat yang terbaik. Jangan kecewakan abang"

"Baik abang! Adik akan buat yang terbaik, adik takkan kecewakan abang" Lalu Fang memeluk abang dia sebagai tanda terima kasih kerana menasihati dia. "Adik pergi dulu" Fang melambai-lambai ke arah abangnya dan terus ke kantin sekolah. Kaizo tahu adik dia takkan kecewakan dia sebab adiknya seorang yang pandai. Dari dulu lagi semasa mereka di dalam misi, Kaizo selalu tegaskan adiknya untuk belajar dan juga di dalam latihan tempur.

Tanpa disedari oleh Kaizo, ada beberapa pelajar dari kelas Fang telah mendengar perbualan mereka berdua. Pelajar-pelajar tersebut ketawa kerana Fang dipanggil Pang oleh abangnya sendiri. Mereka telah mendapat idea bagaimana untuk menjatuhkan murid baru di kelas mereka tapi sebelum itu, mereka perlu mengumpul beberapa infomasi lagi tentang Fang.

"Jagalah kau Fang. Kau ingat kau genius sangat. Kau ingat kau boleh masuk ke kelas kita orang dengan begitu mudah sekali" kata seorang pelajar bernama Zakwan. Dia lah ketua kumpulan 6 Jaya. Dialah dekat kelas tadi berikan cadangan dekat guru kelas mereka supaya Fang menjadi ketua kelas 6 Jaya. Dia sebenarnya nak melihat berapa lama Fang dapat bertahan di dalam kelas mereka.

"Jangan risau, tak sampai sebulan, dia mesti merayu nak pindah sekolah. Kita tengok sahaja nanti" kata seorang lagi pelajar bercermin mata. Nama dia adalah Robin, kawan baik kepada Zakwan. Mereka gelak sahaja dan mulakan dengan rancangan jahat mereka

* * *

"Hah, macam mana hari pertama sekolah korang" tanya Tok Aba sambil membuatkan Ice Blended Chocolate Special untuk mereka semua. Ochobot membantu Tok Aba untuk sediakan minuman mereka semua.

"Bolehlah, takde apa yang seronok pun" kata Boboiboy dengan nada yang bosan

"Tahu takpe Boboiboy. Bosanlah takde Fang, Yaya dan Ying dekat kelas" kata Gopal pula

"Isk korang nie, tak kan nak sama kelas sahaja. Bukan jauh sangat pun kelas korang dengan kelas kita orang. Sebelah sahajakan" kata Yaya. Dia masih lagi kekal sebagai ketua kelas.

"Betul tue.. korang boleh sahaja pergi ke kelas kami. Itu pun kalau cikgu takde dalam kelas" kata Ying

"Baguslah tue, aku juga yang kelas jauh daripada korang. Dah lah kelas aku tue semuanya sombong-sombong" kata Fang yang rasa sedih kerana kawan-kawan dia semua kelas dekat sana, kelas dia sahaja yang jauh. "Aku nak sama kelas dengan korang" bisik Fang. Boboiboy nampak kesedihan di mata Fang. "Fang, janganlah sedih. Kita masih lagi boleh jumpa" Fang tersenyum sedikit.

Tok Aba dan Ochobot dengar sahaja cerita mereka semua di hari pertama persekolahan mereka. "Habis tue, korang tak sukalah dengan kelas korang?" tanya Ochobot

"Suka tapi tak semeriah dulu" kata Boboiboy sambil mengambil Ice Blended Chocolate Special dari Ochobot. Dia teringat lagi semasa mereka darjah 5, betapa cerianya mereka semua walaupun dia pelajar baru pada tahun lepas. Dia tersenyum sorang-sorang apabila teringat dia dan Fang asyik bergaduh pada awalnya, akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi kawan.

"Kamu nie Boboiboy, tak kan nak asyik sama kelas dengan kawan-kawan kamu aje. Nanti kamu semua akan berpisah juga, tapi bila dah berpisah tue, jangan lupakan kawan-kawan kamu dekat sini. Kawan-kawan seperjuangan kamu, suka duka bersama. Biarlah jauh macam mana pun, ikatan kamu semua jangan sesekali putuskan. Ingat pesan atok"

"Baik atok" kata mereka berlima. Masing-masing sudah mendapat air mereka. "Oh yea, aku lupa nak bagitahu" kata Fang secara tiba-tiba

"Apa dia?" kata Boboiboy

"Aku dapat jadi ketua kelas 6 Jaya tapi aku tak yakin dapat menjadi ketua kelas yang terbaik. Dia orang bukannya nak dengar cakap aku" Gopal terkejut dan lalu memberi amaran dekat Fang. "Fang, kau kena hati-hati. Dia orang tengah jalankan operasi untuk jatuhkan kau"

"Wei Gopal, kau jangan nak bagi Fang benda yang bukan-bukan. Itu semua hanyalah cerita sahaja, bukan betul pun" kata Ying. "Dey! macam mana kalau cerita aku tue betul. Kau nak ke tengok kawan kita kena buli nanti"

Buli? siapa pula nak buli dia, fikir Fang sambil menikmati air minuman dia. Fang dalam seumur hidup dia, dia selalu kena buli dengan abang dia tapi tak pernah dengan orang lain. "Kalau aku kena buli pun, aku bagi ajelah dia orang harimau bayang aku, kan senang" Boboiboy setuju sahaja dengan kata-kata Fang. Boboiboy tahu Fang bukanlah orang yang senang kena buli kecuali abang dia, dia juga tahu Fang dapat mempertahankan diri dia daripada kena buli. Fang bukanlah seseorang yang lemah. "Jangan risau Fang, kalau dia orang buli kau, kita orang akan mempertahankan kau" kata Boboiboy. Tidak akan membenarkan sesiapa membuli mana-mana kawan baik dia atau diri dia. Gopal pula takut benda yang lebih teruk akan terjadi jikalau mereka semua mempertahankan Fang. Di dalam hati Gopal, berharap sangat jangan benda buruk terjadi dekat mereka semua

"Ha ah, kau report sahaja dekat aku. Aku kan ketua pengawas sekolah, boleh lah aku denda dia orang nanti" kata Yaya.

"Terima kasih korang" Fang hanya memberi senyuman kepada mereka semua. "Suka duka kita tetap akan bersama" Boboiboy percaya yang mereka tidak akan terpisah, dia juga percaya bahawa persahabatan mereka semua akan kekal selama-lamanya. Mereka sambung berborak seperti biasa, hanya Gopal seorang sahaja yang tidak bersemangat untuk berborak kerana dia risau. Dia risaukan tentang mereka semua, dia takut ketua kumpulan 6 Jaya akan buat apa-apa dekat mereka semua.

* * *

"Abang, adik nak tanya boleh?"

"Tanya apa?"

Fang duduk disebelah abang dia yang sedang menonton cerita di television. "Abang, berapa lama kita akan duduk di bumi?" Kaizo tidak rasa terkejut dengan soalan adiknya. Dia sebelum ini pernah berfikir, adakah dia akan duduk di sini selama-lamanya? "Kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

"Adik takut satu hari nanti abang bawa adik pergi, ikut abang dengan misi abang. Adik sebenarnya tak nak terpisah dengan kawan-kawan adik tapi adik tak nak terpisah dengan abang juga" Kaizo menutup television dan lalu dia pandang ke arah adiknya. "Sebenarnya abang lebih suka melihat adik duduk di sini, adik kelihatan lebih gembira daripada ikut abang dengan misi abang. Tapi abang berharap sangat, jikalau abang terpaksa pergi jauh, adik janganlah marah abang dengan misi abang. Ini semua untuk kebaikan galaxy kita. Harap adik faham, abang sayangkan adik"

"Jadi, maksud abang... adik dapat duduk di bumi buat selama-lamanya" Kaizo mengangguk sahaja. Kaizo suka melihat senyuman di muka adiknya "terima kasih abang" Fang memeluk abangnya dan dia membalas balik. "Pang jangan risau, sejauh mana abang akan pergi, abang akan pasti kembali ke sini. Abang tahu Pang akan selamat berada di sini"

Tiada apa yang dapat pisahkan mereka berdua. Tiada musuh baru lagi yang datang ke bumi untuk pisahkan mereka berdua. Lama kelamaan, Fang tertidur di dalam pelukan abang dia. Kaizo terpaksa mengangkat Fang naik ke atas bilik adiknya. Shadow, kucing kesayang Fang, ikut Kaizo naik ke atas. Dia juga turut masuk ke dalam bilik Fang. Kaizo meletakkan adiknya di atas katil dan lalu menyelimutkan adiknya. "Selamat malam Pang" Kaizo cium di dahi adiknya. Shadow pula, tidur di sebelah anak patung landak.

 _"Abang, nanti bila abang dah besar. Mesti abang nak pergi jauhkan"_

 _"Kenapa adik tanya begitu?" kata Kaizo yang masih lagi kanak-kanak. "Sebab Pang tak nak terpisah dengan abang, nanti adik sunyi kalau abang takde dekat sini"_

 _"Adik jangan risau, di mana sahaja kita berada, kita akan sentiasa bersama. Tiada apa yang dapat pisahkan kami" Fang gembira dengan kata-kata abang dia. Dia tersenyum besar dan lalu peluk abang dia. "Janji dengan adik, yang kita akan sentiasa bersama"_

 _"Abang janji!" selepas itu bermain kejar mengejar sambil gelak ketawa. Ibu dan ayah mereka duduk di bangku taman sambil menikmati air teh hijau mereka. "ABANG! JANGANLAH BUAT ADIK!" Kaizo mengeletek adiknya sehingga adiknya tidak tahan dengan geletekan abangnya._

 _Ibu dan ayah mereka melihat sahaja kedua anak mereka yang begitu akrab sekali sampai tidak mahu terpisah. "Keiko, aku rasa kita tak dapat pisahkan mereka berdua"_

 _"Betul tue Kai, tapi Kaizo tahun depan nak masuk sekolah asrama dah, macam mana nak pisahkan dia orang berdua"_

 _"itu biar abang yang uruskan, Keiko. Biarkan mereka berdua bersama dulu sebelum terpisah" kata Kai. Mereka berdua sebenarnya tidak sanggup melihat Kaizo dan Fang terpisah, mereka pasti Fang akan menangis dan marah kepada mereka tapi Kaizo perlu masuk ke sekolah asrama tahun hadapan. Tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat, Kaizo tidak masuk ke sekolah asrama penuh, dia telah melarikan diri dengan adiknya kerana rumahnya, ibubapanya di serang oleh Ratu Lily_

"Jangan risau Pang, kita tak kan terpisah"

* * *

 **Selamat kembali ke fanfic 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik' musim ke-2**

 **cheh! ada bermusim-musim pula :P**

 **Maaf kalau chapter 1 nie sedikit slow**

 **Jangan risau, ini hanyalah permulaan perjalanan baru mereka semua. Banyak lagi tema-tema yang akan datang**

 **Kita akan berjumpa lagi di next chapter!**


	2. Peminat Setia

**Hai semua! apa cerita korang semua pada hari ini? semua happy ke? hehehe!**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review! walaupun sedikit sahaja tapi author rasa sangat terharu!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter ini**

 **Selamat Membaca semua! dan ENJOY!**

* * *

Peminat Setia

"SELAMAT PAGI FANG!"

Terkejut Fang dengan jeritan dari 4 sahabatnya. Dia baru sahaja hendak menjejak langkah masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah, kawan-kawan dia sudah menjerit di awal pagi ini. "Woi, korang kalau tak menjerit tak boleh ke?"

"Hehehehe... maaf Fang" kata Boboiboy sambil tersengih dekat Fang. Mereka masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah bersama-sama tapi masing-masing rasa malas hendak masuk ke kelas. Jadi mereka duduk di bangku sekolah untuk berborak sekejap. Fang perasan dengan kehadiran seorang budak lelaki darjah 3 yang asyik mengekori mereka dari tadi lagi. Fang pada mulanya mengendahkan sahaja dia tapi dia asyik mengintai-gintai mereka sahaja dari belakang tiang sekolah.

"Wei, ada pelajar tengah intai kita oranglah" kata Fang.

"Mana Fang?" kata Yaya sambil mencari pelajar itu. Akhirnya dia nampak budak lelaki yang bercemin mata ungu yang sedang sorok di belakang tiang sekolah. "Oh, itu Rizu. Jap, aku panggil dia" Yaya terbang ke arah pelajar itu

"Apasal dia intai kita orang yea" tanya Boboiboy

"Kau nie Boboiboy, kita kan Superhero yang terkenal. Mestilah dia malu nak ambil autograph kita orang" kata Gopal. Mereka perhatikan sahaja Yaya sedang bercakap dengan pelajar lelaki bernama Rizu itu dan lalu Yaya membawa dia pergi ke mereka. Rizu nampak begitu takut sekali dengan mereka semua, tangan dia mengigil. "Ini Rizu, dia sebenarnya peminat setia kau Fang"

"PE-PE-PEMINAT SETIA FANG!" Menjerit Gopal dekat situ sampai pelajar-pelajar lain melihat Gopal. "Maaf semua... hehehehe" kata Gopal.

"Peminat aku?"

"Dey, kau tak nak ke? Karang aku ambik dia jadi peminat aku nanti" Gopal pegang kedua belah bahu Rizu, lagi mengigil Rizu. Dia sebenarnya malu, malu nak berhadapan dengan mereka semua. Rizu bukanlah seorang yang pintar seperti Fang, Yaya atau Fing. Dia bukanlah terkenal seperti Boboiboy atau Fang dan dia juga bukanlah seorang yang kuat makan seperti Gopal. "Na-na-nama saya Rizu. Sa-saya dari du-dulu lagi pe-peminat Fa-Fang" kata Rizu dengan nada malunya.

"Rizu jangan malu-malu maaa.. Fang nie bukan makan orang pun, dia cuma suka marah orang" kata Ying

"Ha ah, aku bukannya makan orang pun. Jadi kamu ikut kita orang tadi sebab apa? nak tanda tangan dari aku ke?" Rizu mengelengkan kepalanya kepada Fang. "Tak.. sa-saya cuma nak tengok abang Fang dari dekat. Sa-saya berharap sa-sangat dapat berkawan dengan abang Fang"

"Boleh, kamu boleh berkawan dengan aku. Bukan dengan aku sahaja, dengan mereka semua pun boleh" Rizu terus senyum sedikit, sifat malu dia tadi hilang kerana terlalu gembira. "Betul abang Fang nak berkawan dengan saya?" tanya Rizu. Hati dia melompat-lompat kerana terlampau gembira

"Betul" kata Fang sambil memberikan senyuman kepada Rizu. Rizu suka melihat senyuman Fang

"Terima kasih abang Fang. Terima kasih.. mesti kawan-kawan saya tak percaya yang saya berkawan dengan awak. Dia orang kata saya nie pemalu, nak cari kawan pun susah tapi saya tak nak putus asa, saya suka berkawan tapi disebabkan sifat pemalu saya, saya tidak mempunyai ramai kawan. Saya bukan macam abang Fang, ada kawan yang best-best. Semua kawan abang Fang ialah superhero. Saya pun nak jadi superhero macam abang Fang" kata Rizu yang kini bertambah lagi yakin. Dia tidak lagi rasa malu, dia semakin bersemangat dan berkeyakinan

"Dey! kalau adik nak tahu, Fang nie sombong sebenarnya. Dia mana ada kawan lain selain daripada kita orang"

"APA KAU CAKAP! KAU NAK KENA DENGAN HARIMAU BAYANG AKU!"

"hah! kan aku dah cakap, dia nie suka sangat marah orang. Tak reti nak sabar. Macam manalah adik boleh minat sangat dengan dia nie" kata Gopal yang sebenarnya dia ada rasa sedikit cemburu. "HARIMAU BAYANG! KEJAR DIA!" Terus Gopal kena kejar dengan harimau bayang Fang. Rizu tergelak melihat gelagat Fang dan Gopal tadi.

"Rizu sebenarnya minat abang Fang sebab dia bijak, bergaya, pandai matematik, pandai main piano, pandai main bola kerajang" Fang berasa sangat bangga dengan kata-kata Rizu tadi. Gopal muncul balik. Harimau bayang tadi sudah pun hilang "Tapi tak reti main bola sepak, panas baran. suka marah orang, anti-sosial" tambah si Gopal. Boboiboy tutup mulut Fang supaya dia tidak dapat keluarkan harimau bayang dia lagi. Fang lepaskan tangan Boboiboy yang ada dekat mulut dia. "Kau apasal! tiba-tiba sahaja tutup mulut aku" Boboiboy tersengih dekat situ

"Seronoknya kawan-kawan abang Fang. Korang bergaduh pun tapi korang tetap rapat" kata Rizu "Rizu tak boleh lama dekat sini, Rizu minta diri dulu. Nanti kita jumpa lagi! Tak sabar nak bagitahu kawan-kawan Rizu. Dia orang mesti tak percaya Rizu bercakap dengan idola Rizu" Rizu terus pergi mencari kawan-kawan dia. IDOLA?! fikir Fang AKU SEBAGAI IDOLA?! Fang menjadi panik. "Tak pernah pula orang menganggap aku nie sebagai idola. Kalau Yaya, aku percayalah. Dia ada ciri-ciri idola"

"WAH FANG! kau menganggap aku sebagai idola!" Yaya lagi suka apabila dia di panggil idola. Mereka tergelak melihat Yaya berangan-angan menjadi idola budak-budak kecil.

"Seronoknya ada peminat budak kecik" kata Boboiboy

"Kau cemburu ke Boboiboy?" Fang memandang sinis kepada Boboiboy. "Takdelah, buang masa aku sahaja nak cemburu dengan kau"

"Mengaku ajelah yang kau tue cemburu" Fang berikan senyuman sinis pula dekat Boboiboy

"Buat apa aku nak cemburu dengan kau. Aku pun ada peminat tersendiri"

"Tapi peminat kau tak anggap kau sebagai idola mereka"

"ELEH! perasanlah kau"

"Mula dah dia orang berdua" kata Gopal, Yaya dan Ying serentak. "Jomlah masuk ke kelas, nanti kita lewat pula" kata Gopal. Mereka bertiga tinggalkan Boboiboy dan Fang yang masih lagi bergaduh di bangku sekolah. Manakala Rizu pula mengintai Fang lagi, mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat Fang bergaduh dengan Boboiboy. Dia juga ingin menjadi seperti Fang.

* * *

Loceng waktu rehat sudah berbunyi. Fang orang pertama berlari keluar dari kelas dan terus menuju ke kantin sekolah. Dia tidak kisah dia ketua kelas atau bukan, dia akan tetap menjadi pelajar pertama yang keluar dari kelas dan sampai awal di kantin sekolah. Dia terlampau suka sangat kerana jarak antara kelas dia dan kantin sekolah tidaklah begitu jauh, jadi dia dapat membeli donut lobak merah tanpa perlu beratur panjang. Sampai sahaja di kantin sekolah, dia nampak Rizu sudah memanggil dia sambil tunjuk sebuah pinggan besar yang penuh dengan donut lobak merah. Fang pergi ke tempat duduk Rizu.

"Abang Fang, Rizu sudah belikan untuk abang Fang" Fang berasa pelik. Bukan ke waktu rehat darjah 3 sudah berlalu, macam mana dia boleh berada di sini. Sekarang waktu rehat untuk darjah 6 dan darjah 5 sahaja, fikir Fang

"Apa kamu buat dekat sini? kenapa tak masuk ke kelas?" Fang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Rizu "Saya minta kebenaran dari cikgu untuk keluar sebentar, untuk belikan donut lobak merah untuk abang Fang"

"Terima kasih Rizu tapi..." Fang mengambil satu donut lobak merah. Rizu juga mengambil satu donut lobak merah, mereka berdua makan bersama-sama.

Fang rasa sangat terharu tapi dia perlu menyuruh Rizu masuk ke kelas sebelum pengawas atau mana-mana guru nampak dia berada di kantin "Maaf tapi Rizu perlu masuk ke kelas. Nanti kau kena denda pula"

"Baik Rizu masuk ke kelas sebelum akak denda kamu" muncul Yaya dengan buku denda notanya. "Tapi Rizu cuma nak temankan abang Fang berehat, itu sahaja. Rizu bukan buat benda jahat pun" Senyuman Rizu tadi berubah menjadi sedih. Mata Rizu sudah berkaca, dia hendak mulai menangis. "Wei Fang, buatlah sesuatu" bisik Yaya

"errrr... " Fang tengah fikirkan sesuatu

"Rizu cuma nak temankan abang Fang makan sahaja. Janganlah denda Rizu" Dia mengelap air matanya. Fang cepat-cepat fikirkan sesuatu "Rizu jangan menangis, nanti kita jumpa selepas habis sekolah. Abang bawak kamu ke kedai Tok Aba, nak tak?"

Terus Rizu berhenti menangis. Dia memberikan senyuman yang sungguh lebar dekat Fang. "NAK NAK! YEAHHHHHHH!" Rizu menjerit di situ sampai pelajar-pelajar lain memandang Rizu yang kelihatan begitu ceria sekali. Yaya pergi temankan Rizu balik ke kelas.

"Itu bukan peminat setia kau ke tadi? muncul Gopal dengan nasi lemaknya. "Ha ah, dia tunggu aku dekat kantin tadi. Terkejut aku. Aku terpaksa pujuk dia masuk ke kelas"

"dasyat juga peminat setia kau, sampai sanggup keluar dari kelas sebab nak temankan kau makan"

"Bukan setakat temankan aku aje, donut lobak merah nie pun dia yang pergi beli tadi" kata Fang sambil menunjukkan donut lobak merah yang masih ada lagi di atas pinggan. Fang rasa tidak sedap hati dengan sikap Rizu, dia takut nanti akan menjadi bertambah teruk. Dia hanya duduk diam sahaja sambil menikmati donut lobak merahnya. Dia hanya melihat sahaja kawan-kawan dia ketawa bersama

* * *

"eh, apa abang buat dekat sini?"

"Abang datang nak menjemput adik dari sekolah lah, tak boleh ke?" terus Fang tersenyum. Kaizo mengambil beg sekolah Fang dan mengangkat beg itu. "Pang lepas nie nak pergi ke kedai Tok Aba ke?" tanya Kaizo. Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba sentiasa menjadi persinggahan mereka berlima sebelum pulang ke rumah, kadang-kadang mereka siapkan kerja rumah di situ, kadang-kadang di jadikan tempat perbincangan mereka semua

"Ha ah, tapi sebelum tue, adik kena tunggu kawan-kawan sekejap. Dia orang belum lagi keluar" Mereka berdua tunggu Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying muncul di pintu pagar sekolah tapi orang lain yang muncul. "ABANG FANGGGG!" Rizu melambai-lambai ke arah Fang dan terus berlari "siapa tue Pang?"

"Peminat setia adik" Kaizo mengangkat kening kanannya "Peminat setia?" kata Kaizo

"WAH! ini abang kamu. Nama saya Rizu, saya kawan kepada adik abang" Rizu berdiri di depan Kaizo sambil melihat dia. "Rambut korang samalah, saya pun nak rambut landak macam korang berdua. Tak sangka abang Fang ada abang rupanya, kacak pula tue. Apa nama abang?" kata Rizu lagi. Fang menepuk dahinya kerana dia tidak mahu Rizu terikut juga dengan gaya rambut dia atau abang dia

"Kenapa Pang?"

"Eh, abang panggil dia Pang. Kalau macam tue, panggil saya Pizu! Comelkan nama Pizu tue" Fang menjadi lebih panik. Kenapa dengan budak nie, dahlah banyak cakap budak nie, fikir Fang. "Pizu?" Kaizo berasa pelik dengan nama Pizu

"Ha ah, Pang dan Pizu! bestnya kalau saya dapat menjadi adik kamu berdua. Saya tiada ayah, hanya ibu sahaja tetapi ibu selalu tiada di rumah. Dekat rumah, cuma tinggal saya dengan orang gaji saya sahaja. Saya anak tunggal" Rizu menangis di situ apabila dia teringatkan ayah dia yang sudah lama meninggal. Rizu sebenarnya kurang kasih sayang tetapi apabila dia melihat Fang dengan abangnya, dia terasa ingin menjadi adik mereka. Selalu selepas habis sahaja sekolah, dia akan pergi merayap di bandar untuk membeli barang-barang yang dia suka, ibu dia selalu berikan dia duit untuk belikan apa sahaja yang dia nak.

Kaizo berasa sangat kasihan dengan budak bernama Rizu, jadi dia membuat keputusan untuk menjemput dia datang ke rumah. "Kalau macam itu, malam ini kamu tidur di rumah kami. Tentu Pang lagi suka, betul tak Pang?" Sebenarnya Fang tak tahu samada suka atau tidak, dia tak nak lukakan hati budak kecil itu lalu dia menjawab "suka, suka" kata Fang dengan nada paksaan dia. Rizu semakin bertambah gembira. Dia peluk Fang seperti memeluk abang dia sendiri. "Bestnya kalau Rizu ada abang. Mesti kita rapatkan" Fang hanya tersengih sahaja.

Pada malam itu, Fang berasa sedikit cemburu apabila melihat Rizu tidak habis-habis ingin bermanja dengan abang dia. Rizu menganggap Kaizo seperti abang dia juga, dia siap lukiskan gambar Kaizo lagi, selepas itu dia lekatkan dekat pintu peti sejuk. Fang yang terlampau geram sangat, dia mengenggamkan pensil dia sampai terpatah menjadi dua.

"Pizu tak faham dengan soalan nie, abang Kaizo boleh tolong ajarkan?" Kaizo begitu baik sekali melayan Rizu. Semenjak mereka semua sampai ke rumah, Rizu mengikut sahaja kemana Kaizo pergi. Dia siap menolong Kaizo memasak di dapur. Fang pula, kemas rumah tanpa bantuan dari sesiapa pun tapi tidak begitu bersih sekali kerana dia hilang fokus melihat Rizu dan abangnya bermesra di dapur.

"Isk budak nie, peminat aku atau peminat abang aku" kata Fang yang tidak puas hati dengan Rizu. Dia memerhatikan sahaja Kaizo mengajar Rizu membuat kerja sekolah. Cemburu di hatinya membuak-buak, sampai dia tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua. Dia kumpul kesemua buku latihan dia dan terus sahaja masuk ke dalam bilik. Kaizo dan Rizu menghiraukan sahaja dia.

Pada malam itu, dia mengintai-intai di dalam bilik abang dia. Fang ternampak Rizu dan abangnya sedang tidur nyenyak di atas katil. Shadow pun ada dengan mereka berdua. Fang berasa sangat cemburu, selama ini dia tidak pernah tidur di atas katil abangnya. Rizu tergerak-gerak sedikit dan peluk tangan abangnya. Fang menutup pintu dengan kuat sekali dan masuk ke bilik dia. Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya, dan nampak tangan Rizu sedang memeluk tangannya. Kaizo menghela nafas "Tentu Pang cemburu" bisik Kaizo. "Takpelah, nanti aku buatkan sarapan pagi untuk Pang" Terus dia sambung tidur.

* * *

Fang awal-awal pagi lagi sudah sampai ke sekolah. Kaizo sudah memanggil dia beberapa kali untuk sarapan pagi bersama dengan dia tapi Fang hiraukan sahaja panggilan abang dia. Kaizo rasa serba salah mengajak Rizu tidur rumah dia, sampai membuat adiknya rasa cemburu. Rizu pula sudah keluar lebih awal daripada Fang.

"FANG!" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Boboiboy sedang melambai-lambai ke arah dia.

"Kau kenapa Fang? macam bad mood aje" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku bad mood sebab si Rizu tue lah. Semalam dia nak abang aku panggil dia Pizu, lepas itu nak sangat bermanja-manja dengan abang aku, dia siap tolong abang aku masak. Lepas tue dia minta tolong abang aku ajarkan kerja sekolah dia. Macam mana aku tak bad mood"

"Kau cemburulah tue" muncul pula Gopal di sebelah Fang

"Wei, kau cakap elok-elok. Aku mana ada cemburu" Fang tak mengaku yang dia memang cemburu "Dia kurang kasih sayanglah tue. Ibubapa dia mana?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ayah dia dah lama takde, mak dia pula asyik takde dekat rumah. Abang aku rasa kesian dekat dia, tue yang dia ajak tidur rumah kita orang" Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ke kelas masing-masing sampailah mereka terdengar jeritan sekumpulan pelajar perempuan. Mereka berlari ke padang sekolah untuk melihat apa yang berlaku. Yaya dan Ying ada juga di situ.

"Apasal nie?" tanya Boboiboy. Ying menarik tangan Fang dan lalu dia tunjuk seorang budak berambut cacak, memakai cermin mata ungu, memakai sarung tangan ungu dan juga mengikat jaket ungu di pinggang dia. "Itu Rizu" terkejut Fang kerana Rizu telah menukar penampilan dia seperti Fang. Memang dari hujung rambut sehinggalah hujung kaki dia memang betul-betul seperti Fang. Dia seperti melihat dirinya masa dia kanak-kanak dulu "Kau ke yang ajar dia macam tue?" tanya Ying

"Mana ada, aku mana ada ajar dia. Aku tak sangka pula dia akan tiru aku kesemuanya"

"Dia nak jadi seperti kau lah tue" muncul Yaya. Pelajar-pelajar di situ cakap betapa comelnya Rizu "Mestilah Pizu comel, sebab abang saya pun comel juga" kata Rizu sambil dia tunjuk ke arah Fang yang sedang berdiri di antara pelajar-pelajar perempuan. Fang terkejut kerana dia bahasakan diri dia sebagai Pizu.

"Wah! comelnya nama kamu juga. Pizu!"

"Ha ahlah, tak tak tahu pulak Fang ada adik comel. Dah lah gaya dia orang sama sahaja"

"Hehehe.. cemburu akak tengok adik ada abang yang cool"

Fang yang berada di situ berapi-api mendengar kata-kata pelajar perempuan yang ada di situ. Dia mengenggamkan tangan dia dan lalu beredar dari situ. Lalu dia mendengar Rizu berkata sesuatu "Abang saya Pang, saya pula Pizu. Pang dan Pizu!" Pelajar-pelajar perempuan di situ berteriakan kerana terlampau comel. Fang menhentak-hentak kakinya berjalan ke arah kelas 6 Jaya. Dia sudah cukup sabar dengan karenah budak kecil itu, tetapi hari ini dia sudah hilang sabar.

"Pang dan Pizu!" itulah kali terakhir Fang dengar sebelum dia naik ke kelas dia

Aura-aura hitam dia terus keluar. Boboiboy berasa sangat risau dengan kawan baik dia. "Aku perlu buat sesuatu nie" Boboiboy

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah tiba, Fang tidak rasa untuk keluar pergi berehat. Sepanjang pembelajaran dia di kelas tadi, aura-aura dia tidak hilang lagi sampailah sekarang. Dia hanya duduk di tempat dia sambil memerhatikan di luar tingkap dia. "WEI PANG! MANA ADIK KAU PIZU!" kata seseorang dari kelas dia. Budak lelaki itu ketawakan dia dan terus keluar dari kelas. Pang dan Pizu?! berapi-api hati Fang

Fang menghantuk-hantuk kepala dia di meja sampailah dia berhenti kerana ada orang letakan donut lobak merah di atas meja. "Eh!" dia pandang ke atas dan nampak muka-muka yang buatkan dia tersenyum sedikit. Aura-aura hitam dia terus hilang. Dia berasa lega melihat kawan-kawan dia berada di situ

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying, semuanya ada di situ. "Makanlah, aku yang pergi belikan untuk kau" kata Boboiboy. Fang mengambil donut lobak merah itu dan dia gigit sedikit sahaja. "Rizu ada ke dekat kantin tadi?" tanya Fang

"Ada, dia tunggu kau dengan donut kegemaran kau. Aku rasa kesian pula sebab kau takde, muka dia sedih" kata Yaya "Aku terpaksa cari alasan, katakan yang kau sibuk dengan kerja-kerja sekolah sampai tak boleh nak keluar pergi berehat. Terus dia beredar dari situ. Kau ok ke Fang?" kata Yaya lagi

Fang menghelakan nafas "Aku ok, aku tak sangka pula jadi begini. Apa aku perlu buat? tak kan aku nak marah dia pula"

"Hmmm... entahlah tapi kau kena nasihati dia" kata Boboiboy

"Yolah, dah lah aku rasa kesian dengan budak kecik tue. Kurang kasih sayang, aku takut dia terasa sahaja nanti bila kau menasihat dia" kata Ying. Mereka semua menghela nafas secara serentak dan lalu ketawa kecil. "Takpelah, dalam 2 3 hari ini, aku tengok sahaja keadaan. Kalau lagi bertambah teruk, aku terpaksa suruh dia berhentikan semua ini" kata Fang

"Aku takut dia hilang identity sendiri sahaja nanti sebab terlalu ikut sangat dengan kau" Fang mengangguk sahaja dengan kata-kata Yaya. "Terima kasih semua" Mereka berlima berehat sahaja di kelas Fang sehinggalah loceng sekolah berbunyi.

Mereka berlima ingatkan Rizu tidaklah bertindak begitu terlampau, rupanya mereka silap. Dia memang sangat nak menjadi seperti idola dia. Dia sanggup belajar setiap hari untuk menjadi pandai seperti Fang. Sanggup menyuruh cikgu muzik mengajar dia bermain piano. Percakapan dia juga berubah, sikap dia yang pemalu terus menjadi seperti Fang. Dia akan marah sesiapa sahaja yang sakitkan hati dia atau buatkan dia hilang sabar tapi cuma satu sahaja dia tiada iaitu jam kuasa.

Rizu pergi ke kedai Tok Aba dan merayu kepada Ochobot untuk berikan dia kuasa seperti kuasa Fang tetapi Ochobot hanya ada satu sahaja kuasa itu. Itu pun sudah diberikan kepada Fang. Rizu tidak puas hati sampai dia goncang-goncangkan Ochobot sampai buatkan Ochobot pening.

Rizu meraung-raung di kedai Tok Aba. "PIZU NAK KUASA MACAM ABANG PANG!" Dia menghentak-hentak kaki dia. "OCHOBOT! BAGILAH PIZU KUASA!"

Ochobot tiada jalan lain, terpaksa menghubungi Boboiboy dan suruh dia datang ke kedai Tok Aba dengan segera. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berlari dengan pantas dan nampak Rizu sedang menjerit-jerit di kedai Tok Aba. Tok Aba juga tak boleh nak pujuk Rizu.

"Wei Fang, kau pergilah pujuk dia" bisik Boboiboy kepada Fang.

Fang datang pelahan-lahan dekat Rizu dan duduk di sebelah Rizu yang sedang menangis di rumput hijau. "Rizu" panggil Fang. Rizu berhenti menangis dan peluk Fang sekuat hati. "Pizu nak ada kuasa macam abang Pang" tangisan Rizu buatkan Fang rasa kasihan dengan Rizu. Dia bukanlah Yaya atau Ying yang boleh berikan nasihat kepada orang, dia bukan Boboiboy yang boleh bercakap elok-elok dengan orang tanpa hilang sabar. Dia bukan Gopal yang suka berikan lawak jenaka untuk ceriakan hati orang. Fang memaksa diri dia untuk menasihati Rizu, dia akan cuba yang terbaik.

"Rizu, abang nak cakap sesuatu dengan Rizu" Rizu lepaskan pelukan dia "Cakap sesuatu? abang Pang nak cakap apa dekat Pizu?"

"Ermmm.. macam nie, Rizu seperti mengambil identity abang. Bukan penampilan abang sahaja, semua perangai Rizu yang lama berubah menjadi perangai abang. Abang tak nak Rizu keliru dengan diri Rizu. Rizu ada identity tersendiri"

"Tapi Pizu tak jadi Pizu yang dulu"

"Rizu yang dulu lebih baik daripada Rizu sekarang ini. Rizu dulu seorang yang ceria, banyak cakap, pemalu dan suka berkawan. Kalau Rizu menjadi sebagai abang, nanti Rizu akan suka marah orang, hilang sabar, sombong dan tidak suka berkawan sangat"

"Ha ah, betul cakap Fang tadi tue. Rizu yang dulu lagi comel daripada sekarang nie" Boboiboy duduk di sebelah Fang. "Adik kembali kepada Rizu yang asal, kami semua rindukan Rizu yang lama" kata Boboiboy lagi. Rizu membuka cermin mata ungu dia dan mengelap air mata dia. Ini pertama kali orang mengambil berat tentang dia, sebelum ini, tiada siapa mengambil kisah tentang dia. Dia mengaku, dia ketagihkan kasih sayang, dia cemburu apabila melihat Fang dan Kaizo, adik beradik yang sayang menyayangi antara satu sama lain.

"Pizu nak minta maaf. Pizu cuma nak menjadi macam abang Pang. Lepas nie Pizu tak kan buat lagi"

"Boleh tapi janganlah 100% menjadi seperti Fang. Rizu kalau nak jadi seperti Fang, jadilah pandai macam dia" kata Yaya pula. Rizu melihat senyuman mereka semua, dia rasa sangat terharu kerana tiada siapa memarahi dia. "Terima kasih kerana tidak memarahi Pizu"

"Jangan risua, kami semua baik-baik sahaja maaa" kata Ying. "Kalau Pizu nak kekal nama samaran Pizu boleh?" tanya Rizu. Mereka tergelak sahaja dan lalu mereka berlima menjawab secara serentak "Boleh!"

* * *

Keesokannya, Boboiboy dan Fang sampai ke sekolah awal. Mereka masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah dan nampak Gopal sedang memanggil dia. "Kenapa Gopal?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kau tak kan percaya apa yang aku nampak" Mereka ikut Gopal ke kantin sekolah dan tunjukkan Rizu dengan kawan baik dia. Yaya dan Ying juga ada di situ, mereka ketawa kecil sahaja

Baru Boboiboy dan Fang perasan kenapa mereka berdua ketawa. "Ini kawan baik Pizu, nama dia Roy tapi kita orang panggil dia Boy. Dia peminat setia abang Boboiboy" Boboiboy dan Fang melihat Rizu dan Roy. Rizu masih kekalkan rambut cacak dia dan dia kelihatan seperti Fang dan Roy pula pakai topi dinsour oren dan jaket juga oren seperti Boboiboy. Mereka berdua seperti melihat diri mereka sendiri

"Hah! inilah kem- eh, mana dia orang pergi?" Gopal mencari-cari dua orang kawan dia. Boboiboy dan Fang sudah melarikan diri. Yaya dan Ying pula ketawa besar melihat Boboiboy dan Fang berlari seperti nampak hantu

"Tak sangka pula kawan baik Rizu, peminat setia aku"

"Senyaplah kau Boboiboy! teruskan berlari!" Mereka berdua lari keluar dari kawasan sekolah, lari jauh daripada Rizu dan Roy. "TIDAKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

 **Macam mana? ok tak? xD**

 **Hehehee...**

 **Masa untuk sesi membalas review!**

 **Twilight Sparkle - kena buli tue nanti dulu, kesian dia orang kena masuk kelas lain-lain T_T author pun rasa kesian juga**

 **Naira - dua-dua kot Fang kena buli :P hahahahaha! maaf Fang!**

 **Ililara - Cerita kena buli tue, kena tunggu lama sedikit xD 6 Jahanam tue teringat lagi masa author dulu dalam kelas tingkatan 1 Jaya, kita orang panggil 1 Jahanam xD sebab semuanya nakal-nakal**

 **Alya - fanfic baru! alam persekolahan baru! perjalanan baru! YEAH!**

 **Candygirlxxxx - jangan risau, author akan sambungkan lagi cerita mereka semua :D**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter~**


	3. Aku Adik, Kau Abang

**Welcome back my lovely readers! Terima kasih kerana selalu menunggu fanfic ini di update!**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy yourself! and happy reading~**

* * *

Aku Adik, Kau Abang

Kaizo baru sahaja pulang dari kapal angkasa dia. Hari ini dia membawa pulang sebuah batu kecil yang dia jumpa di kapal angkasa, dia ingin memberikan batu misteri itu kepada adiknya, Fang. Dia tahu setiap pemberian olehnya, Fang akan menjaga dengan baik. Dia tahu adiknya akan menghargai apa sahaja yang diberi olehnya. Kaizo membuka pintu biliknya dan dapati Fang sedang tekun membuat kerja sekolah.

"Abang baru pulang?"

"Yea Pang. Banyak lagi kerja sekolah kamu?" tanya Kaizo. "Tinggal sedikit lagi abang. Abang kalau nak tidur, tidurlah dulu. Nanti adik dah habis buat kerja sekolah, adik masuklah tidur" Kaizo masuk sebentar ke dalam bilik adiknya dan letakan batu misteri di atas meja Fang. "Batu apa nie abang?" Fang meletak pensilnya dan lalu mengangkat batu tersebut. Dia membelek-belek batu itu. Batu misteri itu seperti sebuah crystal yang berwarna warni. "Abang jumpa dekat dalam kapal angkasa tadi, abang nak bagi kamu. Jaga batu tue elok-elok"

"Terima kasih abang" Fang tersenyum melihat batu itu. Warna dan bentuk dia begitu unik sekali. Dia meletakkan batu itu di sebelah sebuah bingkai gambar. Di dalam bingkai gambar itu terdapat gambar dia dan abangnya sedang gelak ketawa di depan menara KLCC. Kaizo tinggalkan adiknya yang sedang sambung membuat kerja sekolahnya. Sebelum dia keluar, dia mengucapkan selamat malam kepada adiknya dan cium kepala adiknya

Sewaktu mereka sedang nyenyak tidur, batu misteri itu tiba-tiba sahaja bersinar. Sinaran cahaya itu menyebabkan Fang dan Kaizo tertukar badan. Fang masuk ke dalam badan abangnya, manakala Kaizo masuk ke dalam badan adiknya. Mereka tidak sedar bahawa badan mereka sudah tertukar sampailah Kaizo mengejut adiknya.

"PANGGG! BANGUNNN!" Fang membuka matanya dan nampak dirinya di depan dia. Fang terkejut. "ARGHHHH! siapa kau?! Kenapa kau seperti aku?" Menjerit Fang di dalam bilik abangnya. Jangan-jangan ini cuma mimpi sahaja, mimpi Rizu seperti dia lagi, fikir Fang

"Ini abanglah! Badan kita sudah bertukar" Fang merasa-rasa badan dia sendiri. Mata dia bulat besar, dia berada di dalam badan abang dia. "Ta-tapi.. macam mana boleh terjadi?" Fang melihat diri dia sedang berfikir dengan begitu serius. "Abang tak pasti tapi aku kena pergi ke kapal angkasa untuk siasat tentang ini"

"Tapi adik kena pergi sekolah. Biarkan adik sahaja yang pergi siasat, abang pergi ke sekolah" Kaizo fikirkan dia pergi ke sekolah. Fang juga fikirkan benda yang sama tetapi dia bayangkan abang dia berada di sekolah, mesti abang dia buat sesuatu yang dia tak dapat nak dibayangkan. Fang tergelak kecil, lalu dia kena jentik di hidung. "Abang tak rasa ke Adudu punya kerja?" tiba-tiba sahaja Fang terfikirkan tentang Adudu. Sebelum ini Adudu pernah buat macam-macam dekat dia dan abang dia untuk menghapuskan mereka berdua tapi semuanya gagal, tiada satu pun yang berjaya.

"Tak, abang tak rasa ini kerja dia"

"Habis tue, ini kerja siapa?"

"Kan abang dah cakap tadi, abang kena siasat dekat kapal angkasa!"

"Abang kena pergi ke sekolah! biar adik sahaja yang pergi siasat!"

"Nanti kau jahanamkan kapal angkasa abang!"

"Mana ada adik jahanamkan kapal angkasa abang, Lahap boleh sahaja bantu adik. Entah-entah, abang takut nak pergi sekolah kot" Kaizo memberikan jelingan tajam ke arah adik dia.

"SUDAHHH! PERGI MANDI CEPAT!" Dalam hati Fang, dia tergelak kecil kerana abang dia kalah dalam pergaduhan kali ini

* * *

Kaizo berdiri di hadapan pintu dengan beg sekolah adiknya. Dia terpaksa pergi ke sekolah juga, dia tidak mahu adiknya tidak hadir ke sekolah semata-mata ingin siasat kenapa badan mereka bertukar. Kaizo menghela nafas. "Nah abang! adik sediakan bekalan makanan untuk abang" muncul Fang dengan sebuah termos makanan, di dalam termos itu terdapat sup lobak merah, makanan kegemaran abangnya.

Fang rasa agak janggal berada di dalam badan abang dia tapi dia suka kerana dia tidak perlu ke sekolah. Fang tersenyum sorang-sorang di situ sampailah kaki dia terkena tendangan dari abangnya. "ABANGGGGG!"

"Yang kau senyum sorang-sorang buat apa. Ingat abang tak tahu apa adik sedang fikirkan" Fang tersengih kepada abang dia

"Sudah! jangan nak tersengih dekat muka abang tue. Memalukan sungguh!" kata Kaizo. Fang buat muka masam. Cis, tak guna punya abang, fikir Fang. Dia baru sahaja perasan bahawa diri dia tidak memakai cermin mata. "Abang, mana cermin mata adik?"

"Abang tak pakai sebab abang rasa tak selesa, jadi abang guna contact lens sahaja. Mata kau memang rabun sangat! badan pun lemah! kau nie betul-betul lembik" Kaizo memakai kasut sekolah adiknya dan ambik termos dari tangan adiknya "Kau jangan nak main-main, siasat dekat kapal angkasa! selagi tak dapat jawapan, selagi tue kau jangan kembali ke bumi!" kata Kaizo "sebelum tue, berikan jam kuasa abang dan pedang abang"

"Tapi... "

"TAPI APA! BAGI CEPAT! nanti kau salah guna jam kuasa abang" Fang menghela nafas dan lalu membuka jam kuasa abangnya dan juga pedangnya. Dia berikan jam kuasa dan pedang itu kepada abangnya. "Jam kuasa adik?" Kaizo membuka jam kuasa adiknya dan berikan kepada dia "Abang pergi dulu"

Di dalam hati Fang meloncat-loncat kegembiraan. Dia tidak sangka dia di dalam badan abang dia, dia seperti sudah dewasa tetapi dia tak dapat menggunakan kuasa abang dia. Dia ingin merasa bagaimana guna pedang tenaga abang dia. Tentu hebat kalau dia dapat gunakan, fikir Fang. Sebelum dia berangkat ke kapal angkasa, dia perlu kemaskan dapur terlebih dahulu. Utamakan kebersihan terlebih dahulu

Kaizo rasa agak gementar untuk jejak kaki ke sekolah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan berlaku nanti. Apa adik aku selalu buat bila dah sampai sekolah nanti, fikir Kaizo. Dia selalu dengar adik dia akan kemaskan kelas pada awal-awal pagi. Dia asyik berfikir sampai tidak sedar dua rakan adiknya berada di sebelah dia. "Selamat pagi Fang!" kata Boboiboy

Kaizo tidak mendengar panggilan itu "Fang?" Boboiboy rasa hairan dengan Fang hari ini, kenapa Fang tidak memakai cermin mata? dan selalunya dia akan sahut panggilan dia

"Biar aku cuba. SELAMAT PAGI FANG!" menjerit Gopal di telinga Kaizo. Dia terkejut dan lalu dia menggunakan kuasa dia "TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Gopal terpelanting teramat jauh sekali.

"Fa-Fang?" Boboiboy rasa takut pula dengan Fang. Tapi kenapa dia guna jam kuasa abang dia? fikir Boboiboy "Fang? kenapa dengan kau hari ini? mana cermin mata kau? mana jam kuasa kau?" Boboiboy melihat muka kawan dia yang begitu serius sekali

"Kau nie banyak sangat soal! Ini bukan Pang" jawab Kaizo

"Eh, kalau kau bukan Fang... INI KAPTEN KAIZO KE?!" Boboiboy terkejut. Macam mana abang Kaizo boleh jadi Fang pula nie? fikir Boboiboy. Pening kepala Boboiboy, hari itu dah si Rizu tiru gaya Fang, kali ini abang Kaizo pula yang jadi Fang "Aduh, pening kepala aku"

"Dey! yang kau pergi serang aku apasal!" muncul Gopal di depan Kaizo

"Wei, wei, itu bukan Fang. Itu Kapten Kaizo" bisik Boboiboy kepada Gopal "Ka-ka-kapten KAIZO!" terkejut Gopal "Tapi.. kenapa muka dia macam Fang?" Gopal mengusik-usik muka Kaizo. Kaizo bertahan sahaja, dia tahan kesabaran dia, lama kelamaan dia hilang sabar "SUDAH! aku tak mahu lewat ke sekolah!" Gopal rasa takut sangat dengan suara Fang yang begitu garang sekali, dia sorok di belakang Boboiboy dan lalu mengigil kerana ketakutan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke sekolah, Boboiboy dan Gopal hanya senyap sahaja. Gopal pula jalan jarak jauh daripada Kaizo, dia takut kena marah lagi. Kaizo berjalan sambil genggamkan tangan kanannya, muka dia begitu serius, orang lain tengok dia pun rasa takut, seperti ketua geng budak-budak samseng

Sampai sahaja di sekolah, Kaizo sudah tidak tahu ke mana dia harus pergi. "Mana kelas adik aku?" tanya Kaizo kepada 2 orang kawan adiknya. "Kelas dia dekat 6 Jaya, tingkat atas sekali, bersebelahan dengan tangga sekolah. Abang Kaizo ambik tangga sebelah kiri" kata Boboiboy sambil menunjuk tangga yang berada di sebelah kiri, berdekatan dengan kantin sekolah

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo "Satu lagi.. jangan beritahu sesiapa tentang perkara ini. Kalau nak bagitahu pun, bagitahu 2 orang kawan perempuan kamu tue"

"Ba-baik abang Kaizo... lupa pula.. Fang sebenarnya ketua kelas" kata Boboiboy

"Ketua kelas yea" Kaizo mulai fikirkan sesuatu. Sebagai ketua kelas, bolehlah dia mengarahkan pelajar-pelajar kelas 6 Jaya buat semua kerja dia. Kalau mereka mengingkari kata dia, pedang tenaga akan menjadi makanan mereka semua. Kaizo tersenyum sinis sambil melihat sekolah adiknya. Boboiboy dan Gopal nampak senyuman itu, mereka berdua menelan ludah. "Apa Kapten Kaizo nak buat nanti. Habislah kelas 6 Jahanam nanti" bisik Gopal

"Jangan fikir yang bukan-bukanlah Gopal"

"Dey! Kapten Kaizo tue kan kapten. Kau tak ingat ke, dia tue kan kapten gila"

"APA YANG KAU MEREPEK NIE! KAU CAKAP AKU KAPTEN GILA!" Kaizo muncul di depan Gopal, tangan dia sudah siap bersedia untuk keluarkan pedang tenaga dia. Pelajar-pelajar yang lain ada di situ, terkejut melihat Fang menjerit. "kapten gila?" mereka semua bisik sesama sendiri. Ada yang jatuh hati dekat Fang kerana dia tidak memakai cermin mata pada hari ini. Mereka cukup teruja sekali tetapi tidak berani dekati dia kerana muka Fang nampak begitu garang dan serius sekali.

"Ta-tak.. saya bergurau sahaja. Kami masuk ke kelas dulu" kata Gopal sambil menarik tangan Boboiboy. Gopal pegang tangan Boboiboy sambil berlari ke kelas mereka. Kaizo pula, masih lagi di halaman kawasan sekolah. Dia ikut sahaja arahan dari Boboiboy tadi. Dia naik tangga dan pergi ke tingkat atas sekali, setelah sampai, dia belok ke kanan dan jumpa kelas 6 Jaya. "Ini ke kelas adik aku" kata Kaizo sambil melihat kelas adiknya. Kelas itu tidaklah sebising mana seperti kelas yang lain. Dia nampak beberapa pelajar sedang mengulangkaji, ada juga yang berborak secara senyap.

"Selamat pagi Fang!" muncul Yaya dan Ying

"Selamat pagi" dia tidak memandang kawan perempuan adiknya. Dia cuma memerhatikan kelas adiknya sahaja "Kenapa Fang tak masuk ke kelas?" tanya Yaya. Tanpa menjawab soalan Yaya, lalu dia masuk dan mencari tempat duduk adiknya. "Kenapa dengan si Fang tue, langsung tak pandang kita orang" Ying berasa hairan dengan sikap Fang, mereka nampak Fang sedang mencari-cari tempat duduk dia. Kaizo pandang ke arah Yaya dan Ying untuk meminta bantuan mereka, lalu mereka berdua tunjuk kan meja di belakang sekali, bersebelahan dengan tingkap. Kaizo mengambil tempat duduk biasanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka berdua.

"Ha ah, pelik aku tengok si Fang. Macam mana dia boleh lupa tempat duduk dia sendiri" kata Yaya

"Jomlah, nanti kita lambat pula" kata Ying. Mereka berdua terus ke kelas mereka. Sedang asyik dia memandang ke luar tingkap, datang seseorang di meja dia. "Wei Fang, bukan ke kau pagi-pagi rajin kemaskan kelas. Kenapa kau tak kemas hari nie?" Kaizo menoleh sedikit dan nampak seorang budak lelaki yang tidaklah tinggi mana tapi perasan dialah paling berkuasa di dalam kelas tersebut. Kaizo bangun dan merenung tajam ke arah mata pelajar itu. Lalu dia berikan senyuman sinis dia "Kau ingat kau dapat mengarah aku sesuka hati" kata Kaizo dengan nada sinis dia "Aku sebagai ketua kelas, aku nak kau dan rakan-rakan kau bersihkan kelas ini"

"Kalau aku tak nak, apa kau nak buat"

Kaizo tergelak sedikit "Kalau kau tak nak buat, aku akan berikan kau hukuman" tangan Kaizo sudah berada di pedang tenaga dia. Dia cuma tunggu masa sahaja untuk menggunakan kuasa dia. Renungan tajam Kaizo menjadi lebih menakutkan, akhirnya budak lelaki itu mengalah "Bagus, bagus" Kaizo tepuk tangan dan melihat pelajar-pelajar di dalam kelas 6 Jaya

"Kau! pergi sapu sampah. Kau pula, pergi susun meja. KAMU! JANGAN CUBA NAK LARI DARI KELAS! PERGI BERSIHKAN TINGKAP KELAS!" Suara garang Kaizo menyebabkan tiada siapa yang berani membantah arahan dia. Mereka semua membuat kerja dengan tekun sekali kerana Kaizo memeriksa setiap sudut kelas. Pelajar-pelajar kelas 6 Jaya berasa sungguh hairan dengan sikap Fang hari ini. Tidak pernah pula Fang menyuruh mereka bersihkan kelas, selalunya dia sorang sahaja yang akan buat dan Fang tidak segarang itu. Kalau pemarah adalah tetapi garang macam singa, tidak pula.

"Apa yang kau sedang tengok! PERGI BERSIHKAN PAPAN PUTIH!" cepat-cepat pelajar itu padam kesan conteng di papan putih. Setiap pelajar 6 Jaya pastikan semuanya bersih dan kemas, tiada satu habuk pun yang kelihatan. Mereka tidak mahu mendengar suara garang Fang lagi. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying mengintai kelas 6 Jaya, mereka tidak percaya bahawa Kaizo dapat mengarah kesemua pelajar 6 Jaya membuat kerja. Boboiboy dan Gopal baru sahaja memberitahu Yaya dan Ying bahawa itu bukan Fang yang sebenar tetapi itu adalah Kaizo yang terperangkap di dalam badan adiknya.

"Dasyat betul Kapten Kaizo. Kan aku dah cakap tadi, kapten Kaizo tue kan gila" kata Gopal

"Wei, dia bukan gila lah! tapi begitu mudah sekali dia boleh suruh dia orang buat kerja" kata Ying pula

"Kapten Kaizo kan garang, baguslah dia orang buat kerja daripada mengharapkan Fang sorang sahaja" kata Yaya

"Hehehehe... terbaik" kata Boboiboy

Loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi, mereka berempat cepat-cepat masuk ke kelas. Kaizo pula sudah berpuas hati dengan kelas yang begitu bersih sekali. "Hehehe... bagus bagus. Jikalau korang bersepahkan kelas lagi, aku akan menghukum kamu semua"

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah bermula, Kaizo adalah pelajar terakhir yang keluar dari kelas. Dia ingin pastikan bahawa kelas dalam keadaan bersih, kalau tidak, dia akan heret kesemua pelajar-pelajar 6 Jaya untuk bersihkan kelas. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sudah menunggu Kaizo di hadapan pintu kelas 6 Jaya. "Kenapa kamu semua tidak pergi berehat?" tanya Kaizo

"Kami sedang menunggu Kapten Kaizo lah, nak pergi berehat sama-sama dengan Kapten Kaizo" kata Yaya. Kaizo tidak membantah dan ikut sahaja rakan-rakan adiknya ke kantin sekolah. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk biasa mereka. Kaizo membuka termos yang di berikan oleh adiknya pagi tadi. "Sup lobak merah" Kaizo tersenyum sambil mengambil bau sup itu

"Itu Fang yang sediakan ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Yea, adik aku yang sediakan" Kaizo menghirup sup itu dan menikmati kelazatan sup tersebut. Kaizo rasa sungguh bahagia sekali dengan sup tersebut. Sedang dia menikmati sup lobak merah, dia ternampak diri dia memanggil dia di belakang sebuah pokok. Kaizo menutup termos itu dan pergi ke arah diri dia. "Kenapa kau ada dekat sini? Kenapa kau tak datang sahaja ke kantin sekolah"

"Maaf abang. Adik terlupa pula" Mereka berdua keluar dari belakang pokok dan terus ke kantin sekolah. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan menjerit kerana kehadiran Kaizo. Mereka terdengar perbualan pelajar-pelajar perempuan tersebut

"Kacaknya abang Kaizo" kata salah seorang pelajar perempuan

"Abang kacak, adik dia pula comel. Dahlah tak pakai cermin mata hari ini" kata seorang lagi pelajar perempuan

"Kalaulah aku dapat keluar dating dengan salah seorang daripada mereka, mesti aku akan rasa bangga"

"Kau jangan nak ambik abang Kaizo, dia aku yang punya" berebut-rebutlah pelajar perempuan di situ, masing-masing nak kan Kaizo tetapi Kaizo pedulikan mereka semua

Fang rasa ingin sahaja menyorok muka dia tetapi dia buat-buat cool sahaja. Dia tidak boleh tersengih, kalau tidak nanti dia kena marah dengan abang dia, jadi dia hanya bermasam muka tetapi masih lagi nampak bergaya. Setelah sampai di kantin sekolah, Fang berasa lega kerana dapat berjumpa kawan-kawan dia. Dia mengambil tempat di sebelah Boboiboy

"Fang?"

"Kau nak apa Boboiboy" kata Fang di dalam suara Kaizo. Boboiboy rasa lega dapat mendengar nada percakapan Fang. "Macam mana korang boleh tertukar?" tanya Boboiboy

"Tadi aku pergi ke kapal angkasa abang aku. Aku dengan Lahap siasat macam mana boleh tertukar, rupanya batu yang abang bagi semalam tue menyebabkan kita orang berdua tertukar badan" kata Fang

"Jadi, bila kita boleh bertukar balik?" kata Kaizo yang tidak sabar untuk kembali ke badan dia

"Mengikut data yang Lahap dapat, kita akan bertukar balik selepas sahaja tamat tempoh 24 jam, jadi esok kita dapat kembali balik ke badan masing-masing. Abang kena bawa batu tue jauh daripada kita orang, kalau tidak, ia akan menjadi seperti ini lagi" kata Fang sambil memberi sehelai kertas kepada abangnya. Dia takut abang dia tak percaya pula kalau tiada bahan bukti, jadi dia minta tolong dari Lahap buatkan salinan kertas untuk abang dia. "Bagus Pang. Abang bangga dengan kau, Pang" kata Kaizo sambil membaca data-data di kertas itu

"Apa abang buat dekat kelas tadi?" tanya Fang

"Apa abang buat? cikgu kau bagi soalan begitu senang, semuanya soalan yang senang-senang. Tak mencabar langsung! Macam mana kamu nak jadi pandai kalau soalan begitu senang sekali" kata Kaizo "Jadi aku suruh cikgu kau berikan soalan yang lebih mencabar. Kelas kau esok akan mengadakan sesi ujian matematik, bahasa english, sains dan juga bahasa melayu. Abang yang paksa cikgu kau adakan ujian esok"

Fang menelan ludah kerana abang dia buat begitu sekali, paksa cikgu-cikgu dia adakan ujian esok. "Aduh abang nie" Fang menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di meja kantin sekolah "PANG! KENAPA KAU HANTUKKAN KEPALA ABANG DEKAT MEJA!" Pelajar-pelajar di kantin terkejut dengan suara garang Fang. Ada yang menjadi ketakutan, ada yang mengigil, dan ada juga jatuh hati dengan suara garang Fang tapi tiada siapa perasan panggilan Pang itu

"Ma-maaf abang" kata Fang "Aku balik rumah dulu" Fang bangun dari bangku sekolah, tapi sebelum dia pergi, dia bisik kepada Boboiboy "Wei, tolong tengok-tengok kan abang aku, takut dia buat hal pula"

"Ok!" kata Boboiboy

"Apa yang kau sedang bisikan itu!" terus Fang lari setelah mendengar suara garang dia sendiri. Macam itu suara garang aku, fikir Fang

"Oh yea, Kapten Kaizo. Sebelum balik nanti, Kapten Kaizo kena tolong saya. Fang adalah penolong ketua kebersihan sekolah, jadi Kapten Kaizo dan saya kena periksa semua kelas bersih atau tidak" kata Yaya

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, nanti aku akan tolong kau" Kaizo tersenyum sahaja. Senyuman itu membuatkan Kaizo ada idea yang bagus untuk pastikan semua kelas nampak bersih dan kemas. Boboiboy dan Gopal tidak pasti apa yang Kapten Kaizo sedang fikirkan. Mereka berharap jangan dia hukum satu sekolah kalau kelas tak bersih.

* * *

Sudah tibanya waktu terakhir kelas sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah. Kelas terakhir 6 Jaya adalah kelas sukan, kebetulan jadual waktu kelas Boboiboy dan Gopal juga adalah kelas sukan, sama seperti kelas 6 Jaya. Cikgu sukan mereka mengadakan pertandingan perlawanan di antara kelas 6 Jaya dan 6 Jujur. Pertandingan tersebut adalah, pertandingan bola keranjang. Kaizo tak sabar hendak berlawan dengan kelas 6 Jujur. Ramai pelajar berkumpul di gelanggang bola keranjang untuk menyaksikan perlawanan bola keranjang tersebut.

"Ingat semua, ini hanyalah kelas sukan sahaja. Perlawanan persahabatan antara kelas sahaja dan jangan main kasar" kata cikgu sukan mereka. Kaizo pedulik apa main kasar atau tidak, janji dia akan menang. Dia akan tunjukkan kehebatan dia dalam bola keranjang. Sebagai Kapten, dia akan bekerjasama dengan ahli-ahli pasukannya untuk kalahkan pihak lawannya iaitu kelas 6 Jujur. Boboiboy dan Gopal nampak pandangan Kaizo begitu sadis sekali.

"Habislah kita, Boboiboy. Tentu kita kena belasah nanti"

"Jangan risaulah Gopal, aku yakin kita dapatkan kalahkan dia orang"

Perlawanan mereka begitu sengit sekali tetapi semua mata pandang ke arah Kaizo. Dia dengan kepantasannya, kecekapannya, dan kelajuaannya melantun-lantun bola tersebut. Dia dapat mengelakkan diri daripada pihak lawan mengambil bola dari tangan dia. Kaizo melantun-lantun bola itu dan berlari laju ke arah tiang gol bola keranjang dan lalu dia melompat dan baling bola itu masuk ke dalam jaringan gol tersebut. Dia tidak akan bagi peluang langsung kepada pihak lawannya. Tiada siapa dapat menghalang dia. Kaizo begitu laju sekali, dia baling bola itu kepada rakan sekelas adiknya. Mereka main begitu laju sampai kelas 6 Jujur tidak dapat mengejar mereka semua. Dari satu jaringan ke satu jaringan, menyebabkan markah kelas 6 Jujur ketinggalan jauh sekali.

Pelajar-pelajar perempuan menjerit keseronokan. "Adik dan abang, sama sahaja. Dua-dua pandai main bola keranjang" kata Gopal kepada Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba sahaja Kaizo terlanggar seorang pelajar 6 Jujur iaitu Ammar Deep. Boboiboy dan Gopal terdengar ketawa besar dari Kaizo "HAHAHAHAAAA! BANGUN DAN HADAPI AKU!" Ammar Deep berasa takut dengan suara garang Fang. Dia menjadi takut kepada Fang dan terus duduk di tepi gelanggang bola keranjang. Salah seorang pelajar dari kelas 6 Jujur terpaksa mengantikan tempat Ammar Deep. Perlawanan mereka di teruskan

"Aduh, abang Kaizo ingat nie latihan tempur ke" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

Cikgu bola keranjang yang ada di situ, dia cukup kagum dengan teknik-teknik yang digunakan oleh Fang. Fang memang bagus dalam bola keranjang tetapi dia tidak pernah nampak dia bermain sebagus ini. Selepas sahaja tamat permainan bola keranjang (Kelas 6 Jaya yang menang) dia memanggil Fang. "Kapten Kaizo, ada cikgu panggil kapten" kata Boboiboy kepada Kaizo. Kaizo pada masa itu sedang minum air di botol airnya.

Kaizo pergi ke arah cikgu itu. "Saya kagum dengan permainan awak tadi. Awak cukup bagus memberi arahan kepada pasukan awak dan juga kerjasama awak dengan mereka memang terbaik. Jadi cikgu ingin mengambil kamu sebagai ketua pasukan bola keranjang" Kaizo begitu gembira sekali. Dia menjadi ketua pasukan bola keranjang. Hati dia melonjat-lonjat kerana terlampau gembira. Ketua kelas, ketua kebersihan sekolah (bila masa pula?) dan sekarang ketua bola keranjang. Kalau dia menjadi ketua di dalam semua klub-klub yang ada dekat sekolah ini, dia akan bermaharajalela di sekolah ini. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaizo tergelak besar di situ. Takut cikgu bola keranjang melihat anak muridnya, lalu dia tinggalkan anak murid dia yang sedang ketawa besar itu.

"Abang Kaizo ok ke?" tanya Boboiboy. Dia berasa risau pula melihat Kaizo begitu. "Aku ok sahaja. Aku ada satu lagi perkara untuk selesaikan" Kaizo tinggalkan Boboiboy dan mengambil beg sekolahnya dan terus ke bilik guru. Dia pergi ke microphone yang ada di bilik guru dan lalu membuat satu pengumuman "Aku sebagai ketua kebersihan sekolah kamu"

Pensil Yaya terpatah kerana mendengar pengumuman itu "Bila masa pula Kapten Kaizo ketua kebersihan sekolah" kata Yaya yang berada di dalam kelasnya

"Aku akan periksa kesemua kelas kamu, jikalau kelas kamu didapati tidak bersih, aku tidak akan benarkan kamu semua pulang dan aku akan menghukum kamu semua! Aku akan kunci pagar sekolah! FAHAM!"

Pelajar-pelajar di semua kelas terus bersihkan kelas masing-masing, mereka semua terburu-buru bersihkan kelas. Yaya pula menepuk dahinya "Habislah satu sekolah"

"Aduh, abang Kaizo dah jadi gila rupanya" kata Boboiboy yang berada di tepi gelanggang bola keranjang

"Kan aku dah cakap tadi, Kapten Kaizo tue gila" kata Gopal

"Gila kuasa"

Pelajar-pelajar di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis membuat spekulasi bahawa Fang yang tidak memakai cermin mata, dia akan menjadi garang. Jikalau Fang memakai cermin mata dia, dia akan kembali normal, bukan Fang yang garang tetapi Fang yang suka marah orang. Mereka semua berharap Fang akan memakai cermin mata dia esok, mereka tidak rela dengan Fang yang garang macam nak makan orang.

* * *

Semasa makan malam, Fang bertanya kepada abangnya tentang hari persekolahan dia.

"Macam mana dengan sekolah tadi abang? Seronok?"

"Seronok? HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Abang suka dengan sekolah kau, Pang. Abang nak ucapkan syabas kerana kau telah menjadi ketua pasukan bola keranjang" terkejut besar Fang, sampai mulut dia ternganga besar

Betul ke apa yang dia dengar? Aku menjadi ketua pasukan bola keranjang? fikir Fang "Macam mana adik dapat jadi ketua pasukan pulak?" tanya Fang lagi

"Banyak sangat tanya kau nie! Kau sepatutnya bersyukur dengan abang sebab kau sudah menjadi ketua pasukan bola keranjang. Sudah! abang nak pergi rehatkan diri, kau pergi belajar dan siapkan kerja sekolah kau" Kaizo bangun dari meja makan dan keluar dari dapur. Dia masuk ke bilik dia untuk berehat kerana dia terlampau banyak sangat buat kerja dekat sekolah

Fang sudah hilang selera makan. Dia takut abang dia buat hal lagi dekat sekolah tadi. Jadi Fang menghubungi Boboiboy untuk mengetahui apa abang dia buat dekat sekolah

"Kalau kau nak tahu, abang kau tadi kejar satu kelas nie sebab kelas dia orang tidak begitu bersih. Habis dia pergi kenakan dia orang dengan pedang tenaga dia" Fang menepuk dahinya

"Aduh, aku kena minta maaf dekat dia orang nie" Fang meletak dahi kepala dia dekat meja makan

"Bukan dekat dia orang sahaja, dekat Yaya pun kau kena minta maaf sebab abang kau ambik jawatan ketua kebersihan sekolah dia. Cikgu kebersihan dah bagi jawatan tue dekat abang kau, jadi Yaya sebagai penolong ketua kebersihan" Fang menghantuk-hantuk dahi dia di meja makan "Ada apa-apa lagi tak Boboiboy?"

"Itu sahaja, kau ok tak Fang?"

"Aku? entahlah, aku rasa macam tak nak pergi sekolah sahaja esok"

"Jangan risaulah Fang, tentu dia orang ok dengan kau"

"Ok apa! Rosak imej aku Boboiboy! Aku yang pemarah nie terus bertukar menjadi singa garang, itu bukan aku. Sudahlah, aku nak pergi kemaskan meja, jumpa esok Boboiboy"

"Jumpa esok Fang" Fang menutup skrin kecilnya itu. Dia menghela nafas dan terus kemaskan dapur

Pada malam itu, sedang Fang dan Kaizo nyenyak tidur, batu misteri itu bersinar lagi sekali. Kali ini sinaran itu menukar balik Fang dan Kaizo, mereka berdua kembali ke badan masing-masing.

* * *

Awal-awal pagi lagi Kaizo sudah membawa balik batu misteri itu ke kapal angkasa dia. Dia meletak batu misteri itu jauh dari dia, dari adik dia, dari planet bumi dan jauh dari bima sakti. Dia berharap batu itu tidak akan kembali ke bumi tetapi perasaan dia menjadi pelajar sekolah adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyeronokan. Dia akan kekalkan kenangan dia sebagai pelajar sekolah.

Fang pula rasa takut hendak masuk ke kawasan halaman sekolah. Hati dia berdebar-debar, kaki dia pula mengigil ketakutan. Boboiboy nampak Fang sedang mengintai-gintai di pintu pagar sekolah, lalu dia meletak tangannya di bahu Fang

"ARGGG!" menjerit Fang kerana terkejut

"Ini akulah. Kau kenapa Fang?"

"Aku rasa takut pula nak masuk. Kau temankan aku Boboiboy" Boboiboy tergelak sahaja melihat Fang yang rasa takut untuk menjejak kakinya ke kawasan halaman sekolah. "Masuk sahajalah Fang" Boboiboy pegang kedua belah bahu Fang dan lalu menolak dia masuk.

Fang nampak pelajar-pelajar lain berasa lega kerana dia memakai cermin mata hari tetapi mereka masih lagi takut dengan Fang. Tiada siapa pun yang berani melawan kata-kata dia pada hari itu, kelas 6 Jaya siap menolong dia bersihkan kelas. Dan pada hari itu juga, satu sekolah nampak bersih. Tiada satu sampah pun Fang nampak. Cikgu kebersihan siap memuji Fang kerana sikap garang dia pada hari semalam menyebabkan mereka semua tak nak kena hukuman dari dia. Yaya pula bermasam muka dengan Fang, sampailah Fang terpaksa merayu-rayu cikgu kebersihan dia untuk memberi balik jawatan ketua kebersihan sekolah dekat Yaya. Akhirnya Yaya dapat balik jawatan dia dan Fang kembali sebagai penolong ketua kebersihan sekolah.

Malam itu juga Fang kena marah dengan abang dia

"KENAPA KAU BAGI BALIK JAWATAN KAU!"

"itukan jawatan Yaya, tak kan adik nak ambik pulak"

"ABANG DAH PENAT-PENAT DAPATKAN JAWATAN ITU UNTUK KAU, KAU PERGI BAGI BALIK! MARI SINI KAU PANGGG!"

Habis satu rumah bersepah kerana Fang di kejar oleh abangnya dengan pedang tenaga dia "MAAFKAN ADIK!"

"APA MAAF-MAAF! ESOK JUGA KAU KENA HUKUMAN LATIHAN TEMPUR!"

* * *

 **Masa untuk membalas review ^^**

 **Rarity - Boleh author bertanya? kamu memang peminat my little pony? Sebab Rizu nampak Fang tue sebagai idola dia, jadi dia nak sangat menjadi seperti Fang. Lepas nie Rarity nak guna nickname apa lak? :P pinky pie?**

 **Naira - Yup! fanfic ini akan di update pada setiap hari :D jadi tunggu sahajalah bila author akan update ^^ kalau takde update dari author, maknanya author tengah bz atau author pergi ke tempat yang jauh... :P**

 **Ililara - Terima kasih! author kenalah fikirkan lagi idea yang best-best untuk readers author! chapter buli itu kamu terpaksa lah tunggu ;)**

 **Kirana - Takdelah, Rizu bukan adik mereka pun. Kaizo rasa kasihan dengan dia sahaja :D Author pun nak ada abang macam Kaizo, cuma author takde abang T_T waktu free author memang fleksible :P fanfic ini akan di update pada setiap hari! salam kenal juga, fb author? Kirana cuba cari Liyana Kz (ada gambar cartoon rambut purple) kalau tak jumpa tue, maaf yea T_T**

 **Candygirlxxxx - Terima kasih kerana sentiasa memberikan sokongan kepada author! hehehe... author akan buat yang terbaik lagi!**

 **Alya - terima kasih :D alya pun teruskan menulis~**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter!**


	4. Pergaduhan

**Welcome back my dear readers :D how are you today?**

 **Are you ready for today story? ^^**

 **Thank you kerana memberi review! terima kasih kerana memberikan kata-kata semangat kepada author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy yourself! and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pergaduhan

"Kepada Fang, abang ka- eh eh... "

"PANGGGG! DATANG KE BILIK GURU DENGAN SEGERA!"

Pelajar-pelajar kelas 6 Jaya terus memandang ke arah Fang, yang muka dia sudah merah kemerahan sebab malu dengan jeritan abangnya. Ada setengah pelajar ketawa kecil dekat dia. "Fang, sila ke bilik guru. Sebelum abang awak panggil lagi" kata cikgu matematik dia.

"Pang, cepat Pang. Nanti abang kau lempang kau nanti" ejek salah seorang pelajar lelaki di dalam kelas dia. Fang mahu sahaja guna kuasa bayang dia untuk mengajar pelajar itu tetapi dia tiada masa itu, membuang masa dia sahaja nanti

Fang bangun dan terpaksa berjalan dengan perasaan malu dia. Apa abang dia buat dekat sekolah nie, fikir Fang. Dia tidak mahu melihat rakan-rakan sekelasnya yang masih lagi ketawakan dia. Sepanjang perjalanan dia ke bilik guru, ada setengah pelajar mengintai-intai dia di tingkap, ada yang ketawa kecil, ada yang panggil dia dengan panggilan Pang. Habis musnah rahsia dia, ini semua sebab abang dia. Setelah dia sampai di bilik guru, dia nampak abang dia sedang bersilang tangan sambil menunggu kedatangan dia

"Abang nak apa?" tanya Fang

"Abang nak bagi kau bekalan makanan"

BE-BE-BEKALAN MAKANAN? ITU AJE? fikir Fang. Hati dia sudah berapi-api. "ABANG NIE! INGATKAN BENDA PENTING LAH TADI!"

"Pentinglah nie, kau terlupa nak ambil bekalan makanan yang abang buatkan pagi tadi" Kaizo memberikan bekas makanan kepada adiknya dan Fang merampas bekas itu dari abangnya. Fang tidak mengucap terima kasih pun dekat abangnya. Dia tinggalkan abang dia begitu sahaja "PANGGG! MANA TERIMA KASIH KAU?"

Fang senyap sahaja, dia malas nak melayan abang dia "PANGGGG!"

Fang masih lagi mengendahkan panggilan abang dia, hati dia cukup geram dengan abangnya. Mood dia yang baik tadi terus berubah menjadi mood tidak begitu baik. Kaizo nampak aura-aura hitam adiknya sudah muncul di sekeliling tubuhnya. "PANGGG!" panggil abang dia lagi

"ABANG NAK APA!"

"Kenapa kau tak ucapkan terima kasih dekat abang?"

"Buat apa, abang datang ke sini, buat pengumuman dekat satu sekolah semata-mata nak bagi adik bekalan makanan" Fang pusing kebelakang dan terus berjalan ke kelas dia "DAH TUE! TAK KAN NAK ABANG TUNGGU KAU MASA REHAT PULAK! ABANG ADA HAL PENTING NAK DI BUAT!"

Fang pusing balik dan lalu menjerit dekat abang dia "KENAPA ABANG TAK DATANG SAHAJA KE KELAS ADIK! KAN SENANG! INI TIDAK! SATU SEKOLAH KETAWAKAN ADIK, TAHU TAK!"

"Habis tue, adik nak dengar pelajar-pelajar perempuan dekat sekolah kau menjerit-jerit tengok abang macam tak pernah tengok orang"

Cikgu-cikgu di situ terkejut melihat Fang dan Kaizo masih lagi bergaduh besar di corridor sekolah. Cikgu Papa Zola yang ada dekat situ, dia terpaksa menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua "eh sudah sudah! INI BUKAN TEMPAT UNTUK CARI GADUH! INI SEKOLAH! HORMATLAH SEDIKIT, SEBELUM CIKGU BAGI DUA-DUA ROTAN KEINSAFAN, BAIK KAMU BERDUA BERBAIK BALIK"

"Tak perlulah cikgu, abang saya suka sangat cari pasal dengan saya" Fang pusing balik dan terus kembali ke kelas dia. Kaizo pula, dia berdiri di situ sahaja. Perasaan dia cukup geram dan marah dengan adiknya. Dua-dua marah dengan masing-masing, seorang pun tak nak mengalah

Waktu rehat, tiada siapa berani tegur Fang. Dia hanya duduk diam sahaja di dalam kelas dia, bekalan makanan yang diberi oleh abangnya tadi, dia tolak ke tepi. Dia langsung tak menyentuh makanan yang abang dia telah buatkan untuk dia. Boboiboy dihalang oleh Yaya dan Ying, mereka berkata kepada dia biarkan Fang tenangkan diri dia secara bersendirian. Boboiboy baru sahaja nak berikan donut kegemaran dia kepada Fang untuk ceriakan hati dia tapi mereka sudah menghalang dia. Jadi Boboiboy simpan sahaja donut lobak merah itu

* * *

Fang mengenggamkan tangan dia, dia berasa sungguh marah dan geram apabila melihat rumah bersepah lagi. Dia tahu ini kerja abang dia "Abang nie memang tak reti nak kemas balik" kata Fang. Dia membuat keputusan untuk tidak mengemas rumah tersebut, dia biarkan sahaja. Fang terus naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam biliknya untuk berehat sebentar sebelum mula menyiapkan kerja rumahnya

Sedang dia berehat di atas katilnya, dia sudah dipanggil oleh abangnya. "PANGGG!" Fang buat-buat tidak tahu. Dia hanya menutup mata dia sahaja dan biarkan abang dia memanggil-manggil namanya berkali-kali

"PANGGGGGGG!"

Fang mengambil ipodnya dan lalu meletakkan headphone di telinganya. Dia malas untuk mendengar abang dia panggil. Dia memejam matanya dan lalu mendengar beberapa buah lagu. Dia berasa sungguh tenang sekali tetapi ketenangan itu hanyalah sekejap sahaja. Kaizo telah merampas headphone adiknya dari telinga. "ABANG DAH PANGGIL KAU BERKALI-KALI! KENAPA TAK NAK JAWAP PANGGILAN ABANG!"

"Adik tengah dengar lagu, macam mana nak dengar"

"Kau jangan nak tipu abang. Abang tahu adik dengar panggil abang sebelum kau tutup telinga kau dengan dengar lagukan" Fang hanya diam sahaja "SUDAH! pergi kemas rumah!"

"Tak nak!" Fang pusingkan badan dia ke tepi, dia tidak mahu melihat abang dia. Dia pejamkan mata dia terus, agar abang dia beredar dari bilik dia. "PANGG! JANGAN DEGIL!"

Lalu Fang bangun dari katilnya. "ABANG! abang ingat adik tak penat ke, setiap hari pulang dari sekolah, tengok rumah bersepah. Cubalah abang kemaskan rumah sendiri, adik penatlah! Abang yang buat sepah, abang lah kemaskan!" kali ini Kaizo pula yang berdiam diri "Adik tak nak kemaskan rumah" Semua yang terpendam di dalam hati Fang, dia keluarkan segala-galanya kepada abang dia. Selepas itu, terus Fang baring balik di atas katilnya

Kaizo keluar dari bilik adiknya tanpa sebarang berkata apa. Fang hanya tersenyum sahaja bahawa abang dia sudah mengalah. Fang terdengar bunyi bising dari bawah, seperti abang dia sedang membuat sesuatu di ruang tamu. Fang keluar dari bilik dia dan nampak abang dia berfikir macam mana ingin pasangkan vacuum cleaner tersebut. Fang tergelak sahaja. Abang dia tidak perasan Fang sedang memerhatikan dia dari atas, jadi Fang hanya senyap sahaja. Dia ingin melihat abang dia kemaskan rumah, tentu kelakar. Fang membawa keluar buku kerja sekolah dia dan duduk di tepi balkoni untuk melihat abang dia

Kaizo yang berada di bawah sedang memikirkan bagaimana untuk pasang vacuum cleaner. Dia masuk kan ke sana ke sini, siap tendang vacuum cleaner itu, sampai habis habuk-habuk di dalamnya terkeluar dan debu-debu habuk itu terkena hidung Kaizo

"ACHHUMMM!" Kaizo bersin dan Fang menutup mulut dia untuk menahan gelakan dia.

Habis lantai ruang tamu penuh dengan habuk dan debu-debu dari vacuum cleaner tersebut. Kaizo terpaksa mengambil penyapu di dalam dapur. Dia menyapu debu-debu itu masuk ke dalam penyodok dan dia terlupa untuk membawa keluar plastik sampah. Fang hanya gembira sahaja melihat abang dia sedang berusaha untuk membersihkan rumah. Dia dengan senang hatinya, menyiapkan kerja sekolah tanpa perlu berfikir panjang. Fang siap bersiul lagi di tepi balkoni itu.

15 kemudian, Fang nampak abang dia keluarkan sebuah baldi biru dan sebatang mop. Baldi itu penuh dengan air sabun. Fang ingin melihat bagaimana abang dia mop lantai rumah mereka. Tentu kelakar, fikir Fang.

Sebelum Kaizo mop kan lantai tersebut, dia mengutip barang-barang yang ada di atas lantai. Satu demi satu dia kutip dan letakan di atas meja ruang tamu. Dia susun buku-buku novel cerita hantu dia di rak-rak buku. Buku-buku adik dia juga ada di dalam rak buku tersebut. Dia rasa tidak puas hati melihat sususan buku-buku tersebut. Lalu dia keluarkan kesemua buku-buku tersebut dan letakan di atas lantai sebelum dia susun balik di rak buku. Bahagian atas sekali tempat buku adiknya, dia yakin adiknya dia akan sampai mengambil buku-buku tersebut

Fang yang berada di atas, sabar sahaja. Dia mengenggam tangannya "Cis, tak guna punya abang. Takpe, nanti aku akan susun balik buku-buku itu" dia sambung balik melihat abangnya buat kerja

Kaizo susun buku-buku novel hantu misteri di bahagian bawah dan bahagian bawah sekali adalah buku-buku yang jarang mereka baca. Dia cukup puas hati dengan penyusunan tersebut, lalu dia mulakan kerja mop lantai. Kaizo mulakan dari bahagian tepi terlebih dahulu. Dia mop dan mop dan mop dan terlanggar baldi yang penuh dengan air sabun pencuci lantai. Selamat mop itu tidak jatuh. Fang berharap sangat baldi itu terjatuh, dia rasa sedikit kecewa. Lalu dia sambung balik siapkan kerja sekolahnya

10 minit kemudian,

Lantai yang basah itu agak licin, Kaizo berhati-hati berjalan ke arah baldi biru itu tetapi dia terjatuh tergelincir dan terlanggar baldi itu. Habis lantai basah dengan air sabun tersebut. Baju Kaizo juga basah akitbat terkena air tersebut. Fang menahan gelak. Dia hanya tersenyum sahaja melihat abangnya jatuh "Kalaulah musuh-musuh abang nampak, tentu dia orang sorak sebab Kapten terhebat di galaxy terjatuh" Fang ketawa sedikit agar abang dia tidak perasan. Dia sambung balik siapkan kerja sekolah yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Kaizo terpaksa menyerap kesemua air yang ada di atas lantai.

1 jam kemudian

Ruang tamu kelihan bersih sekali dan Fang rasa amat bangga dengan abang usaha abang dia. Dia tersenyum melihat ruang tamu begitu bersih dan kelihatan kemas sekali. Selepas itu, Kaizo masuk ke dalam dapur untuk siapkan makanan malam untuk adiknya. Dia cuba mencari idea apa yang dia perlu masakan untuk adik dia. Bubur lobak merah? tak, kalau setiap hari asyik bubur sahaja, boleh jadi bosan dia, fikir Kaizo. Sup lobak merah? Selalunya adik dia buat lagi sedap daripada dia. Dia fikir lagi sambil membuka pintu peti sejuk. Nampaknya dia perlu pergi membeli barang-barang dapur. Kaizo mengambil jaket birunya yang ada di dapur dan lalu menyarung jaketnya itu di badan dia. Fang muncul di pintu dapur

"Abang nak pergi mana?"

"Abang nak keluar, pergi beli barang dapur" Fang ketepi sedikit untuk bagi laluan kepada abang dia "Adik nak ikut boleh?" Kaizo hanya diam sahaja, dia tidak kisah kalau adik dia ikut atau tidak. Lalu Fang mengikut abang dia pergi ke pasaraya. Mereka tidak bertegur sesama sendiri, mereka hanya senyap sahaja sampai Kaizo orang yang pertama membuka mulut

"Abang nak minta maaf. Abang tak patut buat begitu dekat adik" kata Kaizo. Dia kesal, dia kesal dengan perbuatan dia terhadap adiknya. Dia selalu fikirkan tentang diri dia, sampai dia terlupa tentang adiknya. Dia sepatutnya sebagai seorang abang, dia yang bertanggungjawab dalam kesemua hal tapi dia selalu paksa adik dia buat semua kerja tetapi adiknya tidak pernah membantah sehinggalah pada hari ini. "Adik maafkan abang" Fang lalu peluk tangan abangnya dan mereka berjalan bersama ke pasaraya yang berdekatan

"Tapi abang perlu ingat, adik sekarang nie banyak benda perlu buat. Tahun lepas bolehlah abang paksa adik" kata Fang

"Abang terlupa. Maafkan abang" Fang boleh dengar nada kesalan di suara abangnya. Fang fikirkan sesuatu untuk ceriakan abangnya

"Abang ingat tak pertama kali kita bergaduh dulu"

 _"PANG! kenapa kau sepahkan bilik abang?" Fang terbangun dari tidurnya_

 _Pada masa itu Kaizo sudah memiliki sebuah kapal angkasa tersendiri dengan bantuan daripada Lahap. Dia menjaga kapal angkasanya dengan begitu elok sekali sehingga tiada kerosakan yang berlaku pada kapal angkasa Kaizo. Fang yang masih lagi umur 9 tahun, dia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan abangnya tetapi abang dia terlampau sibuk sehingga tiada masa untuk meluangkan masa bersama dia. Fang sangat merindui abangnya, lalu dia bermain-main di dalam bilik abangnya. Dia hanya baring di atas katil abangnya, dan membaca kesemua buku-buku abang dia. Dia juga sempat melukis gambar dia dan abang dia di dalam sebuah buku nota abang dia. Pensil-pensil warna milik dia, habis bersepah di lantai bilik abangnya. Selepas itu dia tertidur di atas katil abangnya, dia cium bau abang dia yang melekat di bantal dan katil itu. Dia rindukan abang dia, bau itu sahaja yang dapat menghilangkan sedikit rasa kerinduan dia._

 _"Maaf abang, adik tak sengaja sepahkan bilik abang" Fang hampir menangis tetapi dia menahan air matanya. Jikalau dia menangis, dia sudah tentu kena marah dengan abang dia dan dia akan di panggil lemah. Semenjak abang dia berazam untuk menjadi pahlawan dan kapten yang terhebat, perangai abang dia mulai berubah. Dia rindu dengan abang dia yang sangat penyayang dahulu. Sekarang, abang dia makin lama makin menganas, di tambah pula dengan sikap garang dia. Kaizo sentiasa bersikap tegas dengan adiknya. Fang menjadi takut jikalau dia mengingkari kata-kata abang dia._

 _"Tak sengaja kau kata?"_

 _"Yelah, adik tak sengaja. Adik rindu nak bermain dengan abang. Salah ke kalau adik nak bermain di bilik abang" kata Fang. Kaizo terkejut mendengar suara kemarahan dari adiknya. Dia nampak sesuatu di mata merah adiknya, dia nampak kemarahan adiknya terhadap dia_

 _"Kau rindukan abang sampai bersepahkan bilik abang! Kau tue sepatutnya pergi berlatih di medan tempur! bukannya pergi rindukan abang!"_

 _"tapi adik kecik lagi, umur adik baru sahaja 9 tahun. Tak kan abang nak suruh adik pergi berlawan pula"_

 _"Abang nak kau kuat bukannya lemah!"_

 _"ABANG TAK KISAH PUN DENGAN ADIK! SETIAP HARI ADIK MENGAJAK ABANG UNTUK BERMAIN BERSAMA DENGAN ADIK TAPI ABANG SENTIASA MEMBERIKAN ALASAN! ABANG SEDIKIT PUN TIDAK PERNAH MENGAMBIL BERAT TENTANG ADIK" Ini pertama kalinya Fang marah terhadap abang. Selama ini dia hanya pendamkan sahaja perasaan dia, selama ini, dia hanya duduk di tepi melihat abang dia dengan misi dia. Abang dia terlalu sibuk sampai dia sendiri tidak perasan bahawa adik dia perlukan kasih sayang daripada abangnya. Fang seperti hilang arah, setiap hari sewaktu tidur, dia menunggu abang dia masuk ke bilik dia untuk mengucapkan selamat malam tapi abang dia tidak datang pun. Setiap hari Fang menangis di dalam tidurnya_

 _"Abang tak kisah pun kalau adik sakit, abang hanya suruh Lahap sahaja tengok kan adik. Semenjak kita tinggalkan planet kita, abang langsung tak ambik pedulik tentang adik, abang tinggalkan adik sorang-sorang. Adik nak berkawan dengan alien di planet lain pun, abang halang adik. Abang tak pernah fikirkan tentang adik, tentang perasaan adik. Abang seperti bukan abang yang adik kenal dulu" Fang mengelap air matanya. Semua yang dia pendamkan selama ini, akhirnya terkeluar juga_

 _Kaizo ingin sahaja memeluk adiknya tetapi dia perlu tegas dengan adiknya "Itu pun kau nak menangis. Aku dah jaga kau dengan baik selama ini, itu pun kau masih lagi nak merungut! KAU NIE BETUL-BETUL LEMAH! SUDAH! PERGI KEMAS BALIK BILIK ABANG!"_

 _"TAK NAK! ADIK TAK NAK KEMAS BALIK BILIK ABANG! ADIK TAK NAK BERCAKAP DENGAN ABANG DAH! ANGGAP SAHAJA ADIK TIDAK WUJUD DALAM HIDUP ABANG!" Kata-kata adiknya itu seperti ada tikaman di dada Kaizo. Fang berlari dan masuk ke dalam bilik dia. Dia menangis di atas katilnya, dia tunggu abang dia datang untuk memujuk dia tetapi abang dia tidak datang juga. Hati Fang begitu sedih sekali. Dia inginkan kasih sayang dari abang dia, kasih sayang dia pernah rasai dulu, sekarang tiada lagi kasih sayang itu_

 _"Ibu, abang tak kisah tentang adik. Ibu mana? adik nak ibu" Fang menangis di bantalnya "Adik rindukan ibu. Adik rindukan ayah"_

 _Kaizo sebenarnya bersandar di sebalik pintu adiknya. Dia rasa bersalah dengan adiknya tetapi dia tidak menunjukkan yang dia sebenarnya sayang adiknya. Dia perlu mengajar Fang supaya menjadi kuat seperti dia. Dia tidak mahu adiknya lemah, dia mahu adiknya tahu mempertahankan dirinya "Maafkan abang, adik. Harap adik faham kenapa abang buat begitu. Maafkan Kaizo, ibu kerana terlalu memaksa adik, kerana terlalu tegas dengan adik"_

 _Lalu dia meninggalkan bilik adiknya, dia tidak dengar tangisan adiknya yang berada di dalam bilik. Fang tidak berhenti-henti memanggil nama ibunya. Dia ingin pulang, pulang ke rumah dia, pulang ke planet asal dia. Dia tidak sanggup mengikut abang dia dengan misi abang dia lagi tetapi dia takut untuk memberitahu abang dia, dia takut dia akan dimarahi atau lebih teruk lagi,dikenakan hukuman dari abangnya. Jadi dia senyap sahaja, dia ikut sahaja ke mana abang dia pergi. Dia ikut sahaja semua arahan dari abang dia. Sunyi, itulah perasaan Fang selama ini, hanyalah sunyi_

Selepas sahaja kejadian itu, Kaizo masih lagi ingat, adik dia berubah seperti robot, dia ikut sahaja arahan dari abang dia. Kesemua perasaan dari Fang, dia hanya pendamkan sahaja. Kaizo menyesal kerana dia tidak memberikan kasih sayang kepada adiknya tetapi dia bersyukur kerana semuanya belum terlambat lagi. Dia seperti diberikan satu lagi peluang untuk menebus balik kesemua kesalahan dia terhadap adiknya. Sekarang semuanya sangat berbeza sekali

"Adik, maafkan abang pada masa itu. Abang terlalu menegaskan adik. Abang sebenarnya sayangkan adik tetapi abang tak nak tunjukkan kelemahan abang. Maafkan abang, adik"

"Abang jangan risau, adik sudah maafkan abang. Lagipun kehidupan kita berbeza dengan kehidupan kita yang dahulu. Abang pun semakin ceria duduk di bumi" Kaizo tersenyum melihat keceriaan di mata adiknya. Dulu-dulu, sebelum dia menghantar adiknya ke bumi untuk misi, dia hanya nampak kesunyiaan di mata adiknya.

"Malam nie adik nak makan apa?" tanya Kaizo dengan begitu baik sekali

Fang mula berfikir, dia nak makan apa malam nanti "Hmmm.. adik nak makan donut lobak merah boleh?"

"Donut lobak merah? Itu bukan ke untuk pencuci mulut" Kaizo mengangkat kening kanannya

"Hehehe.. adik bergurau aje. Adik nak makan mee goreng lobak merah! Hari tue abang masak sedap" Kaizo tersenyum kerana masakan dia mendapat pujian daripada adiknya. Selalunya bubur lobak merah dia sahaja yang sedap, tetapi kali ini mee goreng lobak merah dia pula yang sedap. Kaizo berasa bangga dengan diri dia. "Tapi abang tak boleh kalahkan adik, masakan adik lagi hebat daripada abang"

"Ala, nanti adik ajarlah abang macam mana nak masak sedap-sedap" Mereka berdua ketawa bersama. Fang pegang tangan abangnya dan lalu menghayun-hayunkan tangannya dan abang dia

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang berada di kawasan itu, mereka melihat dua beradik itu sedang gelak ketawa bersama. Boboiboy berasa lega kerana dapat melihat Fang tersenyum balik

"Kan aku dah cakap tadi, Fang mesti ok punya" kata Yaya

"Yolah, kau tak payah risau sangat Boboiboy"

"Ha ah, betul kata Ying" kata Gopal "Boboiboy, Donut tadi tue bolehlah kau bagi aku kan"

"Maaf Gopal, donut lobak merah tue, aku dah makan tadi"

"Ala, aku baru sahaja nak makan" Gopal buat muka sedih. Boboiboy tersenyum sahaja "Esok aku belanja kau donut lobak merah, ok tak?"

"Tapi jangan Fang tahu sudah. Tak pasal-pasal kau kena dengan harimau bayang dia"

"Jangan risaulah Gopal. Fang tak kan tahu punya"

Mereka berempat terus bergerak ke kedai Tok Aba dan meninggalkan dua adik beradik yang sedang gelak ketawa keseronokan, selepas itu mereka bergaduh balik dekat pasaraya kerana masing-masing nak pilih product makanan yang mereka suka

"Abang! adik selalu ambik yang ini!" kata Fang sambil menunjukkan sebuah botol susu di depan muka Kaizo

"SUSU YANG KAU SELALU BELI TAK SEDAP!" Kaizo mengambil susu itu dan letak balik di tempat asalnya

"Sedaplah! abang yang selalu minum kan"

"Abang minum sebab nak bagi habis!"

"Cakap sahajalah abang sebenarnya suka dengan susu yang adik selalu beli"

"Kau jangan buat cerita!"

"Sudahlah abang! adik malas nak layan abang" lalu Fang keluar dari pasaraya dengan muka masamnya dan abang dia pula, buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja

* * *

 **Masa untuk membalas review :D**

 **Twilight Sparkle - Author suka MLP! Pinky Pie adalah fav. author ^^ mestilah comel kalau Fang tak pakai cermin mata :P hehehe.. boleh aje Twilight, author sudi berkawan dengan Twilight.. oh yeah, fanfic Dunia Baru , lambat sedikit author update kan, harap bersabar yea**

 **Ililara - Terima kasih! author akan bersemangat lagi!**

 **Sakura no Hana - hehehe.. maaf kalau author buat kamu senyum sorang-sorang sampai sakit pipi xD hehehehe... terima kasih! author akan berusaha lagi!**

 **Kirana - Kenapa Kirana mengigil lepas sahaja baca chapter 3? terima kasih kerana sentiasa membaca fanfic dari awal sehingga akhir! sangat terharu! bagaimana nak menulis cerita yang bagus seperti author? itu author kena explain panjang-panjang :D nanti author PM kamu yea ^^ author dah habis sekolah.. terima kasih! author tak kan give up!**

 **See you guys on the next chapter!~**


	5. Buli

**Welcome Back my lovely readers! hehehe... apa khabar semua?**

 **Mesti semua tertunggu-tunggu bila author nak buli si Fang tue kan (jangan marah yea Fang, i still love you)**

 **Terima kasih kerana sentiasa memberi review! love you guys! yang malu nak review tue, it's ok :D author faham.. but thank you kerana sentiasa membaca fanfic ini :)**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Buli

Pagi yang ceria, senyuman manis di wajah kelima-lima anak muda yang sedang berborak di bangku sekolah. Begitulah setiap hari di waktu pagi, routine kebiasaan mereka sebelum masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Dalam keceriaan mereka, ada juga yang dengki dengan persahabatan mereka yang tidak pernah terpisah walaupun mereka sudah berada di kelas yang berlainan. Bukan dengki dengan persahabatan mereka sahaja, mereka juga dengki dengan gelaran mereka iaitu Superhero Pulau Rintis, dengki dengan jam kuasa mereka. Ada yang inginkan jam kuasa seperti mereka. Siapakah mereka? Mereka adalah pelajar-pelajar lelaki yang sama kelas dengan Fang

Zakwan adalah ketua geng darjah 6 Jaya. Dialah yang selalu mengejek Fang dengan memanggil dia Pang. Hari ini, hati dia begitu gembira sekali kerana dia telah mendapat maklumat penting tentang Fang. Selama ini Fang telah merahsiakan bahawa dia adalah alien, satu sekolah tidak tahu tentang identiti sebenar dia dan abang dia. Robin bisik di telinga Zakwan dan membuatkan dia tersenyum lebar. "Habislah kau lepas nie Pang" mereke berdua ketawa kecil sambil melihat lima sahabat sedang berborak mesra

"Hari minggu nie korang ada apa-apa rancangan tak?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku takde, kenapa? Kau nak ikut latihan tempur abang aku ke?" Fang memberikan senyuman sinis kepada Boboiboy

"Taklah, aku tanya sahaja"

"Hah! apa kata setiap hari sabtu kita adakan sesi mengulangkaji dekat kedai Tok Aba atau rumah sesiapa yang boleh" Mata Gopal tersedak selepas sahaja mendengar cadangan dari Yaya "Kau kenapa Gopal?"

"Ala Yaya, rancangan kau tak best lah. Aku baru nak rehat-rehat, guling-guling atas katil, main video game" terus dia kena ketuk dengan buku Ying "Wei! kau tahu tahun nie UPSR kan, kau masih lagi nak bermain. Cubalah ulangkaji mata pelajaran kau"

"Dey! janganlah ketuk kepala aku!" Gopal mengosok-gosok tempat yang dia kena ketuk dengan Ying tadi "Jadi setiap hari minggu ke kita kena ulangkaji aje?" tanya Gopal

"Yelah, kita kenalah bersiap sedia awal-awal, kalau tidak nanti kelam-kabut lah jawabnya"

"Yelah Yaya, aku ikut ajelah rancangan kau" Gopal mengalah. Mereka tergelak melihat wajah Gopal yang sedih sekali. Sedang mereka berborak dengan senang hati, mereka terdengar sekumpulan pelajar sedang bising di kantin sekolah "Kenapa pula tue?" Yaya bersiap sedia dengan buku dendanya. Kelima-lima mereka terus ke kantin sekolah untuk melihat apa yang sedang berlaku

Apabila mereka sampai di kantin sekolah, sekumpulan pelajar di situ terus senyap. Mereka lalu di tepi-tepi pelajar dan nampak sebuah poster yang ada gambar Fang dengan kawan-kawan dia dan juga abang dia. Di bawah gambar-gambar tersebut terdapat beberapa info tentang identiti sebenar Fang. Mereka berlima terkejut besar

"Apa semua nie? siapa tahu tentang rashia kau Fang?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang tidak menjawab soalan Boboiboy kerana dia berasa sungguh geram, lalu dia mencabut poster itu dan koyakkan poster tersebut, terus dia campak poster itu di dalam tong sampah yang berdekatan. Dia beredar dari situ tanpa bercakap dengan sesiapa pun

"Kan aku dah kata, hati-hati dengan kelas 6 Jahanam tue"

"Kau nie Gopal, jangan main tuduh sahaja. Kita kena siasat siapa yang buat" kata Yaya

"Tak perlu Yaya, aku pasti ini budak-budak kelas 6 Jahanam yang buat" Tekaan Gopal memang tepat, poster itu telah dibuat oleh Zakwan dan Robin. Mereka dari jauh ketawa sahaja melihat kemarahan yang terpapar di wajah Fang

"Aku pergi tengok Fang sekejap" kata Boboiboy. Yaya pula menghalau pelajar-pelajar lain yang berkumpul di situ, jikalau mereka tidak beredar dari situ, dia akan tunjukkan buku denda dia dan tulis nama mereka semua

Boboiboy pergi mencari Fang untuk pastikan kawan baik dia ok. Dia pergi ke kelas Fang terlebih dahulu dan dia nampak Fang ada di situ, duduk di tempat asal dia sambil perhatikan di luar tingkap "Fang" panggil Boboiboy. Fang tidak alihkan pandangan dia, dia hiraukan sahaja panggilan dari Boboiboy.

Boboiboy masuk ke dalam kelas dan perasan ada setengah pelajar berbisik, mereka sengaja berbisik begitu kuat sekali supaya Fang dengar apa yang mereka cakap tentang dia

"Macam mana alien boleh masuk sekolah kita?"

"Entah-entah dia guna teknologi alien dia untuk masuk sekolah nie"

"takut aku, dah lah kita sama kelas dengan budak alien tue. Jangan dia buat apa-apa dekat kita orang sudah"

Boboiboy nak sahaja marah dekat mereka tetapi dia mengendahkan sahaja, dia terus ke sahabat baik dia itu "Fang, kau ok tak?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang hanya senyap sahaja "Fang?"

"Wei Boboiboy, buat apa kau berkawan dengan budak alien tue. Baik kau jauhkan diri kau daripada dia" kata seorang pelajar lelaki yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut. Setengah pelajar di dalam kelas itu, ketawa kecil, setengah daripada itu berikan pandangan yang tajam ke arah dia dan Fang. Boboiboy hiraukan sahaja, dia tetap panggil Fang walaupun Fang buat-buat tidak dengar

"Fang, kau jangan dengar cakap dia orang. Kau masih lagi kawan kita orang, kau tetap sahabat baik aku" kata Boboiboy. Sebelum sempat Fang untuk bercakap sesuatu, loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi "Aku jumpa kau masa rehat nanti" Fang tersenyum kepada Boboiboy. Dia melihat kawan baik dia keluar dari kelas dan guru kelas mereka masuk ke dalam kelas untuk mulakan waktu pembelajaran mereka.

Kelas bermula dengan lancar, tiada ejekan dari pelajar-pelajar 6 Jaya. Fang berasa tenang tetapi pada yang sama, dia rasa risau. Dia risau jika selepas ini mereka akan buli dia dengan lebih dasyat lagi. Tentang rahsia identiti dia, dia tidak kisah sangat kerana sahabat-sahabat baik tetap terima dia sebagai sahabat mereka semua, mereka tidak kisah Fang adalah alien. Mereka tahu isi hati Fang, mereka sudah kenal Fang dari awal mereka berkawan sehinggalah sekarang. Hati dia tersenyum sedikit, dia dapat fokuskan apa yang cikgu dia ajar dan lupakan tentang tadi.

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah bermula, Fang mengemas mejanya dan simpan balik buku-buku latihan dia di dalam beg sekolah. Semasa dia sedang mengemas beg sekolahnya, beberapa buku telah diletakkan di atas meja dia. Fang pandang ke atas dan nampak Zakwan dengan senyuman sinis dia "Pang oh Pang, apa kata kau siapkan kerja sekolah kita orang semua. Kalau kau tak nak buat, kawan-kawan kau juga yang akan jadi mangsa kita orang"

Fang bangun dan hentak tangan dia ke atas meja "Wei, baik korang berambus dari sini dan jangan berani kacau kawan-kawan aku atau aku"

"Maaflah Pang, kita orang takde niat nak buat begitu. Siapkan kerja sekolah nie, kalau kau nak kawan-kawan kau selamat" Zakwan tergelak dan keluar dari kelas dengan kawan baik dia iaitu Robin. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying nampak kejadian tadi, mereka terus masuk ke dalam kelas "Fang, kau ok tak?"

"Isk! dia orang memang nak kena denda dengan aku" Yaya keluarkan buku denda dia dan tulis nama Zakwan dan Robin "Jangan risau Fang, aku akan report kepada guru"

"Tapi.. kalau report pun, aku takut benda lebih teruk lagi akan berlaku. Korang jangan risau tentang aku, aku dapat jaga diri aku. Korang pergi berehat, jumpa nanti lepas habis sekolah"

"Tapi Fang... tak kan kau nak dengar apa yang dia orang suruh buat. Kau jangan ikut cakap dia orang, apa yang berlaku dekat kita orang, kita akan tetap menghadapi bersama" Boboiboy mengambil kesemua buku yang ada di atas meja, dan letak di atas meja Zakwan "Jom kita pergi berehat" Boboiboy pegang tangan dia, dan lalu dia mengheret Fang keluar dari tempat duduk dia

"Jomlah, aku dah lapar nie" kata Gopal. Dia tengah terbayangkan nasi lemak sedap di kantin sekolah. Fang dengan senang hati, dia ikut kawan-kawan dia pergi ke kantin sekolah. Dia beratur untuk membeli donut lobak merah. Dia tidak sedar bahawa Zakwan berada di barisan hadapan sekali, dia nampak Fang sedang berborak dengan kawan-kawan dia "Jaga kau"

Sudah tiba giliran Zakwan untuk membeli makanan beliau, dia dengan gembiranya membeli kesemua donut lobak merah "Wei Pang, maaflah.. donut kau dah habis. Lagipun, alien boleh ke makan donut?" kata Zakwan, selepas itu dia pergi sertai kawan-kawan dia yang sedang berehat di padang sekolah. Fang rasa sangat geram, aura-aura bayang dia sudah keluar "Aku akan ajar dia orang"

"Sabar Fang, kau pedulikan sahaja dia orang tue. Kau kan ada kita orang" kata Boboiboy yang sedang cuba untuk tenangkan Fang. Fang menarik nafas dan lepaskan, dia tenangkan diri dia tapi dia tidak boleh lupakan donut kesayangan dia telah dirampas oleh Zakwan. Makin banyak aura-aura bayang dia keluar, takut Gopal melihatnya "Fang, sudahlah tue"

"Aku masuk ke kelas dulu" Dia sudah hilang selera makan dia. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying nampak muka Fang tidak begitu semangat. Semasa dalam perjalanan ke kelas 6 Jaya, Fang terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari pelajar-pelajar lain. Mata mereka semua pandang ke arah Fang, dia rasa ingin marah sahaja mereka tapi dia kawal kemarahan dia. Cemuhan demi cemuhan dia dapat, hati dia makin lama makin panas

"Macam mana kawan-kawan dia boleh terima dia"

"Mana aku tahu.. entah-entah dia buat sesuatu dekat otak dia orang. Kau mana tahu, alien kan ada teknologi lagi hebat daripada kita orang"

"Isk, takut aku.. jomlah, takut aku nak dekat dengan dia"

Fang berasa sungguh geram, kaki dia berhenti dan tidak jadi untuk balik ke kelas dia. Satu-satunya tempat dia berasa tenang dan jauh daripada pelajar lain adalah perpuskataan sekolah. Dia terus ke sana untuk tenangkan pemikiran dia dan juga hati dia yang sedang marah itu. Mungkin dia dapat menghabiskan waktu rehat dia dengan membaca buku. Fang masuk ke dalam perpuskataan dan membelek-belek buku di rak-rak buku. Dia terjumpa sebuah buku novel yang tertarik untuk diri dia baca. Dia mengambilnya dan lalu pergi ke belakang perpuskataan supaya dia tidak di nampak oleh pelajar lain

Boboiboy pergi mencari Fang tapi apa yang dia dapat adalah simbahan air dari pelajar-pelajar kelas 6 Jaya "Itulah akibatnya kau berkawan dengan alien"

* * *

Bukan Boboiboy sahaja yang kena, tetapi Gopal, Yaya dan Ying juga terkena dengan simbahan air. Fang terkejut mereka berempat telah menukar baju masing-masing ke baju sukan "Apa yang terjadi dekat korang?"

Mereka semua sedang dalam perjalanan ke kedai Tok Aba "Masa kita orang tengah berehat tadi, tiba-tiba ada orang simbah air dekat kita orang. Habis nasi lemak aku masuk air" kata Gopal dengan nada sedih "Dah lah aku tengah lapar masa tue"

"Kau tak pergi report dekat cikgu ke Yaya?" tanya Fang

"Aku nak pergi tapi dia orang halang aku, kalau aku pergi juga, ada satu lagi baldi sedang menunggu aku"

"Isk, tak boleh jadi nie, aku kena ajar dia orang semua" Fang begitu geram sekali kerana kawan-kawan dia telah menjadi mangsa oleh pelajar-pelajar 6 Jaya. Fang menumbuk-numbuk tangan kirinya. Dia sedang fikirkan, bagaimana untuk kenakan mereka semua "Jagalah dia orang, kalau lah batu misteri tue ada lagi, dah lama aku suruh abang aku bertukar badan dengan aku. Memang nahaslah dia orang"

"Bagus juga cadangan kau, tapi batu tue mana?" tanya Gopal

"Abang aku dah buang batu tue jauh-jauh" Fang rasa sedih apabila batu misteri itu sudah tiada

"Tak pun aku suruh abang aku belasah dia orang, tentu kena lebih teruk" Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal bayangkan bagaimana macam mana Kaizo belasah dia orang nanti, mesti dia orang kena kejar dengan pedang tenaga "Isk kau nie Fang, tak kan nak suruh abang kau selesaikan masalah kita orang pula"

"Habis tue, kau ada cadang lain?" kata Fang kepada Yaya

"Senang sahaja maaa... kita buat-buat tak tahu aje dengan dia orang... lama-lama nanti, dia orang mesti bosan punya"

"Senang kau kata Ying. Dia orang tue, selagi Fang ada dalam kelas dia orang, selagi itu dia orang tak kan berhenti" Gopal bersambung lagi "Aku kan pernah bagi amaran dekat korang, hati-hati dengan kelas 6 Jahanam tue. Tengok, kita orang yang terkena. Lepas nie kau ikut sahaja apa yang dia orang suruh buat"

"Wei Gopal, kalau Fang ikut sahaja cakap dia orang, Fang yang kena buli nanti. Kau nie nak mengelakkan diri daripada kena buli ke?" Gopal tersengih kepada Boboiboy "Tapi korang juga yang terkena, biar aku ajelah yang selesaikan. Korang jangan risau, kalau apa-apa berlaku, nanti aku beritahu korang"

"BULI?! SIAPA BULI ADIK AKU?" Muncul Kaizo di depan mereka dengan mukanya penuh dengan luka-luka "ALAMAK! HANTU!" Gopal terus berlari ke rumah dia. Mereka melihat sahaja Gopal lari lintang pukang kerana ketakutan

"Kenapa dengan muka abang?" tanya Fang. Kaizo usik muka dia sedikit, dia baru perasan ada sedikit luka di mukanya. Dia pun bercerita apa yang berlaku tadi. Kaizo baru sahaja turun dari kapal angkasa dia, selepas itu dia pergi bersiar-siar untuk mengambil udara yang segar. Dia lalu di lorong Pak Sening Koboi dan dia ternampak kucing sewel yang sedang bersiap sedia untuk menyerang dia. Lalu terjadilah perlawanan sengit di antara Kaizo dan kucing sewel

"Lepas tue, abang bawak dia pergi ke kedai haiwan, abang berikan dia makanan kucing" Begitulah penhabisan cerita tentang kucing sewel dan Kaizo. Tiada anti-climax yang di nanti-nantikan oleh mereka berempat "Pang, siapa yang buli kamu dekat sekolah?"

"Err... takde siapa" kata Fang. Dia tidak mahu abang dia tahu apa yang terjadi dekat sekolah tadi, jadi dia buat-buat biasa sahaja tetapi tiga kawan dia suruh bagitahu abang dia. Boboiboy siap menolak-nolak bahu Fang supaya beritahu tentang perkara yang sebenarnya "Bagitahu ajelah" bisik Boboiboy

"Isk, biarkan ajelah aku selesaikan sendiri" bisik Fang balik. Lepas itu Boboiboy pijak kaki Fang, dia membalas balik dengan memijak kaki Boboiboy. Kaizo berasa hairan, kenapa dengan Boboiboy dan Fang, dua-dua asyik memijak kaki sesama sendiri "Kenapa dengan kamu berdua?"

"Macam nie sebenarnya Kapten Kaizo.." Yaya baru sahaja nak bercerita tetapi Fang telah memotong percakapan dia

"Eh.. takde apa-apalah. Jom abang, kita balik" Fang menolak belakang badan abang dia dan mengajak abang dia pulang sahaja ke rumah "Jumpa lagi esok!" kata Fang. Kaizo menyesaki sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan adik dia. Dia akan tanya adik dia sampai dia jawab, fikir Kaizo

* * *

"Pang, cuba cerita dekat abang, apa yang terjadi dekat sekolah tadi? Siapa yang buli kau?" Fang baru sahaja hendak naik ke atas, abang dia sudah bertanya. Kalau dia jawab tiada apa-apa yang berlaku dekat sekolah lagi, abang dia akan tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi dekat diri dia. Fang menghela nafas dan lalu ceritakan kepada abang dia

"Sebenarnya.. ada orang dapat tahu tentang identiti kita abang. Satu sekolah sudah tahu yang kita nie alien" kata Fang. Abang dia menjemput adiknya duduk di sebelah dia di atas sofa dan Fang terus duduk di sebelah abangnya "Lepas tue?"

"Lepas tue, budak-budak dekat kelas adik.. dia orang ejek adik dengan memanggil adik Pang, dia orang suruh adik buat kerja sekolah dia orang. Kalau tak buat, nanti kawan adik yang akan terima padahnya"

"Oh, begitu. Ada lagi?"

"Ada.." Fang bermain-maing dengan tangannya "Adik tak buat pun kerja sekolah dia orang sebab kawan-kawan adik tak bagi, jadi dia orang yang kena simbah dengan air dekat sekolah tadi. Adik pula tak tahu sebab adik lari daripada kelas adik, adik pergi ke perpuskataan masa rehat tadi" Selepas itu, Fang senyap sahaja, dia menunggu apa abang dia akan cakap nanti

"Pang, abang harap kau dapat selesaikan masalah kau. Kalau tidak, abang sendiri akan selesaikan mereka semua, FAHAM!" Fang mengangguk sahaja. Kaizo bangun dan terus ke dapur untuk minum air. Fang duduk di situ lagi sambil fikirkan untuk selesaikan masalah dia, dia terfikir tentang batu yang disebutkan tadi, bagaimana kalau dia berpura-pura seperti abang dia, guna suara garang abang dia untuk menakutkan pembuli dia. Fang tersenyum, dia perlu berlatih suara garang dia. Fang bangun dan terus ke bilik dia untuk mulakan sesi latihan dia

Kaizo yang ada di dapur, dia juga fikirkan tentang sesuatu. Esok dia perlu ke sekolah adiknya, untuk perhatikan budak-budak yang buli adik dia, dia bukan untuk melindungi adik, dia nak lihat sejauh mana adik dia dapat mempertahankan diri daripada pembuli dia. Dia tahu adik dia bukanlah lemah seperti yang dia perkataankan oleh dia, dia tahu adik dia kuat dan tabah.

Fang yang berada di dalam bilik, dia berdiri di depan cermin, buat muka garang seperti abang dia "Kau, kau berambus dari sini... lembut sangat" dia cuba lagi sekali. Kali ini dia mesti dapat keluarkan suara garang seperti abang dia

"KAU INGAT KAU DAPAT MENANG! BERAMBUS KAU DARI SINI!" berhenti dan fikir balik, itu bukan garang tapi macam marah orang, fikir Fang. Dia pejamkan mata dia, dia bayangkan apa yang abang dia selalu buat. Fang nampak abang dia selalu bagi senyuman sadis dia, nada garang dia bercampur dengan nada sadis, abang dia akan mengarah seseorang tanpa belas kasihan, dia akan serang mereka dengan pedang tenaga dia dan akan mengejar mereka semua dengan pedang tenaga dia juga. Lepas itu, muka abang dia yang menakutkan macam nak makan orang. Fang pasti, dia pasti dapat keluarkan suara garang bukan suara pemarah dia, Fang tarik nafas dan lalu hembus, dia cuba lagi sekali

"KAU! PERGI BUAT KERJA KAU! KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KAU!" Akhirnya, dia berjaya menjadi garang seperti abang dia tetapi tidaklah begitu garang sekali. Dia tahu itu bukanlah yang terbaik tetapi dia haru cuba, demi dia dan kawan-kawan dia "Jaga lah korang esok, aku akan tunjukkan pada korang semua" Fang tergelak besar di dalam bilik dia sampai abang dia boleh dengar dari dapur

"Adik aku dah gila ke?" Kaizo buat tidak kisah sahaja dan sambung makan bubur lobak merah

* * *

Keesokannya, Fang sudah bersedia, dia bertambah yakin dia dapat mempertahankan diri dia daripada pembuli-pembuli kelas dia. "Wei Fang, betul ke kau dapat kalah kan dia orang" kata Boboiboy.

"Betul lah, aku semalam dah berlatih macam mana nak jadi garang macam abang aku" kata Fang dengan keyakinan pula tapi Boboiboy masih lagi rasa risau

"Dey! Kau tue kalau garang, garang lain macam, garang ada sedikit lembut. Abang kau tue, garang dia macam orang gila! Kau bukannya orang gila pun"

"APA KAU CAKAP! KAU CAKAP AKU NIE LEMBUT! KAU NAMPAK JAM KUASA AKU! KAU NAK KENA HARIMAU BAYANG AKU ATAU KAU NAK KENA DENGAN PENGIKAT BAYANG AKU?" Terus Gopal mengigil di belakang Boboiboy "Bo-bo-boleh lah tue, garang gi-gila macam abang kau" kata Gopal

"Tahu pun!" Fang silang tangan dia dan melihat sekolah dia dengan penuh keyakinan

Fang masuk ke kawasan sekolah dia dandiikuti oleh kawan-kawan dia. Dia nampak Yaya dan Ying melambai-lambai ke arah dia orang, mereka berdua berada di tempat bangku sekolah yang mereka selalu berkumpul di waktu pagi. Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal terus sahaja ke kawan perempuan mereka "Selamat pagi semua!" kata Yaya dan Ying

"Selamat pagi!" kata Boboiboy balik

"Macam mana dengan kau hari ini Fang?" tanya Yaya. Dia nampak Fang terlalu yakin hari ini

"Jangan risaulah pasal aku. Korang risaukan tentang diri korang, aku pula.. aku akan ajar dia orang" Fang ketawa kecil "Jaga dia orang"

"Wei, kau jangan nak guna kuasa kau pula. Kuasa kita nie bukan untuk mengajar orang" kata Ying

"Mana ada, aku bukan macam abang aku, dia yang selalu salah guna kuasa dia, tak kan aku nak guna kuasa aku pula. Aku dah fikirkan macam mana nak ajar dia orang, aku dapat idea semalam" Fang memberikan senyuman sinis kepada kawan-kawan dia "Rahsia abang aku untuk menjadi seorang yang garang adalah, jangan bagi belas kasihan kepada mereka"

"Kau yakin?" Yaya tidak begitu yakin dengan rancangan Fang. Yaya pasti rancangan Fang mesti gagal tapi dia tidak boleh fikirkan benda-benda yang negatif, dia juga perlu yakin seperti Fang. Harap-harap Fang dapat mengatasi mereka, fikir Yaya. Boboiboy juga fikir benda yang sama, Fang tidaklah selemah mana, dia tahu Fang kuat tapi kalau garang macam abang dia, dia tidak begitu yakin. Tak mungkin Zakwan akan takut dengan suara garang Fang nanti "Kau perlu berhati-hati Fang"

"Kan aku dah kata tadi, jangan risau. Sudahlah, aku masuk ke kelas dulu" Fang beredar dari situ. Dia dapat rasakan kawan-kawan dia risaukan tentang dia, dia juga risau jikalau rancangan dia gagal tapi dia tidak boleh fikirkan sangat. Dia kena yakin, dia kena yakin dengan diri sendiri. Sampai sahaja di kelas dia, dia dapati di atas meja dia penuh dengan buku-buku. Fang menuju ke meja dia, dan melihat buku-buku itu

"Ketua darjah dah sampai pun, kau siapkan kerja sekolah kita orang" kata Zakwan sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Fang. Fang lepaskan tangan Zakwan dari bahu dia. Fang tarik nafas dan fikirkan tentang abang dia "Kalau aku tak nak buat, macam mana?" kata Fang dengan nada yang sedikit garang tetapi tidak menakutkan Zakwan langsung

"Kau jangan risau, kalau kau tak buat apa yang aku suruh, kawan-kawan juga yang jadi mangsa nanti" Fang cuba lagi, dia betul-betul selami diri dia, dia cuba untuk membangkitkan ciri-ciri abang dia di dalam diri dia. Fang memberikan senyuman sinis kepada Zakwan, selepas itu dia memberikan renungan tajam ke arah mata Zakwan dengan renunangan sadis dia "Baik kau angkat buku-buku nie semua, sebelum aku menghukum kau. CEPAT! KAU BELUM TENGOK LAGI AKU MENGAMUK MACAM MANA"

Zakwan takut dengan nada sadis dia tue, lalu dia mengangkat kesemua buku-buku itu "Jaga kau nanti Pang. Kau tunggu dan lihat sahaja nanti alien" Zakwan kembali ke tempat duduk dia dengan perasaan bengang dia. Fang pula rasa gembira di hati, dia tidak boleh meraikan lagi dengan kekalahan Zakwan. Dia kena tenang dan kekalkan muka sadis dia seperti abang dia selalu lakukan

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang berada di luar kelas Fang, mereka kagum dengan kejadian tadi. Gopal siap tepuk tangan lagi "Dasyat juga si Fang, jangan dia jadi macam abang dia yang gila tue sudah"

"Wei! sudah berapa kali aku cakap, Kapten Kaizo tue bukan gila maaaa"

"Apa-apa ajelah Ying"

Loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi, mereka masuk ke kelas terus. Fang jalankan tugas dia sebagai ketua darjah, dia akan menjadi sebagai abang dia hari ini. Dia akan tunjukkan bahawa dia juga boleh jadi garang seperti abang dia tetapi itu hanya sekejap sahaja. Pada waktu rehat, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terkena lagi dengan simbahan air. Fang pula kena lebih teruk daripada itu. Dia di simbah dengan air-air lumpur

"Kau lawan kata aku tadikan, rasakan" mereka baling baldi kosong itu di kaki Fang. Dia berasa sungguh geram dan tendang baldi itu "Ooo.. korang ingat korang boleh menang, korang ingat korang boleh buli aku dan kawan-kawan aku sesuka hati" Aura-aura bayang Fang sudah muncul. Dia nampak begitu marah sekali, hati dia penuh dengan api kemarahan "Berani korang kacau aku dan kawan-kawan aku. PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Dia mengikat mereka semua dan angkat mereka ke udara

"JANGAN FANG! JANGAN GUNA KUASA KAU!" Boboiboy berlari dekat Fang "Fang, bertenang Fang.. kau tak boleh guna kuasa kau untuk mengajar dia orang" Fang melihat Zakwan, Robin dan pelajar-pelajar yang kena ikat dengan pengikat bayang dia

"Dengar sahajalah cakap kawan kau tue, alien. Baik kau lepaskan kita orang, sebelum aku buat lebih dasyat daripada yang tadi" ketawa Zakwan "Oh yea, mana suara garang kau seperti singa tue, dah hilang ke?" mereka ketawa lagi

"Fang, jangan dengar cakap dia orang" pujuk Boboiboy lagi. Fang lepaskan ikatan mereka semua, dia beredar dari situ dengan perasaan geram dia. Boboiboy ikut Fang. Dia terdengar jeritan mereka semua "HAHAHAHAA! DASAR ALIEN PENGECUT!"

Kaizo yang perhatikan mereka dari jauh, dia dengan senyuman sadis dia. Dia akan mengajar budak-budak tersebut kerana membuli adik dia "Hmmm... ingat korang hebat sangat, tengoklah macam mana aku akan ajar korang semua nanti" Kaizo terus beredar dari situ dengan mukanya yang sadis itu. Siapa yang tengok muka dia pun, rasa nak lari jauh-jauh daripada dia

Kembali ke Fang, dia berada di dalam bilik air untuk bersihkan diri dia yang penuh dengan lumpur. Nasib baik sekolah rendah mereka terdapat beberapa bilik shower untuk bersihkan diri selepas sahaja habis waktu sukan. Boboiboy dan Gopal sedang menunggu dia di luar pintu bilik shower. Yaya dan Ying pula menunggu mereka di luar bilik air lelaki. Mereka semua sudah menukar baju ke baju sukan. Ini sudah dua kali mereka terkena simbahan air dari pelajar-pelajar kelas 6 Jaya

Fang membuka pintu bilik showernya, dia kelihatan begitu bersih sekali. Boboiboy bagi balik cermin mata ungu kepada Fang "Terima kasih Boboiboy"

"Kau ok tak Fang?" Fang hanya menghela nafas dan lalu dia menumbuk dinding bilik air. Ternyata Fang tidak begitu senang sekali, hati dia geram dan marah. Kalaulah dia ikut sahaja apa yang Zakwan suruh buat tadi, tak mungkin kawan-kawan dia akan terkena lagi "Maafkan aku. Aku ingat aku dapat selesaikan masalah tadi rupanya bukan"

"Kau jangan sedih sangat Fang. Walaupun apa yang terjadi, kita akan sentiasa bersama"

"Betul tue, kita kan semua sahabat kau" Fang tersenyum kepada Boboiboy dan Gopal. Mereka tidak lari daripada dia atau biarkan dia dibuli begitu sahaja tetapi dia juga tidak mahu melihat mereka dibuli juga disebabkan oleh dia

"Macam mana kita nak selesaikan masalah kita? Aku buat suara garang dekat dia orang pun, tak menjadi juga. Kalau kita bagitahu cikgu macam mana?" kata Fang. Mereka bertiga keluar dari bilik air tersebut. Yaya dan Ying tersenyum melihat Fang sudah kelihatan bersih

"Kalau bagitahu cikgu, aku dapat rasakan kita akan terkena lebih teruk lagi" kata Gopal "Mengikut data aku dapat daripada murid tahun lepas, dia ada report dekat seorang guru tapi selepas itu..." dia buat muka sedih "dia kena lebih teruk sampai dia terpaksa pindah ke sekolah lain"

"Habis tue? nak aku bagitahu sahaja abang aku?" Mereka semua senyap untuk fikirkan sesuatu. Loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi, sudah tiba masanya untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing "Fang, hati-hati tau. Kawal kemarahan kau nanti" kata Boboiboy

"Terima kasih Boboiboy" Mereka beredar dalam keadaan sunyi. Rizu yang tidak berada jauh dari situ, dia berasa sangat sedih kerana idola dia dan kawan-kawan idola dia kena buli, dia perlu buat sesuatu untuk mereka. Rizu tidak kisah kalau Fang adalah alien, asalkan niat Fang adalah baik bukan jahat

* * *

Waktu habis sesi persekolahan, Fang di datangi oleh orang yang tidak di undang "Pang oh Pang, aku dengar kau alien kaya. Apa kata kau belanja kita orang dekat bandar, macam mana? ok tak?" Fang senyap sahaja, dia teruskan berjalan tetapi mereka tetap ikut Fang dari belakang

"Kau tak nak dengar cakap aku kan. Baiklah, esok kawan-kawan kau, aku akan kenakan mereka lagi sekali" terus Fang berhenti berjalan "Bagus, jom kita ke bandar" Zakwan pegang bahu Fang dan mengheret dia tetapi mereka telah dihalang oleh kawan-kawan Fang

"Baik kau lepaskan kawan aku" kata Boboiboy yang begitu marah sekali

"Korang ingat, korang boleh buli orang sesuka hati sahaja. Tengoklah satu hari nanti, korang juga akan dibuli nanti" kata Yaya

"Wei, kita orang tak takut dengan korang semua. Kita orang pernah berdepan yang lebih dasyat daripada korang semua" kata Ying dengan keberanian dia

"Errrr... hah! baik korang lepaskan dia. Kalau tidak, aku tukar korang jadi cekodok pisang" Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying pandang ke arah Gopal. Dia terus tersengih dekat mereka bertiga. Zakwan menolak Fang dari belakang "Rupanya kau nie alien lemah, kawan-kawan kau juga kena selamatkan kau. Jom kita pergi" mereka tinggalkan Fang di situ. Boboiboy berlari ke arah Fang yang sedang mengenggamkan tangannya

"Fang, kau ok tak?" Fang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy, dia hanya lari daripada kawan-kawan dia. Dia tahu diri dia bukan lemah, dia tahu dia dapat atasi masalah buli dia di sekolah tapi apa yang dia perlu lakukan? bagitahu abang dia? fikir Fang

Tak, dia tak nak. Lagipun abang dia beritahu semalam, dia nak dia selesaikan masalah ini dengan sendiri. Kalau dia beritahu lagi sekali, nanti Zakwan dan lain-lain akan panggil dia lemah lagi sekali. Pemikiran dia semakin serabut, dia berhenti di tempat yang dia suka. Fang melihat keindahan pantai pada hari itu, dia duduk di pasir pantai sambil memerhatikan beberapa orang sedang seronok bermain di tepi laut

"Abang Fang jangan mengalah" Fang kenal suara itu, dia pandang ke tepi dan nampak Rizu sedang duduk disebelah dia. Rizu masih lagi dengan rambut cacak dia seperti Fang "Apa Rizu buat dekat sini?"

"Pizu ada dekat sini sebab Pizu ikut abang Fang tadi. Kalau abang Fang nak tahu, sebenarnya ramai lagi yang tidak kisah dengan identiti abang Fang sebenarnya, cuma dia orang tak berani nak melawan abang Zakwan. Pizu pun sebenarnya pernah kena buli dengan dia tapi semangat yang ada dekat kawan-kawan Pizu, mereka mempertahankan Pizu. Pizu dan kawan-kawan Pizu tak kisah apa jua yang dilontarkan oleh dia, lama kelamaan, abang Zakwan jadi bosan dengan kita orang sebab kita orang lebih kuat daripada dia, kita orang buat tidak kisah dengan dia. Abang Fang pun kenalah macam itu juga, abang Fang jangan risau, Pizu tetap berada di sisi abang Fang" Lalu Rizu peluk Fang seerat-eratnya "Abang Fang kuat"

"Terima kasih Rizu, tapi abang takut kalau Rizu kena buli lagi kalau Rizu rapat sangat dengan abang" kata Fang

"Jangan risaulah, Dia orang nak buat apa dekat Rizu, buatlah. Rizu tak kan mengalah, tak kan tunjuk diri Rizu ini lemah. Abang Fang pun bukan lemah seperti dia, dia orang yang lemah sebenarnya" Rizu lepaskan pelukan dia. Fang tersenyum melihat kecomelan Rizu. Mereka berdua duduk di situ dan berborak mesra seperti abang dan adik. Kaizo ada di situ juga, dia perhatikan mereka berdua, dia berasa lega adik dia kembali ceria tetapi untuk berapa lama. Dia yakin, esok pasti adik dia kena buli lagi. Dia perlu bertindak cepat. Dia tidak mahu benda buruk yang akan berlaku ke atas adiknya.

* * *

Fang terkejut dengan satu lagi poster yang tertampal di kantin sekolah. Poster tersebut mengatakan Rizu juga adalah alien dan mereka berdua perlu di usir keluar dari sekolah. Fang mengambil poster tersebut dan koyak poster itu. Dia begitu selamat sekali kerana tidak ramai pelajar yang sampai ke sekolah lagi

"TAK HABIS-HABIS LAGI!" Fang menghentak-hentak kaki dia untuk mencari Zakwan dan rakan-rakan dia. Boboiboy nampak kawan baik yang begitu marah sekali, lalu dia ikut Fang dari belakang. Bukan dia sahaja yang ikut, Gopal, Yaya dan juga Ying ikut Boboiboy juga

Fang nampak Rizu dibuli oleh Zakwan dan rakan-rakan dia di belakang stor sekolah. Mereka curahkan bekalan makanan di kepala Rizu. Rizu pula hanya diam sahaja, dia menahan air mata dia daripada mengalir. Fang tahu Rizu cuba untuk kuatkan diri dia, dia tidak mahu menangis atau tunjukkan kelemahan dia. Salah seorang rakan Zakwan membuka botol air Rizu dan tuang ke atas kepala Rizu. Fang tidak tahan dengan perbuatan mereka, lalu dia menjerit

"KAU JANGAN KACAU DIA! SEBELUM AKU SERANG KORANG, BAIK KORANG BEREDAR DARI SITU SEBELUM AKU AJAR KORANG DENGAN KUASA AKU!"

"Berani pula kau nak gunakan kuasa kau dekat kita orang. Bukan ke kuasa kau tue hanya untuk melindungi bumi" ketawa Zakwan dan rakan-rakan dia

"BUKAN UNTUK MELINDUNGI BUMI SAHAJA TAPI MELINDUNGI DARIPADA MANUSIA SAMPAH SEPERTI KAU!"

"Kau panggil aku manusia sampah, berani kau! Kalau kau berani.. mari lah gunakan kuasa kau dekat aku, itu pun kalau kau berani. Tapi ingat, kawan-kawan kau akan tetap menjadi mangsa aku" mereka ketawa lagi

"Apasal kau perlu babitkan kawan-kawan aku sekali! Apasal kau buli aku? apa kesalahan aku dekat kau hah!"

Zakwan datang dekat kepada dia "Aku buli kau sebab kau ingat kau hebat sangat sampai dapat masuk kelas pertama. Kau ingat aku tak tahu, tahun lepas cikgu Papa panggil kau apa, pelajar contoh. Aku buli kawan-kawan kau sekali sebab aku dengki, aku dengki dengan korang, dengan kuasa korang. Macam mana mereka boleh terpilih menjadi superhero bumi, padahal korang semua hanyalah lemah. Macam mana alien seperti kau boleh duduk dekat bumi begitu sahaja, masuk ke sekolah nie secara senyap-senyap" Dia menolak Fang jatuh ke atas tanah "Kau perlu ingat, kau seorang sahaja alien dekat sini, kita orang nie semua, boleh sahaja halau kau keluar dari sekolah ini"

"Oh, kau nak halau adik aku yea" muncul Kaizo di belakang Zakwan "Apa kata, kau buli adik aku, buli dia sampai dia lari dari planet nie. Buli lah dia lagi" Zakwan rasa takut dengan nada suara itu. Suara itu dia seperti pernah dengar sebelum ini "KENAPA? KAU TAKUT? INGAT KAN KAU BERANI SANGAT TADI" Zakwan menoleh kebelakang dan nampak senyuman sadis Kaizo. Zakwan berundur pelahan-lahan dan pergi ke arah kawan-kawan dia

"Kenapa kau lari? BUKAN KE KAU NAK BULI ADIK AKU TADI!" Kaizo memberikan renunangan tajam ke arah mata Zakwan

"Ma-maaf abang, kami tak kan buli adik abang lagi. Kami pergi dulu" Mereka semua lari lintang pukang kerana takut melihat muka Kaizo yang begitu menakutkan. Kaizo menolak Fang yang terjatuh tadi "Terima kasih abang" Fang hanya tunduk sahaja. Dia tentu kena buli lepas ini kerana dia telah di selamatkan oleh abang dia

"Abang Kaizo hebatlah!" kata Rizu "Tak sangka abang Kaizo begitu garang sekali. Terima kasih abang Kaizo kerana selamatkan kita orang" Rizu memeluk Kaizo dan lalu beredar dari situ. Kaizo nampak muka adiknya yang sedang sedih

"Pang" Kaizo duduk di hadapan adiknya "Pang jangan risau, kalau mereka buli adik lagi, beritahu sahaja abang. Abang akan uruskan mereka. Pang adik abang, abang tak pernah fikirkan adik nie lemah, abang tahu adik sudah buat yang terbaik tapi dia orang tetap buli adik" Kaizo peluk adik dia agar dia tenang dan kembali ceria balik "Pang ada kawan-kawan Pang. Mereka akan selalu berada di sisi adik. Jangan nak sedih sangat"

"Terima kasih abang" Fang tersenyum di dalam pelukan abang dia

"Kalau dia orang cakap adik nie lemah, hiraukan sahaja mereka. Pang tahukan, diri Pang bukan lemah tapi kuat" Kaizo melepaskan pelukan itu dan mencium dahi Fang "Adik pergi masuk ke kelas, nanti waktu rehat abang datang bawakan bekalan"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berasa lega kerana Kaizo ada di situ, mereka yakin mereka tidak akan dibuli lagi selepas ini. Apa yang mereka tekakan, memang betul, Zakwan tidak lagi buli Fang dan rakan-rakan dia juga tetapi di dalam hati dia, dia hanya rasa geram dan marah sahaja. Fang pula hanya bersikap dingin dengan Zakwan dan rakan-rakanny. Semuanya kembali normal, tiada siapa sebut-sebut lagi tentang identiti sebenar Fang. Ada yang katakan Zakwan hanya berbohong sahaja, ada yang masih lagi percaya Fang itu adalah alien tetapi mereka tidak kisah tentang itu lagi

 _"Pang tahukan abang akan sentiasa melindungi adik"_

 _"Abang nak lindungi adik tapi yang abang selalu buli adik"_

 _"Itu sebab abang seorang sahaja yang boleh buli adik. Kalau orang lain buli adik, abang akan ajar orang itu"_

 _"Terima kasih abang. PANG SAYANG ABANG!"_

* * *

 **hehehe.. entahlah kalau korang puas hati dengan chapter 'Buli' atau tidak... hope korang semua suka :D**

 **Sesi untu membalas dendam.. eh silap.. sesi untuk membalas review :P**

 **Twilight Sparkle - Haha! author pun pening dengan dia orang, asyik gaduh sahaja.. tapi tetap sweet sangat dia orang! hehehe.. geram tengok, rasa macam nak cubit-cubit aje dia orang berdua tue**

 **Lily - lama tak nampak Lily! maaf maaf sebab suka sangat update awal T_T setiap hari mesti author update, tapi kalau tiada update dari author, maknanya author sibuk sangat.. mungkin sabtu nie tiada update kot.. tapi tengoklah keadaan macam mana... author pun sebenarnya suka sangat menulis watak Kaizo yang terlebih sadis tue xD hehehe... author terlampau banyak sangat idea sampai pening kepala _**

 **Naira - Adik beradik gaduh, memang tak sah kalau tak gaduh... hehe.. cian Fang xD apa lah nasib dia dapat abang macam tue :P**

 **Ililara - terima kasih! hopefully makin lama makin best! makin seronok di baca!**

 **Kirana - Oh takpe, nanti kalau dah tahu buka PM, nanti baca tau :D Author akan cuba yang terbaik! akan berikan kisah-kisah yang lebih menarik lagi! thank you kerana selalu berikan kata-kata semangat dekat author! jadi kakak Kirana? o_0 boleh aje, tapi kirana tak kisah ke? Instgram ada - cuba cari lynz_kz :D gambar lukisan muka cartoon**

 **Alya - biasalah, dia orang tue benda kecik pun boleh bergaduh +_+**

 **Candygirlxxx - kebetulan hari ini memang author tulis pasal buli pun xD so, you got your wish! hopefully you enjoy the story**

 **LizzNP - tentulah rindu dengan peminat setia, review setia author! hati author pun bahagia melihat kemesraan Kaizo dan Fang, rasa macam nak letak aje dia orang dalam botol =) hehehehe... katakan Hai dekat adik Lizz nanti :D jimat-jimatkan kuota tue ^^ pekerja animonsta baca fanfic ini? siapa? o_0 jangan buat author terkejut x( uwaaaaaa!**

 **Oklah, jumpa lagi di next chapter! YEAHHHH!**

 **Sayonara~**


	6. Ingatan, Kenangan, Rindu

**Welcome back my fellow readers! how are you today?**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review! thank you so much! really make my heart goes doki-doki (err.. betul ke?)**

 **Maaf kalau author ada buat salah silap dalam chapter nie**

 **Hope you guys like it! Enjoy and Happy Reading~**

* * *

Ingatan, Kenangan, Rindu

 _People like us, we've gotta stick together_  
 _Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever_  
 _Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten_  
 _It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom_

 _Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_  
 _We are all misfits living in a world on fire_  
 _Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_  
 _Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

"PANG! KENAPA KAU BUAT BISING AWAL-AWAL PAGI NIE! ABANG NAK TIDUR PUN TAK BOLEH!" Lalu Kaizo menghempas pintu bilik adiknya. Fang pula tergaman melihat kemarahan abang dia yang begitu garang sekali. Fang awal-awal lagi sudah bangun, dia kelihatan begitu gembira sekali dan siap bernyanyi-nyanyi di dalam bilik sampai dia sendiri tidak sedar bahawa nyanyian dia begitu kuat sampai boleh dengar di dalam bilik abangnya. Kaizo pantang kalau orang kacau dia sedang tidur walaupun hari sudah pagi. Fang senyap-senyap kemaskan bilik dia

Dia dari tadi lagi mengemas bilik dia walaupun bilik dia tidaklah bersepah sangat seperti bilik abang dia. Berbanding dengan bilik abang dia, jauh lebih teruk daripada bilik adiknya. Fang mengangkat bingkai gambar dan buku-buku yang tersusun di atas rak-rak buku. Dia berhenti sekejap untuk melihat sekeping gambar yang terdapat di dalam bingkai gambar tersebut, Fang tersenyum melihat gambar dia dan abang dia. "Abang memang bengong tahap 300" Fang tergelak sedikit dan letak di atas lantai. Dia lap kesemua habuk yang ada di rak-rak buku tersebut. Fang memang pentingkan kebersihan, dia suka apabila rumah begitu bersih dan kemas sekali. Dia tidak suka apabila rumah begitu bersepah, tapi yang suka buat sepah adalah abang dia. Reti buat sepah tapi tak reti nak kemaskan balik

Fang mengambil sebuah kerusi yang ada di meja belajarnya dan lalu meletakkan kerusi itu di hapadan rak buku. Dia tidak sampai untuk lap di bahagian atas sekali. Fang panjat kerusi tersebut dan lalu dia lap habuk-habuk yang ada di bahagian atas rak buku

"PANG!" abang dia sudah panggil

"KEJAPPP!"

"PANGGGGGGG!" Abang dia menjerit lagi sekali dengan begitu kuat sampai bergema satu rumah "SEKEJAP LAHHH!" Fang teruskan mengelap rak buku itu, dia berhati-hati berdiri di atas kerusi itu. Dia angkat sedikit sebuah kotak besar untuk lap di bawahnya

"PANGGGGG! TURUN CEPATT!" Fang sabar sahaja dengan abang dia. Kalau satu hari tak menjerit di dalam rumah, memang tak sah

"SEKEJAP LAHHH!" Fang menjerit sehingga membuat dia hilang imbangan dia di atas kerusi. Kerusi tersebut bergoyang dan lalu Fang terjatuh, tangan dia mencapai sebuah kotak yang ada di atas rak tersebut itu, kotak tersebut terjatuh sekali berserta dengan barang-barang yang lain ada di sebelah kotak tersebut. Fang terjatuh kebelakang dan sebuah kotak berisi dengan barang-barang lama dia jatuh ke atas dia, sedikit lagi sebuah trofi hendak terkena kepala dia. Ada beberapa buah buku teks lama dia terkena di kepala Fang, dia pula terkena hentakan begitu kuat sekali di lantai biliknya. Akibatnya, Fang tidak sedar diri, dia terbaring di sebalik sepahan yang berlaku tadi

Kaizo yang berada di dapur, dia terdengar bunyi sesuatu benda yang terjatuh di atas lantai. Orang pertama yang dia fikirkan adalah adiknya sendiri "Pang!" Kaizo letakkan kuali di atas meja dan terus berlari ke bilik adiknya. Kaizo membuka pintu tersebut dan nampak adiknya terbaring di atas lantai. Kaizo cepat-cepat pergi ke adiknya dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Pang! Pang!" Kaizo cuba untuk mengejut adiknya tetapi gagal "PANGG!" Kaizo periksa kepala adiknya jikalau ada kecederaan, tapi nasib adiknya begitu selamat. Tiada luka atau kesan darah yang ada di kepala Fang. Dia periksa jantung adiknya, masih lagi berdegup, cuma Fang tidak sedarkan diri sahaja. Kaizo mengangkat adiknya dan letak di atas katil "Pang, Pang dengar tak suara abang?" Kaizo pegang tangan adiknya yang kecil itu. Dia berdoa agar adiknya bangun

"Adik, jangan tinggalkan abang" Kaizo cium tangan adiknya "Abang pasti, adik selamat. Adik bangun tau, abang akan tunggu sampai adik bangun" Kaizo meletak tangan adiknya di atas dada dia dan lalu dia mengusap-usap rambut adiknya. Kaizo melepaskan tangan adiknya dan lalu dia menyelimutkan adiknya "Abang akan kembali" Kaizo tinggalkan adiknya sebentar untuk turun ke bawah. Dia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air untuk tenangkan dirinya

"Ibu! IBUUU!" Kaizo terdengar jeritan adiknya. Dia meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja dan lalu berlari ke dalam bilik adiknya. Fang sudah sedarkan diri "Adik? Adik ok ke?" Kaizo melihat wajah adiknya yang sedang ketakutan

"Abang ke tue? kenapa abang nampak lain? Pang dekat mana? mana ibu?"

Kaizo terkejut, kenapa adik dia bahasakan diri dia Pang? kenapa tiba-tiba adik dia mencari ibu mereka? fikir Kaizo

"Pang, kenapa dengan Pang? Ibu kan sudah lama tiada"

"Ibu sudah lama tiada? Ibu pergi mana?" Fang masih tidak mengerti lagi. Dia keluar dari katil dia, dia mahu pergi mencari ibu dia "Ibu! Ibu!" Fang melihat di luar bilik dia, semuanya nampak lain. Dia berada di mana? ini rumah siapa? fikir Fang

"Pang! kenapa dengan kau? Kan abang dah kata tadi, ibu sudah lama meninggal dunia" Fang berhenti di muka pintu, muka dia begitu terkejut sekali "Ibu dah takde.. ibu sudah tinggalkan Pang"

"Yea adik, kenapa adik tiba-tiba fikirkan tentang ibu?" Kaizo mengambil tangan adiknya. Air mata Fang menitis di atas lantai, dia menangis kerana dia sudah kehilangan ibu dia. Bila ibu dia sudah tiada? bagaimana dengan ayah? fikir Fang lagi

"Abang, adik dekat mana sekarang? kenapa abang nampak begitu lain sekali? Abang nampak begitu dewasa sekali. Kenapa ibu tinggalkan kita orang, adik nak ibu" Kaizo pusingkan adiknya dan peluk adik dia "Ibu sudah tiada lagi Pang. Pang jangan risau, abang sentiasa ada dengan adik. Adik sekarang berada di rumah kita, kenapa? apa yang kali terakhir adik ingat?"

"Pang ingat, Pang panjat atas kerusi sebab adik lapar. Abang masa tue sibuk, ibu pun sibuk, sama juga dengan ayah. Pang tak nak kacau sesiapa, jadi Pang pergi ambik tin biskut yang ada dekat dalam kabinet dapur, lepas tue adik jatuh. Itu sahaja adik ingat buat kali terakhir" Kaizo teringat tentang itu. Pada masa itu, Fang terjatuh dan lalu dia lupa ingatan selama satu hari tapi kenapa sekarang ini dia ingat itu kali terakhir yang dia ingat. Kaizo terdengar tangisan adiknya, dia masih lagi tidak dapat menerima yang dia sudah kehilangan ibu dia. Kaizo mengusap-gusap belakang kepala Fang supaya jangan menangis lagi

"Adik, itu perkara lama, sekarang adik sudah darjah 6, tahun nie adik akan 12 tahun"

"12 tahun?" Fang melepaskan pelukan abang dia "Adik dah besar?" Fang melihat tangannya dan selepas itu dia pandang ke arah sebuah cermin besar dan nampak dirinya sudah besar, bukan lagi kanak-kanak kecil berumur 4 tahun "Kenapa adik?"

"Pang dah besar? ini bukan mimpi ke abang?"

"Bukan adik. Adik terjatuh tadi" Fang nampak di atas lantai, penuh dengan barang-barang berselerak "Jangan risau adik, abang pasti, ingatan adik akan pulih" Kaizo peluk adiknya. Dia perlu menjaga adik dia pada hari ini, dia juga perlu fikirkan bagaimana untuk pulihkan ingatan adik dia balik. Jatuhkan dia di tempat yang tinggi? ketuk kepala dia dengan kuali besar? Kaizo tidak akan begitu, dia tidak mahu adik dia tercedera

"Pang nak makan?"

"NAK! Pang lapar" Kaizo tersenyum dan lepaskan pelukan itu. Dia pegang tangan adiknya dan mereka berdua turun ke bawah bersama dan masuk ke dalam dapur. Fang duduk di kerusi meja makan sambil melihat abang dia sedang keluarkan sesuatu di dalam peti sejuk "Adik nak makan sandwich telur ke?" Kaizo mengeluarkan dua biji telur dari peti sejuk

"Tak nak, adik nak makan waffle. Ibu selalu buat waktu pagi, lepas tue ibu selalu letak chocolate syrup. Kalau adik tak nakal, ibu letak ice cream sekali" kata Fang yang masih lagi teringatkan tentang ibu dia tetapi wajah dia berubah kepada sedih. Dia tidak dapat menerima bahawa ibu dia sudah tiada "Abang, ayah pun sudah tiada sekali ke?" Kaizo menghela nafas

"Yea Pang, ayah pun sudah tiada" Kaizo senyap sahaja selepas itu, dia tidak mahu melihat adik dia sedih. Dia terus keluarkan tepung pancake yang berada di dalam kabinet dapur dan keluarkan susu di dalam peti sejuk "Abang buatkan waffle khas untuk adik ok"

Fang tersenyum sedikit walaupun hati dia rasa sedih. Kaizo keluarkan waffle maker yang berada di dalam kabinet bawah. Fang terdengar ada orang sedang mengetuk pintu rumah dia "Pang pergi buka pintu" Kaizo baru teringat, hari ini sepatutnya kawan-kawan adik dia datang ke rumah untuk membuat kerja sekolah sama-sama dan juga ulangkaji bersama. Dia perlu beritahu mereka apa yang terjadi tadi atau suruh mereka pulang sahaja di rumah? fikir Kaizo

"ABANGG! SIAPA DIA ORANG NIE?" Fang menjerit di pintu rumahnya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berasa sungguh hairan, tak kan Fang tak kenal dia orang semua?

"Wei Fang, ini kita oranglah. Kawan baik kau" kata Boboiboy

"Kawan baik Pang? Kawan baik Pang adalah abang Pang seorang sahaja. Pang tak kenal korang semua"

"Dey! kau terkena tembakan emosi Adudu ke?"

"Siapa Adudu?" Gopal rasa di dahi Fang, mana tahu dia demam ke sampai dia lupa ingatan dia "Kau tak demam pula, macam mana boleh lupa nie"

"Fang, kau ok ke?" tanya Yaya. Tiba-tiba Kaizo muncul di belakang adiknya "Adik masuk dulu, biar abang cakap dengan dia orang sebentar" Kaizo keluar sekejap untuk bercakap dengan mereka

"Kenapa abang Kaizo? Adudu serang Fang ke?"

"Bukan, Pang terjatuh tadi. Memori dia hanya tertumpu masa dia umur 4 tahun lagi. Jadi korang terpaksa balik dulu, tunggu sampai ingatan adik aku pulih" kata Kaizo kepada rakan-rakan adiknya. Kaizo pusing dan nampak adiknya berdiri di muka pintu rumah "Kenapa Pang?"

"Abang, dia orang kata, dia orang kawan baik adik. Boleh tak adik nak pergi bermain dengan dia orang?" Kaizo berfikir sebentar "Boleh tak abang?"

"Kapten Kaizo jangan risau.. kita orang akan jaga dia dengan baik" kata Ying. Kaizo tidak boleh nak halang adik dia pergi bermain, lagipun ingatan adik dia, ingatan semasa dia 4 tahun. Dia takut kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat adiknya. Bagaimana kalau ada orang buli adik dia lagi? Tak, dia tak bagi adik dia pergi bermain. Fang menarik tangan abangnya "Abang kalau risaukan adik, abang ikutlah adik sekali" kata Fang

"Ha ah, betul kata Fang. Abang Kaizo ikut kami sekali" kata Boboiboy

"Kalau macam tue, Pang perlu bersarapan terlebih dahulu. Baru boleh keluar bermain. Masuk semua, aku akan buatkan sarapan untuk kamu semua" Gopal rasa sangat gembira kerana dia dapat rasa masakan Kaizo hari ini. Mesti sedap, fikir Gopal

Semasa Kaizo siapkan waffle untuk mereka berlima, Boboiboy dan Gopal tak habis-habis bertanya kepada Fang "Fang, Fang memang tiada kawan selain daripada abang Kaizo ke?"

"Ha ah, abang seorang sahaja kawan Pang. Pang selalu jadi Prebet Pang, abang pula selalu jadi kapten. Bilik ibu dan ayah selalu jadi tempat kapal angkasa kita orang" Boboiboy dan Gopal tergelak sedikit "Kenapa korang gelak? Pang buat lawak ke?" Kaizo yang berdiri di belakang adiknya, dia memberikan renunangan tajam ke arah mereka berdua

"Takde apa-apalah Fang" Boboiboy berhenti gelak

"Jadi Fang memang rapatlah dengan Kapten Kaizo dari kecik lagi?" tanya Yaya

"Ha ah, abang selalu bawa Pang pergi bermain, abang tidak pernah marah Pang kalau Pang buat nakal" Mereka semua tidak dapat bayangkan bagaimana Kaizo masa kecil dulu, masa dia bukan seorang yang garang, ganas dan tegas "Baguslah tue, Kapten Kaizo sentiasa sayangkan adik dia" kata Yaya sambil tersenyum

"Pang pun sayangkan abang! Pang setiap hari lukis gambar abang dengan Pang. Abang selalu simpan lukisan Pang" Kaizo ingat lagi, adik dia selalu lukiskan gambar mereka berdua dan dia selalu berikan kepada dia. Dia akan simpan lukisan-lukisan tersebut di dalam sebuah kotak, malangnya kotak itu dia tidak sempat di selamatkan

"Pang pagi tadi sedih, sebab abang bagitahu ibu dan ayah sudah tiada" wajah Fang mulai berubah "Fang janganlah sedih, Fang kan masih lagi ada abang" kata Boboiboy

"Yolah, kalau Fang nak tahu. Kapten Kaizo selalu jaga Fang, dia selalu melindungi Fang"

"Abang memang selalu jaga Pang tapi Pang kadang-kadang degil, tak dengar cakap abang" Kaizo meletakkan sebuah pinggan besar di depan adiknya. Selepas itu dia letak sekeping waffle yang baru sahaja masak, dia juga letakkan syrup honey di atasnya "Maaf adik, chocolate syrup sudah habis" Kaizo lalu potongkan waffle itu kepada kecil-kecilan supaya senang adik dia makan. "Terima kasih abang"

* * *

Kaizo membawa mereka berlima ke taman permainan. Fang begitu teruja sekali melihat buaian di situ. "Abang! Pang nak main buai!" Fang menarik tangan abang dia dan terus ke buai

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying melihat sahaja gelagat Fang seperti umur 4 tahun "Bagaimana kalau Fang selama-lamanya jadi macam tue" kata Gopal

"Kau nie Gopal, kita kena bantu abang Kaizo macam mana nak pulihkan ingatan Fang. Kalau berterusan, aku takut Fang kena buli lagi. Kau tahu sahajakan, budak-budak pelajar 6 Jaya dah tak kacau Fang atau kita pun. Kalau dia orang tahu, habis Fang nanti" kata Boboiboy

"BOBOIBOY! JOMLAH MAIN BUAI SEKALI!" Jerit Fang kepada Boboiboy. Fang kini sedang duduk di atas buai sambil di tolak oleh abangnya. Kaizo rasa bahagia sekali dapat melihat adiknya ketika dia berumur 4 tahun. Dia rindu kenangan mereka ketika dahulu, kita mereka masih kecil lagi. Di mata Kaizo, dia hanya nampak adik dia berumur 4 tahun, dia tidak nampak adik dia yang berumur 11 nak masuk 12 tahun dan dia rasa diri dia kembali kepada masa umur dia 12 tahun ketika itu. Kenangan dia bersama adik dia semasa mereka kecil lagi, kembali di pemikiran Kaizo. Dia ingin merasai kenangan itu semula

"Abang buai adik laju-laju yea!" Fang mengangguk sahaja, sambil itu, dia panggil lagi Boboiboy untuk bermain bersama "cepatlah Boboiboy!" Boboiboy bangun dari bangku taman permainan dan terus pergi duduk di sebelah buai yang kosong itu

"Hmm..."

"Kenapa Yaya?" tanya Ying

"Entahlah, kenapa aku nampak Fang dan abang dia seperti mereka ketika dia orang kecik-kecik dulu" Yaya perhatikan mereka lagi. Kaizo memberikan senyuman lebar dan gelak ketawa bersama dengan adiknya

"Yolah, Kapten Kaizo nampak lain, tak nampak macam Kapten Kaizo yang garang tue" kata Ying. Kaizo yang mereka kenal bukan lagi Kaizo yang mereka kenal, dia seperti Kaizo dulu-dulu sebelum dia berubah menjadi Kaizo yang tegas. Kaizo nampak begitu tenang sekali, mata dia nampak begitu lembut, tiada lagi muka sadis dia atau senyuman sinis dari dia, dia tidak lagi nampak garang, tegas atau ganas. Kaizo kembali kepada Kaizo ketika dia berumur 12 tahun lagi. Dia begitu seronok sekali bermain dengan adiknya "Laju lagi abang! Pang nak terbang tinggi!"

"Nanti adik jatuh macam mana?"

"Abang sambutlah adik kalau adik jatuh. Pang nak terbang macam burung"

"Pang pegang kuat-kuat ok!"

"ADIK TERBANG! ADIK TERBANGG!" Kaizo melihat keceriaan di mata adiknya "Adik nak terbang ke angkasa lepas dengan abang!" Fang tergelak sambil terbayangkan diri dia berada di angkasa lepas

"Prebet Pang akan teman Kapten untuk pengembaraan kita!" kata Fang lagi

"Kapten akan sentiasa melindungi Prebet Pang" Mereka berdua tergelak bersama

Selepas sahaja mereka habis bermain di buai, Fang berlari ke arah gelongsor. Kaizo menunggu Fang di bawah dan lalu Fang turun dari gelongsor tersebut "WEEEEEE!" Fang begitu seronok sekali. Fang sempat mengajak kawan-kawan dia bermain kejar-kejar di sekeliling taman permainan. Kaizo mengejar adiknya, dia tidak kisah kalau orang lain melihat mereka berdua seperti kanak-kanak ribena. Lama-kelamaan, mereka sudah penat. Fang terbaring di atas rumput sambil melihat gumpalan awan yang terbentuk di langit. Kaizo juga terbaring di sebelah adik dia. Mereka seperti berada di dalam dunia mereka tersendiri. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying duduk di bawah sepohon pokok sambil melihat dua beradik sedang terbaring di atas rumput. Mereka juga sudah penat dengan kejar mengejar tadi tetapi mereka rasa seronok sekali. Bukan selalu mereka dapat berkelakuan seperti kanak-kanak riang

"Apa adik nampak"

"Adik nampak bentuk gajah" Kaizo memcubit hidung adik dia. Fang hanya tergelak sahaja "Itu bentuk hati!" Dia menunjuk sebuah awam yang memang berbentuk hati

"Tak nampak pun bentuk hati, adik tipu abang yea" Kaizo hanya ingin bergurau senda dengan adiknya

"Pang tak tipu lah. Merajuklah dengan abang" Fang terbaring sambil silang tangannya. Kaizo mengambil sehelai daun dan geletek di hidung adiknya. Fang tergelak sedikit

"Janganlah merajuk dengan abang, abang bergurau sahaja. Abang sayangkan Pang, abang nak tengok adik senyum" Kaizo geletek adiknya dan Fang tergelak kuat di situ. Fang ambik tangan abang dia dan dia letak di pipi dia sendiri dan lalu pejamkan mata dia "Kenapa Pang?"

"Adik cuma rindukan abang sahaja" Di dalam hati Kaizo pula berkata, dia rindukan adik dia yang berumur 4 tahun. Dia rindu mereka yang dulu. Semuanya sudah berbeza tetapi mereka tetap sayang menyayangi satu sama lain

"Jom pergi makan ice cream" Fang tersenyum lebar di mukanya. Fang mengajak kawan-kawan dia sekali untuk pergi makan ice cream bersama. Mereka semua terus ke bandar untuk membeli ice cream di sebuah kedai ice cream yang agak terkenal di situ. Gopal merajuk sebab mereka tidak pergi beli ice cream di gerai Appa dia. Sampai sahaja di kedai tersebut, Kaizo belanja semua makan ice cream, terus hilang merajuk Gopal. Masing-masing mengambil perisa yang mereka suka. Boboiboy perisa Peanut Butter Chocolate, Fang perisa Cookies & Cream, Gopal pula perisa Chocolate, Yaya perisa Strawberry Cheesecake dan akhir sekali, Ying perisa Mango. Kaizo pula mengambil perisa Pistachio Almond.

"Terima kasih abang"

"Baiknya abang kau Fang, siap belanja kita orang" Gopal berasa sungguh bahagia kerana dapat makan ice cream mahal. Dia akan menikmati ice cream tersebut dengan pelahan sekali. Dia tidak mahu habiskan ice cream tersebut dengan begitu cepat

"Abang Pang memang baik" kata Fang sambil menjilat ice cream dia. Fang siap bagi abang dia rasa ice cream dia. Kaizo mencuit hidungnya yang begitu comel itu dan Fang tersenyum sahaja. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan juga Ying nampak kasih sayang dan kemesraan di antara mereka berdua, mereka hanya tersenyum dengan keakraban adik dan abang. Mereka keluar dari kedai tersebut dan bersiar-siar di bandar. Mereka nampak gerai-gerai kecil sedang bersiap sedia untuk pasar malam pada malam nanti. Mereka sempat melihat mak cik dan pak cik bertumus lumus untuk siapkan makanan mereka untuk malam nanti, ada juga yang jual sayur, buah-buahan, daging dan macam-macam lagi. Fang ternampak ada seorang pak cik menjual belon, lalu dia mengheret tangan abang dia ke pak cik tersebut

"Pang nak belon!"

"Pang nak belon warna apa?" Fang tunjuk ke arah belon warna ungu, warna kegemaran Fang. Pak cik itu memberikan belon ungu kepada Fang dan abang dia pula bayar belon itu

"Terima kasih abang" Fang begitu gembira sekali kerana dia dapat makan waffle, ice cream dan dia juga dapat sebuah belon warna ungu. Kaizo melihat adiknya yang begitu ceria sekali. Fang tidak habis-habis bercerita dengan kawan-kawan dia, mereka hanya tersenyum dan mendengar sahaja. Fang terlihat sebuah taman rekreasi yang berada di seberang jalan, Fang berlari ke jalan raya. Kaizo terkejut

"PANGGG!" Kaizo mencampak ice cream untuk pergi selamatkan adiknya

Fang menoleh kebelakang untuk memanggil abang dia "Cepatlah abang!" kata Fang sambil menjilat ice cream dia. Fang tidak sedar bahawa sebuah kereta sedang menuju ke arah dia. Kereta itu dipandu begitu laju sekali. "FANGGGG!" Mereka semua berlari untuk selamatkan Fang. Kaizo juga turut berlari dan melompat ke arah adiknya. Fang sedikit lagi hendak di langgar oleh sebuah kereta berwarna biru. Kaizo melompat dan tolak adik dia ke tepi dan dia pula terjatuh di atas jalan raya, kereta biru tadi sempat menekan brek dan berhenti di depan Kaizo. Kaki Kaizo ada sedikit cedera tapi dia risaukan tentang adik dia kerana adik dia tidak bergerak. Dia berlari ke arah adiknya, dan dapati ada kesan darah di bahagian kiri kepala adiknya. Kepala Fang terkena bahu longkang dan dia sudah tidak sedarkan diri. Ice Cream Fang terjatuh di dalam longkang tersebut dan belon ungunya terlepas dari tangan Fang dan sudah jauh terbang pergi ke langit

"Abang Kaizo, kita perlu bawa Fang ke klinik dengan segera"

* * *

Fang telah dikena 6 jahitan di kepalanya. Tiada kecederaan yang serius berlaku ke atas diri Fang, jadi dia boleh di bawa pulang. Doktor kata, kalau Fang masih belum terjaga lagi, bawa dia pergi ke hospital untuk di periksa lagi. Kaizo menyuruh kawan-kawan adiknya balik ke rumah, kalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku, dia akan menghubungi mereka semua

Kaizo meletakkan adiknya di atas katil dan melihat wajah adiknya yang sungguh tenang "Pang kena bangun, ini kali ke dua Pang tak sedarkan diri" Kaizo tidak mahu meninggalkan adik dia bersendirian di dalam bilik. Dia melihat sekitar bilik adiknya dan dapati ia masih lagi bersepah, jadi dia tolong kemaskan balik. Selama 1 jam Kaizo susun balik buku-buku adik dia gambar-gambar yang adik dia letak di rak buku. Dia juga turut membelek-belek buku teks lama adiknya sehinggalah dia terjumpa sebuah lukisan disebalik selitan buku teks lama adiknya. Kaizo melihat lukisan itu. Ternyata, adik dia masih lagi melukis seperti dulu, lukisan itu cukup indah sehingga buatkan hati Kaizo tersentuh sedikit. Dia baca tulisan adiknya

"Abang dan adik, selama-lamanya" Kaizo melihat adiknya berada di atas katil. Dia masih belum lagi terjaga, Kaizo semakin risau "Pang, abang ada dekat sini" Kaizo duduk bersila di atas lantai, dia teruskan lagi membelek-belek buku teks lama adiknya. Ada lagi satu lukisan, lukisan dia sedang memarahi adiknya. Dalam dialog lukisan tersebut bertulis 'Pang!' Kaizo tergelak melihat lukisan tersebut. Dia mengambil lukisan itu, lalu dia melipat lukisan itu dan simpan di dalam poket seluarnya. Kaizo terfikir, mesti ada lukisan yang lain juga. Dia mencari lagi lukisan adiknya

"Abang?" Kaizo terdengar suara adiknya. Dia bangun dan pergi ke katil adiknya "Abang" mata Fang masih tutup tetapi mulut dia memanggil nama abangnya "Abang, kepala adik sakit" tangan Fang pegang dikesan jahitannya. Kaizo menurunkan tangan adiknya

"Pang jangan usik, Pang terjatuh tadi"

Mata Fang buka secara pelahan-lahan "Abang, apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Pang tak ingat apa-apa?" Fang mengelengkan sahaja kepala dia, lalu dia duduk di atas katil dia dan lihat buku-buku dia telah disusun begitu kemas sekali di rak-rak bukunya. Kotak yang terjatuh tadi, masih lagi berada di atas lantai "Adik cuma ingat, adik terjatuh tadi semasa adik telah lap rak buku" Kaizo tersenyum kerana ingatan adiknya sudah pulih. Fang berkata lagi "Adik jatuh sampai luka kepala adik ke?"

"Tak Pang, ingatan adik tadi bawa adik masa adik umur 4 tahun. Adik tadi hampir terlanggar dengan kereta, abang sempat selamatkan adik, cuma kepala adik terkena tepi longkang" Fang cuba lagi pegang luka jahitannya tetapi Kaizo menghalang dia

"Pang pergi berehat, abang akan buatkan bubur untuk Pang" Kaizo simpan kesemua buku teks lama Fang di dalam kotak tersebut dan letak balik di tempat asalnya. Lalu dia keluar dari bilik. Fang baring balik di atas katilnya dan terus dia tidur. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi hati dia rasa bahagia sekali. Esok dia akan bertanya kepada kawan-kawan dia, sekarang dia perlukan berehat

"PANGGGGGGG! KENAPA KAU TAK BELI BERAS SEMALAM!" Fang baru sahaja nak lelapkan mata, abang dia sudah menjerit

"cis, baru nak berehat, dia dah menjerit. Tak guna punya abang"

Semuanya kembali seperti biasa

* * *

 **hello hello!**

 **nampaknya esok tak kan ada update dari author :( uwaaaaa!**

 **Jadi, terpaksalah korang semua tunggu~**

 **Maaf, hari ini tak sempat nak balas review kamu semua**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **P/S - Sesiapa yang tanya, lagu apa yang Fang tengah nyanyi - People like Us by Kelly Clarkson**

 **PSS - Lizz xD kalau author dapat surat dari animonsta, author tak dapat nak tulis fanfic dah... hehehe :P semoga apa yang Lizz cakap menjadi kenyataan.. amin~ (Berangan ajelah Author)**


	7. Keluarga

**Welcome back my fellow readers! Author sudah kembali!**

 **Maaf kerana baru nak update :( biasalah, author minggu nie sibuk sedikit**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberi review! thank u!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Keluarga

"Kenapa tak hubungi aku sahaja Lahap? Kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Kapten, saya ke sini kerana ada surat untuk kapten" Lahap memberi sepucuk surat untuk Kaizo. Kaizo melihat mengambil surat tersebut

"Surat? Dari siapa?" Kaizo membelek-belek surat tersebut, surat itu cuma ada tertulis nama dia dan adiknya, Fang. Dia berasa curiga sekali, lalu dia membuka surat tersebut untuk mengetahu isi kandungan surat itu. Kaizo membaca surat itu dan muka dia terkejut sekali

"Terima kasih Lahap, kau boleh kembali ke kapal angkasa" Lahap mengikut perintah kaptennya dan terus dia kembali ke kapal angkasa. Kaizo duduk di sofa dan membaca surat tersebut lagi sekali. Hati dia tidak dapat mengambarkan bagaimana perasaan dia tetapi adik dia perlu tahu, kerana mereka juga ingin jumpa dengan adiknya. Kaizo meletak surat itu di atas meja ruang tamu dan lalu keluar dari rumah. Dia ingin menjemput adiknya dari sekolah, dia ada perkara penting untuk memberitahu adik dia. Perkara ini tidak boleh di tunggu lama

* * *

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sedang berjalan bersama menuju ke pintu pagar sekolah. Mereka berlima kelihatan begitu gembira sekali "Hari ini kita pergi buat kerja rumah dekat kedai Tok Aba nak tak?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku ok aje, lagipun aku perlukan pertolongan dari Fang"

"Minta tolong ajar matematik lah tue" kata Fang. Gopal tersengih sahaja. Dia baru sahaja kena marah dengan cikgu matematik dia kerana selalu sangat tidak faham, cikgu dia cadangkan kelas matematik untuk pelajar yang lemah matematik tetapi Gopal tak nak. Menurut kata Gopal, dia sudah ada cikgu untuk mengajar dia matematik, cikgu yang dia maksudkan adalah Fang "Aku ajar kau berapa banyak kali pun, kau tetap tak faham" Gopal tersengih lagi

"Ala Fang, suruh sahaja abang kau ajar"

"Ha ah, betul cakap Yaya. Mesti Gopal terus faham"

"Janganlah Yaya, Ying. Kapten Kaizo ajar aku tahap sadis, sampai berpeluh aku dibuatnya" Gopal tidak boleh lupakan macam mana Kaizo mengajar dia. Setiap pandangan dari Kaizo, macam nak makan orang. Gopal takut jikalau dia buat salah

"Cakap tentang abang kau.. apasal abang kau ada dekat situ" kata Boboiboy sambil tunjuk Kaizo sedang menunggu adiknya di luar pintu pagar sekolah. Ada setengah pelajar perempuan berhenti depan dia, sambil meminta tanda tangan dari dia tetapi Kaizo buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja. Mereka begitu kecewa dengan sikap Kaizo, dan lalu mereka beredar dari situ dengan perasaan kecewa. Kaizo tidak ambil pedulik tentang mereka, di mata dia hanya ada adik dia sahaja.

"Abang?" Fang berlari ke arah abangnya "Abang nak jemput adik dari sekolah lagi ke?"

"Tak lah, abang nak tengok sekolah kamu sahaja" Fang buat muka masam dekat abangnya "Abang bergurau sahaja. Abang sebenarnya ada hal penting nak bercakap dengan kau" Muka Kaizo berubah menjadi serius dan lalu dia mengambil beg sekolahnya adiknya. Kaizo terus berjalan dan paksa adiknya mengikut dia ke mana dia akan membawa adiknya. Fang mengikut abangnya dari belakang sambil melambai-lambai ke arah kawan-kawan dia "Aku jumpa korang esok!"

Kaizo telah membawa Fang ke tepi pantai, mereka berdua siap beli air kepala dan lalu duduk bersila di atas pasir pantai. Fang menghirup air kelapanya dan melihat wajah abangnya yang serius itu. Fang fikirkan, apa benda penting yang abang dia ingin katakan. Lalu Kaizo berkata

"Adik, abang dapat surat tadi"

"Surat? dari siapa?" Fang terfikir, ada lagi orang menghantar surat sekarang ini?

"Surat dari atuk"

"Tok Aba? kenapa Tok Aba nak hantar surat dekat kita orang pula" Lalu Fang kena ketuk dekat di kepala oleh abangnya

"Bukan dari Tok Aba! tapi dari atuk kita sendiri. Ayah kepada ibu kita. FAHAM!" Fang mengangguk sahaja, dia senyap sahaja, menunggu abangnya sambung bercerita "Abang tidak sangka atuk dan nenek kita mencari kita selama ini"

"Dia orang cari kita? jadi, apa yang abang nak bincang dengan adik? Dia orang nak datang sini ke?" Dalam hati Fang meloncat-loncat kegembiraan. Selama ini dia ingatkan dia hanya ada abang sahaja, dia tidak sangka atuk dan nenek dia masih hidup lagi

Kaizo menghela nafas "Bukan Pang, atuk nak kami pulang ke planet asal kita. Selama ini, mereka mencari kita. Bukan atuk sahaja yang cari kita, pak cik, mak cik, sepupu kita semua tak berhenti-henti mencari kita berdua, adik." kata Kaizo "Jadi, adik nak balik ke sana? mereka sedang menunggu kepulangan kita terutama sekali atuk dan nenek. Mereka nak melihat kita semula, adik"

Lalu Kaizo berkata lagi "Kalau kita pulang ke sana, kita dapat bina hidup baru di sana. Kita dapat berjumpa dengan keluarga kita, Pang. Abang sebenarnya mahu pulang ke sana tapi abang fikirkan tentang adik"

Hati Fang sebenar berbelah bahagi. Kalau dia pulang, sudah tentu dia akan duduk dengan atuk dan nenek dia tapi kawan-kawan dia juga dia akan tinggalkan. "Pang?"

"Adik, adik sebenarnya gembira bila dapat tahu kita mempunyai atuk dan nenek tapi.."

"Tapi adik tak nak tinggalkan kawan-kawan adik dekat sini. Abang tahu sebab abang pun sudah suka duduk di sini, abang tak sanggup tinggalkan kehidupan kita di sini tapi terpulang sahaja kepada kau. Abang ikut sahaja keputusan adik"

"Tapi kalau adik menolak, tentu dia orang akan sedih"

"Pang fikirkan lah dulu, nanti atuk akan menghubungi kita nanti malam nanti"

Mereka berdua kembali senyap sambil menikmati air kelapa. Dalam pemikiran Fang, dia masih lagi berfikir, samada untuk pulang atau duduk di bumi sahaja. Kalau dia pulang, dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia akan duduk di planet asal dia. Adakah dia dapat jumpa kawan-kawan dia balik atau mungkin dia dapat jumpa mereka bila masa cuti nanti. Hati Fang rasa sedih, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa keputusan dia

"Pang, abang nak balik dah" Kaizo bangun dari tempat duduk dia

"Abang balik lah dulu. Adik nak duduk dekat sini lagi"

Kaizo berjalan dan meninggalkan adiknya. Dia melihat adiknya dari tempat yang jauh, sebenarnya ada satu lagi perkara dia tidak memberitahu adiknya. Jikalau mereka pulang ke planet asal mereka, Kaizo dapat tinggalkan adiknya di bawah jagaan atuk dan nenek mereka, dan dia pula dapat sambung dengan misi-misi dia. Itu yang dikatakan dalam surat tersebut. Sudah tentu adik dia tidak suka nanti, tapi apa dia boleh, misi-misi itu semuanya penting. Demi kebaikan galaxy juga. Sekarang ini, dia cukup bertuah kerana tiada serangan atau apa-apa berita tentang musuh-musuh dia. Kaizo terus berjalan dan pulang ke rumah

Fang masih lagi berada di pantai, dia tidak sedar bahawa kawan-kawan dia berada di situ juga. Mereka dalam perjalanan untuk membeli keropok lekor yang jual di tepi pantai, sampailah mereka nampak duduk keseorangan di pantai. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pergi ke arah Fang

"Fang?" panggil Boboiboy. Fang pandang ke atas dan nampak kawan-kawan dia "Apa kau buat dekat sini? mana abang kau?" tanya Boboiboy

"Abang aku sudah balik"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying duduk di situ juga bersama dengan Fang. Mereka menunggu untuk Fang bercerita kepadanya sambil melihat permandangan laut hari ini "Atuk dan nenek aku ajak aku pulang ke planet asal kami"

"Eh, kau ada atuk dan nenek"

"Yea Boboiboy. Aku baru dapat tahu hari ini. Abang aku menerima surat daripada mereka, selama ini mereka mencari kita orang"

"Jadi, kau nak balik ke?" tanya Yaya

"Entahlah, abang aku suruh aku yang buat keputusan. Aku tak nak tinggalkan korang tapi aku nak juga jumpa atuk dan nenek aku. Kalau aku pergi, mesti dia orang akan pujuk aku duduk di sana"

"Fang" Fang pandang ke kiri dan melihat Boboiboy yang sedang tersenyum tetapi dalam hati dia ada rasa sedikit kesedihan "Fang, kalau kau nak pulang, kau pulang lah. Aku tak tahu berapa lama mereka mencari kau, sudah tentu dia orang nak jumpa korang balik"

"Tapi..."

"Jangan tapi-tapi lah.. kita orang akan faham" kata Gopal "Kita mestilah dapat jumpa balik nantikan"

"Entahlah, aku pun tak pasti" kata Fang "nanti aku mesti akan merindui korang semua. Aku sebenarnya nak juga tinggal bersama dengan mereka tapi..." Fang melihat kawan-kawan dia. Mungkin ini kali terakhir dia dapat berjumpa dengan mereka, fikir Fang "Aku pun tak pasti bagaimana kehidupan aku dekat sana nanti, mesti berbeza sungguh dekat sana nanti"

"Aku pun sebenarnya tak nak kau pulang tapi atuk dan nenek kau nak kau dan abang kau pulang. Tentu mereka gembira dapat berjumpa korang berdua balik. Aku tak memaksa kau Fang tapi aku nak juga kau tengok kembali balik dengan keluarga kau. Dia orang mesti tidak mahu terpisah lagi selepas ini"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy. Aku tak tahu lagi dengan keputusan aku"

"Kalau kau nak pulang, jangan risau tentang kami. Kita orang akan turut gembira dengan kau sekali" kata Yaya sambil memberikan senyuman kepada Fang

"Yolah, kau boleh nanti jenguk-jenguk kami di sini bila kau ada masa" kata Ying

"Boleh lah kau bawa makanan dari planet kau. Bolehlah aku cuba nanti" kata Gopal

"Kami nak kau gembira sahaja Fang" kata Boboiboy

"Terima kasih semua. Aku akan pastikan, yang aku tak kan lupakan tentang korang. Koranglah sahabat terbaik aku" Mereka duduk di situ sebentar sebelum mereka pergi gerai kecil yang menjual keropok lekor. Mereka mahu meluangkan bersama sebelum Fang membuat keputusan dia. Mereka lupakan tentang perkara tadi sebentar tetapi di hati masing-masing tidak mahu terpisah dengan Fang. Fang juga sama, dia tidak mahu berpisah dengan mereka.

* * *

Pada malam itu, atuk dan nenek mereka menghubungi Lahap di kapal angkasa. Kaizo dan Fang terpaksa naik ke kapal angkasa mereka "Dah besar cucu atuk. Fang apa khabar?"

"Fang sihat sahaja atuk. Macam mana atuk dapat tahu kita orang ada dekat sini?" tanya Fang. Atuk dan nenek mereka tersenyum kerana dapat berjumpa semula dengan cucu mereka. Nenek mereka siap menangis di depan skrin, dia menangis kerana terlalu gembira

"Masa kami dapat tahu rumah kamu di serang oleh Ratu Lily, kami cepat-cepat ke sana tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Atuk hanya dapat melihat ibubapa kamu yang terkorban, kami mencari kamu berdua tetapi tidak jumpa. Kami ingatkan kamu berdua kena culik dengan Ratu Lily" kata atuk mereka "Selepas itu, kami terpaksa bawa pulang ibubapa kamu untuk dikebumikan. Beberapa tahun selepas itu, pak cik kamu beritahu atuk tentang seseorang telah musnahkan kerajaan Ratu Lily, kami tidak sangka kamu yang musnahkan, Kaizo. Jadi kami bergerak ke sana untuk mencari kamu berdua, tetapi gagal. Atuk ingat cucu atuk telah berjaya melepaskan diri atau cucu atuk turut terkorban dalam serangan tersebut sampailah sepupu kamu bagitahu, yang sebenarnya kamu berdua masih hidup lagi"

"Jadi, masa itulah atuk mencari kita orang?" tanya Fang

"Yea Fang, atuk mencari kamu berdua di seluruh galaxy. Bukan atuk sahaja, pak cik, mak cik dan juga sepupu kamu juga turut mencari kamu berdua. Atuk dapat tahu bahawa Kaizo telah menjadi pahlawan terhebat dan menjadi Kapten dalam misi kamu. Atuk ucapkan taniah, dan kamu Fang, kamu juga turut berada di dalam pasukan abang kamu. Atuk bangga dengan kamu berdua" Atuk mereka memberikan senyuman manis kepada Fang dan Kaizo. Fang membalas senyuman tersebut

"Jadi, apa kamu berdua buat dekat bumi?" tanya atuk mereka

"Sebenarnya, tahun lepas abang hantar Fang ke bumi untuk jalankan misi abang" kata Fang "tapi selepas itu, abang datang balik untuk mengambil Fang dan jam-jam kuasa kawan Fang. Sepatutnya Fang dah terbang jauh daripada bumi tapi disebabkan kawan-kawan Fang sanggup kejar abang untuk dapatkan Fang balik"

"Bagusnya kawan kamu, itulah dikatakan persahabatan tapi Fang sanggup ke nak tinggalkan kawan-kawan kamu di sini kalau Fang pulang?" Fang hanya mengelengkan sahaja kepala "Kamu Kaizo?"

"Saya tidak kisah sebenarnya, asalkan adik saya gembira. Saya ikut sahaja dengan keputusan adik, saya tak nak terpisah dengan dia lagi" Kaizo melihat adiknya "Maaf atuk kalau keputusan adik saya untuk tinggalkan di sini"

"Sebenarnya atuk tidak berharap sangat kamu berdua untuk pulang di sini. Kami dengar kamu berdua gembira duduk di bumi, jadi atuk tak naklah rosakkan kebahagian kamu berdua"

"Betul kata atuk kau, nenek pun tak kisah sangat tapi kalau ada masa, jenguk-jenguklah kami di sini" kata nenek mereka. Dihati nenek dia, dia berharap sangat agar cucu-cucu dia pulang ke planet asal mereka tetapi dia tidak mahu memaksa mereka berdua "Kalau Fang duduk di sini, kami akan menjaga kamu dan kamu akan masuk ke sekolah di sini. Fang dapat berkenalan dengan kawan-kawan baru, mulakan dengan kehidupan baru Fang di sini"

"Apa keputusan kau Pang?" tanya Kaizo. Fang melihat abangnya, dia sebenarnya masih tidak tahu lagi tapi kalau pergi tinggal dengan mereka, tentu lagi seronok. Tentu atuk dan nenek dia boleh tunjukkan gambar-gambar ibubapa dia lagi dan tentu dia dapat berjumpa dengan mak cik dan pak cik dan juga sepupu dia yang lain juga. Kawan-kawan dia pun faham kalau dia pergi "Pang?"

"Keputusan adik sebenarnya..." Fang memberikan senyuman kepada atuk dan nenek dia. Apa-apa sahaja keputusan dari Fang, mereka semua tidak akan membantah dan sokong sahaja keputusan dia

* * *

Keesokannya, Fang tidak datang ke sekolah. Boboiboy dapat rasakan kawan baik dia telah pulang dan kembali ke keluarga dia. Boboiboy tergerak hati untuk melihat rumah Fang yang sebelum ini adalah rumah terbiar. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan juga Ying terus ke rumah Fang selepas sahaja habis sesi persekolahan

"Fang sudah pergi meninggalkan kita ke?" tanya Gopal

"Entahlah Gopal. Kalau dia betul-betul pulang ke planet asal dia, aku berharap dia akan bahagia di sana. Aku pun tak nak lah halang dia, sebelum ini dia cuma ada abang dia sahaja. Sekarang atuk dan nenek dia sudah jumpa dia orangkan, tak kan kita nak jadi penghalang dia pula" kata Boboiboy. Mereka semua sedih dan gembira pada masa yang sama. Mereka semua berharap dapat jumpa dengan Fang lagi sekali

"Yolah, kalau kita halang dia, nanti dia mesti lagi sedih" kata Ying

Mereka lalu di lorong rumah Fang dan tiba-tiba, mereka ternampak sebuah kapal angkasa sedang berangkat untuk pulang ke angkasa lepas. Mereka semua berlari ke arah rumah Fang.

"FANGGGG!" jerit Boboiboy sambil pandang ke arah kapal angkasa itu "JANGAN LUPAKAN KAMI DI SINI!"

"SELAMAT TINGGAL FANG!" Mereka berempat melambai-lambai kapal angkasa itu. Yaya dan Ying mengelap air mata mereka. Kapal angkasa itu sudah hilang "Jangan lupakan kami Fang" bisik Boboiboy. Dia tidak sangka kawan baik dia sudah pergi meninggalkan dia tetapi dia tetap senyum walaupun hati dia sedih "Semoga kau berbahagia dengan keluarga kau Fang" dia mengelap air matanya yang sedang mengalir keluar.

"Fang dah takde, siapa nak ajar aku matematik nanti" Gopal buat muka sedih. Mereka bertiga tergelak sahaja

"Sudahlah Gopal, kita orang boleh sahaja ajar kau nanti" kata Yaya "Jomlah kita ke kedai Tok Aba" Yaya, Ying dan Gopal pusing ke belakang dan terkejut melihat Fang berada di belakang mereka semua dengan sebuah kotak besar

"FANGGG!"

Boboiboy pusing kebelakang dan dia tersenyum besar "Kau tak balik?"

"Takdelah, tak kan aku nak tinggalkan korang semua" kata Fang dengan senyuman dia

"Habis tue, kenapa kau tak datang ke sekolah?" tanya Yaya. Mereka semua berkumpul di sebelah Fang "Aku tadi pulang sekejap ke planet aku. Jumpa atuk dan nenek aku, sebab itu aku tak datang ke sekolah tadi"

"Kotak nie pula?" Boboiboy cuba untuk melihat dalam kotak tersebut tetapi dia menghalang diri dia buat begitu

"Kotak nie? nenek aku bagi tadi. Dia cakap kenangan masa aku dan abang aku masa kecik-kecik dulu. Aku tak tengok lagi apa dalam kotak nie" kata Fang "Korang nak masuk tak? boleh korang tengok sekali apa yang nenek aku bagi"

"Eh, takpelah Fang. Aku rasa baik kau tengok dengan abang kau dulu"

"Ha ah, betul kata Boboiboy. Kita jumpa kau esok sahaja" Sebelum mereka beredar, Boboiboy sempat memeluk Fang "Apasal kau peluk aku nie?"

"Hehehe.. takdelah, aku sebenarnya gembira bila dapat tahu kau tak pergi" Boboiboy melepaskan pelukan dia dan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum sahaja "Jumpa esok Fang"

"Jumpa esok Boboiboy"

Malam tadi di kapal angkasa, dia memberitahu atuk dan nenek dia yang dia tidak mahu pulang ke planet dia. Dia berkata bahawa dia tidak sanggup meninggalkan kawan-kawan dia. Fang juga bercerita kepada atuk dan nenek dia, selama dia di tinggalkan oleh abang dia untuk jalankan misi, kawan-kawan dia menjadi peneman hati dia. Kaizo selepas itu di marahi oleh atuk dia kerana tinggalkan adik dia duduk di bumi sorang-sorang. Bukan sekali sahaja tetapi sudah 4 kali dia tinggalkan adik dia sorang-sorang di bumi. Kaizo memandang adiknya dengan penuh sadis sekali tetapi Fang bernasib baik kerana abang dia tidak menghukum dia. Jadi, pada malam itu juga Fang ingin berjumpa dengan atuk dan nenek dia, abang dia tunaikan permintaan dia. Sambutan mereka di sana memang cukup meriah sekali, mereka semua memujuk Fang dan Kaizo agar tinggal di situ sahaja. Fang hampir termakan dengan pujukan mereka tetapi dia ingatkan balik, dia perlu balik ke bumi. Dia berjanji dengan mereka, dia akan datang kembali ke sana. Sebelum berpisah, nenek dia berikan sebuah kotak untuk Fang dan Kaizo

Jadi, di sinilah Fang berada sekarang, di depan rumah dia dengan sebuah kotak besar sambil tersenyum melihat rumah itu. Dia tidak sabar untuk membuka kotak tersebut, Kaizo pegang bahu adiknya dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah dan terus ke ruang tamu. Fang dan Kaizo membuka kotak tersebut. Terdapat pelbagai barang yang nenek mereka berikan. Sekeping gambar mereka berempat di depan rumah atuk dan nenek mereka. Sehelai selimut yang ada huruf F, Fang terus memeluk selimut itu. Ada 2 pedang mainan milik dia dan Kaizo, paling berharga bagi Kaizo adalah kesemua lukisan adiknya yang diberikan kepada dia. Atuk dan nenek mereka kata, mereka sempat mengambil beberapa barang yang masih lagi elok, barang yang tidak dimusnahkan oleh Ratu Lily. Kaizo tersenyum melihat kesemuanya, semuanya masih selamat lagi

"Abang, tengok nie" Fang tunjuk sebuah buku kepada abangnya "Buku resepi ibu!" Fang membuka buku itu dan sangat teruja melihat kesemua resepi-resepi yang ada di dalamnya. Kaizo hanya tersenyum sahaja, dia membelek-belek di dalam kotak tersebut dan terjumpa sebuah jaket biru milik ayahnya. Kaizo mengambil jaket itu dan memakainya.

Mereka berdua gelak ketawa sambil melihat gambar-gambar yang ada di dalam album gambar

"Terima kasih atuk, terima kasih nenek"

* * *

 **Maaf kalau chapter hari ini pendek sahaja T_T**

 **Di sebabkan author penat sangat, jadi... tiada sesi membalas review :(**

 **so, see you di next chapter!**


	8. Pendam

**Welcome back my fellow, loyal, dark, silence, apa-apa sahaja readers! apa khabar semua?**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini, terima kasih juga kerana selalu memberikan review yang terbaik untuk author!**

 **Kalau boleh, bagilah kritikkan tahap sampai buat author menangis.. hahahaha! sebenarnya author nak improve kan lagi dengan penulisan author**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini!**

 **Hope you guys like it, Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pendam

"ACHUMMMMM!"

Kaizo mencari-cari kotak tisu di dalam biliknya. Baru dia teringat, tisu di dalam bilik tidurnya sudah habis. Lalu Kaizo turun ke bawah untuk mengambil kotak tisu yang baru. Setelah sampai sahaja di dapur, dia mencari-cari lagi kotak tisu tersebut. Adik dia selalu simpan kotak tisu di dalam kabinet dapur tapi dia telah membuka kesemua kabinet dapur dan tiada satu pun kotak tisu yang dijumpai olehnya. Adiknya pula tiada di rumah, dia berada di kedai Tok Aba sekarang ini, sedang mengulangkaji bersama kawan-kawannya

"ACHUUUMMM!" Selesema dia begitu teruk sekali. Ini pertama kali dia mendapat selesema, sebelum ini dia hanya demam sahaja, itu pun jarang juga dia demam. Kaizo memang seorang yang jarang sakit, setiap hari badan dia sihat dan bertenaga. Kaizo terpaksa keluar untuk pergi ke kedai Tok Aba, dia ingin menyuruh adiknya pergi beli kotak tisu. Dia sebenarnya malas hendak ke bandar kerana terlampau jauh dari rumah dan dia tidak larat untuk berjalan jauh pada hari ini. Sebelum dia keluar rumah, dia sempat memberikan Shadow makanan

"Pang makan sampai habis, kalau nak buat sepah lepas tue, sepahkan bilik adik aku" kata Kaizo sambil mengusap-gusap kepala Shadow. Kaizo tinggalkan Shadow dengan makanannya di dapur dan dia terus keluar dari rumah. Angin di luar begitu kencang sekali, semua daun-daun di atas pokok berterbangan di halaman rumah dia. Kaizo hiraukan sahaja, dia pasti adik dia akan sapu nanti kesemua daun-daun itu

"ACHUMMMMM!" Dia bersilang tangan dan masukkan kedua belah tangannya ke dalam jaket birunya dan terus sahaja ke kedai Tok Aba

* * *

"Tok Aba! Ice Chocolate Blended Special satu!" kata Gopal yang baru sahaja selesai menyiapkan kerja sekolahnya. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying tengah mengulangkaji mata pelajaran. Dia tidak kisah jika Gopal membuat bising tetapi jangan ganggu mereka mengulangkaji

"Hah Gopal, kau dah habis buat kerja sekolah. Apa kata kau ulangkaji pula" kata Tok Aba sambil membuat permintaan dari Gopal tadi

"Saya baru nak berehat Tok Aba, bagilah saya rehat sebentar"

"Rehat apanya, kejap lagi mesti kau terlelap dekat sini juga macam semalam" Ochobot mengingatkan balik Gopal tentang kejadian semalam. Selepas sahaja Gopal habis membuat kerja sekolahnya, dia akan menunggu rakan-rakannya habis mengulangkaji sampai dia tertidur di kedai Tok Aba. Fang sangat geram dengan dia semalam kerana bunyi berdengkur Gopal begitu kuat sekali, sampai hilang fokus dibuatnya. Fang menggunakan kuasa bayangnya dan lalu mengikat Gopal di pokok. Gopal tidak sedar yang dia berada di atas pokok, dia terlampau nyenyak sangat. Masa mereka semua hendak pulang ke rumah, barulah Boboiboy kejutkan dia. Menjerit-jerit Gopal di pokok, sehinggalah Fang lepaskan Gopal dari ikatan tersebut

"Janganlah ingatkan aku tentang semalam Ochobot" Fang ketawa kecil, dia tidak mahu Gopal terdengar gelakan dia. Dia rasa sungguh bahagia sekali dapat kenakan Gopal. Dia sambung balik ulangkaji

"Itulah kau, siapa suruh tertidur semalam, kan dah kena dengan Fang" kata Ochobot

"Kau tak tahu ke Ochobot, Fang tue suka sangat kenakan aku. Cubalah dia kenakan si Boboiboy, asyik-asyik aku, asyik-asyik aku. Kalau orang kenakan dia, mesti kena belasah dengan harimau bayang dia. Ingat dia tue hebat sangatlah" Terus dia kena ikat lagi sekali di pokok oleh Fang

"Kau cakap pasal aku yea, kau duduk situ sampai esok" kata Fang

"Janganlah ikat aku dekat pokok lagi! turunkan lah aku!" menjerit-jerit Gopal di atas pokok

"Sudahlah tue Fang, kau turunkan ajelah Gopal tue" kata Yaya "Lagipun kita orangkan tengah ulangkaji, nanti dia ganggu kita lagi dengan jeritan dia tue"

"Yolah, baik kau turunkan sahaja dia maaa... aku pun tak larat nak dengar dia menjerit-jerit dekat pokok macam orang gila"

"Yelah, yelah" Lalu Fang menurunkan Gopal "Selamatlah kau Gopal. Kau cakap pasal aku lagi, jaga kau Gopal"

"Eh sudah, sudah. Kita kan nak ulangkaji, bukannya nak cari pasal dekat sini" Boboiboy tenangkan Fang sebelum dia mengamuk dekat Gopal lagi. Fang mengambil kesemua buku-buku dia dan lalu dia menyimpan buku-buku sekolah dia di dalam beg sekolahnya "Aku pergi dulu"

"Eh, tak kan kau nak balik dah Fang"

"Maaf Boboiboy, aku perlukan ketenangan untuk belajar. Maaf semua" Fang meninggalkan mereka semua. Fang sebenarnya lebih suka belajar bersendirian tetapi ada teman-teman dia pun, mesti ada sahaja yang tak kena terutama sekali dengan adanya Gopal, mesti ada sahaja yang tak kena. Kalau dia ulangkaji dengan Boboiboy, mesti tiada gangguan kerana Boboiboy bukan seperti Gopal

"Itulah kau Gopal, suka sangat buat bising bila kita orang tengah ulangkaji" marah Yaya kepada Gopal

"Ala, maafkan lah aku. Aku tak sengaja" Gopal buat muka sedih. Tok Aba berikan dia air Ice Blended Chocolate Special kepada Gopal "Ambil nie Gopal bagi ceria sikit hati kau tue. Esok kau minta maaf dekat si Fang tue"

"Yelah Tok Aba, itu pun kalau saya tak kena dengan harimau bayang dia esok" dia menghirup airnya yang sedap itu, siap ada bunyi lagi. Selepas itu dia kena ketuk dengan buku teks matematik Ying "Patutlah Fang suka marah kau, kau memang tak boleh duduk diam" Gopal tersengih sahaja dengan airnya, terus dia tidak membuat bunyi bising lagi kerana takut di marahi oleh kawan-kawan dia. Kedai Tok Aba kembali sunyi untuk beberapa minit sahaja

"ACHUUMMMMMM!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pusing kebelakang dan nampak Kapten Kaizo dalam keadaan tidak sihat.

"Eh Kapten Kaizo, kenapa Kapten Kaizo ada dekat sini?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku cari adik aku, mana dia?" Gopal nampak Kaizo sedang mengigil dengan tangannya yang masih lagi di dalam jaket birunya

"Dia dah balik rumah" Boboiboy yang jawap sebelum Gopal sempat menjawap soalan tadi "Abang Kaizo ok ke?"

"ACHUUUMM!" Hingus Kaizo mengalir keluar, Boboiboy mengambil sehelai tisu dan berikan kepada dia

"Terima kasih" Kaizo mengelap hidung dia

"Kaizo, kamu tak sihat tue. Kenapa perlu keluar kalau sudah tahu diri tue tidak sihat" Tok Aba mencari ubat selesema yang ada di dalam laci kedai, dia mengambil ubat tersebut dan berikan kepada Kaizo "Terima kasih Tok Aba" Lalu Ochobot berikan segelas air untuk Kaizo. Kaizo menelan dua biji ubat dan minum air tersebut

"Maaf Tok Aba, saya keluar kerana ingin mencari adik saya. Saya nak suruh dia pergi ke kedai untuk beli kotak tisu dan juga ubat" kata Kaizo. Nampaknya adik dia sudah balik rumah tapi kenapa dalam perjalanan ke sini dia tidak bertembung dengan adiknya. Adik dia ikut jalan lain ke? fikir Kaizo

"Aik, kenapa abang Kaizo tak hubungi sahaja dia?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku sebenarnya lupa tapi tak apalah, aku pulang dulu. Mungkin dia sudah sampai ke rumah" Kaizo patah balik dan jalan secara pelahan-lahan. Tok Aba berasa kasihan melihat Kaizo yang tidak begitu sihat, dia menyuruh mereka pergi temankan Kaizo. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying mengemas barang-barang mereka dan terus pergi temankan Kaizo.

Kaizo pula cuba menghubungi adik dia tetapi adiknya tidak menjawab panggilan dia "Mana adik aku?" Kaizo mulai rasa risau tetapi dia tenangkan diri dia supaya tidak terlalu cemas. Mungkin adik dia sedang buat sesuatu atau sudah tidur. Kaizo cuba lagi menghubungi dia tetapi gagal juga

"Pelik" kata Boboiboy yang berada di sebelah Kaizo

"Tadi ada nampak benda pelik-pelik ke sesama kamu semua ke kedai Tok Aba?" tanya Kaizo

"Tiada benda yang pelik-pelik yang berlaku Kapten Kaizo. Nak kata orang buli dia lagi, tak juga" kata Yaya. Kaizo cuba lagi menghubungi adik dia tetapi masih juga yang sama. Hati Kaizo menjadi tidak tenang tetapi dia tidak mahu fikirkan benda yang buruk terjadi dekat adiknya. Selagi adik dia tidak menjawap panggilan dia, selagi itulah dia akan tetap menghubungi adiknya berkali-kali. Hati dia semakin lama semakin gelisah.

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying cuba untuk tenangkan Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo, mesti dia tengah tidur tue. Jangan risau sangat abang Kaizo" Tapi sebenarnya di dalam hati Boboiboy, dia juga berasa risau juga. Semenjak dari tahun lepas lagi, Fang dan Kaizo asyik berdrama dengan perkara yang buruk. Dia tidak mahu fikirkan sangat, dia cuba padamkan perkara-perkara buruk yang terjadi dekat Fang sampailah Gopal berkata sesuatu

"Ala, kalau Fang kena culik pun, mesti kita dapat lawan balik dengan alien jahat tue, lepas tue dapatlah kita selamatkan Fang, betul tak Kapten Kaizo" Gopal nampak muka kawan-kawan dia berubah menjadi marah. Terus dia kena tepuk di kepalanya oleh Ying

"Kau nie Gopal, janganlah cakap macam tue. Janganlah bagi Kapten Kaizo lagi risau. Aku yakin Fang sekarang selamat berada di rumah"

"Terima kasih Yaya" kata Kaizo. Kali ini Kaizo cuba menghubungi Lahap pula, mungkin adik dia berada di kapal angkasa. Lahap menjawab panggilannya "Lahap, Pang ada dekat situ?"

"Maaf Kapten, Pang tiada di sini tetapi Kapten perlu tahu sesuatu. Ada satu kapal angkasa telah masuk ke bumi, aku tidak pasti kapal angkasa siapa"

"KENAPA KAU TA- ACHHUUMMMMM!" Ying memberikan sehelai tisu kepada Kaizo

"Kapten?!"

"Maaf.. kenapa kau tak halang kapal angkasa itu!" Kaizo lap hidung dia dengan tisu pemberian dari Ying tadi. Selesema dia semakin teruk tetapi dia baru sahaja makan ubat tadi di kedai Tok Aba, macam mana boleh semakin teruk "SUDAH! KAU PERGI SIASAT SIAPA PEMILIK KAPAL ANGKASA TERSEBUT!"

"Baik Kapten" lalu Kaizo menutup skrin kecil tersebut

"Kamu semua berhati-hati, ada musuh baru telah memasuki bumi sekarang ini. Aku perlu mencari Pang dengan se-ACHUMMMMMMMM!" Kaizo terasa badan dia ingin jatuh di atas jalan raya tersebut tetapi dia menahan dirinya. Badan dia semakin panas, demam dia semakin meningkat. Dia tidak boleh pengsan di situ, dia kuatkan diri dia, agar dia dapat berjalan sampai ke rumah. Dia tidak mahu menyusahkan sesiapa pun. Kenapa semua ini berlaku semasa dia sedang sakit, bagaimana dia ingin melindungi semuanya jikalau dia sakit, bagaimana dia nak cari adik dia yang entah hilang ke mana dalam keadaan begini, fikir Kaizo

"Kapten Kaizo perlukan berehat dengan segera, tentang Fang, biar kami yang cari dia" kata Yaya

"Ha ah, mari kapten Kaizo. Biar kami bantu kapten Kaizo" kata Ying. Kaizo tidak membantah mereka, dia biarkan mereka menolong dia. Sampai sahaja di rumah, Fang dapati tiada di rumah. Yaya dan Ying masuk ke dalam dan cepat-cepat buatkan bubur lobak merah untuk Kaizo. Kaizo pula baring di atas katilnya untuk berehat tetapi hati dia cukup gelisah, dia tidak dapat berehat dengan tenang kerana risaukan tentang adik dia dan risaukan tentang alien yang sedang mencerobohi bumi. Boboiboy dan Gopal pergi mencari Fang, mereka yakin Fang tidak pergi jauh dari sini. Kaizo menyuruh mereka berhati-hati, jangan sampai diri mereka kena tangkap dengan musuh baru mereka.

Kaizo berharap Lahap dapat menghubungi dia dengan segara, supaya dia dapat kenalpasti siapa musuh terbaru mereka. Dia cuba menghubungi adiknya tetapi masih lagi gagal "PANGGG! JANGAN BUAT ABANG RISAU!" Menjerit Kaizo di dalam biliknya. Yaya dan Ying rasa takut pula mendengar jeritan Kaizo tadi, tapi mereka mengendahkan sahaja jeritan itu, lalu mereka sambung balik buatkan bubur untuk Kaizo

"Yaya, kau rasa mana si Fang pergi yea" tanya Ying secara tiba-tiba

"Mana aku tahu Ying tapi tadi dia cakap dia perlukan ketenangan untuk belajar. Hmmm... tak mungkin dia akan balik ke rumah sebab dia tahu abang dia ada dekat rumah, dan aku tak pasti kalau ada musuh baru pergi culik Fang"

"Aik, kenapa kau cakap begitu?"

Yaya berhenti memotong lobak merah dan melihat wajah kawan baik dia "Entahlah, aku dapat rasakan Fang pergi ke tempat lain untuk belajar dan mungkin juga itu bukan musuh baru kita tapi kawan? Lupakan ajelah apa yang aku cakap, aku pun tidak pasti Ying"

"Harap apa yang kau katakan tadi itu betul lah tapi kasihan pula tengok Kaizo, risau sekali dengan adik dia"

"Ha ah, dah lah dia tengah tak sihat, Fang pula entah ke mana. Eh, cepatlah kita buat bubur nie, nanti Kapten Kaizo lapar pula" Mereka cepat-cepat memotong lobak tersebut dan masukkan ke dalam sebuah periuk yang besar. Sementara mereka menunggu bubur itu siap masak, mereka sambung balik ulangkaji di dalam dapur, Kaizo pula tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang. Dia mengalami mimpi buruk tentang adiknya

 _Kaizo berlari ke arah adiknya yang sedang terkaku baring di atas rumput. Darah mengalir keluar dari mulut Fang, terdapat beberapa kecederaan teruk di bahagian badan dia dan juga kepala adiknya, Kaizo geram dan marah melihat keadaan adiknya begitu. Dia terduduk di sebelah adiknya "Ibu, maafkan Kaizo kerana tidak dapat selamatkan adik" Air mata Kaizo menitis di atas muka adiknya_

 _"Pang! BANGUNN!" Kaizo mengangkat kepala adiknya "PANG! KENAPA KAU PERGI DULU DARIPADA ABANG!" Kaizo peluk adiknya yang sedang dalam lumuran darah. Dia memanggil-manggil nama adiknya tapi dia tahu, adik dia tak kan bangun buat selama-lamanya. Dia menumbuk tangannya di atas tanah_

 _"PANG!"_

"PANGGGG!" Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya "Mimpi buruk" kata dia sambil pegang kepala dia. Kaizo berharap mimpi tadi hanyalah mainan mimpi sahaja. Dia tidak mahu kehilangan adiknya, dia memcuba lagi hubungi adiknya tetapi masih lagi gagal. Kaizo mengenggam tangannya dan lalu dia menumbuk katilnya begitu kuat sekali

"Mana kau pergi Pang" Kaizo melihat jam di jam kuasanya, dia hanya dapat tidur dalam beberapa minit sahaja "ACHUMMMMM!"

"KAPTEN KAIZO!" Dia terdengar jeritan dari Yaya dan Ying. Kaizo cepat-cepat bangun dan lari keluar dari biliknya. Dia pergi ke balkoni dan nampak seorang lelaki tua yang dia kenal pada suatu ketika dahulu. Dia juga ternampak Yaya dan Ying yang sedang berhadapan dengan lelaki tua itu. Yaya dengan sikap menghormati orang tua, dia tidak akan berlawan dengan orang yang lebih tua daripada dia

"YAYA, YING! JANGAN APA-APA KAN DIA!" jerit Kaizo di balkoni atas "PROFESSOR!" Professor itu pandang ke atas dan berikan dia senyuman manis kepada Kaizo

"Siapa dia Kapten Kaizo?" tanya Yaya. Kaizo berlari ke bawah dan peluk professor itu

"Ini adalah kawan lama ayah aku. Dia adalah Professor Falcon" Kaizo lepaskan pelukan itu. Professor itu juga memberikan senyuman manis kepada Yaya dan Ying "Jadi, dia bukan musuh kami, Kapten Kaizo?"

"Bukan" kata Kaizo. Kedatang Professor Falcon ke bumi membuatkan hati dia tenang sedikit, jadi kapal angkasa yang memasuki bumi itu bukanlah musuh dia tetapi kapal angkasa milik Professor tersebut "Kenapa Professor datang ke sini?"

"Maaf kerana datang ke bumi tanpa memberitahu kamu, Kaizo. Saya datang ke sini untuk berikan cermin mata yang kamu hantar hari itu" Professor itu mengeluarkan bekas cermin mata di dalam begnya dan berikan kepada Kaizo. "Jaga cermin mata ini dengan baik, Kaizo. Jangan bagi cermin mata ini rosak balik" Kaizo membuka bekas itu dan melihat cermin mata itu, ia kelihatan seperti baru lagi, dia tersenyum melihat cermin mata adiknya sudah di baik pulih dan lalu dia menutup bekas itu. Professor Falcon adalah orang yang membantu Kaizo pada suatu ketika dahulu, dia yang memberikan cermin mata kepada Fang kerana penglihatannya yang rabun itu

"Itu bukan cermin mata Fang ka?" tanya Ying yang datang dekat kepada mereka berdua. Yaya juga mengikut Ying

"Yea, ini cer- ACHUMMMMMM!" Professor Falcon memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Kaizo "Terima kasih Professor" kata Kaizo sambil lap hidungnya "Ya, ini memang cermin mata dia. Cermin mata yang aku rosakkan dulu" Kaizo berasa sedikit pening, lalu dia pergi duduk di atas sofa. Bekas cermin mata itu dia letakkan di atas meja

"Kapten Kaizo, saya pergi ambilkan bubur untuk Kapten Kaizo" kata Yaya. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam dapur balik, Ying juga turut masuk ke dalam dapur untuk membantu Yaya

"Kamu tidak sihat Kaizo?" Professor Falcon duduk di sebelah Kaizo dan dia membuka begnya dan keluarkan sebotol ubat "Ubat ini dapat sembuhkan kamu dalam satu hari sahaja tapi ada kesan sampingannya"

"Kesan sampingan?"

"Yea Kaizo. Setiap orang yang makan ubat ini, mereka akan mendapat kesan sampingan yang berbeza-beza. Hari itu Professor makan ubat ini, Professor berkokok di dalam makmal, Professor ingatkan diri ini adalah seekor ayam. Kesan sampingan ini hanya bertahan selama 2 jam sahaja" Kaizo menahan dirinya daripada gelak. Dia mengambil botol itu dari tangan Professor dan membuka penutup botol tersebut. Dia mengeluarkan sebiji pil untuk dia menelannya "Kaizo, kamu pasti untuk makan ubat tersebut? Kamu perlu fikirkan terlebih dahulu, Kaizo. Professor tidak pasti apa akan berlaku ke atas diri kamu nanti, saya tidak mahu benda yang lebih teruk akan berlaku"

"Maaf Professor. Aku perlu sembuh dengan segera"

"Kalau macam itu, hati-hati nanti selepas sahaja kamu makan ubat ini. Takut ada yang terluka nanti, lebih teruk lagi, luka di hati" Kaizo faham dengan kata-kata Professor tadi, dia masukkan pil itu ke dalam mulutnya tetapi di halang oleh Yaya

"Tapi sebelum itu, Kapten Kaizo perlu makan bubur ini dulu. Tak baik makan ubat dalam perut kosong" Yaya keluar dari dapur dengan semangkuk bubur lobak merah yang berada di tangannya. Dia meletakkan bubur itu di atas meja. Ying pula, meletakkan segelas air untuk Kaizo

"Bagus anak-anak nie, ini kawan adik kamu ke?"

"Yea Professor. Dia berkawan dengan budak bumi. Ini adalah Yaya dan Ying" Kaizo mengambil mangkuk tersebut dan lalu makan bubur itu

"Apa khabar Yaya? Apa khabar Ying?

"Khabar baik!" mereka berdua jawab secara serentak

"Sebenarnya Professor tidak sangka kamu telah memberikan kebebasan kepada adik kamu untuk berkawan. Kalau kamu berdua nak tahu, Kaizo ini dulu memang melarang sangat adik dia pergi berkawan dengan sesiapa pun, tak kisahlah alien itu datang dari planet mana, dia akan menghalang adik dia tapi syukur semuanya sudah berubah. Kaizo masih lagi garang seperti dulu?"

"Professor, Kapten Kaizo dari awal lagi kami kenal sampai sekarang, dia tetap dengan garang dia. Dia suka marah adik dia tapi kami juga nampak kasih sayang dia dekat Fang" Kaizo berasa sedikit malu dengan kata-kata Ying tadi. Dia hanya duduk makan sahaja tanpa berkata apa

"Begitu. Kaizo jangan terlalu tegas sangat dengan adik kamu"

"Maaf Professor tetapi saya perlu bersikap tegas dengan dia"

"Baiklah Kaizo, tapi ingat.. jangan sampai dia lari daripada kamu. Professor perlu beredar, jumpa lagi semua" Professor Falcon mengambil begnya. Dia berjalan ke pintu rumah, Yaya dan Ying temankan Professor tersebut dan membuka pintu itu untuk dia. Dia melambai-lambai ke arah mereka semua dan lalu dia kembali ke kapal angkasa dia. Yaya dan Ying masuk balik ke dapur untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka kerana mereka harus pulang ke rumah

"Kapten Kaizo, kami juga mahu pulang. Nanti kalau kami jumpa Fang, kami akan hubungi Kapten Kaizo" Kapten Kaizo hanya tunduk sedikit kepada mereka berdua. Sekarang tinggal dia sahaja di dalam rumah. Dia menghabiskan bubur tersebut dan selepas itu dia menelan ubat itu. Dia rasa selesema dan demam dia sudah sembuh. Kesan sampingan yang dikatakan oleh Professor tadi, dia tidak merasa apa-apa perubahan. Mungkin tiada kesan dengan diri aku, fikir Kaizo

Dia bangun dan angkat mangkuk dan gelas tersebut. Dia menghantarnya ke dalam dapur. Dalam beberapa minit kemudian, hati dia rasa penuh dengan perasaan, dia seperti mahu keluarkan kesemua perasaan dia. Bukan perasaan sedih tetapi perasaan marah, geram dan kecewa yang dia selama ini pendam di dalam hati dia. Dia terdengar suara adiknya

"ABANGG! ADIK SUDAH PULANG!" Kaizo keluar dari dapur dan merenung tajam ke arah adiknya yang sedang membuka kasut sekolannya. Kaizo mengangkat tangan kanannya

"CENGKAMAN TENAGA!" Fang terkejut dan badan dia telah digarikan oleh abangnya sendiri. Kaki dan tangannya juga turut digarikan. Dia tidak dapat bergerak kerana cengkaman tenaga abangnya begitu kuat sekali

"Abang? kenapa abang buat begini dekat adik?"

"ABANG? AKU KAPTEN KAU BUKAN ABANG!" Kaizo menguatkan kuasa dia lagi sampai Fang menjerit kesakitan. Ingatan Fang terbawa dia kembali semasa dia digari oleh abangnya, semasa itu dia hanya ingin melindungi kawan dia iaitu Boboiboy. Dia tidak mahu berlawan dengan kawan baik dia sendiri tetapi inilah balasan yang dia dapat

"Abang! le-lepaskan adik" merayu Fang kepada abangnya

"LEPASKAN KAU CAKAP? AKU TAK KAN LEPASKAN KAU, PREBET PANG! AKU KAPTEN KAU! KENAPA KAU MASIH PANGGIL AKU ABANG? AKU SELAMA INI PERCAYA YANG KAU DAPAT SELESAIKAN MISI KAU DI BUMI TAPI KAU PERGI BERKAWAN PULA! AKU CUKUP KECEWA DENGAN KAU"

"ab-Kapten, lepaskan aku" Fang merayu lagi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah berlaku ke atas abangnya. Dia berharap abang dia akan sedar apa yang dia telah buat dekat adiknya yang sedang meraung kesakitan "Ma-maafkan aku, Kapten. Aku tiada niat untuk kecewakan kapten pada masa itu. Aku cuma rasa sunyi sahaja tanpa kapten berada di sisi aku"

"TIADA NIAT? KALAU TIADA NIAT UNTUK KECEWAKAN AKU, KENAPA KAU MASIH LAGI BERKAWAN DENGAN MEREKA SEMUA! AKU SELAMA INI SUDAH CUKUP MENJAGA KAU, MENGAJAR KAU SUPAYA KAU MENGHINDARI DIRI KAU DARIPADA BERKAWAN! KAU SUDAH BEBERAPA KALI HUBUNGI AKU PADA MASA ITU, ITU PUN KAU MASIH LAGI RASA SUNYI!" Kaizo mengendahkan sahaja jeritan kesakitan dari adiknya. Dia melihat adiknya dengan muka yang begitu serius sekali. Fang pula hanya nampak abang dia kembali seperti dulu balik, tegas, garang dan tiada belas kasihan terhadap semua musuhnya atau adik dia sendiri.

"Aku akan menghukum kau! Kali ini tiada siapa dapat menghalang aku daripada menghukum kau" Dia keluarkan pedang tenaga dia. Hati Fang berdebar-debar melihat pedang tenaga itu

"Apa kapten nak buat dengan aku?" Kaizo hanya memberikan senyuman sinis dia dan terus berubah menjadi wajah serius "Abang, maafkan adik" bisik Fang. Air matanya mengalir keluar, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dekat abang dia. Apa salah dia sehingga abang dia buat begini dekat diri dia, fikir Fang

"Lemah, kau nie betul-betul lemah. Itu pun kau nak menangis"

"Maafkan aku kapten"

"Tiada lagi kemaafan dari kau, Prebet Pang!" Kaizo mengangkat pedang tenaga dia, lalu dia melibas adik dia pedang tenaga itu. Cengkaman tenaga Kaizo hilang dan Fang terjatuh di atas lantai. Tangan kanannya sedikit luka akibat terkena pedang abangnya. Di pipi dia juga ada kesan luka, darah mengalir keluar sedikit. Fang pegang tangan dia yang luka itu, begitu pedih sekali kesan luka dia

"Sudah! kita kembali ke kapal angkasa! kau sudah gagalkan misi kita! jangan harap aku dapat maafkan kau!"

"Kapten! kita kan tinggal di sini, kenapa perlu kembali ke kapal angkasa? ini rumah kita"

"Ini bukan rumah kita! INI BUKAN PLANET KITA! JANGAN HARAP ABANG BAGI KAU BERKAWAN DENGAN BUDAK-BUDAK BUMI LAGI! AKU TAK KAN BENARKAN KAU KEMBALI DUDUK DI BUMI LAGI FAHAM!" Kaizo pegang tangan adiknya yang luka itu, dia tidak kisah kalau adik dia menjerit kesakitan. Dia mengheret adiknya keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dia menghubungi Lahap untuk mengambil mereka di bumi

"Abang! adik tak nak tinggalkan kawan-kawan adik"

"Kau masih panggil aku abang! kau nak kena hukuman dari aku lagi?" Fang hanya mengelengkan kepala sahaja "Kau memang betul-betul memalukan, Prebet Pang" Fang melihat abang dia, di nampak di mata abang dia, hanya ada perasaan marah dan kecewa sahaja. Fang mahu lari dari situ, lari jauh daripada abang dia yang kini sedang mengganas seperti dulu tetapi pegangan abang dia amat kuat sekali, sampai dia terpaksa menahan kesakitan di tangannya. Kapal angkasa sudah sampai, Lahap mengambil mereka berdua

"Kau masuk ke dalam bilik kau, jangan keluar dari bilik selagi aku tidak suruh" Fang dengar sahaja arahan dari abangnya. Dia dengan berat hati meninggalkan abangnya dan terus ke biliknya. Fang melihat di luar tingkap, kapal angkasa pelahan-lahan pergi meninggalkan bumi, meninggalkan rumah dia, meninggalkan kawan-kawan dia yang dia tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal

"PANG!" abang dia panggil "Serahkan jam kuasa kau, aku tak mahu kau menghubungi lagi budak-budak bumi" Fang melihat jam kuasanya dan serahkan kepada abangnya. Selepas itu abangnya beredar dari situ. Fang pula, terus berjalan ke bilik tidurnya. Dia membuka lampu biliknya, dia sudah lama tidak kembali ke sini, dia terasa sedikit rindu tetapi dia lebih merindui rumah dia yang berada di bumi sekarang ini. Fang pergi ke katilnya dan baring "Maaf kawan-kawan, maaf kerana tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal" Fang memejam matanya, dia tidak mahu ingat balik apa yang terjadi tadi, dia keliru dengan sikap abangnya yang tiba-tiba sahaja berubah. Nampaknya, semuanya tidak akan kekal indah, fikir Fang. Dia tertidur di atas katilnya dan kapal angkasa mereka sudah terbang jauh

2 jam sudah berlalu, kesan sampingan yang berada di dalam badan Kaizo, sudah berhenti. Kaizo kembali seperti biasa, dia baru sedar yang dia berada di dalam kapal angkasanya. Dia juga sedar, apa yang terjadi di rumah dia, dia menyesal kerana perbuatan dia terhadap adik dia

"Lahap? di mana kita berada sekarang?" tanya Kaizo

"Kita sedikit lagi akan keluar dari sistem galaxy ini, kejap lagi kita akan melalui di planet pluto" Kaizo terkejut. Dia sudah berada jauh daripada bumi

"Lahap! patah balik! aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan aku sebentar tadi"

"Tapi kapten.."

"Jangan tapi-tapi! dengar sahaja arahan dari aku!"

"Baik kapten" Lahap memusing kapal angkasa mereka

"Sebelum itu, kapal angkasa Professor Falcon pun kau tak kenal!"

"Erkk.. dia ke tadi tue, maaf kapten!"

"Takpe! lain kali jangan buat silap lagi. Aku perlu pergi melihat adik aku" Kaizo keluar dari bilik kawalan dan terus ke bilik adiknya. Kaizo membuka pintu dan kelihatan Fang sedang tidur nyenyak. Dia nampak tangan adiknya ada kesan luka, dan begitu juga dengan pipi dia. Kaizo pergi mengambil alat rawatan untuk merawat adiknya. Dia teringat balik, dia yang buat luka itu, dia yang libas pedang tenaga dia ke arah adiknya. Dia perlu minta maaf dekat adiknya. Setelah dia mengambil alat rawatan, dia masuk ke dalam bilik adiknya

"Pang, bangun Pang" Kaizo kejutkan adiknya. Fang pelahan-lahan membuka matanya "Pang, abang ingin minta maaf kerana abang telah lukakan tangan dan pipi adik" Kaizo mengambil tangan kanan adiknya. Fang berasa terkejut kerana tiba-tiba sahaja abang dia berubah, tadi dia bersikap ganas ke atas dirinya. Fang melihat sahaja abang dia membalut tangan kanannya. "Apa yang terjadi dekat abang tadi?"

"Nampaknya ubat yang abang makan tadi memberikan kesan sampingan yang teruk terhadap abang. Sebenarnya, apa yang abang katakan tadi, itu hanyalah perasaan abang yang abang pendamkan selama ini tapi abang ingatkan perasaan itu sudah hilang, rupanya bukan. Maafkan abang adik"

"Jadi, abang memang betul-betul kecewa dengan adik? Jadi selama ini memang nak mahu bawa adik pulang?" Hati Fang terasa sedikit sedih

"Betul, abang pada masa itu rasa kecewa dengan adik tapi mahu membawa adik pulang, itu hanya tertanam di dalam hati abang, abang tidak sangka perasaan itu masih lagi wujud di dalam hati abang, abang pendamkan perasaan itu selama ini tapi abang lupakan sahaja kerana adik lebih bahagia di sini. Maafkan abang pada masa itu, maafkan abang kerana terpaksa menghukum adik, abang geram dengan adik kerana adik mengingkar kata-kata abang, abang marah dengan adik kerana tidak menjalankan misi adik dengan berjaya tetapi adik mempunyai sahabat yang baik, sanggup selamatkan adik, sanggup mempertahankan adik. Rasa kekecewaan abang terhadap adik, rasa kurang sedikit, abang nak tengok kawan adik, adakah dia dapat selamatkan adik atau gagal. Abang sebenarnya tidak sangka, kawan-kawan adik semuanya terbang ke kapal angkasa untuk dapatkan adik semua. Pada masa yang sama, abang memang tidak benarkan adik berkawan dengan mereka lagi tetapi abang silap. Abang nampak semangat persahabatan dari kamu semua" Kaizo mengambil cermin mata adiknya dan meletakkan sedikit ubat di pipi adiknya. Fang menahan sakitan di pipinya, terasa agak pedih "Tadi adik pergi mana?" Kaizo meletakkan plaster di pipi adiknya

"Maaf sebab adik tidak beritahu abang ke mana adik pergi tadi. Adik pergi ke perpuskataan untuk belajar" Kaizo meletakkan balik cermin mata adiknya

"Jadi kau tutup jam kuasa kau supaya abang tidak dapat menghubungi kamu"

"Yea abang, maafkan adik. Adik perlukan ketenangan untuk belajar"

"Abang maafkan, jangan buat abang risau lagi" Fang tersenyum sedikit. Kaizo masukkan tangannya ke dalam poket seluarnya dan keluar jam kuasa adiknya. Dia kembalikan balik jam kuasa itu kepada pemiliknya iaitu Fang

* * *

Sampai sahaja di bumi, Kaizo mengambil bekas cermin mata yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu. Dia berikan kepada adiknya, Fang berasa sangat gembira kerana kuasa penembus dia, dapat digunakan balik

"Terima kasih abang" Kaizo senyum sahaja. Dia melihat adiknya menggantikan cermin mata yang dia pakai sekarang dengan cermin mata yang sudah diperbaiki

"Jaga elok-elok, jangan bagi sampai rosak"

"Ala, nanti abang juga yang pergi rosakkan"

"APA KAU CAKAP PANG!" terus Fang lari ke dalam biliknya "MARI SINI KAU PANGGG!"

* * *

 **Maaf kalau fanfic kali ini terlampau banyak sangat OC, minta maaf semua :(**

 **Dalam 2 3 hari ini tiada update dari author kerana author ada hal T_T esok maknanya tiada update.. maaf semua**

 **Sesi membalas review :D**

 **Ryu - kalau author buli si Fang sampai tahap sadis, memang kejam sangat lah author nie kan :P hehehe**

 **Kirana - Terima kasih! author tidak akan mengalah! author akan sentiasa menulis! terima kasih kerana katakan fanfic ini memberikan inspirasi kepada Kirana :D author memang sangat terharu!**

 **Twilight Sparkle - Terima kasih kerana selalu memberi review :3 setiap hari author menunggu review dari kamu.. hehehe~**

 **LizzNP - Mesti semuanya hensem dan cantik kan xD ada yang kamu nak salah satu daripada sepupu Kaizo dan Fang ke? hehehe~ Entahlah, tanya sahajalah Kaizo bagaimana reaksi dia bila kena marah~ (ampun ya Kaizo) author masih lagi sedih dengan kematian Mikey T_T uwaaaaaaa!**

 **Candygirlxxx - haha, takdelah.. kalau author sempat update kan, author akan update kan..umur akak.. akak sebenarnya sudah tua x( tapi malulah nak cakap dekat sini.. maaf yea**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	9. Gurauan Nakal

**Welcome back my fellow readers! apa khabar semua?**

 **Sebelum itu, SELAMAT MENYAMBUT HARI KEMERDEKAAN MALAYSIA! YEAHH!**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu memberi review! terima kasih kerana selalu memberi sokongan kepada author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading semua!**

* * *

Gurauan Nakal

"Wei Fang, ini semua kau punya pasal. Tak pasal-pasal aku juga kena sembunyi dengan kau dalam stor sukan nie"

"Senyaplah kau Boboiboy. Kau nak selamat ke tak?"

"Mestilah nak" Boboiboy merangkak lagi sedikit ke depan, dia mengintai-gintai di sebalik almari yang penuh dengan peralatan sukan. Pintu sukan masih di tutup dengan rapi, dia berharap sangat ketiga kawan dia, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tidak menjumpai mereka di sini "Menyesal aku ikut cakap kau"

"Yang kau ikut sahaja cakap aku apasal"

"Dah tue, kau nak ajak aku pergi kenakan Gopal, tak pasal-pasal Yaya dan Ying pun terkena juga"

"Yelah, salah akulah. Lepas nie, jangan harap kau dapat sertai rancangan aku lagi" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak marah

"Baguslah tue, aku memang tak nak ikut dengan rancangan kau yang tak masuk akal pun. Lain kali ajaklah si Gopal tue"

"Buat apa aku ajak si Gopal tue. Dia tue suka sangat cari kesalahan aku"

"Dah memang betul pun kan"

"Kau nampak tak bola keranjang nie, kau nak aku baling dekat muka kau" Fang berdiri di depan Boboiboy dengan bola keranjang berpusing-pusing di jari telunjuk dia. Muka Fang agak menakutkan, macam muka nak makan orang

Tiba-tiba sahaja mereka terdengar bunyi tapak kaki orang sedang berjalan-jalan di depan pintu stor sukan, Fang berhentikan bola keranjang itu dan lalu duduk di sebelah Boboiboy, mereka duduk diam sebentar. Dia kebelakang sedikit badan dia supaya bayang-bayang dia tidak begitu kelihatan sangat, dia menarik tangan Boboiboy supaya dia juga kebelakang sedikit. Mereka melihat bayang-bayang di celah pintu, nampaknya ada orang sedang berdiri di pintu tapi mereka tidak pasti siapa

"Wei Fang, kau guna kuasa penembus untuk lari daripada sini" bisik Boboiboy. Lalu Fang menekan huruf F di cermin mata dia "Kuasa penembus" Dia menarik tangan Boboiboy untuk keluar dari bilik stor sukan itu. Fang dan Boboiboy berjaya menembus dinding belakang stor sukan itu kerana pintu stor sukan terbuka luas. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying kelihatan begitu marah sekali

"Takde pun dia orang dekat sini" kata Gopal

"Mesti dia orang sorok dekat belakang sekolah. Jagalah korang berdua" berapi-api hati Yaya. Dia tidak akan lupakan apa yang mereka sudah buat dekat Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pada malam semalam

"Jom kita pergi cari dia orang. Mesti dia orang ada dekat-dekat sini sahaja" kata Ying, mereka bertiga terus mencari Boboiboy dan Fang. Mereka berdua sedang mengintai di belakang bilik stor sukan, mereka nampak kawan-kawan mereka sudah beredar dari situ. Boboiboy dan Fang melihat kiri dan kanan, untuk pastikan tiada siapa yang nampak mereka berdua

"Jom, sebelum dia orang nampak kita orang" kata Fang. Mereka berdua bergerak secara berhati-hati, Fang membawa Boboiboy ke perpuskataan sekolah. Mereka hanya perlu menyorok di situ sehingga tamat waktu rehat. Boboiboy dan Fang duduk di belakang perpuskataan, mereka mengambil beberapa buku untuk menyorok muka mereka daripada di nampak oleh ketiga kawan mereka atau pelajar lain

"Fang, kau rasa selamat ke kita dekat sini? Nanti kau selamatlah bila dah habis rehat. Aku pula, Gopal sama kelas dengan aku, mesti kena marah punya" bisik Boboiboy sambil melindungi muka dia di belakang buku yang di buka luas olehnya

"Ala, Gopal sahaja bukan Yaya atau Ying. Nanti habis sekolah kita lari dari sekolah dulu sebelum kena tangkap dengan dia orang" bisik Fang balik

"Macamlah kita dapat lari daripada dia orang. Mesti Yaya guna kuasa dia"

"Kau boleh relax tak, aku pasti kita dapat lari. Lagipun Yaya mana ada nak guna kuasa, dia tue kan mengikut prinsip dia, jangan guna kuasa selain daripada melawan musuh dan melindungi bumi"

"Baguslah tue kau ingat. Kalau kau, asyik salah gunakan kuasa" Lalu Fang pijak kaki Boboiboy di bawah meja. Boboiboy menahan jeritan dia daripada di dengar oleh pengawas perpuskataan. Dia begitu geram dengan Fang, dia mengambil cermin mata Fang

"WOI! BAGI LAH CERMIN MATA AKU BALIK!"

"KAMU DEKAT BELAKANG! TOLONG SENYAP!"

Dua-dua duduk diam sambil berpura-pura membaca buku, Fang masih lagi tidak dapat cermin mata dia dari tangan Boboiboy. Dia fikirkan macam mana nak ambil balik cermin mata itu, lalu dia mendapat idea yang nakal. Fang mengambil topi oren kegemaran Boboiboy

"wei wei! itu topi aku!" Boboiboy cuba untuk mencapai topi dia tapi Fang menghalang dia daripada mengambil topi dia balik

"Bagi balik cermin mata aku!"

"Jangan harap aku nak bagi balik"

"Kalau macam itu, harap jangan kau akan dapat balik topi oren kau nie"

"AMBIK NIE!" Boboiboy memijak kaki Fang sekuat hati

"SAKIT LAHHHHHHH!"

Tak pasal-pasal, Boboiboy dan Fang dihalau keluar daripada perpuskataan. Mereka tidak dibenarkan masuk balik ke dalam perpuskataan selama seminggu, menangis Fang di hatinya. Hati dia cukup sedih kerana seminggu dia tidak dapat menikmati ketenangan semasa waktu rehat, dia pegang pintu perpuskataan seperti perpuskataan itu kekasih hati dia

"Sudahlah Fang, janganlah nak sedih sangat. Seminggu sahajakan, kau boleh sahaja rehat dengan kita orang"

"Ini semua kau punya pasal!" Fang menjerit dengan suara yang agak pelahan supaya pengawas perpuskataan tidak kenakan dia denda lagi

"Yelah, kali ini aku yang buat salah. Ambiklah balik cermin mata kau nie" Fang mengambil balik cermin mata dia dari tangan Boboiboy dan dia pula meletak topi oren itu di atas kepala Boboiboy "Jomlah kita pergi sebelum dia nampak kita orang dekat sini" Boboiboy pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan, nampaknya tiada Gopal, Yaya dan Ying lalu di situ. Jadi mereka selamat untuk menuju ke kelas mereka. Tinggal beberapa minit sahaja lagi untuk loceng sekolah berbunyi

"Fang, aku nak tanya boleh tak?"

"Tanya apa Boboiboy"

"Kau dengan kelas kau macam mana? semuanya ok ke?"

Fang menghela nafas "Macam itu jugalah, Boboiboy. Aku buat-buat tak tahu dengan dia orang, dia orang pun buat-buat tak tahu dengan aku. Aku bukannya kisah sangat pun dengan dia orang, asalkan aku ada korang"

"Betul kata kau, kau tak perlu risau sangatlah tentang 6 Jaya tue. Kau pun sendiri tahukan dia orang semua tue lebih sombong dan belagak daripada kau"

"Kau tak tahu ke, aku sesuai sangat masuk kelas tue sebab aku pun sombong dan belagak macam dia orang juga" kata Fang dengan nada belagaknya

"Mengaku pula kau tue sombong dan belagak" Mereka berdua tergelak di koridor sekolah. Mereka tidak sedar bahawa belakang mereka ada tiga orang sedang berapi-api dengan mereka berdua. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying nak sahaja kenakan mereka berdua balik tetapi loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi, waktu rehat sudah pun tamat

"Sini rupanya korang!" Boboiboy dan Fang terdengar kemarahan dari suara Yaya. Mereka pusing kebelakang dan nampak muka Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang sedang marah. Boboiboy dan Fang pandang ke arah muka masing-masing dan terus berlari ke kelas mereka "DILARANG BERLARI DI KORIDOR SEKOLAH!" menjerit Yaya, sambil itu, dia keluarkan buku dendanya untuk menulis nama budak dua orang itu "Jagalah korang esok"

"Sudahlah Yaya, jom lah kita balik ke kelas. Nanti kita lewat pula" kata Ying

"Lepas habis sekolah nanti, kita belasah dia orang berdua" kata Gopal sambil menumbuk tangan kanannya "Nak aje aku belasah si Boboiboy dalam kelas tapi tak boleh pula"

"Jangan risau Gopal, kita report dekat Kapten Kaizo apa yang dia orang buat dekat kita orang semalam. Jaga korang"

Ying dan Gopal berasa takut pula dengan kelakuan Yaya yang begitu menakutkan. Sepanjang dalam persahabatan mereka, mereka belum pernah lagi nampak kegelapan dari sikap Yaya "Yaya, janganlah begitu. Kita masuk kelas, jom" kata Ying tetapi di hati Yaya, dia akan tetap dendakan mereka berdua, larilah ke mana dia orang nak lari, dia akan tetap mencari mereka sampai dapat

* * *

Waktu sesi persekolahan sudah tamat, Fang dengan tergesa-gesanya menyimpan kesemua buku-buku sekolahnya di dalam beg sekolah. Dia perlu keluar dari sekolah sebelum di tangkap oleh Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Ada satu jalan sahaja untuk keluar dari sekolah dan lari dari sini dengan pantas iaitu menggunakan kuasanya

"LARIAN BAYANG!" Dia memecut berlari keluar dari kelas sehingga membuat kelas dia menjadi kucar-kacir. Habis meja dan kerusi berterbangan di dalam kelas, semua pelajar di dalam kelas tersebut, terpaksa berlari keluar dari kelas, ada yang terjatuh tapi selamat tiada kecederaan teruk yang berlaku. Fang berlari ke pintu pagar sekolah. Dari belakang dia perasan Boboiboy juga menggunakan kuasa kilatnya untuk lari daripada Gopal, Yaya dan Ying juga. Mereka berdua berhenti di luar kawasan sekolah "Kau pun guna kuasa kau?"

"Mestilah. Dekat kelas tadi, Gopal asyik pandang aku sahaja. Dahlah muka dia sangat menakutkan, selama nie tak pernah aku nampak muka dia macam tue"

"Sudahlah, sebelum dia orang nampak kita, baik kita lari dulu"

"Kita nak lari ke mana? Tak kan ke kedai Tok Aba pula?"

"Hmmm... kita pergi ke perpuskataan dekat bandar"

"Perpuskataan lagi?" Boboiboy fikir kawan baik dia nak lari dari mereka atau nak pergi siapkan kerja sekolah dekat perpuskataan

"Mestilah, dia orang tak kan dapat cari kita orang dekat situ. Kalau kau tak nak, kita sorok dekat kapal angkasa abang aku" Muka Boboiboy makin ceria apabila Fang cadangkan sorok di kapal angkasa sahaja tetapi mesti Kaizo suruh mereka jalani latihan tempur nanti "Kau nak perpuskataan atau kapal angkasa abang aku?" tanya Fang. Boboiboy berfikir sekejap, mana lebih selamat. Kalau perpuskataan, boleh dia siapkan kerja sekolah dia tanpa gangguan, kalau dekat kapal angkasa pula, mesti kena abang Fang ganggu mereka nanti. Fang nampak tiga kawan dia yang sedang marah menuju ke arah mereka berdua

"Kau nie tak boleh nak fikir dengan cepat. Kita ke kapal angkasa abang aku sahajalah" Fang mengheret Boboiboy dan lari ke rumah dia. Setelah sampai di rumah Fang, dia melihat dulu keadaan rumah. Abang dia tiada di rumah, dia tidak tahu jikalau abang dia ada di kapal angkasa. Dia fikirkan bagaimana untuk mengelakkan diri daripada kena dengan latihan tempur abang dia

"Cepatlah Fang! sebelum dia orang tahu kita ada dekat sini"

"Yelah yelah!" Fang menghubungi Lahap dan bertanya kepada dia jika abang dia ada di kapal angkasa. Lahap kata abang dia tiada di situ, jadi mereka selamat dari latihan tempur abang dia yang tahap ganas itu. Lahap mengambil mereka berdua di bumi. Sampai sahaja di kapal angkasa, Fang memberitahu Lahap jangan beritahu sesiapa yang mereka ada di sini dan kalau boleh, jangan ganggu mereka

"Jom Boboiboy"

"Pergi mana?"

"Pergi bilik aku lah. Kita buat kerja sekolah dekat bilik aku sahaja" Boboiboy ikut sahaja Fang di bilik tidurnya. Fang membuka pintu biliknya dan membuka lampu bilik itu. Boboiboy jarang sekali masuk ke dalam bilik Fang di kapal angkasa. Dia melihat di dalam bilik itu, ada beberapa buah buku di almari buku, di tepi depan tingkap kapal angkasa, ada sebuah meja untuk Fang belajar. Di dalam bilik itu juga ada peti sejuk mini yang sangat comel. Bilik Fang tidaklah begitu luas seperti bilik dia yang berada di bumi tetapi ia cukup selesa untuk Fang

"Dulu-dulu kau memang suka baca buku ke?" tanya Boboiboy sambil membelek-belek sebuah buku yang terletak di atas meja belajar Fang

"Ha ah, abang aku selalu belikan untuk aku. Disebabkan aku dilarang berkawan dulu, jadi dia bagi aku buku sahaja sebagai teman hidup aku. Aku sebenarnya memang minat baca buku dari dulu lagi, terutama sekali buku matematik"

"Patutlah kau pandai matematik. Hah! kau ajar aku kerja sekolah matematik!"

"Aku dah ajar kau berapa banyak kali, sampai sekarang kau masih tak faham" Boboiboy tersengih kepada Fang tetapi Fang tidak kisah pun, asalkan dia dapat tunjukkan kepandaian dia dalam matematik. Mereka duduk di atas lantai sambil mengeluarkan buku sekolah masing-masing. Boboiboy keluarkan buku latihan matematik dia untuk meminta Fang mengajar dia beberapa soalan yang agak susah bagi dia, tetapi bagi Fang, soalan itu mudah sahaja untuk di selesaikan. Mereka begitu tenang sekali membuat kerja sekolah di kapal angkasa, tiada satu gangguan pun yang ada. Lahap masuk ke dalam bilik Fang dengan sebuah dulang, di atas dulang tersebut terdapat dua buah gelas air oren, dan satu pinggan besar berisikan chocolate chip cookies

"Makan sambil korang buat kerja sekolah" kata Lahap sambil meletak dulang tersebut di atas lantai

"Terima kasih Lahap. Abang ada buat panggilan tak?"

"Ada. Kapten sedang mencari kau tapi aku tak boleh nak tipu kapten" Lahap memang seorang yang setia terhadap kaptennya, dia sendiri tidak berani untuk menipu kapten dia sendiri. Dia sangat hormatkan Kaizo "Maaf Pang"

"Jadi? abang aku datang ke sini ke nanti?" Muka Fang berubah menjadi cemas. Boboiboy juga takut jikalau Kaizo datang ke sini dengan Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Tentu mereka akan kena belasah di kapal angkasa

"Tak, aku beritahu korang sedang siapkan kerja sekolah di sini dan aku beritahu dia yang kau tidak mahu di ganggu" Boboiboy dan Fang berasa sungguh lega

"Terima kasih Lahap" Lahap keluar dari bilik Fang dan melihat kaptennya berada di depan dia "Kapten? kenapa kapten ada dekat sini?"

"Lahap, betul ke adik aku sedang siapkan kerja sekolah dia?" tanya Kaizo

"Betul Kapten. Kapten boleh tengok sendiri"

"Tak perlu. Kau pergi sambung buat kerja kau, aku ada hal dengan kawan-kawan adik aku. Turunkan aku ke bumi dengan segera" Lahap menurut perintah kaptennya dan lalu dia turunkan Kaizo ke bumi. Dia mendarat di halaman rumahnya, dia nampak kawan-kawan adiknya sedang menunggu dia pulang dari kapal angkasa

"Macam mana Kapten Kaizo? Dia orang betul ke ada dekat situ?" tanya Gopal

"Betul, mereka ada di kapal angkasa aku. Jangan risau, aku akan ajar mereka berdua kerana menganggu korang semalam" Gopal, Yaya dan Ying nampak kesadisan di muka Kaizo, mereka menelan ludah

"Apa Kapten Kaizo nak buat dengan dia orang nanti" bisik Gopal kepada Yaya dan Ying

"Mana aku tahu tapi yang penting, dia orang tue memang patut dikenakan hukuman"

"Aiyoo Yaya, janganlah terlalu kejam sangat. Ini bukan kawan baik aku, kawan baik aku selalunya tidak sekejam ini"

"Isk kau nie Ying, dah semalam dia pergi kenakan kita orang. Jadi inilah akibatnya menganggu kita orang semalam, habis semua makanan kegemaran adik aku jatuh masuk dalam longkang. Dia orang tue, memang nak kena" marah Yaya. Dia tidak boleh lupakan tentang kejadian semalam

 _Gopal, Yaya dan Ying baru sahaja selesai membeli makanan di pasar malam, adalah sedikit makanan untuk keluarga mereka. Gopal pula beli makanan untuk diri sendiri, semuanya makanan kegemaran dia_

 _"Wei Gopal, mana makanan untuk ayah dan ibu kau? tak beli langsung ke? bertuah punya anak" kata Ying_

 _"Dey! aku ada beli lah! aku belikan untuk dia orang apam balik" Padahal apam balik itu untuk diri dia bukan untuk ibubapa dia. Dia berkata begitu supaya Yaya dan Ying berhenti membebel kepada dia. Dia keluarkan sekeping keropok lekor dan lalu memakannya. Yaya ada beli beberapa kuih karipada untuk adiknya, dia tahu itu adalah kuih kegemaran adiknya. Dia ada juga beli beberapa batang satay untuk berkongsi bersama dengan keluarga dia. Ying pula tidak beli begitu banyak seperti Gopal dan Yaya, dia hanya mahu beli air sedap yang hanya dijual di pasar malam sahaja. Dia sempat membeli 2 pau kacang merah untuk mengisi perut dia yang sudah kelaparan itu. Ibu dia berpesan jangan beli makanan, kerana ibu dia sudah masak di rumah. Boboiboy dan Fang tidak ikut kerana Fang ada kerja hendak disiapkan bersama dengan Boboiboy_

 _Kerja tersebut ingin menakutkan Gopal. Mereka tidak tahu bahawa Yaya dan Ying ada juga bersama dengan Gopal, mereka ingatkan Gopal sahaja yang pergi ke pasar malam. Jadi pada malam itu, Fang telah membuat rancangan jahat atau nakal dia untuk kenakan Gopal, dia mengajak Boboiboy sekali_

 _"Wei Fang, apasal kau ajak aku? kau punya rancangan, aku pula yang kena sertai rancangan kau"_

 _"Kalau kau tak nak ikut aku, kau boleh sahaja balik rumah" kata Fang yang sedang melihat-lihat pokok mana yang sesuai untuk dipanjat_

 _"Kau tak rasa ke rancangan kau nie kejam sangat"_

 _"Tak, aku tak rasa begitu. Ala, lagipun aku nak gurau sahaja dengan si Gopal tue" kata Fang dengan selambernya. Fang memang sudah merancang kesemua ini dari dulu lagi tapi dia hanya perlu pilih hari yang sesuai sahaja untuk kenakan Gopal_

 _"Abang dan adik, dua-dua sama kejam" bisik Boboiboy sambil melihat Fang yang sedang mencari pokok yang sesuai "Gurau apa kebenda sampai nak takutkan dia"_

 _"Kau ikut sahajalah" kata Fang_

 _Kalau di ikutkan hati Boboiboy, dia sebenarnya mahu saya ingin memberi amaran kepada Gopal bahawa Fang ingin takutkan dia tapi disebabkan dia ingin tahu juga macam mana reaksi Gopal melihat hantu Fang menakutkan dia. Pada masa yang sama, dia takut rancangan Fang ini akan gagal tetapi dia perlu yakinkan diri dia bahawa rancangan mereka tidak akan gagal. Mereka berjalan di lorong yang Gopal selalu lalu dan akhirnya mereka telah menjumpai tempat yang sesuai untuk takutkan Gopal_

 _"Ok, aku tunggu Gopal lalu jalan nie, kau pula jangan lupa buat angin yang mendayu-dayu seperti hantu nak datang" Fang tergelak sedikit. Dia tidak sabar untuk jalankan operasi menakutkan Fang "Selama ini kau panggil aku hantu kan, rasalah kau Gopal. Rasa lah bagaiman aku menjadi hantu nanti.. hehehe" Fang tergelak besar di situ_

 _"Wei Fang, kau jangan gelak macam tue boleh tak. Takut aku"_

 _"Kau pun takut hantu juga ke?"_

 _"Mana adalah, cuma kau ketawa macam hantu betul sahaja. Memang patut pun Gopal panggil kau hantu, perangai pun macam hantu"_

 _"Wei! kau cakap elok-elok sikit ok! aku bukan hantu lah" Dua-dua naik marah dengan masing-masing. Mata Boboiboy dan Fang merenung tajam ke arah mata masing-masing, dua-dua tak nak kalah_

 _"Sudahlah, aku malas nak bergaduh dengan kau" Boboiboy terpaksa mengalah. Fang memanjat sepohon pokok yang agak tinggi, Boboiboy pula sorok di belakang sebuah tong sampah. Mereka menunggu sahaja Gopal melalui lorong gelap itu_

 _Lima minit kemudian, mereka terdengar bunyi tapak kaki yang sedang menuju ke lorong gelap itu. Boboiboy sudah bersiap sedia, sama juga dengan Fang. Gopal dengan plastik makanan dia, berjalan tanpa berasa curiga langsung. Di belakang dia pula, terdapat dua kawan perempuan dia sedang gelak ketawa. Boboiboy tidak tahu dengan kehadiran Yaya dan Ying, dia menghembus angin yang mendayu-dayu ke arah Gopal_

 _Gopal berasa sungguh sejuk, dia pandang ke arah kiri dan kanan "Kenapa Gopal?" tanya Yaya_

 _"Aku rasa seram sejuk pula. Korang tak rasa apa-apa ke?"_

 _"Takde pula. Hanya perasaan kau sahaja kot" kata Ying. Lalu mereka berjalan lagi. Boboiboy ternampak Yaya dan Ying berada di belakang Gopal, dia perlu pergi memberi amaran kepada Fang tetapi bagaimana? Gunakan Boboiboy Taufan dia? fikir Boboiboy Tetapi dia sudah terlewat. Fang yang berada di atas pokok yang terlalu tinggi, dia tidak nampak dua orang kawan dia yang lain_

 _"Separa Hantu Bayang!" Fang telah bergabung dengan kuasa bayangnya dan bertukar menjadi hantu yang agak menakutkan. Dia turun terjun ke bawah dan mendarat betul-betul di hadapan Gopal. "WUUUUU! ARGHHHHHHHH!" Gopal terkejut kerana ternampak lembaga mata berwarna merah_

 _"HA-HANNNTUUUUUUU!" Gopal menjerit sekuat hati, dia mencampak plastik makanan dia dekat Fang dan dia berlari lintang pukang. Manakala Yaya dan Ying pula sangkakan Fang itu adalah hantu betul, mereka juga terkejut dan lari dari situ. Plastik makanan kegemaran adik Yaya, dia tercampak dari tangannya dan menyebabkan kesemua karipap itu terjatuh ke dalam longkang_

 _"Alamak! macam mana Yaya dan Ying ada dekat situ" Fang kembali normal "Apasal kau tak bagitahu aku Boboiboy!"_

 _"Macam mana aku nak bagitahu, dah kau pergi takutkan dia orang sebelum sempat aku bagi amaran dekat kau" marah Boboiboy dekat Fang "Habislah kita orang esok"_

 _"Baik kita lari dari sini sebelum dia orang datang balik" kata Fang. Mereka berdua terus lari dari situ dan pulang sahaja ke rumah dan berharap mereka tidak akan tahu siapa yang takutkan mereka bertiga tadi_

 _Yaya dan Ying yang tidak lari jauh dari situ, mereka pergi balik ke situ dan nampak Boboiboy dan Fang sedang berlari untuk balik ke rumah mereka "Oh, kerja dia orang rupanya. Jagalah korang esok" kata Yaya_

 _"Kasihan si Gopal, habis makanan dia semua" kata Ying "Esok kita cari dia orang dekat sekolah, Yaya"_

Jadi, begitulah kisahnya kenapa mereka sedang mencari dia orang berdua. Kaizo dapat rasakan ini mesti rancangan adik dia bukan Boboiboy kerana adik dia memang suka kenakan orang "Jangan risau, korang balik ke rumah. Biar aku sahaja yang uruskan mereka"

Gopal, Yaya dan Ying balik ke rumah dan terasa sangat puas hati, kerana mereka akan terkena bukan dari mereka bertiga tapi dari Kapten Kaizo sendiri "Habislah dia orang" Gopal tergelak kecil. Mereka tidak sabar untuk mengetahui apa akan berlaku dengan Boboiboy dan Fang nanti. Kaizo telah kembali balik semula ke kapal angkasanya. Dia berjalan menuju ke bilik adiknya. Dia tidak mengetuk pintu tetapi dia menendang pintu tersebut dengan begitu kuat sekali "TENDANGAN TENAGA!" Pintu itu terbuka luas sampai habis hancur pintu itu. Boboiboy dan Fang terkejut melihat Kaizo sedang berdiri di depan mereka dengan muka yang agak menakutkan, di tangan kanan dia sedang memegang pedang tenaga dia

"Abang? Kenapa abang hancurkan pintu bilik adik?" Fang sebenarnya hati dia sedang berdebar-debar, dia takut abang dia tahu apa yang terjadi malam semalam. Boboiboy sama juga dengan Fang

"Aku datang ke sini sebab untuk mengajar korang berdua"

"Errr.. ajar kita orang kerja sekolah ke?" Fang tersengih. Dia berharap begitu

"BUKAN KERJA SEKOLAH KAU! TAPI MENGAJAR KAU SUPAYA JANGAN PERGI KENAKAN ORANG LAIN, LEBIH-LEBIH LAGI MENGGUNAKAN KUASA KAU! FAHAM!"

"betul tue abang Kaizo, kalau abang Kaizo nak tahu, dia nie selalu kenakan Gopal dengan harimau bayang dia"

"Wei, kau jangan nak jadi batu api, boleh tak?" Fang menjeling matanya ke arah Boboiboy dan Boboiboy pula buat-buat tidak tahu

"Sudah! kemas buku-buku kau, dan ikut aku" Boboiboy dan Fang ikut sahaja arahan dari Kaizo. Kalau mereka tidak buat, pedang tenaga Kaizo juga akan menjadi makanan dia orang. Fang pelahan-lahan masukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam beg sekolah "kenapa kau lembab sangat buat kerja! CEPAT KEMASKAN!" Terus laju sahaja Fang kemaskan barang-barang dia. Selepas itu, Kaizo membawa mereka ke medan tempur

"Bagus, kamu berdua berdiri di situ" Boboiboy dan Fang berdiri dengan begitu tegak sekali, mereka tidak berani untuk membuat bising di situ "Sekarang, sakiskan lah latihan tempur versi hantu yang terbaru dari aku! Aku nak tengok keberanian korang berdua. BERSEDIA LAH KAMU BERDUA!" Kaizo berlari ke arah mereka dengan pedang tenaga, Boboiboy dan Fang bersiap sedia untuk melawan balik. Tiba-tiba sahaja tempat itu menjadi gelap, Lahap telah menutup lampu dan keluarlah hantu-hantu yang lebih menakutkan sebelum ini. Boboiboy dan Fang menjerit sekuat hati, sehingga mereka kena belasah teruk oleh Kaizo

"TIDAKKKKKK! AMPUNKAN KAMI!"

* * *

Keesokannya, Boboiboy dan Fang tidak ke sekolah kerana badan mereka sudah lemah dan tidak larat untuk ke sekolah. Habis mereka kena belasah teruk semalam, sampai lebam satu badan mereka berdua. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berpuas hati kerana mereka telah menerima hukuman dari Kaizo. Boboiboy menghubungi Fang pada pagi tersebut

"Kau lah nie! habis aku kena marah teruk dengan Tok Aba semalam"

"Eleh! kau juga nak ikut rancangan aku"

"Senyaplah kau Fang! Jagalah kau esok"

"Marilah kalau berani!"

"OH! KAU CABAR AKU YEA" Fang menjeling lidah kepada Boboiboy "SIAP KAU PANG!"

"WOI! NAMA AKU FANG LAH! KAU PANGGIL AKU PANG LAGI, NAHAS KAU BOBOIBOY!"

Nampaknya kedua-dua mereka bergaduh di jam kuasa, seperti biasa, dua-dua tidak mahu mengalah

* * *

 **Esok betul-betul tiada update xD Hari ini author sempat nak update :P**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **Candygirlxxx - sama-sama, terima kasih juga kerana sentiasa menunggu author update :3 terima kasih kerana katakan fanfic author best xD terharu author!**

 **Twilight sparkle - haha! terima kasih juga kerana sentiasa menunggu author update!**

 **Ililara - jangan risau, lewat pun takpe :D author akan sentiasa bersemangat!**

 **Kirana - terima kasih Kirana! author tak kan putus asa!**

 **Alya - Kaizo memang ganas pun.. menakutkan :P**

 **LizzNP - Thank you! thank you! esok.. esok author takde dekat rumah, author kena pergi jauuhhhhh~ nak update tue memang susah lah :(**

 **Oklah, kita jumpa lagi semua! Sayonara~**


	10. Kejahatan Part I

**Welcome back my fellow readers! yeahh! author sudah kembali**

 **Author ingin mengucapkan minta maaf banyak-banyak sebab 2 hari tak update**

 **Sebagai hadiah minta maaf, author buatkan chapter panjang untuk korang semua xD**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberi review! keep on reviewing!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading semua!**

* * *

Kejahatan Part I

Pada suatu malam, Fang sedang tidur begitu nyenyak sekali kerana dia bermimpi indah tentang diri dia adalah putera paling kacak dan paling terhebat sekali di dunia. Dia siap tersenyum di dalam tidurnya tetapi mimpi indah dia hanya sekejap sahaja, mimpi buruk datang melanda mimpinya

 _"Pang! mana jaket abang? mana kasut abang? mana seluar abang?"_

 _"Errr.. tak kan adik kena cari semuanya. Adik bukannya orang gaji abang"_

 _"Habis tue, siapa yang tukang basuhkan baju dan seluar abang, kau juga kan. Kau yang semalam basuh pakaian abang. Mana kau letak semuanya?" Fang terpaksa pergi mencari baju dan seluar abangnya, berserta dengan kasut abangnya sekali. Tiap-tiap hari dia rasa diri dia adalah orang gaji di rumah. Dalam reality pun begitu juga, sampailah ke dalam mimpi ini_

 _"Ini bukan mimpi aku ke? apasal abang aku boleh masuk dalam mimpi aku" Fang berasa pelik. Selalunya, tiap-tiap malam dia akan bermimpi dia adalah putera paling kacak sekali di dunia ini. Dia mencari pakaian abangnya di almari bilik abangnya sehinggalah dia terjumpa satu loket "Macam kenal aje loket nie" Fang tahu ini hanylah mimpi, dia mengambil loket itu dan simpan di dalam poket seluarnya. Setelah dia jumpa baju, seluar dan kasut abangnya, dia membawa kesemuanya ke abangnya tetapi abang dia tiada di ruang tamu_

 _"Abang? ABANG!" Fang mencari-cari abangnya. Dia masuk periksa kesemua bilik yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut tetapi abang dia masih juga tiada "Abang?" Fang melihat sekeliling dia, keadaan menjadi gelap. Ruang tamu semuanya hilang, hanya tinggal dia seorang sahaja di dalam kegelapan tersebut. Fang menjadi cemas, dia bergerak secara pelahan-lahan dan tangan dia sedang bergerak-gerak seperti mencari sesuatu_

 _"Kenapa nie?" Fang tidak tahu ke arah mana dia sedang menuju kerana semuanya gelap. Semuanya seperti dia di dalam dunia bayang-bayang dia tersendiri. Tiada bunyi yang kedengaran. Fang berjalan lagi ke depan, dia berjalan sehinggalah dia ternampak satu cahaya yang begitu terang di hadapannya. Cahaya itu berada jauh daripada dia, Fang berlari ke arah cahaya itu. Semakin dia cuba untuk mendekati cahaya itu, semakin jauh ia pergi. Fang tidak mahu mengalah, dia akan cuba untuk mendekati cahaya itu, dia tidak mahu berjalan di dalam kegelapan ini. Semakin lama semakin penat Fang berlari, dia tidak larat untuk mengejar cahaya itu tetapi dia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah mengalah. Dia teruskan lagi mengejar cahaya itu, pada suatu tahap, dia terjatuh ke dalam satu lubang. Dia tidak tahu berapa dalam lubang tersebut, dia jatuh dan termasuk ke dalam satu lubang yang bercahaya_

 _Fang terjatuh di atas rumput yang sudah kering, dia bangun dan nampak dunia sudah berubah. Fang melihat di hadapannya, kedai Tok Aba sudah hancur dengan teruk sekali. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, pokok-pokok semua habis di tebang, taman di situ tidak seperti taman, langit bertukar gelap kerana penuh dengan asap-asap hitam. Cahaya matahari juga tidak begitu kelihatan. Banyak sampah sarap berteraburan di merata-rata tempat_

 _"FANG! KAU SUDAH KEMBALI?" Fang terdengar suara yang dia sangat kenali, dia menoleh kebelakang dan nampak keempat kawan dia sedang berlari menuju dia "Kembali? woi! aku takde pergi mana pun tapi kenapa dengan Pulau Rintis? kenapa semuanya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi?"_

 _"Seperti dulu? kau tak ingat ke Fang, lepas sahaja kau ikut abang kau balik, bumi ini sudah di takhluk oleh alien-alien jahat. Kita orang pun tak boleh nak lawan dia orang sebab jam kuasa kita orang semuanya kau dah rampas" kata Boboiboy_

 _"Eh, bukan aku dah pulangkan dekat korang ke? Lagipun aku mana ada ikut abang aku balik, aku tinggal di sini lagi lah" Fang menjadi keliru. Apa semua nie? fikir Fang_

 _"Dey! kau jangan nak buat cerita! Sekarang, kau pulangkan balik jam kuasa kita orang!" kata Gopal_

 _"Mana jam kuasa kita orang! Kenapa baru sekarang kau kembali ke sini?" kata Yaya dengan nada yang garang_

 _"Entahnya! Kawan tak guna kau nie! alien jahat rupanya kau" kata Ying pula_

 _"Aku baiklah! aku bukannya jahat! aku masa tue rampas jam kuasa korang sebab aku tak nak abang aku hapuskan korang semua. Aku kenalah lindungi kawan-kawan aku, korang sahajalah teman terbaik aku. Tak kan korang tak ingat, korang kejar kapal angkasa abang aku dengan meminta pertolongan dari Adudu"_

 _"Kita memang ada minta pertolongan dari Adudu tetapi dia tak nak tolong kita orang. Lepas tue, dia panggil kawan-kawan alien yang lain, serang bumi nie. Kita semuanya sudah kehilangan orang yang tersayang termasuklah Ochobot. KAU MEMANG TAK GUNA PUNYA KAWAN!"_

 _"Ochobot dah takde? betul ke nie Boboiboy" Fang terkejut menerima berita tentang Ochobot yang sudah lagi tiada. Dia tenangkan diri dia, ini semuanya hanyalah mimpi sahaja, mimpi buruk sahaja_

 _"Disebabkan kau lah kita orang semua sudah kehilangan orang-orang yang tersayang! SANGGUP KAU DATANG KE SINI LAGI! APA LAGI YANG KAU NAK!" Boboiboy begitu marah sekali dengan Fang "Kenapa kau rampas jam kuasa kita orang pada masa itu, kenapa kau tak halang abang kau, kenapa kau tidak berlawan bersama sekali dengan kita orang, kenapa kau kembali ke sini lagi" Boboiboy terduduk di atas rumput kering itu. Air mata dia menitis dan jatuh ke bumi "Aku ingat selama ini kau kawan kita orang, rupanya bukan, kau hanya berpura-pura sahaja. Kau tipu kita orang Fang, persahabatan kita selama ini hanyalah khayalan sahaja" Suara Boboiboy begitu sedih sekali_

 _"Boboiboy, kau tetap kawan aku" Fang cuba untuk mendekai Boboiboy tetapi dia di halang oleh Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka juga turut marah kepada Fang_

 _"Kau jangan harap nak menghampiri Boboiboy lagi, kau bukan kawan kita orang, kau pun pernah cakap dekat Boboiboy, yang dia bukan kawan kau" kata Gopal_

 _"Tapi aku cuma nak melindungi korang daripada abang aku dan Lahap. Aku kata begitu sebab aku takut dengan abang aku, korang tahu kan sikap abang macam mana. Aku sendiri takut dengan dia"_

 _"Banyak alasan sahaja kau nie. Baik kau beredar dari sini Fang, aku tak mahu kau melukai hati kita orang lagi dan hati Boboiboy juga. Jangan cari kita orang lagi" kata Yaya. Fang cuba untuk berkata sesuatu tetapi dia satu patah pun yang keluar dari mulut dia. Dia nampak Boboiboy sedang kesedihan lagi. Dia ingin bangun dari mimpi ini, dia tidak sanggup melihat kawan-kawan dia terluka kerana dia_

 _"Ini semua mimpi buruk" Fang melihat Gopal, Yaya dan Ying cuba untuk tenangkan Boboiboy. Mereka tidak hiraukan tentang Fang lagi, jadi dia perlu beredar dari situ "Maaf kawan-kawan, aku tiada niat untuk sakitkan hati korang semua. Selamat tinggal semua" Fang berjalan secara pelahan-lahan, ke mana dia ingin pergi, dia tidak tahu tetapi dia perlu bangun dari mimpi buruk ini_

 _"Kau sudah kembali ke bumi?" Itu suara Adudu, fikir Fang. Dia pandang ke depan dan nampak Adudu dan Probe. Probe sudah berlainan, dia kini memilik senjata yang dapat musnahkan semua benda dalam sekelip mata sahaja "Apa yang kau nak hah!"_

 _"Aku cuma nak ucapkan terima kasih sahaja. Selepas sahaja kau rampas jam-jam kuasa kawan kau. Aku dengan senang hati, aku menyerang Pulau Rintis ini! Aku dapat kesemua koko di bumi ini! HAHAHAHAHA" kata Adudu "Kau lihatlah kekejam aku terhadap bumi ini, lihatlah aku musnahkan kesemua yang ada di bumi ini. Probe, apa kata kau musnahkan kawan-kawan si Fang nie"_

 _"Baik encik bos!" Probe mengeluarkan laser pemusnah dia yang lebih bahaya daripada sebelum ini. Sekali terkena, semua benda yang ada sekeliling dia akan musnah dia dan semuanya akan terkecai_

 _"JANGAN!"_

 _"Dia kata jangan lah encik bos"_

 _"Hehehe.. takpe Probe, dia bukannya ada kuasa pun. Lagipun, kau tak perlu musnahkan kawan-kawan si Fang nie, abang dia sendiri akan musnahkan mereka! Mari Probe, kita saksikan keseksaan Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan seperjuangan dia" Adudu tergelak besar di situ "Jangan risau Fang, abang kau dalam genggaman aku, aku telah berjaya mengawal abang kau yang terkuat tue. Kapten Kaizo kini hanya mendengar arahan aku sahaja!"_

 _"Apa? BAIK KAU LEPASKAN ABANG AKU! SEBELUM.."_

 _"Sebelum apa? kau sendiri pun tiada kuasa. Baik kau pergi selamatkan kawan-kawan kau, sebelum abang kau sendiri musnahkan dia orang" Fang begitu geram sekali, dia tiada masa untuk bertengkar dengan Adudu. Dia pusing balik dan berlari ke arah kawan-kawan dia. Dia dapati Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tiada di situ lagi, dia mencari mereka d sekeliling tetapi tiada juga mereka_

 _"Dia orang mesti sudah pergi jauh" Fang berlari dan mencari mereka di sekeliling taman itu, tetapi mereka tidak dikesani oleh Fang. Dia berlari ke arah bandar pula, mungkin mereka ada di sana. Fang ternampak topi oren sedang melayang-layang ke arah dia, Fang menangkap topi tersebut "Ini topi Boboiboy" Dia dapat merasakan mereka dalam bahaya, dia berlari sekuat hati dan akhirnya nampak abang dia sedang menyerang mereka. Boboiboy tidak dapat bangun kerana kaki dia terkena kaca cermin, Gopal pula terbaring jauh dari Boboiboy, dia tidak sedarkan diri. Yaya menghalang Kaizo daripada menyerang Boboiboy dan Ying walaupun badan dia penuh dengan luka. Ying cuba untuk membantu Boboiboy tetapi bahu dia ada kecederaan yang amat teruk_

 _"ABANG!" Fang berlari ke abang dia_

 _"abang? aku kapten kau!" Fang berhenti di sebelah Yaya dan melihat wajah abang dia yang begitu garang sekali "Fang, apa kau buat dekat sini?" tanya Yaya kepada Fang tetapi Fang tidak dengar persoalan dari Yaya kerana dia terlalu fokuskan kepada abang dia_

 _"Abang, jangan apa-apakan kawan adik"_

 _"Kawan?" Kaizo mengacukan pedang tenaga dia kearah adik dia "Itu bukan kawan kau, mereka adalah musuh kau. KENAPA KAU MELINDUNGI MEREKA!"_

 _"Sebab dia orang kawan adik! disebabkan abanglah, adik terpisah dengan mereka" Kaizo begitu marah sekali dengan adiknya, dia mengangkat pedang tenaganya dan lalu dia melibas ke arah adiknya dan Yaya tetapi pedang tenaga itu sempat di pegang oleh Fang_

 _"Fang!" Boboiboy nampak apa yang telah berlaku_

 _"Mereka kawan aku, selagi aku masih lagi bernyawa, aku akan tetap melindungi mereka semua" Air mata Fang mengalir keluar, begitu juga darah dia yang sedang mengalir keluar di tapak tangannya. Fang pegang pedang tenaga itu sekuat mungkin supaya abang dia tidak dapat menyerang kawan-kawan dia lagi "Yaya, lari dari sini, bawa mereka pergi jauh dari sini" kata Fang yang sedang menahan kesakitan tangnnya_

 _"Tapi.."_

 _"BAWA MEREKA JAUH DARI SINI!" Fang menjerit kepada Yaya. Yaya pusingkan badan dan pergi menolong Boboiboy dan Ying. Dia terpaksa meninggalkan Gopal di situ, dia tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk mengangkat Gopal "Maafkan aku Gopal"_

 _"Berani kau! TOLAKAN TENAGA!"_

 _"FANGGGGG!" kawan-kawan Fang menjerit melihat dirinya tercampak begitu jauh sekali, dia terjatuh di jalan raya. Kaizo lompat dan mendapat di depan dia "Aku akan hapuskan kau juga, Prebet Pang!" Kaizo mengacukan pedang tenaganya itu ke arah badan Fang dan tikam di dada Fang_

 _"ABANGGGGGG!"_

"ABANGGGG!" Fang terjaga dari tidurnya. Nafas dia begitu kuat sekali, jantung dia berdebar-debar begitu kuat "Mimpi, semuanya hanyalah mimpi buruk" Fang menghela nafas dan lalu dia keluar dari katilnya. Dia pergi ke meja dia dan membuka sebuah laci. Di dalam laci tersebut terdapat sebuah kotak kecil, dia membawa keluar kotak kecil itu dari laci dan membuka kotak itu. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah loket emas, dia membuka loket itu dan terdapat sebuah gambar "Ibu" dia melihat gambar ibu dia. Loket itu adalah hadiah dari neneknya. Dia berikan kepada Fang supaya simpan loket kepunyaan ibunya. Fang menjaga loket itu dengan baik. Dia menyimpan balik loket itu ke dalam kotak tersebut dan dia menutup kotak itu. Dia letakkan balik kotak itu di tempat asalnya

Fang melihat jam kuasanya, sudah pukul 6 pagi, dia perlu pergi bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah

* * *

Fang menguap besar di dalam dapur, mata dia hanya separuh buka. Dia menunggu abangnya siapkan sarapan pagi untuk dia. Fang sebenarnya mahu ke sekolah sekarang tetapi abangnya memaksa dia makan sarapan terlebih dahulu

"Makan bubur nie" Kaizo meletakkan semangkuk besar di depan adiknya

"Bubur lagi" kata Fang yang sedang mengantuk

"Makan sahajalah, abang dah buat untuk kau, kau tak nak makan pula" Fang malas untuk bergaduh dengan abangnya di awal pagi, lalu dia mengambil sudu dan makan bubur yang begitu banyak sekali. Hati Fang rasa tidak tenteram kerana masih teringat lagi tentang mimpi dia. Dia pernah mimpi buruk sebelum ini, mimpi tentang Adudu menyerang abangnya dan juga kawan baik dia, Boboiboy dan selepas itu Borara kembali ke bumi untuk membalas dendam. Mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan tetapi Borara tidak sempat memasuki bumi kerana dia telah dihalang oleh abangnya

Kaizo melihat adiknya makan dengan begitu senyap sekali, selalunya mesti ada sahaja yang tak kena kalau dia buat sesuatu dekat adiknya. Dia ternampak adiknya sedang risaukan sesuatu

"Pang, kenapa muka kau seperti risaukan tentang sesuatu?"

"Risau? mana ada. Adik tak risaukan apa-apalah" Fang sambung balik makan bubur itu. Kaizo melihat wajahnya adiknya lagi sekali, Fang pula buat-buat tidak nampak yang abang dia sedang melihat dia dengan muka yang penuh serius sekali. Hati dia mengatakan jangan beritahu abang dia tentang mimpi itu tetapi sebahagian diri dia, beritahu sahaja abang dia, jikalau tidak, abang dia akan memaksa dia sehinggalah dia bercerita apa yang berlaku sebenarnya. Tapi, mimpi semalam hanya mimpi mainan sahaja, bukan betul pun, fikir Fang. Tak kan secara tiba-tiba abang dia bertukar menjadi jahat, fikir Fang lagi. Makin lama, makin pelahan Fang makan, sehingga dia tiada selera untuk makan bubur itu lagi

"Pang?"

"Maaf abang, adik tiada selera pula. Adik pergi ke sekolah dahulu" Fang bangun dan terus keluar dari dapur rumahnya. Dia tidak melihat langsung wajah abangnya. Kaizo berasa pelik, keceriaan selalu melanda di wajah muka adiknya tetapi hari ini, kerisauan dia tersangat jelas sekali di wajah adiknya "Pang!" Fang berhenti dan tidak menoleh kebelakang "Pang, jangan nakal-nakal di sekolah"

"Baik abang" Fang teruskan berjalan dan mengambil beg sekolahnya yang berada di atas sofa "Jangan risau Fang, abang kau tak kan berubah menjadi jahat" bisik Fang kepada dirinya. Fang memakai kasut sekolahnya dan membuka pintu rumah, dia menoleh sedikit kebelakang dan nampak abangnya sedang berdiri di depan dapur sambil memerhatikan diam

"Adik pergi dulu" Dia terpaksa memberikan senyuman yang agak lemah kepada abangnya. Fang keluar dan menutup pintu rumahnya, dia pandang ke pintu pagar dan nampak Boboiboy sedang menunggu dia

"Eh, apasal kau ada dekat sini?" tanya Fang sambil berjalan menuju ke arah kawan baiknya

"Saja nak pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan kau hari ini, tak salah kan?"

"Tak" kata Fang dengan nada yang lemah. Boboiboy tahu dengan nada suara Fang. Kalau lemah sebegini mesti ada sesuatu yang tidak kena. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan begitu senyap sekali, Fang berjalan sambil berfikirkan tentang mimpi tadi. Boboiboy hanya memerhatikan kawan dia "Fang?"

"Kau nak apa Boboiboy?"

"Kau kenapa pagi-pagi nie? kau tak sihat ke?"

"Takdelah, aku sihat sahaja tapi kalau aku cerita dekat kau. Kau janji jangan bagitahu dekat sesiapa, dengan abang aku pun kau jangan bagitahu"

"Aku janji! ceritalah, kenapa dengan diri kau?" Fang menghela nafas dan lalu bercerita "Semalam aku mimpi buruk"

"Mimpi buruk? kau mimpi apa? kau mimpi borara datang ke sini lagi ke?"

"Bukanlah!" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia

"Habis tue?"

"Kau ingat tak lagi aku kena paksa balik oleh abang aku masa aku rampas jam kuasa korang semua"

"Ingat, tapi apa kena mengena dengan sekarang? Itu semuanya kan sudah lepas"

"Aku tahu tapi dalam mimpi tue, korang cuba dapatkan aku balik dan jam kuasa korang tapi Adudu tak nak tolong korang. Lepas tue, Adudu serang planet nie" Mereka menjadi senyap seketika. Mereka sekarang lalu di tepi taman permainan, Boboiboy menarik tangan Fang dan duduk di bangku taman permainan "Kenapa kau bawa aku ke sini?"

"Sebab kita sudah hampir dengan sekolah kita. Kau pun tak nak orang lain dengar tentang mimpi kau kan" Fang tersenyum sedikit, dia sangat hargai persahabatan antara dia dan Boboiboy kerana antara kawan-kawan dia yang lain, Boboiboy sorang sahaja yang faham hati dan perasaan dia. Dia seorang sahaja tempat dia ingin berkongsi rahsia atau tempat untuk bercerita tentang masalah dia "Terima kasih Boboiboy" Fang duduk di sebelah Boboiboy

"Sambunglah balik cerita mimpi kau tadi"

"Adudu serang planet nie, aku pula keliru dalam mimpi tue. Aku nampak korang begitu marah sekali dengan aku terutama sekali kau. Kau kata aku bukan kawan kau lagi"

"Janganlah risau sangat Fang, itukan hanya mainan mimpi sahaja Fang. Kau tetap kawan baik kita orang"

"Tapi, bukan itu yang aku risaukan. Dalam mimpi aku, Adudu telah berjaya buat abang aku bertukar menjadi jahat" Fang bangun dari bangku taman permainan secara tiba-tiba, dia tidak mahu bercerita lagi "Jomlah, nanti kita lewat pula"

"Fang" Boboiboy memanggil dia tetapi Fang hiraukan sahaja panggilan dari kawan baiknya

* * *

Fang seperti biasa, dia akan mengemas kelas dia terlebih dahulu. Walaupun dia telah menjadi ketua kelas 6 Jaya, tetapi pelajar-pelajar yang lain tidak ikut jadual waktu kebersihan yang telah di sediakan oleh dia. Mereka biarkan sahaja Fang kemaskan kesemuanya. Fang pun tidak kisah tapi kadang-kadang dia naik menyampah dengan perangai kelas dia. Sambil dia mengemas, sambil itu dia melihat pelajar lain yang sedang gelak ketawa tanpa membantu dia. Fang begitu geram sangat, dia mengambil penyapu dan berikan kepada Fina yang sepatutnya bertugas menyapu sampah pada hari ini

"Sepatutnya ini tugas kau hari ini, kau yang patutnya kena buat bukan aku. Cepat sampuh kelas ini" Tetapi Fina buat tidak tahu sahaja, hati Fang berapi-api dengan sikap Fina yang begitu malas sekali. Dia tendang meja itu sekuat hati sampai terbalik meja itu. Pelajar-pelajar yang berada di dalam kelas tersebut terkejut dengan tindakan Fang tadi "Baik kau buat apa yang aku suruh buat, aku bukannya kuli di kelas ini!"

"Wei Fina, baik kau buat sebelum dia mengamuk lagi" bisik kawannya yang berada di sebelah dia

"KAU! KAU SUSUN BALIK MEJA-MEJA INI SEMUA!" Fang meninggikan suaranya, mood Fang tidak kelihatan begitu baik hari ini "KAU PULA! JANGAN NAK JADI MALAS! PERGI BUANG SAMPAH!" Mereka takut dengan suara Fang yang begitu garang, tapi suara itu bukanlah suara seperti Kaizo yang berada di dalam badan adiknya. Ini suara Fang semasa dia sedang mood tidak begitu baik. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berada di luar kelas Fang, mengintai-gintai kawan baik mereka yang sedang mengamuk itu

"Mood Fang tak baik hari nie" kata Gopal

"Yolah, tapi apasal dia bad mood? kau dengan dia tadi kan Boboiboy? apa yang buat dia sampai dia bad mood macam tue sekali?"

"Err.. entahlah Ying" Boboiboy tidak mahu memberitahu perkara yang sebenarnya kerana dia telah berjanji dengan Fang dia tidak akan cerita kepada sesiapa pun "Entah-entah dia bad mood sebab dia orang malas nak kemaskan kelas kot"

"Hmm.. betul juga, masa kita orang dulu.. ada juga yang tolong dia tapi sekarang sorang pun tak nak tolong dia" kata Yaya "Dasyat juga Fang mengamuk hari ini, selamat meja tadi tue tak rosak"

"Apa korang buat dekat sini?" Muncul Fang di depan dia orang. Pelajar-pelajar di kelas 6 Jaya, berasa hairan, dengan mereka, dia mengamuk sampai nak karate meja tersebut tetapi dia dengan kawan-kawan dia, terus menjadi baik

"Errr.. kau ok ke Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku ok aje. Korang balik lah ke kelas dulu, aku ada banyak kerja nak kena buat nie, jumpa waktu rehat nanti" Fang pusing kebelakang, pelajar-pelajar lain terus sambung buat kerja. Mereka takut Fang akan mengamuk lagi. Fang perhatikan semua pelajar di dalam kelasnya, hati dia rasa senang apabila mereka semua membuat kerja tapi kenapa dia mengamuk tadi, mungkin terlalu fikirkan sangat tentang mimpi pagi tadi, sehingga membuat dia rasa tertekan. Mungkin juga, fikir Fang

Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sudah kembali ke kelas mereka, Boboiboy masih berdiri di situ lagi melihat kawannya yang sedang bersilang tangan sambil melihat pelajar-pelajar 6 Jaya mengemas kelas. Boboiboy beredar dari situ dan Fang pula pandang ke arah Boboiboy yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arah kelasnya

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah tiba, Fang tidak rasa ingin pergi berehat bersama-sama dengan kawan-kawan dia. Dia hanya duduk di bawah pokok yang dekat dengan gelanggang bola keranjang. Hanya donut lobak merah sahaja menjadi peneman dia hari ini

"Pang" Fang berhenti makan dan menoleh ke kiri, dia nampak abang dia sedang membawa bekalan makanan untuk dia "Kenapa kau tidak berehat dengan kawan-kawan kau hari ini?"

"Saja" kata Fang dan lalu dia sambung balik makan donut lobak merah dia. Kaizo mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah adiknya dan buka penutup bekas makanan tersebut. Fang nampak abang dia telah buatkan sandwich lobak merah khas untuk dia. Kaizo memberi bekas makanan itu kepada adiknya dan Fang mengambik bekas makanan tersebut

"Tadi abang berborak sekejap dengan kawan baik kau"

"Boboiboy?" Fang berharap sangat Boboiboy tidak memberitahu apa-apa kepada abangnya, kalau tidak, memang cari nahas kawan baik dia "Abang berborak apa dengan dia?"

"Dia beritahu abang yang adik risaukan tentang sesuatu. Apa yang adik risaukan sangat sampai mengamuk dalam kelas, tak nak berehat dengan kawan-kawan"

"Macam mana abang tahu adik mengamuk dalam kelas tadi?"

"Itu kau tak perlu tahu, sekarang abang nak tahu apa yang adik risaukan sangat"

"Adik risau sebab adik takut kalau mimpi adik jadi kenyataan. Adik mimpi abang jadi jahat"

"Jahat? abang jadi jahat?" Fang mengangguk sahaja kepala "Kenapa kau fikirkan abang akan bertukar menjadi jahat?"

"Yelah, abangkan garang, tegas, ganas, gi-" terus Fang berhenti

"Gila? abang tahu, kawan kau yang badan besar tue panggil abang nie kapten gila tapi adik tidak perlu risau, itu hanyalah mainan mimpi, jangan fikirkan sangat. Habiskan makanan kau" Setelah habis donut lobak merahnya, Fang mengambil satu sandwich dan berikan kepada abangnya, dan dia mengambil satu lagi untuk dirinya. Kaizo mengambil sandwich tersebut dan lalu dia memakan sandwich itu bersama dengan adiknya

"Ceritalah dekat abang, macam mana kau boleh mengamuk dalam kelas tadi" Fang dengan senang hati, dia bercerita dengan abangnya

* * *

Waktu sesi persekolah sudah tamat, Fang sedang berjalan ke pintu pagar sekolah berseorangan

"Fanggg!" muncul kawan-kawan dia di sebelah dia "Kau nak ke kedai Tok Aba tak lepas nie?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang melihat wajah kawan-kawannya yang berharap sangat dia akan pergi ke kedai Tok Aba bersama dengan mereka

"Yelah, aku pergilah kedai Tok Aba, lepak sekejap dengan korang"

"Hah! baguslah tue, boleh lah kau belanja aku hot chocolate special" kata Gopal

"Buat apa aku nak belanja kau, hutang aku dari tahun lepas, kau belum bayar lagi" terus Gopal tersengih dekat Fang "Ala, nanti aku bayar lah balik. Belanja lah aku kali ini aje, duit aku dah habis sebab semalam aku beli banyak sangat makanan dekat bandar"

"Jangan harap! selagi kau tak bayar hutang aku, selagi tue aku tak kan belanja kau"

"Cheh, kedekut rupanya kau nie"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Terus Gopal sorok belakang Boboiboy. Yaya dan Ying tergelak sahaja melihat gelagat kawan mereka yang suka sangat cari pasal sesama sendiri "Sudahlah Fang, janganlah marah si Gopal tue, kau tahu sahaja kan perangai dia"

"Yelah, yelah. Selamat lah kau kawan aku Gopal. Kalau tak, dah lama aku mengamuk dekat sini" Mereka berempat keluar dari kawasan sekolah dan terus sahaja ke kedai Tok Aba. Semasa dalam perjalanan ke kedai Tok Aba, hati Fang rasa tidak sedap hati. Dia berhenti seketika dan pandang sekelilingnya. Dia rasa ada seseorang sedang memerhatikan dia dan kawan-kawan dia

"Kenapa Fang?" tanya Yaya

"Entahlah, aku macam rasa ada orang tengah perhatikan kita semua"

"EH?" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying perhatikan persekitaran mereka jikalau ada orang sedang mengintip mereka berlima. Yaya terbang ke atas untuk melihat dari atas dan dia ternampak Adudu dan Probe yang tidak berada jauh daripada mereka "HATI-HATI! ADUDU NAK SERANG KITA!"

"TEMBAK DIA PROBE!" Adudu mengarah Probe menembak Yaya yang sedang berterbangan di langit

"YAYA!" Yaya sedar dengan jeritan mereka, dia mengelakkan diri dari tembakan Probe "BERANI KAU! TUMBUKAN PADU!" Yaya terbang begitu cepat sekali ke arah Probe untuk menumbuk dia. Tumbukan Yaya begitu kuat sekali dan menyebabkan Probe terjatuh tergolek-golek "aduh, sakitnya" kata Probe yang sedang terbalik itu

"Kenapa korang ikut kita orang hah?!" tanya Yaya dengan nada yang tegas. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Ying sudah berlari ke tempat Adudu dan Probe "Oh, aku ikut korang sebab aku nak tembak salah satu daripada korang semua. INILAH DIA TEMBAKAN SUPER JAHAT!" Adudu keluarkan pistol kecilnya dan menembak ke arah mereka semua. Fang terkaku sahaja di situ setelah dia mendengar nama pistol Adudu "Jahat?" Adakah mimpi dia menjadi kenyataan, fikir Fang

"FANG!" tembakan itu hampir terkena Fang tetapi Boboiboy sempat melindungi kawan dia "TANAH PELINDUNG!"

"KORANG INGAT KORANG BOLEH MENANG! AMBIK NIE LAGI! HAHAHA" Adudu menembak dia orang lagi

"Pelahankan masa!" Ying memperlahankan serangan Adudu "Cepat, kita kena lari dari sini" kata Ying

"Fang, cepat lari!" Boboiboy cuba sedarkan Fang dari berdiri terkaku di situ lagi "FANGGG!" Boboiboy menjerit supaya Fang cepat sedarkan diri dia tetapi dia kelihatan seperti nampak hantu. Muka dia begitu pucat sekali "Korang lari dulu! biar aku selamatkan Fang"

"Hati-hati Boboiboy, jangan terkena tembakan dia tue" kata Gopal

"lari cepat!" kata Boboiboy. Kuasa Ying tidak dapat tahan lama, tembakan Adudu bila-bila masa sahaja akan kembali kepada yang normal. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sudah berlari jauh dari mereka. Tembakan Adudu sudah kembali menjadi normal, tembakan itu sedang menuju ke arah mereka, Fang tiba-tiba sahaja sedar apa yang berlaku, dia menunduk diri dia dan Boboiboy supaya tidak terkena tembakan itu. Tembakan itu terkena tiang elektrik di belakang mereka

"Fang? kau ok tak?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku ok. Maafkan aku tadi"

"Cis! tak kena lagi dengan tembakan aku. AMBIK NIE LAGI!"

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Adudu tercampak dan Probe bertukar menjadi mega Probe untuk selamatkan Adudu daripada jatuh ke atas jalan "Terima kasih Probe" Mega Probe telah kembali kepada yang asal

"Oh, berani korang serang mereka" Kaizo datang dekat kepada Adudu dan Probe, tangan kanannya sedang bersiap sedia untuk keluarkan pedang tenaga dia "Baik korang berambus dari sini sebelum aku hapuskan korang"

"Jomlah encik bos, sebelum kita korang kena belasah dengan Kapten Kaizo" kata Probe

"Tak kan kita nak mengalah Probe, kita kan ada tembakan super jahat nie. Kita boleh sahaja tukar Kapten Kaizo tue jadi jahat" Adudu tanpa berfikir panjang menembak pistol itu ke arah Kaizo

"ABANGGG!" Fang berlari ke arah abangnya. Kaizo tidak sempat untuk mengunakkan kuasanya untuk melindungi diri dia kerana Fang sudah menolak Kaizo dan tembakan itu terkena Fang. Dia terjatuh dan tidak sedarkan diri

"FANGGGGG!" Boboiboy berlari ke arah Fang yang terbaring di atas jalan "BERANI KAU BUAT ADIK AKU MACAM TUE!" Kaizo begitu marah sekali, dia bangun dan keluarkan pedang tenaganya. Dia melibas pistol Adudu dan pistol itu musnah

"Walaupun pistol aku sudah di musnahkan tapi SAKSIKANLAH CIPTAAN AKU!" terus Adudu kena belasah dengan Kaizo. Adudu cepat-cepat lari dari situ dengan Probe, dia rasa sungguh puas hati kerana adik kepada Kaizo sudah bertukar menjadi jahat.

"Pang?" Kaizo sentuh tangan adiknya "Pang?" panggil Kaizo lagi

"Abang Kaizo, kita kena hati-hati sebab pistol yang Adudu cakapkan tadi adalah pistol super jahat. Saya takut Fang akan bertukar menja-" Tiba-tiba Boboiboy teringat tentang mimpi Fang. Mimpi buruk dia, mimpi abang dia menjadi jahat. Tangan Fang bergerak-gerak sedikit, badan dia mulai keluar bayang-bayang hitam "Fang?"

"Boboiboy, baik kau beredar dari sini. Biar aku uruskan adik aku. Aku tak nak dia berlawan dengan kau atau kawan-kawan kau yang lain. Nampaknya mimpi buruk dia adalah mimpi amaran kepada diri dia" kata Kaizo sambil melihat adiknya sudah mula pelahan-lahan bangunkan diri dia

"Tapi.. "

"Jangan tapi-tapi, pergi dari sini cepat. Jangan sampai aku terpaksa gunakan kuasa aku dekat kau!" Boboiboy terpaksa meninggalkan Kaizo dan Fang di situ. Fang sudah bangun, mata dia bukan mata merah warna asal matanya, tetapi merah menyala seperti mata terkena rasukan hantu

"Pang, abang tak nak berlawan dengan kau Pang"

"Baguslah tue, biar adik sahaja belasah abang. PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Kaizo tidak lari dari situ, dia relakan diri dia diikat. Dia tahu dia dapat kembalikan adiknya kepada yang asal tetapi kalau hanya bercakap sahaja, mungkin tidak cukup. Dia perlukan lebih daripada itu, kawan-kawan adik dia? fikir Kaizo. Tak, dia tak nak kawan-kawan adik dia terlibat sekali. Apa yang dia perlu buat sekarang? fikir Kaizo

"Apa yang abang sedang fikirkan? bagaimana untuk selamatkan adik? Abang tak perlu risaukan adik, adik memang tak perlu diselamatkan. Abang lihat sahaja bagaimana adik hapuskan semua ini. Adik akan mula dengan abang dulu" Fang tersenyum sinis kepada abangnya. Tangan dia mula keluar lingkaran bayang-bayang "HARIMAU BAYANG!"

"Pang! kau sanggup nak cederakan abang?"

"Oh.. habis tue abang dulu, abang sanggup hukum adik, abang sanggup cederakan adik sendiri, abang sanggup tengok adik terseksa tapi sekarang biar aku seksa kan kau. SERANG DIA HARIMAU BAYANG! CAKARAN HARIMAU BAYANG!" Kaizo tidak guna bergerak dia sanggup di terima cakaran harimau itu, Kaizo menutup mata dia, dia relakan diri dia, dia tidak mahu berlawan dengan adiknya dan cederakan adiknya

"TETAKAN HALILINTAR!" Boboiboy Halilintar datang dan hapuskan harimau bayang itu "FANG! BERANI KAU SERANG ABANG KAU SENDIRI!"

"KAU JANGAN MASUK CAMPUR DALAM URUSAN AKU!"

"BUKAN URUSAN AKU! INI URUSAN AKU JUGA! INI BUKAN FANG YANG AKU KENAL, KAU TERKENA TEMBAKAN ADUDU!"

"kau nie memang nak kena! SEPA-"

"GRAVITY PEMBERAT!" Yaya datang untuk membantu Boboiboy "Berani kau!" kata Fang dengan begitu marah sekali, dia cuba untuk bergerak tetapi gagal. Dia tidak akan mengalah, dia akan cuba untuk menyerang mereka, secara pelahan-lahan dia mengangkat tangannya

"Macam mana Kapten Kaizo? macam mana kita nak pulihkan Fang?" tanya Ying yang muncul di sebelah Kaizo. Gopal juga turut muncul di sebelah Kaizo "Kenapa korang semua ada dekat sini? biar aku sahaja uruskan adik aku"

"Maafkan kami abang Kaizo, Fang kawan kita orang. Walaupun apa-apa terjadi dekat dia, kita orang akan selamatkan dia" kata Boboiboy

"TOLAKAN BAYANG!" Fang menolak Yaya dengan kuasa bayangnya. Yaya tercampak dan terjatuh, siku dia terseret sedikit dan menyebabkan sedikit luka di siku dia. Fang dapat bergerak semula

"Yaya? kau ok tak?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku ok, tapi Fang.." Yaya menunjuk ke arah Fang, seluruh tubuh dia sudah ditutupi oleh kuasa bayang-bayang dia. Nampaknya kejahatan di hati Fang sudah merebak di seluruh badan dia dan juga otak dia "HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA!" Fang tergelak besar di situ sambil perhatikan kawan-kawan dia dan juga abang dia "SEPARA NAGA BAYANG!" Fang bergabung dengan naga bayangnya. Dia dapat terbang dan terus menyerang mereka semua dengan kuku naga bayang yang begitu tajam

"PELA-" Fang mencakar tangan Ying dan menyebabkan tangan Ying berdarah. Fang langsung tidak kisah, dia sudah tidak kisah tentang mereka semua "PANG! BAIK KAU BERHENTI SEMUA INI!" Kaizo terpaksa menggunakan kuasa dia, dia sudah tiada pilihan lain

"Berhenti? buat apa aku nak berhenti, aku baru sahaja nak berseronok dengan korang semua. TUMBUKAN BAYANG!"

"TUMBUKAN TENAGA!" Kaizo menumbuk balik tumbukan bayang itu dan tumbukan kedua-dua itu sangat kuat. Kaizo tercampak kebelakang, Fang juga tercampak tapi dia tidak menyerah kalah "TUMBUKAN PADU MAKSIMA BAYANG!" dia langsung tidak kisah tentang abangnya "TANAH PELINDUNG!" Boboiboy datang dan melindungi Kaizo dari serangan Fang

"TUMBUKAN SEPARUH TANGAN BATU!" Gopal menyerang Fang dari belakang dan menumbuk kepala Fang. Tumbukan dari Gopal itu tadi sangat kuat, Fang jatuh dan terus tidak sedarkan diri. Mereka semua berlari ke arah Fang yang sedang terbaring itu. Bayang-bayang Fang mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit "Maaf Kapten Kaizo, saya tak sengaja" kata Gopal, dia takut kalau dia dimarahi oleh Kaizo

"Takpe, biarkan dia tidak sedarkan diri. Biar aku angkat dia" Kaizo mengangkat adiknya, dan mereka semua ikut Kaizo pulang ke rumah dia. Sampai sahaja di rumah, Kaizo meletak adiknya di atas sofa "Macam mana sekarang Kapten Kaizo? tak kan nak biarkan dia macam tue sahaja" tanya Ying

"Kita perlu panggil Adudu balik, paksa dia pulihkan Fang" kata Boboiboy

"Tak, aku tak nak si kepala kotak tue menghampiri adik aku lagi. Aku yakin, ada cara lain untuk pulihkan adik aku" Kaizo nampak mata adiknya sedang bergerak-gerak, dia pelahan-lahan membuka matanya. Fang mengangkat kepalanya yang masih lagi sakit kerana terkena tumbukan Gopal tadi "Aduh, sakitnya kepala" kata Fang

"Pang?"

"Pang? siapa Pang?" Kaizo terkejut. Akibat tumbukan tadi, Fang sudah hilang ingatan. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying terkejut melihat keadaan Fang yang sudah lupa ingatan. Gopal pula rasa bersalah tetapi dia terpaksa buat begitu tadi, supaya Fang berhenti menyerang mereka semua

"Alamak! Maaf Kapten Kaizo. Saya tak tahu pula tumbukan saya begitu kuat tadi" Gopal melihat kawan dia yang sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah. Dia seperti kelihatan seperti kanak-kanak sesat di taman permainan. Fang membelek-belek buku-buku yang ada di atas meja "Pang, kau ingat tak apa-apa?" tanya Kaizo yang begitu risau sekali

"Siapa Pang? Nama saya Pang ke? kenapa nama tue macam nak kena lempang sahaja?" Gopal menahan gelakan dia, dia menutup mulut dia

"Wei, kau jangan gelak boleh tak. Ini benda serius" marah Ying kepada Gopal

"Habis tue, kau nak suruh aku buat apa? ketuk kepala dia lagi sampai dia ingat?"

"Janganlah bergaduh, kita kena pulihkan ingatan dia balik" kata Boboiboy yang sedang melihat kawan dia dalam keadaan keliru. Fang mengambil album gambar dan melihat-lihat gambar di dalam album tersebut "Siapa mereka ini semua?" kata Fang secara pelahan-lahan

"Tapi Boboiboy, kalau ingatan dia sudah pulih kembali.. macam mana kalau dia kembali kepada jahat balik" tanya Yaya "Aku tak pasti Yaya" Boboiboy duduk di sebelah Fang dan cuba untuk membantu Fang ingatkan balik "Fang, aku kawan baik kau"

"Fang? tapi dia panggil aku Pang, kau panggil Fang. Aku ada dua nama ke?" Fang bertambah keliru "Kau kawan baik aku?"

"Ha ah, dia kan kawan terbaik kau. Aku pun kawan baik kau juga" Gopal duduk di sebelah kanan Fang "Semua dalam album nie, semuanya kawan-kawan kau. Itu Yaya, itu Ying" kata Gopal sambil menunjukkan dua kawan perempuannya yang sedang berdiri "Yang itu pula, abang kau"

"Abang aku?"

"Yea Pang, kau adik abang. Nama kau sebenarnya Fang tapi disebabkan kau tak reti nak sebut nama sendiri, jadi abang panggil kau Pang" Fang terasa kepala dia sedikit sakit, dia pegang kepala dia yang sedang sakit itu "Kenapa Pang? apa yang kau ingat?" tanya Kaizo kepada adiknya. Fang mengendahkan sahaja dan melihat lagi gambar-gambar tersebut, kepala dia semakin sakit. Dia seperti nama gambaran yang sedang bermain-main di dalam pemikiran dia. Fang menutup album gambar tersebut kerana semakin dia melihat gambar-gambar itu, semakin sakit kepala dia "Fang? kau ok ke?"

"Aku.. aku.." dia tidak tahu apa yang dia ingin katakan

"Fang?"

"Fang"

"Fang? kau ok ke? kita orang boleh tolong kau"

"Pang?"

Mereka semua memanggil Fang, kepala dia seperti hendak meletup "Jangan, jangan ganggu aku lagi" Fang bangun dan berlari keluar dari rumah dia. Mereka semua tergaman melihat Fang lari keluar dari rumah. Boboiboy hendak mengejar dia tapi dia di halang oleh Kaizo "Kau tunggu sahaja di sini, biar aku sahaja yang mencari dia"

* * *

Tekaan Kaizo memang tepat, Fang berada di tepi pantai. Dia duduk di sebelah Fang yang sedang menangis "Pang"

"Jangan ganggu aku" kata Fang "Aku tak tahu siapa diri aku"

Kaizo menghela nafas "Kau adik abang, seperti abang katakan tadi dekat rumah. Pang sebenarnya hilang ingatan kerana kawan baik kau tumbuk kepala kau tapi bukan salah dia atau salah kau. Cuma masa itu, kau terkena tembakan Adudu dan menyebabkan kau berubah menjadi jahat" Kaizo cuba menjelaskan segala-galanya kepada adiknya. Fang terasa sakit lagi di kepalanya

"Pang, kau tak ingat, takpe.. abang akan jaga adik dan akan menolong adik untuk pulihkan ingatan adik"

"Terima kasih"

"Adik nak duduk di sini lagi atau mahu pulang ke rumah" tanya Kaizo. Fang tersenyum sedikit "Nak duduk dekat sini, tak rasa nak balik ke rumah" Kaizo temankan adiknya duduk di situ sambil melihat permandangan laut. Fang melihat sekumpulan remaja sedang berenang-renang di lautan, dia juga nampak ada sebuah keluarga sedang duduk berkelah di tepi pantai. Dia melihat seorang ibu sedang memberikan suapan kepada anaknya. Tiba-tiba sahaja ingatan dia terfikirkan tentang ibu dia, Fang pegang kepala dia, kepala dia semakin sakit. Pemikiran dia sedang bermain-main dengannya

"Pang? kenapa?"

Fang tidak menjawap, dia hanya pegang kepala dia yang sedang sakit itu. "Ibu" bisik Fang, lalu dia pengsan di situ

* * *

"Eh, dia pengsan dekat tepi pantai tadi?"

Fang kini berada di dalam bilik dia, dia terbaring di atas katilnya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying melihat Fang sedang baring dengan begitu tenang sekali. Ochobot juga berada di situ, Kaizo telah meminta Boboiboy untuk Ochobot dapat ke sini. Ochobot scan kepala Fang "Hmmm.. apa yang aku dapat, ingatan dia semakin pulih. Apa yang terjadi tadi Kapten Kaizo sebelum dia pengsan?"

"Dia hanya sebut nama ibu dia sahaja" Kaizo duduk di sebelah adiknya

"Rasanya, Fang teringatkan tentang ibu dia" kata Ochobot "Jangan risau Kapten Kaizo, ingatan dia akan pulih"

"Ibu?" Mereka terdengar suara Fang sedang memanggil nama ibunya "Ibu"

"Fang, kau dengar tak suara aku?" kata Boboiboy

"Pang, bangun Pang" Fang pelahan-lahan membuka matanya dan terus dia memeluk abangnya yang berada di sisi dia "Pang? kenapa?"

"Adik teringatkan ibu" Fang lepaskan pelukan abangnya. Ochobot scan kepala Fang lagi sekali "Ingatan dia sudah pulih" kata Ochobot

"Jadi, kau dah ingatlah kan"

"Ingat? mestilah aku ingat, kenapa? apa yang terjadi tadi, Boboiboy"

"Kawan kau tumbuk kepala kau sampai kau hilang ingatan" kata Kaizo sambil tunjukkan ke arah Gopal. Gopal tersengih di situ "Maaf Fang, jangan marah aku sebab lagipun masa tue kau tengah serang kita orang"

"Serang korang?" Fang cuba ingatkan balik "Oh, baru ingat, aku terkena tembakan Adudu tadi. Maaf kalau aku ada buat korang tercedera"

"Takpelah Fang, sedikit sahaja luka aku" kata Yaya. Luka di siku dia tidak begitu serius sekali "Yang penting sekarang ini, ingatan kau sudah pulih. Kau suka sangat buat kita orang risau"

"Ha ah, tangan aku luka sedikit sahaja" Sebenarnya Ying tak nak bagi Fang rasa bersalah, luka di tangan Ying begitu serius sekali tapi dia sempat balutkan kesan luka itu daripada Fang nampak

"Maaf semua, aku pula tak tahu akan jadi macam nie" Fang tersenyum sedikit, yang lain pula tergelak. Kaizo hanya berasa lega adiknya sudah pulih tetapi mereka semua silap. Tembakan super jahat Adudu tadi, kesan dia masih lagi ada di dalam hati Fang cuma ia belum tertidur di situ. Sedikit demi sedikit, kejahatan itu akan merebak di seluruh hati Fang

To be continued...

* * *

 **Macam mana? ok atau K.O xD hehehehe**

 **Sesi untuk membalas review!**

 **Alya - hahaha.. Kapten Kaizo kan ganas xD**

 **Candygirlxxx - terima kasih kerana selalu menyokong author! hehehe... hari ini akak free sedikit tapi syukur dapat habiskan juga :D**

 **Twilight Sparkle - Terima kasih kerana sentiasa menunggu update dari author! author minggu ini sahaja sibuk, minggu depan author free :D ada macam-macam hal ada dekat sini :(**

 **wrkshtt - sehati sejiwa! author pun tengok juga tapi dekat tv ajelah xD**

 **Naira - hahaha! memang padan muka pun dekat dia orang :P seronok pula author tengok kontijen Animasi xD hahaha! Nampak maskot Fang tak pakai jaket :3 hehehe~**

 **hawa-chan - erkkk! jangan hantuk kepala dekat dinding sudah x( meh hantuk kepala dekat bantal, lagi best!**

 **LizzNP - author sudah kembali! yeahhhh!**

 **Lily - haha! thank you.. lepas nie kena cari idea best lagi xD adoi.. makin pening lah kepala nie.. hahahaha!**

 **Encik mimpi - mana cik mimpi ku! author rindu sama dia.. uwaaaaa! kirim salam dekat cik mimpi yea :3**

 **Kita akan berjumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **SAYONARA!~**


	11. Kejahatan Part II

**Welcome back my fellow readers! untuk readers baru, WELCOME!**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi berikan review di fanfic author :D review kamu semua sangat di alu-alukan!**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu berikan kata-kata semangat kepada author!**

 **Maaf jika ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini (I'm just a human)**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Kejahatan Part II

"Selamat pagi Boboiboy"

"Eh Fang, bila kau sampai?"

"Aku baru sahaja sampai, terasa malas pulak nak datang awal hari ini" Fang duduk di sebelah Boboiboy. Mereka berempat sudah berada di tempat biasa mereka berkumpul lebih awal daripada Fang. Boboiboy rasa hairan dengan Fang hari ini, selalunya Fang yang bersemangat datang awal, kalau lewat pun, dia tetap bersemangat juga. Hari ini dia nampak begitu malas sekali

"Apasal kau tiba-tiba rasa malas nak datang awal?" tanya Yaya

"Sebab aku malas nak tengok budak-budak dekat kelas aku tue, semuanya pemalas tapi otak masing-masing pandai. Rasa macam nak aje aku mengamuk dalam kelas lagi" Mereka teringat lagi kejadian pagi semalam, Fang mengamuk di dalam kelas sampai dia menendang sebuah meja. Pelajar-pelajar di kelas 6 Jaya, semuanya tergaman melihat kelakuan Fang seperti itu. Mereka belum pernah lagi melihat Fang mengamuk seperti itu

"Kau sabar sahajalah dengan dia orang tue Fang"

"Sabar kau kata, aku tiap-tiap hari sabar dengan dia orang" Marah Fang kepada Boboiboy "Sudahlah, aku masuk kelas dulu. Baik aku pergi tengok apa dia orang tengah buat. Entah-entah kelas bersepah lagi"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tidak berkata apa, dia melihat sahaja Fang meninggalkan mereka berempat di bangku sekolah. Mood tidak baik dia kembali lagi, mungkin Fang akan mengamuk lagi di dalam kelas dia? fikir mereka

"Apa nak jadi dengan kelas dia tue, asyik bagi Fang susah sahaja" kata Ying

"Dey! kau tak tahu ke, kelas dia tue kan kelas 6 Jahanam. Dia orang tue semua sombong dan belagak, sesuai sangat dengan si Fang tapi yang berbezanya, Fang tue pembersih, dia orang tue pemalas"

"Yolah, tiap-tiap hari aku selalu perasan. Kelas dia orang bukan selalunya bersih sangat pun, kalau bersih pun, mesti Fang yang bersihkan" kata Ying

"Aku rasa risau pulak, baik aku pergi tengok si Fang tue" Boboiboy bangun dari bangku sekolah. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ikut Boboiboy ke tangga sekolah dan terus naik ke atas. Mereka berhenti di depan kelas 6 Jaya dan mengintai-intai apa yang kawan baik mereka sedang lakukan. Mereka nampak Fang masih mengamuk lagi seperti semalam tetapi kali ini lebih menakutkan, lebih ganas daripada yang semalam

"ISK! KENAPA MEJA SEMUA INI TIDAK TERSUSUN?" Fang mengangkat sebuah kerusi dan menghentak-hentak sebuah kerusi kayu itu di depan kesemua pelajar 6 Jaya. Mereka begitu takut sekali melihat Fang mengamuk begitu tapi lebih dasyat daripada yang semalam "SIAPA PUNYA GILIRAN HARI INI?" ada setengah pelajar tunjuk ke arah pelajar lelaki yang agak kecil tubuh badannya "KAU! CEPAT SUSUN MEJA INI SEMUA" Dia tendang kerusi itu tadi sampai terjatuh kerusi itu. Fang periksa lantai pula, ada sedikit pasir-pasir di bawah sebuah meja. Dia mengangkat meja itu dan meletak di tepi

"SIAPA PUNYA TUGAS SAPU SAMPAH HARI INI?" Mereka takut jikalau Fang akan membaling meja itu. Seorang pelajar perempuan cepat mengambil penyapu dan lalu dia menyapu pasir-pasir itu. Fang beredar dari situ dan periksa tingkap kelas mereka, debu di tingkap kelas mereka begitu tebal sekali. Fang begitu geram sekali, dia menumbuk kaca tingkap tersebut sehingga pecah. Dia tidak kisah kalau tangan dia berdarah. Budak perempuan tadi, terlepas penyapu dia dan jatuh ke atas lantai. Semua tergaman melihat kelakuan Fang, ada setengah mereka mengigil melihat dia

Yaya masuk ke dalam kelas 6 Jaya "Wei Fang! apasal kau pecahkan tingkap kelas kau? Kau dah hilang akal ke hah? Kau gantikan balik tingkap tue dan sebagai kawan kau, maaf kerana aku terpaksa laporkan kelakuan kau dekat cikgu disiplin" Yaya mengelurkan buku denda dia dan menulis nama Fang "Kalau kau nak mengamuk pun, janganlah sampai rosakkan harta benda sekolah" kata Yaya dengan begitu tegas sekali

"Sibuklah kau Yaya! Ini urusan aku dengan kelas aku, bukan urusan kau"

"BUKAN URUSAN AKU KAU KATA?! habis tue, tingkap pecah tue, urusan kau ke? urusan aku juga"

"Baik kau beredar dari kelas ini Yaya, sebelum aku halau kau dengan kuasa bayang aku"

"Wei Fang, apasal dengan kau nie? Kalau nak mengamuk pun, jangan lah sampai begitu sekali" Boboiboy cuba tenangkan Fang dan juga Yaya. Mereka semua tahu, kalau Fang dan Yaya bergaduh, macam letupan gunung berapi. Sebelum ini mereka pernah bergaduh sampai dua-dua bermasam muka. Dua-dua langsung tak nak bertegur

"Kau pun sibuk sahaja, Boboiboy. TOLAKAN BAYANG!" Fang menggunakan kuasa bayangnya untuk menolak Boboiboy dan Yaya keluar dari kelas 6 Jaya "Kalau korang sibuk lagi dalam urusan aku, nahas korang"

"KAU DAH HILANG AKAL KE HAH! apa nak jadi dengan kau Fang?" marah Ying kepada Fang, dia pergi menolong Yaya yang terjatuh di tepi koridor sekolah. Boboiboy bangun dan nampak sesuatu di mata kawannya "Wei korang, aku rasa ada sesuatu tak kena dengan dia"

"Apa maksud kau Boboiboy" tanya Gopal

"Aku tak pasti tapi ini bukan Fang yang kita kenal. Dia tak kan gunakan kuasa dia kalau dia mengamuk kecuali kalau dia marah dengan kau lah, Gopal"

"Habis tue, apa kita perlu buat?" tanya Yaya "Laporkan kepada Kapten Kaizo tentang adik dia?"

Fang berdiri di muka pintu dan melihat kawan-kawannya, dia memberikan senyuman sinis kepada mereka "Kenapa? nak tengok aku tolak korang lagi ke?" kata Fang dengan penuh lagaknya "Korang tak kan dapat halang aku lagi selepas ini. DINDING BAYANG!" Pintu dan tingkap kelas 6 Jaya dihalang oleh dinding bayang Fang, tiada siapa yang boleh masuk atau keluar dari kelas tersebut. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terdengar gelakan Fang yang begitu kuat sekali

"Aku rasa, abang Kaizo perlu tahu tentang hal ini. Kita tidak boleh di biarkan begini" mereka setuju dengan kata-kata Boboiboy

"Boboiboy, kau tak boleh ke pecahkan dinding bayang tue? Aku takut dia akan buat apa-apa dekat dia orang semua"

"Tapi aku tak nak lah berlawan dengan Fang nanti, Yaya"

"Tak kan kita tinggalkan dia orang macam tue aje, tak pasal-pasal dia orang semua kena belasah dengan si Fang" kata Ying. Boboiboy menjadi semakin risau, dia perlu buat sesuatu. Dia terpaksa pecahkan dinding bayang Fang, kalau tidak, mungkin Fang akan lakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap pelajar-pelajar 6 Jaya. Tiba-tiba sahaja, loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi. Mereka nampak dinding bayang Fang sudah hilang. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tergaman melihat kelas 6 Jaya. Begitu bersih sekali, tetapi ada setengah pelajar perempuan menangis. Ada juga kesan lebam di mata pelajar lelaki

"Apa yang kau telah buat Fang" Boboiboy melihat Fang yang sedang duduk di bahagian belakang sekali, di tepi tingkap. Fang pandang balik ke arah Boboiboy dan berikan senyuman kejahatan dia. Senyuman itu seperti senyuman semalam, semasa Fang menyerang mereka

"Boboiboy, kita perlu masuk ke kelas. Masa rehat nanti, kita akan sambung berbincang" kata Ying. Boboiboy terpaksa beredar dari situ dan dia terdengar gelakan kecil Fang

* * *

"BOBOIBOY! BOBOIBOY!" Gopal tercugap-cugap berlari ke arah kawan baik dia yang kini sedang makan nasi lemak pada waktu rehat

"Kenapa Gopal?" Gopal menarik nafas dan lepaskan "Fang.. dia.. dia.." Gopal masih lagi dalam kepenatan akibat berlari laju tadi

"Kenapa? Kenapa dengan Fang?" tanya Ying. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying berhenti makan kerana ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dekat Fang atau apa dia sedang lakukan sekarang ini. Gopal menarik nafas lagi dan lepaskan

"Dia.. dia dah berkawan dengan pembuli dia. Tadi, masa aku nak pergi ke kelas balik, aku nampak Fang bergelak ketawa dengan si Zakwan tue"

"Macam mana boleh jadi macam tue? Kau tak tegur dia ke tadi" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku cuba nak tegur dia tadi, tapi dia bagi senyuman sinis dia. Takut aku"

"Haiyaaa... lepas kejadian pagi tadi, sekarang ini pula. Apa sudah jadi dengan si rambut cacak tue"

"Ying, aku rasa.." Yaya, Ying dan Gopal memandang Boboiboy "aku rasa tembakan pistol super jahat Adudu semalam, kesan dia ada lagi dekat si Fang. Mungkin sebab tue dia jadi macam nie. Kan selepas sahaja dia ingat semula, dia kembali kepada Fang yang asal"

"Betul juga cakap Boboiboy, tapi macam mana nak pulihkan dia?"

"Ala, senang aje Yaya. Aku ketuk kepala dia balik. Kalau dia jadi jahat balik, aku ketuklah kepala dia"

"Wei Gopal, lu mau kasi kawan lu sakit lagi ka? nanti otak dia boleh sakit maaa"

"Entah kau nie Gopal. Karang abang dia tahu kau ketuk kepala adik dia, kau juga yang kena dengan abang dia kan"

"Ala, aku bergurau aje Yaya, Ying" Gopal buat muka sedih. Boboiboy rasa tidak senang hati, dia perlu pergi mencari Fang. Dia takut Fang akan buat-buat apa lagi dekat orang lain, mana tahu dia pergi cederakan orang lain "Jom pergi cari Fang, aku rasa tak sedap hati pula"

"Jomlah Boboiboy" kata Yaya

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pergi ke kelas 6 Jaya untuk mencari Fang, tetapi dia tiada di situ. Mereka mencari dia di kelas lain juga tetapi dia tiada di kelas lain. Mereka turun ke bawah dan pergi ke gelanggang bola keranjang, dia tiada di situ juga. Mereka fikir, tak mungkin Fang akan pergi ke perpuskataan. Mereka menuju ke padang sekolah dan nampak seorang budak sedang duduk di atas rumput menangis

"Eh, itu Rizu" Yaya pergi ke arah Rizu yang sedang menangis itu. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying ikut Yaya dari belakang "Kenapa Rizu? kenapa kau menangis?" Yaya pandang di depan Rizu, terdapat cermin mata yang sudah patah dan cerminnya pula retak "Rizu terjatuh ke?" Rizu gelengkan kepala "Habis tue? siapa yang buat?"

"Abang Fang. Dia yang pijak cermin mata Pizu" kata Rizu dengan nada yang sedih "Lepas tue dia cakap benda yang buat Pizu sedih, dia cakap orang yang lemah macam Pizu tak layak panggil dia sebagai idola dan tak layak Pizu jadi peminat setia dia" Rizu mengelap air mata dia. Hati Yaya tersentuh dengan kata-kata sedih Rizu tadi tetapi dia sakit hati dengan kelakuan Fang "Pizu sedih, kenapa abang Fang buat macam nie dekat Pizu. Tadi abang Fang dan Zakwan ketawakan Pizu"

"Ini sudah melampau, sampai Rizu pun jadi mangsa dia" kata Boboiboy

"Apa rancangan kita sekarang, Boboiboy?"

"Kita beritahu sahaja abang Kaizo dan lepas tue, aku yakin, mesti abang Kaizo akan paksa Adudu berikan formula untuk pulihkan si Fang" kata Boboiboy kepada Gopal. Mereka semua setuju, sebelum itu, mereka perlu pujuk Rizu supaya berhenti menangis. Boboiboy duduk di depan Rizu dan mengambil cermin mata yang telah dipatahkan oleh Fang "Rizu jangan risau, kami akan dapatkan Fang semula"

"Maksud abang?"

"Maksud abang, abang Fang sebenarnya terkena perbuatan dari Adudu semalam. Sekarang kami berusa- ARGHHHHHH!" Boboiboy terkena air lumpur yang di jirus dari atas. Boboiboy pandang ke kanan, ke kiri, dia juga nampak Rizu, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal juga terkena dengan air lumpur. Dia terdengar gelakan suara Fang yang berada di atas, dia pandang ke atas dan nampak Fang sedang menunggang helang bayangnya

"HAHAHAHAHAA! ITU BARU SEDIKIT, BELUM LAGI YANG LAIN!" kata Fang

"WEI FANG! KAU JANGAN NAK MELAMPAU SANGAT BOLEH TAK!"

"Melampau? bila masa aku melampau, Boboiboy. Aku cuma ingin berseronok dengan korang sahaja, tak boleh ke? Sekarang aku ada kawan baru"

"Betul kata Fang tadi tue, sekarang dia adalah kawan baru aku. Jangan risau, aku akan jaga kawan kau dengan begitu baik sekali" muncul Zakwan dengan rakan-rakannya. Fang turun ke bawah dan mendarat di sebelah Zakwan "Sekarang dia kawan baik aku, betul tak Fang"

"Betul.. JARI JEMARI BAYANG!" Fang merampas jam-jam kuasa mereka semua. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tidak sempat untuk menyelamatkan jam kuasa mereka daripada Fang. Mereka cukup tergaman dengan perbuatan Fang tadi. Tanpa jam kuasa, bagaimana mereka hendak mempertahankan diri daripada Fang "Terima kasih dengan jam-jam kuasa nie" kata Fang dengan nada sinis dia

"BAIK KAU PULANGKAN JAM-JAM KUASA KITA ORANG!"

"Pulangkan? buat apa, baik aku berikan jam-jam kuasa ini dekat kawan baru aku"

Rizu yang nampak apa yang terjadi tadi, dia ingin menolong Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya juga. Dia tidak mahu melihat idola kesayangan dia bertindak begitu, dia perlu merampas balik jam-jam kuasa kawan Fang dengan kekuatan dia sendiri. Rizu bangun dan lalu dia menolak Fang, kedua-dua mereka jatuh di atas rumput. Jam-jam kuasa itu terlepas dari tangan Fang. Rizu cuba untuk mengambil balik jam-jam kuasa tersebut tetapi dia hanya dapat mencapai satu jam kuasa sahaja, iaitu jam kuasa Ying. Fang menolak Rizu ke tepi dengan begitu kuat sekali. Fang bangun dan marah kerana Rizu telah menolak dia. Dia kutip balik jam-jam kuasa kawan dia. Dia tahu jam kuasa Ying ada di tangan Rizu sekarang ini. Fang melihat Rizu yang dalam ketakutan

"Baik kau bagi balik jam kuasa itu sebelum aku hapuskan kau" Rizu hanya gelengkan kepala dia sahaja. Boboiboy nampak Fang sedang mengangkat kaki dia, dia tahu Fang ingin cuba untuk menendang Rizu. Dia berlari ke arah Rizu untuk melindungi Rizu, tendangan tadi itu terkena di perut Boboiboy. Zakwan dan rakan-rakannya tergelak melihat Boboiboy yang dalam kesakitan

"BOBOIBOY!" Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pergi ke arah Boboiboy yang sedang menahan kesakitan itu

"FANG! HENTIKAN SEMUA NIE!" Yaya menjerit kepada Fang "Ini bukan diri kau Fang, kau bukan jahat, aku tahu dalam hati kau masih lagi ada kebaikan"

"Kebaikan?"

"Ha ah, ingatkan balik kebaikan kau sebelum ini. Kau selalu mempertahankan kawan-kawan kau daripada dia orang" Yaya tunjuk ke arah Zakwan "Masa kita orang kena buli juga, kau yang tak nak kita orang dibuli oleh mereka, jadi kau ikut sahaja apa yang dia orang suruh, supaya mereka tidak ganggu kita orang" Fang mula keliru, pemikiran dia sedang kembalikan balik perkara yang baik yang dia pernah buat sebelum ini

"Fang, kau jangan dengar cakap dia orang. Dia orang sahaja nak panggil kau balik supaya mereka dapat jam-jam kuasa mereka semula" kata Zakwan "Jam-jam kuasa ini tak layak untuk mereka semua"

"Fang, jangan mengalah!" kata Ying pula

"Fang, kita orang tak kisah tentang jam kuasa tue tapi asalkan kita orang Fang yang baik dulu. Lawan kejahatan kau di dalam diri kau, aku percaya, kau pasti boleh" Boboiboy bangun dan pelahan-lahan pergi ke kawan baik dia "Ingat tak Fang, tahun lepas. Kita orang pergi selamatkan kau, dapatkan kau balik. Ingat tak? kita orang percaya yang kau sebenarnya baik bukan jahat. Ingat tak, masa kau tolong Gopal bayarkan semua hutang dia dekat Tok Aba. Ingat tak lagi, masa Mikey lukakan hati kau tapi kau tetap maafkan dia. Fang, ingatkan lah balik, ingat balik kebaikan kau sebelum ini" Boboiboy cuba untuk ingatkan Fang balik tetapi kepala Fang tiba-tiba rasa sakit. Pemikiran dia bercelaru, hati dia mula bercampur aduk dengan kebaikan dan kejahatan dia

"Buat apa kau nak dengar kata-kata kawan kau tue. Bukan ke dulu-dulu kau suka kenakan Boboiboy dan juga Gopal. Dia orang juga yang panggil kau jahat sebelum ini, kau yang cerita dekat aku tadi kan. Baik kau kawan sahaja dengan aku. Aku boleh buat kau lagi popular dari si Boboiboy, aku boleh buat kau lagi hebat daripada si Boboiboy tue. Mereka tue semua hanya kawan dengan kau, sebab mereka rasa kasihan sahaja, kau dulu sunyikan, dia orang menolak keikhlasan kau untuk berkawan dengan dia orang kan. Lepas dia orang tahu kau juga mempunyai kuasa, baru dia orang terima kau kan. Dia orang kawan dengan kau sebab kuasa atau gunakan kau sebagai peralatan dia orang sahaja"

"Fang, persahabatan kau dengan kita orang, semuanya ikhlas. Jangan dengar cakap dia, dia hanya menghasutkan kau sahaja. Aku ikhlas menjadi sahabat baik kau Fang, sebelum ini, aku juga bermati-matian untuk selamatkan kau daripada abang kau yang ganas tue"

Fang bernafas begitu kuat sekali, hati dia bercelaru, pemikiran dia sudah serabut. Dia pandang ke arah Zakwan, selepas itu dia pandang ke arah kawan-kawan dia. Zakwan hanya menghulurkan tangan dia supaya menerima persahabatan dia, manakala kawan-kawan dia sedang dalam kerisauan, Fang ternampak kesedihan di wajah mereka "ARGHHHHHHHH!" Fang menjerit sehingga kuasa bayang-bayang dia keluar dan membentuk linkaran yang begitu besar sekali. Bayang-bayang itu menolak Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Rizu, Zakwan dan pelajar-pelajar yang lain. Mereka semua tercampak, terpelanting dan lalu terjatuh. Boboiboy orang pertama yang bangun dan sedar bahawa Fang sudah hilang. Hanya jam-jam kuasa mereka sahaja yang tertinggal di atas rumput padang

"Fang, mana kau pergi"

* * *

Selepas sahaja habis sesi persekolahan, Kaizo sudah menunggu mereka di pintu pagar sekolah. Dia sebelah tangan kanannya, terdapat botol kecil formula untuk pulihkan adiknya. Pagi tadi Boboiboy telah menghubungi dia dan ceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada adiknya, Fang. Kaizo begitu geram sekali, dia telah ceroboh masuk ke dalam markas kotak Adudu dan memaksa Adudu buatkan formula untuk pulihkan adiknya. Adudu begitu takut sekali dengan muka Kaizo yang begitu sadis sekali, dia terus buatkan formula itu. Mengikut kata Adudu, formula itu perlu di minum oleh Fang dengan segera, kalau di biarkan Fang begitu lama, mereka mungkin tidak dapat kembali Fang yang yang dulu dan Fang akan kekal dengan kejahatannya.

"Kapten Kaizo dah lama tunggu kita orang" muncul Yaya dengan baju sukan dia. Baju sekolah dia sudah kotor akibat kena simbah dengan air lumpur pada waktu rehat tadi

"Yea, mana adik aku?"

"Maaf abang Kaizo. Fang tak balik ke kelas dia selepas sahaja dia hilang tapi beg sekolah dia masih ada lagi di dalam kelas tadi" Boboiboy serahkan beg sekolah Fang kepada Kaizo dan lalu dia mengambil beg sekolah itu "Kami sudah beberapa kali cuba menghubungi dia tetapi dia tidak menjawab panggilan kami"

"Takpe, sekarang nie, kita perlu mencari dia. Aku sudah ke pantai tadi tapi dia tiada di situ. Semua berpecah tapi hati-hati dengan dia, kalau dia melawan, gunakan kuasa kau" kata Kaizo "kalau kamu semua ternampak dia, hubungi aku dengan segera"

"Baik Kapten Kaizo!" kata mereka berempat. Yaya dan Ying terus mengambil jalan kiri, itu adalah jalan ke bandar. Manakala Boboiboy dan Gopal mengambil jalan kanan, ke kawasan perumahan dan juga ke kedai Tok Aba. Kaizo pula ikut Yaya dan Ying tetapi selepas itu dia mengambil jalan yang lain. Dia pergi ke pantai lagi sekali untuk melihat samada adik dia muncul di situ atau tidak. Kaizo cuba menghubungi Lahap

"Kenapa Kapten?"

"Pang ada di situ tak?"

"Takde Kapten. Kenapa kapten? ada sesuatu terjadi dekat dia ke?" Skrin besar di bilik kawalan itu tertutup secara tiba-tiba dan perbualan Lahap dan Kaizo tamat begitu sahaja. Lahap memusingkan kerusinya dan melihat Fang sedang duduk di atas kerusi abangnya. Fang telah menekan satu butang untuk memutuskan panggilan abangnya

"Pang, kenapa kau tidak benarkan aku bagitahu kapten yang kau ada di sini"

"Buat apa nak bagitahu abang aku. Biarkan ajelah abang aku tue, dia tidak perlu tahu apa yang adik dia buat sekarang. Aku tahu kau terlalu setia sangat dengan abang aku. PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Fang mengikat Lahap dengan kuasa bayangnya. Fang memberikan senyuman sinis kepada Lahap. Mata merah memang begitu merah sekali, warna mata asalnya sudah tidak kelihatan sekali. Hati Fang sudah menjadi hitam, penuh dengan kejahatan, kebaikannya dihatinya sudah hilang. Hanya formula Adudu sahaja dapat pulihkan hati Fang yang sedang hitam itu

"Apa kau buat nie Pang?"

"Kau hanya menganggu aku untuk menakluk galaxy ini. Aku patut campak kau di dalam penjara sahaja" Fang mengheret Lahap ke bilik penjara

"Pang, kenapa dengan kau? Kau sudah hilang akal ke? Ini bukan Pang yang aku kenal"

"Yea, ini bukan Pang yang kau kenal dulu. Aku sudah bosan menjadi budak baik, aku sudah bosan menjadi hamba kuli dekat kelas, aku sudah bosan dengan arahan dari abang aku, aku sudah bosan menjadi superhero di bumi, aku sudah bosan duduk di bumi. Baik aku pergi dari sini dan mencari kesemua sphera kuasa, kuasa-kuasa itu semua, aku pastikan di dalam genggaman aku" Fang membuka pintu penjara dan mencampak Lahap ke dalam penjara itu. Dia menggunakan tangan bayangnya untuk mengambil alat tembakan plasma Lahap supaya dia tidak dapat keluar dari penjara tersebut. Dia menutup pintu penjara tersebut. Tanpa berkata apa, Fang hanya memberikan senyuman sinis sahaja kepada Lahap dan terus dia keluar dari bilik penjara itu

"Aku perlu beritahu kapten sebelum Pang bawa lari jauh kapal angkasa dia" Lahap mencari sesuatu di dalam poketnya dan tangan dia terpegang sesuatu. Lalu dia keluarkan benda itu "Selamat aku masih ada kau lagi" Lahap melihat sebuah bungkusan biskut Yaya tersebut. Dia tahu biskut itu dapat keluarkan kuasa plasma, jadi dia akan menggunakan biskut Yaya tersebut untuk keluar dari penjara ini. Lahap makan biskut tersebut dan dia sendawa begitu kuat sekali, sendawa dia telah mengeluarkan plasma hijau dan terus musnahkan pintu penjara tersebut. Lahap mengambil alat tembakan plasma dia, dan terus dia membuka pintu bilik penjara. Dia pandang ke arah kanan dan kiri, dia ingin pastikan Fang tiada di situ. Lahap keluar secara pelahan-lahan, dia pergi ke bilik Kaizo. Di bilik Kaizo juga ada alat untuk menghubungi orang atau alien lain. Lahap perlu menghubungi Kaizo secepat mungkin, dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia dapat keluar sebelum Fang jumpa dia

Kaizo yang berada di bumi, masih lagi mencari adiknya. Dia sekarang berada di taman permainan bersama dengan Boboiboy dan Gopal "Macam mana nie abang Kaizo, kita orang dah cari dia merata tempat tapi masih tak jumpa juga" kata Boboiboy

"Bagaimana dengan dua kawan kamu yang lain, Yaya dan Ying?"

"Maaf abang Kaizo, dia orang juga tidak jumpa dia" Boboiboy duduk di bangku taman permainan, dia cuba untuk menghubungi Fang tetapi tidak berjaya. Fang mengendahkan sahaja panggilan dari kawan-kawannya. Dia sedang memandu kapal angkasa untuk pergi ke planet lain, untuk memburu sphera kuasa yang lain. Fang masih tidak tahu bahawa Lahap sudah keluar dari penjaranya dan dia kini sedang menghubungi kaptennya

"Kapten! Kapten!" Kaizo terkejut melihat Lahap menghubungi dia. Suara Lahap begitu cemas sekali

"Kenapa Lahap?"

"Pang ada dekat kapal angkasa"

"Jadi, tadi kau menipu aku" Lahap takut dengan suara kaptennya yang begitu garang itu

"Bukan kapten, aku memang tiada niat untuk menipu kapten tapi Pang, dia yang paksa aku. Ada sesuatu tak kena dengan Pang, tadi dia berkata dia ingin menguasai seluruh galaxy ini" Kaizo terkejut. Dia tidak sangka kejahatan sudah mengawal diri adiknya "Kapten, apa yang aku perlu lakukan? Dia sudah terbang jauh kapal angkasa kapten"

"Hmmm... kau kena lawan dia balik, ikat dia jika perlu dan rampas jam kuasa dia supaya dia tidak dapat menggunakan kuasa dia. Gunakan kekerasan kau terhadap adik aku dan pandu balik kapal angkasa ke bumi. Aku akan tunggu kau di rumah aku. Semoga berjaya Lahap"

"Baik kapten!" Lahap menutup skrin itu dan dia perlu mencari jalan untuk melawan Fang. Dia mengambil sebuah cawan kaca untuk memukul kepala Fang nanti, dia tahu dia pasti akan kena marah nanti tapi ini sahaja yang dia mampu buat. Kalau dia gunakan kuasa plasma dia, dia takut kuasa itu termusnahkan Fang sekali. Lahap keluar dari bilik Kaizo, dia berjalan secara pelahan-lahan ke arah bilik kawalan. Pintu bilik kawalan terbuka, dan Fang memusing kerusinya "Kau terlepas juga. PENG-" Lahap baling cawan kaca itu tepat ke arah kepala Fang tetapi Fang sempat menyambut cawan itu

"KAU TAK KAN DAPAT KALAHKAN AKU!" Mata Fang sudah bertukar warna, dari merah terus ke warna hitam. Seluruh mata dia menjadi hitam seperti hantu "hahahaha! TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!"

"MAAFKAN AKU KAPTEN! TEMBAKAN PLASMA!" Lahap makan biskut Yaya dan lalu menembak plasmanya dan musnahkan kuasa bayang Fang. Dia menyerang Fang lagi dengan kuasa plasmanya "PELINDUNG BAYANG!"

Lahap berundur dulu, dia pergi menyorokkan diri di tempat lain. Dia tidak mahu berlawan di dalam bilik kawalan, kalau tidak, habis kapal angkasa nanti. Pelindung bayang Fang hilang, dia keluar dari bilik kawalan dan mencari Lahap "Mana kau nak lari, Lahap. Aku akan jumpa kau juga nanti"

Lahap keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia dan dia ikut Fang dari belakang. Fang menoleh kebelakang tetapi Lahap sempat menyorokkan diri di dalam lorong laluan yang lain. Lahap mengintai-intai Fang, apa yang dia sedang lakukan "Lahap, apa kata kau ikut sahaja aku. Kita sama-sama menakluk seluruh galaxy ini"

Lahap keluar dari tempat lorong itu dan lalu berkata "Buat apa aku perlu ikut cakap kau! Aku hanya setia pada kapten aku sahaja! Baik kau serahkan sahaja diri kau Pang, sebelum aku tembak kau dengan plasma aku"

"Tembaklah kalau kau berani. Tapi tak mungkin kau akan menembak aku. Kau tue sebenarnya takut dengan abang aku juga. Dia ingat dia tue hebat sangat, dia ingat aku nie lemah, dia tue belagak dengan kuasa dia. DIA TUE MEMANG PATUT DIHAPUSKAN"

"Pang! itu abang kau! tak kan kau nak buat begitu dekat abang kau sendiri. Kau nie memang nak kena!" Lahap menembak lagi plasma dia

"PELINDUNG BAYANG!" Lahap tidak akan mengalah, dia menembak lagi sehingga hancur pelindung bayang itu. Fang berada di dalam pelindung bayangnya, dia tidak dapat bertahan lama dan akhirnya plasma yang terakhir dapat menghancurkan pelindung bayang Fang. Pelindung bayang itu hancur dan meletup, Fang tercampak kebelakang dan terkena di dinding kapal angkasa. Dia bangun untuk menyerang balas tetapi Lahap lebih pantas daripada dia, Lahap menyerang Fang dengan tembakan plasmanya

"ARGHHHHH!" Fang terus terjatuh dan tidak sedarkan diri. Lahap cepat-cepat pergi ke arah Fang dan mengangkat dia. Dia membawa Fang ke dalam bilik tidurnya, dia baringkan Fang di atas katil. Lahap mengambil jam kuasa Fang supaya dia tidak dapat menggunakan kuasa itu untuk menyerang dia lagi. Lahap mengikat Fang, dia tidak mahu Fang melakukan apa-apa sementara dia memandu balik kapal angkasa ke bumi

Lahap kembali ke bilik kawalan dan terus menghubungi kaptennya "Kapten, Pang tidak sedarkan diri. Saya akan terus kembali ke bumi"

"Terima kasih Lahap!" Kaizo berasa lega kerana Lahap berjaya mengalahkan adiknya. Dia sekarang berada di dalam rumahnya bersama dengan kawan-kawan adiknya "Kamu semua jangan risau, Lahap kini membawa balik adik aku"

"Selamat Lahap dapat menghalang dia, kalau tidak, habis satu galaxy dia nak pergi tawan" kata Gopal

"Tak kan lah Fang nak buat sampai begitu sekali" kata Boboiboy "Tapi kalaulah benar itu kejahatan Fang yang sebenarnya, memang menakutkan betul"

"Isk, kau nie Boboiboy, itu semuanya hanya tembakan dari Adudu sahaja"

"Maaf Yaya, tapi aku yakin, Fang tak kan berubah menjadi jahat. Selagi dia ada kita orang, tak mungkin dia akan berubah menjadi jahat"

Kaizo hanya melihat kawan-kawan adiknya berborak dan dia pula risau kalau itu benar-benar kejahatan sebenar Fang yang terkubur di dalam hati adiknya. Walaupun apa-apa yang terjadi pun, dia tidak akan membenarkan sesiapa menghasut adiknya menjadi jahat

1 jam kemudian, kapal angkasa Kaizo sudah berada di bumi. Kaizo pergi ke kapal angkasa dia untuk mengambil adiknya yang masih tidak sedarkan diri lagi. Dia kembali ke bumi dengan mengangkat Fang di tangannya. Lahap juga turut mengikut kaptennya turun ke bumi. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan letakkan Fang di atas sofa. Kaizo keluarkan sebotol kecil

"Buka ikatan dia dan buka mulut adik aku" Kaizo mengarah Boboiboy dan Gopal untuk membuka ikatan Lahap tadi. Mereka membuka ikatan tersebut, dan Boboiboy membuka mulut Fang. Kaizo tuang formula itu ke dalam mulut adiknya dan lalu Boboiboy menutup mulut Fang

2 minit kemudian, Fang terbatuk-batuk kerana formula tadi yang tidak begitu sedap "Aduh, sakitnya kepala" Fang pegang kepalanya yang terkena dinding kapal angkasa tadi

"Fang? kau ok tak?"

Fang membuka matanya dan lalu marah Boboiboy "OK APANYA! kepala aku sakit tahu tak!"

"wei, aku tanya elok-elok, kau pergi marah aku pula"

"suka hati aku lah nak marah ke tak" Boboiboy tersenyum melihat kawannya sudah kembali pulih "Apasal kau tersenyum-senyum? aku ada hutang dengan kau ke?"

"Sudah! jangan nak bergaduh pula"

"Eh abang ada dekat sini" Dia melihat sekelilingnya, dia baru sedar dia kini berada di dalam rumanhnya. Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga Lahap ada di situ juga "Apa yang terjadi tadi?"

"Kau tak ingat ke apa yang terjadi dekat sekolah tadi?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang mengelengkan kepalanya sahaja "hmm.. apa yang kau ingat sebenarnya?"

"Aku ingat aku mengamuk dalam kelas pagi tadi, tapi sebenarnya sebelum waktu rehat bermula. Aku rasa kepala aku berat pula, lalu aku pengsan. Itu aje yang aku ingat"

"Jadi, kau memang tak ingatlah kau berkawan dengan Zakwan dan rakan-rakannya" tanya Yaya pula. Fang hanya mengelengkan sahaja kepalanya. Dia memang betul-betul tidak ingat tetapi pagi tadi semasa dia di dalam kelas, dia terasa ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar, sesuatu yang bisik kepada telinganya dan juga di hatinya. Bisikan itu menyebabkan Fang bertindak begitu ganas sekali

"Maaf kawan-kawan, jika aku buat sesuatu yang buruk terhadap korang. Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dekat diri aku, aku ingatkan kesan tembakan Adudu semalam sudah hilang, rupanya bukan"

"Jangan risau Fang, kami tahu itu bukan kau yang sebenarnya kan" kata Boboiboy

"Betul kata kawan kau, Pang. Tapi, kalau kau berubah menjadi jahat, abang terpaksa bertindak ganas dengan kau, FAHAM!"

"Faham abang"

"Kalau kamu semua nak makan malam di sini, kau suruh sahaja si Pang buatkan makanan" Kaizo terus pintu rumah "Lahap, kembali ke kapal angkasa. Aku ada hal penting dengan kau" Kaizo dan Lahap keluar dan kembali ke kapal angkasa. Di rumah pula, tinggal Fang, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Fang bangunkan diri dan duduk di sofa, sementara disebelah kanannya, Boboiboy dan sebelah kiri dia pula ialah Gopal. Fang mula bertanya apa yang dia buat lagi selain daripada berkawan dengan Zakwan

"Kau pijak cermin mata Rizu" kata Boboiboy

"Aku? aku yang buat begitu" Fang terkejut dengan perbuatan dia "Nampaknya esok aku kena minta maaf dekat dia"

Boboiboy pegang bahu Fang untuk memberitahu yang mereka semua ada di situ untuk menolong dia esok "Kau jangan salahkan diri kau Fang, itu semuanya hanyalah kesan tembakan dari Adudu sahaja. Bukan ikut kehendak kau kan"

"Tapi.. aku rosakkan cermin mata dia"

"Jangan risaulah, aku pasti dia akan faham" kata Boboiboy lagi "Lagipun masa kita orang cuba ingatkan kau, aku nampak muka kau sangat keliru. Aku rasa, diri kau yang sebenar masih lagi ada di dalam diri kau tetapi dihalang dengan kejahatan kau"

"Terima kasih semua kerana cuba ingatkan aku tadi walaupun aku sendiri tidak ingat apa yang berlaku. Korang semua nak makan malam dekat sini tak?"

"Mestilah nak!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menjawab secara serentak. Fang tergelak melihat kawan-kawan dia. Malam itu Fang masak begitu banyak sekali sebagai tanda terima kasih kerana menyelamatkan diri dia daripada pergi menakluk seluruh galaxy. Malam itu juga Lahap pulangkan jam kuasa Fang. Kaizo pula sudah mendengar cerita dari Lahap, apa yang berlaku tadi sewaktu dia berada di kapal angkasa dengan Fang. Lahap mengulang balik kesemua kata-kata Fang, Kaizo menjadi risau. Jika betul semua kata-kata adiknya yang terkubur di dalam hatinya, dia akan menjadi risau. Sekarang dia hanya perlu membimbing Fang dan menjaga dia dengan baik, supaya dia tidak kembali ke arah kejahatan dia. Dia yakin, pistol yang Adudu cipta semalam adalah untuk mengeluarkan kejahatan yang ada dalam badan semua manusia, mahupun alien. Kalau tembakan itu terkena pada diri dia, dia sendiri tidak dapat bayangkan apa yang dia akan lakukan. Dia tahu diri dia yang tegas, ganas, garang dan gi- eh, diri dia bukan gila, fikir Kaizo

Buat masa ini, Kaizo yakin, dengan adanya kawan-kawan adiknya, dia pasti Fang tidak akan kembali ke arah kejahatan

* * *

Keesokannya, awal-awal pagi lagi Fang sudah pergi mencari Rizu. Dia perlu betulkan keadaan dan minta maaf kepada Rizu. Fang ternampak Rizu tidak memakai cermin matanya, sedang duduk di bangku sekolah, tempat biasa dia dan kawan-kawan dia berborak sebelum loceng sekolah berbunyi. Fang pergi ke arah Rizu dan keluarkan sesuatu dari beg sekolahnya

"Rizu ambik nie. Abang nak minta maaf tentang semalam" Fang memberikan cermin mata lama dia kepada Rizu "Cermin tue, Rizu boleh gantikan dengan cermin Rizu. Abang tak tahu berapa power cermin mata Rizu"

Rizu tersenyum melihat Fang, lalu dia memeluk Fang begitu kuat sekali "Abang Fang sudah kembali" kata Rizu

"Rizu tak marah dengan abang?"

"Tak, Pizu cuma nak abang Fang kembali sahaja. Pizu yakin yang sebenarnya abang Fang baik bukan jahat, Pizu juga yakin kata-kata abang Fang semalam tidak benar. Pizu kuat macam abang Fang juga" kata Rizu yang masih lagi memeluk Fang. Fang tersenyum melihat Rizu tidak mahu melepaskan pelukan dia. Dia melihat Rizu seperti dia mempunyai adik sendiri. Agaknya, beginilah menjadi seorang abang, fikir Fang. Rizu lepaskan pelukan dia, Fang melutut di depan Rizu dan pakaikan cermin mata lamanya di mata Rizu "Comel" kata Fang

"Ada nampak macam abang Fang tak?" Rizu tersenyum besar dengan style rambutnya seperti Fang

"Ada kot" Fang tergelak di situ dan lalu dia duduk di sebelah Rizu. Mereka berdua berborak di situ sambil menunggu kedatangan Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Disebalik tiang kantin sekolah, Zakwan mengenggam tangannya

"Nahaslah kau lepas nie"

* * *

 **Jeng jeng jeng... err.. apakah akan terjadi seterusnya xD hahaahahahaaa!**

 **Maaf semua, tiada sesi membalas review hari ini T_T**

 **Kita akan berjumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **Sayonara~**


	12. Ibu

**Selamat kembali my fellow readers~**

 **author baru perasan, author sudah lama tidak menulis kisah sedih.. nantilah author akan buat :D**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! terima kasih kerana sentiasa memberikan sokongan kepada author!**

 **Maaf bebanyak kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Ibu

"Abang! adik tengah potong kentang nie, janganlah kacau adik!"

"Kau tue patut ketepi, abang nak basuh daging-daging nie"

"Sibuk ajelah abang nie, suka kacau adik"

"Habis tue, kau juga nak abang tolong kau kan. Selama nie kau merungut sahaja kena buat kerja seorang, bila abang tolong kau, nak merungut lagi"

Fang mengambil tempat memotongnya dan letak di atas meja makan, dia bawa bekas yang berisikan kentang tadi dan letak di atas meja makan juga "Pergilah basuh, jangan kacau adik!" Fang memotong kentang-kentang itu dengan begitu geram sekali. Habis kesemua kentang itu menjadi tidak sekata. Selalunya dia akan memotong dengan baik dan sekata, tiada yang berlainan saiz. Kaizo perhatikan adiknya yang sedang geram itu, ada setengah kentang dia pergi tonyoh-tonyohkan dengan pisau yang tajam itu "Yang kau hancurkan kentang tue kenapa? Geram sangat dengan abang ke?"

"Mestilah geram, adik tak panggil pun abang suruh tolong adik. Abang sendiri yang nak tolong adik kan. Yang daging-daging tue semua kenapa abang pergi basuh dengan sabun pula. Macam mana nak masak kari ayam. Abang nie, suka sangat hancurkan masakan adik" kata Fang yang begitu geram sekali. Dia tikam kentang itu dengan begitu dasyat sekali. Kaizo menepuk kepala adiknya

"Kau nie kenapa, marah sangat dengan abang sampai kentang pun nak jadi mangsa kau"

"Abang sendiri lah buat semuanya, adik nak pergi ulangkaji" Fang bangun dan meninggalkan kesemua bahan-bahan untuk memasak kari ayam dekat abangnya. Kaizo pegang tangan adiknya

"Yelah, abang tak kan ganggu adik lagi, pergi siapkan masakan kau"

"Abang sendiri lah yang pergi buat, adik nak pergi belajar"

"kenapa abang pula yang kena buat, kalau abang buat tak sedap, nanti kau juga yang akan marah abang, merungutlah, salahkan abang lah, merajuklah, lari dari rumahlah, apa lagi kau akan buat selepas ini"

"Yelah yelah, adik buatkan lah. Tak guna punya abang" Fang sambung balik memotong kentang tersebut dan Kaizo meninggalkan adik dia bersendirian di dapur "Bila dah buat, lepas tue bising, tak sedaplah, rasa sabunlah, kata adik tak pandai masaklah" Fang membebel di dapur sorang-sorang. Kaizo hanya mahu menolong adiknya tetapi mesti ada sahaja pergaduhan dari mereka berdua. Semuanya menjadi tidak betul. Jadi, dia malas nak menolong adiknya buat kerja selepas ini. Kaizo terus keluar dari rumah tanpa memberitahu kemana dia pergi. Dia membawa dirinya ke bandar untuk melihat ada apa-apa benda yang menarik yang ada di bandar. Dia tidak perasan Ying dan Yaya sedang berjalan di sebelah dia

"Kapten Kaizo kenapa? kenapa muka Kapten Kaizo serius sangat?" tanya Yaya. Kaizo melihat kiri dan kanan, baru dia perasan kawan adiknya sedang berjalan bersama dengan dia

"Serius? aku nampak serius sangat ke?"

"Ha ah, Kapten Kaizo serius macam ini sebab Fang buat hal lagi ke?" tanya Ying. Kaizo hanya senyap sahaja, mereka berdua menunggu jawapan dari Kaizo

"Aku bergaduh dengan adik aku tadi" Kaizo menghela nafas "Aku cuma mahu menolong dia sahaja, terus kami berdua bergaduh"

"Bergaduh lagi" Yaya hanya gelengkan kepala dia sahaja. Sampai bila mereka berdua nak berhenti bergaduh tetapi dia tahu, beginilah kehidupan adik beradik yang suka sangat bergaduh tetapi dalam hati tetap sayang satu sama lain. Ying berbisik sesuatu kepada Yaya "Yaya, apa kata kita ajak Kapten Kaizo pergi berkaraoke dengan kita orang"

"Eh, boleh juga Ying" Yaya dengan gembiranya, dia pegang tangan kanan Kaizo, manakala Ying pula pegang tangan kiri Kaizo

"Apa kamu berdua sedang lakukan?"

"Kami nak ajak Kapten Kaizo pergi berkaraoke dengan kita orang" Mereka mengheret Kaizo ke pusat karaoke yang ada di bandar Pulau Rintis. Kaizo relakan sahaja mengikut kawan-kawan adiknya. Kaizo tahu mereka ingin cuba untuk ceriakan hati dia daripada fikirkan tentang pergaduhan dia dengan adik dia

"Kapten Kaizo tidak akan menyesal nanti" kata Yaya. Kaizo cuba untuk memberikan senyuman kepada mereka berdua tetapi muka dia tetap begitu serius sekali. Dia memang susah untuk memberikan senyuman kepada orang lain. Kadang-kadang sahaja dia akan senyum, gelakan dari dia juga agak jarang di dengari. Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah bandar, Yaya dan Ying sibuk bercerita tentang apa yang Kaizo tidak faham, dia hanya mendengar sahaja perbualan mereka berdua

Fang pula, yang masih lagi sibuk memasak kari ayam di dapur rumahnya, tidak sedar dengan ketiadaan abangnya di rumah. Dia begitu tekun dan fokus sekali dengan masakan dia. Dia ingin mendapatkan kesedapan pada kari ayam tersebut, dia ingin abang dia bangga dengan masakan dia tetapi abang dia selalu cakap tidak sedap, padahal masakan dia sentiasa sedap. Dia kenal sangat dengan perangai abangnya, suka kacau dia sampai naik tension dibuatnya. Rumah ini memang tidak akan tenteram kalau tiada pergaduhan dari mereka, tapi apa-apa pun, mereka tetap akan mencari satu sama lain. Fang tidak mahu abang dia tinggalkan dia lagi dan Kaizo pula berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan dia dan akan sentiasa melindungi adiknya dari musuh-musuhnya.

Fang merasa kari ayam tersebut, rasanya begitu sedap sekali. Dia tidak sabar untuk abangnya merasa kari ayam yang dia buat. Dia periksa nasi di dalam periuk nasi dan nampaknya nasi sudah siap dimasak. Dia keluarkan dua pinggan dan letakkan di atas meja. Juice lobak merah yang ada didalam peti sejuk semenjak pagi tadi lagi, sudah tersedia, hanya tunggu untuk dikeluarkan sahaja. Fang keluarkan juice lobak merah tersebut dan letakkan di atas meja makan. Semuanya sudah siap, Fang gembira melihat hasil masakan dia

"Abang! MAKAN!" Fang memanggil abangnya, tapi tiada panggilan dari abangnya. Fang rasa hairan, dia terus ke bilik abangnya. Dia mengetuk pintu bilik abangnya tetapi tiada panggilan dari abangnya. Dia membuka pintu bilik abangnya dan dapati, abangnya tiada di dalam bilik "Mana pula abang aku pergi" Fang turun ke bawah dan masuk balik ke dalam dapur

"Mungkin abang pergi ke kapal angkasa" Fang duduk di kerusi sambil menunggu abangnya pulang dari kapal angkasa. Dia tidak tahu abangnya sedang berseronok nyanyi di dalam bilik karaoke bersama dengan empat rakannya iaitu Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Boboiboy dan Gopal juga ada dengan mereka. Fang tunggu dan tunggu abang dia pulang sampai dia tertidur di meja makan. Kari ayam dia sudah menjadi sejuk, juice lobak merah dia sudah tidak sejuk lagi. Fang termimpi tetapi bukan mimpi, ia adalah memori dia ketika dia kecil lagi

 _Fang berlari-lari di sekeliling halaman rumah. Dia seperti mengejar sesuatu tetapi sebenarnya dia telah dihukum oleh abangnya kerana pecahkan pasu bunga ibu mereka. Fang tidak kisah dengan hukuman abangnya, kerana dia suka berlari ke sana ke sini tanpa hiraukan orang lain. Dia rasa dia seperti sedang terbang di langit. Kaizo hanya gelak sahaja melihat adiknya berlari-lari tanpa rasa penat_

 _"Pang, cukuplah berlari tue, nanti penat pula" kata Kaizo_

 _"Tak nak! Adik nak lari lagi! Adik suka lari!" Fang berlari lagi. Abang dia sudah berkali-kali memanggil dia supaya berhenti berlari. Kaizo berasa menyesal pula menghukum adiknya, tidak sangka pula adik dia akan menjadi hyper berlari ke sana ke sini. Jadi, biarkan sahaja adiknya berlari sehinggalah adiknya berasa sungguh pening dan penat sekali. Kaki dia sudah terhuyung hayang, dan lalu dia terlanggar bangku taman yang terdapat di halaman rumah mereka_

 _"ADIKKK!" Kaizo berlari untuk dapatkan adiknya yang terjatuh di atas bangku taman tersebut dan lalu dia tergolek jatuh dari bangku tersebut. Fang menangis kerana kesakitan di kakinya "Adik, kenapa?"_

 _"Kaki adik sakit" Kaizo melihat kaki adiknya, bukan kaki dia sahaja yang sakit tetapi di bawah dagu adiknya juga ada sedikit luka_

 _"KAIZO!" Kaizo pusing kebelakang dan nampak muka ibunya begitu marah sekali "Kenapa Kaizo suruh adik berlari tadi?" Keiko pergi ke arah Fang dan melihat luka di dagu Fang dan dia periksa kaki Fang yang dalam kesakitan itu. Fang memeluk ibunya "Fang jangan menangis lagi" Fang menangis tersedu-sedu_

 _"Maafkan Kaizo, ibu. Kaizo sudah suruh adik berhenti berlari tadi tapi dia degil, dia tak nak berhenti" Kaizo rasa bersalah, dia menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak mahu melihat muka ibunya yang sedang marah itu "Kaizo pergi masuk ke dalam bilik, biar ibu jaga adik" Kaizo dengan hati yang sedih, masuk ke dalam biliknya. Keiko memdukung Fang masuk ke dalam rumah, dia letakkan Fang di atas sofa dan pergi mengambil kotak rawatan untuk merawat luka dagu Fang. Keiko meletakkan sedikit ubat di dagu Fang_

 _"Ibu, ibu marah dengan abang ke?"_

 _"Tak, ibu tak marah abang kamu tapi kenapa abang menyuruh Fang berlari tadi?"_

 _"Sebab adik pecahkan pasu bunga kesayangan ibu. Abang nampak, lepas itu, abang menghukum adik. Maafkan adik ibu, adik tak sengaja pecahkan pasu bunga ibu" Keiko hanya tersenyum sahaja melihat anaknya meminta maaf kepada dia "Fang jangan risau, ibu maafkan Fang. Ibu hanya nak anak ibu yang comel nie selamat" Fang tergelak sedikit "Kan comel bila anak ibu ketawa" Keiko mengambil plaster dan lalu dia meletakkan di dagu Fang. Dia periksa kaki Fang pula, dia picit di tempat yang sakit itu_

 _"Ibu, sakit" Fang hampir menangis kerana kesakitan yang teramat itu_

 _"Hmm..."_

 _"Kenapa ibu? kaki Pang patah ke?" Keiko hanya tergelak sahaja_

 _"Bukanlah, esok kaki kamu akan menjadi lebam. Fang jangan risau sangat" Keiko cium dahi Fang "Pergi minta maaf dekat abang. Lepas ini, Fang jangan nakal-nakal lagi" Keiko bangun dan pergi menyimpan balik kotak rawatan tersebut. Fang pula bangun dan berjalan pelahan-lahan ke bilik abangnya. Dia membuka pintu dan dapati abang dia sedang tidur. Fang ternampak air mata abangnya mengalir keluar. Dia pergi ke katil abangnya dan panjat naik ke atas_

 _"Maafkan Pang. Pang degil, tak dengar cakap abang"_

 _"Abang maafkan adik" Kaizo membuka matanya "Tapi abang sedih kerana ibu marahkan abang"_

 _"Tak, ibu tak marahkan abang" Fang pegang tangan abangnya "Abang jangan risau"_

 _"Dagu adik ok?" Kaizo bangun dan melihat dagu adiknya. Ibu mereka sudah pun meletakkan plaster di dagu adiknya_

 _"Adik ok sahaja abang, abang tak perlu risau. Abang nak keluar bermain dengan adik?"_

 _"Nantilah kita sambung main, abang nak tidur. Abang sebenarnya penat. Maafkan abang, adik" Kaizo kembali balik baring di atas katilnya. Fang juga turut baring disebelah abangnya "Adik? adik pergi lah bermain dekat luar"_

 _"Tapi tak seronok kalau tiada abang. Jadi adik temankan abang tidur" Kaizo memberikan senyuman manis kepada adiknya, dia tidak kisah kalau adiknya ingin temankan dia tidur tetapi ibu mereka sudah memanggil adiknya "Maaf abang, ibu panggil adik" Fang turun dari katilnya dan terus pergi ke ibunya. Fang mencari ibunya "Ibu?"_

 _"Ibu ada dekat sini Fang" Fang masuk ke dalam dapur "Ibu sudah sediakan bubur untuk Fang. Fang makan elok-elok" Fang panjat kerusi tersebut dan duduk di situ. Ibunya meletakkan sebuah mangkuk kecil di depan Fang_

 _"Ibu nak adik panggil abang?"_

 _"Panggil lah dia" kata ibunya_

 _"Tapi abang kata, abang nak tidur"_

 _"Kalau macam itu, Fang makan dulu. Biar abang tidur, tentu abang nak berehat" Jadi Fang makan bubur itu sorang-sorang. Dia selalunya makan bersama dengan abangnya, hari ini dia makan seorang sahaja di dapur, dia berasa agak janggal tanpa abangnya berada di sisi dia. Ibunya nampak kesedihan di muka adiknya "Fang jangan sedih, nanti bila abang dah bangun, Fang makanlah bersama dengan abang lagi sekali"_

 _"Baik ibu!"_

 _"Bagus anak ibu. Ibu nak Fang jadi anak yang baik, rajin dan juga pandai"_

"Tapi ibu, Fang memang anak yang baik, rajin dan pandai. Cuma abang yang suka buli adik, kacau adik, buat adik marah, suka cari gaduh dengan adik" kata Fang di dalam tidurnya

 _"Tapi dia tetap abang kamu, dia tetap sayangkan kamu, Fang"_

"Yea ibu, adik tahu abang sayangkan adik. Adik pun sayangkan abang" Fang tidak sedar yang dia bercakap dengan ibunya di dalam mimpi memori dia. Fang masih lagi tidur dengan nyenyak sekali, Kaizo pula masih belum lagi pulang

* * *

 _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_  
 _I'm not one of those who can easily hide_  
 _I don't have much money but boy if I did_  
 _I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

 _If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_  
 _Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_  
 _I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_  
 _My gift is my song and this one's for you_

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
 _It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
 _I hope you don't mind_  
 _I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
 _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

"Wei Yaya, ini sudah 5 lagu si Kapten Kaizo nyanyi, bila giliran kita pula?" bisik Ying kepada Yaya. Boboiboy dan Gopal juga ada di situ kerana mereka terserempak dengan mereka tadi di bandar. Mereka juga ingin menyertai karaoke mereka bertiga. Kaizo tidak kisah, asalkan dia dapat ceriakan hati dia yang sedang geram dengan adiknya. Mereka rasa nak tergelak melihat Kaizo sedang nyanyi dengan penuh perasaan tetapi mereka menahan gelakan mereka.

"Kau tak rasa salah ke sebab kita tak ajak Fang sekali?" tanya Boboiboy kepada Yaya dan Ying

"Wei, kalau kita ajak si rambut cacak tue, mesti dia orang akan bergaduh nanti. Berebut nak nyanyi"

"Betul juga kata kau Ying" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Kaizo bernyanyi "Aku keluar kejap" Boboiboy bangun dan lalu keluar dari bilik karaoke sekejap. Dia tidak memberitahu mereka bahawa dia ingin menghubungi Fang. Bukan untuk mengajak dia datang ke sini tetapi untuk melihat keadaan Fang sekarang. Boboiboy cuba menghubungi Fang

Fang yang berada di rumah, masih lagi tertidur di meja makan, dia tidak sedar bahawa jari dia tertekan panggilan Boboiboy "Fang, kau ok tak?" Fang masih lagi tidur, dia tidak dengar kawannya sedang memanggil dia

"Fang?" Boboiboy berasa hairan "Fang, kau tidur ke?"

Lalu Fang bercakap di dalam tidurnya "Tak ibu, Pang tak boleh nak tidur"

"Wei Fang, aku bukan ibu kau lah! Kau mengigau ke nie?"

Fang bermimpi lagi tentang memori dia dengan ibu dia

 _"Kenapa anak ibu tidak boleh tidur?" Keiko duduk di atas katil anaknya sambil melihat Fang sedang terbaring di atas katil. Fang sedang memeluk anak patung landak yang begitu comel sekali "Adik tak boleh tidur sebab adik selalu dapat mimpi buruk"_

 _"Mimpi buruk? Fang mimpi apa?" Fang bangun dan melihat wajah ibunya yang begitu ayu sekali_

 _"Pang mimpi Pang jadi budak jahat. Pang selalu buli budak-budak kecil, buat mereka menangis, hancurkan mainan dia orang. Lepas tue, Pang kecewakan ibu, ayah dan juga abang" Fang menangis sedikit, dia mengelap air matanya_

 _"Fang tahukan, Fang anak yang baik" Keiko mencium dahi Fang "Itu semua hanya mimpi sahaja Fang"_

 _"Tapi ibu, bagaimana kalau mimpi itu benar" Keiko mendekatkan diri dia dengan anaknya. Keiko peluk anaknya supaya Fang jangan risau sangat tentang mimpi buruk itu_

 _"Ibu akan pastikan anak ibu tidak akan menjadi jahat. Ibu kenal anak-anak ibu semua. Fang dan Kaizo anak ibu yang baik, ibu tak nak melihat kamu berdua membesar dengan kejahatan yang ada dihati kamu" Keiko melepaskan pelukan dia, dia baringkan Fang dan cium dahi Fang lagi sekali "Fang, bila kamu sudah besar nanti. Kalau orang buat jahat dengan Fang, jangan sesekali simpan dendam dihati Fang" Keiko menyelimutkan Fang_

 _"Baik ibu" Keiko memberikan senyuman manis kepada anaknya "Ibu temankan Pang tidur malam ini boleh?"_

 _"Boleh" Lalu Keiko baring disebelah Fang_

"Ibu nyanyikanlah lagu yang ibu selalu buat adik tertidur" kata Fang lagi di dalam tidurnya. Skrin kecil di jam kuasanya masih lagi terpapar muka Boboiboy. Dia rasa bersalah pula mendengar Fang berkata di dalam tidurnya. Dia tamatkan panggilan mereka "Maaf Fang, aku telah mencerobohi privasi kau"

Boboiboy kembali masuk ke dalam bilik karaoke, kali ini Gopal pula sedang nyanyi lagu hindustan. Dia siap bergelek-gelek di depan skrin television "Mana abang Kaizo?"

"Dia sudah pulang maaa.. kau tak nampak ke keluar tadi?"

"Aku tak perasan pula Ying. Dia mesti pulang ke rumah"

"Kau pergi mana tadi, Boboiboy?" tanay Yaya

"Aku.. aku sebenarnya menghubungi Fang tapi..." Tak kan dia menipu kawan dia sendiri, fikir Boboiboy "Tapi.. dia tidur pula"

"Aik, macam mana kau tahu dia tengah tidur?" Ying berasa hairan melihat Boboiboy sedang tersengih kepada dia dan Yaya

"Hehehe... agaknya jari dia tertekan kot" Boboiboy duduk di kerusi sambil melihat Gopal bernyanyi dengan begitu semangat "Lepas nie aku nak nyanyi boleh tak?" tanya Boboiboy

"TAK BOLEH!" Kata Yaya dan Ying

* * *

"Ibu, abang pergi mana?"

Kaizo yang baru sahaja pulang dari karaoke tadi, dia terdengar suara adik dia sedang bercakap dengan ibunya. Kaizo rasa pelik, ibu mereka sudah lama tiada, dengan siapa adik dia sedang bercakap, fikir Kaizo. Jangan-jangan ada orang menyamar menjadi ibu mereka. Kaizo berlari ke dapur dan nampak adiknya sedang tidur di meja makan. Dia juga nampak lauk kari ayam sudah tersedia di atas meja. Juice lobak merah juga ada di atas meja. Dia rasa bersalah kerana tidak beritahu adiknya, ke mana dia pergi tadi

"Ibu, lama lagi ke abang keluar? Adik sudah lapar ibu"

"Adik?" Kaizo melihat adiknya sedang bercakap di dalam tidurnya "Adik? bangun adik" Fang membuka matanya secara pelahan-lahan, dia nampak abang dia sedang berdiri di depan dia

"Abang? abang baru balik ke?"

"Yea adik" kata Kaizo "Adik mimpi tentang ibu ke tadi?"

"Mimpi? adik tak ingat apa adik mimpi tadi. Kenapa abang?"

"Pang, Pang rindukan ibu ke?" Fang mengangguk kepala, dia sebenarnya memang rindukan ibunya. Setiap malam sebelum dia tidur, dia akan membuka loket milik ibunya untuk melihat wajah ibunya yang ada di dalam loket tersebut "Tadi abang terdengar adik sedang bercakap dengan ibu dalam tidur kau" Fang tergaman seketika. Dia berborak dengan ibu? tapi bagaimana dia boleh bercakap dengan ibu? bukan ibu sudah lama tiada ke? fikir Fang

"Kenapa Pang?"

"Tak, adik cuma terkejut sahaja" Fang cuba fikirkan balik apa yang dia mimpikan tadi. Dia tidak ingat langsung apa yang dia mimpi tadi, apa yang dia berborak dengan ibu di dalam mimpi dia. Muka Fang menjadi sedih, Kaizo nampak kesedihan di muka adiknya "Pang jangan sedih, nanti-nanti kau akan mimpi ibu lagi. Mungkin kau akan ingat mimpi itu bagaimana"

"Hmmm.. terima kasih abang" Hati Fang seperti mengatakan, dia perlu pertolongan seseorang untuk melihat balik mimpi dia atau memory dia. Mungkin dia akan menghubungi kak Lynna, fikir Fang. Yea, kak Lynna sahaja ada kuasa itu, kuasa untuk melihat masa lampau Fang, fikir Fang lagi. Fang tersenyum sedikit. Kaizo berasa pelik melihat adiknya senyum seorang diri, macam orang tak betul atau dia sedang fikirkan tentang sesuatu. Idea nakal atau idea yang konon-kononnya baik, fikir Kaizo

"Pang, cepat sediakan nasi. Abang sudah lapar" Kaizo merasa sedikit kuah kari ayam itu "Kenapa kuah sudah sejuk?"

"Abang lambat pulang, sejuklah kari tue. Jangan nak salahkan adik!" Fang bangun dan lalu keluarkan nasi di dalam periuk nasi dan masukan di dalam mangkuk besar "Adik dah penat-penat masakan untuk abang, abang pula yang balik lambat. Penat tau tak adik tunggu abang"

"Kenapa kau tidak hubungi abang sahaja! Jam kuasa ada, tapi tidak guna pula"

"Kalau adik hubungi abang, mesti abang marah adik sebab ganggu abang dengan hal penting abang tue" Fang meletak mangkuk besar itu di atas meja sambil membebel kepada abangnya "Abang pergi mana tadi?"

"Itu pun sibuk kau nak tahu!" Kaizo mengambil senduk nasi dan bubuh di dalam pinggan dia "Suka sangat sibuk dalam urusan abang"

"Yelah, berahsialah dengan adik. Ini mesti hal misi abang"

"Ini bukan tentang misi"

"Habis tue apa? beritahulah adik"

"RAHSIA!"

Sambil mereka menikmati makanan tengahari, sambil itulah mereka bergaduh sampailah masing-masing habis makan

* * *

 **Hahaha... author pun tak tahu apa author tulis chapter kali ini xD free and easy aje kot kali ini... hmmm**

 **Main hentam sahaja! oh yea, esok author tak pasti sempat ke tak nak update sebab author ada hal esok.. kalau tiada update dari author, tunggu ajelah hari selasa :P**

 **Eh, ada pula yang suka tengok Fang jadi jahat =) hehehe... korang nak author tulis lagi ke Fang jadi jahat?**

 **Yes or No?**

 **Jangan lupa tulis jawapan anda di ruangan review!**

 **Sayonara~**

 **P/S - Lagu di atas adalah lagu Your Song by Elton John**


	13. Sakit

**Welcome back my fellow readers! Hari ini sempat pula author nak update :D YEAHHH! walaupun lewat beberapa jam xD**

 **Tak sangka pula ada yang nak tengok Fang jadi jahat lagi.. nanti author fikirkan ceritanya~ tapi kepada yang tidak suka tue.. MINTA MAAF BANYAK-BANYAK!**

 **Terima kasih kepada yang follow dan fav. fanfic ini**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu memberikan review! author akan sentiasa keep on writing~**

 **Maaf, kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Sakit

"YAHOOOOO! AKHIRNYA! AKU DAPAT NO.1!" Fang menjerit di luar tingkap kelasnya

"Itu suara Fang" kata Boboiboy yang berada di dalam kelas 6 Jujur

"Sukalah tue, dapat no.1 Entah-entah, lepas nie dia kena belasah dengan budak-budak 6 Jahanam tue" kata Gopal. Boboiboy malas nak berkata lagi kerana cikgu mereka sedang mengajar mereka bahasa english

Di kelas Yaya dan Ying pula, mereka di hati hanya berkata taniah sahaja. Mereka tersenyum sedikit kerana selama ini, Fang selalu korbankan jawapannya supaya dia tidak di belasah oleh mereka berdua

Kembali kepada Fang, dia begitu gembira sekali kerana dia berjaya mendapat no.1 di dalam ujian matematik tetapi pelajar-pelajar lain di kelas 6 Jaya, begitu cemburu sekali. Ada yang mengenggam tangan, ada yang tidak percaya bahawa Fang dapat kalahkan mereka semua dan ada juga yang dengki dengan kepandaian Fang

"Fang, sila duduk di tempat kamu! kenapa kamu menjerit dekat tingkap tue" kata cikgu matematik

"Maaf cikgu" Fang duduk sambil tersengih sorang-sorang di belakang kelas. Hari ini dia begitu gembira sekali. Pertama sekali, abang dia telah berjaya membuat donut lobak merah yang begitu sedap sekali, sampai dia membawa kesemua donut tersebut sebagai bekalan makanan dia untuk waktu rehat nanti. Kedua pula, cikgu muzik dia telah melantik dia sebagai ketua club muzik dan Yaya sebagai penolong ketua club muzik. Nasib dia begitu baik sekali kerana Yaya tidak kisah kalau tidak mendapat jawatan ketua club muzik tersebut kerana dia tahu, Fang lebih pandai dalam bermain dengan alat muzik. Yang terakhir sekali, dia telah berjaya mendapat no.1 di dalam ujian matematik kali ini walaupun ada juga mata-mata yang sedang perhatikan dia dengan hati yang begitu cemburu sekali tetapi dia tidak kisah dengan semua itu. Hari ini adalah hari paling bertuah untuk dia

Fang hanya duduk diam dengan hatinya yang begitu gembira sekali, cikgu matematik dia siap memuji dia kerana kesemua jalan kerja matematik dia begitu tepat sekali. Dia di panggil pelajar contoh lagi sekali, Fang berasa bangga dengan panggilan tersebut. Kalau kelas 6 Jaya boleh belagak dengan dia, dia pun boleh belagak dengan dia orang sekali. Dia akan buktikan kepada mereka semua, yang dia juga layak masuk kelas pertama. Dia akan cuba untuk mendapat no.1 di dalam semua kertas ujian mata pelajaran yang lain. Dia tidak kisah kalau ada sesiapa yang ingin cuba untuk menjatuhkan dia atau sabotajkan diri dia

"Fang, sila jawab soalan matematik ini" Fang bangun dan terus ke hadapan. Dia berdiri di depan papan putih dan perhatikan soalan matematik tersebut. Dia begitu pantas sekali dapat selesaikan masalah tersebut. Dia mengambil pen marker hitam dan lalu dia menulis jawapan masalah matematik tersebut. Cikgu matematik dia cukup kagum dengan kepandaian Fang di dalam matematik

"Bagus Fang. Kamu boleh kembali ke tempat duduk kamu" Fang boleh terdengar bisikan-bisikan cemburu mereka semasa dia berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Dia hanya buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja

"Ingat kau hebat sangatlah" kata Zakwan yang duduk tidak jauh daripada dia. Fang dengan muka belagaknya, dia merenung tajam ke arah Zakwan tetapi dia tidak takut dengan renungan itu, dia hanya berikan senyuman sinis kepada Fang. Kedua-dua mereka adalah musuh, musuh yang tidak mungkin akan menjadi kawan seperti Boboiboy dan Fang

Fang mengambil tempat duduknya dan terus fokuskan dirinya kepada cikgu matematik yang sedang mengajar soalan matematik yang dia menjawab tadi. Dia tidak akan benarkan Zakwan atau mana-mana pelajar kelas 6 Jaya musnahkan hari bahagia dia pada hari ini. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar, dia berharap begitu

* * *

"Fang, ke sini ke sini!" Fang melantun-lantun bola keranjang tersebut dan baling ke arah ahli pasukannya. Hari ini adalah hari sesi latihan bola keranjang bermula. Dia sebagai ketua atau kapten pasukan bola keranjang, dia akan membimbing pasukan dia supaya mereka menjadi juara!

Fang fokuskan dirinya, dia berlari dan mengangkat tangannya supaya ahli pasukannya nampak dia, lalu salah seorang daripada pasukannya, baling bola itu ke arah Fang. Dia menangkap bola itu dan melantun-lantun bola tersebut sambil berlari ke arah tiang gol. Dia baling bola tersebut dan masukan ke dalam jaringan gol

"YEAHHH!" pelajar-pelajar perempuan yang ada di situ, menjerit melihat aksi Fang tadi. Mereka semua adalah peminat Fang tetapi peminat Fang no 1 adalah budak lelaki kecil yang bernama Rizu. Dia juga ada di situ, di sebelahnya, adalah kawan baik Fang iaitu Boboiboy. Mereka ingin melihat Fang berlatih bersama-sama dengan ahli pasukannya "WAH! Pizu kagum dengan abang Fang" Dia bertepuk tangan dengan senyumannya yang begitu lebar sampai nampak hujung gigi

"Rizu pun nak main bola keranjang juga ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"NAK! tapi Pizu tak reti main bola keranjang. Pizu hanya tahu main catur sahaja" Rizu seperti ingin berkata sesuatu lagi tetapi dia berhenti, dia tidak bercakap apa

"Oh, nanti suruh lah abang Fang tolong ajarkan Rizu main bola keranjang" Rizu sebenarnya malu hendak meminta Fang mengajar dia bermain bola keranjang. Dia tahu dia tidak sehebat Fang atau bergaya seperti Fang. Di mata Rizu, dia hanya nampak Fang sebagai hero idola dia walaupun Fang itu kadang-kadang nampak sombong dan belagak. Rizu menepuk tangan selepas sahaja Fang menjaringkan gol lagi. Baju dia nampak begitu basah sekali, dia sudah bermandi peluh. Cikgu bola keranjang mereka meniup wisel untuk pergi berehat sebentar. Ramai pelajar perempuan cuba memberikan sebotol air sejuk kepada Fang tetapi dia hanya mengambil botol air dia sendiri yang ada di tangan Rizu. Mereka semua cemburu melihat Rizu begitu akrab sekali dengan Fang

"Terima kasih Rizu" Fang duduk bersila di atas rumput. Dia mengambil tualanya yang ada di atas beg sekolahnya dan lalu mengelap air peluhnya di muka dia

"Abang Fang nampak cool lah tadi" kata Rizu. Boboiboy tergelak melihat Rizu yang suka sangat memuji-muji Fang

"Yea ke? abang nampak biasa sahaja"

"Mana ada nampak biasa. Abang Fang betul-betul bergaya tadi, betul tak abang Boboiboy?"

"Errrr... entahlah, macam biasa aje abang tengok tadi" kata Boboiboy dengan nada yang bosan. Fang minum air dari botol airnya dan nampak abang dia sedang berjalan ke arah mereka "Eh, apa abang aku buat dekat sini?" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Kaizo sedang menuju ke mereka

"Abang tengok siapa tue?" tanya Rizu. Dia pun menoleh kebelakang juga, ingin melihat siapa yang mereka sedang melihat "WAH! abang Kaizo ada dekat sini lah!" Rizu berasa sungguh seronok dengan kehadiran Kaizo, dia bangun dan lalu berlari ke arah Kaizo

"Errr.. Rizu tue peminat kau ke peminat abang kau?"

"Mana aku tahu Boboiboy. Dia nie mesti nak manja-manja dengan abang aku" Fang mengenggam tangan kirinya

"Cemburu lah tue"

"Wei, bila masa aku nak cemburu!"

"Mengaku ajelah Fang, kau cemburu bila ada orang lain bermanja dengan abang kau. Macamlah aku tak tahu dengan perangai kau tue Fang" Fang baling tuala dia yang penuh dengan peluh dia ke arah muka Boboiboy

"WOI! kau nie! Sesuka hati aje nak baling dekat muka orang" Boboiboy mengambil tuala itu dan letak di atas beg sekolah Fang. Rizu datang ke arah mereka sambil pegang tangan Kaizo, hati Fang berapi-api melihat Rizu pegang tangan abangnya. Fang cuba tenangkan dirinya supaya cemburu tidak menguasai dirinya, dan supaya dia tidak mengamuk di situ. Wisel sudah berbunyi, nampaknya latihan mereka bersambung lagi. Fang bangun dan berikan senyuman dia kepada Kaizo

"Berlatih elok-elok, jangan buat abang malu" kata Kaizo kepada adiknya

"Baik abang" Dia tinggalkan mereka bertiga dan terus masuk ke dalam gelanggang bola keranjang. Mata dia asyik memandang Rizu yang sedang sibuk berborak dengan Kaizo. Abangnya tergelak kecil, Fang terfikir, apa yang Rizu buat sampai buat abangnya tergelak

"FANG! HATI-HATI!" Fang terdengar suara Boboiboy dan menoleh ke depan. Sebuah bola sedang menuju ke arah dia dan lalu terkena hidung dia. Fang pegang hidung dia dan rasa ada keluar sedikit darah

"Fang, kenapa kamu tidak fokus tadi? Sekarang lihat, hidung kamu sudah berdarah" kata cikgunya dengan nada yang marah "Kamu sebagai kapten pasukan, perlu fokuskan diri bukan pergi melihat orang lain. Kita sambung sahaja latihan kita esok" Cikgu dia agak kecewa dengan Fang tadi, pelajar-pelajar lain pula gembira kerana dapat pulang awal hari ini. Fang kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia duduk di bangku sekolah sambil mengambil sehelai tisu yang ada di tangan Boboiboy

"Pang, kenapa kau tidak fokus tadi?" tanya Kaizo

"Abang Fang ok tak?" kata Rizu "banyak betul darah keluar" Fang terpaksa mendongakkan kepala dia. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan yang ada di situ, rasa kasihan dengan Fang kerana hidung dia berdarah tetapi sebenarnya mereka sedang melihat Kaizo. Masing-masing sudah bersiap sedia untuk menangkap gambar bersama dengan Kaizo tetapi seperti biasa, Kaizo tidak pedulik kan mereka. Dia hanya mengelap darah di hidung adiknya.

"Apasal lah hari ini berakhir dengan nasib tidak begitu baik" kata Fang dengan senyap sekali. Kaizo mengangkat beg sekolah dan juga beg sukan adiknya, Rizu dan Boboiboy pula menolong Fang. Mereka berempat berjalan ke bilik air dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Fang membasuh hidungnya dan bajunya yang ada kesan darah

"Itulah kau, cemburu sangat sampai tak boleh fokus tadi"

"Senyaplah kau Boboiboy" dia membasuh mukanya juga dan mengambil tuala yang ada di tangan Boboiboy dan mengelap mukanya

"Hidung kau tak patahkan?"

"Tak, cuma berdarah sahaja" kata Fang sambil pegang hidungnya yang masih lagi rasa sakit. Boboiboy nampak hidung kawannya sudah merah akibat terkena bola keranjang tadi. Mereka berdua keluar dari bilik air dan terus ke pintu pagar sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah

"Abang Fang, boleh tak abang Fang ajar Pizu main bola keranjang?" Mata Rizu bersinar-sinar melihat Fang, senyuman dia yang lebar itu berharap sangat Fang akan mengajar dia bermain bola keranjang. Fang tidak boleh menolak kerana dia tidak mahu melihat Rizu sedih

Fang hanya berikan senyuman manis kepada Rizu "Boleh! nak abang ajar hari ini atau esok sahaja?"

"HARI INI!" Rizu menjerit sekuat hati dan meloncat-loncat kegembiraan "YEAHHH! Abang Fang baik! Abang Fang baik!" Boboiboy dan Fang tergelak melihat gelagat Rizu yang begitu comel itu. Hati Kaizo tersentuh sedikit kerana gelagat Rizu seperti adiknya semasa dia kecil lagi, mungkin sebab itu dia selalu memberikan layanan manja terhadap Rizu? mungkin juga, fikir Kaizo. Dia juga tahu, adiknya akan cemburu apabila melihat mereka bermanja-manja tetapi dia buat tidak tahu sahaja. Dia mahu lihat, sejauh mana cemburu adik dia

"Abang Boboiboy tak nak ikut Pizu sekali ke? boleh lah abang Fang ajar abang Boboiboy main bola keranjang"

"Abang reti main sedikit sahaja tapi abang tengok sahajalah abang Fang ajar Rizu, ok?"

"OK!" Rizu berdiri di tengah-tengah antara Boboiboy dan Fang, sebelah kanan dia pegang tangan Fang dan di sebelah kiri pula, dia pegang tangan Fang. Dia bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan begitu gembira sekali. Boboiboy dan Fang pun ikut turut menyanyi sekali

"Kekurangan kasih sayang betul" bisik Kaizo. Dia menghelakan nafas sahaja dan terus mengikut mereka dari belakang. Setelah sampai di rumah, Fang terus pergi mandi dan menukar pakaian dia. Kaizo pula sediakan makanan untuk Rizu dan Boboiboy sementara menunggu Fang siap "Terima kasih abang Kaizo"

"Makan, aku yang buat donut tue" kata Kaizo sambil meletakkan sebuah pinggan besar di atas meja ruang tamu. Boboiboy melihat begitu banyak sekali donut lobak merah. Pagi tadi, selepas sahaja Fang memboros kesemua donut lobak merah, dia telah membuat donut lobak merah lagi sekali. Dia juga ingin merasa donut tersebut tetapi adik dia telah membawa kesemua donut-donut itu ke sekolah. Kaizo kembali ke dapur untuk sediakan air kepada mereka berdua

"Rizu"

"Yea abang Boboiboy" kata Rizu dengan mulut yang penuh dengan donut lobak merah

"abang nak tanya boleh?" Rizu hanya mengangguk sahaja "Rizu memang anggap Fang dan abang Kaizo macam abang sendiri ke?"

Rizu menelan gigitan donut dia dan lalu berkata "Ha ah, sebelum abang Fang sekolah dekat sini, Pizu ada juga berkawan dengan abang-abang yang lain tetapi semuanya buat tidak kisah dengan Pizu, ada juga yang buli Pizu" Pizu sedih apabila teringat tentang kejadian dia di buli oleh budak-budak lelaki yang lebih besar daripada dia "Pizu sedih masa itu. Lepas itu, Pizu terdengarlah tentang pelajar baru dekat kelas 5 Jujur. Pizu pergilah melihat siapa, dari situ Pizu tertarik dengan gaya abang Fang. Sebenarnya Pizu pun tahu juga tentang abang Boboiboy dan abang Fang dulu adalah musuh, suka sangat bergaduh"

"Hehehe.. oh, Pizu tahu rupanya tentang kita orang dulu. Jadi, dari dulu lagilah Rizu suka mengintai Fang?" Muka Rizu menjadi merah, dia malu untuk mengaku, tapi Boboiboy faham dan dia tidak akan memaksa Rizu atau mengejek dia

"Bukan itu sahaja Pizu suka dekat abang Fang. Abang Fang pandai matematik, Pizu lemah matematik, abang Fang pandai main piano, guitar, drum"

"Banyak lagi si Fang tue pandai tapi dia tue suka menunjuk, cepat marah, suka cari pasal, tak reti nak sabar, belagak dan sombong tapi hati dia sebenarnya lembut" mereka berdua tergelak sedikit "Tapi Rizu jangan jadi belagak dan sombong macam Fang tue pula"

"Baik abang Boboiboy! Pizu tak kan ikut perangai abang Fang yang tak betul tue" Boboiboy tergelak apabila mendengar Rizu katakan kawan baik dia itu perangai tak betul. Kalau tak betul, maksudnya, Fang tue gila ke? fikir Boboiboy

"Bukan tak betul Rizu, cuma kurang menyenangkan perangai dia tue. Walaupun perangai dia macam tue, tapi Fang sebenarnya kawan yang baik, dia sangat menghargai persahabatan dia"

"Sebab itu Pizu suka dengan abang Fang! setiap orang mesti ada kebaikannya, Pizu selalu melihat kebaikan abang Fang, bukan perangai buruk dia"

Kaizo kembali lagi dengan air minuman mereka, air kosong sahaja "Rizu malam ini nak bermalam di sini ke?" tanya Kaizo secara tiba-tiba

"Maaf abang Kaizo, hari ini ibu ada dekat rumah. Nanti lepas abang Fang ajar Pizu, Pizu akan terus pulang ke rumah"

"Nanti abang temankan Rizu pulang ok" kata Boboiboy

"OK!"

* * *

Boboiboy, Fang dan Rizu berada di halaman rumah Fang. Fang melantun-lantun bola tersebut dan baling bola itu ke dalam jaringan gol. Rizu berasa begitu kagum melihat Fang melompat dengan teknik dia tersendiri. Boboiboy pula duduk di tangga pintu rumah Fang

"Sekarang Rizu pula cuba" Fang memberikan bola itu kepada Rizu. Dia cuba untuk melantun-lantunkan bola keranjang itu tetapi gagal. Bola itu melantun ke tempat lain, Rizu terpaksa mengejar bola tersebut "Maaf! Pizu akan cuba lagi sekali" Dia cuba dan cuba tetapi gagal juga. Rizu tidak mahu mengalah, dia akan cuba sampai dia dapat melantun bola itu seperti Fang tadi. Sedikit demi sedikit dia berjaya melantun-lantunkan bola itu, air muka Rizu berubah. Dia menjadi gembira

"ABANG FANG! ABANG BOBOIBOY! PIZU BERJAYA!"

"Taniah Rizu!" kata Boboiboy. Dia kagum dengan kesungguhan Rizu tadi, tidak mengalah, tidak merungut, dia akan cuba sampai dia dapat. Dia melihat Rizu cuba untuk berlari sambil melantun-lantunkan bola tersebut tetapi gagal

"Mari abang Fang ajarkan" Rizu memberikan bola keranjang itu kepada Fang. Tiba-tiba sahaja Rizu pegang dada dia, dia terjatuh kerana kesakitan di dadanya. Fang terkejut dan mencampak bola itu ditempat lain

"Rizu? Rizu?" Fang menjadi cemas melihat Rizu terbaring sambil memegang dadanya. Rizu meronta-ronta kesakitan, pernafasan dia semakin lama semakin lemah "Boboiboy! PANGGIL ABANG AKU!" Boboiboy berlari masuk ke dalam rumah untuk memanggil Kaizo

"Rizu? kenapa nie?" Fang tidak tahu apa yang dia perlu buat. Adakah dia perlu mengangkat Rizu masuk ke dalam atau pergi menelefon ibu dia di rumah atau hantar ke hospital dengan segera. Tetapi soalannya akhirnya terjawab, Kaizo mengangkat Rizu "Ayuh, kita pergi ke hospital sekarang" Rizu sudah kelihatan tidak sedarkan diri

"Rizu akan ok ke abang?" tanya Fang. Kaizo tidak menjawab, dia hanya menghubungi Lahap supaya mengambil mereka dan hantar mereka ke hospital. Kenderaan paling pantas sekali untuk sampai di hospital, mengikut kata Kaizo. Setelah sampai di hospital, mereka bergegas ke pintu hospital untuk menerima rawatan. Doktor dan nurse yang ada di situ mengambil Rizu dan terus ke bilik wad kecemasan. Fang terpaksa pergi menelefon ibu Rizu, manakala Boboiboy pula menghubungi rakan-rakan dia yang lain menggunakan jam kuasanya

"Rizu? kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Yaya

"Tak tahu aku, tiba-tiba sahaja dada dia sakit. Sekarang kita orang berada di hospital"

"Nanti kita orang akan datang" kata Ying pula

"Jumpa kau dekat sana, Boboiboy" kata Gopal

Boboiboy menutup skrin kecilnya dan terus mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kaizo. Fang juga sudah kembali, dia sudah memberitahu ibu Rizu tentang kejadian tadi. Ibu Rizu menjadi terkejut mendapat berita itu dari Fang dan sekarang dia dalam perjalanan ke hospital. Mereka menunggu apa-apa berita dari doktor tentang Rizu

"Abang, Rizu akan selamat ke?" tanya Fang

"Entahlah adik. Dia tidak pernah bercerita dekat adik ke tentang sakit dia?" Fang hanya mengelengkan sahaja kepala dia. Rizu tidak pernah ceritakan tentang penyakit dia kepada sesiapa kecuali kawan baik dia Roy atau panggilan samaran dia Boy. Dia tahu tentang penyakit Rizu, dia tahu Rizu selalu keluar masuk hospital. Rizu yang meminta Roy supaya rahsiakan tentang penyakit dia kepada sesiapa pun.

Fang hanya duduk senyap sahaja, hati dia risau tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia geram kerana Rizu tidak cerita kepada dia tentang penyakit dia "Fang, janganlah sedih"

"Tak, aku tak sedih Boboiboy. Aku cuma geram sahaja. Kenapa dia tidak beritahu dekat kita orang tentang penyakit dia"

"Mungkin dia tidak mahu bagi kita orang risau" kata Boboiboy. Dia pegang bahu Fang untuk tenangkan kawan baik dia

5 minit kemudian, ibu Rizu sampai di hospital. Dia pergi bertanya kepada doktor, adakah anak dia selamat? Doktor hanya menjawab Rizu dalam keadaan stabil, dia membenarkan mereka semua pergi melawat Rizu di biliknya. Ibu Rizu menjemput mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam bilik Rizu. Fang masuk ke dalam dan nampak alat pernafasan sudah berada di mulut Rizu, ada beberapa wayar yang ada di badan dia. Muka Rizu begitu pucat sekali. Dia masih belum sedar lagi

Fang ingin sahaja keluar dari bilik tersebut kerana tidak sanggup melihat kawannya begitu tetapi Kaizo telah menghalang dia keluar dari bilik tersebut. Kaizo bersandar di tepi dinding sambil melihat Rizu yang terbaring di atas katil. Boboiboy dan Fang mengambil tempat duduk sofa hitam yang sudah tersedia di situ "Rizu semenjak dia kecil lagi sudah mendapat penyakit sakit jantung, jantung dia memang lemah" kata ibu Rizu. Dia menyelak-yelak rambut Rizu yang cacak itu "Dia sebelum ini memang selalu keluar masuk hospital tapi dia sendiri tidak beritahu sesiapa tentang penyakit dia kecuali kawan baik dia tue" dia berkata lagi "Jadi, kamulah Fang yang Rizu selalu ceritakan kepada aunty" Ibu Rizu tersenyum melihat gaya rambut anaknya sama seperti rambut Fang

Fang hanya tersengih sahaja "Yea aunty, saya lah Fang"

"Semenjak dia berkawan dengan kamu semua, aunty nampak Rizu begitu semangat dan berkeyakinan sekali. Sebelum ini, Rizu selalu mengadu kepada aunty tentang pelajar lain tidak mahu berkawan dengan dia. Boy itu seorang sahajalah kawan baik dia yang selalu memahami dia. Terima kasih kerana buat anak aunty ceria semula, bukan dia tidak ceria sebelum ini, tetapi dia banyak berubah selepas sahaja dia berkawan dengan kamu semua. Setiap hari, muka dia bertambah ceria"

"Tapi aunty, kenapa dia nampak macam kurang kasih sayang daripada aunty?" tanya Fang secara tiba-tiba. Boboiboy pijak kaki Fang

"Wei, yang kau tanya macam tue apasal" bisik Boboiboy kepada Fang dengan nada yang marah

"Jangan risau, aunty tak marah. Sebenarnya, salah aunty juga sebab selalu tiada di rumah. Selepas sahaja Rizu kehilangan ayah dia, aunty terpaksa mencari kerja untuk menyara kehidupan kami berdua. Aunty dapat tawaran bekerja di sebuah syarikat di KL. Aunty memang selalu balik lewat, kadang-kadang itu, aunty tidak balik rumah dalam 2 3 hari kerana terlalu sibuk tapi aunty tidak akan lupakan Rizu di sini. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia terasa dirinya kurang kasih sayang"

Fang tersenyum melihat ibu Rizu yang masih lagi menyayangi Rizu tetapi dia rasa kasihan juga pada mereka. Ibu Rizu terpaksa bekerja kuat untuk anaknya dan pada masa yang sama, Rizu tidak begitu sihat seperti kanak-kanak yang lain "Aunty, penyakit Rizu boleh pulih ke?" tanya Fang

"Mungkin boleh, mungkin tidak"

Fang tidak mahu lagi kehilangan seorang rakan, tahun lepas dia sudah kehilangan seseorang. Dia tidak mahu episode sedih berulang lagi, Fang berdoa banyak-banyak agar Rizu akan pulih

* * *

Keesokannya, selepas sahaja tamat sesi persekolahan, Fang pergi mencari Yaya. Dia ternampak Yaya sedang berdiri di tepi tangga sekolah sambil menunggu kawan-kawan mereka yang lain turun ke bawah

"YAYA!"

Yaya pusing kebelakang dan nampak Fang sedang berlari menuju ke arah dia "Kenapa Fang?"

"Boleh tak kau gantikan tempat aku masa mesyuarat club muzik nanti, aku kena pergi hospital sekarang" kata Fang yang sedang tercugap-cugap itu

"Rizu dah sedar ke?"

"Ha ah, sekali ini sahaja. Bolehkan?"

"Yelah, tapi kali ini sahaja"

"Terima kasih Yaya!" Fang sambung berlari ke pintu pagar sekolah dan terus ke hospital untuk melawat Rizu

"Aik, kenapa dengan si Fang tue?" muncul Ying disebelah Yaya "Dia nak pergi hospital, nak melawat Rizu. Kata dia Rizu sudah sedar. Nanti lepas aku habis mesyuarat club muzik, kita terus pergi melawat Rizu nak tak?"

"Boleh juga, nanti kita bawa buah tangan untuk Rizu" kata Ying "Kasihan pula tengok si Fang, pagi tadi aku nampak dia begitu risau sekali, sekarang baru nampak ceria sedikit. Kenapa si Rizu tidak beritahu kita tentang penyakit dia tue"

"Aku rasa dia mungkin tidak mahu kita semua risaukan tentang diri dia, lebih-lebih lagi si Fang. Rizu juga mahu hidup normal macam kanak-kanak biasa, sebab itu dia tidak mahu orang lain tahu. Aku harap penyakit Rizu dapat sembuh, aku risau pula kalau kita kehilangan Rizu nanti"

"Yolah, tahun lepas kita baru sahaja kehilangan si Mikey. Kalau Rizu pergi juga, mesti si Fang lagi sedih" Mereka berdua duduk di bangku sekolah sementara menunggu Boboiboy dan Gopal keluar dari kelas mereka "Lagipun Fang sudah anggap Rizu seperti adik sendiri maaa"

"Ha ah, betul tue. Kaizo pun sama juga, patutlah si Fang selalu cemburu tengok abangnya bermanja dengan Rizu" mereka tergelak di situ

"Korang nak pergi melawat Rizu tak?" muncul Boboiboy dan Gopal

"Nantilah dulu, biarkan lah Fang pergi melawat Rizu dulu. Kita pergi lepas aku habis mesyuarat nanti" Mereka semua bersetuju. Yaya terpaksa pergi ke club muzik, sementara Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying akan tunggu Yaya habis mesyuaratnya di kedai Tok Aba

* * *

"Abang Fang datang melawat Pizu" muka dia ceria sedikit walaupun dia masih lagi nampak pucat "Tadi abang Kaizo datang, dia bawakan buku untuk Pizu" Rizu mengangkat sebuah buku novel hantu misteri yang ada di sebelah dia "Tapi Pizu takut nak baca sebab Pizu takut hantu"

"Hantu bukannya betul pun. Abang ada bawakan sesuatu untuk Rizu juga" Fang keluarkan sebuah kotak yang ada di dalam beg plastik dan letak di atas meja. Dia membuka kotak tersebut dan mata Rizu bersinar-sinar melihat sekeping cake chocolate di hadapannya

"WAH! sedapnya! Pizu suka chocolate!" Fang keluarkan dua garpu, satu untuk dia dan satu lagi untuk Rizu. Mereka berdua berkongsi chocolate cake itu

"Mana ibu Rizu?"

"Ibu terpaksa pergi kerja balik tapi nanti ibu akan minta cuti seminggu untuk menjaga Pizu" kata Rizu dengan nada yang sedih "Dia cakap dekat Pizu tadi, nanti abang Kaizo akan tolong tengokkan Pizu sementara ibu pergi kerja. Esok Pizu sudah boleh keluar dari hospital, abang Kaizo yang ambik Pizu nanti" Rizu mengambil sedikit chocolate cake dan lalu makan cake itu. Fang menahan penyakit cemburu dia itu, dia tahu Rizu perlukan seseorang untuk menjaga dia sementara ibu dia pergi bekerja tapi bukan Rizu ada orang gaji dekat rumah ke? fikir Fang

"Ermm... Rizu, kenapa Rizu tidak beritahu tentang penyakit Rizu?"

"Sebab Pizu tak nak abang Fang risau tentang diri Pizu. Maaf kalau Pizu buat abang Fang risau, Pizu memang tiada niat nak buat begitu. Pizu memang rahsiakan perkara ini daripada semua orang, termasuklah cikgu dekat sekolah sebab Pizu tak nak menyusahkan semua orang" Rizu meletak garpunya di tepi kotak chocolate cake tersebut. Dia sudah hilang selera makan kerana rasa bersalah dengan Fang. Mata Rizu sudah berkaca, dia ingin menangis di situ tetapi dia menahan air matanya supaya tidak mengalir keluar

"Rizu jangan sedih. Abang maafkan. Abang tak marah pun tapi Rizu buat abang panik semalam, abang risau kalau abang kehilangan Rizu"

"Tak, abang tak kan kehilangan Pizu. Abang Fang baik. Betul kata abang Boboiboy, walaupun abang sombong dan belagak tapi hati abang tetap lembut" Rizu ketawa sedikit, dia mengelap air matanya yang sudah mengalir keluar "Tapi Pizu tidak pernah fikirkan abang seorang yang sombong dan belagak"

"Terima kasih Rizu" Dia rasa terharu sedikit "Lain kali, Rizu jangan rahsiakan apa-apa dari abang atau dari kawan-kawan abang"

"Tapi.. bukan abang juga suka berahsia dengan kawan-kawan abang ke?"

"Erkk.. siapa yang beritahu?"

"Abang Gopal" Fang mengenggam tangannya, siapalah kau lepas nie Gopal, fikir Fang "Abang Gopal cakap, kalau abang ada masalah, suka bersendirian, suka pendamkan perasaan tue sorang-sorang"

"Cheh, tak guna punya kawan" bisik Fang. Rizu tergelak sahaja melihat muka Fang yang sedang geram dengan Gopal. Dia suka sangat melihat gelagat Fang dan Gopal yang suka cari pasal sesama sendiri, pada masa yang sama, dia sangat terharu melihat persahabatan mereka yang begitu akrab sekali

"Abang Fang"

"Rizu nak apa?"

"Malam ini boleh tak abang Fang temankan Pizu dekat hospital? Ibu tak dapat nak temankan Pizu malam nie. Kalau tak boleh, takpelah. Abang Kaizo boleh temankan Pizu nanti, dia cakap nanti dia bawakan makanan sedap-sedap untuk Pizu malam nanti" Fang terbayangkan abang dia temankan Rizu malam nanti, hati dia mula rasa cemburu "Boleh, nanti abang temankan Rizu malam nanti"

"Siapa kata kau boleh temankan dia malam nanti. Kau tue patut balik dan pergi buat kerja sekolah" muncul Kaizo dengan bekalan makanan untuk Rizu

"Ala, adik boleh sahaja buat kerja sekolah dekat sini kan"

"Boleh memang boleh TAPI KAU TUE ESOK SEKOLAH!" Rizu melihat sahaja mereka berdua bergaduh di dalam hospital. Dia perlu tenangkan mereka berdua sebelum mereka di halau oleh pihak hospital "Janganlah bergaduh dalam hospital. Dua-dua boleh temankan Pizu malam nanti. Tak sangka pula dua-dua sayangkan Pizu"

"Errr.. maaf Rizu. Kami berdua nie memang suka bergaduh"

"Siapa kata abang suka bergaduh dengan kau. Kau yang suka cari pasal dengan abang kan"

"Eh, bukan abang ke yang suka cari pasal dengan adik"

Rizu menepuk dahinya. Mereka bergaduh balik, Rizu mengambil buku novel misteri hantu dan lalu membaca buku itu walaupun dia takut dengan kisah cerita hantu. Dia biarkan mereka berdua bergaduh di situ tapi selamat tiada yang meninggikan suara atau menjerit di dalam bilik tersebut

"sudah! pergi balik! biar abang sahaja yang jaga dia!"

"Tak nak!"

"Pergi balik sekarang!"

"TAK NAK, TAK NAK, TAK NAK!" Terus abangnya mengheret adiknya balik ke rumah dan tinggalkan Rizu di hospital sorang-sorang. Kaizo sempat berpesan kepada Rizu yang dia akan kembali selepas sahaja dia hantar adiknya pulang ke rumah. Fang pula hanya bermasam muka, malam itu juga dia tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang sebab penyakit cemburu dia telah menguasai diri dia

"Tak faham aku dengan si Fang nie. Suka gaduh dengan abang dia tapi cemburu bila orang lain manja dengan abang dia"

"Macam tuelah Boboiboy, adik beradik" kata Ochobot. Mereka berdua tergelak kecil sambil menikmati permandangan di luar tingkap

* * *

 **Author rasa suka sangat dengan OC author kali ini iaitu Rizu**

 **Tak tahu kenapa author terlampau suka sangat xD**

 **Maaf, hari ini tiada sesi membalas review T_T**

 **Tapi kepada yang bernama elsa othman - idea yang elsa bagi tue, memang salah satu dalam perancangan idea author ^^ chapter tue kena tunggu lama sedikit.. hehe!**

 **Sayonara minna!**


	14. Sifat Nakal

**Hai semua! Selamat kembali my lovely readers! to my new readers, WELCOME!**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! dan terima kasih kerana suka membaca fanfic ini!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dari author**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy!**

* * *

Sifat Nakal

Surat cinta?!

Air peluh Boboiboy sudah keluar dari tepi dahinya, dia menelan ludah sambil memerhatikan surat cinta yang berada di atas meja sekolahnya dengan penuh ketakutan "Aku baru darjah 6, tak kan sudah dapat surat cinta pula" Boboiboy melihat sahaja surat itu tanpa menyentuh langsung surat itu. Surat tersebut berwarna pink, siap ada tanda hati di tepi nama Boboiboy

"Wei Boboiboy, apasal kau tak buka surat tue?" Muncul Gopal di sebelah Boboiboy

"Tak nak aku, kau lah buka kan untuk aku"

"Aku pula, itukan untuk kau. Kau ajelah yang buka"

"Korang berdua nie apasal?" muncul pula Fang di dalam kelas Boboiboy dan Gopal. Fang sebenarnya sudah bosan duduk di kelas dia sementara menunggu loceng sekolah berbunyi, jadi dia berlari ke kelas 6 Jujur untuk melihat dua kawan dia sedang buat apa. Lagipun pelajar-pelajar 6 Jaya tidak begitu suka sangat dengan dia sebab kepandaian dia

"Kau tak nampak ke apa yang ada dekat atas meja aku tue" Boboiboy tunjukkan sekeping surat kepada Fang

"Apasal kau tak buka?" tanya Fang. Mereka bertiga makin lama makin kebelakang kerana takut dengan surat cinta tersebut

"Tak nak aku, menakutkan betul surat cinta nie" Boboiboy berundur kebelakang kelas bersama dengan rakan-rakannya yang lain. Surat cinta itu masih ada di atas meja walaupun mereka bertiga sudah berada di belakang kelas sambil melihat surat cinta tersebut "Kau rasa, siapa yang bagi aku surat tue?"

"Mana aku tahu, janganlah tanya aku!" marah Fang

"Korang bertiga nie apasal? dengan surat pun nak takut" muncul Yaya di meja Boboiboy. Di sebelah dia adalah kawan baik Yaya iaitu Ying. Ying mengangkat surat cinta tersebut dan membelek-belek surat itu

"Hah! mesti salah sorang daripada korang yang bagikan surat cinta tue kan" kata Gopal

"WEI! kau ingat kita orang nie dah pandai bab-bab cinta ke? Lagipun kita orang anggap korang bertiga sebagai kawan sahaja maaa" kata Ying dengan nada yang marah itu

"Kau nie Gopal, fikir macam itu pula. Mari aku bacakan surat kau nie Boboiboy" Yaya membuka surat itu, dia dan Ying membaca surat tersebut dan tersenyum sedikit. Mereka mahu sahaja ketawa di situ tetapi mereka tahan gelakan mereka "Ini bukan surat cinta lah" Boboiboy datang ke depan dengan muka yang hairan

"Kalau bukan surat cinta, surat apa?"

"Ini surat ugutan. Dia cakap kalau kau tak belikan untuk dia 6 donut lobak merah, nanti topi oren kau yang jadi mangsa" kata Yaya sambil menunjukkan isi kandung surat tersebut. Boboiboy mengambil surat tersebut dan baca balik surat itu. Dia perhatikan tulisan surat tersebut

"Aku kenal tulisan nie" Boboiboy pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan "MANA KAU FANGGGGGG!" Fang sudah lari ke kelas dia sambil ketawa besar, dia dengan senang hati kerana berjaya memperdayakan Boboiboy dan juga yang lain dengan berpura-pura takut dengan surat tadi, lakonan dia tadi menjadi juga akhirnya

"Janganlah kau marah Boboiboy, kita orang bergurau aje"

"Jadi, ini kau dan Fang punya rancanganlah" Gopal tersengih kepada kawan baik dia. Boboiboy mengumpal-gumpal kertas tersebut kerana terlalu sakit hati, marah, geram dan rasa macam nak sahaja dia pergi kerjakan si Fang

"Sebenarnya, ini semua rancangan dari si Fang, aku ikut sahaja dengan idea tak betul dia"

"Apasal kau ikut dengan idea yang tak betul dia, kau sendiri tahu kan perangai si Fang tue macam mana"

"Eleh, cakap orang. Hari itu pun kau sendiri juga ikut rancangan dia takutkan aku kan" terus Boboiboy senyap "Hah! tahu pun"

"Haiyaaa.. jangan bergaduh boleh tak" kata Ying sambil melihat dua rakan lelakinya "Kalau nak salah pun, salahkan si rambut cacak tue lah"

"Isk, si Fang nie. Hari itu dia dah kenakan Gopal, kali ini, Boboiboy pula yang jadi mangsa dia. Dia nie memang betul-betul nak kena" kata Yaya sambil berfikirkan sesuatu. Dia tahu apa yang dia sedang fikirkan adalah sesuatu bukan datang dari diri dia tetapi disebabkan salah seorang kawan baik dia, yang suka sangat kenakan orang, dia ingin membalas dendam dengan rancangan idea dari dia "Apa kata, kita kenakan dia balik"

"Errr Yaya. Ini bukan diri kau, apasal kau nak kenakan dia balik"

"Biar dia rasa apa yang kita rasa" kata Yaya kepada Ying. Dia masih lagi tidak boleh lupakan tentang kejadian hari itu "Kalau kita tidak berhentikan dia, mungkin dia akan kenakan kita balik lagi dan lagi dan lagi, mungkin lagi dasyat daripada surat cinta nie"

"Ala Yaya, kita laporkan sahajalah dekat abang dia" kata Boboiboy

"Hari kita orang sudah bagitahu dekat abang dia, tengok sekarang. Masih lagi dengan perangai nakal dia" kata Yaya dengan muka tidak puas hati "Aku sebagai ketua pengawas akan pastikan Fang akan dikenakan denda kerana sakitkan hati kawan" Yaya mengeluarkan buku denda dia untuk menulis nama Fang "dan aku juga pastikan, kita berempat dapat kenakan dia balik"

"Errrr... Yaya nie dah demam ke? takut aku tengok" bisik Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"Entahlah. Ini gara-gara semua Fang punya pasal, Yaya pun jadi tak betul dah" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya. Apalah nak jadi dengan kawan aku seorang lagi tue, fikir Boboiboy sambil melihat Yaya menulis nama Fang di buku dendanya dengan muka tegas dia

"Adoi, kalau si Fang tak bual hal, mesti Yaya tak jadi macam tue. Kita kena betulkan balik si Yaya. Aku mahu kawan baik aku yang asal" Ying pun geram dengan sikap Fang yang begitu. "Habislah kau si cacak, jangan nak salahkan kami pula lepas nie"

Loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi, Yaya dan Ying terpaksa keluar dari kelas 6 Jujur dan masuk ke dalam kelas mereka iaitu 6 Harmony. Yaya tidak dapat fokus dengan betul kerana pemikiran dia asyik fikirkan rancangan terbaik untuk kenakan Fang. Yaya mengenggamkan pencil dia sampai terpatah menjadi dua, Ying yang duduk di sebelah dia menjadi takut melihat kawan baik dia yang begitu bengang sekali dengan sikap Fang

"Yaya, bawa bersabar Yaya"

"Aku tengah sabarlah nie Ying" kata Yaya. Sebenarnya di dalam hati dia tengah berapi-api dan dia telah mendapat satu idea bagaimana untuk mengajar si Fang itu nanti. Dia ketawa kecil di dalam hatinya dan dengan senang hatinya, dia akhirnya dapat mengfokuskan dirinya dengan apa yang cikgu sains dia sedang mengajar pada hari ini

* * *

Loceng waktu rehat sudah berbunyi, pelajar-pelajar Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis bergegas ke kantin sekolah kerana mereka semua sudah kelaparan terutama sekali Gopal. Dia hari ini nasib begitu baik, dia adalah pelajar pertama yang sampai di kantin dulu "Tak percaya aku, aku orang pertama berada di sini!" Dia dengan segera, terus membeli kesemua makanan kegemaran dia. Dia siap beli lebih donut lobak merah dan berharap Fang tidak akan dapat donu kegemaran dia hari ini "Hehehehehe"

"Gopal, kau ok ke? apasal kau gelak tiba-tiba"

"Aku ok aje Boboiboy" Gopal membawa kesemua makanan dia ke meja kantin sekolah, dia duduk dan bukakan plastik donut lobak merah. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk makan donut tersebut tetapi donut dia terus kena rampas dengan Fang "DEY! ITU DONUT AKU LAH!"

"Kau ada ajekan donut yang lain, bagi aku makan donut yang nie" kata Fang sambil melihat donut kegemaran dia di dalam tangan dia

"Oh! rampas donut kawan sendiri yea!" Yaya keluarkan buku denda dia "Hari ini kau dapat 2 denda daripada aku. Denda pertama, kau kena kutip sampah di sekitar sekolah lepas habis sekolah nanti. Denda kedua, kau kena bersihkan kesemua tandas di sekolah selama seminggu"

"Aik, apasal aku kena dua denda pula" kata Fang yang tidak puas hati kerana dia di kenakan denda "Aku mana ada buat salah pun"

"Tak buat salah kau cakap! Pagi tadi tue, sakitkan hati kawan. Sekarang nie, rampas makanan dari kawan!" Yaya letakkan kertas denda di hadapan Fang "Kau jangan nak lari lepas habis sekolah nanti"

Fang mengambil kertas tersebut, lalu dia gumpal-gumpalkan kertas itu dan campak ke dalam tong sampah "Aku main-main ajelah pagi tadi, yang kau terasa apasal" Fang bangun dari bangku kantin sekolah, selera dia sudah hilang "Sudahlah! sibuk aje Yaya nie. Ambil lah balik donut kau Gopal" Fang beredar dari situ dengan hati dia yang sedang marah kepada Yaya. Dia hanya bergurau sahaja, bukan dia pergi cederakan kawan dia pun, fikir Fang. Mood Fang menjadi mood tidak baik. Yaya pula cukup marah dengan sikap Fang yang begitu angkuh, dia terbang keluar dari kantin sekolah dan mendarat di hadapan Fang

"Kau nak apa lagi Yaya"

"Aku nak denda kau lagilah, denda sakitkan hati kawan lagi"

"Isk! berapa banyak kali kau nak denda aku. Sudahlah! baik aku beredar dari sini daripada bergaduh dengan kau"

"Oh, nak lari dari aku yea! GRAVITY PEMBERAT!"

"Wei Yaya! apasal kau guna kuasa kau hah! bukan ke prinsip kau jangan gunakan kuasa untuk mengajar orang lain"

"Memanglah tapi kau tue suka sangat kenakan orang, sakitkan hati orang terutama sekali kawan-kawan kau. Lepas abang kau dah bagi kau hukuman, masih lagi nak kenakan orang. Sekarang nie, biar aku ajarkan kau dengan menggunakan kuasa aku"

Fang cuba untuk bergerak tetapi tarikan gravity Yaya begitu kuat sekali. Dia cuba untuk mengangkat tangan dia secara pelahan-lahan. Dia perlu cari jalan keluar untuk lepaskan diri dari kuasa Yaya

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Mereka melihat Yaya sedang menggunakan kuasa dia terhadap Fang "Aiyooo.. janganlah bergaduh dia orang berdua nie. Boleh meletup satu sekolah" kata Ying

"Adeh, tahun lepas perang mulut, hari ini jangan jadi perang kuasa sudah" kata Gopal dengan nada yang bosan. Boboiboy pula rasa risau pula dengan mereka berdua "JANGANLAH GADUH! kita boleh selesaikan dengan cara yang amankan"

"Aman kau kata Boboiboy! ini bukan aman namanya!" kata Fang yang masih lagi memcuba angkat tangan dia. Sedikit demi sedikit, dia berjaya mengangkat tangannya dan lalu menggunakan kuasanya "SERANGAN BAYANG!" Yaya sedar dengan serangan dari Fang, lalu dia lepas gravity pemberat dia dan terbang ke atas "Wei Fang, yang kau nak serang Yaya buat apa. Janganlah melampau sangat" kata Boboiboy

"Entahnya si rambut cacak nie" kata Ying

"Aku bukan serang dialah, aku cuma mahu dia lepaskan aku dari kuasa pemberat dia tue"

"Oh! kau cuba nak lepaskan diri yea! ambil nie pula" Yaya petik jari dia dan Fang berada di dalam bebola kuasa Yaya "Sekarang rasakan ini pula" Yaya mengangkat bebola kuasa dia "HEMPASAN GRAVITI MAKSIMA!"

"PELINDUNG BAYANG!" Fang yang berada di dalam bebola kuasa Yaya, dia melindungi diri dia daripada terkena padang sekolah. Pelindung bayang Fang berbentuk bulat dan di dalamnya terdapat Fang dalam bebola kuasa Yaya. Yaya mengangkat bebola pelindung bayang menghempas bebola bayang Fang dengan begitu kuat sekali. Dia tidak puas hati kerana Fang masih lagi terselamat, dia mengangkat lagi dan hempaskan lagi di padang sekolah "AMBIK NIE LAGI!" Yaya begitu geram sekali kerana pelindung bayang Fang masih belum hilang lagi. Fang menahan pelindung bayang dia tersebut supaya Yaya tidak dapat menghancurkan pelindung bayang dia. Yaya mengulangi lagi, dia mengangkat dan hempaskannya di padang sekolah berulang-ulang kali, sampailah pelindung bayang Fang hilang kerana dia sudah tidak dapat menahan kuasanya dengan begitu kuat

"Alamak!" Fang menjadi cemas

"Hilang pun! Jaga kau Fang!"

"YAYA! JANGAN" Menjerit Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying. Dia berhenti dan melihat kawan-kawan dia yang begitu risau dengan sikap Yaya tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit ganas

"Kenapa pula?" tanya Yaya yang masih lagi mengangkat Fang. Fang yang berada di dalam bebola kuasa Yaya, terasa agak pening sedikit dan rasa mahu muntah kerana hempasan Yaya buat tadi buatkan perut dia bergoncang-goncang

"Aiyooo Yaya, sudah sudahlah tue. Kau macam terkena rasuk dengan si Fang sahaja. Biarkan sahajalah si rambut cacak tue" kata Ying sambil melihat Fang menutup mulut dia dengan tangan. Muka Fang telah menjadi hijau kerana dia betul-betul rasa ingin muntah "Tengok, si Fang pun nak muntah dah"

Yaya sedar dengan perbuatan dia, lalu dia turunkan Fang secara pelahan-lahan dan hilangkan bebola kuasa dia "Maaf Fang, aku geram sangat dengan kau tadi tapi kau tetap akan dikenakan denda"

Fang membuka mulut dia, dia hanya bercakap dengan nada yang lemah sekali "Aku.. aku.. mengalah. Aku terima... sahaja.. denda kau" Lalu dia berlari terus ke tandas untuk muntah kerana tidak tahan. Boboiboy dan Gopal hanya gelengkan sahaja kepala mereka

"Yaya, kau ok ke? tak pernah kita orang tengok kau macam nie" Boboiboy melihat Yaya yang sedang menyesal dengan perbuatan dia tadi. Yaya hanya senyap sahaja "Yaya?"

"Aku ok, jangan risau. Lagipun Fang sudah mengaku kalah!" Terus Yaya kelihatan ceria balik. Dia tahu apa yang dia buat, dia tahu tadi bukanlah cara yang terbaik tetapi ini semua untuk kebaikan mereka semua dan juga Fang, untuk hentikan Fang daripada terus kenakan orang lain dengan gurauan nakal dia

"Erkk! begitu pula" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

"hehehehee... terbaik"

"Wei Gopal, itu tagline aku lah! jangan nak curi"

"Maaf Boboiboy" Gopal tersengih di situ

* * *

"Isk, apasal lah aku mengaku kalah tadi. Ini semua Yaya punya pasal. Aku nak bergurau dengan Boboiboy pun tak boleh ke, yang dia terasa apasal" Fang sibuk mengutip sampah-sampah di belakang kantin sekolah. Di tangan kanannya terdapat beg plastik hitam yang besar, tangan kirinya pula mengutip sampah-sampah yang ada di rumput belakang kantin sekolah. Sambil kutip sampah, sambil itu dia merungut "Pelajar contoh kena denda kutip sampah" kata Fang yang tidak berhenti-henti merungut dia

"Kalau abang aku tahu, mesti aku kena denda lagi lepas nie. Dah lah esok aku kena cuci tandas pula" Fang menghela nafas "Apalah nasib aku"

"Itulah kau, siapa suruh pergi kenakan orang" muncul Gopal

"Kau sibuk dekat sini apasal"

"Tak boleh ke? Aku datang ke sini saja nak tengok kau" kata Gopal sambil menolong Fang mengutip sampah

"Terima kasih Gopal" Dia terasa sedikit terharu melihat kawan dia menolong dia "Aku nak tanya, apasal Yaya geram sangat dengan aku. Aku bukannya kenakan dia pun"

"Isk kau nie Fang, tak kan kau tak tahu" Fang berhenti dan melihat kawan dia yang sedang kutip botol plastik dan lalu mencampaknya ke dalam plastik hitam

"Tahu apa?"

"Yang sebenarnya.. wei wei! apasal kau heret aku!" Boboiboy menarik kolar baju Gopal dan mengheret dia jauh daripada Fang "Ampun Boboiboy! lepaskan lah aku"

"Yang kau nak pergi bocorkan rahsia kita orang dekat dia apasal"

"Rahsia? rahsia apa yang korang cuba sembunyikan daripada aku" Fang datang dekat kepada mereka berdua dan lalu memberikan renunangan tajam ke arah Boboiboy dan Gopal "Cepat bagitahu aku!" Gopal hanya menelan ludah, dia tidak mahu melihat muka Fang yang begitu marah sekali. Dia pula menyesal membuka mulut dia tadi, selamat Boboiboy datang hentikan dia sebelum dia bocorkan rahsia tersebut "Cakaplah! apasal korang senyap sahaja nie"

"Sibuklah kau Fang, baik kau pergi sambung buat kerja balik sebelum Yaya datang" kata Boboiboy dengan nada yang marah. Dia begitu marah sekali dengan Gopal kerana hampir membocorkan rahsia mereka. Kalau bocor rahsia mereka, memang terkejut besar Fang nanti

"Suka hati koranglah" Fang pergi sambung balik mengutip sampah. Boboiboy dan Gopal meninggalkan dia dan mereka berdua terus ke kedai Tok Aba. Selepa sahaja dia habis mengutip sampah, mak cik kantin menyuruh dia menyapu sampah di kantin sekolah, buang sampah di dalam tong sampah yang besar, mop lantai kantin sekolah, basuh pinggan mangkuk dan tolong dia masak untuk pelajar-pelajar sesi petang nanti. Dia tidak kisah melakukan kesemua kerja tersebut kerana dia sudah terbiasa, lagipun dia memang pentingkan kebersihan. Dia tidak suka melihat kantin sekolah kotor, kalau tidak, dia tidak akan pergi berehat di kantin sekolah.

"Bila masa pula aku kena tolong mak cik kantin sekolah" Fang berasa hairan "Pelik aku" Kerja dia semuanya sudah selesai, dia mengangkat beg sekolahnya yang ada di meja kantin dan terus dia pulang ke rumah. Fang menguap besar kerana terlampau penat sangat, mata dia pun sudah separuh terbuka. Dia membuat keputusan, sampai sahaja di rumah nanti, dia akan terus tidur. Kerja sekolah dia terpaksa buat pada malam nanti, itu pun kalau abang dia tidak bersepahkan rumah. Dalam perjalanan pulang, jam kuasa Fang berbunyi, dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"FANG! TOLONG KAMI!" Ochobot muncul di skrin kecil

"Kenapa Ochobot?"

"Adudu.. Dia datang menyerang kita orang..." lalu panggilan tersebut terputus

"OCHOBOT? OCHOBOT?!" Fang cuba untuk menghubungi Ochobot balik tetapi tidak berjaya. Dia terpaksa berlari ke kedai Tok Aba untuk menolong mereka dan menyelamatkan mereka semua daripada serangan Adudu "Dia nie memang tak serik-serik lagi" kata Fang sambil berlari. Setelah sampai di kedai Tok Aba, dia nampak Adudu telah menembak ke arah Ying dan tembakan itu terkena tepat di badan Ying

"Hah!" Fang terkejut. Ying jatuh ke atas rumput dan badan dia tidak bergerak-gerak, adakah mereka semua sudah kehilangan Ying, fikir Fang "TIDAKKK!"

"Hati-hati Fang!" Fang menoleh ke hadapan dan tembakan dari Adudu hampir terkena dia tetapi Gopal sempat menyelamatkan dia. Gopal melompat dan tolak dia supaya tidak terkena tembakan itu tetapi tembakan dari Adudu itu terkena Gopal dan lalu dia terjatuh di atas Fang "Gopal? Gopal!" Fang menolak Gopal ke tepi tetapi Gopal tidak sedarkan diri "Gopal! GOPALLL!" Fang menjerit-jerit nama kawanya. Dia sudah kehilangan Gopal ke? fikir Fang

"HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Adudu ketawa besar di situ "Lagi tiga! aku akan hapuskan mereka semua! Probe! tembak mereka semua!"

Probe muncul di belakang mereka dengan mode mega Probe dia. Lalu dia tembak ke arah Yaya dulu dari belakang "YAYAAAA!" Boboiboy dan Fang menjerit kerana Yaya jatuh dan tidak sedarkan diri "Jaga kau Probe!" Boboiboy begitu geram sekali "BOBOIBOY BLAZE! SERANGAN TINJU BERPAI!"

"TUMBUKAN BAYANG!"

Dengan kuasa kombo dari Boboiboy Blaze dan Fang, mereka berjaya menumbuk mega Probe dengan begitu kuat sekali. Probe tercampak begitu jauh sekali sambil menjerit "ENCIK BOSSSSS!"

"AMBIK NIE!" Boboiboy Blaze tidak perasan bahawa Adudu telah menembak ke arah dia dan terkena di bahagian belakang Boboiboy Blaze "ARGHHHHH!" Jeritan dia telah membuatkan Fang pusing ke tepi dan nampak kawan dia telah bertukar menjadi Boboiboy biasa. Dia berlari ke arah Boboiboy yang sudah jatuh ke atas rumput "Boboiboy! Boboiboy? bangun!" Fang menangis kerana keempat-empat kawan dia, semuanya sudah kalah. Tapi macam mana, bagaimana mereka boleh kalah dengan Adudu, fikir Fang. Begitu senang sekali Adudu kalahkan mereka. Fang mengangkat kepala Boboiboy "Aku akan membalas dendam untuk kawan-kawan aku. Aku tak kan kalah Boboiboy" Dia meletak kepala Boboiboy di atas rumput balik dan lalu dia bangun untuk berhadapan dengan Adudu

"Tinggal kau seorang sahaja, mengaku kalah ajelah" kata Adudu. Disebelah dia terdapat robot kuning bulat yang telah digarikan oleh Adudu

"Selamatkan aku Fang" kata Ochobot dengan nada yang sedih

"Aku tak kan mengaku kalah! Ini semua demi kawan aku! KAU HAPUSKAN MEREKA SEMUA! TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!" Fang menyerang Adudu dengan perasaan marah dia. Dia tidak akan kalah kepada kepala kotak itu, dia akan menang untuk kawan-kawan dia "NAHAS KAU ADUDU! LEPASKAN OCHOBOT!"

"DINDING TENAGA!" Kaizo muncul dan melindungi Adudu daripada serangan Fang tadi

Fang terkejut dan terkaku sebentar melihat abangnya sendiri melindungi Adudu "Abang? kenapa abang melindungi dia" Fang keliru. Apa yang sudah terjadi? fikir Fang. Tiba-tiba sahaja dia teringat tentang mimpi dia pada hari itu, mimpi tentang abang dia jadi jahat. Fang berundur kebelakang dan takut apa yang abang dia akan buat seterusnya. Dia teringat lagi, sebelum dia terjaga dari tidur, abang dia telah membunuh adiknya sendiri. Dia tidak mahu mimpi dia menjadi kenyataan "Abang, bangun abang! Abang baik bukan jahat!" Merayu Fang kepada abang dia

"HAHAHAHA! Dia hanya mendengar arahan dari aku sahaja!" kata Adudu dengan belagaknya "Kaizo, pergi hapuskan adik kamu"

"Baik kapten Adudu"

"Kapten? dia panggil Adudu, kapten?" Fang tidak mahu berlawan dengan abangnya tetapi abang dia telah mengeluarkan pedang tenaganya. Dia berundur dan berundur lagi sampai lah dia terlanggar sebuah pokok di belakang dia. Abang dia pula sudah berada di depan dia, jantung Fang berdegup begitu kencang sekali "Abang, jangan bunuh adik" merayu Fang lagi. Air matanya mengalir keluar "JANGAN BUNUH ADIK!"

Kaizo mengangkat pedang tenaganya dan Fang pula menutup mukanya dengan lengan, dia tidak mahu melihat abangnya membunuh diri dia. Dia rela sahaja kalau diri dia di bunuh oleh abangnya, kerana dia sudah kehilangan kawan-kawan dia, abang dia sudah menjadi jahat. Dia tidak mahu hidup keseorangan di bumi ini "Maafkan aku kawan-kawan"

"FANGGGG!" Ochobot menjerit nama dia. Semuanya menjadi sunyi. Kenapa abang dia tidak hapuskan dia, fikir Fang. Dia menurunkan lengan dia dan dapati abang dia sudah hilang. Kawan-kawan dia yang terbaring di atas rumput juga sudah hilang, Adudu dan Ochobot juga hilang bersama dengan mereka. Fang melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari mereka semua dan dia terdengar bunyi ketawa. Bunyi itu datang dari belakang kaunter meja kedai Tok Aba. Fang berasa pelik dan terus ke kedai Tok Aba

Mereka semua keluar dari kaunter meja belakang kedai Tok Aba dan lalu menjerit "HAH! KAN DAN TERKENA DENGAN KITA ORANG SEMUA!"

"Korang kenakan aku?"

"Mestilah, ini semua untuk kebaikan kau juga" kata Ochobot yang sudah terlepas daripada garinya

"Kebaikan aku? Tapi.. pistol tadi tue?"

"Ini pistol mainan sahaja, bukannya betul pun" kata Adudu sambil menunjuk pistol mainannya kepada Fang

"Siapa suruh kau pergi kenakan kawan-kawan kau" Kaizo muncul di sebelah Fang "Ini semua rancangan dari kawan kau, Yaya. Dia yang fikirkan kesemua ini"

"Yaya?" hati Fang berapi-api kerana sakit hati dan marah dengan Yaya "Kau sahaja nak kenakan aku"

"Eh, bukan nak kenakan kau tapi nak mengajar kau. Jadi aku fikirkan bagaimana untuk mengajar kau. Tadi aku yang suruh mak cik kantin suruh kau tolong dia bersihkan kantin supaya kita orang di sini dapat berbincang cara-cara untuk mengajar kau tanpa gangguan daripada kau. Sekarang kau rasa bagaimana kita orang rasa, sakit hatikan?" Apa yang Yaya katakan tadi itu memang betul. Fang sakit hati apabila dia sebenarnya kena tipu dengan kawan-kawan dia semua, dia mengenggam kedua-dua belah tangannya. Dia menarik nafas dan hempuskan supaya dia tidak mengamuk di situ

"Sudahlah tue Pang, tak guna kau nak mengamuk dekat kawan-kawan kau. Kau yang kenakan dia orang dulu, jadi inilah balasannya. Jikalau abang dengar kau nakal dan pergi kenakan orang lagi, abang tidak akan membenarkan kau duduk di bumi lagi. Kau duduk sahaja dengan atuk dan nenek kau, FAHAM?"

"Faham abang" Fang rasa takut dengan amaran dari abang dia tadi, dia tidak mahu terpisah dengan kawan-kawan dia. Fang terpaksa mengawal dirinya yang nakal itu dan berjanji dia tidak akan kenakan orang lagi dengan gurauan melampau dia. Fang tundukkan kepala dia dan rasa malu untuk melihat kawan-kawan dia "Maafkan aku kawan-kawan" kata Fang dengan rasa menyesal di hatinya

"Baguslah kau sudah minta maaf" kata Yaya "Aku akan maafkan kau lepas sahaja kau selesaikan cuci tandas sekolah selama seminggu"

"Yelah Yaya"

"Hehehehe.. terbaik" kata Boboiboy "Itulah kau, kalau nak bergurau pun, janganlah tahap melampau. Aku tahu kau nie nakal, tapi janganlah nakal sangat. Kita semuakan sudah besar, tahun depan nak sekolah menengah pun"

"Yelah, terima kasihlah menasihati aku yang tak berapa matang sangat macam kau" kata Fang dengar nada sindirnya, dia duduk di bangku kedai Tok Aba dan malas nak melayan kawan-kawan dia semua. Hati dia tetap rasa geram dengan mereka, dia hanya duduk diam sahaja sambil mendengar kawan-kawan dia bergurau senda di situ "Eh kejap, macam mana korang boleh minta tolong daripada Adudu?"

"Oh, itu abang kau paksa. Kalau Adudu tak tolong kita orang, kena belasah dengan abang kau lah nanti" kata Boboiboy "Sudahlah Fang, jangan nak bermasam muka dengan kita orang" Boboiboy mencuit-cuit sedikit di pipi Fang, dan lalu Fang tergelak kecil

"Pang, jom balik!" Kaizo sudah menjerit secara tiba-tiba. Dia dengan tangan bersilangnya, pandang ke arah adiknya dengan muka yang begitu serius sekali

"Tapi adik nak duduk dekat sini dulu, nak lepak dengan kawan-kawan adik" Kaizo datang dekat dengan adik dia dan lalu dia piat telinga adik dia "ADOI! abang! janganlah buat macam nie, malulah adik!" Kaizo mengheret adiknya. Fang cuba untuk melepaskan tangan abangnya yang sedang piat telinga dia

"Biarkan kau rasa malu. Siapa suruh kau nakal lagi, aku sudah menghukum kau dulu, kau masih buat lagi. Sekarang giliran abang pula untuk menghukum kau"

"Tolong aku Boboiboyyyyy!" Mereka tergelak melihat Fang kena piat telinga oleh abangnya "Janganlah abang, adik janji adik tidak akan nakal lagi"

"Dari dulu lagi kau cakap yang kau tak kan nakal lagi tapi masih lagi nakal!"

"Tak, tak, adik betul-betul tidak akan nakal lagi!" Fang merayu kepada abang dia supaya lepaskan telinga dia yang sudah merah itu tetapi Kaizo menghiraukan sahaja rayuan dari adiknya. Dia hanya mengheret adiknya balik dengan tidak berkata apa kepadanya

"Apalah si Fang tue, kan sudah kena dengan abang dia tue" kata Ying. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Yaya tersenyum gelak melihat gelagat Fang yang sedang merayu-rayu kepada abang dia

"Hehehe.. terbaik" kata Boboiboy

* * *

 **Geram pula author dengan si Fang nie... hehehe (comel sangat lah kau Fang)**

 **Kepada miss mysteri - welcome! hehe.. wah! hebatnya kamu baca fanfic 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik' dari musim pertama sampai ke musim kedua.. terharu author! terima kasih kerana menyukai fanfic author :D author nie hebat sangat ke? xD biasa-biasa aje author tengok**

 **Ililara - ha ah, Rizu yang sakit... kalau Fang yang sakit, nanti semua boleh teka pula xD hehehe**

 **Alya - suka pula kamu tengok Fang dan Kaizo bergaduh**

 **Twilight Sparkle - Maaf sebab ramai sangat yang suka melihat Fang jadi jahat T_T**

 **Elsa - hehehe xD itu memang salah satu dari idea author pun tapi terima kasih kerana memberikan idea yang bagus!**

 **Kita jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **Sayonara!**


	15. Ratu Lily

**Welcome back my fellow readers! hehehehe...**

 **Sesiapa yang masih belum lagi baca fanfic 'Selamatkan Aku' sila lah baca dan kamu akan tahu siapa Ratu Lily**

 **Jangan risau tentang Author, author sihat sahaja di sini dan author sentiasa akan rehatkan diri :) terima kasih kerana risaukan author ini**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Ratu Lily

 _"Aku Ratu Lily, ratu segala kejahatan dan kekejaman. Musuh-musuh aku memanggil aku ratu gila kerana aku memang gila. Roh aku masih lagi ada di Pulau Rintis, roh aku hanya merayau-rayau dipersekitaran taman perumahan Pulau Rintis. Setiap hari setiap malam aku perhatikan adik kesayangan Kaizo, iaitu Fang yang selalu balik dari rumah kawan baik dia, Boboiboy. Ini adalah permulaan aku untuk membalas dendam terhadap kau, Kaizo. Aku akan hapuskan kau, Kaizo. Kau tengok dan lihat sahaja bagaiman aku mempergunakan adik kesayangan kau. Jangan risau Fang, kau juga aku akan hapuskan. Kau dan abang kau akan dapat hidup bersama dengan ibubapa di alam lain.. hehehehe"_

Fang berjalan sambil menguap besar, dia begitu penat sekali hari ini. Petang tadi dia terpaksa mencuci tandas sekolah sebab kena denda dari Yaya, ada latihan bola keranjang, selepas itu, dia terpaksa pergi ke rumah Boboiboy untuk menolong kerja sekolah dia iaitu matematik dan sains. Walapun mereka berada di kelas yang lain, Fang tetap akan membantu kawan-kawan dia. Dia tidak akan abaikan kawan-kawan baik dia

Fang belok ke kiri dan melalui jalan yang agak gelap, terdapat beberapa tiang lampu elektrik tidak berfungsi di situ. Dia tidak takut melalui jalan yang gelap gelita itu, dia mempunyai keberanian yang begitu tinggi sekali. Pada malam itu, angin begitu sejuk sekali. Fang mengigil kerana kesejukan, dia menyesal tidak membawa jaket ungunya

Setelah tiba di jalan lorong rumahnya, mata Fang ternampak seperti ada bayang-bayang sedang mengekori dia. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan dapati tiada siapa di situ. Dia pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan dan tiada siapa di situ juga. Mungkin hanya perasaan dia atau mata dia sedang bermain-main dengan dia. Fang sambung berjalan, sedikit lagi hendak sampai ke rumah dia. Perasaan dia seperti ada seseorang memerhatikan dia, bergerak dengan lebih laju. Bukan kerana dia takut tetapi dia rasa tidak begitu sedap hati. Fang berlari ke pintu pagar rumahnya dan terus masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memandang kebelakang. Dia menutup pintu secepat mungkin dan lalu dia menghela nafas. Dia berasa sungguh lega apabila dia sudah pun berada di dalam rumah

Rumah dia begitu sunyi sekali, abang dia sudah pun masuk tidur. Dia pelahan-lahan naik ke atas supaya tidak membuat bising. Dia tidak mahu menganggu abang dia yang sedang tidur. Fang lalu di depan bilik abangnya dan terus masuk ke dalam bilik dia yang berada di sebelah bilik abangnya. Fang menutup pintu dengan begitu pelahan sekali. Dia meletak begnya di tepi meja dan terus ke bilik air untuk memberus gigi. Sebelum tidur, dia perlu mengosok gigi supaya gigi dia sihat dan bersih! Fang pandang ke arah cermin dan dia terkejut besar kerana di dalam cermin itu, bukan wajah dia tetapi wajah seseorang yang dia ingatkan sudah mati. Fang menoleh kebelakang dan pandang balik cermin itu. Wajah itu masih ada lagi di situ. Muka perempuan itu tersenyum sinis ke arah Fang

"Ini semua mainan mata aku sahaja" kata Fang sambil mengosok mata dia, mungkin dia terlalu mengantuk sampai nampak benda-benda pelik, fikir Fang

 _"Mainan mata kau? atau ini betul-betul aku. Apa khabar Fang? kau ingat siapa aku lagi? kau ingat aku sudah mati Fang, aku belum mati lagi Fang. Aku wujud lagi di sini tetapi wujud sebagai roh sahaja"_

"Ratu Lily" bisik Fang, dia betul-betul terkejut kerana Ratu Lily masih hidup lagi tapi di alam maya "Apa kau nak hah! Kau bukannya ada kuasa pun, kau tak kan dapat kalahkan abang aku"

" _Kuasa? ia, aku memang tiada kuasa tapi aku boleh sahaja mempergunakan kau... hehehehe"_

"Gunakan aku?" Fang undurkan diri pelahan-lahan "Tak, aku tak kan benarkan kau mengambil diri aku lagi. Aku tak kan lupakan apa yang kau pernah buat dekat diri aku. AKU TAK KAN BENARKAN KAU SEKSAKAN DIRI AKU LAGI!" Fang menjerit sekuat hati di depan cermin dia

 _"HAHAHAHAHAAA! BUKAN KAU SEORANG SAHAJA AKU AKAN SEKSA, ABANG KAU JUGA AKAN AKU SEKSAKAN! MARI SINI KAU!"_

Roh Ratu Lily keluar dari cermin itu, Fang terkejut dan terus ke pintu biliknya untuk berlari ke abangnya tetapi Ratu Lily itu begitu cepat sekali. Dia melompat keluar dari cermin dan terbang masuk ke dalam badan Fang dan merasuk Fang "ARGGHHHHHHHHH!" Fang menjerit sekuat hati sehingga badan dia tidak dapat dikawal lagi oleh dia. Dia membuka matanya dan mata dia merah menyala dan lalu tersenyum sinis di situ. Ratu Lily berjaya merasuk Fang dan dia akan mula rancangan dia, iaitu menghapuskan Kapten Kaizo, musuh no. 1 dia

Kaizo terjaga dari tidur kerana terdengar jeritan adiknya tadi. Dia cepat-cepat keluar dari katil dan menuju terus ke bilik adiknya. Dia membuka pintu dan dapati adiknya sedang melihat-lihat tangannya "Adik? kenapa adik menjerit tadi?"

Ratu Lily boleh sahaja bunuh Kapten Kaizo sekarang tapi dia perlukan masa dulu. Badan yang dia gunakan sekarang ini amat lemah, dia perlukan berehat untuk mengumpul tenaga semula "Tangan adik terkena benda tajam tadi. Maaf abang, adik masuk tidur dulu" kata Ratu Lily di dalam suara Fang. Dia menoleh sedikit dan berikan senyuman kepada Kaizo

"Sudah! jangan nak menjerit lagi. Selamat malam" Kaizo menutup pintu begitu kuat sekali

"Selamat malam Kapten Kaizo... hehehehehe" Ratu Lily terus ke cermin bilik air dan memandang wajah Fang yang ada di cermin itu

 _"Baik kau lepaskan aku!"_

"Lepaskan kau? buat apa, ini baru sahaja permulaan. Aku akan lepaskan kau setelah aku membunuh abang kau dan kau juga... HAHAHAHAHAHAA! Selamat malam adik ku sayang" Ratu Lily menutup pintu bilik air dan terus ke katil Fang. Dia perlu kan berehat dan esok pagi, dia akan jalankan rancangan dia

 _"Abang, selamatkan adik"_

* * *

Awal-awal pagi lagi Ratu Lily sudah bangun, dia sudah berada di dalam dapur untuk mencari pisau yang paling tajam sekali. Dia membuka kesemua laci yang ada di situ dan akhirnya, dia jumpa juga sebilah pisau di dalam salah satu laci. Dia mengambil pisau itu dan tersenyum sinis sambil melihat pisau tersebut "Aku akan tamatkan kau Kaizo" dia tergelak kecil di situ "hehehehe"

"PANGGGG!" Ratu Lily terkejut dan pisau yang di pegang olehnya terlepas dari tangan dan lalu jatuh ke lantai "KENAPA KAU TAK MANDI LAGI? KAU NAK LEWAT DATANG KE SEKOLAH KE HAH!"

"Menyusahkan betul kau nie" kata Ratu Lily secara pelahan-lahan

"Apa kau cakap nie Pang!"

Ratu Lily mengangkat pisau tersebut, dia ingin sahaja bunuh Kaizo di situ juga. Buat apa dia tunggu lama-lama, baik dia bunuh sahaja Kaizo sekarang, fikir Ratu Lily tetapi tangan dia tidak dapat bergerak begitu sempurna. Roh Fang yang masih lagi ada di dalam badannya, cuba untuk mengawal balik badan dia, Fang mengawal tangannya dan melepaskan pisau itu

"A..bang.. tolong... adik" Fang berjaya mengawal dirinya tetapi Ratu Lily begitu kuat sekali, dia dapat mengawal balik badan Fang

"Adik?" Kaizo melihat adiknya yang berkelakuan pelik "adik tak apa-apa ke?"

"Tak, adik tak apa-apa" kata Ratu Lily yang berpura-pura menjadi adik Kaizo "Adik pergi bersiap-siap" Dia keluar dari dapur itu dengan perasaan begitu marah sekali

 _"Kau ingat, abang aku tak tahu. Dia akan tahu juga yang kau telah merasuk adik dia sendiri"_

"Kalau dia tahu pun, semuanya akan terlambat dan kau, kalau kau cuba untuk mengawal diri kau lagi. Aku akan bunuh diri kau" kata Ratu Lily dengan nada yang agak pelahan. Dia tidak mahu Kaizo terdengar percakapan dia

 _"Bunuhlah, aku rela kena bunuh daripada kau seksa abang aku"_

"Hahahahaha... oh, berani kau yea. Takpe, kau tunggu dan lihat sahaja nanti"

* * *

Ratu Lily rasa agak janggal melihat diri dia berpakaian seperti budak lelaki, dia perlu ingatkan diri dia, ini bukan badan dia tetapi badan adik Kaizo. Dia berjalan sampai ke sekolah dan melihat sekelilingnya. Apa yang dia perlu buat sekarang? fikir Ratu Lily

"Selamat pagi Fang!" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah dia. Ratu Lily pandang ke kiri dan berikan senyuman sinis kepada Boboiboy "Akhirnya kau muncul juga"

"Errr.. Fang? kau ok ke?" Boboiboy berasa pelik dengan kawan dia. Apasal tiba-tiba nada percakapan dia begitu lain sekali? fikir Boboiboy. Entah-entah, Fang tertukar lagi dengan abang Kaizo? dia fikir lagi

"Ini abang Kaizo ke?"

"Abang Kaizo?" Ratu Lily berasa pelik tetapi dia perlu berhati-hati kerana takut Boboiboy akan mengesyaki sesuatu tentang kawan baik dia "Bukan, ini bukan Kapten Kaizo. Ini Fang, kawan baik kau"

"Hmmm... lain pula percakapan kau. Sudahlah, jom kita pergi ke tempat biasa kita" Boboiboy menarik tangan Fang dan membawa mereka berdua ke bangku sekolah yang mereka selalu berkumpul. Kenapa hati aku tiba-tiba tersentuh sedikit? fikir Ratu Lily Aku sudah jatuh hati dengan Boboiboy ke? Tidak! aku ratu gila yang mereka panggil, fikir Ratu Lily lagi. Tapi sentuhan Boboiboy tadi buatkan aku jatuh hati kepada dia, Ratu Lily menjadi cemas. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah rasa begitu, rasa suka kepada seseorang, fikir Ratu Lily

"Aik Fang, kenapa muka kau pucat? kau nampak hantu ka?" tanya Ying. Mereka semua melihat muka Fang yang begitu pucat. Ratu Lily rasa tidak begitu selesa sekali kerana mata-mata mereka semua sedang memandang dia dengan penuh kerisauan

"Errr.. janganlah pandang aku macam tue. Muka aku pucat sebab... sebab aku tidur lambat semalam"

"Abang kau bersepahkan rumah lagi ke sampai kau tidur lewat semalam?" tanya Boboiboy

Ratu Lily tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa "Errr.. ha ah, dia sepahkan rumah sampai hancur satu rumah"

 _"Woi! dia mana pernah hancurkan rumah"_

"Senyaplah kau" kata Ratu Lily kepada roh Fang yang masih lagi wujud di dalam badannya

"Err.. kau cakap dengan siapa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy lagi "Aku pelik pula dengan kau hari ini, kau demam ke? Kalau demam, baik kau balik rumah"

"Entahnya, nanti tak pasal-pasal kau pengsan lagi dekat sekolah macam tahun lepas" kata Yaya pula

"Tak, aku tak demam, aku ok sahaja" kata Ratu Lily sambil membuat gaya ala Fang. Dia mengangkat kaki kanannya dan pijak di atas bangku sekolah. Mereka berasa terkejut sekali melihat kelakuan Fang

 _"Woi! aku bukan gangster lah!"_

"Banyak bunyilah kau nie" Ratu Lily turunkan kaki itu

"Boboiboy, kawan kau nie betul ke tak betul?" bisik Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"Entahlah, aku tengok dia macam sedang bercakap dengan sesuatu" Boboiboy dan Gopal perhatikan Fang. Ratu Lily hanya tersengih sahaja kepada mereka "hehehe.. janganlah tengok aku macam tue, aku ok aje nie. Aku cuma.. cuma.. cuma cakap dengan diri sendiri sahaja. Nak bagi semangat sedikit dekat diri sendiri"

"Hmm.. betul ke nie? mencurigakan" kata Gopal. Dia masih tidak yakin dengan kawan dia, hati Gopal mengatakan bahawa ada sesuatu yang Fang cuba sembunyikan tetapi apakah dia. Boboiboy juga rasa begitu tapi dia tidak mahu bertanya lagi, takut Fang mengamuk pula nanti

"Sudahlah, aku kena pergi dulu. Aku kena pergi jaga pintu pagar sekolah, korang masuklah ke kelas dulu" kata Yaya. Hari ini adalah giliran dia pula untuk menjaga pintu pagar sekolah dan menunggu sesiapa yang sampai lewat. Ratu Lily kelihatan sesat, dia ikut sahaja Boboiboy dan Gopal ke kelas mereka. Dia duduk di sebelah Boboiboy, dia tidak tahu bahawa tempat yang dia duduk adalah tempat Gopal. Fang pula malas nak beritahu Ratu Lily yang dia berada di kelas yang salah, dia mahu kawan dia dapat tahu yang itu bukan diri dia yang sebenarnya tetapi dia telah dirasuk oleh musuh abangnya, Ratu Lily

"Errr.. Fang, kenapa kau masuk ke kelas kita orang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Entahnya, dah lah kau duduk tempat aku"

"Habis tue, mana kelas aku? Baik korang beritahu aku yang sebenarnya sebelum aku hapuskan korang.. hehehehe" Ratu Lily berkata begitu kuat sekali menyebabkan pelajar-pelajar di kelas 6 Jujur yang berada di situ terkejut melihat kelakuan Fang. Mereka rasa Fang makin lama makin pelik perangai dia, mereka juga tidak tahu macam mana Fang boleh menjadi ketua kelas 6 Jaya dengan perangai pelik dia. Boboiboy dan Gopal pula, mata mereka terkebil-kebil melihat kawan mereka "Apa pandang-pandang!" jerit Ratu Lily kepada pelajar lain "Korang pun nak kena dengan aku juga ke?"

Masing-masing terus sambung kerja mereka. Mereka tidak berkata apa kerana takut dengan suara jeritan Fang

 _"Aduh! yang kau pergi marah-marah buat apa. Habis jahanam imej aku"_

"Senyaplah kau rambut cacak!" Ratu Lily terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari pelajar lain. Mereka mengatakan bahawa Fang sudah tidak betul, atau maksud lain, Fang sudah menjadi gila kerana bercakap dengan diri sendiri. Ratu Lily senyap-senyap keluar dari kelas dan mencari-cari kelas sebenar Fang. Boboiboy dan Gopal keluar dari kelas mereka juga dan perhatikan kawan mereka yang sedang tercari-cari kelas dia

"Fang, kau ok ke tak nie? kalau tak ok, aku boleh hantar kau pulang ke rumah"

Hati Ratu Lily tersentuh lagi, hati dia tertarik dengan kebaikan dari Boboiboy. Mata dia begitu bersinar sekali melihat Boboiboy

"Apasal dengan kau hari ini?" tanya Boboiboy lagi

"Aku ok sahaja, Boboiboy. Kelas aku dekat mana yea" tanya Ratu Lily dengan nada yang manjanya. Gopal yang berada di situ berasa nak muntah sahaja "kawan aku gila rupanya. Geli pula aku dengar suara manja dia"

 _"Ratu gila suka dekat Boboiboy rupanya, geli aku! Selamatkan diri kau Boboiboy daripada Ratu gila nie"_

Ratu Lily menghiraukan sahaja kata-kata dari Fang dan Gopal itu tadi dan dia terlupa yang dia merasuk badan seorang budak lelaki bukan budak perempuan. Jadi dia berkelakuan manja dengan Boboiboy. Dia mengusik-usik tangan Boboiboy dengan manja sekali

 _"Gedik betul kau nie"_

Fang yang sudah hilang sabar, dia cuba untuk mengawal dirinya balik. Sedikit demi sedikit, dia berjaya mengawal tangannya dan lalu dia pegang lengan Boboiboy dan terus dia berkata "Boboiboy... kau... kena.. selamat.. aku.. Rat-" Sebelum dia sempat habiskan ayat dia, Ratu Lily berjaya mengawal diri Fang balik

"Fang? kenapa dengan kau? Selamatkan kau dari siapa?" Boboiboy melihat kawan dia dengan penuh kerisauan "Fang?"

"Maaf, aku rasa sedikit pening" kata Ratu Lily yang sedang berpura-pura pening. Dia lepaskan lengan Boboiboy dan lalu berikan senyuman manis kepada Boboiboy. Tetapi senyuman manis itu begitu berlainan sekali, fikir Boboiboy. Dia tahu setiap senyuman kawan-kawan dia

Boboiboy tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya tetapi dia dengan baik hatinya, menunjukkan kelas 6 Jaya kepada kawan dia yang sudah kena rasuk dengan Ratu Lily. Dia sebenarnya geli juga dengan kelakuan manja Fang tadi tetapi dia menghiraukan sahaja. Dia rasa pelik, kenapa Fang tadi suruh dia selamatkan diri dia pula? dia ingin melihat adakah itu betul-betul kawan baik dia atau ada sesuatu sedang merasuk Fang. Boboiboy tidak dapat kepastian lagi tapi dia perlu perhatikan Fang

"Ini ke kelas aku?" tanya Ratu Lily sambil melihat pelajar-pelajar 6 Jaya yang sedang belajar dengan begitu rajin sekali

 _"Masuk sahajalah, jangan lupa bersihkan kelas sekali"_

"Buat apa aku nak bersihkan kelas, baik aku duduk diam sahaja. Mana tempat duduk kau" kata Ratu Lily secara senyap supaya pelajar lain tidak melihat dirinya yang sedang bercakap sorang-sorang

 _"Tempat duduk aku dekat belakang sekali, sebelah tingkap"_

Ratu Lily meletak beg sekolah Fang di tepi meja dan perhatikan pelajar-pelajar kelas 6 Jaya. Manakala Boboiboy dan Gopal pula perhatikan kawan baik mereka yang sedang duduk diam di tempat duduknya

"Wei Fang, apasal kau tak bersihkan kelas. Selalunya kau rajin, hari ini kau pemalas pula" datang salah seorang pelajar lelaki 6 Jaya. Ratu Lily begitu marah sekali, dia tidak suka apabila orang lain mengarah dia membuat kerja. Dia kan ratu permaisuri yang paling cantik sekali. Dia berikan senyuman sadis kepada pelajar dia dan lalu bangun dari kerusinya

"TANGAN BAYANG!" Ratu Lily menggunakan jam kuasa Fang dan lalu dia mengawal tangan bayang itu untuk mencekik pelajar lelaki itu "Kau ingat aku hamba kau ke. KAU INGAT AKU SENANG-SENANG SAHAJA DI SURUH BUAT KERJA!"

Pelajar-pelajar lain menjadi begitu cemas, ada yang menjerit meminta pertolongan dan ada juga yang mengigil-gigil ketakutan dengan ketua kelas mereka. Boboiboy dan Gopal berlari masuk ke kelas untuk tenangkan Fang

"Fang, lepaskan pelajar tue. Kau kenapa? Janganlah begitu kejam sangat" kata Boboiboy. Hati Ratu Lily tersentuh lagi, dia tertarik dengan kebaikan Boboiboy

Ratu Lily lepaskan pelajar lelaki itu "Kau begitu bernasib baik. Baik kau pergi bersihkan kelas ini sebelum aku menyerang kau lagi. Siapa lagi nak kena dengan aku?" kata Ratu Lily dengan nada yang gila itu. Pelajar-pelajar 6 Jaya terus bersihkan kelas dalam ketakutan "Hehehehe..."

Boboiboy dan Gopal seperti kenal gelakan itu. Gelakan yang mereka pernah dengar pada suatu ketika dahulu. Boboiboy menolak Gopal keluar dari kelas 6 Jaya. Dia melihat kawan baik dia Fang sedang tersenyum sinis sambil melihat pelajar-pelajar lain membersihkan kelas

"Gopal, aku rasa itu bukan Fang"

"Itulah, gelakan tadi tue. Aku macam pernah kenal dulu tapi siapa"

"Ratu Lily" kata Boboiboy. Gopal terkejut besar di situ

"Ratu Lily? Dia yang rasuk Fang ke? tapi macam mana dia boleh hidup lagi. Kita kena beritahu Kapten Kaizo pasal nie"

Boboiboy cuba menghubungi Kaizo dengan jam kuasanya tetapi tiada panggilan dari Kaizo. Loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi, mereka terpaksa masuk ke kelas. Boboiboy tidak rasa mahu masuk ke kelasnya, dia takut jikalau Ratu Lily akan bertindak ganas lagi "Boboiboy, kalau kau tidak mahu masuk ke kelas. Baik kau pergi ke rumah Fang cepat dan cari Kapten Kaizo" kata Gopal

"Ratu Lily tue macam mana?"

"Jangan risau, itu biar aku urusakan. Nanti aku beritahu Yaya dan Ying apa yang berlaku sebenarnya" Boboiboy mengangguk sahaja dan Gopal terus masuk ke dalam kelas 6 Jujur. Dia pusing kebelakang dan muncul Yaya di depan dia dengan muka yang tegas. Yaya baru sahaja balik dari menjaga pintu pagar sekolah

"Mana kau nak pergi?" tanya Yaya

"Aku ada hal penting. Aku kena cari abang Kaizo"

"Cari Kapten Kaizo? kenapa? ada sesuatu yang berlaku ke?"

"Maaf Yaya, aku kena cepat. Nanti Gopal akan beritahu kau" Boboiboy berlari ke tangga sekolah dan terus sahaja ke rumah Fang. Dia tiada masa untuk berhenti berlari, dia perlu cepat sebelum Ratu Lily menyerang kawan-kawan dia atau pelajar-pelajar lain

Yaya yang berdiri di koridor sekolah, dia pelahan-lahan mengintai kelas 6 Jaya. Dia terfikir, jikalau Boboiboy pergi mencari Kapten Kaizo, tentu ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan adik dia. Dia perhatikan Fang dari luar kelas dan nampak Fang sedang tersenyum sinis seorang diri di belakang kelas "Dia jadi jahat balik ke?" bisik Yaya dengan hati yang begitu risau

"KENAPA KAMU MENGINTAI-INTAI KELAS 6 JAYA?" Yaya terkejut besar dan menoleh kebelakang. Dia nampak cikgu Papa Zola sedang berdiri di belakang dia

"Maaf cikgu. Saya bukan mengintai pun"

"Habis tue, kalau bukan mengintai kelas pelajar lain, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan" Yaya senyap sahaja dan terus tersenyum di situ "Sudah! masuk ke kelas kamu" terus Yaya masuk ke kelas 6 Harmony. Cikgu Papa Zola rasa pelik, siapa yang Yaya sedang mengintai tadi. Dia juga mengintai kelas 6 Jaya dan ingin melihat siapa yang Yaya perhatikan tadi

"Hmmmm..." Cikgu Papa Zola tidak berkata apa dan terus berjalan ke kelas dia untuk mengajar matematik

* * *

Loceng waktu rehat sudah berbunyi, Boboiboy masih belum kembali lagi. Dia masih lagi mencari Kaizo yang hilang entah ke mana. Dia sudah menghubungi Lahap tetapi Kaizo tiada di kapal angkasanya. Boboiboy terpaksa mencari Kaizo di tempat lain

Gopal pula memanggil dua rakan perempuannya kebelakang sekolah kerana ingin memberitahu sesuatu hal penting

"Cepatlah! kau nak beritahu apa?" tanya Ying

"Fang.. dia.. kena rasuk dengan Ratu Lily" Ying dan Yaya terkejut "Boboiboy tengah cari Kapten Kaizo sekarang"

"Macam mana dia boleh kena rasuk bukan dia sudah mati ke?" tanya Ying lagi

"Hmm... entah-entah roh dia masih ada lagi dekat sini, sebab itu pergi rasuk Fang. Dia nak balas dendam dekat Kapten Kaizo tue. Seram pula aku mendengarnya" kata Yaya "Tapi, apa yang kita perlu lakukan? Macam mana nak keluarkan Ratu Lily tue dari badan Fang?"

"Kita panggil bomoh!" kata Gopal

"Wei, ini bukan hantu, ini Ratu Lily" Ying menepuk kepala Gopal

"Bukan Ratu gila tue hantu ke, kan dia dah jadi roh. Tak pun aku suruh Boboiboy pujuk dia keluar dari badan Fang" Gopal tahu Ratu Lily sudah jatuh hati dengan Boboiboy. Dia masih lagi rasa ingin muntah apabila fikirkan balik tentang kejadian tadi. Dengan suara manja Fang, rasa geli satu badan, fikir Gopal

"Apasal nak suruh Boboiboy pujuk dia pula? kita kena lawan si ratu gila tue"

"Tapi macam mana Yaya, tak kan kita kena lawan dengan kawan kita pula. Nanti terjadi apa-apa dekat Fang, kita juga yang kena hukuman dengan si Kapten Kaizo tue" kata Ying "Lagipun, kau sorang sahaja belum pernah kena hukuman dari Kapten Kaizo. Aku baru sekali sahaja kena"

"Hmmm... kalau macam itu, kita kena pisahkan jam kuasa Fang dari dia dulu. Kalau tidak, dia akan menyerang kita semua" kata Yaya dengan cadangan bernas dia

"Dey, macam mana nak pisahkan jam kuasa Fang dari ratu gila tue. Kau nak kita ketuk kepala Fang, bagi dia pengsan ke?" Yaya dan Ying tersenyum lebar. Mereka melihat Gopal dengan mata mereka yang sedang bersinar-sinar itu "Janganlah tengok aku macam tue"

"Idea kau memang berguna Gopal. Jadi kau pergi ketuk kepala Fang sampai dia pengsan" kata Yaya "Kau kan pernah tumbuk kepala Fang sampai pengsan, jadi kau lah kena buat kali ini"

"Aku? tak nak lah Yaya, aku tak nak guna kuasa aku untuk ketuk si Fang tue. Aku tak nak kena hukuman dari kapten gila tue"

"Wei, Kapten Kaizo bukan gila lah. Kalau tak nak guna kuasa kau, kau guna ajelah periuk ke kuali ke"

"Gila ke tak gila ke, dia tetap kapten gila" kata Gopal kepada Ying "Tapi aku tak nak ketuk kepala adik dia tue!"

"KENA JUGA!" menjerit mereka berdua

"Yelah" Gopal dengan hati sedih, dia terpaksa mencari sesuatu untuk pengsankan Fang. Gopal pelahan-lahan menyelinap masuk ke dalam dapur kantin sekolah dan mengambil periuk besi yang besar. Yaya dan Ying pula duduk di luar supaya tiada siapa yang nampak apa yang mereka sedang lakukan. Yaya tidak begitu suka sangat mengambil barang sekolah untuk digunakan sebagai senjata ketuk kepala Fang tetapi mereka terpaksa. Selepas sahaja Gopal berjaya mengambil periuk besi, mereka bertiga mencari Fang. Mereka perlu cepat sebelum habis waktu rehat

Fang sedang berusaha untuk mengawal badan dia, dia cuba berlawan dengan roh Ratu Lily yang masih lagi berada di dalam badan dia "Aku... tak.. kan.. benarkan.. kau mengawal.. diri aku" Fang merangkak pelahan-lahan keluar dari kelas dia. Dia cuba untuk berdiri tetapi roh Ratu Lily begitu kuat sekali, dia juga tidak benarkan Fang pergi mencari kawan-kawan dia. Fang menjerit di situ "Jangan!... kau.. tidak.. akan.. dapat.. kawal... diri aku" Fang terpaksa kuatkan diri. Dia sebenarnya sudah menjadi lemah tetapi dia tidak mahu mengalah

"Tolong... aku... kawan-kawan"

 _"Kau begitu degil sekali. Kau ingat kau dapat meminta pertolongan dari kawan-kawan kau. Kau silap Fang, kau tak kan dapat kawal badan kau balik"_

"Tak, aku.. tak.. benar.. kan" Fang berdiri dan bergerak secara pelahan-lahan. Dia cuba berlawan balik, dia turun pelahan-lahan di tangga sekolah supaya diri dia tidak terjatuh "Boboiboy... Gopal... Yaya... Ying" Mata dia tidak begitu fokus sekali, Ratu Lily sedang cuba untuk mengambil alih pandangan dia. Fang tidak akan mengalah, dia berhenti di tepi tangga untuk berlawan dengan diri dia. Kepala dia sudah menjadi sakit, dia tidak dapat begitu fokus, penglihatan dia makin lama makin kabur. Dia turun ke bawah sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya, diri dia sudah tidak larat lagi untuk berlawan dengan Ratu Lily. Dia sudah kehabisan tenaga, lalu dia pengsan. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang berada di kawasan itu, nampak Fang pengsan di tangga sekolah tetapi Yaya sempat menggunakan bebola kuasanya sebelum Fang terjatuh di tangga sekolah. Dia terperangkap di dalam bebola kuasa Yaya

"Nampaknya Fang cuba berlawan dengan ratu gila tue" kata Yaya. Dia mengangkat Fang yang ada di dalam bebola kuasanya dan mereka bertiga menuju ke bilik rehat. Yaya secara pelahan-lahan, meletak Fang di atas katil sekolah

"Fuh, selamat aku tak perlu ketuk kepala dia" kata Gopal dengan rasa lega di dadanya. Gopal cepat-cepat buka jam kuasa Fang dari tangannya dan simpan jam kuasa di dalam poket dia "Sekarang macam mana?"

"Hmmm..." Yaya menghubungi Boboiboy menggunakan jam kuasanya. Boboiboy muncul di jam kuasa Yaya "Boboiboy, kau dekat mana sekarang?"

"Aku tengah mencari abang Kaizo. Dari tadi sampai sekarang aku masih lagi tidak jumpa dia"

"Pelik aku, kau dah cari dekat rumah dia?" tanya Yaya

"Wei, entah-entah si ratu gila sudah buat apa-apa dekat Kapten Kaizo" kata Gopal

"Mungkin juga tapi tak kan dia pergi sorok kan Kapten Kaizo. Habis tue, dia datang ke sekolah untuk apa?" tanya Ying

"Untuk membalas dendam dekat kita semua?" kata Boboiboy "Aku rasa tak sedap hatilah, aku datang balik ke sekolah. Fang macam mana? apa si Ratu Lily tue buat?"

"Fang pengsan, aku rasa Fang sedang cuba berlawan dengan roh Ratu Lily tadi" kata Yaya "Baik kau datang ke sini cepat, aku tak tahu berapa lama Fang akan pengsan"

"Baik! jumpa dekat sekolah" Yaya menutup skrin kecilnya. Mereka semua duduk di kerusi sambil perhatikan kawan mereka yang terbaring di atas katil. Ying melihat jam kuasanya, tinggal beberapa minit sahaja lagi untuk loceng sekolah berbunyi. Mereka duduk diam sambil menunggu Boboiboy tiba di sekolah. Gopal asyik periksa poket dia, dia tidak mahu jam kuasa Fang hilang

"Yaya, Yaya" Ying goncang-goncang lengan Yaya kerana dia ternampak asap keluar dari badan Fang

"Kenapa Ying?" Ying menunjuk asap itu kepada Yaya. Mereka berdua dan juga Gopal bersiap sedia untuk berlawan. Asap itu berkumpul dan terus membentuk Ratu Lily di sebelah katil Fang. Yaya dan Ying berundur kebelakang, manakala Gopal cuba untuk lari dari bilik rehat kerana ketakutan. Roh Ratu Lily terapung di situ sambil memberikan senyuman sinis kepada mereka bertiga

"Apa khabar semua? Adakah kamu bertiga rindukan aku? Aku sudah lama tidak muncul depan korang semua, sudah lama aku tidak menyerang kamu semua" kata Ratu Lily "Kenapa tiba-tiba sahaja aku muncul? kerana aku ingin membalas dendam terhadap kamu semua! Koranglah yang menyebabkan kematian aku! Kapten Kaizo yang telah membunuh aku tetapi roh aku masih lagi ada di Pulau Rintis. Kamu semua ingat aku sudah mati tapi kamu silap, aku masih wujud lagi. Alangkah indahnya jikalau aku dapat merasuk salah seorang daripada kamu, sudah tentu aku akan menganas lagi. Siapa yang aku ingin, apa kata kau pula cik adik" Mata liar Ratu Lily memandang ke arah Yaya dan Ying yang sedang dalam ketakutan

"Dey! kau tak kan dapat rasuk mereka berdua. Aku tak kan benarkan" kata Gopal. Dia cuba untuk beranikan diri untuk berhadapan dengan roh Ratu Lily itu tetapi hati dia masih memanggil nama Boboiboy supaya cepat sampai di sekolah

"Apa yang kau boleh buat? Korang semua memang tidak dapat berlawan dengan aku kerana aku hanya adalah roh.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA" Ratu Lily terbang ke arah Yaya dan Ying. Dia tidak tahu mana satu dia mahu merasuk, mata dia asyik pandang ke arah Yaya, lepas itu ke arah Ying "Baik kau berhenti Ratu Lily" muncul Boboiboy di depan muka pintu. Ratu Lily berhenti dan pandang ke arah Boboiboy

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku ingatkan kau tidak akan kembali ke sekolah" Ratu Lily senyum ke arah Boboiboy "Selepas sahaja aku selesaikan mereka semua, aku akan uruskan kau pula"

"Uruskan aku? kau mana ada kuasa untuk hapuskan mereka" kata Boboiboy

"Senang sahaja!" Ratu Lily masuk ke dalam badan Yaya. Ying yang berada di sebelah dia, terus berlari ke tepi katil. Mata Yaya berubah menjadi merah menyala "Begitu senang sekali aku merasuk kawan-kawan kau Boboiboy tapi aku tak nak cederakan kau. Aku cuma nak seksakan kawan-kawan kau sahaja" kata Ratu Lily di dalam suara Yaya "Hehehehee... kau mencari Kapten Kaizo. Kau tak kan jumpa dia Boboiboy"

"Apa kau sudah buat dengan abang Kaizo?" Ratu Lily hanya memberikan senyuman sinis dia "Beritahu aku cepat!"

"Buat apa aku nak berita..." Yaya juga seperti Fang, melawan diri dia supaya tidak dapat dikawal oleh Ratu Lily "Selamat.. kan.. diri.. korang.. semua.. bawa.. Fang.. lari..." Ratu Lily melawan balik dan akhir dia dapat mengawal balik badan Yaya. Dia begitu marah sekali dengan Yaya "Kau jangan lakukan apa-apa, kalau tidak..hehehe.. nahaslah kawan-kawan kau semua nanti" Ratu Lily terbang ke arah Boboiboy untuk mencekik dia

"PELAHANKAN MASA!" Ratu Lily terbang begitu pelahan sekali seperti siput sedang bergerak "Cepat Boboiboy! lari dari sini!" kata Ying. Gopal pula, tanpa berfikir panjang dia mengetuk kepala Yaya dengan begitu kuat sekali

"WEI! APASAL KAU KETUK KAWAN AKU HAH!" Ying kembalikan masa kepada normal. Yaya jatuh ke atas lantai dan pengsan di situ "Aiyoo.. tengok apa kau dah buat, sekarang kita ada dua orang tengah pengsan"

"Maaf! aku tak sengaja.. aku panik tadi" kata Gopal

"Cepat tolong aku angkat Yaya" kata Ying. Mereka bertiga angkat Yaya dan letak dia di katil sebelah Fang. Ying mengambil jam kuasa Yaya supaya Ratu Lilu itu tidak boleh menggunakan lagi. Dia simpan jam kuasa Yaya di dalam poket skirt sekolahnya "Sekarang macam mana? Kapten Kaizo pun kita tidak tahu dia dekat mana sekarang"

"Kau rasa Ratu Lily katakan tadi itu tipu atau betul?" kata Boboiboy yang masih ragu-ragu dengan percakapan Ratu Lily tadi

"Aku tidak pasti Boboiboy tapi baik kita keluar dari sini sebelum dia datang rasuk salah seorang daripada kita" kata Gopal. Mereka bertiga keluar dari bilik rehat dan perlu mencari jalan untuk hapuskan Ratu Lily itu. Keadaan semakin rumit, dua rakan mereka sudah pengsan. Kaizo pula, entah hilang ke mana dan mereka pula tidak tahu macam mana nak hapuskan roh Ratu Lily itu. Loceng sekolah berbunyi, waktu rehat sudah tamat. Mereka tidak masuk ke kelas, mereka hanya duduk di depan pintu bilik rehat. Dari satu idea ke satu idea mereka cuba hapuskan Ratu Lily itu tetapi satu pun tiada gunanya. Mereka sudah buntu, sampai lah mereka nampak Kaizo sedang berdiri di depan mereka

"KAPTEN KAIZO!" Mereka sangat gembira melihat Kaizo. Di belakang dia pula ada Lynna "Kak Lynna buat apa dekat sini?"

"Maaf kerana aku pergi ke KL untuk mencari Lynna. Aku sebenarnya dari pagi tadi dapat rasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan adik aku. Aku mendapat amaran dari adik aku sendiri semasa dia cuba untuk mengawal dirinya" kata Kaizo

"Jadi kak Lynna datang ke sini untuk menbantu kita orang?"

"Ha ah, kuasa korang semua memang tidak dapat kalahkan dia, kuasa akak pun sama juga tapi akak ada satu cara untuk menghapuskan roh Ratu Lily" dia keluar sebilah pisau keemasan dari begnya "Hanya pisau ini sahaja dapat menghapuskan dia tetapi roh itu perlu ada di dalam badan seseorang. Kita hanya perlu tikam jantung orang itu"

"Tak kan kak Lynna nak bunuh Yaya pula. Tak, saya tidak akan membenarkan!" kata Boboiboy dengan nada yang marah sekali

"Bukan kawan kamu, tapi akak sendiri. Akak akan korban diri akak untuk selamatkan kamu semua"

"Akak jangan bertindak begitu, saya tidak akan benarkan akak korban nyawa akak sendiri. Kami tidak akan membenarkan mana-mana salah seorang daripada kita mati!"

"Kamu memang budak yang baik, Boboiboy. Selalu fikirkan cara yang terbaik untuk selamatkan kawan-kawan kau. Sekarang macam mana, Boboiboy ada cara lain?" tanya Lynna sambil menyimpan balik pisau keemasan tadi. Boboiboy berfikir sebentar, dia sebenarnya tiada idea lain tapi dia tidak suka dengan cara idea dari Lynna "Biar saya sahaja yang pujuk dia" kata Boboiboy

"Pujuk dia? apa kau sudah gila ke. Dia mana boleh dipujuk!" kata Kaizo

"Sebenarnya Ratu Lily tue sudah jatuh hati dekat Boboiboy" bisik Gopal kepada Kaizo

"jatuh hati?" Kaizo mengangkat kening kanannya "Hmmm... kalau idea kau tidak berjaya, kita akan teruskan dengan idea Lynna. FAHAM!" Boboiboy mengangguk kepalanya. Dia akan berusaha untuk pujuk Ratu Lily. Dia membuka pintu bilik rehat dan nampak Ratu Lily sedang terapung-apung di hadapan dua rakannya yang sedang terbaring dengan tenang di atas katil yang berasingan. Dia nampak Ratu Lily sedang fikirkan sesuatu sambil melihat mereka berdua. Muka dia nampak begitu serius tapi pada yang sama, ada sedikit kelembutan di wajahnya

"Ratu Lily" panggil Boboiboy. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan berikan senyuman sinis dia kepada Boboiboy "Boleh kita berborak?" tanya Boboiboy. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam bilik rehat itu dan dia diikuti oleh Gopal, Ying, Kaizo dan Lynna. Mereka semua berdiri jauh daripada Ratu Lily

"Berborak? kenapa aku perlu berborak dengan korang. Aku hanya mahu menghapuskan kamu semua sahaja!"

"Tak salahkan kita berborak dulu sebelum Ratu Lily serang kita orang" Boboiboy tersengih kepada Ratu Lily. Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu macam mana nak pujuk Ratu Lily itu supaya tidak menyerang mereka lagi "Errr.. macam mana yea nak cakap" Boboiboy mencari ayat untuk berkata sesuatu kepada Ratu Lily

"Sudah! membuang masa sahaja kau nie. Baik aku rasuk sahaja teman istimewa kau tue Kaizo" Mata Ratu Lily terus pandang ke arah Lynna "Dia mesti ada kuasa tersendiri jugakan. Betul tak?"

"Errrr..." Lynna tidak tahu hendak berkata apa

"Dey! dia bukan teman istimewa Kapten Kaizo lah. Dia tue teman istimewa Boboiboy"

"Wei, apa kau cuba nak buat!" kata Ying. Boboiboy pula menepuk dahinya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Gopal ingin cuba buat dekat diri dia

"Teman istimewa Boboiboy?" kata Ratu Lily yang tidak percaya Boboiboy sudah ada seseorang di hatinya "Yelah, buat apa dia nak suka dekat kau. Kau tue kejam sangat, sampai semua orang kau nak pergi bunuh. Ingat aku tak tahu ke yang kau tue ada hati dekat kawan baik aku nie" kata Gopal dengan penuh keyakinan. Dia yakin, rancangan Boboiboy pasti akan berjaya

"Ha ah! Ratu Lily kejam sangat sampai sanggup bunuh ibubapa abang Kaizo dan Fang sebab itu tiada siapa suka dekat Ratu Lily. Saya sendiri pun takut dengan kekejaman Ratu Lily" kata Boboiboy "Saya akan lepaskan teman istimewa saya kalau Ratu Lily berubah menjadi baik"

"Jadi baik?! Kau ingat aku nie boleh berubah baik ke! HAHAHAHAHAHA! aku dari kecil sampai sekarang, kehidupan aku begitu hitam sekali. Kehidupan aku penuh dengan kejahatan dan kekejaman"

"Tapi Ratu Lily boleh berubah, saya yakin yang sebenarnya ada juga kebaikan di dalam hati Ratu Lily. Kalau tidak, kenapa Ratu Lily tidak hapuskan abang Kaizo semasa Ratu Lily sudah merasuk Fang, peluang itu sudah adakan tetapi Ratu Lily tidak buat begitu. Percayalah, setiap kejahatan mesti ada kebaikan di hatinya cuma hati kita sahaja buta dan tidak nampak kebaikan diri kita sendiri"

Mereka terdengar tangisan Ratu Lily "Betul kata kau Boboiboy. Aku boleh sahaja bunuh Kaizo di rumah tetapi aku tidak buat begitu. Dari dulu sehingga sekarang, kehidupan aku sungguh sunyi. Tiada perasaan cinta atau kasihan sayang yang wujud di hati aku, aku cuma tahu bunuh orang tanpa merasa belas kasihan. Diri aku sudah mati, boleh ke aku berubah?"

"Boleh" kata Kaizo secara tiba-tiba. Kaizo memandang ke arah mata Ratu Lily dengan penuh rasa kasihan "Kau boleh berubah. Kau diberikan peluang lagi dan kembali ke sini sebagai roh, mungkin ini adalah peluang kau untuk menjadi baik. Lepaskan lah dendam di hati kau, tiada gunanya simpan dendam itu. Apa yang kau akan dapat nanti, semuanya hanyalah kesunyian sahaja jika kau berterusan begini"

"Betul tue, apa yang aku nampak di mata kau. Hanya kesunyian yang menjadi peneman hidup kau. Bebaskan lah diri kau daripada segala kejahatan di hati kau dan aku yakin, kau akan dapat apa yang kau inginkan" kata Lynna

Ratu Lily melihat wajah seorang demi seorang, mereka semua senyum kepada dia dan berikan sokongan kepada diri dia supaya dia berubah menjadi roh atau hantu yang baik "Terima kasih kerana membantu aku. Aku tidak akan menganggu kamu semua lagi, aku akan pergi buat selama-lamanya" Ratu Lily memberikan senyuman manis kepada mereka semua dan terus roh dia hilang di situ

"Aku harap, kau dapat hidup tenang di alam lain" kata Kaizo. Semua berasa lega kerana roh Ratu Lily sudah hilang tetapi Fang dan Yaya masih lagi tidak sedarkan diri "Kamu semua masuk ke kelas, biar aku dan Lynna menjaga mereka berdua" Ying dan Gopal pulangkan jam kuasa Fang dan Yaya kepada Kaizo. Mereka telah menjaga jam kuasa itu dengan baik

Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying keluar dari bilik rehat dan mereka berjalan ke kelas mereka. Mereka bertiga bertembung dengan cikgu Papa Zola "Masuk lewat nampak"

"Maaf cikgu Papa, kita orang ada hal tadi sebab itu kami masuk ke kelas lewat" kata Boboiboy

"LEWAT KE TAK LEWAT KE! ITU HANYA ALASAN! KAMU BERTIGA AKAN DI KENAKAN DENDA SELEPAS SEKOLAH NANTI!"

"Tapi cikgu!" kata mereka bertiga

"Tiada tapi tapi... kamu bertiga akan menolong cikgu cat satu sekolah ini! SUDAH! MASUK KE KELAS KAMU SEMUA!"

"TIDAKKKKKK!"

* * *

Keesokannya, Fang datang ke sekolah awal pagi, dia ingin pergi berjumpa dengan cikgu kelas dia. Fang mahu meletak jawatan sebagai ketua kelas kerana apa yang berlaku semua ini, semuanya bukan kehendak dia. Dia tidak mahu menjadi ketua kelas 6 Jaya yang dipanggilkan gila terutama sekali dari kelas dia sendiri. Fang menghela nafas dan pergi ke bilik guru

"Fang? kau nak pergi mana tue?" tanya Boboiboy

Fang menoleh kebelakang "Aku nak pergi letak jawatan sebagai ketua kelas dan mungkin jawatan sebagai kapten bola keranjang juga"

"EH, kenapa pula? Janganlah di sebabkan semalam terus kau nak letak jawatan"

"Bukan semalam sahaja Boboiboy, yang sebelum-sebelum ini juga. Tengoklah abang aku bila dia mengarah kelas 6 Jaya macam mana, sampai nak hukum mereka semua. Masa aku jadi jahat, aku belasah pelajar lelaki suruh dia orang bersihkan kelas dan semalam, aku tahu itu bukan yang aku buat tapi aku tak naklah di panggil ketua kelas gila atau kapten gila. Aku memang tidak boleh pegang tanggungjawab ini, aku tidak mahu melibatkan pelajar-pelajar lain juga jika benda buruk terjadi dekat aku nanti" Fang duduk di bangku sekolah yang berdekatan dengan bilik guru. Dia sudah patah hati, semangat dia sudah hilang, keyakinan dia juga turut hilang

"Fang, biarkan dia orang panggil kau gila tapi kita orang tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Lagipun, diri kau kan kuat. Kau jangan mengaku kalah Fang, jangan putus asa, kami semua ada di sini untuk berikan kau semangat" muncul Yaya di sebelah dia. Ying dan Gopal juga ada di situ

"Yolah, jangan susah hati. Aku pasti kau dapat menjadi ketua kelas yang baik selepas ini" kata Ying

"Baik apanya Ying, kelas 6 Jahanam itu susah nak dikawal" kata Gopal. Ying terus berikan renunangn yang tajam kepada Gopal

"Entahlah kawan-kawan, aku sudah tidak yakin dengan kebolehan aku. Korang tidak akan faham kenapa aku buat begini. Korang juga tidak aka faham apa perasaan aku sekarang ini" Fang mulai rasa tidak semangat lagi, dia bangun dan terus ke bilik guru "Maafkan aku kawan-kawan" Mereka semua nampak perubahan yang terjadi ke atas Fang, mereka menjadi risau. Jika Fang berterusan begini, kemungkinan besar, Fang akan menjadi mangsa buli lagi sekali

"Fang" panggil Boboiboy tetapi Fang hanya hiraukan sahaja panggilan itu, dia masuk ke dalam bilik guru dan berjumpa dengan guru kelas dia dan juga cikgu bola keranjang

"Macam mana Boboiboy, Fang sudah hilang semangat dia" kata Yaya

"Kita kena bantu dia untuk naikkan semangat dia. Aku tidak suka melihat Fang begitu, aku nak kawan baik aku yang dulu balik. Kita kena fikirkan sesuatu" Gopal, Yaya dan Ying setuju dengan kata-kata Boboiboy "Jangan risau Fang, kita orang akan bantu kau. Kami akan kembalikan Fang yang dulu"

* * *

 **Maaf kerana tiada scene lawan-lawan antara Kaizo dan Ratu Lily but author nak buat lain daripada yang lain.. harap readers semua faham kenapa author buat begitu.. :3**

* * *

 **Opsss... apakah yang akan terjadi seterusnya xD**

 **Hahahahahaahahaaaaaaa! banyak sangat drama lah musim ke 2 nie T_T**

 **Kalau korang tak suka, takpelah... author akan tetap teruskan menulis! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA! (alamak, Ratu Lily sudah merasuk author!)**

 **Kita akan berjumpa lagi di next Chapter!~**


	16. Pertandingan

**Welcome my fellow readers! Apa khabar semua? sihat ke?**

 **Author sihat sahaja~ fanfic ini banyak sangat drama, jadi hari ini no drama drama xD just a little bit of fun!**

 **Hopefully korang suka :3**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review~ keep reviewing you guys! i love you all!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading and ENJOY!**

* * *

Pertandingan

"Hah! aku tahu macam mana nak naikkan semangat Fang balik!"

"Macam mana Gopal?" tanya Boboiboy

Gopal tunjukkan sehelai kertas di depan muka kawan-kawannya iaitu, Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka bertiga baca kertas itu dan bibir mereka terus tersenyum lebar, lebih-lebih lagi Yaya

"WAH! PERTANDINGAN MEMBUAT PASTRI! eh, anjuran Mama Zilla" baca Yaya lagi "dan juri utama ialah pengetua sekolah, cikgu Papa Zola, Mama Zilla, mak cik kantin dan JUGA GOPAL!"

"Aik, macam mana kau boleh jadi juri dalam pertandingan nie?" tanya Boboiboy yang begitu curiga dengan kawan baik dia

"Semalam, lepas sahaja habis waktu sesi persekolahan. Cikgu Papa dan Mama Zilla jumpa aku, dia orang kata aku nie pandai dalam bab-bab makanan. Jadi dia orang memang perlukan juri dari pelajar darjah 6 dan aku lah juri paling sesuai untuk pertandingan ini!" kata Gopal dengan begitu bangga sekali

"Oh begitu, tapi... macam mana kita nak pujuk Fang masuk dalam pertandingan ini?" tanya Boboiboy

"Macam nie" dia keluarkan borang penyertaan dari beg sekolah dia "Kita tulis sahaja nama Fang. Ok tak idea aku?"

"Lepas tue, kau nak bagi dia mengamuk. Mana boleh macam tue Gopal, kita kena tanya dia dulu"

"Susah betul lah kau nie Yaya"

"Betul kata Yaya. Kita tidak boleh sesuka hati masukkan dia dalam pertandingan ini, kena tanya dia dulu. Kalau dia tak nak, kita tidak boleh paksa dia sangat"

"Yelah Ying. Kalau korang nak masuk pertandingan ini, ambil lah borang penyertaan nie" Gopal berikan kertas itu kepada Yaya dan Ying tetapi Yaya seorang sahaja yang ambil. Dia sangat teruja dengan pertandingan tersebut. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying takut melihat Yaya masuk dalam pertandingan tersebut, takut nanti semua juri akan pengsan makan biskut dia yang tidak sedap itu

"Err.. Yaya, betul ke kau nak masuk dalam pertandingan nie?" tanya Ying

"Eh, betul lah. Aku kan suka buat kuih, lagipun aku nak tengok sejauh mana kebolehan aku" kata Yaya sambil mengisi borang penyertaan itu

"Setakat first round ajelah kau dapat bertahan" bisik Gopal kepada Boboiboy.

"Hah, itu pun si Fang" Ying memanggil Fang untuk menyuruh dia datang ke sini "FANGG! SINI SINI!" Fang dari semalam dia tidak lepak bersama dengan kawan-kawan dia selepas sahaja dia meletak jawatan sebagai ketua kelas tetapi cikgu bola keranjang dia melarang dia melepaskan jawatan dia sebagai kapten pasukan. Begitu juga dengan ketua klub muzik dan juga penolong ketua kebersihan sekolah. Mereka sempat lagi memarahi dia kerana ingin meletak jawatan-jawatan tersebut sampai sakit telinganya di buatnya sebab tidak tahan dengan bebelan dari cikgu dia

Fang terpaksa pergi ke arah mereka yang sedang senyum semacam dekat dia "Apasal dengan korang nie? senyum macam orang gila pagi-pagi nie"

"Fang, kita orang nak kau sertai pertandingan membuat pastri" Boboiboy tunjukkan sehelai kertas kepada Fang dan lalu dia mengambil kertas itu. Fang membaca dengan muka dia yang tidak begitu semangat "Korang ajelah yang sertai pertandingan ini" Dia serahkan balik kertas itu kepada Boboiboy

"Ala Fang, jomlah sertai pertandingan ini. Aku pun masuk sekali" kata Yaya dengan begitu semangat sekali

"Baguslah tue Yaya tapi buat apa aku sertai pertandingan ini"

"Kau kan pandai masak. Semua masakan yang aku pernah rasa, semuanya sedap. Tak pernah tak sedap. Entah-entah kau takut kau akan kalah nanti, kau mana suka kalahkan... betul tak, betul tak" Boboiboy sengaja hendak mencabar Fang supaya dia masuk dalam pertandingan ini

"Wei, aku tidak akan kalah punya! aku akan buktikan yang aku boleh menang dalam pertandingan ini! Korang lihat lah nanti tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa dia?" tanya Boboiboy

Fang dengan senyuman nakal dia, terus dia berkata "Kau Boboiboy kena masuk juga dalam pertandingan ini. Aku nak kalahkan kau dengan aku.. HAHAHAHAA!" Boboiboy nampak Fang sudah kelihatan bersemangat balik, jadi dia ikut sahaja syarat dari Fang untuk ceriakan hati kawan dia

"Baiklah! aku akan ikut syarat kau. Gopal, ada lagi tak borang pertandingan tue?"

"Ada ada!" Gopal keluar dua borang penyertaan dan lalu berikan kepada Boboiboy dan Fang. Mereka berdua mengisi borang itu dan Yaya pula teruja melihat dua kawan dia sertai pertandingan itu

"Pstt.. kau rasa siapa yang dapat pergi jauh antara dia orang bertiga?" bisik Ying kepada Gopal

"Entahlah Ying. Kalau diikutkan, Boboiboy tue mana reti masak, reti makan adalah. Kalau Yaya tue, jangan cakaplah. si Fang pula, aku dapat rasakan dia dapat layakkan diri dia ke final" bisik Gopal balik. Dia dan Ying ketawa kecil kerana berjaya membuat Fang menyertai pertandingan membuat pastri

"Eh kejap, pertandingan ini setiap hari selepas habis sekolah ke? dan di adakan di dewan sekolah" tanya Fang

"Bukan setiap hari pun, mengikut kata Mama Zilla semalam, pertandingan ini ala-ala masterchef junior tapi kearah pastri" Terus Gopal terbayangkan kesemua pencuci mulut yang dia dapat rasa nanti, sungguh bahagia sekali, fikir Gopal

"Jadi, minggu ini adalah pemilihan 12 orang untuk layak masuk ke dalam pertandingan ini" tanya Yaya

"Betul tue! Selamat berjaya untuk korang bertiga"

Fang dan Yaya sudah mula merancang, pastri apa yang mereka ingin buatkan untuk layakkan diri mereka ke pusingan seterusnya. Mereka berdua tidak mahu tersingkir keluar dengan lebih awal. Boboiboy pula tidak kisah kalau dia tidak layakkan diri ke pusingan seterusnya. Dia tahu dia akan kalah dalam sesi pemilihan nanti

"HAHAHAA! AKU AKAN KALAHKAN KORANG SEMUA! JAGALAH KAU BOBOIBOY! KAU AKAN KALAH DENGAN AKU!" Tiba-tiba sahaja Fang sudah berada di atas bangku sekolah dan ketawa sekuat hati. Dia dengan belagaknya dan keyakinan dia yang begitu tinggi, dia akan pastikan yang dia akan menang dalam pertandingan itu. Tiada siapa yang boleh menghalang dia

"Aduh, menyesal pula aku kembalikan semangat dia balik"

Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tergelak melihat Boboiboy dengan muka masam dia kerana melihat kawan baik dia tidak habis-habis lagi berlagak di atas bangku sekolah

* * *

"Pang, abang dengar kau sertai pertandingan membuat pastri"

"Ha ah, kenapa abang?"

"Syabas, abang harap kau tidak akan memalukan abang dengan idea-idea nakal kau dan jangan sesekali kau nak main tipu" kata Kaizo kepada adiknya "Jikalau main tipu juga, abang akan hantar kau ke rumah atuk dan nenek. Jangan harap abang akan benarkan kau tinggal di bumi lagi" Fang menelan ludah dan angguk sahaja kepala dia

"Bagus kau faham. Cepat kemaskan rumah ini" Fang melempar beg sekolahnya di atas sofa, dan lalu dia kemaskan rumah ini yang selalu sangat bersepah. Sambil dia mengemas rumah, sambil itu dia berfikir. Dia perlu buatkan sesuatu yang menarik dan sedap untuk pengadil merasa masakan dia nanti. Apa yang dia perlu buat? fikir Fang. Donut lobak merah? tak nak, terlalu mudah, fikir Fang lagi

"HAH! kena minta buku resepi dari nenek!" dia pergi mencari abang dia untuk menolong dia menghubungi nenek mereka. Fang terfikir lagi, dia tidak mahu dia seorang sahaja yang layak masuk ke pusingan 12 orang sahaja nanti. Dia tidak yakin kalau Yaya berjaya, tapi kalau Yaya berjaya layakkan diri, bagus juga. Ada juga kawan yang dia boleh bersaing tetapi persaingan utama dia adalah Boboiboy. Dia perlu membantu Boboiboy dan lepas itu, Boboiboy akan memalukan diri dia nanti "Hehehehehee" idea jahat dia mula keluar

Kaizo yang berada di dapur, nampak muka adiknya yang sedang fikirkan idea nakal dia lagi. Dia keluar dari dapur dan menepuk kepala Fang "Kan abang sudah memberitahu kamu, jangan nak main tipu!"

Fang mengosok kepala dia "Mana ada adik nak main tipu, adik cuma nak tolong kawan adik sahaja"

"Tolong ke atau nak main tipu ke. Kau jangan nak buat cerita, abang tahu sangat dengan kau. Ada sahaja idea tak betul dari kau"

"Nak tolong kawan adik pun tak boleh" kata Fang yang sedang bermasam muka. Dia sambung balik buat kerja tetapi idea dia ingin membantu Boboiboy, dia tetap akan teruskan. Kaizo pula, dia perlu perhatikan adik dia supaya adik dia tidak bermain tipu atau menggunakan idea nakal dia

* * *

Pada hari kelayakkan untuk masuk ke pusingan 12 orang, Fang dan Yaya sudah bersiap sedia dengan pastri masing-masing. Boboiboy pula menghantuk-hantuk kepala dia di meja sekolah. Mereka tidak sabar untuk menunggu loceng sekolah berbunyi. Bukan mereka sahaja, pelajar-pelajar lain juga turut teruja dengan pertandingan tersebut. Mereka tidak sabar untuk melihat siapakah 12 orang yang akan masuk ke dalam pusingan seterusnya. Ramai yang menyokong Fang dan juga Boboiboy. Yaya tiada sokongan dari mana-mana pelajar kecuali Ying sebab mereka takut dengan biskut Yaya yang tidak sedap itu. Ying seorang sahaja yang menyokong Yaya. Gopal tidak sabar untuk merasa kesemua pastri yang telah dibuat oleh pelajar-pelajar yang menyertai pertandingan tersebut

Loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi. Fang dan Yaya simpan kesemua buku-buku mereka dan mengangkat bekas makanan mereka dan terus sahaja ke dewan sekolah. Boboiboy rasa malas nak pergi ke dewan sekolah tetapi tak kan dia nak mengalah pula. Semalam Fang datang ke rumah dia untuk membantu dia membuat biskut white chocolate yang sedap. Dia tidak tahu apa rancangan sebenarnya dari si Fang. Entah-entah dia nak memalukan aku nanti, fikir Boboiboy. Dia terus sahaja ke dewan sekolah bersama dengan Gopal dan Ying. Fang dan Yaya sudah berada di dewan dan mengambil tempat mereka, yang bersebelahan sahaja.

Kaizo juga ada di dewan sekolah, dia ingin melihat adiknya berjaya melayakkan diri ke pusingan seterusnya. Ada juga setengah pelajar perempuan ingin dia mencuba cake yang mereka telah buat tetapi dia seperti biasa, dia menghiraukan sahaja pelajar-pelajar perempuan di situ. Kaizo terus berjalan ke tempat adiknya. Fang sedang mencairkan chocolate untuk membuat chocolate syrup. Hari ini Fang telah membuat sebuah chocolate banana cake dan di atasnya nanti, ada chocolate syrup. Manakala Yaya pula, telah membuat sebuah kek lapis berperisa chocolate nutella. Boboiboy adalah orang yang terakhir sekali masuk ke dewan. Dia mengambil tempat di sebelah Fang. Dia keluarkan white chocolate cookies dia

"Ini sahaja yang kau buat?" tanya Kaizo kepada Boboiboy

"Ha ah, ini sahaja. Saya bukannya hebat sangat macam dia orang" Kaizo mengambil salah satu biskut itu dan merasa biskut tersebut "Macam mana abang Kaizo? sedap tak?"

"Hmmm.. sedap" Kaizo seperti pernah rasa biskut tersebut, biskut itu seperti biskut yang adik dia pernah buat. Dia merenung tajam ke arah adiknya. Fang pula menelan ludah dan buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja

"Janganlah pandang adik macam tue" kata Fang. Tangan dia mengigil kerana takut dengan renungan abangnya. Kaizo mengangkat kening kanannya dan berikan senyuman sinis kepada adiknya "Ingat kata abang hari itu, jangan nak main kotor" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang serius

"Ingat abang" kata Fang

"Fang, kau main tipu ke?" bisik Yaya kepada Fang

"Mana ada, aku mana ada main tipu" Yaya melihat Fang dengan penuh curiga. Fang hanya tersengih sahaja

"BAIKLAH! sekarang kita akan mulakan sesi merasa makanan kamu!" kata cikgu Papa Zola yang berada di atas pentas dewan sekolah. Gopal tidak sabar untuk merasa makanan itu semua, mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat pelbagai jenis makanan yang ada di atas meja. Air liur dia siap meleleh lagi. Cikgu Papa Zola menjemput juri-juri yang lain turun ke bawah untuk memulakan sesi merasa makanan tersebut. Dari satu meja ke satu meja mereka pergi. Ada yang sedap, ada yang rasa tidak sedap. Ada yang tiada rasa langsung, ada juga cake yang sudah separuh makan sebab terlalu lapar atau sebab cake itu nampak terlampau sedap. Makin lama makin dekat dengan meja Yaya, Fang dan Boboiboy. Mereka bertiga berdebar-debar dengan kehadiran juri tersebut

Cikgu Papa Zola berhenti di meja Yaya. Juri-juri yang lain melihat kek lapis Yaya dengan penuh serius sekali dan tidak sabar untuk mencubanya. Gopal pula takut nanti semua juri tersebut pengsan dekat situ tapi tak kan dia nak menghalang mereka pula. Jadi dia biarkan sahaja. Mama Zilla memotong kek lapis tersebut dan merasa kek itu "wah! sedap kamu buat" kata Mama Zilla. Yaya rasa sangat gembira, hati dia berbunga-bunga kerana mendapat pujian daripada Mama Zilla

"Sedap? saya pun nak rasa juga" Gopal memotong kek lapis itu. Dia juga merasa kesedapan kek lapis tersebut "Yaya, tinggalkan untuk aku sedikit nanti. Sedaplah kau buat"

"Ok, nanti aku bagi kau" kata Yaya. Seterusnya mereka ke meja Fang pula. Dia dengan penuh keyakinan, menunjukkan chocolate banana cake kepada pengadil-pengadil tersebut. Kali ini pengetua sekolah pula memotong cake tersebut. Dia merasa cake itu dan rasanya sungguh sedap "Kamu memang berbakat" kata pengetua sekolah

"Dia nie memang berbakat. Dialah pelajar contoh di sekolah ini. Tak sangka bekas anak murid saya pandai buat cake yang sedap" Cikgu Papa Zola siap mengelap air matanya. Fang pula berbangga dengan pujian tersebut "Terima kasih cikgu" kata Fang

Orang yang terakhir sekali ialah Boboiboy. Mereka melihat ada satu sahaja biskut yang ada di dalam pinggan kerana satu lagi telah di makan oleh Kaizo "Wei Boboiboy, tak kan satu sahaja. Mana biskut yang lain?"

"Errr.. dah kena makan" jawab Boboiboy kepada Gopal

"Siapa pula yang makan biskut kamu yang lain?" tanya cikgu Papa Zola

"Errr.. tikus yang makan biskut saya" tersengih Boboiboy di situ. Kaizo yang sedang berdiri di belakang dewan, rasa geram pula dengan Boboiboy kerana panggil dia tikus. Cikgu Papa Zola merasa biskut white chocolate itu "Hmmm.. boleh tahan sedapnya"

Selepas itu, mereka semua berbincang, 12 pelajar yang akan layak ke pusingan yang seterusnya. Selama 1 jam mereka berbincang, selama itulah hati pelajar lain berdebar-debar. Boboiboy tidak yakin dia akan layak, dia akan terima apa sahaja keputusan yang di buat oleh pengadil-pengadil tersebut

"Kau mesti layak punya" kata Ying

"Mana ada, kalau aku layak pun, tak mungkin aku dapat kalahkan Fang atau pun Yaya. Dia orang berdua tue, hebat sangat" Boboiboy pula yang hilang semangat. Dia pun tidak kisah sangat, asalkan Fang kembali bersemangat

Nampaknya keputusan akan diumunkan sekarang. Cikgu Papa Zola akan memanggil nama-nama 12 pelajar untuk naik ke atas pentas. Mereka semua sudah tidak sabar lagi

"Pelajar pertama yang layak..."

* * *

"YEAHHHHHH! TANIAH YAYA! TANIAH FANG!"

Ochobot memberikan dua ice blended chocolate special kepada Yaya dan Fang "Terima kasih!" kata mereka berdua. Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying dan juga Kaizo begitu gembira sekali melihat mereka berdua layak ke pusingan seterusnya. Mereka semua pergi ke kedai Tok Aba untuk meraikan kejayaan Fang dan Yaya yang sudah layak kan diri ke pusingan seterusnya.

"Hah, nanti korang berdua jangan jadi musuh pula. Buat elok-elok nanti" kata Tok Aba kepada mereka berdua

"Taklah atuk, tak kan kita orang nak jadi musuh pula. Kita berdua kan kawan" kata Fang

"Eleh, kau tue pantang di cabar. Tak boleh tengok orang lain lebih sedikit daripada kau. Sekarang aku dah terkeluar, kau nak bersaing dengan siapa nanti" kata Boboiboy. Fang menghiraukan sahaja kata-kata Boboiboy tadi, janji dia tengah gembira sekarang ini.

"Ala, inikan hanya pertandingan sahaja. Menang atau kalah, itulah adat pertandingan. Aku tidak kisah kalau aku terkeluar awal-awal, mesti ada juga yang lebih hebat daripada aku" kata Yaya sambil menikmati ice blended chocolate special. Yaya seorang yang tidak kisah kalau dia kalah atau menang tetapi lain pula dengan Fang. Dia mahu kalahkan pelajar-pelajar lain supaya dia dapat no.1

"Pang, kau jangan nak sabotaj sesiapa selepas ini. Abang nak kau berusaha dengan sendiri"

"Mestilah adik berusaha dengan sendiri. Hari itu adik sudah dapat no 1, itu pun sebab adik mengulangkaji siang malam pagi petang" terus dia kena ketuk dengan abang dia "apa abang nie! tiba-tiba sahaja ketuk kepala adik"

"Itu sebab kau suka belajar! Ini pertandingan, abang tahu kau suka sangat main tipu"

"Betul tue Kapten Kaizo, tahun lepas, dia gunakan kuasa dia masa dia lumba lari dengan Boboiboy. Dia nie tak nak kalah dengan Boboiboy"

"Woi! cerita yang lepas, tak payah lah nak cerita balik" marah Fang kepada Gopal

"Jangan risau, aku akan perhatikan adik aku apabila pertandingan akan dimulakan. Aku akan pastikan Pang tidak akan bermain kotor" Fang rasa geram dengan abang dia. Dia mana ada nak main tipu. Dia akan buktikan kepada semua orang, tanpa main tipu, dia boleh menang dalam pertandingan ini. Jaga korang nanti, kata dihati Fang

"Gopal, tadi kau rasakan kesemua makanan. Sedap tak dia orang buat?" tanya Yaya

"Ada yang tak sedap. Rasa nak muntah adalah" kata Gopal

"Aiyaa.. tak baik cakap begitu. Mereka sudah penat-penat buat yang terbaik, kau pula cakap rasa nak muntah"

"Betul kata Ying, tak baik tau cakap begitu"

"Yelah, maaflah aku cakap macam tue tapi memang betul pun tak sedap sangat. Yang paling sedap pun, korang berdua dan 2 orang pelajar darjah 5. Itu sahajalah yang sedap"

Selepas sahaja mereka habis meraikan kejayaan Fang dan Yaya, mereka semua pulang ke rumah kecuali Fang dan Boboiboy yang masih lagi duduk di kedai Tok Aba "Kau tak pulang lagi ke Fang?" tanya Ochobot "Abang kau sudah pulang, apasal kau tak ikut dia sekali?"

"Malas lah aku nak balik awal. Kalau aku balik awal, mesti kena buat kerja"

"Hehehe.. kasihan kau" Boboiboy ketawa kecil melihat kawan dia yang sedang baringkan kepala dia di atas meja kaunter kedai "Fang, kau macam mana sekarang? ok ke tak?"

"Aku, aku ok sahaja Boboiboy. Kenapa?"

"Yelah, semalam aku nampak kau sudah hilang semangat sampai nak letak semua jawatan"

Fang mengangkat kepala dia dan lalu bermain-main dengan straw minuman dia "Tak semua jawatan aku dapat lepaskan. Cikgu yang lain marah dekat aku sebab nak lepaskan jawatan aku yang hebat-hebat tue. Aku sebenarnya rasa bersalah sebab aku yang buat benda-benda buruk dekat kelas aku"

"Janganlah salahkan diri kau Fang, kau pun tahu itu semuanya bukan diri kau yang buat"

"Aku tahu Boboiboy tapi kau tak dengar, tiap-tiap hari ada sahaja yang cakap aku nie gila. Tengoklah apa aku telah buat dekat dia orang, hari itu pun aku pergi cekik pelajar lain, suruh dia orang buat kerja. Walaupun aku tidak suka sangat dengan kelas aku tetapi aku tak nak lah berkelakuan begitu dengan dia orang"

"Kau tak gila Fang, cuma dia orang sahaja tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diri kau. Kau jangan dengar sangat cakap dia orang, kau ada kita orang. Kita orang kawan kau"

"Betul tue Fang, biarlah dia orang nak panggil kau gila pun, janji kau tahu siapa diri kau yang sebenarnya" kata Ochobot

Fang tersenyum sedikit "Terima kasih Ochobot, terima kasih Boboiboy. Tapi aku tak nak ambil balik jawatan aku sebagai ketua kelas. Biarlah kekal seperti ini, hilang stress aku, kalau tidak, tiap-tiap hari aku kena tahan kesabaran aku dengan dia orang"

"Suka hati kau lah Fang" kata Boboiboy "Kalau kau nak tahu, sebenarnya ini idea Gopal yang suruh kau masuk pertandingan ini. Kita orang semua nak bagi kau bersemangat balik"

Hati Fang tersentuh sedikit, dia hargai persahabatan mereka semua. Tak mungkin dia akan tinggalkan mereka semua "Terima kasih, koranglah memang sahabat terbaik aku"

"Nah, ambik pancake nie. Atuk yang buat" Tok Aba meletakkan dua pinggan di depan Boboiboy dan Fang, mereka mengambil garpu dan pisau dan juga syrup madu dan terus mereka menikmati pancake itu bersama "Lepas nie, kau jangan nak bersedih-sedih lagi Fang. Kawan-kawan kau semuanya ada dekat sini, kalau ada masalah, cerita sahaja masalah kau dengan dia orang" kata Tok Aba sambil melihat mereka berdua makan pancake itu

Fang hanya tersengih sahaja

* * *

Pertandingan tersebut akan bermula pada minggu hadapan, jadi Fang dan Yaya mempunyai masa untuk mencari dan mencuba resepi-resepi yang baru. Fang selalu berada di dapur untuk membuat resepi yang nenek dia bagi dan yang selalu menjadi mangsa adalah abang dia. Kaizo terpaksa merasa kesemua pastri yang adik dia buat dan Kaizo selalu bertanya, kenapa tidak bubuh lobak merah di dalam semua pastri dia. Fang tidak mahu pastri-pastri yang dibuatnya hancur kerana lobak merah. Kadang-kadang abang dia lari ke kapal angkasa kerana sudah muak dengan merasa pastri itu semua dan dia berikan alasan untuk pergi berlatih latihan tempur dia

Boboiboy terpaksa menjadi mangsa kedua Fang. Gopal pula tidak dibenarkan mencuba atau membantu mana-mana pelajar yang masuk dalam pertandingan tersebut. Ying pula menjadi mangsa Yaya

"Aduh, sakit perut aku semalam. Dia pergi buat blueberry pie semalam, lepas tue dia suruh aku habiskan semua" kata Boboiboy sambil terbaring di atas bangku sekolah

"Samalah kita Boboiboy, semalam Yaya suruh aku habiskan dia punya cake buah. Aku terpaksa bawak balik rumah cake itu, nasib baik cake buah itu sedap" kata Ying yang berduduk bersandar di tepi bangku sekolah. Gopal pula kasihan melihat dua orang kawannya yang menjadi mangsa Fang dan Yaya tapi dia rasa sedikit cemburu kerana dapat makan makanan yang sedap-sedap

"Korang bestlah, aku satu apa pun tak boleh nak cuba" kata Gopal

"Best apa kebendanya" Boboiboy terus bangun dan duduk di bangku sekolah "Nak pengsan aku kena cuba itu, kena cuba ini. Aku pula yang rasa tension, nasib baiklah semuanya sedap-sedap. Kalau tidak, boleh keluar masuk tandas aku"

"Eh, mana Fang dan Yaya? masih belum lagi sampai ke sekolah" tanya Ying

Boboiboy melihat jam dan tinggal hanya beberapa minit sahaja lagi untuk loceng sekolah berbunyi "Entahlah, tak nampak pun dia orang pagi nie"

"Dia orang ada dekat kantin sekolah" muncul Rizu "Pizu nampak muka abang Fang menakutkan, dia asyik tergelak sorang-sorang sambil tengok buku resepi" Boboiboy dan Gopal menepuk dahi mereka

"Fang sudah jadi tak betul rupanya" kata Boboiboy "Yaya pula?"

"Kakak Yaya tengah tulis resepi baru dia, tadi Pizu tengok kakak Yaya tengah mencari idea untuk resepi baru dia. Tak tahu kenapa kakak Yaya nak letak sambal dalam cake dia, jadi Pizu tegur dia, terus Pizu kena halau. Pizu tak berani nak kacau abang Fang, macam orang gila aje Pizu nampak"

"Rizu tak tahu ke, abang Fang kau tue memang tak betul" kata Gopal

"ABANG FANG BUKAN TAK BETUL LAH!" Rizu menjerit sekuat hati dekat telinga Gopal "Abang Fang cuma nak menang sahaja dalam pertandingan ini dan saya sebagai peminat no.1 dia, Pizu akan tetap sokong abang Fang" Rizu siap buat poster besar untuk sebagai tanda sokongan dia kepada Fang. Dia sempat lagi melukis gambar Fang dengan penuh gaya dan macho

"Rizu terlupa sesuatu"

"Apa dia?" tanya Rizu

"Misai panjang dia" Rizu gigit tangan Gopal "ADOIIIII!" lepas itu Rizu pijak-pijak kaki Gopal sekuat hati dengan rasa geram dihatinya. Dia mengambil buku teks matematik Gopal dan lalu dia ketuk-ketuk kepala Gopal

"AMBIK NIE AMBIK NIE AMBIK NIE!" dan akhirnya sekali die tendang kaki Gopal

"AMMAA! APPAAAA! ANAK MU KENA BELASAH!" Gopal mengosok-gosok kaki dia yang kena tendang tadi

"Ganas juga si Rizu nie. Menakutkan betul" kata Boboiboy

"Itulah kau, mahu berlawak sangat dengan si Rizu, kan sudah kena dengan dia" Ying tergelak melihat Gopal menangis akibat di belasah oleh Rizu tadi yang sangat menyakitkan. Boboiboy pula sudah hilangkan diri dari dia orang, dia sedang menuju ke kantin sekolah untuk melihat dua rakannya. Dia nampak Yaya dan Fang di meja yang berasingan. Memang betul kata Rizu, Fang nampak macam orang gila, tergelak sorang diri dekat situ. Manakala Yaya pula dengan senyuman manis dia, asyik fikirkan idea baru sahaja. Yaya menghiraukan sahaja dengan gelakan tak betul dari Fang

"Cepatlah pertandingan ini habis, aku tak nak lah orang lain ingat Fang tue gila" Boboiboy menghela nafas dan terus ke tangga sekolah

* * *

Seminggu sudah berlalu, pertandingan akan bermula hari ini selepas sahaja habis sesi persekolahan. Bahan-bahan untuk membuat pastri, pelajar-pelajar kena bawa sendiri kerana pengetua sekolah amat kedekut tetapi tempat memasak semuanya menggunakan duit simpanan Papa Zola dan Mama Zilla (Kaya pula dia orang) dan dia orang juga meminta Kaizo sponsor kan sedikit sebab dia banyak duit. Kaizo setuju sahaja tetapi dia tidak mahu menjadi juri kalau tidak, habis dia akan memberikan hukuman kepada sesiapa yang tidak membuat pastri yang tidak sedap

Pertandingan ini hanya adakan diadakan pada setiap hari Isnin, Rabu dan Sabtu. Ramai pelajar menampal poster peserta-peserta tersebut di sekitar sekolah dan paling banyak sekali adalah poster Fang. Yaya pula adalah peserta kedua paling banyak poster

"Tak sangka pula Yaya pun ada ramai peminat" kata Boboiboy yang sedang menuju ke dewan sekolah bersama dengan dua rakannya, Gopal dan Ying

"Dia kan pengawas paling tegas dan popular dekat sekolah ini, mestilah ramai peminat"

"Silap tue Ying, dia popular sebab biskut dia yang tak sedap tue"

"Wei! Kau cakap elok-elok sikit ok"

"Sudahlah, janganlah bergaduh" Boboiboy cuba leraikan mereka berdua. Semenjak Fang tiada dengan dia orang, Ying menjadi pengganti tempat pergaduhan Gopal. Boboiboy berharap sangat pertandingan ini cepat habis, dia nak keadaan kembali seperti biasa

"Aku kena pergi dulu, nanti dia orang tunggu pula. Korang jangan lupa berikan sokongan dekat kawan kita" Gopal berlari ke pintu dewan sekolah. Pengetua sekolah, Cikgu Papa Zola, Mama Zilla dan juga mak cik kantin sekolah sedang menunggu kedatangan Gopal. Manakala Boboiboy dan Ying berdiri di pintu dewan sekolah. Mereka mencari-cari Fang dan Yaya, mereka berdua duduk di bahagian belakang sekali. Boboiboy melambai-lambai ke arah mereka

"Apasal adik aku tidak duduk di bahagian depan. Mencurigakan" Kaizo muncul di sebelah Boboiboy

"Kapten Kaizo jangan fikir yang bukan-bukan. Fang mesti tidak akan main tipu punya, lagipun sebelah dia ada Yaya maaa"

"Betul juga kata kau tapi aku tetap tidak yakin" Kaizo asyik perhatikan adiknya dan ia membuatkan Fang berasa tidak selesa dengan renungan dari abang dia "Isk abang aku nie, kalau tak perhatikan aku tak boleh ke" Fang mengenggam tangan dia

"Dia takut kau main tipulah tue" kata Yaya

"Mana ada aku nak main tipu. Aku akan buktikan yang aku boleh menang tanpa bermain tipu" Fang dengan keyakinan tinggi, dia akan kalahkan peserta yang lain. Dia tidak kisah kalau peserta itu kawan dia atau tidak "hehehehehe"

"Sudah-sudahlah tue gelak. Dah nampak macam hantu aku tengok" Terus Fang berhenti gelak dan membuat muka masam dia

Semua senyap apabila cikgu Papa Zola masuk ke dalam dewan dengan sebuah trofi dan lalu naik ke atas dewan. Dia meletak trofi itu di atas meja yang berada di tengah-tengah pentas dewan

"Aik, apasal trofi itu bentuk macam cikgu Papa" kata Ying sambil melihat trofi yang bersaluti dengan emas itu. Semua peserta mahukan trofi itu, trofi idaman kesemua peserta

"Anak-anak murid sekalian, ini adalah hadiah trofi kamu jika kamu menang di dalam pertandingan membuat pastri yang tersedap! Cikgu ingin mengucapkan selamat berjaya dan jangan sesekali hendak main tipu. Kalau kamu main tipu juga, cikgu akan bagi kamu rotan keinsafan dan cikgu juga akan gagalkan kamu di dalam ujian matematik nanti" Semua peserta menelan ludah

"Ba-baik cikgu"

"Bagus bagus. SEKARANG KAMU BOLEH MULAKAN MEMBUAT PASTRI YANG PERTAMA! SIAPA BUAT TIDAK SEDAP, AKAN DI SINGKIRKAN DARI PERTANDINGAN INI! 1 setengah jam bermula sekarang!"

* * *

"WAH! tak sangka kau dan Yaya dapat ke pusingan yang seterusnya" kata Boboiboy

"Yolah, dasyat juga cake yang korang buat tadi tapi kita orang yang tidak sempat nak merasa" Ying, Yaya, Fang dan juga Boboiboy menoleh ketepi dan melihat kawan baik mereka sedang menikmati cake Fang dan Yaya sorang-sorang. Dia tidak berkongsi pun dengan sesiapa

"Wei Gopal, kedekut betul kau nie" kata Fang "Kau nak aku panggil Rizu suruh dia belasah kau lagi ke"

"Eh tak nak tak nak, ambil lah. Aku sudah makan puas-puas tadi" Dia berikan cake yang sudah separuh makan kepada mereka berempat. Ying dan Boboiboy merasa kedua cake tersebut dan rasanya sungguh bahagia sekali "Sedap betul kau buat, Fang"

"Sudah tentulah" kata Fang dengan belagaknya

"Tapi aku tak sangka pula kau pandai buat cake" kata Ying sambil mengambil sedikit cake Yaya

"Sedap apa kebendanya! Kenapa kau tak letak lobak merah di dalam cake ini!" muncul Kaizo di belakang Fang "SUDAH! Kau sepatutnya sudah pulang ke rumah tapi ke sini juga yang kau pergi. Siapa nak kemaskan rumah tengah bersepah tue!" Kaizo mengheret tangan adiknya

"Kasihan si Fang, asyik kena marah dengan abang dia sahaja"

"Biarkan ajelah dia Yaya. Hari rabu nanti, korang kena buat apa pula?" tanya Boboiboy sambil menikmati cake Yaya

"Tadi Mama Zilla kata, kita orang kena buat macaroon. Aku tidak pernah buat macaroon, jadi aku kenalah berlatih malam nanti. Ying jadi tukang rasa aku, boleh kan?"

"Hehehe.. boleh sahaja Yaya" Ying tersengih dekat kawan dia

Esoknya, terus Ying tidak hadir ke sekolah sebab sakit perut. Terlampau banyak sangat makan macaroon

* * *

Makin lama makin sengit pertandingan tersebut. Dari 12 peserta yang ada terus tinggal 2 sahaja sekarang ini dan 2 peserta terakhir itu adalah Fang dan Yaya. Fang memasang keazaman yang tinggi, dia yakin dia dapat kalahkan Yaya. Manakala Yaya pula, dia akan cuba yang terbaik untuk kalahkan Fang. Dari pagi tadi, mereka berdua tidak berkata apa, masing-masing mempunyai rancangan yang tersendiri

"Takut pula aku tengok dia orang berdua nie"

"Kenapa pula Boboiboy?"

"Tengoklah dia orang, masing-masing tengah bermasam muka" Boboiboy tunjuk ke arah Fang dan Yaya yang ada di tepi dewan sekolah. Fang dengan idea-idea menarik dia, dia telah memaksa Boboiboy merasa kesemua makanan yang dia buat dan pilih makanan mana yang paling sedap. Yaya pula mencari buku-buku resepi baru dan cuba mengabungkan bahan-bahan yang unik di dalam pastri dia tersebut. Ying menjadi mangsa dia, ada setengah itu sedap, ada setengah itu buatkan Ying sakit perut sampai satu hari dia tidak hadir ke sekolah

"Kau rasa siapa menang?"

"Mestilah Yaya. Dia kan hebat" muncul pula Ochobot

"Aik, kau pun nak tengok juga dia orang beraksi"

"Mestilah, Boboiboy. Aku tak lepaskan peluang keemasan ini. Nak juga tengok Yaya kalahkan si Fang" tergelak Ochobot disitu "Mesti malu besar si Fang nanti sebab kalah dengan budak perempuan"

"Kalah dengan budak perempuan? Tak, aku tak rasa adik aku akan kalah" muncul pula Kaizo dengan baju yang bergambarkan muka adiknya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying dan juga Ochobot menahan gelakan mereka, takut nanti kena belasah dengan Kaizo. Dia perasan yang mereka berempat sedang ketawakan dia "Kau ingat aku tak tahu yang korang semua tengah ketawakan aku!"

Mereka mengigil kerana takut dengan suara garang Kaizo "Baju nie Rizu yang suruh pakai. Jadi, aku nak korang juga pakai baju nie" Kaizo keluar tiga helai baju dan berikan kepada mereka

"Tapi.. saya tidak boleh pakai. Saya kan juri khas, mana boleh sokong mana-mana peserta" kata Gopal. Dalam hati dia berasa lega kerana tidak perlu memakai baju tersebut

"Saya pula kawan baik Yaya, saya penyokong setia dia" Ying tersengih kepada Kaizo

"Aku juga yang jadi mangsa" Boboiboy mengambil baju tersebut dan sarungkan sahaja baju itu. Ochobot tergelak sahaja melihat Boboiboy memakai baju yang bergambarkan wajah Fang "Aduh, malunya aku"

"Itu pun kau nak malu. Korang berdua kawan baik pun nak juga rasa malu juga! KAWAN JENIS APAKAH INI!"

"Maaf abang Kaizo" Boboiboy terpaksa beranikan diri walaupun dia terasa agak malu dengan baju yang dia pakai sekarang ini. Dia ternampak setengah pelajar ketawa kecil melihat Boboiboy "Jomlah masuk ke dalam dewan. Tak lama lagi akan bermula"

"Nanti, Pizu pun nak ikut!" Rizu berlari ke arah mereka dengan membawa banner besar dia. Setelah mereka mengambil tempat duduk di bahagian depan sekali, mereka tidak sabar untuk pertandingan terakhir itu bermula. Fang dan Yaya masih lagi berada di luar, mereka sedang menunggu pengumuman untuk masuk ke dalam dewan

"Selamat berjaya Yaya"

"Selamat berjaya Fang"

3 jam kemudian

Semua berdebar untuk pengumuman, siapakah juara dalam pertandingan tersebut. Adakah Yaya, seorang gadis yang ayu dan peramah walaupun dia agak tegas ataupun Fang, seorang yang bijak tetapi suka sangat marah orang dan tidak reti untuk bersabar

"Dan pemenangnya ialah..."

* * *

"YAHOOOO! AKHIRNYA AKU MENANG!" Fang meloncat-loncat di atas dewan pentas sambil memegang trofi emas itu. Pelajar lain dan juga guru-guru sudah bersurai dari dewan, yang tinggal hanyalah Boboiboy, Ochobot, Gopal, Rizu dan juga Kaizo. Mereka sudah bosan melihat Fang menjerit-jerit di atas pentas dewan dengan begitu belagak sekali. Yaya pula, dia sudah lari keluar dari dewan bersama dengan Ying

"Aku sudah buktikan kepada semua orang, yang aku tidak perlu main tipu untuk menang!" kata Fang sambil ketawa besar di situ

"Belagak betul" kata Boboiboy

"Ala, biarkan ajelah dia Boboiboy. Asalkan kita dapat kembalikan Fang yang asal" kata Gopal sambil menikmati ice cream cake yang telah dibuat oleh Fang tadi "Sedap betul ice cream cake nie"

"Wei Gopal, tak kan nak biarkan macam itu sahaja. Dia bukannya nak berterima kasih pun, lepas tue, nak menunjuk depan Yaya. Kasihan si Yaya merajuk, selamat Ying pergi pujuk dia"

"Pang buat budak perempuan merajuk?" tanya Kaizo

"Ha ah abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy sambil mengelengkan kepalanya melihat gelagat kawan baik dia yang masih lagi berada di atas pentas "Abang Fang tak baik buat begitu dekat budak perempuan. Kasihan kakak Yaya"

"Apa kata Rizu pergi gigit si abang Fang tue, bagi dia sedar sikit" kata Gopal. Rizu senyum lebar kepada Gopal dan terus dia gigit tangan Gopal "ADOIIII!" Ice cream cake yang dia pegang tadi terlepas dari tangan dia dan jatuh ke atas lantai dewan "Dey! apasal Rizu gigit abang. Abang kan suruh Rizu gigit si rambut cacak tue"

"Pizu tak nak gigit abang Fang. Abang Fang ialah abang kesayangan Pizu" terus dia jeling lidah dekat Gopal

"Cheh, abang kesayangan konon. Perangai macam hantu boleh dipanggil abang kesayangan"

"Kau panggil adik aku hantu?" tangan kanan Kaizo sudah bersiap sedia untuk keluarkan pedang tenaga dia. Gopal mengelengkan kepalanya "Tak, tak.. Fang tue bukan hantu" kata Gopal yang sedang mengigil itu

"Ermm.. wei Fang! sudah sudahlah tue! turun sahajalah dari situ. Kita orang semua nak balik dah" panggil Boboiboy. Fang yang sudah cukup puas melompat-lompat di atas pentas, lalu dia turun dengan begitu bangga sekali. Dia peluk trofi keemasan dia dengan penuh makna

"Bangga sangatlah tue" kata Boboiboy

"Mestilah! Ini adalah kejayaan aku di dalam bidang masakan! Aku bangga dengan diri aku"

"Bangga konon. Kau tak rasa kesian ke dekat kawan kau sorang lagi" kata Boboiboy dengan yang marah

"Errr.. siapa?" Kaizo tepuk kepala adiknya "Siapa kau tanya! KAWAN KAU YAYA TUE LAH!" Baru Fang perasaan yang Yaya tiada di situ, dia menyuruh tunggu dia di pintu pagar sekolah kerana dia ingin pergi mencari Yaya untuk meminta maaf dekat dia. Fang mencari Yaya di sekitar sekolah dan akhirnya dia jumpa juga Yaya yang sedang duduk di bangku sekolah bersama dengan Ying. Fang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka berdua yang sedang berborak. Yaya tidak kelihatan begitu merajuk dengan Fang, muka dia tenang sahaja

"Hah! apa kau nak lagi" tanya Ying

"Aku nak minta maaf dekat Yaya lah. Tak boleh ke?"

"Minta maaf dekat aku? kenapa perlu minta maaf dekat aku?" Yaya berasa pelik

"Yelah, aku tadi tak ucapkan taniah dekat kau sebab sampai ke tahap peringkat akhir dengan aku. Aku terlupa yang kau adalah kawan baik aku juga, aku cuma nampak kau sebagai pesaingan aku sahaja. Jadi aku minta maaf bebanyak dekat kau" kata Fang yang rasa bersalah dengan Yaya "Nah, kau ambil lah trofi nie" Fang berikan trofi itu kepada Yaya

"Eh, bukan kau yang menang ke? kenapa perlu bagi aku pula"

"Sebab kau lebih berbakat daripada aku. Aku cuma mencari idea-idea dari buku resepi sahaja. Kau pula, kau gunakan idea kau yang tersendiri. Jadi, kau yang sepatutnya menang"

"Tak payahlah Fang, kau simpan sahajalah trofi itu"

"Ambik ajelah trofi nie!" Yaya menolak trofi itu

"Kau punya trofi kan, tak perlulah kau bagi aku"

Ying makin lama makin kebelakang, dia tidak mahu terlibat dengan pergaduhan dia orang "Aiyyaaaa... sudah minta maaf pun, mahu bergaduh pula. Apa nak jadi nie"

"Ambik ajelah!" Fang memaksa Yaya mengambil trofi itu

"Isk, aku kata tak payahlah! kau pun berbakat sama dengan aku juga kan!" kata Yaya dengan nada yang tegas sambil menolak trofi itu ke Fang

"Tapi kau yang sepatutnya layak digelarkan sebagai juara" Fang menolak balik trofi itu ke arah Yaya

"TAK NAKKKKKKK!"

Boboiboy yang berdiri jauh dari mereka, dia rasa macam nak sahaja hantuk kepala dia dekat dinding "Dengan budak perempuan pun dia nak bergaduh juga" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

"Hehehehe... terbaik" kata Ochobot

* * *

 **Ini semuanya hanyalah imaginasi author sahaja~**

 **Hopefully korang semua enjoy dengan cerita ini :3**

 **Kalau tak enjoy tue... minta maaf bebanyak T_T**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **Sayonara~**


	17. Rahsia

**Welcome back semua! apa khabar? Author sihat sahaja**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

Rahsia

"Abang, kita nak pergi ke mana nie?" Fang menguap sambil berjalan menuju ke bandar

"Ikut sahajalah, banyak bunyi pula kau nie"

"Yelah, tapi beritahulah adik kita nak pergi mana" Fang menguap lagi, dia masukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jaket kerana sejuk sangat pada pagi itu. Awal-awal pagi lagi Kaizo sudah kejutkan adiknya bangun. Hari ini hari Sabtu, di bandar ada pasar tani, jadi Kaizo ingin memborong semua lobak merah yang ada di pasar nanti. Mata Fang separuh buka, separuh tutup kerana semalam dia terpaksa tidur lewat lagi kerana abang dia paksa dia kemaskan satu rumah

"Cubalah bangun awal-awal pagi macam abang, macam mana nak ada otak cergas kalau asyik tidur sahaja" Kaizo sudah mula dengan nada tegas dia

"Otak adik cergas apa, cuma abang sahaja yang suka sangat kacau adik. Macam mana adik nak tidur awal, bangun awal, kalau abang suka sangat suruh adik buat kerja. Penat! tahu tak"

"Abang pun penat juga! kau tue boleh sahaja balik awal kan semalam. Ini tidak, habis sekolah, pergi lepak dengan kawan"

"Ingat adik tak penat juga ke! abang tue penat sebab latihan tempur. Itu sahaja kerja abang tiap-tiap hari" Kaizo berhenti dan pusing kebelakang. Dia tunduk ke arah muka adiknya dan lalu jentik hidung Fang "Bukan itu sahaja kerj abang! abang penjaga galaxy! kenalah jaga galaxy daripada ancaman dari musuh-musuh abang" Kaizo sambung balik berjalan. Fang mengosok hidung dia yang kena jentik tadi

"Penjaga galaxy konon" bisik Fang sambil membuat muka masam

Dalam perjalanan ke pasar tani, mereka sempat lagi bergaduh. Mereka akan bergaduh tidak kira tempat, kedai Tok Aba ke, dekat rumah ke, dekat dalam restaurant ke, dekat taman permainan ke, mesti ada sahaja pergaduhan mereka, selepas itu, mereka akan berbaik semula. Setelah sampai di pasar tani, mata Fang terus segar kerana ini pertama kali dia pergi ke pasar tani, selalunya dia pergi pasar malam. Terdapat pelbagai jenis sayur segar yang jual, ada juga buah-buahan, daging-daging segar, kuih-muih untuk sarapan pagi dan pelbagai jenis makanan yang ada. Kaizo memberikan sedikit duit kepada adiknya

"Kau pergi beli makanan. Belilah apa yang kau nak tapi jangan terlampau tamak sangat! FAHAM!"

Fang mengambil duit itu di tangan abangnya "Faham abang!"

"Jumpa abang dekat depan mak cik jual pokok bunga tue" kata Kaizo sambil tunjuk ke arah seorang mak cik sedang sibuk menjual pokok-pokok bunganya. Bukan pokok bunga sahaja dia jual, ada juga jual pelbagai jenis benih sayur dan buah-buahan. Kaizo tertarik ingin membeli benih sayur ataupun benih buah-buahan, tapi sebelum itu, dia kena pergi beli lobak merah terlebih dahulu.

Fang pula sudah berjalan jauh ke dalam pasar tani, mata dia tidak berkelip-kelip kerana melihat ada pelbagai jenis makanan yang ada tetapi otak dia hanya ingatkan dia satu sahaja

"Donut lobak merah! donut lobak merah!" Fang bernyanyi-nyanyi di situ sambil mencari orang menjual donut kegemaran dia. Dia berjalan lagi sehinggalah ke hujung pasar tani dan akhirnya dia jumpa juga gerai yang jual donut lobak merah. Donut-donut tersebut masih lagi segar dan panas, Fang kelihatan begitu gembira. Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat donut kegemaran dia. Dia mengambil bau dulu dan lalu tersenyum lebar di situ. Dia mahu membeli kesemua donut lobak merah tersebut tetapi dia teringat pesanan abang dia tadi, jangan tamak

"Bagi saya 4 donut lobak merah" kata Fang yang sudah kelaparan. Perut dia sudah berbunyi-bunyi. Nasib dia begitu baik kerana pasar tani itu agak riuh rendah, jadi tiada siapa yang mendengar bunyi perut dia

"Kau!" Fang terdengar suara yang dia tidak berapa suka sangat. Dia mengangkat kepala dia dan terkejut besar dia di situ

"KAU!" kata Fang

Zakwan, pembuli Fang berdiri di depan meja jualan makanan dia dengan mata dia bulat besar kerana terkejut melihat Fang ada di situ "Apa kau buat dekat sini?" kata Zakwan dengan nada yang marah

"Aku ada dekat sini sebab nak beli donut kegemaran aku lah "kata Fang "Kau pula, apa kau buat dekat sini?"

Zakwan tidak menjawab soalan Fang tadi, dia cuma masukkan beberapa donut lobak merah di dalam plastik merah "Kau nak apa lagi?" tanya Zakwan tanpa melihat Fang. Dia seperti rasa bengang atau marah kerana dia tidak mahu sesiapa yang terjumpa dia ada di pasar

"Itu sahaja" kata Fang "Kenapa kau tak jawab soalan aku?"

"Buat apa aku nak jawab soalan kau" Zakwan berikan plastik merah itu kepada Fang dan Fang pula berikan duit kepada Zakwan "Terima kasih. Kau jangan beritahu sesiapa yang aku bantu mak aku jual dekat pasar tani"

Fang tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk sahaja kepala. Dia terus beredar dari situ dan terdengar perbualan Zakwan dengan seorang wanita

"Siapa tue Zakwan? kawan kamu ke?"

"Bukan mak, budak sama kelas dengan Zakwan sahaja"

"Oh, ingatkan kawan kamu tadi. Jangan lupa jual kuih-kuih dekat belakang kamu nie. Mak buat terlebih pula pagi tadi" kata ibu Zakwan "Maaf sebab terpaksa menyuruh kamu menjual kuih. Kamu fahamkan sebab apa"

"Jangan risau mak, Zakwan faham"

Fang terus beredar sebelum Zakwan dapat tahu dia sedang mendengar perbualan mereka berdua. Dia tidak sangka pula dia akan terjumpa pembuli dia dekat pasar tani tetapi dia tidak tahu Zakwan bukanlah orang yang kaya yang dia selalu bayangkan. Fang selalu bayangkan budak-budak di kelas dia, semuanya orang kaya-kaya tetapi rupanya bukan. Dia tidak tahu sangat tentang kehidupan mereka semua yang sebenar. Dia berjalan balik ke tempat mak cik jual pokok bunga, entah kemana dia lalu sebab asyik fikirkan tentang perbualan tadi sehingga dia terlanggar dengan seseorang. Ada beberapa buah oren terjatuh dari plastik, Fang tunduk dan mengutip beberapa oren yang jatuh di atas jalan

"Maaf" kata Fang, dia berdiri dan nampak siapa yang dia terlanggar tadi

"Kau nie Fang, bukan nak tengok orang pun. Kan dah terlanggar aku tadi" kata Boboiboy. Fang tersengih kepada kawan baik dia

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja" Fang masukkan buah oren itu di dalam beg plastik Boboiboy "Kau tolong Tok Aba ke?"

"Ha ah, aku tengah cari sayur sawi untuk masak tengahari nanti. Kau datang ke sini dengan siapa?" Mereka berdua sambung berjalan sambil mencari sayur sawi

"Aku datang dengan abang akulah. Tak tahulah apa dia nak pergi beli" kata Fang "Boboiboy, aku nak tanya boleh?"

"Tanyalah"

"Zakwan tue, rumah dia dekat mana?" Boboiboy rasa pelik pula kerana tidak pernah pula Fang tanya tentang pembuli dia

"Aku tak tahu rumah dia dekat mana, aku rasa Gopal tahu kot dia duduk dekat mana. Kenapa Fang?"

Fang menghela nafas, dia tidak bercakap apa kerana dia bukan seorang yang suka bocorkan rahsia orang "Tiada apalah Boboiboy. Aku sahaja tanya. Jomlah cari sayur yang kau nak tue" Boboiboy biarkan sahaja, mungkin ada sesuatu yang dia ingin rahsiakan, fikir Boboiboy

"Fang, nanti kau datang kedai Tok Aba kan petang nanti?"

"Mestilah, kan kita semua sudah janji nak ulangkaji sama-sama" kata Fang sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua sempat lagi berhenti di sesetengah kedai untuk melihat makanan yang dijual. Fang ada belikan kuih untuk abang dia, dan Boboiboy pula belikan nasi lemak 2 bungkus untuk dia dan Tok Aba. Selepas itu, mereka pergi beli sayur sawi yang tidak jauh dengan gerai mak cik jual pokok bunga tadi. Fang nampak abang dia sedang mengangkat kotak besar yang penuh dengan lobak merah

"Pang! cepat sikit! abang nak balik dah!" menjerit abang dia dari jauh

"Kau pergilah dulu, kita jumpa petang nanti dekat kedai Tok Aba" kata Boboiboy sambil membayar sayur sawi itu tadi. Fang melambai kepada Boboiboy dan terus pergi ke abangnya. Mereka berdua tidak berhenti di mana-mana kedai, mereka hanya terus sahaja pulang ke rumah. Kaizo melihat muka adiknya yang dari tadi asyik fikirkan tentang sesuatu

"Apa yang kau sedang fikirkan?"

"Ermm.. takde apa abang" kata Fang

"Jangan nak sembunyikan daripada abang, baik kau cerita dekat abang"

Fang tahu dengan nada suara abang dia yang garang itu, kalau tidak cerita kepada dia, dia akan memaksa. Dia menghela nafas dan lalu bercerita kepada abang dia "Abang, abang pernah tak melihat seseorang dan apa yang kita fikirkan selama ini sebenarnya lain daripada kita bayangkan"

"Maksud adik?"

"Adik nampak Zakwan dekat pasar tadi. Masa itu adik nak beli donut lobak merah, adik tidak sangka dia yang jual. Selama ini adik fikirkan dia anak orang kaya tetapi rupanya bukan" Dalam hati Fang, dia tidak henti-henti cakap minta maaf kerana dia terpaksa cerita dekat abang dia "Abang jangan beritahu sesiapa"

"Hmmm... baiklah, abang tidak akan beritahu sesiapa tapi kenapa adik fikirkan tentang itu?"

"Sebab kenapa dia buli adik dan orang lain juga. Kenapa dia tidak mahu adik beritahu sesiapa tentang kehidupan sebenar dia"

Kaizo tersenyum kepada adiknya "Hmm.. mungkin dia ada sebabnya. Mungkin dia cemburu melihat adik lebih pandai daripada dia atau dia cemburu melihat adik begitu akrab dengan kawan-kawan adik. Tapi tentang kehidupan dia, cuba adik lihat kawan-kawan dia yang lain, bagaimana kehidupan mereka? adakah sama seperti Zakwan atau lain. Seperti adik juga dulu-dulu, abang suruh adik rahsiakan identiti adik yang sebenarnya daripada kawan-kawan adik. Mungkin itu sebab Zakwan rahsiakan identiti dia yang sebenarnya"

"Maksud abang, dia pun alien juga lah"

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUD ABANG! kau nie, nak kena beritahu terang-terang baru kau nak faham!" Kaizo nak sahaja ketuk kepala adik dia tetapi disebabkan dia sedang mengangkat kotak besar, nasib Fang begitu baik sekali "Maksud abang, kemungkinan kehidupan dia tidak begitu mewah seperti kawan-kawan dia yang lain. Mungkin sebab itu dia suruh kau jangan beritahu sesiapa. Dia seperti Rizu juga, mahu rahsiakan tentang penyakit dia daripada semua orang. Alasan dia, dia tidak mahu orang lain risaukan tentang diri dia. Setiap orang ada rahsia yang berbeza"

"Oh, baru adik faham. Terima kasih abang" Fang mengambil satu donut lobak merah dari plastik merah dan lalu makan sebab dia sudah terlalu lapar sangat "Tapi, kenapa dia nak rahsiakan identiti dia yang sebenarnya. Tak salahkan kalau kawan dia tahu tentang diri dia yang sebenar"

"Hmm.. pendapat abanglah kan. Mungkin dia malu dengan kawan-kawan dia, kerana kehidupan mereka berbeza dengan dia. Mungkin juga atau mungkin dia tidak mahu dirinya menjadi mangsa buli. Kita tidak tahu apa didalam hati mereka, kita cuma dapat meneka sahaja. Kau patut bersyukur kerana kawan-kawan kau masih lagi terima kau walaupun mereka tahu diri kau yang sebenarnya dan kau juga patut berhati-hati dalam memilih kawan. Abang cuma tak nak adik dibuli lagi"

Fang tersenyum kerana teringatkan kawan-kawan dia. Mereka semua terima dia walaupun dia hanyalah seorang alien berasal dari planet lain. Walaupun pada masa itu mereka cukup marah dengan dia kerana tidak memberitahu perkara yang sebenarnya tetapi mereka tetap anggap dia sebagai kawan baik. Dari saat mereka kenal sehinggalah sekarang, Fang memang menghargai mereka semua. Persahabatan yang dia tidak mahu terpisah, dia sayangkan setiap kawan dia. Dia teringat lagi saat Lahap dan abangnya mahu belasah mereka lagi, dia tidak sanggup melihat kawan-kawan dia terseksa lagi. Dia sanggup rampas jam kuasa mereka demi keselamatan kawan-kawan dia. Dia sebenarnya tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkan mereka tetapi disebabkan abang dia yang begitu garang sekali, dan dia memang setia kepada abang dia, dia terpaksa meninggalkan mereka semua. Fang ingat lagi pada ketika itu, dia dengan perasaan sedih dan itu mungkin kali terakhir dia dapat berkawan dengan mereka semua tetapi dia silap, kawan-kawan dia sanggup untuk dapatkan dia balik.

"Pang?" Kaizo melihat mata adiknya yang sudah berkaca mata itu "Kenapa tiba-tiba sahaja kau nak menangis?"

"Maaf abang. Adik teringat lagi tentang dulu" Fang mengelap air mata dia "Jangan risau abang, adik memang menghargai persahabatan mereka sebab itu adik tidak sanggup meninggal kawan-kawan adik"

Kaizo tersenyum "Baguslah tue adik"

"Tapi abang tak rasa sunyi ke? Adik tak pernah nampak abang cuba berkawan dengan sesiapa dekat sini"

Kaizo terasa sedikit. Dia memang tiada kawan rapat seperti adik dia tetapi dia tidak rasa dirinya sunyi "Abang ada kawan apa, Lynna tue kawan abang. Lahap tue kawan abang, kawan-kawan kau pun kawan-kawan abang juga"

"Yelah tue abang, cakap sahajalah abang tak suka berkawan" kata Fang dengan nada yang sinis

"APA KAU CAKAP PANG!" Terus Fang lari ke rumah dia yang tidak jauh dari situ "MARI SINI KAU PANGG!" Kaizo tidak dapat berlari begitu cepat kerana kotak besar yang dipegang olehnya

* * *

Petang itu, Fang menunggu kawan-kawan dia sampai di kedai Tok Aba. Dia sampai di kedai Tok Aba tepat pada pukul 4 petang, tak pernah sampai lewat atau terlampau awal, mesti tepat. Fang sentiasa akan menepati masa, kalau pukul 5 suruh datang, tepat pukul 5 juga dia akan sampai "Mana dia orang atuk? tak tak dia orang lupa kot"

"Kejap lagi sampailah tue, baru 5 minit kau tunggu dah tak sabar kamu nie" Fang tersengih sahaja, dia membuka buku latihan matematik dia sambil menunggu kehadiran kawan-kawannya. Tok Aba pula sediakan Ice Blended Chocolate Special untuk Fang, dan dia juga ada buat sedikit cekodok chocolate "Makanlah cekodok nie Fang, atuk buat sedikit sahaja nie"

"Terima kasih atuk" Fang terus menjawab soalan-soalan matematik di situ tetapi dia tidak dapat fokuskan dirinya kerana asyik terfikirkan tentang kejadian pagi tadi. Dia masih lagi fikirkan tentang Zakwan dan di mana dia rumah dia. Dia seperti ingin melihat bagaimana kehidupan Zakwan. Fang meletakkan kepala dia di atas buku latihan matematiknya

"Kau kenapa Fang? tak sihat ke?" tanya Tok Aba

"Takde apalah atuk. Saya cuma tidak dapat fokus dengan soalan matematik nie"

"Banyak sangat berfikirlah tue" Tok Aba tersenyum sahaja melihat Fang masih lagi terbaring di atas buku latihannya "Apa yang kau fikirkan sangat sampai tak dapat nak fokus tue?"

"Macam-macam atuk"

"Cuba cerita sedikit dekat atuk, mungkin atuk boleh bantu kamu" kata Tok Aba sambil mengelap beberapa cawan yang sudah siap di basuh. Fang mengangkat kepala dia, hati dia tidak tahu mahu bercerita atau tidak kepada Tok Aba "Kalau tak cerita, takpe, atuk faham tapi ingat, jangan terlampau fikirkan sangat. Nanti tak boleh kamu nak belajar dengan aman" Fang senyap sahaja, dia cuma bermain-main dengan straw minuman dia

"Atuk, kalaulah saya hidup di bumi nie tanpa rumah, adakah Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying masih berkawan dengan saya" tanya Fang secara tiba-tiba "Atau kalau saya beritahu identiti saya yang sebenarnya masih awal-awal dulu sebelum kedatangan abang saya, adakah mereka masih berkawan dengan saya lagi?"

"Kenapa kamu tanya begitu Fang"

Fang menghela nafas "Saya cuma ingin tahu sahaja atuk" Tok Aba rasa pelik melihat Fang bertanya begitu

"Jangan fikir yang bukan-bukan, dia orang akan tetap menerima Fang"

"Betul tue! Kau jangan fikirkan sangatlah Fang. Kau ada rumah ke, takde rumah ke, kau boleh sahaja tinggal dengan aku" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah Fang "Tentang rahsia yang kau simpan sangat tue, aku memang marah tapi bila fikirkan balik, mungkin ada sebabnya kau rahsiakan identiti kau yang sebenarnya tapi lepas nie, kau jangan cuba nak rahsiakan daripada kita orang"

Hati Fang terharu sedikit, dia ketawa kecil melihat kawan dia yang ada disebelah dia "Terima kasih Boboiboy. Tapi kalau aku duduk rumah kau, mesti kita dua asyik bergaduh sahaja setiap hari. Macam aku dengan abang aku, setiap hari bergaduh"

"Gaduh gaduh pun, kamu berdua tetap kawan juga. Jangan gaduh besar sudah, gaduh kecil-kecil sahaja" kata Tok Aba

"Gaduh? siapa pula nak cari gaduh dengan kau Fang" muncul pula si Gopal "Kau nak gaduh dengan aku ke Fang?"

"Buang masa aku sahaja nak gaduh dengan kau" Fang menolak muka Gopal yang dari tadi makin lama makin dekat dengan muka dia "Lupa pula. Gopal, kau tahu tak Zakwan tinggal dekat mana?"

"Hmmm... setahu akulah kan, dia tinggal berdekatan dengan kawasan rumah Ying. Rumah paling kecil, ada signboard tulis 'Tempahan untuk Kuih-Muih Murah' kenapa? Jangan cakap kau nak pergi melawat dia pula"

"Mana adalah. Tak kan aku nak pergi melawat dia, buat apa. Kawan-kawan dia pula tinggal mana?"

"Kawan-kawan dia tinggal dekat kawasan perumahan rumah mewah tapi kawan baik Zakwan, si Robin tue. Aku tak pasti dia tinggal di mana"

"Oh begitu. Aku keluar kejap, nanti aku datang balik" Fang kemaskan buku-buku latihan dia dan tinggalkan di situ sahaja. Dia akan kembali ke kedai Tok Aba, dia cuma mahu melihat kehidupan sebenar Zakwan "Dey! kita orang baru aje sampai, kau nak pergi pula"

"Nanti aku datang balik lah! Tunggu ajelah dekat situ" kata Fang. Dia terus tinggalkan Boboiboy dan Gopal di situ, dan terus menuju ke kawasan perumahan Ying. Dia berharap dia tidak bertembung dengan Zakwan ataupun Ying. Dia tidak mahu Ying bertanya apa yang dia buat disitu. Fang mencari-cari rumah yang dikatakan Gopal tadi, dia berjalan di satu lorong, dia berjalan sehinggalah dia sampai pada sebuah rumah yang paling hujung sekali. Dia ternampak Zakwan sedang membantu seorang kanak-kanak perempuan. Dia berjalan sedikit dan juga berhati-hati supaya Zakwan tidak perasan yang dia sedang memerhatikan dia. Fang duduk dibelakang sebuah tong sampah yang besar, dia terdengar perbualan Zakwan dengan adiknya

"Abang ajarlah adik. Adik tak faham dengan soalan ini"

"Soalan mana?"

"Ini senang sahaja" Dia melihat Zakwan sedang menulis sesuatu di buku adiknya, dia begitu tekun sekali mengajar adiknya. Datang pula seorang wanita dengan sebuah bakul besar. Dia berikan kepada Zakwan dan adiknya "Mak nak kami jual dekat mana hari ini?"

"Dekat mana-mana sahaja. Dekat depan stesen keretapi pun boleh. Jual elok-elok"

"Baik mak!" Mereka berdua simpan buku masing-masing dan mengambil bakul itu dan terus keluar dari rumah untuk menjual kuih-muih yang dibuat oleh ibu mereka. Setelah mereka sudah berjalan jauh sedikit, Fang keluar dari belakang tong sampah untuk beredar dari situ tetapi ibu Zakwan ternampak dia

"Kamu yang datang beli donut lobak merah pagi tadi kan" Fang terkejut dan pandang ke arah wanita itu "Marilah masuk ke dalam" Ibu Zakwan memang sangat peramah dan juga lemah lembut. Fang tanpa rasa segan, dia masuk ke dalam rumah Zakwan. Rumah itu tidaklah begitu besar, terdapat pelbagai jenis size kotak yang ada di tepi pintu rumah Zakwan. Di dalam rumah tersebut, ada beberapa perabut yang sudah lama digunakan tapi masih lagi elok. Ada beberapa bekas makanan yang ada di atas meja makan, semuanya digunakan untuk menjual kuih-muih. Rumah itu tidaklah terlalu sempit di dalam tapi masih lagi selesa untuk di duduki. "Apa nama kamu?" tanya ibu Zakwan sambil berikan donut lobak merah, lebihan jualan pagi tadi

"Nama saya Fang, saya sama kelas dengan Zakwan"

"Makanlah donut tue" kata ibu Zakwan sambil memperlawa Fang makan donut tersebut "Maaflah kerana rumah terlalu bersepah. Mak cik memang tak sempat nak kemas sebab mak cik sibuk sangat di dapur. Mak cik hanya jual kuih sahaja, kalau ada tempahan, mak cik akan buat juga. Itu sahaja pekerjaan mak cik untuk tanggung persekolahan Zakwan dan adiknya" Fang hanya senyap sahaja sambil makan donut lobak merah itu "Mak cik tahu sebenarnya Zakwan rahsiakan kehidupan dia daripada kawan-kawan dia, kalau boleh, kamu rahsiakan juga. Mak cik tak nak Zakwan berasa susah hati"

"Tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa dia buli orang lain? Mak cik tahu tentang itu, mak cik pernah nasihatkan dia jangan buli orang dekat sekolah tapi dia tetap degil. Mungkin mak cik terlalu lembut sangat dengan dia" kata ibu Zakwan, dia bersambung lagi "Dia buli orang sebab dia tak nak diri dia kena buli. Dia tak nak orang lain di mana dia tinggal, sebab itu dia buli orang, dia nak pelajar lain takut dengan dia. Tapi dia juga ada kebaikannya, dia setiap petang begini, dia selalu tolong mak cik jual kuih-muih yang mak cik selalu buat, tanpa rasa merungut. Dia juga abang yang penyayang, dia sayangkan adiknya tapi mak cik sedikit kecewa apabila dapat tahu dia buli orang dekat sekolah. Maafkan anak mak cik kalau dia ada buli kamu juga"

"Mak cik tak perlu risau, saya maafkan dia tapi mak cik, berapa lama mak cik nak biarkan dia buli orang lain"

"Mak cik pun tak tahu, tapi mak cik biarkan ajelah dia. Mak cik cuma nak anak mak cik gembira tapi bukan dengan cara buli orang dan mak cik juga mahu anak-anak mak cik hidup dengan senang"

Mereka berbual sebentar sebelum Fang meminta diri dia untuk pulang ke kedai Tok Aba "Saya kena pergi dulu, kawan-kawan saya tengah menunggu saya di kedai Tok Aba, maaf yea mak cik kerana menganggu"

"Tak perlu minta maaf, mak cik suka dengan kedatangan kamu" kata ibu Zakwan "Terima kasih kerana datang ke sini, mak cik akan bekalkan kamu sedikit kuih yang mak cik buat tadi. Bolehlah kamu berkongsi dengan rakan-rakan kamu atau keluarga kamu"

* * *

Fang berjalan pulang ke kedai Tok Aba dengan sebuah bekas yang penuh dengan kuih-muih. Dia tidak sangka Zakwan si pembuli, sebenarnya hidup susah tapi kenapa ibu dia tidak memarahi atau halang anak dia? Tapi apa yang dia nampak, ibu Zakwan bukan sejenis yang garang atau tegas macam abang dia. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa jawapannya. Mungkin ada sebab lain atau mungkin Zakwan adalah seorang yang degil, tak boleh terima nasihat dari orang lain. Macam-macamlah perangai manusia nie, serabut kepala aku, fikir Fang

"Pang? kenapa kau tidak berada di kedai Tok Aba" muncul Kaizo disebelah adiknya. Fang terkejut dengan kehadiran abangnya. Kaizo baru sahaja habis berjogging di sekitar taman, dia terserempak dengan adiknya semasa dalam perjalanan ke kedai Tok Aba

"Adik ada benda kena buat tadi"

"Oh, siapa yang berikan bekas tue?" tanya abang dia sambil melihat bekas biru itu. Fang membuka sedikit dan tunjukkan isi dalamnya kepada abang dia "Kuih? siapa yang buat?"

"Rahsia!" kata Fang sambil menutup balik bekas itu. Dia tersenyum di situ

"Itu pun kau nak berahsia dengan abang! siapa yang bagi, beritahu abang cepat!" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang garang. Fang hanya bersiul sahaja sambil belok ke kanan memasuki taman yang menuju ke kedai Tok Aba "PANGGG!"

"Kalau abang berahsia dengan adik, boleh pula. Kalau adik berahsia dengan abang tak boleh pula. Tak adil lah kalau macam tue" Kaizo menepuk kepala adiknya

"Itu sebab kau suka sangat simpan masalah kau. Ini mesti teman istimewa kau yang bagi" Fang pandang tepat ke arah mata abangnya

"Bila masa adik ada teman istimewa! ADIK KECIK LAGI LAH! Abang jangan nak buat cerita!"

"Habis tue, kalau bukan teman istimewa. Siapa yang bagi?" Kaizo masih lagi tidak puas hati dengan adiknya selagi dia tidak mendapat jawapan yang tepat

"RAHSIA!" kata Fang dengan nada yang tinggi

"kau nampak pedang tenaga abang"

"Tak" Terus Fang berlari ke arah kedai Tok Aba sambil menjerit "RAHSIA TETAP RAHSIA!"

"Cheh, tak guna punya adik. MARI SINI KAU!" Kaizo mengejar adiknya dengan pedang tenaga. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang ada di kedai Tok Aba melihat sahaja Fang kena belasah dengan abangnya tetapi Fang tetap menutup mulutnya. Dia tidak akan beritahu sesiapa ke mana dia pergi tadi

Walaupun dia dan Zakwan adalah musuh, Fang akan tetap menyimpan rahsia Zakwan. Biarlah Zakwan sendiri yang beritahu tentang diri dia yang sebenarnya dan dia juga tidak mahu menjadi pembuli seperti Zakwan. Dia tahu siapa diri dia yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah Fang, seorang yang suka belajar, pentingkan kebersihan tetapi suka sangat marah orang, tidak reti sabar dan juga seseorang yang agak nakal. Dia juga adalah salah satu superhero di bumi bersama dengan rakan-rakan baik dia. Oh yea, tidak lupa juga abang dia Kaizo, seorang yang garang dan penuh dengan kesadisan dia

"APA KAU CAKAP PANG!"

"Betullah kan, abang kalau belasah orang, memang sadis habis. Tiada belas kasihan langung! Tapi, sadis macam mana pun abang, abang tetap sayangkan adik kan kan kan" Fang peluk abang dia kuat-kuat supaya abang dia tidak dapat belasah dia lagi. Ada bau peluh abang, fikir Fang. Apa dia kisah, itu abang dia

"Yelah, abang memang sayangkan kau pun. Manja sangat kau nie" Kaizo menyimpan pedang tenaganya

Fang hanya tersenyum sahaja sambil memeluk abang dia "Dialah abang aku yang aku paling cintai" bisik Fang

* * *

 **Hehehee... best ke tak, terpulang kepada kamu semua :3**

 **Oh yea, permintaan dari fangcool xD author kena tanya Kaizo dulu.. tak tahulah kalau dia bagi adik dia bercinta ke tak :P**

 **hehehehee... dalam bab-bab cinta nie (author lemah sedikit dalam bahagian cinta nie).. hmm.. bagi author fikirkan dulu.. tapi musim lepas, ada satu chapter tentang cinta tidak menjadi, itu tentang Kaizo**

 **(Fang, kau bercinta ajelah dengan donut lobak merah.. ok tak?)**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter! Sayonara~**


	18. Buli II

**Welcome back my fellow readers! Apa khabar semua?**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu memberikan review! thank you so much!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Buli II

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat..."

"Apa yang kau tengah kira tue Fang?"

Fang pandang ke arah kawan dia yang bertopikan oren itu. Dia tunjuk buku latihan matematik dia dan menyuruh kawan baik dia senyap kerana dia ingin fokuskan dirinya untuk selesaikan jalan kerja matematik tersebut. Boboiboy terpaksa duduk senyap di bangku sekolah sambil melihat kawan baiknya yang begitu rajin sekali mengulangkaji matematik. Semenjak Fang meletak jawatan sebagai ketua kelas, dia kelihatan lebih tenang dan relax sekali dan semenjak itu juga, makin lama makin rajin kawan baik dia. Waktu rehat, Fang tidak kelihatan di kantin sekolah lagi, dia akan duduk di perpuskataan sekolah atau di bawah pokok bersebelahan dengan gelanggang bola keranjang. Ada juga sesetengah pelajar perempuan duduk di sebelah dia dan menyuruh mengajar mereka matematik. Fang buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja, dia menghiraukan sahaja pelajar-pelajar perempuan tersebut tetapi kadang-kadang, kalau mood dia begitu baik, dia akan mengajar mereka. Kalau mood tidak baik, dia akan terus menghalau mereka

Fang menutup buku latihan matematik dia dan simpan di dalam beg sekolahnya "Rajin betul kau pagi-pagi nie"

"Mestilah, aku kenalah belajar daripada asyik bermain sahaja. Dahlah minggu lepas aku tak dapat nak belajar sangat sebab pertandingan tue, jadi aku kenalah kejar balik masa ulangkaji aku" kata Fang. Dia rasa sedikit menyesal kerana memasuki pertandingan tersebut tetapi pada yang sama, dia rasa gembira sangat kerana menang dalam pertandingan membuat pastri

"Baguslah kau jenis yang rajin belajar" Boboiboy rasa bangga kerana mempunyai tiga orang kawan yang pandai. Dia tidak begitu cemburu dengan mereka, dia tahu dengan kebolehan yang ada di dalam diri masing-masing "Fang, aku nak tanya boleh tak?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau semenjak akhir-akhir nie tak rehat dengan kita orang? Kau ada masalah ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Takde, aku mana ada masalah pun. Aku cuma nak cari ketenangan untuk ulangkaji. Itu sahaja. Kau janganlah risau sangat" Fang senyum kepada Boboiboy "Kenapa? kau nampak aku ada masalah ke?"

"Takdelah Fang, kalau kau duduk bersendirian, kau mesti ada apa-apa masalah. Betul tak? Semenjak abang kau ada dekat bumi, banyak betul masalah kau timbul"

"Banyak ke? sedikit sahaja aku tengok. Ala, lagipun aku bukannya suka cari masalah tapi masalah yang suka cari aku" Bila Fang berfikir balik, memang banyak betul masalah dia hadapi. Sebelum abang dia duduk di bumi, tiada pula masalah yang dia hadapi. Mungkin duduk sorang dekat bumi, tiada masalah yang timbul kot, fikir Fang. Sementara mereka berdua menunggu kehadiran tiga kawan mereka yang lain, mereka berborak dan bergurau senda sesama sendiri. Robin, iaitu kawan baik kepada Zakwan, datang ke arah Fang

"Kau ikut aku" kata Robin

"Ikut kau? buat apa?"

"Baik kau berambus dari sini. Jangan kacau Fang lagi" Boboiboy berdiri di depan Robin dan menghalang dia dekati Fang

"Baik kau ketepi, ini adalah urusan aku dengan dia" Robin menolak bahu Boboiboy untuk menyuruh dia ketepi tetapi Boboiboy tidak berganjak dari situ "Aku cakap ketepi!"

Fang bangun dari situ "Kau nak apa hah! kau nak cari gaduh dengan aku ke?" kata Fang dengan kemarahan dia. Dia menolak Boboiboy ketepi supaya dia dapat bersemuka dengan Robin "Takpe Boboiboy, biar aku uruskan dia sendiri"

"Fang, tak kan kau nak ikut dia pula. Aku tak nak kau kena buli lagi"

"Jangan risau, aku tidak akan benarkan dia buli aku lagi"

"Betul cakap kawan kau, aku tak kan buli dia. Jangan risau, aku akan jaga kawan baik kau elok-elok" kata Robin dengan nada sinis. Boboiboy tidak percaya dengan kata-kata dia tetapi dia percaya Fang dapat jaga diri dia dengan baik. Jadi dia benarkan Fang ikut Robin ke belakang sekolah tetapi Boboiboy tidak boleh ikut mereka, jika tidak. Fang akan menjadi mangsa buli lagi. Boboiboy terpaksa duduk di bangku sekolah sambil risaukan tentang Fang

"Kau bawa aku ke sini kenapa?" tanya Fang sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan kalau tiba-tiba sahaja kawan Robin yang lain keluar, tak pun Zakwan

"Aku bawa kau ke sini sebab aku nak bagi kau amaran"

"Amaran?"

"Aku tahu kau tahu tentang cerita sebenar Zakwan" Robin datang dekat kepada Fang tetapi Fang berundur kebelakang sedikit demi sedikit. Dia tidak mahu Robin apa-apakan dia, dan dia juga tidak mahu bergaduh di sekolah "Kau ingat aku tak tahu, yang kawan baik aku tue hidup macama. Dia tidak beritahu aku pun tetapi aku dapat tahu sendiri. Jadi aku bagi amaran dekat kau, kau jangan bocorkan rahsia sebenarnya. Kalau tidak, nahas kau nanti" Robin makin lama makin dekat dengan Fang

Fang pula sudah tidak dapat kebelakang lagi kerana dia sudah berada di tepi dinding, dia boleh sahaja lari ke tepi tetapi Robin begitu pantas sekali, dia menumbuk perut Fang sampai membuatkan dia terjatuh. Bukan sekali, tetapi dua kali. Tumbukan itu terlalu kuat, Fang pegang perut dia yang begitu sakit sekali

"Itu amaran aku kepada kau!" Robin tinggalkan Fang keseorangan di situ. Fang cuba untuk berdiri secara pelahan-lahan "FANGGG!" Dia terdengar jeritan dari kawan-kawan dia. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berlari ke arah dia

"Fang, kau ok tak?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku ok, jangan risau tentang aku. Kan aku dah cakap tadi, masalah suka cari aku" kata Fang sambil tersenyum lemah

"Boleh lagi kau buat lawak, jomlah hantar kau ke bilik rehat" kata Yaya. Boboiboy dan Gopal tolong mengangkat Fang yang sudah tidak larat untuk berjalan. Mereka berjalan secara pelahan-lahan "Aku rasa, baik aku masuk ke kelas"

"Eh, takpe ke? kau sakit nie" Boboiboy rasa risau melihat kawan dia yang masih lagi tersenyum lemah walaupun dalam kesakitan

"Takpe Boboiboy. Lagipun aku tak nak tunjukkan diri aku nie lemah, jadi aku tunjukkan kepada dia orang, yang aku tidak takut. Bukan lari dan terus sorok" kata Fang

"Kalau macam tue, biar kita orang temankan kau ke kelas"

"Tapi... kau dalam kesakitan, kau nak juga ke masuk kelas?" tanya Boboiboy

"Takpe, aku tak kisah" Boboiboy dan Gopal menolong Fang menaiki tangga. Sedikit demi sedikit Fang menaiki tangga dengan pertolongan dari kawan-kawan dia, akhirnya, dia sampai juga di tingkat atas sekali. Dia melepaskan tangan Boboiboy dan Gopal, dia mahu berjalan dengan sendiri "Kita jumpa lagi masa rehat" kata Fang

"Fang, kau betul ke ok nie?" kata Boboiboy yang begitu risau dengan kawan baik dia. Fang masih lagi dengan senyuman lemah dia, dia tidak mahu mereka semua risau

"Aku ok, kalau ada apa-apa berlaku dekat aku, aku akan menghubungi korang semua dengan segera" Fang masuk ke dalam kelas dengan keadaan yang lemah, dia tetap berdiri tegak dan jalan seperti biasa. Dia hiraukan sahaja kesakitan dia, dia tidak akan mengalah. Robin berikan senyuman sinis dia sambil melihat Fang berjalan pelahan-lahan ke tempat duduk dia

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tidak bergerak lagi, mereka perhatikan sahaja kawan mereka yang dalam kesakitan "Risau pula aku"

"Fang tue kan kuat, kita jangan risaukan dia sangat maaaa" kata Ying

"Aku harap apa yang kau katakan betul tue Ying" Boboiboy melihat kawan dia kali terakhir sebelum dia bergerak ke kelas dia. Fang melihat kawan-kawan dia sudah beredar dari situ, dia secara senyap-senyap, mengangkat sedikit baju sekolah dia. Dia tidak begitu terkejut apabila melihat ada kesan lebam biru di bahagian kiri abdomen dia. Kalau kawan dia tahu, mesti dia orang suruh aku beritahu abang aku, fikir Fang. Tapi tidaklah begitu teruk sangatkan, fikir Fang lagi

Dia hanya senyap sahaja tanpa memberitahu kawan-kawan dia sepanjang hari persekolahan hari ini

* * *

Keesokannya, pelajar-pelajar Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis menerima berita tergempar. Mereka semua dapat tahu bahawa Zakwan bukanlah orang yang mereka sangkakan, dia hanyalah pelajar susah. Ramai yang berbisik-bisik tentang dia. Dia juga tidak terlepas daripada pandangan mata-mata pelajar sekolah itu. Zakwan rasa cukup bengang, orang pertama yang dia cari adalah Fang kerana cuma dia sahaja yang tahu rahsia sebenar dia. Padahal ada seorang lagi yang tahu rahsia dia iaitu kawan baik dia sendiri. Zakwan pergi mencari Fang di waktu rehat. Kelihatan Fang sedang makan nasi lemak dengan rakan-rakan dia. Dia mengenggam tangannya dan dia terus menuju ke meja Fang

"Wei wei, dia datang ke sinilah" kata Gopal sambil mengusik-usik bahu Fang

"Biarkan lah dia datang, aku bukannya buat apa pun dekat dia" kata Fang sambil menjamu nasi lemak dia. Dia ketawa seperti biasa dan hiraukan sahaja Zakwan. Boboiboy dan Gopal rasa risau, mereka risau kalau Fang kena buli lagi

Zakwan berhenti di depan meja Fang dan menghempas tangannya ke atas meja. Fang pandang ke arah Zakwan dengan muka yang serius "Kau nak apa?" tanya Fang

"Kau! ini mesti kerja kau!" Fang malas nak melayan sangat, dia sambung balik makan nasi lemak dia "Woi! kau dengar tak apa aku cakap?"

"Aku dengarlah, aku bukannya pekak pun" kata Fang dengan nada yang bosan

"Fang, jangan cari gaduh dekat sini" bisik Boboiboy kepada Fang

"Jangan risau, aku memang tak cari gaduh pun"

"Sempat pula korang berbisik" Zakwan mengarah kawan-kawan dia pegang tangan Fang untuk mengheret dia kebelakang sekolah tetapi Fang lepaskan tangan dia dari pegangan mereka "Kuat juga kau nie"

"Kau ingat aku nie lemah ke"

"Lemah sebab abang kau juga yang kena selamatkan kau" Zakwan ketawa sedikit "Oh abangku, selamatkan adik ku yang lemah ini" Zakwan menyindir Fang dengan membuat suara manja. Fang sudah mula berapi-api di situ, hati dia sudah panas, dia ingin melepaskan kemarahan dia tetapi Boboiboy tenangkan dia "Sabar Fang, sabar. Jangan dengar cakap dia"

"Baik korang berambus dari sini sebelum aku tukar korang jadi makanan" kata Gopal dengan keberanian dia, padahal dalam diri dia, dia takut sedikit dengan Zakwan

"Tukarlah! kalau berani!" Gopal terus duduk diam kerana takut "Tahu pun takut"

"Cepat heret mereka semua!" Robin pula mengarah rakan-rakan dia mengheret Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal. Pelajar-pelajar lain yang ada di situ tidak pergi menolong mereka bertiga kerana takut nanti diri mereka juga akan menjadi mangsa buli. Mereka hanya duduk diam sahaja, ada yang buat-buat tidak nampak dan teruskan sahaja menjamu selera. Yaya dan Ying yang baru sahaja sampai ke kantin sekolah, mereka terkejut melihat rakan-rakan mereka diheret keluar dari tempat duduk mereka. Yaya mengeluarkan buku denda dia dan terus ke arah mereka

"APA KORANG BUAT NIE?!" Yaya dengan nada tegasnya, terus rakan-rakan Robin melepaskan tangan Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal. Mereka sebenarnya agak takut dengan suara tegas Yaya "Buli lagi? Korang takde kerja lain ke!"

"Entahnya! Kau Zakwan, memang tak padan langsung dengan kehidupan kau. Kau tahu kau hidup macam mana, masih lagi nak buli orang!" Mereka agak terkejut dengan nada garang Ying. Muka Zakwan naik merah kerana rasa marah dan malu pada masa yang sama. Dia terdengar lagi bisikan dari pelajar-pelajar lain "Baik korang pergi dari sini!" kata Ying lagi

"Oh takpe, jaga korang berdua. Jom kita beredar" Zakwan mengajak kawan-kawan dia beredar dari kantin sekolah "Nahaslah kau selepas sekolah nanti" bisik Zakwan yang begitu dendam sekali dengan mereka berlima

Keadaan kembali seperti biasa selepas sahaja Zakwan dan rakan-rakannya beredar dari situ. Mereka semua menjamu selera dengan aman sekali tanpa gangguan daripada Zakwan lagi "Korang ok tak?" tanya Yaya sambil melihat kawan-kawan lelakinya

"Kita orang ok, terima kasih kerana selamatkan kita orang tadi" kata Boboiboy

"Kalau korang takde tadi, habis kita orang kena belasah"

"Ha ah, betul kata Gopal" Boboiboy melihat kawan sebelah dia yang hanya sambung makan nasi lemak tanpa berkata apa "Fang? kau ok tak?" Fang hanya berikan senyuman kepada Boboiboy. Sebenarnya, lebam semalam menyebabkan dia rasa sakit lagi, dia menahan kesakitan itu tanpa memberitahu sesiapa pun

"Aku ok, jangan risaulah. Dia orang tak kan ganggu kita lagi nanti"

"Yelah tue Fang, dia orang tak kan berhenti. Kita kena hati-hati selepas ini, aku tak tahu apa nak jadi dengan Zakwan tue. Ingatkan nak insaf dah, rupanya bukan" kata Yaya "Apa nak jadi dengan dia orang nie" Yaya gelengkan kepala sahaja

Fang pula risau dengan kesakitan dia. Nanti lepas habis sekolah, dia suruh Lahap tolong tengok kan, fikir Fang. Kalau boleh, dia tidak mahu Lahap beritahu abang dia tentang lebam di badan dia. Dia berharap begitu

* * *

Selepas sahaja habis sekolah, Fang terpaksa pergi ke bandar kerana abang dia menghubungi dia tadi. Kaizo menyuruh adik dia belikan beberapa barang dapur di pasaraya Pulau Rintis

"Kau nak kita orang ikut tak?" tanya Boboiboy

"Tak perlulah, korang pergilah dulu ke kedai Tok Aba. Kalau aku sempat, aku singgahlah nanti"

"Ok, hati-hati Fang!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terus menuju ke kedai Tok Aba. Fang berjalan seorang diri ke bandar, mata dia asyik pandang ke arah kiri dan kanan, takut dia tiba-tiba sahaja di serang oleh Zakwan dan rakan-rakan dia. Dia tidak takut kepada mereka cuma dia agak geram, kenapa dia harus jadi mangsa buli. Bukan yang dia nak diri dia kena buli tetapi benda sudah terjadi. Kalau lah dia boleh putarkan masa balik, mungkin dia menolak Cikgu Papa Zola masukkan dia ke dalam kelas 6 Jaya. Fang menghela nafas sambil berjalan ke bandar

"Mungkin ada hikmahnya semua ini" kata Fang. Mungkin ia ingin mengajar aku tentang erti sebenar tentang kehidupan manusia, mungkin juga, fikir Fang. Tahun lepas dia belajar tentang erti sebenar persaahabatan dari kawan-kawan dia. Fang tersenyum sendiri. Banyak betul aku belajar semenjak duduk di bumi ini, kata Fang di hati. Sebelum ini, dia tidak mengerti apa-apa, kecuali ikut misi abang dia dari satu planet ke satu planet

"Terima kasih kawan-kawan kerana mengajar aku tentang persahabatan" bisik Fang. Dia belok ke kiri dan akhirnya dia sudah sampai di bandar Pulau Rintis. Dia terus sahaja ke pasaraya tanpa berhenti di mana-mana kedai. "Abang aku suruh beli apa yea tadi" Fang cuba ingatkan balik apa yang abang dia suruh belikan. Fang masuk ke dalam pasaraya tanpa mengetahui bahawa Zakwan dan rakan-rakannya sedang mengekori dia dari sekolah tadi. Mereka sorok di tepi sebuah kedai yang ada lorong sempit, mereka tahu jalan mana yang Fang akan ikuti. Jadi mereka tunggu sahaja di situ sehingga Fang lalu jalan tersebut

Fang yang masih lagi di dalam pasaraya, mengambil barang-barang yang hendak dibeli. Barang-barang yang abang dia suruh beli, tidaklah begitu banyak, cuma 5 barang sahaja. Setelah selesai dia membayar barang-barang tersebut, dia ikuti jalan yang dia selalu lalu. Tanpa disedari olehnya, dua rakan Zakwan menarik lengan dia dan mengheret dia ke sebuah lorong sempit. Plastik yang dibawa oleh Fang tadi terlepas dari tangannya kerana dia terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka. Habis barang-barangnya terkeluar dari plastik tersebut. Mereka membawa dia kebelakang sebuah kedai kek. Fang di lemparkan di tengan-tengah. Dia di sekeliling oleh Zakwan dan rakan-rakannya

"Woi! apa korang nak hah?"

"Aku cuma nak tahu, kenapa kau bocorkan rahsia aku"

"Rahsia kau? bila masa aku bocor rahsia kau. Bukan aku yang buat"

Zakwan tidak puas hati dengan jawapan Fang, dia mengambil sebatang kayu baseball dari tepi dinding "Baik kau mengaku sebelum aku belasah aku" Fang tidak takut dengan amaran dari dia

"Kan aku dah kata tadi, bukan aku lah!"

"Cheh, masih lagi tak nak mengaku! Pegang dia! jangan bagi dia guna kuasa" Robin dan seorang lagi rakan Zakwan, pegang kedua belah tangan Fang "Untuk kali terakhir, baik kau mengaku" Zakwan datang dekat ke arah Fang dengan kayu baseball itu. Fang merenung tajam ke arah mata Zakwan sambil berkata "Bukan aku yang bocorkan rahsia kau" Zakwan masih lagi tidak puas hati, dia menghayun kayu baseball itu dan ketuk kepala Fang sekuat-kuatnya. Kepala Fang berdarah dan mengalir di sebelah kiri kepalanya. Fang sudah rasa pening kerana pukulan yang begitu kuat tadi

"Kau nak mengaku atau tak nak?" tanya Zakwan lagi. Fang dengan rasa pening dan sakit kepala, dia sudah tidak bermaya lagi "Tak, bukan aku yang buat" kata Fang dengan lemahnya. Robin menumbuk perut Fang.

Fang sudah tidak bertenaga lagi dan lalu dia pengsan di situ. Mereka lepaskan tangan Fang dan hendak belasah dia semasa dia sedang pengsan tetapi seseorang datang di belakang kedai cake

"FANGGG!" Mereka terkejut dan nampak Yaya sedang berdiri terkejut melihat rakannya terbaring di atas jalan "APA KORANG BUAT HAH! BERANI BETUL!" Yaya dengan begitu marah sekali, dia terbang ke arah mereka untuk belasah mereka semua dengan menggunakan kuasa dia tetapi mereka semua lari dari situ dan meninggalkan Fang yang sedang pengsan "Tahu takut" Yaya terbang dan mendarat di tepi Fang

"Fang" dia cuba kejutkan Fang tetapi gagal. Yaya tiada pilihan lain, dia terpaksa menghubungi Kaizo

* * *

Fang membuka matanya dan melihat persekitarannya, ternyata dia sekarang berada di dalam bilik kapal angkasa abang dia. Kepala dia masih lagi rasa sakit, dia pegang balutan di kepalanya "Aduh, sakitnya"

"Bangun pun kau" Fang melihat ketepi dan nampak abangnya sedang duduk di atas kerusi sambil duduk bersilang kaki. Kaizo bangun dan pergi ke katil adiknya, dia periksa kepala adiknya

"Macam mana adik boleh ada dekat sini?"

"Kawan kau Yaya yang hubungi abang semalam. Kenapa kau tidak beritahu abang tentang kesan lebam di perut kau" Fang tidak menjawab, dia hanya tundukkan kepalanya sahaja "Sudah beberapa kali abang beritahu! Jangan nak rahsiakan apa-apa dari abang, tapi kau nie degil! Macam mana abang tidak risau melihat adik kena belasah teruk dengan budak-budak kaki buli tue. Kenapa kau senyap? JAWAB PERTANYAAN ABANG!" Kaizo memang betul-betul marah kepada adiknya. Dia marah kerana rahsiakan tentang lebam teruk di bahagian perutnya

"Adik cuma tak nak menyusahkan abang" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak lemah. Dia tidak berani melihat abangnya yang sedang marah itu

"Menyusahkan abang? HABIS ITU, SEKARANG INI BUKAN MENYUSAHKAN ABANG! kau menyusahkan kawan-kawan kau, kau menyusahkan abang! kau buat kita orang semua risau!" Kaizo tenangkan diri dia sebentar dan lalu dia berkata lagi "Pang, lepas ini jikalau kau berahsia lagi, abang akan menghukum kau! dan jangan harap kau dapat berjumpa dengan kawan-kawan kau balik"

"Ya, adik tahu, salah adik tidak beritahu abang tapi adik tak abang terlalu risaukan adik. Adik tak nak terlibat dengan masalah adik. Adik nak selesaikan masalah adik tanpa bantuan daripada abang. Maafkan adik, abang" air mata Fang mengalir kerana dia tahu, semua ini adalah silap dia. Silap dia tidak beritahu awal-awal

"Pang, kalau ada masalah pun, jangan simpan di dalam hati kamu. Beritahu sahaja masalah kau, kenapa kau tetap degil lagi. Yea, abang faham, adik tak nak menyusahkan sesiapa tapi sekarang kau sudah menyusahkan abang. Kalau adik beritahu abang awal-awal, mungkin abang tidak marah adik macam nie" Kaizo mengangkat sedikit kepala adiknya "Adik jangan menangis, maafkan abang kerana memarahi kau" Kaizo peluk kepala adiknya "Abang marah kau sebab abang sayangkan kau, Pang" Kaizo lepaskan pelukan itu dan berikan senyuman kepada adiknya

"Kawan-kawan kau sedang menunggu di luar" Kaizo pergi membuka pintu dan kawan-kawan baiknya semua masuk ke dalam. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga Ochobot datang ke kapal angkasa untuk melawat dia. Mereka masih lagi berpakaian sekolah, selepas sahaja habis sesi persekolahan, mereka terus ke kapal angkasa. Kaizo meninggalkan mereka semua untuk berborak. Mereka semua bawakan makanan kegemaran dia iaitu donut lobak merah. Fang kelihatan begitu ceria apabila melihat donut kegemaran dia

"Fang, macam mana dengan kau hari ini?" tanya Boboiboy yang berdiri di sebelah katil Fang

"Aku ok, terima kasih kerana melawat aku" Mereka semua tersenyum melihat Fang yang sudah sedar tetapi muka dia ada sedikit pucat "Apa yang terjadi dengan aku semalam, selepas sahaja aku pengsan?"

"Aku yang selamatkan kau Fang. Aku semalam pergi ke bandar untuk membeli barang yang mak aku pesan, masa aku tengah berjalan ke pasaraya, aku ternampak barang-barang berselerak dekat satu lorong nie. Jadi aku pergilah siasat, aku ternampak kau pengsan. Kau hampir nak kena belasah dengan Zakwan" kata Yaya

"Aku dengar tadi dekat sekolah, Zakwan dengan rakan-rakan dia akan di buang sekolah" kata Boboiboy pula. Fang terkejut besar apabila mendengar bahawa Zakwan akan di buang sekolah

"Aik, macam mana sekolah boleh tahu?" tanya Fang

"Semalam, cikgu Papa yang nampak dia orang berlari keluar dari belakang kedai. Masa aku tengah tunggu abang kau datang, Cikgu Papa yang datang kebelakang dan nampak kau tengah pengsan"

"Jadi cikgu Papa lah yang report dekat pengetua sekolah"

"Yolah, aku dengar juga mungkin dalam minggu ini juga dia orang akan dikenakan buang sekolah" kata Ying. Fang tiba-tiba terfikirkan tentang ibu Zakwan, mesti ibu dia patah hati apabila mendengar anak dia dibuang sekolah. Dia perlu buat sesuatu, fikir Fang

"Fang? apa yang kau sedang fikirkan?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku rasa, aku perlu berjumpa dengan pengetua sekolah"

"Aik, kenapa pula? Apa yang kau nak buat?" kata Ying dengan rasa pelik

"Maaf kawan-kawan, aku sebenarnya tak sanggup melihat ibu Zakwan sedih kerana melihat anak dia di buang sekolah. Aku rasa, dia patut di berikan peluang kedua untuk menembus balik kesalahan dia"

"Dey! Kau gila ke, dia kan dah belasah kau dengan teruk, yang kau nak bagi dia peluang kedua buat apa"

"Tapi, ada betul cakap Fang tue tadi, Gopal. Walaupun perangai dia teruk macam mana, mungkin peluang kedua ini dapat menginsafkan diri dia" kata Yaya "Aku tahu nanti dia akan dapat malu dekat sekolah, tapi sekurang-kurangnya dia dapat menembus balik kesalahan dia. Aku berharap dia tidak akan lari nanti"

"Hmm.. tapi kau tak boleh lagi pergi sekolah dengan keadaan kau begini" kata Ying. Fang bangunkan dirinya dan duduk di atas katil "Takpe, aku akan cuba pujuk abang aku. Lagipun aku bukan begini bukan untuk mencari popular tapi aku tahu diri aku bukan kejam macam dia, biarlah dia belajar dari kesilapan dia. Aku pun belajar dari kesilapan aku"

"Yelah tue Fang, kau tak serik-serik lagi, asyik simpan rahsia aje. Macam mana nak belajar dari kesilapan kau" Boboiboy menyindir Fang dan Fang pula, buat muka masam kepada Boboiboy

"Senyaplah kau, Boboiboy" Mereka tergelak melihat muka masam Fang

* * *

Beberapa hari selepas kejadian itu, Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis mendapat berita tergempar lagi, pelajar-pelajar semua terkejut apabila mendapat tahu bahawa Zakwan dan rakan-rakannya tidak dibuang sekolah. Ini semuanya adalah perbincangan di antara Fang dan pengetua sekolah. Zakwan berasa agak malu untuk menjejak kaki ke sekolah, dia malu untuk menghadapi dengan pelajar-pelajar lain. Dia juga malu untuk berhadapan dengan Fang kerana dia selama ini benci kepada musuh dia, dia yang selalu buli Fang dari awal persekolahan lagi. Dia tidak sangka bahawa Fang yang selamatkan diri dia daripada di buang sekolah. Ibu Zakwan pula, menghantar kuih di kedai Tok Aba kerana dia tidak tahu rumah Fang di mana. Dia menghantar kuih tersebut sebagai tanda terima kasih kerana selamatkan anak kesayangan dia. Ramai pelajar-pelajar kagum dengan tindakan Fang dan cikgu Papa Zola panggil dia pelajar contoh yang patut di contohi. Zakwan dengan sikap dia begitu dingin kepada Fang, dia pergi ke bangku sekolah yang Fang dan rakan-rakan dia selalu berada untuk berborak di waktu pagi

"Aku ingin katakan terima kasih" kata Zakwan dengan nada yang lemah dan malu "Tapi kau jangan fikirkan aku dengan kau dapat menjadi kawan. Kau tetap musuh aku" Lalu Zakwan beredar dari situ bersama dengan Robin. Mereka telah kehilangan rakan-rakan yang lain, tetapi mereka tidak akan kehilangan masing-masing. Mereka berdua tetap kawan baik

"Biarkanlah dia Fang. Janji dia orang tidak kacau kau lagi" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Zakwan dan Robin berjalan menuju ke tangga sekolah

"Betul tue, lepas ini, dia orang tidak buli kau lagi dah" kata Ying sambil tersenyum melihat Fang

"Tapi aku rasa peliklah"

"Pelik? kenapa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku pelik, siapa yang bocorkan rahsia Zakwan" Mereka semua tertanya-tanya, siapa yang bocorkan rahsia Zakwan yang sebenarnya. Fang pandang ke arah seseorang, dia sedang pandang kawan baik Zakwan, iaitu Robin. Dia terkejut sekejap kerana Robin menoleh kebelakang dan pandang ke arah dia. Dia berikan senyuman sinis kepada dia. Mungkin itu jawapan dia, mungkin Robin yang bocorkan rahsia kawan baik dia sendiri. Kenapa dia buat begitu, Fang tidak tahu apa jawapannya. Mungkin untuk kenakan dia balik, mungkin juga, fikir Fang. Tapi apa yang penting sekarang, keadaan sudah kembali normal cuma ada sedikit perubahan. Zakwan dan Robin tidak lagi buli sesiapa lagi selepas itu

Fang berasa lega kerana satu drama sudah selesai, dia tidak mahu lagi drama yang lain pula timbul selepas ini.

* * *

 **Author sudah lama tidak membalas review... tapi nanti lah author buat~**

 **Tentang kisah cinta Fang tue, dia masih kecik lagi.. jadi author pairkan dia dengan donut lobak merah ajelah~ ok tak? xD siapa setuju? or author buat kejutan... hehehehe~ tengoklah apa author akan buat nanti =D**

 **hari ini author mengantuk sedikit xD maaf yea!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	19. Atuk dan Nenek

**Welcome back my readers! hai semua! apa khabar? author sihat sahaja!**

 **Terima kasih kepada yang memberi review walaupun sedikit sahaja.. tapi author tetap ucapkan terima kasih kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini**

 **Dont worry, author akan tetap menulis!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading semua!**

* * *

Atuk dan Nenek

"Kau lambat sampai rumah"

"Adik lambat 30 saat sahajalah"

"SUDAH! pergi tukar baju kamu dengan segera, kejap lagi mereka akan sampai" Fang terus sahaja ke bilik dia untuk menukar pakaian sekolahnya. Hari ini adalah hari penuh debaran buat Kaizo dan Fang kerana atuk dan nenek mereka akan datang ke bumi untuk melawat mereka. Kaizo dari pagi tadi lagi bertumus lumus kemaskan rumah dengan bantuan dari Lahap. Walalupun tidaklah sebersih mana tetapi masih lagi nampak bersih. Kaizo siap pergi mandikan Shadow kerana dia sudah kelihatan comot dan Lahap siap ikat dengan ribbon ungu di leher Shadow

Fang rasa sangat gembira dengan kedatangan atuk dan neneknya, mereka akan duduk di sini selama sehari sahaja, esok mereka akan pulang balik ke planet mereka. Dia tidak sabar untuk membawa mereka bersiar-siar di sekitar Pulau Rintis dan memperkenalkan kawan-kawan kepada mereka. Tentu seronok sekali. Fang menyarungkan jaket ungunya supaya dia nampak kemas dan segak. Dia melihat dirinya di cermin dan senyum kepada dirinya

"PANGGGG! KAU SUDAH SIAP ATAU BELUM?"

Fang membuka pintu bilik "Sudahlah! abang nie, tak reti sabar betul" kata Fang sambil menuju ke tangga rumah

"Bagus, siapkan air dan makanan sebelum mereka sampai" kata Kaizo yang sedang betul-betulkan cushion sofa. Dia mahu rumah kelihatan kemas dan tiada yang cacat celanya. Kaizo memeriksa sekeliling ruang tamu, dia periksa agar tiada satu habuk pun yang ada. Fang yang berada di dapur sedang fikirkan, makanan apa yang dia perlu sediakan untuk atuk dan nenek? Biskut? Roti? cake lebihan dia buat hari itu? Atau goreng sahaja frozen karipap dekat dalam peti sejuk. Fang melihat sahaja di dalam peti sejuknya

Tok tok tok

Atuk dan nenek mereka sudah sampai. Fang menutup pintu peti sejuk itu dan cepat-cepat berlari ke pintu rumah mereka "Lembab sangat kau nie" kata Kaizo kepada adiknya. Fang membuat muka masam kepada abangnya "Jangan kau nak buat muka seperti itu, cubalah senyum!" Fang berikan senyuman paksaan kepada abangnya walaupun dalam hatinya sebenarnya geram terhadap abang dia

Kaizo membuka pintu rumah mereka "KAIZOOOO! FANGGGGG!" Nenek mereka memeluk mereka berdua "Nah, nenek bawakan makanan" dia cium dahi Fang dan berikan sebuah beg kertas kepada Fang dan lalu masuk ke dalam rumah, dia melihat-lihat sekeliling ruang tamu

"Kaizo, Fang, apa khabar?" Atuk mereka pula masuk ke dalam rumah. Di belakang atuk mereka pula, terdapat seorang lagi yang sebaya dengan Fang. Dia adalah sepupu mereka iaitu Faye

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Fang

"Aku sepupu kaulah. Sudah lupalah tue, kan kita pernah jumpa masa kau datang ke rumah atuk dan nenek kau" kata Faye sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Faye kelihatan begitu anggun dan cantik sekali, dengan ikatan rambutannya yang begitu panjang sehingga di paras pinggangnya "Inilah rumah kamu yea Fang" kata Faye yang sangat teruja melihat rumah tersebut. Ia bukanlah sebuah istana mewah atau rumah agam seperti rumah atuk dan nenek mereka

"Pandai betul kamu menjaga rumah ini" kata nenek mereka sambil melihat gambar-gambar yang ada di tepi television "Ini semua kawan kamu Fang?"

"Ha ah nenek. Itu semua kawan Fang" nenek Fang yang bernama Kirana, mengangkat bingkai gambar tersebut dan tersenyum melihat gambar Fang yang begitu ceria dengan kawan-kawannya "Berapa lama kamu sudah duduk dekat rumah ini?" tanya atuk mereka yang bernama Kenji, yang sedang duduk di sofa. Dia melihat sekeliling rumah dan agak kagum dengan mereka kerana dapat menjaga rumah tersebut dengan baik

"Baru tahun lepas atuk" kata Fang "kalau atuk nak tahu, rumah ini sebenarnya rumah terbiar. Jadi Fang tinggal di sini untuk jalankan misi saya"

"Jadi, abang kamu tinggalkan kamu dekat rumah kosong yang tiada penghuni" suara atuk Kenji agak garang, dia pandang ke arah Kaizo yang sedang bersandar di tiang dinding rumah. Muka Kaizo agak marah dengan adiknya kerana memberitahu atuk mereka tentang kisah sebenar rumah ini "Kamu Kaizo, langsung tidak bagi adik kamu hidup dengan selesa masa kamu suruh dia jalankan misi" Kaizo agak takut dengan suara marah atuknya

"Errr... maaf atuk"

"Berani betul Fang duduk sorang-sorang dekat rumah terbiar. Mesti ada hantukan" kata Faye. Dia ternampak sebuah album gambar yang terdapat di bawah meja ruang tamu dan lalu dia mengambilnya. Dia duduk di sebelah atuk mereka, nenek mereka juga duduk di sofa untuk melihat album gambar tersebut

"Mana ada hantu dekat rumah nie, lagipun Fang tak takut duduk sorang-sorang" kata Fang. Dia ingin sahaja nak tergelak kerana teringatkan tentang Gopal yang minat dengan hantu tetapi sebenarnya takut

"Makan minum macam mana?" tanya nenek mereka

"Abang bagi duit sedikit, jadi Fang jimat cermatlah. Kadang-kadang tue Fang masak sendiri"

"Bagus cucu nenek, pandai berdikari" nenek Kirana rasa bangga dengan Fang yang pandai membawa diri di planet asing atau lebih dikenali planet bumi

"Pandai apa kebendanya, dia nie degil, nakal, suka sangat cari masalah" Fang merenung tajam ke arah abangnya "Apa pandang-pandang, betul lah apa abang cakap"

"Ala, abang tue, suka sangat kacau adik, buli adik, cari pasal dengan adik, tinggalkan adik dekat sini sorang-sorang, pentingkan misi" mereka berdua mula untuk bergaduh di depan atuk, nenek dan sepupu mereka. Faye biarkan sahaja mereka bergaduh, atuk mereka pula tidak tahu cucu mereka suka sangat bergaduh dan nenek mereka hanya gelengkan sahaja kepala melihat dua beradik bergaduh

"Sudah sudah! jangan nak bergaduh" kata atuk mereka "Macam ini ke korang berdua setiap hari?"

"Yea atuk, kami memang suka sangat bergaduh" Fang rasa malu dengan atuk mereka, malu sebab bergaduh di depan atuk dan nenek mereka. Faye masih lagi melihat-lihat gambar kawan-kawan Fang. Ada gambar mereka di tepi pantai, berkelah di halaman rumah Fang dan Kaizo, ada juga gambar mereka sedang menikmati makanan di sebuah kedai yang ada di taman, macam-macam gambarlah ada. Faye terasa ingin pergi dan jumpa mereka semua, dia ingin kenal setiap seorang kawan Fang

"Siapa perempuan ini, Kaizo?" Nenek Kirana ternampak satu gambar Kaizo dengan seorang perempuan. Perempuan itu adalah kawan mereka berdua iaitu Lynna "Bertuah kamu dapat teman istimewa dekat bumi nie"

"Teman istimewa? mana?" Atuk kenji mengambil gambar album tersebut di tangan Faye dan melihat secara dekat gambar tersebut "Kamu baru umur 20 tahun, sudah pandai nak bercinta pula"

"Mana ada atuk, itu kawan sahaja. Saya tiada masa untuk bercinta" Fang berpura-pura batuk di situ kerana dia teringat lagi abang dia nyanyi lagu cinta pada tahun lepas. Abang dia ada berikan sejambak bunga untuk Lynna. Fang menahan ketawa dia sehingga dia kena ketuk di kepala "Kau jangan nak gelak, pergi siapkan hidangan untuk mereka"

"Yelah abang" Fang masuk ke dapur dan sediakan teh hijau untuk mereka semua. Dia keluarkan bekas makanan yang di bawa oleh nenek dia tadi. Fang membuka bekas itu dan dapati ada sejenis makanan yang Fang tidak kenali. Mungkin makanan dari planet lain, fikir Fang. Dia mengambil pinggan dan lalu masukkan makanan tersebut di dalam pinggan itu. Fang meletak kesemua cawan-cawan, teko berisikan teh hijau, pinggan yang ada makanan dan juga piring kecil di atas dulang dan lalu membawa dulang itu keluar dari dapur

"Fang, apa nama kawan kamu semua?" tanya Faye secara tiba-tiba. Fang meletak dulang tersebut di atas meja ruang tamu dan terus kebelakang sofa untuk melihat gambar tersebut

"Yang pakai topi oren itu, Boboiboy. Yang badan besar itu Gopal, yang pakai tudung pink, Yaya dan akhir sekali, yang pakai cermin mata bulat itu ialah Ying" kata Fang sambil menunjuk gambar kawan-kawan dia

"Faye nak kenal dengan dia orang boleh?"

"Errr.. boleh kot. Petang nanti aku bawa kau berjumpa dengan kawan-kawan aku. Nanti aku akan hubungi dia orang"

"Hah! baguslah tue, boleh esok kamu jemput kawan kamu datang ke rumah esok. Nenek ajak mereka semua untuk sarapan bersama kita. Boleh nenek berkenalan dengan mereka semua" kata nenek Kirana yang tidak sabar untuk kenal dengan kawan-kawan Fang "Kamu Kaizo, siapa kawan kamu di sini?"

"Abang mana ada kawan dekat bumi, kalau ada pun, Lynna aje tuelah kawan dia" Fang yang menjawab soalan neneknya "Lynna? oh, itu nama kawan perempuan kamu tue yea tapi tak kan kawan kamu seorang sahaja"

"Nenek kalau nak tahu, abang mana suka nak berkawan sangat"

"APA KAU KATA PANG! kau nak kena dengan abang ke?"

"Mana ada, nenek yang tanya, adik jawab sahajalah" kata Fang dengan nada sindir dia. Dia memberikan senyuman sinis dia kepada abangnya, dia memang sahaja untuk kenakan abang dia. Kaizo pula, tidak sabar untuk menghukum adiknya selepas sahaja atuk, nenek dan sepupu mereka pulang. Dia dalam hati dia memang tengah berapi-api dengan adiknya

"Macam-macamlah korang berdua nie" kata nenek mereka "Dulu-dulu masa kamu berdua masih kecil lagi, kamu berdua memang rapat, tak pernah nak bergaduh tapi nenek rasa gembira yang kamu berdua masih lagi rapat sekarang. Apa yang nenek lihat, perbezaannya cuma, Kaizo yang dulu, lain daripada yang sekarang"

"Lain macam mana tue nenek?" tanya Faye

"Kaizo dulu mana pernah marah adik dia, sekarang sudah menjadi abang yang garang"

"Dia memang garang pun, suka sangat bagi adik hukuman. Kalau adik buat silap sedikit sahaja, mesti kena hukuman" Hati Kaizo bertambah-tambah berapi lagi. Fang memang sengaja buat begitu sebab dia hendak melihat abangnya kena marah lagi dengan atuk mereka. Ini sahajalah peluang dia untuk kenakan abangnya "Kaizo, Kaizo. Jangan buat adik kamu begitu. Jangan terlalu garang sangat dengan adik kamu" marah atuk mereka "Nanti dia tak sayang kamu macam mana"

"Sayang? dia nie, tiap-tiap hari nak manja dengan saya. Mengalahkan seekor kucing"

"Abang sebenarnya sukakan kalau adik manja dengan abang. Betul tak?"

"Tak" itu sahaja jawapan dari Kaizo

"Abang tipu" Kaizo senyap sahaja. Fang pula menjeling lidah kepada abangnya, selamat atuk dan nenek dia tidak nampak perbuatan Fang terhadap abangnya. Faye tergelak sahaja melihat mereka berdua. Gaduh, gaduh juga tapi keakraban mereka memang ternyata di situ

* * *

Petang itu, Fang membawa Faye pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Manakala Kaizo pula, membawa atuk dan nenek mereka pergi berjalan-jalan di bandar Pulau Rintis. Faye cukup teruja melihat apa yang ada di Pulau Rintis, kehidupan di sini amat berbeza sekali dengan kehidupan di planet asal dia. Di sini tiada kereta yang boleh terbang seperti mana yang ada di planet dia. Ada juga taman permainan yang dia ingin cuba bermain tetapi Fang menarik tangan dia terus ke kedai Tok Aba. Dia tiada masa untuk berhenti di mana-mana tempat. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua di kedai Tok Aba. Mereka tidak sabar untuk berjumpa dengan sepupu Fang

"Tak sangka pula aku, keluarga Fang datang ke sini untuk melawat dia" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Ochobot sediakan hot chocolate khas untuk dia "Mesti sepupu dia tue lelaki kan"

"Mana kau tahu sepupu dia lelaki, entah-entah budak perempuan" kata Ying

"Aku main teka sahaja.. hehehe"

"Kalau perempuan, kau nak pikat sepupu dia ke?" tanya Ochobot yang hanya ingin bergurau sahaja

"Mana adalah Ochobot. Aku baru darjah 6, mana reti tentang pikat perempuan nie"

"Hehe.. aku bergurau sahaja" Ochobot berikan hot chocolate kepada Boboiboy "Bila dia orang akan sampai?" tanya Ochobot

"Ala, tepat pukul 5 nanti, sampai lah si Fang tue" kata Gopal sambil melihat jam di tepi kedai Tok Aba, lagi 2 minit hendak pukul 5. Mereka duduk di situ sambil berborak sementara menunggu kehadiran Fang dan sepupunya. Tok Aba siapkan cekodok chocolate untuk makanan petang mereka semua "Hah, itu pun Fang dengan sepupu dia" kata Tok Aba sambil tersenyum melihat kehadiran Fang dan sepupu perempuannya

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menoleh kebelakang dan mereka terkejut sedikit melihat sepupu Fang yang begitu cantik sekali. Gopal tersembur air di dalam mulutnya kerana tidak sangka sepupu Fang cantik seperti bidadari "Wei Gopal, kau apahal?" tanya Boboiboy. Air sembur tadi terkena muka Boboiboy. Dia mengambil sehelai tisu dan lalu lap muka dia

"Sepupu dia cantik" jawab Gopal. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

"Hai semua, saya sepupu Fang. Panggil saya Faye" kata Faye sambil memperkenalkan dirinya "Salam kenal semua"

"Cantik nama kamu. Nama saya Yaya" kata Yaya sambil melambai ke arah Faye

"Saya pula Ying" Ying nampak begitu ceria sekali melihat sepupu Fang

"Saya Boboiboy" Boboiboy pula rasa malu dengan Faye

"Nama saya Gopal, awak begitu cantik sekali" Fang menepuk dahinya "Kamu sebaya Fang ke?"

"Ha ah, saya sebaya dia. Wah, ada apa jual dekat kedai nie!" Faye melihat menu-menu yang terdapat di kedai Tok Aba "Banyaknya chocolate dalam menu ini"

"Hah, kamu nak apa? Biar atuk buatkan khas untuk kamu" kata Tok Aba

"Bagi saya dua keping waffle chocolate dengan 3 scoop ice cream dekat atasnya, lepas tue letak chocolate syrup sekali" Mereka terkejut dengan permintaan Faye tadi. Fang tidak sangka sepupu dia begitu kuat makan sekali, macam Gopal "Air pula, saya nak chocolate milk shake" Tok Aba tidak berkata apa, dia hanya tersenyum sahaja, dan terus membuat permintaan Faye tadi

"Dasyat betul sepupu kau, Fang" Gopal tidak pernah melihat seorang gadis pesan makanan begitu banyak sekali

"Banyak betul kau makan" kata Fang

"Makan adalah kegemaran Faye! Chocolate pula adalah makanan kegemaran aku juga" Gopal bertambah jatuh hati kepada Faye kerana chocolate dan makan adalah juga kegemaran dia. Dia menolak Fang ketepi dan lalu duduk di sebelah Faye. Fang terjatuh di atas rumput

"Woi! kau apasal tolak aku" Gopal menghiraukan sahaja Fang yang sedang marah itu

"Fang, dia suka dekat sepupu kau tue" bisik Boboiboy

"Suka? DEKAT SEPUPU AKU?!" Fang berapi-api melihat Gopal sedang berborak mesra dengan sepupu dia

"Ermm.. kau tak suka ke Gopal berborak dengan sepupu kau?" Boboiboy berasa pelik melihat Fang yang sedang marah-marah kepada Gopal "Janganlah marah Gopal, Fang. Dia orang bukannya nak pergi berdating pun, lagipun ini pertama kali aku tengok Gopal suka dengan seseorang"

"Ha ah, tak pernah aku nampak dia berborak dengan sesiapa begitu mesra macam ini" kata Ying pula

"HAH! KORANG MENGUMPAT PASAL AKU LAH TUE"

"erkk! mana ada!" kata Boboiboy dan Ying. Faye tergelak melihat muka cuak Boboiboy dan Ying "Salah ke kalau aku berborak dengan sepupu kau, Fang?" tanya Gopal. Fang yang sedang makan cekodok chocolate dengan muka marah dia, lalu dia menjawab "Tak salah pun, elok lah kau berkawan dengan sepupu aku"

"Hehe.. comel pula aku lihat sepupu aku tengah marah nie, rasa macam nak aje cubit-cubit pipi dia" Fang memandang tajam ke arah Faye. Dia memang tidak suka apabila orang panggil dia comel, apatah lagi apabila orang lain yang cuba hendak cubit pipi dia

"Kalau Faye nak tahu, Fang nie suka sangat belasah saya dengan harimau bayang dia" Fang senyap sahaja, dia menahan kesabaran dia dengan Gopal. Tangan kiri dia sedang mengenggam dengan begitu kuat sekali, seperti dia mahu sahaja menumbuk sesuatu "Dia tue suka sangat marah orang, pas tue tak reti nak sabar. Entah-entah sekarang nie dalam hati dia, tengah marah saya"

"Wei Gopal, kau nak buat Fang marah ke?"

"Mana adalah Boboiboy, aku cerita sahaja perangai si Fang tue. Otak pandai tapi suka marah orang"

"APA KAU CAKAP!"

"Eh, eh.. sabar Fang" Boboiboy tenangkan Fang sebelum dia keluarkan harimau bayang dia. Fang tenangkan diri dengan cara menarik nafas dan lepaskan "Fang, kau jangan terasa sangat dengan Gopal tue, dia hanya bergurau sahaja"

"Betul kata Boboiboy, aku gurau sahaja. Nah, aku bagi kau ice blended chocolate special aku. Aku belanja kau"

"Tak pernah pula aku tengok kau nak belanja orang, tapi.. terima kasih" Fang mengambil air itu di tangan Gopal dan dia pula rasa lega kerana dia berjaya tenangkan Fang "Nah Faye, dah siap pun makanan kau"

"WAH! terima kasih atuk" Gopal yang berada di sebelah Faye, mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat waffle Faye. Air liur dia meleleh keluar apabila dia terhidu bau kesedapan waffle tersebut. Faye makan waffle itu dengan penut nikmat sehingga membuatkan Gopal mahu rasa juga waffle itu "Atuk, buatkan untuk saya satu macam Faye punya"

"Kau nie, asyik makan sahaja" kata Tok Aba "Yelah, atuk buatkan untuk kau"

"Terima kasih atuk!" Gopal tersenyum melihat Tok Aba buatkan satu lagi waffle untuk dia

"Korang semua nie memang kawan baik ke?" tanya Faye

"Ha ah, kita orang semua memang kawan baik tapi kita orang lebih kenal awal sebelum Fang datang ke sini" kata Boboiboy "Faye duduk sini berapa lama?"

"Hmm.. kata atuk, esok kita orang nak kena balik dah. Jadi aku ada dekat sini tak lama pun"

"Ala, tak bestlah kau ada dekat sini sekejap sahaja" Gopal buat muka sedih "Tak pernah aku dapat kawan yang suka makan macam aku"

"Habis tue, kita orang nie bukan kawan kau ke?" kata Boboiboy

"Korang lain, korang bukannya kaki makan macam aku. Aku kan suka makan" kata Gopal dengan nada yang sedih "Faye tinggal sahajalah dekat sini"

"Isk kau nie Gopal, suka hati kau sahaja nak suruh Faye duduk dekat sini. Nanti-nanti dia datanglah ke sini balik"

"Yolah, betul cakap Yaya. Kau boleh sahaja hubungi si Faye tue, itu pun kalau Fang bagi"

"Macamlah si Fang tue bagi, Ying" Gopal pandang ke arah Fang yang sedang minum Ice chocolate blended special dengan begitu senyap sekali. Dia hanya duduk diam tanpa berborak dengan sesiapa pun "Yang kau senyap dari tadi apasal?"

"Suka hati akulah kalau nak duduk senyap pun" Dia minum balik air dia. Faye tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat kawan-kawan sepupu dia, mereka semuanya peramah "Patutlah Fang tak nak tinggalkan korang semua. Kamu semunya begitu akrab sekali"

"Hehehe.. terima kasih!" Boboiboy tersengih kepada Faye "Esok sebelum Faye pulang, nak tak kita orang bawa Faye pergi jalan-jalan dekat bandar?"

"NAK! bolehlah Faye shopping dekat sini, mesti kawan-kawan Faye teruja melihat barang-barang yang Faye bawa balik nanti" Dia terbayangkan diri dia pergi shopping pakaian dekat bandar Pulau Rintis, selepas itu duduk berehat di sebuah cafe sambil bergurau senda dengan kawan-kawan sepupu dia

"Tapi.. ini bukan Kuala Lumpur. Tiada kedai mewah-mewah" Lalu, bayangan Faye tadi musnah kerana kata-kata Boboiboy tadi tetapi dia tidak terlalu kisah sangat kalau tiada kedai mewah-mewah

"Takpe, asalkan Faye dapat melihat kehidupan sebenar sepupu Faye nie" Lalu dia makan potongan terakhir waffle dia. Waffle Gopal baru sahaja siap, Gopal dengan gembiranya, lalu dia makan tanpa berhenti kerana begitu sedap sangat "Gelojoh betul" Faye ketawa kecil

"Lupa pula, esok korang semua kena datang rumah aku waktu pagi, nenek aku ajak korang semua sarapan bersama-sama"

"Wah! baiknya nenek kau Fang tapi.. pukul berapa kita orang kena datang" tanya Yaya

"Pukul 8 tepat!" kata Fang "JANGAN LEWAT!"

"Jangan risaulah Fang, kita orang tak kan lewat punya" kata Yaya "Nanti aku sediakan nasi lemak, ok tak?"

"OK!" kata Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Ying

"Aku nak ikut boleh?" tanya Ochobot yang dari tadi asyik perhatikan mereka berborak "Boleh aje Ochobot" kata Fang sambil berikan senyuman kepada Ochobot

"Inilah sphera kuasa yea, comelnya robot kuning nie" Faye mengambil Ochobot dan lalu peluk dia seperti sedang memeluk anak patung teddy bear "Geram betul aku tengok kau" kata Faye. Ochobot rasa malu pula apabila dipeluk oleh perempuan cantik

* * *

Pada malam itu, sedang semua orang asyik tidur, Faye datang ke dalam bilik Fang dan kejutkan dia bangun "Fang, bangun!" Fang terjaga dari bangunnya dan mengosok matanya "Kau nak apa Faye?"

"Jom kita berborak"

"Berborak?" Fang melihat jamnya dan sekarang adalah pukul 2 pagi "Kau nak berborak apa pagi-pagi macam nie"

"Ikut sahajalah" Jadi Fang ikut sahaja sepupu dia, mereka berdua duduk di atas bumbung rumah sambil melihat keindahan bintang-bintang yang sedang berkelip itu "Kenapa kau ajak aku berborak pagi-pagi macam ini? kata Fang yang masih lagi mengantuk

"Saja" Faye tersenyum melihat sebuah bintang yang bersinar dengan indahnya "Lagipun aku nak kenal dengan kau secara dekat. Kawan-kawan kau semuanya baik-baik, layan aku seperti kawan mereka juga"

"Dia orang memang macam tue, peramah, tak pernah sombong. Aku aje yang suka sombong dengan orang lain" kata Fang. Dia mengalih pandang dia ke arah bandar Pulau Rintis yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah dia "Tapi dia orang sahajalah kawan sejati aku"

"Hmm.. kawan sejati kau yea.. mesti kau ada suka salah seorang daripada kawan perempuan kau kan" Faye sahaja mengusik Fang

"Woi! mana ada, dia orang kawan sahajalah. KAWAN SAHAJA!" menjerit Fang di atas bumbung rumah "Bukannya ada apa-apa pun"

"Yelah, janganlah menjerit pagi-pagi nie, orang lain tengah tidur. Tapi takpe.. bila kau dah besar nanti, adalah yang akan timbul dekat hati kau tue"

"Erkk! sudahlah, aku tak mahu fikir benda-benda itu semua, buang masa sahaja" kata Fang yang begitu marah dengan sepupu dia. Dia mana ada hati dekat sesiapa, kalau ada pun, mungkin dekat donut lobak merah, tak pun dekat kucing kesayangan dia tue, Shadow. Dia baru sahaja darjah 6, buat apa dia fikir benda-benda itu pula, naik geli badan dia, fikir Fang

"Ala, aku bergurau sahaja. Jangan marah Fang, maaf yea"

"Yelah, aku maafkan kau" kata Fang dengan nada yang tidak puas hati "Yang kau tiba-tiba sahaja ikut atuk dan nenek datang ke sini kenapa? ibubapa kau tahu ke?"

"Ibubapa aku sibuk sangat dengan kerja dia orang, jadi aku ikut ajelah atuk dan nenek aku datang ke sini. Ibubapa aku tak kisah kalau aku ke sini, asalkan aku berkelakuan baik. Jangan risaulah, aku bukannya jahat pun. Aku cuma suka pergi mengembara di planet-planet lain, dan belajar tentang kehidupan mereka" Faye keluarkan purse dia yang dia selalu bawa, dia keluarkan semua gambar-gambar dia pergi mengembara di planet-planet lain bersama dengan atuk dan nenek mereka "Itu semua tempat yang aku pernah pergi" dia tunjukkan gambar-gambar itu kepada Fang

"Kau memang suka mengembara?"

"Ha ah, sambil mengembara, sambil itu aku dapat merasa makanan dari planet lain"

"Memang sesuai sangat kau dan Gopal jadi kawan baik" bisik Fang

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan duduk dekat bumi?"

"Hmm.. entahlah, aku pun tak pasti tapi aku sudah selesa duduk dekat sini. Kalau aku pergi pun, mesti terpisah dengan kawan-kawan aku"

"Kau memang seorang sangat menghargai kawan-kawan kau" Fang tersenyum malu

"Memanglah, dia oranglah kawan pertama aku. Aku pun tak sanggup kehilangan dia orang semua, setiap seorang kawan aku, ada keistimewaannya yang tersendiri" Faye tersenyum melihat sepupunya bercerita tentang kawan-kawannya. Dia nampak keikhlasan Fang di matanya, dia juga nampak betapa sayangnya dia kepada kawan-kawan dia

"Antara kawan-kawan kau semua, mana satu kau paling rapat sekali?"

"Boboiboy" kata Fang "Dialah kawan baik aku dan juga persaingan terhebat aku. Aku dan dia, dulu memang musuh tapi lama-lama jadi kawan" Fang tergelak sedikit apabila teringat balik tentang pergaduhan dia dan Boboiboy tapi sekarang pun, mereka masih lagi bergaduh. Bila di fikirkan balik, dia suka sangat bergaduh dengan kawan-kawan baik dia. Kalau pergaduhan besar pun, itu pun sekali sahaja, tahun lepas. Abang dia yang terpaksa leraikan mereka semua

"Kenapa kau gelak sorang-sorang?"

"Takde apa-apalah" Fang melihat balik bintang dan dia ternampak lima bintang yang tersusun baris di langit tapi apa dia nampak di matanya, kelima-lima wajah, iaitu Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga dia. Dia tersenyum sendiri "Faye, aku masuk tidur dulu. Mengantuk pula aku, nanti aku takut aku bangun lambat pula"

"Ok, nanti aku masuk ke dalam. Selamat malam Fang" Fang turun ke bawah dan masuk balik ke dalam bilik dia. Faye baringkan dirinya dan melihat lima bintang yang sedang bersinar itu

* * *

"PANGG! KENAPA KAU BANGUN LAMBAT! KEJAP LAGI KAWAN KAU NAK SAMPAI DAH!"

"SENYAPLAH ABANG! sibuk aje abang nie" Kaizo mengambil bantal adiknya dan lalu lempar ke arah muka Fang "BANGUN AKU KATA!"

"Yelah yelah, adik bangunlah nie" Fang membuka matanya dan nampak muka abangnya yang sedang marah itu "Isk, sibuk aje abang aku nie"

"APA KAU KATA!"

"Takde apa" Fang bangun dan keluar dari katilnya "Abang keluarlah dari bilik adik, adik nak mandi" Lalu Kaizo keluar dari bilik adiknya. Dia terkejut melihat atuknya sedang berdiri di hadapan pintu Fang "Apa yang korang menjerit-jerit tue"

"Maaf atuk, saya pergi kejutkan si Pang tue. Tak reti nak bangun awal" Fang yang terdengar percakapan abang dia dari dalam dalam bilik, dia terus menjerit sekuat hati "ADIK SELALU BANGUN AWAL PAGILAH, ABANG SAHAJA YANG SUKA BANGUN LAMBAT!"

Atuk dia hanya mengelengkan sahaja kepala "Apa nak jadi dengan korang berdua nie, asyik bergaduh aje. Pergi tolong nenek kamu dekat dapur"

"Baik atuk" Kaizo turun ke bawah dan masuk ke dalam dapur untuk menolong nenek dia. Kaizo ternampak ada pelbagai jenis buah-buahan yang sudah siap dipotong, ada juga beberapa french toast yang dibuat oleh neneknya dan ada donut lobak merah, donut yang dicintai oleh adiknya, Fang

"Donut lobak merah pun ada?"

"Ha ah, nenek tahu itu makanan kegemaran Fang kan. Jangan risau Kaizo, sebelum nenek balik, nenek akan masakan sup lobak merah untuk kamu" Muka Kaizo bercerah-cerah setelah mendengar nenek dia akan membuat makanan kegemaran dia. Dia tersenyum sedikit "Terima kasih nenek"

"Sama-sama. Nenek buat itu semua sebab nenek sayangkan kamu berdua" Nenek Kirana cubit-cubit pipi Kaizo. Dalam hati Kaizo sabar sahaja dengan cubitan dari neneknya. Dia pergi keluarkan pinggan-pinggan dan juga cawan-cawan dan letak kesemuanya di atas meja makan. Faye dapat ke dapur untuk menolong mereka berdua. Fang pula masih lagi mandi di atas

Tepat pada pukul 8, kawan-kawan Fang sudah berada di depan pintu. Gopal mengetuk pintu rumah Fang dan lalu atuk mereka yang membuka pintu tersebut "Selama pagi!" kata mereka semua

"Oh, inilah kawan-kawan cucu atuk. Silakan masuk semua" Atuk Kenji memperlawa mereka semua masuk ke dalam. Yaya pula terus ke dapur untuk meletakkan bakul dia yang penuh dengan bungkusan nasi lemak

"Selamat pagi Yaya" kata Faye

"Selamat pagi"

"Nenek, inilah salah satu kawan Fang. Nama dia Yaya" kata Faye "dan yang baru masuk nie, Ying" Ying baru sahaja masuk ke dalam dapur untuk menolong mereka semua "Ada apa-apa yang boleh kami bantu?" tanya Ying

"Hmm.. tolong nenek angkat semua makanan nie dan letak di atas meja makan dekat luar"

"Baik nenek!" kata mereka bertiga. Kaizo yang masih lagi di dalam dapur, dia mengintai-intai di ruang tamu, adiknya masih lagi belum muncul "Mana pula adik aku nie" Kaizo mengangkat sebuah teko besar dan keluar dari dapur tersebut. Dia letak teko tersebut di atas meja makan dan lalu ke tangga untuk pergi memanggil adiknya tetapi Fang sudah pun keluar dari biliknya bersama dengan kucing kesayangan dia, Shadow

"Selamat pagi Fang!" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Fang sedang berjalan ke arah tangga rumah. Fang hanya tersenyum sahaja melihat kawan-kawan dia sudah ada di situ. Mereka semua duduk berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan pagi tetapi kasihan Ochobot, terpaksa melihat mereka menjamu selera sambil gelak ketawa. Ini pertama kalinya Faye merasa nasi lemak yang dibuat oleh Yaya. Sambal nasi lemak itu betul-betul pedas, sampai naik merah muka Faye tetapi dia suka rasa pedas itu. Dia siap menambah lagi nasi lemak tersebut. Mereka semua tergelak kecil melihat muka merah Faye. Kaizo dan Fang siap lagi bergaduh di meja makan kerana masing-masing mahu french toast yang terakhir, sampai atuk Kenji terpaksa memarahi mereka berdua. Kaizo dan Fang terpaksa memotong roti french toast itu dan bahagiakannya kepada dua, supaya masing-masing dapat menikmati french toast itu

Tepat pukul 11, Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot dan Faye, keluar dan pergi ke bandar untuk berjalan-jalan. Yaya dan Ying menunjukkan beberapa kedai butik yang ada di situ, Faye cukup teruja melihat fashion-fashion yang ada di dalam butik tersebut. Dia sempat membeli sehelai baju untuk ditunjukkan kepada rakan-rakan dia yang berada di planet lain. Selepas itu, Gopal membawa Faye ke tempat makanan yang sedap-sedap di situ. Faye dapat merasa pelbagai jenis makanan yang ada di situ, mereka semua duduk berehat di sebuah kedai ice cream yang cukup terkenal di Pulau Rintis. Faye ingin merasa kesemua ice cream di situ tetapi Fang menghalang dia, takut nanti sepupu dia sakit perut pula kalau makan banyak sangat ice cream

"Bestnya duduk dekat sini, nyaman, tenang, tidak terlalu sibuk" kata Faye sambil melihat luar tingkap kedai ice cream

"Mestilah best, itu salah satunya aku tak nak tinggalkan tempat ini. Ketenangan yang begitu bahagia sekali"

"Yelah Fang, tenang ke tak tenang ke, mesti ada sahaja alien datang serang kita orang" Gopal bermain-main dengan ice creamnya sehingga buatkan ice cream itu cair. Dia sebenarnya sedih kerana Faye akan berangkat pulang kejap lagi

"Ha ah, kalau tak tenang tue mesti si Adudu datang kacau kita orang" kata Yaya

"Seronoknya korang dapat jadi superhero bumi. Aku cuma orang biasa sahaja, tiada kuasa pun"

"Seronok apanya Faye, menjadi superhero adalah tanggungjawab yang besar! Kalau Adudu rampas kuasa kita orang, habis kita orang semua"

"Itu macam ayat kak Lynna aje" Fang tersengih kepada Boboiboy "Jadi, bila Faye akan ke sini lagi?"

"Entahlah, mungkin musim cuti sekolah nanti" Faye tersenyum kepada Boboiboy dan lalu makan ice cream chocolate dia. Selepas itu, mereka semua berjalan-jalan di taman permainan sebelum pulang ke rumah. Faye sempat bermain dengan buaian sebelum Kaizo menghubungi adiknya, dan menjerit di jam kuasa kerana mereka masih belum pulang lagi

"Dia orang memang selalu bergaduh dekat mana-mana sahaja ke?" tanya Faye

"Boleh dikatakan begitu, tak kisahlah dekat mana dia orang berada, ada sahaja pergaduhan dia orang berdua tapi selepas itu berbaik semula. Lebih-lebih lagi si Fang tue, suka sangat bermanja dengan abang dia" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat kawan baik dia menjerit-jerit dekat jam kuasanya kerana terlalu geram sangat dengan abang dia. Orang-orang yang di sekitar taman permainan, melihat sahaja Fang, sudah macam orang gila sedang memarahi jam. Mereka terpaksa beredar dari situ kerana rasa malu, dan terus sahaja pulang ke rumah Fang

Barang-barang semua sudah siap dikemaskan, atuk, nenek dan juga Faye sudah berdiri di halaman rumah sementara menunggu Lahap mengambil mereka bertiga "Ingat pesan atuk, kamu berdua, kurang-kurangkan lah bergaduh"

"Macam mana nak kurangkan kalau setiap hari abang suka sangat cari pasal dengan adik" Kaizo menepuk kepala adiknya "Tengok atuk! dia tepuk kepala adik"

"Itu pun kau nak mengadu, kau nie suka sangat nak mengadu dekat atuk dan nenek kau. Karang abang hantar kau duduk dengan dia orang, baru kau tahu"

"Senyaplah abang"

"kau nak kena dengan abang!" Fang menjeling lidah kepada abangnya

"Aduh, pening kepala nenek tengok dia orang berdua nie" Mereka terpaksa menahan telinga masing-masing mendengar pergaduhan dia orang lagi, sampai bila nak bergaduh, entahlah

"Nampaknya Lahap sudah sampai" kata Faye sambil melihat di langit. Kapal angkasa Kaizo sudah sampai di bumi, mereka sudah bersiap sedia untuk pergi tetapi Kaizo dan Fang masih lagi bergaduh. Atuk mereka sudah hilang sabar dengan mereka berdua "SUDAHLAH TUE! ATUK DAN NENEK KAMU NAK BALIK DAH! cubalah duduk satu hari tanpa gaduh, pening kepala atuk asyik dengar korang bergaduh sahaja"

"Erkk! maaf atuk!" kata Kaizo dan Fang. Muka mereka merah kerana malu sebab dimarahi oleh atuk mereka. Boboiboy dan Gopal ketawa kecil, ini pertama kali mereka lihat Kaizo dan Fang kena marah

"hehehe.. oklah, Faye berangkat dulu"

"Nanti datang lagi tau Faye" kata Gopal yang sedang kesedihan "Mana aku nak cari kawan baik yang minat makan macam aku" Gopal menangis di situ

"Sudahlah tue Gopal, nanti dia datanglah balik ke sini" Yaya cuba memujuk Gopal supaya jangan menangis "Nanti datang lagi yea, bolehlah aku buat nasi lemak lagi untuk kau"

"Terima kasih Yaya" Faye keluar sesuatu dari beg sandang dia. Dia memberikan sebuah jam tangan khas untuk Yaya dan Ying "Jam tangan ini bukan jam kuasa, tapi kamu berdua boleh menghubungi aku dari jauh" Faye memberikan jam tangan itu kepada Yaya dan Ying

"Aku takde?" tanya Fang

"Kau buat apa, aku nak berborak dengan dia orang sahaja tapi kalau kau nak juga, boleh sahaja pinjam dari kawan kau kan" kata Faye. Nampaknya Lahap sudah pun sampai, mereka terpaksa berangkat pergi

"Atuk dan nenek pergi dulu yea. Kamu berdua jaga diri baik-baik" kata atuk mereka "Kaizo, jaga adik kamu baik-baik, jangan suka sangat marah dia selalu. Fang, jangan nakal-nakal, dengar cakap abang kamu"

"Baik atuk" Kaizo dan Fang pandang sesama sendiri sambil tunjuk muka geram mereka. Tak tahulah kalau dia orang dengar nasihat dari atuk mereka atau tidak

"Selamat tinggal semua. Nanti nenek datang lagi" Nenek Kirana cium dahi dan pipi Fang "Kamu kalau nak apa-apa, beritahu sahaja nenek" bisik dia kepada Fang. Fang hanya tersenyum sahaja

Mereka bertiga naik ke atas kapal angkasa Kaizo dan Lahap menghantar mereka pulang ke planet asal mereka. Kaizo dan Fang sangat gembira dengan lawatan dari mereka, dan berharap mereka akan datang lagi ke sini. Kehadiran mereka bertiga membuatkan suasana menjadi lebih ceria dan Fang berasa diri dia dekat dengan keluarga dia

"Jangan lupakan kami dekat sini" bisik Fang

* * *

 **Hari membalas review!**

 **Murasaki - Panjang betul review kamu xD tapi author suka! welcome back! sudah lama tak nampak kamu :3 terima kasih dengan review kamu yang panjang tue! terharu author!**

 **fangcool - author dah selit-selit sedikit kisah cinta Fang dekat chapter ini.. dia hanya cintakan donut lobak merah dan kucing kesayangan dia sahaja xD ok tak? hehehe.. kalau tak ok, takpelah T_T author sudah usahakan (uwaaa!)**

 **Elena - Kaizo memang kejam pun :P**

 **LizzNP - author pun nak juga rasa masakan dia orang juga :3**

 **Alya - Rahsia apa tue :P hehehe~**

 **miss mysteri - jangan risaulah, author bagi dia bercinta dengan donut lobak merah sahaja**

 **Elsa - abang dia memang tak bagi adik dia bercinta pun :P (Kaizo sendiri yang beritahu author)**

 **Ililara - haha.. biarkan dia makan cinta hati dia tue :P (makan lah kau Fang, makan puas-puas donut kegemaran kau tue)**

 **Secret admire - jangan risaulah, tak tersinggung pun hati author :D pairing mana yang author minat.. rahsia xD tapi author suka pairkan Fang dengan donut lobak merah dia :P hahahaa... Fang dan Yaya memang suka bergaduh pun tapi tiada apa-apa pun di antara mereka berdua :D dia orang just kawan-kawan sahaja.. lagipun Fang memang suka bergaduh dengan sesiapa pun :3**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! esok maybe takde update :D**

 **Sayonara semua!**


	20. Gadis Misteri

**Welcome back my fellow readers! Author pun ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Aidil Adha (walaupun lewat sehari T_T)**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! dan juga terima kasih berikan kata-kata sokongan kepada author!**

 **Hari ini kita main teka teki, siapakah gadis misteri itu xD**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Happy Reading semua!~**

* * *

Gadis Misteri

"Probe, tengok air yang aku cipta ini"

"Air apa yang encik bos buat nie?" tanya Probe sambil melihat air berwarna merah jambu itu

"Ini adalah air untuk mudahkan kita jatuh cinta! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Adudu ketawa besar di markas kotaknya "Air ini adalah khas untuk Kapten Kaizo! Bila dia minum air ini, dia akan jatuh cinta dan dia akan lupakan tentang misi dia, tentang belasah orang, tentang melindungi Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Dasyat betul air ini encik bos, tapi encik bos pasti ke rancangan kita akan berjaya?"

Adudu mengambil tin cawannya dan lalu balik ke arah Probe, dan terkena kepala besi dia "Aduhh!"

"MESTILAH RANCANGAN KITA AKAN BERJAYA! kita hanya perlu bagi Kapten Kaizo minum air cinta ini!" Adudu tersenyum lebar melihat air berwarna merah jambu yang dia telah ciptakan tadi. Dia terbayangkan bagaimana Kapten Kaizo jatuh cinta. Mesti kelakar, tergelak Adudu

"Tapi encik bos, mesti adik dia belasah kita orang nanti" kata Probe "encik bos tak takut ke nanti?"

"Nak takut buat apa, kita senyap-senyap ajelah letak air ini dekat Kapten Kaizo. Lepas dia minum, terus dia akan jatuh cinta... adik dia tue tidak akan dapat tahu kita yang buat, dia cuma ingat abang dia telah jatuh cinta sahaja" Adudu ketawa besar lagi "Kita akan dapat tahu siapakah dihati Kapten Kaizo sebenarnya, aku pasti ramai pembaca mahu tahu kan kan kan"

"Errr.. encik bos cakap dengan siapa?" tanya Probe melihat Adudu dengan penuh kepelikannya

"Aku cakap dengan orang yang tukang baca episode hari inilah! AMBIK NIE AMBIK NIE!" Adudu mengetuk kepala besi Probe dengan tin cawannya "Aduh! jangan ketuk saya encik bos" merayu Probe, dan Adudu berhenti mengetuk Probe

"Idea aku pasti akan berjaya! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Bagus encik bos! bagus! idea yang baik! Saya pasti idea encik bos akan berjaya!"

"Mestilah! aku kan alien paling genius!" kata Adudu dengan belagaknya "Mari Probe, kita mulakan operasi cinta untuk Kapten Kaizo"

"MARIII!" Probe dengan gembiranya, dia ikut Adudu untuk jalankan operasi mereka

* * *

"Huarghhhh!" Fang menguap seluas-luasnya, Fang berjalan pun sudah tidak betul, terhuyung hayang dia berjalan kerana terlalu mengantuk sangat

"Aik, kau dan mengantuk dah?" kata Boboiboy melihat kawannya yang sudah mengantuk, mata dia pula sudah lebam macam panda "Kau buat apa semalam sampai tak cukup tidur?"

"Aku kena latihan tempur dari abang aku malam semalam, lepas tue dia paksa aku kemaskan rumah, buatkan sarapan pagi untuk dia, aku cuma dapat tidur pukul 5 pagi" Fang langsung tidak larat untuk merungut tentang abang dia. Mereka berdua dalam perjalanan menuju ke kedai Tok Aba selepas sahaja habis sesi persekolahan. Fang berasa lega kerana tiada mesyuarat club muzik, tiada aktiviti untuk penolong ketua kebersihan sekolah dan juga tiada latihan bola keranjang pada hari ini. Fang cuma mahu berehat di kedai Tok Aba sebelum pulang ke rumah. Dia mahu ketenangan untuk tidur sebentar sebelum abang dia menjerit dia paksa buat kerja

"Kasihan aku tengok kau"

"Tak payah kasihan dekat aku pun, ini sudah takdir aku tiap-tiap hari" Fang hanya menghela nafas "Mana yang lain?" tanya Fang

"Gopal kena balik rumah, Appa dia suruh. Yaya dan Ying pula, ada kerja dekat sekolah, itu pun tak tahulah kalau dia orang sempat ke tak singgah kedai Tok Aba nanti"

"Aku rasa, aku patut balik rumah juga. Tak larat pula aku nak jalan sampai ke kedai Tok Aba" Fang menguap lagi

"Ok, kau hati-hati yea. Jangan sampai tertidur atas jalan pula"

"Hmm.. yelah Boboiboy. Jumpa lagi" Fang berjalan secara pelahan-lahan dengan mata dia yang separuh terbuka itu. Dia tengah bayangkan diri dia sedang tidur nyenyak di atas katil yang selesa, bantal yang empuk, tiada abang dia yang suka sangat buat kacau, mesti rasa bahagia. Fang tidak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah, lalu dia berjalan laju sedikit. Katil di rumahnya sudah memanggil namanya, Fang hanya tersenyum sahaja

Setelah dia tiba di rumah, Fang terus masuk ke dalam rumah dan dapati abang dia tiada di rumah. Dia begitu gembira sekali, terus naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam biliknya. Dia melempar beg sekolahnya dan lalu tidur di atas katil kesayangan dia. Fang dengan serta merta, dia sudah nyenyak tidur dengan tenangnya. Dia tidak sedar bahawa Adudu dan Probe telah mencerobohi masuk ke dalam rumah dia dan mereka telah meletakkan air berwarna merah jambu itu di atas meja makan dapur. Adudu tersenyum di situ dan hanya menunggu sahaja Kapten Kaizo minum air tersebut

10 minit kemudian, Kaizo sudah pulang dari kapal angkasanya. Dia kelihatan begitu penat tetapi masih lagi bertenaga. Dia masuk ke dalam dapur dan nampak air berwarna merah jatuh berada di atas meja makan, dia hiraukan sahaja air tersebut "Mesti adik aku punya air" kata Kaizo. Dia biarkan sahaja air tersebut dan lalu mengambil air kosong, lebih bagus untuk kesihatan daripada air manis dan juga bagus selepas sahaja latihan tempur dia tadi

Selepas itu, dia naik ke biliknya untuk mandi. Fang masih lagi tertidur di atas katilnya, Shadow juga ada di atas katilnya, dia pun tidur juga di sebelah Fang. Mereka sungguh nyenyak tidur sampailah ke petang. Seminit lagi untuk pukul 6, tetapi Fang masih lagi tidur. Kaizo yang berada di dapur, melihat adiknya tiada. Selalunya adik dia akan mulakan kerja memasak pukul 6, tetapi hari ini dapur begitu sunyi pula

"PANGGGGGG! APA KAU TENGAH BUAT TUE!" Jeritan Kaizo yang sungguh dasyat dan sungguh kuat sekali membuatkan Fang terjaga dari tidurnya. Shadow juga terkejut dengan jeritan tersebut, dia hampir hendak mencakar tangan Fang tetapi Fang sempat mengangkat tangannya

"Alamak, sekarang sudah pukul berapa?" Fang melihat jam di jam kuasanya dan terkejut, ia sudah pukul 6 petang. Fang keluar dari biliknya dan turun ke bawah tanpa menukar pakaian sekolahnya "Baru sekarang kau nak turun? apa kau buat dekat dalam bilik tue?"

"Maaf abang, adik tidur tadi. Mengantuk sangat" kata Fang sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak nanti

"Mengantuk? apa kau buat sampai mengantuk?"

"Abanglah yang buat adik sampai mengantuk. Abang paksa adik buat itu, buat ini sampai adik sendiri kena tidur pukul 5 pagi" Fang merungut sambil memotong lobak merah, hari ini dia akan masak makanan yang ringkas sahaja iaitu bubur lobak merah. Ringkas dan cepat sebab dia tahu abang dia tengah kelaparan. Fang masih lagi tidak sedar dengan botol kecil yang berada di atas meja makan kerana dia terlalu sibuk sangat memotong lobak merah dan merungut tentang abang dia

Kaizo yang malas hendak mendengar adiknya merungut tentang diri dia, lalu dia keluar dari dapur dan terus baring di atas sofa untuk sambung membaca buku novel hantu misteri dia. Makin lama makin banyak novel hantu dia, dia semakin minat pula dengan cerita hantu. Sedang dia asyik membaca novel hantu dia, dia terdengar adiknya memanggil dia. Fang keluar dari dapur dengan sebuah botol di tangannya

"Abang punya air ke nie?" tanya Fang

"Bukan abang punya" Kaizo langsung tidak mengalih pandangan dia kerana dia terlalu fokuskan novel dia

"Habis tue, siapa punya?" Fang membelek-belek botol tersebut. Dia mahu sahaja buka penutup botol itu untuk merasa air tersebut. Mesti air strawberry sebab warna dia warna merah jambu, fikir Fang

"MANA ABANG TAHU! SUDAH! JANGAN MENGADA NAK KACAU ABANG!" Fang yang malas untuk bertengkar dengan abangnya, lalu dia masuk ke dalam dapur dan simpan botol air itu di dalam peti sejuk. Fang pula naik ke atas untuk membawa turun buku-buku kerja sekolah dia. Sementara dia menunggu bubur siap, sementara itulah dia siapkan kerja sekolah dia. Hari ini cikgu-cikgu di sekolahnya, memberikan terlampau banyak kerja sekolah, jadi Fang ingin siapkan dengan cepat supaya dia boleh tidur awal, itu pun kalau abang dia tidak kacau dia lagi

"Aduh, Kapten Kaizo tak minum pula air tue" Probe yang berada di luar tingkap dapur, dia telah dihantar oleh Adudu untuk melihat apakah perkembangan air cinta tersebut. Ternyata, ia akan mengecewakan kerana tiada siapa di dalam rumah tersebut yang minum air merah jambu itu "Macam mana nie, mesti encik bos kecewa nanti" Probe fikir samada dia mahu duduk di situ lagi untuk memerhatikan mereka atau pulang sahaja di markas kotak untuk laporkan kepada encik bos dia. Probe mundar mandir di tepi rumah Fang dan Kaizo, dia asyik terfikir sampailah bubur yang Fang buat tadi sudah siap dimasak

"ABANG! BUBUR SUDAH SIAP!" panggil Fang. Dia menutup buku-buku latihan dia dan kemaskan meja untuk meletakkan mangkuk dan cawan di atas meja "Bubur sahaja?" tanya Kaizo

"Adik terbangun lewat tadi, jadi adik sempat masak yang ringkas sahaja" Fang tersengih kepada abangya supaya abangnya tidak memarahi dia. Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia duduk dan lalu makan sahaja bubur lobak merah itu

"Esok adik buat yang sedap-sedap untuk abang"

"Yelah... kau jangan nak bangun lewat lagi" Fang tersenyum sahaja kerana abang dia tidak memarahi dia. Mereka makan bersama dan air cinta berwarna merah jambu di dalam peti sejuk tersebut, di biarkan sahaja. Mereka terlupa tentang air itu buat seketika sehinggalah Fang membuka air tersebut pada malam itu. Sebelum Fang masuk tidur, dia berasa sangat dahaga, dia turun ke bawah dan masuk ke dapur. Dia tidak terasa untuk minum air kosong, dia membuka peti sejuk dan melihat air apa yang sedap di minum. Kesemua juice di dalam peti sejuk sudah habis, hanya tinggal air merah jambu itu. Fang mengambil air itu tanpa rasa ragu-ragu, dia membuka botol tersebut dan lalu minum sampai habis. Probe yang masih lagi berada di luar tingkap dapur, dia terkejut melihat Fang meminum air tersebut

"ALAMAK!" Fang di dapur terdengar jeritan Probe itu, dia melihat sekitar dapur dan lalu dia buang botol tersebut di dalam tong sampah khas untuk kitar semula. Probe begitu nasib baik kerana Fang tidak melihat di luar tingkap dapur "Macam mana aku nak beritahu encik bos nie, bukan Kapten Kaizo yang minum air tue tapi adik dia pula" Probe terpaksa pulang ke markas kotak untuk memberitahu berita buruk kepada Adudu

Fang sudah naik ke bilik dia, dia dengan hati gembiranya, lalu dia tidur bersama Shadow di atas katil. Dia tidak sedar, bahawa ada satu perasaan sudah timbul dihatinya, perasaan cinta yang memang belum wujud lagi dihati dia

* * *

"Selamat pagi Boboiboy!"

"Selamat pagi Gopal!" Awal pagi lagi, Boboiboy sudah sampai ke sekolah bersama dengan Gopal. Kedua mereka kelihatan begitu ceria di pagi hari, mereka terus sahaja ke bangku sekolah yang sudah menjadi tempat kebiasaan mereka semua berkumpul. Boboiboy nampak Fang sudah berada di situ dengan sebuah bakul besar. Dia kelihatan seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Boboiboy dan Gopal berjalan menuju ke Fang

"Selamat pagi Fang" kata Boboiboy. Fang melihat Boboiboy dengan warna mata dia berubah, dari warna merah ke warna merah jambu "Eh, apasal warna mata kau lain?"

"Ha ahlah, kau pakai contact lens ke Fang?" tanya Gopal

"Mana ada, aku mana ada pakai contact lens" kata Fang sambil melihat-lihat di pintu pagar sekolah. Dia tersenyum dan menunggu sahaja kehadiran seseorang itu. Boboiboy dan Gopal pandang sesama sendiri kerana mereka rasa pelik melihat Fang berkelakuan begitu

"Kau ok ke Fang?"

"Aku ok" kata Fang sambil terbayangkan diri dia memberikan kejutan khas untuk orang itu "Aku tidak sabar untuk dia rasakan masakan aku hari ini. Mesti dia suka" kata Fang dengan nada yang ceria

"Errr.. kau nie demam ke apa?"

Gopal menarik Boboiboy jauh daripada Fang dan berbisik kepada dia "Wei Boboiboy, aku rasa Fang nie bukan terkena demam biasa tapi demam cinta" Mata Boboiboy terbulat besar dan dia terkejut dengan kata-kata dari Gopal tadi

"CI-CINTA?!" Aduh, Fang nie jatuh cinta dengan siapa pula, fikir Boboiboy sambil menepuk dahi dia "Bukan kita baru darjah 6 ke, yang dia fikir pasal cinta apasal?"

"Mana aku tahu Boboiboy, cubalah kau tanya dia" Boboiboy ikut sahaja kata Gopal. Dia pergi balik kepada Fang yang masih lagi menunggu seseorang sambil melihat-lihat makanan yang ada di dalam bakul tersebut

"Ermm.. Fang, aku nak tanya boleh?"

"Boleh, tanyalah apa sahaja Boboiboy" kata Fang yang tengah fikirkan tentang seseorang. Gopal rasa nak sahaja ketuk kepala Fang sebab dia meluat melihat muka seseorang sedang jatuh cinta "Errr.. kau sebenarnya jatuh cinta dekat siapa?"

"Aku?" Fang berikan senyuman manis kepada kawan baik dan lalu berkata "Aku sebenarnya jatuh cinta dengan-"

"ABANG FANGG!" Rizu muncul di depan Fang "Abang Fang kena tolong Pizu" Rizu menarik-narik tangan Fang untuk menolong dia sesuatu

"Tolong? tolong apa? tanya Fang

"Tolong Pizu lekatkan perhiasan dekat kelas Pizu" Rizu menarik tangan Fang lagi "Cepatlah abang Fang! abang Fang kena tolong Pizu sebelum loceng sekolah berbunyi" Fang terpaksa bangun dari bangku sekolah

"Tapi.. tapi.."

"Cepatlah abang Fang!" Fang terpaksa mengalah, dia menoleh kebelakang tetapi dia bukan pandang ke arah kawan dia, dia pandang ke arah pintu pagar sekolah. Dia nampak budak perempuan itu sudah sampai di sekolah. Tangan Fang seperti ingin mencapai budak perempuan yang dia sudah jatuh cinta itu tetapi Rizu sudah mengheret Fang ke tangga sekolah untuk naik ke kelas Rizu

"Aduh, tak sempat si Fang nak beritahu siapa yang dia cintakan tue" kata Boboiboy yang rasa kecewa sedikit

"SELAMAT PAGI BOBOIBOY! SELAMAT PAGI GOPAL!" muncul pula Yaya dan Ying. Gopal terkejut dengan jeritan mereka berdua, dia hampir sahaja hendak jatuh

"DEY! janganlah jerit dekat aku!" marah Gopal

"Maaf Gopal" kata Yaya "Tadi aku nampak si Fang, mana dia?"

"Rizu heret Fang pergi ke kelas dia. Dia cakap Fang kena tolong dia lekatkan sesuatu" kata Boboiboy. Yaya dan Ying duduk di bangku sekolah

"Oh begitu, tapi kenapa aku nampak dia bawa bakul besar tadi?" tanya Yaya lagi

"Yolah, abang dia buatkan dia bekalan untuk rehat nanti ke?"

"Errr..." sebelum Boboiboy sempat berkata, loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi. Apasal hari ini semuanya cerita tidak habis, fikir Boboiboy. Mereka semua terpaksa masuk ke kelas tanpa berkata apa lagi. Boboiboy lalu di depan kelas Fang dan nampak dia sedang menunggu seseorang di depan pintu kelas dia tetapi cikgu kelas Fang sudah sampai lebih awal, dia terpaksa masuk ke dalam dengan muka yang sedih

"Kasihan pula aku tengok kawan aku nie" kata Boboiboy

"Kasihan? apasal dengan dia?" tanya Ying yang sedang berjalan disebelah Boboiboy

"Takde apalah Ying"

"Hmmm... kau jangan nak cuba rahsiakan"

"Eh, mana ada! aku mana ada nak rahsiakan apa-apa. Aku cuma rasa kasihan dekat si Fang tue, entah kenapa.. wei wei Gopal, apasal kau heret aku nie" Gopal sudah mengheret tangan Boboiboy. Ying berasa pelik dengan Gopal

"Cikgu kelas kita dah ada dekat dalam kelas, aku tak nak kita lewat masuk kelas!" Boboiboy menoleh sedikit kebelakang dan membuat muka minta maaf dekat Ying. Ying angguk sahaja tanda dia faham. Yaya tiada di situ kerana dia terpaksa menjaga pintu pagar sekolah, dia menunggu sahaja sesiapa yang datang lewat

Kelas sudah bermula, Fang tidak dapat tumpukan perhatian dengan betul kerana tidak dapat jumpa cinta hati dia. Takpelah, waktu rehat nanti, kita akan berjumpa, fikir Fang

* * *

"Wei Probe! mana kau pergi semalam? aku tunggu kau balik, baru sekarang kau nak balik!"

"Maaf encik bos, saya sebenarnya sudah lama ada dekat sini tapi saya duduk dekat pintu hadapan markas kotak sahaja"

"APA PASAL KAU DUDUK DEKAT SITU! NAK KENA KETUK KEPALA KAU BARU KAU NAK MASUK KE HAH!" Adudu baling cawan tin dia kearah Probe dan lalu Probe jatuh terbalik "Aduh" kata Probe. Dia terpaksa pusingkan balik badan besi dia "Hah! cepat cerita, apa perkembangan air cinta tue?"

"Sebenarnya begini encik bos. Air cinta itu telah di minum oleh Fang bukan Kapten Kaizo. Sebab tue saya takut nak masuk ke sini, takut encik bos marah saya nanti"

"APA!" Adudu hantuk kepala dia di dinding markas kotak "Apa pasal si Fang pula yang minum air tue. Kenapa bukan Kapten Kaizo. Aduh! habis jahanam rancangan kita nie!"

"Mana saya tahu, janganlah tanya saya encik bos. Saya tukang sampaikan berita saya"

Adudu pandang ke arah Probe "Senyaplah kau" kata Adudu "asyik-asyik si Fang yang kena, asyik-asyik dia yang terkena.. asal aku nak kenakan si Kapten Kaizo tue, mesti adik dia yang terkena" Adudu cuba cari idea baru untuk kalahkan Kapten Kaizo

"Tapi nanti mesti Kapten Kaizo cari kita nanti"

"Cari kita buat apa? Dia tak kan rasa pelik punya, biarkan ajelah si Fang tue bercinta"

"Tapi Fang kan baru budak kecik. Tak kan nak suruh dia bercinta pula"

"SUKA HATI AKULAH!" menjerit Adudu "Sudahlah! malas aku nak melayan kau" Adudu pergi ke bilik yang tidak serupa bilik, dia baring di atas katil untuk fikirkan cara lain untuk kalahkan Kapten Kaizo. Probe pula rasa risau pula dengan Fang, tapi, buat apa dia risau pula? Bukan ke diri dia musuh dia orang ke? fikir Probe. Tapi dia kena betulkan keadaan, tak baik biarkan Fang macam tue lama-lama, dia kan baru umur 12 tahun lagi. Orang suruh belajar, dia pergi bercinta pula. Jadi Probe membuat keputusan untuk memberitahu Kapten Kaizo tentang cerita yang sebenarnya "Kena belasah pun, kena belasahlah. Janji aku sudah menunaikan kewajiban aku!"

* * *

Loceng waktu rehat berbunyi, Fang orang pertama sudah keluar dari kelas beliau. Dia cepat-cepat pergi ke kantin sekolah untuk bersiap sedia keluarkan makanan yang dibuat olehnya pagi tadi. Dia siap letak alas meja berwarna ungu di atas meja kantin sekolah. Dia menyusun pinggan, cawan dan makanan-makanan di atas meja dengan begitu kemas. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan yang masuk ke dalam kantin, sungguh teruja melihat Fang sediakan tempat makan yang penuh romantik itu. Mereka semua tertanya-tanya, siapakah gadis bertuah itu? Siapakah yang berjaya mencuri hati Fang? Mereka semua berharapkan diri mereka yang terpilih

"Aduh, dah gila rupanya si Fang nie" kata Boboiboy yang baru sahaja sampai di kantin. Dia pergi ke arah Fang dan melihat makanan di atas meja. Terdapat pelbagai jenis makanan yang telah disediakan oleh Fang, donut lobak merah pun ada juga

"Fang, kau buat semua nie untuk siapa sebenarnya?"

"Jangan cakap kau buat untuk kita orang pula? Kalau betul, terharu aku!" Gopal asyik melihat makanan-makanan di atas meja, tangan dia hampir mencapai donut lobak merah tetapi Fang menepuk tangan Gopal

"Jangan usik! Ini hanya untuk aku dan dia sahaja!" kata Fang dengan nada yang marah "Korang jangan ganggu kita orang" Fang duduk di bangku kantin sekolah sambil menunggu dia datang ke kantin. Boboiboy dan Gopal pula, tertanya-tanya, siapa pelajar perempuan itu? Tidak pernah pula Fang cerita dekat mereka tentang pelajar perempuan yang dia suka selama ini, fikir Boboiboy

"Tapi setahu aku, Fang mana minat sesiapa dekat sekolah nie"

"Yelah tue Boboiboy, mana tahu selama ini dia simpan dalam hati dia. Baru sekarang dia nak luahkan perasaan cinta dia tue" Gopal rasa nak muntah pula apabila sebut perkataan cinta. Mereka berdua terpaksa pergi beli makanan dahulu sebelum makanan di kantin habis. Sambil mereka beratur, sambil itulah mereka asyik memerhatikan Fang yang sedang menunggu kehadiran pelajar perempuan misteri itu

"Hah! ini pun dia, pelajar contoh" muncul Cikgu Papa Zola di sebelah Fang "Cikgu muzik kamu sedang mencari kamu, dia cakap dia ada hal penting nak berbincang dengan kamu" Cikgu Papa Zola melihat di atas meja kantin "Eh! ini semua untuk siapa? hmmmm..."

"Ini semua khas untuk saya dan dia cikgu" kata Fang

"Oh begitu" Cikgu Papa Zola pegang tangan Fang dan heret dia keluar dari bangku kantin "Sudah! Kecik-kecik sudah pandai nak bercinta pula. Kamu nie baru darjah 6, nak bercinta pula. Cepat! cikgu muzik kamu sedang menunggu kamu tue"

"Aduh" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Lagi sekali. Baru sahaja nak tahu siapa gadis misteri dia tue, dah kena panggil dengan cikgu muzik dia pula" Boboiboy menghela nafas dan melihat kawan baik dia kena heret pergi oleh Cikgu Papa Zola. Bukan dia sahaja yang kecewa, pelajar-pelajar perempuan lain juga turut kecewa kerana tidak dapat melihat gadis misteri yang telah mencuri hati Fang

"Eh, apasal meja nie romantik sangat?" muncul Yaya dan Ying yang sedang beratur di belakang Boboiboy

"Itu Fang punya kerja" kata Boboiboy dengan nada bosan

"Aik, apasal dengan dia? sudah gila ka?"

"Entahlah Ying, kawan kita sorang lagi tue sudah tak betul hari ini. Aku dari pagi tadi lagi nak tahu siapa gadis misteri tue tapi sampai sekarang tak tahu jawapannya"

"Wei wei, Fang tengah takde tue. Apa kata kita makan sahaja makanan dia" kata Gopal kepada Boboiboy sambil tersenyum lebar melihat makanan-makanan yang tidak terusik di atas meja kantin sekolah

"Kau nak kena marah dengan Fang ke?"

"Marah ke tak kena marah ke, janji aku dapat makan daripada membazir dekat atas meja tue, Boboiboy" Gopal terus keluar dari barisan tersebut dan lalu pergi makan makanan Fang. Yaya dan Ying gelengkan sahaja kepala "Aiyaa.. dia nie memang betul-betul nak kena dengan harimau bayang Fang"

"Biarkan ajelah Ying, asalkan dia bahagia" kata Yaya "Mana Fang? Dari pagi tadi aku tak nampak dia"

"Ha ahlah, aku pun tak nampak dia dari pagi tadi lagi"

Boboiboy mengambil nasi lemak dan lalu bayar kepada mak cik kantin, dia berdiri di tepi kaunter untuk menunggu Yaya dan Ying membeli makanan mereka "Fang kena panggil dengan cikgu muzik dia. Kejap lagi balik lah dia tue"

Fang yang berada di dalam kelas muzik, dia tidak dapat tumpukan perhatian kepada apa yang cikgu muzik dia katakan, dia asyik fikirkan tentang gadis itu. Ini sudah dua kali dia gagal untuk bertemu dengan gadis yang dia cintai. Hati dia tidak tenteram, dia rasa sungguh gelisah sekali. Bagaiman kalau ada orang lain yang sudah meluahkan perasaan dia kepada cinta hati dia, fikir Fang

"TIDAKKKKK!" Fang menjerit secara tiba-tiba

"Kamu kenapa Fang?" Cikgu muzik dia terkejut dengan jerita Fang tadi "Maaf, saya cuma... cuma gembira sahaja dengan keputusan cikgu, jadi saya menjeritlah" Fang tersengih melihat cikgunya "Teruskan cikgu" Fang terpaksa berada di situ sehinggalah selesai waktu rehat. Dia tidak sempat untuk ke kantin sekolah balik, dia terpaksa naik pergi ke kelas dia. Fang menghela nafas dan berjalan secara pelahan. Dia masuk ke dalam kelas dan pergi ke tempat duduk dia. Dia dapati bakul dia sudah berada di atas meja, dia fikirkan mesti kawan-kawan dia yang tolong kemaskan untuk dia tetapi sebenarnya orang yang Fang suka tolong kemaskan dan bawa bakul itu ke kelas dia

* * *

"APA KAU SUDAH BUAT DEKAT ADIK AKU!" Kaizo mengacu pedang tenaga dia dekat Probe yang sedang mengigil ketakutan "Baik kau pulihkan adik aku dengan segera sebelum aku hancurkan kau"

"Tapi bukan saya yang buat, encik bos yang buat. Kapten Kaizo kena paksa encik bos saya buatkan satu lagi air untuk pulihkan adik Kapten Kaizo" Probe melihat sahaja Kaizo yang sedang berdiri di hadapan pintu rumah dia. Dia sudah memberitahu perkara yang sebenar kepada Kapten Kaizo, dia berharap sangat pedang tenaga itu Kapten Kaizo akan simpan. Dia takut Kapten Kaizo akan belasah dia nanti

"Hmm... baiklah, bawa aku pergi ke markas kotak. Aku akan paksa encik bos kau untuk buatkan air yang boleh pulihkan adik aku" kata Kaizo

"Baik Kapten Kaizo!" Lalu Probe membawa Kaizo ke markas kotak. Setelah sampai di markas kotak, Kaizo dengan tidak sabarnya, dia membelasah Adudu secukup-cukupnya kerana tidak mahu membuat air penawar untuk adiknya. Akhirnya Adudu terpaksa mengalah. Mengikut kata Adudu, proses untuk membuat air penawar itu tidak makan masa yang lama, hanya sekejap sahaja

"Bagus! baik kau mulakan dengan segera sebelum aku belasah kau lagi sekali" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang sinis

"Ba-baik Kapten Kaizo" Di dalam hati Adudu, dia rasa sungguh marah dengan Probe kerana memberitahu Kapten Kaizo perkara yang sebenar "Siap kau kejap lagi Probe" bisik Adudu sambil membuat air untuk memulihkan Fang

* * *

Sesi persekolahan sudah habis, Fang sudah berada di pintu pagar sekolah untuk memunggu cinta hatinya. Dia dengan bakul besarnya berdiri dengan penuh harapan dia dan cinta hatinya akan bertemu di pintu pagar. Dia bayangkan diri dia meluahkan perasaan cintanya kepada si dia. Ada pelajar perempuan lain yang bertanya kepada dia, siapakah gadis yang dia sedang menunggu, dia hanya menjawab

"Tengok sahajalah siapa dia nanti" dia tidak mahu memberitahu nama gadis itu, dia mahu mereka melihat sahaja kehadiran pelajar perempuan itu

"Dia sama kelas dengan Fang ke?" tanya mereka lagi

"Bukan, dia tidak sama dengan aku"

"Dia salah seorang kawan baik Fang ke?"

"Korang semua tunggu dan lihat sahajalah nanti" kata Fang sambil menunggu gadis yang dia cintai itu muncul. Pelajar-pelajar yang bertanya kepada dia, berteriak kegembiraan di situ, mereka ingin melihat siapakah gadis misteri yang telah berjaya mencuri hati Fang "Wahhh! bertuah sungguh dia! cemburunya aku!" kata salah seorang pelajar perempuan

Mereka semua tidak sabar dengan kemunculan gadis misteri itu. Adakah gadis misteri itu salah seorang kawan baik Fang, atau pelajar perempuan lain atau orang yang mereka tidak di sangka-sangkakan. Fang tersenyum lebar kerana gadis misteri tersebut sudah muncul bersama dengan kawan-kawan dia yang lain

"Oh cinta hati ku - ADOIII!"

"FANGGGGGG!" Pelajar-pelajar perempuan di situ terkejut kerana melihat Fang sudah jatuh pengsan di depan mereka. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying nampak kejadian itu dan mereka tahu siapa yang ketuk kepala Fang, Probe yang telah membuat Fang pengsan di situ. Dia telah mengetuk kepala Fang dengan sebuah periuk, dan ketukan dari Probe tadi, memang tersangatlah kuat. Dia buat begitu kerana arahan dari Kaizo. Abang Fang juga turut berada di situ, dia berdiri di sebelah Probe dengan muka serius dia sambil melihat adiknya terbaring di atas halaman sekolah. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berlari ke arah mereka

"Aik, kenapa Kapten Kaizo suruh si Probe ketuk kepala Fang?" tanya Ying

"Sebab adik aku terkena perbuatan dari Adudu" Kaizo mengangkat adiknya yang masih lagi pengsan

"Patutlah dia nampak pelik hari ini, dari pagi tadi lagi asyik cakap pasal cinta hati dia tue" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat kawan dia kena angkat oleh Kaizo. Dia berasa kasihan melihat Fang asyik pengsan sahaja tahun ini dan dia sedikit rasa kecewa kerana tidak mengetahui lagi siapa cinta hati Fang. Mereka semua Kaizo yang sedang membebel dekat adik dia yang sedang pengsan itu

"Kau masuk ke sekolah untuk belajar, bukan untuk bercinta!" kata Kaizo "Apa nak jadi dengan kau! kecik-kecik lagi sudah pandai nak bercinta pula, membuang masa sahaja. Esok juga aku akan menghukum kau!"

"Tapi abang Kaizo, dia bukan ke terkena dengan Adudu?"

"Tak kisahlah! asalkan aku dapat menghukum adik aku" Kaizo sebenarnya mencari alasan untuk hukum adik dia dengan latihan tempur

"Psstt.. Boboiboy" Probe memanggil Boboiboy "Kalau Boboiboy nak tahu, sebenarnya air cinta encik bos ciptakan itu adalah untuk mengetahui siapa cinta hati peminumnya, tapi kalau cinta itu belum timbul lagi, ia akan timbul secara tiba-tiba. Kalau si Fang dah pulih pun, cinta dia kepada orang itu akan hilang tapi masih wujud dalam hati dia cuma... belum timbul lagi perasaan suka dia dekat orang tue"

"Oh begitu. Jadi.. maksudnya.."

"APA KORANG TENGAH BERBORAK DEKAT BELAKANG TUE! CEPAT!" Kaizo sudah menjerit kepada Boboiboy dan Probe, mereka berdua terus senyap dan ikut sahaja Kaizo ke kedai Tok Aba. Dia meletakkan adiknya baring di atas kerus gazebo dan keluarkan sebotol air kecil untuk memulihkan adiknya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga Probe melihat Kaizo tuangkan air itu di dalam mulut Fang

"Berkesan ke air tue?" tanya Boboiboy

"Mestilah, encik bos saya yang buat. Kalau tak berkesan nanti Kapten Kaizo belasah kita orang lagi" Probe tidak mahu kena belasah lagi. Mereka ternampak tangan Fang sudah bergerak-gerak

"Aduh! sakitnya kepala aku" Fang membuka matanya dan nampak kawan-kawan dia sedang berikan senyuman kepada dia "Apasal korang senyum-senyum dekat aku?" Fang terbangun duduk di atas gazebo

"Apa yang kau ingat Fang?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang fikirkan balik apa yang ingat "ALAMAKKKK! Apa aku sudah buat dekat sekolah tadi" Dia baru teringat peristimewa dia dekat sekolah tadi "Habislah imej aku tahun nie" Fang rasa macam mahu hantuk-hantuk kepala dia dekat tiang gazebo tersebut

"Hah, kalau kau dah ingat. Siapa yang kau nak pergi luahkan sangat tue?" tanya Gopal pula

"Sebenarnya.." Fang berfikir sebentar "Hmm... aku sebenarnya lupa siapa yang aku nak luahkan tue"

"LUPA?!" terkejut mereka semua termasuklah Probe sekali. Kaizo pula sudah beredar jauh daripada mereka semua, dia malas nak dengar kisah cinta adik dia, jadi dia balik rumah sahaja "Macam mana kau boleh lupa" kata Boboiboy

"Mana aku tahu tapi nasib baik aku tak pergi luahkan dekat orang itu, kalau tidak, malu aku nanti"

"Malu sebab suka atau malu sebab ini semua kerja Adudu" kata Gopal dengan nada sindiran dia

"WOI! takde maknanya aku nak malu sebab suka, buang masa aku sahaja. Lagipun aku mana ada suka dekat sesiapa pun" Boboiboy tersenyum kerana kawan baik dia sudah kembali normal

"Isk kau nie Gopal, mestilah malu sebab Adudu punya pasal" kata Yaya "Sudahlah, jom kita pergi ke kedai Tok Aba"

"Yolah, Tok Aba pun sudah tunggu kita dekat situ" kata Ying. Mereka semua berjalan ke kedai Tok Aba, Probe pula pulang ke markas kotak dan terus kena belasah dengan Adudu. Mereka berlima duduk di situ sambil membuat kerja sekolah tapi salah seorang daripada mereka tidak dapat tumpukan perhatian dengan betul kerana asyik terfikirkan sesuatu. Boboiboy ingin bertanya kepada Fang tetapi dia perlukan Yaya dan Ying pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Jadi dia menunggu sahaja Yaya dan Ying beredar dari situ. Tepat pukul 5, Yaya dan Ying sudah pulang ke rumah. Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka bertiga di kedai Tok Aba iaitu Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal. Ochobot dan Tok Aba dengar sahaja perbualan mereka

"Sekarang tinggal kita sahaja" kata Boboiboy

"Hah! dia orang tengah takde, bolehlah kita orang tanya kau" kata Gopal. Mereka berdua tersenyum-senyum kepada Fang

"Korang nie apasal?" Fang melihat kedua kawan dia dengan senyuman pelik mereka "Woi, janganlah senyum dekat aku macam tue"

"Aku nak tanya nie"

"Tanya apa Boboiboy?" Fang rasa takut pula soalan Boboiboy akan bertanya nanti. Tidak tahu kenapa dia rasa takut, tapi jantung dia sedang berdebar-debar sekarang

"Kau sebenarnya suka dekat siapa?"

"BILA MASA AKU SUKA DEKAT SESIAPA! buang masa aku sahaja, baik aku balik daripada aku melayan korang berdua" Fang mengemas buku-buku sekolahnya dan masuk ke dalam beg sekolahnya

"Ala Fang relax lah" kata Boboiboy "Kita orang sebenarnya tahu ada seseorang suka dekat kau" Terus Fang berhenti dan pandang ke arah Boboiboy dan Gopal dengan muka yang serius

"Suka dekat aku? Siapa?"

"Hah, kalau kau nak tahu siapa orang itu. Orang yang suka dekat kau adalah-"

"PANGGGGGG!" muncul Kaizo di belakang Fang "Apasal kau belum balik lagi, abang sudah tunggu kau dari tengahari tadi. Tak reti nak balik rumah betul budak nie"

"Adik nak baliklah nie" kata Fang "Maaf semua, aku balik dulu" Fang turun dari bangku kedai Tok Aba dan ikut abang dia pulang ke rumah. Gopal terkejut melihat Boboiboy sedang menghantuk-hantuk kepala dia di meja kaunter "Kau apasal Boboiboy?"

"Apasal setiap kali nak tahu siapa budak perempuan tue, mesti ada sahaja gangguan"

"Hah, itulah, nak tahu sangat siapa gadis misteri itu, kan dah terkena" kata Tok Aba sambil ketawa kecil dekat cucu dia yang masih lagi hantuk kepala di kaunter meja

"Hehehe... terbaik" kata Ochobot. Nampaknya, tiada siapa yang tahu siapakah gadis yang suka dekat Fang dan siapakah gadis misteri yang telah menawan hati Fang, walaupun belum timbul lagi perasaan itu. Hehehehe...

* * *

 **Macam mana? suka atau tidak suka :P Sesiapa yang tidak menyukai chapter ini, author ingin minta maaf bebanyak T_T sebab fangcool yang masih lagi tunggu author buatkan kisah cinta Fang xD hehehee...**

 **Sesi membalas review!**

 **Alya - kalau nak beritahu rahsia alya tue, jangan beritahu dekat ruangan review sudah xD ok, author akan tunggu PM dari kamu~**

 **Sakura no Hana - I miss you! lama tak nampak T_T siapa teman istimewa Kapten Kaizo? entah, author pun tak tahu.. fanfic Dunia Baru tue memang slow macam siput nak update x( harap bersabar**

 **Fangcool - hehehe... author sudah buatkan kisah cinta Fang! macam mana? ok atau K.O? kalau tak ok juga, author pergi duduk dekat tepi sambil hantuk-hantuk kepala nie dekat dinding :P**

 **Ililara - Biarkan ajelah si Fang dan Kaizo bergaduh depan atuk dan nenek dia orang, biar mereka kena marah sebab asyik bergaduh sahaja xD**

 **Dark Princess - OK! author akan mempertimbangkan Fang menjadi jahat balik (kena fikir plot baru +_+)**

 **sya3436 - Good luck for your big important exam! author harap kamu suka dengan cerita yang idea kamu berikan tue :3 wah, ada idea baru dari kamu, author akan mempertimbangkan tapi mungkin lambat sedikit atau nak dekat-dekat akhir habis fanfic ini, boleh? sebab author dapat idea baru dengan idea yang kamu berikan itu!**

 **Kita akan bertemu lagi di next chapter! Sayonara~**

 **P/S - sepatutnya ada bonus scene untuk mengetahui siapa gadis misteri itu tapi biarkan ajelah menjadi misteri~ nanti tak best pula kalau beritahu siapa gadis itu~ lalalalalala...**


	21. Hari Kantin

**Welcome back semua! apa khabar? hehehe~**

 **Ada juga yang bertanya siapakah gadis misteri itu, ada yang dapat teka dengan betul tapi dia msg author dekat tempat lain xD taniah author ucapkan**

 **Jadi author tunaikan permintaan korang, bacalah chapter ini sampai habis :D kepada yang sudah tahu tue, senyap-senyap sudah~**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you! and thank you juga dengan kata-kata semangat kamu semua untuk author**

 **Ini semua hanyalah imaginasi author sahaja**

 **Minta maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter kali ini**

 **Happy Reading my fellow readers!~**

* * *

Hari Kantin

"Apa yang kamu tengah buat nie Pang?" Kaizo melihat adiknya sedang membuat cupcake kecil yang begitu banyak di dapur mereka. Kaizo ingin mencuba salah satu cupcake yang baru sahaja siap tetapi tangan dia sudah di tepuk oleh adiknya

"Abang jangan nak rasa, ini semua untuk hari kantin sekolah esok"

"Hari kantin?" Kaizo tidak tahu apakah itu hari kantin "apa hari kantin itu adik?"

"Kalau abang nak tahu, hari kantin itu adalah dimana pelajar-pelajar dapat pengalaman kecil dalam membuat sesuatu bisnes atau maksud lain, hari untuk kita orang bersuka ria" kata Fang sambil meletak cream chocolate di atas cupcake tersebut "Setiap kelas darjah 5 dan 6 akan membuka satu booth atau gerai kecil tapi disebabkan cikgu Papa Zola kata kita orang ini superhero Pulau Rintis, jadi dia bukakan sebuah booth khas untuk kita orang"

"Jadi, kamu berlima nak jual cupcake lah nie?"

"Ini semua idea daripada Gopal" kata Fang. Dia pula cadangkan buka mini konsert supaya dia dapat menunjuk bakat dia dalam nyanyian tapi tidak adil lah pula kalau dia seorang sahaja yang nyanyi. Jadi mereka terpaksa menolak cadangan Fang. Mereka berbincang balik dan akhirnya, semua setuju sahaja dengan cadangan dari Gopal. Jual cupcake dan kek sedap Yaya dan juga sesi autograph dan tangkap gambar bersama dengan Superhero Pulau Rintis

"Oh begitu cerita kau. Kenapa tidak mengajak abang sekali?"

"Ajak abang? buat apa, nanti abang pergi belasah semua orang dekat sekolah" kata Fang sambil terbayangkan abang dia merosakan hari kantin mereka esok. Habis semua khemah dan gerai-gerai kecil menjadi mangsa abang dia nanti. Rasa takut pula aku, fikir Fang

"Jadi, kau tak nak abang datanglah nie"

"Datanglah abang, kalau abang nak. Adik tak kisah pun" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Dia perlu siapkan semua cupcake ini dengan segera, selepas ini dia perlu packing kesemua cupcake tersebut supaya tidak masuk angin. Banyak betul kerja dia kena buat, fikir Fang. Tapi apasal aku sorang sahaja yang kena buat semua nie! Fang berapi-api pula kerana tiada kawan-kawan dia yang datang untuk menolong dia "Cheh, tak guna punya kawan"

"PANGGG!"

"APAAA DIA!"

"KAWAN KAU DATANG!" Fang melihat di luar dapur dan dapati Boboiboy dan Gopal datang untuk menolong dia. Mereka berdua jalan menuju ke arah dapur "Maaf Fang, aku lewat pula datang sebab aku tadi buatkan poster untuk booth kita orang esok" Boboiboy menunjuk cardboard besar dan menunjukkan hasil kerja dia kepada Fang "Ok tak?"

Fang melihat nama booth mereka iaitu Superhero dan ada juga lukisan gambar mereka berlima dalam bentuk chibi "Bolehlah" kata Fang '"Kau pula Gopal, apa alasan kau?"

"Aku, aku sebenarnya kena tolong Appa aku tadi. Tolong dia buatkan ice cream untuk dijual esok"

"Aik, ayah kau pun jual ice cream dekat sekolah kita orang esok?"

"Ha ah, cikgu Papa yang suruh"

"Oh, tapi kau nanti tolong kita orang jual cupcake ini semuakan?" tanya Fang

"Jangan risau Fang, kita orang akan tolong kau. Apa kita orang kena buat?" Fang memberikan beberapa kotak kepada Gopal dan menyuruh dia masukan cupcake di dalam setiap kotak dan Boboiboy pula kena ikat kotak-kotak tersebut dengan ribbon "Jangan bagi koyak kotak tue, aku beli mahal tue"

"Kau pula kena buat apa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy sambil mengisi sebiji cupcake di dalam kotak ungu yang comel itu

"Aku kena habiskan buat semua cupcake ini lah, ada lagi dalam oven tue" kata Fang sambil menunjuk oven dia. Fang yang terlampau rajin sangat, dia telah membuat cupcake hampir 50 biji cupcake, semuanya dia buat seorang diri "Dasyat betul kau"

"Mestilah, aku kan handal dalam bab-bab buat pastri" kata Fang dengan lagaknya "Sudah! buat kerja korang, nanti tak siap pula" Mereka bertiga bekerjasama untuk menyiapkan cupcake-cupcake tersebut. Manakala Yaya pula, dia meminta pertolongan dari Ying. Mereka berdua membuat pelbagai perisa kek, semuanya kecil dan comel untuk senang di makan dan juga untuk di bawa

"Wah Yaya! aku pasti cake kau akan habis dijual nanti esok"

"Aku harap begitulah Ying" kata Yaya sambil tersenyum melihat kek-kek yang dibuat olehnya

* * *

Pagi-pagi lagi mereka berlima sudah sampai di sekolah, booth mereka terletak di tepi padang sekolah. Mereka menghiasi booth mereka supaya nampak cantik dan juga dapat menarik perhatian pelajar-pelajar lain untuk datang ke booth mereka. Bukan sahaja pelajar-pelajar yang hadir di hari kantin mereka, ibubapa, sanak-saudara, orang luar, kawan-kawan dari sekolah lain dan guru-guru juga boleh datang untuk menikmati hari kantin mereka. Ada yang buat rumah hantu, rumah sesat di dalam kelas, ada yang membuat gerai makanan, gerai menjual barang-barang terpakai, menjual hasil buatan sendiri seperti penanda buku, keychain dan macam-macam lagilah. Di dalam dewan sekolah ada pertandingan menyanyi, anjuran sekolah rendah Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying memaksa Fang masuk ke dalam pertandingan tersebut tetapi dia menolak sebab dia takut orang lain cemburu kalau dia menang tapi sebenarnya ada sebab lain. Dalam senyap-senyap, rupanya Gopal sudah pun mendaftar nama Fang untuk masukan dia di dalam pertandingan itu. Gopal tidak memberitahu kepada sesiapa pun tentang itu. Di gelanggang bola keranjang pula, ada persembahan dari klub muzik, jadi Fang sebagai ketua klub muzik, dia akan mengadakan persembahan di situ sebentar lagi

Tepat pukul 8, booth mereka sudah siap dipasang dengan hiasan mereka. Banner besar mereka juga sudah diletakkan di tiang booth mereka. Kek dan cupcake sudah tersusun dengan begitu kemas di atas meja, di sebelah meja makanan ada meja dan kerusi kosong. Di situ mereka juga akan mengadakan sesi autograph dan juga sesi menangkap gambar bersama Superhero Pulau Rintis. Mereka akan bergilir-gilir untuk menjual kek dan cupcake tersebut

"Wah! dah siap pun booth kita" kata Yaya

"Kejap lagi ramailah akan datang ke sini" Boboiboy sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk jalankan tugas dia pada hari ini "Kau rasa, kita semua nie ada peminat ke? tanya Boboiboy

"Mestilah! kitakan Superhero yang terkenal! Kalau tak terkenal tue, tak mungkin cikgu Papa suruh kita buka booth kita tersendiri"

"Ha ah, betul kata Gopal tapi paling popular nanti, mestilah Boboiboy sendiri kan" Boboiboy rasa malu pula dengan kata-kata Ying tadi

"Ala, korang pun popular juga" Boboiboy tersengih di situ sambil melihat orang ramai sudah datang ke sekolah mereka "Eh, mana Fang?"

"Ha ah lah, hilang pula si rambut cacak nie" Mereka berempat melihat sekeliling sekolah dan tidak juga menjumpai Fang. Ke mana dia pergi, entahlah. Mereka tiada masa untuk pergi mencari Fang kerana ramai yang datang ke booth mereka. Boboiboy dan Gopal duduk di tempat sesi autograph atau menangkap gambar bersama mereka, manakala Yaya dan Ying pula menjual cupcake dan kek di sebelah. Ramai yang datang untuk tangkap gambar bersama dengan Boboiboy. Gopal pula, sedikit sahaja. Dia pula yang rasa cemburu melihat Boboiboy mempunyai ramai peminat, dari budak kecil sehinggalah remaja. Gopal hanya ada peminat kanak-kanak sahaja, semuanya mempunyai minat yang sama, iaitu makan. Ada setengah daripada mereka meminta Gopal menukarkan object-object yang mereka bawa menjadi makanan.

"SAYA LAH PIZU! MASKOT SUPERHERO PULAU RINTIS" Rizu muncul dengan pakaian dia ala-superman. Di tengah-tengah baju dia terdapat nama Pizu dan di belakang pula tertulis huruf P. Rambut dia pula tidak ikut style rambut Fang tetapi dia membuat style rambut ala-superman juga

"Wah! comelnya Rizu. Siapa yang buat pakaian Rizu?" tanya Yaya

"Ibu yang buat! comelkan" Rizu membuat gaya superman kepada Yaya dan Ying "Pizu datang ke sini untuk menjadi maskot korang. Jadi, Pizu nak tolong korang boleh? tapi mana abang Fang?" Rizu mencari-cari Fang di dalam booth tersebut

"Entahlah Rizu, akak pun tak tahu mana dia pergi" kata Yaya "Tapi kalau Rizu nak tolong, boleh sahaja. Rizu pergi tarik pelanggan untuk datang ke sini"

"Baik kakak Yaya!" Rizu dengan begitu semangat, dia berlari gaya terbang ke halaman sekolah untuk mempromosikan booth mereka. Sedang mereka sibuk menjalankan tugas, mereka terdengar muzik sedang dimainkan di tengah-tengah gelanggang bola keranjang. Baru mereka tahu, kemana Fang pergi tadi. Dia sedang menolong cikgu dia mengangkat drum dan guitar ke gelanggang bola keranjang. Cikgu dia tidak membawa keluar piano besar sebab piano itu terlalu mahal dan juga berat

Fang dengan rasa seronoknya, dia bermain sebuah muzik di situ. Ramai yang terpegun dengan bakat Fang, ramai yang tangkap gambar Fang sedang bermain guitar. Ada juga sekumpulan remaja perempuan menjerit kerana terlalu gembira melihat Fang bermain guitar penuh bergaya. Dia bermain hanya sekejap sahaja kerana dia terpaksa pergi menolong kawan-kawan dia. Ada juga yang ikut dia ke booth mereka

"Hah! apa kata kau ambil alih tempat aku. Kau kan ramai peminat" kata Gopal

"Apa-apa jelah" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Lalu Gopal bangun dari tempat duduk dia dan Fang pula duduk di situ, ramai perempuan yang datang ke arah dia pula. Boboiboy dan Fang bersaing di situ, siapakah di antara mereka berdua, yang paling popular sekali. Yaya dan Ying hiraukan sahaja dengan saingan mereka berdua. Gopal pula, pergi berjalan-jalan untuk melihat apa yang ada di booth lain. Dia sangat teruja melihat pelbagai jenis makanan yang ada di booth lain, dia mahu sahaja beli kesemuanya tetapi dia menahan dirinya dan akhirnya dia pergi masuk ke dalam rumah hantu yang dibuat oleh kelas 6 Harmony

"ABANG FANGGG! abang Kaizo datang" muncul Rizu dengan Kaizo

"Eh, abang pun datang juga" Fang terkejut melihat kedatangan abangnya ke hari kantin mereka, dia rasa sangat gembira melihat abang dia ada di sini

"Abang nak tengok apa seronok sangat tentang hari kantin ini" kata Kaizo yang rasa sangat curiga dengan hari kantin tersebut. Jadi dia datang ke sini untuk melihat apa yang menarik tentang hari kantin. Fang melihat ada sekumpulan perempuan meminta Kaizo menangkap gambar bersama dengan mereka. Dia telah mendapat satu idea

"Hah! apa kata abang duduk dekat tempat adik. Abang tangkap gambar dengan peminat-peminat abang, bagi dia orang autograph. Adik nak pergi tolong Yaya dan Ying" Fang bangun dan menyuruh abang dia duduk di tempat dia. Fang pula dengan senang hati, pergi menolong Yaya dan Ying "Cheh, tak guna punya adik" Kaizo terpaksa menangkap gambar dengan peminat-peminat perempuan dia. Dia langsung tidak senyum atau buat muka comel, dia hanya membuat muka serius sahaja, seperti orang tiada perasaan

"Wei, yang kau pergi suruh abang kau apasal?" kata Ying dengan nada marah dia

"Abang aku pun ramai juga peminat kan"

"Tapi abang kau bukannya Superhero bumi" kata Yaya pula "Dia hanya pahlawan terkuat di galaxy sahaja"

"Habis tue, Rizu pun bukan Superhero bumi tapi ada juga yang nak tangkap gambar dengan dia" Fang tunjuk ke arah Rizu yang sedang sibuk bergambar dengan peminat kecilnya. Dia terlalu gembira kerana ada juga sudi menangkap gambar bersama dia

"Yelah yelah, aku mengalah sahajalah Fang. Aku malas nak bergaduh dengan kau lagi" Yaya dengan hati panas dia, dia biarkan sahaja si Fang. Dia terus dengan kerja menjual dia walaupun hati dia tengah marah. Fang hiraukan sahaja Yaya, dia pergi menolong Ying menjual cupcake dia. Boboiboy sudah penat melayan peminat-peminat dia yang terlampau ramai, dia meminta salah seorang daripada mereka mengambil alih tempat dia. Yaya menjadi pengganti tempat Boboiboy. Ada juga yang meminta resepi biskut tak sedap dia, Yaya dengan senang hati dia, lalu memberikan resepi tersebut

"Makin laku aku nampak booth kita" kata Boboiboy

"Aku rasa macam tak cukup sahaja cupcake dan kek kita nie" Fang pergi periksa dan melihat ada beberapa lagi yang tinggal. Cupcake dia tinggal sedikit, seperti juga kek Yaya. Mereka tiada makanan lain untuk dijual. Mereka semua terpaksa mencari jalan seterusnya, jikalau cupcake dan kek mereka sudah habis dijual

"PANGGGG! KAU AMBIK ALIH TEMPAT ABANG!" Kaizo yang sudah rimas melayan peminat perempuan dia yang terlampau gedik, dia menyuruh adiknya duduk di situ. Ramai peminat perempuan Kaizo rasa sedikit kecewa kerana Kaizo hendak beredar dari situ. Mereka juga terpaksa beredar dengan perasaan kecewa. Peminat Fang pula mengambil alih, mereka semua beratur untuk mendapat autograph Fang atau untuk menangkap gambar bersama dengan Fang

Lama kelamaa, jualan mereka habis. Jadi mereka gantikan cupcake dan kek mereka dengan persembahan dari pecahan Boboiboy. Boboiboy Blaze siap dengan pertunjukkan bebola api dia, Taufan pula dengan memberikan mereka naik ke atas hoverboard dia. Ramai yang rasa nak muntah atau pening kerana Taufan membawa hoverboard itu terlampau laju sangat. Gempa pula, ramai yang lari dari golem tanah dia, ada juga budak kecil menangis sebab takut melihat golem tanah tersebut. Halilintar terpaksa duduk tepi kerana takut ada yang nak pegang dengan pedang halilintar dia, tak pasal-pasal nanti ada juga kena sambar dengan petir. Ice sudah pergi ke cafe yang dibuat oleh kelas 6 Jaya, dia duduk relax di situ sambil bertangkap gambar dengan peminat dia yang ada di cafe tersebut

Makin lama makin riuh rendah booth mereka kerana terlampau ramai sangat. Fang terpaksa lari keluar dari booth mereka sebab terlampau sesak sangat dengan kehadiran peminat-peminat Boboiboy yang lain. Yaya dan Ying juga terpaksa beredar dari booth mereka, Rizu juga ada dengan mereka. Jadi yang tinggal, hanya pecahan Boboiboy sahaja. Kaizo masih lagi ada di sekitar sekolah mereka, dia sedang berjalan-jalan untuk melihat apa menarik lagi yang ada. Tapi mana Gopal?

"Gopal pergi mana? Dia langsung tak tolong kita semua" tanya Yaya

"Dia mesti tengah makan nie" kata Ying "Mari kita cari dia" Mereka bertiga, termasuklah Rizu, pergi mencari Gopal di sekitar sekolah. Sambil itu, mereka berhenti dan melihat apa yang ada di booth lain. Rizu siap membeli bingkai gambar, kata dia, dia ingin meletakkan gambar dia dengan Fang

"Hehe.. baguslah tue" gelak Yaya

"Nanti kita tangkap gambar sama-sama, nak tak abang Fang?" tanya Rizu. Mereka belum lagi pernah menangkap gambar bersama. Fang senyum sahaja kepada Rizu yang tersangatlah comel itu

"Boleh, nanti kita tangkap gambar sama-sama" Rizu dengan gembiranya, dia pegang tangan Fang. Orang lain melihat Fang dan Rizu macam adik beradik, padahal mereka bukan adik beradik. Ying secara senyap-senyap, menangkap gambar mereka berdua yang sedang berjalan sambil memegang tangan masing-masing. Ying melihat di kamera digitalnya, untuk melihat gambar tadi dan dia terasa sangat comel melihat mereka berdua. Ying tersenyum melihat kecomelan mereka berdua

Mereka berjalan lagi dan terserempak dengan Kaizo yang sedang beratur untuk masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Dia, peminat hantu, ingin melihat keadaan rumah hantu tersebut, adakah menakutkan atau tidak. Fang juga ingin masuk ke dalam rumah hantu tersebut dengan abang dia. Rizu tidak mahu kerana takut dengan hantu, jadi dia duduk diluar bersama dengan Yaya dan Ying. Mereka nampak ada seorang lelaki sedang membuat face-painting, jadi mereka ke sana sekejap sementara menunggu Fang dan Kaizo habis dengan rumah hantu mereka

Sudah tiba giliran mereka berdua, Kaizo masuk ke dalam sebuah kelas yang gelap, belakang dia diikuti oleh Fang. Ada juga pelajar-pelajar menyamar menjadi hantu tetapi mereka tidak berjaya menakutkan Kaizo, muka dia sentiasa serius "Ini kamu katakan rumah hantu?" kata Kaizo "INI BUKAN HANTU! INI LAWAK NAMANYA!" Kaizo menjerit sekuat hati di dalam rumah hantu tersebut sampai boleh dengar orang dekat luar. Suara garang Kaizo menyebabkan setengah pelajar menjadi ketakutan "Kalau korang nak tengok hantu yang sebenarnya, aku akan tunjukkan hantu yang sebenar" kata Kaizo yang masih lagi berada di dalam rumah hantu tersebut

"Aduh, apa abang aku nak buat" Fang melihat abang dia keluarkan hologram dia dan keluarkan gambar hantu yang menakutkan. Orang yang baru masuk rumah hantu, terkejut besar melihat hantu hologram tersebut dan menjerit sekuat hati "Abang aku dah gila rupanya" bisik Fang

"HAHAHAHAA! INILAH DIA HANTU YANG SEBENAR!"

"Aduh, rosak rumah hantu nie" Fang menepuk dahinya. Dia melihat sahaja abang dia menakutkan beberapa orang lagi yang masuk ke dalam rumah hantu, ramai yang lari keluar kerana terlampau takut sangat. Pelajar-pelajar yang menyamar menjadi hantu terpaksa sorokkan diri kerana takut sangat dengan Kaizo. Ada yang sudah lari keluar sebab Kaizo sudah mengganas di dalam rumah hantu tersebut. Fang terpaksa keluar dari situ kerana malu dengan tindakan abang dia. Dia dari luar sudah mendengar beberapa jeritan ketakutan dan jeritan dari abang dia untuk menakutkan orang. Dia terus pergi ke tempat face-painting dan melihat seorang lelaki sedang melukis gambar superhero kegemaran Rizu di pipi kanan dia. Yaya dan Ying ketawa kecil kerana superhero kegemaran Rizu adalah Fang

"Aik, sekejapnya kau masuk rumah hantu" tanya Ying yang terkejut melihat Fang sudah keluar dari rumah hantu tersebut

"Abang aku pergi rosakan rumah hantu, dia buat rumah hantu macam dia punya" kata Fang sambil melihat pipi kanan Rizu dilukis. Dia rasa sedikit terharu apabila melihat gambar kecil dia sedang dilukis di pipi kanan Rizu

"Tapi ada kebaikannya juga sebab makin panjang pula yang nak masuk dalam rumah hantu abang kau" Yaya menunjuk barisan panjang di luar pintu rumah hantu. Pelajar-pelajar kelas 6 Harmony rasa teruja melihat ramai yang nak datang ke rumah hantu mereka kerana ingin melihat Kaizo menakutkan mereka semua.

"Jangan dia pergi belasah dia orang semua dengan pedang tenaga dia" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Dalam hati dia agak risau dengan abang dia, takut dia menjadi terlampau kejam sangat. Abang dia mana tahu erti belas kasihan kalau dia terlampau ganas sangat, habis semua dia pergi belasah. Selepas sahaja siap lukisan di pipi Rizu, mereka pergi berjalan lagi. Mereka melihat ada booth-booth bermain game. Rizu paksa Fang main satu game untuk menang sebuah hadiah istimewa. Game tersebut adalah baling bola untuk jatuhkan kelima-lima botol yang ada di atas rak tersebut. Fang dengan keyakinan yang tinggi, dia baling bola itu dan terkena kelima-lima botol itu

"YEAHHH! ABANG FANG MENANG!" Fang mendapat hadiah sebuah teddy bear yang besar, sama besar dengan Rizu. Dia memberikan teddy bear itu kepada Rizu tetapi kasihan Rizu kerana tidak dapat jalan dengan begitu sempurna kerana teddy bear menghalang penglihatan dia untuk berjalan. Jadi Fang terpaksa pegang teddy bear tersebut. Mereka naik ke atas untuk melihat cafe kelas 6 Jaya, dan nampak Gopal sedang duduk berehat bersama dengan Boboiboy Ice. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati kek chocolate yang sangat sedap

"Sini rupanya kau!" Fang masuk ke dalam kelas 6 Jaya dan berjalan menuju ke Gopal dan Boboiboy Ice "Bukan nak tolong kita orang tadi"

"Maaf maaf! aku seronok sangat sampai lupa nak tolong korang" kata Gopal yang tersengih-tersengih melihat kawan-kawan dia yang sedang marah "Korang nak rasa tak kek chocolate nie?"

"RASA KEK CHOCOLATE TUE?! HARIMAU BAYANG!" Fang mengeluarkan harimau bayang dia "SERANG DIA!" Dia menyuruh harimau bayang itu mengejar Gopal, habis cafe kelas 6 Jaya menjadi kucar kacir akibat Gopal berlari sekeliling cafe itu kerana kena kejar dengan harimau bayang. Boboiboy Ice pula, masih lagi duduk diam sambil minum chocolate milk shake dia

"Fang, hentikan harimau bayang kau" kata Yaya

"Buat apa aku nak hentikan, biar aku ajar si Gopal nie. Bukan nak tolong kita orang tadi" kata Fang yang masih lagi tidak puas hati dengan Gopal

"Hentikan ajelah!" merayu Yaya lagi

"Dengar ajelah cakap Yaya tue" kata Ying "Cuba kau tengok cafe nie, sudah menjadi kelam kabut, habis semua pelanggan lari keluar"

"Yelah, yelah" Fang hilangkan harimau bayang dia "Puas hati?" kata Fang kepada Yaya dan Ying dan terus dia keluar dari cafe 6 Jaya tersebut. Rizu mengikut Fang dari belakang

"Abang Fang" panggil Rizu. Fang hanya senyap sahaja, entah kenapa mood tiba-tiba sahaja menjadi mood tidak baik "Abang Fang jangan lah marah abang Gopal macam tue, Pizu takut bila abang Fang mengamuk"

"Maafkan abang, Rizu" kata Fang

"Abang Fang tak perlu maafkan Pizu, abang Fang perlu minta maaf dekat kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying" Fang tersenyum sedikit dekat Rizu

"Nanti abang minta maaf dekat dia orang" Lalu Rizu pegang tangan Fang dan mengheret dia balik ke kelas 6 Jaya yang sudah berterabur akibat harimau bayang Fang tadi "Kenapa Rizu bawa Fang ke sini?"

"Nak suruh abang Fang minta maaf dekat dia orang semualah" Rizu menunjuk pelajar-pelajar 6 Jaya yang begitu sedih sekali melihat cafe mereka sudah musnah, mereka terpaksa tutup cafe itu. Rizu menolak Fang masuk ke dalam kelas, pelajar-pelajar yang ada di situ pandang ke arah Fang dengan perasaan begitu marah sekali

"Maaf semua, aku tak sengaja" kata Fang. Dia tahu mereka tidak akan menerima kemaafan dia kerana pelajar-pelajar kelas 6 Jaya tidak berapa suka sangat dengan Fang. Dia terpaksa keluar dari kelas tersebut sebelum dia kena halau daripada mereka

"Abang Fang ok ke?"

"Abang ok" kata Fang "Jom kita cari Yaya dan Ying, abang pergi minta maaf dekat dia orang juga"

"Dengan abang Gopal sekali" Fang mengangguk sahaja. Fang melihat jam kuasanya, sudah pukul 11 pagi dan dia terdengar pengumuman dari pengetua sekolah. Dia memanggil kesemua peserta pertandingan bernyanyi untuk masuk ke dewan kerana sebentar lagi, pertandingan tersebut akan bermula. Pengetua sekolah juga menyebut nama-nama yang akan bertanding, Fang terkejut kerana nama dia juga tersenarai. Hati dia berapi-api, dia marah dan juga curiga, siapa yang pergi daftarkan nama dia?

"Jom abang Fang, kita ke dewan" Jadi mereka berdua terus sahaja ke dewan. Boboiboy yang sudah kembali normal, kelihatan sungguh penat, sedang duduk di bahagian hadapan bersama dengan Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Dia berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Yaya dan Ying masih lagi marah dengan dia

"Yaya, Ying. Aku nak minta maaf tentang tadi" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak pelahan

"Kita orang maafkan kau tapi kenapa kau tipu kita orang yang kau masuk pertandingan ini sebenarnya? bukan kau menolak ke tadi" kata Yaya yang rasa kecewa sedikit dengan kawan dia

"Mana ada aku tipu, aku sendiri pun terkejut nama aku ada" kata Fang

"Habis tue siapa yang masukkan kau?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang melihat kawan-kawan dia dan kelihatan Gopal seperti ingin ketawa dan dia telah syak siapa yang telah mendaftar nama dia, hati dia panas dengan Gopal. Baru sahaja tadi dia mengamuk sebab Gopal, kali ini dia mahu mengamuk lagi sekali tetapi Rizu telah memegang tangan Fang "Abang Fang jangan mengamuk lagi" kata Rizu yang tahu Fang akan mengamuk. Terus Fang tenangkan diri dan mengambil tempat duduknya disebelah Ying "Kau nak nyanyi apa nanti sebab orang lain sudah bersedia dengan lagu masing-masing"

"Entahlah Ying, aku pun tak pasti" Fang berfikir di situ sambil melihat pertandingan tersebut telah bermula. Fang adalah peserta yang ke 4 untuk mulakan nyanyian dia. Cikgu Papa Zola telah memanggil nama dia untuk bersiap sedia di tepi dewan. Fang bangun dan melihat muka Gopal dengan muka yang tidak puas hati "Jaga kau nanti Gopal" bisik Fang. Dia berjalan ke tepi dan fikirkan, lagu apa dia nak nyanyi. Dia mula panik dan akhirnya dia mendapat idea apabila dia ternampak sebuah piano yang ada di atas pentas. Sudah tiba giliran dia. Fang naik ke atas pentas dan memberitahu cikgu Papa Zola yang dia akan bermain piano sambil nyanyi. Fang duduk di atas bangku piano dan melihat di keadaan di bawah pentas. Ramai yang tidak sabar untuk mendengar dia nyanyi, lebih-lebih lagi peminat perempuan dia. Dia ternampak abang dia sedang duduk disebelah Rizu. Fang tersenyum sedikit apabila melihat abangnya ada di situ. Fang menarik nafas dan lalu menekan piano itu

 _I sit and wait_  
 _Does an angel contemplate my fate_  
 _And do they know_  
 _The places where we go_  
 _When we're grey and old_  
 _'cos I have been told_  
 _That salvation lets their wings unfold_  
 _So when I'm lying in my bed_  
 _Thoughts running through my head_  
 _And I feel that love is dead_  
 _I'm loving angels instead_

 _And through it all she offers me protection_

 _A lot of love and affection_  
 _Whether I'm right or wrong_  
 _And down the waterfall_

 _Wherever it may take me_  
 _I know that life won't break me_  
 _When I come to call she won't forsake me_  
 _I'm loving angels instead_

 _When I'm feeling weak_  
 _And my pain walks down a one way street_  
 _I look above_  
 _And I know I'll always be blessed with love_  
 _And as the feeling grows_  
 _She breathes flesh to my bones_  
 _And when love is dead_  
 _I'm loving angels instead_

 _And through it all she offers me protection_

 _A lot of love and affection_  
 _Whether I'm right or wrong_  
 _And down the waterfall_  
 _Wherever it may take me_  
 _I know that life won't break me_  
 _When I come to call she won't forsake me_  
 _I'm loving angels instead_

Setelah selesai dia menyanyi, dia terdengar tepukan gemuruh dari orang ramai. Fang bangun dan lalu menunduk sedikit kepada mereka semua, dia tersenyum lebar apabila nampak abang dia juga berikan tepukan kepada dia. Dia juga nampak abang dia tersenyum sedikit walaupun muka abang dia masih lagi nampak serius. Rizu pula terloncat-loncat kegembiraan. Gopal tidak percaya dengan kehebatan Fang tadi, Boboiboy pula tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan. Ying menangkap gambar dia dan Fang senyum di kamera Ying dan Yaya juga tersenyum lebar sambil berikan tepukan kepada dia. Fang tersenyum melihat kawan-kawan dia. Fang rasa malu pula, terus dia lari ke bawah dan kembali ke tempat duduk dia

"WAH! abang Fang hebatlah!" kata Rizu

"Dasyat kau Fang" kata Gopal "aku baru nak kenakan kau tapi kau memang hebat Fang"

"Oh! jadi betullah tekaan aku. Ini kau punya kerjalah" Fang rasa nak sahaja dia serang Gopal dekat situ juga

"Eh, bertenang Fang" kata Boboiboy "Kau janganlah mengamuk Fang, persembahan kau tadi memang hebat. Kau sudah tunjukkan kehebatan kau kepada Gopal"

"Ha ah, betul kata Boboiboy. Janganlah kau mengamuk. Aku kagum dengan bakat yang kau ada" kata Yaya yang masih lagi tersenyum melihat kawan dia

"Terima kasih semua" kata Fang yang masih lagi rasa malu "Sebenarnya aku memang malu kalau aku mengadakan persembahan nyanyian dekat atas pentas, sebab itu aku menolak bila korang suruh aku masuk pertandingan ini"

"Habis tue, tahun lepas elok sahaja kau nyanyi dekat atas pentas, masa kau tengah tolong kawan-kawan kau jual ice cream"

"Itu sebab adik kena paksa buat persembahan, macam sekarang ini juga, kena paksa. Yang masa tolong Gopal jual ice cream, itu sebab abang paksa adik nyanyi tapi lama-lama adik suka pula" kata Fang

"Patutlah kau bergaduh dengan abang kau pada masa tue" Boboiboy ketawa kecil apabila teringat tentang projet ice cream mereka. Masa itu, ice cream mereka tidak laku tapi mini konsert Fang dan Kaizo yang laku "Tapi elok sahaja kau main guitar tadi"

"Main guitar sahaja bukan suruh nyanyi pun" kata Fang

Setelah habis sahaja kesemua peserta nyanyi, juri-juri telah mengira markah dan pemenangnya ialah pelajar darjah 5 dari kelas 5 Jujur. Fang pula dapat no. 2 tapi dia tidak kisah sangat pun. Fang dan Rizu sempat mengambil gambar dengan bersama dengan trofi kecil Fang dan juga teddy bear besar Rizu. Selepas itu mereka menyuruh cikgu Papa Zola mengambil gambar mereka semua di depan booth mereka, Kaizo masih lagi dengan senyuman serius dia. Mereka semua mengambil keputusan untuk pulang ke rumah kerana masing-masing sudah kelihatan penat dengan aktivity hari ini

* * *

Petang itu, Kaizo membuka pintu rumah dia kerana ada seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu rumah dia dan dapati Rizu yang sedang berdiri dengan sebuah beg kertas di tangan kirinya

"Abang Fang ada?" tanya Rizu

"Pang tidur dekat bilik dia, kenapa?"

Rizu berikan beg kertas itu kepada Kaizo dan lalu Kaizo mengambil beg tersebut. Kaizo melihat sedikit apa yang ada di dalam beg itu dan dapati ada sebuah kotak putih di dalamnya "Apa nie?"

"Pizu nak bagi dekat abang Fang. Pizu yang belikan untuk abang Fang tadi"

"Dia yang suruh ke?"

"Ha ah, dia suruh Pizu belikan dan jaga kek ini, lepas tue Pizu lupa nak bagi dekat abang Fang" Rizu tersenyum dekat Kaizo

"Kek apa dia suruh belikan?" tanya Kaizo lagi

"Kek lobak merah"

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo "Nanti aku berikan kepada dia tapi ini kek siapa?"

"Kek Yaya"

* * *

 **Dah puas hati dapat tahu siapa gadis misteri itu :P**

 **Lepas nie no more love story dari sesiapa pun~ Jadi lepas nie, back to normal :D**

 **dan kepada sesiapa yang tak setuju siapa yang ada dekat hati Fang tue, maaf bebanyak lah yea xD tapi jangan risau, Fang anggap dia sebagai kawan sahaja (perasaan suka dia terhadap orang itu belum timbul lagi)**

 **Oklah, jumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya~**

 **Sayonara!**

 **P/S - Lagu di atas adalah lagu Angels dari Robbie Williams. Siapa yang kenal David Archuleta dari american idol, author bayangkan muka Rizu seperti dia xD dan dia juga ada nyanyi lagu Angels sambil bermain piano :3**


	22. Masa Silam

**Welcome back my fellow readers~ how are you? hehehe**

 **Oh yeah, sesiapa yang belum baca review author xD author ada membuat perubahan perbualan antara Rizu dan Kaizo**

 **Hopefully korang dapat teka dengan betul siapa gadis misteri itu.. author dah letak clue dekat situ~**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! dan juga kata-kata semangat untuk author :3**

 **Minta maaf kalau ada apa-apa kesilapan teknikal atau terlupa satu perkataan ke, tersilap ejaan ke T_T minta maaf bebanyak (author baca banyak kali pun, mesti ada juga yang tersilap) terima kasih kepada yang sudi betulkan kesilapan author**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading~**

* * *

Masa Silam

"ABANGGGGGGGGG!"

"PEGANG TANGAN ABANG!" Fang cuba mencapai tangan abangnya tetapi sedutan lohong hitam itu terlampau kuat. Tangan sebelah dia sedang memegang kuat ranting pokok. Fang sedikit lagi hendak di sedut ke dalam lohong hitam tersebut "Pangg! jangan mengalah" Kaizo dengan tangan sebelah pegang tiang lampu elektrik dan sebelah lagi dia mencuba capai tangan adiknya "PANG! GUNAKAN KUASA KAU!" kata Kaizo. Dia tidak mahu adiknya hilang di dalam sedutan lohong hitam itu, dia tidak malu ini kali terakhir dia melihat wajah adiknya. Dia tidak mahu kecewakan hati ibunya kerana gagal melindungi Fang

"PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Fang mengikat dirinya di bahan pokok agar diri dia tidak disebut ke dalam lohong hitam tersebut tetapi sedutan itu semakin lama semakin kuat. Fang yang berada di pokok nampak akar-akar pokok itu tergerak-gerak di tanah seperti ia juga akan di sebut masuk ke dalam lohong hitam. Kaizo perasan dengan apa yang sedang berlaku sekarang, dia tiada pilihan lain. Dia lepaskan pegangan dia di tiang lampu elektrik dan lalu lompat ke arah Fang. Dia perlu selamatkan Fang dengan segera. Kaizo mendarat di sebelah adiknya

"Abang?"

"Pang pegang abang kuat-kuat" Fang memeluk tepi badan abangnya dan Kaizo akan melompatkan diri mereka ke bawah dan lari jauh dari lohong hitam itu tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Pokok tersebut tercabut dari tanah, dan terbang masuk ke dalam lohong hitam itu bersama dengan Kaizo dan Fang

"FANGGGG! ABANG KAIZO!" Boboiboy baru sahaja sampai di tempat kejadian tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, lohong hitam itu sudah tutup dan terus hilang di depan mata Boboiboy sendiri "FANGGGG! ABANG KAIZOOOO!" Boboiboy masih lagi memanggil nama mereka tetapi tiada panggilan dari mereka berdua. Dia terduduk kerana tidak percaya apa yang telah berlaku. Dia sudah kehilangan dua orang kawannya. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berlari ke arah Boboiboy yang masih lagi terduduk di atas jalan raya

"Boboiboy! mana dia orang? Apa yang sudah berlaku?" tanya Gopal. Boboiboy tidak menjawab, mereka hanya mendengar tangisan dari Boboiboy sahaja "Boboiboy?"

"Fang, abang Kaizo" Air mata Boboiboy mengalir keluar "Dia orang sudah tiada lagi. Dia orang kena sedut dengan lohong hitam" Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terkejut apabila mendengar berita buruk itu. Yaya dan Ying berpelukan, dia tidak boleh terima dengan berita buruk itu. Yaya menangis di bahu Ying, manakala Ying pula cuba tenangkan Yaya. Dia hanya menahan air matanya tetapi akhirnya dia menangis juga di dalam pelukan Yaya. Gopal tidak berkata apa, dia tidak menangis tetapi hati dia yang menangis

"Tapi macam mana lohong hitam itu boleh muncul?" tanya Yaya sambil mengelap air matanya

"Aku tak tahu Yaya tapi aku tak mahu fikirkan kita sudah kehilangan mereka berdua. Fang kawan baik aku, aku tidak mahu kehilangan dia! Aku juga tidak mahu abang Kaizo juga hilang. Aku sudah anggap dia sebagai abang sendiri" kata Boboiboy dengan nada yang sedih. Dia bangunkan diri dia dan melihat sahaja tempat lohong hitam tadi yang sudah hilang

"Fang kawan baik aku juga tapi kalau dia dan Kapten Kaizo masih lagi selamat, macam mana kita nak pergi selamatkan dia orang?" tanya Gopal

"Kita minta tolong dari Adudu sahajalah. Dia mesti tahu pasal tentang ini" kata Ying dengan cadangan dia

"Kau tak rasa ke ini salah satu rancangan jahat daripada dia?"

"Entahlah Gopal, aku pun tak pasti tapi kalau betul ini adalah rancangan jahat dia, aku akan hapuskan dia" Boboiboy mengenggamkan tangannya begitu kuat sekali "Aku akan paksa dia pulangkan balik kawan-kawan aku"

"Tapi, kau tak rasa ke ini kerja Borara sebab dia sahaja yang kita tahu ada kuasa lohong hitam" kata Yaya

"Ha ah, mungkin ini rancangan jahat dia"

"Aku tak pasti Ying tapi kalau ini rancangan dari dia, kenapa Borara tidak muncul di sini. Kenapa dia perlu bersembunyi" kata Boboiboy. Dia seperti kawan-kawan dia yang lain, juga tertanya-tanya, adakah musuh baru muncul yang sama kuasa dengan Borara atau ini memang kuasa Borara sendiri atau mungkin ini adalah salah satu rancangan jahat Adudu. Mereka akan mencari jawapannya dan akan pergi selamatkan Fang dan Kapten Kaizo

* * *

Kaizo dan Fang dicampak keluar dari lohong hitam tersebut di sebuah padang besar. Kaizo dapat mendarat dengan sempurna, manakala Fang pula jatuh di atas rumput hijau. Lohong hitam tadi hilang selepas sahaja ia mencampak mereka berdua. Kaizo melihat persekitaran padang itu. Di depan dia terdapat sebuah kawasan taman perumahan, dia tidak terkejut melihat kereta-kereta yang terbang di atas jalan. Kaizo seperti pernah lihat tempat ini tapi.. tak mungkin, fikir Kaizo. Ini adalah kawasan perumahan dia dulu, ini adalah tempat dia dan adik dia membesar sebelum ibubapa dia mati dibunuh tapi macam mana boleh wujud lagi. Bukan semuanya sudah dimusnahkan oleh Ratu Lily, fikir Kaizo

"Abang, kita dekat mana nie?" Fang bangun dari tempat dia jatuh tadi "Apasal ada kereta terbang dekat sini?"

"Adik, kita bukan lagi berada di planet bumi"

"Hah?! kita ada dekat planet mana sekarang ini?" Fang melihat sahaja kereta-kereta terbang itu, dia berasa seronok pula melihat kereta terbang itu. Tidak jauh daripada mereka, ada sebuah taman permainan. Terdapat dua orang kanak-kanak dan seorang wanita sedang asyik bermain. Kaizo pergi ke arah taman permainan itu, Fang mengikut abangnya dari belakang. Kaizo melihat sahaja dua orang kanak-kanak yang sedang berbuai, semakin lama dia semakin jelas melihat dua kanak-kanak itu. Kaizo terkejut, dia tahu siapa dua orang kanak-kanak itu. Mereka adalah dia dan adik dia semasa mereka kecil lagi. Kaizo berhenti di situ tanpa berjalan ke depan lagi, tangan sebelah kanannya, menghalang Fang bergerak ke depan

"Abang? kenapa?"

"Nampaknya lohong hitam tadi itu mencampak kita ke masa silam" Kaizo pandang ke arah wanita tersebut, itu adalah ibu mereka. Muka Kaizo berubah, dia tidak percaya dia dapat melihat ibunya, selama ini dia hanya melihat gambar ibunya sahaja tetapi sekarang, dia dapat melihat ibunya begitu dekat. Dia nampak senyuman dan gelakan ibu dia

"Kaizo, Fang! jom balik" kata Keiko kepada dua orang anaknya. Dua orang kanak-kanak tersebut berhenti bermain dan lalu berlari ke arah ibu mereka, wanita itu mengangkat salah seorang kanak-kanak kecil. Kaizo yang sudah besar mengalirkan air matanya kerana dia dapat mendengar suara lembut ibunya, manakala Fang yang berada di sebelah dia, terkejut besar. Fang ingin sahaja berlari ke arah ibunya tetapi Kaizo awal-awal lagi sudah pegang tangan adiknya, dia tidak benarkan adiknya pergi berjumpa dengan ibu mereka

"Abang! lepaskan adik! Adik nak jumpa ibu!" Fang cuba melepaskan tangannya tetapi Kaizo tidak benarkan juga. Semasa Fang menjerit-jerit kepada abangnya, ibu mereka terpandang ke arah mereka berdua. Fang berhenti menjerit dan melihat ibunya. Ibunya yang sedang mengangkat Fang yang masih lagi kecil, dia berikan senyuman manis kepada mereka berdua dan lalu meninggalkan taman permainan itu

"Abang! kenapa abang tak bagi adik pergi berjumpa dengan ibu" Fang sambung memarahi abangnya di situ "Kenapa?! abang! jawablah!" Kaizo melepaskan tangan adiknya "Abang, kenapa abang senyap sahaja" Fang melihat sahaja muka abang dia yang serius itu. Kaizo hanya terdiam sahaja, dia tidak tahu kenapa lohong hitam itu tadi membawa mereka berdua ke zaman ini. Adakah untuk melihat kembali kejadian tersebut kerana dia ingat lagi, ini adalah kali terakhir dia dapat bermain di taman permainan itu bersama dengan ibu mereka. Ingatan dia masih lagi segar, dia ingat segala-galanya

"Pang, kita kena pergi dari sini"

"Tapi! adik nak pergi jumpa ibu" kata Fang dengan nada yang marah

"TAK BOLEH! ABANG TIDAK BENARKAN KAU PERGI BERJUMPA DENGAN IBU!" Suara garang Kaizo sudah keluar tetapi Fang tidak kisah dengan suara garang abang dia. Fang begitu marah dengan abangnya, terus dia lari ke arah ibu mereka "PANGG! JANGAN DEGIL!" Kaizo mengejar adiknya supaya dia tidak pergi berjumpa dengan ibu mereka. Dia berlari begitu pantas dan sempat memeluk adiknya "Lepaskan adik! lepaskan adik! adik nak jumpa ibu"

"Pang! dengar cakap abang! kau tidak boleh berjumpa dengan ibu!" Kaizo pusingkan badan adiknya dan melihat wajah adiknya yang sedang kelihatan sedih itu. Dia memeluk adiknya sekuat hati walaupun Fang cuba untuk melepaskan diri daripada pelukan abangnya

"Kenapa? KENAPA?!" Fang meraung begitu kuat sekali, dia menangis di dalam pelukan abangnya "kenapa abang tidak bagi adik jumpa dengan ibu. Kenapa abang kejam sangat dengan adik, apa salah adik"

Kaizo mendengar tangisan adiknya. Dia juga menangis bersama dengan adiknya. Dia sebenarnya sudah diajar dari dulu lagi. Jikalau dia dapat pergi kembali pada zaman silam dia, jangan sesekali cuba untuk mengubah sejarah mereka kerana masa depan dia juga akan turut berubah "Maafkan abang adik. Apa yang abang lakukan memang kejam tetapi adik perlu tahu, kita tidak boleh mengubah apa sahaja pada zaman ini"

"Jadi, adik hanya dapat melihat ibu dari jauh sahaja?" Kaizo melepaskan pelukan dia dan pandang ke arah mata Fang yang sedang menangis itu. Dia mengelap air mata Fang dengan ibu jarinya

"Ya adik, sebab itu abang larang adik pergi berjumpa dengan dia. Abang takut adik akan cakap sesuatu yang boleh mengubah masa hadapan kita semua. Jadi, kau jangan pergi mencari ibu lagi, FAHAM!" Kaizo tahu, perbuatan dia memang terlalu kejam kepada adiknya, tetapi adiknya perlu faham kenapa dia menghalang adiknya pergi berjumpa dengan ibu. Fang hanya mengangguk sahaja walaupun hati dia agak kecewa dan sedih "Apa yang kita perlu buat sekarang?" tanya Fang dengan nada yang sedih

"Kita perlu mencari lohong hitam itu semula, agar kita dapat kembali ke masa asal kita"

"Tapi macam mana?"

"Abang tidak pasti, kita perlu mencari dengan cepat" agar adik tidak menjadi saksi tentang kejadian seterusnya, kata dihati Kaizo. Dia risau jikalau adiknya melihat ibunya mati di depan matanya sendiri. Itu sahaja yang dia risaukan sekarang ini

* * *

Pada malam itu, Kaizo dan Fang telah menjumpai sebuah rumah kosong yang tiada penghuni. Mereka terpaksa berhenti mencari lohong hitam tersebut dan bermalam di rumah kosong itu. Kaizo telah membuat unggun api di dalam rumah tersebut. Dia dan Fang duduk di depan api tersebut kerana cuaca pada waktu malam itu, tersangat sejuk

"Abang, apa akan terjadi kalau kita kekal di sini selama-lamanya?" tanya Fang secara tiba-tiba

"Abang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti" Mereka hanya senyap sahaja selepas itu. Fang hanya memandang unggun api yang sedang menari-nari itu. Dia mula terfikir tentang ibunya lagi, jadi dia membuat satu rancangan. Dia akan pergi mencari rumah dia pada zaman ini, dan dia mahu melihat ibu dan ayah dia sahaja. Itu sahaja yang dia inginkan. Dia tahu dia tidak boleh bercakap dengan mereka kerana takut perubahan masa depan dia nanti tapi bagaimana dia boleh bercakap dengan mereka tanpa memberitahu siapa diri dia atau memberitahu mereka tentang masa depan dia. Mungkin itu tidak akan dapat mengubah masa depan dia, mungkin juga, fikir Fang

Fang akan jalankan rancangan dia apabila abang dia sudah tertidur nanti. Dia akan pergi secara senyap, sekarang dia hanya perlu tunggu sahaja

"Adik sedang fikirkan apa?"

Fang terkejut, adakah abang dia tahu dengan rancangan dia? Dia perlu berpura-pura agar abang dia tidak mensyaki apa-apa "Adik fikirkan tentang ibu" Memang betul pun, dari awal tadi lagi dia asyik fikirkan tentang ibunya. Dia masih ingat lagi suara ibunya bagaiman mana. Sebelum ini dia pernah nampak ibunya tetapi itu semuanya hanyalah memori, semuanya samar-samar sahaja tapi yang paling jelas sekali semasa Lynna menggunakan kuasa dia untuk melihat memori Fang sewaktu dia kecil lagi. Kaizo bangun dan duduk disebelah adiknya dengan rapat

"Abang juga fikirkan tentang ibu. Walaupun adik tidak ingat, tapi ibu memang terlalu sayangkan adik. Ibu tidak pernah memarahi adik walaupun adik degil macam mana pun"

"Ibu pernah marah abang?" tanya Fang

"Pernah tapi hanya sekejap sahaja" Kaizo senyum kepada adiknya "Abang pernah buat adik menangis, ibu marah abang tetapi selepas itu, ibu buatkan sup lobak merah untuk abang. Ibu tidak mahu abang kelihatan sedih"

"Ibu memang seorang yang baik kan"

"Ya adik, dialah ibu yang terbaik. Dialah segala-galanya bagi abang. Masa kita kehilangan ibu dan ayah, abang tidak tahu apa yang abang perlu buat seterusnya. Abang pada masa itu, memang betul-betul patah semangat tapi disebabkan abang masih lagi ada adik. Abang tidak mengalah, abang akan teruskan dengan kehidupan kita pada masa itu. Abang tidak mahu sia-siakan kematian ibu dan ayah kita, lebih-lebih lagi abang berjanji dengan ibu yang abang akan sentiasa melindungi adik" Kaizo menangis apabila teringat balik kisah silam hitam dia. Fang pegang tangan abang dia

"Terima kasih abang kerana tidak berputus asa. Disebabkan ketabahan hati abang, kita masih bersama lagi" Kaizo cium kepala adiknya "Kalau adik kehilangan abang, mungkin adik tidak mahu teruskan kehidupan adik"

"Jangan kata begitu Pang! kau masih lagi ada keluarga, kau boleh sahaja teruskan kehidupan kau dengan mereka. Ingat kata abang, jangan sesekali sia-siakan kehidupan kau apabila abang sudah tiada nanti. Abang yakin, kawan-kawan kau juga akan kembalikan keyakinan kau untuk terus hidup"

"Maaf abang" Fang tundukkan kepala dia sedikit, silap dia kerana cakap begitu

"Abang maafkan. Sudah! mari kita tidur, hari sudah lewat malam" Kaizo bangun dan mencari tempat yang selesa untuk baring. Dia baringkan dirinya yang berdekatan dengan unggun api. Fang terpaksa berpura-pura tidur agar abang dia tidak tahu dengan rancangan dia. Dia juga baring dekat dengan unggun api agar badan dia tidak sejuk. Dia begitu nasib baik kerana dia memakai jaket ungunya pada hari ini tetapi dia melihat abang dia mengigil kesejukan walaupun dia baring dekat dengan unggun api tersebut. Fang bangun dan membuka jaket ungunya, dia nampak abang dia sudah terlena tidur. Dia meletak jaketnya di atas badan abang dia

"Selamat malam abang" kata Fang. Lalu dia beredar dari situ dan pergi mencari rumah ibu dan ayahnya. Dia berjalan di dalam jalan yang sunyi tapi cahaya bulan penuh pada malam itu menjadi peneman dia. Fang dari satu rumah ke satu rumah dia mencari, dia tidak akan putus asa sehinggalah dia sampai di sebuah rumah yang agak mewah dan besar. Dia mengintai-gintai di tingkap ruang tamu dan nampak abangnya pada masa kecil lagi. Abangnya sedang berborak dengan ayah mereka, Fang nampak ayahnya sedang menunjuk jam kuasa yang keemasan itu kepada abangnya. Fang beredar dari situ, dia terus pergi kebelakang rumah. Dia berjalan di sebalik semak dan nampak dirinya yang masih kecil sedang berborak dengan ibunya sambil melihat bulan penuh pada malam itu

Fang tundukan dirinya dan sorok di dalam semak dan melihat sahaja mereka berdua berborak mesra. Air mata dia keluar kerana terlalu gembira dan pada masa yang sama, dia sedih kerana dia tidak ingat apa yang dia sedang berborak dengan ibunya. Alangkah indahnya kalau dia dapat mendengar perbualan mereka, tapi dia tidak boleh pergi dengan lebih dekat, takut mereka akan nampak dia berada di situ nanti. Jadi dia hanya duduk diam di situ sambil melihat mereka. Dia nampak gelakan dan senyuman dari ibunya

"Manisnya senyuman ibu" bisik Fang. Dia juga turut tersenyum melihat ibunya. Selepas itu dia nampak dirinya sudah tertidur disebelah ibunya. Ibu dia mendukung dirinya yang masih kecil itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Fang juga patut beredar dari situ. Dia tunggu 3 minit di situ dan lalu dia bangun dan bergerak secara pelahan-lahan sehinggalah dia terpijak satu ranting kayu kecil. Dia tidak sedar bahawa ibunya keluar balik ke halaman rumah dan terkejut nampak Fang berada di situ

"Kamu budak petang tadi" kata ibunya "Apa kamu buat dekat sini?"

"Maaf, saya akan beredar dari sini" Fang cepat-cepat keluar dari semak tersebut

"Tunggu!" kata ibunya. Fang berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang "Muka kamu macam saya kenal. Kamu siapa?" Fang ingin sahaja katakan dia anak kepada ibu tetapi dia teringatkan kata-kata abangnya

"Mungkin muka saya macam seseorang yang aunty kenal" kata Fang. Hati dia sedih kerana tidak dapat mengatakan dia anak ibu tetapi dia faham kenapa dia tidak boleh buat begitu "Saya baru sahaja pindah ke sini, jadi saya minta maaf kerana masuk ke rumah aunty tanpa kebenaran. Saya pergi dulu"

"Jangan pergi, mari berborak dengan aunty dulu" Ibunya menjemput dia masuk ke dalam rumah "Jangan risau, anak-anak aunty semuanya sudah tidur" Fang masuk ke dalam dan nampak rumah sebenar dia. Rumah itu seperti sebuah rumah yang sangat bahagia. Terdapat barang-barang mainan yang bersepah di merata-rata tempat. Dia juga nampak gambar-gambar yang di gantung di dinding rumah, dia melihat gambar-gambar tersebut. Terdapat gambar dia semasa dia bayi lagi. Masa itu dia sedang bermain bersama dengan abang dia. Ada juga gambar ayah dia sedang mendukung dia di tepi kolam renang

"Maaf sebab rumah aunty bersepah. Anak-anak aunty suka sangat sepahkan rumah" Fang ternampak anak patung landak di atas sofa ruang tamu, lalu teringat anak patung landak dia di bilik tidur dia. Dia mengikut ibunya pergi ke dapur. Dia duduk di kerusi meja makan sambil melihat ibunya sediakan air teh untuk dia "Kamu dari mana sebenarnya?" tanya ibunya

"Err.. saya dari planet lain, baru sahaja pindah ke sini" Maaf kerana terpaksa berbohong dengan ibu, kata Fang dihatinya

"Oh, jadi kamu pindah ke sini dengan ibubapa kamu?"

"Tak, saya berpindah ke sini dengan abang saya. Ibubapa saya sudah lama tiada" Fang menahan air matanya kerana tidak dapat bercakap perkara yang sebenar

"Maaf, aunty tidak tahu" Ibunya meletakkan sebuah cawan putih di hadapan Fang dan lalu tuangkan teh di dalam cawan itu "Minumlah" kata ibunya. Fang mengangkat cawan tersebut dan lalu minum air itu "Apa nama kamu?"

Alamak, nama apa nak cakap yea, fikir Fang "Errr.. nama saya Boboiboy" Fang berbohong lagi, hati dia terasa sakit kerana terpaksa menipu ibunya

"Selamat datang ke planet ini Boboiboy. Comel nama kamu" Ibunya memberikan senyuman manis kepada Fang dan lalu Fang membalas senyuman tersebut. Hati dia rasa tenang melihat senyuman ibunya "Terima kasih i-aunty" dia hampir hendak menjawab ibu tapi selamat dia betulkan

"Keiko! ada nampak tak baju biru saya?" Ayah dia pula masuk ke dalam dapur dan terkejut melihat Fang ada di situ "Ini siapa?"

"Maaf Kai, ini jiran baru kita. Dia baru sahaja pindah di sini. Nama dia Boboiboy" kata ibunya. Fang hanya berikan senyuman kepada ayahnya. Mata dia tidak mengalih pandangan ke tempat lain kerana kedua ibubapanya berada di hadapan dia. Dia ingin sahaja bangun dari situ dan peluk mereka berdua dan katakan dia adalah anak mereka yang datang dari masa depan. Dia ingin merasakan pelukan dari mereka berdua, dia juga ingin rasa belaian manja dari ibunya tapi dia hanya dapat melihat sahaja. Tetapi dia bersyukur dapat melihat, mendengar, berbual dengan mereka dan juga memberikan senyuman kepada mereka sahaja

"Apa khabar uncle?" tanya Fang

"Uncle khabar baik. Kamu bolehlah nanti berkawan dengan anak-anak uncle. Mesti dia orang suka dapat kawan baru nanti" kata ayah dia

"Apa nama mereka"

"Nama anak aunty ialah Fang dan Kaizo" Ibunya mengambil bingkai gambar yang terletak di atas peti sejuk dan dia tunjukkan kepada Fang "Yang kecil ini Fang dan ini pula abang dia, Kaizo. Dia orang berdua nie memang tidak boleh dipisahkan"

"Maksud aunty, dia orang memang rapatlah kan"

"Betul tue Boboiboy. Aunty suka tengok kemesraan mereka berdua, Fang memang suka bermanja dengan abangnya" kata ibunya "Kamu dengan abang kamu macam itu juga ke?"

"Ha ah, saya dengan abang saya memang rapat tapi kami selalu bergaduh. Abang saya suka buli saya tapi dia terlalu sayangkan saya, dia selalu melindungi saya" Entah kenapa, dia rasa diri dia bahagia kerana dapat berborak dengan ibunya walaupun dia terpaksa menyamar menjadi orang lain. Dia seperti mempunyai ibu dan ayah balik

"Bagusnya kamu dapat abang yang baik. Anak-anak uncle tak pernah bergaduh tapi Fang tue degil. Tak suka dengar cakap orang. Kaizo juga seperti abang kamu, terlalu sayangkan adiknya" kata ayahnya. Fang rasa nak tergelak sedikit kerana dia masih degil lagi seperti dulu dan ternyata, abang dia tetap sayangkan dia semenjak dia lahir lagi "Apa nama abang kamu?" tanya ayahnya

"Nama abang ialah.. err" cepat fikirkan satu nama, fikir Fang "err.. nama dia Rizu"

"Rizu? Pelik nama dia tapi comel" kata ibunya "Esok nanti, kamu datanglah ke sini lagi, bawalah abang kamu sekali. Boleh kami semua berkenalan dengan abang kamu juga. Nanti aunty buatkan makanan yang sedap. Boleh kita makan bersama. Boboiboy suka makan apa?"

Fang tanpa berfikir panjang, dia terus menjawab "Donut lobak merah"

"Eh, itu donut kegemaran anak aunty juga" kata ibunya "Fang memang minat dengan donut lobak merah. Abang dia juga sama, minat lobak merah juga tapi dia suka sup lobak merah"

"Yea ke ibu" Fang terus menutup mulutnya dengan tapak tangan dia. Dia terlepas cakap

"Ibu?" ibunya memandang ke arah Fang. Ayahnya juga memandang dia dengan penuh rasa curiga

"Maaf maaf.. saya teringatkan ibu saya" Fang bangun dari situ "Saya pergi dulu, jumpa lagi. Terima kasih aunty dan uncle kerana sudi berbual dengan saya" Fang terus keluar dari dapur tersebut

"Boboiboy! tunggu" ibunya panggil tapi Fang sudah keluar dari rumah tersebut "Mata dia seperti mata aku" bisik Keiko

Sepanjang perjalanan, Fang tidak henti-henti mengalirkan air matanya, dia terlepas cakap. Kalau dia tidak memanggil nama ibu tadi, mungkin mereka dapat berborak lama lagi dengan mereka. Fang mengelap air matanya. Dia sudah sampai di rumah terbiar, dia nampak abang dia masih lagi tidur. Fang pergi ke balkoni luar rumah dan pandang ke arah bulan penuh. Pada masa yang sama, ibunya juga turut melihat bulan penuh pada malam itu

* * *

Fang terjaga dari tidurnya dengan satu letupan yang begitu kuat. Dia bangun dan terus melihat di luar tingkap, dia nampak asap-asap hitam sedang naik ke atas langit. Ada setengah rumah musnah teruk dan ada juga yang terbakar. Dia dikejutkan lagi dengan letupan yang begitu dasyat, Fang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mata dia tidak berhenti-henti melihat di luar

"Pang" Kaizo pegang bahu adiknya "Kita kena keluar dari sini dengan segera"

"Kenapa? apa yang berlaku?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, kita kena cari lohong hitam semula!" Kaizo pegang tangan adiknya dan membawa dia keluar dari rumah terbiar tersebut. Fang nampak ramai orang lari berkeliaran di kawasan perumahan itu. Apa yang terjadi nie, fikir Fang

Semuanya berlari ke arah satu bandar yang tidak jauh daripada situ, ramai yang menjerit 'lari' 'selamatkan diri' 'Ratu Lily' Fang baru sedar kenapa, Ratu Lily menyerang kawasan perumahan itu. Pemikiran dia hanya tertumpu kepada ibu dan ayah dia. Fang melepaskan pegangan abang dia dan lari ke rumah ibu dan ayahnya.

"PANG! KAU NAK PERGI KE MANA TUE!" menjerit Kaizo kepada adiknya. Dia terpaksa mengejar adiknya agar dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang dapat mengubah sejarah kehidupan mereka berdua. Semasa dalam kejaran itu, dia terserempak dengan diri dia yang sedang mendukung adiknya. Dia nampak dirinya dalam keadaan sedih. Kaizo menoleh kebelakang dan melihat dirinya lari dari situ. Dia juga nampak adiknya sedang tidur dengan lena. Dia sedarkan diri dia balik, dia perlu mengejar adiknya

"PANGG!" Kaizo memanggil nama adiknya "PANGGG!" dia mencari-cari adik dia dan akhirnya nampak adiknya berdekatan dengan rumah ibubapa mereka. Suasana di kawasan rumah ibubapanya sudah menjadi sunyi, askar-askar dan Ratu Lily sudah tiada di sit. Kaizo berlari begitu pantas untuk menghalang adiknya masuk ke dalam rumah ibubapa mereka yang sudah musnah teruk itu "PANGGG!" dia pegang tangan adiknya sebelum dia masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah musnah itu

"Abang, lepaskan tangan adik"

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini juga? Kan abang sudah cakap! jangan nak ubahkan sejarah kita semua"

"Adik nak pergi selamatkan ibu dan ayah. Adik tak nak kehilangan mereka lagi. Adik sayangkan mereka" Kaizo menarik adik dia dengan begitu dekat dan peluk dia "Abang, adik tak kisah kalau adik ubahkan masa depan kita. Adik nak ibu dan ayah balik" Fang menangis di dada abangnya

"Abang juga ingin benda yang sama TAPI KITA TIDAK BOLEH SESUKA HATI MENGUBAHKANNYA!"

Fang menolak pelukan abang dia "JADI ABANG SANGGUP MELIHAT IBUBAPA KITA MATI! MUNGKIN INI PELUANG KITA UNTUK SELAMATKAN MEREKA!" Kaizo melempang adiknya buat pertama kali. Dia begitu geram dengan kedegilan adiknya. Fang terkejut dengan tamparan dari abangnya. Pipi dia sudah menjadi merah kerana tamparan tersebut begitu kuat dan menyakitkan

"JADI KAU SANGGUP MELIHAT MASA DEPAN KITA BERUBAH! kau juga akan terima padahnya nanti, kau tidak akan kenal kawan-kawan baik kau, kau tidak akan dapat jam kuasa kau, kau tidak akan dapat duduk di bumi, segala-galanya akan berubah disebabkan oleh kau! mungkin juga kau dan aku tidak serapat seperti sekarang ini! KITA TIDAK DAPAT TAHU APA YANG AKAN TERJADI NANTI! mungkin lebih teruk atau mungkin lebih bahagia, kita sendiri tidak tahu, kita sendiri tidak dapat meneka masa depan kita. Walaupun sebesar mana atau sekecil mana pun kita ubahkannya, sejarah semua yang kita kenal, akan berubah selama-lamanya. ITU YANG KAU NAK!"

"ADIK TAK KISAH TENTANG SEMUA ITU! ADIK CUMA NAK SELAMATKAN IBUBAPA KITA SAHAJA!" Fang berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan mencari ibu dan ayahnya. Dia memang degil, dia memang tidak dengar cakap abang dia, dia mahu apa yang dia nak sekarang ini iaitu selamatkan ibubapa mereka

"IBUU! AYAHHH!" Fang menjerit nama mereka

"Pang! kau jangan degil" Kaizo muncul di muka pintu rumah tetapi Fang mengendahkan sahaja abang dia "PANG! KAU DENGAR TAK CAKAP ABANG!" Fang buat-buat tidak dengar, dia teruskan mencari sehingga dia ternampak tangan ayahnya. Fang terus berlari dan dapati ayah dia sudah tiada lagi "Ayah" Fang terduduk dan pegang tangan ayahnya yang ada kesan darah itu

"Pang, kita tidak boleh berada di sini"

"JANGAN KACAU ADIK!" Fang menangis sambil pegang tangan ayahnya "Ayah, jangan tinggalkan adik"

"Ayah" Kaizo juga turut sedih melihat ayahnya mati di situ. Dia menahan air matanya. Kaizo terpaksa mengangkat adiknya untuk beredar dari situ tetapi Fang melawan abangnya

"Lepaskan adik! Adik nak pergi mencari ibu" Kaizo sudah tidak berdaya lagi untuk memujuk atau memarahi adiknya, dia terpaksa lepaskan adiknya pergi mencari ibu mereka. Fang mencari-cari ibunya dan nampak ibunya terbaring di atas timbunan batu-bata. Ibunya masih hidup lagi tapi untuk seketika sahaja. Dia sudah semakin nazak

"Ibu!" Fang berlari ke arah ibunya "Ibu!"

"Fang?" kata ibunya dengan nada yang lemah. Ibunya tersenyum lemah melihat Fang "Anak ibu" Ibunya pegang pipi Fang, tangan dia penuh dengan darah tapi Fang tidak kisah langsung dengan darah itu. Asalkan dia dapat merasa tangan ibunya

"Ibu kenal saya? bagaimana?"

"Ibu kenal mata kamu, mata kamu seperti mata ibu" ibunya terbatuk-batuk sedikit "Dan kamu pula ialah Kaizo. Anak ibu juga" ibunya pandang ke arah tepi Fang

"Abang! tolong adik angkat ibu. Kita boleh selamatkan ibu"

"Tak usah Fang, ibu hanya dapat hidup sekejap sahaja. Mungkin ini takdir ibu dapat melihat anak-anak ibu yang sudah meningkat dewasa"

"Tapi ibu.." Fang pegang tangan ibunya yang sudah sejuk itu, dia peluk badan ibunya. Dia dapat mencium bau harum ibunya walaupun ada sedikit bau darah. Dia pejamkan matanya dan dengar degupan jantung ibunya yang semakin lama semakin lemah. Ibunya membelai rambut Fang "Jangan tinggalkan Fang, ibu"

"Tak, ibu tak tinggalkan Fang. Ibu sentiasa ada di hati Fang" Ibu mereka tersenyum dan lalu pandang ke arah Kaizo "Kaizo, terima kasih kerana menjaga adik kamu dengan baik. Terima kasih kerana tunaikan janji ibu. Ibu bersyukur kerana kedua anak ibu selamat daripada Ratu Lily, akhirnya ibu dapat melihat kamu membesar dengan baik" Ibunya menangis sedikit. Fang bangun dan nampak air mata ibunya

"Ibu jangan sedih" kata Fang sambil mengelap air mata ibunya

"Ibu tak sedih, ibu cuma gembira sahaja. Terima kasih kerana datang ke rumah ibu pada malam tadi" kata ibunya "Jaga diri kamu elok-elok. Ibu sentiasa sayangkan kamu berdua" Akhirnya ibunya pergi juga. Fang nampak mata ibunya sudah tertutup

"IBUUU! IBUUU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN FANGG!" Fang menangis di dada ibunya, dia meraung-raung memanggil nama ibunya "IBUUU! IBUUU! BANGUN IBUU!" Kaizo tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, dia tidak sanggup melihat adiknya menangis di atas badan ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi "Ibuuu... ibuuu... ibu bangunlah ibu... adik nak ibu"

"Pang, kita perlu keluar dari sini" Kaizo mengangkat adiknya tetapi Fang tak nak lepaskan ibunya

"TAK NAK! TAK NAK! ADIK TAK NAK TINGGALKAN IBU!" Fang menjerit di situ "Jangan tinggalkan adik, ibu! IBUU! Adik sayangkan ibu juga" Kaizo terpaksa mengheret adiknya jauh dari ibu mereka "ABANGG! TINGGALKAN ADIK DENGAN IBU! ADIK NAK IBU! ADIK NAK IBUU! ADIK TAK NAK TINGGALKAN IBU" Kaizo mengheret dan mengangkat adiknya yang masih lagi menjerit-jerit, meraung-raung nama ibunya, dia mengheret Fang sampai ke padang semalam. Dia lepaskan adiknya dan lalu Fang menepuk-nepuk dada abangnya dengan laju dan lemah sekali, dia marah kerana abang dia terpaksa mengheret dia pergi. Fang berhenti menepuk dada abangnya, dia terduduk dan melihat tangan dia ada kesan darah ibu dan ayahnya

"Adik nak ibu, adik nak ayah" Kaizo peluk adiknya, agar dia tenang "Adik nak mereka hidup balik, adik tak nak kehilangan mereka" Kaizo tidak bercakap apa, dia biarkan sahaja adik dia menangis. Kaizo cuba dodoikan adiknya, sambil itu nyanyikan sebuah lagu cina yang selalu ibu mereka nyanyikan kepada Fang dan akhirnya Fang tertidur di dalam pelukan abangnya

* * *

Ochobot melihat sahaja keempat kawannya yang sedang sedih kerisauan "Kenapa dengan korang semua?" tanya Ochobot

"Kita orang sudah tanya Adudu tentang lohong hitam semalam tapi dia cakap, itu bukan dia yang buat. Mengikut kata dia lagi, Borara tiada di sini dan computer Adudu cakap, semalam dia mengesan aktiviti pelik di sekitar kawasan yang lohong hitam itu muncul" kata Boboiboy

"Jadi, apa maksudnya?" tanya Ochobot

"Mengikut kata Computer Adudu lagi, lohong hitam itu adalah datang dari jam kuasa seseorang" Boboiboy melihat Ochobot sedang fikirkan sesuatu

"Hmm.. aku pernah dengar ada kuasa lohong hitam yang lain tapi kuasa dia lain daripada kuasa Borara. Kuasa itu seperti kuasa Ying, tapi aku pun tak pasti"

"Kuasa macam aku? jadi maknanya Fang dan Kapten Kaizo dapat pergi putarkan masa ke?" kata Ying

"Itu aku tak pasti"

Tiba-tiba sahaja muncul balik lohong hitam di belakang mereka "Hati-hati semua! nanti kita di sedut masuk!" jerit Boboiboy tetapi lohong hitam itu tidak menyedut mereka semua. Mereka terkejut kerana nampak seseorang sedang berjalan keluar sambil mendukung seseorang dari lohong hitam tersebut

"EH! KAPTEN KAIZO!" terkejut mereka berlima. Lohong hitam itu hilang sebaik sahaja Kaizo keluar dari situ. Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia yang lain terus berlari ke arah Fang dan Kaizo. Boboiboy nampak ada kesan darah di tangan Fang, muka Fang dan juga di baju dia "Apa yang terjadi abang Kaizo?"

"Maaf, boleh tak kamu semua biarkan kami bersendirian buat sementara" Mereka tidak berkata apa lagi dan biarkan Kaizo berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua. Apa yang mereka nampak, hanyalah air mata Kaizo yang mengalir di pipi dia

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" Boboiboy melihat kawan-kawan dia, mereka seperti dia juga, risau dengan kawan baik mereka

* * *

 **Hehe.. kuasa terbaru itu, author akan explain di chapter seterusnya~**

 **Akhirnya, author berjaya membuat chapter sedih T_T uwaaaaaa!**

 **Kita akan berjumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya! Sayonara~**


	23. Trauma

**Welcome back my lovely readers! apa khabar semua?**

 **Maaf kalau author buat kamu sedih dan menangis :( author sendiri pun nak nangis juga masa author buat chapter 22**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you!**

 **Lupa pula xD Author ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Malaysia!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini!**

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

Trauma

Sudah 3 hari Fang tidak datang ke sekolah, sudah 3 hari Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan juga Ying tidak nampak kawan baik mereka. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying masih tertanya-tanya lagi, apa yang telah berlaku sewaktu Fang dan Kaizo tersedut ke dalam lohong hitam tersebut. Boboiboy cuba menghubungi Fang tetapi tiada panggilan yang diangkat olehnya, begitu juga dengan Kaizo. Kedua-dua mereka seperti hilang di bumi tanpa berita

"Boboiboy, kau nak pergi rumah Fang tak selepas habis sekolah nanti?" kata Yaya sambil melihat kawannya yang duduk kemurungan di dalam kelas. Dia tidak turun pergi berehat kerana tiada selera. Jadi, Gopal sahaja yang pergi turun ke kantin

"Nak tapi aku takut abang Kaizo tapi bagi kita melawat Fang. Aku sudah banyak kali cuba menghubungi dia orang tapi semuanya gagal"

"Kita cuba dulu, Boboiboy. Kalau Kapten Kaizo tak bagi, esok kita datang lagi"

"Ha ah, betul kata Yaya. Kita jangan putus asa maaa... tak mungkin Kapten Kaizo nak pisahkan kita dengan adik dia"

"Terima kasih Ying, terima kasih Yaya" Boboiboy tersenyum sedikit "Gopal masih lagi dekat kantin ke?"

"Ha ah, dia tengah makan donut lobak merah tadi. Dia cakap dia makan donut tue sebab rindu sangat dekat Fang" kata Yaya. Boboiboy tergelak sedikit, dia terbayangkan Gopal sedang makan donut lobak merah dengan muka sedih dia sambil menangis-nangis kerana terlalu rindu sangat dekat Fang. Loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi, waktu rehat sudah pun tamat. Yaya dan Ying terpaksa balik ke kelas mereka

"Jumpa lagi Boboiboy" kata mereka berdua

* * *

"FANGG! ABANG KAIZOOO! BUKALAH PINTU NIE!"

"Fangg! kau ada dekat rumah tak?"

"FANGG! KAMI DATANG NIE!"

"Kapten Kaizo! kami datang nak melawat Fang!"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menjerit-jerit sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Mereka tidak berputus-putus memanggil nama Fang "FANGG! BUKALAH PINTU NIE!" menjerit Boboiboy lagi

"Macam takde orang sahaja dekat rumah" kata Yaya. Dia pergi ke halaman rumah dan melihat di tingkap bilik Fang. Tingkap itu tertutup dan langsir bilik dia, terbuka luas "FANGGG! KAMI DATANG NAK MELAWAT KAU!" menjerit Yaya. Tiada sahutan dari Fang, mahupun Kaizo

"Tak kan dia orang dah lari kot" kata Gopal

"Tak mungkinlah. Lagipun, buat apa dia orang nak lari pula. Mana ada orang jahat serang dia orang ataupun kita"

"Betul juga kata Boboiboy tue" kata Ying

Mereka berempat duduk di tangga depan pintu rumah, mereka sudah putus asa "Macam mana sekarang?" tanya Gopal

"Entahlah Gopal. Aku pun tak tahu nak buat apa dah" Boboiboy semakin sedih. Sedang mereka asyik duduk di situ, pintu rumah itu terbuka. Mereka menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Kaizo berdiri di muka pintu "Masuk" kata dia. Mereka semua bangun dan lalu masuk ke dalam "Aku ada benda nak di bincangkan dengan kamu semua"

Bincang? tentang apa? fikir Boboiboy. Mereka melihat ada beberapa barang dan gambar hilang dari tempat asalnya. Kebanyakkannya adalah gambar ibubapa Fang dan Kaizo. Mereka semua duduk di sofa sambil melihat Kaizo berdiri di hadapan mereka "Errr.. mana Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Pang ada dekat kapal angkasa"

"DEKAT KAPAL ANGKASA?!" terkejut mereka berlima. Kaizo menghela nafas dan lalu berkata lagi dengan nada yang serius "Sebelum itu, ada sesuatu aku nak beritahu kamu semua. Kita ada musuh baru di Pulau Rintis"

"Musuh baru? siapa dia?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku tidak pasti siapa dia tapi mengikut data yang aku dapat. Kuasa lohong hitam hari itu, adalah kuasa terbaru dari sphera kuasa. Sebelum ini aku ada mengatakan bahawa mesin masa tidak wujud di bumi ini atau di mana-mana planet tapi aku silap. Kuasa lohong itu lain daripada Borara"

"Lain macam mana Kapten Kaizo?" tanya Yaya pula

"Kuasa lohong hitam itu seperti mesin masa juga. Ia dapat menghantar kita ke zaman silam atau ke masa depan kita semua tapi kamu semua perlu berhati-hati. Jika lohong hitam itu sedut kamu semua dan hantar pada masa silam, jangan sesekali cuba mengubah sejarah masa silam kita, jika kamu mengubahkannya juga, segala-gala yang kamu kenali sekarang akan turut berubah"

"Kalau kita ke masa depan pula, macam mana?" tanya Gopal

"Itu tidak perlu risaukan sahaja. Kamu hanya nampak masa depan kamu sahaja, samada baik atau buruk, kamu yang tentukan kehidupan kau pada masa sekarang. Jikalau kamu menjadi orang jahat pada masa depan, kamu boleh mengubah diri kamu pada masa sekarang ini untuk tidak bertukar menjadi orang jahat. Faham!"

"Faham Kapten Kaizo!" kata mereka berempat "Abang Kaizo, apa yang terjadi dekat abang Kaizo dan Fang masa kena sedut dengan lohong hitam hari itu?"

"Kami dihantar sehari sebelum ibubapa kami dibunuh. Pang sempat berjumpa dengan ibu dia sebelum dia pergi buat selama-lamanya" kata Kaizo dengan nada yang sedih. Dia tidak dapat lupakan kejadian tempoh hari itu, Fang menjerit sekuat hati kerana melihat kematian ibu dan ayah mereka. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menjadi diam sebentar, hati mereka rasa pilu terhadap kawan baik mereka "Pang sekarang ini dalam keadaan trauma, aku tidak boleh letak di sini lagi kerana setiap kali dia melihat gambar ibunya, dia akan menjerit dan akan bertukar menjadi ganas seperti orang gila. Jadi aku terpaksa hantar dia ke kapal angkasa untuk tenangkan diri dia"

Boboiboy terkejut dengan berita tentang kawan baik dia. Hati dia hancur dan sedih kerana Fang dalam keadaan trauma "Fang.. trauma? Fang akan dapat pulih ke nanti?" Boboiboy tidak dapat bayangkan bagaimana Fang menghadapi kesemuanya. Mesti hati Fang terseksa sekarang ini, fikir Boboiboy

"Aku tidak pasti tapi aku ada juga berfikir untuk menghantar dia ke rumah atuk dan nenek dia tetapi aku pasti kamu semua dapat pulihkan adik aku sendiri sebab kamu paling rapat dengan dia" Kaizo masuk ke bilik sekejap dan lalu keluar dari bilik tersebut dengan sebuah kotak besar

"Kotak apa nie?" tanya Boboiboy. Mereka semua bangun untuk melihat barang-barang yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Mereka nampak anak patung landak pemberian Kaizo kepada Fang tapi apa kena mengena dengan semua ini?

"Di dalam kotak ini, ada barang milik ibu aku dan juga ayah aku, gambar-gambar mereka, dan paling penting sekali, loket milik ibu aku" Dia keluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan lalu membukanya, mereka semua nampak loket keemasan "Pang yang simpan loket ini. Jadi aku nak kamu semua simpan barang-barang ini sehingga adik aku baik pulih. Aku tidak mahu dia melihat benda-benda ini semua, kalau tidak, dia akan menjadi lebih teruk" Dari semalam lagi Kaizo mencari barang-barang milik ibu dan ayah mereka, dia terpaksa selongkar bilik adiknya sendiri dan kumpul kesemua gambar-gambar ibubapa mereka dan masukan ke dalam satu kotak khas.

"Biar saya simpan kotak nie abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy "Saya akan jaga barang-barang ini semua dengan baik. Bila Fang dah pulih nanti, saya akan pulangkan balik"

"Jangan risau Kapten Kaizo, kita orang akan bantu Kapten Kaizo untuk pulihkan Fang" kata Yaya "Kita orang akan cuba sedaya upaya"

"Ha ah, kita orang akan ceriakan dia dengan belikan donut lobak merah!" kata Gopal pula

Kaizo pandang ke arah mata Gopal dengan muka dia yang serius dan lalu berkata "Jangan sesekali bagi dia donut lobak merah! kerana aku pernah cuba bagi dia, dia tetap ingatkan tentang ibu dia! Kalau boleh, elakkan dia pergi ke kantin sekolah. Esok Pang akan pergi ke sekolah, jadi kamu semua jaga dia dengan baik!"

"Baik Kapten Kaizo!" kata mereka sambil memberikan tabik kepada Kaizo. Dia menahan ketawanya melihat kecomelan mereka semua

"Abang Kaizo, boleh tak kami pergi melawat Fang dekat kapal angkasa?" tanya Boboiboy. Hati dia berharap sangat Kaizo memberi kebenaran untuk melihat kawan baik mereka. Dia memang rindukan kawan baik dia, rindu gelak ketawa bersama dia. Rindu untuk berborak bersama dia, rasa lain apabila ketiadaan Fang. Tiada suara marah dari Fang atau idea nakal dia yang tidak betul itu

"Aku akan benarkan kamu semua pergi melawat dia tapi kamu semua jangan sesekali tanya dia tentang kejadian hari itu atau tentang ibu dan ayah dia" kata Kaizo "atau tentang donut lobak merah" terus Kaizo pandang ke arah Gopal

"Dengar tue Gopal, kau jangan terlepas cakap" Gopal tersengih kepada Boboiboy dan Kaizo

Kaizo membawa mereka berempat ke kapal angkasa. Mereka semua berdebar-debar untuk berjumpa dengan Fang, adakah dia ok atau tidak melihat kawan-kawan dia nanti. Setelah sampai di kapal angkasa, Kaizo terus membawa mereka ke bilik adiknya. Kaizo membuka pintu tersebut dan dapati Fang sedang mengulangkaji mata pelajarannya dengan tenang

"FANGGGG!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dah Ying berlari masuk ke dalam bilik Fang. Kaizo menutup pintu dan meninggalkan mereka berlima. Dia berasa lega apabila melihat adiknya sudah kembali tenang tetapi dia tidak pasti untuk berapa lama. Dia tidak tahu esok, bagaimana adiknya di sekolah nanti. Dia takut jika ada benda-benda yang boleh membuat adiknya teringatkan tentang ibu mereka. Kaizo terus ke bilik kawalan untuk berbincang dengan Lahap tentang musuh baru mereka

Di dalam bilik pula, Fang dipeluk kuat oleh Boboiboy "Fang! kita orang rindu dengan kau!" kata Boboiboy yang sangat gembira kerana dapat melihat kawan baik dia. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tergelak melihat gelagat mereka berdua. Dia seperti sudah 10 tahun tidak jumpa, padahal baru 3 hari sahaja tidak jumpa

"Aku pun rindukan korang juga tapi.." Fang pandang ke arah Boboiboy "JANGANLAH PELUK AKU KUAT SANGAT!" Boboiboy tersengih dan lepaskan pelukan dia. Mereka semua duduk bersila di atas lantai, Boboiboy pun menyertai mereka semua. Hanya Fang sahaja duduk di atas kerusi sambil berborak dengan mereka

"Fang, abang kau cakap, esok kau dah boleh pergi ke sekolah" Fang hanya angguk sahaja kepada Yaya "Baguslah tue, kita orang semua tunggu kau kembali ke sekolah"

"Macam mana dengan korang semua? korang ok ke?" tanya Fang dengan matanya kembali ceria. Semenjak abang dia hantar dia ke kapal angkasa, Fang sedikit demi sedikit, kembali tenang tetapi sangat rindu kawan-kawan dia di bumi. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingat sangat apa yang terjadi setelah dia kembali dari lohong hitam tersebut. Pemikiran dia agak kabur tapi apabila dia melihat gambar-gambar ibunya, ingatan dia bermain-main dengan dia. Dia seperti teringatkan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya trauma dan menjerit-jerit tidak tentu pasal. Kaizo yang telah membuat keputusan untuk hantar dia ke sini sahaja. Lahap yang menjaga dia semasa dia berada di kapal angkasa

"Kita orang ok, kita orang cuma rindukan kau sahaja" kata Boboiboy "Rizu asyik bertanyakan kau sahaja, dia setiap hari tanya kita orang mana kau pergi"

"Yolah, si Rizu asyik sedih sahaja bila tengok kau takde. Kita orang pun cuba untuk ceriakan dia. Bawa dia pergi ke kedai Tok Aba, lepak dengan kita orang tapi dia tetap sedih juga" kata Ying

"Takpelah, esok aku minta maaf dekat dia sebab buat dia sedih" Fang bangun dari kerusi dan terus duduk bersila di atas lantai kapal angkasa bersama dengan kawan-kawan dia "Apa cerita korang? ada apa-apa yang menarik tak?" tanya Fang

"Takde cerita yang menarik pun" kata Gopal "Kalau nak cerita menarik pun, si kawan kau yang sorang nie, asyik sedih sahaja sebab tak dapat tengok kau"

"Wei Gopal, cakap orang. Kau pun sama juga"

"Eleh, kalau aku sedih pun, aku tetap pergi ke kantin sekolah. Kau tue sedih, asyik nak termenung aje dekat luar tingkap" Fang tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat dua kawannya. Sudah lama dia tidak ketawa, fikir Fang

"Boleh aku tanya tak?"

"Tanya apa Fang?" kata Boboiboy

"Macam mana korang boleh pujuk abang aku untuk berjumpa dengan aku, sedangkan aku sendiri nak pergi jumpa korang pun, dia tak bagi" Pagi tadi Fang memang pujuk abang dia untuk pergi berjumpa dengan kawan-kawan dia sebab dia sudah bosan duduk di kapal angkasa. Tiada benda yang boleh dibuat pun tapi abang dia tidak benarkan dia berjumpa dengan mereka. Abang dia cuma berikan buku-buku teks mata pelajaran dan juga buku-buku latihan untuk meluangkan masa dia daripada dia membazirkan masa dengan tidak membuat apa-apa. Sebelum Kaizo pulang ke bumi, dia memeriksa adiknya dan pastikan adiknya tidak mengamuk atau mengganas lagi. Dia sebenarnya terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka semua

"Sebenarnya aku yang tanya abang kau, boleh tak kita orang jumpa kau. Terus dia bagi" kata Boboiboy "Mungkin dia tahu kau sudah rasa bosan dekat sini, sebab itu dia bagi kot"

"Agaknya" Fang tersenyum sedikit kepada mereka "Terima kasih sebab datang melawat aku"

"Sama-sama" kata mereka berempat. Mereka berbual seperti biasa sehinggalah ke petang. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terpaksa kembali ke bumi

"Aku jumpa korang esok" Mereka melambai-lambai Fang dan lalu Lahap turunkan mereka semua ke bumi. Fang pula kembali ke meja dia untuk sambung mengulangkaji, sambil itu, dia duduk termenung sambil fikirkan sesuatu. Dia terasa ada sesuatu yang hilang di dalam memori dia, setiap kali dia cuba untuk fikirkan, kepala dia rasa teramat sakit. Memori dia semasa dia pada masa silam dia, hilang dari ingatan dia kerana dia terlampau trauma akibat melihat ibu dan ayahnya mati di depan matanya sendiri

* * *

Fang duduk seorang diri di bangku sekolah, tempat yang dia dan kawan-kawan dia selalu berkumpul sementara menunggu loceng sekolah berbunyi. Dia menghayun-hayunkan kakinya di bangku sekolah itu. Hari ini abang dia temankan dia ke sekolah, dia rasa pelik, kenapa abang dia temankan dia ke sekolah, fikir Fang. Ada beberapa pelajar berhenti dan bertanya khabar dia, dia hanya menjawab dia ok sahaja dan ada juga yang mengucapkan 'Selamat Kembali' kepada dia sambil tersenyum manis. Dia memang gembira kerana dapat kembali ke sekolah. Dia rasa rindu dengan suasana riuh rendah sekolah, dia juga rindu dengan bau-bau makanan yang sedap dari kantin sekolah. Dia mula terfikir tentang donut lobak merah, donut kegemaran dia. Entah kenapa, pemikiran dia sedang bermain-main suara seorang wanita. Suara itu sangat lembut

 _"Fang memang minat dengan donut lobak merah"_ Ayat itu berulang-ulang lagi di pemikiran Fang. Kepala dia menjadi sakit, Fang mula bercelaru. Dia pegang kepala dia supaya hentikan main suara itu, diri dia terasa ingin mengamuk di situ.

"Wei Pang, aku ingatkan kau dah lari dari sekolah" Fang mengangkat kepala dia sedikit dan nampak seorang pelajar lelaki yang sama kelas dengan dia "Ingatkan aman lah kelas kita orang semasa kau takde, rupanya kau datang balik ke sini. Mana kau pergi hah, kau balik planet kau ke, jumpa dengan ibu kau ke" Pelajar itu ketawa besar dekat Fang

Wajah kematian ibunya terlintas langsung di pemikiran Fang. Penafasan dia semakin lama semakin laju, kepala dia semakin sakit seperti ada sesuatu yang menikam kepala dia "Woi, kau kenapa?" kata pelajar itu tadi. Pelajar itu tiada belas kasihan terhadap Fang, dia biarkan sahaja Fang sakit di situ "Kau sakit ke? apasal kau tak duduk aje dekat rumah, suruh ibu kau jaga kau" kata pelajar itu lagi

"Ibu.. ibu" bisik Fang. Wajah ibu dia bermain-main lagi sekali di pemikiran dia. Senyuman dia, gelakan dia, suara lembut dia, pelukan dia, semuanya bermain di pemikiran Fang

"KAU JANGAN MENGHAMPIRI FANG LAGI!" Fang nampak kawan-kawan dia berdiri di depan dia. Mereka menghalau pelajar lelaki itu tadi "Baik kau berambus dari sini" kata Boboiboy

"Yelah, jagalah alien kau tue" Pelajar itu beredar dari situ dengan muka masam dia kerana gagal mengacau Fang

"Fang!" kau ok tak?" Boboiboy pegang tangan Fang

"Aku.. aku.. kepala aku sakit"

"Kau nak balik rumah tak?" tanya Yaya

"Yolah, kau tak boleh duduk dekat sini dengan keadaan begini. Kita orang boleh hubungi abang kau untuk ambil kau" kata Ying

"Dey, baik kau balik rumah. Nanti budak-budak 6 Jahanam tue kacau kau lagi" kata Gopal

"Tak.. aku tak nak balik rumah" kata Fang "Nanti abang aku kurungkan aku lagi dekat kapal angkasa"

"Betul ke Fang? aku tak nak kau sakit nanti" Fang melihat wajah kawan baik dia, Boboiboy. Dia tahu wajah kerisauan Boboiboy. Dia berikan senyuman lemah dia kepada Boboiboy "Jangan risau tentang aku Boboiboy, aku ok" Kepala dia sudah reda dari kesakitan tadi

"Ok, tapi kalau kepala kau sakit lagi, aku akan hubungi abang kau. Janji?"

"Aku janji Boboiboy"

* * *

Loceng waktu rehat sudah berbunyi, sepanjang pembelajarannya di dalam kelas Fang, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Tiada kesakitan di kepalanya, jadi dia dapat tumpukan perhatiannya kepada apa yang cikgu dia sedang ajarkan tadi. Dia mengemas meja-meja dia untuk turun pergi berehat di kantin

"Fang!" muncul Boboiboy dengan kawan-kawan dia yang lain

"Hari ini kita rehat dekat tempat lain nak tak?" tanya Yaya

"Tempat lain?" Fang berasa pelik melihat mereka. Pagi tadi dia orang risau tentang aku, sekarang ini nampak ceria pula, fikir Fang

"Yolah, kita orang ada bawa makanan masing-masing" kata Ying "Kau jangan risau maa.. kita orang boleh kongsi makanan sama-sama" Ying menunjukkan bekalan makanan dia. Sama juga dengan Boboiboy, Yaya dan juga Gopal. Bekas makanan Gopal paling besar sekali di antara mereka semua

"Tapi, kenapa kita tak pergi berehat dekat kantin sahaja? kita boleh sahaja makan dekat situ kan"

"Ala Fang, bukannya selalu kita dapat berkelah dekat sekolah. Jomlah" Boboiboy menarik tangan Fang supaya dia keluar dari tempat duduk dia

"Yelah yelah. Aku ikut sahajalah rancangan pelik korang nie" Fang ikut sahaja ke mana mereka mahu membawa dia. Mereka turun ke bawah dengan begitu ceria sekali dan terus ke tepi padang sekolah

"Kita pergi berehat dekat tepi padang macam mana?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ok aje Boboiboy, aku ikut korang sahaja. Asalkan aku dapat makan makanan aku!" Gopal tidak sabar untuk makan makanan ibu dia. "Lagipun dekat tepi padang sekolah banyak pokok kan, kita bekelah dekat bawah pokok sahajalah" kata Gopal lagi. Mereka terus ke sepohon pokok yang besar dan tinggi, tetapi mereka terlupa tentang Fang yang sedang berjalan di belakang mereka. Pemikiran Fang bermain dengan dia lagi setelah dia terdengar perkataan padang. Dia seperti ternampak sebuah taman permainan yang berdekatan dengan sebuah padang yang luas dan di hapadan dia, dia ternampak seorang wanita sedang mengangkat seorang kanak-kanak kecil

"Ibu?" Fang berjalan pelahan-lahan untuk pergi ke wanita tersebut, padahal di depan dia hanyalah kawan-kawan dia sedang berjalan dengan gembiranya "IBU!" Fang menjerit di situ. Tiba-tiba wajah kematian ibu dia terlintas lagi di pemikiran dia. Fang tidak dapat bernafas dengan begitu sempurna, kepala dia kembali sakit "Jangan tinggalkan adik!" Fang terduduk di tengah padang sekolah sambil menjerit-jerit nama ibunya

"Adik nak ibu! ADIK NAK IBUUU!"

"FANG!" Boboiboy berlari ke arah Fang "Fang! kenapa? apa yang berlaku?" Tetapi Fang seperti tidak nampak kawan dia yang berada di sisi dia. Gopal, Yaya dan juga Ying berlari ke arah Fang juga

"Fang! Fangg! aku ada ada dekat sini!" Boboiboy semakin cemas melihat kawan dia yang tiba-tiba sahaja menjerit di tengah-tengah padang

"IBU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN ADIK! JANGAN TINGGALKAN ADIK!"Fang meraung-raung di situ. Ada setengah pelajar nampak Fang sedang meronta-ronta di tengah padang. Ada juga yang mengatakan Fang kena rasuk dengan hantu dan ada juga yang menangis kerana takut melihat Fang seperti terkena rasukan

"IBU! ADIK NAK IBU!" Fang menangis di situ. Boboiboy cuba sedarkan kawan baik dia tetapi gagal

"Fang! ini aku! Boboiboy! kau dengar tak?"

"Fang, kenapa dengan kau? Jangan buat kita orang risau" Yaya kelihatan begitu risau sekali melihat Fang

"Boboiboy! cepat hubungi abang dia!" kata Ying. Boboiboy cepat-cepat menghubungi Kaizo dengan jam kuasa dia. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying cuba tenangkan Fang

"Jangan pisahkan adik dengan ibu! adik nak ibu! ADIK NAK IBU!" suara Fang bertukar menjadi ganas dan marah. Gopal pegang kedua tangan Fang supaya dia tidak cuba untuk cederakan diri dia atau sesiapa yang ada di situ "Lepaskan adik! lepaskan adik" Fang bertindak dengan lebih ganas. Kaki dia seperti mahu tendang Yaya dan Ying yang ada di situ

"Yaya, Ying. Baik korang duduk jauh. Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku boleh tahan Fang" kata Gopal yang masih lagi pegang kedua tangan Fang. Yaya dan Ying terpaksa undur kebelakang sedikit

"Fang, kita orang ada dekat sini. Kawan-kawan kau ada dekat sini" Yaya dan Ying cuba lagi untuk tenangkan Fang "Jangan buat kita orang susah hati, Fang"

"Adik sayangkan ibu, adik sayangkan ibu, adik sayangkan ibu" kata Fang. Dia menangis di situ "Kenapa ibu tinggalkan adik, adik perlukan ibu" Yaya dan Ying tidak berdaya lagi untuk tenangkan Fang, mereka berdua turut menangis bersama dengan Fang

"IBUUU!" Fang menjerit lagi sebelum dia pengsan di tengah-tengah padang sekolah

* * *

"Habis tue, kau nak aku seksakan adik kau. SUDAH SEMINGGU KAU PERGI KURUNG ADIK KAU DEKAT KAPAL ANGKASA! seminggu tahu tak! sudah seminggu dia tidak datang ke sekolah" marah Lynna kepada Kaizo

Selepas sahaja kejadian tempoh hari itu dekat sekolah, Kaizo tidak membenarkan adiknya pergi ke sekolah lagi. Dia terpaksa kurungkan adiknya di kapal angkasa. Fang sudah banyak kali cuba memujuk abangnya supaya dia dapat balik ke bumi tetapi abangnya hiraukan sahaja. Kadang-kadang Fang mengamuk dan menjerit-jerit di dalam bilik kapal angkasa secara tiba-tiba. Lahap dan Kaizo terpaksa tenangkan dia. Kaizo sudah tidak larat lagi melihat adiknya menderita begitu

"Sebab aku tak mahu dia teringat lagi tentang kejadian hari itu. Aku tak nak tengok dia menderita! Aku tak mahu dia duduk di sini, aku tahu ada benda-benda yang membuat dia ingatkan balik tentang kejadian hari itu. Bukan dia sahaja yang terseksa, diri aku juga yang terseksa, setiap kali aku melihat adik aku sendiri menderita, menangis setiap hari, panggil nama ibu dia sebab itu aku nak kau padam memori sedih dia tue"

"KAU DAH GILA KAIZO! Itu adik kau Kaizo! Dia berhak untuk ingatkan balik kejadian tempoh hari itu"

"Tak, aku tak mau adik aku terseksa"

"Tapi aku tak nak Kaizo. Aku tak suka dengan cara kau"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying duduk di dalam bilik Fang sambil mendengar pergaduhan di antara Kaizo dan Lynna. Mereka berada di situ kerana terpaksa menjaga Fang, dan sementara itu, Kaizo pergi meminta pertolongan dari Lynna kerana keadaan Fang semakin lama semakin teruk. Mereka sebelum ini tidak pernah nampak Kaizo dan Lynna bergaduh, ini pertama kali mereka bergaduh kerana Fang. Mereka hanya duduk diam di dalam bilik Fang dan mendengar sahaja pergaduhan mereka

"THAT'S YOUR BROTHER KAIZO! YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!"

"Aku tahu Lynna, tapi aku buat ini untuk kebaikan dia! AKU TAK NAK DIA TERINGATKAN LAGI TENTANG KEMATIAN IBU DIA! Kau tak tahu betapa seksanya diri dia melihat ibu dia mati di depan mata dia sendiri"

"Kau ingat aku tak tahu Kaizo! aku juga pernah kehilangan seseorang yang aku sayang!"

"Buat sahajalah apa yang aku nak!"

"NO KAIZO! I WON'T DO IT! Ini bukan jalan penyelesaiannya, Kaizo"

"THEN TELL ME! WHAT SHOULD I DO! tell me please!"

Di dalam bilik Fang pula. "Dasyat betul dia orang, siap bergaduh dalam bahasa english lagi" kata Gopal

"Tapi berapa lama lagi dia orang akan bergaduh?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat Fang yang sudah tertidur di atas katilnya. Kaizo membenarkan Fang turun ke bumi tapi untuk sementara waktu sahaja. Itu pun sebab kawan-kawan dia ingin sangat berjumpa dengan Fang

"Kaizo, dengar cakap aku! aku lebih rela pulihkan memori dia tentang hari itu daripada padam memori dia sebab kau hanya menyeksakan dia sahaja" mereka terdengar lagi pergaduhan di antara Kaizo dan Lynna "Kalau kau paksa aku padam memori dia juga, aku minta maaf sebab aku tidak rela buat begitu dekat adik kau sendiri. Aku tahu kau sayangkan Fang, aku pun sayangkan dia juga! tapi apa yang kau suruh aku buat adalah kejam!"

Suasana rumah menjadi sunyi sekejap sehinggalah mereka terdengar Kaizo berkata "Yea, aku memang kejam. Aku terlampau kejam sangat, sampai tidak bagi dia berjumpa dengan ibu dan ayah dia pada hari itu, aku kejam kerana aku menampar adik aku sendiri kerana aku geram dengan kedegilan dia. Aku kejam sangat sampai aku terpaksa mengheret dia jauh daripada ibu dia tapi aku terpaksa. Aku terpaksa kejam dengan dia. Aku sendiri sudah tidak tahu apa yang aku perlu buat. Aku tak nak adik aku hidup dalam keadaan trauma dan menderita selama-lamanya"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terkejut kerana Kaizo menampar adiknya sendiri tetapi mereka tidak pernah fikirkan Kaizo itu kejam cuma Gopal sahaja panggil dia Kapten gila.

"Jangan salahkan diri kau. Kejam macam mana pun kau, kau tetap sayangkan dia. Biar aku tolong kau, aku akan pulihkan memori dia walaupun memori itu amat menyayatkan hati buat Fang tapi aku yakin, Fang dapat mengatasinya. Fang seorang yang tabah, aku tahu dia akan dapat menghadapi dugaan ini. Percayalah cakap aku, Kaizo"

"Terima kasih Lynna sebab kau terlalu banyak membantu aku"

"Itulah gunanya kawan"

Selepas itu, mereka terdengar Kaizo dan Lynna sedang berjalan menuju ke bilik Fang. Kaizo membuka pintu bilik adiknya dan nampak kawan-kawan adiknya sedang duduk diam di dalam bilik itu. Semua pandang ke arah Kaizo

"Kamu semua terdengar pergaduhan aku dan Lynna tadi?"

"Maaf abang Kaizo, kami tak sengaja"

"Takpe, yang penting sekarang, Lynna akan menolong kami semua untuk pulihkan Pang" Lynna masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut dan menuju ke arah katil Fang. Dia duduk di atas katil itu dan lalu kejutkan Fang yang masih lagi tidur

"Fang, bangun Fang" kata Lynna. Fang tergerak-gerak sedikit. Kedua-dua belah mata dia dibuka secara pelahan

"Kak Lynna? apa akak buat dekat sini?" Fang gerakan badan dia supaya dia dapat melihat Lynna dengan jelas. Lynna hanya memberikan senyuman manis kepada Fang

"Fang, apa kali terakhir Fang ingat masa Fang dekat sekolah?"

"Fang ingat, Fang sedang pergi berehat dengan kawan-kawan. Lepas tue, Fang tak ingat dah" Lynna membelai rambut Fang "Kenapa akak?"

"Apa akak akan buat selepas ini, memang sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Akak harap Fang tabah sebab akak tiada cara lain untuk pulihkan memori Fang yang hilang itu" kata Lynna "Akak tahu Fang tidak mahu ingatkan balik tentang kejadian hari itu. Fang trauma kerana itu, Fang tutup memori sedih itu, Fang tidak mahu ingatkan balik tapi kalau Fang buat begitu, Fang hanya seksakan diri sahaja sebab itu abang kamu kurungkan kamu di kapal angkasa, dia nak bagi Fang tenangkan diri. Maafkan akak, akak terpaksa lakukan ini semua untuk kebaikan Fang"

"Apa kak Lynna nak buat" Fang cuba lari daripada Lynna tetapi kedua belah tangan dia telah di pegang oleh abangnya. Lynna menggunakan kuasanya, dia pegang kepala Fang dan tumpukan perhatian terhadap kuasa dia. Kaki Fang menolak-nolak badan Lynna supaya jangan pulihkan ingatan dia. Boboiboy dan Gopal terpaksa pegang kaki Fang. Yaya dan Ying pula tidak mahu melihat Fang terseksa, mereka keluar dari bilik tersebut. Mereka menangis di luar bilik Fang

Sedikit demi sedikit, memori Fang yang hilang, telah kembali "JANGAN! JANGAN INGATKAN ADIK BALIKK! ADIK TAK NAK INGATKAN BALIK TENTANG KEJADIAN HARI ITU! IBUUUU!" Fang meraung-raung di atas katilnya "IBUU!" Fang menangis, Lynna juga menangis kerana dia tidak rela menyeksa Fang lagi tetapi dia terpaksa

"Maafkan akak, maafkan akak. Akak terpaksa buat begini untuk kebaikan Fang juga" Dia memberi kuasa dia sepenuhnya. Lynna pun turut nampak memori Fang yang hilang itu, dia mengalirkan air matanya kerana memori itu terlampau sedih. Fang juga nampak memori dia, dia nampak wajah ibu dia sebelum dia mati di depan mata dia sendiri

"Ibu! ibu! IBUUU! Jangan tinggalkan adik!" semua memori Fang tentang kejadian hari itu sudah kembali. Kaizo melepaskan tangan adiknya, sama juga seperti Boboiboy dan Gopal. Fang cepat-cepat pergi memeluk Lynna "Ibu, adik nak ibu" Lynna membalas balik pelukan Fang. Kaizo berikan masa kepada adiknya supaya dia dapat menangis sepuas-puasnya di dalam pelukan Lynna "Keluarkan segala-galanya, Fang" kata Lynna sambil membelai rambut Fang. Mereka semua duduk diam dan hanya mendengar tangisan dari Fang

Pada malam itu, Kaizo membawa adiknya pergi berjumpa dengan atuk dan neneknya. Dia ingin meminta pertolongan dari mereka untuk tunjukkan di mana kubur ibu dan ayah mereka. Atuk mereka membawa ke satu tempat yang jauh dari bandar. Kubur ibubapa mereka terletak di atas padang rumput yang luas. Di padang itu terdapat bunga-bunga daisy yang begitu indah sekali. Tidak jauh daripada situ, mereka nampak sebuah gunung yang tinggi. Di situlah tempat ibu dan ayah mereka di semadikan. Atuk mereka meninggalkan mereka berdua di situ, dia tahu, mereka mahu bersendirian di situ

Fang dan Kaizo melihat kubur ibu dan ayah mereka. Fang mengelap air matanya dan lalu dia meletakkan sejambak bunga tulip di atas kubur ibu dan ayah mereka

"Ibu, adik datang" kata Fang "Adik datang dengan abang. Maaf kerana baru sekarang kami menziarahi ibu dan ayah. Adik sebenarnya gembira dapat berjumpa dengan ibu dan ayah, walaupun sekejap sahaja. Adik harap, ibu dan ayah hidup aman di sana. Terima kasih kerana menjaga adik dengan baik, terima kasih ibu, terima kasih ayah"

 _"Ibu sentiasa sayangkan kamu berdua"_

Fang tersenyum apabila teringat kata-kata terakhir ibu mereka "Abang, mari kita balik" Kaizo mengambil tangan adiknya dan lalu mereka beredar dari situ. Fang menoleh kebelakang dan lalu berkata "Selamat tinggal ibu, selamat tinggal ayah"

Adik janji, Adik akan kembali lagi, kata dihati Fang

* * *

 **ermm.. Tak tahulah kalau korang menangis juga dengan chapter ini xD hehehe~**

 **tapi apa-apa pun, author telah cuba buat yang terbaik :)**

 **Siapakah musuh terbaru mereka? tapi apa yang pasti, bukan Borara**

 **Oklah, jumpa lagi di chapter yang seterusnya! Sayonara~**


	24. Gila

**Welcome back my fellow readers! semua sihat ke hari ini? author sihat sahaja!**

 **Hari ini tiada cerita drama sebab author sudah buat dua chapter drama sedih xD so, kali ini simple and fun story~**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! terharu author! nak review panjang pun takpe, author tak kisah :3 sbb author lagi suka xD**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter kali ini! minta maaf bebanyak!**

 **Happy Reading! and Enjoy!**

* * *

Gila

"ABANGGG! KENAPA MAKAN SANDWICH ADIKK!"

Pagi-pagi lagi Fang sudah menjerit dekat abang dia. Sandwich yang dibuat oleh dia tadi, sudah di habis makan oleh Kaizo. Fang yang bersungguh-sungguh untuk membawa bekalan makanan ke sekolah hari ini, semuanya sudah habis di makan, yang tinggal hanyalah piring kosong sahaja. Kaizo masuk ke dalam dapur dengan tuala mandinya di lehernya dan lalu berkata "Yang kau pergi tinggalkan dekat atas meja buat apa, jadi abang makanlah"

"Dah tue, kenapa tak tanya adik dulu. Adik baru sahaja nak bawa pergi sekolah"

"LAIN KALI LETAKLAH NOTA DEKAT SITU, SUPAYA ABANG TAK MAKAN MAKANAN KAU!" Kaizo menjentik hidung adiknya "Sudah! abang mahu pergi mandi!" lalu Kaizo keluar dari dapur, tinggalkan adiknya yang sedang berapi-api di situ. Fang tiada masa untuk membuat sandwich lobak merah yang baru, dia terpaksa beli sahaja makanan pada waktu rehat nanti. Dia baru hendak berjimat cermat kerana dia ingin mengumpul wang untuk membeli buku latihan baru. Kalau dia minta wang dekat abang dia, mesti abang dia kedekut tak bagi

"Abang aku nie, memang sahaja nak bagi aku marah" Fang dengan mood tidak baik, terus keluar dari dapur dan terus sahaja ke sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan dia ke sekolah, hati Fang asyik berapi api. Dia berjalan begitu pantas sekali, dia langsung tidak hiraukan tentang persekitarannya. Sampai sahaja di sekolah, dia terus sahaja ke kelas dan lemparkan beg sekolahnya di atas meja. Seperti biasa, dia akan kemaskan bilik darjahnya sebelum pelajar-pelajar lain sampai. Dia akan tenangkan dirinya dengan mengemas kelas. Mengemas adalah salah satu kegemaran dia, dia sudah terbiasa dari dulu lagi. Dia memang seorang yang pentingkan kebersihan, tak suka bila tengok bilik atau rumah atau mana-mana tempat bersepah.

Sedang dia asyik menyapu sampah, Fang terjumpa sehelai kertas di bawah meja. Dia mengangkat kertas itu dan membaca isi kandungannya. Fang berasa geram membaca kertas itu, dia telah di panggil budak alien gila kerana kelakuan dia pelik-pelik dari awal persekolahan sehingga sekarang. Fang meremuk kertas tersebut dan buang di dalam bakul sampah

"Fang! SELAMAT PAGI!" Dia menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Boboiboy sedang berdiri di pintu kelasnya. Dia kelihatan begitu ceria sekali, lalu Fang berikan senyuman kepada kawan baik dia

"Selamat pagi Boboiboy" kata Fang sambil menyambung menyapu sampah

"Kenapa kau takde dekat bawah tadi? kita orang cari kau" tanya Boboiboy. Dia masuk ke dalam kelas, dan duduk di atas salah satu meja yang berdekatan

"Maaf, aku bad mood tadi. Terus aku naik ke kelas" kata Fang

"Kenapa dengan kau? macam ada sesuatu tak kena aje"

"Isk kau nie! banyak sangat tanya!"

"Maaf Fang, aku banyak sangat tanya pula"

"Takpe" kata Fang "Aku sebenarnya sakit hati dengan kelas nie. Tadi aku baru sahaja terjumpa satu kertas nie, nak tahu apa dia orang panggil aku. BUDAK ALIEN GILA! dia orang panggil aku nie gila. Itu baru sahaja dari kelas ini, belum lagi dari kelas-kelas lain"

"Biarkan ajelah dia orang tue Fang. Dia orang bukannya tahu pun apa yang kau lalui sebelum ini, lagipun, kau masih ada lagi kawan macam aku, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Jangan lupa juga, adik kesayangan kau tue si Rizu" Fang tersenyum sedikit

"Hah! betul cakap Boboiboy! kau tak payah fikirkan sangat orang nak panggil kau gila pun" muncul pula Gopal dengan bungkusan nasi lemak dia "Aku makan dalam kelas nie boleh tak? aku sudah lapar nie"

"Makanlah tapi jangan kau buat sepah sudah" Gopal mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kerusi dan terus sahaja membuka bungkusan nasi lemak dia, sebelum dia menjamu selera, dia pandang ke arah dua kawan dia yang sedang melihat dia "Err.. korang pun nak juga ke?" tanya Gopal sambil tersengih

"Kau makan ajelah Gopal" kata Fang dan terus Gopal makan nasi lemak dia dengan menggunakan sudu "Hmm.. hari macam nak hujan aje" Fang melihat di luar tingkap, langit menjadi gelap. Awan-awan mendung sudah datang

"Ala, tak seronoklah kalau hari ini tiada kelas Pendidikan Jasmani" kata Gopal dengan mulut penuh dia. Habis tersembur nasi dekat muka Fang, dia terpaksa lap muka dia

"Bukan kelas PJ kau paling akhir ke? Kan kita sama kelas PJ nanti" kata Fang

"Ha ah, tak kan hujan sampai tengahari"

"Manalah tahu kalau hujan tue nak lama turunnya, Boboiboy"

Pelajar-pelajar kelas 6 Jaya mula masuk ke kelas, mereka terus pandang ke arah Boboiboy dan Gopal dengan muka bengang mereka. Mereka berbisik-bisik sesama sendiri, Boboiboy tidak dengar apakah bisikan mereka tetapi Fang tahu, mesti mereka sedang mengata tentang mereka bertiga. Fang hiraukan sahaja bisikan mereka, dia terus berborak sahaja dengan sahabat baik dia

"Balik nanti kita singgah kedai Tok Aba nak tak? aku sudah lama tak pergi sana"

"Boleh juga! bolehlah kau ajar kita orang nanti" kata Boboiboy "Lagipun Tok Aba dan Ochobot rindu sangat dengan kau"

"Lepas tue kau bolehlah belanja aku air special Tok Aba" kata Gopal sambil berkelip-kelip mata dia dekat Fang

"Buat apa aku belanja kau, bukan kau ke sepatutnya belanja aku"

"Dey! hari itu aku sudah belanja kau, giliran kau pula belanja aku"

"Aku baru sahaja sembuh, kau lah yang kena belanja aku!"

"wei wei, janganlah bergaduh" Boboiboy cuba tenangkan dua kawan baik dia "Nanti dia orang ingat kita nie gila pula" Terus Gopal dan Fang berhenti bergaduh

"Tapikan.. sebut pasal gila nie" Dia pergi dekat kepada kawan-kawan dia supaya pelajar lain tidak dengar "Abang aku, kalau kau bagi dia minum air kopi atau mana-mana makanan berperisa kopi, dia akan jadi gila serta merta" kata Fang secara pelahan-lahan "Kalau aku pula, kalau korang nyanyikan aku lagu cina yang ibu aku selalu nyanyikan, aku mesti tertidur terus"

"Pelik betul dengan korang berdua nie. Agaknya DNA alien macam nie kot" kata Gopal

"Pelik ke tak pelik, jangan cuba nyanyi lagu tue masa aku tengah belajar!" marah Fang kepada Gopal. Dia tahu Gopal ingin memcuba nyanyikan lagu itu dekat diri dia

"Tapi, masa kau nyanyi, kau tak tidur pulak" kata Boboiboy

"Entahlah, dia nak kena orang lain nyanyi kot tapi... korang nak tak cuba bagi abang aku minum air kopi" Fang sudah mula dengan idea tak betul dia

"Isk kau nie Fang, baru sahaja sembuh, nak kenakan abang kau pula. Memang patutlah orang panggil kau gila" Fang terus pijak kaki Boboiboy "ADOIII!" menjerit dia di dalam kelas tersebut "sakitlah gila!"

"Wei! aku tak gila lah!"

"Aku nyanyi karang lagu tue, baru kau tahu" Boboiboy dan Fang merenung ke arah mata masing-masing, Gopal berdiri di tengah-tengah, lalu dia menghentakkan kepala mereka berdua. "ADOIII! SIAP KAU GOPALLLL!" Terus Gopal lari dari kelas 6 Jaya. Boboiboy dan Fang terus mengejar Gopal dan belasah dia sampai dia lebam satu kepala

Yaya dan Ying gelengkan sahaja kepala mereka "Budak lelaki, perangai pelik-pelik sahaja" kata Yaya sambil melihat Gopal kena marah dengan Boboiboy dan Fang dekat tepi kelas 6 Jujur

"Biarkan ajelah dia orang tue Yaya. Jom kita masuk kelas" mereka berdua terus masuk ke kelas dan hiraukan sahaja mereka bertiga

* * *

Selepas sahaja habis sesi persekolahan, Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terus ke kedai Tok Aba. Hujan pagi tadi tidaklah sampai ke tengahari, jadi mereka dapat pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Mereka hari ini ingin menyiapkan kerja sekolah mereka sambil berlepak di kedai Tok Aba. Fang pula asyik fikirkan cara untuk kenakan abang dia dengan memberi dia minum air kopi. Dia tidak lupakan kejadian pagi tadi, abang dia telah makan sandwich lobak merah dia

"Atuk ada jual tak minuman kopi dekat kedai atuk?" tanya Fang. Boboiboy dan Gopal pandang ke arah Fang

"Dey! abang kau kan dah gila, apasal kau nak bagi dia tambah gila lagi"

"WEI! KAU CAKAP ELOK-ELOK SIKIT!" terus Gopal mengigil

"Isk! apa korang nie. Tak baik cakap orang gila" marah Tok Aba kepada Fang dan Gopal "Minuman kopi, atuk memang ada jual tapi orang jarang beli, kau nak ke Fang?"

"Sa-" terus Gopal tutup mulut Fang "Dia tak nak beli Tok Aba. Dia sahaja aje tanya" Fang menolak Gopal dengan menggunakan siku dia dan lalu Gopal jatuh ke atas rumput "Dey! kau tolak aku apasal"

Yaya dan Ying yang sedang belajar, tidak rasa aman kerana Fang dan Gopal buat bising di kedai Tok Aba "Korang berdua nie, boleh tak jangan buat bising!" kata Yaya dengan nada tegas dia "Kan kita datang ke sini untuk belajar, bukan untuk buat bising"

"Maaf Yaya" kata mereka berdua. Fang dan Gopal terus duduk diam, Boboiboy ketawa kecil melihat mereka takut dengan suara tegas Yaya. Suasana kembali aman, semuanya rajin memberikan tumpuan terhadap kerja sekolah masing-masing kecuali Gopal. Dia asyik tergaru-garu kepala dia kerana dia tidak faham dengan soalan matematik tersebut, lalu dia baringkan kepala dia kerana dia sudah putus asa

"Aku tak faham dengan soalan nie" kata Gopal "Fang, tolonglah aku"

"Malas" kata Fang sambil menjawab soalan matematik dia. Gopal rasa geram dengan Fang, lalu dia membuka mulut dia untuk nyanyikan lagu tidur Fang tetapi Boboiboy cepat-cepat sumbat mulut Gopal dengan pancake yang sudah separuh makan

"Kau nak bagi Fang mengamuk ke" bisik Boboiboy kepada Gopal

Gopal makan pancake tersebut dan terus telan "Dey! macam mana dia nak mengamuk kalau dia dah tertidur"

"Yelah tue Gopal, esok-esok dia cari kau, baru kau tahu" kata Boboiboy "Sudahlah, aku nak sambung buat kerja sekolah aku nie" Boboiboy malas nak layan karenah Gopal. Keadaan kembali menjadi sunyi balik. Tok Aba dan Ochobot melihat sahaja mereka semua duduk senyap sambil membuat kerja sekolah masing-masing. Fang adalah orang paling awal sekali siapkan kerja sekolahnya dan orang kedua adalah Yaya dan Ying. Boboiboy sedikit lagi hendak habiskan kerja sekolah dia. Manakala Gopal pula, dia sudah tertidur di atas buku latihan kerja sekolah matematik. Air liur Gopal siap mengalir keluar dan habis basah buku sekolah dia

"Isk isk isk, apa nak jadi dengan Gopal nie" kata Ochobot sambil sediakan ice cream chocolate untuk Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying

"Biarkan ajelah dia tidur, takde aku nak bergaduh dengan dia lagi" kata Fang sambil mengusik-usik pipi Gopal dengan ranting kayu. Gopal garu-garu pipi dia sebab gatal "Hah! baru teringat. Atuk, saya nak beli air kopi satu boleh?"

"Wei Fang, kau nak kena belasah dengan abang kau lagi ke" bisik Boboiboy kepada Fang

"Suka hati akulah, kau sibuk apasal"

"Kau nie Fang, tak serik-serik lagi. Nanti kalau kena belasah dengan abang kau, jangan minta tolong dari aku" Fang buat-buat tidak dengar dan lalu dia mengambil air kopi di dalam cawan kertas yang diberikan oleh Tok Aba. Yaya dan Ying perasan dengan pergaduhan bisik dia orang, mereka nampak macam serius sebab muka Boboiboy kelihatan begitu serius sekali. Manakala Fang pula, muka marah dia seperti biasa

"Korang berbisik nie kenapa? ada rahsia yang korang cuba nak sembunyikan ke?" tanya Yaya

"Tak pun dia orang nie mesti ada idea-idea yang tak betul" kata Ying pula

"Si Fang nie, degil nak mampus" kata Boboiboy "Dia na-" Fang letak air kopi itu dan dia cepat-cepat tutup mulut Boboiboy

"Mana ada, aku mana ada nak buat apa-apa. Boboiboy nie saja nak cari pasal dengan aku. Betul tak Boboiboy" Fang sahaja anggukkan kepala Boboiboy tanda setuju "Hah! kan betul"

"Hmm.. mencurigakan" Yaya melihat muka Fang yang tersengih-sengih cemas itu "Ok takpe, kalau kau nak kenakan orang lagi, jaga kau Fang"

"Jangan risaulah Yaya. Aku kan budak baik, mana ada nakal lagi"

"Yelah tue! budak baik konon. Nanti esok-esok kena kejar dengan abang kau sendiri, baru kau tahu" kata Ying

Boboiboy lepaskan tangan Fang yang masih lagi ada di mulut dia "Baik kau mengaku Fang, kalau tidak, aku beritahu abang kau, apa yang kau nak buat"

"Yelah yelah! aku mengaku ajelah! Aku memang nak kenakan abang aku pun dengan air kopi nie. PUAS HATI!" Fang tunjuk air kopi tersebut kepada mereka. Yaya dan Ying pandang sesama sendiri dan lalu tergelak "apasal korang gelak?"

"hehehe... itu aje, kau nak kenakan abang kau dengan air kopi?" kata Yaya yang masih lagi gelak "Pandai pula kau buat lawak, Fang"

"Tau takpa Yaya" kata Ying "Jomlah Yaya, mari kita balik. Hari pun sudah petang, nanti mak aku marah pula kalau balik lewat" Ying mengambil beg sekolahnya dan terus ketawa kecil bersama dengan Yaya, lalu mereka beredar. Fang berasa sangat lega kerana mereka tidak syak apa-apa. Lagipun Yaya dan Ying tak tahu tentang apa air kopi ini boleh buat dekat abang dia. Dia pandang ke arah Boboiboy dan berikan senyuman sinis dia

"HAH! aku dah mengaku tapi kau juga yang kalah.. HAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"Belagak betul" Boboiboy dengan muka geram dia, lalu dia baling cawan plastik yang kosong dekat Fang dan terkena kepala Fang "Oh! kau nak main yea" Dia mengambil ice cream yang ada di dalam mangkuk dan baling ke arah muka Boboiboy

"FANGGGGGGGGG!" Fang sudah lari dulu sebelum Boboiboy sempat membalas dendam dekat dia

"Apa nak jadi dengan korang berdua nie, dah darjah 6 pun, masih nak bergaduh lagi" kata Tok Aba sambil berikan tuala kecil dekat Boboiboy

"Mana ada gaduh, dia tue sahaja nak cari pasal dengan Boboiboy" Dia mengelap muka dia yang terkena ice cream chocolate tadi. Dia kena kejutkan Gopal, untuk pergi halang Fang daripada buat abang dia menjadi tambah gila. Eh, abang Kaizo tak gila, fikir Boboiboy. Yang gilanya si Fang tue. Aduh, aku pula yang panggil dia gila. Dahlah kelas dia sudah panggil dia gila, kata Boboiboy dihatinya "Gopal! bangun! kita kena pergi halang si Fang tue"

"Kau ajelah sendiri yang pergi, aku nak tidur lagi" kata Gopal yang matanya masih tutup lagi

"Yelah" kata Boboiboy "Atuk, jumpa nanti dekat rumah" Boboiboy mengambil beg sekolahnya dan terus pergi mencari Fang. Boboiboy terus bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Taufan, dia menggunakan hoverboard nya untuk terbang lagi tinggi. Dia pandang ke arah jalan raya dan perhatikan, di manakah Fang berada. Dia nampak Fang sudah dekat dengan rumahnya, lalu dia memandu Hoverboard nya begitu laju sekali. Fang yang berada di bawah, dia terdengar sesuatu dari langit. Dia pandang ke atas dan nampak Boboiboy Taufan sedang menuju ke arahnya dengan begitu laju sekali

"ALAMAK!" Fang berlari sambil memegang air kopi

"MANA KAU NAK LARI FANG!" kata Boboiboy Taufan "PUSARAN TAUFAN!" Puting beliung datang ke arah Fang dan dia menyedut Fang masuk ke dalam puting beliung tersebut. Habis air kopi itu tumpah dan terjatuh di atas jalan raya. Fang juga jatuh apabila puting beliung itu hilang. Boboiboy Taufan mendarat di sebelah Fang dan kembali kepada Boboiboy yang normal

"Padan muka kau, Fang"

"Apasal kau halang aku!"

"Aku halang kau sebab aku tak nak kau nakal lagi. Kan sebelum nie kau dah terkena dengan Yaya sebab dia nak ajar kau jangan kenakan orang lagi dengan gurauan nakal kau tue. Cubalah insaf sedikit Fang, kau tue baru sahaja sembuh dari episode drama kau" Boboiboy menghulur tangannya kepada Fang yang masih lagi terbaring di atas jalan. Fang pegang tangan Boboiboy dan lalu dia mengangkat dirinya

"Yelah, aku insaflah. Terima kasih sahabat sejati ku kerana telah menginsafkan diri ku ini" kata Fang dengan nada sindiran dia

"Janganlah marah aku Fang, aku cuma nak kau kurangkan kenakalan kau tue aje. Kita kan kawan baik, aku kenalah menasihati kau. Betul tak, betul tak, betul tak" Boboiboy mengusik-usik lengan Fang dan lalu Fang tersenyum sedikit dari muka masam dia

"Betul lah tue" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Aku janji aku tak kan kenakan abang aku dengan air kopi tapi kau pun kena janji dengan aku, jangan nyanyi lagu tidur aku. Kalau boleh, rahsiakan perkara itu"

"Aku janji!"

* * *

Dua hari selepas itu, mereka berkumpul lagi di kedai Tok Aba untuk menyiapkan kerja sekolah mereka. Seperti biasa, Gopal terburu-buru mencari jawapan soalan matematik nya. Dia menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di atas meja kaunter kedai Tok Aba, yang lain hiraukan sahaja dia "Tolong aku dengan soalan nie, Boboiboy"

"Hmm.. kau suruhlah Fang yang ajarkan"

"Fang, tolong aku"

"Malas" itu sahaja jawapan dari mulut Fang

"DEY! yang kau malas nak ajar aku apasal!"

"Sebab, bila aku ajar kau.. kau tak suka aku marah kau kan" kata Fang "Nanti bila aku marah kau, ada sahaja alasan dari kau sebab itu aku malas nak mengajar kau. Sudah berapa kali aku ajar kau, tetap tak faham juga. Baik aku suruh abang aku ajar kau matematik"

"Janganlah suruh abang kau ajar aku, Fang. Abang kau garang sangat" mengigil kaki Gopal apabila dia teringat lagi Kaizo mengajar dia. Dia rasa macam nak pengsan sahaja "Takut aku"

"APA NAK DI TAKUTNYA! AKU AJAR KAU KENA LAH GARANG! BUKANNYA LEMBUT MACAM ADIK AKU NIE!" muncul Kaizo di belakang Gopal "Bagi aku buku latihan matematik kau, biar aku ajar kau" Tangan Gopal mengigil sambil berikan buku latihan matematik dia kepada Kaizo. Fang dan Boboiboy menahan gelakan mereka. Yaya dan Ying pula, mereka juga ingin merasa macam mana Kaizo mengajar. Mesti hebat, fikir mereka berdua

"Padan muka kau Gopal" bisik Fang. Mereka semua terus sambung menyiapkan kerja sekolah mereka. Boboiboy sempat juga bertanya kepada Kaizo tentang soalan-soalan matematik yang dia tidak faham. Yaya dan Ying pula meminta Kaizo mengajar mereka bahasa english, mereka tahu Kaizo pandai dalam bahasa english. Hanya Fang seorang sahaja duduk senyap dan tumpukan perhatian dia kepada kerja sekolah dia. Dia tidak perlukan pertolongan sebab dia dah terlalu pandai sangat. Mengikut kata Gopal, Fang tue pandai tapi nakal dan degil

"WAH! terima kasih Kapten Kaizo!" kata Yaya dan Ying selepas sahaja Kaizo habis mengajar mereka berdua

"Siapa lagi perlukan pertolongan dari aku?" tanya Kaizo. Dia pandang ke arah adik dia yang sedang tekun menjawab soalan sains "Pang?"

"Bukan abang pernah kata ke, adik nie pandai sangat dan tak perlukan orang lain mengajar" Fang menjawab dengan selambernya tapi nasib dia begitu baik kerana Kaizo tidak memarahi dia. Fang pernah cemburu apabila abang dia berikan layanan yang baik kepada kawan baik dia, Boboiboy tapi dia sudah lupakan sifat cemburu kecuali apabila orang lain bermanja dengan abang dia

"Bagus! kau jangan nak main-main sangat tahun nie" kata Kaizo kepada adiknya "Kalau kau dapat keputusan teruk, aku akan hantar kau ke rumah atuk dan nenek kau. Duduklah kau dekat sana" Fang tidak gentar dengan amaran dari abangnya sebab dia tahu, dia boleh dapat keputusan yang baik

"Baiklah abang ku sayang" Fang seperti malas nak layan sangat abang dia kerana dia perlu fokuskan dirinya dengan soalan sains yang susah. Dia tidak mahu sesiapa pun ganggu dia, kalau tidak, dia akan mengamuk dekat situ juga. Kaizo biarkan sahaja adiknya siapkan kerja sekolah, manakala dia pula duduk di sebelah adiknya sambil berborak dengan kawan-kawan adiknya. Tepat pukul 4 petang, Kaizo sudah mengheret adiknya pulang ke rumah

* * *

Boboiboy dan Gopal dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah selepas sahaja mereka habis lepak di kedai Tok Aba, mereka terserempak dengan Yaya dan Ying

"Korang tak balik lagi?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kita orang pergi ke rumah Fang tadi. Nak hantar air dekat Kapten Kaizo sebagai tanda terima kasih kerana mengajar kita orang" kata Yaya

"Air apa korang hantar?" tanya Boboiboy lagi

"Air kopi maaa... mesti Kapten Kaizo suka" terkejut Boboiboy dan Gopal

"Betul ke Ying, korang bagi Kapten Kaizo air kopi?"

"Betul lah aku cakap tadi, Boboiboy. AIR KOPI!" kata Ying dengan begitu jelas sekali supaya dia tidak perlu mengulang lagi perkataan air kopi lagi sekali. Boboiboy dan Gopal pandang sesama sendiri, mereka sudah menjadi panik

"ALAMAKKKKKK!" Mereka berdua berlari ke rumah Fang untuk selamatkan Kaizo daripada minum air kopi tersebut. Yaya dan Ying berasa pelik melihat mereka berdua "Apasal dengan dia orang tue?" tanya Ying

"Entahlah Ying, aku bukannya faham sangat dengan perangai budak-budak lelaki nie"

"Apa-apa jelah dia orang tue" mereka teruskan berjalan dan malas untuk mengambil tahu tentang mereka berdua

Boboiboy dan Gopal masih lagi berlari dan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Fang. Mereka cepat-cepat mengetuk pintu rumah Fang "FANGG! BUKA PINTU NIE CEPATT!" menjerit Boboiboy. Akhirnya pintu itu dibuka juga oleh Fang. Mereka nampak air kopi itu masih lagi di tangan Fang

"Korang apasal? macam kena kejar dengan hantu sahaja" kata Fang. Boboiboy dan Gopal tercugap-cugap di depan pintu rumah Fang

"Air tue... kita orang nak.." kata Boboiboy yang masih lagi dalam kepenatan

"Mana boleh! air ini untuk abang aku lah"

"Kau nie Fang, bagi ajelah" Gopal mencapai air kopi tersebut tetapi Fang cepat mengelak air itu daripada di ambil oleh Gopal. Dia berasa sangat geram dan lalu dia nyanyikan lagu tidur Fang

"GOPAL! JANGANNN!" Gopal tetap teruskan bernyanyi sampailah Fang jatuh tertidur. Air kopi itu sempat di selamatkan oleh Boboiboy "Yang kau pergi nyanyi lagu tue buat apa, kan dah tertidur si Fang nie" Fang terbaring di muka pintu rumahnya "Kau angkat dia masuk" Gopal terpaksa mengheret Fang masuk ke dalam rumah dan terus ke sofa ruang tamu

"Selamatlah kau nie ringan, Fang" kata Gopal sambil mengangkat badan Fang dan letakkan dia di atas sofa "Sekarang kita boleh balik dan bu-" Air kopi yang ada di tangan Boboiboy, telah dirampas oleh Kaizo. Boboiboy dan Gopal menelan ludah kerana Kaizo sudah minum air itu. Kaizo rasa pelik dengan air tersebut dan lalu dia bau air itu

"Kopi? AIR KOPIII!" Muka dia terus berubah, dari muka yang serius terus ke muka yang sadis "JADI KORANG YANG BAGI AKU MINUM AIR KOPI INI!" Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaganya. Dia melibas pedang tenaganya penuh dengan kesadisannya

"Mana ada! bukan kita orang yang bagi" kata Boboiboy yang cuba mengelak daripada terkena pedang tenaga tersebut

"Hehehehe.. jangan nak tipu! MARI SINI, MARI AKU TUNJUKKAN KEHEBATAN AKU! HAHAHAHAHAA!" Terus Kaizo mengejar Boboiboy dan Gopal sampai ke taman permainan "MANA KORANG NAK LARII!"

"Wei, apasal kita pulak kita yang kena?" kata Gopal yang sedang berlari bersama dengan Boboiboy

"Habis tue, kau nak beritahu Yaya dan Ying yang bagi air kopi tue"

"Betul juga cakap kau" kata Gopal "Tak pasal-pasal, kita orang juga yang kena"

Kaizo melompat dan lalu muncul di depan Boboiboy dan Gopal. Dia mengangkat pedang tenaganya untuk belasah mereka "JANGAN KAPTEN KAIZO!" Lalu Kaizo berhenti

"Hehehe.. baru korang takut!" Kaizo mengheret mereka berdua sambil ketawa gila di situ. Dia mengheret mereka sampai ke kapal angkasa "Sekarang! mari aku tunjukkan latihan tempur tanpa belas kasihan! LAHAP! TUTUP LAMPU TUE!"

"Baik Kapten!" Lahap menutup lampu tapi kali ini, tiada hologram hantu. Tempat latihan tempur itu siap di tutup dengan bumbung dan dinding dengan sepenuhnya supaya cahaya matahari tidak dapat masuk ke dalam. Semua nya menjadi gelap gelita dan hanya kedengaran gelakan dari Kaizo. Boboiboy dan Gopal mengigil ketakutan kerana gelakan Kaizo amat menakutkan. Mereka menjerit dan berlari ke sana sini kerana Kaizo mengejar mereka dengan penuh kegilaan dia

"TIDAKKKKKKKK!" Habis jam kuasa mereka kena rampas, Boboiboy dan Gopal dipaksa jalani latihan tempur tanpa menggunakan jam kuasa tapi selamat tiada kecederaan teruk yang berlaku terhadap mereka berdua

Fang pula, masih lagi tidur di atas sofa sampai esok pagi. Boboiboy dan Gopal tidak datang ke sekolah keesokannya kerana demam teruk

* * *

 **Hehehe.. ini semua hanyalah imaginasi author sahaja xD**

 **Siapa yang tertanya-tanya siapa musuh baru mereka.. ia adalah misteri~ tak boleh beritahu :3**

 **kepada mister mimpi - cik mimpi masuk wad?! why why why! uwaaaaaaa! get well soon cik mimpi T_T and btw, welcome back!**

 **Oklah, kita akan berjumpa lagi di next chapter!~ cerita apa yea author nak buat nanti.. hmmm.. wait & see ajelah xD**

 **Sayonara~**


	25. Jalan-Jalan

**Welcome back my awesome readers! apa khabar semua? sihat ke? ceria tak hari ini? harap semuanya ok**

 **Hari ini author nak tunaikan permintaan dari cik mimpi~ sebab kasihan dia sakit T_T UWAAAAAAAAAA! this one for you my dear~ get well soon ok**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you so much! i love you all!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Jalan-Jalan

"SELAMAT PAGI ABANG FANG!" Terkejut Fang sampai dia melambung buku latihan matematik dia "Maaf maaf! Pizu tak sengaja" Rizu mengutip buku latihan matematik Fang yang sudah jatuh di atas rumput sekolah dan dia berikan balik buku itu kepada Fang. Rizu hari ini sampai sekolah awal, dia ternampak Fang sedang membuat latihan matematik dia begitu tekun, sampai tidak sedar dengan persekitarannya

"Terima kasih Rizu" Fang berikan senyuman manis kepada Rizu

"Rajin abang Fang, awal-awal pagi lagi sudah buat latihan matematik"

"sebab matematik adalah mata pelajaran kegemaran abang. Rizu pula suka mata pelajaran apa?" Fang sambung balik latihan matematik dia tadi sambil berborak dengan Rizu. Mereka berdua makin lama makin akrab, seperti Kaizo dan Fang. Tidak pernah sekali pun mereka bergaduh, Fang memang layan Rizu seperti adik sendiri

"Pizu sebenarnya lebih suka melukis" kata Rizu dengan nada malunya " Tapi Pizu tak berapa pandai sangat macam abang Fang"

"Tak kisahlah Rizu pandai ke tak, abang tak kisah pun tentang itu tapi abang boleh tolong ajar Rizu" terus mata Rizu bulat besar kerana dia terlalu gembira sangat "Nanti lepas habis sekolah, kita pergi ulangkaji dekat kedai Tok Aba, nak tak?"

"NAK NAK!" Rizu peluk tangan Fang sekuat-kuatnya, dia langsung tidak melepaskan tangan Fang "Terima kasih abang Fang! Pizu sayang dekat abang Fang"

"Wah! pagi-pagi lagi korang sudah bermanja dekat sini" muncul pula Yaya "Selamat pagi Fang, selamat pagi Rizu"

"Rizu tak nak bermanja dengan abang Gopal ke?" kata Gopal yang baru sahaja sampai bersama Boboiboy dan Ying

"Tak nak! abang Gopal jahat!" Rizu menjeling lidahnya kepada Gopal, dia masih lagi tidak lepaskan tangan Fang "Lagipun abang Gopal suka sangat cari pasal dengan abang Fang"

"Dey! bukan abanglah! tapi abang kesayangan kau nie suka cari pasal dengan orang lain" Rizu menjeling lidahnya lagi dekat Gopal "Wei Fang, kau suruh adik kesayangan kau nie hormat aku sikit"

"Buat apa, kau aje yang tak puas hati dengan aku. Betul tak Rizu"

"Betul betul!" kata Rizu dengan gembiranya. Dia masih lagi tak nak lepaskan tangan Fang

"Cheh, mentang-mentang dia ada peminat setia, semua apa yang kau cakap, dia setuju sahajalah" Gopal buat muka masam dekat Fang dan Rizu "Kalau macam tue, baik aku pergi cari peminat setia aku" Gopal beredar dari situ dan mencari peminat-peminat setia dia. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying tergelak melihat Gopal bertanya dari satu pelajar ke satu pelajar, adakah mereka peminat setia dia?

"Abang Fang" Rizu lepaskan tangan Fang

"Rizu nak apa?"

"Esok.. boleh tak..." Rizu rasa malu untuk bertanya kepada Fang "Boleh tak.. ermm.. esok abang Fang bawa Pizu jalan-jalan"

"Jalan-jalan? dekat Pulau Rintis?"

"Ha ah!" terus Rizu senyum lebar dekat Fang "boleh lah boleh lah boleh lah"

"Bawa ajelah dia Fang, dia dah ajak kau tue" kata Boboiboy "Lagipun, kita orang mana ada rancangan apa-apa esok"

"Ha ah, bawa ajelah Rizu pergi jalan-jalan" kata Yaya sambil melihat Rizu yang masih lagi menunggu jawapan dari Fang. Rizu dari tadi asyik tersenyum lebar dekat Fang "Apa jawapan kau Fang?"

"Hmm.. yelah yelah, esok abang bawa Rizu jalan-jalan dekat bandar"

"YEAHHHH!" Rizu, Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying menjerit kegembiraan "Aik, apasal korang pun gembira sekali?" tanya Fang kepada kawan-kawan dia

"Kami gembira sebab kau bawa dia pergi jalan-jalan maaa.." kata Ying sambil membelai-belai rambut cacak Rizu "Budak nie comel sangat" Ying terlampau geram sangat dengan kecomelan Rizu, lalu dia cubit-cubit pipi Rizu

"Lagipun dia sendiri dah anggap kau sebagai abang sendiri kan, mestilah seorang adik nak pergi berjalan-jalan bersama dengan abang dia" Yaya ketawa kecil melihat Rizu mengangguk-angguk kepala dia tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Yaya "Tengok! Rizu pun setuju"

"Yelah, esok jumpa abang dekat kedai Tok Aba" kata Fang kepada Rizu

"YEAHHH! SAYANG ABANG FANG!" Rizu peluk Fang sekuat-kuatnya sampai Fang tidak boleh bernafas

"Janganlah.. peluk.. abang.. kuat sangat" Rizu buat-buat tidak dengar, dia peluk sahaja. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying ketawa kecil melihat kecomelan mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba muncul Gopal dengan seorang pelajar lelaki

"HAH! Aku dah jumpa pun peminat setia aku!"

"Eh! itu kawan Pizu" kata Rizu sambil melihat kawan baik dia iaitu Roy "Dia dulu peminat setia abang Boboiboy tapi lama-lama dia tukar, dia jadi peminat setia abang Gopal"

"APA! KAU RAMPAS PEMINAT SETIA AKU GOPAL!" marah Boboiboy kepada Gopal

"DEY! mana ada! dia yang tukar. Aku mana ada buat apa-apa pun" Gopal pegang bahu Roy kuat-kuat supaya Boboiboy tidak merampas peminat setia dia

"Saya jadi peminat abang Gopal sebab dia pun suka makan macam saya! Lagipun abang Boboiboy tidak pernah ambil kisah tentang saya macam abang Fang ambil kisah tentang Rizu" menangis Roy atau nama manja dia, Boy "Sebab itu saya tukar jadi peminat setia abang Gopal"

"Eh, mana ada.. abang Boboiboy cuma.. cuma sibuk sahaja!" Boboiboy cuba memujuk Roy yang sedang menangis itu "Janganlah merajuk, nanti abang belanja ice cream, nak tak?"

"TAK NAK!" Roy menjeling lidah dekat Boboiboy "Abang Gopal nanti belanja saya ice cream chocolate yea! kita makan sama-sama dekat taman permainan. Jangan ajak abang Boboiboy sebab dia jahat!"

"Aduh" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "aku pula yang kena dipanggil jahat"

Mereka semua tergelak melihat Boboiboy yang masih lagi cuba memujuk peminat setia "Hehehe.. kasihan abang Boboiboy" kata Rizu sambil memberikan senyuman kepada Fang dan Fang turut membalas senyuman Rizu

* * *

"Errr... apasal korang semua ada dekat sini?" tanya Fang sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia duduk tersengih dekat dia. Tepat pukul 10 pagi, Fang telah pun sampai di kedai Tok Aba dan dia dapati, kesemua kawan-kawan dia ada di situ juga. Gopal siap membawa camera dia lagi, begitu juga dengan Ying

"Kita orang ada dekat sini sebab nak tengok kau dengan Rizu lah" kata Boboiboy "Jadi, kau nak bawa dia pergi mana nanti?"

"Isk, sibuk aje korang nie" Fang duduk di atas bangku bersebelahan dengan Boboiboy "Ke mana aku nak bawa dia, itu adalah rahsia"

"Eleh, nak berahsia konon" kata Gopal "Abang kau tahu ke yang kau nak keluar jalan-jalan dengan Rizu?"

"Mestilah dia tahu, aku sudah beritahu dia semalam lagi" Fang teringat lagi tentang semalam, dia bergaduh dengan abang dia sebab abangnya pun mahu ikut juga. Alasan dia, dia cakap kalau sudah menjadi seorang adik yang degil dan nakal, entah-entah jadi seorang abang pun macam itu juga. Dia ingat adiknya akan mengajar Rizu benda-benda yang tak betul juga. Mereka bergaduh sampai abang dia merajuk dengan Fang

"Lambat pula Rizu nak sampai" kata Fang sambil melihat jamnya

"Kejap lagi sampai lah dia tue" kata Boboiboy " Apa kata kau makan dulu sementara menunggu dia sampai" Lalu Fang memesan chocolate waffle dan hot chocolate untuk dirinya. Dia sebenarnya belum lagi sarapan pagi sebab awal-awal pagi lagi abang dia sudah menjerit dekat dia, suruh kemaskan rumah. Lepas itu bergaduh sebab abang dia malas nak kemaskan, padahal dia yang buat bersepah

"Fang, aku cadangkan kau bawa dia pergi ke pusat hiburan yang ada dekat bandar. Dekat situ ada pelbagai jenis mainan yang korang boleh main bersama" kata Yaya

"Ha ahlah, aku selalu pergi situ dengan appa aku masa aku kecik-kecik dulu"

"Pusat hiburan? ada apa dekat situ?" tanya Fang

"ada rumah hantu!" terus kepala Gopal kena ketuk dengan Ying "Apasal kau ketuk kepala aku?"

"Wei, Rizu tue budak kecik lagi.. yang kau nak suruh Fang bawa dia masuk rumah hantu buat apa"

"Entahnya si Gopal nie. Rizu tue takut hantu, tak kan aku nak pergi takutkan dia pula" Fang mengambil hot chocolate yang telah diberikan oleh Tok Aba "Kalau kau nak sangat masuk rumah hantu, kau ajaklah abang aku tue. Dia kan peminat hantu juga, macam kau"

"Jangan Fang, aku tak nak masuk rumah hantu dengan abang kau" terus Gopal mengigil apabila dia terbayangkan diri dia masuk rumah hantu dengan Kaizo "Tak tahulah apa yang lebih menakutkan, abang kau ke atau hantu"

"Selamat pagi semua!" Rizu datang dengan beg sandang belakang dia yang berbentuk penguin. Siap ada botol air di tepi beg tersebut. Rizu tersenyum lebar kerana tidak lagi sabar untuk pergi berjalan-jalan bersama Fang, mata dia pula bersinar-sinar kerana dia teruja melihat semua kawan-kawan Fang ada di situ "Pizu sudah bersiap sedia untuk keluar jalan-jalan bersama dengan abang Fang!"

"YEAHHHHH!" Mereka semua menjerit kegembiraan kecuali Fang. Dia hanya memandang mereka dengan muka bosan dia "Nah Fang, makan pancake ini dulu. Baru kau boleh keluar jalan-jalan dengan Rizu nanti" kata Tok Aba sambil meletakkan sebuah piring pancake di hadapan Fang "Terima kasih atuk"

"Rizu nak apa-apa tak sebelum pergi?" tanya Tok Aba

"Pizu tak nak apa-apa, tadi Pizu baru sahaja sarapan pagi dengan ibu" kata Rizu "Ibu Pizu ada sediakan makanan untuk Pizu nanti. Dia kata, dia suruh Pizu kongsi dengan abang Fang"

"Alahai, comelnya budak nie" Ochobot pula yang muncul. Dia mengusap-usap kepala Rizu "Nah Rizu, abang Ochobot bagi cekodok chocolate" Rizu ambik bekas plastik yang berisikan cekodok chocolate dan lalu simpan di dalam beg penguin dia

"Abang Ochobot?!" Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal ketawa besar dekat situ sampai Fang tidak boleh makan dengan aman sebab tidak berhenti-henti gelak

"Dey! bila masa kau jadi abang? bukan kau robot ke?" ketawa Gopal sambil memeluk Boboiboy. Kedua mereka tergelak besar sampai buatkan Ochobot merajuk dengan Gopal dan Boboiboy

"Ala, tak boleh ke kalau aku bahasakan diri aku abang Ochobot" Ochobot terbang masuk ke dalam kedai Tok Aba sebab merajuk

"Isk korang nie, kan dah merajuk Ochobot. Tak baik tau ketawakan orang" kata Yaya

"Entahnya, kasihan si Ochobot. Dia pun nak juga rasa dirinya sebagai abang" kata Ying dengan nada marah nie

"Maaf Ochobot, aku tak sengaja" kata Boboiboy "Janganlah merajuk, nanti aku bawak kau pergi jalan-jalan esok, nak tak?" Ochobot buat tidak layan, dia hanya menolong Tok Aba buatkan waffle "Ochobot, janganlah macam tue" Kasihan Boboiboy, semalam kena pujuk kawan baik Rizu, hari ini dia kena pujuk Ochobot pula. Sedang mereka asyik melihat Boboiboy cuba untuk memujuk Ochobot, Rizu menarik-narik tangan Fang. Dia sudah tidak sabar lagi

"Abang Fang dah siap?" tanya Rizu dengan senyuman dia

"Sudah! jom kita pergi" Fang minum air hot chocolate nya sebelum dia turun dari kerusi bangkunya. Mereka senyap-senyap pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kawan-kawan mereka. Sudah jauh Fang dan Rizu berjalan, mereka masih lagi tidak sedar sehinggalah Kaizo muncul dengan teropongnya. Dia melihat adiknya menggunakan teropong tersebut

"Erk! Kapten Kaizo buat apa dekat sini?" tanya Yaya

"Aku tengah melihat adik aku" kata Kaizo yang masih lagi meneropong adiknya. Muka dia begitu serius, macam nak makan orang "Aku nak tahu mana dia nak bawa Rizu tue pergi" Baru mereka sedar yang Fang dan Rizu sudah pergi tanpa memberitahu mereka

"Ala, baru aje nak tangkap gambar dia orang" kata Gopal sambil pegang camera dia. Mereka nampak Kaizo senyap-senyap mengekori adiknya dari belakang. Tanpa membuang masa, mereka juga turut ikut Kaizo.

"Yang kamu semua ikut kenapa?" tanya Kaizo dengan begitu garang sekali

"Sebab kita orang pun nak tengok dia orang berdua" kata Boboiboy sambil tersengih

"hmm.. yelah, tapi kamu semua jangan nak buat bising"

"Baik Kapten Kaizo!" Maka, mereka berlima ikut sahaja kemana Fang dan Rizu pergi. Gopal pula tidak habis-habis mengambil gambar mereka berdua, dia terasa diri dia adalah seorang penyiasat peribadi. Yaya dan Ying pula rasa bersalah ikut mereka berdua tetapi mereka juga turut ingin tahu kemana Fang dan Rizu pergi. Boboiboy siap pinjam teropong Kaizo untuk melihat mereka berdua

* * *

"WAHHH! mata Rizu bersinar-sinar apabila melihat sebuah pusat hiburan yang terkenal di Pulau Rintis. Di situ terdapat pelbagai permainan yang ada, ia seperti sebuah taman permainan indoor. Rizu berlari masuk ke dalam sambil pegang tangan Fang. Dia membawa Fang dari satu permainan ke satu permainan. Di dalam pusat hiburan itu, terdapat ramai kanak-kanak kecil bersama dengan ibubapa mereka, ada juga remaja-remaja pelbagai umur datang ke situ dengan kawan-kawan mereka. Memang luas juga tempat pusat hiburan itu, ini pertama kali Fang datang ke sini. Dia amat teruja sekali berada di situ, dia berfikir, mungkin dia akan datang ke sini lagi dengan kawan-kawan dia

Rizu siap tunjuk tempat orang bermain kasut roda. Dia berdiri di tepi dinding cermin dan melihat beberapa kanak-kanak dan remaja bermain dengan kasut roda. Dia juga ingin mencuba tetapi dia takut. Selepas itu dia berlari ke tempat permainan video game, ada pelbagai video game di situ. Fang tidak begitu minat sangat dengan video game tetapi Rizu mengajak Fang bermain bersama dengan dia. Gopal yang tidak berada jauh di situ, dia sangat teruja melihat game-game di situ. Dia tidak sangka ada video game baru di situ tetapi dia sudah di heret oleh Kaizo. Mereka datang ke sini bukan untuk berseronok, tapi untuk melihat Fang dan Rizu, itulah kata-kata Kaizo kepada Gopal. Menangis Gopal di situ

Selepas sahaja puas bermain game, Fang dan Rizu lalu di depan rumah hantu. Rizu tidak mahu masuk kerana takut. Jadi mereka pergi ke tempat lain. Kaizo pula mengajak mereka berempat masuk ke dalam rumah hantu tersebut tetapi Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying menolak. Mereka lebih rela duduk di luar daripada ikut masuk ke dalam rumah hantu tersebut. 10 minit kemudian, Gopal rasa macam jantung nak tercabut, muka dia sudah menjadi pucat kerana sepanjang perjalanan dia di dalam rumah hantu itu, Kaizo tidak habis-habis menakutkan Gopal

Fang dan Rizu pula pergi membeli gula-gula kapas dan mereka berkongsi bersama. Selepas itu Rizu memujuk Fang supaya main dengan satu alat permainan ini, iaitu permainan memerlukan seseorang untuk menari

"errr.. abang mana reti menari" kata Fang

"Bolehlah abang Fang" Rizu pujuk Fang sehingga dia berjaya membuat Fang bermain dengan alat permainan itu

"Aduh, mesti aku kena gelak nie" Fang memilih lagu dan tarian yang mudah bagi dia. Dia tidak mahu kecewakan Rizu atau membuat dia sedih. Lagu di alat permainan itu sudah bermula, jadi Fang mula menari dan ikut rentak tarian seorang gadis yang muncul di skrin kecil

Kaizo yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua, dia melihat sahaja adiknya sedang menari "Jenis tarian apakah itu! MEMALUKAN SUNGGUH!" Orang yang ada di tepi-tepi dia terkejut dengan suara garang Kaizo tetapi nasib dia begitu baik kerana adiknya sedang sibuk sangat menari sampai tidak sedar jeritan dari abangnya

Rizu yang berada di tepi, melihat sahaja Fang menari sambil makan gula-gula kapas. Dia sangat teruja melihat Fang menari. Gopal dan Ying, senyap-senyap mengambil gambar Fang sedang menari. Tarian Fang tidaklah begitu kemas tetapi masih lagi kelihatan hebat. Ramai juga kunjungan budak-budak perempuan berhenti dan melihat Fang menari di situ, dan ada yang sempat mengambil video dia sedang menari

Boboiboy pula, dia siap makan popcorn sambil melihat Fang menari, macam tengok wayang dekat cinema dan Yaya pula, dia tidak tahu pula Fang pandai menari. Setelah selesai lagu itu habis, Fang tercugap-cugap kerana kepenatan. Lagu itu tadi agak pantas dan tariannya juga agak pantas tapi tidaklah begitu susah buat Fang. Ramai budak-budak perempuan datang ke arah dia untuk mengambil gambar bersama tetapi Rizu menghalang mereka. Ada juga yang kena gigit dengan Rizu. Setelah mereka selesai merempuh budak-budak perempuan tadi, mereka pergi berehat sebentar di sebuah cafe yang ada di dalam pusat hiburan tersebut

"Hebatlah abang Fang tadi" Rizu berikan gula-gula kapas tadi itu kepada Fang

"Mana ada, abang tak reti sangat menari" Fang mencubit sedikit gula-gula kapas itu

"Tapi Pizu tengok, abang Fang reti aje menari tadi. Abang Fang pernah menari ke sebelum ini? tanya Rizu sambil mengeluarkan botol airnya dan berikan kepada Fang "Abang Fang minumlah, Pizu tahu abang Fang dahagakan"

"Abang Fang tak pernah pun menari, kalau ajak lawan tue adalah" kata Fang sambil terfikirkan tentang latihan tempur abang dia "Tapi air tue, Rizu yang punya. Abang boleh beli air lain nanti"

"Abang Fang minum ajelah" Fang tidak boleh menolak air tersebut dan minum air itu. Selepas itu, Rizu keluarkan dua bekas makanan yang ada di dalam beg penguin dia. Ibu Rizu telah sediakan beberapa sandwich tuna dan juga bihun goreng. Rizu berikan garpu kepada Fang "Abang Fang makanlah dulu, lepas nie kita pergi tempat lain pula"

"Takpe ke abang makan makanan ibu Rizu buatkan untuk Rizu?"

"Takpe, ibu suruh Pizu kongsi dengan abang Fang" Fang berikan senyuman kepada Rizu dan lalu dia makan bihun itu bersama Rizu. Mereka bergurau senda di situ, gelak ketawa dan berborak lagi. Fang sempat beli waffle dengan ice cream strawberry, merek berdua kongsi bersama kerana waffle itu terlalu besar untuk dimakan sorang. Kaizo yang tidak jauh dari situ, dia membuat keputusan, setakat ini sahaja mereka akan mengikut mereka berdua "Aik, kenapa pula abang Kaizo?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku rasa, tak patut kita kacau mereka berdua" kata Kaizo

"Ala, baru sahaja nak ambil gambar dia orang lagi" Jadi Kaizo terpaksa pulang ke rumah, dia juga terpaksa mengheret Gopal dari situ kerana Gopal masih lagi mahu mengekori mereka berdua

Habis sahaja Fang dan Rizu makan, mereka keluar dari pusat hiburan dan berjalan-jalan di bandar Pulau Rintis sambil melihat kedai-kedai menarik yang ada di situ. Rizu tunjukkan kedai yang dia selalu datang. Kedai itu menjual pelbagai patung-patung katun anime seperti Pokemon, Dragon Ball, Sailormoon, Cardcapture Sakura, One Piece dan macam-macam lagilah. Rizu memang peminat anime. Dia selalu ke situ bersama dengan kawan baik dia. Di situ juga ada jual buku manga yang menarik. Fang membelek-belek buku manga tersebut tetapi tiada satu pun yang menarik perhatian dia. Selepas itu mereka ke sebuah kedai roti yang terkenal di Pulau Rintis

Fang sempat membeli beberapa roti untuk diri dia dan juga untuk abang dia. Rizu pun ada beli roti untuk ibu dia. Fang membawa Rizu ke kedai buku, kedai kegemaran Fang

"Abang Fang janji nak ajar Pizu kan, apa kata abang Fang belikan buku latihan darjah 3 untuk Pizu?"

"Hmm... boleh juga. Biar abang yang pilihkan" Fang sibuk memilih kesemua buku-buku latihan darjah 3 khas untuk Rizu. Rizu pula rasa bersalah kerana buku-buku itu semua dibayarkan oleh Fang. Rizu mahu membayar balik tetapi Fang menolak

"Betul ke?"

"Betul, ini semua untuk Rizu belajar nanti"

"Terima kasih abang Fang" Rizu pegang tangan Fang dan lalu keluar dari kedai tersebut. Sedang mereka berjalan-jalan, Fang ternampak sebuah topi berbentuk penguin yang ada di pamerkan di tingkap kedai. Kedai itu adalah kedai topi yang menjual pelbagai jenis topi. Fang rasa topi itu amat bersesuai untuk Rizu, lagipun Rizu sedang memakai beg penguin. Jadi dia pergi belikan topi itu untuk Rizu dan pakaikan di atas kepala Rizu

"Wahh! comelnya topi nie!" Rizu suka dengan topi tersebut tetapi dia rasa bersalah lagi kerana dia tidak belikan apa-apa untuk Fang. Dia memaksa Fang belikan satu lagi topi penguin untuk Fang tapi Fang menolak, dia tidak gemar sangat pakai topi sebab dia kata nanti rosak rambut cacak dia. Lalu Rizu membawa Fang ke sebuah kedai permainan, dia ingin belikan anak patung landak khas untuk Fang

Fang menolak tetapi Rizu memaksa dia juga. Kasihan Fang kerana sekarang dia ada dua anak patung landak dekat rumah. Anak patung landak yang Rizu bagi adalah kecil, tidak sebesar abang dia bagi tahun lepas. Fang terpaksa senyum paksa kepada Rizu, hati dia tidak begitu gemar sangat dengan anak patung landak tetapi dia tetap menerima pemberian Rizu itu dengan ikhlas. Mereka teruskan berjalan sehinggalah ke pantai Pulau Rintis

Mereka berdua duduk di atas pasir pantai dan melihat keindahan laut "Abang Fang, Rizu nak tanya boleh?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Ermm..." Rizu rasa agak malu untuk bertanya, dia takut hati Fang tersinggung nanti "Betul ke abang Fang nie alien? sebab Pizu selalu dengar dekat sekolah abang Fang nie adalah seorang alien. Pizu takut abang Zakwan buat cerita sahaja masa dia buli abang Fang"

"Ha ah, abang adalah seorang alien dari planet lain. Kalau abang alien pun, Rizu nak ke berkawan dengan abang?"

"Mestilah nak, Pizu tidak memilih kawan. Tapi Ibu kata, kalau nak berkawan, jangan pandang harta atau rupa dia, pandang hati budi dia sebab bila kita susah, nanti mereka lari daripada kita, dan yang tinggal hanyalah sahabat sejati kita. Abang Fang baik sebab itu Pizu rasa seronok sangat berkawan dengan abang Fang" Fang rasa sangat terharu, dia peluk Rizu

"Terima kasih Rizu" Fang lepaskan pelukannya "Macam kawan-kawan abang juga, dia orang mana ada lari apabila abang ada masalah"

"Sebab abang Fang bertuah sangat dapat kawan seperti itu" kata Rizu. Dia mengambil beg penguinnya dan lalu keluarkan sebuah kotak kecil "Abang Fang ambil lah, Rizu yang suruh ibu belikan khas untuk abang Fang"

"Apa nie?" Fang rasa curiga dengan kotak tersebut, lalu dia membuka kotak itu. Hati Fang tersentuh sedikit kerana apa di dalam kotak itu, terdapat teddy bear kecil berbentuk dia, dari rambut cacak dia, cermin mata ungu dia, jaket ungu, sarung tangan ungu, siap ada pakai jam kuasa palsu sekali. Fang rasa nak menangis melihat anak patung beruang itu "Mesti mahal nie tapi Rizu lah yang simpan teddy bear nie"

"Tak nak, Pizu nak abang Fang yang simpan. Pizu sangat menghargai persahabatan abang Fang dengan Pizu" kata Rizu. Air mata dia mengalir keluar "Terima kasih abang Fang kerana selalu ceriakan kehidupan Pizu, terima kasih kerana tidak putus-putus melayan karenah Pizu yang manja nie. Terima kasih abang Fang" Rizu mengelap air matanya di lengan baju dia "Pizu selalu anggap abang Fang adalah abang terbaik untuk Pizu dan abang Fang melayan Pizu seperti biasa walaupun abang Fang tahu Pizu nie ada penyakit"

"Rizu jangan menangis, nanti abang juga rasa nak menangis" Rizu tergelak sedikit "Abang pun turut gembira dapat berkawan dan berkenalan dengan Rizu"

"Pizu nak tanya lagi boleh?" tanya Rizu sambil bermain-main dengan pasir pantai

"Tanya apa?" Fang memandang ke arah Rizu yang serba malu untuk bertanya

"Hari itu abang Fang menjerit-jerit dekat padang sekolah kenapa? Pizu menangis sebab melihat abang Fang begitu. Pizu risau kalau abang sakit atau ada hantu yang rasuk abang. Kalau abang Fang tak cerita, takpe. Pizu faham"

Fang menghela nafas dan lalu dia membuka mulut dia "Sebenarnya ceritanya begini" Lalu dia ceritakan kisah sedih dia semasa dia berada di masa silam, dia ceritakan tentang kisah ibubapa dia mati di bunuh oleh Ratu Lily. Dia juga ceritakan tentang kisah tahun lepas semasa dia diculik oleh Ratu Lily untuk membalas dendam terhadap abang dia. Rizu rasa takut apabila dia mendengar cerita itu tetapi dia tidak suruh Fang berhenti bercerita, dia hanya peluk tangan Fang. Dia begitu tekun mendengar cerita Fang dan akhir sekali dia menangis kerana dia rasa kasihan dengan nasib Fang dan Kaizo

"Rizu tak perlu kasihan dengan abang, abang masih lagi ada keluarga"

"Tapi abang sudah kehilangan ibubapa" kata Rizu dengan perasaan sedih dia

"Yea, abang sudah kehilangan mereka tapi abang masih lagi ada seorang abang dan juga keluarga yang lain. Abang pun sudah anggap Rizu sebagai adik sendiri. Seronok pula mempunyai adik yang comel macam Rizu"

"Pizu memang comel pun!" Pizu tersenyum lebih sambil membuat muka comel dia. Lalu dia bangun dan tarik tangan Fang. Mereka berdua lari ke arah laut dan main di tepi laut, mereka main percik-percik air ke arah masing-masing. Kebetulan Boboiboy dan Ochobot lalu di situ, dia nampak Fang dan Rizu sedang kejar mengejar di tepi laut "Mesra betul dia orang berdua" kata Boboiboy

"Ha ah, dah nampak macam adik beradik. Boboiboy rasa, Kaizo cemburu tak lihat mereka berdua?"

"Entahlah Ochobot, aku pun tak boleh nak meneka" Mereka teruskan berjalan ke bandar untuk membeli barang-barang di pasaraya. Kaizo pula tidak begitu cemburu sangat, dia tahu adik dia akan selalu menyayangi diri dia

Fang telah menerima mesej dari abangnya. Dia mengajak Rizu makan malam di rumah mereka, jadi mereka terus pulang ke rumah. Sampai sahaja di rumah, makan malam masih belum lagi siap, Fang dan Rizu duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton katun di television dan akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur di atas sofa. Kaizo keluar dari dapur dan tersenyum melihat mereka berdua tidur kerana kepenatan

* * *

"Macam mana semalam? seronok tak keluar jalan-jalan dengan Rizu?" tanya Gopal yang ingin tahu cerita Fang dan Rizu semalam. Fang buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja, dia hanya menghirup air chocolate milk shake dia

"Kau nie Gopal, tak payahlah nak tahu sangat" marah Boboiboy

"Ala, tak boleh ke kalau aku nak tahu"

"TAK BOLEH!" tiba-tiba sahaja Fang menjerit dekat Gopal "Ingat aku tak tahu ke semalam yang korang ikut aku. Aku tahu abang aku pun ada dekat situ juga. Baik korang mengaku cepat!"

"Err.. heheheh... maaf Fang. Kita orang sahaja nak tahu korang pergi mana semalam" Boboiboy tersengih kepada Fang

"Nak tahu sangat buat apa, aku bukannya keluar dengan budak perempuan pun" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia. Dia bermain-main dengan air chocolate milk shake dia sehingga keluarkan buih-buih di dalam air tersebut. Boboiboy dan Gopal duduk rapat-rapat dengan Fang

"Kalau kau keluar dengan budak perempuan, mestilah kita orang akan ikut kau juga.. hehehehe" kata Boboiboy. Sifat nakal dia terkeluar sedikit "Mesti lagi romantik kan kan Gopal"

"Betul cakap Boboiboy, dan aku mestilah kena tangkap gambar mereka berdua.. hehehe"

Tahap kesabaran Fang memang agak terhad, dia rasa rimas dengan mereka berdua yang duduk semakin dekat dengan dia "PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Dia mengikat Boboiboy dan Gopal di pokok "DUDUKLAH KORANG DEKAT SITU! JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN TURUNKAN KORANG!"

"ala Fang, aku bergurau sahaja. Turunkan lah aku" merayu Boboiboy

"Dey! lepaskanlah aku!"

"Bolehlah Fang! turunkanlah kami berdua. Kita orang belanja kau donut lobak merah, macam mana? ok tak?" kata Boboiboy yang cuba memujuk Fang untuk menurunkan dia dan Gopal tetapi Fang buat-buat tidak dengar. Dia hanya kembali ke tempat duduk dia dan makan cekodok chocolate dia sambil menunggu kedatangan seseorang

"FANGGG! TURUNKANLAH KITA ORANG!" Boboiboy dan Gopal masih lagi menjerit-jerit di pokok

"Tak baik kamu buat begitu dekat dia orang Fang, turunkan ajelah dia orang" kata Tok Aba sambil melihat mereka berdua merayu-rayu Fang turunkan mereka

"Biarkan ajelah atuk, dia orang tue saja nak sakitkan hati saya" kata Fang "Nanti saya turunkan dia orang, esok ke, malam esok ke, hari isnin nanti ke, sebulan selepas itu ke"

"Buat lawak pula kau nie. Dah dah, pergi turunkan dia orang"

"Yelah atuk" Fang petik jari dia, terus pengikat bayang dia hilang. Gopal dan Boboiboy jatuh ke atas rumput hijau "Selamatlah korang! itu pun sebab Tok Aba yang pujuk aku"

"ABANG FANG!" muncul Rizu dengan beg penguin dia "Jomlah! kata nak pergi kedai sama-sama dengan Pizu" Rizu menarik-narik tangan Fang

"EH, korang pergi berjalan lagi ke hari ini?" tanya Boboiboy

"Takdelah, hari ini kita orang nak pergi kedai jual alat melukis sebab Pizu suka melukis" kata Rizu "Jomlah! jomlah!" Rizu meloncat-loncat sambil berjalan bersama dengan Fang "Nanti Pizu nak lukis gambar abang Fang, abang Kaizo dan Pizu! Lepas itu, Pizu nak lukis gambar..." Sambil mereka berjalan, sambil itu mereka berborak mesra. Boboiboy tersenyum sahaja melihat mereka "Ochobot! jom pergi jalan-jalan!"

"Aku nak ikut!" kata Gopal sambil mengangkat tangan

"TAK BOLEH!" kata Ochobot dan Boboiboy. Gopal menangis di situ kerana tiada siapa nak ajak dia pergi berjalan-jalan, jadi dia duduk di situ temankan Tok Aba sahajalah

* * *

 **Maaf cik mimpi kalau story nie tidak begitu perfect, but i do hope you like it :3**

 **Mister mimpi - heheehe.. cian dia tak dapat baca sama-sama dengan cik mimpi.. cik mimpi sakit apa? T_T janganlah jadi kisah Rizu pula.. uwaaa! adakah ini hanya kebetulan sahaja atau reality? TIDAKKKKKK!**

 **Twilight Sparkle - ketawa aje kuat-kuat xD orang nak kata gila pun, terima ajelah~ hehehe**

 **ari - thank you thank you! kadang-kadang author takut tak lawak aje nanti :3**

 **Candygirlxxx - Sebenarnya dulu-dulu author mana handal sangat dalam bm xD kalau english boleh lah! sebab author mula-mula buat story, dalam bahasa english (tapi bukan dekat website fanfic nie) author start menulis nie pun masa zaman sekolah, kawan-kawan author yang encourage author suruh menulis.. dari situlah author temui bakat author :3 imaginasi author nie memang terlampau banyak sangat xD hahahahaa! anyway, thank you for the review! thank you!**

 **Alya - hehehe alya.. kalau alya nak tahu.. author dapat inspirasi untuk chapter 24 hanya dari air kopi :3 itu pun sebab adik author tersilap beli air (uwaaaaa) author minta green tea T_T tapi dapat kopi pula.. adezz.. dari situ lah author dapat inspirasi~ macam cerita fanfic 'Selamatkan Aku' ,itu inspirasi dari sebijik donut (itu pun sebab author tengah tengok orang buat donut dekat tv)**

 **Fangcool - edisi malam minggu O_o edisi macam mana tue xD bagi author idea cikit.. ala, author pun takde kekasih juga xD (Kaizo jadi kekasih author boleh tak boleh tak?)**

 **Ililara - It's ok :D lambat pun takpe ^^ akak tak kisah sangat**

 **Oklah! jumpa lagi! Sayonara~**


	26. Culik

**Welcome back my fellow readers! how are you today? semua sihat ke?**

 **ermm.. tak tahu nak cakap apa lagi, baca ajelah cerita pada hari ini~**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you so much!**

 **Maaf kalau ada apa-apa kesilapan di dalam chapter ini :( author baca balik semula, mesti ada sahaja yang tersilap selepas sahaja dah di update T_T**

 **Happy Reading semua~**

* * *

Culik

Pembunuhan pertama berlaku di Pulau Rintis. Kaizo berdiri di depan seorang pelajar perempuan sekolah menengah yang telah dibunuh kejam, Kaizo melihat sahaja mayat perempuan itu, sungguh menyayatkan hati. Mata dia semenjak tadi lagi tidak mengalih pandangan ke tempat lain. Dia tidak tahu macam mana dia boleh mengambil jalan di taman permainan pada waktu malam dan bertembung dengan mayat itu

Kaizo dengan muka serius dia, dia tidak langsung kelihatan begitu takut atau cemas. Dia hanya berdiri di situ seperti sepohon kayu yang tidak bergerak-gerak. Dia terdengar bunyi siren kereta polis sedang menuju ke arah Kaizo tetapi dia masih lagi tidak lari dari tempat kejadian. Dia hanya berdiri di situ dengan perasaan simpati terhadap pelajar perempuan itu. Kaizo telah menjadi saksi pertama yang menemui mayat pelajar perempuan itu

Kaizo telah dibawa ke balai polis untuk memberikan keterangan lanjut. Fang yang berada di rumah, dia berasa sungguh risau sekali dengan abang dia. Dia mundar mandir di ruang tamu sambil menunggu kepulangan abang dia dari balai polis. Pintu rumah dia terbuka dan dapati abang dia sudah balik. Fang berlari ke arah abang dia dengan penuh kerisauan dia

"Abang!" Fang peluk abang dia yang masih lagi di muka pintu. Kaizo membalas pelukan adiknya. Fang menangis di situ kerana dia takut abang dia dituduh sebagai pembunuh

"Adik jangan risau, abang ok sahaja" kata Kaizo yang cuba tenangkan adiknya

"Lain kali jangan buat adik risau sangat. Kalau abang yang kena bunuh tadi, macam mana. Nanti adik sorang-sorang dekat bumi nie" Kaizo membelai rambut adiknya dan lalu dia menutup pintu rumah. Fang lepaskan pelukan abang dia dan terus membawa abang dia duduk di sofa "Apa polis kata tadi?"

"Polis tidak berkata apa pun, abang beritahu sahaja yang abang jumpa mayat tue" kata Kaizo "Hari sudah lewat, adik pergi masuk tidur"

"Adik nak tidur dengan abang malam nie boleh?" tanya Fang yang masih lagi dalam keadaan risau. Kaizo hanya tersenyum sahaja melihat adiknya, dia peluk adiknya agar dia tidak perlu bimbang dengan diri dia

"Boleh adik"

Malam itu Fang tidur di dalam bilik abangnya tetapi dia tidak boleh tidur dengan begitu tenang kerana dia mengalami mimpi buruk. Kaizo terjaga dari tidurnya dan nampaknya adiknya bergerak-gerak seperti dia dikejar oleh sesuatu atau seperti ada sesuatu sedang ingin membunuh dia

"Pang! bangun!" Kaizo cuba bangunkan adiknya "Pang! kenapa nie?" Kaizo nampak pernafasan adiknya tidak begitu sempurna sekali, pernafasan dia turun naik turun naik. Kaizo cemas melihat adiknya "PANG! BANGUN!"

"Ja-jangan... ja-jangan..." Fang bercakap dengan di dalam tidurnya

"Pang! PANGGGG!" Kaizo cuba kejutkan adiknya bangun tetapi gagal "PANGGG!" Terus Fang terbangun dengan pernafasan dia yang laju "Pang? kenapa? apa yang adik mimpi kan?"

"Adik.. adik mimpi buruk"

"mimpi buruk?" Selalunya kalau Fang mimpi buruk, mesti ada sesuatu yang tidak diingini akan berlaku "cerita dekat abang, apa yang kau mimpi tadi"

"Masalahnya, kali ini adik tak ingat apa yang adik mimpi" kata Fang

"Hmm... mungkin mainan mimpi sahaja"

"Entahlah abang"

"Adik pergi tidur balik" lalu Fang menutup mata dia balik tetapi kali ini dia dapat tidur dengan lena. Tiada mimpi buruk yang melanda lagi. Kaizo tidak tahu samada dia perlu risau atau tidak, dia tidak perlu risaukan sekarang. Dia ingin tidur balik dan risaukan tentang mimpi buruk adiknya pagi nanti sahaja

* * *

"Fang, abang kau ok tak semalam?"

"Fang, abang kau tahu tak siapa yang bunuh budak perempuan tue?"

"Semalam abang kau pergi mana sampai balik lewat malam?"

"Aiyaaa... macam mana abang kau boleh jalan-jalan dekat taman permainan pada waktu malam"

Fang rasa rimas dengan pertanyaan kawan-kawan dia, dia malas hendak menjawab soalan mereka semua. Makin lama makin kusut kepala dia "Korang nie, janganlah tanya aku macam-macam, sakit kepala aku"

"Maaf Fang" kata Boboiboy "kita orang cuma ingin tahu abang kau macam mana sahaja" dia duduk di sebelah Fang di bangku sekolah. Mereka berbincang tentang kejadian semalam

"Dia ok, pagi-pagi lagi dia sudah menjerit dekat aku" kata Fang dengan nada yang bosan "Lagipun dia sudah naik ke kapal angkasa dia. Dia dengan latihan tempur dia. Itu ajelah hobi abang aku tiap-tiap hari"

"Jangan cakap pasal latihan tempur, nak pengsan aku masa dia jalankan latihan tempur dekat aku dengan Boboiboy" kata Gopal. Dia masih lagi tidak boleh lupakan latihan tempur tahap gila dan ganas, sampai dia dan Boboiboy tak datang ke sekolah sebab demam teruk sangat. Selamat sehari sahaja dia demam "Tapi kan, pelik betul. Selama ini Pulau Rintis tidak pernah ada pembunuhan, ini kes pertama yang pernah ada dekat sini"

"Ha ah, tak pernah pula aku dengar kes pembunuhan berlaku dekat Pulau Rintis" kata Yaya "Seram aku dengar tapi kita perlu berhati-hati sekarang, jangan jadikan diri kita menjadi mangsa yang seterusnya" dia melihat-lihat pelajar lain yang ada di kawan sekolah, dia berharap mereka semua selamat, tiada yang akan menjadi mangsa seterusnya

"Kau rasa, apasal dia bunuh budak perempuan tue yea" tanya Fang

"Entahlah Fang, aku tak mahu fikirkan sangat tentang tue" kata Yaya "aku berharap sangat polis dapat tangkap pembunuh tue"

"Yolah, aku takut nanti akan berlaku lagi" kata Ying "risau pulak aku. Aku ingat tiada kes macam ini akan berlaku dekat sini tetapi rupanya ada. Takut aku"

"Kalau macam tue, kita semua tak boleh jalan bersendirian sehingga polis dapat tangkap penjenayah tue. Yaya dan Ying perlu lebih berhati-hati sebab korang berdua perempuan" Boboiboy mulai rasa risau, terutama sekali dengan dua kawan perempuan dia tapi dia percaya mereka dapat selamatkan diri mereka dengan kekuatan kuasa mereka "Kalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku, kita hubungi dengan segera"

"Baik!" kata mereka semua

"Kalau boleh, gunakan kuasa kita untuk lari daripada penjenayah tue" kata Boboiboy lagi

"Ala, tak payah lari, kita gunakan ajelah kuasa kita nie untuk tangkap penjenayah tue" kata Gopal dengan penuh keyakinan. Dia terlampau yakin yang mereka semua akan dapat tangkap penjenayah itu kerana mereka semua adalah superhero Pulau Rintis

"Wei Gopal, kau jangan terlalu yakin sangat. Kita tak tahu kalau kita sendiri boleh kalah dengan penjenayah tue"

"Ha ah, betul kata Boboiboy. Macam-macam dia orang boleh buat dekat kita, kita sendiri yang ada kuasa pun, entah-entah boleh kena tangkap juga" kata Fang yang setuju dengan kata-kata Boboiboy tadi. Loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi, mereka terpaksa masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Fang dari pagi tadi sehingga sekarang, dia rasa tidak begitu sedap hati. Dia melihat kawan-kawan dia semua, adakah mereka semua akan selamat? atau ini hanyalah perasaan dia sahaja

"Fang? kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan kawan baik dia

"Hmm.. entahlah, aku macam rasa tak sedap hati" kata Fang. Dia pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan, agar kawan dia yang lain tiada di situ "Aku sebenarny aku ada mimpi buruk malam tadi tapi aku tak ingat aku mimpi apa?"

"Mimpi buruk? baik kau hati-hati Fang, aku takut mimpi buruk kau jadi kenyataan sahaja" kata Boboiboy. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan kelas Fang "tapi apa-apa pun, kau perlu berhati-hati Fang. Nantilah kita berbincang lagi, jumpa lagi" Boboiboy terpaksa berlari ke arah kelas dan meninggalkan Fang yang masih lagi berdiri di pintu kelas dia. Fang menghela nafas dan lalu masuk ke dalam kelas dia

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, ibu Rizu datang ke rumah Fang dan Kaizo pada waktu malam. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah mereka begitu kuat sekali "Aunty? kenapa aunty?" tanya Fang yang baru sahaja membuka pintu rumah dia. Fang nampak ibu Rizu begitu cemas dan kerisauan. Dia nampak mata dia merah kerana dari tadi dia tidak berhenti-henti menangis

"Rizu hilang. Aunty sudah mencari dia merata tempat, tapi tak jumpa" Ibu Rizu menangis di depan Fang. Dia terkejut mendengar berita kehilangan Rizu. Kaizo muncul di belakang Fang untuk melihat apa yang berlaku "Tolong aunty, Rizu satu-satunya anak aunty" Dia merayu-rayu kepada Fang dan Kaizo untuk pergi mencari Rizu. Kaizo menyuruh Fang membawa masuk ibu Rizu.

"Aunty bertenang aunty" Fang membawa masuk ibu Rizu ke dalam. Dia menyuruh ibu Rizu duduk di atas sofa, sementara abang dia pergi ambilkan air di dapur "Macam mana Rizu boleh hilang? tanya Fang

"Dia pagi tadi keluar, dia tidak beritahu aunty ke mana dia pergi. Dia cakap dia akan balik petang nanti tetapi sampai sekarang dia tidak balik-balik lagi" kata ibu Rizu sambil mengambil segelas air dari Kaizo "Aunty pergi tanya kawan-kawan dia, semuanya tidak nampak dia hari ini. Aunty cari dia merata tempat, tapi masih lagi tidak jumpa"

"Aunty sudah pergi buat laporan polis?" tanya Fang lagi

"Belum, aunty datang ke sini untuk meminta pertolongan kamu berdua. Aunty tahu kamu berdua memang rapat dengan Rizu dan lagipun, kamu berdua adalah superhero Pulau Rintis, mungkin dapat mencari dia dengan segera" Fang melihat abang dia, abang superhero? fikir Fang. Dia nak tergelak di situ tetapi ini bukan masanya untuk berlawak

"Hmmm... kami boleh membantu aunty. Aunty jangan risau, kami akan cari anak aunty sampai jumpa" kata Kaizo. Dia juga perlu pertolongan dari Lahap untuk mengesan di mana Rizu berada, mungkin Lahap dapat membantu tetapi dia perlu masa yang panjang kerana Rizu tidak mempunyai jam kuasa atau dia bukanlah seorang alien yang boleh mengesan dengan secara mudah "Aunty baliklah rumah dulu, biar kami yang uruskan"

"Terima kasih Fang, terima kasih Kaizo. Aunty sangat-sangat hargai bantuan daripada kamu berdua"

"Aunty jangan risau, saya yakin Rizu dalam keadaan selamat" kata Fang tetapi hati dia sungguh risau. Dia tidak boleh menunjukkan dirinya turut risau juga, dia tidak mahu ibu Rizu menjadi susah hati. Tapi dalam hal ini, dia perlu yakin yang Rizu selamat. Ibu Rizu pulang ke rumah, manakala Fang terus menghubungi kawan-kawan dia dan berkumpul di rumah dia

10 minit kemudian,

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sudah berkumpul di rumah Fang "Tak sangka dekat Pulau Rintis ada kes penculikan kanak-kanak, hari itu kes pembunuhan. Takut pula aku tapi apa-apa pun, kita perlu mencari Rizu" kata Yaya. Dia dan Ying rasa sedih apabila mendapat berita tentang kehilangan Rizu, mereka tidak mahu terjadi apa-apa dekat Rizu kerana mereka juga sayangkan Rizu. Fang dari tadi lagi duduk diam, dia tidak mahu kehilangan Rizu. Dia baru sahaja menyaksikan ibu dia mati di depan mata dia, dan baru sahaja tahun lepas dia kehilangan kawan lama dia. Kali ini, dia betul-betul tidak mahu kehilangan seorang lagi yang dia sayang

"Fang? kau ok ke? dari tadi lagi kau senyap sahaja" tanya Boboiboy. Dia risau melihat keadaan sahabat baiknya. Dia tahu Fang dan Rizu amat rapat sekali, mereka sudah menjadi seperti adik beradik

"Aku ok Boboiboy" kata Fang dengan nada lemah dia. Boboiboy tahu kawan dia hanya berbohong sahaja

"Tapi macam mana kita nak cari Rizu?" tanya Gopal

"Kita semua perlu berpecah tetapi jangan sesiapa yang pergi mencari Rizu keseorangan. Semua perlu ada pasangan masing-masing. Aku perlu ke kapal angkasa untuk meminta bantuan daripada Lahap" kata Kaizo "Boboiboy dengan Gopal dan Fang, Yaya dengan Ying. Ingat! jangan terpisah dengan pasangan kamu semua! jangan cuba untuk bermain-main dengan operasi ini, inilah adalah perkara yang serius"

"Baik Kapten Kaizo" kata mereka semua

"Jikalau kamu jumpa di mana Rizu disembunyikan, jangan bertindak bersendirian, hubungi kawan-kawan kamu yang lain dan aku juga"

"Abang nanti bantu kami juga kan?" tanya Fang

"Yea, nanti abang akan turut membantu kamu semua. Abang cuma ingin Lahap mengesan dimanakah Rizu di sembunyikan" kata Kaizo "Sudah! kita jangan membuang masa!" Mereka semua keluar dari rumah, manakala Kaizo pula, terus sahaja ke kapal angkasa tanpa membuang masa. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Fang mengambil keputusan untuk memeriksa di sekitar kawasan perumahan. Manakala Yaya dan Ying pula akan periksa di taman berdekatan dengan kedai Tok Aba, Yaya akan terbangkan dirinya untuk periksa kesemua jalan-jalan, lorong-lorong, rumah-rumah dengan cara yang pantas. Ying pula akan berlari laju tetapi mereka berdua pesan kepada diri masing-masing, jangan terpisah begitu jauh sangat

Boboiboy cadangkan untuk menggunakan kuasa terkuat dia tetapi dia takut salah satu pecahan dia nanti akan membuat masalah dan akan gagalkan operasi mereka. Jadi dia terpaksa mencari Rizu tanpa mengguankan kuasa terkuat dia. Dia dan dua sahabat dia, Fang dan Gopal terus mencari di setiap sudut yang ada di kawansan perumahan sehinggalah ke bandar. Fang pergi ke lorong-lorong gelap yang ada dibelakang kedai-kedai. Tiada apa yang kelihatan aneh pada malam itu, semuanya nampak normal tetapi mereka tidak mahu putus harapan

Boboiboy dan Gopal pergi ke taman rekreasi untuk mencari Rizu dan tinggalkan Fang yang masih lagi periksa di belakang kedai-kedai Pulau Rintis. Dia ingin sahaja serbu masuk ke dalam semua kedai tetapi Boboiboy dan Gopal melarang dia buat begitu

Sudah 2 jam mereka mencari Rizu tetapi tidak berjaya. Fang terduduk di bangku taman rekreaksi, muka dia sedih, hati dia mula gelisah. Dia ingin sahaja menangis di situ kerana gagal mencari Rizu tetapi dia menahan air matanya

"Fang, janganlah sedih" kata Boboiboy yang cuba tenangkan kawan baik dia "Aku yakin, kita akan dapat jumpa Rizu nanti"

"Tapi bila tue Boboiboy? esok? minggu depan? tahun depan?" kata Fang dengan nada geram dia

"Aku tahu kau tengah marah sekarang ini, tapi kau jangan terlalu emosi sangat Fang nanti kau terikut dengan perasaan marah kau. Aku tak mahu kau mengamuk nanti"

"Aku tahu Boboiboy" kata Fang "Aku kena kawal kemarahan aku, tapi aku tak kan putus asa"

"WEI WEI!" mereka pandang ke tepi dan nampak Gopal sedang berlari ke arah mereka berdua "Tadi aku tanya seorang pak cik nie, dia cakap dia ada nampak Rizu dekat kedai roti lepas tue muncul sebuah van hitam"

"Lepas tue?" tanya Fang

"Lepas tue, pak cik tue tak nampak apa-apa. Dia tak nampak Rizu kena heret masuk, dia tahu van tue terus beredar dari situ. Dia cakap, masa tue, kawasan tue sunyi, tak ramai lagi orang. Aku pergi tanya orang kedai roti, dia tak nampak kejadian itu"

"Jadi, Rizu dibawa lari oleh van hitamlah" kata Boboiboy "Kalau macam tue, kita kena beritahu Yaya dan Ying tentang informasi terbaru. Kita cari van hitam tue, aku rasa van tue tak pergi jauh dari Pulau Rintis"

"Kau yakin Boboiboy?"

"Aku sebenarnya, tidak begitu yakin Fang tapi kita perlu memcuba. Percayalah cakap aku Fang, kita pasti akan dapat selamatkan Rizu" Fang tersenyum sedikit. Tiba-tiba sahaja jam kuasa mereka berbunyi. Boboiboy menjawab panggilan tersebut dan terpapar wajah Yaya yang sedang menangis

"kenapa Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ying, Ying hilang! Aku sudah mencari dia, tapi tak jumpa" kata Yaya dengan nada cemas dia "Aku.. aku tak.. tak tahu dia pergi.. mana tadi" Yaya menangis teresak-esak. Mereka terkejut dengan kehilangan Ying

"Kau dekat mana sekarang Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy lagi

"Aku ada dekat kawasan perumahan. Masa aku terbang ke bawah, aku cuba mencari dia, lepas tue aku cuba menghubungi dia, dia tidak jawab panggilan aku"

"Kalau macam tue, kau tidak boleh duduk dekat situ sorang-sorang. Kita semua berkumpul di rumah Fang balik" kata Boboiboy. Mereka terus ke rumah Fang untuk berkumpul semula

* * *

"Macam mana kamu berdua boleh terpisah! AKU SUDAH BERITAHU TADI, JANGAN SESEKALI TERPISAH DARI KAWAN KAU!" Ini pertama kali Yaya dimarahi oleh Kaizo. Dia menangis di situ kerana dia dimarahi begitu teruk sekali. Yaya duduk di sofa tanpa berkata apa, dia tahu ini salah dia

"Abang! janganlah marah dia lagi. Benda sudah terjadi" kata Fang yang cuba mempertahankan Yaya

"APA KAU KATA PANG! BENDA SUDAH TERJADI?! Kalau kawan kau tidak begitu cuai, BENDA INI TIDAK AKAN BERLAKU!" bergema satu rumah dengan suara garang Kaizo yang begitu kuat sekali. Kaizo ingin sahaja menghukum Yaya di situ tetapi dia tiada masa untuk membuat begitu "Kamu ingat perkara ini main-main sahaja, ini perkara serius! Sekarang seorang daripada kawan kamu sudah hilang, aku berharap kamu semua berdoa agar tiada perkara buruk terjadi dekat dia ataupun Rizu. Selepas ini, jikalau kamu semua terpisah lagi dan salah satu daripada kamu, hilang juga, aku sendiri akan pergi mencari mereka dan kamu jangan cuba untuk masuk campur"

"Tapi abang"

"TAPI APA! AKU HARAPKAN DARI KAMU SEMUA SUDAH MENJUMPAI RIZU, TAPI TENGOK! APA SUDAH TERJADI!" Kaizo pandang ke arah wajah mereka. Semuanya tidak berkata apa, hanya terduduk diam sahaja "Kau Boboiboy, kau dengan Gopal dan kau Fang, kau dengan Yaya"

"Abang pula?" tanya Fang

"Aku akan ikut kau Pang. Ingat! jangan terpisah lagi!"

"Baik Kapten Kaizo" kata mereka dengan nada lemah. Jadi mereka keluar balik untuk sambung mencari Rizu dan Yaya. Semua berdoa tiada siapa yang akan hilang lagi selepas ini

* * *

"Kakak Ying! Kakak Ying!"

Ying membuka matanya dan nampak Rizu ada disebelah dia "RIZU!" Ying cepat-cepat memeluk Rizu "Rizu ok ke? ada luka tak?" Ying melepaskan pelukan dia dan periksa sekitar Rizu

"Kakak Ying jangan risau, Pizu ok. Dia tak apa-apakan Rizu" kata Rizu

"Dia? siapa dia?" tanya Ying. Dia melihat persekitarannya dan dapati mereka berdua di dalam sebuah penjara kecil "Kita dekat mana nie?"

"Pizu pun tak tahu kakak Ying"

"Jangan risau, akak akan cuba keluarkan kita berdua dari sini" kata Ying dengan penuh keyakinan

"Tapi kakak Ying tiada jam kuasa. Dia sudah ambil jam kuasa kakak" Ying melihat tangannya, jam kuasa dia sudah tiada. Dia mencari-cari di luar penjara tetapi dia tidak nampak dimana jam kuasa dia. Mereka berdua terperangkap di dalam penjara itu "Kakak Ying jangan risau, Pizu pasti abang Fang mesti dapat cari kita berdua" Rizu kelihatan tidak begitu takut sekali kerana dia tahu Fang dan kawan-kawan dia pasti akan dapat mencari mereka. Dia dari pagi tadi tidak berhenti-henti berdoa agar mereka dapat jumpa dia dengan segera. Sekarang Ying ada dengan dia, dia berasa lega kerana dia tidak lagi keseorangan

"Tapi Rizu, bagaimana dia orang tidak dapat jumpa kita orang nanti"

"Kakak Ying jangan berputus asa, Pizu tidak akan berhenti berharap"

"Kakak nampak Rizu seorang yang tabah dan tidak berputus asa. Kakak bangga dengan kamu Rizu"

"Mestilah! dengan kekuatan dari abang Fang, Pizu tidak akan mengalah!" Ying dan Rizu tergelak di situ dan terus terdiam kerana mereka terdengar satu bunyi yang amat kuat. Bunyi itu seperti bunyi pintu dihempas tutup begitu kuat sekali. Mereka terdengar suara tapak kaki berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Ying peluk Rizu untuk melindungi dia dari apa-apa sahaja ancaman

"Kamu sudah bangun" Ying dan Rizu pandang ke atas dan nampak seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang ada parut di pipi kanannya. Kepala dia botak dan ada tatu berbentuk ular di tangan kirinya

"Kamu siapa hah!" kata Ying dengan nada garang dia

"Aku? Tak perlulah kau perlu tahu siapa aku" lelaki itu ketawa sinis kepada Ying "Mesti kamu tertanya-tanya, kenapa aku culik kamu berdua?" dia ketawa lagi. Lelaki itu mencangkung di depan penjara, Ying memeluk Rizu semakin erat "Aku culik kamu kerana jam kuasa kamu dan jam-jam kuasa kawan kamu juga dan" dia pandang ke arah Rizu "dan dia pula, sebagai umpan sahaja" lalu dia keluarkan jam kuasa Ying di dalam poket bajunya. Dia tunjuk kepada Ying "Kalau aku dapat gunakan jam kuasa ini, tentu tiada siapa dapat menghalang aku"

"WEI! KAU JANGAN CAKAP BESAR! NANTI ADA JUGA YANG AKAN DAPAT MENGHALANG KAU!" Lelaki itu geram dengan kata-kata Ying, dia bangun dan menendang pagar penjara itu begitu kuat sekali. Rizu tidak takut, dia begitu tabah dengan situasi tersebut "APA! INGAT AKU TAKUT DENGAN KAU!" kata Ying lagi dengan nada marah dia. Dia perlu kuatkan diri demi Rizu, dia tidak akan gentar dengan lelaki botak itu

"Oh, kau tak takut yea" lelaki itu tergelak lagi "Takpe, aku akan jual kamu berdua. Baru kamu tahu!" Dia beredar dari situ dan tinggalkan Ying dengan Rizu di situ. Ying lepaskan pelukan dia dan nampak Rizu hendak menangis tetapi dia tahan air matanya

"Rizu ok ke?" tanya Ying

"Pizu ok, kakak Ying jangan risau" Rizu tabahkan dirinya walaupun dia sendiri tahu, dia sebenarnya takut. Dia takut lelaki tadi akan buat apa sahaja dekat diri mereka berdua

"Rizu jangan risau, akak akan melindungi kamu" Ying memeluk Rizu lagi, dia tidak akan biarkan Rizu ketakutan. Mereka hanya duduk diam sahaja di dalam penjara itu. Kalaulah dia ada jam kuasa dia sekarang, mungkin dia dan Rizu dapat lari dari sini, fikir Ying. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, abang Kaizo, cepat cari kami berdua, kata Ying dihati

* * *

Kaizo baru sahaja dapat tahu tentang van hitam itu, mereka tidak beritahu dia di rumah kerana dia terlampau sibuk sangat memarahi mereka semua. Kaizo terpaksa bersabar agar dia tidak lagi memarahi Fang dan kawan-kawannya. Kaizo melihat jam kuasanya, sudah pukul 12:30 malam, mereka masih lagi mencari Rizu dan Ying. Dia terpaksa menghubungi Boboiboy dan Gopal setiap 1 jam supaya dia dapat tahu situasi mereka bagaimana

Kaizo berjalan di belakang, Fang dan Yaya berjalan di depan sambil mencari-cari sesuatu yang ada di situ. Mereka melalui kawasan perumahan yang sudah diperiksa oleh Yaya dan Ying tadi. Mungkin mereka dapat petunjuk baru dimana Ying dibawa lari

"Kau memang tak perasan ke tadi?" tanya Fang

"Sejujurnya, aku memang tak perasan. Aku cuma terbang dan perisa di bahagian atas. Aku ingatkan aku nampaklah dia masa aku terbang, tapi aku silap" kata Yaya dengan penuh penyesalan dia "Aku tak tahu macam mana aku dan Ying boleh terpisah, atau mungkin aku terlepas pandang" Yaya ingin sahaja menangis lagi di situ tetapi dia tabahkan diri dia

"Jangan menangis lagi Yaya. Aku pasti Ying selamat bersama dengan Rizu" kata Fang. Mereka berdua terdengar jam kuasa Kaizo berbunyi dan mereka menoleh kebelakang

"Apa yang kamu jumpa Lahap?"

"Kapten! saya rasa saya dapat mengesan dimana Rizu dan Ying berada di sekarang"

"Bagus, dimanakah lokasi mereka disembunyikan?" Lahap memberikan lokasi Rizu dan Ying di jam kuasa Kaizo "Itu lokasi mereka, kapten"

"Terima kasih Lahap" Kaizo menutup skrin kecilnya itu dan periksa lokasi yang telah diberikan oleh Lahap tadi

"Abang, macam mana? kita sudah dapat lokasi mereka?" tanya Fang

"Sudah! mari kita pergi tapi dalam operasi selamatkan mereka, kita perlu berhati-hati. Hubungi kawan kamu dengan segera, dan kita akan berjumpa di lokasi tersebut" Fang terus menghubungi Boboiboy, manakala Kaizo pula, dia terus menghantar lokasi tersebut kepada semua kawan-kawan adiknya kecuali Ying. Dia tidak mahu penjenayah itu dapat tahu yang mereka dalam perjalanan menyelamatkan Ying dan Rizu

* * *

Kaizo, Yaya dan Fang sorok disebalik batu yang besar. Mereka kini berada di tepi pantai yang jauh dari kawasan bandar Pulau Rintis. Kawasan itu agak tersorok dan tidak ramai yang lalu di situ kerana suasana di situ agak gelap, sunyi dan menakutkan. Mereka melihat seorang lelaki botak sedang berborak di dalam telephone nya dan di depan rumah usang tersebut, terdapat sebuah van hitam

"Itulah van hitam yang dikatakan oleh Gopal tadi" bisik Fang

"Hmmm... kamu berdua tunggu di sini, biar abang yang pergi selamatkan mereka berdua" kata Kaizo

"Tapi abang, kalau dia dapat tangkap abang macam mana?"

"Kamu ingat abang nie apa, abang tahu setiap gerak geri musuh! tapi... kalau terjadi apa-apa dekat abang, lari dari sini, jangan pergi selamatkan abang"

"Tak! adik tak nak tinggalkan abang!" Fang tinggikan suara dia. Kaizo menutup mulut adiknya kerana lelaki tadi sedar dengan kehadiran mereka. Dia meletakkan telephone nya dan keluarkan pistolnya yang ada di dalam jaket hitam dia. Dia melihat sekeliling pantai itu dan dia bergerak secara pelahan-lahan ke arah batu yang mereka sedang sorok. Kaizo menyuruh Yaya diamkan diri. Yaya menutup mulutnya supaya pernafasan dia yang begitu kuat itu, tidak didengar oleh lelaki botak itu. Hati dia berdebar-debar kerana makin lama makin dekat lelaki botak itu datang. Fang menjadi takut, dia pegang tangan abang dia sambil pejam matanya. Dia takut jikalau lelaki itu tiba-tiba sahaja menembak ke arah mereka. Kaizo cuba mengintai lelaki botak itu dan dapati dia sedang berdiri tidak jauh daripada mereka. Dia nampak lelaki itu simpan pistol tersebut dan lalu beredar dari situ. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah usang itu

Kaizo melepaskan mulut adiknya. Fang rasa hendak pitam kerana dia terlalu takut, muka Yaya menjadi pucat, dia juga takut jikalau terjadi apa-apa kepada mereka berdua. Kaizo melihat mereka berdua. Dia rasa dia patut menyuruh mereka dua pulang ke rumah sahaja

"Pang, abang rasa kau tak patut berada di sini. Biar abang yang urusankan"

"Tapi adik boleh bantu abang. Adik juga mempunyai kuasa, adik boleh lawan orang tadi tue"

"Tapi kenapa muka kamu macam nak pengsan" kata Kaizo dengan nada marah dia "Abang tidak akan benarkan kamu berdua berada di sini lagi. Operasi ini sangat berbahaya"

"Kapten Kaizo, kami sebelum ini pernah berlawan dengan musuh-musuh yang lagi bahaya daripada ini. Bagilah kami membantu Kapten Kaizo untuk selamatkan kawan-kawan kami" pujuk Yaya kepada Kaizo tetapi dia hanya menghiraukan sahaja pujukan dari Yaya. Mungkin musuh mereka sebelum ini sama bahayanya dengan orang jahat tersebut tetapi operasi ini sangat berbeza kerana nyawa Rizu dan Ying kini dalam bahaya

Tiba-tiba sahaja mereka terkejut dengan satu das tembakan. Fang terkejut kerana tembakan itu terkena di bahu abangnya. Kaizo menahan kesakitan itu, Fang pula nampak lelaki botak itu berada tidak jauh daripada mereka. Dia ingin menembak ke arah mereka lagi tetapi Fang sempat melindungi mereka semua

"PELINDUNG BAYANG!"

"Adik, lari cepat. Biar abang yang urusakan dia" kata Kaizo. Fang mengelengkan kepalanya "JANGAN DEGIL! SELAMATKAN DIRI KAU DAN KAWAN KAU!"

"Tak! adik tak kan lari!" Fang menahan pelindung bayangnya seberapa lama yang dia mampu "Yaya! kau pergi selamatkan Ying dan Rizu! biar aku urusan si botak tue"

"Tapi.. macam mana dengan kau. Tak kan kau nak lawan dia seorang sahaja"

"Jangan risau tentang aku, aku sendiri dapat lawan dengan si botak tue" kata Fang dengan nada lemah dia. Dia melihat abang dia sedang memegang bahunya, dia perlu selamatkan abangnya sebelum dia kelihatan banyak darah lagi. Mana Boboiboy dan Gopal, kenapa dia orang lambat datang, fikir Fang. Dia melihat Yaya tidak berganjat dari situ lagi "Kenapa kau tidak pergi dari situ lagi!"

"Tak, aku tak kan tinggalkan korang berdua" Yaya terbang ke atas dan nampak lelaki botak itu berkali-kali menembak pelindung bayang tersebut "KUASA GRAVITY!" Badan lelaki botak itu menjadi ringan dan Yaya mengangkat orang itu dengan menggunakan bebola kuasa dia. Pelindung bayang Fang hilang tepat pada masanya

"Kau ingat kau boleh menang!" Lelaki botak itu mengacu pistolnya ke arah Yaya

"JARI JEMARI BAYANG!" Fang merampas pistol itu dari tangan lelaki botak itu dan lalu mengambil pistol tersebut

"FANG HATI-HATI!" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak beberapa lelaki sedang mengacu pistolnya kepada dia dan abang dia. Salah seorang daripada mereka sedang mengacu pistolnya ke arah Yaya

"Baik kau turun dari situ dan turunkan kawan aku juga" kata salah seorang daripada mereka "Buat apa yang aku suruh, sebelum kawan kau menjadi mangsa aku" kata lelaki itu kepada Yaya

"Jangan Yaya, baik kau selamatkan diri kau!" Fang menjerit kepada Yaya

"KAU BUAT SAHAJA APA YANG AKU SURUH!" Lelaki sedikit lagi hendak menembak Fang. Yaya terpaksa akur dengan kata-kata orang itu, dia menurunkan lelaki botak itu dan diri dia juga "Bagus"

"Pang, kenapa kau masih lagi ada di sini" kata Kaizo kepada adiknya dengan nada lemah. Kaizo makin lama makin lemah, dia menahan dirinya daripada pengsan "Pang, lari dari sini"

"Tak, adik tak kan tinggalkan abang di sini. Adik sayangkan abang" Kaizo tersenyum lemah. Adakah ini kali terakhir dia dapat melihat adiknya? fikir Kaizo. Tapi dia tak nak tinggalkan adiknya keseorangan di sini, Kaizo menangis melihat wajah adiknya "Abang jangan menangis" kedua mereka menangis kerana kedua-duanya tidak mahu kehilangan sesama sendiri. Yaya yang mendarat di sebelah Kaizo, dia juga tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Dia juga tidak mahu kehilangan salah satu daripada mereka atau dirinya sendiri

Mereka terdengar beberapa das tembak. Fang peluk abang dia untuk melindung abangnya tetapi Kaizo dengan sisa tenaga yang dia ada. Dia melindungi mereka semua "DINDING TENAGA!"

"BOBOIBOY KUASA LIMA!" Mereka terdengar suara kawan mereka

"TUKARAN MAKANAN!" Peluru-peluru tersebut bertukar menjadi jelly. Kaizo, Fang dan Yaya nampak kelima-lima pecahan Boboiboy menyerang penjenayah-penjenayah tersebut

"GOLEM TANAH!" Sebuah golem tanah menjelma dan menyerang penjenayah-penjenayah tersebut. Dia mengangkat salah sorang penjenayah tersebut dan baling ke arah laut tetapi Boboiboy Taufan sempat pegang kaki penjenayah itu dan bawa ke tepi pantai tersebut

"TEMBAKAN ICE!" Boboiboy ice menembak beberapa ice dan terkena 2 3 penjenayah tersebut dan mereka menjadi beku. Dua lagi penjenayah telah berjaya di tangkap oleh Boboiboy Blaze dan Halilintar. Mereka kumpulkan penjenayah-penjenayah tersebut dibawah jagaan golem tanah dan lalu Fang mengikat mereka tersebut dengan pengikat bayang. Gopal pula pergi selamatkan Rizu dan Ying. Pada masa yang sama, dinding tenaga Kaizo hilang kerana tenaga dia semakin lemah. Pecahan Boboiboy menjaga penjenayah-penjenayah tersebut, termasuklah lelaki botak tadi

"ABANG FANGGG!" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Rizu sedang menangis ketakutan, dia berlari ke arah Fang dan peluk Fang sekuat hati. Yaya pula berlari ke arah Ying dan mereka menangis bersama sambil berpelukan. Kaizo tersenyum lemah melihat Rizu dan Ying selamat, tiada kecederaan teruk yang ada pada diri mereka. Penglihatan dia makin lama makin kabur dan lalu dia pengsan di situ

"ABANG!"

"KAPTEN KAIZO!" Mereka semua berlari ke arah Kaizo yang sudah terbaring pengsan itu. Fang terpaksa menghubungi Lahap, abang dia perlukan rawatan dengan segera. Mereka terdengar siren dari kereta polis. Boboiboy dan Gopal lambat sampai tadi kerana mereka telah pergi ke balai polis terdahulu untuk memberitahu kawan mereka telah diculik dan mereka juga memberitahu lokasi kawan mereka berada

* * *

Dua hari selepas kejadian episode hari itu, Kaizo sudah kembali ke bumi. Bahunya masih lagi terbalut, Lahap memberitahu bahawa dia tidak kehilangan begitu banyak darah. Jadi dia berehat di kapal angkasa sehingga dia sembuh. Fang masa dalam dua hari itu, dia selalu menghantar sup lobak merah kepada abang dia di kapal angkasa. Rizu pula, diberikan rehat selama dua hari juga, begitu juga dengan Ying

Rizu dan Ying menjadi perbualan terhangat di sekolah, mereka menjadi begitu popular di sekolah. Ramai yang bertanya kepada mereka berdua, adakah mereka ok? bagaimana perasaan mereka semasa mereka diculik. Ada juga yang menanya Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Yaya, bagaimana mereka selamatkan kawan mereka? Mereka sudi menjawab soalan mereka

Tiga hari selepas itu, semuanya kembali seperti biasa, cuma Fang sahaja yang asyik berkepit dengan abang dia. Sama juga dengan Rizu, asyik bermanja dengan Fang tiap-tiap hari di sekolah atau selepas sekolah

"Kenapa dengan kau nie? tiap-tiap hari asyik nak bermanja dengan abang sahaja" kata Kaizo yang melihat adiknya sedang duduk rapat dengan dia di sofa sambil menonton cerita hantu di television. Balutan dibahunya sudah dibuka, dia sudah kembali bertenaga tetapi masih belum lagi untuk menjalani latihan tempur dia. Mungkin minggu depan atau esok? Dia tidak mahu duduk diam dan berehat sahaja di rumah, dia perlukan latihan tempur dia, rasa tidak tenteram tanpa latihan tempur dia

"Adik nak manja dengan abang tak boleh ke?" Fang masih lagi takut kerana dia hampir kehilangan abang kesayangan dia

"Suka hati kau lah" sebenarnya dia takut dengan kejadian hari itu, dia takut jika dia tidak dapat melindungi adiknya lagi dan dia juga risau, kerana semua mimpi buruk adiknya, mesti ada sesuatu yang tidak di ingini akan berlaku. Adakah adiknya mempunyai kuasa lain yang dia tidak tahu? atau semuanya hanyalah firasat mimpi adiknya sahaja. Mulai sekarang, dia perlu lebih berhati-hati jikalau adiknya mimpi buruk lagi. Kaizo memeluk adiknya dan cium kepala adiknya

 _Semoga tiada lagi mimpi buruk daripada kau, Pang_

* * *

 **Hmm... author buat cerita ini kerana author ingin memcuba sesuatu yang baru tapi sebenarnya ini semua sebab banyak sangat tengok drama jepun**

 **Tak tahulah kalau author berjaya buat ke tak.. terpulang kepada kamu semua :3 maaf kalau chapter 26 nie, terlalu berat bagi kamu**

 **Kepada encik mimpi - ermm...Sejujurnya, penyakit Rizu dan penyakit cik mimpi adalah penyakit author juga. Author sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa author menulis cerita itu, mungkin ini adalah kebetulan, takdir atau ada hikmahnya.. but jangan risau, author sihat sahaja :) masa author sekolah rendah dulu, selalu juga keluar masuk hospital but now, everything is ok :D still ada penyakit tue but jarang keluar masuk hospital**

 **Candygirlxxx - nanti author akan mempertimbangkan idea awak :) terima kasih kerana memberikan review! dan juga idea :D oh yea, author tak hantar ke mana-mana fanfic english itu, author tulis dalam laptop lama tapi laptop tue dah rosak T_T maaf yea.. and author asal dari KL :3**

 **LizzNP - hahaha... samalah dengan author, selalu bayangkan Rizu dan Fang mesra macam Kaizo dan Fang masa mereka kecil lagi :P Suka pula kamu bila Kaizo dan Lynna bergaduh dalam bahasa english xD**

 **ari - hehehehe~ kamu suka yea dengan cerita tidak berlawak sangat yang author buat xD kadang-kadang susah juga untuk buat fanfic yang lawak T_T asyik fikir adakah ini lawak atau tidak.. adezz.. tapi apa-apa pun, thank you!**

 **Jumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya!**


	27. Cabaran

**Welcome back my lovely readers! apa khabar semua?**

 **Macam mana dengan percutian kamu? seronok? author sedih sebab tak dapat nak jumpa maskot Boboiboy dekat KLCC (uwaaaa) T_T**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sentiasa memberikan review! thank you! author sangat-sangat terharu!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini~**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Cabaran

Fang begitu kagum sekali melihat abangnya berlawan dengan Lynna di kapal angkasa. Ini pertama kali Lynna menjalani latihan tempur bersama dengan Kaizo tetapi perbezaan latihan tempur kali ini, mereka tidak menggunakan kuasa mereka. Kaizo dan Lynna menggunakan kemahiran mereka dalam bidang lawan menggunakan skill ninja, taekwondo, karate, silat, judo dan segala tekniklah yang ada, gusti pun ada juga. Ada juga sampai tahap Lynna berlawan menggunakan satu tangan sahaja, tangan kirinya dia letak dibelakang badannya. Bukan itu sahaja, Kaizo dan Lynna juga berlatih di dalam kemahiran mereka dalam berlawan pedang. Fang tidak sangka Lynna begitu mahir sekali dalam lawan pedang. Perlawanan mereka berdua begitu pantas dan kemas, dua-dua sama kuat. Dia duduk bersila di tepi medan latihan tempur sambil melihat mereka berdua jalankan latihan tempur mereka dari pagi tadi lagi. Susah untuk dikatakan siapa yang akan menang di dalam latihan tempur ini, dua-dua tidak langsung nampak mahu mengalah dan akhirnya Lynna menang di dalam pertarungan ini

Fang tergelak sedikit kerana abang dia kalah dengan perempuan. Kaizo merenung tajam ke arah adiknya "Cubalah kau lawan dengan Lynna, mesti kau akan kalah teruk nanti. Aku cabar kau lawan tanpa menggunakan kuasa kau" kata Kaizo dengan nada sinis dia

"Errr.. kalau tak nak lawan boleh tak?" tersengih Fang di situ

"Tahu takut!"

"Fang tak baik ketawakan abang sendiri. Walaupun sekuat mana abang kamu, kita tidak boleh jangka jika abang kamu boleh menang atau tidak di dalam situasi yang berbahaya. Even sebutir peluru pun boleh kalahkan abang kamu tapi itu tidak bermaksud abang kamu lemah. Akak tahu abang kamu kuat, tapi kita kena berfikir, orang kuat pun boleh kecundang juga. Jadi, kita jangan terlalu yakin sangat dengan diri kita yang kuat dapat kalahkan orang yang lebih lemah daripada kita, mana tahu orang yang lemah dapat kalahkan orang yang lebih kuat" Fang hanya diam sahaja kerana dia sungguh tekun mendengar kata-kata Lynna tadi. Dia sebenarnya suka mendengar kata-kata nasihat dari Lynna

"Akak pernah kalah dengan musuh-musuh akak?"

"Pernah tapi akak akan bangkit juga untuk kalahkan musuh akak"

"Kita akan berehat sebentar" kata Kaizo kepada Lynna. Mereka kelihatan begitu penat kerana latihan tempur mereka dari pagi sehingga sekarang tidak berhenti, mereka teruskan sahaja sampai lupa sekarang sudah pukul 1 tengahari. Lynna duduk bersila di sebelah Fang sambil mengambil botol airnya di tangan Fang. Kaizo pula mengelap peluhnya di muka dia

"Wah! tak sangka kak Lynna nie mahir dalam bab-bab lawan" kata Fang "Fang nampak kak Lynna nie macam tiada kelemahan" Selama ini, Fang melihat Lynna adalah seorang yang sempurna, tiada cacat celanya. Dia tidak pernah terfikir Lynna mempunyai sebarang kelemahan yang tersendiri

"Mana adalah Fang, setiap manusia mesti ada kelemahan yang tersendiri. Tidak semua manusia adalah sempurna. Kita nampak sahaja dari luar, dia cukup sempurna tetapi sebenarnya dia ada kelemahannya" kata Lynna "Kelemahan akak adalah selalu korbankan diri akak sendiri demi keselamatan kawan-kawan akak walaupun nyawa akak sendiri yang terancam. Akak juga seperti Fang, suka sangat bersendirian, suka simpan masalah sendiri dan degil"

"Hehehe... tapi mana kak Lynna belajar berlawan?"

"Hmmm.. akak belajar berlawan semasa akak mempunyai kuasa satu sahaja iaitu kuasa premonition. Masa itu akak tidak mempunyai kuasa lain lagi, jadi akak terpaksa berlatih dan belajar pelbagai teknik dalam berlawan. Sampai sekarang akak masih lagi berlatih walaupun sudah mempunyai kuasa yang aktive. Kalau akak tak berlatih, nanti akak akan lupa" kata Lynna

"Jadi, kawan-kawan akak pun begitu juga ke?" Fang melihat Lynna seperti melihat idola dia tersendiri. Dia ingin sahaja belajar berlawan seperti Lynna. Berlawan tanpa menggunakan kuasa

"Tak, akak seorang sahaja" kata Lynna, lalu dia minum air dia "Kalau Fang nak tahu, akak pernah berlawan dengan musuh akak dekat atas bumbung sekolah tanpa menggunakan kuasa tapi itu cerita zaman akak sekolah dulu"

"Dasyat betul akak nie. Apa lagi yang Fang perlu tahu?"

"Hmmm.. apa lagi yea.. Dulu akak seorang ahli pasukan baseball, tapi sebelum akak sertai pasukan baseball, akak sertai pasukan sorak atau dalam bahasa english, cheerleader. Itu sahajalah kot" Lynna tersenyum dekat Fang

"Ala, mesti ada lagi. Bagitahulah Fang" Lynna hanya selerakkan rambut Fang

"Kau nie Pang, nak tahu sangat buat apa!" kata Kaizo dengan nada garang dia "Sekarang giliran kau pula untuk jalani latihan tempur"

"erkk! adik?!" terkejut Fang di situ. Dia sebenarnya berada di situ kerana dia bosan dekat rumah, kerja rumah dia semua sudah siap. Kawan-kawan dia pula tiada rancangan menarik untuk hari ini, jadi dia ikut abang dan Lynna pergi ke kapal angkasa

"Habis tue! KAU INGAT KAU BOLEH DUDUK DEKAT SINI SENANG LENANG, LIHAT SAHAJA LATIHAN TEMPUR ABANG!" Fang takut dengan suara garang abang dia, lalu dia bangun dan bersiap sedia dengan latihan tempur dari abang dia. Lynna hanya duduk di tepi sambil melihat latihan tempur menggunakan kuasa pula di antara abang dan adik. Habis Fang kena belasah teruk oleh abangnya, sampai Fang tidak larat lagi dah untuk berlawan dengan abangnya yang terlampau kuat. Dia merangkak pergi ke sebelah Lynna sebab tidak larat nak bangun dan lalu baring kerana terlalu penat sangat

"Kasihan akak tengok kamu" Lynna tergelak melihat Fang terbaring sambil mengambil nafas

"Tak payah kasihan dengan Fang, akak. Abang tue! memang dari dulu lagi suka sangat buli Fang dengan latihan tempur dia tahap gila tue" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia. Lynna hanya tergelak sahaja melihat Fang marah-marah abang dia. Kaizo buat-buat tidak dengar kemarahan adiknya, dia hanya minum air dia dan lalu panggil Lynna untuk sambung latihan tempur mereka. Lalu Lynna bangun dan sambung balik latihan tempurnya dengan Kaizo. Fang pula meminta dirinya untuk pulang sahaja di bumi sebab dia tidak sanggup menghadapi latihan tempur abangnya yang semakin lama semakin mengganas. Setelah dia sampai di bumi, Fang terus masuk ke dalam bilik air untuk mandi sekejap. Setelah selesai, dia keluar dari rumah dan terus berjalan ke kedai Tok Aba

* * *

Suasana di kedai Tok Aba menjadi bising kerana pergaduhan di antara Boboiboy dan Gopal. Mereka berdua sedang berebut dengan makanan special terbaru dari Tok Aba iaitu chocolate cream puff. Dua-dua berebut untuk makan chocolate cream puff yang terakhir itu tetapi Fang yang sudah memakan chocolate cream puff itu. Gopal yang rasa sedih kerana pinggan tersebut sudah kosong, tiada lagi chocolate cream puff

"Dey! yang kau pergi makan buat apa?"

"Kau sibuk sangat berebut dengan Boboiboy, jadi aku makanlah. Selesai masalah korang jugakan" Fang duduk di tengah-tengah, di antara Boboiboy dan Gopal "Korang takde rancangan yang terbaik ke hari ini? Aku bosanlah hari ini"

"Samalah kita" kata Boboiboy dan Gopal serentak. Mereka bertiga duduk di situ termenung sahaja sambil melihat Tok Aba memotong sepotong chocolate untuk membuat lagi chocolate cream puff. Ochobot pula sedang basuh pinggan, mangkuk yang telah diguna tadi. Television di kedai Tok Aba sedang main cerita katun tetapi mereka bertiga tidak begitu tertarik dengan cerita katun tersebut. Ketiga-tiga mereka menghela nafas kerana terlampau bosan

"Ochobot! buatkan aku waffle 2 keping!" kata Gopal secara tiba-tiba

"Kau nie Gopal, asyik makan sahaja" kata Boboiboy

"Entahnya, kau tak pernah ke kalau satu hari tak makan banyak" kata Fang sambil melihat Gopal tersengih. Tangan kiri dia pula sedang mengambil satu choki-choki "Hah! tengok tue! makan lagi! Macam mana kau nak kurus"

"Dey! aku kurus apa! badan aku cergas ok! cuma kau nie aje keding! ringan macam kapas"

"Wei! kau cakap elok-elok ok!" kata Fang sambil tunjuk penumbuk kepada Gopal "Aku kurus macam mana pun, aku tetap cergas juga ok!"

"Yelah, kau tue cergas tapi kurang makan" kata Gopal dengan nada sindiran dia "Cubalah satu hari kau makan semua makanan kegemaran aku, aku nak tengok, kau naik ke tak, berat badan kau"

"Oh! kau cabar aku yea"

"Hah! eloklah tue. Aku cabar Gopal tak boleh makan semua makanan kegemaran dia dan dia kena kurangkan makan dan Fang pula kena makan semua makanan kegemaran Gopal dan dia tak boleh marah-marah orang" muncul Ochobot dengan waffle Gopal "Tapi waffle nie aku Fang ajelah makan sebab inikan makanan kegemaran kau"

"ALA! bagilah aku makan hari ini! mulakan aje cabaran tue esok"

"Macam mana Boboiboy? esok atau hari ini?" tanya Ochobot kepada Boboiboy. Mereka semua pandang ke arah Boboiboy sambil menunggu keputusan dari dia. Dia fikir dengan betul dan akhirnya keputusan dia adalah "Kita mulakan cabaran itu esok sahaja!"

"YEAHHH!" Gopal ambil waffle itu ditangan Ochobot "Jadi, hari ini, aku makan sepuas-puasnya!"

"Tapi, sampai bila cabaran ini akan berlangsung?" tanya Fang

"Hmmm... 2 hari macam mana? ok tak?" Mereka setuju sahaja dengan kata Ochobot tadi. Jadi, mulai esok, Fang dan Gopal akan mulakan cabaran mereka di sekolah

* * *

Keesokannya, Fang telah membawa beberapa makanan kegemaran Gopal, dia sahaja untuk cari pasal dengan kawan baik dia itu. Kaizo perasan dengan adiknya membawa semua makanan yang tidak berkhasiat ke sekolah "Pang! kenapa kau bawa chocolate chocolate ini semua ke sekolah?"

"Errr.. sebab adik nak makanlah" Fang tidak memberitahu perkara yang sebenarnya kepada abang dia

"Kau nak jadi gemuk ke? makan chocolate berlebihan, boleh buat diri kau lemah!" kata Kaizo "Sudahlah semalam stamina kau sudah tidak begitu kuat seperti dulu, apa nak jadi dengan kau Pang? Lynna juga bagus dengan latihan tempur dia"

"Asyik-asyik puji kak Lynna, asyik-asyik puji kak Lynna" kata Fang dengan nada sindiran dia "Kalau dengan adik, tak pernah nak puji pun kalau adik berjaya kalahkan abang masa latihan tempur" Fang memasukan beberapa jenis chocolate di dalam beg sekolahnya. Dia juga ada membuat burger yang besar, khas untuk dia makan semasa rehat nanti. Dia tahu Gopal suka makan burger

"Itu nasib kamu sahaja! Kalau nak dibilangkan, abang sudah banyak kali menang. Kau tue baru sedikit sahaja, macam mana nak jadi kuat macam abang atau macam Lynna. APA NAK JADI DENGAN KAU NIE! macam mana abang nak puji kau kalau asyik merungut sahaja setiap kali ada latihan tempur, lepas tue cari alasan nak lari dari latihan tempur abang" kata Kaizo dengan nada garang dia

"Yelah abang" kata Fang sambil memakai beg sekolahnya. Fang mengawal kemarahan dia "Adik pergi sekolah dulu" Fang melambai-lambai abangnya dengan senyuman ceria dia. Kaizo rasa pelik pula dengan adiknya hari ini, selalunya adik dia akan memarahi dia pagi-pagi ini tetapi tiada pula. Adakah adik dia sudah dapat mengawal kemarahan dia atau ada orang lain yang menyamar menjadi adiknya. Kaizo melihat adiknya yang sudah keluar dari dapur

"Pang? kau sihat ke?"

"Adik sihat sahaja abang" kata Fang sambil memakai kasut sekolahnya "Jumpa lagi abang" Fang membuka pintu rumahnya dan lalu keluar dari rumah tersebut. Dia menutup pintu itu dan terus sahaja mengenggam tangannya "Isk abang nie, kalau pagi-pagi tak buat aku marah, tak boleh ke" bisik Fang sambil berjalan ke pintu pagar rumahnya. Dia kata kepada dirinya, yang dia tidak akan memarahi sesiapa pada hari ini kalau tidak, dia akan dikenakan denda. Boboiboy baru sahaja hantar mesej semalam, kalau dia marah seseorang dekat sekolah atau luar sekolah, dia akan menjalani latihan tempur dengan abangnya selama seminggu. Kalau dua orang dia marah, dua minggu. Terus Fang mengigil, dua minggu latihan tempur, boleh pengsan aku, fikir Fang

Setelah sampai di sekolah, dia terus ke bangku sekolah, tempat biasa dia dan kawan-kawan dia selalu berkumpul. Dia tunggu sahaja kedatangan kawan-kawan dia, sambil tunggu, sambil itu dia makan chocolate kegemaran dia. Dari satu chocolate ke satu chocolate dia makan, habis tangan dia penuh dengan chocolate

"Selamat pagi Fang!" muncul Boboiboy bersama dengan Gopal "Pagi-pagi lagi kau dah makan chocolate"

"Yelah, kau cabar aku semalam kan. Jadi aku kenalah jadi macam si Gopal, makan pada setiap waktu. Tak kiralah pagi ke petang ke malam ke, asalkan makan" Dia gigit chocolate tersebut di depan Gopal. Dia mahu menguji kesabaran Gopal, adakah dia akan menjadi gila kerana tidak dapat makan chocolate atau dia dapat mengawal dirinya. Gopal menelan ludah kerana chocolate tersebut nampak begitu sedap sekali. Dia asyik pandang sahaja chocolate itu, dia tidak tahan melihat kesedapan chocolate itu, lalu dia lari dari situ

"Hehehehe... lari pun Gopal" kata Fang dengan belagaknya

"Isk kau nie, sahaja nak kenakan Gopal"

"Ala, aku nak menguji ketabahan dia sahaja. Tak boleh ke?"

"Yelah Fang tapi kalau dia cari pasal dengan kau. Kau tak boleh mengamuk atau marah dia balik" kata Boboiboy dan lalu dia berikan senyuman sinis dia "Tapi kau juga tak boleh marah aku nanti.. hehehe" Fang buat muka masam, terpaksalah dia menahan kemarahan dia dalam dua hari ini. Agaknya, boleh jadi gunung berapi kalau aku tahan kemarahan aku, fikir Fang. Dia sambung balik makan chocolate dia, Gopal pula tidak muncul balik. Dia sudah berada di dalam kelasnya sambil makan buah tomato, mak dia yang sediakan. Dia kena makan makanan yang berkhasiat

Sedang Fang asyik makan chocolate dia, Yaya dan Ying muncul pula "Wei, kau nie apasal makan chocolate pagi-pagi" marah Ying kepada Fang. Mulut Fang sudah comot kerana terlampau banyak sangat makan chocolate

"Entah si Fang nie. Kau nak jadi macam Gopal ke, asyik makan chocolate sahaja" kata Yaya "Bukan ke kau nie jenis tak kuat makan sangat, apasal tiba-tiba hari ini kau makan chocolate banyak sangat" Fang tersengih sahaja, dia tidak boleh memarahi mereka berdua

"Sebab aku sudah lama tak makan chocolate" kata Fang dengan senyuman paksaan dia "Korang nak juga ke?" Dia bagi dua kotak chocolate kepada Yaya dan Ying. Mereka berdua melihat Fang dengan penuh kecurigaan. Boboiboy tergelak sahaja melihat Fang yang sedang berlawan dengan emosi marah dia. Hati Fang memang tengah berapi-api, dia rasa macam hendak menjerit sahaja di situ tetapi dia tabahkan hati, tahan kemarahan dia dan cuba bercakap baik dengan dua kawan perempuan dia

"Ambik lah chocolate nie" kata Fang sambil berikan dua kotak chocolate itu

"Kamu nie demam ka?" tanya Ying

"Hmm... pelik betul aku tengok kau nie Fang" kata Yaya "Selalunya kau mesti marah kita orang sebab sibuk dalam urusan kau, tapi hari ini tiada pula" Fang tersengih sahaja, dia nampak Boboiboy sedang ketawa kecil disebelah dia. Disebabkan dia tidak boleh marah orang tapi dia boleh sahaja kenakan kawan baik dia yang sedang ketawakan diri dia. Fang pijak kaki Boboiboy sekuat hati

"ADOI!"

"Macam mana? sedap kena pijak" kata Fang dengan nada sindiran dia

"Oh, kau main kasar yea. Takpe, takpe.. jaga kau lah nanti Fang" Yaya dan Ying masih lagi tidak faham dengan perangai mereka. Apakah jenis permainan yang mereka sedang bermain hari ini? Yaya dan Ying malas hendak bertanya lagi, jadi mereka biarkan sahaja mereka berdua. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pergaduhan kecil dari Boboiboy dan Fang. Kadang-kadang perkara remeh temeh pun mereka hendak juga bergaduh

"Bergaduhlah korang berdua, aku dan Ying masuk ke kelas dulu" kata Yaya sambil menarik tangan Ying dan lalu mereka berdua terus naik ke kelas 6 Harmoni

"Pandai juga kau kawal kemarahan kau. Aku nampak muka kau sudah merah kemerahan sebab rasa nak marah dia orang" kata Boboiboy

"Dah tue, tak kan kau nak aku jalani latihan tempur selama seminggu, baik aku kawal kemarahan aku"

"Baguslah tue Fang tapi latihan tempur abang kau bagus apa"

"BAGUS KAU-" terus Fang senyap. Boboiboy tersenyum sinis dekat Fang "Errr.. maksud aku, memang bagus latihan tempur abang aku tue, bagus untuk kesihatan" Nasib Fang begitu selamat, kalau tidak, habis satu minggu dia kena latihan tempur. Mesti seminggu itu dia tidak mendapat berehat secukupnya "Aku masuk kelas dulu" Fang bangun dari bangku sekolah, dia fikir, kalau dia duduk disitu lama-lama, boleh meletup dia nanti. Jadi dia buat keputusan untuk duduk diam sahaja di dalam kelas dia tetapi dia silap. Pelajar-pelajar 6 Jaya mengarah dia membuat kerja macam-macam. Semenjak dia bukan lagi ketua kelas, dia tidak lagi mengarah atau memarahi mana-mana pelajar 6 Jaya tetapi dia juga yang kena buat kerja kemaskan kelas. Hari ini dia kena begitu teruk sekali kerana dia tidak boleh memarahi sesiapa pun. Jadi dia terpaksa membuat kesemua kerja yang disuruh. Fang mengeluh kerana tiada siapa yang sudi membantu dia

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah tiba, Gopal duduk diam di kantin sekolah sambil melihat bekalan makanan dia pada hari ini. Dia membuka bekas makanan itu dan nampak ibu dia telah sediakan salad buah-buahan untuk dia. Dia terpaksa terima sahaja, dan lalu dia makan salad itu secara pelahan-lahan kerana hati dia begitu sedih. Mata dia asyik pandang ke tempat lain, dia pandang pelajar-pelajar lain sedang membeli makanan kegemaran dia, nasi lemak, mee goreng, bihun sup, nasi goreng, donut lobak merah, keropok ikan dan paling istimewaa hari ini adalah ayam goreng yang baru sahaja masak. Dia boleh bau haruman ayam goreng tersebut. Terasa hendak menangis Gopal di situ. Fang tiba dengan bekalan makanan dia, dia duduk di depan Gopal kerana dia ingin menunjuk bekalan yang dia bawa hari ini

"Janganlah makan depan aku Fang, aku tak nak kena denda latihan tempur abang kau" merayu Gopal kepada Fang tapi apa dia pedulik. Dia buka bekas makanan dia dan lalu mengeluarkan sebiji burger yang besar di depan mata Gopal. Air liur Gopal meleleh keluar melihat burger tersebut. Fang membuka mulut dia untuk memberikan gigitan pertama dia. Dia mengigit burger tersebut, dia boleh rasa keenakan burger itu, keju-keju yang ada di dalam burger itu meleleh keluar, dagingnya yang begitu lembut dan sos cili di campurkan dengan sos BBQ. Gopal menjilat bibirnya kerana tidak tahan melihat Fang makan burger itu penuh nikmat. Dia mahu sahaja terkam burger itu tetapi dia mengawal nafsu dia. Gopal menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di meja kantin sekolah

Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying muncul dengan makanan mereka, Gopal sudah tidak larat melihat makanan-makanan yang begitu sedap. Dia berdiri dan lalu beredar dari situ dengan hati yang sedih

"Aik, kenapa dengan Gopal" tanya Ying "Kita baru sahaja duduk, dia nak pergi pula"

"Sebenarnya Gopal dan Fang telah dicabar oleh Ochobot semalam" Boboiboy meletakkan nasi lemaknya di atas meja dan lalu duduk disebelah Fang

"Haih, kena cabaran lagi sekali. Apa pula cabaran yang telah dikena oleh Ochobot? tanya Yaya

"Hehehehe.. Gopal tidak boleh makan makanan kegemaran dia selama dua hari dan dia juga kena kurangkan makan. Fang pula kena makan kesemua makanan kegemaran Gopal tapi dia tidak boleh marah sesiapa pun"

"Oh begitu, patutlah aku nampak pelik si Fang nie pagi tadi" Yaya pandang ke arah Fang yang sudah habis makan burger dia tadi. Sekarang Fang keluarkan sebungkus donut lobak merah pula. Makanan kegemaran dia dan Gopal

"Kau tak takut nanti jadi gemuk ka?" tanya Ying

"Err.. tak kot, tapi untuk dua hari sahaja kan bukan sampai hujung tahun" Fang membuka bungkusan itu dan dia terasa sungguh bahagia melihat donut lobak merah "Korang pergi makan, aku mahu menikmati donut kegemaran aku" Dia mengambil bau dulu dan terus dia makan donut tersebut

Gopal yang tidak berada jauh dari situ, dia mengintai kawan-kawan baik yang sedang menikmati makanan-makanan kegemaran dia. Dia menyorok disebalik tiang kantin sekolah "Appa, Amma. Tengoklah anak ku ini sedang tabah menghadapi dugaan" kata Gopal dengan nada sedih dia

"Kenapa aku harus terima cabaran itu semalam, sekarang perut ku sudah meragam kerana aku sudah mula mengidam" dia mula nyanyi lagu beriramakan hindustan. Ramai pelajar lain berhenti dan melihat Gopal menari-nari sambil bernyanyi di tepi kantin sekolah. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying perasan dengan nyanyian Gopal tersebut, mereka tergelak melihat kawan baik mereka, pada yang sama, mereka rasa kasihan dengan dia kecuali Fang. Dia apa kisah, asalkan dia bahagian dengan donut lobak merah yang begitu gebu dan lembut sekali. Dia menjilat-jilat jarinya sehingga tiada lagi rasa donut lobak merah, selapas itu dia keluarkan sebungkus chocolate berperisa strawberry pula. Yaya dan Ying gelengkan kepala

"Sudah sudahlah tue, takut pula aku tengok kau makan banyak sangat" kata Ying

"Aku takut kau muntah pula nanti, Fang" kata Yaya pula

"SUKA-" terus dia berhenti, dia tarik nafas dan lepaskan "Errr... aku nak kongsi dengan korang chocolate nie, nak tak?" tanya Fang sambil memberikan chocolate strawberry itu kepada Yaya dan Ying. Ini sudah kali kedua dia hampir melepaskan kemarahan dia tetapi nasib dia begitu selamat sekali, Boboiboy pula rasa geram kerana tidak dapat memberikan Fang denda latihan tempur. Takpe, nanti kau akan terlepas juga, fikir Boboiboy sambil tersenyum sinis melihat Fang

"Boboiboy nak ke?" tanya Fang sambil hulurkan chocolate strawberry kepada Boboiboy

"Err.. takpelah Fang. Kau habiskan semuanya" kata Boboiboy. Dia boleh lihat dari riak wajah Fang yang sebenarnya dia sudah rasa muak makan chocolate banyak-banyak. Dia menahan gelakan dia dan terus habiskan nasi lemak dia. Gopal masih lagi gelek-gelek di luar kantin sekolah, ada juga setengah pelajar ikut dia gelek bersama. Terasa seperti menonton movie hindustan pula

* * *

Sekolah sudah pun tamat, Fang tidak larat lagi makan chocolate. Jadi dia pergi beli sotong goreng tepung di kantin sekolah sebelum dia pulang ke rumah. Rizu pun turut ikut beli sotong goreng tepung. Kedua-dua mereka makan bersama sambil berjalan. Gopal yang ada di sebelah Fang melihat sahaja keranggupan sotong goreng tepung itu. Dia tidak tahan bau sedap itu dan bunyi-bunyi ranggup semasa Fang dan Rizu gigit sotong goreng tepung itu. Gopal gigit kuku jari dia kerana dia teringin nak sangat makan makanan kegemaran dia tetapi dia tahan dirinya. Dia tidak mahu latihan tempur tahap gila dari Kapten Kaizo

"Abang Gopal nak?" Rizu dengan baik hatinya, dia memperlawa kepada Gopal. Tangan Gopal hendak sahaja mencapai sotong goreng tepung yang ada di dalam plastik tersebut tetapi dia menahan seberapa lama yang dia mampu. Akhirnya dia lari kerana tidak tahan dengan dugaan yang begitu kuat sekali. Rizu rasa pelik melihat Gopal lari begitu laju

"Kenapa dengan abang Gopal?"

"Dia kena diet, sebab itu dia tidak boleh makan makanan kegemaran dia selama dua hari" kata Fang

"Abang Fang tak ikut diet ke? Pizu nampak abang Fang asyik makan sahaja hari ini"

"Abang keding sangat, kena makan banyak sikit" itu jawapan dia

"Yelah tue Fang, mengaku ajelah yang sebenarnya kau kena cabaran yang Ochobot" muncul pula Boboiboy "Aku lupa nak beritahu, aku bagitahu abang kau tentang cabaran kau dan Gopal. Jadi, kau tak boleh nak main tipu dekat rumah"

"WOI! KAU-" terus Fang diam

"Hah! nak marah lah tue" Boboiboy sahaja nak bagi Fang sakit hati supaya dia kena denda dengan abang dia nanti "Keluarkan ajelah kemarahan kau Fang, keluarkan segalanya. Aku tahu banyak sangat terpendam dalam hati kau tue"

Hati Fang berapi-api tetapi dia senyap sahaja. Dia mengenggam tangan kirinya dan tidak berkata apa "Abang Fang ok ke?" tanya Rizu yang sangat risau melihat keadaan Fang yang ingin sahaja hendak meletup

"Jangan risau Rizu, abang kau nie tengah tahan kemarahan dia"

"Oh! jadi kalau Pizu usik abang Fang, mesti abang tak marah Pizu kan" kata Rizu dengan suara comel dia

"Rizu tak kan kena marah punya sebab abang kau tue sayang sangat dekat Rizu"

"Abang Fang memang sayang Pizu pun.. kan kan kan abang Fang" Fang mengangguk sahaja kepala dia. Dia pegang tangan Rizu dan jauhkan diri dia daripada Boboiboy. Dia takut kawan baik dia cuba untuk menyakat dia lagi, dia tidak akan kalah dengan dugaan-dugaan dari Boboiboy atau orang lain. Dia akan tetap teruskan dengan cabaran ini walaupun hati dia tengah berapi-api sekarang ini "Kita nak pergi mana nie abang Fang?" tanya Rizu

"Hantar Rizu balik rumahlah. Abang tak pergi kedai Tok Aba, terus balik rumah nanti"

"Ok!" kata Rizu dengan hati yang begitu gembira sekali. Mereka sambung balik makan sotong goreng tepung. Tanpa di sedari mereka, Boboiboy ada di belakang mereka berdua. Dia kutip satu batuk kecil dan lalu baling di belakang kepala Fang

"SIAPA BALING BATU DEKAT AKU!"

"Yeahhhhh! 1 minggu latihan tempur untuk Fang!" Akhirnya dia berjaya buat Fang marah. Fang menepuk dahinya tetapi hati dia bertambah berapi-api lagi. Dia ingin sahaja mengamuk di situ tetapi Rizu tenangkan dia "Abang Fang jangan mengamuk! Pizu tak suka tengok abang mengamuk"

"Tak, abang tak kan mengamuk" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Dia terus pandang ke arah Boboiboy dan rasa nak sahaja ketuk-ketuk kepala kawan dia tetapi dia sabar sahaja "Jom Rizu, abang hantar Rizu pulang"

* * *

1 minggu latihan tempur, 1 minggu latihan tempur, 1 minggu latihan tempur, itu yang asyik difikirkan oleh Fang semasa dia dalam perjalanan pulang. Selepas sahaja dia menghantar Rizu, dia terus pulang ke rumah. Dia sudah tidak larat lagi untuk berjalan jauh ke kedai Tok Aba, jadi dia pulang sahaja. Pertama kali dia rasa diri dia sangat penat, mungkin banyak sangat makan, fikir Fang

Sampai sahaja di rumah, Fang terus baring di atas sofa untuk berehat. Dia pejam mata dia selama 5 minit kerana abang dia sudah menjerit memanggil dia "PANG! MASUK KE DAPUR CEPAT!" Fang bangun dan mengheret kakinya ke dapur. Masuk sahaja, dia terkejut besar melihat begitu banyak makanan di atas meja dapur. Dia pandang ke arah abang dia dan nampak wajah menakutkan. Kaizo memberikan senyuman sadis dia kepada adiknya

"Kenapa abang senyum macam tue dekat adik"

"Kenapa abang senyum macam nie? abang senyum sebab abang gembira dengan cabaran yang kau terima semalam. Jadi abang nak kau habiskan kesemua makanan di atas meja nie" kata Kaizo "Oh yea, abang dengar kau kena denda 1 minggu latihan tempur. Bagus Pang, bagus! semoga kau dapat lagi denda-denda yang seterusnya" Terus Fang buat muka masam dekat abangnya. Abang dia saja hendak sakitkan hati dia tapi dia akan buktikan kepada abang dia dan juga Boboiboy, dia akan dapat mengawal kemarahan dia. Dia akan menjadi budak baik selepas ini "APA YANG KAU TUNGGU LAGI! HABISKAN SEMUANYA!"

Fang duduk di kerusi makan dan melihat semua makanan di atas meja. Semuanya makanan kegemaran Gopal, ada pizza, kebab ayam, burger daging, roti canai, nasi lemak, donut lobak merah pun ada, ayam goreng spicy pun ada juga dan paling istimewa sekali ialah kek chocolate. Bukan satu keping tapi satu biji kek besar "Abang nak adik habiskan semua nie?" berpeluh Fang dibuatnya

"Yea! kau kena habiskan semua ini. Kata cabaran kau kena makan semua makanan kegemaran kawan kau" kata Kaizo "Habiskan semua ini! lepas itu jangan lupa kemaskan balik dapur. Abang nak pergi ke kapal angkasa, ada latihan tempur lagi dengan Lynna"

"Baiklah abang, adik akan habiskan semuanya"

"Bagus! semoga berjaya" Kaizo keluar dari dapur dan tinggalkan Fang keseorangan dengan makanan-makanan tersebut. Fang menelan ludah melihat makanan yang begitu banyak. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia mampu habiskan semuanya atau dia akan pengsan nanti. Jadi dia mulakan dengan makanan yang ringan dulu iaitu donut lobak merah tapi makanan lain, semuanya agak berat "Meletuplah perut aku lepas nie"

* * *

Keesokannya, Gopal dan Fang sudah mengigil dengan teruk sekali. Gopal rasa macam nak jadi gila dah sebab dia tidak dapat merasa makanan kegemaran dia. Fang pula pendamkan semua kemarahan dia, hati dia rasa macam hendak meletup-letup seperti gunung berapi. Sesiapa yang cuba cari pasal dengan dia, mungkin Fang akan mengamuk di situ juga. Pagi tadi abang dia suruh dia makan lagi, dia pula tidak boleh marah abang dia, kalau tidak, tambah lagi 1 minggu latihan tempur

Gopal baru sahaja dapat denda 1 minggu latihan tempur semalam, kerana dia termakan chocolate di dalam bilik dia. Appa dan Amma dia tahu tentang cabaran tersebut, Boboiboy yang beritahu mereka

"Wei Fang, bagi aku biskut chocolate satu" kata Gopal yang sudah tidak betul itu

"Boleh sahaja kalau kau nak tambah 1 minggu lagi" Terus Gopal menahan tangannya mengambil biskut chocolate yang ada di tangan Fang

"SELAMAT PAGI!" Boboiboy saja menjerit di telinga Fang tetapi Fang tahan dirinya memarahi Boboiboy dengan jeritan kuat dia tadi. Dia boleh nampak kedua kawan baik dia sedang mengigil-gigil duduk di bangku sekolah. Gopal seperti mahu pengsan sahaja, Fang pula makan dan makan dan makan untuk tenangkan diri dia daripada marah. Fang sudah naik muak asyik makan sahaja, dia rasa berat badan dia sudah naik, padahal baru sehari sahaja

"Korang berdua ok ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kita orang ok aje Boboiboy" kata Gopal yang dari tadi asyik pandang biskut chocolate. Dia pandang sahaja Fang makan biskut itu "FANG! SUAPKAN AKU BISKUT TUE! LATIHAN TEMPUR PUN LATIHAN TEMPUR LAH! AKU TAK TAHAN LAGI DAH!" Dia peluk Fang sekuat-kuatnya

"Janganlah peluk aku Gopal" kata Fang, dia masih lagi menahan kemarahan dia "Kalau kau nak, ambiklah. Perut aku sudah penuh dengan makanan" Gopal mengambil biskut itu dari tangan Fang

"Wei Gopal, tak kan kau nak mengaku kalah dah. Esok kau bolehlah makan sepuas-puasnya"

"Maaf Boboiboy, aku tak tahan dah" kata Gopal dengan muka sedih dia "Aku tak kira! janji aku dapat menikmati kesedapan makanan kegemaran aku" Dia buka mulut dia untuk makan biskut chocolate tersebut tetapi Boboiboy pegang tangan dia "Dey! kenapa kau pegang tangan aku"

"Sebab aku tak nak kau cepat mengalah" kata Boboiboy "Cuba kau tengok Fang, dia langsung tak nak mengalah" Gopal melihat Fang yang sudah hampir naik gila, dia senyum dengan senyuman semacam dia, begitu menakutkan. Pelajar lain tengok pun, terus lari

"Tapi... apasal Fang senyum macam orang jahat dalam movie batman. Apa nama orang jahat tue.. si Joker tue" kata Gopal. Dia dan Boboiboy duduk jauh daripada Fang sebab takut dengan senyuman menyeramkan "Jom kita masuk kelas dulu, Boboiboy. Kalau duduk lama-lama dekat sini, boleh pengsan aku tengok si Fang" Tanpa dia perasan, dia telah makan biskut chocolate tersebut. Dia kembali normal, terus hilang perasaan mengigil dia

"Aku pun nak ikut juga" kata Fang dengan senyuman seram dia dan suara ceria dia "Aku nak bersihkan kelas sebelum loceng kelas bermula. Bolehlah aku mop lantai sekali, bagi licin lantai kelas, biar pelajar-pelajar kelas 6 Jaya tergelincir jatuh! HAHAHAHAHAA"

"Aku rasa Fang dah betul-betul gila" Sedikit demi sedikit, Gopal dan Boboiboy berundur kebelakang dan terus lari ke tangga sekolah. Fang mengejar mereka berdua "Janganlah lari! aku nak korang tolong aku pakukan pintu kelas 6 Jaya"

"Apasal teruk sangat Fang nie" menangis Gopal yang berlari-lari naik di tangga sekolah "Bagi ajelah lepaskan kemarahan dia Boboiboy, sudah semakin kronik aku tengok si Fang tue"

"Tak kan kau nak suruh dia mengaku kalah pula"

"Habis tue, dia sudah mula rancang untuk balas dendam dekat pelajar-pelajar kelas 6 Jahanam"

"MARILAH SINI WAHAI SAHA- ADOIII!" Boboiboy dan Gopal terus berhenti di tengah-tengah tangga sekolah. Ada juga pelajar lain terkejut melihat Fang pengsan di situ. Mereka nampak Kaizo sedang pegang sebuah periuk besar. Semuanya berhenti di tenga-tengah tangga sekolah kerana ada orang pengsan dekat tangan. Tanpa membuang masa, Kaizo mengangkat adiknya

"Kenapa Kapten Kaizo buat begitu?" tanya Gopal

"Sebab pagi tadi aku nampak adik aku letak paku dekat kerusi meja makan, dekat dalam bekas makanan dia pun ada paku juga. Dia ada cakap tentang balas dendam dekat kelas 6 Jaya sebab selalu cari pasal dengan dia" Kaizo mendukung adiknya yang sudah berat, selalunya adiknya ringan sahaja "Berat betul budak nie. Sudah! aku bawa balik adik aku. Aku mahu korang berdua batalkan sahaja cabaran kamu berdua"

"Baik abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy. Dia tidak sangka Fang akan bertindak begitu, sampai letak paku. Menakutkan "Jadi? macam mana dengan denda dia orang?"

"Dia orang akan tetap kena latihan tempur tapi disebabkan aku telah batalkan cabaran ini, mereka hanya kena 3 hari sahaja" Gopal berasa sungguh lega, 3 hari latihan tempur. Jadi tiada masalah untuk dia

* * *

Pada waktu rehat, Gopal pergi mencari tempat yang sunyi dan tiada orang. Dia pastikan tiada siapa yang mengikuti dia, lebih-lebih lagi Boboiboy, Yaya atau Ying. Dia pergi kebelakang sekolah kerana tiada siapa yang rehat di situ. Dia terus menghubungi Fang

"Fang, rancangan kita berjaya!" bisik Gopal supaya orang lain tidak perasan yang dia ada situ

"Hah! kan aku dah cakap, rancangan kita pasti akan berjaya!"

"Tak sangka pula abang kau akan batalkan cabaran Ochobot.. hehehehe"

"Mestilah! dia tak nak tengok adik dia sendiri jadi gila. Aku kena pergi sebelum abang aku syak apa-apa lagi. Jumpa lagi" Gopal menutup panggilan tersebut. Mereka sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan dengan cabaran dari Ochobot. Malam semalam, tepat pukul 12 malam, mereka berdua keluar dari rumah dan berjumpa di taman permainan yang berdekatan untuk memikirkan bagaimana untuk lari dari cabaran tersebut sehinggalah Fang mendapat satu rancangan. Dia akan berpura-pura menjadi gila, tahap gila yang ingin membalas dendam dekat kelas 6 Jaya. Mereka tidak sangka Kaizo dan Boboiboy termakan dengan rancangan mereka berdua. Fang sudah kembali seperti biasa setelah abang dia bagi makanan yang berkhasiat dekat adiknya

Gopal dengan senang hati, terus pergi beli semua makanan kegemaran dia dan makan sepuas-puasnya. Manakala Fang pula, dia merayu-rayu kepada abang dia supaya dia dapat jalani latihan tempur selama sebulan kerana berat badan dia sudah naik dan dia berjanji dia tidak akan merungut atau mengeluh selama sebulan. Kaizo dengan gembiranya, terima sahaja rayuan daripada adiknya

* * *

 **Hehehehe...**

 **cik mimpi - WELCOME BACK MY DEAR! windu sangat-sangat dekat cik mimpi :3 how are you my dear? kalau cik mimpi ada akaun dekat website fanfic nie, boleh lah author PM cik mimpi tiap-tiap hari! hehehe.. Akak jadi kakak cik mimpi? xD nanti abang kamu tak jeles ke? hehehe.. boleh aje cik mimpi~ Rizu kata, kalaulah dia manusia betul, dah lama dia nak cik mimpi jadi kakak dia**

 **Candygirlxxx - terima kasih! walaupun ceritanya ala kadar sahaja xD hehe~ ok, nanti kalau author ada idea dengan cadangan kamu, author akan tulis ok!**

 **Ililara - terima kasih! author akan tetap next next kan chapter xD**

 **Fangcool - kasihan kamu, nasib sama sahaja dengan Fang.. :(**

 **Guest - jangan risau, author tak terasa pun :P hehehe~ sorry if i make Kaizo looks weak.. i'm sorry**

 **Alya - itu baru seram cikit sahaja, kalau author bagi lebih detail, mungkin lagi menyeramkan xD**

 **Twilight Sparkle - Nasib Kaizo sentiasa baik, dia jarang dapat nasib tidak begitu baik**

 **Sakura no Hana - alolo.. cian dia.. jangan menangis... Kaizo ok sahaja~ Author jaga dia baik-baik :P**

* * *

 **Oklah, jumpa lagi semua!**


	28. Kanak-Kanak Riang

**Hai semua! how are you? author sihat sahaja~**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! terima kasih juga yang berikan idea :P nanti author akan mempertimbangkan~**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading~**

* * *

Kanak-Kanak Riang

"Kapten, saya terima bungkusan untuk kapten"

"Bungkusan? siapa yang hantar?" tanya Kaizo kepada Lefthenan Lahap

"Saya pun tidak pasti, Kapten" Kaizo menghulurkan tangannya untuk menerima sebuah bungkusan yang telah di bungkus dengan kertas putih. Lahap memberikan bungkusan itu kepada kaptennya. Kaizo membelek-belek bungkusan itu dan lalu dia mengoncang-goncangkan bungkusan itu. Ia terdapat benda ringan dan kecil ada di dalam bungkusan tersebut. Kaizo membuka bungkusan itu dan dia nampak ada 2 botol kecil berisikan air berwarna biru. Dia melihat air biru itu dengan penuh curiga. Dia juga rasa pelik, siapa yang hantar air tersebut, sudahlah tiada nama kiriman, fikir Kaizo. Adakah ada orang cuba untuk jatuhkan diri dia, fikir Kaizo lagi. Dia perlu siasat tentang perkara ini

"Air apa tue Kapten?" tanya Lahap

"Hmm.. aku tidak pasti Lahap tapi aku nak kau cari data tentang air ini" dia berikan 2 botol tersebut kepada Lahap "dan jangan pula kamu minum air tersebut" Kaizo letak botol-botol tersebut dan keluar dari bilik kawalan. Lahap mengambil botol itu periksa air apakah itu, dan letak kan di atas meja balik. Dia juga keluar dari bilik kawalan itu untuk mengambil yang tertinggal di dalam bilik dia. Fang pula yang masuk ke dalam bilik kawalan bersama dengan Boboiboy. Dia telah meminta Boboiboy untuk temankan dia menjalani latihan tempur bersama dengan abang dia

"Air apa tue?" tanya Boboiboy yang nampak 2 botol berada di atas meja

"Entahlah, kau nak minum ke?" Fang mengambil salah satu botol tersebut dan lalu membuka penutup tersebut. Dia bau dahulu air itu "Macam takde bau pun"

"Wei, mana boleh minum air orang sesuka hati"

"Ala, abang aku mesti tak kisah punya" dia berikan satu lagi botol kepada Boboiboy "Jangan risaulah, mesti air nie banyak lagi dekat dalam peti sejuk dia tue" Lalu dia minum air itu bersama dengan Boboiboy. Rasanya seperti air kosong tetapi tekak mereka rasa begitu perit, rasa seperti ada api membara di tekak mereka. Fang dan Boboiboy tersedak, mereka terbatuk-batuk di situ

"PANGG!" Fang yang masih lagi tersedak, dengan tekak dia masih lagi rasa perit itu tadi, dia ternampak Lahap berdiri di pintu bilik kawalan dengan muka terkejut dia "Kenapa kau minum air itu!" Lahap merampas botol-botol tersebut di tangan mereka berdua

"Air apa tue Lahap?" tanya Fang dengan suara serak dia "Sakit tekak aku minum"

"Itulah, air apa tadi tue?" tanya pula Boboiboy

"Habislah kalau kapten tahu kalau kamu berdua minum air tadi tue" Lahap melihat dua botol tersebut, masih ada sedikit air lagi "Kamu berdua ada rasa pelik tak?" Dia tahu air itu tahu akan membuat apa-apa kepada Boboiboy dan Fang. Dia melihat mereka berdua, semuanya normal tetapi apasal mereka nampak lebih muda "Pang?"

"Lahap nak apa?" tanya Fang, yang semakin lama semakin muda. Sama juga dengan Boboiboy, mereka berdua kelihatan muda dan comel

"Alamak!" Lahap ternganga besar kerana Fang dan Boboiboy sudah bertukar menjadi budak 3 tahun. Fang dan Boboiboy melihat diri mereka sesama sendiri, lepas itu Fang menjerit sekuat hati dengan suara comelnya

"ABANGGGGG! SIAPA BUDAK NIE!" Boboiboy menangis kerana terkejut dengan jeritan Fang tadi "Tenapa awak menangis? Siapa buat awak?" entah kenapa, Boboiboy pergi tendang kaki Fang dan lalu Fang menangis di situ. Boboiboy pun turut menangis juga. Lahap menjadi pening

"APA YANG SUDAH TERJADI NIE?!" Kaizo terkejut melihat 2 orang kanak-kanak menangis di bilik kawalan "Macam mana boleh ada budak kecil dekat sini? MANA KAU PERGI KUTIP BUDAK DUA ORANG NIE!"

"Kapten! itu adik kapten dengan kawan dia" Terus Kaizo pandang lagi sekali, dia nampak pakaian adik dia dan pakaian kawan adik dia "PANGG?" Fang sedar dengan kehadiran abangnya, dia terus memeluk kaki abangnya "Abang! budak tue buat adik" kata Fang yang masih menangis lagi. Dia tunjuk ke arah Boboiboy yang juga turut menangis

"Pang, itu kawan Pang. Boboiboy"

"Boboiboy? tawan Pang... PANG ADA TAWAN!" Kaizo rasa macam nak tergelak sahaja apabila mendengar adiknya menyebut 'kawan' tapi menjadi 'tawan' pula "Boboiboy tawan Pang. Boboiboy jangan nangis" Pandai pula Fang memujuk Boboiboy

"Errr.. Kapten" panggil Lahap

"Bagaimana boleh jadi begini?" kata Kaizo dengan nada garang dia. Lahap takut untuk memberitahu perkara yang sebenar tetapi dia terpaksa, kalau tidak, dia juga akan kena marah atau latihan tempur dari kaptennya

"Begini Kapten.. sebenarnya Pang dan Boboiboy terminum air tadi" Lalu Lahap menunjuk dua botol tadi yang sudah separuh minum. Kaizo berasa sungguh marah, dia merenung tajam ke arah Lahap sehingga membuatkan Lahap rasa tidak selesa dengan renungan itu

"KENAPA KAU CUAI SANGAT! KAU TENGOK APA YANG SUDAH TERJADI! KAU PERGI CARI UBAT UNTUK PULIHKAN MEREKA BERDUA!"

"Baik kapten" Selama ini Lahap tidak pernah kena marah dengan kaptennya, baru sekarang dia tahu macam mana kena marah dengan Kapten Kaizo, sungguh menakukan. Patutlah Pang selalu lari dari kapten dia, fikir Lahap

Kaizo mengambil tangan adiknya dan juga Boboiboy, dia menyuruh Lahap turunkan mereka bertiga di bumi

* * *

Boboiboy dan Fang bermain kejar mengejar di sekitar ruang tamu, Boboiboy cuba menangkap Fang tetapi Fang berlari begitu pantas sekali. Fang memanjat meja ruang tamu dan lalu meloncat-loncat di situ. Boboiboy juga turut ikut sama, dia panjat dan mereka berdua meloncat-loncat kegembiraan. Mereka berdua entah nyanyi lagu apa, sampai author sendiri pun tak faham apa yang dia orang sedang nyanyikan. Kaizo yang berada di dapur, sedang sediakan makanan untuk Boboiboy dan Fang. Dia boleh mendengar mereka memekit, menjerit dan bernyanyi di ruang tamu sehinggalah dia terdengar salah seorang daripada mereka menangis sekuat hati. Kaizo cepat-cepat keluar dari dapur dan nampak Boboiboy terbaring di atas lantai, manakala adiknya berada di atas meja ruang tamu ketawakan Boboiboy

"Kenapa kawan kau menangis?" tanya Kaizo kepada adiknya

"Sebab Pang tolak dia" kata Fang sambil tersenyum besar tanpa rasa bersalah

"PANG JAHAT! PANG TAK NAK TAWAN DENGAN BOBOIBOY" Boboiboy menangis lagi sambil menjerit-jerit 'Pang jahat, Pang jahat' "Pang tolak Boboiboy sebab dia cakap Boboiboy tak layak jadi putera galaxy, lepas tue dia tolak Boboiboy" mengadu Boboiboy kepada Kaizo. Dia bangun dan terus memeluk kaki Kaizo, sambil peluk, sambil itulah dia menangis. Fang nampak Boboiboy memeluk kaki abangnya, dia turun dari meja ruang tamu dan menyuruh Boboiboy lepaskan pelukan itu. Mereka berdua bergaduh di situ, ada juga yang kena gigit di tangan, kena tendang, kena tarik rambut, selamat tiada yang kena tampar. Kaizo menjadi pening melihat perangai mereka

"Itu abang Pang! jangan nak peluk dia" Fang berdiri di depan Kaizo dan menghalang Boboiboy daripada peluk abang dia

"Boboiboy pun nak ada abang juga!" Boboiboy pijak kaki Fang

"UWAAAA!" Fang menangis akibat kakinya dipijat oleh Boboiboy "Abang! tengok budak nie. Dia pijak kaki Pang. BOBOIBOY JAHAT!"

"PANG YANG JAHAT!"

"BOBOIBOY YANG JAHAT!"

"PANG YANG JAHAT!"

"SUDAH! KAMU BERDUA KALAU TAK BERGADUH TAK BOLEH KE! BESAR KE KECIK KE, KAMU BERDUA TAHU NAK BERGADUH SAHAJA!" Boboiboy dan Fang terus diam. Kaizo melepaskan kemarahan dia kerana dia sudah pening dengan perangai mereka berdua yang suka sangat bergaduh "Baru tahu senyap" kata Kaizo "Duduk dekat sofa, dan jangan nak bergaduh lagi" Mereka dengar sahaja cakap Kaizo, mereka panjat sofa dan duduk diam-diam di situ. Kaizo mengambil remote television dan lalu pasang cerita katun untuk mereka berdua. Dia terpaksa menghubungi kawan-kawan adiknya yang lain, dia memang tidak larat menjaga budak dua orang itu

* * *

"Macam mana dia orang boleh jadi kanak-kanak comel nie?" Gopal mencubit-cubit pipi Boboiboy. Pipi dia begitu tembam sekali, rasa seperti ada pau kacang di dalam mulutnya

"Budak degil nie pergi minum air yang sepatutnya Lahap pergi periksa, tapi dia orang pergi minum juga" kata Kaizo. Fang sedang duduk di atas riba abangnya, dia tidak membenarkan Boboiboy bermanja dengan abangnya. Dia dari tadi asyik memandang semua pergerakan Boboiboy untuk memastikan Boboiboy tidak datang dekat kepada abangnya. Fang bermain-main dengan tangan abangnya, dia siap main tepuk-tepuk tangan bersama dengan abangnya

"Aiyoo.. banyak comel ini budak" geram pula si Ying melihat Fang tetapi Fang tidak mempunyai pipi tembam seperti Boboiboy. Dia cuma suka bermanja dengan abangnya seperti dia kecil dulu

"Hehehe... Fang buka mulut" Yaya tolong suapkan bubur lobak merah kepada Fang

"Kakak Ling suapkan Boboiboy" Boboiboy pula yang rasa cemburu sebab ada orang suapkan untuk Fang. Dia juga ingin orang lain suapkan untuk dia "KAKAK LING SUAPKAN BOBOIBOY!"

"Aiyaa.. jangan jerit jerit maaa... nanti kakak Ying suapkan" Ying menutup telinga dia kerana Boboiboy menjerit sampai sakit telinga dia "Yaya, suapkan si Boboiboy nie" Yaya terpaksa suapkan Boboiboy juga. Fang menolak Boboiboy yang duduk disebelah dia, dia tolak-tolak bahu Boboiboy sehingga membuatkan Boboiboy menjerit dekat dia. Mereka semua tidak tahan dengan jeritan Boboiboy yang begitu kuat dan nyaring sekali, lalu Yaya sumbat bubur lobak merah ke dalam mulut Boboiboy

"Pang! kenapa kau main tolak tolak dekat kawan kau"

"Sebab dia jahat!" kata Fang sambil menjeling lidah kepada Boboiboy

"PANG YANG JAHAT! Pang suka kacau Boboiboy"

"Mana ada! Boboiboy yang suka kacau Pang" kata Fang "Abang! tengok dia! dia suka tuduh adik! Abang marahlah dia"

"Abang Taijo marah si Pang lah, dia yang tolak Boboiboy tadi. Dia cakap Boboiboy nie gemuk" menangis Boboiboy lagi. Fang buat-buat tidak kisah sahaja, dia hanya duduk bersandar di dada abangnya "Pang tak nak tawan dengan Boboiboy" Boboiboy mengelap air matanya di lengan baju Gopal. Habis basah lengan baju Gopal penuh dengan air mata Boboiboy dan juga hingus dia

"Boboiboy jangan menangis, nanti abang Gopal bawak Boboiboy pergi jalan-jalan nak tak?"

"PANG NAK JALAN-JALAN JUGA!"

"TAK BOLEH!" Boboiboy cubit tangan Fang sehingga membuat Fang menangis. Dia peluk abang dia "Pang tak nak tawan Boboiboy sebab dia cubit adik. Boboiboy jahat" Kaizo sabar sahaja dengan perangai mereka berdua. Dia membelai adiknya yang sedang menangis itu

"Aiyaa.. korang berdua kalau tak bergaduh tak boleh ke?" Ying gelengkan sahaja kepala dia

"Ha ah, masa korang besar, bergaduh, bila sudah jadi kecik balik, bergaduh lagi. Apa nak jadi dengan korang berdua nie" kata Yaya

"Aku rasa, kita perlu pisahkan dia orang berdua. Kalau tidak, nanti bergaduh lagi"

"Betul kata kawan kau" kata Kaizo "Kamu semua bawa balik Boboiboy, biar aku jaga adik aku sendiri. Nanti aku akan hubungi kamu semua, bila Lahap sudah menjumpai air untuk pulihkan Boboiboy dan Pang" Selepas sahaja kata-kata dari Kaizo, terus Fang pergi ke sebelah Boboiboy. Dia peluk Boboiboy sekuat hati seperti tidak mahu mereka dipisahkan

"Janganlah pisahkan tami berdua. Pang janji tak kan buat Boboiboy nangis lagi"

"Boboiboy pun sama juga. TAMI NIE TAWAN!" Mereka berdua berpelukan sampai Gopal sendiri rasa nak menangis kerana begitu comel mereka berdua. Alangkah indahnya jikalau dia ada bawa camera, boleh menjadi kenangan mereka berdua, fikir Gopal "Boboiboy nak main dengan Pang lagi, boleh tak abang Taijo?"

Yaya dan Ying ketawa kecil melihat Boboiboy memujuk Kaizo dengan suara comelnya, dengan senyuman comelnya dan juga dengan mata dia berkelip-kelip kepada Kaizo. Fang pun turut ikut sama, mereka berdua pujuk Kaizo sehingga membuatkan Fang bermanja-manja dengan abangnya agar abangnya tidak pisahkan mereka berdua "Bolehlah abang, abang sayang Pang kan" Fang baring di atas riba abangnya

"Yelah, yelah! tapi jika kamu berdua bergaduh lagi. Abang akan pisahkan kamu berdua!"

"Baik abang Taijo!" kata mereka serentak "YEAHHHHH!" Mereka berpeluk balik

"Hmmm... kejap baik, lepas tue bergaduh balik, kejap lagi baik balik.. macam-macam lah korang nie"

"Biasalah tue Yaya, dia orang berdua nie kan suka bergaduh semenjak kenal lagi" Gopal melihat sahaja dua kawan baiknya sedang berborak rancak. Tiada lagi pergaduhan dari mereka. Boboiboy dan Fang bermain lawan buih air liur pula, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal gelengkan sahaja kepala. Kaizo bangun dan pergi ke dapur untuk menghubungi Lahap. Dia ingin tahu perkembangan terkini

"Kapten, saya belum lagi jumpa air yang dapat pulihkan adik kapten dan kawannya"

"APA KAU KATA LAHAP! bagaimana kamu masih belum jumpa lagi! kau nak kena hukum dengan aku juga ke?" Lahap takut dengan nada garang kaptennya

"Tak nak Kapten. Jangan risau kapten, saya akan mencari juga sehingga jumpa" Kaizo menutup skrin kecilnya itu dan dia berdiri di depan dapur. Boboiboy dan Fang kembali bergaduh balik. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying juga menjadi pening melihat perangai mereka, sekejap baik, sekejap bergaduh balik. Kaizo membuat keputusan untuk membawa mereka berdua pergi bermain di taman permainan

* * *

"YAHOOO! PANG NAK BUAI SAMPAI LANGIT!"

"BOBOIBOY PUN!"

"MANA BOLEH! BOBOIBOY TAK BOLEH IKUT PANG!"

Yaya, Ying dan Gopal sudah bosan dengan pergaduhan mereka "Bila mereka mahu berhenti bergaduh" kata Ying

"HAH! aku tahu!" Gopal terus berlari ke pak cik jual ice cream. Pak cik itu selalu juga berhenti di taman permainan untuk menjual ice creamnya. Terdapat 3 perisa ice cream yang dijual olehnya iaitu perisa Vanilla, Chocolate dan Strawberry. Dia membelikan dua ice cream vanilla di dalam cawan, untuk Boboiboy dan Fang dan untuk diri dia pula ice cream chocolate di dalam kon. Yaya dan Ying juga ada bersama dengan Gopal, mereka juga membeli ice cream strawberry

"Fang! Boboiboy! abang Gopal ada belikan ice cream untuk korang berdua" Fang dan Boboiboy terjun dari buai tersebut. Kaizo takut melihat adiknya terjun dari tempat yang tinggi, dia takut adiknya cedera pula tetapi Fang tidak kisah pun. Dia inginkan ice cream yang ada di tangan Gopal. Mereka berdua berlari menuju ke Gopal dan mengambil ice cream mereka. Boboiboy dan Fang duduk di atas bangku taman permainan sambil makan ice cream vanilla. Kaki mereka berhayun-hayun dan mereka berdua ketawa kegembiraan. Kaizo datang dan duduk di sebelah adiknya. Dia nampak adiknya sedang makan begitu comot, habis baju dia penuh dengan ice cream. Boboiboy pun sama juga seperti Fang

"Boboiboy ada misai putih lah!" kata Fang sambil tergelak melihat ice cream yang ada di bawah hidungnya "Hehehe.. Pang pun nak ada misai putih juga" dia letakkan sedikit ice cream di bawah hidungnya. Mereka berdua tergelak melihat wajah masing-masing

"Aman pun, kalau tidak.. bergaduh sahaja"

"Jangan cakap Gopal, kejap lagi mulalah dia orang berdua" kata Ying

Selepas sahaja habis makan ice cream, Boboiboy dan Fang pergi bermain pasir pula, Fang membaling pasir ke arah muka Boboiboy dan Kaizo menjentik tangan adiknya. Muka Fang berubah, jentikan dari abangnya begitu sakit dan lalu tinggalkan kesan merah di tangannya. Fang sedikit lagi hendak menangis, Kaizo terpaksa memujuk adiknya daripada menangis di taman permainan. Dia tidak mahu orang lain melihat adiknya menangis, rasa malu sahaja nanti "Pang, kenapa kau baling pasir dekat Boboiboy?"

"Sebab adik nak bersuka ria dengan tawan adik" Fang menahan air matanya

"Lain kali, jangan buat lagi" kata Kaizo "Nanti pasir tue terkena mata kawan kamu. Kau nak Boboiboy jadi buta ke?" Fang gelengkan kepalanya "Bagus, jangan buat benda-benda yang abang tak suka"

"Baik abang" dia terus bersambung bermain pasir dengan Boboiboy. Mereka korek-korek pasir itu sehingga terbentuk suatu lubang yang tidak begitu dalam. Boboiboy mengambil batu-batu kecil dan letak di dalam lubang tersebut. Mereka tanam batu-batu kecil itu

"Semoga batu ini menjadi batu permata" kata Boboiboy

"Batu boleh jadi batu permata ke? Kalau kita tanam abang Gopal, agaknya dia jadi lagi handsome tak?" Gopal yang berada tidak jauh daripada mereka berdua, dia ingin sahaja ketuk-ketuk kepala Fang tetapi disebabkan abang dia ada dekat situ, dia duduk diam sahaja. Yaya dan Ying tergelak sahaja melihat Gopal menahan kemarahan dia "Sabar ajelah Gopal, budak-budak kecil memang macam tue" kata Yaya

"Yelah Yaya, selamatlah kau faham dengan perangai budak-budak. Aku mana ada adik macam kau" kata Gopal "Alangkah indahnya jikalau aku ada seorang adik atau abang, mesti seronok"

"Seronok memanglah seronok, tapi ada juga adik beradik yang kuat bergaduh, macam Fang dan Kapten Kaizo"

"Gaduh-gaduh pun, dia orang tetap baik juga lepas tue"

"KAMU SEMUA MENGUMPAT TENTANG AKU KE!" Kaizo muncul di hadapan mereka

"Mana ada kapten Kaizo, kita orang berborak kosong sahaja" Gopal cuak melihat Kaizo muncul secara tiba-tiba "Tapi.. kenapa Kapten Kaizo suka sangat bergaduh dengan Fang?" Lalu Kaizo duduk bersila dengan mereka bertiga di bawah sebuah pokok yang tinggi dan tebal

"Sebab apa kau tanya? sebab adik aku tue degil, apa sahaja aku suruh buat, dia mana reti nak dengar cakap orang tapi kalau kau ada adik, jangan sesekali putuskan hubungan dengan dia walaupun korang bergaduh macam mana pun dan jagalah dia dengan baik" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit melihat adiknya masih lagi bermain dengan pasir bersama Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba Probe datang ke arah mereka. Kaizo terkejut dengan kedatang Probe, adakah dia ingin membuat sesuatu yang jahat dekat Boboiboy dan Fang atau dia cuma bersiar-siar sahaja, fikir Kaizo

"EEEEE.. comelnya korang berdua! tapi apasal korang nampak macam Fang dan Boboiboy" Probe berasa pelik melihat mereka berdua

"Kami memang Pang dan Boboiboy lah, robot ungu" kata Fang. Probe tidak tahan melihat kecomelan suara Fang, dia ingin sahaja peluk Fang macam peluk teddy bear "Robot ungu, jom main dengan Pang!"

"Tak boleh! robot tue main dengan Boboiboy sahaja" Dia pegang kaki Probe dan Fang pegang kaki Probe lagi sebelah, mereka menarik Probe seperti main tarik tali "ROBOT UNGU NIE BOBOIBOY YANG PUNYA!"

"EEE! janganlah tarik aku! ENCIK BOSS! ENCIK BOSS! TOLONG SAYA!" Probe menjerit-jerit meminta pertolongan dari Adudu tetapi encik bos dia tiada di situ. Dia ada di markas kotak, manakala Probe pula, dia pergi bersiar-siar di kawasan perumahan sebab dia sudah bosan duduk dekat markas kotak

"PANG YANG PUNYYAAAAAA!" Fang menjerit sekuat-kuatnya, Kaizo terpaksa pergi leraikan mereka berdua "PANG PUNYA! PANG PUNYA!" Fang menarik kaki Probe tetapi Boboiboy tidak mahu mengalah, mereka berdua menarik kaki Probe. Probe terasa kakinya macam nak tercabut sahaja

"PANG PUNYA ROBOT!"

"BOBOIBOY PUNYA ROBOT!"

"JANGAN SEKSA DIRI KU! AKU BELUM KAHWIN LAGI!"

"KENAPA DENGAN KAMU BERDUA! DENGAN ROBOT BADUIT NIE PUN KAU NAK BEREBUT JUGA!" terus mereka bertiga diam. Probe mengigil melihat Kaizo sebab dia takut dengan suara garang dari Kaizo

"Maaf abang Taijo" kata Boboiboy dan Fang. Kepala mereka hanya pandang ke bawah kerana rasa malu sebab kena marah dengan Kaizo

"Aku bawa kamu berdua balik, tiada lagi main dekat taman permainan" Kaizo pegang tangan adiknya dan heret dia pergi. Boboiboy menjerit nama kawan dia "PANG! JANGAN TINGGALKAN BOBOIBOY!"

"Abang! janganlah tinggalkan tawan adik dekat situ. Kasihan dia"

"Ha ah, betul kata adik Kapten Kaizo tue" muncul Probe di depan Kaizo "Tak baik pisahkan dia orang berdua. Dia orang kawan baik, lagipun dia orang budak-budak kecik aje, tak elok marah-marah, nanti cepat tua"

"CEPAT TUA KAU KATA! KAU NAK AKU BELASAH KAU KE HAH!"

"Maaf Kapten Kaizo, saya tersilap cakap" mengigil Probe lagi. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ketawa melihat Probe yang sedang cuba memujuk Kaizo "Kapten Kaizo jangan risau, biar saya bawa mereka main-main dekat kedai Tok Aba! biar saya belanja dia orang"

"Wei Probe, bila masa kau ada duit" tanya Gopal sambil pegang tangan Boboiboy

"Ala, aku guna ajelah duit kau, Gopal. Lepas tue aku suruh encik bos tolong bayarkan dekat kau"

"Banyak cantik kau punya idea. Aku duit pun takde, lagi nak suruh aku belanja budak kecil dua orang nie" Tanpa mereka sedari, Boboiboy dan Fang main tolak-tolak. Boboiboy yang mulakan dulu, dia tolak Fang tetapi Fang tidak jatuh. Selepas itu Fang pula menolak Boboiboy, tetapi dia juga tidak jatuh. Lama-lama, kedua-dua mereka jatuh, selepas itu tergelak kerana sama-sama jatuh. Kaizo kembali tenang, dia bawa sahaja mereka berdua ke kedai Tok Aba, bersama dengan Probe sekali. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying juga turut ikut

* * *

"Apa sudah terjadi dekat cucu atuk?" Tok Aba terkejut melihat cucunya sudah kembali menjadi kanak-kanak 3 tahun "Kamu buat apa sampai jadi macam nie"

"Jangan risau atuk, saya sudah suruh Lahap carikan air untuk pulihkan mereka berdua" Kaizo pandang ke arah kanan, dia melihat Boboiboy dan Fang sedang bermain dengan remote television. Mereka asyik menukar-nukar channel di television

"Takde katunlah hari ini" kata Boboiboy

"Semuanya cerita bosan" kata Fang. Lalu dia melempar remote itu dan terkena kepala Ochobot

"Aduhai, sakit kepala aku"

"Pang! jangan main baling barang orang! nanti rosak, abang juga yang kena gantikan"

"Maaf abang" kata Fang. Dia duduk senyap selepas itu. Ochobot memujuk Fang balik dengan memberikan dia ice cream chocolate. Boboiboy juga mahu ice cream seperti Fang, dia ketuk-ketuk meja kedai Tok Aba sampailah Ochobot bagi ice cream chocolate

"Ini sudah kali ke 2 dia orang makan ice cream" kata Gopal

"Hmm... hyperlah lepas nie" kata Yaya. Mereka betul kata Yaya, Boboiboy dan Fang terus menjadi hyper. Mereka berlari ke sana sini di sekeliling kedai Tok Aba, Kaizo menyuruh Probe menangkap mereka berdua tetapi dia juga tidak larat kerana mereka terlampau hyper. Hari sudah menjadi penat, Boboiboy dan Fang sudah kelihatan penat tapi masih lagi bersemangat untuk bermain

"Pang, jom balik. Kejap lagi nak senja dah. Tak elok main dekat luar waktu senja" Fang ikut sahaja cakap abangnya. Dia pegang tangan abangnya dan melambai-lambai kawannya semua, terutama sekali Boboiboy

"Atuk, Boboiboy nak tidur rumah tawan boleh?" tanya Boboiboy

"Nanti kamu menangis malam-malam macam mana, nanti Kaizo juga yang kamu menyusahkan nanti"

"Ala, bolehlah atuk" Boboiboy buat muka comel dekat atuknya dan lalu Tok Aba berikan cucunya pergi bermalam di rumah Fang. Boboiboy lari terus ke Fang dan beritahu berita gembiranya. Mereka berdua meloncat-loncat kegembiraan

"Comel budak dua orang tue" kata Ochobot

* * *

Malam itu, Kaizo panaskan balik bubur tengahari tadi untuk berikan kepada adiknya dan kawan dia, Boboiboy. Mereka berdua berada di luar sedang menconteng dinding rumah. Fang melukis gambar abangnya. Boboiboy pula melukis gambarnya sendiri. Mereka menconteng dinding tanpa rasa bersalah. Kaizo keluar dari dapur, dia melihat dinding rumahnya habis kena conteng. Dia terkejut melihat dinding rumah penuh dengan lukisan dari mereka berdua, semuanya lukisan comel-comel, Kaizo tidak jadi marah mereka kerana hati dia sejuk melihat satu lukisan dari adiknya

"Apa yang kamu sedang lukiskan?"

"Pang lukis gambar abang" dia tunjukkan lukisannya, gambar Kaizo dengan rambut cacaknya sambil pegang pedang tenaga dan di sebelah lukisan itu ada gambar dia sendiri "Lawa tak adik lukis?"

"Lawa Pang" kata Kaizo. Dia tersenyum melihat adiknya melukis dengan begitu gembira. Mereka berkongsi pensil warna tanpa berebut. Kaizo telah mendapat panggilan daripada Lahap

"Kenapa Lahap?"

"Kapten, saya sudah jumpa air untuk pulihkan Pang dan kawannya"

"Bagus! cepat hantarkan air itu"

"Baik kapten!"

10 minit kemudian, Lahap berikan air penawar itu. Kaizo tuang ke dalam bubur lobak merah dan berikan kepada Boboiboy dan Fang. Kaizo menyuruh mereka makan bubur tersebut, jadi mereka makan sahaja tanpa syak apa-apa. Kaizo dapat melihat perubahan yang terjadi terhadap Boboiboy dan Fang. Mereka makin membesar dan Kaizo berasa lega kerana mereka sudah pulih ke umur asal mereka. Fang tiba-tiba sahaja menguap besar, dia sudah kelihatan begitu mengantuk. Boboiboy juga sudah kelihatan penat dan mengantuk

"Fang, boleh tak aku tidur dekat sini sahaja?" tanya Boboiboy dengan suara mengantuk dia

"Boleh aje Boboiboy. Mengantuk pula aku hari ini"

"Kamu berdua tidak ingat apa yang berlaku tadi?" Boboiboy dan Fang cuba ingatkan balik apa yang mereka buat tadi tapi disebabkan mereka sudah penat, otak mereka tidak dapat berfikir lagi "Takpelah, esok sahaja kamu fikirkan"

"Baik abang" kata Fang "Adik masuk tidur dulu, tak larat nak kemaskan dapur" Lalu mereka berdua tidur di dalam bilik Fang. Kaizo telah bentangkan sebuah tilam di atas lantai bilik adiknya. Selamatlah esok hari ahad, bolehlah mereka berehat di rumah sahaja sebab hari ini, Boboiboy dan Fang terlampau banyak sangat main.

"Selamat malam Boboiboy"

"Selamat malam Fang"

* * *

 **entah kenapa author tidak begitu semangat xD author memang degil, suka sangat paksakan diri :P tapi jangan risau, author tak stress pun~**

 **hehehehee~**

 **Maaf, kalau cerita hari ini tidak begitu menarik seperti chapter 27**

 **Baiklah fangcool xD nanti author akan buatkan :P**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter!**


	29. Musuh

**Welcome back my dear readers~ apa khabar semua?**

 **Hehehe... sebenarnya author tidak sangka pula ada yang cakap chapter 27 best xD kalau ada yang rasa tak best tue, maaf yea**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu berikan review! terima kasih juga selalu berikan kata-kata sokongan anda kepada author dan juga kata-kata semangat!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Musuh

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Kenapa, bagaimana, dimana, mengapa, why why why! jam kuasa dia boleh hilang. Fang mencari-cari jam kuasa dia yang hilang di sekitar rumah, dari bilik dia ke bilik abang dia sehinggalah ke basement rumah. Dia masih juga tidak jumpa jam kuasa dia. Fang menjadi cemas, dia takut abang dia tahu yang dia telah hilangkan jam kuasanya tetapi macam mana dia boleh hilangkan jam kuasa itu? fikir Fang. Dia mula fikirkan balik, apa yang dia buat semalam. Fang bermundar-mandir di ruang tamu rumahnya untuk berfikir kali terakhir dia buat semalam

"Semalam aku ingat, aku ada latihan tempur dengan abang aku. Lepas tue abang buli aku, dia suruh aku... ALAMAK!" Baru dia teringat, dia tertinggal jam kuasa dia dekat kapal angkasa tapi abang sudah terbang jauh dengan kapal angkasa dia. Kaizo telah mendapat berita kecemasan dan dia perlu pergi dengan segera, dia kata dia pergi tidak lama "Aduh, macam mana aku boleh lupa jam kuasa aku" Fang menepuk dahinya. Dia terpaksa pergi ke sekolah tanpa jam kuasanya dan berharap sangat tiada alien, musuh-musuh abang dia atau Adudu cuba menyerang dia atau kawan dia. Kalau ada musuh yang menyerang, apa yang boleh dia buat, baling batu? lari? sorokan diri? malas aku nak fikir, kata dihati Fang. Dia mengambil beg sekolahnya dan terus ke sekolah

Dia asyik fikirkan tentang jam kuasanya sampai dia tidak sedar bahawa ada lohong hitam di belakangnya. Fang terasa dirinya sedang terapung, dia menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat lohong hitam yang begitu besar daripada sebelum ini. Fang cuba turunkan badannya untuk lari dari sini tetapi sedutan lohong hitam itu terlalu kuat. Siapa yang boleh dia panggil untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, jam kuasa pun sudah tiada. Baru dia teringat, kuasa penembus dia. Mungkin lohong hitam tidak dapat menyedut dia masuk, mungkin sahaja dia dapat tembuskan dirinya daripada lohong hitam tersebut. Fang cepat-cepat menekan logo F di cermin matanya sebelum dia tersedut masuk ke dalam lohong hitam tersebut tetapi dirinya tiba-tiba jatuh dan dia cepat-cepat matikan kuasa penembus dia sebelum dia tertembus ke dalam tanah. Fang terjatuh di atas jalan raya, dia nampak lohong hitam itu sudah hilang

"Pelik aku, kenapa tiba-tiba sahaja hilang?" Fang melihat sekelilingnya, dia takut jika lohong hitam itu muncul balik. Dia perlu lari dari tempat itu sebelum lohong hitam itu muncul balik. Secara tidak langsung, dia terdengar seseorang sedang menyanyikan lagu tidur dia. Fang menjadi panik, dia tidak sempat untuk lari dari tempat itu, dia terus tertidur di situ juga. Seorang lelaki yang sebaya dengan abangnya, tersenyum sinis melihat Fang sudah tertidur di atas jalan raya. Dia mengangkat Fang dan terus membawa dia ke kapal angkasanya

* * *

Mata Fang terbuka secara pelahan-lahan. Dia nampak dirinya berada di dalam sebuah makmal. Makmal ini bukan makmal biasa yang ada di bumi tetapi ini adalah makmal mempunyai teknologi tinggi, ini makmal milik alien. Dia cuba bangunkan dirinya tetapi badannya sudah diikat di sebuah katil besi. Tangan dan kakinya juga turut diikat. Dia cuba lepaskan tangannya tetapi gagal kerana ikatan itu adalah ikatan besi "Siapa yang tangkap aku?" Fang melihat sekelilingnya, matanya agak silau kerana cahaya lampu yang begitu kuat memacar ke arahnya

"Selamat pagi Fang" Fang kenal suara itu dan lalu dia melihat ke tepi dan dia terkejut "KAU! kenapa kau tangkap aku!"

"Hehehehe... bukan aku yang tangkap kau tapi abang aku yang tangkap kau" Selama ini dia tidak sangka bahawa Robin adalah alien juga seperti dia "Kau ingat kau seorang sahaja alien dekat sekolah, aku juga alien, macam kau. Aku juga tahu kesemua rahsia pelajar-pelajar di sekolah kita, rahsia kau juga aku tahu. Berguna juga lagu tidur kau, begitu senang sekali abang aku tangkap kau" Fang terkejut, dia ingatkan tiada siapa tahu tentang rahsia lagu tidur dia, kecuali kawan baik dia

"Jadi! kaulah yang bocorkan rahsia Zakwan" kata Fang yang begitu marah sekali "kau sengaja buat begitu untuk buli aku lagi!"

"Betul tue Pang! abang kau selalu panggil kau Pang.. tak sangka abang aku dapat tangkap kau begitu mudah sekali, rahsia kau cukup berguna" Robin tergelak sinis

"APASAL ABANG KAU TANGKAP AKU PULA! KAU NAK BULI AKU LAGI KE?" Robin hanya tergelak sinis sahaja

"Buli kau lagi? buat apa" kata Robin "Kau berada di sini kerana abang kau. Abang kau adalah musuh ketat abang aku"

"Musuh ketat abang aku?"

"Betul tue Fang, aku juga seperti abang kau, pemburu sfera kuasa tapi kuasa-kuasa tersebut bukan untuk alien baik seperti kau tetapi kesemua kuasa itu adalah untuk diri aku dan juga adik aku" Fang terdengar suara seorang lelaki yang sedang masuk ke dalam makmal tersebut. Dia mengambil sebuah alat suntik dan isikan di dalamnya dengan cairan yang berwarna silver. Fang takut melihat alat suntikan itu "Kau takut dengan alat nie?" kata lelaki itu "Tak perlu takut, ini semuanya untuk kebaikan kau dan abang kau juga nanti"

"Apa kau nak buat dengan aku?" Fang bergelut untuk lepaskan dirinya. Dia juga tidak tahu apa cecair silver itu akan buat dekat dirinya nanti "Siapa kau hah?!"

"Nama aku Devon, aku dan adik aku berasal dari planet yang sama dengan kau. Aku ke sini untuk membalas dendam terhadap abang kau" kat Devon

"Jadi, kuasa lohong hitam tadi adalah kuasa kau!"

"Betul tue Fang, kuasa itu adalah kuasa aku. Aku yang telah hantar kau dan abang kau pergi melihat bagaimana ibu kau mati. Aku tidak sangka pula kau akan menjadi trauma, tapi aku benci dengan kawan abang kau tue. Dialah yang rosakan rancangan aku! Kau sepatutnya menderita dengan kematian ibu kau sebab aku ingin melihat abang kau musnah dan lemah! dan air yang aku hantar dekat abang kau, sepatutnya air adalah untuk dia tetapi kau dan kawan kau yang minum air itu" dia pegang tangan Fang dan basahkan sedikit di lengannya menggunakan kapas, lalu dia masukkan jarum

"APA KAU NAK BUAT NIE!"

"Disebabkan kau rosakan rancangan aku, dan ini adalah balasannya. Kau akan menjadi orang suruhan aku, kau akan buat apa sahaja yang aku suruh, iaitu membunuh abang kau sendiri" dia tersenyum sinis kepada Fang, Robin pula ketawa jahat melihat Fang sedang cuba untuk lepaskan tangannya "Ubat ini adalah rekaan khas dari aku, ubat ini dapat mengawal diri kau untuk membunuh abang kau sendiri" Fang bergelut lagi tetapi Devon sudah menekan alat suntik itu secara pelahan-lahan dan masukkan cecari silver itu ke dalam badan Fang "Jangan risau Fang, semuanya akan berakhir nanti"

* * *

Loceng waktu rehat sudah berbunyi, Boboiboy pergi ke kelas Fang untuk melihat samada kawan baik dia datang ke sekolah atau tidak. Pagi tadi Boboiboy tunggu kawannya di tempat biasa mereka berkumpul tapi Fang langsung tidak muncul. Dia mengintai sedikit dan nampak kerusi dan meja Fang kosong. Dia berasa pelik, selalunya Fang akan beritahu dia kenapa dia tidak hadir ke sekolah. Dia cuba menghubungi Fang menggunakan jam kuasanya tetapi gagal

"Tak kan abang dia pergi kurungkan dia lagi, tak mungkinlah" kata Boboiboy

"Isk, jangan cakap dia trauma lagi" muncul Gopal disebelah Boboiboy

"Tak, aku tak rasa dia trauma lagi. Ini mesti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dekat dia"

"Kau sudah cuba hubungi abang dia ke?" tanya Gopal. Mereka beredar dari situ untuk turun ke kantin

"Belum lagi Gopal" kata Boboiboy sambil menghantar mesej kepada Fang. Dia berharap sangat Fang akan baca mesej dia dan akan membalas mesej tersebut kerana hati dia rasa tidak senang. Dia dapat rasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dekat kawan baik dia. Setelah sampai di kantin sekolah, Boboiboy tidak rasa begitu lapar sangat. Dia hanya pandang sahaja makanan yang tersedia di atas kaunter kantin, selera dia hilang kerana terlalu risau sangat. Dia hanya duduk diam sahaja di bangku kantin sekolah sambil berfikirkan tentang Fang, manakala Gopal pula, dia sudah pergi beratur untuk membeli makanan. Dia berfikir sehingga tidak sedar Yaya dan Ying duduk di hadapan dia dengan makanan mereka

"Kau ok ke Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya

"Aku tak ok Yaya" kata Boboiboy dengan nada yang lemah "Fang ada hubungi korang tak?" Yaya dan Ying cuma gelengkan sahaja kepala dia

"Takde pula Boboiboy. Kenapa?" tanya Yaya

"Dia sakit ke?" tanya Ying pula

"Entah, tiada khabar berita dari dia. Abang dia pun takde pula hubungi aku.. Alamak! aku baru teringat, aku kena hubungi abang Kaizo, nak tanya tentang Fang"

"Tak payah hubungi dia, Kapten Kaizo tengah datang dekat kita" Yaya menunjuk di belakang Boboiboy "Tapi Fang tiada pula dengan dia"

Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Kaizo sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Muka dia begitu serius dan marah, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatkan dia marah. Fang buat abang dia marah ke? sampai tak datang sekolah, fikir Boboiboy. Kaizo berdiri di tepi meja dan dia mencari-cari sesuatu

"Mana adik aku?" tanya Kaizo

"Fang? aik, dia takde dekat rumah ke?" kata Boboiboy "Sebab tadi saya tengok, dia takde dekat kelas dia"

"Takde? ADIK AKU TIDAK DATANG KE SEKOLAH!" Semua pelajar yang ada di kantin sekolah, berhenti sekejap kerana semua terkejut dengan suara garang Kaizo. Mereka sudah tahu dengan Fang mempunyai seorang abang, dia ada juga datang jenguk-jenguk untuk melihat adiknya pada waktu rehat. Kadang-kadang untuk mengambil dia pulang dari sekolah. Mereka juga sudah terbiasa dengan suara garang Kaizo, jadi mereka tidak takut sangat tapi kadang-kadang suara garang Kaizo boleh membuatkan setengah pelajar menangis

"Ha ah, saya sudah cuba hubungi dia tapi gagal" kata Boboiboy

Kaizo mengeluarkan jam kuasa adiknya dari poket seluarnya "Itu sebab dia tertinggal jam kuasanya di kapal angkasa. Kalau jam kuasa ini jatuh kepada orang yang salah, aku akan hukum adik aku sendiri" kata Kaizo "Jadi, kamu semua tidak tahu ke mana dia pergi?"

"Maaf kapten Kaizo, kami tak tahu" kata Yaya. Mereka semua terduduk diam sambil fikirkan dimana Fang berada sekarang. Kaizo menjadi risau dengan adiknya. Dia tahu dengan perangai adiknya, dia bukannya sejenis yang suka ponteng sekolah. Lagipun, adiknya tidak mempunyai masalah apa-apa, kalau ada pun, dia akan senyap sahaja dan akan bersendirian. Ini mesti musuh baru dia menculik adiknya, fikir Kaizo

"Eh! itu Fang" Kaizo pusing kebelakang dan nampak adiknya yang begitu ceria sekali. Tiada kecederaan atau luka di mana-mana, dia nampak ceria dan mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat abangnya. Di sebelah tangan kanannya, dia sedang memegang sebuah plastik yang besar

"Pang! ke mana kau pergi tadi?" tanya Kaizo, suara dia agak garang tetapi adiknya nampak tenang sahaja seperti tiada apa yang berlaku terjadi ke atas dirinya kecuali dia nampak ceria sahaja. Kaizo berasa pelik dengan adiknya, selalunya adiknya tidaklah seceria begini

"Adik pergi kedai tadi" kata Fang "Adik pergi beli parang" Fang keluarkan sebilah parang yang tajam di dalam beg plastik tersebut. Parang itu agak besar dan tajam sekali. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terkejut melihat parang itu, dan mereka cepat-cepat jauhkan diri daripada Fang. Pelajar lain yang nampak Fang sedang memegang parang itu, mereka rasa takut jika Fang tiba-tiba sahaja akan mengamuk. Ada yang lari keluar dari kantin sekolah, ada yang sedikit lagi hendak menangis dan ada juga ingin melihat apa yang Fang ingin lakukan dengan parang tersebut

"Apa kau nak buat dengan parang tue Fang?" tanya Boboiboy. Kerisauan dia bertambah lagi, tidak pernah pula Fang pergi beli parang, fikir Boboiboy

"Fang! kau sudah gila ke bawa parang pergi ke sekolah! Kau nak aku laporkan kepada pengetua sekolah!" kata Yaya dengan nada tegas dia

"Kau nie kenapa? tiba-tiba sahaja bawa parang pergi ke sekolah" Kaizo ingin merampas parang itu dari tangan adiknya tetapi Fang sempat mengelak "PANGG! BAGI BALIK PARANG TUE SEBELUM ORANG LAIN TERCEDERA!"

"Tak nak, buat apa adik nak bagi parang nie dekat abang" Tiba-tiba sahaja suara Fang berubah, dari ceria terus ke suara yang serius "Walaupun adik tiada jam kuasa, adik dapat bunuh abang"

"Wei Fang, kau kenapa? kenapa tiba-tiba kau nak bunuh abang kau pula" Boboiboy bangun untuk menolong Kaizo, dia mesti dapatkan parang itu dari tangan kawan baik dia. Fang sedang mengacukan parang itu ke arah abang dia, dia datang semakin dekat kepada abangnya. Kaizo tidak berganjat dari situ, dia perlu membuat sesuatu walaupun dia terpaksa bertindak ganas dengan adiknya. Tangan kanannya sudah bersedia untuk keluarkan pedang tenaganya. Fang pula tersenyum sinis kepada abangnya. Fang menyerang abangnya, Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaganya. Dia menahan parang tersebut dengan pedang tenaga dia. Tangan kiri Kaizo pegang parang tersebut, dia ingin menolak parang itu. Dia tidak kisah dengan darah yang sedang mengalir keluar dari tapak tangannya, dia hiraukan sahaja rasa kesakitan itu

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Fang tercampak bersama dengan parang tersebut. Parang itu sedikit lagi terkena kakinya tetapi Fang cepat berguling ke tepi

"Abang Kaizo! JANGAN! jangan gunakan kuasa abang Kaizo. Fang sedikit lagi nak kena parang tue"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku perlu bertindak ganas terhadap adik aku. Kalau aku lemah, dia mungkin dapat kalahkan aku"

"Tapi... nanti abang Kaizo akan kehilangan Fang" kata Boboiboy yang cuba memujuk Kaizo

Kaizo tahu, tindakan dia tadi itu memang merbahayakan nyawa adiknya tetapi dia tidak mahu berlembut sahaja dengan adiknya yang sedang mengganas itu. Fang bangkit balik dan mengambil parangnya. Fang berlari ke arah Kaizo untuk menyerang lagi. Boboiboy yang berdiri di sebelah Kaizo, dia akan cuba untuk berlawan dengan Fang

"Hati-hati Boboiboy" kata Gopal yang begitu risau dengan situasi ini. Dia terdengar jeritan pelajar-pelajar lain, ada yang lari pergi dapatkan cikgu mereka. Keadaan di kantin sekolah menjadi huru-hara. Mereka menjerit-jerit meminta tolong, ada yang cuba memujuk Fang supaya jangan bertindak begitu terhadap abang dia

"Wei Gopal, tukarkan parang itu jadi makanan" bisik Ying

"Ha ahlah! TUKARAN ROTI PRANCIS!" Parang tersebut menjadi roti panjang, Fang terkejut melihat parangnya sudah bertukar menjadi makanan. Dia baling roti itu kerana dia marah, dia marah dengan kawan dia tetapi dia tiada masa untuk membalas dendam terhadap kawan dia. Dia hanya tertumpukan kepada abangnya sahaja. Mereka begitu selamat kerana jam kuasa Fang, abang dia masih lagi pegang

"Kau ingat kau boleh hentikan rancangan aku" Fang keluarkan sebilah pisau yang ada di dalam stokin sekolah dia "Hehehee..." Fang berlari lagi ke arah abangnya. Kaizo tiada pilihan lain, dia terus tangkap tangan adiknya dan merampas pisau itu. Boboiboy pula cuba memeluk badan Fang dari belakang tetapi Fang bergelut dengan mereka. Kekuatan Fang semakin kuat semenjak dia menjalani latihan tempur dengan abangnya tiap-tiap hari. Dia pijak kaki Boboiboy tetapi Boboiboy menahan Fang lagi. Fang dengan tangannya kena pegang, dia terpaksa tunduk dan terbalikkan Boboiboy yang ada dibelakangnya. Boboiboy terbalik dan jatuh di atas Kaizo. Tangan dia terlepas juga, dia mengambil pisaunya balik yang sudah jatuh di atas lantai kantin sekolah

"GRAVITY PEMBERAT!"

"AKAR BERDURI!"

Fang tidak dapat bergerak, dengan badannya yang terasa berat dan telah diikat dengan akar-akar berduri. Dia mungkin dapat lepaskan diri dari ikatan itu, jadi Gopal menukar akar-akar itu menjadi besi "LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU!" Yaya hilangkan kuasa gravity, Fang masih lagi tidak dapat lepaskan dirinya. Boboiboy bangunkan diri yang terjatuh di atas Kaizo. Belakang badannya rasa sakit, dia tidak sangka kawan baik dia boleh terbalikkan dirinya dengan begitu mudah sekali

"Aduh, sakitnya badan aku" kata Boboiboy. Kaizo juga bangun untuk membawa adiknya pulang ke rumah. Dia tidak boleh berlawan dengan adiknya di sini, kerana ia akan mengancam nyawa pelajar lain

"FANG! KAMU DATANG KE BILIK PENGETUA DENGAN SEGERA!" Cikgu disiplin memanggil Fang. Pelajar-pelajar lain berbisik-bisik sesama sendiri, mereka tidak tahu samada Fang akan dibuang sekolah atau gantung sekolah. Kaizo terpaksa mengheret adiknya ke bilik pengetua, Fang pula masih lagi cuba untuk melepaskan dirinya tetapi ikatan besi itu terlampau kuat. Dia menjerit-jerit suruh abangnya melepaskan dia agar dia dapat jalankan tugas dia iaitu membunuh abangnya. Sekali abang dia tidak mati, selagi itu dia akan cuba membunuh abang dia

* * *

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menerima berita buruk dari Kaizo selepas sahaja mereka sudah habis sekolah. Mereka tidak sangka Fang sedikit lagi hendak dibuang sekolah tapi Kaizo membuat rayuan agar adiknya kekal lagi di sekolah ini. Jadi pengetua sekolah membuat keputusan, jikalau Fang membawa parang, pisau atau mana-mana senjata yang boleh membahayakan nyawa orang lain, Fang mungkin akan dibuang sekolah. Fang begitu nasib baik kerana dia dikenakan gantung sekolah selama seminggu. Dia masih lagi bergelut untuk melepaskan dirinya. Kaizo terpaksa membawa dia ke kapal angkasa dan kurung adiknya di dalam bilik tidurnya

"ABANG BOBOIBOY! ABANG BOBOIBOY!" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Rizu sedang berlari menangis ke arah dia. Rizu peluk Boboiboy "Abang Boboiboy, abang Fang kena buang sekolah ke?"

"Tak, abang Fang tak dibuang sekolah" kata Boboiboy

"Jadi, abang Fang cuma dikenakan gantung sekolah sahajalah?"

"Yea Rizu" Yaya berikan senyuman kepada Rizu supaya dia jangan risau sangat tentang Fang "Tapi buat masa sekarang, Rizu tidak boleh berjumpa abang Fang dulu"

"Kenapa?" Rizu mula rasa risau "Abang Fang sakit ke? ada orang jahat buat dia lagi ke?" Dia pandang wajah-wajah mereka semua. Rizu kenal dengan muka-muka itu, semuanya rasa simpati dengan Rizu. Mereka cuba sembunyikan perkara yang sebenar kepada Rizu

"Bukan Rizu, tapi Rizu memang tak boleh jumpa abang Fang" kata Ying "Nanti dia sudah sembuh, baru boleh jumpa dia" Rizu lepaskan pelukan dia, wajah dia menjadi lebih sedih. Dia tidak tahu apa yang berlaku tadi semasa waktu rehat, ramai yang tidak mahu bercerita dekat dia sebab mereka tahu Rizu rapat dengan Fang. Kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dekat Rizu, takut Rizu akan sedih. Ini semua sebab kawan baik dia, Roy tidak membenarkan sesiapa beritahu Rizu kerana dia takut Rizu akan susah hati dan mungkin dia boleh jatuh sakit kerana penyakit dia

"Rizu jangan sedih" Yaya cuba memujuk Rizu "Mari akak hantar Rizu balik rumah, nak tak?" Rizu mengelap air matanya dan pegang tangan Yaya

"Akak pun temankan Rizu sekali. Nanti esok esok kamu boleh jumpa abang Fang balik"

Boboiboy dan Gopal rasa lega apabila Yaya dan Ying berjaya memujuk Rizu. Mereka lihat sahaja Rizu berjalan sambil pegang tangan Yaya, dia masih lagi nampak sedih "Jangan risau Rizu, kami akan selamatkan abang kesayangan kau tue" kata Boboiboy

"Bagaimana kita nak selamatkan dia? Dia sendiri sudah jadi tak betul"

"Mesti ada cara untuk selamatkan dia" kata Boboiboy dengan penuh yakin "Aku yakin, ini mesti kerja Adudu!" Boboiboy berlari ke pintu pagar sekolah, Gopal juga turut ikut Boboiboy. Mereka berlari ke rumah Fang. Sampai sahaja di rumah Fang, mereka mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Kaizo membuka pintu dan lalu mereka masuk ke dalam. Boboiboy dan Gopal nampak tapak tangan kiri Kaizo sudah dibalut

"Fang sudah ok ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Belum, Ochobot ada dekat dalam bilik dia. Adik aku tengah tidur, aku terpaksa nyanyikan lagu tidur dia tue untuk membawa dia balik ke sini" kata Kaizo "Tadi aku kurung dia dekat kapal angkasa, dia cuba untuk melepaskan diri, sampai habis pintu bilik dia, dia pergi rosakkan" Boboiboy dan Gopal tidak sangka kawan baik mereka akan bertindak ganas, sampai sanggup pintu bilik dia dekat kapal angkasa, semata-mata untuk pergi bunuh abang dia. Boboiboy dapat rasakan ada orang telah berjaya menghasut Fang. Mereka bertiga naik ke atas dan terus ke bilik Fang. Mereka nampak Ochobot sedang scan seluruh badan Fang

"Hmmmm..." Ochobot cuba mengumpul data yang dia dapat

"Kenapa Ochobot? ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan Fang ke?" tanya Boboiboy

"Mengikut data yang aku terima, ada sesuatu yang berada di pengaliran darah dia. Benda itu yang membuat Fang bertindak ganas terhadap Kapten Kaizo" Ochobot cuba untuk scan Fang lagi "Bukan dekat darah dia sahaja, dekat otak dia pun ada juga. Makin parah nie"

"Kapten Kaizo nak pergi mana?" tanya Boboiboy yang nampak Kaizo keluar dari bilik adiknya

"Aku nak pergi belasah Adudu, dan paksa dia pulihkan adik aku" Boboiboy boleh dengar nada kemarahan Kaizo, dia juga nampak Kaizo sedang mengenggam tangannya "Kau jaga adik aku, aku akan kembali"

"Hmmm... kasihan Kapten Kaizo"

"Kenapa kau pula kena kasihan dekat abang Kaizo, Ochobot?"

"Aku kasihan sebab adik dia asyik jadi mangsa sahaja, Boboiboy" Ochobot melihat Fang yang sedang tidur nyenyak "Ini sudah kali ke berapa Fang terkena perbuatan jahat. Aku takut Kapten Kaizo yang jadi stress nanti"

"Agaknya, bagaimana kalau Kapten Kaizo jadi stress.." Gopal cuba bayangkan, adakah dia akan menjadi lebih gila? atau dia pergi betapa di kapal angkasanya "hmmm... susah nak dibayangkan"

"Kau nie Gopal, fikir macam itu pula" kata Boboiboy "Aku tak rasa abang Kaizo akan menjadi stress"

"Kau pasti ke Boboiboy" kata Gopal sambil keluarkan donut lobak merah yang ada di dalam poket seluar sekolahnya "Manalah tahu, dia sebenarnya memang sudah stress pun. Baik dia pergi jalankan misi dia daripada duduk dekat bumi nie. Asyik kena jaga adik dia sahaja. Tengoklah tahun nie pun sudah berapa kali Fang ditimpa nasib malang, hari itu dia dah trauma, dia jadi jahat, kena rasuk.. lepas nie apa pula" Gopal makan donut lobak merah dia

"Tak baik kau nie Gopal"

"Ala, aku cakap aje Boboiboy"

"Sudahlah korang berdua. Jangan nak bergaduh sangat, sekarang kita kena tumpukan bagaimana nak selamatkan Fang daripada bunuh abang dia" kata Ochobot

"Ala, mesti Adudu punya kerja. Dia ajelah orang jahat yang ada dekat Pulau Rintis nie"

"Kau pasti Boboiboy" muncul Kaizo di muka pintu bilik adiknya dan di sebelah dia ada Adudu. Kolar baju dia kena pegang dengan Kaizo. Mereka masuk ke dalam bilik Fang

"Apa Adudu buat dekat sini?"

"Dia nak periksa kawan kamulah" muncul pula Probe "Encik bos kata tadi, ini bukan kerja jahat dia. Dia cakap lagi, ada musuh lain yang ada dekat sini"

"Senyaplah kau" Adudu ketuk kepala besi Probe dengan beg peralatan dia

"Aduh! janganlah ketuk saya encik bos" Adud hiraukan sahaja kata-kata Probe, dia ketuk kepala besi Probe dan ketuk lagi dan ketuk lagi sampailah Kaizo menjerit dekat Adudu

"SUDAHHH! INI BUKAN MASANYA UNTUK MAIN KETUK-KETUK! CEPAT PERIKSA ADIK AKU!" Adudu terus berhenti ketuk kepala besi Probe

"err... baiklah Kapten Kaizo" dia buka beg peralatan dia dan keluarkan satu mesin untuk scan badan Fang

"Tapi aku sudah scan badan dia" kata Ochobot "Tapi aku tak pasti apa benda dalam badan dia tue"

"Hmmm..." Adudu melihat data yang dia terima di mesin tersebut "Hmmmm..."

"Kenapa kamu senyap sahaja?"

"Maaf Kapten Kaizo" kata Adudu "Adik Kapten Kaizo terkena sejenis ubatan nano, ada orang yang suntik ke dalam badan dia. Ubat ini dapat mengawal seseorang dan dia akan buat apa sahaja sehingga dia berjaya" Adudu membaca lagi data tersebut "Kalau Kapten Kaizo nak saya buatkan ubat yang dapat lawan nano ini, mungkin dalam satu atau dua hari akan siap"

"Kalau macam itu, kau jangan buang masa. Cepat ubat tersebut sebelum adik aku bertindak ganas lagi terhadap aku"

"Baiklah Kapten Kaizo" Adudu menyimpan balik mesin scan dia ke dalam beg hitam dia "Dalam masa sehari dua, ubat itu akan siap. Tapi Kapten Kaizo kena hati-hati, dia tidak akan berhenti selagi matlamat dia tidak tercapai" Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia hanya memerhatikan adiknya yang terbaring di atas katil. Dia sedang berfikir, siapa yang masukan ubat nano itu di dalam badan adiknya. Musuh baru? tapi siapa? Kaizo mempunyai ramai musuh, ramai yang cuba untuk menjatuhkan Kaizo tetapi setiap serangan daripada mereka, Kaizo berjaya mengelak dan dia berjaya kalahkan musuh-musuh dia

"Abang Kaizo, takpe ke tinggalkan Fang dekat sini? Saya takut nanti dia bangun, dia akan bertindak lagi"

"Takpe, biar aku sahaja uruskan dia" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius "Kamu jangan risau, dia hanya mahu aku sahaja. Jadi kamu bertiga boleh pulang ke rumah, aku tidak mahu sesiapa yang tercedera nanti"

"Baik abang Kaizo" Boboiboy keluar dari bilik Fang bersama dengan Gopal dan Ochobot. Adudu dan Probe sudah lama keluar dari bilik tersebut "Hati-hati abang Kaizo" bisik Boboiboy

* * *

Kaizo tertidur di sebelah adiknya, dia dari tadi lagi, langsung tidak keluar dari bilik adiknya. Dia ingin menjaga adiknya walaupun dia tahu nyawa dia di dalam bahaya sekarang. Dia akan buat apa sahaja untuk selamatkan adiknya dari membunuh dirinya. Dia tidak mahu kalah dengan musuh terbaru dia, dia akan buktikan dia bukanlah kapten yang lemah. Dia adalah Kapten Kaizo, pemberontak lagenda, pemburu sphera kuasa dan juga seorang abang yang suka membuli adiknya sendiri

Kaizo terbangun dan terkejut adiknya hilang dari katil dia "Pang!" dia memanggil nama adiknya "Pang! mana kau?" Kaizo keluar dari bilik adiknya. Dia pergi mencari adiknya di sekitar rumahnya tetapi Fang tiada di dalam rumah tersebut. Dia periksa poket seluarnya, jam kuasa Fang masih lagi bersama dengan dia. Dia periksa jam kuasanya pula, jam kuasa dia selamat

"Abang! abang cari adik ke?" Kaizo pusing kebelakang dan nampak adiknya sedang pegang segelas air "Abang minumlah"

"Pang, kau bubuh racun ke dalam air itu?"

"Macam mana abang tahu adik bubuh racun dalam air nie" kata Fang dengan suara dia yang begitu ceria "Adik buatkan air ini, khas untuk abang. Minumlah air ini abang"

"Kau nak aku minum air tue" Kaizo datang dekat kepada adiknya dan lalu dia tersenyum sinis "Baiklah, abang akan minum" Mata Fang bersinar-sinar apabila melihat abangnya mengambil gelas itu. Dia kelihatan begitu gembira sekali

"GARI TENAGA!" Kaizo mengari adiknya

"Apa abang buat nie! lepaskan adik! lepaskan adik!"

"KAU INGAT AKU AKAN MINUM AIR INI!" kata Kaizo dengan suara garang dia "Apa kata abang tuang air ini di dalam mulut kau, bagaimana rasanya apabila kau minum air ini" Kaizo membuka mulut adiknya tetapi Fang bergelut untuk menutup mulutnya itu "Baru kau takut! CEPAT BUKA MULUT TUE!" Fang hanya gelengkan kepalanya sahaja, dia takut melihat abangnya sendiri ingin membunuh dia

"Kalau kau tak nak, takpe" Kaizo letak gelas itu di tepi television "Kau nak sangat bunuh abang kau sendiri. Baiklah, aku akan berlawan dengan kau di kapal angkasa tapi tanpa menggunakan kuasa. Jika kau kalah, aku akan kurung kau di kapal angkasa sehingga si kepala kotak tue sudah siapkan ubat untuk kau" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Tapi kalau adik menang, adik sendiri akan hapuskan abang" kedua-dua mereka memberikan senyuman sinis. Kaizo melepaskan adiknya dan mereka terus ke medan latihan tempur di kapal angkasa

Kedua-dua mereka berdiri dan pandang ke arah masing-masing. Fang dengan muka ceria dia, dia terlalu yakin dapat kalahkan abangnya dan sekali gus, dapat hapuskan abangnya sendiri. Manakala Kaizo pula, dia dengan muka serius dia. Dia seperti orang yang tiada perasaan kerana muka dia sentiasa serius. Lahap duduk di tepi sambil makan biskut Yaya. Dia takut kalau Kaptennya kalah dengan Fang tetapi dia tahu kaptennya tidak akan mudah mengalah dan akan tetap bangkit

"Bila nak mula nie" kata Lahap. Dia sudah penat untuk melihat siapa yang akan menyerang dulu. Kaizo atau Fang? Kapten Kaizo atau Prebet Pang? Fang yang mulakan dulu, dia berlari ke arah abangnya dan lompat untuk memberikan tendang pertama dia tetapi Kaizo melompat kebelakang dan dapat mengelak daripada terkena tendangan tersebut. Kaizo melompat ke arah belakang Fang dan memberikan super flying kick kepada adiknya. Fang yang tidak sedar dengan tendangan tersebut, dia terjatuh dan lalu bangkit balik untuk berlawan dengan abangnya. Dia cuba untuk menumbuk abangnya tetapi Kaizo pegang tumbukan adiknya dan lalu dia pusingkan tangannya sehingga membuatkan Fang menjerit

"Kau tak kan dapat kalahkan aku, Pang" kata Kaizo. Fang cuba untuk memijak kaki abangnya tetapi Kaizo tahu dengan cara lawan adiknya, dia lepaskan tangan adik dan terus somersault ke belakang. Fang mengejar abangnya lagi, tetapi abangnya begitu pantas dan dapat mengelak semua serangan Fang. Dia berikan tendangan terakhirnya sebelum abangnya lompat dan berikan tumbukan begitu kuat ke arah dada adiknya. Fang pegang dadanya kerana terlalu sakit, Kaizo datang dekat kepada adiknya

"Kau sudah kalah, Pang"

"Belum, adik tak kan kalah dengan abang" dia mengenggam tangannya untuk menumbuk abangnya tetapi Kaizo berpusing dan berdiri di belakang adiknya. Dia pegang tangan Fang dan pusingkan tangannya dan letak di belakang badan Fang "Sakit sakit sakit!"

"Baik kau mengaku kalah, Pang. Sebelum abang belasah kau secukup-cukupnya"

"Tak nak, adik tak kan mengalah. Adik akan dapat apa yang adik mahu, adik akan bunuh abang juga" Kaizo begitu geram dengan adiknya, dia menolak adiknya dengan menggunakan kaki

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Fang tercampak dan terkena dinding kapal angkasa "GARI TENAGA!" Fang yang sudah pengsan akibat terkena dinding kapal angkasa, dia terpaksa mengarikan adiknya sendiri

"Kapten, apa kapten nak buat dengan adik kapten?"

"Lahap, aku mahu kau jaga dia dan jangan bagi dia terlepas keluar dari bilik dia" kata Kaizo "Lepas tue aku mahu kau mencari siapakah musuh terbaru kita"

"Baik kapten!" Lahap dan Kaizo menolak Fang yang sudah digari ke bilik tidurnya. Kaizo baringkan Fang di atas katilnya. Dia keluarkan semua barang-barang yang dapat lepaskan diri dia dari bilik tersebut seperti meja, kerusi, almari, rak buku. Dia cuma tinggalkan beberapa buku latihan dia dan juga sebatang pensil. Kaizo mengunci pintu bilik itu

"Jika dia cuba untuk larikan diri, pasang alat ini dekat pintu" Kaizo memberikan sebuat alat kepada Lahap. Alat itu dapat mengeluarkan tenaga elektrik, sesiapa yang mengusik pintu itu, dia akan terkena kejutan elektrik

"Erkk! tak kan kapten nak buat begitu dekat adik kapten"

"Aku terpaksa Lahap, ini satu-satu caranya untuk dia tidak lepaskan diri daripada bilik itu. Aku perlu mencari dalang, siapa yang mempergunakan adik aku!" Lahap takut melihat wajah kaptennya yang begitu menakutkan. Dia sudah kenal sangat dengan perangai kaptennya, kalau sesiapa yang buli atau mempergunakan adik dia, dia akan belasah orang itu sepuas-puasnya. Dia tahu hanya Kapten Kaizo seorang sahaja yang boleh buli adiknya sendiri

"Apa kamu berdiri di situ lagi! PERGI CARI SIAPA PUNYA KERJA NIE!" Lahap terus ke bilik kawalan untuk siasat siapa musuh mereka. Kaizo masih lagi berdiri di depan pintu bilik adiknya, dia terdengar adiknya cuba untuk lepaskan diri. Dia menendang-nendang pintu tersebut. Dia tiada pilihan lain dan lalu dia pasangkan alat tadi

"Maafkan abang, ini semua untuk kebaikan Pang" dia boleh dengar jeritan adiknya akibat terkena elektrik

"LEPASKAN ADIK! LEPASKAN ADIK! ABANG! LAHAP! LEPASKAN KAN FANG!" Kaizo terpaksa beredar dari situ, dia tidak sanggup mendengar adiknya menjerit

* * *

Keesokannya, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying datang ke rumah bersama dengan Adudu. Ubat itu sudah siap, Adudu berikan ubat itu kepada Kaizo

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo

"Tapi ia akan memakan masa yang lama untuk hapuskan ubat nano itu. Harap Kapten Kaizo bersabar"

"Takpe, asalkan adik aku kembali kepada biasa" Dia suruh Adudu pulang ke markas kotak dia, dia tidak membenarkan Adudu ikut dia atau Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya naik ke kapal angkasa. Dia tidak begitu percaya sangat dengan Adudu, takut nanti dia akan mengetahui rahsia-rahsia dia yang tersimpan di dalam kapal angkasa tersebut. Kaizo membawa kawan-kawan adiknya naik ke kapal angkasa

"Kapten Kaizo, macam mana keadaan Fang?" tanya Yaya

"Hmmm.. pagi tadi aku periksa, keadaan dia agak teruk. Apa yang aku nampak, hati dia tidak begitu tenteram" kata Kaizo "Habis katil dia pergi musnahkan. Buku-buku latihan dia juga dia pergi koyakkan" Mereka sudah sampai di hadapan pintu bilik Fang. Tiada bunyi mengamuk di dalam bilik tersebut, Kaizo tutup alat elektrik tersebut dan buka pintu itu. Dia ternampak adiknya terbaring di atas lantai sambil memeluk kakinya sendiri

"Pang?" Fang nampak abangnya sudah datang, dia bangun dan dia ingin cuba menyerang abang dia lagi "GARI TENAGA!" Fang digari lagi. Lahap datang ke bilik dengan segera, dia berikan alat suntikan kepada Kaizo

"Apa abang nak buat dengan adik! lepaskan adik! lepaskan adik!" Fang meronta-ronta di situ. Yaya dan Ying terpaksa keluar dari bilik tersebut, dia tidak mahu melihat Fang menjerit atau mengamuk di situ. Gopal menutup matanya dengan tangan dia, dia tidak sanggup tengok. Boboiboy pula cuba tenangkan kawan baik dia

"Sabar Fang, sabar! abang kau nak kau sembuh sahaja!" Kaizo masukkan ubat dari Adudu tadi ke dalam alat suntikan itu

"TAK! AKU TAK NAK SEMBUH! AKU NAK ABANG AKU MATI SAHAJA! LEPASKAN AKU!" Kaizo pegang lengan adiknya yang masih lagi menjerit-jerit, dia cucuk lengan adiknya dan lalu masukan pelahan-lahan ubat itu ke dalam badan Fang "Apa abang buat?!"

"Abang cuma masukkan ubat di dalam badan kau sahaja. Ada orang mempergunakan kau adik, beritahu abang siapa orang itu!"

"Adik tak ingat" kata Fang "lepaskan adik! lepaskan adik!" dia masih lagi cuba untuk lepaskan diri. Fang mengamuk-gamuk di situ, Kaizo terpaksa nyanyikan lagu tidur dia, agar adiknya akan tidur. Dia berharap selepas sahaja adiknya bangun, dia akan kembali normal. Fang tertidur di situ, Kaizo lepaskan Fang dan biarkan dia tidur sahaja. Mereka semua keluar dari bilik tersebut

"Lahap, kau tadi kata ada hal penting nak cakap, apa dia?"

"Aku sudah dapat matlumat siapa musuh kita" kata Lahap "tapi kapten tak kan suka apa yang aku akan beritahu"

"Siapa?"

"Musuh ketat kapten iaitu Devon dan adiknya, Robin" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tidak sangka Robin adalah musuh mereka selama ini "Devon telah hantar adiknya ke sini untuk memerhatikan Pang"

"Hmmm... dia dapat tahu adik aku ada di sini"

"Yea kapten.. dan kamu semua perlu berhati-hati, Robin tue tahu segala rahsia korang semua"

"Rahsia kami semua?" Boboiboy terkejut sedikit tetapi setahu dia, dia tiada simpan rahsia daripada sesiapa "Masa Fang yang tidak hadir ke sekolah, aku perasan si Robin pun tiada juga"

"Ha ahlah, aku pun perasan juga, aku ingatkan dia sakit ke apa" kata Gopal

"Kalau dia tahu rahsia kami pun, apa dia boleh buat" kata Ying. Dia juga tiada rahsia yang tersembunyi seperti Boboiboy

"Kau ingat dia tidak boleh gunakan rahsia kamu untuk melemahkan diri kau, dia akan gunakan apa sahaja untuk menjatuhkan kapten aku termasuklah Pang sendiri"

"Betul kata Lahap" Kaizo mengintai bilik adiknya, Fang masih lagi tertidur "Sekarang kita perlu berhati-hati dan aku pasti, kuasa lohong hitam hari itu adalah kuasa dia juga dan jangan mengegada untuk berlawan dia seorang diri, hubungi kawan-kawan kamu atau hubungi aku sahaja"

"Baik Kapten Kaizo!"

* * *

"Nampaknya rancangan kita gagal"

"Yea adik, rancangan kita sudah gagal tapi..." dia membuka sebuah pintu bilik "tapi aku akan tangkap semua rakan-rakan kesayangan dia! AKU AKAN SEKSA MEREKA SEMUA! AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI SELAGI AKU BELUM KALAH!" Devon ketawa besar di dalam bilik makmal tersebut

* * *

 **Maaf x( kalau bahagian lawan tidak begitu memuaskan... author agak lemah bab tue T_T**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **Ililara - terima kasih kerana suka sangat dengan chapter 27 xD hehehe~**

 **Sakura no Hana - Author akan berusaha lagi! thank you!**

 **Twilight Spakle - author memang dan banyak berehat tapi tangan masih lagi nak menulis x(**

 **Alya - hmmmm.. macam Yaya dan Ying aje**

 **Fangcool - amboi xD panggil author nie comel pula.. hehehehhe**

 **Candygirlxxx - ok! author tak kan paksa diri tapi apa boleh buat.. tangan nie nak aje menulis**

 **shinsesei - wah! readers baru? thank you kerana sudi fav. dan follow fanfic ini :3**

 **kita jumpa lagi di next chapter~**


	30. Nama aku Fang!

**Welcome back my lovely readers! how are you? ada apa-apa cerita menarik ke hari ini? hehehe**

 **Sesiapa selepas ini nak ejek si Fang xD ejeklah! HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! (kasihan Fang kena buli dengan author)**

 **Author rasa terharu pula sebab ramai kata chapter 29 best T_T thank you so much!**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu memberikan review! thank you thank you!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini (I'm just a human)**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Nama aku Fang!

"Biskut no 32" Fang merasa biskut yang telah dibuat olehnya. Rasanya ok, tidaklah sesedap biskut no 31, fikir Fang "Biskut no 32, hazelnut campur dengan lobak merah, tak sedap" dia terus buang di dalam tong sampah. Fang rasa sangat bosan kerana dia tiada benda hendak dibuat di rumah. Takpe, minggu depan dia sudah boleh pergi ke sekolah, fikir Fang. Dia tidak sangka dia digantung sekolah selama seminggu, padahal itu bukan kehendak dia nak bawa parang ke sekolah atau nak pergi bunuh abang dia sendiri. Fang cuba untuk ingatkan balik siapa yang tangkap dia hari itu, dia seperti ingat ingat lupa. Suara orang itu seperti seseorang yang dia kenal, tapi siapa? Dia dapat rasakan abang dia dan juga kawan-kawan dia tahu siapa musuh baru mereka tetapi mereka tidak beritahu dia sahaja. Kenapa? fikir Fang

"Mesti dia orang nak bagi aku tenang.. tak nak bagi aku mengamuk.. bla bla bla" kata Fang dengan nada sindiran dia

"Biskut no 33, biskut chocolate oatmeal" ini sahajalah kerja dia dalam masa satu hari, membuat biskut dengan semua bahan yang ada dekat rumah. Buku-buku latihan dia sudah habis dibuat, ulangkaji pun semua dia sudah habis buat. Kalau boleh, nak sangat keluar dari rumah tersebut tetapi abang dia melarang dia jejak kaki di luar rumah. Jadi dia habiskan masa dengan membuat biskut. Kawan-kawan dia ada datang ke rumah, mereka ada juga membawa Rizu sekali. Dia rasa sangat gembira apabila kawan-kawan dia datang ke rumah dia selepas habis sekolah, lebih-lebih lagi apabila mereka bawa donut lobak merah khas untuk dia. Abang dia pula, entah hilang ke mana, dari pagi lagi dia sudah keluar dari rumah

Fang merasa biskut no 33 dan rasanya sungguh sedap. Dia menulis kesedapan di buku notanya dan seterusnya dia merasa biskut no 34 pula, iaitu biskut peanut butter campur dengan white chocolate "Sedap juga rasa peanut butter nie" Shadow dari tadi lagi asyik perhatikan tuannya yang asyik makan sahaja. Dia juga ingin merasa biskut tersebut, dia ber meow meow di kaki Fang

"Shadow pun nak rasa juga?" Fang berikan shadow biskut no 2 iaitu biskut tuna. Mengikut kata dia, biskut tuna itu tidak sedap tetapi tidaklah seteruk biskut Yaya. Jadi dia bagi sahaja Shadow habiskan biskut tersebut. Biskut terakhir dia adalah biskut red velvet. Dia terlalu suka dengan rasa red velvet itu, ada rasa chocolate sedikit

"Kalau aku bagi Gopal, mesti dia suka" dia melihat semua jenis-jenis biskut yang ada di atas meja dapur, apa dia nak buat dengan biskut-biskut yang berlebihan? Bagi kawan dia rasa? jual biskut macam Yaya? Tak, tak mungkin dia akan menjual biskut, itu hanya merosakkan imej dia lagi. Dia tahu imej dia sudah tercalar begitu teruk. Habislah kalau satu sekolah ingat aku nie gila, mesti dia orang tak pandang aku budak paling bergaya dekat sekolah lagi, fikir Fang. Dia menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di meja dapur

"Mesti cikgu Papa tak panggil aku pelajar contoh dah.. pelajar contoh banyak buat hal tahun nie... " Fang mengeluh dengan nasib malang yang di timpa olehnya "Ini baru awal tahun, belum lagi pertengahan tahun lagi.. sudah macam-macam aku kena"

meow meow meow

Fang melihat Shadow, biskut tuna dia sudah pun habis dimakan olehnya "Maaf shadow, biskut tuna dah habis" kata Fang sambil mengemas meja yang penuh dengan biskut dan juga peralatan untuk membuat biskut. Dapur dia sudah menjadi sepah akibat dia terlampau banyak sangat buat biskut. Dia kena kemaskan dapur sebelum abang dia balik. Dia simpan dulu biskut-biskut tersebut di dalam satu balang biskut yang besar. Dia fikir dia nak bagi kawan-kawan dia rasa biskut-biskut tersebut, siapa dapat yang tidak sedap, nasib dia lah

30 minit kemudian,

Dapur sudah kelihatan bersih dan kemas "Apasal aku rasa diri aku nie macam perempuan. Kemas rumah, buat biskut... nampaknya aku perlu kurang tabiat aku, betul tak Shadow?"

Shadow hanya menjawab "meow meow meow meow"

"Betul cakap kau Shadow, aku kan budak lelaki yang sejati cuma aku suka jagakan kebersihan, aku sudah terbiasa masak sendiri masa tinggal sorang-sorang, buat biskut tadi tue pun sebab aku sudah bosan duduk dekat rumah nie" Fang keluar dari dapur dan lalu dia duduk di atas sofa. Shadow melompat ke atas sofa dan baring di sebelah Fang "Agaknya bagaimana kalau abang aku ada seorang adik perempuan" Fang bayangkan diri dia ada rambut panjang, ikat rambut, berpakaian seperti perempuan tapi masih lagi nampak keperempuanan. Terus dia rasa geli "Rasa nak muntah pula"

"Meow meow meow meow"

"Itulah Shadow, aku pun tak dapat nak bayangkan kalau diri aku nie perempuan" Fang hanya bercakap dengan kucing dia, Shadow. Dia buat-buat faham sahaja apa yang Shadow meow meow tadi. Agaknya dia terlalu bosan sangat, sampai bercakap dengan kucing tapi kalau di fikirkan balik, semua pencinta kucing akan bercakap dengan kucing. Ada juga yang suka membebel dekat kucing sebab sepahkan rumah. Fang memasang television dan melihat cerita apa yang menarik pada hari ini

"Drama bosan" dia tukar channel lain

"Drama cinta sedih, sampai nak kena pukau lah, panggil bomoh lah, rampas girlfriend orang lah. bosan! perempuan gedik mesti wujud dalam drama bosan" dia menukar lagi

"Drama cinta tak logic.. "

"Drama cinta budak sekolah... bosan bosan bosan.. orang masa sekolah, untuk belajar BUKAN UNTUK BERCINTA!" apasal aku menjerit macam abang aku? fikir Fang. Lantaklah, kata dihatinya "Janji aku dapat kutuk cerita cinta dekat TV" dia terus menukar channel lain

"apasal lah banyak sangat drama cinta... "

"Lawak yang tidak rasa lawak, nie syok sendiri punya lawak" dia menukar channel lain

"Katun asyik ulang sahaja"

"Pertandingan menyanyi? suara sumbang pun boleh bertanding. NEXT!"

"Movie sudah diulang banyak kali.. bosan pula aku tengok"

"Hmm.. national geographic... best pula tengok negara lain" Fang tidak lagi menukar channel lain, dia hanya melihat pengacara tv pergi mengembara di negara lain dan membawa para penonton ke tempat yang menarik "Agaknya, bila lah abang aku nak bawa aku pergi ke luar negara"

* * *

 _"FELY! FELY! BUKALAH PINTU NIE!" Fang terbangun dari tidurnya, television dia masih lagi pasang dan cerita tadi sudah habis. Berapa lama dia tidur, dia pun tidak tahu tapi siapa pula Fely? Fang bangun dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Kawan-kawan dia senyum melihat dia_

 _"FELY!" Yaya dan Ying peluk dia secara tiba-tiba. Selama ini tidak pernah pula dia kena peluk dengan dua kawan perempuan dia_

 _"WOI! YANG KORANG PELUK AKU APASAL!" Dia melepaskan pelukan dari Yaya dan Ying "Bila masa pula nama aku jadi Fely, NAMA AKU FANG LAH!"_

 _"errr.. kau demam ke? nama kau kan Fely bukan Fang" kata Boboiboy_

 _"Entahnya kau nie Fely, nama sendiri pun boleh lupa" kata Gopal pula_

 _"Fely tue kan nama perempuan, aku lelaki lah!"_

 _"DEY! kau tue perempuan lah, bukan lelaki! cuba kau tengok diri kau dekat cermin" Fang pergi ke cermin yang ada di ruang tamu dia, dia terkejut beruk melihat dirinya menjadi seorang gadis yang ayu. Rambutnya panjang sehingga ke paras bahu, dia memakai cekak rambut yang berwarna ungu dan juga mempunyai riben putih. Dia memakai skirt labuh sampai ke kaki, baju putih yang tidak ketat dan dia juga memakai jaket ungu lengan panjang "TIDAKKKKKKKK! MACAM MANA AKU BOLEH JADI PEREMPUAN NIE!"_

 _"Err... Fely, kau ok ke? jangan cakap kau stress duduk dekat rumah sampai kau lupa jantina kau sendiri" kata Yaya yang sangat risau dengan kawan baik dia "Mari aku buatkan teh untuk kau, untuk kurangkan stress kau"_

 _"Aku juga ada bawa donut kegemaran kau, nanti kita makan sama-sama" kata Ying. Dia dan Yaya masuk ke dalam dapur untuk sediakan minuman petang untuk kawan-kawan mereka yang lain_

 _Fang duduk di atas sofa sambil menutup mukanya kerana dia rasa malu. Malu dengan dirinya yang telah menjadi seorang gadis. Tiba-tiba sahaja dia terfikirkan sesuatu "INI MESTI KERJA ADUDU! JAGA DIA!" kata Fang dengan nada garangnya_

 _"Wei wei, ini bukan Adudu punya kerjalah"_

 _"Habis, kalau bukan dia, siapa yang buat?" tanya Fang kepada Boboiboy_

 _"Aduh!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Tiada siapa punya kerjalah, kau nie mimpi ke? Kan aku dah cakap tadi, kau tue perempuan bukan lelaki"_

 _"WOI! aku lelaki lah! BUKAN PEREMPUAN"_

 _"Garang betul Fely nie, selalunya aku tengok dia nie ayu sahaja" bisik Gopal kepada Boboiboy_

 _"Itulah, apa abang dia bagi dia makan sampai buat dia garang macam nie" bisik Boboiboy balik. Fang nampak mereka sedang berbisik tentang diri dia_

 _"Apa korang sedang berbisik tue?"_

 _"Takdelah, kita orang mana ada bisik apa-apa pun, kau jangan risau sangatlah, Fely" Boboiboy tersengih kepada Fang_

 _"Hmm.. yelah tue" kata Fang. Dia rasa rimas pakai skirt labuh, dia pergi ke tangga rumahnya untuk naik ke atas "Aku pergi tukar baju kejap"_

 _"Ok Fely!"_

 _"NAMA AKU FANG LAH!" Fang menghentak-hentak kakinya naik ke atas, dia bukannya perempuan. Aku seorang lelaki sejati! fikir Fang. Pemikiran dia sudah serabut kerana terlalu banyak berfikir. Dia dari tadi asyik fikir bagaimana dia boleh menjadi perempuan, entah-entah ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Sebelum dia tidur, dia ada cakap diri dia ini seperti perempuan tapi tak kan sampai terbawa-bawa ke dalam mimpi. Seram aku, fikir Fang_

 _"PELYYYY!" itu mesti abang aku, fikir Fang. Dia baru sahaja nak tukar pakaian dia, abang dia sudah panggil dia pula tapi dia panggil nama Fely jadi Pely pula. Ini perli aku ke? fikir Fang lagi_

 _"ABANG NAK APA!" Fang menjerit dekat abang dia_

 _"Apasal tiba-tiba kau menjerit dekat abang! kau nak memberontak dengan abang ke?" Fang nampak muka abang dia yang serius itu. Dia fikir balik, Fely tue lain daripada diri aku yang sebenar_

 _"Bila masa adik menjerit dekat abang" dia sahaja buat suara ayu dia. Dia nak melihat reaksi abang dia "Abang ku sayang, abang nak apa?" Fang keluarkan suara manja dia pula_

 _"Hmm.. pelik pula aku tengok kau hari ini" kata Kaizo_

 _"Pelik? pelik macam mana tue?" Fang pula rasa pelik dengan diri dia_

 _"Tiba-tiba sahaja kau nak bermanja-manja dengan abang. Kau bukannya suka bermanja dengan abang.. asyik-asyik nak berdandan sahaja kerja kau" Fang rasa nak muntah_

 _"Errr.. yea ke. Adik nak bermanja dengan abang sebab adik sudah lama tidak bermanja-manja dengan abang" dia tersengih besar dekat abangnya. Fang siap berkelip-kelip mata dekat abangnya_

 _"Sudah! kau nak bermanja dengan abang sebab kau nak keluar dengan kawan lelaki kau kan! ABANG SUDAH BANYAK KALI BERPESAN! KAU TUE PEREMPUAN! MANA BOLEH KELUAR BERJALAN-JALAN DENGAN BUDAK LELAKI! BARU NAK DARJAH 6, NAK BELAGAK MACAM ORANG DEWASA PULA!" Fang menutup telinganya kerana suara abang dia lebih kuat seperti yang biasa, macam ada orang letak megaphone dekat tekak dia._

 _Dalam mimpi aku pun, dia boleh garang juga, fikir Fang "Mana ada! mana adik nak keluar jalan-jalan dengan budak lelaki. Kalau adik keluar pun, dengan Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying aje. Dia orangkan kawan baik adik!"_

 _"Kau jangan nak tipu abang! abang tahu sangat kau minat dekat kawan kau tue" Fang mula berfikir, siapa? "Jangan nak buat-buat tidak tahu pula!"_

 _"Betul lah! adik tak tahu siapa" Fang rasa macam nak muntah sahaja, suka dekat budak lelaki.. geli satu badan aku! mimpi apakah ini! bangunkan diri aku ini! aku tidak mahu mimpi ini lagi! TIDAKKKKKKKKK! Fang mula rasa cemas, Kaizo melihat adiknya buat muka pelik_

 _"Buang masa aku sahaja layan kau dengan perangai pelik kau!" Kaizo terus beredar dari situ dan masuk ke dalam bilik dia_

 _"Aik, tadi abang aku panggil aku apasal?" Fang melihat di bawah dan nampak kawan-kawan dia sedang memerhatikan dia "Korang terdengar ke perbualan kita orang tadi?"_

 _"Ha ah, maaf Fely, kita orang tak sengaja" kata Boboiboy_

 _"Takpe, suara abang aku memang sentiasa kuat pun" Fang menghela nafas "Dia kalau marah, macam nak makan orang"_

 _"APA KAU KATA PELY!" muncul Kaizo di belakang adiknya. Fang terus lari ke bawah sebab takut kena marah lagi dengan abang dia "MALAM NANTI KAU AKAN DIKENAKAN HUKUMAN! JANGAN KAU NAK LARI DARI RUMAH! FAHAM!"_

 _"Fa-faham abang" abang dia tetap garang dan tetap buli Fang walaupun ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi, fikir Fang "Apasal aku tak mimpi benda lain aje, mimpi abang aku jadi kuli aku ke, jadi orang gaji aku ke, tak pun dia jadi seekor katak ke, kan bagus"_

 _"Ermm.. apa yang kau merepek nie Fely?" tanya Boboiboy_

 _"Takde apalah dan lagi satu, NAMA AKU FANG LAH!" Fang terus mengambil donut lobak merah yang sudah tersedia di atas meja ruang tamu dan lalu makan. Berapa lama lagi mimpi nie nak berakhir, kata dihatinya_

* * *

 _"SELAMAT PAGI KAKAK FELY!"_

 _Ramai pelajar-pelajar Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis mengucap selamat pagi kepada Fang. Dia hanya memberikan senyuman paksaan sahaja kepada mereka. Ada yang datang dekat dengan dia, dan lalu berikan makanan. Pelajar perempuan itu kata, dia belikan khas dari negara jepun. Fang melihat apa di dalam beg tersebut dan nampak sejenis biskut gulung yang berperisa strawberry_

 _"Err... terima kasih"_

 _"Kakak Fely hari ini nampak cantik lah" kata pelajar perempuan itu_

 _"Cantik ke?" Fang fikir balik, dia mana ada pakai make up ke, ikat rambut ke, pakai cekak ribon dia yang terlampau banyak sangat dekat dalam almari baju dia. Dia tahu dia hanya sikat rambut dia, supaya nampak kemas, kalau tidak, dia nak biarkan rambut dia serabai sahaja tetapi abang dia marah pula. Selepas itu, dia ingatkan nak pakai gel rambut, biar nampak cacak macam rambut lelaki tapi abang dia marah dia lagi sebab curi gel rambut dia_

 _"Mana adalah, biasa sahaja" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia_

 _"Yea ke Kakak Fely" pelajar perempuan itu tergelak sedikit "Tapi ramai pula budak-budak lelaki pandang kakak Fely hari ini"_

 _Fang menelan ludah. Aduh! habislah aku hari ini "Saya pergi dulu dan terima kasih" terus Fang dari situ, dia pergi ke bangku sekolah, tempat biasa kawan-kawan dia berkumpul. Kawan-kawan dia belum sampai lagi, jadi Fang hanya perlu menunggu sahaja kedatang mereka. Hari ini dia rasa begitu pelik, sebab sepatutnya dia masih lagi tidak boleh pergi ke sekolah sebab dia digantung sekolah. Tetapi abang dia pagi tadi sudah menjerit-jerit dekat dia, kenapa dia bangun lambat, nak ponteng sekolah ke? macam-macam lagi lah abang dia marah, sampai sakit telinga dia_

 _"Fely" datang seorang budak lelaki_

 _"Nak apa?" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia_

 _"Errr.. saya nak bagi sekuntum bunga dekat awak. Terimalah bunga mawar ini" Fang melihat mawar putih itu dan lalu dia mengambilnya dan dia pijak-pijak bunga mawar itu "SEKARANG BERAMBUS DARI SINI!" terus budak lelaki itu lari daripada dia. Fang rasa tidak selesa pula kerana ada juga mata-mata budak lelaki sedang memandang dia. Ada yang datang dekat dengan dia, nak mengurat dia. Fang naik geli, terus dia lari dari situ_

 _"Aduh!" Fang berdiri di tepi kantin sekolah sambil mengambil nafas "Bangunkanlah aku dari mimpi ngeri ini! AKU MAHU BANGUN!"_

 _"Kau nak bangun dari apa Fely?" Terkejut Fang, dia menoleh kebelakang dan nampak kawan baik dia iaitu Boboiboy "Kau ok ke?"_

 _"Aku ok aje" kata Fang "Wei, kau panggil aku Fang boleh tak.. geli lah korang asyik panggil aku Fely, Fely, Fely... ingat aku nie fairy ke apa"_

 _"Aik, apasal pula? Itukan nama lelaki"_

 _"Itukan nama sebenar aku. Aku Fang bukan Fely" kata Fang kepada Boboiboy_

 _"Hmmm.. suka hati kau lah Fely" Boboiboy malas nak melayan karenah kawan baik dia. Makin lama makin pelik dia melihat Fely, macam ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan kawan dia. Terlalu banyak sangat tidur ke apa kawan baik aku nie? fikir Boboiboy_

 _"NAMA AKU FANG BUKAN FELY!" Berapi api hati Fang. Dia terus beredar dari situ dan tinggalkan Boboiboy keseorangan. Ramai pelajar lelaki tidak berani dekati dengan dia, mereka begitu takut melihat muka garang Fang_

 _"Fely! kenapa tiba-tiba sahaja kau bad mood nie?" tegur Yaya "Selama ini, tidak pernah aku nampak kau bad mood. Siapa buat kau?"_

 _"Beritahu sahaja kami, kami kan kawan baik kau juga" kata Ying pula_

 _"Kalau aku beritahu pun, korang bukannya faham pun" kata Fang dengan nada sindiran dia_

 _"Jangan cakap begitu, Fely" kata Yaya "hmm... kau bad mood sebab pelajar lelaki kacau ke? Kau jangan risau, kita orang berdua boleh sahaja halau dia orang semua"_

 _"Ha ah, lagipun Yaya boleh sahaja bagi denda dekat dia orang"_

 _"Terima kasih Yaya, terima kasih Ying"_

 _"Sama-sama!" kata mereka berdua. Mereka menarik tangan Fang untuk pergi duduk di tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Fang duduk di situ sambil duduk termenung dengan aura-aura hitam dia sudah mula keluar, dia betul-betul rasa nak mengamuk sekarang juga. Bila lagi mimpi aku nak habis nie, fikir Fang_

 _"KAKAK FELY!" muncul Rizu di hadapan Fang "Kakak Fely! tengok apa saya bawakan untuk kakak Fely" Fang hiraukan sahaja suara ceria Rizu_

 _"Selamat pagi Rizu" kata Yaya dan Ying_

 _"Selamat pagi!" kata Rizu balik "Kakak Fely kenapa termenung nie?"_

 _"Rizu, dia tengah bad mood tue" bisik Gopal yang baru sahaja muncul_

 _"Bad mood?" Rizu keluarkan teddy bear comel dari beg sekolahnya dan lalu berikan kepada Fang "Kakak Fely ambil lah, Pizu beli dengan ibu dekat KL semalam" Fang mengambil teddy bear itu dan terkejut. Teddy bear itu serupa dengan teddy bear yang Rizu berikan kepada dia sewaktu mereka pergi berjalan-jalan di bandar. Tapi kenapa teddy bear ini sahaja yang nampak seperti diri aku yang sebenar? ada maksud tersirat ke atau ini hanyalah mimpi mainan sahaja, fikir Fang. Aura-aura hitam dia terus hilang_

 _"Comel tak kakak Fely?" Rizu seperti malu-malu kucing dengan Fang_

 _"Comel" Fang tersenyum sedikit kepada Rizu "Terima kasih Rizu"_

 _"Hah! tersenyum pun kau! jangan nak bad mood lagi lepas nie" kata Yaya_

 _"Kalau tiada siapa yang kacau aku lagi, aku tak kan bad mood lagi lepas nie" kata Fang sambil menyimpan teddy bear tersebut di dalam beg sekolahnya "Aku bad mood tadi sebab budak-budak lelaki dekat sekolah nie asyik pandang aku aje" Dia masih lagi perasan, ada setengah pelajar lelaki masih memandang dia_

 _"Jangan risau kakak Fely, Pizu akan gigit dia orang" Fang tergelak sedikit melihat kecomelan Rizu. Dalam mimpi aku pun dia boleh jadi comel, fikir Fang_

 _"Mana abang Boboiboy? dia tak datang sekolah ke?" Rizu mencari-cari Boboiboy di sekeliling mereka_

 _"Ha ah, mana dia?" Yaya melihat sekeliling dia juga dan tidak nampak pula Boboiboy_

 _"Dia sakit kot" kata Gopal "Tak pun, dia kena pergi tolong cikgu.. tak pun dia ponteng sekolah"_

 _"Wei! Boboiboy tue mana suka ponteng sekolah" marah Ying kepada Gopal_

 _"Jangan bising-bising boleh tak" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia. Dia tarik nafas dan lepaskan, dia tenangkan diri dia "Jangan risaulah, dia datang sekolah, tadi aku ada cakap dengan dia. Sekarang entah dia ke mana"_

 _"Aik, kau tak tahu dia pergi mana?"_

 _"Mana ada aku tahu, Ying. Sudahlah! baik aku masuk ke kelas daripada duduk dekat sini lama-lama" Fang bangun dan tinggalkan mereka semua. Rizu ikut sahaja Fang "Rizu nak apa?"_

 _"Kenapa kakak Fely marah-marah sahaja hari ini? Kakak ok ke?" tanya Rizu "Kakak Fely kalau tak ok, ceritalah dekat Pizu, Pizu kan adik kesayangan kakak Fely" Rizu tersenyum besar dekat Fang "Lagipun kakak Fely sentiasa melindungi Pizu sebab itu Pizu sayangkan kakak Fely"_

 _"Jangan risaulah, abang ok aje"_

 _"Abang?" Rizu rasa pelik "Kakak kan perempuan, kenapa panggil abang pula? Kakak demam ke?"_

 _"Errr... agaknya!" Fang mula rasa cemas, dia takut Rizu ingat dia gila pula "Akak pergi masuk kelas dulu! jumpa lagi!" terus Fang lari. Sampai sahaja di kelas dia, dia nampak ada sejambak bunga lily di atas meja dia. Dia pergi ke arah meja dia dan lalu dia buang bunga itu di luar tingkap kelas_

 _"Sampai hati kamu buang bunga itu" kata seorang pelajar lelaki "kamu tidak sudi terima cinta ku?" Fang rasa nak muntah apabila dengar perkataan cinta dan dia rasa mahu sahaja pijak-pijak budak lelaki itu. Bukan itu sahaja, dia rasa nak belasah sesiapa sahaja yang panggil dia Fely lagi_

 _"JANGAN KACAU AKU LAGII!" Fang menjerit sekuat hati sehingga pelajar-pelajar berada di luar bangunan sekolah boleh dengar jeritan dia_

 _"Kenapa dengan kau Fely? kau demam ke? biar aku hantar kau ke bilik rehat" kata pelajar lelaki itu tadi. Fang rasa ingin meletup di dalam kelas tersebut, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan panggilan Fely. Dia tahu dia adalah seorang lelaki sejati bukan perempuan_

 _"AKU FANG BUKAN FELY!" Fang mengamuk di dalam kelasnya_ _"NAMA AKU FANG! FANG! FANG! FANG!"_

* * *

"FANG! FANG! FANG!"

"PANGG!" abang dia cuba kejutkan adiknya yang asyik menjerit-jerit nama dia "PANGG! BANGUN LAH! aku lempang juga budak degil nie" Kaizo baling sebuah bantal cushion ke arah muka adiknya

"eh!" Fang terbangun dan terus dia periksa badan dia "Akhirnya, terjaga juga aku. YAHOOOO!" Fang memeluk dirinya sendiri sebab terlampau gembira sangat

"Apa yang kau merepek nie!"

"Hehehe..." Fang tersengih kepada abang dia "eh, korang pun ada?" Fang baru sedar bahawa kawan-kawan dia ada di situ juga

"Apa yang kau mimpi kan tadi? jangan cakap kau mimpi buruk lagi" tanya Boboiboy

"Mana ada, aku cuma mimpi pelik sahaja" kata Fang. Dia tidak mahu ceritakan mimpi dia menjadi seorang gadis, kalau tidak, mesti kena ejek, lebih-lebih lagi daripada si Gopal "Aku cuma mimpi aku kena kejar dengan hantu sahaja" Fang tersenyum lebar dan harap sangat dia orang percaya dengan kata-kata dia

"Hantu? hmmmm... kau jangan nak tipu abang! baik beritahu apa yang kau mimpi tadi" Kaizo pandang ke arah muka adiknya, dia pandang dengan muka serius dia

"MANA BOLEH! MIMPI ADIK, URUSAN ADIK LAH!"

"KAU DEGIL YEA! BAIK KAU BERITAHU ABANG!"

"Tak nak" Fang malas nak bergaduh dengan abang dia "Kalau adik cakap tak nak, TAK NAK LAH!"

"Oh, takpe... tunggulah latihan tempur kau malam nanti" Kaizo tinggalkan adiknya di situ dengan kawan-kawan dia. Dia naik ke atas dengan gelakan sinis dia. Fang rasa takut pula apa abang dia akan buat nanti tapi dia selamat abang dia tidak memaksa dia lagi. Kalau tidak, habislah dia akan kena ejek, kena buli atau di ketawakan oleh abang dia sendiri tapi abang dia mana pernah nak ketawakan dia. Buli dia adalah, itu sahajalah yang dapat menghiburkan hati seorang abang, fikir Fang. Tak habis-habis nak buli aku, habislah aku malam nanti, fikir Fang lagi. Dia hantuk-hantuk kepala dia dekat cushion. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tergelak melihat Fang dengan kelakuan pelik dia

"Fang, kita orang nak beritahu kau sesuatu" Fang terus pandang ke arah Boboiboy. Muka Boboiboy terus berubah menjadi serius

"Beritahu aku pasal apa?"

Semua pandang ke arah muka masing-masing "Kenapa?" tanya Fang. Boboiboy duduk di sebelah Fang

"Begini, sebenarnya orang yang tangkap kau hari itu adalah musuh ketat abang kau" kata Boboiboy dengan nada yang serius

"Musuh ketat abang aku?"

"Ha ah, dia ada seorang adik. Adik dia sama kelas dengan kau" kata Yaya. Tiba-tiba sahaja ingatan dia kembali, dia ingat siapa yang tangkap dia, dia ingat suara Robin yang sedang ketawakan dia semasa dia kena suntikan dari abang dia

"ROBIN!" Fang terbangun. Dia genggamkan tangan dia "Aku akan ajar dia! berani dia mempergunakan aku untuk bunuh abang aku sendiri" Hati dia sungguh marah, dia ingin sahaja mahu pergi membalas dendam dekat Robin dan dia akan belasah si budak alien itu secukup-cukupnya

"sabar Fang sabar" kata Boboiboy "Sekarang dia tidak lagi ke sekolah dah. Aku tak tahu samada dia sudah lari atau dia takut kau akan bocorkan rahsia dia"

"Tapi aku kena hapuskan dia!"

"PANG! Kau jangan nak bertindak keseorangan" muncul Kaizo di balkoni atas "Abang juga mahu balas dendam dekat musuh ketat abang. Abang memang marah kerana dialah membuat kau sengsara. Jadi kamu semua perlu berhati-hati. Aku takut dia akan gunakan kuasa lohong hitam dia balik, kamu semua tidak akan tahu ke mana dia akan menghantar kamu tapi ingat, jangan sesekali cuba untuk mengubah masa silam kamu"

"Baik abang"

"Baik kapten Kaizo!" kata mereka berempat

"Aku tak tahu apa rancangan dia seterusnya, tapi jikalau kamu semua terima apa-apa barangan yang pelik, jangan buka" dia terus pandang ke arah Gopal "DAN JANGAN MAKAN ATAU MINUM PULA!"

"Fa-faham kapten Kaizo" kata Gopal. Pandangan dari Kaizo tadi membuatkan Gopal rasa kecut hati, rasa macam nak pengsan di situ juga. Kaizo masuk balik ke dalam bilik dia "Fuh, takut aku dengan abang kau"

"Abang aku memang menakutkan pun" kata Fang "Oh yea, aku lupa pula" Fang masuk ke dalam dapur dan bawa keluar sebuah balang besar dan lalu membuka penutup balang itu "Rasalah biskut yang aku buat pagi tadi"

"Kau buat biskut?" Gopal rasa pelik dengan kawan dia "Rajin pula kau buat biskut, kau nak jadi perempuan ke?" atau kau sudah terpengaruh dengan Yaya, kata dihati Gopal. Fang teringat balik mimpi dia tadi

"APA KAU CAKAP!" dia terus tunjuk penumbuk dekat Gopal

"aku bergurau sahaja" Gopal mengambil satu biskut di dalam balang tersebut. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying pun ikut turut sama. Mereka semua mendapat perisa yang berlainan "Perisa apa nie?" tanya Gopal "Rasa macam ada rasa kari" dia bau biskut itu

"Oh yea, aku memang ada buat biskut perisa chocolate kari" Lalu Gopal keluarkan balik biskut tersebut "Woi! kau muntah balik biskut tue!"

"Tak tak, aku tersedak sahaja" Gopal terpaksa habiskan biskut itu walaupun tidak begitu sedap sangat. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying tergelak sahaja melihat Gopal. Sedang mereka gelak ketawa di rumah Fang, mereka tidak tahu bahawa Devon dan Robin sedang mengejar seseorang

Rizu menjadi mangsa pertama mereka berdua. Dia telah ditangkap oleh Devon dan Robin

"ABANG FANGGGGG! TOLONGGGG!"

Fang berhenti ketawa, dia rasa tidak sedap. Ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi dekat seseorang, tapi siapa? Dia masih lagi tidak tahu bahawa Rizu telah ditangkap oleh Devon dan Robin dan mereka akan tangkap kesemua orang-orang yang rapat dengan Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan yang paling penting sekali ialah Kaizo

* * *

 **Ok xD Today no drama.. kita berehat sekejap, pas tue sambung balik :P tapi author akan update minggu depan hari isnin ;)**

 **Maaf Fang! sebab pergi buat kamu menjadi seorang gadis xD selamat itu mimpi sahaja~ kalau tidak, memang sudah lama nak gunakan si Adudu tue.. hehehe**

 **Lily - memang sudah lama tidak nampak Lily review dekat sini :P how are you?**

 **Alya - terima kasih! tak yah kasihan sangat dekat si Fang tue xD dia tiap-tiap hari memang kena buli pun... (ampun Fang!)**

 **Sakura no Hana - sama-sama! mendebarkan ke? xD author buat pendek sangat part lawan-lawan dia orang T_T**

 **Fangcool - thank you thank you! belasah aje si Robin tue.. belasah dia puas-puas!**

 **Twilight Sparkle - Idea bunuh bunuh nie, sebab tengok cerita Merlin xD hahahahaa! tapi rasanya rating fanfic ini kena tukar lah xD sebab ini sudah masuk kes bunuh orang.. adezz**

 **Candygirlxxx - wah! your fav. chapter :3 thank you! kalau semua nak tahu, author semalam asyik padam sahaja dalam chapter 29.. padam tulis padam tulis.. sampai author kena tidur awal sebab otak dah tak betul xD the original idea is Fang gunakan kuasa abang dia, dan Kaizo pula gunakan kuasa adik dia.. so dia orang lawan guna kuasa lain-lain :P hehehe.. nama author memang Liyana pun~ but my nickname is Lynz.. author ada juga fav. character dalam mana-mana movie or drama series or cartoon.. but Fang seorang sahaja yang author paling suka seksa kan :P maaf Fang**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! Sayonara minna-san!**


	31. Sejarah

**Welcome back my awesome readers! apa khabar semua? hehehe.. author sihat sahaja~**

 **Disebabkan author tidak update pada hari sabtu dan ahad xD jadi author bagi chapter paling panjang sekali!**

 **Muahahahahahahhahahahaaa!**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! terima kasih juga dengan kata-kata nasihat dan sokongan anda kepada author :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini (Tak larat nak baca balik T_T tapi terpaksa)**

 **Enjoy! and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Sejarah

"BOBOIBOY! TOLONGG!"

"Ochobot! kenapa?" Boboiboy telah mendapat panggilan kecemasan daripada Ochobot, dia terus berlari ke kedai Tok Aba untuk melihat apa yang berlaku "Ochobot! Ochobot!" Panggilan dari Ochobot terus terputus

"Kita kena cepat! sebelum apa-apa terjadi dekat Ochobot!" kata Boboiboy yang masih lagi berlari. Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying turut berlari dari rumah Fang ke kedai Tok Aba. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka hanya mendengar Ochobot meminta tolong sahaja. Boboiboy takut jika Adudu atau musuh ketat Kapten Kaizo datang menyerang Ochobot dan Tok Aba

Sampai sahaja di kedai Tok Aba, mereka terkejut melihat Ochobot dan Tok Aba terperangkat di dalam sebuah bola lutsinar. Bola itu terapung apung di tepi kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba

"ATUKKKK!" Boboiboy memanggil atuknya yang sudah tidak sedarkan diri. Manakala Ochobot pula, dia mengetuk-getuk dinding bola lutsinar itu untuk selamatkan diri dia dan juga Tok Aba "OCHOBOOTT!"

"Biar aku selamatkan dia orang! TUKARAN CEKO-" Tiba-tiba sahaja ada satu tembakan terkena Gopal. Dia juga termasuk ke dalam bola terapung-apung itu "APA NIE! TOLONG AKU BOBOIBOY"

"Aiyaa.. kau gunakan lah kuasa kau" kata Ying sambil memandang ke arah Gopal yang sedang terapung itu

"Ha ahlah! TUKARAN CEKODOK PISANG!" Tetapi bebola terapung itu tidak bertukar menjadi cekodok pisang "kenapa kuasa aku tak berguna?"

"Sebab kuasa kau akan menjadi neutral jika kau menggunakannya" Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying pusing kebelakang dan nampak Robin sedang berdiri di sebelah abang dia, Devon. Di tangan Devon terdapat sebuah pistol yang boleh menghasil bola lutsinar tadi "Kau tak kan dapat lepaskan diri daripada bola itu" kata Devon lagi

"Berani kau! BAIK KAU LEPASKAN KAWAN-KAWAN AKU DAN ATUK AKU JUGA! BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR! GERAKAN KILAT!" Boboiboy Halilintar gerak begitu pantas seperti kilat, dia muncul di belakang Devon dan Robin untuk menyerang mereka berdua "TETAKAN HALILINTAR!" Robin hanya tersenyum sinis kepada Boboiboy Halilintar. Dia juga mempunyai kuasa

"KUASA MINDA!" Boboiboy Halilintar berhenti menyerang kerana kepala dia menjadi sakit, seperti ia mahu meletup. Dia terjatuh di atas rumput padang taman

"A-apa ka-kau buat ni-nie" Boboiboy Halilintar pegang kepala dia menggunakan kedua belah tangannya. Dia meronta-ronta di situ kerana tidak tahan kesakitan di kepalanya. Robin datang dekat kepada dia dengan tangan kanannya masih lagi menuju ke arah Boboiboy Halilintar

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" dia ketawa sahaja kepada Boboiboy Halilintar "Ini adalah kuasa aku, kuasa dari sphera kuasa. Aku dapat membaca minda seseorang dan juga aku dapat menyeksakan minda orang itu!"

"OH! SELAMA INI KAU LAH YANG MEMBACA MINDA KAMI SEMUA! SEBAB ITU KAU DAPAT TAHU RAHSIA KAMI SEMUA!" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "Baik kau lepaskan kawan aku sebelum aku dan rakan-rakan aku menyerang kau!"

"Betul kata kau Fang" Robin pandang ke arah Fang, Yaya dan Ying "Seranglah aku kalau kau nak masuk ke dalam bola itu macam kawan kau Gopal"

"SERANG SAHAJA DIA" kata Ochobot "JANGAN MENGALAH!"

"Baik!" kata Fang, Yaya dan Ying serentak. Fang berlari ke arah Robin untuk berhentikan dia seksa Boboiboy Halilintar, Devon bersiap sedia untuk menembak Fang tetapi Yaya menggunakan kuasa gravity dia

"GRAVITY PEMBERAT!" Devon tidak dapat bergerak secara normal, badan dia menjadi berat, dia seperti terikat di tanah

"CEPAT FANG! SERANG SI TAK GUNA TUE!" kata Ying. Fang berlari sambil keluarkan kuasa bayang dia "PELAHAN KAN MASA!" Ying gunakan kuasa dia terhadap Robin tetapi Robin lepaskan Boboiboy Halilintar dan gunakan kuasa mindanya terhadap Ying. Dia terjatuh duduk kerana kepala dia pula rasa sakit

"YINGGG!" menjerit Yaya "FANG! HENTIKAN SI ROBIN!"

"PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Fang keluarkan pengikat bayangnya tetapi kuasa mindanya tidak juga hilang dari Ying "Tidak berhasil!"

"Takpe! biar aku uruskan dia! HALILINTAR SLASH!" Boboiboy Halilintar melompat dan serang Robin dengan pedang halilintarnya

"KAU INGAT AKU DAPAT GUNAKAN KUASA PADA DIA SEORANG SAHAJA!" Dia mempergunakan kuatkan kuasa mindanya walaupun dia kena ikat dengan bayang Fang, kuasa minda dia terkena kepada Boboiboy Halilintar, Fang dan juga Yaya. Kuasa Fang dan Yaya hilang dan Robin dapat lepaskan diri dia, begitu juga dengan Devon "Hahahaha! aku bukannya lemah seperti kamu semua" Dia melihat mereka semua sedang menjerit kesakitan di kepala. Gopal dan Ochobot hanya dapat melihat kawan-kawannya menderita dari bola lutsinar itu

"Aku kena panggil Kapten Kaizo" dia cuba untuk menghubungi Kaizo tetapi jam kuasa dia tidak dapat berfungsi "Jangan cakap jam kuasa aku rosak pula"

"Bukan rosak Gopal, cuma bola ini menghalang kita menghubungi sesiapa"

"Habis tue, tadi kau hubungi Boboiboy ok aje"

"Itu sebab aku belum kena tangkap lagi" kata Ochobot

"Sekarang macam mana? tak kan kita nak biarkan dia orang merana" Gopal melihat kawan-kawan dia lagi. Kuasa dia tidak boleh digunakan, hati dia tidak tenteram melihat Robin seksa mereka begitu. Dia tidak berhenti-henti mendoa agar Kapten Kaizo muncul dan selamatkan mereka semua

"RASAKAN LAGI!" Robin menyeksakan lagi mereka semua. Boboiboy sudah kembali normal, dia berguling-guling kerana kesakitan di kepalanya. Fang pula rasa mahu meletup kepalanya, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kesakitan itu. Yaya rasa seperti mahu sahaja pengsan tetapi dia kena kuatkan semangat dan Ying pula sudah meracau-racau dengan sakitan yang teramat. Mereka seperti rasa ada tangan memicit kepala mereka, ditambahkan lagi dengan rasa seperti ada orang tikam kepala mereka berulang-ulang kali

"BOBOIBOY! GUNAKAN KUASA TERKUAT KAU!" menjerit Ochobot kepada Boboiboy

"JANGAN HARAP!" Devon menembak Boboiboy dan dia juga termasuk ke dalam bola lutsinar tetapi kesakitan di kepalanya sudah hilang. Dia rasa kesakitan itu ada lagi di kepalanya. Penglihatannya menjadi samar-samar "Maafkan aku Ochobot, aku sudah tidak berdaya lagi" Boboiboy pengsan di dalam bola lutsinar itu

"BOBOIBOY!" Ochobot dan Gopal cuba bangunkan Boboiboy balik tetapi gagal

"Habislah kita semua" menangis Gopal. Dia tidak mahu mengalah tetapi dia tidak dapat selamatkan kawan-kawan dia "Maafkan aku kawan-kawan" bisik Gopal sambil mengalir air matanya

"A-aku.. kena... kuatkan... semangat" Fang mula berdiri secara pelahan-lahan, dia lawan balik kesakitan di kepalanya "Tolakan... BAYANG!" Devon dan Robin berjaya di tolak oleh kuasa bayang Fang. Mereka tercampak kebelakang dan pistol dari tangan Devon, terpelanting jauh daripada dia. Fang sudah rasa lega, dia dapat berfikir dengan selesa. Yaya dan Ying rasa sedikit kesakitan di kepala mereka

"Terima kasih Fang" kata Yaya dengan suara yang agak lemah. Dia seperti mahu sahaja pengsan di situ, tetapi dia kuatkan diri dia agar dia dapat membantu Fang dan Ying untuk melawan musuh mereka "Ying, kau ok tak?" Yaya melihat kawannya yang ada di sebelah dia

"Aku ok tapi aku rasa macam nak muntah pula. Kepala rasa pening" kata Ying yang sedang memegang kepalanya. Dia cuba mengurut dahinya tetapi peningnya tetap tidak hilang "Jangan risau tentang aku, aku boleh lawan dia orang"

"Jangan paksa diri kau Ying, nanti apa-apa yang terjadi dekat kau, kita orang juga yang susah"

"Ha ah, betul kata Yaya" kata Fang "Kau pergi hubungi abang aku, biar aku halang dia orang berapa lama yang boleh" Ying mengangguk sahaja, dia terus berlari kebelakang kaunter meja kedai Tok Aba tetapi dia juga telah di tembak oleh Devon

"YINGGG!" Yaya dan Fang melihat bola itu sudah terapung ke atas

"Tinggal dua" mereka menoleh kebelakang. Devon sempat mengambil pistolnya sebelum dia menembak Ying "Apa kata aku tunjukkan kepada kamu semua sesuatu yang menarik" Devon memetik jarinya dan muncul lagi dua bola lutsinar. Di dalam bola itu terdapat Rizu dan Lynna dalam keadaan tidak sedarkan diri

"KAU! KAU TANGKAP MEREKA JUGA!" Fang begitu marah sekali melihat Rizu turut menjadi mangsa mereka, dia hanyalah kanak-kanak kecil sahaja. Dia memang tidak maafkan terhadap Robin dan Devon "AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN KORANG BERDUA! TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!" Devon melompat begitu tinggi untuk mengelakkan diri daripada terkena tusukan bayang itu. Robin melentingkan badannya kebelakang dan dia membuat somersalut untuk mengelakkan dirinya terkena serangan dari Fang tadi

"JAGA KAU!" Fang menyerang lagi "TUMBUKAN BAYANG!"

"TUMBUKAN PADU MAKSIMA!"

Fang dan Yaya bergading bahu untuk kalahkan Robin dan Devon, mereka berkombo kuasa untuk menumbuk Devon terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menembak mereka berdua. Tumbukan itu terkena tepat ke arah muka Devon tetapi Robin begitu marah kerana mereka berdua telah menyerang abangnya

"KUASA MI-"

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Kaizo telah muncul. Robin tercampak dan tersangkut di pokok. Manakala abang dia telah mendapat kecederaan teruk di muka. Pistolnya habis dihancur teruk oleh Fang dan Yaya, dan bola lutsinar tadi hilang. Kawan-kawan mereka terjatuh di atas rumput taman. Kaizo nampak darah mengalir di bahagian kiri kepala Devon tetapi dia masih lagi bangkit dan bergerak begitu pelahan. Dia tergelak sinis melihat Kaizo di situ

"Akhirnya, kau muncul juga Kapten Kaizo" kata Devon dengan nada sinis dia "Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, Kaizo"

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Kau nak aku kalahkan kau lagi seperti tahun lepas"

"Kalahkan aku lagi?" Devon tergelak kecil "Kau tak kan dapat kalahkan aku kali ini. Aku dengan kuasa terbaru aku, aku dapat hapuskan kau dalam sekelip mata dan aku akan menjadi pemburu sphera kuasa yang terhebat di galaxy ini! Semuanya akan tunduk kepada aku kerana aku telah berjaya kalahkan Kapten Kaizo, pemberontak legenda, pahlawan terkuat di seluruh galaxy" dia ketawa besar sambil tunjuk jam kuasa dia kepada Kaizo

"Kau ingat aku takut dengan kuasa kau! GARI TENAGA!" Kaizo mengari Devon

"Garikan aku sahaja ia tidak bermakna kau akan menang" Devon ketawa besar dan lalu dia menggunakan kuasa lohong hitam dia. Terbentuk lah suatu lohong hitam yang besar di atas Kaizo. Badan dia mula terangkat sedikit demi sedikit kerana sedutan lohong hitam begitu kuat sekali "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Abang!" Fang berlari ke arah abang dia "PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Dia mengikat abangnya tetapi dia terlupa dengan kawan-kawan dia turut terapung dan ada juga yang hampir termasuk ke dalam lohong hitam tersebut. Badan dia juga terangkat sedikit tetapi tangannya cuba untuk mencapai tangan abangnya "PANG! SELAMATKAN KAWAN-KAWAN KAU YANG LAIN!"

"tapi abang macam mana?"

"Jangan risau tentang abang, kau pergi selamatkan kawan-kawan kau!" Tetapi sedutan lohong hitam itu semakin kuat, ada yang pegang tiang kedai Tok Aba, Yaya menggunakan kuasa gravity dia untuk menahan mereka semua tetapi lohong hitam itu tidak akan hilang selagi mereka tidak di sedut ke dalam "Macam mana nie? lohong hitam itu tidak akan hilang" kata Ying. Dia menghalang muka dia dengan tangannya daripada terkena debu-debu tanah

"DINDING TENAGA!" Kaizo cuba untuk menghalang mereka semua termasuk ke dalam lohong hitam itu tetapi masih juga tidak berjaya, sedutan lohong hitam menjadi semakin kuat

Yaya sudah tidak dapat menahan lagi, lalu kuasa gravity dia hilang. Yaya menjadi orang pertama di tarik masuk ke dalam lohong hitam itu "YAYA!" Ying juga ditarik masuk bersama dengan Boboiboy yang masih lagi belum sedar. Mereka berdua termasuk ke dalam lohong hitam itu. Lalu, mereka semua termasuk ke dalam lohong hitam juga kecuali Kaizo kerana dia masih lagi di dalam ikatan adiknya

"PANGGG!" Kaizo tiada cara lain, dia melompat untuk pergi selamatkan semua orang tetapi dia juga di tarik masuk dan lalu lohong hitam itu hilang. Tiada siapa yang tertinggal, Devon dan Robin juga ditarik masuk, semuanya menjadi sunyi

* * *

Lohong hitam itu muncul di waktu masa silam dan mencampak keluar Boboiboy dan Rizu. Mereka berdua tercampak ke dalam kolam renang yang besar. Mereka terjaga dan Boboiboy ternampak Rizu tidak pandai berenang. Dia tenggelam timbul di dalam kolam itu, lalu Boboiboy berenang ke arah Rizu untuk selamatkan dia. Boboiboy juga terdengar suara budak kecil menjerit tetapi bukan suara Rizu, suara orang lain

"IBU! ADA HANTU JATUH DALAM KOLAM RENANG KITA!"

Boboiboy hiraukan sahaja suara itu, dia perlu selamatkan Rizu sebelum dia lemas. Dia berenang begitu laju dan akhirnya dia dapat memeluk Rizu. Dia berenang ke tepi dengan Rizu yang sedang menangis kerana ketakutan. Dia sudah sampai di tepi kolam renang, dia mengangkat Rizu dan letakkan dia. Boboiboy mengangkat badannya untuk keluar dari kolam renang tersebut

"Rizu ok?" dia melihat Rizu sedang mengigil kesejukan, dia juga turut menangis kerana dia tidak tahu dia berada di mana sekarang ini

"Ki-ki-kita dekat ma-mana? Pi-Pizu ta-ta-takut" Boboiboy memeluk Rizu untuk tenangkan dia

"Siapa kamu berdua? dari mana kamu datang" Boboiboy mendongak ke atas dan nampak seorang wanita sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Di kaki wanita itu terdapat seorang budak kecil sedang memeluk kaki wanita itu. Boboiboy seperti kenal budak kecil itu

"Kenapa kamu berdua boleh berada di sini?" tanya seorang lelaki

"Ma-maafkan ka-ka-kami... ka-kami akan ber-edar da-dari si-ni" kata Boboiboy. Dia bangunkan diri dia dan juga Rizu untuk keluar dari halaman rumah itu

"Tunggu! kamu berdua dalam kesejukan" Boboiboy dan Rizu berhenti di depan wanita itu. Lelaki itu tadi berikan dua helai tuala besar kepada mereka "Ambil tuala itu, kamu berdua perlu keringkan baju dan badan kamu" Boboiboy mengambil tuala itu dan lapkan badan Rizu dan lalu balut badan Rizu supaya dia tidak lagi kesejukan, baru dia lap badan dia sendiri

"Ibu, siapa mereka?" tanya budak kecil itu. Boboiboy melihat wajah budak itu. Tak mungkin! itu Fang semasa waktu dia kecil lagi, jadi aku berada di zaman silam Fang, fikir Boboiboy

"Hmm.. ibu pun tak pasti tapi ibu tahu, mereka bukan orang jahat, Fang" Rizu terkejut, dia pandang ke arah budak lelaki itu

"Abang Boboiboy, kita berada di dalam memori abang Fang ke?" bisik Rizu

"Bukan, kita berada di zaman silam abang Fang tapi Rizu jangan beritahu tentang kematian ibubapa abang Fang kepada mereka semua. Rizu senyap sahaja" Rizu tidak faham apa yang dikatakan oleh Boboiboy tetapi dia ikut sahaja arahan dari Boboiboy. Jadi dia mengangguk kepalanya kepada Boboiboy. Mereka di jemput masuk ke dalam rumah wanita itu

"Duduklah" kata wanita itu. Boboiboy takut pula duduk di atas kerusi tersebut, takut basah "Takpe, duduk sahaja" kata wanita itu sambil memberikan senyuman manis kepada Boboiboy dan Rizu. Lalu mereka duduk. Wanita tersebut duduk di hadapan mereka dengan budak kecil yang bernama Fang

"Saya Kai, dan ini isteri saya, Keiko" kata lelaki itu, dia juga duduk di tepi Fang "Ini anak saya, paling kecil sekali. Nama dia Fang"

"Saya.." Perlu ke dia tipu nama dia? fikir Boboiboy "Saya Ammar, dan ini Iwan.." kata Boboiboy. Dia tidak tahu samada dia perlu tipu nama dia atau tidak "Kami sebenarnya datang dari masa depan"

"Masa depan?" kata Keiko

"Yea, kami telah diserang oleh orang jahat.. lepas itu kami dicampak ke sini. Jadi kami mahu mencari jalan pulang untuk kembali pada zaman saya" kata Boboiboy

"Maaf.. kami berdua tidak dapat menolong kamu" kata Keiko. Boboiboy rasa sedikit kecewa, sama juga Rizu "Mungkin kawan suami saya dapat membantu kamu berdua" Keiko cuba memberikan kelegaan kepada Boboiboy dan Rizu kerana dia nampak wajah kecewa mereka tadi "Jangan risau, kamu berdua boleh duduk di sini buat sementara"

"Ibu" panggil Fang kepada ibu dia "Pang nak main dengan dia boleh?" Fang tunjukkan kepada Rizu

"Boleh, bawalah dia pergi bermain di bilik kamu" Fang terus tersenyum. Dia bangun dan lalu mengambil tangan Rizu. Fang menarik Rizu untuk pergi ke bilik tidurnya

"Boleh saya bertanya?" kata Kai secara tiba-tiba "Kamu dari planet ini ke?"

"Bukan.. saya sebenarnya dari planet bumi"

"Jauh juga perjalanan kamu dari sana ke sini.. tapi kuasa musuh kamu agak kuat sampai boleh menghantar kamu ke zaman ini. Boleh beritahu kami apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Kai

"Ermmm.. maaf, saya tidak boleh beritahu kesemuanya.. takut saya mengubah masa depan saya nanti"

"Takpe, uncle faham.. kawan uncle pernah beritahu uncle tentang time travel ini. Dia juga kawan uncle yang paling bijak yang uncle pernah jumpa, macam-macam ciptaan dia pernah ciptakan tetapi dia belum pernah cipta mesin time travel ini"

"boleh aunty bertanya?"

"Boleh aunty" kata Boboiboy. Hati dia takut kalau aunty bertanya tentang diri dia atau tentang anak dia tapi tak mungkin mereka tahu yang dia adalah kawan baik kepada Fang pada masa hapadan, fikir Boboiboy

"Hmm.. kamu kawan baik kepada anak aunty ke?" Boboiboy senyap sahaja, dia tunduk ke bawah kerana dia tidak mahu menjawab soalan tersebut "Kenapa?" tanya Keiko lagi

"Yea, saya memang kawan baik kepada anak aunty tapi kenapa aunty tanya begitu?"

"Sebab aunty tadi ternampak wajah kamu ketika kamu melihat anak aunty, kamu seperti kenal dia. Aunty dapat rasakan kamu adalah kawan baik Fang" Keiko tersenyum kepada Boboiboy "Maaf kalau aunty bertanya tapi aunty sangat bersyukurlah dia mempunyai kawan baik"

"Ibu! Kaizo pergi ambil barang sekejap, lepas itu Kaizo keluar balik dengan Devon" Boboiboy terkejut apabila dia terdengar mendengar nama Devon. Adakah itu Devon orang yang sama atau kebetulan sahaja? fikir Boboiboy. Dia ingin mengintai seorang budak lelaki yang berdiri di pintu rumah tetapi dia tidak dapat melihat begitu jelas pula

"Itu anak sulung aunty, nama dia Kaizo"

Mungkin Devon dan Kaizo dulu adalah kawan baik? kalau betul lah itu memang Devon, kenapa mereka menjadi musuh pula? Jangan jadi macam cerita Mikey dan Fang pula sudah, fikir Boboiboy

Di bilik Fang pula, Rizu duduk bersila sambil bermain dengan Fang. Rizu rasa agak janggal melihat Fang kelihatan begitu muda daripada dia "Boleh saya panggil awak abang Rizu?"

"err.. boleh" Fang tersenyum dan lalu dia berikan anak patung landak kepada Rizu

"Ini anak patung landak kegemaran Pang. Ibu yang berikan" kata Fang "Kalau Pang tak boleh tidur, Pang akan peluk anak patung ini sampai Pang tertidur. Abang Rizu nak jadi kawan Pang tak? sebab Pang jarang keluar rumah. Ibu dan ayah Pang tidak benarkan Pang keluar pergi bermain sorang-sorang tanpa abang"

"Apa nama abang awak?" Rizu sudah tahu apa nama abang Fang tapi dia sengaja buat-buat tidak tahu

"Nama abang Pang ialah Kaizo. Dia satu-satunya abang Pang tapi hari ini dia keluar main dengan kawan baik dia pula. Jadi Pang terpaksa main sorang-sorang dekat rumah" Fang buat muka sedih. Dia tidak suka apabila abang dia pergi keluar bermain tanpa mengajak dia. Kadang-kadang kawan Kaizo datang ke rumah untuk bermain bersama, Fang pula akan duduk seseorang dan akan bermain sorang-sorang "YEAHH! abang Rizu jadi kawan Pang!"

"Tapi nanti abang Pizu akan pulang ke rumah abang Pizu balik"

"Pang tahu.. Pang paham apa ibu dan ayah katakan tadi.." Fang duduk di hadapan Rizu, air matanya mengalir keluar "Tapi Pang nak juga ada kawan macam abang.. Pang selalu kesunyian bila abang pergi bermain dengan kawan. Kawan baik abang tue bijak, dia selalu ciptakan sesuatu yang menabjukkan, dia selalu tunjukkan kepada abang"

"Kenapa ibu dan ayah tak bagi Fang keluar?"

"Ibu sibuk, ayah sibuk.. dia orang kadang-kadang tiada masa untuk bermain dengan Pang, walaupun dia orang sibuk, mereka tetap sayangkan Pang" Rizu lap air mata Fang "Abang Rizu duduk sahaja lah dekat sini, boleh jadi kawan baik Pang"

"Kalau abang Pizu duduk sini nanti kawan-kawan abang Pizu akan cari" kata Rizu, Fang mula hendak menangis lagi "Tapi Fang jangan sedih, nanti bila Fang sudah besar, Fang akan dapat berkawan dengan abang Rizu balik cuma Fang lebih tua daripada abang Pizu"

"Betul ke?"

"Betul, kita akan menjadi seperti adik beradik dan Fang adalah abang terbaik untuk abang Pizu" Fang bangun dan lalu peluk Rizu sekuat hati

"Pang tak kan lupakan tentang abang Rizu" Rizu secara automatik memeluk Fang balik, dia tidak sangka dia dapat berjumpa dengan Fang pada masa dia muda "Bila abang Rizu akan pulang?" Fang melepaskan pelukan dia

"Tak tahulah tapi abang Pizu risau tentang kawan-kawan abang Pizu yang lain"

"Kemana dia orang pergi?"

"Abang tak pasti.. tapi abang berharap mereka semuanya selamat" Fang nampak kerisauan timbul di muka Rizu. Dia mengambil sekotak pensil warna dan sehelai kertas dan lalu dia berikan kepada Rizu. Fang sebenarnya tidak mahu melihat wajah Rizu dalam kerisauan dan juga rasa sedih, jadi dia cuma ingin ceriakan hati Rizu walaupun sedikit sahaja. Dia mahu Rizu kembali tersenyum

"Abang Rizu lukislah gambar untuk Pang! kita lukis sama-sama"

* * *

Di sebuah taman Pulau Rintis, lohong hitam terbuka dan lalu mencampak keluar Kaizo dan Ying. Kaizo sempat pegang Ying supaya dia tidak jatuh begitu teruk. Kaizo mendarat di atas rumput dengan sempurna. Mereka melihat sekeliling, mereka nampak ada sedikit perubahan di taman itu. Kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba juga turut berubah. Kedai itu menjadi lebih besar daripada sebelum ini dan signboard Kokotiam juga turut berubah. Kali ini tiada lagi wajah Tok Aba ada di situ, cuma ada wajah Boboiboy dan Ochobot sahaja. Kaizo nampak seorang lelaki dewasa sedang mengelap cawan. Dia kenal siapa lelaki dewasa itu kerana topi orennya

"Abang Kaizo! YING!" lelaki itu nampak mereka dengan wajah ceria dia

"Eh, itu Boboiboy? tapi kenapa dia nampak lain?"

"Kita berada di masa hadapan kita semua..." kata Kaizo. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah kedai itu

"Masa depan kita? wah! saya mesti nak tahu apa jadi dengan mereka semua!" Ying tidak sabar untuk mengetahui apa mereka semua sedang buat sekarang, adakah dia telah menjadi seorang wanita yang berjaya? atau dirinya sudah berkahwin atau dia berada di luar negara sekarang ini, macam-macam dia sedang fikirkan

"Hmmm..." Kaizo "Kau boleh tahu dengan masa depan kau, dan kau juga boleh mengubah masa hadapan kau juga"

"Jadi, kalau kehidupan saya tidak begitu menarik, saya boleh mengubahnya?" tanya Ying

"Terpulang kepada kau" Mereka berhenti di depan kedai tersebut. Boboiboy yang sudah kelihatan dewasa, topi orennya masih lagi dipakai oleh dia. Dia kelihatan gembira melihat kedatangan mereka berdua. Dia lalu berikan pelukan sekejap sahaja kepada Kaizo

"Sudah lama saya tidak nampak abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy dengan suara ceria dia. Dia pelawa mereka masuk ke kedai dan duduk di bangku kerusi kedai. Boboiboy masuk balik ke dalam tempat dia menyediakan makanan. Ying melihat sekeliling kedai itu, banyak perubahan terutama sekali menu di kedai itu

"WAH! banyak betul perubahan dengan kedai Tok Aba.. tapi mana Tok Aba?" tanya Ying

"Tok Aba sudah tidak larat lagi menjaga kedai ini, jadi Boboiboy yang mengambil alih kedai dia. Ochobot ada dekat rumah, jaga Tok Aba" kata Boboiboy dengan nada sedih "Boboiboy lah yang buat kedai ini berkembang. Bulan depan, Boboiboy akan buka lagi satu kedai dekat Kuala Lumpur"

"WAH! aku teruja dengan bisnes kejayaan kamu. Semoga berjaya" Boboiboy tersenyum sedikit. Dia sediakan Ice Blended Chocolate Special kepada mereka berdua. Sebenarnya, dia sudah lama tidak membuat air itu kerana menu dia yang sudah bertukar tetapi dia masih ingat lagi Tok Aba mengajar bagaimana untuk membuat air tersebut "Boboiboy, mana yang lain?"

"Yang lain? maksud kau Yaya, Gopal dan Fang?"

"Yolah, apa yang mereka sedang buat sekarang ini" tanya Ying. Boboiboy baru sahaja hendak membuka mulutnya, dia sudah dipanggil oleh seseorang "ABANG BOBOIBOY!"

Kaizo dan Ying menoleh kebelakang dan mereka nampak Rizu yang kini sudah di alam remaja "Rizu!" panggil Boboiboy sambil melambai-lambai ke arah dia

"Eh! itu bukan abang Kaizo dan kakak Ying ke?" Dia berlari ke arah mereka kerana teruja melihat mereka berdua "ABANG KAIZO! KAKAK YING!"

"Rizu sudah besar, nampak handsome" kata Ying. Rizu tersipu malu dengan pujian dari Ying tadi. Dia tidak lagi memakai cermin mata ungu dia, dia hanya memakai contact lens sahaja "Kakak Ying jangan puji Pizu, malu saya"

"Masih lagi panggil diri kau Pizu?"

"Kenapa? tidak boleh ke?"

"Maaf, akak bergurau sahaja.. Pizu tetap Pizu yang dulu" bertambah malu lagi Rizu

"Kalau abang Kaizo ada dekat sini, mesti abang Fang ada juga kan.. mana dia? Pizu sudah lama tidak nampak dia"

"apa maksud kau?" tanya Kaizo secara tiba-tiba. Dia tadi hanya senyap sahaja dan mendengar sahaja perbualan mereka "Mana adik aku pada masa ini?"

"Errmmm..." wajah Boboiboy berubah menjadi sedih "Fang sebenarnya dia telah pergi ikut abang Kaizo. Sudah 3 tahun dia pergi, saya langsung tidak dapat berita apa-apa dari dia. Kami kawan baik, kenapa dia tinggalkan kami semua di bumi tanpa khabar berita" Kaizo senyap seketika, dia tidak sangka adik dia sanggup tinggalkan kawan-kawan dia dekat bumi tanpa kirimkan khabar dia tapi kenapa dia buat begitu? Sebelum ini adik dia selalu cakap dia tidak mahu tinggalkan kawan-kawan dia di bumi dan dia mahu tinggal di sini selama-lamanya, fikir Kaizo. Mungkin dia dapat mengubah masa depan adiknya, fikir Kaizo lagi

"Selepas sahaja tamat tingkatan 5, dia terus pergi" kata Boboiboy lagi

"Fang tinggalkan kami semua" kata Ying yang agak terkejut mendapat berita itu "Kenapa dia tidak kembali ke sini" Boboiboy hanya mengelengkan kepala

"Pizu setiap hari tunggu abang Fang pulang dari angkasa lepas" Kedai Tok Aba menjadi sunyi seketika sehinggalah Ying berkata sesuatu

"Bagaimana Gopal dan Yaya pula?"

"Yaya sedih sebab Fang tinggalkan kami semua, dia dapat terima tawaran untuk belajar di luar negara. Dia sekarang belajar di London dan kau pula Ying, selepas sahaja tamat sekolah, kau berpindah ke Sarawak, ikut ibubapa kau. Gopal ikuti kelas memasak, dia ingin menjadi seorang chef. Sekarang hanya tinggal aku, Rizu dan Gopal sahaja di sini"

"Nampaknya ada juga di antara kita terpisah" Perasaan Ying menjadi sedih apabila melihat mereka semua terpisah "Tapi aku ada hubungi korang juga kan?"

"Ada tapi jarang.. kau sibuk sangat dengan kawan-kawan kau dekat Sarawak sampai terlupa tentang kami di sini. Yaya ada juga hubungi aku, dia selalu bertanya khabar aku, Gopal, kau dan juga Fang tapi dia paling banyak kali hubungi Rizu"

"Rizu?"

"Kakak Yaya selalu tanya khabar Pizu dekat sini. Dia ada juga cerita tentang rahsia dia dekat Pizu"

"Rahsia? apa rahsia dia? boleh akak tahu?" Ying ingin juga tahu rahsia Yaya pada masa ini. Adakah rahsia terbesar atau rahsia kecil sahaja

"Mana boleh, Pizu sudah berjanji tidak akan cerita dekat sesiapa pun"

"Tapi kenapa Yaya selalu hubungi kamu?"

"KAU NIE! BANYAK SANGAT TANYA KENAPA!" Suara garang Kaizo bergema di taman itu, sehingga membuat burung-burung yang berada di atas pokok, terbang lari dari situ "Kalau nak tahu sangat, pergi lah hubungi dia sendiri!"

"Hehehe.. jangan marah Kapten Kaizo, saya ingin mahu tahu sahaja" tersengih Ying

"Ala, takpe.. Pizu tak kisah sangat tapi maaf kakak Ying, Pizu tak boleh beritahu kenapa kakak Yaya selalu hubungi Pizu"

"Dekat aku pun dia tak nak cerita juga, Ying. Entah apa rahsia yang dia orang cuba sembunyikan" Boboiboy masih lagi tidak puas hati dengan Rizu dan Yaya kerana simpan rahsia daripada dia. Dia rasa diri dia tersisih daripada mereka berdua. Boboiboy meletakkan sebuah piring kecil dan di dalam piring itu terdapat biskut chocolate, dia sendiri yang buat

"Makanlah, ini aku yang buat. Tok Aba yang ajar" kata Boboiboy. Kaizo merasa biskut itu dan lalu dia teringatkan tentang adik dia. Apa terjadi dengan adik dia dan kawan-kawan adik dia yang lain? Adakah mereka berada di sini juga atau mereka telah dicampak pada masa yang berbeza-beza. Kaizo tidak boleh duduk di sini lama, dia perlu mencari lohong hitam tersebut dan kembali ke masa asal dia

"Kejap, jadi kau tahulah bagaimana untuk kalahkan Devon dan Robin itu?" tanya Ying

"Ha ah, kita orang tahu cara.. eh! LOHONG HITAM TUE DATANG BALIK!" Kaizo, Rizu dan Ying menoleh kebelakang, ini adalah peluang untuk Kaizo dan Ying masuk balik ke dalam lohong hitam itu. Kaizo pegang tangan Ying dan membawa dia masuk balik ke dalam lohong hitam tersebut

"Kapten Kaizo?"

"Kita jangan lengahkan masa, kita perlu kembali pada masa asal kita" mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lohong hitam itu dan terus hilang dari pandangan Boboiboy dan Rizu

"Semoga berjaya" bisik Boboiboy "Semoga kamu dapat mengubah masa depan kami semua" Boboiboy berharap Ying dapat menghalang Fang daripada ikut abang dia terbang ke angkasa lepas

* * *

"ADOI!" Ochobot terjatuh di atas kepala Fang

"Maaf Fang, saya tidak sengaja"

"Takpe Ochobot. Bukan salah kau tapi salah lohong hitam tue" Fang mengosok-gosok kepala dia yang sakit itu. Dia melihat sekeliling dia, dia seperti kenal tempat ini. Fang pegang Ochobot dan lalu peluk dia "Kita kena lari dari sini"

"Kenapa? kita berada di mana?" tanya Ochobot. Dia juga melihat sekeliling dia. Mereka kini berada di planet lain, bukan planet asal Fang dan Kaizo. Planet di mana Fang pernah berada ketika dia ikut misi abang dia. Fang ternampak kapal angkasa abangnya sedang mendarat yang tidak jauh daripada dia. Fang berlari dari situ sambil memeluk Ochobot

"Abang aku baru sampai dekat sini, kita kena sorok daripada dia" kata Fang. Dia masuk ke dalam sebuah hutan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat dia terjatuh tadi. Dia menyorok di sebalik pokok-pokok tebal dan perhatikan kapal angkasa abangnya. Abangnya sudah mendarat di planet itu, dia bersama dengan Lahap. Seterusnya Fang nampak diri dia juga mendarat di situ

"Kecil betul kau pada masa ini"

"Diamlah, kita tidak boleh buat bising nanti abang aku dengar pula. Kau tahu ajelah abang aku tue, dia tue akan belasah apa sahaja yang nampak mencurigakan" Fang perhatikan lagi mereka bertiga. Mereka sedang menuju ke sebuah bandar yang tidak jauh dari situ "Abang aku pada masa ini, dia dapat kesan sphera kuasa dekat bandar tue"

"Hmm.. sphera kuasa apa yang abang kau dapat?"

"Aku tidak pasti tapi yang aku tahu, ketika ini Devon sudah berada di sini"

"Jadi dia orang pernah bertarung dekat sini lah? tapi macam mana kau boleh tak tahu Robin tue adik kepada Devon?"

Fang menghela nafas "Sebenarnya abang aku tahu Devon ada seorang adik tetapi dia tidak pernah melihat adiknya, aku juga tidak pernah melihat adiknya rupa bagaimana. Sebab itu dekat sekolah aku tidak kenal dia sangat sehinggalah hari yang dia tangkap aku, baru aku tahu identiti dia yang sebenar" kata Fang. Dia nampak diri dia, abang dia dan juga Lahap sudah pergi jauh, dia keluar dari hutan tersebut secara pelahan-lahan. Dia lalu di hadapan kapal angkasa abangnya

"Tak boleh ke kita masuk dalam kapal angkasa abang kau?"

"Boleh, kita cuma hanya berdiri di bawah benda itu" Fang tunjukkan sebuah silinder kecil yang dapat menaikkan mereka ke dalam kapal angkasa tersebut "Tapi enjin kapal angkasa ini sudah dimatikan, jadi kita tidak boleh naik ke atas"

"Sekarang macam mana? tak kan kita nak duduk di sini sahaja" Ochobot cuba untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Dia perlu cari jalan untuk membuka balik lohong hitam tersebut tetapi bagaimana? Beritahu Kapten Kaizo tentang mereka berdua? tapi dia takut mereka akan mengubah sejarah mereka nanti, fikir Ochobot "HAH! kita pergi sahaja ke bandar dan ikut mereka semua"

"Woi! kalau dia orang nampak kita macam mana?"

"ala, kau pandai-pandailah menyamar jadi orang lain. Jom pergi" Fang melepaskan Ochobot dan lalu mereka berdua terus menuju ke bandar. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke bandar itu, Fang ternampak sebuah rumah yang ada pakaian tersidai di luar rumah. Dia senyap-senyap mengambil pakaian tersebut dan lalu memakainya. Ochobot sempat mengambil sebuah topi dan letak di atas kepala Fang. Ochobot melihat Fang kelihatan seperti orang lain, dengan baju dia yang begitu besar, seluar pendek dan topi terbalik seperti Boboiboy

"Hehehe.. comel pula kau"

"Diamlah!" Ochobot tidak berhenti ketawa, Fang hanya hiraukan sahaja gelakan dari Ochobot. Mereka teruskan perjalanan mereka ke bandar. Di bandar, terdapat pelbagai jenis alien yang ada, ada yang seperti manusia, ada juga terdapat kepala kotak dan bermacam-macam lagi. Fang dan Ochobot teruskan mencari, sambil itu, mata dia asyik melihat makanan yang jual di planet itu. Dia masih lagi ingat, ketika itu, dia meminta abang dia tolong belikan kerana dia sudah lapar tetapi abang dia kata

"TAK BOLEH! KITA KE SINI UNTUK MISI BUKAN UNTUK MAKAN!" itulah kata-kata abang dia ketika itu. Fang terdengar jeritan abang dia yang tidak jauh dari situ. Dia nampak abang dia sedang memarahi diri dia yang kecil itu. Fang pada ketika itu sedikit lagi hendak menangis tetapi dia menahan air matanya, dia takut abang dia akan memarahi dia lagi

"Pang, kau duduk dekat sini. Jangan nak pergi mana-mana! Kalau ada orang cuba untuk kacau kau, gunakan kuasa penembus kau" Fang yang sudah besar nampak diri dia duduk di sebuah bangku dengan muka sedih dia. Abang dia tidak membenarkan dia ikut, jadi dia terpaksa duduk di situ keseorangan sambil melihat orang ramai yang sedang lalu lalang di situ. Fang masih ingat lagi, ada seorang budak lelaki memberikan dia sedikit makanan, kerana dia tahu dia sedang kelaparan. Fang tunggu dan melihat diri dia duduk di situ, dia tunggu budak lelaki

"Fang, kenapa kita duduk di sini sahaja? bukan ke kita sepatutnya ikut abang kau"

"Nantilah Ochobot, aku nak tengok budak lelaki mana yang bagi aku makanan pada waktu itu"

"Tapi.. abang kau macam mana?" tanya Ochobot. Fang hanya senyap sahaja, dia tidak alihkan pandangan dia dari diri dia yang kecil itu tetapi bila difikirkan balik, budak lelaki yang berikan dia makanan, budak lelaki itu seperti dia. Tanpa membuang masa, dia secara senyap-senyap mengambil makanan itu yang terdapat di gerai kecil itu, dia menyuruh Ochobot tunggu di situ sementara dia berikan makanan itu kepada diri dia

"Nah, adik ambil lah makanan ini" kata Fang kepada diri yang sedang kelaparan itu

"Tapi, itu makanan abang" Fang mengambil tangan dirinya yang kecil dan letakkan makanan berbentuk seperti buah oren itu ke atas tapak tangan dirinya "Makananlah, abang tahu adik sedang kelaparan" Fang yang kecil menangis, dia mencubit sedikit makanan itu dan lalu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Fang yang sudah besar, dia masih ingat lagi bagaimana rasa makanan tersebut "Sedap?"

"Sedap! Terima kasih abang" kata dia

"Adik makan elok-elok" kata Fang kepada diri dia. Fang terus kembali ke gerai tersebut dan peluk Ochobot. Dia terus bergerak untuk mencari abang dia. Mereka mencari dari satu kedai ke satu kedai, tetapi gagal. Mereka duduk di tepi sebuah kedai makanan kerana sudah penat mencari abang dia

"Itulah kau, sekarang kita sudah tidak tahu mana abang kau pergi"

"Ala, nanti kita terserempak dia dengan balik. Bukannya besar pun bandar nie" kata Fang yang duduk bersandar di tepi dinding kedai

"MANA KAU DEVON!" Fang terkejut dengan jeritan abang dia. Dia mencari-cari suara garang itu tetapi orang-orang di bandar itu begitu ramai, sampai dia tidak dapat mencari suara abang dia datang dari arah mana

"LAHAP! DEVON SUDAH MENGAMBIL SHPERA KUASA ITU! KITA KENA MENJEJAKI DIA!" Fang masih lagi mencari-cari suara abang dia tetapi dia hanya nampak Devon sedang cuba lari daripada abang dia. Dia sedang memeluk sebuah sphera kuasa. Fang mengambil Ochobot dan peluk dia. Dia perlu mengejar Devon untuk selamatkan sphera kuasa itu

"FANG! kenapa kau perlu kejar dia pula? nanti kau akan mengubah sejarah kita semua" kata Ochobot

"Aku tahu.. tetapi aku tidak benarkan dia lari daripada abang aku" kata Fang "LARIAN BAYANG!" dia memecut sepintas kilat untuk menangkap Devon, dia sudah hampir berada di belakang Devon dan lalu dia melompat ke atas Devon. Mereka terjatuh di atas jalan, dan Sphera kuasa tersebut terlepas dari tangan Devon, begitu juga dengan Ochobot

"ITU DIA KAPTEN!" Fang terdengar suara Lahap, dia cepat-cepat bangun dari situ dan pergi mengambil Ochobot. Mereka pergi sorok di belakang sebuah gerai kecil dan melihat Lahap sedang pegang kedua belah tangan Devon "SINI KAPTEN!" Kaizo muncul dengan pedang tenaga dia tetapi, keadaan menjadi huru hara kerana kedatang lohong hitam

"CEPAT FANG! KITA KENA MASUK BALIK KE DALAM LOHONG HITAM ITU" Fang tanpa berkata apa, dia peluk Ochobot dan lompat masuk ke dalam lohong hitam itu. Lohong hitam itu terus lesap. Devon pula berjaya melepaskan diri daripada Lahap dan Kaizo

* * *

"Akak Lynna, bangun!"

"Lynna.. Lynna.. bangun!"

"Hmmm..." Lynna membuka matanya secara pelahan-lahan "Aku berada di mana?"

"Tak tahulah akak Lynna tapi kita bukan berada di planet bumi lagi" kata Yaya. Lynna terduduk bangun dan nampak dia berada di kawasan bandar yang sunyi, dia melihat sekeliling dia. Tiada orang, tiada lampu yang terpasang di kedai-kedai, hanya sunyi sahaja. Tok Aba dan Yaya berasa lega melihat Lynna sudah bangun

"Syukur kamu sudah sedarkan diri, risau atuk melihat kamu tadi"

"Maaf atok sebab saya buat atok risau" kata Lynna. Mereka bertiga bangun dan memeriksa bandar tersebut. Lynna cuba untuk melihat di dalam kedai-kedai tersebut tetapi semuanya kosong, seperti bandar itu menjadi bandar terbiar. Tiada apa pun yang tertinggal di bandar itu, mereka berjalan lagi sehinggalah Lynna terdengar beberapa tapak kaki sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Lynna menyuruh Tok Aba dan Yaya sorok di tepi kedai, manakala dia pergi mengintai siapa yang sedang berjalan itu

"Huh! Kaizo?" bisik Lynna. Kaizo sedang berjalan dengan Lahap, dia lalu di tepi tempat persembunyian Lynna, Tok Aba dan Yaya. Kaizo tidak sedar dengan kehadiran mereka bertiga, dia hanya terus sahaja berjalan. Lynna suruh mereka tunggu di situ dan dia pergi menyiasat

"Yaya, jika ada serangan terhadap kamu, selamatkan diri kamu dan juga Tok Aba. Akak nak pergi siasat sekejap, nanti akak akan datang balik"

"Hati-hati kak Lynna" Lynna hanya berikan senyuman sahaja kepada Yaya. Dia terus keluar dari tepi lorong kedai itu, dia pelahan-pelahan berjalan di tepi kedai-kedai tersebut. Setiap kali Kaizo pandang kebelakang, dia cepat-cepat sembunyikan diri di sebalik tepi kedai. Kedai-kedai di situ semuanya berada jarak yang agak sempit tetapi muat untuk sembunyikan diri

Lynna melihat Kaizo berhenti bersama Lahap, dia juga nampak Devon berada di hadapan Kaizo

"Kaizo, aku sudah jumpa sphera kuasa yang terbaru"

"Dekat mana Devon?"

"Mengikut alat yang aku cipta nie, sphera kuasa itu berada di dalam kedai ini. Kau nak masuk dulu atau aku?" kata Devon. Lynna berasa hairan, adakah dulu Kaizo dan Devon adalah kawan baik? tetapi bagaimana mereka boleh menjadi musuh?

"Biar aku yang masuk dulu, kau tunggu di luar" kata Kaizo. Lynna tidak dapat melihat kerana dia tidak mahu mereka mengetahui yang dia ada di situ, kalau tidak, mesti dia kena berlawan dengan Kaizo atau sejarah mereka mungkin juga akan berubah. Jadi dia hanya dapat mendengar perbualan mereka sahaja

"KAU SUDAH JUMPA SPHERA KUASA ITU?" Lynna terdengar jeritan dari Devon

"LAHAP! TOLONG AKU!" kata Kaizo yang sedang menjerit itu

"SPHERA KUASA INI AGAK DEGIL!" Lynna terdengar lagi jeritan dari Kaizo "LAHAP! HALANG DIA! DIA CUBA MELEPASKAN DIRI!"

"JANGAN! JANGAN TANGKAP AKU!" kata sebuah suara robot yang merayu-rayu supaya diri dia tidak di tangkap oleh mereka

"Jangan risau, kami hanya datang ke sini untuk selamatkan kau" kata Lahap

"Selamatkan aku? dari siapa?"

"Dari orang-orang jahat, percayalah kata-kata aku" kata Lahap lagi

"Korang nie siapa sebenarnya?" tanya suara robot itu

"Aku adalah Kapten Kaizo, dan ini Leftenan Lahap dan ini pula kawan baik aku, dia lah yang dapat mengesan kesemua sphera kuasa yang ada di galaxy ini. Kami cuma untuk pastikan sphera kuasa tidak jatuh ke atas tangan yang salah. Kuasa-kuasa aku akan bagikan kepada kawan-kawan aku, dengan kuasa yang kau ada, kami dapat mengalahkan Borara"

"Kalahkan Borara? bukan ke misi kita untuk memiliki kesemua sphera kuasa yang ada di galaxy ini"

"Kenapa kau fikirkan begitu pula, aku sudah beberapa kali beritahu kau, kuasa-kuasa kita semua ini untuk kalahkan Borara dan geng tengkotak dia!"

"Aku fikir begitu kerana aku juga ingin memiliki kuasa seperti kau. Aku ingatkan dengan kuasa-kuasa ini semua, kita dapat menakluki seluruh galaxy!"

"Kau silap Devon, itu bukan misi aku yang sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin melindungi sphera kuasa sahaja"

"Maaf Kaizo, nampaknya kita mempunyai misi yang berlainan.. aku dari dahulu lagi hanya menjadi orang suruhan kau sahaja, aku hanya duduk di tepi dan melihat kau pergi menyelamatkan sphera kuasa, aku tunggu kau berikan kuasa kepada aku tetapi satu kuasa pun aku tidak dapat. AKU KAWAN BAIK KAU! KENAPA KAU BUAT AKU BEGINI!"

"Sebab kau mempunyai kepandaian yang terlampau, kau boleh cipta apa sahaja yang kau mahu! sebab itu aku tidak berikan jam kuasa kepada kau"

"Kau silap Kaizo, aku juga ingin menjadi kuasa seperti, aku juga menjadi kapten seperti kau! Kau sudah lupa, aku yang jumpa kau ketika kau dalam kesusahan dan aku tolong kau! aku yang temukan kau dengan Lahap! Ini balasan yang aku dapat!"

"Tak, aku tak kan lupakan itu semua Devon tapi itu yang kau inginkan, maafkan aku Devon. Kau dan aku mempunyai misi yang berlainan, kalau kau nak sangat kuasa, kau cari sahaja sphera kuasa yang lain tetapi ingat, aku boleh sahaja halang kau" Lynna boleh terdengar sedikit kekecewaan di nada suara Kaizo

"Baiklah Kaizo, sampai di sini sahaja persahabatan kita Kaizo" kata Devon "Tapi kau jangan ingat kau dapat kalahkan aku, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat daripada kau! Kau tunggu dan lihat sahaja nanti!" Bandar itu menjadi sunyi balik, Lynna hanya duduk diam sahaja

"Kau tetap kawan baik aku Devon" itu yang Lynna dengar sebelum Yaya datang memanggil dia

"KAK LYNNA!"

"Kenapa?"

"Lohong hitam itu datang balik! CEPAT!" Lynna terpaksa tinggalkan tempat itu. Dia nampak Kaizo dan Lahap tersedar dengan kehadiran mereka. Lynna berlari dengan cepat, dia sempat keluarkan api ungunya dan lontarkan di atas jalan untuk menghalang Kaizo dan Lahap mengejar mereka. Lynna dan Yaya nampak lohong hitam itu berada tidak jauh dari mereka

"CEPAT YAYA! CEPAT LYNNA! CEPAT! SEBELUM IA HILANG BALIK!" kata Tok Aba

"ATUK MASUK DULU! CEPAT!" Menjerit Lynna

"TAPI KAMU BERDUA?" Lynna dan Yaya terpaksa melompat dan menolak Tok Aba ke dalam lohong tersebut. Mereka juga masuk ke dalam lohong hitam itu. Kaizo dan Lahap tidak sempat untuk menangkap Lynna dan Yaya kerana lohong hitam itu sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua

"Siapa perempuan tadi itu?" tanya Kaizo

* * *

"AAAAAA!" Fang menjerit kerana dia tercampak keluar bersama dengan Ochobot dan lagi sekali Ochobot terjatuh di atas kepala Fang "Adoi! sakit kepala aku!"

"Maaf Fang, aku tidak sengaja" Ochobot tergelak sedikit

"Eh, kita sudah kembali ke waktu asal kita" Fang bangun dari tempat dia terjatuh tadi. Dia mencari kawan-kawan dia dan juga abang dia. Mereka semua tiada di situ

"Syabas, kamu menjadi orang pertama untuk kembali ke sini" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Devon berdiri bersama dengan adiknya, Robin. Dia memberikan senyuman sinis kepada Fang

"KAU!" Fang begitu marah kepada mereka berdua "MANA ABANG AKU! MANA KAWAN-KAWAN AKU!"

"Jangan risau Fang, tentu mereka semua selamat" kata Robin "Apa kata kita bermain dulu sebelum mereka semua sampai! KUASA MINDA!" Terus kepala Fang menjadi berat dan sakit, dia menjerit kesakitan "HAHAHA! TIADA SIAPA DAPAT SELAMATKAN KAU! AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN KAU! DAN JAM KUASA KAU AKAN MENJADI MILIK AKU!"

"LEPASKAN FANG!" Robin nampak Lynna muncul di bebola api dia. Lynna baling bebola api itu ke arah Robin

Robin cuba untuk sakitkan kepala Lynna tetapi dia dihalang oleh Ying "PELAHANKAN MASA!" Robin tidak dapat bergerak dengan normal, dia menjadi pelahan, Devon begitu marah dengan mereka "NAMPAKNYA KAMU SEMUA TIDAK SERIK LAGI! AKU AKAN BAWA RATU LILY DAN ASKAR-ASKAR DIA KE SINI!" Devon menggunakan kuasanya

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Devon dan juga Robin terpelanting dan terkena di atas bumbung kedai Tok Aba. Kaizo melompat dan dia menyerang mereka berdua dengan pedang tenaga dia. Manakala Fang pula merampas jam kuasa mereka dengan kuasa bayang dia

"JARI JEMARI BAYANG!"

"Jam kuasa aku!" Robin cuba mencapai jam kuasa dia tetapi dia terlewat, Kaizo melibas pedang tenaga dia dan terkena bahagian dada Robin. Devon sempat mengelak dan jatuh di tepi kedai tersebut "ADIKKKK!" Devon tidak nampak adiknya kerana dia masih lagi berada di atas bumbung bersama dengan Kaizo

"APA KAU SUDAH BUAT DEKAT ADIK AKU!"

Kaizo hanya senyap sahaja, dia simpan pedang tenaga dia dan mengangkat Robin yang masih lagi bernafas. Kesan luka di dadanya amat parah. Dia melompat dan mendarat di hadapan Devon "Baik kau berhenti sahaja dengan misi gila kau" kata Kaizo

"Tak, aku tak berhenti selagi misi aku tidak tercapai" Dia keluarkan sebuah pistol dari poket seluarnya dan lalu mengacu ke arah Fang yang tiada lagi kesakitan di kepalanya "Baik kau serah sahaja jam kuasa kau sebelum aku tembak adik kau"

"Kau sudah gila Devon! Adik kau sedang cedera parah, kau masih fikirkan tentang misi kau!"

"Kau ingat aku tak boleh selamatkan adik aku, aku adalah alien paling genius di galaxy ini! aku boleh sahaja hidupkan adik aku balik walaupun dia sudah mati" Devon tergelak besar di situ. Kaizo tidak sangka kawan baik dia sudah menjadi gila selepas sahaja mereka memutuskan persahabatan mereka berdua "Selamat tinggal Fang" Devon tekan pistol itu ke arah Fang

"TOLAKAN TENAGA! GARI TENAGA!"

Peluru itu begitu cepat sekali sehingga tidak dapat dihalang oleh Kaizo. Semuanya berlaku begitu pantas, Kaizo berjaya mengarikan Devon, dan peluru itu hampir terkena Fang tetapi Rizu tercampak dari lohong hitam dan dia terjatuh ke atas Fang. Peluru itu terkena di bahagian tepi Rizu

"RIZUUUUUU!" Yaya, Ying, Lynna dan juga Tok Aba berlari ke arah Fang dan Rizu. Boboiboy orang terakhir muncul di situ tapi mana Gopal? "Rizu! bangun! jangan tinggalkan kami" Yaya dan Ying menangis melihat Rizu yang terkena tembakan tadi

Kaizo terpaksa uruskan Devon dan Robin seorang diri "Kau! apa kau sudah buat! Kalau budak itu mati, aku tidak akan maafkan kau!"

"Jangan nak salahkan aku, kau begitu degil tidak mendengar kata-kata aku. Jikalau kau serah sahaja jam kuasa kau, sudah tentu tiada siapa yang tercedera" Devon tergelak sinis

"Tapi adik kau juga yang cedera" Kaizo tunjuk adiknya yang semakin lemah itu "Ini semua sebab kerja gila kau! Aku akan lepaskan kau untuk selamatkan adik kau tetapi kalau kau lari, aku akan mencari kau sampai jumpa" Kaizo hilangkan gari tenaga itu. Devon berlari ke arah adik dia

"Jangan risau adik, abang akan tamatkan kesemua ini" kata Devon, dia ada satu lagi senjata untuk bunuh Kaizo. Dia keluarkan pedang yang dia cipta sendiri, dia bangun dan lalu dia menyerang Kaizo

"KAPTEN KAIZO!" Kaizo terdengar jeritan dari Boboiboy "HATI-HATI!" Kaizo menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Devon sedang menyerang dia, Kaizo mengeluarkan pedang tenaga dia dan menghalang pedang Devon terkena diri dia. Kaizo menolak pedang Devon dengan segala kekuatan dia yang ada, dia menghayun pedang tenaga dia tetapi Devon sempat melompat begitu tinggi. Kaizo juga melompat untuk menyerang dia dari atas, dia mengangkat pedang tenaga dia dan lalu dia berikan tetakan kepada Devon tetapi Devon menghalang serangan Kaizo

"KAU AKAN KALAH KAIZO!" Devon melompat dan mendarat di atas bumbung kedai Tok Aba

"AKU BUKAN MUDAH UNTUK DIKALAHKAN!" Kaizo menyerang dari bahagian atas dan terus ke arah Devon yang masih lagi di atas bumbung kedai. Dia melibas pedang tenaga dia dan terkena di bahu Devon

Devon terjatuh sedikit tetapi dia bangkit dan mengacukan pedang dia kearah Kaizo tetapi Kaizo sedang mengelak. Kaizo melompat dan mendarat di atas rumput taman, Devon juga melompat dan menyerang Kaizo dari atas. Kaizo mengacu pedang tenaga dia ke arah dada Devon dan teruk menusuk masuk ke dalam dada dia. Kaizo berjaya membunuh Devon. Hati dia terasa sedih kerana dia terpaksa membunuh kawan baik dia sendiri. Devon mati di situ juga, Kaizo terduduk di sebelah kawan baik dia "Maafkan aku Devon, aku terpaksa bunuh kau. Kalaulah aku dapat mengubah masa silam kita, aku akan mengubah persahabatan kita, aku akan selamatkan diri kau daripada kegilaan kau, Devon" Kaizo menahan air matanya, dia tidak mahu menangis di depan kawan baik dia. Kaizo melihat kebelakang, mereka semua masih lagi berkumpul di depan Rizu

"Rizu" Fang menangis di dada Rizu "Rizu, jangan tinggalkan abang Fang.. jangan tinggalkan kami semua!" Fang tidak mahu melepaskan Rizu, dia memeluk Rizu "Abang mengaku Rizu lebih matang daripada abang. Rizu mengajar abang segala-galanya tentang kehidupan ini"

"Tapi... " Ying teringat lagi tentang dia dan Kaizo berada di masa hadapan mereka. Dia nampak Rizu masih lagi hidup tetapi kenapa sekarang terbalik pula? Dia melihat semua kawan-kawan dia, mereka semua sedang menangis. Eh kejap, mana Gopal? fikir Ying

"Rizu, terima kasih kerana hadir di dalam hidup kami semua" Fang mengelap air matanya

"Abang Fang" Fang terkejut tetapi pada masa yang sama, dia gembira kerana Rizu masih hidup lagi "Abang Fang jangan sedih, Pizu masih ada lagi di sini" suara Rizu agak lemah, dia perlukan rawatan dengan segera. Jadi mereka semue pergi hantar Rizu ke hospital, manakala Robin pula, dihantar ke hospital yang ada di planet lain tetapi dia akan di masukkan ke dalam rumah sakit alien gila. Dia turut sedih dengan kematian abang dia tetapi hati dia masih lagi dendam dengan Kaizo dan Fang

"Aku akan balas dendam demi abang aku"

* * *

Eh kejap, apa jadi dengan Gopal? Ceritanya begini. Gopal telah dihantar ke masa depan, dia tercampak di Kuala Lumpur. Dia dengan mata bersinarnya, dia nampak kesemua makanan yang sedap, dan terus dia makan dan hiraukan tentang lohong hitam tersebut sehinggalah Kaizo terpaksa pergi mengambil dia. Gopal kena heret dengan Kaizo untuk pulang ke masa asal mereka. Begitulah cerita Gopal

* * *

 **Hahahaha! panjang juga chapter 31 xD hehehe!**

 **minta maaf kalau bab-bab lawan tidak begitu memuaskan :( memang lemah tentang itu T_T**

 **Author pun tak larat nak baca balik x( tapi terpaksa, untuk betulkan kesalahan yang ada.. yelah, untuk readers juga kan! kalau still ada kesilapan, maaf bebanyak**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	32. Pelajar Baru

**Welcome back semua! kepada new readers, WELCOME! and thank you kerana membaca fanfic ini :3**

 **Candygirlxxx - author gunakan idea kamu tapi... tapi... author tukarkan satu sahaja xD jangan marah yea.. hehehe~**

 **Thank you semua kerana sudi memberikan review! i love you all! and thank you dengan kata-kata semangat dari kamu~**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pelajar Baru

"SELAMAT PAGI FANG!"

"AAAHHHH!" terkejut Fang, dia sedikit lagi hampir nak jatuh ke dalam longkang tepi luar kawasan sekolah "Wei! kalau korang tak boleh menjerit dekat aku pagi-pagi nie tak boleh ke?"

"Hehehehe... maaf Fang" kata Boboiboy yang hanya tersengih sahaja "Tapi apa-apa pun, kita orang gembira kau sudah kembali ke sekolah!"

"Kita orang rindu dekat kau, lebih-lebih lagi aku.. tiada siapa nak rebut donut lobak merah semasa ketiadaan kau" Gopal sudah mula beremosi di luar pintu pagar sekolah "Akhirnya, kau kembali juga, boleh lah kau belasah aku dengan harimau bayang kau"

"Aik, kau memang betul-betul nak kena belasah dengan Fang ka?" kata Ying

"Entahnya Gopal nie, nanti aku bagi kau harimau bayang aku betul-betul, baru kau tahu" Fang rasa lega apabila dia dapat kembali ke sekolah semula. Dia sebenarnya rasa agak gementar sedikit, kerana dia takut jika ada apa-apa yang buruk terjadi dekat diri dia. Dia cuba untuk sembunyikan perasaan itu dari kawan-kawannya tetapi Boboiboy boleh lihat perasaan gementar Fang. Boboiboy letakkan tangannya di atas bahu Fang untuk beritahu dia, semuanya akan berjalan lancar hari ini

"Kenapa kita semua masih ada dekat sini, jomlah kita pergi ke tempat biasa kita" kata Yaya. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah dan terus sahaja tempat bangku sekolah yang sudah menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul sebelum loceng sekolah berbunyi

"Wei Fang, aku nak beritahu nie"

"Beritahu aku apa?" tanya Fang kepada Gopal

"Kelas kau ada budak baru, tapi dia anak buah pengetua sekolah kita"

"Entah-entah dia alien baru yang cuba untuk membunuh abang aku! Lepas si gila tue, sekarang alien gila lain pula gantikan tempat dia"

"Isk kau nie Fang, tak baik tuduh orang yang bukan-bukan" kata Yaya "Kau pergilah cuba berkawan dengan budak tue, aku dengar budak tue agak popular juga dekat kelas kau"

"Ha ah, dia tue ada pengaruh yang besar tapi tak tahulah kalau dia nak jadi musuh kau juga macam si Robin gila tue atau macam Zakwan si pembuli tue" kata Ying pula "Aku juga dengar Zakwan agak sedih bila Robin itu sudah tidak sekolah dekat sini lagi, dia sekarang ini tiada kawan"

"Baguslah tue, buli aku lagi, sekarang rasakan bagaimana tiada kawan" Fang ketawa besar di situ "HAHAHAHA! ADOI!" Gopal siul sahaja, buat-buat tidak tahu "Woi! kau ketuk aku apasal!"

"Fang Fang.. tak baik kau ketawakan orang lain" kata Boboiboy "Apa nak jadi dengan kawan baik aku sorang nie, entah bila lah dia nak insaf" Boboiboy pun tidak tahu macam mana dia boleh tahan dengan perangai Fang, mungkin dia sudah terbiasa kot, fikir Boboiboy

"Yelah, aku tak kan ketawakan dia" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Sebenarnya aku pun rasa kasihan dekat dia, Robin tue kan satu-satunya kawan baik dia. Mungkin dia boleh berkawan dengan budak baru tue, apa nama budak baru tue?"

"Hehehehe... nama dia adalah-"

"ABANG FANG!" Boboiboy baru nak sebut nama budak itu, Rizu sudah menyibuk dekat situ

"Aduh! baru nak sebut, budak kecik nie sudah datang pulak" Boboiboy sabar sahaja

Rizu peluk-peluk Fang seperti memeluk teddy bear "Selamat pagi abang Fang! hari ini ibu ada buatkan pizza untuk Pizu. Dia ada buatkan untuk abang Fang juga" Rizu lepaskan pelukan dia dan lalu dia keluarkan sebuah kotak besar dari plastik beg. Rizu memberikan kotak pizza itu kepada Fang. Kotak satu lagi untuk diri dia, Rizu. Gopal terhidu bau pizza di dalam kotak tersebut, terus perut dia berbunyi. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu terus memandang ke arah Gopal

"Hehehe... aku sebenarnya lapar, belum sarapan pagi lagi" Gopal tersengih kepada mereka "Abang Gopal nak satu boleh?" tanya Gopal kepada Rizu

Rizu berfikir dahulu, dia nak bagi ke tak nak bagi. Agak lama dia berfikir sampai berpeluh Gopal dibuatnya "Boleh! tapi satu keping sahaja!" Rizu membuka kotak pizza dia dan Gopal nampak pizza itu masih lagi panas, dan bau dia menusuk kalbu ke dalam lubang hidung Gopal. Dia boleh nampak keju-keju cair di atas sos tomato dan pepperoni yang begitu banyak sekali. Rizu mengambil sekeping pizza dan lalu berikan kepada Gopal

"Terima kasih Rizu" Gopal menangis melihat pizza di tangannya. Dia mengambil bau terlebihi dahulu, sebelum dia makan pizza itu. Mereka ketawa sedikit melihat gelagat Gopal

"Nanti abang Fang kongsilah dengan kawan-kawan abang Fang. Pizu pun nak kongsi dengan kawan-kawan Pizu"

"Err.. Rizu"

"Kenapa abang Fang?" Rizu nampak wajah kerisauan di muka Fang "Abang Fang risaukan tentang Pizu ke?"

"Ha ah, Rizu kan baru keluar dari hospital. Kenapa tidak duduk sahaja di rumah?"

"Pizu ok sahaja, lagipun Pizu kan kuat macam abang Fang juga" kata Rizu dengan suara ceria dia "Kan Pizu sudah beritahu abang Fang, Pizu nak jadi kuat seperti abang Fang" Dia angkat tangannya untuk tunjukkan muscle walaupun sebenarnya tiada pun. Tangan dia kurus sahaja, boleh nampak tulang, badan dia pun kecil dan keding sahaja

"Ala, abang kesayangan kau nie bukannya kuat sangat pun, kena rasuk lah, asyik jadi jahat, jadi perempuan" kata Gopal dengan mulut penuh dia

"APA KAU CAKAP! BILA MASA AKU JADI PEREMPUAN! HARIMAU BAYANG! KEJAR DIA!" Harimau bayang itu mengejar Gopal, sambil dia kena kejar, sempat lagi dia makan pizza tersebut. Fang tidak tahu macam mana Gopal tahu dia mimpi jadi perempuan, pelik betul aku, fikir Fang "hah! apa nama budak tue tadi, Boboiboy"

"Nama budak tue -" Loceng sekolah berbunyi pula. Boboiboy redha sahaja, ini sudah kali ke dua dia di ganggu

"Pizu masuk kelas dulu!" dia melambai-lambai ke arah Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka juga terpaksa naik ke kelas mereka, Boboiboy cuba hendak beritahu nama budak itu kepada Fang tetapi dia takut ada sahaja gangguan yang ada. Dia hanya senyap sahaja. Fang orang pertama sampai ke kelas dia. Dia melihat-lihat kelas dia, dia tidak nampak pelajar baru di kelas dia

"Dia datang lambat kot" kata Boboiboy

"Hmmm.. agaknya" Fang masuk ke dalam kelas 6 Jaya "Jumpa korang waktu rehat nanti"

"Ok!" kata Yaya dan Ying

Fang melangkah pelahan-pelahan ke tempat duduk biasa dia. Dia tahu ada sesetengah pelajar sedang pandang ke arah dia, dengan mata-mata yang tidak alihkan pandang mereka. Ada juga bisikan-bisikan tentang diri, Fang menghiraukan sahaja. Dia nampak ada sebuah beg lain yang ada di kerusi dia, Fang mengambil beg itu dan melemparkan di tempat lain. Apa dia kisah dengan beg itu, siapa suruh mengambil tempat duduk dia, fikir Fang. Mungkin itu beg sekolah budak baru yang dikatakan oleh Gopal tadi. Bila fikir tentang Gopal, dia melihat di luar tingkap. Gopal masih lagi dikejar oleh harimau bayangnya. Dia menghilangkan harimau bayang itu, kasihan Gopal sudah tercugap-cugap dan lalu dia terbaring di atas padang sekolah

"Kenapa kau mengambil tempat aku?" Fang menoleh sedikit nampak seorang pelajar perempuan dia tidak pernah nampak sebelum ini

"Ini tempat akulah, pergilah cari tempat lain" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "sibuk aje" bisik dia. Perempuan itu tidak berkata apa, dia terus duduk di tempat asal Robin. Pelajar perempuan itu, suara dia agak garang. Itulah agaknya pelajar baru kelas dia, fikir Fang. Dia hanya termenung sahaja di luar sehingga cikgu kelasnya masuk

* * *

"Apasal kau tak beritahu aku pelajar baru tue perempuan, aku ingatkan lelaki"

"Kita orang tak cakap pun budak baru tue lelaki" kata Boboiboy kepada Fang. Mereka sekarang berehat di tepi padang sekolah sambil menikmati pizza yang diberikan oleh Rizu pagi tadi. Walaupun pizza itu sudah sejuk tetapi rasanya masih lagi sedap "Kau dah tegur dia ke, Fang?"

"Dia tegur adalah sebab dia ingat aku ambil tempat dia" Fang makan pizza tersebut sambil memikirkan budak itu tadi tetapi dia tidak tahu pula nama pelajar baru itu. Cikgu kelas dia pun tidak panggil dia ke depan untuk jawab soalan yang diberikan dekat papan putih. Pelik betul aku, fikir Fang

"Aku lupa pula nak tanya, masa kita termasuk dalam lohong hitam hari itu, korang tercampak pada masa silam yang mana?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku tak pergi ke masa silam maaa.. lohong hitam itu hantar aku pergi ke masa hadapan tapi..." Ying berubah menjadi sedih sedikit "kita semua terpisah.. lebih-lebih lagi si Fang nie"

"Aku pula, apa aku buat?"

"Yang kau pergi ikut abang kau sampai tak balik 3 tahun kenapa.. kasihan Boboiboy dan Rizu asyik tunggu kau pulang" marah Ying kepada Fang "Yaya pula lari pergi belajar dekat luar negara, lepas itu berahsia pula dengan si Rizu"

"Aku ikut abang aku?"

"Aku dapat belajar dekat luar negara! BESTNYA!" Mata Yaya bersinar-sinar, dia tidak sangka pelajar pintar seperti dia yang duduk di Pulau Rintis ini dapat belajar dekat luar negara. Dia bayangkan diri dia di luar negara, dapat belajar segala-galanya di situ "Tapi kenapa aku berahsia dengan Rizu pula?"

"Mana aku tahu maaa... Rizu sendiri tak nak beritahu aku" kata Ying

"Tapi aku masih tak percaya aku tinggalkan korang.. kenapa aku buat begitu" Fang cuba mencari alasan kenapa dia tinggalkan kawan-kawan dia di bumi tetapi satu alasan pun tiada yang timbul di kepalanya

"Kau tak perlulah fikirkan sangat, Fang" kata Boboiboy "Itu semuanya masa depan kita sahaja, aku pasti kita akan dapat mengubah masa depan kita semua kepada yang terbaik daripada Ying nampak sebelum ini"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy" Fang tersenyum sedikit. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan tentang itu

"Dey! aku jadi apa? apasal tak cerita tentang diri aku" Gopal tidak puas hati kerana Ying tidak beritahu apa yang dia buat pada masa depan dia

"Kau belajar nak jadi seorang chef maa tapi aku pelik, mana kau pergi semasa kita orang sudah kembali ke sini?" Gopal tersengih kepada mereka dan lalu bercerita kepada mereka apa yang berlaku dekat diri dia ketika itu

 _Lohong hitam terbuka di tengah-tengah bandar Kuala Lumpur, ramai yang terkejut melihat lohong hitam itu dan lagi mengejutkan tercampak seorang budak lelaki india yang bernama Gopal. Dia terjatuh di tepi jalan raya. Orang yang lalu lalang di situ terkejut melihat Gopal, mereka cuba untuk bertanya kepada dia, dari mana dia datang, kamu alien ke? adakah kamu datang dari masa depan mereka? macam-macam lah mereka bertanya sehingga membuat Gopal lari dari situ. Dia terus sorokkan diri di sebalik belakang kereta mewah_

 _"Fuh! selamat dia orang tak ikut aku" kata Gopal. Dia bangun dan melihat keadaan di Kuala Lumpur, semuanya seperti sama sahaja, tiada perubahan. Dia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bersiar-siar di sekitar Kuala Lumpur. Gopal lalu di tepi bangunan-bangunan hotel mewah, dia ada juga nampak restaurant-restaurant yang ada di situ. Perut dia sudah berbunyi, dia sudah mula lapar_

 _"Mana aku nak cari makanan yang murah? Duit aku sedikit sahaja" Gopal keluarkan dompet dia dan lalu membukanya. Apa yang dia nampak hanyalah RM 2 sahaja. Gopal menghela nafas dan teruskan berjalan. Makanan dekat Kuala Lumpur ini mahal-mahal, macam mana dia nak makan sedap-sedap. Terus dia mendapat satu idea yang tak betul dia_

 _"hehehe..." Gopal mencari suatu tempat yang sesuai untuk menarik perhatian orang ramai dan dia mendapat satu idea di mana. Dia terus sahaja ke taman KLCC dan di situ dia akan membuat satu pertunjukkan magic kepada orang ramai dengan menggunakan kuasa dia "Selamatlah Kapten Kaizo tiada dengan aku"_

 _Setelah sampai di taman KLCC, dia letakkan sapu tangan kecil milik dia, terus dia menjerit untuk menarik perhatian orang yang lalu lalang di situ "SIAPA MAHU MELIHAT PETUNJUKKAN MAGIC! LIHAT SAYA TUKARKAN DAUN INI KEPADA KERTAS!" Ramai yang hiraukan dia sahaja, ada juga yang melihat dia, mereka fikirkan adakah ini pertunjukkan lawak atau pertunjukkan magic yang sebenar?  
_

 _"TUKARAN KERTAS!" Daun tersebut terus menjadi kertas. Ramai yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang berlaku sebentar tadi. Mereka terus pergi ke Gopal untuk melihat pertunjukkan magic itu lagi "Kali ini saya akan tukarkan kayu ini menjadi makanan pula" Gopal angkat ranting kayu itu untuk tunjuk kepada orang ramai "TUKARAN ICE CREAM!" terus ranting kayu itu menjadi ice cream_

 _"Siapa nak ice cream ini?" dia berikan kepada sesiapa sahaja yang nak ice cream itu. Seorang budak kecil perempuan mengambil ice cream itu dan lalu menjilat ice cream vanilla itu "SEDAP!" kata budak kecil perempuan itu. Semua yang berhenti untuk menonton pertunjukkan Gopal, mereka bertepuk tangan dan sangat kagum dengan kebolehan Gopal. Ada yang letakkan duit di atas sapu tangan dia_

 _"Terima kasih! terima kasih!" kata Gopal yang tersengih besar itu "Sekarang saya akan menukarkan air kolam itu menjadi air chocolate!" Ramai yang tidak percaya dia dapat menukarkan air kolam itu. Gopal dengan keyakinan tinggi dia, dia pasti dapat menukarkan air kolam itu_

 _"TUKARAN AIR CHOCOLATE!" air kolam itu menjadi air chocolate, sekali gus dengan air pancut itu bertukar menjadi air pancut chocolate. Ada yang terlalu gembira melihat air kolam itu menjadi air chocolate, ada juga ingin pergi minum air chocolate tersebut. Ada yang siap mengambil air chocolate itu dengan botol. Mereka memberikan duit lagi kepada Gopal kerana telah berikan pertunjukkan yang bagus sekali. Gopal duduk dan kutip hasil dari pertunjukkan dia tadi_

 _"Banyak juga aku dapat!" dia mengumpul kesemua wang yang ada di situ "ADA JUGA YANG BAGI AKU RM100!" Gopal terlampau gembira sangat, dia tidak sabar untuk membeli kesemua makanan yang ada di shopping mall KLCC. Selepas habis sahaja dia mengumpul kesemua duit itu, dia terus masuk ke dalam shopping mall KLCC. Mata dia sudah menjadi mata rambang kerana dia tidak tahu makanan apa yang dia ingin cuba dulu. Dia mula dari tingkat bawah dahulu sampai ke tingkat atas. Dia pergi beli popcorn di kedai Garrett's, dia beli tin yang paling besar sekali. Selepas itu dia naik ke food court tetapi dia mahu merasa makanan lain. Dia terus ke tingkat atas sekali, di situ terdapat banyak restaurant_

 _"Mana aku nak cuba dulu" Gopal terus masuk ke dalam restaurant masakan Thai. Dia tidak memesan begitu banyak kerana dia ingin merasa makanan lain nanti. Gopal tidak sedar bahawa lohong hitam sudah dibuka balik, lohong hitam itu ada di depan restaurant Thai. Ramai yang menjerit kerana muncul lohong hitam itu, ada yang lari daripada situ tetapi Gopal hiraukan sahaja tentang lohong hitam itu. Dia terlalu menikmati makanan dia sampai lohong hitam itu tertutup, dia pula, teruskan sahaja makan_

 _Habis sahaja makan di restaurant Thai, dia terus ke tempat lain. Dia melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu makanan apa yang sedap, ada ice cream mahal, ada chocolate Godiva yang mahal, ada juga kedai roti yang jual pelbagai jenis roti yang sedap-sedap. Rambang mata Gopal melihat roti-roti tersebut. Dia membeli setiap satu roti itu, selepas sahaja dia habis bayar roti-roti itu, dia terus ke taman KLCC balik untuk menikmati roti itu sorang-sorang_

 _"Inilah dia nikmat dunia" Gopal sudah jatuh cinta dengan roti yang dia sedang makan. Dalam roti itu terdapat isi berintikan kacang merah, dia makan sedikit demi sedikit untuk menikmati rasa kesedapan roti itu. Habis sahaja makan roti itu, dia mengambil roti lain pula, roti keju. Dia mengambil bau terlebih dahulu "Sedapnya bau roti nie" Gopal makan dengan penuh makna, sampai orang lain tengok Gopal seperti orang tidak makan 10 tahun. Ada yang gelengkan mereka kepala dengan gelagat Gopal_

 _"SINI RUPANYA KAU! ORANG TENGAH BERLAWAN, KAU DEKAT SINI TENGAH MAKAN!"_

 _"ALAMAK!" Gopal menoleh kebelakang dan nampak muka garang Kapten Kaizo. Dia berdiri di belakang Gopal dengan penuh kemarahan "Maaf Kapten Kaizo, saya lapar sebenarnya"_

 _"ALASAN SAHAJA!" Kaizo mengheret Gopal dan terus mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lohong hitam_

"Begitulah cerita aku sebenarnya" kata Gopal. Dia kecewa sedikit kerana kebahagian dia telah dihancurkan oleh Kapten Kaizo

"Patutlah abang aku balik rumah marah-marah. Sampai aku sendiri kena marah dengan dia, rupanya kau lah punya pasal!" kata Fang dengan nada tidak puas hati dia

"Tapi aku tak sangka pula abang kau dengan Devon tue kawan baik dulu, tak kan kau tak tahu Fang" kata Yaya

"Aku sebenarnya memang tidak tahu mereka berdua adalah kawan baik. Abang aku dulu-dulu suka tinggalkan aku sekejap dan dia pula, pergi dengan misi dia bersama dengan Lahap. Misi pertama aku adalah semasa aku diturunkan di bumi"

"Jadi, abang kau banyak rahsia dia cuba sembunyikan daripada kau lah" kata Boboiboy

"Mungkin.. seperti kematian ibubapa aku, itu pun Ratu Lily yang beritahu aku sendiri bukan dari abang aku" Fang duduk diam sahaja sambil fikirkan tentang abang dia. Mereka semua rasa kasihan dengan Fang kerana abang dia cuba sembunyikan perkara yang sebenarnya daripada dia

"Fang, janganlah sedih" kata Boboiboy lagi "Mungkin abang kau rahsiakan kepada kau untuk kebaikan kau juga, dia kan sayang kau"

"Aku tahu dia sayangkan aku tetapi tak perlulah nak berahsia sangat" Fang mengenggamkan tangan kiri dia. Dia tenangkan diri dia sebentar dan lalu dia sambung balik berborak dengan kawan-kawan dia "Wei Boboiboy, kau masuk masa silam yang mana?"

"Ermmm... aku sebenarnya dapat melihat ibu dan ayah kau. Rizu ada juga dengan aku pada masa itu"

"Ibu dan ayah aku?" Fang tergaman sebentar "Bagaimana dia orang pada masa itu? mesti kau nampak aku semasa aku kecil lagi" Fang ingatkan balik wajah ibubapa dia, dia teringat lagi senyuman ibu dia, suara lembut dia, pelukan dia, dia tiba-tiba rasa rindu dengan ibu dan ayah dia "Mesti dia orang layan kau dengan baik" kata Fang secara pelahan-lahan

"Dia orang memang ibubapa yang terbaik untuk kau dan abang kau Fang"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy" Mereka mengambil lagi pizza yang masih ada lagi di dalam kotak itu, mereka menikmati pizza itu sambil gelak ketawa

"ADOI!" sebuah bola terkena di kepala Fang. Bola itu tergolek di tepi Yaya. Mereka mencari-cari siapa yang baling bola itu tadi

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja baling bola itu dekat kau" Fang nampak pelajar perempuan baru di kelas dia. Dia tidak sangka pula perempuan itu yang menendang bola itu ke arah dia. Perempuan itu mengambil bola tersebut dan terus sambung bermain dengan kawan-kawan dia. Fang juga nampak ada budak-budak lelaki yang tergila-gilakan dekat perempuan itu

"Apa nama budak tue?" tanya Fang

"Nama dia Bella" kata Yaya "Dia tue gila popular macam kau dulu"

"Yolah, dia pun ada sedikit perangai macam kau juga"

"Ha ah, dia tue belagak, sombong, bergaya, pandai macam kau juga.. semuanya macam kau jugalah" kata Gopal "Cuma dia tak panas baran macam kau sahaja"

"ABANG FANG MANA ADA BELAGAK DAN SOMBONG!" muncul Rizu di hadapan Gopal "Pizu gigit nanti tangan abang Gopal"

"Eh, Rizu buat apa dekat sini?" tanya Fang. Rizu duduk di sebelah Fang dan peluk tangan Fang "Rizu nie semenjak keluar hospital, asyik nak peluk abang Fang sahaja" Rizu tersengih besar dekat Fang

"Ha ahlah, aku baru sahaja perasan, makin lama makin manja pula dengan kau. Kenapa yea?" tanya Yaya yang rasa pelik dengan perangai Rizu sekarang ini

"Sebab masa Pizu masuk ke dalam masa silam abang Fang, Rizu nampak abang Fang masa dia kecil-kecil" dia lepaskan tangan Fang dan berasa malu untuk bercerita tetapi dia paksakan dirinya untuk bercerita juga "Lepas tue abang Fang ajak Rizu pergi bermain, abang Fang itu tak henti-henti bercerita tentang diri dia, abang dia, ibu dan ayah dia, macam-macamlah dia bercerita tapi abang Fang mesti sudah lupakan tentang Pizu ketika itu"

"Maaf, abang tidak ingat sahaja sebenarnya. Lagipun masa itu abang kecil lagi" Rizu hanya gelengkan sahaja kepala dia

"Takpe, Pizu faham tapi Pizu sangat-sangat gembira dapat jumpa abang Fang masa dia kecil-kecil. ABANG FANG COMEL SANGAT MACAM TEDDY BEAR!" Rizu menjerit sekuat-kuatnya sehingga pelajar-pelajar lain tergelak bila terdengar Fang comel macam teddy bear. Bella, budak perempuan tadi itu ketawa besar dekat Fang dan ianya membuat Fang marah dan sakit hati. Fang bangun dan lalu beredar dari situ dengan muka masam dia

"Abang Fang nak pergi mana? Pizu ada tersalah cakap ke tadi?" Hati Rizu terguris sedikit dengan tindakan Fang tadi

"Jangan risau maa.. nanti abang kau ok balik. Dia tak marah dekat Rizu, dia marah dekat orang lain" kata Ying yang ingin cuba ceriakan hati Rizu balik tetapi Rizu tetap dengan kesedihan dia. Dia takut Fang marah dekat dia, selama ini Fang tidak marah kepada diri dia

"Rizu jangan sedihlah, seperti kakak Ying kata tadi, abang Fang akan ok balik"

"Betul ke abang Boboiboy?"

"Betul" Rizu tersenyum sedikit "Nanti minta maaf balik dekat abang Fang"

"BAIK!" mereka berempat tergelak melihat kecomelan Rizu

* * *

Sesi waktu persekolahan sudah tamat, Rizu tunggu sahaja Fang turun dari tangga sekolah. Dia juga nampak Kaizo sedang berdiri di luar pintu pagar sekolah sambil menunggu adiknya, Fang. Rizu tidak pergi ke Kazio dahulu, dia ingin berjumpa dengan Fang terlebih dahulu kerana dia ingin meminta maaf tentang kejadian waktu rehat tadi

"Kamu Rizu kan?" muncul satu suara budak perempuan. Rizu pandang ke arah pelajar perempuan yang lebih tua daripada dia "Nama kakak ialah Bella. Kamu sedang menunggu abang Fang ke?"

"Ha ah, kenapa?"

"Oh, abang Fang ada hal sekejap. Jadi dia tidak dapat temankan kamu pulang ke rumah" kata Bella "Jadi, biar akak sahaja yang temankan adik Rizu. Boleh kan?"

"Tapi..." Bella terus memotong percakapan Rizu

"Jangan risau, abang Fang akan faham punya. Lagipun abang dia kan ada dekat sini, biar sahajalah dia balik dengan abang dia, mesti abang dia akan cemburu melihat adik dia balik dengan orang lain"

"Tapi..." Bella memotong lagi percakapan Rizu. Dia mengambil tangan Rizu dan lalu dia beredar bersama dengan Rizu

"Jom, akak belanja kamu makan ice cream" Rizu terpaksa ikut Bella. Dia pandang sahaja kebelakang dan dia nampak Fang sudah turun dari tangga bersama dengan Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan juga Ying. Rizu ingin sahaja mahu lepaskan tangan dia dari pegangan Bella tetapi dia tidak mahu berkelakuan tidak sopan dengan Bella. Jadi, dia terpaksa ikut Bella. Kaizo yang ada di situ, nampak muka Rizu yang tidak begitu ceria, dia seperti di heret oleh Bella

Fang dari jauh lagi sudah nampak Rizu sedang berjalan bersama dengan Bella "Kenapa Rizu dengan budak perempuan tue?"

"Siapa?" tanya Gopal

"Bella lah, siapa lagi"

"Kau cemburu yea tengok Rizu berjalan dengan orang lain" Fang hanya senyap sahaja dengan kata-kata dari Gopal tadi "Buat apa kau nak cemburu, abang kau ada dekat situ" Fang baru sahaja sedar yang abang dia sedang menunggu dia di pintu pagar sekolah. Dia berlari ke arah abangnya

"ABANG! abang sudah makan? abang nak makan apa hari ini?" Terus kepala dia kena tepuk dengan Kaizo' "Kenapa abang pukul kepala adik!"

"Apasal kamu biarkan Rizu tunggu kamu lama dekat situ tadi, sekarang dia kena heret dengan budak perempuan yang abang tidak kenal. Kenapa muka dia tidak begitu ceria?" kata Kaizo dengan nada garang dia. Fang berapi-api dengan si Bella kerana mengheret adik kesayangan dia, dia begitu geram sekali sampai dia mengenggam kedua-dua tangannya

"Sabar Fang sabar" kata Boboiboy

"Aku rasa dia cuba untuk naik kan kemarahan kau atau dia nak culik Rizu daripada kau!" Gopal dengan drama terlebih dia. Fang rasa macam nak cekik-cekik Gopal tetapi disebabkan Gopal itu kawan baik dia juga, dia tidak jadi untuk mencekik Gopal

"Entah-entah dia tue alien gila macam Robin!" kata Fang lagi "ABANG! KITA KENA SIASAT BUDAK PEREMPUAN ITU! JANGAN BAGI DIA AMBIL RIZU DARIPADA KITA!" Fang terus berjalan secara hentak-hentak kaki dia. Dia tidak benarkan sesiapa yang cuba mengambil Rizu daripada dia atau kawan-kawan dia juga. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Kaizo nampak aura-aura bayang Fang keluar, Kaizo tidak berkata apa kerana dia sendiri tidak tahu apa sudah jadi dengan adik dia tiba-tiba sahaja cemburu bila orang lain mengambil Rizu daripada dia

"Apa kes dengan kawan baik kau, dia sudah gila kaa?" tanya Ying kepada Boboiboy

"Entahlah, tak faham aku" kata Boboiboy "Makin lama makin pelik aku tengok si Fang nie, kejap ok kejap tak ok, kejap ok, kejap tak ok"

"Hmmm... biarkanlah dia, lama-lama nanti dia akan sedar, Rizu tue akan sentiasa sayang dekat Fang, dia tidak akan pergi cari orang lain, selain daripada Fang" kata Yaya

"Apa-apa jelah si Fang tue, jangan kena rasuk lagi sudah, tak pun jadi jahat balik ke, trauma ke, gila ke..." macam-macam lagi lah yang Gopal katakan sampai Kaizo ketuk kepala dia

Fang pula masih lagi tidak puas hati dengan Bella "Kau nak jadi popular, takpe, aku tak kisah sangat tapi jangan ambil adik kesayangan aku" marah betul si Fang nie

* * *

 **Maaf sebab semalam tiada sesi balas review T_T takpe! hari ini kita ada sesi membalas review! YEAHHH!**

 **Alya - kampung author dekat Pahang :D hehehe~**

 **Lily - thank you thank you! author buat chapter 31 tue dua hari dua malam xD hahahaha! sepatutnya chapter 31 tue di bahagikan kepada beberapa chapter tapi disebabkan author nie malas xD so jadikan 1 chapter panjang.. kalau Lily nak tahu :3 author bahagia sangat menulis chapter 31 sampai terlupa tentang Gopal xD nak dekat-dekat akhir baru teringat dekat dia.. jadi author campak sahajalah dia dekat mana-mana (ampun Gopal!)**

 **Twilight Sparkle - sebab apa Fang ikut abang dia? itu adalah misteri.. (Fang pun tak beritahu author sebab apa)**

 **Nitaaa - thank you sebab suka dengan fanfic ini! sangat terharu! boleh aje nak baca :3 walaupun jarang main hp.. fanfic ini akan kekal ada dekat sini, untuk sesiapa sahaja yang mahu membaca :D**

 **LizzNP - haha! pandai pula kamu meneka tetapi SALAH! sebab kisah Robin & Devon sudah berakhir xD kita buka cerita baru pula! YEAHH! tentang masa depan Rizu dan Yaya itu, biarlah fanfic yang berbicara sebab apa xD itu pun kalau author tulis sampai mereka semua sudah tahap remaja**

 **mister mimpi - apasal author nampak mister mimpi, cik mimpi dan juga author ini seperti Kaizo, Fang dan Rizu yea xD kebetulan sahaja ke? atau ada kebenarannya! hahaha~ i love you too cik mimpi~ author pun nak sangat jumpa cik mimpi :3 kirim salam sayang dekat cik mimpi, ok mister mimpi! jaga dia elok-elok xD hahahaa~**

 **Hwang635 - Bila Fang akan menjadi perempuan balik? biar author fikirkan plot terbaru xD**

 **miss mysteri - kamu nak jaga Rizu? xD sebagai watak apa? hehehe...**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **P/S - Maaf kalau chapter 32 nie tidak begitu best sangat.. UWAAAAAAAAA!**


	33. Keceriaan Kaizo

**~wELcoMe BacK mY LoveLy ReaDers~**

 **How are you today? author sihat sahaja!**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review walaupun sedikit sahaja :3 tapi ia tetap membuat author happy! :D**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy!**

* * *

Keceriaan Kaizo

"Sedapnya!"

"Ambiklah lagi, banyak kak Lynna bawak tue"

"Hehehe... terima kasih kak Lynna!"

Boboiboy mengambil lagi seulas durian dan lalu memakannya dengan penuh nikmat, dia dengan kawan-kawan dia yang lain turut menikmati durian yang telah di bawa oleh Lynna. Cuma Fang sahaja yang tiada di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Dia terlalu taksub sangat hendak siasat pelajar baru yang bernama Bella, adakah dia seorang alien atau tidak. Boboiboy sudah menghubungi dia untuk datang ke kedai Tok Aba tetapi sampai sekarang dia belum sampai lagi

"Jangan habiskan semua, tinggalkan sedikit untuk Fang" kata Tok Aba

"Alien makan durian juga ke?" tanya Gopal

"Hmm.. entahlah Gopal, mana tahu dia tiba-tiba suka ke" Boboiboy cuba bayangkan reaksi Fang dan Kaizo pertama kali makan durian, bagaimana reaksi mereka, adakah mereka suka atau tidak atau dia orang akan lari sebab tidak tahan dengan bau durian "Susah nak dibayangkan" bisik Boboiboy

"Kak Lynna beli durian ini semua dari mana?" tanya Yaya

"Akak dapat dari kebun ayah akak lah, dia suruh akak bagikan kepada kawan-kawan akak. Akak terfikirkan korang dekat sini, jadi akak bagilah kamu semua"

"Wah! akak selalu ingatkan kami dekat sini tapi kita orang selalu lupakan tentang kak Lynna.. hehehe.. maaf kak Lynna" kata Ying. Mereka semua tidak henti-henti makan, sampai Ochobot rasa dia telah disisihkan kerana dia hanyalah robot, jadi dia tengok sahajalah

"Eh, itu pun Fang" kata Ochobot "Lambat betul kau sampai"

"Maaf semua" kata Fang. Kaizo juga ada bersama dengan dia. Mereka baru sahaja pulang dari kapal angkasa "Aku sudah selesai siasat siapa Bella tue"

"Macam mana? dia bukan alien gila yang kau asyik katakan"

"Ha ah, dia bukan alien tapi manusia biasa sahaja, Boboiboy" kata Fang dengan nada kecewa dia. Entah kenapa dia berharap sangat pelajar baru itu adalah alien, mungkin dia terlalu sangat melindungi Rizu daripada Bella seperti abang dia melindungi dia dari musuh-musuh abang dia "Apa korang tengah makan nie?"

"Kak Lynna ada bawakan durian, nak rasa?"

"Durian?" kata Fang dan Kaizo serentak. Lynna mengambil durian itu dan lalu berikan kepada Fang tetapi Fang tidak mahu kerana dia tidak tahan dengan bau durian itu, lalu Lynna berikan kepada Kaizo

"Ini ke durian?" kata Kaizo sambil mengambil durian itu di tangan Lynna. Dia membelek-belek durian itu dengan muka serius dia dan lalu dia makan, terus dia pengsan dekat situ juga. Kaizo jatuh kebelakang seperti kayu papan jatuh

"ABANGGG!"

"KAPTEN KAIZOOO!"

"Abang! kenapa abang tiba-tiba pengsan?" Fang cuba untuk bangunkan abangnya. Lynna pula mengambil balik durian itu di tangan Kaizo, dia cuba bau durian itu. Tiada bau yang aneh terdapat di durian tersebut "Abang! bangunlah!" Fang peluk badan abangnya dan mendengar dengupan jantung abangnya "Hidup lagi abang aku"

"Wei! kau ingat abang kau sudah mati kaa" marah Ying

"Entah si Fang nie, dia pengsan sahaja tue..." kata Yaya "Mungkin durian nie terlalu kuat untuk dia, sebab itu dia pengsan kot"

"Agaknya tapi kita kena angkat dia, letak dia dekat gazebo tue buat sementara" tanya Lynna. Yaya menggunakan kuasa dia untuk mengangkat Kaizo yang berat tetapi kuat dan lalu dia letakkan Kaizo di atas bangku tempat duduk gazebo

"Terima kasih Yaya" kata Fang. Dia duduk di sebelah abangnya "Hanya sebiji durian, abang aku boleh pengsan. Agaknya, kalau aku makan boleh pengsan juga ke nanti?"

"Cubalah kau makan, tengok pengsan ke tak" kata Gopal sambil memberikan seulas durian kepada Fang tetapi Fang menolak "Ala, makanlah, aku nak uji kau. Kau akan pengsan juga atau tidak"

"Kau nie Gopal, Fang kata dia tak nak, janganlah paksa dia" kata Yaya

"Yelah Yaya, aku tak kan paksa sangat si dia nie" kata Gopal dengan nada sindiran dia "Aku nak pergi sambung balik makan" Gopal terus beredar dari situ dan tinggalkan kawan-kawan dia yang lain. Dia akan habiskan kesemua durian yang ada

"Fang, kenapa kau perlu risau sangat. Abang kau cuma pengsan sahaja"

"Aku tahu Boboiboy tapi abang aku jarang pengsan. Memang susah nak pengsan kan abang aku nie" Fang melihat sahaja wajah abang dia yang begitu tenang. Berapa lama abang dia akan pengsan? fikir Fang "Korang pergilah sambung makan durian korang, biar aku temankan abang aku dekat sini"

"Takpe ke Fang?" tanya Boboiboy

"Takpe, korang tak perlu risau, biar aku sahaja yang risaukan" Fang berikan senyuman yang lemah kepada kawan-kawan dia

"Kalau kau perlukan apa-apa, panggil sahaja kita orang" kata Boboiboy. Dia, Yaya, Ying dan Lynna beredar dari gazebo. Fang duduk di situ sahaja tanpa membuat apa, kenapa dia perlu risau sangat? abang aku hanya pengsan sahaja, fikir Fang. Mungkin ini cuma perasaan seorang adik terhadap abang dia, selama ini abang dia yang selalu melindungi dia, selalu risaukan tentang diri dia, mungkin ini perasaan yang selama ini abang dia selalu risaukan, entahlah, fikir Fang

"Durian pun boleh buat abang pengsan" bisik Fang

"Abang Fang, kenapa dengan abang Kaizo?" muncul Rizu dengan beg penguin dia "Dia tengah tidur ke?" Fang hanya gelengkan kepalanya "Abang Fang nampak risau"

"Takdelah, abang mana ada risau pun" dia berbohong "Abang Kaizo cuma pengsan sahaja sebab dia makan durian tadi"

"Oh, Rizu sebenarnya tak suka sangat makan durian tapi kalau orang dah bagi, Rizu makanlah juga. Rezeki jangan ditolak" Rizu duduk disebelah Fang

"Rizu datang ke sini ada apa?"

Air muka Rizu berubah, dia rasa sedih "Sebenarnya, kakak Bella yang ajak Pizu keluar jalan-jalan tapi Pizu menolak tapi dia paksa juga. Tadi dia bawa Pizu naik keretapi pergi Kuala Lumpur, Pizu sebenarnya takut nak jalan-jalan dengan kakak Bella. Pizu tak selesa dengan kakak Bella, dia bukan macam abang Fang" Rizu keluarkan seekor anak patung beruang dari beg penguin dia dan lalu dia mencampak teddy bear itu di luar gazebo

"Kenapa Rizu buang teddy bear tue?"

"Sebab itu kakak Bella yang bagi, Pizu tak suka"

"Tapi Rizu.. kalau orang bagi pun, tak baik buang macam itu sahaja, Rizu bagilah dekat orang yang memerlukannya, seperti sedekah kepada orang lain" Rizu bangun dan ambil balik teddy bear yang dia lemparkan tadi itu

"Pizu suruh ibu sedekahkan dekat hospital teddy bear ini" Fang tersenyum sedikit. Dia melihat teddy bear yang memakai riben putih di lehernya "Bila kita nak jalan-jalan lagi abang Fang?"

"Errmm... kalau abang ada masa lapang, kita pergi jalan-jalan lagi" Mereka berdua tersenyum sesama sendiri. Fang ternampak abang dia sudah mula bergerak-gerak "Eh! abang dah sedar"

Kaizo bangun dan nampak Fang dan Rizu duduk di hadapannya. Muka dia begitu ceria dan senyuman dia belum pernah Fang nampak sebelum ini, rasa takut pula Fang melihat abangnya "PANG! RIZU! ADIK KESAYANGAN KU!" Dia terus memeluk Fang dan Rizu sekali gus "Korang mesti risaukan tentang abang kan kan kan kan" Kaizo cium kepala Fang dan Rizu berkali-kali

"Abang nie kenapa?! sudah buang tabiat ke apa?" Fang cuba untuk lepaskan pelukan dari abangnya tetapi pelukan itu terlampau kuat "Abang! lepaskan lah adik!"

"Tak nak! abang sudah lama tidak bermanja-manja dengan adik"

"Pizu perlukan udara!" menjerit Rizu yang lemas di dalam pelukan Kaizo "Abang Kaizo! lepaskanlah kita orang"

"Yelah, yelah" Kaizo lepaskan mereka berdua "Tak kan nak bermanja dengan korang pun tak boleh, merajuklah macam nie" Kaizo terus pandang tempat lain dan silang tangannya

"Errr... abang nie demam ke?" tanya Fang. Tak kan lepas abang makan durian, terus jadi perangai macam nie, fikir Fang. Ada apa dekat dalam durian itu! Fang mula cemas. Dia nak abang dia yang asal, tak naklah abang yang ceria semacam, takut dia melihatnya "Rizu, jom kita pergi sana" Fang membawa Rizu di kedai Tok Aba dan tinggalkan abang dia sorang-sorang di gazebo itu

"Kenapa dengan abang Kaizo tue?" tanya Rizu

"Tak tahulah, abang pun pelik" selepas sahaja sampai di kedai Tok Aba, Fang bertanya kepada Lynna "Kak Lynna, dekat durian abang makan tadi tue ada apa-apa kesan formula atau cecair dari Adudu ke?"

"Takde pula, akak makan elok sahaja" kata Lynna "Kenapa? ada-"

"LYNNA! KAWAN BAIK KU!" Kaizo terus peluk Lynna dari belakang

"KAIZOOOOO! LEPASKAN AKU!" Menjerit Lynna kerana terkejut dengan pelukan tadi

"Ala, aku kan kawan baik kau" terus dia lepaskan pelukan itu. Lynna rasa lega seketika "HAH! apa kata aku belanja korang semua makan ice cream, nak tak?" kata Kaizo

"Err.. wei Fang, abang kau betul ke tak betul nie" bisik Boboiboy

"Abang aku tengah tak betul, aku kena betulkan dia balik. Takut aku tengok abang aku ceria semacam, macam bukan abang aku dah"

"Habis tue, kau nak bagi dia durian lagi, bagi dia ok balik" Fang terus tersenyum lebar. Bagi dia makan durian lagi, fikir Fang. Boboiboy tidak suka melihat Fang tersenyum lebar begitu, mesti ada idea tak betul dia "Jangan cakap kau ada idea nakal kau lagi"

"Mana ada, ini idea dari kau sendiri kan kan kan kan" Fang menolak-nolak Boboiboy dengan siku dia. Dia melihat balik abang dia sedang buat apa, abang dia tengah berborak mesra dengan Lynna "Kalau kau nak tahu Lynna, aku pernah nampak kau sebelum kita bertemu di sini.. masa itu aku tengah bergaduh dengan kawan baik aku, aku terdengar satu jeritan. Aku pandang kebelakang dan nampak kau tengah lari daripada aku dan Lahap. Aku gembira dapat berjumpa dengan kau balik tahun lepas, Sebab itu aku terus berborak dengan kau masa pertama kali kita kenal dekat kedai Tok Aba..."

"Abang aku nie banyak bercerita pula" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Rizu tekun sahaja mendengar cerita dari Kaizo, mata dia langsung tidak berkelip. Lynna rasa macam nak lari sebab takut tengok Kaizo dengan perangai dia yang sudah berubah. Yaya dan Ying seperti Rizu juga, mereka hanya mendengar sahaja. Gopal makan sambil mendengar cerita-cerita menarik dari Kaizo, sampai makanan tidak sempat masuk ke dalam mulut dia, ternganga besar di situ sebab seronok sangat mendengar cerita dari Kaizo

"Kak Lynna" panggil Fang

"Kenapa Fang?"

"Kak Lynna ada lagi tak durian sebab Fang nak bagi dekat abang, suruh dia makan" kata Fang "Fang tak suka tengok abang perangai macam ini, Fang lebih selesa dengan perangai abang yang garang"

"Hmm... maaf Fang, durian semua sudah habis. Kawan Fang yang makan banyak tadi" Lynna tunjuk ke arah Gopal yang dari tadi asyik makan sahaja. Perut dia tidak pernah rasa penuh ke? pelik aku, fikir Fang

"Sudah habis? sekarang macam mana nak pulihkan abang balik" Fang ketuk kepala dia dekat tiang kedai Tok Aba "AKU-SEPAK-JUGA-SI-GOPAL-NIE-" Hati dia cukup marah dengan Gopal sebab habiskan semua durian, dia tahan sahaja tangan dia daripada keluar naga-eh silap, harimau bayang dia.

"Ala, Fang ketuk ajelah Kapten Kaizo dengan periuk. Bagi dia pengsan balik, tunggu dia bangun, pas tue tengoklah dia dah ok ke belum" kata Ochobot secara tiba-tiba

"WOI! itu abang aku! kau nak aku bagi kepala abang aku jadi tak betul ke" Ochobot tergelak sedikit apabila kena marah dengan Fang

"Tapi Fang, kadang-kadang abang kau ketuk kepala kau dengan periuk boleh aje" kata Boboiboy

"ERKKK!" Patutlah aku rasa diri aku tak betul sangat, fikir Fang. Rupanya abang aku yang suka ketuk aku dengan periuk! kata Fang dihatinya "Tak guna punya abang" Fang secara senyap-senyap, dia mengambil sebuah periuk besi yang ada di dalam kedai Tok Aba itu. Dia berjalan pelahan-lahan di belakang abang dia, dia berdiri tepat di belakang abang dia dengan periuk besi dekat tangannya. Boboiboy dan Ochobot nampak apa yang Fang ingin lakukan

"Wei Ochobot, patut ke aku halang si Fang tue?" bisik Boboiboy

"Ermm.. entahlah" mereka pandang sahaja Fang yang sudah tersenyum lebar, dia mengangkat periuk besi itu dengan kedua belah tangannya, lalu dia lompat dan terus dia ketuk kepala abangnya dengan periuk besi tetapi tidak menjadi apa, cuba ada kesan benjol sahaja di kepala. Kaizo pula, masih lagi bercerita tentang misi-misi dia

"EH! TAK JADI APA-APA PUN?!" menjerit Fang dekat situ

"Apa yang kau cuba buat tue Fang" tanya Tok Aba "Bagi balik periuk atuk tue" Fang tersengih dan berikan balik periuk besi itu kepada Tok Aba

"PANG!" Fang tersenyum kerana abang dia sudah pulih

"Yea abang" Fang menoleh ke arah abang dia "Abang marah adik ke?" dia tidak sabar untuk mendengar abang dia marah

"Jom kita balik, Pang! hari ini abang masak!" kata Kaizo dengan suara ceria dia "Abang ajak Rizu tidur rumah kita sekali, bolehlah kamu berdua pergi ke sekolah bersama esok" Fang kecewa kerana rancangan Ochobot tadi tidak berjaya

"Kak Lynnaa! tolong saya betulkan abang saya balik!" Menangis Fang di depan Lynna "tolonglah saya kak Lynna" merayu-rayu Fang

"Hmm.. baiklah, esok kak Lynna bawa durian lagi dan bagi dia makan, ok?"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna! SAYANG KAK LYNNAA!" Fang mahu peluk Lynna tetapi abang dia pula muncul di hadapan Lynna. Fang terpeluk abang dia

"ERKK! abang?"

"Sampai hati adik sayangkan Lynna seorang sahaja, abang nie adik tak sayang ke? Abang tahu, abang selalu buli adik, selalu bagi adik latihan tempur, abang risau jika adik bencikan abang yang selalu garang dengan adik" Tiba-tiba sahaja Kaizo beremosi di situ "Abang ingin menjadi abang yang terbaik untuk adik ku Pang, kau lah satu-satunya adik ku"

"Ah sudah, abang Kaizo sudah tak betul" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

"Makin teruk Kapten Kaizo nie, kalau musuh datang, mungkin Kapten Kaizo tak dapat belasah musuh itu secukup-cukupnya" kata Ying

"Ha ah, mana kita nak cari durian dekat Pulau Rintis nie"

"Jangan risau Yaya, kak Lynna kata dia akan bawa lagi. Nanti bolehlah kita pulihkan abang aku yang sudah tidak betul nie" kata Fang. Bila di fikirkan balik, kali ini abang dia pula yang jadi tak betul, bukan diri dia. Selalunya diri dia yang akan terkena macam-macam "Hehehehe..."

"Apasal kau gelak Fang?" tanya Yaya

"Takde apa" Fang tidak beritahu apa-apa kepada kawan dia "Jomlah abang, kita balik" Kaizo terus pegang tangan adiknya

"Hari ini adik ku nak makan apa?" tanya Kaizo. Fang rasa janggal pula melihat abang dia begitu baik sekali, selalunya abang dia akan paksa dia masak "Eh kejap" dia berhenti dan mengambil tangan Rizu. Sebelah kanan, Fang dan sebelah kiri pula Rizu, di tengah-tengah mereka pula ialah Kaizo

Tanpa disedari oleh Kaizo, Ochobot scan seluruh badan belakang Kaizo "Hmm.. nampaknya Kapten Kaizo ini adalah Kapten Kaizo yang bertentangan dengan Kaizo yang garang"

"Maksud kau Ochobot?" tanya Boboiboy

"Maksud aku, Kaizo yang kita lihat tadi ialah Kapten Kaizo versi tidak ganas, tak garang cuma kemungkinan Kapten Kaizo yang ini agak lemah daripada Kapten Kaizo yang kita kenal"

"Kamu semua jangan risau, akak akan pergi beli durian dengan segera. Takut juga kalau tiba-tiba ada musuh menyerang korang"

"Tapi boleh tak bagi Fang manja dengan abang dia versi tak garang tue dulu" tersengih Boboiboy

"DEY! kau apasal? tiba-tiba sahaja fikir macam tue, kan kita kena pulihkan Kapten Kaizo"

"Ala, kita penuhikanlah impian Fang untuk mempunyai seorang - ADOI!" Boboiboy pusing kebelakang dan nampak Ochobot sedang bersiul sambil pegang periuk besi "Apasal kau ketuk kepala aku!"

"Sebab kau pun dah tak betul, jadi aku ketuklah kepala kau untul betulkan kau"

"BILA MASA DIRI AKU TAK BETUL! MARI SINI KAU OCHOBOT!" Boboiboy menyerang Ochobot dan lalu mereka berdua bergusti di situ. Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Lynna dan juga Tok Aba tergelak melihat mereka berdua

* * *

"Abang sudah hubungi ibu kamu, Rizu. Dia bagi Rizu tidur dekat sini" kata Kaizo dengan nada ceria dia. Mereka kini sudah sampai di rumah, Fang masih lagi rasa janggal melihat abangnya yang begitu rajin sekali. Dia yang menyuruh Fang dan Rizu duduk di ruang tamu dan pergi menonton tv, tak kisahlah nak tengok cerita apa, asalkan jangan tengok cerita yang bukan-bukan sudah. Kaizo pula pergi sediakan makan malam, sebelum itu, dia siap berikan makanan ringan untuk Fang dan Rizu. Fang rasa bahagian pula, tiada jeritan dari abang dia, tiada kena paksa bersihkan rumah atau pergi memasak. Dia hanya duduk relax sahaja di kerusi sofa bersama dengan Rizu

"Abang Fang suka ke ada abang macam tue?" tanya Rizu secara tiba-tiba

"Suka tapi pada mulanya, rasa agak pelik tapi lama-lama rasa suka pula sebab abang Kaizo selalunya garang"

"Jadi abang nak abang Kaizo kekal macam itu?"

"Entahlah Rizu, abang pun tak pasti" Sebenarnya dia nak tetapi dia mula rindu dengan suara garang dari abangnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan nampak lukisan-lukisan di dinding rumah dia, dia masih teringat lagi ketika dia sudah kembali kepada yang asal

 _"PANG! AKU NAK KAU PERGI BERSIHKAN DINDING YANG KAU PERGI CONTENG SEMALAM!"_

 _"tapi abang.. itukan sebab adik jadi kanak-kanak kan, janganlah marah adik" kata Fang kepada abang dia_

 _"Habis tue, kau nak suruh abang marah siapa? marah kawan baik kau?" Fang terus tersenyum lebar_

 _"Ha ah! marah dia sebab dia pun conteng sekali" Fang berharap sangat abang dia akan marah Boboiboy sekali tetapi tidak, dia hanya marah Fang sahaja "SUDAH! PERGI BERSIHKAN DINDING ITU!"_

 _"Baiklah abang" Fang mengalah kepada abangnya. Dia pergi mengambil cat putih di dalam basement rumah, dan juga berus. Dia mengangkat cat putih itu naik ke atas. Fang berdiri di hadapan dinding rumah yang penuh dengan kesan conteng dari dia dan Boboiboy. Fang sentuh lukisan yang dia buat, gambar abang dia dengan pedang tenaganya. Dia rasa sedih hendak padam lukisan-lukisan tersebut. Dia terpaksa padam lukisan itu sebelum abang dia marah lagi. Fang cat balik yang ada kesan conteng dari Boboiboy, lukisan-lukisan dari dia pula, dia rasa berat hati_

 _"Pang, kenapa kau tak cat balik lukisan itu?"_

 _"Sebab adik rasa sedih nak padam balik lukisan adik" kata Fang dengan nada sedih dia. Dia tidak sanggup untuk lakukannya kerana bukan senang untuk melihat lukisan dia balik semasa dia masih kecil lagi. Kaizo pergi ke arah adiknya, lalu dia duduk bersila. Dia menyuruh adiknya duduk di sebelah dia_

 _"Kalau adik tak nak padam lukisan adik, kita kekalkan sahaja sebab dulu-dulu abang suka melihat lukisan adik" Kaizo mengambil berus di tangan adiknya, dan dia letak di tepi dinding. Dia tidak kisah kalau cat berus itu terkena sedikit dekat lantai rumahnya "Lukisan abang paling suka sekali ialah ini" Kaizo tunjukkan sebuah lukisan dari adiknya, lukisan itu terdapat diri dia, Fang dan juga Lahap. Mereka bertiga berdiri di sebelah kapal angkasa Kaizo_

 _"Dulu-dulu, ini sahaja keluarga kita yang ada, sekarang semakin lama semakin berkembang keluarga kita" Kaizo tunjuk lukisan seterusnya, dia tunjuk lukisan adiknya bersama dengan kawan-kawan dia, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga Ochobot "Sekarang kita mempunyai atuk dan nenek"_

 _"dan juga saudara-mara kita yang lain seperti Faye" kata Fang. Kaizo tersenyum sedikit_

 _"Yea Pang, dan mereka juga" kata Kaizo "Maafkan abang kerana abang paksa kamu padam lukisan ini semua" Dia peluk adiknya seketika dan lalu mereka bercerita tentang lukisan-lukisan Fang_

"Abang Kaizo memang seorang yang garang tapi garang macam mana pun dia, hati dia tetap ada kelembutan juga"

"Jadi kita kenalah pulihkan abang Kaizo kepada yang asal, betul tak abang Fang?" Fang hanya mengangguk sahaja kepala dia "Pizu selama ini tidak pernah kena marah dengan abang Kaizo"

"Itu sebab Rizu bukan adik dia yang sebenar, kalau macam abang, tiap-tiap hari kena marah, sampai sakit telinga abang. Salah sedikit sahaja, kena marah, takde buat salah pun kena marah juga. Orang tengah lena tidur pun, kena marah juga" Fang sandar di kerusi sofa itu sambil menonton cerita di television "Kalau lah Rizu berada di tempat abang, mesti tiap-tiap hari Rizu kena marah juga"

"Tapi Pizu tengok abang Fang tak kisah pun kena marah"

"Sebab dia abang kesayangan abang Fang, macam Rizu juga, adik kesayangan abang walapun Rizu bukan adik kandung abang. Abang Fang mana pernah Rizu sebab abang sayangkan Rizu juga" Fang lalu geletek Rizu dan mereka tergelak di ruang tamu sekuat-kuatnya. Kaizo yang berada di dapur rasa ceria mendengar gelak ketawa dari mereka berdua. Hati dia rasa tenang, tiada perasaan serius dia atau rasa macam nak marah adik dia. Kesemua tentang diri dia yang sebenarnya, semuanya tersimpan di dalam sebuah kotak yang berada di hatinya. Dia sudah mulai lupa siapa diri Kapten Kaizo yang sebenar. Agak kuat juga durian itu sampai Kaizo boleh lupa personality dia yang sebenar

Fang dan Rizu mengintai-intai apa yang abang mereka sedang lakukan. Mereka boleh bau masakan dari abang mereka, ada bau kari ayam lobak merah "Sedapnya bau" bisik Rizu. Kaizo terdengar suara Rizu dan lalu dia pusing kebelakang dengan pisau dekat tangan dia "Mestilah sedap! abang yang masak, kenalah sedap" senyuman dari Kaizo tidak berubah dari tadi lagi. Rizu takut pula melihat pisau yang berada di tangan Kaizo, terus dia lari ke ruang tamu dan sambung menonton television

"Abang" panggil Fang

"Adik nak apa?"

"Kalau adik nak ponteng sekolah esok boleh?" Fang sengaja menguji tahap kemarahan abang dia, adakah dia kena marah atau sebaliknya? Fang berkelip-kelip matanya dekat abangnya

"Ponteng sekolah?" Fang terdengar suara serius abang dia, adakah dia berjaya kembalikan abang dia yang sebenar, jantung dia berdegup-degup begitu kuat, dia akan terima apa sahaja lontaran kemarahan dari abang dia. Fang rasa nak senyum tapi dia menahan bibir dia daripada senyum

"PONTENG SEKOLAH?!" Kaizo mencampak pisaunya ke tepi dan lalu peluk adiknya "Kenapa adik nak ponteng sekolah? adik tidak suka dengan sekolah ke? adik selalunya rajin pergi ke sekolah, walaupun adik sakit macam mana pun, adik tetap nak pergi juga. Jangan buat abang sedih"

Abang aku beremosi pula, kata dihati Fang. Ingatkan dia nak marah aku tadi, fikir Fang "Jangan risaulah abang, adik tak ponteng sekolah pun. Adik tak nak buat abang sedih lagi, ok?" Kaizo melepaskan pelukan itu dan lalu pandang wajah adik dia. Dia selak rambut Fang sedikit

"Pang belajar pandai-pandai ok, jadilah pelajar contoh semula di sekolah adik. Abang tahu adik sudah melalui pelbagai dugaan sekarang ini tapi adik tabah dan tidak pernah nak mengalah. Abang bangga mempunyai adik yang kuat, tabah, pandai dan ada sedikit nakal" Fang kenal dengan nada suara abang dia. Itu nada abang dia yang sebenar, nampaknya ada harapan untuk pulihkan abang dia tanpa paksa abang dia makan durian. Mungkin, tapi dia kena yakin. Aku akan kembalikan abang aku yang sebenar, kata dihati Fang

"Baik abang! Fang tak kan kecewakan hati abang" Fang berikan senyuman manis kepada abang dia "Abang nak adik tolong abang ke?"

"Tak perlu, biar abang buatkan semuanya" kata Kaizo. Dia mengangkat balik pisau yang dia campak tadi dan terus sambung memotong kentang "Pang pergi main dengan Rizu, nanti sudah siap, abang panggil" Fang tinggalkan abangnya di dapur. Dia terus kembali ke sofa dan lalu duduk di sebelah Rizu yang sudah tertidur

"Abang Fang baik, kakak Bella jahat" Fang terdengar Rizu berkata-kata di dalam tidurnya "Kakak Bella cuba nak menangkan hati Pizu, dia suka sangat buruk-burukkan tentang abang Fang"

Perlu ke bangunkan Rizu? fikir Fang. Dia ingin tahu apa lagi Bella katakan diri dia dekat Rizu. Dia kena siasat tentang perkara ini tetapi dia tidak mahu kejutkan Rizu, jadi dia biarkan sahaja Rizu tidur dan dia pula, sambung menonton television. Dia menukar satu channel ke satu channel yang lain dan akhirnya dia menonton sebuah movie tentang robot gergasi iaitu movie Transformers

30 minit kemudian

"PANG! RIZU! JOM MAKAN!" Kaizo memanggil mereka dari dapur

"Rizu, bangun.. bangun... masa untuk makan malam" Fang kejutkan Rizu yang sedang lena tidur. Rizu membuka matanya secara pelahan-lahan "Jom Rizu, kita pergi makan"

"Ok" kata Rizu sambil mengosok matanya. Dia menguap sebentar dan terus ikut Fang masuk ke dapur. Fang dan Rizu melihat di atas meja makan, terdapat dua lauk sahaja iaitu kari ayam lobak merah dan kentang goreng "Abang tak reti masak sangat macam adik, tapi abang buat apa yang abang tahu sahaja" Kaizo tergelak sedikit kerana dia malu sebab tak reti masak sangat seperti adiknya "Makanlah, abang tuangkan air untuk korang"

Pertama kali Fang melihat wajah abangnya yang ceria sahaja, tiada muka serius, tiada muka masam dan tiada juga suara garang dari dia. Begini agaknya kalau abang dia tidak tegas, garang atau ganas seperti sebelum ini, rasa pelik tetapi dia juga rasa bahagia sedikit. Walaupun dia sudah rasa selesa dengan abang dia tiba-tiba sahaja berubah, dia tetap mahu abang dia yang garang kembali

"Kenapa adik tak ambil nasi lagi?" tanya Kaizo. Fang terus sedar, dia mengambil senduk nasi dan letak di atas pinggannya. Rizu melihat sahaja kelakuan Fang tadi, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang Fang sedang fikirkan sekarang ini

* * *

Malam itu, Rizu tidur di bilik Fang. Dia masih lagi belum tidur, dia asyik perhatikan Fang mengulangkaji mata pelajaran. Rizu duduk di atas katil Fang sambil memeluk anak patung landak, dia teringat lagi anak patung landak kepunyaan Fang masih kecil lagi. Dia sebenarnya ada membawa balik lukisan dia dan Fang dari masa silam, dia agak takut juga kalau dia ada ubahkan apa-apa sejarah tentang mereka tetapi rupanya tidak. Lukisan itu dia simpan di dalam sebuah kotak kecil dan di dalam kotak itu ada banyak kenangan dia dengan orang yang dia sangat sayang, termasuklah Fang

"Abang Fang bila nak tidur?"

"Kejap lagi" Fang terlalu tumpukan perhatian terhadap soalan latihan matematik tetapi itu bukan soalan darjah 6, itu soalan matematik tingkatan 5. Dia ingin mencabar minda dia dengan soalan matematik yang lebih susah dan lebih rumit. Rizu turun dari katil itu dan terus berdiri di sebelah Fang, dia perhatikan sahaja Fang menjawab soalan matematik. Dia sendiri tidak faham dengan jalan kerja matematik itu

"Dasyatnya abang Fang"

"Hmmm.. abang memang suka soalan-soalan yang agak rumit sebab seronok!"

"Nanti abang Fang bolehlah ajar Pizu soalan matematik yang susah juga" Fang menoleh ketepi dan dia hanya memberikan senyuman sahaja

"Rizu pergilah tidur dulu, nanti abang sudah habis jawab soalan ini, abang masuk tidur sekali" Rizu ikut sahaja arahan dari Fang. Dia naik balik ke atas katil Fang dan terus baring sambil peluk anak patung landak. Tidak sampai 5 minit, Rizu sudah tidur. Fang menguap besar tetapi dia perlu selesaikan soalan terakhir sebelum dia masuk tidur

"Kakak Bella jahat" Fang pusing kebelakang, dia terdengar lagi Rizu bercakap di dalam tidurnya "Kakak Bella suka paksa Rizu"

"Hmmm..." Fang menutup buku latihannya dan tutup lampu meja dia. Dia bangun dari kerusi dan terus ke katil dia "Rizu, kenapa Rizu kata kakak Bella jahat?" tanya Fang kepada Rizu yang sedang tidur

"Sebab Kakak Bella cuba nak rampas Pizu dari abang Fang. Dia cakap dia akan menjadi kakak yang terbaik daripada abang Fang" Fang mengenggam tangannya. Berapi-api dia apabila dia terdengar kata-kata Rizu tadi

"Tak guna punya budak baru. Takde orang lain ke nak pergi rampas" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "Selamat kau tue perempuan, kalau tidak, sudah lama aku belasah kau" Fang tenangkan diri dia seketika itu, selepas itu dia pergi menyelimutkan Rizu dan dia juga terus masuk tidur "Selamat malam Rizu"

"Selamat malam abang Fang"

* * *

Pagi itu, Kaizo menghantar Fang dan Rizu pergi ke sekolah. Dia telah menyediakan bekalan untuk mereka berdua iaitu sandwich tuna dan keju "Abang tak pergi senaman pagi ke tadi?" tanya Fang

"Tak, abang sibuk sangat sediakan makanan untuk korang sampai lupa nak pergi senaman" kata Kaizo yang masih lagi dengan wajah ceria dia "Lepas habis sekolah nanti, kita pergi berkelah nak tak?"

"Err.. abang sudah lupa ke, adik ada latihan bola keranjang lepas habis sekolah nanti"

"Oh yea ke, abang datang tengok sahajalah nanti. Abang bawakan bekalan makanan untuk adik nanti, ok!" Selepas itu, Kaizo dan Rizu terus bernyanyi-nyanyi sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke sekolah. Nyanyian dia orang membuat Fang rasa sungguh menjengkelkan. Dia tahan sahaja kemarahan dia

"LALALALALA! KAMI SUKA MAKAN ICE CREAM!" Kaizo dan Rizu teruskan sahaja bernyanyi dengan riang ria. Fang hanya berjalan dari belakang sambil silangkan tangannya dengan muka dia yang serius. Sampai sahaja di sekolah mereka, Kaizo mula beremosi dengan adik dia

"Pang, jangan buat hal lagi dekat sekolah. Jangan sampai diri kamu kena buang sekolah pula, abang sudah merayu dekat pengetua sekolah supaya jangan buang adik ku ini yang bijak ini" Kaizo sudah mula dengan nada sedih dia "Ingat pesan abang, jangan nakal-nakal dekat sekolah. I LOVE YOU ADIK KU SAYANG!" Dia melutut di depan Fang dan terus dia peluk adiknya dan menangis di bahu adiknya. Ramai pelajar yang lalu di situ tergelak melihat Kaizo beremosi di pagi hari, ada yang gelengkan kepala mereka. Kaizo lepaskan pelukan dia dan lalu dia mengelap air matanya. Seterusnya Rizu pula menjadi mangsa Kaizo

"RIZU! jaga diri Rizu elok-elok. Kalau ada orang buli Rizu, panggil sahaja abang Fang kamu tue, tak pun panggil abang Kaizo sahaja. Biar abang yang uruskan mereka. Belajar elok-elok Rizu" Kaizo terus peluk Rizu "Jangan nakal-nakal" dia lepaskan pelukan itu dan terus beredar dengan air matanya yang tidak berhenti-henti mengalir

"TIDAKKKKKKKK!" Tiba-tiba sahaja Fang menjerit di luar pintu pagar sekolah

"Kenapa abang Fang?" tanya Rizu sambil melihat Fang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan tangan "Sabar abang Fang, sabar!" Pelajar yang lalu lalang dekat situ mula rasa risau dengan sikap Fang. Adakah Fang akan menjadi gila balik? fikir mereka semua

"Maaf Rizu, abang Fang kena hubungi kak Lynna juga sebab abang Kaizo sudah kronik sangat nie"

"Tapi.. tapi.." Fang sudah berlari jauh dari Rizu "Tapi abang Fang nak temankan Pizu masuk ke kelas" kata Rizu secara pelahan-lahan

"Kakak Bella temankan Rizu masuk ke kelas nak tak?" muncul Bella dengan senyuman dia, dia mengambil tangan Rizu tetapi Rizu melepaskan tangannya dari Bella "Kenapa Rizu? akak ada buat salah dekat Rizu ke?"

"Tak nak! Pizu tak nak kawan dengan kakak Bella. Kakak Bella suka sangat buruk-buruk kan tentang abang Fang! KAKAK BELLA MEMANG SENGAJA NAK SAKITKAN HATI ABANG FANG" Rizu terus beredar dari situ dan masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah

"Tapi Rizu.."

"ABANG BOBOIBOY! ABANG GOPAL! KAKAK YAYA! KAKAK YING!" Rizu panggil nama-nama kawan Fang. Dia hiraukan sahaja Bella yang masih lagi berdiri di luar kawasan sekolah

Fang pula sedang berlari dan menuju ke rumah dia. Jam kuasa dia memang tidak dapat menghubungi Lynna kerana dia tidak mempunyai jam kuasa seperti Fang dan Kaizo. Fang hanya perlu menelefon Lynna untuk datang ke sini dengan segera dan bawa durian sekali. Fang berhenti sekejap, kerana dia terlalu penat sangat berlari. Dia tidak sangka dia berlari begitu laju hari ini. Fang sambung balik berlari dan dia nampak abang dia berdiri di depan rumah. Dia cuma nampak belakang badan abang dia

"ABANG!" tetapi abang dia tidak menyahut panggilan dari dia. Fang datang dekat dan terkejut melihat Lynna sedang sumbat seulas durian ke dalam mulut Kaizo tetapi yang peliknya abang dia tidak pengsan pula kali ini. Mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat Lynna yang berada di hadapan dia "Abang?" panggil Fang lagi. Kaizo mengambil durian yang telah disumbat oleh Lynna tadi dan terus pandang ke arah Fang dengan muka marah dia

"Errr.. abang?"

"APA ABANG-ABANG! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERGI KE SEKOLAH! KAU NAK KENA HUKUM DENGAN ABANG KE!" Fang secara automatik terus peluk abang dia "Apasal dengan kau nie, peluk abang pula. Kau suka yea abang marah kau" kata Kaizo dengan nada garang dia. Fang hanya peluk sahaja abang dia, dengan mata pejam dia sambil mendengar suara garang abang dia. Sungguh indahnya hidup ini, kata dihati Fang "Kau dengar ke tak apa abang cakap nie?"

Lynna hanya ketawa kecil sangat. Dia melihat gelagat comel mereka "Kaizo, dia tengah gembira tue sebab Kaizo sudah kembali pulih"

"Oh, begitu rupanya" Kaizo melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan adiknya "Kau gembira yea. MARI SINI KAU PANG! AKU SURUH KAU PERGI SEKOLAH BUKAN PERGI PELUK ABANG!" terus Fang lari untuk kembali ke sekolah

"Abang janganlah marah adik! ADIK NAK PELUK ABANG PUN TAK BOLEH KE?!" Fang berlari sambil menjerit dekat abang dia yang sedang mengejar dia

"KAU NIE MEMANG NAK KENA! KAU TUE TAK PAYAH NAK RISAUKAN TENTANG ABANG!" Kaizo mengejar adiknya dengan pedang tenaga dia. Sambil itu, mereka sempat lagi bergaduh sehinggalah Fang sampai ke sekolah. Lynna di tinggalkan sahaja di hadapan rumah mereka, dia terus pusing dan berjalan ke kedai Tok Aba untuk menikmati Hot Chocolate Special Tok Aba

* * *

 **Hehehehe~**

 **Sesi membalas review!**

 **llilara - it's ok dear :3 makin best ke? xD kalau semakin best, terima kasih!**

 **Nitaaa - Yea ke? kawan sekolah kamu ke? :D tapi tak mungkin perangai dia sama dengan kawan kamu ^^ tapi kalau ada pun, ini semuanya hanyalah kebetulan sahaja~**

 **mister mimpi - cian dia kena paksa dengan cik mimpi xD cik mimpi! how are you? sihat ke? author sihat sahaja.. hehehe~ suka pula mister mimpi sebab Rizu nak kena rampas dari Fang xD hahaha~ tapi Rizu tak kan pergi dekat si Bella tue :P it's ok mister mimpi, author tak kisah sangat tentang itu.. author hanya menulis untuk menghiburkan hati para readers.. tapi kalau yang tidak suka tue, minta maaf bebanyak :( tapi kadang-kadang author buat begitu bukan untuk suka-suka sahaja, ada juga maksud tersiratnya juga~**

 **LizzNP - haha.. jangan marah-marah, dia bukan musuh Fang pun xD dia cuma suka sakitkan hati Fang sahaja~ lagipun Bella bukan musuh sebenar Fang atau Kaizo atau Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying.. buat masa sekarang ini, musuh baru belum muncul lagi.. author suka buli Fang sebab dia terlalu comel! (i still love you Fang)**

 **Candygirlxxx - terima kasih Candygirl :3 sebab setuju dengan author tukarkan jantina dia xD hehehe~ author akan berusaha lagi untuk mencari idea yang baru dan menarik atau membosankan xD eh kejap, apa nama awak yea? :D**

 **I will see you guys in the next chapter! take care! sayonara~**

 **p/s - miss mysteri nak jaga Rizu yea xD bagi author fikirkan satu plot dulu :P**

 **(ada juga minat dengan Rizu tapi Rizu tue is my precious baby! Rizu is my fav. OC and my second fav. OC is Lynna)**


	34. Puteri

**Haluuu my dear readers! apa khabar semua? sihat? author sihat sahaja~**

 **ada juga yang meminta author buatkan Fang jadi perempuan semula xD tapi kali ini bukan mimpi atau Adudu yang buat.. baca sahajalah kalau nak tahu~**

 **Terima kasih kerana sentiasa memberi review! readers baru, kalau nak review, di alu-alukan juga~ kalau malu nak review, it's ok :) author faham**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading semua!**

* * *

Puteri

Sesi persekolahan sudah lama tamat, Yaya dan Ying berlari-lari di sekitar sekolah untuk mencari Fang. Mereka pergi ke gelanggang bola keranjang kerana sekejap lagi ada latihan bola keranjang, mungkin Fang ada di situ tetapi mereka tidak menjumpai dia di situ. Mereka telah mendapat berita buruk yang mungkin akan membuat Fang mengamuk. Mereka berhenti di hadapan pintu perpuskataan dan masuk untuk mencari Fang. Selalunya Fang ada di perpuskataan sekolah untuk mengulangkaji atau siapkan kerja sekolahnya. Mereka terus kebelakang perpuskataan sekolah dan nampak Fang sedang membaca sebuah buku novel. Fang sedar dengan kehadiran mereka, dia terus menyorok novel itu dibawah buku teks bahasa english

"Fang, kau kena ikut kita orang" kata Yaya yang kelihatan dalam keletihan

"Kenapa?" tanya Fang

"Aiyaaa.. ikut sahaja maa.. kita orang ada perkara penting nak beritahu nie" Fang simpan buku-buku yang telah dia ambil tadi tetapi buku novel dia baca tadi, dia meminta kebenaran dari pengawas perpuskataan untuk pinjam dalam beberapa hari. Dia menyimpan novel itu di dalam beg sekolahnya dengan begitu cepat supaya mereka berdua tidak nampak novel apa yang dia baca. Yaya dan Ying rasa hairan melihat Fang, selama ini tidak pernah pula Fang membaca sebuah buku novel

"Buku novel apa kau pinjam tue?" tanya Yaya

"Eh, sibuk pula kau nie, suka hati aku nak pinjam buku apa pun" Fang terus beredar dari perpustakaan dengan ikuti oleh Yaya dan Ying "Korang nak beritahu apa tentang perkara apa yang penting sangat tue"

"Err... begini Fang" kata Yaya "Sekolah kita orang masuk pertandingan drama di antara sekolah-sekolah, jadi kami perlukan seseorang untuk memegang watak seorang puteri"

"Jadi? apa kena mengena dengan aku?... Eh kejap, JANGAN CAKAP AKU KENA JADI WATAK PUTERI TUE PULAK!"

"err.. hehehee.. maaf Fang, sebab ini bukan kita orang yang suruh tapi orang lain yang suruh" kata Yaya

"Budak si Bella yang suruh kau jadi watak tuan puteri" kata Ying pula. Fang berapi-api bila dapat tahu dia menjadi watak seorang puteri, dia lelaki, kenapa dia perlu memegang watak perempuan pula. Apabila dia dapat tahu siapa yang suruh dia jadi watak puteri, bertambah geram dia "Sabar Fang, sabar.. dia sengaja nak buat kau sakit hati maaa"

"Isk! Apa masalah dia! aku baru sahaja kembali ke sekolah, dia nak cari pasal dengan aku pula.. dia nie memang kena"

"Lagipun ramai yang setuju kau pegang watak seorang puteri" kata Yaya "Semua orang akan cakap ikut dia sahaja, kita orang dah tak boleh nak bantah dia"

"Apasal dia tak jadi aje watak puteri tue, dia kan gila popular"

"Mana aku tahu Fang. Kalau kau nak tahu sangat, pergilah cari dia dekat dewan. Dia orang tengah adakan berbincang tentang pertandingan drama tue" kata Yaya. Fang beredar dari situ dengan kemarahan dia yang bermuak-muak. Yaya dan Ying risau pula jika Fang mengamuk di dalam dewan, jadi mereka ikut Fang pergi ke dewan

Pelajar-pelajar sesi petang lari ketakutan kerana nampak wajah kemarahan Fang, mereka tahu juga tentang cerita Fang dan mereka juga tahu bagaimana Fang akan mengamuk. Jadi pelajar-pelajar yang berada dekat situ, semuanya lari, semuanya tak nak berjalan dekat dengan Fang. Setelah sampai di dewan sekolah, Fang menendang pintu dewan sekolah sekuat hati

"FANGG!" marah Yaya tetapi Fang hiraukan sahaja jeritan dari Yaya. Nasib Fang begitu baik kerana tiada kerosakan yang berlaku dekat pintu itu. Rakan-rakan Bella yang ada di situ terkejut dengan kehadiran Fang, manakala Bella pula, dia sudah menjangka yang Fang akan datang ke dewan untuk memarahi diri dia

"Ah, the star of the show is here" kata Bella dengan nada sindiran dia "So Fang, apa yang aku nampak, kau tidak puas hati dengan watak aku beri kepada kau"

"Kau ingat aku suka ke jadi watak perempuan! apasal kau tak pilih sahaja diri kau jadi watak puteri itu!" Bella tidak takut dengan kemarahan Fang, dia bangun dari lantai dan berdiri di depan Fang

"Oh Fang.. pretty boy Fang" Bella berpusing di sekeliling Fang "Aku buat begitu sebab tiada siapa memiliki suara yang merdu seperti kau, aku dengar kau penyanyi terhebat dekat sekolah nie, jadi apa kata kau terima sahajalah watak tuan puteri itu. Bukan ke kau suka kalau diri kau paling popular di sekolah ini, betul tak" Bella tergelak sedikit. Fang menggenggam tangannya, dia menaham kemarahan dia "Kenapa? takut nak marah aku ke sebab aku nie perempuan?"

Yaya dan Ying pula yang rasa geram dengan sikap Bella itu "Bella nie lebih berbisa daripada si Zakwan tue dulu, Zakwan tue tahap anak harimau sahaja. Bella nie macam ular" bisik Ying kepada Yaya "Aku takut bila-bila masa sahaja Fang akan meletup, aku takut karang dia pergi belasah si Bella itu pula"

"Samalah dengan aku Ying, jom kita pergi selamatkan Fang sebelum dia meletup" Yaya dan Ying pergi ke arah Bella tetapi mereka di halang oleh Fang sendiri

"Oh, kau ingat aku takut sebab diri kau tue perempuan" kata Fang dengan suara belagak dia "We will see.. kau tengoklah nanti apa aku akan buat"

"Ok, aku akan tunggu apa yang kau akan buat" dia datang dekat telinga Fang dan lalu berbisik "tapi kalau kau kalah dengan permainan aku, don't cry about it, pretty boy" Bella pusing kebelakang, rambut dia terkena di muka Fang dan dia tergelak kuat bersama dengan rakan-rakan dia. Bella dan rakan-rakannya terus beredar dari dewan sekolah dan mereka kembali berborak seperti biasa

"Fang, kau ok ke?" tanya Ying

"Aku ok, tapi aku tak kan kalah dengan budak perempuan tue"

"Jadi, kau terima sahaja menjadi watak puteri itu?" tanya Yaya. Fang berikan senyuman kepada mereka berdua dan lalu berkata "Dia nak cabar dengan tahap kemarahan aku, jadi aku terima sahajalah cabaran dia. Aku akan menjadi tuan puteri yang paling hebat di dalam drama kita! HAHAHAHAHAHA" kata Fang dengan belagaknya. Dia akan buktikan kepada Bella, dia tidak takut menjadi watak perempuan walaupun dia tahu dia akan kena gelak nanti tetapi dia tidak akan kalah kepada si Bella

"Fang, janganlah paksa diri kau pula"

"Takpe Yaya, aku tahu apa yang aku buat" Fang melihat jamnya "Aku sudah lambat nie, jumpa esok!" Fang berlari ke gelanggang bola keranjang untuk sesi latihan bola keranjangnya. Yaya dan Ying beredar dari dewan sekolah tetapi mereka di halang oleh Bella. Dia berdiri di muka pintu dewan

"Yaya dan Ying, dua kawan baik pretty boy" Bella tersenyum sahaja sambil bermain-main dengan rambut panjangnya "Yaya pegang watak pengasuh tuan puteri dan Ying pula jadi watak permaisuri, ibu kepada tuan puteri"

"Eh, apasal kita orang terpilih pula? Aku bukan ke director dalam persembahan drama ini? dan aku juga ketua club drama" kata Yaya dengan nada tegas dia

"Sorry Yaya, nampaknya aku sudah mengambil alih tugas director kau dan jawatan kau sebagai ketua club drama, aku sudah mengambilnya juga. Jadi kau sebagai ahli biasa sahaja" Bella tergelak kecil dan terus beredar dari situ. Yaya terkejut dengan berita tersebut, dia tidak sangka kesemua jawatan dia di dalam klub drama telah dirampas begitu sahaja. Yaya seperti Fang juga, berapi-api dengan sikap Bella yang cukup menyakitkan hati

"Sabar Yaya, sabar" kata Ying "Aiyaa.. aku tak tahu apa kes si Bella tue, suka sangat sakitkan hati orang"

"Aku tahulah dia tue anak buah pengetua sekolah tapi dia ingat dia boleh kawal satu sekolah ini. Jagalah dia nanti"

"Jangan dia ambil alih jawatan kau sebagai ketua pengawas sudah"

* * *

Fang dengan baju sukan dia, dia berjalan pelahan-lahan ke kedai Tok Aba. Kawan-kawan dia semua ada di situ, termasuklah abang dia sekali "Sampai pun kau Pang" kata abangnya sambil melihat adiknya sedang menguap besar

"Ermm..." Fang tidak berkata apa kerana terlalu penat sangat. Dia duduk di atas bangku kedai dan terus baringkan kepalanya di meja kaunter kedai "Atuk, air kosong satu"

"Air kosong sahaja Fang?" kata Ochobot

"Penat sangat, cikgu bagi latihan bola keranjang tahap kejam macam abang" Fang menguap lagi. Dia terus pejamkan mata dia untuk tidur sekejap. Dia terlampau penat sangat sampai tak sedar panggilan dari abang dia

"Pang!" Fang masih lagi tidak bangun "PANGGG!"

"Kapten Kaizo, dia terlalu penat sangat tue" kata Gopal. Kaizo bangun dari tempat duduk dia dan lalu usik pipi adik dia "Apa Kapten Kaizo nak buat dengan dia?"

"Takde apa, aku saja nak kacau dia tidur" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Tadi ada budak perempuan datang ke rumah aku, dia ada berikan kotak besar, dia cakap kotak itu untuk Fang" Kaizo tunjukkan kotak itu di tepi tempat duduk dia tadi. Boboiboy mengambil kotak itu dan letak di atas meja kaunter kedai

"Dia bagi apa dekat Fang?" tanya Boboiboy. Dia rasa curiga dengan kotak tersebut "Tak kan dia bagi hadiah dekat Fang kot"

"Mana tahu, entah-entah sebab.." terus Gopal minum Hot Chocolate Special dia

"Apa yang kau cuba kata?" tanya Kaizo kepada Gopal

"Takde apa Kapten Kaizo" Kaizo melihat sahaja gelagat Gopal yang sedang cuba sembunyikan sesuatu tetapi dia biarkan sahaja. Kaizo menyuruh Boboiboy membuka kotak tersebut. Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Ochobot datang dekat dengan Boboiboy untuk melihat apa isi yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Mereka semua terkejut apa yang mereka lihat

"Isk, Bella nie memang sengaja nak bagi Fang malu dekat sekolah" kata Yaya

"Tapi Fang tadi dia cakap dia ok saja terima watak tue" kata Ying

"Aik, apasal dia tak belasah sahaja si Bella tue"

"Kau nie Gopal, tak kan suruh Fang belasah budak perempuan pula. Lagi-lagi si Bella tue anak buah pengetua sekolah"

"Ha ah, betul kata Yaya tapi.." Boboiboy mengangkat rambut palsu yang berwarna perang itu. Rambut palsu itu panjang dan sangat mengerbangkan "Tak dapat aku bayangkan muka Fang bila dia tengok rambut palsu nie" Mesti Fang mengamuk gila, tak pun dia pergi bakar rambut palsu tue, fikir Boboiboy. Gopal pula cuba bayangkan bagaimana Fang memakai rambut palsu itu, dia tergelak sorang di situ. Kaizo merampas rambut palsu itu dari tangan Boboiboy dan terus letak di atas kepala adiknya yang sedang nyenyak tidur

"Hmmm... dia jadi budak perempuan?" Kaizo sebenarnya nak tergelak tetapi dia kekalkan muka serius dia "BANGUNLAH!" Kaizo tepuk dahi adiknya sehingga membuat Fang terjatuh dari bangku kedai itu. Fang terjaga dari tidurnya, dia merasa apa di atas kepala dia dan lalu dia mengangkat dan melihat rambut palsu perang itu

"ISK! APA BENDA NIE" dia melempar jauh dari diri dia. Fang bangun dan pergi ke arah rambut palsu itu "Boboiboy, pinjam kuasa api kau kejap"

"Kau nak buat apa Fang?"

"Aku nak bakar rambut palsu nie" Fang pijak-pijak rambut palsu itu kerana dia terlalu geram sangat "AMBIK NIE AMBIK NIE AMBIK NIE!" Mereka takut pula melihat Fang yang begitu geram sangat. Kaizo sabar sahaja dengan perangai adik dia. Dia lalu keluarkan pakaian gaun yang ada di dalam kotak itu dan terus tunjuk kepada adiknya. Fang melihat gaun berwarna merah jambu itu terus dia mengambilnya dan campak di atas rambut palsu itu. Dia sambung balik pijak-pijak gaun pink itu "AMBIK NIE AMBIK NIE AMBIK NIE!"

"Kapten Kaizo tak nak hentikan adik Kapten ke?" tanya Yaya

"Biarkan dia lepaskan kemarahan dia, kejap lagi dia ok lah tue" Kaizo biarkan sahaja adik dia, dan dia pula sambung minum Ice Blended Chocolate Special. Dia kenal dengan perangai adiknya, kalau nak marah, dia akan marah sampai tahap mengamuk. Kalau dia menghalang adiknya, kemungkinan adiknya akan meletup atau mengamuk dekat sini atau dekat rumah nanti dan boleh juga terjadinya pergaduhan di antara dia dan adiknya "Korang tak perlu risau sangat tentang dia, aku tahu bagaimana hendak uruskan adik aku sendiri. Kejap lagi bolehlah dia lepaskan kemarahan dia semasa latihan tempur" terus Fang berhenti memijak-mijak gaun merah jambu itu

"HAH! latihan tempur hari ini?"

"Yelah! kenapa? kau tak nak aku adakan latihan tempur hari ini?" Fang pergi berdiri di tepi abangnya "Apa kau nak?"

"Abang, esok-esok ajelah latihan tempur. Hari ini adik penat" Fang buat muka sedih, mata dia merayu-rayu kepada abangnya. Dia peluk lengan abangnya dan gesel-gesel pipinya di lengan abangnya seperti seekor kucing meminta manja dengan dia "Boleh lah boleh lah boleh lah"

"hmmm..." Kaizo melihat adiknya dengan muka seperti kucing meminta makanan. Tangan dia menahan dirinya untuk mencubit adiknya yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan dia, dia kekalkan muka serius dia

"Bolehlah abang. Hari ini sahaja"

"Agaknya, dia dapat ke tak tue" tanya Boboiboy sambil makan cekodok chocolate. Dia seperti menonton sebuah drama adik dan abang. Gopal, Yaya dan juga Ying turut melihat gelagat Fang merayu-rayu dekat abangnya

"Susah nak dikatakan, Boboiboy" Gopal rasa gementar, dia gigit kuku jari dia. Adakah Fang berjaya memujuk abangnya atau malam ini juga dia akan kena latihan tempur. Masing-masing sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar jawapan dari Kaizo

"Apakah jawapan dari Kapten Kaizo" Ochobot muncul dengan senduk, dia acukan ke arah mulut Kaizo untuk memberitahu jawapannya

"Hmmm..." semua makin dekat dengan Kaizo, masing-masing sudah pasang telinga "KENAPA KAMU SEMUA SIBUK TENTANG HAL AKU DENGAN ADIK AKU NIE!" Bergema satu taman itu. Gopal dan Boboiboy terkejut dengan jeritan Kaizo, mereka berdua terjatuh kebelakang. Manakala Yaya dan Ying pula, sempat tahankan diri mereka daripada jatuh "PANG! DISEBABKAN KAWAN-KAWAN KAU SIBUK SANGAT NAK TAHU JAWAPANNYA, MALAM INI KAU AKAN DIKENAKAN LATIHAN TEMPUR!" semua tutup telinga kerana suara Kaizo begitu kuat. Fang berapi-api dengan kawan-kawan dia

"Isk! tengok! korang punya pasal, aku kena juga dengan latihan tempur malam ini. Aku baru sahaja nak berehat" Fang mengambil beg sekolah dia, dia tendang gaun merah jambu tadi dan rambut palsu itu, dan terus dia beredar dari situ dengan aura-aura hitam dia. Fang sudah bad mood dengan kawan-kawan dia

"Hah, itulah korang, sibuk sangat nak tahu. Sekarang dia sudah marah dengan korang pula" muncul Tok Aba dengan kotak makanan "Pergi minta maaf dekat dia"

"Baik Tok Aba" kata mereka berempat

"Aik, mana Kapten Kaizo?" tanya Ochobot. Mereka mencari-cari Kaizo, nampaknya, dia juga sudah beredar dari situ secara senyap-senyap. Gaun merah jambu dan rambut palsu itu ditinggalkan sahaja, Kaizo tidak kutip barang adiknya. Boboiboy mengutip kedua barang itu dan letak di dalam kotaknya dengan elok

"Atuk, Boboiboy pergi hantar kotak nie dekat Fang sekejap"

"Ok, jangan lupa minta maaf dekat dia sekali"

"Baik atuk!"

* * *

Boboiboy dalam perjalanan ke rumah Fang dan dia ternampak dengan Bella sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong. Dia terus sorokkan dirinya daripada Bella "Apa dia buat dekat jalan lorong rumah Fang?" Boboiboy perhatikan Bella dari jauh. Dia nampak Bella berhenti di hadapan rumah Fang dan dia juga ternampak sedikit senyuman sinis dia. Boboiboy terus keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia untuk menyiasat apa yang Bella mahu dari Fang

"Apa kau buat dekat rumah kawan baik aku" kata Boboiboy dengan nada marah dia

"The best friend" Bella menoleh ke tepi dengan senyuman sinis dia tadi "Aku datang ke sini sebab saja" Dia ternampak kotak putih besar yang dia berikan kepada abang Fang ada di tangan Boboiboy "Hmm... macam mana kotak itu boleh berada di tangan kau?"

"Itu bukan urusan kau"

"You're right, itu bukan urusan aku tapi kalau kau nak kawan baik kau tak nak malukan diri dia daripada berpakaian seperti seorang puteri, apa kata kau sahaja pegang watak puteri itu"

"Aku? buat apa aku pula. Kau ajelah yang pegang watak puteri itu. Watak itu kan untuk pelajar perempuan bukan untuk lelaki" Boboiboy rasa hendak tampar Bella tetapi dia tahu itu bukan diri dia dan dia juga tahu, tak baik tampar seorang budak perempuan "Kenapa kau suka sangat sakitkan hati kawan baik aku?"

"Sebab apa yea... hmmmm" Bella pura-pura berfikir "Sebab pertama kali aku jejak kaki ke sekolah kau, aku dengar macam-macam cerita tentang dia, he's so interesting tapi betul ke dia tue budak alien? yang peliknya kan.. lepas sahaja dia kena gantung sekolah, si Robin terus hilang, aku dengar dia pindah sekolah, betul ke? atau ada cerita lain disebaliknya?"

"Isk kau nie, apasal kau nak sangat tahu.. kau ingat kau tue polis ke apa" Boboiboy cukup geram dan meluat dengan perangai Bella yang cukup berbisa tapi kalau dia tahu apa yang terjadi dekat Robin sebenarnya, apa yang dia boleh buat "Sudahlah Bella, kau jangan kacau kawan baik aku atau Rizu. Aku tahu kau cuba nak ambil Rizu daripada Fang, kau saja nak sakitkan hati dia kan"

"Hmm.. memang betul pun tapi apa boleh buat, Rizu tue cuma sayangkan dekat Fang sahaja. Jadi aku lupakan ajelah budak kecik tue" kata Bella. Dia merenung tajam ke arah Boboiboy dan berkata sesuatu "Walaupun aku nampak macam perempuan tak sedar diri, tapi aku tahu macam mana nak hancurkan seseorang. Baik kau jaga kawan baik kau dengan baik, aku tahu imej dan reputasi dia sudah tercalar teruk tapi aku boleh sahaja musnahkan dia dengan sekelip mata sahaja" Bella ketawa seorang diri dan terus beredar dari situ. Boboiboy menggengamkan tangannya, dia terbayang diri dia menarik rambut panjang Bella tetapi terus dia padamkan imej itu di pemikiran dia

"Jangan risau Bella, aku pastikan kau tak kan apa-apakan kawan baik aku" Boboiboy terus membuka pintu pagar rumah Fang. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu rumah Fang, belum sempat dia hendak mengetuk pintu itu, ia sudah dibuka dan kelihatan Fang sedang berdiri di pintu rumahnya

"aku dengar tadi kau bercakap dengan Bella, aku nampak dia tengah intai-intai rumah aku" Fang pelawa Boboiboy masuk ke dalam "apa kau bercakap dengan dia tadi?"

"Ermmm.. aku cuma bagi amaran jangan dekat dengan kau lagi, kau ok ke Fang?"

"Aku ok" kata Fang "kau pulak, datang ke kenapa?"

"Aku nak minta maaf dekat kau dan aku nak pulangkan kotak ini dekat kau" Boboiboy berikan kotak putih itu kepada Fang tetapi Fang tidak mahu mengambil kotak itu "Fang? cakap sahajalah kau tak ok"

"Aku ok lah! kau tak faham bahasa ke" marah Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Maaf Fang tapi kau kawan baik aku, jadi wajarlah aku risaukan tentang diri kau.. maaf kalau aku suka sangat sibuk dengan urus kau" Fang terus duduk di atas kerusi sofa dia, Boboiboy duduk di sebelah dia dan meletakkan kotak putih itu di atas meja ruang tamu

"Terima kasih kerana suka sibuk dengan urusan peribadi aku tapi kau jugalah aku selalu cerita tentang masalah aku" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Tapi aku tak maafkan korang sebab koranglah aku kena latihan tempur malam nanti" suara marah Fang timbul balik

"Ala, kita orang bukan sengaja tadi. Tak tahu pula abang kau akan marah kita orang. Maafkan kita orang yea Fang" Fang melihat kotak putih itu dan lalu pandang ke arah Boboiboy. Dia tersenyum lebar di situ, Boboiboy rasa takut dengan senyuman itu "kenapa kau tiba-tiba senyum semacam nie?"

"Aku akan maafkan korang tapi dengan satu syarat!" Fang membuka kotak putih itu dan lalu berkata "Kau kena pakai gaun dan rambut palsu ini, baru aku terima kemaafan dari korang" Boboiboy menelan ludah tetapi demi kawan baik dia, dia akan lakukan untuk mendapat kemaafan dari Fang. Dia tahu dia akan di ketawakan oleh Fang

"Baiklah! aku akan pakai pakaian ini dan rambut palsu ini" Boboiboy mengangkat kotak itu dan terus masuk ke dalam bilik tetamu rumah Fang. Sementara menunggu Boboiboy menukar bajunya, Fang telah menghantar mesej kepada Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga Ochobot supaya datang ke rumah dia dengan segera kerana ada kecemasan. Orang pertama yang sampai adalah Ying. Dia berlari begitu laju dari rumah dia sampai ke rumah Fang, orang kedua pula ialah Yaya. Gopal dan Ochobot adalah yang terakhir sampai

"Kenapa Fang? apa kecemasan kau?" tanya Yaya

"Kau tunggu ajelah" kata Fang "Kau dah siap ke belum Boboiboy?" Fang menjerit di ruang tamu

"KEJAP! AKU TENGAH BETULKAN RAMBUT NIE"

Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Ochobot pandang satu sama lain, mereka rasa hairan. Apa yang Fang dan Boboiboy cuba tunjukkan kepada mereka? Pintu bilik tetamu sudah dibuka dan keluarlah seorang tuan puteri yang sangat comel. Boboiboy terkejut melihat kawan-kawan dia yang lain ada di situ. Mereka ketawa kecil melihat Boboiboy berpakaian seperti tuan puteri

"DEY! siapa puteri yang comel sangat nie" ketawa Gopal

"Wei Fang! apasal kau panggil dia orang sekali!" marah Boboiboy kepada Fang. Dia rasa sangat malu berpakaian begitu di hadapan kawan-kawan dia "Kau nie memang saja nak kenakan aku kan"

"Mana ada, aku bukan nak kenakan kau pun.. ala, lagipun kau nak suruh aku terima kemaafan dari kau kan. Kalau kau tak nak, jangan harap aku akan maafkan kau"

"Yelah, yelah. Aku tak marahkan kau lah" Boboiboy mengaku kalah sahajalah. Dia terima sahaja gelakan dari kawan-kawan dia

"Lagipun, kita-kita sahaja yang ada dekat sini"

"Tapi kau nie Fang, tak kan nak sampai suruh Boboiboy kena berpakaian macam perempuan baru kau maafkan kita orang" kata Yaya

"Wei, kau ingat senang ke nak maafkan korang. Korang jugakan yang paksa aku buat latihan tempur malam ini, aku baru nak berehat"

"Yelah Fang. Entah-entah jawapan dia pun sama juga kalau kita orang tak ganggu kau dengan abang kau tadi"

"Yelah tue, manalah tahu aku berjaya memujuk abang aku ke"

"Wei wei, janganlah bergaduh" Boboiboy cuba berhentikan Fang dan Yaya daripada bergaduh "Kitakan sudah berbaik semula, janganlah tambahkan lagi"

"Yolah, nanti kau juga yang bad mood sampai esok" kata Ying. Fang dan Yaya pandang satu sama lain, dua-dua angguk sahaja tanda mereka berdamai tanpa berkata apa "Aik, macam itu sahaja korang minta maaf?" Ying rasa pelik dengan mereka berdua. Boboiboy tanggalkan rambut palsu itu kerana kepala dia sudah mulai rasa gatal

"Sekarang, apa rancangan kau tentang si Bella tue?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kau nak suruh harimau bayang kejar dia ke?" kata Gopal dengan penuh harapan. Dia berharap sangat untuk melihat orang lain kena kejar dengan harimau bayang Fang, tak kisah lelaki ke perempuan ke, asalkan ada orang lain kena belasah dengan kuasa bayang Fang selain daripada dia

"Entah, aku pun tak fikirkan lagi" Fang menghela nafas "Tapi aku tidak boleh biarkan dia menang dalam permainan dia.. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaizo terus lepuk kepala adik dia "ADOI!" Fang ternampak abang dia berada di belakang dia "Eh, bila masa abang muncul?"

"Bila masa? AKU SUDAH TUNGGU KAU DEKAT KAPAL ANGKASA, KAU MASIH LAGI BELUM MUNCUL! cepat naik ke kapal angkasa!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Ochobot berundur kebelakang kerana takut dengan suara garang Kaizo. Fang melihat kawan-kawan dia yang tersengih di situ, dia telah mendapat satu idea yang bagus

"Abang, apa kata kita ajak dia orang sekali. Bolehlah adik berlatih latihan tempur dengan kawan-kawan adik" Kaizo melihat adiknya, kemudian dia melihat rakan-rakan adiknya, terus dia tersenyum sinis

"Bagus, bagus. Abang suka dengan idea kau Pang. KITA KE KAPAL ANGKASA! JANGAN CUBA UNTUK LARIKAN DIRI!"

"ERK! baik kapten Kaizo" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying merenung tajam ke arah Fang tetapi dia buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja. Ochobot terselamat kerana dia hanyalah robot "Apasal tiada benda menarik yang berlaku dekat diri aku" Kasihan Ochobot...

Latihan tempur kali adalah Fang vs Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka berempat belasah Fang secukup-cukupnya sebab bagi dia orang latihan tempur

* * *

"Hmmm.. mana si Fang, tak kan dia tak datang sekolah kot hari ini?" Boboiboy melihat jamnya, sekejap lagi loceng sekolah akan berbunyi tetapi mereka perlu hadir ke dewan sekolah. Dia duduk di bangku sekolah bersama dengan kawan-kawan dia yang lain. Mereka juga tunggu kedatangan dari Fang tetapi dia masih lagi belum muncul

"Tak kan dia terus tak datang sekolah sebab kita orang belasah dia teruk sangat?" tanya Gopal

"Mana aku tahu Gopal, aku semalam serang dia dengan kuasa api aku sahaja. Takde pula aku guna kuasa halilintar aku"

"Selamat pagi!" muncul Rizu dengan senyuman manis dia "Korang nampak abang Fang tak? Pizu cari dia tapi dia takde pula, Pizu nak bagi abang Fang sesuatu"

"Maaf Rizu, kami pun tak nampak abang Fang dari tadi lagi" kata Yaya. Loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi, mereka semua perlu bergerak ke dewan sekolah. Pelajar-pelajar lain berpusu-pusu ke dewan sekolah, suasan begitu riuh rendah sekali, semua tertanya-tanya, ada apa dekat dewan sekolah? ada pengumuman penting ke atau ada sesi ceramah untuk mereka semua?

"Kenapa kita kena berkumpul di dewan sekolah yea" tanya Yaya

"Yaya, kau kan pengawas sekolah, macam mana boleh tidak tahu" kata Ying. Mereka semua sedang berjalan menuju ke dewan sekolah

"Aku sebenarnya tak tahu, cikgu pun tak cakap dengan aku dengan perhimpunan khas nie" kata Yaya. Setelah sampai di dewan sekolah, ramai pelajar sudah memenuhi ruang di bahagian hadapan, jadi mereka terpaksa duduk di bahagian tengah. Rizu pun turut duduk dengan mereka. Boboiboy masih lagi mencari-cari Fang, mungkin dia ada di dalam dewan ini tetapi dia tidak nampak pula si rambut cacak itu

"Mana pula si Fang nie" Boboiboy perhatikan sahaja di pintu dewan sekolah, dia melihat pelajar-pelajar lain masuk ke dalam dewan tapi Fang tidak muncul-muncul juga. Dia ternampak Bella sedang bersandar di tepi pintu dewan sekolah. Dia nampak Boboiboy sedang melihat dia, dia angkat sahaja kening kanan dia dan terus Boboiboy pandang ke tempat lain

"Abang Fang tak datang sekolah ke?" tanya Rizu dengan nada sedih dia. Boboiboy pegang tangan Rizu dan berikan senyuman kepada Rizu

"Abang Fang mesti datang punya, kalau dia tak datang, dia mesti beritahu abang. Rizu jangan risau sangat ok" Rizu tersenyum sedikit dan lalu dia peluk Boboiboy. Gopal yang ada di sebelah Rizu, rasa cemburu pula. Dia mana pernah kena peluk dengan Rizu, bila di fikirkan balik, mana peminat setia dia. Dia sendiri pun sudah abaikan peminat setia dia sendiri. Lantaklah, asalkan diri dia bahagia, fikir Gopal. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu nampak cikgu muzik mereka naik ke atas pentas dan duduk di sebuah bangku piano

"Eh, siapa pula nak buat persembahan?" tanya Boboiboy

"Tak kan Fang kot. Dia tak beritahu kita orang pun dia nak persembahan hari ini" kata Yaya pula. Mereka pandang satu sama lain, adakah Fang yang akan membuat persembahan atau orang lain? Mereka melihat sahaja di pentas dewan, mereka nampak pengetua sekolah naik ke atas pentas dan menuju ke tengah pentas

"Hari ini, seorang dari pelajar Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis akan membuat sebuah persembahan nyanyian yang berjudul Memory dari musical theatre cat. Sekarang saya alu-alukan Fang untuk membuat persembahan tersebut" Pengetua sekolah menepuk tangan, pelajar-pelajar lain dan cikgu sekolah turut menepuk tangan dan mereka terkejut melihat Fang keluar dari belakang pentas. Dia berpakaian seperti tuan puteri, dengan gaun merah jambu, rambut palsu yang sudah diikat kemas, siap ada tiara lagi di atas rambut palsu itu. Fang tidak rasa begitu malu, kerana dia tahu dia akan di ketawakan oleh pelajar-pelajar lain. Dia nampak ada yang ketawakan dia, ada yang menepuk tangan kerana berani berpakaian seperti perempuan dan ada juga tergaman melihat Fang yang begitu cantik sekali. Dia tidak memakai cermin matanya pada hari ini. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu tidak sangka bahawa kawan baik mereka akan membuat persembahan dengan berpakaian seperti seorang puteri. Fang berjalan ke tengah pentas dan pandang ke belakang untuk memberitahu cikgu muziknya yang dia sudah bersedia. Lalu melodi memory dimainkan, dan dia terus bernyanyi di dewan sekolah

 _Midnight_  
 _Not a sound from the pavement_  
 _Has the moon lost her memory_  
 _She is smiling alone_  
 _In the lamplight_  
 _The withered leaves collect at my feet_  
 _And the wind begins to moan_  
 _Memory, all alone in the moonlight_  
 _I can dream of the old days_  
 _Life was beautiful then_  
 _I remember the time I knew what happiness was_  
 _Let the memory live again_  
 _Every street lamp seems to beat_  
 _A fatalistic warning_  
 _Someone mutters and the street lamp sputters_  
 _Soon it will be morning_  
 _Daylight_  
 _I must wait for the sunrise_  
 _I must think of a new life and_  
 _I mustn't give in_  
 _When the dawn comes_  
 _Tonight will be a memory too_  
 _And a new day will begin_  
 _Burnt out ends of smoky days_  
 _The stale cold smell of morning_  
 _A street lamp dies_  
 _Another night is over_  
 _Another day is dawning_  
 _Touch me,_  
 _It is so easy to leave me_  
 _All alone with the memory_  
 _Of my days in the sun_  
 _If you'll touch me,_  
 _You'll understand what happiness is_  
 _Look, a new day has begun..._

Fang tersenyum kerana persembahan dia sudah tamat, dia melihat ramai yang menepuk tangan. Rakan-rakan dia berdiri dan memberikan tepukan gemurah kepada dia. Mereka cukup kagum dengan keberanian Fang. Bella pula cukup geram melihat Fang mendapat perhatian dari pelajar-pelajar dan juga cikgu-cikgu sekolah, dia hanya bersilang tangan sahaja dengan muka masam dia. Fang pandang ke arah Bella dan dia berikan senyuman sinis kepada Bella

"Terima kasih semua" kata Fang. Semua kembali diam "Saya berpakaian begini kerana kamu semua tahu sekolah kami akan bertanding di dalam pertandingan drama di antara sekolah. Saya mewakili ahli-ahli pasukan drama saya akan berusaha keras untuk menjayakan drama ini supaya drama kami dapat bertanding di peringkat antarabangsa, jadi doakan kami semua berjaya. Oh yea, saya juga akan memegang watak tuan puteri di dalam drama ini. Sekian terima kasih" Fang terus kebelakang pentas untuk menukar pakaiannya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan juga Rizu, pergi ke pentas dewan. Mereka senyap-senyap naik ke atas pentas untuk berjumpa dengan Fang

"FANGGG!" Fang terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka. Dia baru sahaja buka rambut palsu dia "Wah! tak sangka kau begitu berani sekali" kata Boboiboy "Kau lebih cantik menjadi seorang perempuan"

"Wei, kau jangan nak puji aku melebih pula" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "Aku buat begitu sebab aku nak buktikan kepada Bella, yang aku tidak takut dengan dia. Aku bukannya pengecut dan lari dengan permainan dia tue. Dia ingat aku takut dengan cabaran dia bagi dekat aku, maaflah Bella, aku bukan penakut"

"Baguslah tue Fang. Aku berharap dia tak kan kau kacau lagi selepas ini" kata Yaya

"Kau pasti Yaya?" mereka semua pusing kebelakang dan nampak Bella sedang berikan tepukan kepada mereka semua, lebih-lebih lagi kepada Fang "Itu baru sedikit sahaja, ada banyak lagi aku boleh buat dekat kau. Lagipun ini baru permulaan sahaja, you won your first battle but the war is not over yet" kata Bella dengan sikap angkuh dan belagak dia. Dia berpusing dan terus turun ke bawah untuk sertai rakan-rakan dia yang lain. Fang keluar sedikit di pentas dewan dan dia geram dengan Bella. Dia perhatikan sahaja Bella yang sedang gelak ketawa bersama dengan rakan-rakan dia

"Fang, harap kau bersabar dengan dia" kata Boboiboy

"Aku memang tengah bersabar nie Boboiboy" Fang pusing kebelakang dan melihat rakan-rakan dia yang begitu risau dengan dia "Jangan risau, kalau dia buat apa-apa pun dekat aku, aku masih lagi ada korang" Rizu dengan pantasnya, dia terus memeluk Fang

"Abang Fang ada Pizu juga. Pizu akan menolong abang Fang untuk menentang kejahatan kakak Bella" Fang tergelak sedikit melihat kecomelan Rizu "Abang Fang pun jangan risau juga, kami sentiasa bersama dengan abang Fang sebab abang Fang lebih baik daripada kakak Bella"

"Terima kasih Rizu" kata Fang. Rizu melepaskan pelukan dia "Korang semua boleh tunggu dekat bawah tak? aku nak tukar baju sekejap" Mereka turun ke bawah, dan Fang pula pergi menukar baju di belakang pentas. Dia keluarkan baju sekolah dia dari beg pakaiannya dan terjumpa satu surat "Eh? surat apa nie?" Fang ingin membuka surat itu tetapi dia perlu cepat masuk ke kelas sebelum dia kena denda dengan cikgu kelas dia. Jadi dia simpan surat itu di dalam beg sekolahnya dan surat itu dia mula lupai untuk beberapa hari. Apakah isi kandungan di dalam surat tersebut? surat apakah itu dan dari siapa sebenarnya?

Kita akan berjumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya!

* * *

 **Suka sangat main teka teki dengan korang semua xD hehehe~ jangan marah yea.. dan mengikut kata Kaizo "cheh! tak guna punya author"**

 **Sejujurnya, author agak sukar untuk menulis watak Bella nie sebab perwatakan dia x( so agak rumit sedikit**

 **sesi membalas review!**

 **Ililara - thank you thank you! author akan buat chapter yang terbaik lagi (itu pun kalau berjaya)**

 **Alya - sama-sama alya :) author akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk readers author**

 **Nitaaa - Kapten Kaizo is my second fav. tapi author kurang seksakan dia xD sebab dia tue terlampau kuat sangat.. tapi takpe, nanti author akan fikirkan macam mana nak seksakan si Kaizo nie.. hehehehe~**

 **LizzNP - alahai, kasihan kamu :3 maaf sebab author suka buat kamu meneka apa yang akan terjadi seterusnya xD well, itulah kehidupan menjadi seorang author, susah nak fikirkan plot twist yang menarik :D**

 **Twilight Sparkle - Kaizo seorang yang ceria xD tak mungkin dia akan berikan Fang latihan tempur setiap hari.. hehehe~ mesti lagi comel daripada Kaizo yang garang.. hahahaha!**

 **Candygirlxxx - nice name btw :D thank you! author akan berusaha lagi!**

 **mister mimpi - well, life as an alien, makan durian pun macam-macam boleh terjadi :P hahahaha! idea nie masa tengok orang lain makan durian xD ahakzz! buat cerita body tertukar? itu sudah ada dekat chapter 3 (Aku Adik, Kau Abang) tapi kalau tertukar dengan author.. errr.. boleh ke mister mimpi gantikan tempat author untuk menulis cerita fanfic ini? hehehe.. kalau tertukar dengan kapten kaizo, best juga (beranganlah kau)**

 **cik mimpi - Author sentiasa sihat :3 author pun windu sangat dengan cik mimpi T_T thank you sebab katakan chapter 33 yang terbaik! sangat terharu! Boleh sahaja cik mimpi, nanti author panggilkan Kapten Kaizo suruh dia belasah abang kamu yea :D ok tak? author tak kisah pun kalau cik mimpi suka dekat Rizu :3 jaga Rizu baik-baik yea :D i love you too cik mimpi! muahhhhhh!**

 **Sayonara semua!**


	35. Selamat Tinggal

**Welcome back my lovely readers! haha! tekaan kamu semuanya salah! surat itu bukan dari Bella :P**

 **Kalau nak tahu, silalah baca chapter 35 untuk mengetahui siapa yang berikan surat itu kepada Fang**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sentiasa memberikan review! kepada readers yang baru review, thank you juga!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter yang tak seberapa ini xD**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Selamat Tinggal

Pada hari sabtu pagi, Kaizo sedang mencari sesuatu dari bilik adiknya. Dia membuka almari pakaian adiknya, periksa kesemua kotak-kotak yang ada di situ, menyelongkar laci adiknya dan dia juga membuka beg sekolah adiknya. Dia keluarkan pencil-case adiknya untuk mencari pen berwarna hitam dan juga gunting. Pen hitam dia tidak menjumpai olehnya tetapi gunting ada di dalam pencil-case adiknya. Kaizo menyimpan balik pencil-case itu di dalam beg sekolah adiknya, mata dia terpandang sepucuk surat yang terselit di tepi buku. Dia mengambil surat itu dan lalu dia membelek-belek surat tersebut

"Ini surat dari atuk dan nenek, surat untuk Fang" kata Kaizo. Dia tahu isi kandungan tersebut kerana dia yang membuka surat adiknya dan lalu sorokkan surat itu daripada Fang. Dia yang sorok di dalam beg pakaiannya tetapi dia tidak sangka adiknya dapat jumpa surat tersebut. Dia masih ingat lagi, selepas sahaja dia habis membaca habis itu, dia terus menghubungi atuk dan neneknya

 _"Atuk! kenapa atuk nak bawa Pang pergi dari sini pula? Kan dia sudah ada sekolah dekat sini, kenapa dia perlu sekolah di sana pula?" kata Kaizo yang tidak meninggikan suaranya kepada atuk dan nenek dia. Kaizo kini berada di kapal angkasa, dia tidak mahu adiknya terdengar perbualan mereka_

 _"Atuk tahu sekolah dekat bumi itu bagus tetapi adik kamu tue terlampau pandai sangat, dia mempunyai potensi yang tinggi untuk menjadi pereka cipta yang terkenal atau apa-apa sahaja dia ingin menjadi, dia boleh menjadi professor seperti kawan ayah kamu"_

 _"Tapi kenapa atuk dan nenek tidak berbincang terlebih dahulu dengan saya atau Pang. Kenapa perlu daftar nama Pang secara senyap-senyap?" Kaizo hormat dengan keputusan mereka tetapi dia marah kerana tidak memberitahu dia tentang perkara ini. Tangan dia menggenggam surat dari atuk dan neneknya "Sebelum ini, atuk dan nenek benarkan Pang bersekolah di sini, atuk dan nenek juga terima sahaja keputusan dari dia tetapi sekarang atuk dan nenek berubah fikiran?"_

 _"Sebab atuk fikirkan yang terbaik untuk adik kamu. Fang cucu atuk, seperti kamu juga tetapi kalau ibu kamu masih hidup sekarang ini, dia mesti nak melihat Fang masuk sekolah yang berpotensi tinggi" kata atuknya_

 _"Nenek tahu Kaizo akan marah tapi kalau kami berbincang pun dengan kamu berdua, jawapan tetap sama juga. Kaizo fikirkanlah, ini untuk kebaikkan adik kamu juga, kalau dia teruskan bersekolah di bumi, potensi dia tidak akan membina. Sekolah di sini boleh membantu adik kamu untuk pergi jauh, dia boleh menjadi professor yang terkenal di seluruh galaxy" Kaizo tidak mahu pandang muka atuk dan nenek dia, dia hanya mundar mandir sahaja di bilik kawalan_

 _"Kalau untuk kebaikkan dia pun, atuk dan nenek kena faham perasaan dia. Dia sudah selesa duduk di sini dengan kawan-kawan dia" kata Kaizo dengan nada marah dia "Dia sendiri cakap dengan saya, dia tidak mahu tinggalkan kawan-kawan, dia sendiri sudah beritahu atuk dan nenek tapi kenapa buat begini terhadap dia"_

 _"Kami cuma hendak yang terbaik untuk adik kamu"_

 _"Yang terbaik apa?! atuk sanggup suruh dia tinggalkan kawan-kawan dia selepas sahaja dia tamat darjah 6, pergi bersekolah di tempat lain, di planet lain, pisahkan dia dengan kawan-kawan baik dia. Mereka itulah kawan pertama dia. Atuk tak tahu betapa hancurnya hati dia nanti" mereka terdiam sebentar kerana terkejut dengan kemarahan dari cucu mereka "Saya tidak akan heret dia dan paksa dia bersekolah dekat sana, biarkan adik saya yang membuat keputusan dia sendiri"_

 _"Baiklah, kalau begitu yang kamu mahu, atuk tidak akan membantah tetapi selepas sahaja dia tamat sekolah menengah dekat sana, dia kena masuk university dekat sini. Dia boleh lagi hubungi kawan-kawan dia dekat bumi dan kamu Kaizo, kamu boleh teruskan dengan misi kamu yang sudah lama kamu abaikan"_

 _"Tapi atuk.."_

 _"TIADA TAPI-TAPI! ITU KEPUTUSAN ATUK! KALAU DIA TAK NAK JUGA, ATUK AKAN PAKSA DIA JUGA! FAHAM!" Suara garang Kenji sama garangnya seperti Kaizo. Jadi Kaizo tahu dari mana dia dapat suara garang tersebut, dari atuk dia sendiri_

Itu kisah sebulan lepas, surat itu dia perlu buang supaya adik dia tidak perlu tahu mengenai rancangan atuk dan neneknya memindahkan Fang ke sekolah lain. Kaizo koyak surat tersebut dan terus buang di dalam bakul sampah dalam bilik adiknya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memberitahu adiknya tentang perkara itu, mungkin tidak sesuai untuk memberitahunya pada masa sekarang. Mungkin dalam beberapa tahun lagi dia akan beritahu, mungkin pada ketika itu adik dia dapat berfikir secara matang. Jadi dia simpan sahaja rahsia ini daripada adiknya tapi berapa lama dia dapat menyimpan rahsia ini? Atuk dan nenek mereka akan cuba untuk menghubungi adiknya

Buat masa sekarang, dia perlu senyap sahaja tentang perkara ini

* * *

"Wei, kau tak rasa pelik ke"

"Pelik? rasa pelik sebab apa Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal. Mereka berdua kini berada di kedai Tok Aba pada pagi hari sabtu. Yaya dan Ying tiada di situ kerana mereka pergi menolong ibu mereka. Manakala Fang pula, mereka sendiri tidak tahu kemana Fang pergi

"Semenjak akhir-akhir nie, Fang habiskan masa rehat dia dekat perpuskataan sekolah"

"Itu bukan perkara pelik pun, Boboiboy. Bukan dia memang selalu ada dekat situ ke?"

"Sebelum ini bukannya selalu pun, Gopal" kata Boboiboy sambil makan chocolate pancake dia "Tapi sekarang ini, macam semalam. Waktu rehat, dia dekat perpuskataan, selepas habis sekolah, dia terus ke kedai buku, lepas tue, dia pergi duduk dekat perpuskataan yang ada dekat bandar"

"Dey, yang kau pergi menghendap dia apasal"

"Ala, aku nak tahu aje, tak boleh ke? Manalah tahu dia ada masalah terbaru dari dia ke, kau tahu-tahu ajelah perangai Fang macam mana"

"Habis tue, apa yang kau dapat?"

"Hmm... apa yang aku dapat, dia asyik baca buku novel"

"JANGAN-JANGAN DIA BACA NOVEL CINTAAA!" Ochobot ketuk kepala Gopal dengan senduk "Dey! apasal kau ketuk kepala aku"

"Tak kan lah Fang nak baca novel cinta kot.. dia mana minat tentang cintan cintun nie" kata Ochobot sambil sediakan chocolate pancake lagi untuk Gopal. Ini sudah kali ke 3 Gopal memesan pancake chocolate, selamatlah Tok Aba tiada di situ, kalau tidak, mesti kena tegur sebab banyak sangat makan "Mesti novel genre lain dia baca tue"

"Hmm.. novel hantu ke? macam abang dia?" Gopal mula berfikir

"Hah! tak pun novel misteri!" kata Boboiboy "Masa kita kenal dia dulu-dulu, dia kan macam budak misteri, manalah tahu dia minat genre misteri ke"

"Atau buku sejarah" muncul Yaya. Ying juga ada bersama dengan dia "atau pun buku tentang biodata tokoh-tokoh yang terkenal"

"Hmm.. tak mungkinlah. Aku rasa Fang tak minat dengan sejarah nie"

"Kau mana tahu, mungkin dia ada minat tetapi cuma kita sahaja yang tidak tahu maaa" kata Ying. Mereka semua duduk di bangku kedai Tok Aba sambil fikirkan buku apa yang Fang selalu baca sekarang ini. Tak mungkin novel cinta, dia bukannya minat. Kalau novel hantu, itu abang dia sahaja yang minat. Novel misteri? mungkin juga, bagaimana dengan novel science fiction, ada kemungkinan juga. Pening kepala dia memikirkannya, Ochobot rasa nak tergelak melihat mereka sedang berfikir dengan serius

"Haih, tak payah lah nak fikirkan sangat. Korang tanya sahajalah dia" kata Ochobot

"Tanya dia? Fang tue bukannya suka kalau kita orang masuk campur dalam hal dia. Nak aje aku cekik si Fang tue" kata Boboiboy sambil bayangkan diri dia cekik-cekik kawan baik dia sebab tak nak beritahu rahsia dia. Dia tergelak kecil melihat dirinya cekik-cekik Fang, goyang-goyangkan kepala Fang sampai dia beritahu semua rahsia peribadi dia

"Apasal kau nak cekik aku pulak!" terkejut Boboiboy apabila dia terdengar suara Fang dari belakang dia. Boboiboy pusing kebelakang dan tersengih melihat Fang. Dia nampak Fang sedang memegang sebuah beg kertas di tangan kanannya "Ochobot, Ice Blended Chocolate Special satu" Fang terus duduk di sebelah Boboiboy

"Kau pergi mana tadi?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kau sibuk nak tahu apasal"

"Ala, beritahu ajelah kita orang. Kita orang kan kawan baik kau" Fang melihat kawan-kawan dia yang cuba ingin tahu kemana dia pergi tadi

"Sibuk" itu sahaja jawapan dari Fang. Dia cubit sedikit chocolate pancake dari pinggan Boboiboy dan lalu dia makan. Beg kertas dia tadi, dia letak jauh daripada kawan-kawan dia, supaya mereka tidak menyibuk untuk mengetahui buku apa yang dia sedang baca sekarang ini

"Yelah, kita orang tak kan sibuk dalam urusan kau" kata Boboiboy dengan hati yang kecewa dengan kawan baiknya tetapi dia perlu faham, kenapa Fang nak sangat sembunyikan minat dia membaca novel "Kalau tak nak beritahu, takpelah Fang. Kau simpan sahajalah minat kau dekat diri kau sendiri"

"Merajuk ke?" Fang memberikan senyuman sinis kepada Boboiboy

"Mana ada merajuk, aku ok aje nie" dia sambung makan chocolate pancake dia tanpa berkata apa lagi. Fang melihat sahaja Boboiboy memotong pancake nya begitu ganas sekali, dia tergelak sedikit melihat Boboiboy merajuk dengan dia

"Cakap ajelah yang kau tue merajuk sebenarnya" Fang tergelak besar sampai mulut dia kena sumbat dengan pancake. Gopal tunjuk Boboiboy yang sumbat pancake itu. Yaya dan Ying gelengkan sahaja kepala mereka

"Isk kau nie! kan aku dah cakap tadi, mana ada aku merajuk"

"Yelah, kau tak merajuklah" kata Fang "Hari ini kita tiada rancangan yang menarik ke?"

"Hari ini... hmmmm" Yaya cuba fikirkan sesuatu, apa yang mereka boleh buat hari ini "Tiada pula, tapi kita boleh ulangkaji dekat sini"

"Ala Yaya, bagilah aku rehatkan otak aku hari ini" Gopal baringkan kepala dia di atas kaunter kedai "Semalam Appa aku suruh aku buat semua latihan mata pelajaran, sampai naik pening kepala"

"Habis tue, kalau kau tak nak ulangkaji hari ini, kau nak buat apa?" tanya Yaya

"Kita berjalan-jalan dekat bandar, mesti ada benda yang menarik dekat bandar hari ini"

"Bosan" kata Boboiboy dan Fang

"HAH! kita pergi main dekat tepi pantai" Gopal tersenyum dekat kawan-kawan dia

"Baru aje minggu lepas kita pergi" kata Boboiboy sambil tunjukkan kesan luka dekat siku dia akibat terkena object yang tajam semasa dia tengah mandi laut

"Ermmm.. kita pergi siasat Fang tengah baca buku novel apa!"

"WOI! KAU NAK KENA DENGAN AKU KE!" Muncul Fang dengan penumbuk di depan muka Gopal "Takde idea lain ke kau nak bagi"

Mereka semua sambung balik berfikir, apa yang mereka buat pada hari ini. Ochobot berikan Ice Blended Chocolate Special kepada Fang dan terus dia minum air tersebut sambil berfikir. Sudah 10 minit kedai Tok Aba menjadi sunyi, sehinggalah mereka terdengar seseorang sedang memanggil nama Fang

"Fang!" Fang pusing kebelakang dan nampak atuknya sedang berjalan ke arah dia. Dia melambai-lambai atuknya dengan begitu gembira sekali "Cucu atuk ada dekat sini rupanya!" kata atuk Kenji. Fang turun dari bangku kedai dan terus berlari untuk memeluk atuknya

"Atuk buat apa dekat sini? mana nenek? abang tahu tak atuk ada dekat sini?" tanya Fang. Atuknya cuma senyap sahaja, dia membalas pelukan Fang tadi "Atuk?"

"Boleh tak kita pergi ke tempat lain, atuk ada benda nak berbincang dengan kamu"

"Ok" Dia pandang kebelakang untuk melambai sedikit kepada rakan-rakannya. Beg kertas dia, dia terlupa untuk mengambilnya sehinggalah Boboiboy ternampak beg itu. Dia mengambil beg kertas itu untuk melihat isi di dalam beg tersebut.

* * *

"Sedap juga makanan nie" atuk Kenji mencicah keropok lekor itu dengan sos cili dan lalu masuk ke dalam mulutnya "apa nama makanan nie balik? atuk lupa pula"

"Keropok lekor namanya atuk" Fang tergelak sedikit bersama dengan atuknya "Atuk nak berbincang apa dengan Fang, kenapa kita tak panggil abang sekali?"

Kenji menghela nafas dan melihat cucu dia yang sedang menunggu jawapan darinya "Abang kamu tidak tahu atuk datang ke sini, nenek kamu tidak ikut atuk. Jadi atuk datang seorang sahaja"

"Eh, kenapa atuk tak beritahu dekat abang yang atuk datang ke sini"

"Sebab atuk nak bercakap dengan kamu seorang sahaja" kata Kenji kepada cucunya "Atuk nak berbincangkan tentang sesuatu, tentang masa depan kamu"

"masa depan saya?" Fang terkejut sedikit. Dia dengan abang dia tidak pernah bercakap tentang masa depan mereka, yang mereka tahu, dia akan duduk di bumi dan tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana "Apa kena mengena dengan masa depan saya, atuk?"

"Begini Fang, sebenarnya selepas sahaja kamu tamat darjah 6, atuk dan nenek kamu mahu kamu pindah ke sekolah lain. Sekolah yang berpotensi tinggi dan sesuai dengan kepandaian kamu"

"Sekolah? untuk Fang?" Kenji pegang tangan Fang dan melihat mata cucunya yang sama seperti anaknya Keiko dan lalu dia berkata kepada cucunya

"Fang, abang kamu tahu tentang itu sebab dia yang membaca surat kamu. Atuk sendiri yang sudah menjangka dia yang akan membuka surat kamu" kata Kenji "Atuk sebenarnya menunggu panggilan daripada kamu tapi atuk hanya dapat panggilan dari abang kamu sahaja. Dia membantah dengan keputusan kami tetapi semua keputusan ini terletak pada diri kamu sahaja, Fang"

"Sebab itu ke atuk datang ke sini? untuk berbincang perkara itu sahaja?" Kenji hanya mengangguk kepalanya sahaja. Fang melepaskan tangannya dari atuknya. Dia tidak berkata apa lagi, dia sendiri tidak mahu mengecewakan atuk dan nenek dia kerana dia sayang mereka berdua. Dia juga fikirkan tentang kawan-kawan dia yang selama ini selalu berada di sisi dia walaupun diri dia lain daripada mereka "Atuk"

"Yea Fang"

"Kalau Fang menolak sekolah itu boleh?" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak pelahan

"Boleh Fang tapi dengan satu syarat" Fang terus pandang ke muka atuknya

"Syarat?"

"Syaratnya, selepas sahaja kamu tamat sekolah menengah nanti, kamu akan tetap masuk ke university yang ada di planet kami. Apa-apa alasan yang atuk terima daripada kamu, atuk akan tak kan dengar semua alasan kamu" kata Kenji dengan suara yang agak garang. Fang hanya menundukkan kepalanya sahaja. Dia terpaksa mengikut syarat dari atuknya, dia berkata kepada dirinya, mereka buat ini semua, mungkin untuk kebaikkan dirinya

"Yea atuk, Fang akan ikut syarat atuk" kata Fang dengan berat hati "Tapi atuk, apa bezanya university yang ada dekat sini dengan university dekat planet atuk? University dekat sini semuanya bagus-bagus juga" Kenji hanya mengelengkan kepalanya

"Lain Fang, di sana, kamu dapat belajar pelbagai bidang yang tidak wujud di bumi. Kamu dapat mencipta apa yang sahaja yang kamu nak seperti kawan ayah kamu, Professor Falcon. Kamu akan menjadi alien yang terhebat, mungkin dapat menjadi seorang kapten seperti abang kamu" kata Kenji "Atuk harap, apa yang atuk buatkan ini, Fang akan faham. Lagipun semua ini untuk kebaikkan Fang dan juga abang kamu. Atuk nampak abang kamu sudah abaikan misi dia"

"Abang abaikan misi dia sebab saya" kata Fang "Sebab Fang tak nak abang tinggalkan saya lagi seperti sebelum ini"

"Fang, tengok atuk" Fang menoleh ketepi dan nampak atuknya tersenyum manis kepada dia "Atuk tahu, kamu tidak mahu terpisah lagi dengan abang tapi abang kamu sudah banyak korban untuk kamu, melindungi kamu dari musuh-musuh dia tapi kalau Fang ikut kami tinggal disana, kami semua boleh melindungi Fang dan abang kamu boleh jalankan misi dia balik"

"Atuk, kenapa tiba-tiba sahaja atuk berubah fikiran?" tanya Fang, atuknya masih lagi tersenyum kepada cucunya

"Sebab sebelum ini atuk tidak fikirkan tentang masa depan kamu. Fang cucu atuk, seperti juga Kaizo. Fang anak kepada Keiko, anak perempuan atuk. Ibu kamu mesti nak yang terbaik untuk diri kamu. Itu yang atuk fikirkan"

"Terima kasih atuk kerana fikirkan tentang masa depan saya" Fang bangun dari tempat duduknya dan terus memeluk atuknya. Kenji hanya membelai rambut Fang. Selepas itu, mereka berdua berborak biasa sehingga sudah tiba masanya untuk Kenji pulang ke planet dia. Fang pula, dia kena pulang ke rumah untuk berbincang dengan abangnya

* * *

"Abang?" Fang mencari abangnya di dalam rumah "ABANG!"

"Kau nak apa Pang?" Kaizo muncul di balkoni rumah dengan tidak berbaju, rambutnya basah, dan tualanya tersidai di bahu kirinya. Badan Kaizo kurus seperti adiknya tetapi badan dia lebih sasa dan tegap daripada Fang. Manakala Fang pula hanya keding sahaja, macam tak cukup makan. Dia baru sahaja siap mandi, adiknya sudah memanggil dia

"Err.. adik ada benda nak cakap dengan abang"

"Tunggu kejap, bagi abang pakai baju dahulu" Fang duduk di sofa sambil menunggu abangnya bersiap. Dia masih lagi fikirkan dengan kata-kata atuknya, mungkin ada betulnya kenapa atuknya ingin dia masuk ke dalam sekolah yang mahal itu tapi kawan-kawan dia macam mana? Mereka masih lagi boleh menghubungi masing-masingkan, fikir Fang. Dia menghela nafas dan terus membawa remote television untuk menonton cerita apa yang menarik pada hari ini

"Lambat pula abang aku pakai baju" bisik Fang. Dia asyik menukar channel kerana semua siaran television tidak begitu menarik bagi dia. Pintu bilik abangnya sudah terbuka, Kaizo sudah memakai baju lengan pendek tapi rambut dia masih lagi basah

"Apa kau nak berbincang dengan aku?" Kaizo duduk disebelah adiknya dan menutup television itu. Fang pusing ke tepi untuk melihat abangnya

"Atuk datang tadi" kata Fang. Kaizo terkejut sedikit, mungkin dia juga tahu kenapa, sebab surat itu

"Atuk datang sebab tentang sekolah kamu tahun depan ke?" kata abangnya. Fang tidak begitu terkejut "Abang sudah agak kenapa dia datang ke sini tanpa memberitahu abang"

"tapi sebelum itu, kenapa abang baca surat adik?" Fang tidak marah kepada abangnya sebab dia sudah terbiasa dengan perangai abang dia yang suka sangat selongkar barang-barang dia, dan meminjam barang dia tanpa kebenaran, lepas itu hilangkan dan tak reti nak gantikan balik

"Maafkan abang sebab membuka surat adik tanpa kebenaran dari adik" kata Kaizo "Abang buka surat itu sebab abang nak tahu siapa yang bagi, adik tahukan perangai abang macam, melindungi adik dari musuh-musuh abang" dia teruskan percakapan dia "Masa abang baca surat itu, abang tak sangka atuk dan nenek nak bawa kamu pergi dari sini, nak pindahkan kamu bersekolah di sana. Abang masa itu rasa tergaman dengan sikap mereka, jadi abang terus menghubungi dia orang"

"Abang beritahu apa dekat dia orang" Kaizo cuba ingatkan balik kata-kata dia kepada atuk dan nenek mereka. Kepala dia tersandar di sofa dan melihat adiknya

"Abang marah dekat atuk dan nenek kamu sahaja, kami hampir hendak bergaduh" kata Kaizo "Tapi kalau adik tak nak, syarat dari atuk tue nanti-"

"Takpe abang, adik akan tunaikan syarat daripada atuk sebab adik tak nak kecewakan mereka" Fang berikan senyuman kepada abangnya "Lagipun, dia orang selama ini mencari kita berdua kan, jadi adik kenalah balas jasa dia orang" Kaizo pegang pipi adiknya dan lalu dia cubit pipi dia. Apasal lah kau tak tembam, fikir Kaizo

"Pang budak baik, jadi jangan hampakan atuk dan nenek tapi adik tak kisah ke tinggalkan kawan-kawan adik dekat sini?"

"Itu, biarlah adik risaukan sendiri tapi kalau boleh, abang jangan beritahu kawan-kawan adik tentang perkara ini" Fang terpandang gambar kawan-kawan dia di dalam sebuah bingkai gambar yang terletak di sebelah television "Kalau adik beritahu, mesti dia orang akan halang adik. Mungkin adik akan pergi ke sana secara senyap-senyap tanpa beritahu mereka" Fang mengalirkan air matanya, mungkin dia akan pergi tidak lama atau mungkin lama, mungkin mereka akan faham kenapa dia perlu tinggalkan mereka atau mungkin mereka akan benci dengan diri dia tapi buat masa sekarang ini, dia tidak perlu risaukan sangat kerana masa yang dia ada dengan mereka, masih panjang lagi

"Pang, kau kena beritahu mereka juga, kalau tidak, ada yang sedih ataupun kecewa nanti"

"Adik pernah dengar orang cakap 'saying goodbye is the hardest thing' , adik tak tahu macam mana nak ucapkan selamat tinggal dekat dia orang bila tiba masanya nanti" Kaizo mengelap air mata adiknya menggunakan ibu jari dia

"Takpe, masa sekarang ini, Pang jangan terlalu fikirkan sangat. Sekarang, kau luangkanlah masa yang ada dengan mereka, masa masih panjang lagi kan" Fang mengangguk kepalanya "Bagus, jangan nak beremosi sangat. Nanti beritahu atuk tentang keputusan kau"

"Baik abang" Kaizo belai-belai rambut adiknya, tarik kepala adiknya dan lalu dia cium sedikit di kepala adiknya. Kaizo tiba-tiba sahaja terfikir tentang masa depan adiknya, masa dia tercampak di masa hadapan bersama dengan Ying. Dia ingat lagi Boboiboy memberitahu kepada mereka yang Fang telah pergi ikut dia tanpa memberitahu kepada rakan-rakannya sebab apa. Mungkin ini jawapannya, mungkin ini akan terjadi nanti tapi haruskah dia menghalang adiknya? atau teruskan sahaja atau..

"Kita lari dari sini sahaja" kata Kaizo secara tiba-tiba

"Lari dari sini? kenapa?"

"Saja, kita pergi mengembara tanpa risaukan tentang sekolah atau university mana adik perlu masuk, apa bidang adik nak ambil. Kita jadi seperti dulu balik, Kapten Kaizo dan Prebet Pang tapi itu semua, keputusan adik sendiri" Fang melihat abangnya, ada rasa sedikit kelainan daripada abangnya. Adakah abang dia sebenarnya tidak mahu terpisah dengan aku? fikir Fang. Sebab itu fikirkan lari dari sini atau lari dari atuk dia? fikir Fang lagi

"Bagilah adik fikirkan dahulu. Nanti bila adik sudah besar, adik dapat berfikir secara matang, adik akan beritahu sendiri keputusan adik" Fang peluk abangnya. Dia sayangkan abangnya, dan dia pasti, apa jua keputusan dari dia, abang dia akan tetap sokong sahaja "tapi kita akan tetap bersamakan"

"Mestilah" Fang memeluk abang dia begitu kuat, dia tidak mahu lepaskan pelukan dia sehinggalah dia terdengar pintu rumah dia diketuk oleh seseorang. Fang bangun dan lalu membuka pintu itu

"FANGGG!" Dia terkejut melihat kawan-kawannya berada di hadapan pintu rumahnya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ada di situ, semuanya sedang senyum kegembiraan kepada dia

"Err.. apa korang buat dekat sini?" Boboiboy hanya mengambil tangan Fang dan berikan beg kertas yang dia tertinggal tadi. Fang melihat Boboiboy dengan muka yang mencurigakan

"Maaf kalau aku suka sangat sibuk dalam hal peribadi kau tapi kita orang nak lihat buku apa yang kau selalu baca" Boboiboy keluarkan sebuah buku dari beg kertas yang lain dan tunjukkan sebuah novel detektif Sherlock Holmes. Mereka telah kumpulkan duit untuk membeli novel itu "Aku tahu birthday kau tidak lama lagi, jadi ini hadiah hari jadi kau daripada kita semua"

"Terima kasih tapi korang tak perlulah susah-susahkan diri beli novel ini untuk aku" Mereka hanya tersengih sahaja, Boboiboy menjemput dirinya masuk ke dalam, sama juga kawan dia yang, Gopal, Yaya dan juga Ying "Woi, bila masa aku suruh korang masuk ke dalam rumah aku" Fang menutup pintu rumahnya

"Ala Fang, kami kan kawan baik kau. Janganlah marah" kata Boboiboy yang berdiri sahaja di situ. Fang rasa pelik dengan kawan-kawan dia yang berkelakuan mencurigakan. Apa yang dia orang cuba sembunyikan?

"Korang nie mesti ada sesuatu korang nak kan" kata Fang. Mereka hanya mengelengkan sahaja kepala "Hmm.. abang! bagi dia orang latihan tempur!"

"Hmmm.. tak payah, hari ini hari minggu, bagilah dia orang berehat" kata Kaizo dengan nada bosan dia. Dia hanya duduk sahaja di sofa sambil menonton television

"Cheh tak guna punya abang" Fang terdengar ketukan pintu rumahnya lagi "siapa pula yang datang" dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan terkejut melihat Rizu dan Ochobot pegang sebuah birthday cake untuk Fang. Dia terdengar kawan-kawannya menyanyikan sebuah lagu hari jadi untuk dirinya. Hati Fang tersentuh sedikit dan dia rasa nak menangis di situ tetapi dia menahan air matanya "Terima kasih semua" Fang menjemput Rizu dan Ochobot masuk ke dalam rumah. Ini semua dari idea Boboiboy, dia yang telah menghubungi abang Fang untuk membantu mereka dalam kejutan hari jadi Fang. Mereka meraikan hari jadi Fang lebih awal, Kaizo hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya dan kawan-kawan adiknya bergembira di meja makan ruang tamu

Goodbye is the hardest thing to say, itu yang terfikir oleh Kaizo

* * *

 **Ini bukan chapter terakhir yea xD author pun tak tahu nak buat sampai chapter berapa.. mungkin 40? mungkin 50? mungkin juga 60 xD**

 **Author harap para readers enjoy dengan chapter 35, walaupun ceritanya ringkas tapi harap dapat menjawab kenapa Fang tiba-tiba sahaja tinggalkan kawan-kawan dia di chapter 31**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **alya - harap alya enjoy (or not) dengan chapter 35 nie xD hehehehe...**

 **Ililara - hmm.. bagaimana author dapat idea untuk chapter 34, entahlah xD kadang-kadang idea itu datang sendiri, kadang-kadang itu author kena fikirkan sendiri... kadang-kadang datang dari inspirasi :)**

 **Twilight Sparkle - author pun tak boleh bayangkan macam mana Fang menjadi puteri yang cantik dan anggun xD tapi perangai panas baran.. hehehe**

 **asuka17 - thank you thank you! fanfic sesuatu yang misteri tue xD macam-macam author kena fikirkan plot linenya, sampai pening kepala author.. nanti author fikirkan plot untuk seksakan Kaizo pula (maaf Kaizo)**

 **mister mimpi - alahai, cian dia.. janganlah merajuk dengan adik sendiri and author juga xD cian cik mimpi kena latihan tempur matematik, takpelah, nanti author hantarkan Fang suruh dia bantu cik mimpi :P Bella jatuh cinta dengan Kaizo?! o_O macam Kaizo nak aje terima cinta si Bella tue (Kaizo bercinta dengan author ajelah... berangan ajelah kau nie) i will never get a bf just like Kaizo x(**

 **Fangcool - thank you fangcool! thank you kerana sentiasa support author! i love you!**

 **LizzNP - erkk! jangan karate author sudah.. author tahu makan aje xD hehehe.. cian Lizz, tak suka dengan Bella yea, takpe, chapter 35 nie tiada Bella :D aman cikit~ maaf sebab author suka sangat buat Lizz meneka apa yang akan jadi seterusnya xD**

 **oklah, kita akan jumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**


	36. Kasihan Fang

**Welcome back my fellow readers~ semua sihat ke? author sihat sahaja**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you so much! and I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Kasihan Fang

Kehidupan Kaizo di bumi bukanlah perkara asing lagi kepada dia, dengan bantuan daripada adik dia juga rakan-rakan dia, dia sudah sesuaikan dirinya di bumi. Kaizo selalunya akan berada di kapal angkasanya semasa adiknya berada di sekolah. Setiap hari, itu sahajalah kerja dia, latihan tempur. Sampai Lynna pernah bertanya dengan dia sendiri, tidak bosan ke setiap hari asyik dengan latihan tempur seperti Kaizo tiada kehidupan selain daripada latihan tempur, misi dan buli adik dia. Kaizo hanya menjawab "Aku tidak pernah rasa bosan"

Hari ini lain pula ceritanya, dia cuba menahan dirinya daripada pergi berlatih latihan tempur. Dia terfikir, mungkin Lynna katakan pada hari itu, mungkin ada kebenarannya juga. Dia fikir, hari ini untuk hari berehat dia, jadi dia hanya duduk diam di atas sofa sambil bermain mata dengan kucing kesayangan adiknya, Shadow

"Aku akan kalahkan kau, Pang" Dia masih lagi memanggil Shadow, Pang. Pertandingan dia dan Shadow agak sengit, dua-dua tidak mahu berkelip mata. Mata Kaizo sudah berair tetapi dia menahan sahaja, dia ingin buktikan bahawa dirinya kuat bukan lemah. Dia tidak akan kalah dengan seekor kucing. Lynna yang baru sahaja muncul di situ, melihat sahaja Kaizo dan Shadow sedang beraksi dalam pertandingan lawan mata. Lynna hanya mengelengkan kepalanya sahaja

"Kau takde kerja ke Kaizo?" terus mata Kaizo berkelip-kelip kerana dia telah di ganggu oleh Lynna. Kaizo bangun dari sofanya dengan muka masam dia "Errr.. aku ganggu kau ke?" Lynna tersengih kepada Kaizo

"Kenapa kau ganggu aku! Aku baru sahaja nak kalahkan kucing ini"

"Sah si Kaizo nie takde kerja" bisik Lynna "Kenapa kau panggil aku hari ini?"

"Hari ini aku nak kau mengajar aku bagaimana hidup di bumi ini sebagai manusia biasa" Lynna nak sahaja ketawa di situ tetapi disebabkan kawan baik dia itu adalah Kapten Kaizo, alien paling digeruni di galaxy, jadi dia menahan sahaja. Dia hanya tersenyum kepada Kaizo

"Bukan kau sudah duduk dekat bumi lama ke? apasal kau nak tahu bagaimana kita hidup di sini"

"Jangan banyak soal boleh tak!" kata Kaizo dengan nada garang dia tetapi Lynna hiraukan sahaja suara garang Kaizo "Apa kau selalu buat waktu begini?"

"Hmmm.. aku biasanya hari biasa macam ini, aku ada kelas"

"Kelas? kau sekolah lagi ke?" Kaizo melihat Lynna dengan penuh curiga

"Umur kita sekarang ini, selalunya akan pergi mencari kerja tak pun, akan masuk ke kolej atau maksud lain university. Aku hari ini tiada kelas, jadi bolehlah aku bantu kau. Kau nak suruh aku bantu kau buat apa?"

"Bukan aku sudah cakap ke tadi, bantu aku bagaimana hendak menjadi manusia yang sempurna duduk di bumi! kau sendiri cakap kehidupan aku sungguh membosankan, asyik dengan latihan tempur aku sahaja" Lynna melihat sahaja kawan dia yang entah betul ke tak betul sekarang ini. Ada orang sumbat dia makan durian lagi ke? fikir Lynna. Tapi akhirnya dia sedar juga dengan kehidupan dia dengan latihan tempur dia, fikir Lynna lagi

"Baiklah, tapi kau kena ikut semua cakap aku! kau tidak boleh marah aku atau menghukum aku"

"Hmm.. yelah" Lynna dengan senyuman sinis dia, dia membawa Kaizo berjalan-jalan di bandar dan kedai pertama mereka masuk adalah kedai pakaian. Mengikut kata Lynna, Kaizo tiada pakaian lain ke selain daripada baju kelabu dia yang tiada lengan dia. Lynna telah mememilihkan beberapa baju dan seluar jeans untuk Kaizo dan paksa dia cuba baju dan seluar yang telah dipilih oleh Lynna

"Cuba sahajalah!" Lynna menolak Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik salinan pakaian dan terus dia menutup pintu tersebut. Dia duduk di kerusi khas yang ada di depan tempat bilik persalinan, sambil menunggu, sambil itu dia membaca majalah yang ada di situ. Dia membelek-belek sahaja majalah itu sehingga pintu bilik persalinan di buka, Kaizo keluar dengan baju t-shirt dan jaket denim dia dan berseluarkan seluar jeans "Wow" bisik Lynna

"Ok, aku pergi tukar baju balik"

"Eh! tunggu tunggu" Kaizo berhenti, Lynna bangun dari tempat duduk dia dan pusingkan Kaizo di depan cermin "Kau nampak tak perbezaan diri kau yang dulu dengan sekarang"

"Tak" Lynna buat muka, dia bersabar sahaja dengan Kaizo, rasa macam nak pijak-pijak kaki Kaizo "Aku nak cuba baju lain pula" Kaizo terus masuk ke dalam bilik persalinan balik. Lynna pula tidak percaya Kaizo nampak begitu tampan dengan berpakaian tadi, dia betulkan balik pemikiran dia. Lynna tenangkan diri dia semula dan kembali ke tempat duduk dia

Kaizo keluar balik dari bilik persalinan dia tetapi kali ini dia sudah memakai baju asal dia balik "Jom kita pergi ke tempat lain"

"Eh, baju dan seluar tadi kau tak nak?"

"Aku tak selesa" Lynna rasa kecewa dengan sikap Kaizo tetapi dia biarkan sahaja. Secara senyap-senyap, Lynna membayar pakaian tadi, khas untuk Kaizo. Dia akan suruh Fang paksa abang dia pakai. Kaizo nampak perbuatan Lynna tadi, dia hanya senyap sahaja. Mereka berdua keluar dari kedai pakaian tersebut dan terus ke kedai kasut pula. Dalam perjalanan ke kedai kasut, Lynna bertanyakan dia satu soalan

"Kau tak nak cuba ke berkawan dengan orang-orang lelaki dekat bumi nie?" tanya Lynna "Aku selalu nampak kau tiada kawan lain selain daripada aku dan kawan-kawan adik kau"

"Aku sebenarnya susah sikit untuk mencari kawan. Kau tengok sahajalah kawan baik aku menjadi musuh ketat aku" kata Kaizo dan lalu dia berkata lagi "Aku susah untuk percayakan orang lain, dengan misi aku, dengan musuh aku yang begitu ramai. Jadi kepercayaan aku kepada orang lain, terus hilang"

"Sebab itu kau tak bagi adik kau berkawan dengan umur sebaya dia?"

Kaizo pandang ke langit biru dan teringat lagi tentang kehidupan dia dan adik dia pada suatu ketika dahulu "Yea, itu adalah salah satu sebabnya, aku juga tak naklah benda yang sama terjadi dekat diri aku. Aku tak nak adik aku ada musuh sendiri, biarkan aku sahaja yang ada musuh daripada dia"

"Kau terlalu sayangkan dia sangat, Kaizo. Tapi bila dia sudah dewasa nanti, kau terpaksa lepaskan dia nanti dan kau tidak lagi boleh melindungi dia selalu seperti sekarang. Biarkanlah dia hidup dengan kehidupan dia sendiri, tapi aku yakin dia akan datang kepada kau kerana kau adalah abang kesayangan dia"

"Aku tahu Lynna, sebab itu akan berusaha untuk melindungi dia dan melihat dia membesar dengan sempurna"

"Kau seorang abang yang baik" Lynna senyum sahaja sambil melihat orang lalu lalang di situ, pagi-pagi begini tidaklah terlalu sibuk sangat di bandar. Kebanyakkannya, ada yang sudah masuk ke pejabat masing-masing, budak-budak masih lagi berada di sekolah dan yang ada di bandar pun, hanya segelintar orang sahaja "Aku ada rasa sedikit cemburu melihat kemesraan korang berdua. Aku dengan adik beradik aku, tidaklah rapat sangat seperti dulu. Aku banyak habiskan masa dengan berlawan musuh-musuh aku, sampai kehidupan aku pun selalu diganggu oleh musuh-musuh aku sendiri"

"Setiap manusia di bumi ini mempunyai kehidupan yang berbeza-beza. Mungkin ada yang sama, mungkin ada yang tidak, mungkin nasib mereka juga tidak sama dengan kita. Tapi apa yang aku tahu, kita semua berusaha untuk terus hidup dengan dunia yang semakin mewah ini"

"Hmmm.. semenjak bila kau pandai berkata-kata nie"

"Semenjak aku berkawan dengan kau" Kaizo tergelak dengan begitu ceria. Lynna tidak pernah nampak Kaizo gelak begitu, selalunya muka dia macam muka tiada perasaan "Terima kasih kerana sudi menjadi kawan aku" Lynna rasa malu pula apabila Kaizo mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dia

"Sama-sama" kata Lynna dengan senyuman manis dia. Mereka berhenti di hadapan kedai kasut, Lynna yang memilih kasut-kasut yang sesuai untuk Kaizo. Dia berikan kepada Kaizo untuk mencuba kasut tersebut tetapi Kaizo membuat muka, samada kasut itu terlalu buruk untuk dia atau kasut itu bukan yang dia minat. Kaizo hanya membelek-belek sahaja kasut yang ada di situ. Lama kelamaa, Lynna mengalah dan bawa dia keluar dari kedai kasut tersebut tanpa membeli sebarang kasut

"Maaflah kalau aku bawa kau pergi shopping pula sebab aku nie perempuan. Kau tue sepatutnya keluar dengan orang lelaki"

"Tapi mana aku nak cari kawan lelaki yang sebaya dengan aku, yang kuat macam aku dan kau, yang ada kuasa, yang faham dengan misi aku dan kehidupan aku" Lynna melihat Kaizo dengan muka masam dia

"Kau nie Kaizo, macam mana nak cari ciri-ciri kawan lelaki yang kau nak tue" Apa yang dia dapat dari Kaizo, dia hanya menjeling lidah kepada Lynna "Isk! bila masa kau jadi perangai budak-budak nie. JAGA KAU KAIZO!" Kaizo terus berlari ke kedai ice cream, Lynna mengejar dia dengan perasaan geram dia

"Aik, pelik aku melihat Kapten Kaizo macam itu" Probe yang ada di situ, dia telah disuruh oleh bosnya, Adudu, untuk mencuba ciptaan dia yang terbaru. Dia menyuruh gunakan tembakan pistol terbaru darinya dan gunakan pistol itu terhadap Kaizo. Dia ingin menguji, apakah pistol terbaru dia boleh buat. Probe terbang dekat tetapi jauh sedikit dari Kaizo dan Lynna supaya mereka tidak perasan dengan kehadiran dia. Mereka sedang sibuk melihat dalam kedai ice cream di tingkap kedai tersebut. Probe secara senyap-senyap, terbang di belakang mereka dan lalu menembak ke arah mereka berdua. Selepas sahaja Probe menembak mereka, dia terus terbang ke tempat lain supaya mereka berdua tidak nampak dia

Kaizo dan Lynna terkejut dan mereka melihat diri mereka di tingkap kedai, tiada perubahan yang berlaku terhadap diri mereka cuma pemikiran dia orang sahaja menjadi budak-budak "Akulah Kapten Kaizo! Penjaga galaxy dan juga ICE CREAM!" Kaizo terus masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut dan dia terliur melihat semua ice cream yang ada di situ

"Kaizo, tunggulah aku. Aku pun nak ice cream juga" kata Lynna yang sedang melompat-lompat di tepi Kaizo "Bestnya! Lynna nak yang tue, nak tue, nak nie, nak yang tue juga, nak semualah sekali!" Pekerja kedai ice cream itu pening dengan permintaan dari Lynna. Kaizo pula tidak sabar menunggu untuk giliran dia seterusnya, lidah dia hampir nak jilat tingkap peti sejuk ice cream itu

"Cepatlah Lynna. Aku pun nak ice cream juga" Mata dia asyik pandang dengan satu ice cream yang dia nak sangat dari tadi, iaitu ice cream cookies n cream "Sedapnya" air liur dia meleleh keluar

"Sabarlah, dia tengah ambik kan ice cream aku tue" Lynna siap bertepuk tangan melihat ice creamnya begitu besar, mata Lynna bersinar-sinar dan dia tidak sabar untuk makan ice cream itu sorang-sorang. Dia mengambil ice cream itu dan terus duduk "HAHAHA! AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN KAU WAHAI ICE CREAM" Lynna memakan ice cream itu begitu laju dan tanpa berhenti. Kaizo pula, dia sudah dapat ice cream yang dia nak, dia duduk di hadapan Lynna sambil menikmati ice cream kesukaan dia

"Wahai ice cream ku, kau akan selamat berada di dalam perut ku nanti" kata Kaizo dengan suara seperti kanak-kanak dia. Suara garang dia terus hilang. Pekerja ice cream tersebut pelik melihat kelakuan mereka, dia kenal dengan perangai Kaizo macam mana tetapi ini pertama kali dia melihat Kaizo seperti kanak-kanak. Mana muka serius dia? mana suara garang yang kadang-kadang dia dengar di dalam kedai dia? apa yang sudah terjadi dengan mereka berdua, sudah gila ke mereka ini?

"Jangan dia orang bertindak liar atau ganas sudah"

* * *

"Fang, hari ini kau nak balik awal atau nak pergi lepak dengan kita orang?" tanya Boboiboy. Sesi persekolahan mereka sudah pun tamat, Boboiboy dan Fang berjalan bersama menuju ke pintu pagar sekolah. Gopal kena denda dengan cikgu bahasa english dia kerana tidak siapkan kerja sekolah dia semalam, jadi dia terpaksa duduk di bilik guru untuk siapkan kerja sekolahnya hari ini dan juga semalam. Yaya dan Ying berada di belakang mereka berdua, berjalan bersama juga

"Hari ini.. ermm.. lepak dengan korang kot. Lagipun aku takde kerja sekolah hari ini" kata Fang

"Hah! kalau macam itu, bolehlah ajar kita orang bahasa english" muncul Yaya di sebelah Fang "Aku perlukan pertolongan kau dengan kerja sekolah bahasa english, bolehlah kau ajar aku dan Ying. Boleh kan?"

"Hmm.. yelah" kata Fang "Kau pula Boboiboy? nak aku ajar kau matematik?"

"Hehehehe..." Boboiboy tersengih "Mestilah, kau kan pandai matematik, kenalah ajar aku nie yang sentiasa lemah dalam matematik"

"Berapa kali aku sudah ajar kau, masih lemah lagi" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia. Mereka sudah sampai di luar pintu pagar sekolah, tanpa disedari oleh mereka. Kaizo dan Lynna berdiri di tepi tiang lampu elektrik sambil memegang pistol air. Mereka tergelak nakal sambil melihat sasaran mereka iaitu Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying

"Ok, aku kira sampai tiga.. lepas-"

"SERANGGG!" Kaizo pergi menyerang adiknya dengan pistol air

"Aku belum kira sampai tiga lagi" Lynna merajuk dengan Kaizo. Dia bersilang tangan sambil melihat Kaizo menyerang adiknya, habis basah baju sekolah adiknya. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying terkena air sedikit sahaja, mereka sempat berundur kebelakang. Fang sudah mula berapi-api dengan abangnya, muka dia tidak habis-habis lagi ditembak dengan air. Mulut dia bergerak-gerak, dia sudah bersedia untuk menjerit dekat abang dia. Pelajar-pelajar lain sudah cabut lari dari situ kerana takut hendak melihat Fang mengamuk

"ABANGGGGGGGGGGG!" burung-burung yang ada dekat atas pokok pun terbang lari kerana terkejut dengan jeritan Fang. Kaizo terus tutup mulut adiknya dengan menggunakan tangan

"Syhhh! ada raksasa tengah merajuk dengan abang" Kaizo mengheret adiknya ke tepi dan tunjuk ke arah Lynna yang masih lagi merajuk dengan Kaizo "Nampak raksasa tue, muka comel tapi kuat merajuk.. hehehehe" Fang rasa pelik dengan abang dia. Dia melepaskan tangan abangnya

"Abang nie kena sumbat dengan durian lagi ke apa?" tanya Fang

"Durian? mana ada. Yang abang ingat tadi, abang makan ice cream, makan roti, makan gula-gula kapas, makan burger, makan nugget, makan french fries.. oh yeah, abang ada belikan lolipop untuk adik" Dia keluarkan lolipop besar yang berwarna warni dari poket seluarnya dan berikan kepada Fang "Heehehehe.. comel adik abang" Dia mengambil cermin mata Fang dan lalu memakainya. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan yang ada dekat situ, teruja melihat Kaizo memakai cermin mata dengan sifat nakalnya tadi dengan wajah yang sungguh kacak itu dan dengan senyuman nakal dia. Ramai yang jatuh hati dengan Kaizo. Mereka berpusu-pusu untuk menangkap gambar bersama Kaizo. Lynna datang ke arah mereka dan lalu menghalang mereka semua "Tak boleh, ini kawan Lynna. Berambus dari sini sebelum aku tembak korang" Dia mengacu pistol air kepada pelajar-pelajar perempuan. Mereka semua lari dari situ, Lynna menjeling lidah kepada mereka dan lalu tergelak. Fang yang ada di situ, dia menepuk dahninya

"Aduh! apa nak jadi dengan dia orang berdua nie"

"Kenapa kau halau dia orang! dia orangkan peminat aku" kata Kaizo yang sudah mula merajuk dengan Lynna. Dia pusing kebelakang dan tak nak tengok mula Lynna, tetapi Lynna serang dia pistol air sampai dia orang berperang dengan pistol air dekat situ. Pelajar-pelajar yang lalu lalang dekat situ, tergaman dengan kepelikan mereka berdua

"Fang, apasal dengan dia orang berdua tue?" Boboiboy berbisik kepada Fang "Tak pernah pula aku nampak kak Lynna dan abang Kaizo perangai macam budak-budak"

"Entahlah Boboiboy, kalau dia orang sudah perangai macam ini"

"Mesti kerja Adudu" kata Fang dan Boboiboy secara serentak

"Baik kau pergi ke markas kotak dan paksa dia pulihkan abang kau dan kak Lynna" muncul Yaya "Tahap kenakalan dia orang lagi dasyat daripada kau"

"Siaplah kau Adudu! tak habis-habis lagi dengan kejahatan dia itu" Baru dia nak berjalan, dia sudah diheret oleh abangnya "Abang nak bawa adik pergi ke mana!"

"Kita pergi ke taman permainan lah, abang dengan Lynna ada misi penting" Kaizo mengheret adiknya pergi bersama dengan Lynna. Mereka berdua sudah berbincang dengan misi kenakalan mereka. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying terpaksa pergi menolong Fang kerana takut Fang seorang diri tidak boleh mengawal Kaizo dan Lynna

* * *

"Ok Lynna, kau tunggu dekat sini. Aku tunggu dekat situ" kata Kaizo sambil tunjukkan peta yang dia telah buat tadi "Nanti orang-orang yang lalu dekat sini, kita serang dan takutkan mereka dengan hantu. Adik abang jadi hantu bayang ok"

"Apasal adik kena masuk sekali dalam misi abang nie?" Fang duduk bersila bersama dengan Lynna dan Kaizo. Dia dari tadi dengar sahaja perbincangan dia orang. Rancangan nakal dia orang

"Sebab adik abang pun nakal macam abang kan kan kan kan" Kaizo cubit kedua belah pipi Fang "Senyumlah sikit, ini muka masam sahaja dari tadi lagi" Fang masih lagi dengan muka masam dia "Tak bestlah adik nie, dah lah pipi tak tembam, tak comel, keding, lembik.." berapi-api Fang mendengar abang dia sendiri kutuk tentang diri dia. Lalu dia bangun dari situ dan terus pergi ke arah kawan-kawan yang sedang duduk di atas bangku taman permainan

"Hehehe.. GARI TENAGA!" Kaizo telah mengari adiknya. Dia dan Lynna berdiri di hadapan Fang dengan senyuman nakal dia orang "Lynna, bagi pen" Lynna keluarkan pen dakwat hitam yang mereka beli tadi dari beg plastik, dan lalu berikan kepada Kaizo

"Abang? apa abang nak buat dengan pen tue" Fang takut melihat pen itu datang dekat dengan muka dia. Kaizo pegang muka adiknya dan lalu conteng. Dia tambahkan misai kucing, tuliskan nama Fang di dahinya, buat putaran dekat kedua belah pipi Fang dan juga beberapa bintik dekat muka adiknya. Lynna hanya tergelak sahaja, dia keluarkan phone nya dan lalu tangkap gambar wajah Fang

"HEHEHEHEHE! senyumlah Pang" Fang terkejut Lynna memanggil dia Pang "Pang nie asyik muka serius sahaja" Kaizo dan Lynna tergelak dan lalu berikan high-five dekat masing-masing

Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying rasa kasihan dengan nasib malang Fang kerana dia telah menjadi mangsa kenakalan Kaizo dan Lynna "Apa kita perlu buat?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kita pergi sahajalah dekat markas kotak, paksa Adudu pulihkan mereka berdua" kata Yaya

"Yolah, makin bertambah kasihan aku tengok si Fang tue"

"Jomlah Yaya, Ying" Boboiboy mengajak mereka berdua ke markas kotak dengan segera. Mereka terpaksa meninggal Fang yang telah pun menjadi mangsa Kaizo dan Lynna

"Pang, kenapa tak senyum dengan kak Lynna?" tanya Lynna "Pang tak suka yea kita orang buli Pang"

"Kenapa Fang jadi mangsa korang berdua!" Fang masih lagi digari oleh abangnya "Bila masa kak Lynna panggil Pang nie? ini mesti abang yang ajarkan"

"Ha ah, Kaizo kata Lynna kena panggil Pang juga sebab nama Pang tue sesuai dengan Pang, betul tak Pang?" Fang bermasam muka lagi, dia melihat abangnya ketawa bersendirian di situ "Pang nie tak seronoklah kalau asyik masam muka aje. HAH! kita pergi makan nak tak?"

"Makan?"

"Ha ah, adik masak.. tak pun kita orang masak" Kedua-dua mata Kaizo dan Lynna terus membesar bulat. Mereka telah mendapat idea nakal lagi, Fang takut pula melihat mereka berdua. Kaizo lepaskan adiknya dan pulangkan balik cermin mata adiknya "Sebelum itu, Pang kena pergi beli ice cream untuk kita orang" Kaizo tergelak lagi

"Abang nak adik pergi beli ice cream dengan muka adik yang kena conteng nie" Kaizo dan Lynna mengangguk dengan senyuman nakal dia orang. Dia terpaksa layan karenah mereka mereka berdua "Yelah" Fang beranikan diri dan jalan ke tempat pak cik jual ice cream. Ada sekumpulan remaja sedang membeli ice cream, mereka nampak muka Fang yang kena conteng itu, lalu mereka ketawa kecil. Fang hiraukan sahaja gelakan mereka

"Pak cik, ice cream vanilla bagi dua" Pak cik jual ice cream itu melihat Fang dan dia juga ketawa kecil

"Kasihan kamu, siapa buli kamu sampai muka kena conteng tue?"

"Abang saya yang tak betul tue buli saya" Fang menghela nafas. Sekumpulan remaja tadi rasa kasihan dengan Fang, jadi mereka belanja Fang ice cream "Eh, takpe ke?"

"Takpe, akak rasa kasihan tengok adik kena buli dengan abang" kata seorang kakak yang ada di situ "Kakak pun kadang-kadang kena buli juga tapi takdelah seteruk kamu"

"Terima kasih kakak" Fang dengan senang hati, terus dia beredar dari situ dengan dua ice cream di tangannya. Fang mencari abangnya dan Lynna, mereka tiada di tempat tadi. Dia melihat sekeliling taman permainan, mereka tiada di situ "Aduh, dia orang nie memang saja nak kenakan aku" Dia terpaksa habiskan kedua-dua ice cream itu sambil mencari abangnya dan Lynna

"Mana pula dia orang pergi nie" Fang berjalan di sekitar taman perumahan Pulau Rintis, dari satu jalan ke jalan yang lain dia mencari mereka. Ice cream yang dia makan olehnya sudah habis di makan "entah-entah dia orang DEKAT RUMAH!" Fang berlari laju ke rumah dia. Dia takut abang dia dan juga Lynna musnahkan rumah dia nanti. Sampai sahaja di rumah dia, Fang terus masuk ke dalam rumah dan dapati ruang tamu sudah bersepah, asap-asap hitam keluar dari dapur. Fang menjadi cemas, dia cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam dapur dan nampak ikan goreng di dalam kuali sudah hangus terbakar. Dia selamatlan dapur dia sebelum api membara dengan lebih tinggi

"Aduh, tak larat aku dah" kata Fang. Dia duduk di kerusi meja makan dapur untuk berehat sebentar, tidak kurang dari 2 minit, jam kuasa dia berbunyi. Dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan terpapar wajah Lahap. Muka dia pun kena conteng juga

"PANG! SELAMATKAN ABANG KAU!"

"ERKK! dia orang ada dekat kapal angkasa sekarang ini?"

"Kapten dengan Lynna tengah musnahkan kapal angkasa nie, aku akan ambil kau sekarang dan kau pergi ambik abang kau dengan Lynna" Lahap terus matikan panggilan mereka. Kaizo mengetuk-getuk kepala dia di meja makan

"Apalah nasib aku, apalah si Adudu buat sampai abang aku dan kak Lynna jadi nakal begini" Fang bangun dan terus keluar dari rumah, dia tunggu sahaja Lahap datang untuk mengambil dia di kawasan halaman rumah

"Fang!" Fang terdengar panggilan dari Boboiboy. Dia pusing kebelakang dan nampak Boboiboy bersama dengan Yaya dan Ying "Aku sudah belasah Adudu tadi. Dia cakap pistol yang Probe guna tadi tue adalah ciptaan terbaru dia tapi ianya hanya berkesan selama 24 jam sahaja bukan selama-lamanya"

"Boleh percaya ke si Adudu tue?" tanya Fang

"Aiyaa.. kalau dia tipu kita orang, kami boleh aje belasah dia lagi"

"Ha ah, betul kata Ying. Jadi kau tunggu sahajalah kesan itu hilang esok" kata Yaya "Kau duduk dekat luar rumah nie kenapa? mana abang kau dan kak Lynna?"

"Lahap hubungi aku tadi, dia cakap dia orang ada dekat kapal angkasa" Fang tunjuk jarinya ke langit sambil mengeluh "Aku tak mahu bayangkan apa dia orang buat dekat kapal angkasa tue"

"Kau nak kita orang ikut kau sekali?" tanya Boboiboy

"Terima kasih sahabat ku, aku sendiri tidak boleh mengawal dia orang berdua" Fang terus peluk Boboiboy dengan penuh emosi "Kau lah sahabat ku paling terbaik sekali"

"Ehem, kita orang nie bukan sahabat terbaik kau juga ke?" Yaya dengan bersilang tangan, kaki kanannya mengetuk-getuk tanah

"Hehehe.. korang pun kawan terbaik aku juga" tersengih Fang kepada Yaya dan Ying "Sampai pun Lahap, jom kita mulakan operasi kita"

* * *

Setelah mereka berempat sampai di kapal angkasa, Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying tergelak melihat Lahap kerana satu badan dia telah dicat penuh dengan warna hitam dan bibir dia telah dicat kaler merah. Bukan Lahap sahaja yang kena cat, habis satu kapal angkasa penuh dengan cat. Habislah aku nanti jadi mangsa bersihkan kapal angkasa, fikir Fang

"Apa gelak-gelak! Ini semua kapten punya pasal! dia dengan kawan perempuan dia tue" marah Lahap

Fang berhenti ketawa tetapi sebenarnya dia nak ketawa besar dekat situ, disebabkan muka Lahap tengah marah, dia kembali serius "Lahap, mana abang aku?"

"Dia orang ada dekat tempat latihan tempur" Fang dan rakan-rakan dia yang terus turun ke bawah ke tempat latihan tempur. Mereka terkejut melihat lantai latihan tempur, penuh dengan cat pelbagai warna. Siap ada lukisan gambar Kaizo sekali, gambar dia sedang kenyitkan mata. Fang rasa nak muntah pula melihat gambar abang dia yang terlampau gedik itu

"HAH! itu pun dia orang!" Fang pandang ke atas dan nampak Lynna sedang terbang menuju ke arah mereka. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pistol air dan lalu dia menembak ke arah mereka berempat. Fang ingatkan air yang keluar tetapi rupanya cat putih yang keluar. Habis muka dia menjadi putih. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying sempat mengelak, mereka menyorok di belakang Fang

"Apasal korang sorok belakang aku!"

"Hehehe.. maaf Fang" kata Boboiboy. Lynna datang lagi untuk menyerang mereka dengan cat pistol dia "ELAK SEMUA!" Boboiboy menjerit dan berlari ke tengah-tengah latihan tempur. Yaya terbang ke atas, Ying berlari ke tepi Boboiboy dan Fang pula berlari ke arah tepi dinding kapal angkasa. Dia mencari-cari abang dia

"Mana abang aku? tak kan kak Lynna seorang sahaja" Akhir soalan Fang terjawab juga. Kaizo muncul dengan pistol air dia, dia menembak ke arah adiknya, kali ini cat warna hitam pula yang kena badan Fang "ABANGGGGG!"

"Fang! kita kena berhentikan dia orang!" Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Taufan. Dia terbang ke atas untuk berlawan dengan Lynna dengan cat pistolnya. Yaya juga ada di situ untuk menolong Boboiboy Taufan. Di bawah pula, Fang yang penuh dengan cat, dari atas sehinggalah ke hujung kaki, dia akan berlawan dengan abangnya untuk hentikan kenakalan abangnya. Ying juga turut membantu Fang

"Serang mereka!" kata Fang. Dia berlari menuju ke arah abangnya "PENGIKAT BAYANG!" tetapi Kaizo melompat dan menembat cat pistolnya lagi ke arah adiknya

"PELAHANKAN MASA!" Ying pelahankan cat itu supaya Fang dapat elakkan dirinya. Fang tunduk dan berguling dan lalu menyerang abangnya lagi "TOLAKAN BAYANG!"

"DINDING TENAGA!" Dia mengelakkan dirinya daripada kena tolakan bayang itu "GARI TENAGA!" Dia mengari adiknya lagi. Kaizo datang dekat kepada adiknya dengan cat pistol itu. Fang takut melihat senyuman abang dia, ada sedikit sadis dan ada juga sedikit nakal

"Apa abang nak buat" kata Fang yang sedang takut itu

"SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJU!" Ying serang dari belakang Kaizo

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Kaizo dengan pantas sekali dia menyerang Ying sebelum dia menyerang Kaizo. Ying terkena dinding kapal angkasa dan terus tidak sedarkan diri. Dia sambung balik datang dekat dengan adiknya "Ala adik, abang nak bersuka ria sahaja" Terus Kaizo menembak adiknya

"TIDAKKKKKKKKK!"

Boboiboy Taufan dan Yaya terdengar jeritan dari Fang, mereka nampak Fang telah dipenuhi dengan cat hitam. Sudah nampak seperti hantu bayang pula "Apa korang sedang tengok tue" Lynnna terbang begitu laju dan menembak mereka berdua. Cat putih tersebut terkena Boboiboy Taufan

"Alamak! habis baju aku kena cat. CAKERA UDARA!" Lynna dengan gelak ketawa, dia letupan satu per satu cakera udara tersebut. Kaizo datang menolong Lynna, mereka berdua menembak cat pistol itu ke arah Boboiboy Taufan dan Yaya. Kaizo menyerang hoverboard Boboiboy Taufan, cat itu terkena bahagian bawah hoverboard itu dan menyebabkan hoverboard tidak dapat berfungsi dengan betul. Boboiboy Taufan jatuh di atas lantai kapal angkasa. Dia sudah kembali kepada Boboiboy yang asal. Sekarang tinggal Yaya pula

"Errmm... jangan serang saya, saya sendiri tidak mahu-" Yaya terus kena tembakan cat bertubi-tubi. Badan dia penuh dengan cat hitam dan putih

"YEAHHH! KITA BERJAYA!" menjerit Kaizo dan Lynna "Kita serang mereka lagi!"

"JANGANNNN!"

* * *

Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying sudah dihantar ke bumi semula. Masing-masing penuh dengan cat, habis baju sekolah mereka, muka, badan, kaki, tangan, semuanya penuh dengan cat. Ini gara-gara latihan tempur versi cat dari Kaizo dan Lynna dan yang paling teruk sekali ialah Fang. Dia seorang sahaja yang kena cat hitam, kawan-kawan dia semua pelbagai warna cat dia orang kena

"Aduh, macam mana kita boleh kalah dengan cat" mengeluh Boboiboy. Dia melihat dirinya yang sudah penuh dengan cat "Habislah aku kena marah dengan Tok Aba lepas nie"

"Manalah aku tahu Boboiboy" kata Fang dengan muka tidak puas hati "Aku sudah nampak macam orang minyak, TAHU TAK! geram betul aku"

"Haih, macamlah kita boleh terkena dengan latihan tempur versi cat" Yaya pula yang mengeluh "Dia orang bukannya guna kuasa sangat, kita yang lebih banyak gunakan kuasa daripada dia orang tapi boleh kalah juga"

"Aiyaa Yaya, dia orang berdua tue kan kuat. Macam mana kita mau kalahkan dia orang"

Mereka berempat duduk di tangga hadapan pintu rumah Fang sebab masing-masing tidak dapat menerima kekalahan latihan tempur tadi. Kaizo dan Lynna pula sudah turun ke bumi dan nampak mereka dengan muka sedih

"Kaizo, dia orang tengah sedihlah" bisik Lynna dengan gelakan kecil dia

"Hah! esok nak lagi latihan tempur versi cat?" kata Kaizo dengan nada ceria dia. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying pandang satu sama lain, terus mereka semua lari kecuali Fang "KAMI TAK NAK LATIHAN TEMPUR LAGIIII!" menjerit Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying

"Kamu pula, Pang? seronok kena cat?" tanya Kaizo. Fang hanya mengelengkan kepala

"Adik pergi mandi dulu" terus dia berlari ke dalam bilik dia "Aduh, macam mana aku nak bersihkan semua cat nie"

2 jam kemudian, Fang sudah keluar dari bilik airnya. Selepas sahaja dia jejak kaki diluar bilik airnya, terus Fang kena baling dengan telur pula "ABANGGGGGGGGGG!"

"hehehe.. alahai, kasihan adik aku" Kaizo peluk adiknya kuat-kuat "Pergi mandi balik, nanti abang buatkan makanan malam" Fang terfikir balik tentang kejadian petang tadi, dapur terbakar

"Eh, takpe takpe.. biar adik yang buatkan. Abang pergi tengok TV ke, tidur ke, tak pun pergi mandi lagi sekali ke"

"Hmm.. yelah" lalu Kaizo keluar dari bilik adiknya. Fang terpaksa pergi mandi balik

30 minit kemudian, Fang mengintai-intai di bilik tidurnya. Pastikan abangnya tiada di dalam bilik dia "Ok, abang takde" dia terus keluar dari bilik air dengan badan yang sudah bersih. Dia terus membuka almari pakaian untuk mengambil baju tidurnya, abang dia keluar dari almari tersebut dan menembak cat pistol dekat adiknya. Habis badannya terkena cat putih. Muka Fang merah, kepala dia sudah berapi-api, hati dia panas kerana dia baru sahaja selesai bersihkan dirinya

"PENGIKAT BAYANG!" dia mengikat abangnya "Abang duduk dekat situ diam-diam"

"Ala, abang baru nak main dengan adik"

Fang masuk ke dalam bilik air semula dan menghempas pintu bilik airnya dengan begitu kuat sekali. Kaizo terpaksalah duduk diam, dia tidak boleh buat apa pun kerana sudah diikat oleh adiknya

1 jam kemudian, Fang keluar dari bilik air. Badan dia sudah kembali bersih dan wangi. Dia nampak abang dia sudah tertidur dengan lena. Dia memakai baju tidurnya sebelum mengangkat abang dia menggunakan kuasa bayang dia. Dia hantar abangnya ke bilik dia dan letakkan di atas katilnya "Selamat malam abang" dia cium dahi abangnya "Fang tetap sayangkan abang walaupun hari ini banyak kali abang kenakan adik" Ketika dia turun ke bawah dan dia dapati ruang tamu sudah menjadi kelam kabut seperti ada puting beliung yang lalu di situ, habis semua barang berselerak, gambar-gambar yang ada di dalam bingkai gambar, habis dikeluarkannya dan muka-muka yang ada di dalam gambar itu, habis di conteng. Dia melihat dapur pula, habis makanan semua kena makan. Telur pun habis pecah, lantai penuh dengan sisa-sisa makanan

"Aduh" Fang menepuk dahinya "Cepatlah esok, aku sudah tidak larat lagi" dia periksa bilik lain pula, mana tahu bilik lain pun bersepah juga. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik tetamu dan nampak Lynna sedang tidur nyenyak "Aik, kak Lynna ada lagi dekat sini?" Fang masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut dan lalu menyelimutkan Lynna

"Selamat malam kak Lynna"

Selepas sahaja dia menutup pintu bilik tetamu, sudah tiba giliran dia untuk bersihkan satu rumah "Tidur lambatlah aku malam nie"

* * *

"PANG! BANGUNNNNN!"

"TAK NAK! ADIK TAK NAK LATIHAN TEMPUR VERSI CAT LAGI!"

"Mengigau ke apa budak nie" dia jentik hidung adiknya dan terus Fang bangun "Bangun pun budak busuk nie"

"ABANG SUDAH OK!" Fang peluk abangnya "Adik rindu dengan abang yang garang. Adik tak pernah cakap ini dekat abang tapi adik sangat bersyukur mempunyai abang yang garang, tegas dan juga ganas. Terima kasih kerana selalu marahkan adik kalau adik buat silap atau adik tidak dengar cakap abang, terima kasih abang"

"Kau nie mengigau ke! sampai nak berterima kasih pula!" dia melepaskan pelukan adiknya itu. Dihati dia sangat terharu dengan kata-kata adiknya tetapi "KAU TAK NAK PERGI SEKOLAH KE HARI INI! BANGUN LAMBAT! TIDUR LAMBAT! APA NAK JADI DENGAN KAU!" Fang melihat jam di dinding, nak dekat pukul 7:30 pagi

"ALAMAK!" Fang bergegas ke bilik airnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Kaizo keluarkan dari bilik tidurnya dan terus ke dapur. Sebelum Lynna balik ke rumahnya, dia telah sediakan sarapan pagi untuk Fang dan Kaizo. Ada juga bekalan makanan khas untuk Fang

"ABANG! ADIK PERGI KE SEKOLAH DULU!"

"AMBIK MAKANAN NIE SEKALI! LYNNA SUDAH BUAT UNTUK KAU!" bergema satu rumah. Fang berlari balik ke dalam dapur untuk mengambil bekalan makanan dia dan terus dia pergi ke sekolah. Kaizo rasa pelik, sekejap betul adik dia mandi "Adik aku nie mandi ke tak?" Dia malas nak fikirkan sangat, terus dia menjamu selera dengan senyuman yang orang lain tidak pernah nampak. Dia tersenyum kerana kata-kata adiknya di bilik tadi

"Terima kasih adik"

* * *

Kaizo telah mengheret Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ke kapal angkasa, mereka ditugaskan untuk membersihkan kapal angkasa yang penuh dengan cat "Aik, apasal kau kena bersihkan sekali? kau bukannya ada semalam" tanya Boboiboy kepada Gopal

"Mana aku tahu, aku baru nak lari tapi Kapten Kaizo sudah heret aku ke sini" menangis dia sambil mop lantai kapal angkasa "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya semalam?"

"Kau nak tahu ke?" muncul Fang dengan nada sindiran dia

"Mestilah nak" kata Gopal. Dia tidak sabar untuk mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya tentang kejadian semalam. Fang tersenyum lebar dan terus memanggil abang dia

"ABANGG! GOPAL NAK KENA LATIHAN TEMPUR VERSI CAT HARI INI!"

"DEY! apa kau buat nie"

"Oh, kau nak rasa yea" muncul Kapten Kaizo dengan cat pistolnya. Gopal menelan ludah dan terus lari dari situ "TIDAKKKKKKKKKK!" Kaizo mengejar Gopal sampai ke tempat latihan tempur

"Kau nie Fang, saja nak kenakan si Gopal tue"

"Ala, aku gurau aje" Boboiboy geram sangat, terus dia mop muka Fang

"WOI! KAU NIE MEMANG NAK KENA!" Dia angkat baldi yang penuh dengan buih dan lalu dia jirus di atas Boboiboy

"FANGGGGGG!"

"Eh kejap, apasal kita pula yang kena bersihkan kapal angkasa nie, bukan si Adudu ke yang buat abang aku semalam, apasal dia tak kena pula" kata Fang sambil berfikir

"Ha ahlah, betul juga kata kau" kata Boboiboy "Apa kata kita heret dia sekali ke sini untuk menolong kita orang bersihkan kapal angkasa ini!"

"APA KAU KATA! KAU NAK SI KEPALA KOTAK TUE MASUK KE DALAM KAPAL ANGKASA NIE!" Muncul Kaizo dengan pistol cat dia lagi "Kamu berdua akan dikenakan hukuman latihan tempur selama 5 bulan, setiap hari! FAHAM!"

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

 **Anyway, i want to say thank you for supporting me all this time, thank you for your love and care for me :3 thank you for everything, no matter who you are, where are you from, doesn't matter if you are silence reader or not, thank you but this is not the end of me yet xD or the story :D this fanfic will go on**

 **Oklah, kita akan berjumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya!**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **mister mimpi - cian cik mimpi kena buli dengan abang dia.. jaga cik mimpi ku elok-elok, jangan bagi dia hukuman yang berat-berat.. hehehe xD T_T i gonna miss you cik mimpi! uwaaaaa! kapten kaizo! please hug me xD**

 **Fangcool - author rasa nak menangis pula apabila author baca review kamu T_T thank you sebab ambil berat tentang author tapi jangan risau, author sudah habis belajar :) author pandai bahagikan masa.. thank you kerana sayangkan author ini :3 author tulis sampai setiap hari pun sebab sudah terlalu sayangkan fanfic ini.. rasa macam fanfic nie, is already part of my life.. banyak lagi author nak luahkan tapi biarkan aje lah.. emosi pula author nie xD maaf yea**

 **LizzNP - Hehehe.. apa akan terjadi seterusnya xD tunggu sahajalah**

 **Nitaaa - jangan sedih nitaa, tunggu sahaja apa author akan buat nanti :D tapi itu kan dalam masa depan dia orang sahaja.. hmmmm.. tak kan author nak tulis sampai dia orang habis high school xD**

 **Ililara - persoalannya, adakah author akan ubahkan masa depan dia orang semua :D kita tunggu dan lihat sahaja nanti!**


	37. Alam Mistik Part I

**Hai semua! maaf sebab lambat sangat update T_T itu sebab author kena hukuman dengan Kapten Kaizo**

 **Oklah, hari ini chapter.. entahlah, baca sahajalah :P tak tahulah kalau korang nak menangis ke tak dengan chapter ini.. hehe**

 **Terima kasih kerana sentiasa memberi review! untuk readers baru, WELCOME! and thank you dengan review kamu :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Alam Mistik Part I

"So, you knew my secret"

Bella dan Fang duduk di tepi pandai setelah Fang mengetahui rahsia Bella. Beberapa hari yang lepas, Fang selalu membuka satu website yang penuh dengan cerita-cerita detektif yang bernama Iris. Iris adalah seorang detektif wanita untuk membongkar disebalik rahsia-rahsia penjenayah yang berluasa di sebuah bandar, dia dan seorang pembantu yang bernama Hanna. Authornya seorang budak yang sebaya dengan Fang, dia tertarik dengan cerita detektif sehingga membuatkan dia tertunggu-tunggu dengan cerita yang seterusnya. Suatu hari, Fang mengulangkaji pelajarannya di perpuskataan Pulau Rintis, dia juga ingin melarikan diri daripada abangnya dan juga latihan tempur. Fang ternampak sebuah buku nota dan pen yang ada di depannya, pemilik buku nota itu telah pergi mengambil buku tetapi dia tidak sangka pula pemiliknya ialah Bella. Dia terbaca apa yang tertulis di dalam buku nota itu, terdapat nota-nota ringkas dan juga plot-plot untuk cerita seterusnya tentang detektif Iris

Fang terus mengemas buku-bukunya dan terus keluar dari perpuskataan tersebut. Dia tidak mahu Bella tahu dia telah mencuri baca nota-nota dia, jadi Fang terus sahaja pergi ke kedai Tok Aba dan mengulangkaji di sana sahaja walaupun dia tahu Gopal akan membuat bising nanti

"Hai korang" Suara Fang tidak begitu ceria, dia meletak buku-buku latihannya di atas meja kaunter kedai Tok Aba. Boboiboy dan Gopal ternampak sesuatu di wajah Fang, seperti dia mengetahui rahsia tentang seseorang. Fang duduk di bangku kedai dan dia hanya membuka buku latihan matematik dia. Gopal menyuruh Boboiboy pergi tegur Fang

"Fang? kau ok ke?" tanya Boboiboy. Dia berasa pelik dengan kawan baiknya, selalunya dia membuat bising tetapi hari ini dia senyap sahaja "Fang?" panggil Boboiboy lagi tetapi Fang tidak menyahut panggilan dari dia

"Dey! apasal kau senyap sahaja" giliran Gopal pula untuk memanggil Fang tetapi Fang masih lagi dalam keadaan diam. Dia hanya tumpukan perhatian dengan soalan-soalan matematik. Gopal pandang ke arah Boboiboy dan tidak tahu macam mana untuk memanggil Fang dan memberitahu mereka kenapa dan apa yang berlaku tadi "Wei, wei, tengok belakang kau" kata Gopal kepada Boboiboy

Boboiboy pusing kebelakang dan nampak Bella sedang bersilang tangan dengan muka marah dia "Kau buat apa dekat sini? Kau ke yang buat Fang sampai tak tegur kita orang" Bella hanya hiraukan sahaja mereka berdua, dia berjalan menuju ke Fang dan mengusik-usik bahu Fang

Fang pusing kebelakang dan tidak rasa terkejut melihat Bella ada di situ "Kau nak apa? nak cari pasal dengan aku lagi ke?"

"Yeah right, you know why am i here" kata Bella

"Aku tahu kenapa kau datang ke sini"

"Aku, kau, tempat lain, aku nak cakap dengan kau tentang sesuatu" Fang mengemas balik buku-buku latihan dia "Nanti aku datang balik" kata Fang kepada Boboiboy dan Gopal

"Hati-hati Fang. Kalau ada apa-apa hal, hubungi sahaja kita orang" Fang hanya berikan senyuman kepada kawan-kawan dia dan terus dia ikut Bella. Kemana dia nak bawa Fang, dia ikut sahaja. Mereka berhenti di tepi pantai dan duduk di tepi

"So, you knew my secret" kata Bella sambil bermain-main dengan pasir pantai dengan menggunakan kakinya

"So? kau nak aku bocorkan rahsia kau ke?"

"Aku kenal kau, Fang. Aku tahu kau tak kan bocorkan rahsia sesiapa walaupun orang itu adalah musuh kau sendiri" Bella berhenti main dengan pasir, dia pandang terus ke laut. Dia melihat orang-orang bermandi manda dengan gembira, gelak ketawa bersuka ria tanpa perlu risaukan masalah yang ada di dunia "Aku sebenarnya dipindahkan ke sini sebab kawan baik aku sendiri tapi aku tak tahulah nak panggil dia kawan baik aku atau tidak sebab sampai sekarang dia tidak menghubungi aku lagi"

"Kenapa dengan kawan baik kau?"

"Kau tak perlulah tahu sebab apa, biarlah perkara ini menjadi rahsia tapi apa yang aku, aku terima sahaja tuduhan dari dia dan orang lain. Tuduhan itu menyebabkan aku dibuang sekolah. Setelah aku masuk ke sekolah ini, aku mahu menutup kisah-kisah aku di sekolah lama aku, jadi aku mengubah segala-galanya tentang diri aku. Nota-nota yang kau baca tadi, itu sahajalah tempat yang aku dapat menjadi diri aku sendiri"

"Kau menjadi begini sebab kisah lama kau? Tapi kenapa aku perlu menjadi mangsa kau? kenapa orang lain perlu menderita dengan perbuatan kau" Bella mengalirkan air matanya, dia tahu, apa yang dia buat terhadap Fang dan pelajar lain juga adalah salah dia juga

"Sebab aku tahu kau tabah dengan apa jua rintangan yang kau dapat. Aku tahu kau dapat mengatasinya. Aku dengar cerita tentang kau tetapi beberapa banyak kali kau ditimpa nasib malang, kau tetap bangkit semula, kau tidak akan lari. Aku mengaku, aku kagum dengan ketabahan kau" dia mengelap air matanya dan lalu tersenyum disebalik kesedihan dia

"Tapi, aku bukanlah tabah ataupun kuat seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Ada orang pernah kata dekat aku, setiap manusia di bumi ini ada kelemahannya dan setiap orang akan cuba menutup kelemahannya supaya orang lain tidak nampak. Mereka akan menjadi orang lain, tetapi yang hanya nampak diri kita sendiri adalah orang yang terlalu sayangkan diri kita tapi kalau kau berterusan dengan lakonan kau, aku yakin, kau tak akan hidup dengan sempurna. Mungkin pada masa sekarang, kehidupan kau cukup gembira tapi lama-kelamaan nanti, kau akan sengsara juga"

"Siapa orang yang selalu menasihati kau tue?" tanya Bella

"Abang aku dan juga kak Lynna tapi selebihannya kak Lynna. Dia banyak menasihati aku bila aku dalam kesusahan, aku masih ingat lagi tahun lepas. Aku lari dari rumah sebab abang aku mungkir janji tapi nasib aku begitu baik kerana aku terjumpa dengan kak Lynna. Dia yang menasihati aku, dia juga yang pujuk aku balik ke rumah. Abang aku dan kak Lynna adalah segala-galanya bagi aku, begitu juga dengan kawan-kawan aku. Tanpa mereka, tak mungkin aku menjadi diri aku yang sekarang" kata Fang "Jadi, aku nak kau buangkan sahaja lakonan kau. Tunjukkanlah diri kau yang sebenar, aku pasti, kawan-kawan kau tidak akan lari daripada kau jika mereka tahu perkara yang sebenarnya"

"Terima kasih Fang" Bella rasa malu untuk melihat muka Fang. Selama ini dia selalu sakitkan hati Fang, buat dia merana dan pelbagai lagi, mungkin sebab dia ada rasa sedikit suka dengan Fang. Mereka berdua duduk di situ tanpa berkata lagi, kedua-duanya sedang melihat keindahan pantai, langit yang biru, udara yang segar, angin yang bertiupan begitu tenang sekali dan gelak ketawa dari pengunjung-pengunjung pantai. Rasa seperti bebas dari segala-galanya, pemikiran pun jadi tenang, tidak perlu fikir masalah peribadi atau hal-hal lain tetapi itu semuanya berakhir begitu sekejap

Fang nampak orang ramai berlari berkeliaran, semuanya menjadi kelam kabut. Fang dan Bella bangun untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan mereka semua lari "Bella, kau lari dari sini. Selamatkan diri kau"

"Tapi kau macam mana?" Fang hanya berikan senyuman kepada Bella

"Jangan risau tentang aku" Fang ingin pergi selamatkan orang ramai tetapi tangan dia dipegang oleh Bella "Kenapa kau pegang tangan aku! kan aku dah cakap tadi, pergi selamatkan diri kau"

"Tapi.."

"ISK! kau nie menyusah-" Fang ternampak sebuah bebola api yang begitu besar datang ke arah mereka. Dia menarik Bella kebelakang dia untuk melindungi Bella daripada terkena serangan tersebut "PELINDUNG BAYANG!"

Tetapi bebola api itu lebih kuat daripada pelindung bayang Fang

* * *

"BOBOIBOY! GOPAL!" Yaya dan Ying berlari ke arah mereka dengan muka cemas "KECEMASAN! ADA SERANGAN DI PANTAI!"

"serangan?! siapa yang serang?"

"Kita tiada masa nie, cepat sahaja ikut kami!" kata Ying. Boboiboy dan Gopal pandang satu sama lain dan terus ikut Yaya dan Ying. Tok Aba menjadi risau, lalu dia membuka television tersebut untuk mendengar berita tentang serangan di pantai Pulau Rintis

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sudah terlambat, pantai mereka sudah menjadi seperti medan perang. Suasana di situ telah menjadi suram, tiada lagi kedengaran gelak ketawa, semuanya telah digantikan dengan suara tangisan. Ramai yang tercedera, ada yang sempat selamatkan diri mereka. Mereka terdengar bunyi siren ambulance dan ada juga yang menjerit-jerit mencari ahli keluarga mereka atau kawan-kawan mereka yang terkena serangan tersebut. Mereka turun ke pantai untuk mencari orang-orang yang terselamat. Mereka angkat serpihan-serpihan kayu kedai yang musnah akibat serangan tadi. Boboiboy dan Gopal cuba alihan sepohon pokok kelapa yang tumbang dan terkena kaki seorang remaja lelaki. Yaya dan Ying pula pergi menolong seorang kanak-kanak lelaki yang menangis mencari keluarga dia. Mereka cuba tenangkan kanak-kanak lelaki itu

"Apa yang sudah berlaku di sini?" Kaizo sudah muncul di situ. Dia juga mendapat berita tersebut dari Ochobot dan dia terus menghubungi adiknya untuk memeriksa samada dia selamat atau tidak tetapi adiknya tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Kaizo menjadi risau, dia terus ke pantai

"Ada orang menyerang pantai kita, Kapten Kaizo" kata Yaya sambil memujuk kanak-kanak lelaki itu supaya berhenti menangis

"Hmm.. ada nampak adik aku?" Dia mencari-cari adiknya di pantai itu tetapi tidak jumpa "Kemana budak nie pergi"

"Tadi dia ada dekat kedai Tok Aba, lepas itu Bella panggil dia pula" kata Boboiboy "Abang Kaizo tak menghubungi dia ke?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi dia tetapi dia tidak menjawab panggilan dia"

"Pelik aku" Boboiboy teruskan dengan pertolongan dia "tapi.." dia pergi ke tempat yang jauh sedikit, banyak barang yang berterabur di atas pasir pantai seperti baju, makanan, meja, sebahagian daripada kerusi yang sudah patah. Gopal pula menolong seorang pak cik tua yang tidak sempat untuk menyelamatkan diri tetapi syukur tiada kecederaan yang teruk berlaku terhadapnya. Pak cik itu cuma dalam trauma dan ketakutan sahaja, Gopal hantar ke ambulance untuk tenangkan dia. Yaya telah menjumpai ibu kepada kanak-kanak lelaki itu, mereka berpelukan. Tangisan mereka membuatkan Yaya menangis juga. Ying mengutip sampah-sampah yang ada di pantai, dan lalu masukan ke dalam plastik hitam besar. Kaizo masih lagi mencari adiknya sehinggalah dia ternampak tangan yang berada di bawah bumbung kedai. Kaizo dengan bantuan daripada orang ramai, mengangkat bumbung itu tetapi tangan itu bukan milik adiknya. Budak perempuan itu masih lagi hidup, dia perlukan rawatan dengan segera. Pasukan penyelamat mengangkat budak perempuan itu dan bawa terus ke ambulance

"Eh, itu Bella" muncul Boboiboy disebelah Kaizo "Kalau Bella ada dekat sini.. FANG!" Boboiboy mencari kawan baiknya di pantai tersebut. Kaizo juga turut menyertai Boboiboy untuk mencari adiknya

"FANGGG!" Panggil Boboiboy

"PANGG!"

"FANGG!" Boboiboy mencari di suatu tempat ke suatu tempat, di tepi-tepi kedai yang sudah musnah, di bawah pokok yang sudah tumbang dan juga di bawah-bawah barangan yang terkumpul di suatu tempat tetapi dia gagal menjumpai Fang "FANGGG! MANA KAU!" Boboiboy cuba menghubungi jam kuasa Fang, mungkin jam kuasa Fang berbunyi di situ

"FANGGGGG!" Boboiboy pandang ke arah Yaya dan Ying yang menjerit sebentar tadi. Mereka berdua menutup mulut mereka kerana tergaman melihat kawan baik mereka kelihatan seperti tidak bernyawa lagi. Kaizo berlari ke arah mereka, begitu juga dengan Gopal. Dia pula, dia tidak dapat menerima kenyataan. Apa yang dia lihat, semuanya seperti bergerak secara pelahan. Dia nampak Yaya dan Ying terduduk di atas pasir dan lalu menangis di depan badan Fang. Gopal mengoyang-goyangkan badan Fang supaya dia bangun tetapi tiada pergerakan dari dia

"PANGGG!" Kaizo berlari dan menolak Gopal ke tepi. Dia peluk adiknya sekuat hati. Kaizo pegang pipi adiknya, kepala adiknya yang penuh dengan darah. Dia tidak dapat menahan kesedihan dihati, dia tidak dapat menerima kenyataan yang adiknya sudah pergi buat selama-lamanya. Yaya datang dekat untuk menyentuh jari Fang tetapi Ying pegang tangan Yaya, dia hanya gelengkan kepalanya sahaja. Boboiboy masih lagi berdiri kaku, sedikit demi sedikit, kakinya akhirnya terjatuh dan terduduk di tepi pantai itu. Dia tidak berkata apa, dia cuma mengalirkan air matanya sahaja

"Fang" bisik Boboiboy "kawan baik aku" dia merangkak dengan begitu cepat "FANGGGGG!" Boboiboy merangkak ke arah Kaizo yang masih lagi memeluk adiknya "FANGGG! KENAPA KAU HARUS PERGI TERLEBIH DAHULU!" Dia menjerit di situ seperti orang gila "Kenapa Fang, KENAPA?! kau rakan seperjuangan aku, kau sepatutnya berada di sisi aku, menentang musuh kita bersama tapi kau tinggalkan kami terlebih dahulu" Boboiboy menangis, dia tidak mahu melihat muka kawan dia kerana dia tahu, senyuman di muka kawan dia tak akan kembali lagi. Tiada lagi suara marah Fang, tiada lagi gelakan dari Fang, tiada lagi kawan untuk bergaduh selepas ini. Gopal hanya melihat Boboiboy menangis di situ. Yaya dan Ying berpelukan, tangisan mereka dapat didengari oleh Gopal. Kaizo hanya berdiam sahaja, dia hanya peluk adiknya tetapi kenapa badan adiknya masih lagi panas? Adakah dia masih hidup lagi?

"Pang, dengar tak suara abang?" Kaizo cuba gerakkan tangan dan kepala adik tetapi ia seperti sudah kehilangan nyawa "Pang! kalau kau masih hidup lagi, bangun! jangan buat abang risau!"

"Hidup lagi?" Boboiboy cuba pegang tangan Fang, badan dia masih panas lagi. Nadi jantungnya masih lagi ada tapi apa maknanya semua ini? Kaizo bangun dan mengangkat adiknya, dia perlu pergi ke kapal angkasa, dia perlu selamatkan adiknya. Nyawa adiknya masih lagi boleh diselamatkan. Dia hiraukan sahaja kawan-kawan adiknya yang berada di situ. Dia menghubungi Lahap dengan segera

"Abang Kaizo!" Boboiboy menjerit tetapi Kaizo sudah pergi jauh dari situ "Apa yang berlaku sebenarnya?"

"Boboiboy, Fang masih hidup lagi ke?" Yaya mengelap air matanya, dia cuba untuk berhenti menangis

"Aku tak tahu Yaya, aku tidak pasti tapi apa yang kita perlu buat sekarang ini, kita berdoa sahaja agar Fang dapat diselamatkan"

* * *

Boboiboy duduk di tepi tingkap biliknya, dia hanya termenung sahaja. Dia kelihatan tidak semangat untuk membuat apa-apa, pemikiran dia hanya fikirkan tentang Fang

 _"Fang, kenapa muka kau muram sahaja?" tanya Boboiboy pada suatu pagi sabtu. Fang hanya duduk di bangku kedai Tok Aba sambil bermain-main dengan air hot chocolate nya "Fang? ceritalah kenapa"_

 _"Takde apa-apalah Boboiboy, kau suka sangat sibuk dengan urusan aku"_

 _"Hehehe... tak boleh ke?" Boboiboy duduk di sebelah kawan dia "Ceritalah dekat aku apa masalah kau, mungkin aku boleh bantu kau"_

 _"Yelah, aku ceritalah" Fang menghela nafas "Aku sebenarnya fikirkan tentang masa depan aku"_

 _"Masa depan kau?"_

 _"Ha ah, aku sepatutnya tak nak beritahu korang tentang perkara ini tapi disebabkan kau suka sangat sibuk dalam hal aku, jadi aku cerita sahajalah" Boboiboy rasa bersalah pula memaksa Fang ceritakan tentang hal peribadi dia. Sebelum Fang sempat bercerita, dia berkata sesuatu kepada Fang_

 _"Aku rasa kau tak perlu bercerita dekat aku, mungkin belum tiba masanya untuk kau beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya dekat kita orang" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Aku pasti, kita semua akan tetap lagi bersama tapi kalau kau pergi jauh dari sini, jangan lupa hubungi aku tau! Aku akan rasa sedih apabila kawan-kawan yang aku sayangi tidak lagi menghubungi aku. Semua persahabatan kita di sini akan kekal selama-lamanya"_

 _"Itu kau tak perlu risau, aku akan tetap hubungi kau. Kau adalah kawan dan persaingan aku yang terhebat tapi jangan beritahu yang lain, sebab di antara kita semua, aku memang tak nak kehilangan kau sebab kau adalah kawan terbaik aku. Kau juga yang tidak berputus asa untuk mendapatkan aku balik bila abang aku sudah bawa aku pergi, aku memang hargai persahabatan kau dan aku"_

 _"Terima kasih Fang" mereka berdua duduk di situ sambil menikmati air mereka, suasana yang sepi terus menjadi riuh rendah dengan kehadiran kawan-kawan mereka yang lain. Boboiboy nampak wajah Fang bertukar menjadi ceria tapi apa rahsia Fang yang dia hampir nak beritahu tadi? Tak apalah, sekarang ini, biarlah Fang bergembira dengan kawan-kawan dia. Boboiboy sertai kawan-kawan dia yang sedang gelak ketawa mendengar lawak jenaka Gopal_

"Boboiboy" Ochobot muncul di muka pintu bilik Boboiboy "Kau ok ke?" dia terbang masuk dan nampak air mata Boboiboy sedang mengalir. Boboiboy memeluk Ochobot secara tiba-tiba. Dia membalas balik pelukan dari Boboiboy "Semuanya akan selamat, Boboiboy"

"Terima kasih Ochobot" kata Boboiboy dengan nada sedih dia lagi "Ermm.. boleh tak kau tinggalkan aku bersendirian dulu"

"Takpe ke Boboiboy?"

"Takpe" Ochobot dengan berat hati, dia tinggalkan kawan dia bersendirian di biliknya. Boboiboy kembali termenung di luar tingkap sambil melihat di langit. Dia tahu Fang sekarang berada di dalam kapal angkasa, dalam pemikiran dia, dia asyik terdengar suara Fang tapi..

"Eh! siapa kau!" Boboiboy terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang di luar tingkapnya "JANGANNNNNN!"

* * *

Gopal yang sudah hilang selera makan, dia asyik perhatikan donut lobak merah yang ada di atas pinggannya. Kepala dia terbaring di atas meja makan rumahnya. Donut lobak merah itu teringatkan dia tentang kejadian yang cukup istimewa buat dia

 _"Laparnya" Gopal pegang perutnya yang dari tadi asyik berbunyi sahaja. Dia dan Fang dalam perjalanan ke kedai Tok Aba selepas sahaja tamat persekolahan mereka "Laparnyaa" kata Gopal lagi. Fang yang berada disebelah dia, dia sudah bosan mendengar Gopal mengeluh kelaparan. Dia keluarkan donut lobak merah yang dia beli di kantin sekolah tadi. Fang membahagikan donut itu kepada dua_

 _"Ambiklah" Fang bagi sebahagian donut itu kepada Gopal. Mata Gopal berkebil-kebil kerana dia tidak yakin adakah ini kawan dia atau orang lain? "Kau kenapa? tak nak sudah, aku makan"_

 _"Eh! nak nak!" Gopal mengambil donut itu dan terus dia makan dalam satu suap sahaja "Baru lega perut aku tapi tak cukup"_

 _"Ala, nanti dekat kedai Tok Aba kau pergilah beli makanan tapi kenapa kau tak makan waktu rehat tadi?"_

 _"Aku sebenarnya aku lupa nak bawa duit hari ini" Fang nampak muka sedih Gopal_

 _"Kasihan kau" kata Fang "Disebabkan aku terlampau baik sangat hari ini, apa kata aku belanja kau makan, nak tak?" Gopal terus peluk Fang sambil menangis kerana terlalu gembira "Isk kau nie, tak payahlah nak peluk aku"_

 _"Ala Fang, bukannya selalu pun tapi kau hari ini terlampau baik sangat dengan aku sampai sanggup kau bahagikan donut lobak merah kegemaran kau tue. Kaulah sahabat sejati ku! terima kasih Fang"_

 _"Yelah" Fang lepaskan pelukan dari Gopal tadi_

 _"Kau sebenarnya tidaklah sejahat mana pun, ada juga kebaikannya kau nie"_

 _"Oh! selama ini kau ingat aku nie jahatlah yea!" Fang kasi penumbuk dekat Gopal_

 _"Dey! mana ada! maksud aku, sekeras-keras hati kau pun, ada juga kelembutannya. Kau dengan sikap panas baran, tak reti nak sabar tapi aku tak sangka pula kau sungguh prihatin dengan kawan-kawan kau"_

 _"Hmm.. bukan ke Boboiboy yang ada sikap prihatin dia tue"_

 _"Yelah, dia memang macam tue, tapi kau nie yang pelik. Panas baran macam mana pun sikap kau, kau tetap sayangkan kawan-kawan kau semua" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Cubalah kau ikut perangai Boboiboy, kan bagus"_

 _"Buat apa aku nak ikut dia, dia adalah diri dialah, aku diri aku sendiri lah. Sudah itu memang sifat aku yang suka marah orang, mengamuk tak tentu pasal tapi kalau tentang kawan-kawan aku atau abang aku, aku mestilah hargai mereka semua. Sudahlah, jom kita pergi makan, kau order apa sahaja yang kau nak, aku yang bayarkan"_

Memori itu 3 minggu lepas, dia tergelak selepas itu kerana dia memesan terlampau banyak sangat makanan sampai tidak cukup duit Fang untuk membayarnya. Dia dan Fang dikenakan denda selepas itu, denda basuh pinggan mangkuk kedai Tok Aba. Itu pertama kali Fang tidak mengamuk dekat dia dan pertama kali mereka bergurau senda tanpa mencari pasal antara satu sama lain. Gopal mengelap air matanya. Dia mengangkat kepala yang terbaring di atas meja makan, tangan dia secara pelahan-lahan mengambil donut lobak merah itu

"Fang, aku makan untuk kau"

* * *

Suasana di taman permainan sungguh sunyi sekali kerana kanak-kanak semuanya sudah dibawah pulang oleh ibubapa mereka. Mereka takut kejadian yang sama akan berlaku lagi di taman permainan itu. Yaya yang sedang menghayunkan dirinya di buai, dia tidak memikirkan tentang apa-apa kecuali kejadian tadi. Dia dan Ying terkejut melihat badan Fang yang terdampar di tepi pantai dan sekelilingnya penuh dengan sampah-sampah dan sisa-sisa dari kedai yang sudah musnah akibat serangan tadi

 _"Boleh aku duduk disebelah kau?" tanya Yaya sambil meletakkan buku-buku latihannya di atas meja perpuskataan sekolah. Fang mengangguk sahaja kepada Yaya "Terima kasih Fang" Yaya nampak Fang sedang membaca novel yang di dapat daripada kawan-kawan dia_

 _"Kau suka dengan novel tue?"_

 _"Mestilah suka! aku sebelum ini mana pernah baca mana-mana novel tapi semenjak aku terjumpa satu website nie, aku terus minat"_

 _"Website apa yang kau jumpa tue?" tanya Yaya_

 _"Website ini khas untuk satu author nie, dia selalu menulis cerita-cerita seorang detektif yang bernama Iris. Dari situ aku terus minat dengan cerita detektif" kata Fang dengan cerianya "Kalau kau nak tengok website tue, nanti aku bagi link dia"_

 _"Terima kasih Fang" Yaya tergelak sedikit melihat kawan dia tiba-tiba sahaja teruja dengan benda yang dia minat_

 _"Kenapa kau gelak?" Fang rasa hairan, dia ada buat lawak ke? fikir Fang_

 _"Maaf, aku gelak sebab sebelum ini kau mana pernah teruja dengan sesuatu benda yang kau minat kecuali donut lobak merah kau tue. Kau seperti di dalam dunia kau sendiri"_

 _"Entahlah Yaya, aku kadang-kadang nak juga berkongsi dengan orang lain benda yang aku minat tapi kadang-kadang aku takut kalau aku berkongsi dengan orang yang tidak sama minat dengan aku. Gopal minat hantu dan video game dia, Boboiboy minat bola sepak, aku minat bola keranjang, belajar, kebersihan, buku novel detektif nie"_

 _"Ala Fang, kau berkongsi sahajalah dengan aku" kata Yaya "Kau kongsilah dengan aku tentang cerita-cerita detektif yang kau pernah baca, aku sudi mendengarnya" lalu Fang bercerita tentang kisah-kisah detektif Iris kepada Yaya. Dia tidak leka menceritakannya kepada Yaya sampai mereka tidak dengar loceng sekolah berbunyi. Yaya begitu tekun mendengar dan Fang pula rasa seronok bercerita, mereka seperti berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Pengawas perpuskataan yang ada di situ terpaksa menghalau mereka keluar kerana waktu rehat sudah tamat. Yaya dan Fang terpaksa balik ke kelas mereka_

 _"Maaflah aku ganggu kau tadi. Kau sepatutnya nak buat latihan dekat perpuskataan tadi, tapi aku ganggu kau pula"_

 _"Jangan risaulah Fang, aku tak marah tapi nanti kau kenal-kenalkan lah aku dengan novel detektif yang lain. Aku teringin juga nak baca"_

 _"Hah! kita jumpa dekat kedai buku lepas habis sekolah. Bolehlah aku tunjukkan dekat kau, novel detektif mana yang kau patut baca, lagipun aku nak beli novel detektif baru"_

 _"Ok! jumpa selepas sekolah nanti" Fang dan Yaya terus naik ke tangga, mereka berborak sehingga Fang terpaksa masuk ke dalam kelas dia. Mereka melambai-lambai ke arah diri masing-masing_

Yaya tiba-tiba sahaja teringat tentang memori itu "Fang, kalau kau tiada nanti, dengan siapa lagi aku nak baca novel detektif bersama" Air mata Yaya mengalir keluar dan terus jatuh ke atas pasir. Terlalu sakit dihatinya memikirkan tentang memori itu

"YAYA!" Yaya terdengar jeritan dari Ochobot "Yaya! ada kecemasan!"

"Kecemasan?" Ochobot terbang ke arah Yaya "Kecemasan apa Ochobot?"

"Boboiboy" Yaya terus peluk Ochobot dan berlari ke rumah Boboiboy

* * *

Ying berguling-guling di atas katilnya. Radio di biliknya asyik bermainkan lagu-lagu sedih sampai Ying sendiri tidak tahan. Dia bangun dan terus menutup Radio tersebut "Takde lagu yang lebih ceria ke" marah Ying kepada radio tersebut. Bila fikirkan balik tentang lagu sedih, dia teringat memory dia bersama dengan Fang

 _"Apa kau tengah buat tue?" Ying berdiri di belakang Fang sambil melihat Fang sedang mencari-cari sebuah lagu di laptop nya. Ying dan Yaya terserempak dengan Fang di perpuskataan Pulau Rintis. Yaya telah pergi mencari bahan rujukan untuk project darjah 6 mereka_

 _"Aku tengah cari lagu" Fang tidak mengalih pandangannya. Dia terlalu sibuk mencari sebuah lagu sedih dan bermakna untuk persembahan dia nanti. Ini sebab cikgu Papa Zola yang memaksa dia buat persembahan lagi_

 _"Lagu? Lagu apa?"_

 _"Hmm.. entahlah, aku tengah takde idea nak nyanyi lagu apa" Dia melihat-lihat lirik yang sesuai untuk persembahan dia tetapi satu pun tidak tertarik dihatinya. Ying duduk disebelah Fang "Kau ada idea tak?"_

 _"Aku tak berapa mahir sangat dalam bab-bab muzik nie tapi apa kata kau cari lagu lama-lama. Aku tahu lagu lama sentiasa ada makna yang mendalam"_

 _"Terima kasih Ying" Fang terus mencari penyanyi lama "Hah! aku tahu. Kalau lagu dari Westlife mesti banyak lagu best-best"_

 _"Hmm.. suka hati kau lah, Fang" Mereka berdua terus melihat lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Westlife, sampailah Fang tertarik dengan lagu My love. Fang pasang memakai earphone nya dan sebelah lagi dia bagi kepada Ying "Kau dengar lah sekali kalau lagu ini sesuai ke tak" Ying mengambil earphone itu. Fang dan Ying mendengar lagu tersebut bersama. Ying nampak Fang sedang memejam matanya untuk menghayati lagu tersebut. Dia betul-betul tertarik dengan alunan dan lirik lagu My love. Fang terus tersenyum_

 _"Aku rasa, lagu ini sesuai untuk persembahan aku nanti"_

 _"Yolah, aku pun suka dengar.. tidak begitu memeningkan kepala" kata Ying "Alamak, aku kena cari bahan rujukan untuk project kelas aku" Ying terus cabut earphone di telinganya dan terus tinggalkan tempat duduk dia_

"Lagu My Love itu membuatkan menjadi lagu kegemaran aku pula" Ying tergelak sendiri "Jangan kau tinggalkan kami semua, Fang. Ini bukan perpisahan kita lagi" Air mata Ying mengalir keluar. Dia memeluk bantal peluknya dan lalu menangis, dia tidak dapat menahan lagi kesedihan dia. Jam kuasa dia berbunyi, Ying mengelap air matanya dan mengangkat panggilan itu. Wajah Yaya terpapar di skrin kecil "Kenapa Yaya?"

"Ying! datang ke rumah Boboiboy cepat! ADA KECEMASAN!" Ying yang tidak mahu membuang masa, dia terus berlari ke rumah Boboiboy

* * *

Kaizo sedang membelai-belai rambut adiknya yang kini di dalam bilik kapal angkasa. Badan Fang masih lagi panas tetapi dia cuma kehilangan banyak darah. Lahap telah mengambil sedikit darah dari Kaizo untuk masukkan ke dalam badan Fang "Pang, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Kaizo melihat wajah adiknya yang begitu tenang, seperti dia sedang nyenyak tidur

"Pang, kau jangan tinggalkan abang. Kau sendiri pernah berjanji dengan abang, yang kita akan bersama selama-lamanya. Ini bukan pengakhiran kau, Pang. Abang yakin, kau masih lagi hidup" Kaizo tidak mahu gagal melindungi adiknya, dia tidak mahu ibunya kecewa dengan dia tapi apa yang dia boleh buat, dia bukannya seseorang yang ada mata di mana-mana sahaja untuk melihat di mana adiknya pergi. Dia tidak mahu menjadi seorang abang yang tidak membenarkan adiknya pergi ke sana sini sesuka hati. Dia ingin menjadi abang yang terbaik buat Fang

Kaizo meletakkan kepalanya di sebelah kepala adiknya, tangan dia pegang jari-jari halus adiknya. Tangan Fang begitu kecil sekali, berbanding dengan dia "Siapa lagi aku nak buli selepas ini jika kau pergi buat selama-lamanya" Dia hanya baring sahaja, dia tidak mahu berganjat dari situ. Dia mahu menunggu adiknya bangun tapi bila? tak mungkin buat selama-lamany, mungkin ada cara lain untuk bangunkan adiknya. Kaizo tertidur di situ sambil memegang tangannya

 _"Abang, abang.. bangun"_

 _"PANG!" Kaizo terbangun dari tidurnya tetapi yang anehnya, dia tidak lagi berada di dalam bilik adiknya di kapal angkasa. Dia berada di dimensi lain. Kaizo nampak adiknya sedang berdiri di hapadannya dan terus dia memeluk adiknya "Pang! kau selamat? mana kau pergi? siapa yang buat kau?" Kaizo melepaskan pelukan itu dan dia pegang bahu adiknya untuk melihat wajah adiknya_

 _"Abang jangan risau, adik selamat cuma..."_

 _"Cuma apa? beritahu abang! biar abang selamatkan adik"_

 _"Cuma roh adik berada di tempat lain" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak pelahan "Ada seseorang pisahkan roh adik dari badan adik, sebab itu badan adik masih lagi panas. Adik selamat tetapi cuma tiada roh sahaja seperti tin kosong"_

 _"Huh? tak faham abang"_

 _"Tak perlu fahamlah abang. Yang penting sekarang ini abang kena cari kak Lynna, dia tahu macam mana nak cari roh adik" Kaizo masih lagi tidak faham dengan kata-kata adiknya, tapi yang dia faham hanyalah pergi mencari Lynna "abang faham ke tak nie?" kata Fang dengan nada yang marah_

 _"ABANG FAHAMLAH!" Fang bersabar saja, dalam mimpi mana-mana pun, abang dia tetap garang. Langsung dia tak faham bagaimana boleh berlaku begitu "Tapi ini mimpi ke?"_

 _"Entahlah, mungkin abang bermimpi tetapi roh adik masuk ke dalam mimpi abang kot"_

 _"Hmmm... mungkin juga" kata Kaizo "Adik jangan risau, abang akan pergi selamatkan adik. Sebelum itu, adik tahu siapa musuh kita?" Fang hanya mengelengkan kepalanya. Dia juga tidak tahu siapa musuh terbaru mereka "Tapi kenapa adik suruh abang panggil Lynna pula"_

 _"Sebab adik yakin kak Lynna tahu tentang bab-bab alam mistik"_

 _"Baiklah, kau jangan nak tinggalkan abang keseorangan di bumi atau di galaxy, FAHAM!" Kaizo peluk adiknya sebelum dia terjaga dari tidurnya_

"Pang" Kaizo terjaga dan terus melihat wajah adiknya, masih lagi tiada perubahan "Aku kena bertindak dengan segera" Kaizo bangun dan cium dahi adiknya sebelum dia keluar dari bilik adiknya. Kaizo berjalan ke pintu bilik tetapi belum sempat dia membuka pintu itu, Lynna telah muncul bersama dengan kawan-kawan adiknya

"Kenapa kamu semua di sini?" tanya Kaizo

"Kapten Kaizo, Boboiboy mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Fang" kata Yaya yang sedang mengangkat Boboiboy dengan menggunakan kuasanya. Kaizo terkejut, dia melihat Boboiboy yang terbaring di dalam bebola kuasa Yaya "Kak Lynna kata, dia kenal siapa yang buat semua ini"

"Siapa?"

"Dia bukanlah musuh aku, tapi seperti yang aku lihat, orang yang buat ini perlukan bantuan daripada kita semua"

"Hah? kenapa pula? kalau dia perlukan bantuan. KENAPA DIA PERLU MENGAMBIL ROH ADIK AKU DAN JUGA BOBOIBOY!" Kaizo begitu marah sekali, dia tidak yakin dengan penjelasan Lynna tadi. Dia tahu, sesiapa yang buat kejahatan terhadap adik dia, orang itu adalah musuh dia "Lynna! baik kau terangkan kepada aku, kenapa orang itu bukan musuh?" Lynna tidak takut dengan suara garang Kaizo

"Dia adalah dipanggil the spirit catcher, roh-roh yang berkeliaran di bumi ini, dia akan menangkap dan simpan di tempat yang selamat. Aku dapat rasakan serangan di pantai tadi, bukan dia tetapi orang lain. Aku yakin, dia mengambil roh Fang untuk selamatkan Fang dan juga untuk membantu dia"

"Jadi, kenapa dia mengambil Boboiboy juga?"

"Hmm.. itu aku tidak pasti kenapa tapi aku tahu mana nak cari dia. Sekarang ini, kita hanya perlu membawa badan Fang dan Boboiboy kepada dia. Jangan risau Kaizo, kau hanya perlu percaya cakap aku"

"Baiklah" Kaizo terpaksa percaya kata-kata Lynna. Dia terus mendukung adiknya yang ringan itu "Sekarang, ke mana harus kita pergi?"

"Semua pegang tangan, biar Lynna bawa kamu ke alam yang kamu semua belum pernah pergi" Lynna pegang tangan Kaizo dan Yaya. Ying pegang tangan Yaya dan Gopal. Kaizo pegang tangan lagi sebelah Gopal. Mereka semua berdiri di dalam satu bentuk bulatan sambil berpegang tangan "Semua bersedia?"

"Sedia!" kata Gopal, Yaya dan Ying

"1, 2, 3!" mereka semua terus hilang dari situ

* * *

"Wei Boboiboy, macam mana kau boleh ada dekat sini? kau pun nak jadi hantu macam aku ke?" Boboiboy terkejut melihat kawan baik dia ada di situ juga. Selepas sahaja roh dia ditarik keluar, dia tidak tahu macam mana dia boleh tercampak ke sini. Semuanya penuh dengan bola bercahaya. Bebola itu terapung-apung seperti awan di langit. Boboiboy cuba menyentuh bebola itu tetapi Fang pegang tangannya

"Jangan usiklah, nanti jatuh pecah macam mana. Siapa nak ganti, kau juga kan"

"Isk kau nie, aku cuma nak tengok sahajalah. Salah ke kalau aku nak sentuh" Fang buat muka masam dekat dia. Boboiboy pun sama juga buat muka masam "Habis tue, sekarang kita kena buat apa?"

"Mana aku tahu. Kau tanyalah buah hati kau tue" Fang tunjuk di belakang Boboiboy

"Siapa?" Boboiboy menoleh sedikit dan terkejut. Dia tidak sangka orang itu berada di sini juga "RATU LILY!"

to be continued...

* * *

 **hehehe.. Ratu Lily sudah kembali xD**

 **Oklah, author akan menjawap soalan dari Ililara - pecahan Boboiboy mana yang author suka.. author suka Taufan dan Blaze :3 sebab apa, sebab Taufan tue sentiasa ceria! dan kalau boleh, author nak pinjam hoverboard dia (boleh kan kan kan kan kan) Blaze pula, sebab sifat dia yang riang seperti kanak-kanak**

 **Haruka - untuk fanfic Dunia Baru tue, kena banyak-banyak bersabar T_T nanti author akan update kan**

 **untuk fanfic Luahan hati, itu sebenarnya bonus scene untuk chapter 'Gadis Misteri' dan kepada yang tidak setuju dengan pairing author :P boleh aje klik back button~ tapi kalau nak baca juga, di alu-alukan.. kalau ada masa, author akan lanjutkan lagi**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter xD**

 **p/s - kalau author panggil Ratu Lily sebagai tetamu khas dekat edisi malam minggu, setuju tak?**


	38. Alam Mistik Part II

**Welcome back semua! sejujurnya, author tak berapa confident sangat nak post chapter nie :(**

 **Takut author disappointed kamu semua nanti T_T so author ingin minta maaf awal-awal**

 **Anyway, terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you semua!**

 **maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alam Mistik Part II

"RATU LILY!"

"BOBOIBOYYY!" Ratu Lily sangat teruja melihat Boboiboy ada di situ, terus dia mengejar Boboiboy kerana ingin memeluk dia tetapi Boboiboy sudah larikan diri daripada terkena pelukan dari Ratu Lily. Fang duduk bersila dengan rasa bosannya, dia melihat sahaja Ratu Lily mengejar Boboiboy

"Boboiboy! sinilah!" Ratu Lily memanggil dia dengan nada ceria tetapi Boboiboy hanya mengelengkan kepala dan sorok dibelakang Fang "Kenapa tak nak pulak?"

"Hehehehe... saya.. saya..saya.."

"Dia sebenarnya terkena penyakit kulit, jadi dia tidak boleh sentuh sesiapa pun" terus Fang menyampuk untuk selamatkan kawan baik dia "Itu sebab dia lari daripada Ratu Lily"

"Tapi... aku kan roh, kau pun roh juga.. macam mana nak berjangkit.. KAU TIPU AKU YEA!" Boboiboy dan Fang terus takut dengan suara garang Ratu Lily "Selama ini aku duduk di sini sorang sahaja, tiada siapa yang sudi datang untuk melawat aku di sini. Aku berhenti ganggu kamu semua, lebih-lebih lagi si Kapten Kaizo tue. Hari ini aku sangat bahagian kerana cinta hati ku datang ke sini tapi dia tidak sudi untuk menerima aku"

"Aduh, emo lah pula si ratu gila nie" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

"Aku rasa, aku lebih suka dia jadi jahat daripada baik" bisik Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Kau nak dia pergi rasuk diri kau lagi ke, lepas tue pergi cuba bunuh abang kau lagi"

"Dah tue, kau nak dia ber feeling feeling dengan kau. Mesti kau rasa geli kan kan kan"

"Hmm.. betul juga kata kau" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Ratu Lily yang masih beremosi di situ "Tapi lebih elok dia jadi baik, aku pun terpaksalah relakan hati ini menjadi mangsa cinta hati dia tue daripada dia mengamuk nak pergi bunuh orang"

"Yelah, kalau dia asyik nak bermanja dengan kau, jangan cari aku" Fang tinggalkan Boboiboy situ. Dia terpaksa mencari jalan untuk keluar dari sini dan kembalikan rohnya ke dalam badannya

"Fang! tunggu!" Boboiboy mengejar Fang, dia pun tidak mahu tinggal di situ bersama dengan Ratu Lily. Dia sendiri takut kalau Ratu Lily itu tiba-tiba nak mengedik dengan diri dia. Fang berjalan begitu cepat sekali, Boboiboy terpaksa mengejar dia supaya Fang tidak hilang dari pandangannya

"Boboiboy! tunggu saya!" Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang, dan nampak Ratu Lily sedang mengikut dia "Janganlah tinggalkan saya keseorangan di sini, bawalah saya sekali" Ratu Lily menangis di situ kerana di tinggalkan oleh kekasih hatinya

Fang berhenti berjalan dan pusing kebelakang "Wei Boboiboy, kau pergi pujuk dia balik"

"Apasal aku pula" Fang tiada masa untuk terangkan kepada kawan baik dia, dia pegang tangan Boboiboy dan lalu mengheret dia ke Ratu Lily "wei wei! janganlah heret aku" Fang pedulik apa, janji Ratu Lily berhenti menangis sebab tangisan dia bunyi macam hantu. Seram sejuk rasanya

"Ratu Lily, Boboiboy nak cakap sesuatu" Boboiboy merenung tajam dekat Fang tetapi Fang buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja "Dia cakap dia sudi menjadi kekasih hati Ratu Lily"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Terus Fang kena kejar dengan Boboiboy "BILA MASA AKU NAK JADI KEKASIH HATI DIA PULA! KAU NIE MEMANG SAJA NAK KENAKAN AKU" Ratu Lily tergelak kuat di situ kerana dia tidak tahan melihat gelagat mereka berdua "Eh? dia ketawa pula" Boboiboy terus berhenti kejar Fang dan Fang pula, dia terjatuh kerana kakinya terlanggar dengan batu yang tidak begitu besar, sederhana sahaja. Hidung dia terkena lantai dan lalu menjadi merah hidungnya

"Terima kasih kerana kamu berdua berjaya membuat saya ketawa begini untuk pertama kali" Ratu Lily mengelap air matanya "Saya sendiri tidak tahu saya boleh gelak begitu, selama ini saya cuma ketawa kejahatan saya sahaja"

"Bagus lah tue Ratu Lily, saya tumpang gembira sekali dengan awak" Boboiboy tersenyum sedikit

"Panggil saya Lily sahaja" Ratu Lily membalas balik senyuman Boboiboy tadi. Senyuman Ratu Lily begitu manis sekali "Saya semenjak kecil lagi tidak mempunyai kawan, semua dunia saya sungguh gelap. Bila pertama kali saya nampak semangat perjuangan kamu untuk menyelamatkan kawan baik awak, saya rasa sedikit cemburu"

"Tapi sekarang? Ra- maksud saya, Lily. Sekarang tak lagi rasa cemburu seperti sebelum ini?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang yang terjatuh tadi, sudah pun bangun dan berdiri di sebelah Boboiboy dengan hidung merah dia

"Sekarang adalah juga tapi saya terpaksa faham kenapa kamu lari tadi. Saya adalah Ratu kejam, ratu kejahatan, itu sebabnya kamu tidak sudi untuk memerima kebaikan saya"

"Err.. saya terima persahabatan awak tapi janganlah buat saya terkejut sampai nak peluk saya"

"Ha ah, kita orang terima persahabatan Ratu Lily" kata Fang "jadi awak boleh bantu kami kan?"

"Bantu kamu berdua keluar dari sini? Boleh!" terus Ratu Lily kembali menjadi ceria balik. Dia sudi menolong mereka berdua, dia mahu memperbetulkan balik kehidupan dia walaupun diri dia sudah lama mati tapi apa salahnya menolong mereka daripada simpan dendam terhadap musuh utama dia iaitu Kaizo. Tapi sekarang dia tidak menganggap Kaizo sebagai musuh dia sendiri kerana dia juga percaya yang diri dia boleh berubah. Jadi dia akan percaya dengan diri dia, tiada lagi kejahatan dari Ratu Lily

"Bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari sini?" tanya Boboiboy. Terus satu cahaya kecil terbang di hadapan Boboiboy dan muncul lah lelaki tua sambil memegang tongkat "KAU! kau yang bawa aku ke sini" Boboiboy dan Fang terus bersiap sedia untuk berlawan walaupun mereka sendiri tiada kuasa pada masa ini

"Jangan risau, saya datang ke sini bukan untuk berlawan tetapi saya perlukan bantuan daripada kamu dan rakan-rakan kamu. Mereka kini dalam perjalanan ke sini" kata pak cik tua itu

"Bantuan? bantuan apa?"

"Ada orang jahat sedang menyerang keindahan alam ini, dia ingin mengambil roh-roh yang ada di sini untuk menjadikan askar kekejaman dia" kata lelaki tua itu. Dia membawa mereka bertiga ke sebuah taman yang penuh dengan bola-bola bercahaya. Setiap cahaya mempunyai sinaran yang berbeza, ada yang sudah pudar, ada yang masih lagi menyinari yang begitu terang, dan ada yang sudah malap. Dia pergi ke naik ke atas jambatan dan di bawah dia ada sungai yang sungguh jernih. Dia menggunakan tongkat itu dan air tersebut seperti sebuah television. Dia tunjuk kehidupan-kehidupan di bumi "Ini adalah air yang dapat tunjuk kehidupan kamu semua di bumi, ia juga dapat mengesan mana-mana roh yang berkeliaran di bumi"

"dan bola-bola ini semua pula?" tanya Fang

"Bola-bola ini semua adalah roh-roh yang saya sudah tangkap dan simpan mereka di dalam bola itu. Kalau cahayanya tidak begitu kuat, ia mempunyai hati yang gelap tapi rakan kamu" dia tunjuk ke arah Ratu Lily "saya berikan dia satu peluang untuk bersihkan hati dia yang terlampau gelap itu. Saya yang menyuruh dia menjaga semua roh-roh ini semua dengan baik" Ratu Lily senyum kepada mereka dan siap bagi peace lagi. Boboiboy dan Fang rasa agak janggal melihat dia berkelakuan begitu, sebelum ini dia selalu bertindak seperti orang gila, ketawa macam orang gila dan percakapan dia pun macam orang gila juga

"Rasa macam comel pula Ratu Lily nie" Fang terus menepuk kepala kawan dia

"Jangan cakap kau pun dah jatuh hati dengan dia juga. Aku tak kan maafkan kau kalau ada hati dekat ratu gila tue, disebabkan dia lah aku kehilangan ibubapa aku" Fang masih lagi rasa marah dengan Ratu Lily

"Maafkan saya Fang, saya tahu saya kejam tapi saya sudah sedar dengan kesilapan saya" Ratu Lily pergi ke Fang dan pegang tangan dia "Minta maaf Fang, saya yang buat diri kamu dan abang kamu merana" Fang melihat mata Ratu Lily, dia memang betul-betul menyesal dengan perbuatan dia tapi Fang sendiri tidak boleh maafkan dia. Lelaki tua itu tadi datang dekat kepada Fang

"Fang, perbuatan dia memang tidak dapat maafkan tapi apa yang sudah terjadi, kita tidak dapat nak memperbetulkan balik kisah zaman silam kita. Apa yang kamu buat, terima sahaja kemaafan dia dan simpan rasa dendam di hati, saya takut kamu sendiri akan berubah menjadi orang lain. Dendam bukanlah jalan penyelasaian yang terbaik" Dia pegang bahu Fang "Saya rasa, saya patut hadiahkan kamu dengan sesuatu" Lelaki tua itu ke tepi sedikit dan lalu dia mengetuk tongkatnya di atas rumput dan lalu keluar lagi satu cahaya kecil dan cahaya itu terapung di hadapan Fang

Fang tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat, ibu dia ada di depan matanya. Fang berlari ke arah ibunya dan terus memeluk ibunya "Ibu!" Keiko memeluk anak lelakinya

"Fang, anak ibu" kata Keiko dengan suara lembut dia. Keiko membelai rambut Fang yang sedang menangis itu

"Saya rasa, kita patut bagi mereka ruang untuk bersendirian" kata lelaki tua itu. Boboiboy dan Ratu Lily setuju dengan kata-kata dia, lalu mereka beredar dari situ tetapi mereka tidak pergi begitu jauh. Ratu Lily membawa Boboiboy bersiar-siar di taman itu, Boboiboy pula rasa geli dengan sikap Ratu Lily yang dari tadi nak pegang tangan dia tapi dia tak nak bersikap kasar dengan Ratu Lily. Takut nanti dia jadi jahat balik. Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang sedikit dan tersenyum melihat Fang memeluk ibunya. Fang kelihatan sungguh bahagian bersama dengan ibunya

Fang lepaskan pelukan dia dan terus dia tersenyum melihat ibunya. Ini kali kedua dia dapat melihat ibunya "Fang janganlah menangis lagi, ibu ada dekat sini" Keiko mengelap air mata Fang

"Tak, Fang tak menangis. Fang cuma gembira sahaja dapat melihat ibu"

"Ibu pun gembira dapat jumpa Fang" kata Keiko dengan senyuman manis dia. Suara lembut Keiko membuatkan Fang tersenyum lebar "Mari kita jalan-jalan sebentar" Fang terus pegang tangan ibunya, walaupun diri dia dalam keadaan roh, dia masih lagi dapat merasa tapak tangan ibunya. Begitu lembut sekali tangan ibu, fikir Fang "Fang apa khabar?"

"Fang baik sahaja ibu" jawab Fang dengan nada yang lembut. Dia asyik melihat sahaja wajah ibunya, hati dia rasa sungguh tenang dan bahagia

"Abang kamu bagaimana? dia selalu menjaga kamu tak?"

"Abang sihat sahaja ibu, dia selalu menjaga adik dengan baik tapi abang selalu buli adik" mereka berdua duduk di dalam sebuah gazebo putih "Abang suka marah adik walaupun kadang-kadang adik tidak buat hal pun tapi ada masa, adik tidak dengar cakap abang"

"Fang dari kecil sampai besar selalu tidak mendengar cakap abang" Keiko tergelak sedikit. Fang pula rasa malu sebab perangai dia tidak berubah seperti dulu, cuma sekarang ini dia suka marah-marah orang dan mengikut kata orang lain, sombong dan belagak. Dia mula melentokkan kepalanya di atas bahu ibunya dan Keiko pegang tangan dia

"Ibu, kalau adik nak duduk di sini dengan ibu buat selama-lamanya boleh?"

"Kenapa? adik tidak suka dengan kehidupan adik sekarang?" Fang melihat ibunya

"Suka tapi dekat sini, adik dapat jumpa dengan ibu setiap hari, mungkin juga ayah sekali. Adik kadang-kadang mencari tempat untuk mengadu masalah-masalah adik. Abang bukannya selalu nak dengar, kalau adik cerita pun, dia mesti guna suara garang dia tue" kata Fang

"Tapi kalau Fang duduk di sini, nanti abang kamu pula yang merindui kamu" dia membelai-belai lagi rambut Fang "Fang, kalau Fang ada masalah apa-apa, cerita sahajalah dekat abang tak pun dekat kawan baik dia tue, Lynna"

"Eh, macam mana ibu tahu tentang Lynna?" Fang mengangkat kepala dia dan pandang ke arah ibunya

"Sebab ibu kadang-kadang datang ke sini untuk melihat Fang dekat air sungai tue. Ibu nak lihat kehidupan Fang dan Kaizo macam mana sekarang, adakah kamu berdua bahagia atau tidak" kata Keiko "Lynna itu sendiri boleh di anggap sebagai ibu kamu, dia sentiasa memberi nasihat kepada Fang. Ibu pasti, suatu hari nanti dia dapat menjadi seorang ibu yang baik"

"Jadi ibu nak dia kahwin dengan abanglah"

"Err.. bukan itu maksud ibu" Keiko tergelak sedikit "Kamu nie Fang, fikirkan tentang kahwin pula. Biarkan abang kamu pilih siapa di hatinya tapi ibu tak rasa dia nak kahwin tue. Ibu tahu abang kamu sentiasa dengan misi dia, jaga adik dia, melindungi adik dia dan buli adik dia"

"Ibu nie, buat lawak pula" Fang terus bermasam muka dengan ibunya. Keiko tergelak sedikit melihat kecomelan anaknya, gelakan Keiko tadi membuat Fang sendiri rasa untuk gelak. Mereka ketawa di situ sampai lah Kaizo muncul dengan Lynna dan rakan-rakan adiknya

"Ibu?" Kaizo tidak percaya apa yang dia nampak "Betul ke ini ibu?"

"Kaizo" Keiko bangun dan melihat anak sulungnya yang sudah membesar dengan begitu tampan sekali "Kaizo anak ibu" Lelaki tua tadi muncul balik dengan Boboiboy dan Ratu Lily. Dia tersenyum kerana seorang ibu dapat melihat dua anaknya yang masih lagi hidup. Cakap pasal hidup, lelaki tua itu mengetuk tongkat dia dan serta merta roh Boboiboy dan Fang terus masuk balik ke dalam badan mereka. Fang ada di dalam dukungan abangnya, dia terjaga. Yaya turunkan badan Boboiboy yang sudah terjaga juga. Kaizo turunkan adiknya dan Fang terus memeluk ibunya lagi

"Adik dapat bau wangi ibu" kata Fang. Kaizo juga turut memeluk ibunya. Mereka semua tersenyum kegembiraan seperti mereka dapat disatukan semula. Gopal mengelap air matanya, Yaya dan Ying rasa terharu tak terhingga dan Boboiboy pula tersenyum sahaja. Ratu Lily rasa serba salah, dia yang membuatkan mereka berdua kehilangan ibu dan ayah mereka

"Ibu, macam mana ibu boleh ada dekat sini?" tanya Kaizo

"dengan pertolongan lelaki tua itu" kata ibunya. Keiko melihat kawan-kawan Fang dan Kaizo "Jadi kamu semua adalah kawan Fang?"

"Ha ah, ini semua kawan adik dan itulah kak Lynna" Fang tunjuk ke arah Lynna yang berdiri di belakang Gopal. Lynna tunduk sedikit kepada Keiko "dia lah yang selalu bantu kami apabila kami semua ada masalah"

"Kau yang selalu ada masalah bukannya mereka" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya

"Kaizo, tak baik kamu ketuk kepala adik kamu" Mereka boleh terdengar suara marah Keiko sedikit

"Maaf ibu" Fang menjeling lidahnya kepada abang dia "Jaga kau nanti" bisik Kaizo kepada Fang. Keiko gelengkan kepalanya, dia sabar sahaja dengan perangai anak-anaknya yang suka sangat bergaduh. Bukannya dia tidak tahu, dia tahu tapi apa yang dia boleh buat, dia sudah lama mati tapi gaduh macam mana pun, mereka tetap akrab seperti mereka kecil-kecil lagi "Kaizo, Fang" dia memanggil nama-nama anaknya "Ibu tidak boleh berada di sini lama, ibu terpaksa beredar"

"Tapi.. adik nak berborak dengan ibu lagi" Fang peluk ibunya. Dia tidak mahu melepaskan ibunya. Keiko lepaskan pelukan itu dan lalu dia melutut di depan Fang, dia membelai rambut Fang sedikit dan nampak wajah sedih Fang

"Fang jangan sedih, ibu pernah berkata kepada kamu dulu. Ibu sentiasa ada dihati Fang" Keiko letakkan tangannya di dada Fang "Fang jaga diri kamu baik-baik, dengar cakap abang dan jangan nakal" Keiko berdiri dan cium dahi Fang. Dia pergi ke arah Kaizo pula

"Kaizo, janganlah terlalu garang sangat dengan adik kamu"

"Tapi ibu, dia selalu tak dengar cakap Kaizo"

"Itu sebab dia masih kecil lagi tapi kamu pun jagalah terlalu tegas dengan dia" Fang yang ada disebelah ibunya, dia menjeling lidah kepada abangnya. Tangan dia asyik pegang sahaja gaun labuh putih ibunya. Dia betul-betul tak nak ibunya pergi "Kaizo jaga diri kamu dan adik kamu juga dan jaga Lynna sekali, ibu suka dia" terus muka Lynna menjadi merah kerana malu

"Tapi dia tue hanya sekadar kawan sahaja" Kaizo masih tidak puas hati apabila orang lain suka sangat kaitkan dia dengan Lynna. Keiko hanya tersenyum sahaja "Ibu tahu, ibu kata begitu sebab ibu ingin juga bergurau dengan anak-anak ibu" Kaizo sabar sahaja dengan ibunya "Ibu sentiasa sayangkan kamu berdua" terus Keiko hilang dari situ

"Ibu" bisik Fang. Walaupun hati dia sedih, tetapi dia rasa sangat gembira, kerana ini sudah kali kedua dia dapat berjumpa dengan ibunya. Dia tidak menangis kerana dia tahu, mungkin satu hari nanti, dia mungkin dapat berjumpa balik dengan ibunya. Kaizo meletak tangannya di bahu adiknya dan Fang melihat abangnya

"Adik ok?"

"Adik ok sahaja" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit, selepas itu, dia kembali serius "Sekarang, kita perlu keluar dari tempat ini"

"Abang nanti! lelaki tua ini perlukan pertolongan kami" kata Fang "Dia kata ada orang menyerang taman ini untuk mendapat roh-roh yang ada dekat sini"

"Tapi kenapa dia ambil roh kamu pula?" tanya Ying

"Sebab semasa orang itu menyerang pantai di tempat kamu, saya cuba untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ada di pantai tetapi kuasa saya tidak begitu kuat" kata lelaki tua itu "Walaupun tiada sebarang kematian yang berlaku tetapi saya perlukan pertolongan dari kamu semua sebelum dia dapat mengumpul kesemua roh yang ada di bumi dan di sini untuk menjadi askar kekejaman dia. Semasa saya di pantai, saya ternampak Fang. Saya fikir mungkin dia boleh bantu saya, jadi saya mengambil roh dia dan kawan dia, Boboiboy. Saya tahu kamu berdua kenal rapat dengan Lynna"

"Kenapa perlu ambil roh kami pula?" tanya Boboiboy

"Kerana diri saya tidak nampak apabila saya berada di dunia kamu, untuk kamu semua dapat melihat saya. Saya terpaksa mengambil roh kamu dan bawa ke sini kerana jasad badan kamu saya memang tidak boleh ambil. Saya tiada kuasa itu kecuali kalau kamu datang ke sini dengan bantuan Lynna" dia melihat Lynna dan lalu berkata lagi " dan pada masa itu, saya yakin Lynna dapat mengetahui tentang hal itu"

"Sekarang ini, macam mana kita nak musnahkan orang jahat yang menyerang taman indah ini?" tanya Yaya pula "Kami sendiri pun tidak tahu siapa musuh itu"

"Hmmm.." dia pergi air sungai itu dan mencari ke mana musuh dia pergi. Gambar-gambar di air sungai itu bergerak begitu cepat, pening dia orang melihatnya tetapi lelaki tua itu sudah terbiasa. Dia berhenti dan nampak musuh dia sedang menyerang bandar Pulau Rintis

"Itu.. aku kenal dia"

"Siapa kak Lynna? siapa dia?" Boboiboy nampak wajah terkejut Lynna "Kak Lynna?" Lynna tidak bercakap apa, dia hanya senyap sahaja

"Kenapa dengan kak Lynna?" tanya Yaya

"Mana aku tahu maa.. tapi dia macam sudah lama kenal musuh kita tue" kata Ying

"Lynna! Lynna!" Kaizo pusingkan badan Lynna dan pegang bahy dia "LYNNA! BANGUN! KITA KENA PERGI KE SANA DENGAN SEGERA!" Lynna terus sedarkan diri

"Maaf Kaizo, aku cuma terkejut sahaja tadi"

"Takpe, kita jangan buang masa sekarang" Kaizo rasa risau dengan Lynna, kenapa dia terkejut melihat musuh baru mereka? apa hubungan dia dengan Lynna? Kaizo pegang tangan Lynna untuk pastikan semuanya akan ok. Mereka semua berdiri di dalam sebuah bulatan sambil berpegang tangan. Ratu Lily pun ada dengan mereka sekali, dia berdiri di sebelah Boboiboy dan pegang tangan dia

"EH! apasal kau ikut sekali?" tanya Boboiboy dengan muka terkejut dia

"Ala, aku pun nak tolong korang juga" kata Ratu Lily dengan suara ceria dia lagi. Mata dia berkelip-kelip dengan harapan dia dapat ikut mereka. Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pandang ke arah Boboiboy dengan senyuman mereka kecuali Kaizo, muka dia serius sahaja. Lynna pula, dia sedang dalam kerisauan

"Yelah, yelah" Boboiboy terpaksa mengalah. Ratu Lily hampir sedikit lagi nak cium pipi Boboiboy tetapi kepala dia diketuk oleh lelaki tua itu

"Lily, kamu jangan nakal-nakal. Jangan nak buat perkara jahat" kata lelaki tua itu "Dan terima lah hadiah sementara untuk kamu" Ratu Lily terkejut, dia mempunyai badan tersendiri semula "Ingat! kalau kamu jahat lagi, badan dan roh kamu itu, saya boleh ambil balik"

"Baik!"

"Bersedia semua?" tanya Lynna dengan suara pelahan dia. Lynna kelihatan tidak begitu ceria, Kaizo pegang tangan dia begitu kuat supaya Lynna tidak perlu risau sangat

"sedia!" kata mereka kecuali Kaizo

"1, 2, 3" mereka terus hilang

* * *

Dengan sekelip mata, mereka sudah sampai di tengah-tengah bandar Pulau Rintis. Bandar itu sudah hampir kosong, ramai yang sudah lari untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Ada yang masih terperangkap di dalam kedai dan ada setengah kedai habis musnah dijilat api. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Ratu Lily pergi selamatkan orang-orang yang menjerit meminta pertolongan di dalam beberapa buah kedai

Ratu Lily ikut sahaja kemana Boboiboy pergi, dia juga ingin membantu. Fang pula terpaksa merempuh ke dalam sebuah kedai yang sudah terbakar, dia terdengar jeritan seorang budak perempuan meminta tolong. Fang terbatuk-batuk kerana asap hitam yang begitu tebal, sedikit lagi Fang nak terkena dengan konkrit siling kedai itu. Di luar pula, Yaya dan Ying mencari mangsa yang terperangkap di dalam kedai, Gopal juga ikut mereka

Lynna tidak pergi menolong tetapi dia sedang mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang dia pernah kehilangan dahulu "Lynna! siapa yang kau cari?" Lynna hiraukan sahaja pertanyaan Kaizo "LYNNA! KAU DENGAR TAK APA AKU CAKAP TADI?"

Lynna hiraukan lagi, dia teruskan mencari. Kaizo hanya ikut sahaja dia pergi ke mana sahaja "ABANGG! TOLONG ADIK!" Kaizo terdengar jeritan adiknya. Dia terpaksa pergi mencari adiknya yang ada di dalam kedai

"PANG!" Kaizo menjerit nama adiknya

"SINI!" Kaizo ternampak sebuah kedai yang sudah lama terbakar, dia masuk ke dalam kedai itu dan nampak adiknya sedang melindungi seorang budak perempuan. Mereka terbatuk-batuk di situ sehingga Fang tidak dapat menggunakan kuasanya

"Pang tunggu dekat situ!" Kaizo mencari Boboiboy untuk meminta pertolongan dari dia

"Cepat abang!" jerit Fang lagi. Dia tidak dapat bertahan begitu lama di dalam kedai itu "Adik jangan risau, nanti abang aku akan kembali" kata Fang kepada budak perempuan itu. Kaizo muncul balik dengan Boboiboy Ice dan Ratu Lily

"Cepat Boboiboy!" jerit Fang. Boboiboy Ice memadamkan kesemua api di situ. Dia gunakan kuasa icenya dan carikan untuk menjadi air. Sedikit demi sedikit, api-api tersebut terpadam. Fang dan budak perempuan itu berlari keluar. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berjaya menyelamatkan orang yang terperangkap di dalam kedai tetapi musuh mereka masih belum muncul

"Mana musuh kita abang? mana kak Lynna?" tanya Fang yang masih lagi terbatuk-batuk

"Dia sorokkan diri ke?" tanya Boboiboy yang sudah kembali normal

"Aku tidak pasti tapi kamu semua perlu berhati-hati" kata Kaizo. Bandar itu sudah menjadi sunyi, tiada lagi manusia yang berada di situ. Semuanya sudah lari jauh daripada bandar tersebut. Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka sahaja

"Mana kak Lynna?" tanya Fang lagi. Dia risau dengan keselamatan Lynna

"Bukan ke dia tadi ada dengan Kapten Kaizo ke?" tanya Gopal pula. Mereka semua berjalan ke arah Lynna berlari tadi. Mata masing-masing pandang ke arah sana sini supaya mereka tidak terlepas pandang dengan musuh mereka

"KAK LYNNA!" Fang menjerit

"LYNNAA!" Kaizo pula menjerit. Tak kan dia kena tangkap pula, fikir Kaizo

"KAK LYNNA!" jerit Ying

"EH! itu kak Lynna" Yaya tunjuk ke arah Lynna sedang berdiri dengan seorang lelaki dewasa yang sebaya dengan Lynna. Muka Lynna seperti terkejut melihat dia, pada masa yang sama, ada sedikit kesedihan

"LYNNA!" Kaizo berlari ke arah Lynna tetapi Lynna menggunakan kuasa phoenix dia supaya Kaizo jangan datang dekat kepada dia. Lynna telah mencipta satu penghalang dinding yang besar dengan kuasa phoenix dia

"Jangan Kaizo, biar aku sahaja yang uruskan"

"Hah?" Kaizo pegang dinding yang berwarna ungu itu "Kenapa pula?" tanya Kaizo. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berlari ke arah Kaizo

"Sebab aku kenal dia, dia adalah orang yang aku sayangi dulu" kata Lynna. Mereka semua nampak air mata Lynna mengalir keluar tetapi kenapa Lynna tersenyum? Lelaki itu tidak serang Lynna tetapi dia seperti ingat-ingat lupa tentang Lynna. Memori dia sedang bermain-main dengan pemikiran dia "Lynna?" bisik lelaki itu

"Ingat tak aku lagi? Aku yang mengubah kau menjadi baik" kata Lynna kepada lelaki itu "Ingat tak aku lagi, Nazir?" Lelaki itu bernama Nazir. Dia adalah teman istimewa kepada Lynna pada suatu ketika dahulu tetapi disebabkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi kepada diri Nazir. Ingatan dia terus hilang, dia lupa segala-galanya, termasuklah Lynna. Keluarga dia terpaksa berpindah dan membawa Nazir ke tempat yang jauh. Hati Lynna remuk dan hancur melihat Nazir sudah tidak mengingati dia lagi, sekarang, dia sudah kembali tetapi kali ini, dia seperti sudah ingat balik tentang diri dia yang sebenar. Dirinya jahat sebelum menjadi baik

"Nazir" Lynna cuba datang dekat kepada Nazir "Ini Lynna, gadis yang kau cintai dulu. Kau ingat tak lagi saat kita menjadi musuh dulu sebelum aku mengubah diri kau menjadi baik. kau ingat tak lagi?"

"Tak, aku tidak ingat semua itu. Kau jangan datang dekat!" Nazir keluarkan kuasa api dia tetapi Lynna tidak berundur, dia maju ke depan untuk mendekati Nazir

"KAK LYNNA! HATI-HATI!" Fang mengetuk-getuk dinding itu "Boboiboy! cuba kau musnahkan dinding tenaga ini" Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Gempa

"Jangan!" dia menghalang Boboiboy Gempa mengeluarkan golumn tanah "Aku yakin Lynna dapat mengatasi dia"

"Abang yakin ke?" Kaizo tidak berkata apa kepada adiknya. Dia percaya kepada diri Lynna, dia percaya Lynna dapat musnah atau selamatkan orang yang dia sayang tetapi Fang tidak begitu yakin. Dia melihat kawan-kawan dia, mereka juga seperti Fang. Mereka takut apa-apa terjadi dengan Lynna. Ratu Lily datang dekat kepada Fang

"Aku tahu kau masih tidak puas hati dengan aku, tapi kau kena percaya kepada dia" kata Ratu Lily "Sebab sepanjang aku berada di taman roh, aku kadang-kadang mengintai kehidupan kamu semua, aku juga dapat melihat dunia sebenar Lynna. Dia sebenarnya mempunyai semangat yang tinggi sama seperti Boboiboy, dia tidak akan mengalah. Dia tahu apa yang dia buat, jadi kau kena percaya kepada dia" Ratu Lily memberikan sedikit senyuman kepada Fang

"Tapi.."

"Jangan tapi-tapi.. percayalah cakap aku" Fang melihat Lynna sudah semakin hampir dengan lelaki itu. Dia masih lagi dengan kuasa apinya di tangan, dia balik ke arah Lynna tetapi Lynna menghalang kuasa api itu dengan kuasa api phoenix. Dua-dua menyerang dengan kuasa api, aliran api yang keluar dari tangan Lynna dan lelaki itu membuatkan sebuah api yang besar di tengah-tengah antara mereka berdua. Lynna menolak kuasa apinya ke depan untuk memberikan dia sedikit kelebihan tetapi lelaki itu juga menolak kuasa api dia begitu kuat

"Dasyatnya, kalau meletup macam mana?" kata Gopal

"Takpe, biar aku tolong kak Lynna. BOBOIBOY BLAZE!" Boboiboy Blaze musnahkan dinding tenaga Lynna dengan cakera api dia. Dia terus berlari dan berhenti disebelah Lynna. Dia juga mengeluarkan kuasa apinya

"APA KAU BUAT DEKAT SINI? PERGI DARI SINI!" menjerit Lynna

"Tak, saya datang untuk membantu kak Lynna" kata Boboiboy Blaze. Dia yakin, dengan kuasa dia dan kuasa api Lynna, dia pasti dapat musnahkan lelaki itu "TUMBUKAN TINJU BERAPI!" Kuasa api kombo mereka dapat musnahkan kuasa api lelaki itu. Sebuah api yang besar bergerak laju menuju ke arah lelaki itu

"NAZIR!" Lynna hilangkan diri dan munculkan dirinya di sebelah Nazir. Dia menolak Nazir supaya dia tidak terkena dengan bola api itu. Dia cuba letupkan bola api itu berkali-kali tetapi tidak berjaya, makin lama makin dekat bola api itu. Lynna hanya berdiri di situ, dia rela dirinya menjadi mangsa bola api itu demi untuk menyelamatkan insan-insan yang dia sayang "Selamat tinggal semua" Lynna mengalirkan air matanya dan menutup matanya. Nazir yang tergaman dengan apa yang berlaku, mata dia melihat air mata Lynna yang jatuh ke atas jalan raya. Secara pelahan-pelahan ingatan Nazir terus kembali, dia terus sedar apa yang sedang berlaku "LYNNAAAAAA!"

"TEMBAKAN ICE!" Bola api itu bertukar menjadi sebuah bongkah ice yang besar, selepas itu muncul golumn tanah yang besar di belakang Lynna. Dia menumbuk bongkah ice untuk sehingga menjadi serpihan kecil seperti crystal yang kecil

"KAK LYNNA!" Mereka berlari ke arah Lynna yang hampir nak pengsan. Kaizo hanya berdiri jauh dan melihat adiknya dan rakan-rakan dia pergi ke arah Lynna

"Kak Lynna ok tak?" tanya Fang. Lynna jatuh terduduk, semuanya sudah berakhir. Dia tidak berkata apa dan pandang ke tepi, dia tersenyum melihat Nazir

"Kak Lynna ok" kata dia "Terima kasih Boboiboy kerana selamatkan kak Lynna"

"Nazir nie siapa?" tanya Ratu Lily

"Aku adalah kawan dia semasa zaman sekolah lagi" kata Nazir "Ingatan aku sudah kembali, maaf sebab aku menyerang Pulau Rintis. Masa ingatan aku kembali sedikit, aku tidak ingat tentang Lynna dan rakan-rakan aku yang lain, aku cuma ingat aku adalah musuh kepada Lynna. Aku yang selalu buat hal dekat sekolah dulu, aku yang musuh jahat di sekolah dulu sehinggalah Lynna menghalang dan mengubah aku. Tadi ingatan aku sudah kembali sepenuhnya, kalau tidak, aku hanya fikirkan diri aku adalah orang jahat yang ingin menakluki dunia ini dengan memiliki askar-askar kejahatan"

"Jadi sebenarnya Nazir nie baiklah?" tanya Yaya

"Dia dulu jahat tapi akak yang mengubah dirinya menjadi baik tapi tak sangka dia sudah kembali" Lynna tersenyum kepada kekasih lama dia

"Wei Fang, abang kau mana?" bisik Boboiboy kepada Fang

"Entah" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak abangnya masih berdiri jauh daripada mereka "Dia cemburu kot" Sebenarnya Kaizo tidak cemburu pun, dia hanya bersuka ria di situ kerana selepas ini tiada siapa boleh kaitkan dia dengan Lynna lagi. Dia bebas daripada tuduhan-tuduhan tersebut. Dia seperti mahu menari di situ tetapi dia mengawal dirinya dengan hanya memberikan kepada mereka senyuman yang serius

* * *

"Aik Boboiboy, siapa sebelah kamu tue?" tanya Tok Aba kepada cucunya. Mereka kini berada di kedai Tok Aba kecuali Lynna dan Nazir. Mereka berdua sudah balik ke KL. Bandar Pulau Rintis sudah kembali seperti biasa, dan kerja-kerja baik pulih kedai-kedai yang musnah telah dijalankan dengan secara. Mereka bersyukur kerana tiada kemalangan jiwa

"Ini Ratu Lily.. hehehe" Boboiboy lepaskan tangannya daripada pegangan Ratu Lily "Dia sahaja nak datang ke sini, nak tengok atuk dan Ochobot"

"Ha ah, saya lah kekasih hati Boboiboy" Ratu Lily tersenyum lebar dekat Tok Aba. Mata dia bersinar-sinar, rambut dia yang panjang siap ikat dengan riben berwarna oren

"KE-KE-KEKASIH HATI CUCU AKU!" Tok Aba hampir nak pengsan "Aduh, apa nak jadi dengan cucu aku nie"

"Wei Lily, apasal kau cakap macam tue! aku bukan kekasih hati kau pun" marah Boboiboy kepada Ratu Lily tetapi dia buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja. Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ketawa sahaja, dan Kaizo pula, dengan muka serius dia

"Ala, sekali sekala.. bukannya selalu pun" Ratu Lily bermanja-manja dengan Boboiboy sampai dia naik rimas dengan Ratu Lily. Boboiboy melepaskan dirinya daripada Ratu Lily dan terus lari "Kemana kau nak lari!" suara Ratu Lily yang gila itu terkeluar dan terus dia mengejar Boboiboy. Kawan-kawan Boboiboy yang lain tergelak lagi

"Dasyat betul si Boboiboy tue, sampai hantu pun boleh minat dengan dia" kata Gopal

"Hantu? RATU LILY TUE HANTU KE?!" Pengsan Tok Aba tapi Ochobot sempat menyambut Tok Aba daripada terjatuh di atas lantai kedai

"Apa boleh buat, Boboiboy tue peminat ramai. Tak kira tua ke, muda ke, hantu ke, alien ke, semuanya minat dekat dia" kata Ochobot. Kaizo, Fang dan Gopal tolong angkat Tok Aba dan baringkan dia di gazebo. Ochobot duduk di situ untuk menjaga Tok Aba buat sementara

"Pang! kau jangan nak main-main cinta pula!" kata Kaizo dengan suara garang dia "Kalau abang tahu kau bercinta masa sekarang ini, abang akan menghukum kau! FAHAM!"

"Faham abang" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Fang kembali ke kedai Tok Aba, dia ternampak Boboiboy terpaksa pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Ratu Lily sebelum dia kembali ke dunia roh dia atau erti kata Gopal, sebelum dia kembali menjadi hantu. Ratu Lily tersenyum lebar kerana impian dia menjadi kenyataan, manakala Boboiboy pula, muka dia masam, tangan dia di dalam poket jaket orennya untuk mengelak tangannya di pegang oleh Ratu Lily. Fang rasa kasihan dengan kawan baik dia tapi dia biarkan sahaja, dia malas nak pergi selamatkan Boboiboy daripada Ratu Lily

"Hehehehe.. semoga berjaya, Boboiboy"

* * *

 **ermmm.. kalau tak best, cakaplah tak best T_T author terima sahaja~**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **miss mysteri - author tahu sikit sahaja tentang bab-bab supernatural T_T uwaaa!**

 **Yuyuan472 - Maaf kalau author tulis Fang berdating dengan Bella di fanfic luahan hati T_T author sebenarnya tak kenal siapa iris-bella tue xD kebetulan aje kot author bagi nama tue.. hehehe.. semangat betul kamu buat akaun dekat website nie.. so welcome!**

 **Lily - maaf bebanyak kalau chapter nie tidak begitu memuaskan hati Lily.. entah kenapa dengan author hari ini +_+ nampaknya Lily ada rival baru, iaitu ratu lily xD dua-dua nama lily.. siapakah di antara dua lily ini dapat menawan hati Boboiboy! hahahaha!**

 **misteri mimpi - kesian cik mimpi adik ku kena latihan tempur dengan mister mimpi (hehehe.. opss.. panggil dia adik pula) ohh, umur mister mimpi nak dekat 30 yea :3 jangan risau, perangai author pun macam budak-budak, padahal umur macam mister mimpi juga.. T_T Untunglah ada orang suka kat Boboiboy, kenapa? cemburu ke? xD hehehe.. oh yea, latihan tempur matematik tue memberikan author sedikit idea xD and author akan suruh Kaizo jangan bagi latihan tempur versi versi lagi :P**

 **Asuka17 - It's ok, author tahu mesti ramai yang tidak suka tapi takpe.. author faham :) author buat fanfic itu pun sebab saja nak berfeeling-feeling sekejap.. beginilah kehidupan author yang dok single memanjang (UWAAAAAA!) and lagipun memang sudah lama author nak buat fanfic tue sebagai extra chapter untuk gadis misteri tapi takut ramai tidak suka pula but author terima sahajalah kalau orang suka atau tidak**

 **Alya - nanti author suruh Probe jemput Ratu Lily datang ke edisi malam minggu :3**

 **LizzNP - banyak betul review kamu xD tapi takpe.. author tak marah.. tapi kalau panggil semua yang dah mati.. nanti banyak pula hantu dekat edisi malam minggu.. entah si gopal berani ke tak nak datang xD**

 **Haruko1212 - Kisah seram xD nanti author fikirkan idea.. tapi author tak reti sangat nak buat kisah seram but i will try T_T**

 **wahyu nur aeni - bacalah kalau nak tahu apa yang terjadi seterusnya but i'm sorry kalau chapter ini tidak begitu seronok (UWAAA!)**

 **Twilight Sparkle - Yupzz, Fang dan Kaizo di mana-mana sahaja akan bergaduh +_+ hehehehe**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter!**


	39. Adik

**Welcome back my lovely readers~ maaf sebab semalam tiada update dari author.. sebab korang semua cakap jangan paksakan diri xD**

 **Jadi author berehat sekejap sebelum sambung balik *peace***

 **Terima kasih kepada semua yang memberi review~ thank you!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading semua!**

* * *

Adik

Gopal berpeluh-peluh menjawab soalan latihan matematik yang diberikan oleh Kaizo. Tangan dia bergetar-getar untuk menulis jalan kerja soalan matematik. Hari ini, dia dan dua kawan baiknya telah menjalani latihan tempur versi matematik. Siapa salah, terus kena kejar dengan Kaizo. Fang begitu selesa sekali kerana setakat ini, tiada jawapan salah dari dia. Boboiboy sudah 5 kali kena hukuman dari Kaizo, manakala Gopal, dia sudah 8 kali kena hukuman. Fang dengan sikap angguhnya, dia bersiul-siul sambil menjawab soalan seterusnya. Kaizo mundar mandir di tempat medan latihan tempur sambil menunggu mereka semua habis jawab. Fang rasa pelik dengan abang, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba sahaja nak pakai cermin mata hari ini

"Ingat segak sangat lah tue" bisik Fang. Gopal yang ada di sebelah dia, asyik mengintai-intai jawapan Fang, dia siap menulis semua jawapan Fang di dalam kertas soalan dia. Fang biarkan sahaja Gopal meniru jawapan dia sebab dia tahu nanti abang dia akan berikan hukuman dekat Gopal

"Wei Gopal, yang kau tiru jawapan Fang buat apa? kau nak kena hukuman ke" bisik Boboiboy

"Mana adalah" kata Gopal sambil melihat jalan kerja matematik Fang "Kalau aku dapat betul, takdelah aku kena hukuman dari Kapten Kaizo lagi" Gopal tergelak sedikit tetapi sebenarnya Kaizo sudah lama perhatikan tingkah laku Gopal dan adiknya. Dia diam sahaja sebab dia tahu mereka akan terima hukuman latihan tempur kejap lagi

"Semua sudah habis jawab?" tanya Kaizo dengan muka serius dia

"Saya sudah abang!" Fang tersengih kepada abangnya tetapi Kaizo hiraukan sahaja. Dia rasa macam nak jentik sahaja adiknya yang sedang buat muka comel dekat dia. Boboiboy meletakkan pensilnya dan periksa balik jalan kerja matematik dia

"Harap-harap betul lah" bisik Boboiboy

"SAYA SUDAH SIAP!" kata Gopal dengan lebih semangat lagi. Dia yakin dia tidak akan kena latihan tempur selepas ini. Fang tersenyum sinis kepada Gopal

"Baiklah, saya akan periksa jawapan kamu" Kaizo pergi ke meja Boboiboy terlebih dahulu, dia mengangkat kertas jawapan Boboiboy dan periksa kesemua jalan kerja matematik dia "Hmmm..." Kaizo tidak berkata apa, Boboiboy hanya nampak muka serius Kaizo sahaja "Hmmmm..." Peluh sudah keluar dari tepi dahinya dan jantungnya berdegup-degup begitu cepat, dia sendiri rasa macam nak pengsan. Kaizo meletak kertas itu balik di atas meja Boboiboy

"Bagus, jawapan dan jalan kerja yang kemas" Boboiboy rasa lega sekali. Kaizo pergi ke meja Gopal

"Saya pasti jawapan saya betul!" kata Gopal dengan perasaan gembira dia. Kaizo tidak mengangkat kertas jawapan Gopal, dia hanya merenung tajam ke arah mata Gopal dan lalu dia tersenyum sinis "Ke-ke-kenapa Kapten Kaizo?"

"Kau ingat aku tak tahu yang kau meniru jawapan adik aku! PERGI BERDIRI DEKAT SITU!" Gopal bangun secara pelahan-lahan dan terus ke tempat medan latihan tempur. Fang tergelak sahaja melihat Gopal. Kaizo pergi ke meja adiknya pula, dia tidak perlu melihat kertas jawapan adiknya "Kau pun pergi ke sana juga"

"Apasal pula? dia yang tiru jawapan adik"

"YANG KAU PERGI BAGI DIA TIRU KENAPA! kalau sudah tahu dia tiru jawapan kau, kau tue sepatutnya halang dia meniru. MACAM MANA NAK BELAJAR KALAU ASYIK NAK TIRU SAHAJA!" Gopal ketawakan Fang balik "Elok sangatlah tue, kau ketawakan kawan kau, sekarang kawan kau ketawakan kau pula. Sekarang, kita akan mulakan latihan tempur! lepas tue, jawap soalan matematik yang seterusnya"

Boboiboy pergi ketawakan mereka berdua "Hehehehe.. terbaik!" tak pasal-pasal, dia pun terkena sekali dengan latihan tempur sebab ketawakan kawan-kawan dia

* * *

"Aduh, penat otak aku, asyik fikirkan soalan matematik tadi" kata Gopal sambil berjalan secara pelahan-lahan. Mereka sudah selesai dengan latihan tempur versi matematik. Ini semua Fang punya pasal, dia ajak pergi ulangkaji matematik dekat rumah dia, lepas itu abang dia masuk campur, terus jadi latihan tempur matematik pula

"Lepas nie, aku tak nak ulangkaji dekat rumah dia tue" kata Gopal lagi "Apalah nasib aku ada kawan dapat abang macam itu. Kenapalah dia tak macam kak Lynna ke, Tok Aba ke, Yaya ke, Ying ke... ini tidak, adik dan abang, sama aje perangai. Dua-dua perangai macam hantu"

"Isk, kau nie Gopal, tak baik kau panggil dia orang hantu"

"Ala, kau tue, apa kurangnya, dapat peminat hantu" Boboiboi teringat lagi dia terpaksa bawa Ratu Lily pergi berjalan-jalan ke taman Pulau Pulau Rintis, nak pergi ke bandar tak boleh sebab bandar tengah kelam kabut pada ketika itu. Jadi dia bawalah Ratu Lily ke bandar dan belanja dia makan ice cream. Ratu Lily sungguh teruja dapat menikmati ice cream chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, durian, jagung, keladi dan macam-macam perisa ice cream yang ada jual dekat taman itu, sampai kering duit Boboiboy. Gopal dan Fang memang tiada kerja pada masa itu, mereka pergi mengintai apa yang Ratu Lily dan Boboiboy sedang buat. Makan ice cream, main buai, duduk berborak dekat tepi kolam, sampailah Ratu Lily terpaksa pergi. Boboiboy rasa lega setelah Ratu Lily pergi tapi duit dia yang jadi mangsa, dompet dia kosong, tinggal habuk sahaja

"Hmm.. apa boleh buat, hantu pun hantulah" Boboiboy terima sahajalah nasib dia "Seram sejuk aku bila aku dapat tahu si ratu gila tue suka dekat aku. Aku bukannya istimewa sangat pun"

"Dey! kau istimewa apa! kau kan superhero dekat Pulau Rintis nie! dekat seluruh dunia nie!"

"Tapi... ada juga superhero yang lain, selain daripada aku kan" Mungkin superhero seperti kak Lynna, tapi kak Lynna rahsiakan tentang diri dia daripada keluarga dia dan orang lain juga, fikir Boboiboy "kau pun superhero juga, Gopal" Boboiboy tersenyum sambil berjalan bersama dengan Gopal. Tanpa di sedari oleh mereka, Adudu dan Probe terdengar perbualan mereka

"Kasihan Boboiboy, ada peminat hantu rupanya.. hehehehe" tergelak Probe sambil bayangkan bagaimana Boboiboy berpacaran dengan hantu "Menakutkan"

"Wei Probe, aku telah mendapat satu idea!" Adudu ketawa besar di situ sehingga membuat Boboiboy dan Gopal pusing kebelakang. Adudu dan Probe cepat-cepat sembunyikan diri

"Hmm.. tadi macam aku suara ketawa Adudu" kata Boboiboy sambil mengaru-garu topinya. Dia melihat persekitarannya dan dapati tiada Adudu atau Probe di situ

"Imaginasi kau aje kot.. jomlah, hari nak dekat malam nie" Mereka terus sambung berjalan tanpa menyiasat samada Adudu dan Probe ada di situ atau tidak. Adudu dan Probe keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka

"Jom Probe, aku kena ciptakan alat itu dengan segera!"

"Baik encik bos!" Mereka terus pulang ke markas kotak. Adudu dengan rasa gembira, dia yakin kali ini dia dapat mengalahkan Kapten Kaizo "JAGALAH KAU KAIZO! JAGALAH KAU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"heheehehe.. tak sabar nak lihat rancangan encik bos nie gagal" Adudu baling tin cawan ke arah kepala Probe dan terus dia terjatuh terbalik "Aduh"

"APA KAU KATA! KAU NAK TENGOK RANCANGAN KITA NIE GAGAL!"

"Mana ada encik bos, aku bergurau aje tadi tapi memang betul lah kan, rancangan encik boss memang selalu gagal pun" kata Probe yang sedang terbalik itu. Adudu mengambil senduk dan ketuk-ketuk Probe kerana terlalu marah sangat "adoi! adoi! ADOI!"

"Kau nie memang robot tak guna tapi selamatlah kau yang aku masih sayangkan kau" Adudu malas nak layan karenah Probe, dia terus mengambil alat-alat untuk membina ciptaan baru dia

"Terima kasih encik bos.. hehehehe" kata Probe yang cuba untuk betulkan diri dia balik

* * *

Hari sabtu adalah hari untuk berehat tetapi bagi Fang, hari sabtu adalah hari seksaan bagi dia kerana abang dia telah kejutkan dia awal-awal pagi lagi untuk pergi bersenam. Fang dengan mata separuh terbuka, dia berjogging di belakang abangnya. Dia menguap besar sambil berlari. Kaizo berhenti seketika, dan Fang terlanggar abangnya kerana dia tidak sedar yang abang dia berhenti di depannya. Dia terjatuh di taman Pulau Rintis, Kaizo tidak menolong adiknya untuk bangun

"Bangun sendiri! itulah kau, mana kau letak mata kau, sampai terlanggar abang!" Kaizo awal-awal pagi lagi sudah marah-marah adiknya "Cubalah kau bersemangat sedikit awal-awal pagi macam nie. Ini tidak, asyik nak tidur sahaja setiap hari minggu! LEPAS NIE KAU AKAN DIKENAKAN HUKUMAN DARI ABANG! FAHAM!"

Fang duduk bersila di situ sambil bersilang tangan. Dia sudah bosan dengan hukuman abang dia, dengan suara garang dia, dengan perangai abang dia yang suka sangat buli dia. Dia duduk sana di situ, lantaklah kalau abang dia nak jerit-jerit marah dekat taman ini, fikir Fang. Dia ingin memberontak dengan abangnya

"Kenapa kau duduk di situ lagi?" tanya Kaizo "Kau ingat aku akan bantu kau bangun" Fang hanya menjeling lidah kepada abangnya. Kaizo berapi-api dengan sikap adiknya, dia terus keluarkan pedang tenaganya "Kau nie kenapa? nak buat abang marah pagi-pagi buta nie?"

"Abang setiap masa asyik nak marah adik sahaja! cubalah satu hari abang tak marah adik, tentu adik hidup bahagia" kata Fang "Hari itu ibu cakap dengan abang kan, jangan terlalu tegas dengan adik"

"Kau nie memang nak kena" Kaizo mengacu pedangnya ke arah Fang "Aku tegas dengan kau supaya kau tue dengar cakap abang, supaya abang dapat kawal kau dengan perangai kau yang nakal tue. Kalau abang berlembut dengan kau, sudah tentu kau akan buat sesuka hati kau sahaja! FAHAM!"

"Sudahlah abang, adik nak balik rumah" Fang bangun dan terus berjalan tetapi baju dia sudah di pegang oleh Kaizo "Abang! lepaskanlah adik!"

"Kau kenapa hari ini? tiba-tiba sahaja nak lawan cakap abang? hormon kau tak betul ke? atau kau terkena dengan rancangan jahat si kepala kotak itu lagi?"

"Mana ada!" Fang melepaskan tangan abangnya yang pegang baju dia "Adik cuma nak berehat sahaja. Adik sudah penat dengan tiap-tiap hari asyik kena buli sahaja! berapa banyak kali adik sudah beritahu abang, ADIK PENAT TAHU TAK! TIAP-TIAP HARI ABANG SUKA SANGAT PAKSA ADIK BUAT ITU BUAT INI, MACAM-MACAM LAH!" Terus Fang beredar dari situ dengan aura-aura kegelapannya. Dia sudah bad mood dengan abang dia

"PANG!" Fang hiraukan sahaja panggilan abangnya, dia teruskan berjalan "PANG!"

"LARIAN BAYANG!" Fang terus berlari pencut untuk larikan dirinya daripada abang dia "Abang nie memang tak faham perasaan adik betul!" kata Fang sambil berlari. Kaizo pula, dia hanya berdiri melihat adiknya lari daripada dia. Ini sudah kali keberapa mereka bergaduh besar tapi salah dia juga kerana suka sangat buli atau paksa adik dia. Dia kena pergi pujuk adiknya tetapi sebelum itu, dia perlu habiskan senaman pagi dia terlebih dahulu

Adudu dan Probe yang ada di situ, telah menjadi saksi pergaduhan antara adik dan abang. Probe rasa sangat sedih kerana adik beradik tidak patut bergaduh. Adudu pula, dia tersenyum besar di situ. Inilah peluang dia untuk kenakan Kapten Kaizo

"Probe, tekan butang merah tue" kata Probe sambil mengarahkan Probe tekan butang merah di sebuah mesin dia baru sahaja cipta semalam

"Baik encik bos!" Probe tekan butang merah tersebut dan keluarlah satu sinaran cahaja di tempat penembak yang di pegang oleh Adudu

"Mari ke sini Kapten Kaizo, cepat mari ke sini" Adudu menunggu Kaizo lari dekat dengan dia, dia tunggu sasaran dia datang dekat. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menembak ke arah Kaizo. Sedikit demi sedikit, Kaizo berlari tanpa mengetahui dengan kehadiran Adudu dan Probe di situ. Sasaran Adudu sudah dekat, dia terus menembak Kaizo

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! HABISLAH KAPTEN KAIZO KALI INI! HABISLAH KAU!" Adudu tergelak besar di taman itu. Kaizo yang sudah terkena dengan tembakan tersebut tetapi tiada perubahan yang berlaku. Semuanya sama, pemikiran dia pun sama juga, Adudu rasa pelik "Mesin aku nie rosak ke?" Dia ketuk-ketuk mesin dia dengan tangan dia

"Entahlah encik bos" Probe pun turut sama mengetuk-getuk mesin itu "Encik bos pasti ke mesin ini berfungsi?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku tak cuba pun tadi. Aku terus datang ke sini dengan kau kan" Adudu ketuk lagi sehingga muncul Kaizo di belakang mereka. Adudu rasa pelik, apasal tiba-tiba sahaja gelap semacam. Dia nampak Probe sudah mengigil ketakutan, lalu dia menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut Kaizo berada di belakang dia "KA-KA-KA-KAPTEN KAIZOOOO!"

"APA YANG KAU CUBA BUAT NIE!" Bergema satu taman dengan suara garang Kaizo "KAU NAK KENAKAN AKU LAGI DENGAN RANCANGAN JAHAT KAU!" Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaga dia dan terus dia menghancurkan mesin itu. Satu letupan kuat berlaku, Kaizo tercampak dan kepala dia terhantuk di bangku kerusi taman itu. Adudu dan Probe juga tercampak, mereka tercampak lagi daripada Kaizo

Letupan tadi menyebabkan satu Pulau Rintis terdengar, orang ramai keluar dari rumah mereka untuk mencari dari mana letupan itu berlaku. Penduduk-penduduk Pulau Rintis yang berjogging di taman itu, mereka terkejut dengan letupan itu. Mereka pergi mencari dari mana letupan itu berlaku dan terjumpa serpihan-serpihan mesin di beberapa tempat. Cikgu Papa Zola yang juga jogging di situ, dia ternampak Kaizo sedang baring di sebelah bangku taman

"EH! ini Fang punya abang" Cikgu Papa memanggil orang ramai untuk meminta bantuan. Mereka terpaksa membawa Kaizo ke sebuah klinik yang berdekatan kerana terdapat kesan luka di kepalanya. Cikgu Papa periksa jam kuasa Kaizo, kerana dia ingin menghubungi Fang tetapi dia tidak tahu macam mana nak guna jam kuasa itu. Dia terpaksa menelefon rumah Boboiboy untuk memberitahu tentang apa yang berlaku tadi

* * *

"Macam mana Kapten Kaizo boleh terlibat dengan letupan tadi?" tanya Ying sambil berlari ke arah sebuah klinik yang ada di bandar Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy telah diberitahu oleh Tok Aba bahawa cikgu mereka telah menelefon rumahnya untuk memberitahu tentang Kaizo. Boboiboy cuba menghubungi Fang tetapi gagal, bukan dia sahaja yang cuba, rakan-rakan dia yang lain juga turut cuba menghubungi Fang tetapi mereka juga gagal

"Isk! mana Fang nie, tak kan dia tak tahu tentang abang dia" kata Boboiboy. Dia tidak berhenti-henti menghubungi Fang tetapi asyik gagal sahaja

"Dia kena culik kot" kata Gopal

"Wei! kau jangan nak buat lawak boleh tak?" marah Ying kepada Gopal. Mereka sudah sampai di klinik itu dan terus masuk ke dalam. Cikgu Papa ada di situ, dia sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka semua. Dia membawa mereka ke sebuah bilik periksa untuk melihat keadaan Kaizo

"Cikgu, macam mana keadaan abang Kaizo?" tanya Boboiboy

"Sungguh menyedihkan" kata Cikgu Papa "Nampaknya, dia asyik mencari adiknya si Fang tue" Mereka terkejut dengan kata-kata cikgu mereka tadi. Cikgu Papa Zola membuka pintu sebuah bilik dan mereka nampak Kaizo sedang duduk termenung di sebuah kerusi, kepala dia sudah dibalut dengan kain putih. Dia menoleh ke tepi dan terus pandang ke arah mereka. Kaizo seperti tidak mengenali mereka semua

"Kamu ini siapa? mana adik aku? mana dia?!" Kaizo pergi ke arah Boboiboy sambil merayu-rayu Boboiboy untuk membawa dia pergi ke adik dia iaitu Fang "Mana adik aku? mana Pang? Pang, adik aku mana?" Kaizo seperti orang gila, mencari-cari adiknya

"Boboiboy, ini sudah kes berat" kata Yaya "Kita kena cari Fang dengan segera, kita tidak boleh biarkan Kapten Kaizo seperti ini"

"Tapi Yaya, mana kita nak cari si Fang tue? aku sudah berapa banyak kali menghubungi dia tetapi asyik gagal sahaja" kata Boboiboy. Dia melihat Kaizo asyik bertanya Gopal, mana adik dia. Gopal tidak tahu buat apa, tak kan dia nak ketuk kepala Kapten Kaizo pula, naya dia nanti, fikir Gopal "Kita bawa dia balik rumah dulu" kata Boboiboy. Mereka semua setuju untuk membawa Kaizo pulang ke rumah. Mereka berterima kasih kepada cikgu mereka kerana membawa Kaizo ke klinik dan juga menelefon mereka

"Abang Kaizo, jom kita balik" kata Boboiboy sambil pegang tangan Kaizo

"Balik? adik aku ada dekat rumah ke?" tanya Kaizo dengan muka kerisauan dia

"Err.." Boboiboy tidak tahu untuk menjawab apa "Ha ah, dia ada dekat rumah tengah tunggu abang Kaizo" Boboiby terpaksa berbohong

"Wei, yang kau pergi tipu apasal? Nanti dia nampak Fang takde dekat rumah, habis kita semua kena belasah" kata Ying kepada Boboiboy

"Tak kan kau nak dia suruh duduk dekat sini sahaja" kata Boboiboy "Kita bawa dia balik dulu, lepas tue kita pergi cari Fang" Boboiboy membawa Kaizo keluar dari klinik tersebut. Manakala kawan-kawan dia pergi mencari Fang di seluruh Pulau Rintis. Mereka akan hubungi Boboiboy dengan segera jikalau mereka sudah menjumpai Fang.

Fang tak kan pergi jauh dari sini kecuali dia sudah naik keretapi dan terus mencari kak Lynna di Kuala Lumpur, fikir Boboiboy

"Tak mungkinlah dia cari kak Lynna. Dia mesti ada dekat sini" bisik Boboiboy. Dia menghantar mesej kepada kawan-kawan dia untuk pergi ke pantai, kerana Fang selalunya ada di situ tetapi mereka sudah membalas mesej dia dan mengatakan Fang tiada di situ

"Pang?" Kaizo melihat sekeliling bandar itu, dia seperti orang sesat "Pang? mana kau?" Boboiboy terlepas tangan Kaizo. Dia mengejar Kaizo yang sedang mencari-cari adiknya. Setiap orang yang ada di bandar itu, dia bertanya "MANA ADIK AKU!"

"Abang Kaizo!" Boboiboy berlari ke arah Kaizo yang sedang mengoyang-goyangkan badan seorang lelaki dewasa "Abang Kaizo, dia tidak tahu Fang ada dekat mana"

"NAMA ADIK AKU PANG BUKAN FANG!" Boboiboy terkejut dengan suara garang Kaizo. Dia tidak sangka Kaizo boleh lupa nama adik dia yang sebenar "Cepat! cari adik aku!" kata Kaizo kepada lelaki dewasa itu

"Sa-saya tidak tahu mana adik awak" Lelaki itu terus berlari jauh dari Kaizo. Orang-orang yang ada di situ juga, tidak berani untuk berjalan dekat dengan Kaizo. Masing-masing sudah lari jauh. Kaizo kelihatan bingung, dia melihat sekeliling dia, dia sudah tidak kenal dengan bandar itu atau orang-orang di situ. Dia menjerit nama adik dia dan lari ke tempat lain. Boboiboy terpaksa pergi mengejar Kaizo

"ABANG KAIZO! JANGAN LARI!" Boboiboy menjerit kepada Kaizo. Dia tiada pilihan lain, dia terpaksa berbohong juga "PANG ADA DEKAT RUMAH! DIA TENGAH TUNGGU TUE!" Kaizo terus berhenti

"Berjaya juga" bisik Boboiboy. Dia berhenti di belakang Kaizo "Jomlah, saya bawa abang Kaizo pulang. Dia mesti tengah risaukan abang Kaizo"

"Risau? adik aku risaukan tentang aku?" kata Kaizo. Boboiboy tidak faham apa yang dia cuba sampaikan "Selama ini aku yang selalu risaukan tentang dia" kata Kaizo lagi "Aku selalu buli dia tetapi dia tetap adik kesayangan aku. Pertama kali aku mendukung dia, aku terasa bahagia. Bawa aku pergi ke adik aku, aku ingin melihat wajah adik aku"

"Baik abang Kaizo" dia terus pegang balik tangan Kaizo dan membawa dia balik rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Kaizo asyik ceritakan tentang kesalahan dia terhadap adiknya. Boboiboy rasa kasihan dengan Kaizo, letupan pagi tadi membuat Kaizo asyik terfikirkan tentang adiknya dan terlupa tentang yang lain

"Aku sendiri tidak sedar dengan perbuatan aku terhadap adik aku. Aku selalu buli dia tanpa disedari oleh diri aku sendiri. Aku buat begitu kerana aku sayangkan adik aku, tetapi betul ke dengan cara yang aku buat selama ini. Maafkan abang, Pang. Abang rasa bersalah, selalu marah adik, tegas dengan adik, sampai hati adik aku sendiri aku tidak fikirkan. Abang tahu abang lukakan hati adik. Maafkan abang, adik" Boboiboy rasa ingin menangis kerana Kaizo asyik minta maaf dekat adik dia. Dia berulang-ulang kali menyebut ayat tersebut

"Abang Kaizo, Pang pasti maafkan abang Kaizo. Pang tue sentiasa sayangkan abang Kaizo walaupun abang Kaizo selalu seksa dia"

"Aku seksa adik aku? aku seksa hati dia, aku seksa dia sampai aku tidak tahu dia sudah terluka. Maafkan abang, adik" Boboiboy perlu fikirkan cara untuk pulihkan ingatan Kaizo, tetapi bagaimana? hantuk kepala dia dekat dinding? tolak dia jatuh dari bumbung? itu macam nak bunuh orang, fikir Boboiboy. Dia masih lagi belum menerima apa-apa berita dari kawan-kawan dia. Boboiboy pula yang menjadi risau dengan Fang

"Mana dia pergi" kata Boboiboy

"Siapa? siapa pergi? adik aku ke? siapa pergi tinggalkan aku ke? jangan cakap dia sudah benci kan aku"

"Tak tak, dia tak pergi ke mana-mana abang Kaizo" Boboiboy cuba tenangkan Kaizo sebelum dia merayau-rayau di Pulau Rintis mencari adik dia "Abang Kaizo lapar tak? saya boleh bawa abang Kaizo balik rumah saya dulu. Boleh makan dengan saya sekali" Dia cuba mengalihkan perhatian Kaizo daripada asyik berfikirkan tentang adiknya

"Lapar? Aku tak lapar, aku ingin melihat adik aku sahaja" Muka Kaizo menjadi suram kerana dari tadi dia tidak dapat melihat Fang "Pang, mana kau pergi" bisik Kaizo "Kau tinggalkan abang ke?" Kaizo lepaskan tangan Boboiboy. Dia hanya berdiri di situ dengan wajah kesedihan dia "Maafkan abang, Pang"

"Abang Kaizo janganlah sedih. Pang tak kan tinggalkan abang Kaizo" Kaizo hiraukan sahaja Boboiboy. Dia terus berjalan ke arah taman permainan yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Boboiboy cuba menghubungi kawan-kawan dia

"Boboiboy, maaf. Aku tak jumpa Fang lagi" kata Gopal "Aku sudah cari dia merata tempat"

"Maaf Boboiboy, aku tak tahu dia berada di mana sekarang" kata Yaya pula "Aku sudah pergi ke tempat-tempat yang biasa dia pergi tapi dia tiada di situ"

"Aku sudah periksa dekat rumah dia, tapi dia tiada di situ" kata Ying "Jadi, apa kita perlu buat sekarang?"

"Hmmm.. aku tak pasti" Boboiboy melihat Kaizo sedang membuaikan dirinya di buai. Tiba-tiba dia terfikirkan sesuatu, tempat yang mereka tak kan pergi cari "KAPAL ANGKASA!"

"Kau pasti ke dia ada dekat situ?" tanya Yaya

"Aku pasti sebab dia kalau ada masalah, dia mesti nak bersendirian dan jauh dari kita semua"

"Kalau macam itu, kita kena pergi hubungi Lahap" kata Ying

"Jumpa korang dekat depan rumah Fang" Boboiboy menutup skrin kecilnya dan terus ke Kaizo "Abang Kaizo! saya rasa Pang ada dekat kapal angkasa" Kaizo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah Boboiboy

"Tadi kau kata dia ada dekat rumah aku, kenapa kali ini kau kata dia ada dekat kapal angkasa pula? MANA SATU YANG BETUL?! KAU CUBA UNTUK MEMPERDAYAKAN AKU KE?!"

"Tak, tak.. tadi dia memang ada dekat rumah, lepas tue dia pergi ke kapal angkasa pula. Mari saya bawa abang Kaizo ke sana" Dia pegang balik tangan Kaizo dan lalu memimpin dia pulang ke rumah. Setelah sampai di rumah Fang dan Kaizo, kawan-kawan Boboiboy yang lain juga sudah sampai "Sekarang kita cuba hubungi Lahap" kata Boboiboy yang masih lagi pegang tangan Kaizo

Kaizo melihat rumah itu, dia seperti kenal tetapi lupa "Adik mana? adik ada dekat dalam ke?" tanya Kaizo. Dia cuba untuk masuk ke dalam tetapi pintu rumah di kunci. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pergi menolong Kaizo. Gopal mencari-cari kunci rumah di dalam poket seluar Kaizo dan akhirnya dia jumpa kunci tersebut. Boboiboy cuba menghubungi Lahap tetapi gagal

"Macam mana Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya

"Gagal" Boboiboy tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya berlaku. Kenapa tiba-tiba sahaja Kaizo mencari-cari adiknya? kenapa dia lupa tentang yang lain dan hanya ingatkan tentang adik dia sahaja. Dia sudah bingung dengan semua ini tetapi dia tidak akan mengalah. Dia melihat Kaizo, Gopal dan Ying sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan dia mencuba menghubungi Lahap lagi sekali tetapi masih gagal lagi

"Boboiboy, kau masuklah dulu" kata Yaya "Nanti Fang akan pulang juga, sekarang kita perlu menjaga abang dia buat sementara ini" Boboiboy tiada pilihan lain, terus dia masuk ke rumah bersama dengan Yaya

Fang, abang kau perlukan kau, fikir dihati Boboiboy

* * *

"Ibu, ayah. Adik datang" Fang berdiri di hadapan kubur ibubapanya. Selepas sahaja dia lari dari abang dia tadi, dia telah meminta Lahap menghantar dia ke sini dan dia berpesan kepada Lahap jangan beritahu abang dia atau kawan-kawan dia kerana dia ingin bersendirian sekarang ini. Dia meletakkan sekuntum bunga rose merah di kedua-dua kubur ibubapanya "Adik datang seorang sahaja. Adik perlukan ibu dan ayah" Fang duduk bersila di tepi kubur ibunya. Dia pegang batu nisan ibunya yang besar itu, dia nampak ukiran nama ibunya, Keiko. Dia melihat batu nisan ayahnya pula, dia tersenyum melihat nama ayahnya, Kai

"Ibu, adik datang ke sini sebab adik tidak tahan dengan perangai abang" kata Fang yang cuba luahkan segala-galanya "Adik bergaduh dengan abang lagi, dia asyik paksa adik sahaja sampai adik sendiri tidak tahan. Adik sudah banyak kali beritahu abang tetapi abang tetap dengan perangai dia. Jadi adik lari ke sini, adik tiada tempat untuk meluahkan perasaan adik" Fang mengalirkan air matanya "Adik tak bencikan abang, adik tetap sayangkan abang walaupun abang selalu marah dengan adik, selalu tegas dengan adik. Dia satu-satunya abang yang adik ada" Fang bersandar di tepi batu nisan ibunya " tapi adik nak ibu dan ayah" kata Fang secara pelahan. Dia hanya duduk diam sahaja selepas itu. Keadaan menjadi sepi, angin-angin di situ sangat tenang dan ia membuatkan Fang tertidur di tepi sebelah kubur ibunya

Sementara di bumi pula, Kaizo tidak berganjat dari bilik adiknya. Dia asyik pegang gambar Fang sambil duduk termenung di tingkap bilik Fang. Dia tunggu sahaja adiknya muncul di depan matanya. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal melihat sahaja Kaizo duduk kemurungan di atas katil adiknya. Ini pertama kali mereka melihat Kaizo begitu, selalunya muka dia serius sahaja. Bubur yang telah disediakan oleh Yaya dan Ying, dia tidak mengusik olehnya. Dia biarkan sahaja bubur itu di atas meja sehingga menjadi sejuk

"Aku rasa risau pula.. apa kita perlu buat sekarang ini Boboiboy?" tanya Ying

"Entahlah Ying, aku pun tak tahu" Boboiboy keluar dari bilik itu "Aku berharap sangat kita dapat menghubungi Fang tapi nampaknya Fang tak nak kita semua pergi mencari dia"

"Kalau dia tak muncul-muncul lagi, aku takut Kapten Kaizo jadi sakit pula. Bubur yang kita orang sediakan, dia tak makan pula. Bagi air pun dia tak nak juga" kata Yaya "Janganlah Fang lari dari rumah macam tahun lepas"

"Tak, aku tak rasa dia lari dari rumah. Kalau tidak, sudah lama kak Lynna hubungi kita orang semua" Boboiboy beredar dari situ dan terus ke ruang tamu. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ikut Boboiboy turun ke bawah "Fang, mana kau?" bisik Boboiboy

* * *

Atuk Kenji nampak cucunya sedang tertidur dengan muka kesedihannya. Dia telah diberitahu oleh Lahap bahawa cucunya ada di situ, Lahap sebenarnya agak risau dengan Fang. Dia terus memberitahu atuk Kenji

Kenji mengangkat cucunya yang sedang tidur dan bawa dia balik ke rumah. Atuk Kenji masih lagi bertenaga, dia masih lagi boleh angkat cucunya yang ringan itu. Sampai sahaja di rumah, dia letak Fang di atas katil dan terus keluar dari bilik. Dia biarkan Fang tidur di situ buat sementara

 _"Fang, bangun" Fang membuka matanya. Dia nampak dirinya di alam lain, semuanya putih, seperti dia berada di dalam awan. Dia ternampak seseorang yang sedang senyum kepada dia "IBU!" ibunya tersenyum besar. Fang bangun dan lari ke arah ibunya "Ibu datang dalam mimpi Fang ke?"_

 _"Yea Fang" Ibunya menyambut pelukan anaknya "Ibu datang ke sini sebab ibu nak Fang balik ke rumah. Abang kamu perlukan Fang sekarang ini"_

 _"Kenapa pula? dia bukannya kisah tentang adik" kata Fang di dalam pelukan ibunya "Fang tak nak balik rumah"_

 _"Fang dengar cakap ibu. Abang kamu dalam kesusahan sekarang ini" Fang mendongak untuk melihat ibunya_

 _"Kesusahan? apa terjadi dekat abang?"_

 _"Kamu balik sahaja Fang. Nanti kamu akan tahu"_

 _"Tapi kalau adik balik, mesti adik kena marah lagi dengan abang. Dia mesti marah sebab adik lari dari bumi" Keiko lepaskan pelukan anaknya dan terus melutut di depan Fang. Dia menyelak sedikit rambut Fang dan berikan senyuman kepada dia_

 _"Itu sebab dia sayangkan kamu" Keiko cium dahinya "Sekarang kamu balik, dan berbaik-baik dengan abang. Jangan lari dari rumah lagi Fang, jangan lari dari abang kamu, jangan buat dia risau atau kawan-kawan kamu risau. Mereka semua sayangkan Fang"_

 _"Kalau abang masih marah-marah adik macam mana?"_

 _"Adik cakap baik-baik dengan abang walaupun dia marah adik. Mungkin kemarahan dia akan berkurangan" kata Keiko_

 _"Baik ibu" dia peluk ibunya sebelum dia bangun dari tidur_

"Terima kasih ibu" Fang bangun dari tidurnya. Dia nampak dia bukan lagi di kubur ibubapanya tetapi di dalam sebuah bilik. Dia keluar dari katil tersebut dan terus keluar dari bilik itu. Dia nampak atuk dan neneknya sedang menikmati teh hijau sambil membaca surat khabar

"Fang, kau dah bangun" kata neneknya dengan senyuman manis dia "Mari duduk sebelah nenek"

"Maaf nenek. Fang kena balik cepat sebab abang perlukan adik sekarang ini"

"Kalau macam itu" Kenji meletakkan surat khabar dan terus memanggil Lahap "LAHAP! BAWA CUCU AKU BALIK!" Lahap datang ke ruang tamu. Dia sebenarnya tengah makan dekat dapur. Mulut dia masih lagi penuh dengan makanan

"Terima kasih atuk, terima kasih nenek sebab bagi Fang tidur di sini"

"Sama-sama, nanti datang dengan abang kamu yea" kata nenek Kirana. Fang meminta diri dulu dan terus ke kapal angkasa abangnya bersama dengan Lahap

* * *

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sudah tertidur di sofa. Hari sudah menjadi malam, Kaizo sudah tertidur di tepi tingkap. Fang membuka pintu rumahnya, dan melihat kawan-kawan dia sudah tidur di atas sofa. Dia tidak pergi kejutkan mereka, dia hanya terus ke bilik abang dia dan dapati dia tiada di situ. Dia periksa biliknya dan nampak abangnya sudah tertidur dengan gambarnya di tangan dia. Fang pergi ke arah abang dia, dia naik ke atas katil dan terus peluk abangnya

"Maafkan adik sebab adik larikan diri" Dia hanya peluk sahaja abang dia "Abang mesti marah sebab adik buat abang risau" Dia pejam matanya dan dia dapat rasa tangan abangnya peluk dia balik. Dia membuka matanya balik "Abang?" Fang nampak air mata abangnya mengalir dan juga senyuman abang dia

"Adik sudah balik" kata Kaizo "Adik pergi mana? abang risau"

"Adik pergi ke kubur ibubapa kita. Jangan marah adik sebab adik tak beritahu abang ke mana adik pergi"

"Takpe, asalkan adik selamat. Adik jangan lari lagi, nanti abang akan risau"

"Tak, adik tak kan lari lagi" kata Fang "Abang tidur lah balik, adik nak turun ke bawah sekejap" tapi abang dia tidak mahu dia pergi, dia hanya peluk erat adiknya "Abang? kenapa dengan abang?"

"Tak nak, abang tak kan biarkan adik hilang dari pandangan abang"

"Tapi adik nak pergi kejutkan kawan-kawan adik" Fang cuba pujuk abang dia "nanti adik akan kembali ke sini, abang janganlah risau"

"Jangan pergi, abang hanya perlukan adik sahaja. Adik satu-satunya adik abang, kalau adik lari lagi, abang keseorangan lagi di sini" kata Kaizo. Fang tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba sahaja begitu, ibu sendiri tidak beritahu kenapa dengan abang, fikir Fang. Lalu dia perasan ada satu balutan di kepala abangnya. Mungkin abang dia terjatuh tadi, mungkin itu akibatnya, sebab itu abang dia perangai begitu pelik kerana selalunya abang dia akan marah sedikit selepas itu dia akan berbaik dengan dia balik tapi kali ini lain pula

"Abang tadi jatuh ke?"

"Abang tak ingat tapi apa yang abang ingat, abang mencari adik. Mereka yang membawa abang ke sini, dia orang kata adik ada dekat sini, jadi abang tunggu sahaja sampai adik muncul. Abang nak minta maaf dekat adik sebab abang selalu buat adik" Sedikit demi sedikit, dia lepaskan pelukannya

"Hmmm.. abang ingat tak apa nama-nama kawan adik?"

"Tak, adik ingat nama adik sahaja. Nama adik Pang bukan Fang yang mereka sebut-sebutkan tadi" Fang dapat meneka sedikit. Mungkin abang dia teringat dekat diri dia sebab mereka bergaduh pagi tadi sehingga sesuatu terjadi dekat abang dia dan membuat abangnya asyik teringat dekat diri dia sahaja. Mungkin itu sebabnya tapi macam mana nak pulihkan ingatan abang dia? hantuk kepala abang dia dekat dinding? tolak abang dia dari bumbung rumah? itu macam nak bunuh orang. Mungkin ketuk kepala abang dia dengan periuk atau ada cara lain yang tidak memerlukan ketuk kepala abang dia

"Apa yang aku perlu buat yea" bisik Fang. Dia pandang abang dia sedikit, abang dia asyik membelai rambut dia, seperti dia adalah seekor kucing. Mungkin dengan cara buat abang dia marah, mungkin ingatan abang dia kembali pulih "Abang, adik tolak abang jatuh tangga boleh?"

"Tolak abang? dekat tangga? KAU NAK ABANG KAU MATI KE!" Terus keluar suara garang Kaizo "KAU NIE KENAPA! SUDAH BEBERAPA KALI KAU CUBA NAK BUNUH ABANG KAU SENDIRI! APA SUDAH JADI DENGAN DIRI KAU! KAWAN-KAWAN KAU SENDIRI PUN TAKDE NAK PERGI BUNUH ORANG LAIN!" Fang tersenyum lebar kerana tekaan dia memang tepat sekali, bagi abang dia marah, terus ingatan dia kembali "KENAPA KAU TERSENYUM? KAU SUDAH GILA KE?"

"Bila masa adik jadi gila! adik senyum sebab abang ingatan abang sudah pulih!"

"KAU INGAT ABANG LUPA INGATAN KE! SUDAH! ABANG MALAS NAK LAYAN KAU! KAU NIE SUKA SANGAT BUAT ABANG MARAH!"

"MANA ADA! ABANG YANG SUKA BUAT ADIK MARAH! SUKA SANGAT CARI PASAL DENGAN ADIK!"

"YELAH TUE! BAIK KAU MENGAKU AJELAH KAU YANG SUKA CARI PASAL KAN!"

Pergaduhan mereka membuatkan Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terjaga dari tidur. Mereka rasa, baik mereka lari dari sini sebab tidak tahan dengan pergaduhan Fang dan Kaizo. Dua-dua tak nak kalah

"Aku rasa Kapten Kaizo sudah pulih" kata Gopal

"Baguslah tue tapi yang tak tahannya, boleh lagi nak bergaduh. Ingatkan terus berbaik-baik, manja-manja ke, ini tidak" Boboiboy terus menepuk dahinya. Mereka secara senyap, keluar dari rumah itu. Setelah mereka keluar, barulah Fang dan Kaizo berbaik balik

"Adik tahu, adik selalu buat abang marah, jadi adik nak minta maaf dekat abang"

"Bagus!" kata Kaizo "Abang pun nak minta maaf sebab selalu marah adik tanpa sebab tapi disebabkan kau lari tadi tanpa memberitahu abang ke mana kau pergi. ESOK JUGA AKU AKAN HUKUM KAU!"

"Yelah abang" terus Fang peluk abang dia "sayang abang"

"Budak nie, nak bermanja-manja pula" Kaizo biarkan sahaja adiknya bermanja-manja dengan dia, asalkan adik dia rasa bahagia

* * *

 **Huhuhu... baiklah, sesi untuk membalas review~**

 **wahyu nur aeni - entahlah, author pun tak pasti bila nak habis xD author seronok sangat menulis fanfic ini sampai tak nak tamatkan**

 **asuka - kisah robin? itu author ingatkan nak tamat kan sampai di situ sahaja tapi mesti ramai tak bagi cerita dia tergantung sahaja kan.. nantilah, biar author fikirkan.. lagipun sekarang ini dia dekat rumah orang sakit jiwa xD**

 **Yuyuan472 - dating dengan hantu xD bagaimanalah perasan Boboiboy yea :P akaun instagram wong wai kay - tristannnnn_ akaun dia private :D kalau nak add instagram author pun boleh juga xD (saja nak sibuk) lynz_kz (gambar lukisan katun)**

 **mister mimpi - author balas review mister mimpi semalam dekat tempat ruangan review :P bacalah dekat situ yea.. hehehe**

 **Haruko1212 - ok, cadangan kamu tue.. kalau tiba-tiba author buat dan tak rasa seram, jangan marah ye xD**

 **LizzNP - cerita tentang Boboiboy berdating dengan Ratu Lily xD tak perlulah cerita, biarkanlah mereka berdua~ lalalalaa~ mungkin juga itu lelaki yang disebut oleh Lynna xD mungkin orang lain.. HAHAHA! biarlah rahsia**

 **Sakura no Hana - Cerita OC tentang siapa? Lynna ke? hehehe.. suka betul kamu dengan watak Lynna or jejaka kekasih hati Lynna tue.. hmmm...**

 **Candygirlxxx - boleh, author sudi berkawan dengan semua readers author :3 cari fb author - Liyana Kz (ada gambar katun, rambut dia warna ungu) (kalau readers lain nak add, sila lah add)**

 **Lily - thank you Lily, that's why i take time off yesterday.. need to recharge my brain for awhile :D hahaha Lily! may the best queen win! or should i said, may the best queen win the heart of Boboiboy xD and i surely will support you!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua di next chapter! and Sayonara**

 **p/s - patut author teruskan sampai chapter 50 or 60? or suruh author buka fanfic baru untuk 'Aku abang, kau adik'**


	40. Telinga, Mulut dan Mata

**Welcome semua! how are you? author sihat dan terasa sangat happy hari ini! :3 i don't know why am i too happy today~**

 **Thank you kerana sentiasa sokong author dan sentiasa memberikan review! thank you so much!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini, i'm sorry**

 **Enjoy dan Happy Reading!**

* * *

Telinga, Mulut dan Mata

 _My Little Pony, My Little Pony,_  
 _What is friendship all about?_  
 _My Little Pony, My Little Pony_  
 _Friendship is magic!_

 _(My Little Pony)_  
 _I used to wonder what friendship could be._  
 _(My Little Pony)_  
 _Until you all shared its magic with me._

 _When I was young I was too busy to make any friends._  
 _Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends._  
 _But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes_  
 _And now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies._  
 _And it's such a wonderful surprise_

Gopal terkantoi dengan kawan-kawan dia apabila dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari katun kegemaran di kalangan kanak-kanak dan juga segelintir dewasa. Gopal tersengih besar kepada kawan-kawan dia. Boboiboy dan Fang ingin sahaja ketawa di situ tapi disebabkan Yaya dan Ying sedang merenung tajam ke arah mereka, jadi mereka menahan diri mereka

"Tak tahu pula kawan aku sorang nie suka tengok My little pony" kata Fang dengan sindirannya "Nanti hari jadi kau, aku bagi kau anak patung besar my little pony, ok tak?" Fang tersenyum sinis kepada Gopal

"Biarkan ajelah dia Fang, itu minat dia" kata Boboiboy "Kita semua mempunyai minat yang tersembunyikan.. betul tak betul tak betul tak" Boboiboy melihat Fang seperti dia tahu rahsia Fang "Kau pun mesti ada minat sesuatu yang tak nak beritahu kita orang semua kan"

"Err.. aku mana ada nak sembunyikan minat aku kepada korang"

"Jangan nak tipulah Fang" kata Yaya "Masa aku tanya kau novel apa kau tengah baca, kau cakap kita orang sibuk kan"

"Ala, lepas tue korang tahu juga kan" Fang terus berjalan, dia malas nak cerita lagi tentang minat dia terhadap buku novel detektif "Kata nak pergi ke kedai Tok Aba, yang korang masih berdiri dekat situ kenapa?"

"Yelah, yelah.. tunggulah kami!" kata Boboiboy. Dia berjalan di sebelah Gopal dan baru perasan Gopal sedang pegang sebuah beg plastik yang besar dan nampak begitu berat "Apa kau bawa tue Gopal?"

"Ada orang bagi dekat aku tadi, dia cakap Appa aku belikan untuk aku" Dia tunjuk di dalam beg plastik itu kepada Boboiboy. Di dalam beg plastik tersebut terdapat 5 tin air yang berlainan perisa. Gopal mengambil perisa oren dan berikan kepada Boboiboy "Kau ambik nie, aku tahu kau suka minum air oren kan" Boboiboy mengambil air itu tanpa berasa ragu-ragu

"Untuk kita orang takda kaa?" tanya Ying yang muncul disebelah Gopal

"Ada.. kau ambil perisa vanilla" dia mengambil satu lagi tin dan berikan kepada Ying "Yaya ambik strawberry, aku ambik chocolate dan yang akhir nie untuk Fang" Gopal keluarkan satu lagi tin dan berikan kepada kawan dia. Yaya mengambil air perisa strawberry itu dari tangan Gopal

"Aku punya perisa apa?" tanya Fang yang berjalan di depan mereka. Gopal pergi ke hadapan dan berjalan di sebelah Fang. Dia memberikan tin air berperisa lobak merah "Hmm.. baik juga ayah kau sampai tahu aku suka lobak merah"

"Tahu takpe" kata Gopal. Fang mengambil tin air itu dan terus buka tin tersebut. Dia sebenarnya memang sangat dahaga, dia rasa lega apabila Gopal membawa air itu semua untuk mereka. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying juga turut membuka tin air itu dan terus minum tanpa rasa ragu-ragu, yang mereka tahu, air itu diberikan kepada Gopal dan berkongsi kepada mereka semua

* * *

Kaizo yang berada di rumah, dia terdengar satu ketukan di pintu. Dia terus bangun untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Dia berjalan ke pintu rumahnya dan terus membuka pintu itu, tetapi dia hanya nampak halaman rumah dia sahaja "Siapa yang main ketuk pintu nie? ada juga nak kena dengan pedang tenaga aku" kata Kaizo. Sebelum dia menutup pintu tersebut, dia ternampak ada surat tampal di hadapan pintu rumahnya. Dia mengambil surat tersebut dan membelek-belek untuk melihat surat itu untuk siapa dan dari siapa. Kelihatan tiada sebarang tulisan yang ada. Kaizo menutup pintu rumahnya

Dia pergi ke ruang tamu dan lalu dia membuka surat tersebut "Satu akan kehilangan dua, empat akan kehilangan satu sahaja, siapakah orang yang bertuah kehilangan kedua-duanya" Kaizo membaca lagi sekali surat itu

"Apa maksud nie?" dia tidak faham isi maksud surat itu. Dia membelek-belek surat itu tapi tiada nama siapa pemberinya "Pang" dia terfikirkan tentang keselamatan adiknya dan juga kawan-kawan adiknya. Dia perlu mencari mereka dengan segera dan memberikan amaran. Dia mengambil jaket birunya dan terus menyarung kedua belah tangannya

"Aku tak kan maafkan sesiapa yang buat cederakan adik aku atau kawan-kawan dia" kata Kaizo dan terus dia keluar dari rumahnya

* * *

Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang, Yaya dan Ying bercakap begitu riuh rendah di kedai Tok Aba. Air yang mereka minum tadi sudah habis di minum dan tin-tinnya juga sudah dibuang kecuali tin air Fang sebab dia cakap tin itu kelihatan unik dan lawa. Dia ingin menyimpan tin air tersebut

"Korang nak order apa hari ini?" tanya Ochobot sambil pegang pensil dan sebuah buku nota kecil

"Aku nak waffle dua keping, atas letak ice cream chocolate dan jangan lupa chocolate syrup sekali" kata Gopal. Ochobo menulis pesanan dari Gopal

"Aku nak Hot Chocolate Special" kata Boboiboy

"Aku nak air kosong sahaja, letak ais sekali. Hari ini panas pula" Ochobot rasa pelik pula dengan Fang "Kenapa? tak boleh ke?"

"Boleh boleh" kata Ochobot

"Pancake chocolate satu!" kata Ying yang sedang tersenyum dengan kawan baik dia, Yaya

"Yaya nak apa?"

"Bagi aku Ice Blended Chocolate Special"

"Ok! pesanan semuanya sudah aku terima" terus dia pergi buatkan, Fang punya air kosong sahaja, itu siap tak sampai 1 minit pun. Jadi Fang dapat dulu air kosong sejuk dia yang penuh dengan ais. Fang geram pula dengan si Ochobot sebab letak ais terlampau banyak sampai penuh gelas itu. Ochobot buat-buat tidak tahu sambil membuat waffle dan pancake untuk Gopal dan Ying

"Hah, sebut pasal minat tadi" tiba-tiba sahaja Boboiboy bangkitkan semula topik mereka tadi "Apa kata Gopal habiskan nyanyian kau tadi"

"Dey! buat apa aku nak nyanyi lagu tadi, nanti korang ketawakan aku lagi"

"Ala, kita-kita aje pun dekat sini, melainkan ada orang tukang record kau nyanyi lagu my little pony tue" Fang memang sudah siap sedia untuk merakam nyanyian Gopal menggunakan jam kuasa dia. Jam kuasa dia sahaja yang boleh rakam, itu pun sebab dia suruh Lahap dan abang dia tolong upgrade kan jam kuasa dia tanpa memberitahu kawan-kawan dia

"Tak nak aku" kata Gopal "Kau ingat aku tak tahu dengan perangai kau"

"Apa kau cakap? kau kuat berangan?" kata Fang, dia terasa telinga dia tersumbat pula "Kau berangan jadi pony ke?" Dia rasa ada bunyi deringan di telinga dia

"DEY! bila masa aku cakap berangan, AKU CAKAP PERANGAI!" Fang cuba dengar percakapan Gopal tadi tapi dia gagal untuk faham apa yang Gopal cuba katakan

"KAU CUBA CAKAP KUAT SIKIT!"

"Haiyaa.. lu nie pekak ke apa?" kata Ying "DIA CAKAP DIA TAHU DEN-" lalu Ying terbatuk-batuk. Dia meminta air kerana dia tidak berhenti-henti batuk "Air, air" kata Ying. Suara dia menjadi serak

"Kenapa dengan kau Ying? kau ok ke?" tanya Yaya

"Aku... " terus hilang suara Ying. Dia ingin berkata sesuatu tetapi satu patah perkataan tidak keluar. Dia menepuk-nepuk meja untuk mengatakan suara dia hilang, sudah tiada langsung. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Yaya menjadi cemas. Fang pula tidak dengar tepukan Ying tadi, dia sedang menepuk-nepuk telinga dia seperti air masuk ke dalam telinga dia

"KENAPA KORANG PANDANG YING?" Menjerit Fang

"Wei, kau kenapa tiba-tiba men-" dia juga terbatuk-batuk "Alamak" suara dia menjadi serak "Jangan cakap-" suara dia juga hilang

"APA KAU CAKAP BOBOIBOY? AKU TAK DENGAR LAH!" terus dia kena ketuk dengan Boboiboy "APA-" Gopal tutup mulut Fang supaya dia tidak menjerit lagi. Boboiboy pula mengambil pensil dan buku nota yang ada di atas meja dan terus menulis di dalam buku nota itu. Dia berikan kepada Fang. Gopal lepaskan mulutnya dan terus kembali ke tempat duduk dia

"Jangan menjerit lah mangkuk... APA! KAU PANGGIL AKU MANGKUK!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya. Dia tunjuk ayat yang dia tulis tadi "Jangan menjerit.. ok, faham-faham.. tapi aku bukan mangkuk" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia. Boboiboy menulis lagi dan lalu Fang membacanya "Kau kehilangan suara, Ying pun kehilangan suara juga" Boboiboy angguk sahaja "Yaya dan Gopal?" tanya Fang

"Aku tak nampak" kata Yaya "Aku tak nampak apa-apa pun" suara Yaya kelihatan sedih. Ying cuba untuk memujuk dia tetapi suara dia sudah hilang, jadi dia bagi pelukan sahaja

"Terima kasih Ying" kata Yaya. Dia tahu pelukan kawan baik dia "Macam mana aku nak balik rumah, kalau aku tak nampak"

Boboiboy dan Ying tak boleh berkata apa, jadi Boboiboy tulis di atas buku nota itu dan berikan kepada Fang untuk katakan ayat itu kepada Yaya "YAYA! BOBOIBOY KATA" terus dia kena ketuk lagi "Maaf.. Boboiboy kata, kita orang akan bantu kau. Jadi kau jangan risau. Eh, kejap. Kenapa dengan Yaya?" Boboiboy mengambil nota itu dari tangan Fang dan terus menulis lagi. Fang terkejut "Maaf Yaya, aku tak tahu penglihatan kau hilang"

"Takpe Fang" kata Yaya

"Ini sudah teruk, macam mana nak lawan kalau tiba-tiba sahaja Adudu serang" Boboiboy dan Ying tidak dapat berkata apa, Fang tak dengar, Yaya menjadi wakil mereka semua "Aku tak tahulah Ochobot tapi kita kena pergi ke markas kotak dia dan suruh dia pulihkan kita semua" kata Yaya "Mana Gopal? aku tak dengar suara dia dari tadi"

Nasib Gopal sama seperti Yaya tetapi dia kena lebih teruk, dia hilang suara dan penglihatan dia. Dia mengusik-usik di atas meja itu, muka Boboiboy, picit hidung Boboiboy, barang-barang yang ada di atas meja yang hampir nak jatuh, selamat Boboiboy ada di sebelah Gopal untuk menolong dia

"NAMPAKNYA KITA KENA HANTAR GOPAL PULANG SEBAB DIA PUN TAK NAMPAK JUGA!" menjerit Fang lagi. Boboiboy tunjuk balik ayat 'jangan menjerit' dekat Fang "MA-maaf"

"Hmm... kamu semua hantar Gopal balik. Dia tidak boleh berlawan tanpa penglihatan dia dan suara dia" kata Ochobot. Gopal hanya dapat mendengar suara kawan-kawan dia dipersekitaran dia. Muka dia menjadi sedih "Jangan risau Gopal, kami akan selesaikan masalah ini" Ochobot rasa kasihan dengan Gopal.

Gopal duduk di situ tanpa bergerak ke mana, dia takut dia tersepak dengan sesuatu atau terjatuh atau terlanggar pokok atau apa-apa jelah yang boleh membahayakan nyawa dia

"Aku pula macam mana? aku boleh bantu korang semua" kata Yaya. Boboiboy menulis lagi di nota itu dan berikan kepada Fang untuk bacakan

"Boboiboy cakap, kau juga kena pulang ke rumah. Takut apa-apa terjadi dengan kau nanti"

"Ha ah, betul kata Boboiboy. Kau duduk di rumah sahaja Yaya"

"Tapi Ochobot, aku boleh gunakan kuasa aku lagi. Suara aku ada, cuma aku tidak dapat melihat sahaja"

"Hmm.. betul juga" kata Ochobot "Boboiboy dan Ying hilang suara, Fang tak dengar, kau cuma tidak nampak sahaja dan Gopal pula, suara dan penglihatan dia takde"

"APA KAU CUBA CAKAPKAN OCHOBOT?" Menjerit Fang lagi "AKU TAK DENGAR, CUBALAH TULIS" Dia hanya melihat Ochobot terbang ke sana sini dengan pergerakan tangannya

"KENAPA DENGAN KAU NIE? PEKAK KE?" muncul Kaizo di situ. Fang tidak sedar dengan kehadiran abangnya. Dia tidak tahu bahawa abang dia sedang berdiri di belakangnya kerana dia tidak dengar suara garang abangnya. Dia nampak Ochobot sedang tunjuk di belakang dia. Fang pusing kebelakang dan nampak muka garang abangnya "APA ABANG BUAT DEKAT SINI!" Boboiboy rasa sungguh menjengkelkan dengan Fang yang asyik menjerit sahaja. Dia tunjuk ayat 'Jangan menjerit' dekat Fang "Oh.. maaf maaf"

"Kenapa dengan kau?" tanya Kaizo kepada Boboiboy. Ochobot terpaksa terangkan perkara yang sebenarnya kepada Kaizo kerana yang lain ada masalah

"Begini Kapten Kaizo" Ochobot terbang ke arah Gopal yang sedang duduk diam di hujung sekali, dia cuma dapat mendengar sahaja. Dia tahu Kaizo ada di situ, cuma dia tidak tahu dia berdiri di mana "Gopal kehilangan penglihatan dia dan suara dia. Dia paling teruk kena" Gopal angguk sahaja dengan muka sedih dia

"Hmm.. lagi"

"Boboiboy pula hilang suara" Boboiboy buat muka sedih. Ochobot hanya belai sahaja topi Boboiboy dan lalu dia terbang ke Fang yang tidak mendengar apa-apa "Fang kehilangan pendengaran dia sebab itu dia asyik menjerit tadi" Kaizo melihat adiknya dan Fang hanya tersengih sahaja sebab dia tidak dengar apa Ochobot cakap "Ying pula macam Boboiboy, hilang suara dan akhir sekali Yaya, dia kehilangan penglihatan dia"

"Hmmm.. bagaimana semua ini boleh berlaku?"

"Saya pun tidak pasti Kapten Kaizo tapi sebelum mereka sampai di sini, mereka ada minum air ini" Ochobot mengambil tin air milik Fang dan tunjukkan kepada Kaizo "Kapten Kaizo rasa ini perbuatan Adudu ke?"

Kaizo mengambil tin itu dan bau di dalamnya "Ada bau lobak merak" kata Kaizo "Perisa apa yang kamu semua minum tadi?"

"Boboiboy perisa oren, Yaya vanilla, Fang lobak merah, Gopal chocolate dan saya pula air perisa strawberry, kenapa Kapten Kaizo?" hanya Yaya sahaja dapat berkata-kata kerana dia tahu siapa yang minum perisa mana tadi

"Takpe, biar aku uruskan" kata Kaizo "Biar aku pergi uruskan si kepala kotak dan robot badut dia tue. Kamu semua tunggu di sini dan jangan nak pergi ke mana-mana. Kalau ada musuh yang menyerang kamu semua, kerjasama untuk menentang musuh itu"

"Err.. siapa pula nak serang kami di sini?" tanya Yaya

"Jangan banyak soal! kita tidak tahu samada ini perbuatan Adudu atau orang lain! Jadi kamu semua berhat-hati!" kata Kaizo "Kamu Ochobot, jaga mereka semua"

"Baik Kapten Kaizo" Fang tidak dapat mengetahui apa yang berlaku, dia hanya nampak mulut abang dia berkata sesuatu tadi dan sekarang ini, abang dia telah pergi meninggalkan mereka semua

"APA ABANG AKU CAKAP TADI? DIA NAK PERGI MANA TUE?" Ochobot pula ketuk kepala Fang "Maaf, maaf.. aku tak sengaja pula" Boboiboy menulis di buku nota itu dan berikan kepada Fang "Oh! jadi dia pergi nak belasah Adudu lah nie. Jadi kita orang duduk di sini sahaja" Fang melihat Boboiboy dan Ying mengangguk kepala mereka

"Kasihan kamu semua" kata Ochobot "Aku harap masalah korang dapatlah di selesaikan dengan segera, kalau tidak, memang esok korang semua tidak boleh pergi ke sekolah dalam keadaan begini"

"Ha ah, betul kata Ochobot. Macam mana aku nak jawab ujian esok" kata Yaya "Tapi lebih kasihan dekat Gopal tue. Langsung tak dapat nak bercakap dan lihat"

"Tapi kau pun apa kurangnya"

"Aku cuma tak dapat melihat sahaja, Ochobot. Aku masih lagi boleh bercakap dan dengar apa yang kau dan Kapten Kaizo katakan tadi" Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying rasa sedih kerana mereka tidak dapat berborak dengan mereka berdua. Fang pula, mulut dia ternganga. Dia asyik pandang Yaya sahaja sebab hanya dia dan Yaya sahaja yang boleh berkata-kata tetapi dia juga tidak dapat nak berborak kerana pendengaran dia hilang. Mereka semua duduk di situ sambil termenung. Fang mengambil remote control television, dia cuba kuatkan suara television tapi satu apa pun dia tidak dengar. Dia kuatkan lagi dan terus dia kena ketuk dengan Boboiboy sebab sudah terlampau kuat sangat. Jadi Fang tutup sahaja television itu

* * *

"Encik bos! sedap tak kek brownies saya buat nie? ada perisa tambahan saya letak"

"Perisa tambahan? perisa apa tue?" tanya Adudu sambil merasa brownies tersebut

"Hah! kalau encik bos nak tahu, saya letak perisa tanah!" Adudu muntahkan balik brownies tadi "Kenapa encik bos? tak sedap ke?"

"KENAPA KAU LETAK TANAH DALAM BROWNIES NIE! KAU NAK BAGI AKU SAKIT PERUT KE!" Adudu ketuk kepala Probe dengan tin cawan "ambik nie ambik nie ambik nie!"

"Jangan ketuk saya encik bos!" Kasihan Probe kerana kepala besi dia penuh dengan benjol tapi pelik juga, macam mana robot boleh ada benjol? Kepelikan "Saya bubuh tanah tue sebab nak bagi rasa dia lagi sedap!"

"Hmm... sedap kepala hotak kau lah!" Adudu malas nak layan robot ungu dia yang semestinya tidak betul. Dia baling tin cawan ke arah Probe dan terus tinggalkan Probe yang sudah jatuh terbalik "Apalah nasib aku dapat robot tak guna" Adudu sabar sahaja dengan Probe "Tapi kau juga yang tetap setia dengan aku"

"Hehehe.. mestilah, encik bos kan bos kesayangan aku" kata Probe yang sudah terbalik itu "Hmmm.. apasal Kapten Kaizo berdiri terbalik nie?" Probe betul kan balik badan besi dia dan terkejut melihat Kaizo sedang berdiri di depan dia dengan muka serius "KA-KA-KAPTEN KAIZO!"

"apa dia Probe?" Adudu tidak dengar kerana dia sedang betulkan sesuatu di dalam bilik makmal dia yang kecil

"Kapten Kaizo! dia ada dekat sini encik bos!" Adudu keluar dari makmal dia dan terkejut melihat Kaizo di situ

"Kapten Kaizo datang ke sini kenapa?" tanya Adudu secara sopan santun

"Aku datang ke sini untul soal siasat kamu berdua!" Kaizo tunjukkan tin air milik adiknya "Kamu ke yang bagi adik aku dan kawan-kawan dia minum air ini tadi?" Adudu melihat tin air itu secara dekat

"Hmm... takde pula aku bagi dia orang air. Kenapa?"

"Sebab mereka semua dalam kesusahan. Itu kamu tidak perlu tahu" kata Kaizo "Kalau bukan kamu yang lakukan, siapa yang bagi air ini?"

"Err.. mana kami tahu Kapten Kaizo. Kami sehari suntuk dekat markas kotak sahaja" kata Adudu. Badan dia mengigil-gigil kerana takut dia kena belasah dengan Kaizo nanti "Tapi.. kalau nak kami bantu Kapten Kaizo, boleh juga. Saya boleh siasat dari mana tin air itu datang" Adudu tersengih kepada Kaizo dengan berharap dia tidak akan belasah dia nanti

"Hmm.. baiklah" Kaizo berikan tin air itu kepada Adudu "Aku akan tunggu di sini sampai aku dapat jawapannya"

"Tapi.. ia makan masa yang agak lama. Kapten Kaizo sanggup ke tunggu?" Terus Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaganya dan mengacukan ke arah Adudu "Saya akan buat secepat mungkin!" Adudu terus scan tin itu, dia mengambil sedikit sample air yang masih ada di dalam tin itu. Probe dan Kaizo melihat sahaja Adudu membuat kerjanya. Adudu tidak pergi berehat atau berhenti membuat kerjanya kerana takut dengan Kaizo

"Hmmm.." dia melihat sample air itu dan terus tuang ke dalam sebuah cecair yang lain. Dia melihat cecair itu di dalam microskop "Hmmm.."

"Apa yang kau dapat tahu?" tanya Kaizo

"Ini bukan air biasa sahaja" kata Adudu "Air ini adalah air untuk membuat seseorang kehilangan pendengaran, penglihatan dan juga percakapan dia tapi siapa yang bagi air ini?"

"Itu yang aku nak tahu"

"Kapten Kaizo tak rasa ke ini perbuatan dari musuh Kapten Kaizo dulu, apa nama dia... Devon tue"

"Bukan dia.. dia sudah lama mati. Tak mungkin adik dia, sebab aku sudah humban dia di dalam rumah sakit jiwa" Kaizo berfikir sebentar, siapa yang hantar air itu. Dia perlu bertanya kepada mereka semua. Dia mengambil balik tin air itu "Terima kasih tapi aku nak buatkan satu formula untuk pulihkan mereka semua" kata Kaizo dan terus dia beredar dari situ

"Hmmm.. baiklah Kapten Kaizo"

"Encik bos tahu ke siapa yang buat?" tanya Probe

"Kau nie tak faham bahasa ke! MANA AKU TAHU! AMBIK NIE AMBIK NIE AMBIK NIE!" dia ketuk kepala Probe dengan tin cawan

"Aduh, sakitnya"

* * *

"Bosannya" kata Yaya "Aku nak berborak dengan korang pun tak boleh" Ying tulis dekat buku nota dan berikan kepada Ochobot

"Ying cakap, Yaya berborak dengan Fang tapi dia mana boleh dengar" kata Ochobot. Ying menulis lagi dan lalu Ochobot baca "Tulis sahaja dekat kertas"

"Tapi Ying, macam banyak kerja aje kena buat" kata Yaya "Kau yang kena tulis nanti, aku tak nak menyusahkan kau" Ying tepuk-tepuk sahaja bahu Yaya

"Aku kan ada Yaya, berborak sahajalah dengan aku" muncul suara Ochobot di telinga Yaya. Mereka semua sudah habis menikmati makanan dan minum yang mereka pesan tadi tetapi Gopal paling kasihan. Boboiboy terpaksa suap Gopal

Fang dari tadi duduk diam sahaja, dia sudah bosan kerana tidak dapat mendengar satu apa pun. Ochobot pecahkan gelas pun dia tidak dengar. Boboiboy terkejutkan dia pun, dia sendiri tidak dengar. Lama-lama dia sudah bosan

"BOSANNYAAAAAAA!" Menjerit Fang "KORANG TAK BOSAN KE?" kepala dia kena ketuk lagi dengan Ochobot "Maaf.." Fang baringkan kepalanya di atas meja kaunter. Dia menghela nafas dan terus membuat muka sedih

"Kasihan kau Fang" kata Yaya

"Err.. dia mana boleh dengar Yaya" kata Ochobot

"Ha ah, lupa pula aku" Yaya betulkan diri dia di tempat duduk dia. Ying terpaksa menolong Yaya. Mereka semua perlu tolong menolong sesama sendiri "Mungkin apa yang terjadi kepada diri kita, mungkin ia dapat merapatkan lagi persahabatan kita semua, seperti menolong kawan kita yang ada kekurangan pada diri mereka dan juga dapat ingatkan diri kita bahawa ada orang yang hidup tidak mempunyai sifat yang sempurna seperti kita semua"

"Ha ah, betul kata Yaya. Kita dapat menginsafkan diri kita dan belajar bagaimana mereka hidup tanpa pendengaran, penglihatan dan juga percakapan" kata Ochobot dengan penuh semangat. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying hanya dapat memberikan senyuman sahaja, manakala Fang pula. Dia sedang ketuk-ketuk kepala dia di atas meja kaunter "Kasihan dia" Boboiboy terpaksa menulis balik apa yang dikatakan tadi oleh Yaya dan Ochobot. Dia berikan buku nota itu kepada Fang dan lalu dia baca

"Hmm.. betul juga kata Yaya" kata Fang "Aku kenalah belajar bahasa isyarat menggunakan tangan, mungkin satu hari nanti aku dapat membantu orang yang pekak"

"Haaa.. bagus Fang, aku suka dengan cadangan kau tapi kau jangan lupa belajar bahasa isyarat tue" Boboiboy sudah menulis apa yang dikatakan oleh Yaya tadi dan terus berikan kepada Fang

"Terima kasih Yaya"

"Sama-sama" kata Yaya sambil tersenyum "Agaknya, kita dapat pulih hari ini ke? atau esok sahaja"

"Itu aku tak dapat nak dikatakan" Ochobot tidak dapat menyuruh mereka semua pulang ke rumah kerana dia kena dengar arahan dari Kaizo "Manalah Kapten Kaizo" bisik Ochobot

"Lama ke kau tunggu aku?" muncul Kaizo di belakang adiknya. Fang tengah duduk termenung, muka dia seperti muka tiada perasaan. Kaizo hanya hiraukan sahaja adiknya, kalau dia bercakap dengan adiknya, Fang bukan dengar pun. Jadi dia biarkan sahaja

"Tidaklah lama sangat Kapten Kaizo" kata Yaya "Apa yang Kapten Kaizo dapat? Adudu ke yang buat kami semua begini?" Yaya mencari-cari di mana Kapten Kaizo sedang berdiri. Ying menolong Yaya, dia pusingkan badan dia ke hala Kaizo "Terima kasih Ying" Ying hanya angguk sahaja walaupun dia tahu Yaya tidak nampak

"Bukan Adudu yang buat tetapi orang lain. Dia sendiri tidak pasti siapa" kata Kaizo "Siapa yang berikan air itu?"

"Mengikut kata Gopal, ada orang bagi dekat dia dan orang itu pula kata ayah dia yang belikan untuk dia" kata Yaya. Gopal hanya mengangguk sahaja

"Disebabkan Gopal tidak dapat bercakap, dia sendiri tidak dapat membantu kita dalam masalah ini" Kaizo perlu cari jalan lain untuk menyiasat perkara ini

"Jangan-jangan si Robin tue" kata Ochobot secara tiba-tiba "Mungkin dia nak balas dendam kepada kita semua"

"Tapi dia dekat dalam rumah sakit jiwa kan?" kata Yaya pula "Kalau dia yang buat, macam mana dia boleh lari keluar?" Boboiboy menulis sesuatu dan bagi nota itu kepada Ochobot

"Boboiboy kata mungkin ada orang tolong dia lari dari tempat itu"

"Mungkin juga tapi kita tidak boleh tuduh sebarangan. Kamu semua kena pulang ke rumah, hari sudah senja" kata Kaizo "Mana Tok Aba?" tanya Kaizo kepada Ochobot

"Tok Aba ada kerja sedikit dekat bandar, jadi hari ini saya kena jaga kedai"

"Beginilah, dengan situasi kamu.. saya sarankan Gopal tidur di rumah aku" dia terus pandang ke arah Ying "Dan kau tidur di rumah kawan kamu si Yaya tue. Bantu dia jika dia perlukan pertolongan" Ying mengangguk kepala. Dia turunkan Yaya dari bangku kedai dan terus memimpin tangan Yaya. Mereka terus beredar dari situ. Boboiboy terpaksa menolong Gopal. Fang pula? Kaizo tepuk kepala adik dia yang asyik termenung sahaja

"KENAPA ABANG? KITA KENA BALIK RUMAH KE ATAU PERGI LAWAN ORANG JAHAT?" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "KENAPA BOBOIBOY?" Dia tunjuk isyarat suruh Fang ikut sahaja abang dia "OHHH! OK!" Fang bangun dan dia kena bantu Gopal. Boboiboy terpaksa menolong Ochobot tutup kedai Tok Aba

* * *

Keesokannya, Fang terlampau degil sangat, dia nak juga pergi ke sekolah kerana hari ini ada ujian. Dia tidak mahu ponteng sekolah kerana sebab dia dalam keadaan pekak sekarang

"TAPI ADIK BOLEH NAMPAK KAN!" kata Fang sambil menjerit. Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya supaya jangan menjerit lagi "Bolehlah adik pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Bolehlah abang" merayu-rayu Fang kepada abangnya. Gopal yang sedang duduk di sofa, dia hanya dapat mendengar percakapan mereka sahaja. Malam tadi, Kaizo terpaksa menelefon rumah Gopal dan menyatakan anaknya akan tidur di rumah kawan dia

Kaizo menulis di sebuah buku dan berikan kepada adiknya dan lalu Fang baca "Tak boleh" Fang begitu degil sekali, dia nak juga datang ke sekolah "Bolehlah abang! adik akan bawa buku nie pergi ke sekolah kalau ada sesiapa nak berkata sesuatu dekat adik"

"ISK! DEGIL BETUL BUDAK NIE! SELAMATLAH KAU TENGAH PEKAK SEKARANG INI, BOLEHLAH AKU MENCARUT DEKAT KAU! tapi disebabkan orang ramai sedang membaca ini, tiada perkataan tak senonoh akan keluar dari mulut aku"

Gopal kata sesuatu tetapi tiada satu patah perkataan yang keluar. Apa yang dia cuba cakapkan tadi ialah "Cheh, tak guna punya Kapten Kaizo"

Kaizo tulis sesuatu di buku itu dan berikan kepada adiknya "ABANG CAKAP ADIK NIE KERAS KEPALA, TAK DENGAR CAKAP ORANG!" Gopal mencari meja ruang tamu di hadapannya dan terus ketuk-ketuk tanda setuju "Kawan kau pun setuju dengan aku"

"APA ABANG CAKAP?" kata Fang. Dia cuba baca mulut abang dia tetapi gagal "JADI MEMANG TAK BOLEH LAH NIE" Kaizo mengambil balik buku itu dan tulis sesuatu, Fang membaca ayat abangnya "TAK BOLEH.. YELAH YELAH.. ADIK DUDUK DEKAT DALAM BILIK SAHAJALAH"

Gopal ketuk-ketuk meja ruang tamu tetapi Fang tidak dengar, dia terus ke tangga rumah dan hiraukan sahaja ketukan dari Gopal tadi. Kaizo terpaksa menolong Gopal naik ke bilik adiknya. Fang dan Gopal duduk di dalam bilik diam-diam. Mereka tidak dapat berborak seperti biasa. Fang hanya memerhatikan sahaja muka Gopal. Entah kenapa dia adik satu idea nakal, dia mengambil pen dakwat hitam dan senyap-senyap dia datang ke arah Gopal. Dia pegang muka Gopal dan lalu menconteng mukanya. Gopal menjerit untuk meminta pertolongan dari Kaizo tetapi suara dia tiada, yang keluar pun hanyalah angin

"DUDUKLAH DIAM-DIAM!" Kata Fang. Dia tidak sedar bahawa abang dia muncul di belakang dia. Kaizo piat telingan adiknya dan Gopal tergelak-gelak tanpa keluarkan suara "ADOI ADOI! ADIK TAK BUAT LAGI! ADIK TAK BUAT LAGI!"

"Apa nak jadi dengan kau nie, asyik dengan perangai nakal kau sahaja" kata Kaizo. Fang dapat membaca mulut abang dia tetapi sedikit sahaja

"YEA, ADIK MEMANG NAKAL PUN"

"SUDAH! DUDUK DIAM-DIAM DEKAT DALAM BILIK! PERGI BUAT KERJA LATIHAN, TAK PUN ULANGKAJI KE!" Kaizo terus keluar dari bilik Fang dan menghempas pintu bilik. Gopal terkejut dengan bunyi pintu itu. Dia bangun dan usik-usik barang di situ kerana dia sedang mencari katil Fang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia perlu buat, jadi dia pergi tidur sahaja. Fang pula terpaksa pergi mengulangkaji. Dia rasa tenang pula kerana tiada bunyi, tiada gangguan, boleh ulangkaji dengan tenang. Begitu suka dia

Kaizo yang ada di ruang tamu, dia mendengar ketukan di pintu rumah. Dia tadi ada hantar mesej kepada rakan-rakan adiknya untuk datang ke sini. Kaizo membuka pintu tersebut dan nampak Adudu dengan sebuah botol besar. Di dalam botol itu terdapat air berwarna ungu "Saya sudah siapkan air untuk pulihkan adik Kapten Kaizo" kata Adudu. Dia kelihatan sungguh penat dan mengantuk. Malam tadi dia tidak tidur kerana takut Kaizo akan bertanya dia bila nak siap

"Terima kasih, kamu boleh pulang" Adudu terus pulang ke markas kotak dia. Kaizo membawa botol itu masuk ke dalam dapur dan keluarkan 5 buah gelas. Dia lalu tuangkan ke dalam setiap satu gelas itu. Dia terdengar lagi ketukan di pintu

"Ini mesti kawan adik aku" Kaizo terus ke pintu rumah dan lalu membuka pintu tersebut. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan juga Ochobot sedang berdiri di hadapan pintu rumah mereka. Kaizo pelawa mereka semua masuk tetapi Boboiboy berhenti di depan Kaizo dan berikan sepucuk surat kepada Kaizo

"Surat apa nie?" dia membelek-belek surat tersurat

"Kami nampak surat dekat pintu rumah, ada orang tampal" kata Ochobot. Kaizo simpan di dalam poket seluarnya dulu. Dia suruh mereka duduk di ruang tamu, manakala dia pergi panggil adiknya dan Gopal untuk turun ke bawah. Ying membawa Yaya ke ruang tamu, dan Yaya mengusik-usik di situ sampai dapat rasakan sofa ada di sebelah dia, dia terus duduk. Ying duduk di sebelah dia. Fang menolong Gopal turun ke bawah dan bawa ke ruang tamu. Dia hantar Gopal ke sofa dan suruh dia duduk. Fang pula masuk ke dalam dapur untuk bantu abang dia

"Adik duduk sahaja dekat depan" kata Kaizo tetapi Fang tidak dengar "Hmm.. lupa pula, adik aku nie pekak" Kaizo tendang adiknya keluar dari dapur sebagai tanda, dia tidak perlukan pertolongan

"Cheh, tak guna punya abang" Fang pergi ke ruang tamu dan duduk bersila di atas lantai. Muka dia masam kerana dia telah dihalau oleh abangnya. Kaizo keluar dari dapur dan membawa sebuah dulang. Di atas dulang tersebut terdapat 5 gelas. Dia meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja "Minum air ini, Adudu yang buat" Fang melihat Boboiboy dan Ying mengambil gelas tersebut, jadi dia ikut sahaja. Kaizo mengambil satu gelas dan terus letak di atas tangan Gopal "Minum air itu" kata Kaizo kepada Gopal. Ying pula menolong kawan baik dia. Mereka semua minum air tersebut dan rasanya sungguh pahit sekali "EHHH! AIR APA MACAM NIE" kata Fang

"Entahlah.. pahit betul..EH! aku sudah boleh bercakap!" kata Boboiboy dengan begitu gembira

"Ha ahlah! aku pun sama" kata Ying "Yaya, bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Aku dapat melihat kawan baik aku semula" Yaya dan Ying terus peluk diri masing-masing

"AKU PUN! SUARA AKU SUDAH KEMBALI! AKHIRNYA! aku dapat melihat makana kegemaran aku semula"

"Itu pula yang kau fikirkan" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

"Biarkanlah si Gopal tue, tahu makan sahaja" kata Fang. Dia juga turut gembira kerana dia dapat mendengar semula "Abang, adik nak pergi sekolah boleh?"

"Sudah pukul 9 pagi, kau masih nak pergi sekolah! KALAU PENTING SANGAT UJIAN ITU, PERGILAH! ABANG TAK KAN MENGHALANG KAU!" Fang terus pergi ke bilik dia untuk menukar bajunya. Boboiboy rasa kawan baik dia ini, gila sekolah, gila ujian, gila matematik. Fang nak sangat pergi ke sekolah sebab dia tidak mahu kalah dengan Bella dalam ujian nanti

"Abang Kaizo, surat apa tadi tue?" Kaizo mengeluarkan surat tersebut dan lalu membukanya. Muka dia agak terkejut, Fang yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah, dia muncul di belakang abangnya dan lalu membaca surat tersebut

"Aku sudah kembali"

* * *

 **Lalalala.. mesti ramai dapat meneka siapa yang sudah kembali itu~**

 **sesi membalas review!**

 **kirana - author sihat sahaja di sini :D makin bertambah happy adalah! hehehe.. sebab apa.. itu adalah rahsia! good luck dengan exam kamu! kamu pun, jangan mengalah!**

 **Yuyuan472 - hehehe.. rasa sedih pula kalau author tamatkan fanfic ini.. luahan hati itu, nanti author akan sambung, masih dalam proses.. author stop sekejap sebab bab-bab cinta nie, rasa lemah pula +_+ maaf**

 **Haruko1212 - Hmmm... yelah, bulan depan Boboiboy Galaxy nak mula dah, mungkin author akan stop sampai darjah 6 sahaja.. bolehkan semua? :D atau nak author teruskan sahaja?**

 **Sakura no Hana - kenapa sakura begitu suka dengan watak dua orang itu? xD hmmm.. mesti ada sebabkan~**

 **LizzNP - itu mudah sahaja, Kaizo sebenarnya ingat tapi dia buat-buat tak ingat xD alololo.. janganlah Lizz teringatkan kisah sedih Mikey T_T takpe, nak review banyak pun takpe.. author tak kisah**

 **Zoe the Queen - maaf maaf! nanti author akan betulkan kesilapan ejaan author.. and thank you kerana menyukai fanfic ini!**

 **Alya - aww.. thank you and i love you too!**

 **Lily - ur fav. genre is my fav. genre too :3 it's ok lily, luahkan apa saja yang lily rasakan :D and no need to apology :D btw, your dialog between lily and lily and others, it's really making my day! kasihan kau BBB :P dua2 nama lily, dua2 peminat kau xD jom Fang, author belanja kau donut lobak merah~**

 **mister mimpi - boleh juga buka season 3 xD hahaha~ tapi kalau buat fanfic baru for a new story, you got a better idea? xD just tell me and i might do it :P mister mimpi mesti ada idea yang best best kan.. betul tak betul tak.. untuk cik mimpi, jangan marah or merajuk dengan author sebab setuju dengan abang kamu, maaf my deary sweet cik mimpi~ (mister mimpi dah pujuk dia ke?) lagipun untuk kebaikan cik mimpi juga kan. betul tak? and mister mimpi, jangan nak seksa dia sangat, kasihan cik mimpi ku :( abang kamu ganas sangat macam Kaizo, percakapan dia pun dah jadi macam Kaizo.. and p/s author memang sweet pun :P sweet and sour~ I LOVE YOU CIK MIMPI! TAKE CARE MY DEAR! AND jangan lupa cubit abang awak sebab suka sangat seksa cik mimpi**

 **Jumpa lagi di chapter.. err.. buka season 3 terus ke or teruskan sahaja di sini.. dilema sekejap**

 **Sayonara!**


	41. Lagu Kartun

**Hai hai semua! how are you? hari minggu nie kamu semua pergi mana? buat apa? apa-apa pun, happy weekends!**

 **Kasihan si Fang, semua asyik menjerit dekat kau xD sudah nasib kau jadi pekak, terima sahajalah~**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberikan review! thank you so much :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lagu Kartun

"Cerita apa yang kau sedang menonton tue?" Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal terkejut dengan kemunculan Kaizo dibelakang mereka. Fang cepat-cepat menutup laptopnya "APA YANG KAU CUBA SEMBUNYIKAN!"

"Takde apa-apa abang" Kaizo merenung tajam kepada adiknya. Dia mengambil laptop itu dan lalu membukanya. Dia rasa lega kerana mereka bukan melihat benda yang bukan-bukan tetapi sebuah cerita kartun di youtube yang berjudul 'Happy Tree Friends'

"Cerita kartun rupanya kau sedang menonton" kata Kaizo sambil meletak balik laptop itu di atas meja adiknya. Dia menekan butang play dan melihat kartun tersebut. Ternyata banyak kes bunuh membunuh sesama kawan. Kaizo tidak percaya adik dia dan kawan-kawan dia menonton kartun sebegini "KENAPA KAU MELIHAT KARTUN BUNUH-BUNUH NI! INGAT LAWAK SANGAT KE!" Fang, Boboiboy dan Gopal menutup telinga mereka kerana tidak tahan dengan suara garang Kaizo "TAKDE KARTUN LAIN KE NAK TENGOK!"

"Ada!" jawab Gopal. Terus dia mencari My Little Pony di youtube. Dia menekan satu episode penuh dan terus memainkan video tersebut. Kaizo melihat katun itu, dia siap bersiul lagi dengan lagu tema tersebut, Gopal pun turut ikut sama. Boboiboy dan Fang menahan gelakan mereka

"Cerita katun nie pun, kau boleh layan?" kata Kaizo

"Hehehe... cerita dia best! banyak mengajar kita tentang erti persahabatan dan pony-pony dia, semuanya comel!" kata Gopal kepada Kaizo "Dia ada 6 musim!" Kaizo rasa pelik dengan kawan adik dia. Kartun budak perempuan pun dia boleh minat tapi asalkan jangan ada unsur yang tidak betul atau unsur-unsur lucah

"Hmmmm... teruskan menonton. Aku nak pergi keluar sebentar" Kaizo terus keluar dari bilik adiknya. Mereka terus tukar balik cerita My Little Pony ke Happy Tree Friends. Ini semua Fang punya pasal, dia bosan sangat sampai terjumpa video tersebut di Youtube. Mereka melayan video itu sampai tak sedar dengan kehadiran Rizu. Dia berdiri di sebelah Fang sambil makan kerepek pisang

"Abang Fang tengok cerita apa?" tanya Rizu

"Abang tengah tengok Happy Tree Friends" Fang menoleh ketepi dan nampak Rizu "RIZU?! bila masa Rizu ada dekat sini? Macam mana Rizu boleh masuk dalam rumah abang?"

"Pintu rumah abang tak berkunci, jadi Pizu masuklah" kata Rizu "Abang Fang nak sikit?" dia berikan kerepek pisang kepada Fang tetapi Fang menolak, Gopal yang ambil kerepek itu sedikit

"Terima kasih Rizu" kata Gopal. Rizu gigit tangan Gopal kerana mengambil keropok pisang tersebut tanpa kebenaran dia

"ADOIII!" menjerit Gopal "DEY! apasal gigit tangan abang Gopal?"

"Sebab Pizu tak bagi abang Gopal pun, Pizu bagi abang Fang sahaja" Gopal rasa macam nak pijak-pijak sahaja kaki si Rizu tetapi dia bukanlah ganas sangat macam Fang atau Kaizo, jadi dia hanya bersabar sahaja dengan Rizu. Dia terus sambung menonton video tersebut. Rizu pun menonton video itu

"Abang Fang kenapa tengok video nie?" Rizu rasa takut pula melihat video Happy Tree Friends "Pizu takut, Pizu tak selesa dengan kartun bunuh-bunuh nie" Rizu terus peluk Fang kerana terlalu takut dengan kartun tersebut "Tukar lah kartun lain"

"Errr.." Fang melihat dua kawan dia. Boboiboy suruh Fang tukar cerita kartun lain, Gopal pula jangan tukar, biarkan sahaja kartun itu sebab dia masih lagi tidak puas hati dengan Rizu "Rizu suka tengok kartun apa?" tanya Fang

"PIZU SUKA TENGOK KARTUN PHINEAS AND FERB!" kata Rizu dengan begitu semangat sekali "Ibu tak bagi Pizu tengok anime, jadi Pizu tengoklah saja kartun dekat disney channel"

"Oh" Fang mencari episode penuh Phineas and Ferb tetapi kebanyakkannya lagu dia dari kartun Phieaas and Ferb "Kartun nie memang banyak lagu ke?" tanya Fang. Gopal dan Rizu mengangguk. Fang memang tidak berapa mahir sangat tentang kartun sebab dia jarang menonton television. Dia lebih suka belajar dan mengemas rumah. Rizu menekan satu video lagu mereka, dan lalu dia dan Gopal menyanyi bersama

 _Bow, chicka, bow-wow_  
 _That's what my baby said_  
 _Mow, Mow, Mow_  
 _And my heart starts pumpin'_  
 _Chicka, chicka, chew-wop_  
 _Never gonna stop_  
 _Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you_

 _My baby's got her own way of talking,_  
 _Whenever she says something sweet_  
 _And she knows its my world she's a-rockin'_  
 _Though my vocabulary's incomplete_  
 _I know it may sound confusing_  
 _Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight_  
 _But I never feel like I'm losin' it (losing)_  
 _When I take the time to translate_  
 _Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout_

 _Bow, chicka, bow-wow_  
 _That's what my baby said_  
 _Mow, mow, mow,_  
 _And my heart starts pumpin'_  
 _Oh, Chicka, chicka, chew-wop_  
 _Never gonna stop_  
 _Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you_

 _Well I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)_  
 _But I think I'm getting through (I think I'm getting through_  
 _'Cuz when I say 'I love you' (when I say I love you)_  
 _She says 'I gitchee-gitchee-goo you too'_  
 _(Gitchee-gitchee-goo you too)_  
 _(Gitchee-gitchee goo you too)_  
 _(Gitchee-gitchee-goo you too)_  
 _Don't need a dictionary_

 _Bow, chicka, bow-wow_  
 _That's what my baby says_  
 _Mow, mow, mow_  
 _And my heart starts pumpin'_  
 _Chicka, chicka chew-wop_  
 _Never gonna stop_  
 _Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you_

 _I said_  
 _Bow, chicka, bow-wow_  
 _That's what my baby says_  
 _Mow, mow, mow_  
 _And my heart starts pumpin'_  
 _Chicka, chicka chew-wop_  
 _Never gonna stop_  
 _Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you_  
 _Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you_  
 _Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you_  
 _Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby, baby)_  
 _Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you_

Fang dan Boboiboy bertepuk tangan "WAH! hebat Rizu nyanyi" kata Fang

"Ha ah, boleh buat persembahan nanti dengan abang Fang" kata Boboiboy pula. Mereka berdua mengusap-usap kepala Rizu sehingga membuatkan dia rasa malu dengan Fang dan Boboiboy. Gopal rasa dia telah disisihkan oleh kedua kawan baik dia, terus dia berdrama dekat situ

"Mentang-mentanglah aku ni tak comel macam budak kecik ni, sanggup korang pura-pura tidak nampak aku. Betapa sedihnya hati ku ini, hati seorang kawan yang sudah lama berjuang bersama-sama untuk menentang musuh. Apalah nasib ku ini, aku hanyalah insan yang tidak terpilih" terus kaki dia kena pijak dengan Rizu "ADOI! apasal Rizu pijak kaki abang?" Rizu hanya menjeling lidah kepada Gopal

"Yang kau nak berdrama sangat apasal? biarlah aku nak layan adik aku, kau cemburu ke?" Gopal buat muka masam

"Sudahlah kau Fang, asal nampak adik kesayangan kau, mesti kau layan dia dengan baik. Aku pula, kau layan aku macam tiang lampu. Apalah nasib aku dapat kawan dengan alien. Selamatlah kau alien baik, kalau alien jahat, sudah lama aku dan Boboiboy belasah kau. Baru kau tahu" Gopal terus keluar dari bilik Fang "Aku balik dulu, malas nak layan kau dah"

"Gopal! janganlah balik dulu!" Boboiboy cuba untuk pujuk Gopal tetapi gagal "Kau lah nie Fang, yang kau suka sangat cari pasal dengan dia apasal?"

"Aku pulak?! yang dia tue nak sangat perhatian daripada kita orang apasal? cubalah dia berbaik sikit dengan Rizu, takdelah dia nak merajuk sangat" Giliran Boboiboy dan Fang pula bergaduh

"Kau yang suka cari pasal dengan dia kan!"

"Apasal aku pulak?"

"Dah tue, siapa lagi" kata Boboiboy dengan nada tidak puas hati "Kau dari dulu lagi suka sangat cari gaduh, dengan aku ke, dengan Gopal ke, sama saja"

"Ala, aku gurau aje" kata Fang. Rizu melihat sahaja mereka berdua bergaduh dia rasa serba salah pula, Rizu hampir nak menangis

"Gurau kau kata! GURAU APANYA KALAU SAKITKAN HATI ORANG!" marah Boboiboy "MENYESAL AKU BERKAWAN DENGAN KAU! BAIK AKU TAK PAYAH NAK KEJAR KAU MASA KAU ABANG KAU BAWAK KAU PERGI!" Boboiboy terus keluar dari bilik "Aku balik dulu" Fang tidak pergi memujuk kawan dia, dia biarkan sahaja kawan dia pergi tetapi hati dia cukup terguris dengan kata-kata Boboiboy tadi. Rizu pula, dia menangis melihat 3 sahabat baik bergaduh

"Kenapa Rizu menangis?"

"Abang Fang, abang Boboiboy, abang Gopal bergaduh. Pizu tak suka kalau abang bergaduh dengan kawan-kawan abang" Fang melutut di depan Rizu "Abang Fang pergilah minta maaf dekat dia orang"

"Nantilah abang minta maaf dekat dia orang" kata Fang "Rizu datang ke sini kenapa?" tetapi Rizu masih lagi menangis, dia tidak berapa suka sangat kalau orang yang dia sayang bergaduh. Fang ingin memeluk Rizu supaya jangan menangis lagi tetapi Rizu tidak mahu Fang memeluk dia, Rizu lari keluar dari bilik dan terus keluar dari rumah tersebut. Fang terkejut sedikit dan dia rasa sedikit menyesal. Dia memang tidak patut bergaduh dengan dua sahabat mereka kerana mereka lah sahabat sejati dia

Rizu pula menangis berlari ke rumah Yaya. Dia tahu Yaya dan Ying mungkin dapat memujuk Fang untuk pergi minta maaf dan berbaik semula dengan Boboiboy dan Gopal. Dia mengetuk pintu sambil mengelap air matanya. Yaya membuka pintu rumah dia dan terkejut melihat Rizu menangis di depan rumahnya "Rizu! kenapa nie?" Yaya menyuruh Rizu masuk ke dalam. Ying juga ada di rumah Yaya, mereka berdua sedang membuat kerja sekolah bersama

"Rizu? kenapa dengan kamu?" Rizu tidak menjawab, dia menangis lagi "Yaya, pujuklah dia" bisik Ying. Yaya pegang tangan Rizu dan membawa dia ke sebuah kerusi panjang. Mereka duduk di situ

"Rizu, beritahu akak kenapa kamu menangis? Rizu bergaduh dengan abang Fang ke?" tanya Yaya tetapi Rizu hanya mengelengkan kepala

"Abang Fang marah kamu kaa?" tanya Ying pula dan Rizu mengelengkan kepalanya lagi sekali "Habis itu, kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Abang Fang.. bergaduh.. dengan... abang Gopal.. dan abang Boboiboy" kata Rizu teresak-esak "Abang Fang.. tak.. nak.. pergi.. minta.. maaf" Yaya peluk Rizu supaya jangan menangis lagi "Pizu tadi datang rumah abang Fang sebab nak tunjukkan lukisan Pizu"

"Lukisan apa? boleh akak tengok" Yaya lepaskan pelukan dia. Rizu keluarkan sebuah buku lukisan dari beg penguin nya. Dia tunjuk buku itu kepada Yaya dan Ying. Yaya mengambil buku lukisan tersebut dan lalu membukanya. Lukisan pertama yang dia nampak adalah gambar Fang dan Rizu dengan posing peace mereka

"Wah! hebatnya kamu" kata Ying

"Terima kasih kakak Ying" kata Rizu yang rasa sedikit malu. Dia malu nak tunjukkan lukisan dia kepada orang lain. Yaya membuka muka surat lain, dia nampak lukisan 5 sahabat di dalam pakaian superhero. Lukisan tersebut adalah dia, Ying, Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal. Yaya dan Ying rasa terharu melihat lukisan itu

"Pizu selalu bayangkan kamu semua dalam pakaian superhero sebab kamu semua adalah superhero di hati Pizu" kata Rizu "Tapi Pizu tak suka bila superhero Pizu bergaduh. Lebih-lebih lagi kalau abang Fang yang suka sangat bergaduh dengan kawan-kawan dia" Yaya dan Ying boleh dengar suara Rizu yang sedang kesedihan itu

"Rizu jangan sedih ok, nanti kita orang selesaikan masalah mereka"

"Ha ah, kami tahu macam mana nak ketuk kepala Fang bagi dia insaf. Abang kamu tue dari dulu lagi suka cari pasal dengan mereka berdua tetapi mereka tetap akan berbaik semula selepas itu" kata Ying

"Tapi.. tadi abang Boboiboy kata dia menyesal sebab berkawan dengan abang Fang" Rizu rasa hendak menangis lagi

"Rizu jangan menangis" Yaya belai rambut Rizu "Tadi sebelum dia orang bergaduh, dia orang tengah buat apa?"

"Dia orang tengah tengok cerita kartun bunuh-bunuh tapi Pizu takut" kata Rizu kepada Yaya "Pizu tak tahu cerita apa"

"Cerita kartun menakutkan? Haiyaa.. si Fang nie mesti bagi dia orang tengok sekali cerita kartun Happy Tree Friends" Yaya mengelengkan sahaja kepala selepas sahaja mendengar kata-kata dari Ying. Semenjak Fang terjumpa video-video kartun itu, dia sudah menjadi ketagih dengan kartun tersebut sampai lah dia menyuruh mereka menonton sekali tetapi Yaya dan Ying menolak. Boboiboy dan Gopal sahaja yang tiba-tiba rasa suka dengan katun itu

"Hmmm... patutlah si Fang tu ganas, tengok kartun pun yang ganas-ganas juga" kata Yaya "Hah! akak ada satu rancangan" Yaya telah mendapat satu rancangan, bagaimana untuk baikkan mereka bertiga semula "Kita buat macam nie" Yaya memberitahu rancangan dia kepada Rizu dan Ying

* * *

Yaya, Ying dan Rizu sedang menunggu kehadiran Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal di kedai Tok Aba. Mereka telah membawa satu radio dan dua microphone. Apa rancangan dia orang, author pun tak tahu sebab dia orang tak nak beritahu

"Korang pasti ke rancangan korang akan berjaya?" tanya Ochobot yang sedang sediakan enam Ice Blended Chocolate Special untuk mereka nanti

"Mestilah rancangan dia orang akan berjaya" Tok Aba pula yang menjawabkan pertanyaan Ochobot tadi "Dia orangkan sudah lama berkawan, tak kan nak putuskan sahaja persahabatan dia orang dengan perkara remeh temeh"

"Ha ah, betul kata Tok Aba" kata Yaya pula "Tak baik kita putuskan persahabatan kita. Walaupun kita mempunyai sikap atau perangai yang berbeza-beza dan semuanya ada keistimewaan yang tersendiri tapi yang membuatkan kita lebih istimewa adalah kita dapat bertoleransi dan memahami satu sama lain"

"Yolah, macam perangai banas paran si Fang tue. Kita semua sudah masak sangat dengan perangai dia tapi kita tahu macam mana nak bagi dia reda dengan sikap panas baran dia tue"

"Dengan bagi dia donut lobak merah?" kata Rizu kepada Ying

"Hmm.. bolehlah juga tapi selalunya Boboiboy yang redakan kemarahan dia. Itu sebab kita tak mahu mereka bergaduh" kata Ying lagi. Mereka bertiga nampak Fang sedang berjalan menuju mereka. Rizu lari ke arah Fang dan terus peluk

"Kenapa Rizu? tadi cakap ada kecemasan" Fang rasa cemas dengan panggilan dari Rizu tadi dan dia menyuruh Fang datang ke sini dengan secepat mungkin. Rizu tidak berkata apa, dia hanya menarik tangan Fang dan bawa dia ke kedai Tok Aba "Rizu?"

"Abang Fang duduk" dia menyuruh Fang duduk di sebelah Yaya

"Yaya, kenapa Rizu panggil datang ke sini?" Yaya tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum sahaja "Hmmmm.. dengan senyuman kau macam nie, ini mesti ada sesuatu yang korang rancangkan, betul tak?" tetapi Yaya masih lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fang "Apasal korang senyap?"

"Haiyaa.. duduk sahajalah diam-diam" marah pula Ying

"Yelah, yelah" Fang duduk di situ sambil bersilang tangan dengan muka masam dia

2 minit kemudian, Gopal muncul dengan ice cream chocolate dia. Rizu berlari dan menarik tangan Gopal

"Apa dia buat dekat sini?" kata Fang dengan nada marah "Aku balik dulu, malas aku nak tengok muka dia" Fang baru sahaja nak bangun tetapi Yaya memberikan dia amaran

"Kau nak lari yea! Baik kau duduk sebelum aku gunakan kuasa aku dekat kau" Fang terus duduk kerana dia teringat balik tentang Yaya gunakan kuasa dia untuk mengajar dia yang terlampau nakal sangat "Baru kau takut" kata Yaya dengan nada tegas dia

"Tak takut pun"

"Yelah tue Fang, mengaku sahajalah kau takut aku gunakan kuasa dekat kau macam hari itu" Yaya tergelak sedikit apabila dia teringat masa dia kerjakan Fang dengan kuasa dia

"Malas aku nak cakap" Fang duduk di situ dengan muka masam dia. Dia melihat sahaja Rizu menyuruh Gopal duduk di sebelah dia. Gopal pun sama juga, bermasam muka dengan Fang. Mereka berdua tidak bercakap apa pun, masing-masing malas nak layan dan malas nak pergi minta maaf. Rizu tersenyum sahaja kepada mereka berdua

"Hah! itu pun abang Boboiboy" Rizu pergi ke arah Boboiboy dan menarik tangan dia pula "Cepatlah abang Boboiboy, kita orang tengah tunggu nie"

"Tunggu? kenapa? ada apa?"

"Abang Boboiboy banyak sangat soal lah" Rizu menyuruh Boboiboy duduk di sebelah Gopal "Hah! semua ada dekat sini" Yaya berikan microphone dekat Rizu "Terima kasih kerana sudi datang ke konsert mini Rizu!"

"KONSERT MINI?!" kata Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal

"Ha ah! konsert mini adalah anjuran khas dari kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying!" Tok Aba, Ochobot, Yaya dan Ying berikan tepukan gemuruh kepada Rizu, manakala Fang, Gopal dan Boboiboy berikan tepukan yang tiada semangat "Kita mulakan dengan persembahan pertama dari saya! Lagu ini Pizu tujukan khas untuk kamu semua! lebih-lebih lagi untuk abang Fang, abang Gopal dan abang Boboiboy" Ochobot tekan butang play dekat radio tersebut. Gopal tahu melodi lagu itu kerana itu adalah dari kartun kegemaran dia

 _Each one of us have something special_

 _That makes us different_

 _That makes us rare_

 _We have a light that shines within us_

 _That we will always_

 _Meant to share_

 _And when we come together_

 _Combine the light that shines_ _within_

 _There is nothing we can't do_

 _There is no battle we can't win_

 _When we come together_

 _They'll be a star to guide the way_

 _It's inside us every day_

 _See it now See it now_

 _Let the rainbow remind you_

 _That together we will always shine_

 _Let the rainbow remind you_

 _That forever this will be our time_

 _Let the rainbow remind you_

 _That together we will always shine_

Mereka semua berikan tepukan gemuruh untuk Rizu "HEBATNYA RIZU!" menjerit Fang

"Mestilah! Pizu kan hebat macam abang Fang, abang Gopal, abang Boboiboy, kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying juga!" kata Rizu dengan muka ceria dia "Sebab korang adalah superhero paling hebat di hati Pizu!"

Fang rasa terharu pula dengan Rizu. Lagu tadi membuatkan dia ingin minta maaf dekat dua sahabat baik dia. Dia pandang ke arah Gopal dan Boboiboy "Aku minta maaf sebab bergaduh dengan korang tadi"

"Aku pun.. sebab aku cakap sesuatu yang buat aku menyesal" kata Boboiboy "Aku tak menyesal kawan dengan kau sebab kau adalah sahabat aku, dan kau juga Gopal. Jadi minta maaf" Gopal sorang sahaja masih bermasam muka sampailah Fang usik-usik pipi Gopal. Dia tergelak sedikit dan terus dia tersenyum kepada Fang

"Yelah, yelah. Aku maafkan kau Fang tapi lepas nie, kalau kau cari pasal dengan aku lagi, nahaslah kau nanti" kata Gopal

"Yea ke, kau nak kena belasah dengan aku ke?"

"Sudah sudah! jangan nak bergaduh lagi" kata Boboiboy kerana takut mereka bergaduh lagi sekali tetapi Fang dan Gopal hanya ketawa sahaja "Lorr.. begitu pula"

"Ala Boboiboy, aku dan Fang saja nak kenakan kau. Nak tengok reaksi kau yang suka sangat selamatkan keadaan"

"Ha ah, betul tue" kata Fang. Boboiboy sabar sahaja dengan kawan dia tetapi dia juga turut ketawa bersama. Rizu rasa aman melihat tiga sahabat sudah berbaik balik "HAH! apa kata kita lepaskan stress kita sebelum bermulanya ujian!" kata Boboiboy dengan rancangan terbaik dia "Kita mulakan dengan persembahan dari Fang dulu!"

"Err.. aku pula? tapi aku tak bersedia nak nyanyi lagu apa"

"KAU NYANYI AJELAH!" muncul Kaizo dengan sebuah guitar "Ambik guitar nie, Rizu yang suruh bawa tadi" Fang mengambil guitar itu dan semua tidak sabar untuk mendengar Fang bernyanyi

"Err.. lagu apa yea" Fang berfikir sekejap "HAH! tadi selepas Rizu lari keluar. Abang ada tengok satu lagu dari kartun kegemaran Rizu" Fang memetik guitar tersebut "Jadi abang nyanyi lagu ini khas untuk Rizu dan juga kawan-kawan abang yang lain" terus dia kena ketuk dekat kepala oleh Kaizo "dan tidak lupa juga abang" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Lagu apa tue abang Fang?" Mata Rizu bersinar-sinar sambil melihat Fang

"Dengar sahaja ok" Rizu mengangguk sahaja

 _Well, we hope you all enjoyed the show_  
 _Hope it was not anti-climatic_  
 _Now there's something we want you to know_  
 _And we don't want to sound didactic_

 _But if there's one thing we can say_  
 _I know it sounds a bit cliché_  
 _There's no such thing as just an ordinary day_

 _And you don't have to build a roller coaster_  
 _To find your own way_  
 _To make the most of these days of summer_  
 _And dance to the beat of a different drummer_

 _Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em_  
 _'Cause every day's a brand new day_  
 _You gotta carpe diem, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _And you don't have to build a roller coaster_  
 _To find your own way_  
 _To make the most of every minute_  
 _No more waiting for the right time, you're in it_

 _Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em_  
 _'Cause every day's a brand new day_  
 _Baby, carpe diem, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
 _Every day's a brand new day_  
 _Baby, carpe diem, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

 _Every day's a brand new day_  
 _Baby, carpe diem, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
 _Every day's a brand new day_  
 _Carpe diem, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

"WAH! terima kasih abang Fang!" Rizu peluk Fang "Lepas nie siapa pula?"

"GOPAL! GOPAL! GOPAL! GOPAL!" Mereka semua menyuruh Gopal nyanyikan sebuah lagu hindustan. Kaizo tidak menjerit sekali, dia hanya duduk diam sambil makan chocolate cekodok dengan muka serius dia. Ochobot bagi mereka Ice Blended Chocolate Special yang sudah lama siap

"Cepatlah abang Gopal!"

"Yelah, yelah!" Gopal turun dari bangku kedai Tok Aba dan terus dia gelek-gelek terlebih dahulu, baru dia nyanyi sebuah lagu hindustan ciptaan dia sendiri. Mereka semua tergelak dan beriang ria sahaja pada hari itu sebelum tibanya ujian

dan anggap sahajalah chapter ini sebelum chapter 40... hahahahaha

* * *

 **Chapter kali ini just simple and fun (kalau tak funny tue, it's ok) chapter drama-drama, tunggu hari ahad or isnin xD**

 **sesi membalas review!**

 **Guest - sudah menjadi nasib mereka :D**

 **Sakura no Hana - Kalau Kaizo mencarut juga, memang sudah lama author keluarkan dia dari fanfic 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik' xD awww... thank you sebab sukakan watak Lynna.. watak dia memang sudah lama wujud, sebelum adanya Boboiboy lagi xD and she act like a mother to Fang :3**

 **Yuyuan472 - hahaha xD kesian kau Fang.. memang banyak photo makanan pun *malu* tapi gambar author sedikit sahaja xD but author nak jadi kawan baik kepada Fang and Kaizo and Lynna and Rizu and Boboiboy (sepak Gopal jauh-jauh) lalalalala~ oh yea, fb author ialah Liyana Kz .. ada gambar cartoon, rambut warna purple :D cartoon budak perempuan tengah makan cookies (i love cookies!)**

 **LizzNP - Begitulah kehidupan superhero! tidak habis-habis dengan masalah mereka iaitu menentang segala kejahatan di bumi atau di galaxy xD hmm.. Lizz nie sudah jatuh hati dekat si Mikey ke? (amponzz!) hantu mikey, author tak dapat nak kesan.. entah dia pergi mana**

 **NoName02 - Kamu suka pula dengan Ratu Lily xD takpe.. takpe.. nanti author jemput dia datang ke Edisi Malam Minggu sebagai tetamu hantu xD**

 **Haruko1212 - Rizu dan Shadow ada aje tapi tak selalu muncul :P Shadow sekarang ini selalu sangat tidur, tak pun pergi merayap entah ke mana**

 **Lily - thank you thank you! mood baik, chapter pun jadi terbaik xD kalau mood tak betul, cerita pun jadi tak betul.. hahaha! don't worry, author tak tersinggung pun :D suka sangat baca dialog-dialog dari Lily nie xD buat author ketawa! kasihan kau Fang, jadi bahan lawak jenaka pula :P**

 **mister mimpi - Hi mister mimpi, author tak marah pun :D don't worry!... cheh! ingatkan hukuman yang sungguh memberatkan dan lagi ganas dari Kaizo.. rupanya hukuman yang ringan sangat xD kasihan cik mimpi ku~ anyway, memang susah pun nak create a new story T_T rasa nak hantuk-hantuk kepala dekat dinding kalau takde idea.. adezz.. tapi kalau idea dari mister mimpi, memang ramai tak puas hati dengan author lah nanti.. bunuh diri sendiri x( macam sampaikan mesej yang tidak betul kepada kanak-kanak or remaja or dewasa yang baca fanfic ini bukan jadi cerita yang terbaik, jadi terbalik nanti.. si Fang tue memang sentiasa nakal pun, walaupun sudah banyak kali kena seksa dengan abang dia, tetap nakal juga.. entah bila dia nak insaf.. tahu pun! memang susah nak buat satu cerita unless kalau sudah ada idea, sudah tulis plot-plot dia, siapa watak-watak dia.. bla bla bla.. macam-macam lagi lah.. hehehe.. kirim salam dekat cik mimpi ok! *peace* see you later! eh! lupa pula.. ha ah, memang nak kembali kan si alien gila tue xD bab-bab lawan nie, adezz.. memang sangat-sangat lah lemah :(**

 **Tomorrow no update but tunggu ajelah update untuk Edisi Malam Minggu yea :D**

 **Sayonara~**

 **p/s -**

 **Lagu pertama - Gitchi Gitchi Goo - Phineas and Ferb**

 **Lagu kedua - Let the Rainbow Remind You - My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic**

 **Lagu ketiga - Carpe Diem - Phineas and Ferb**


	42. Aku Kembali!

**Hai semua! apa khabar? Kepada yang menduduki PT3, GOOD LUCK!**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you so much!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Aku Kembali!

"Aduh, susahnya ujian tadi" Gopal mengeluh kerana ujian matematik yang telah disediakan oleh Cikgu Papa Zola amatlah susah sekali "Kenapalah cikgu Papa yang buat soalan, apasal bukan cikgu lain aje"

"Habis tue, tak kan kau nak soalan senang-senang sahaja. Macam mana nak pandai kalau asyik dapat soalan senang sahaja" kata Yaya yang berjalan bersama dengan Ying. Mereka kini dalam perjalanan pulang ke kedai Tok Aba

"Ala, bagi kau senanglah nak jawab soalan yang susah-susah" kata Gopal "Bagi aku, rasa macam nak meletup kepala nie"

"Tu lah kau, aku ajak ulangkaji sama-sama, kau cari alasan" muncul Fang disebelah Gopal

"Buat apa nak ulangkaji dengan kau. Tak pasal-pasal, kena latihan tempur macam hari itu. Abang kau tu, kejam sangat!"

"Yelah, abang aku memang kejam pun tapi kalau kau merungut lagi selepas ni. Nahas lah kau nanti" Gopal malas nak dengar cakap Fang, apa yang dia tahu sekarang, dia tengah mengidamkan Ice Blended Chocolate Special dekat kedai Tok Aba. Hari ini cuaca sungguh panas, sampai Gopal rasa nak pengsan. Gopal terus keluarkan sesuatu dari poket seluar sekolahnya. Dia mengambil sekotak chocolate kecil yang dia beli pagi tadi

"Korang nak tak?"

"Apa tu Gopal? Tak pernah pula aku nampak chocolate ni" Boboiboy berasa pelik melihat kotak chocolate yang dipegang oleh Gopal. Dia menadah tangannya dan Gopal tuangkan sedikit chocolate di atas tapak tangan Boboiboy "Chocolate apa kecik macam ni?" Boboiboy melihat chocolate berbentuk pula dan size dia seperti size pil vitamin

"Makanan ajelah, pagi tadi aku pergi beli" kata Gopal "Ada satu budak kecik nie, kasihan dia. Dia tolong mak dia jual chocolate sebab kehidupan dia begitu susah. Mak dia sakit, dia pula cacat" Gopal berdrama di situ "Ayah dia pula, sudah tiada. Jadi aku beli lah chocolate ni untuk membantu dia"

"Hmmm..." Fang yang terdengar perbualan mereka, dia menoleh kebelakang sedikit "Betul ke apa budak tu cerita? entah-entah budak tu tipu kau sahaja kot"

"Tak baik kau cakap macam tu Fang" kata Yaya "Kalau cerita dia betul, macam mana. Kita kenalah bantu orang yang susah"

"Orang susah ke, orang senang ke, kau cepat sangat percaya" Fang merampas kotak chocolate itu, dia juga seperti Boboiboy, rasa pelik melihat kotak itu "Baik kau buang sahaja, aku tak yakin sangat dengan chocolate ni" Semenjak mereka menerima surat dari seseorang yang misteri, Fang menjadi lebih berhati-hati. Dia langsung tidak mahu makan atau minum benda yang pelik-pelik. Dia takut diri dia akan diseksa lagi atau menjadi budak kecil atau hilang apa-apa deria, atau apa-apa sahajalah. Dia hanya makan dirumah atau di kedai Tok Aba sahaja sekarang ini

"Kau ni Fang, takut sangat lah" Gopal mengambil balik kotak itu "Biar aku tunjukkan keberanian aku" Dia membuka mulutnya seluas-luasnya, dia ingin menuangkan kesemua chocolate itu tetapi Fang menepuk tangan Gopal dan kotak chocolate itu terjatuh. Fang pijak kotak chocolate tersebut

"Wei Fang! apasal kau pijak chocolate aku!" marah Gopal

"Entahnya, kau ni kenapa Fang? tak baik tau pijak makanan!" marah Yaya pula

"Kau ni suka hilang akal ke hah!" Ying pula marah Fang

"Hmm.. Fang, kau ok? janganlah kau lepaskan kemarahan kau dekat chocolate Gopal. Chocolate tu tak bersalah pun" Boboiboy pula berkata tetapi dia tidak marah, dia cuma kecewa sedikit dengan sikap Fang

"Dey! kau ganti balik chocolate aku!" marah Gopal

"Malas aku nak gantikan dan ikut suka hati korang lah! Aku cuma nak korang selamat sahaja" terus Fang beredar meninggalkan mereka "Aku nak korang berhati-hati pun, kena marah juga. Korang tu kawan baik aku, kalau terjadi apa-apa nanti, salah aku tidak menasihati korang" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pandang satu sama lain. Mereka tidak tahu samada rasa bersalah atau Fang yang bersalah dengan mereka

"Korang memang patut dengar cakap kawan baik korang tu" Mereka berempat pusing kebelakang dan terkejut dengan kemunculan Robin di depan mata mereka "Aku lah budak kecik pagi tadi yang menjual chocolate itu kepada kau Gopal"

"Kau! kau yang jual chocolate itu pada aku!" Robin ketawa sinis kepada Gopal

"Macam mana kau boleh terlepas keluar?"

"Macam mana aku keluar?" Robin ketawa lagi "Kau tak perlu tahu, Boboiboy. Apa yang kau perlu tahu, bahawa ubat yang korang minum tempoh hari itu, masih lagi berkesan walaupun Adudu telah bagi ubat pemulih kepada kamu semua. Aku tahu, saat ini ubat itu akan berkesan lagi tapi bila? korang tunggu sahaja, aku tak sabar nak melihatnya"

"Jadi... maknanya.." Boboiboy terkejut "APA! MAKNANYA MINUMAN HARI ITU MASIH LAGI ADA DI DALAM BADAN KITA ORANG!"

"Yea Boboiboy" Robin datang dekat kepada mereka "Kau akan kehilangan suara. Kau tidak akan dapat menggunakan kuasa terkuat kau.. HAHAHAHAAHAHAAA!"

"Berani kau! BOBOIBO-" suara Boboiboy hilang, bukan dia sahaja. Suara Ying juga turut hilang. Gopal sudah kehilangan penglihatan dan suara dia. Yaya sama juga tetapi cuma penglihatan dia hilang. Boboiboy menyuruh mereka lari. Tangan Gopal di pegang oleh Boboiboy, manakala tangan Yaya pula dipegang oleh Ying. Mereka menjadi mata mereka

"Apa kita perlu lakukan sekarang?" kata Yaya tetapi mereka bertiga tidak dapat menjawab. Mereka di kejar oleh Robin dengan pistol pemunsnahnya. Yaya dan Gopal hanya dapat mendengar beberapa tembakan dari Robin terkena object-object di tepi mereka. Sasaran tembakan Robin tidak terkena kepada mereka berempat. Boboiboy ternampak Fang sedang berjalan di depan, dia ingin menjerit nama Fang tetapi suara dia. Bagaimana dia ingin memanggil nama Fang, fikir Boboiboy

"MANA KORANG NAK LARI!" Robin masih lari mengejar mereka "KORANG TAK KAN SELAMAT KALI INI!" Boboiboy berlari begitu laju sekali, sampai buatkan Gopal penat. Dia sendiri pun sudah tidak lari dan akhirnya Boboiboy hampir dekat dengan Fang. Dia lepaskan tangan Gopal dan melompat untuk mengusik sedikit bahu Fang

"APA!" Fang pusing kebelakang dan nampak Robin sedang mengejar kawan-kawan dia. Dia ternampak Boboiboy terjatuh di hadapan dia. Robin ketawa seperti orang gila dan menembak ke arah mereka "PELINDUNG BAYANG!" Dia menahan pelindung bayangnya untuk melindungi rakan-rakan dia "PATUTLAH AKU TAK DENGAR TADI, AKU PEKAK SEMULA, RUPANYA!"

"Sekarang macam mana?" tanya Yaya. Boboiboy cepat-cepat keluarkan sebuah buku latihan dan pensilnya. Dia menulis sesuatu dan tunjukkan kepada Fang yang sedang menahan pelindung bayangnya

"CARI ABANG AKU?" mereka semua mengangguk sahaja "KORANG HUBUNGILAH ABANG AKU, BAGI YAYA CAKAP DENGAN ABANG AKU. AKU AKAN HALANG DIA SELAMA MANA YANG AKU MAMPU"

"Tapi Fang, tak kan kau nak kita orang biarkan kau berlawan dengan dia seorang" Fang tidak dengar percakapan Yaya tadi, Boboiboy terpaksa menulis balik kata-kata Yaya dan tunjuk kepada Fang

"TAKPE! ASALKAN KORANG DAPAT PANGGIL ABANG AKU! CEPAT PERGI!" Mereka semua tidak sanggup meninggalkan Fang dengan tiada pendengarannya "PERGILAH CEPAT! SEBELUM PELINDUNG BAYANG AKU HILANG!"

Mereka terpaksa, Ying pegang balik tangan Yaya dan Boboiboy pegang balik Gopal. Mereka keluar dari pelindung bayang Fang dan terus berlari. Fang menahan lagi tetapi Robin tidak berhenti-henti menembak pelindung bayang itu

"Kau ingat kau akan selamat di dalam itu" Tetapi malangnya, Fang tidak dengar kata-kata Robin dan dia tidak tahu kawan-kawan Fang yang lain sudah melarikan diri "Baiklah, aku akan gunakan bom ciptaan abang aku sendiri" Robin keluarkan sebuah bom kecil di dalam sebuah beg yang dia bawa bersama dengan dia. Bom itu dapat meletupkan pelindung bayang itu tetapi nyawa Fang juga yang terancam sekarang ini

"RASAKAN BOM INI!" Robin melempar bom itu ke arah pelindung bayang Fang

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Bom tersebut melantun balik ke arah Robin dan jatuh di depan kaki dia

KABOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Bom itu meletup begitu kuat sekali, menyebabkan Robin terpelanting dan jatuh di atas bumbung rumah orang. Fang pula sempat di lindungi oleh abangnya. Kaizo sempat keluarkan dinding tenaga untuk melindungi mereka semua. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ada di situ juga

"ABANG?" Fang melihat muka abangnya yang serius itu

"Kamu semua duduk di sini, biar aku uruskan budak gila itu" kata Kaizo

"APA ABANG CAKAP?" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya dan terus dia lompat untuk belasah Robin. Fang mengosok-gosok kepalanya yang terkena ketukan tadi. Mereka berlima melihat Kaizo mendarat di atas bumbung rumah orang. Dia mengeluarkan pedang tenaganya dan mengacu ke arah Robin

"Hehehehe... kau ingat kau boleh bunuh seperti mana kau membunuh abang aku sendiri!" dia ketawa besar di situ "Kau tak rasa menyesal ke bunuh kawan baik kau sendiri? Kawan baik kau semenjak zaman kecil lagi. Aku selalu nampak abang aku bermain bersama dengan kau. Dia selalu kagum dengan kau, dengan sifat keberanian kau"

"Dia memang kawan baik aku tapi abang kau yang memutuskan persahabatan kita"

"Itu sebab dia ingin memiliki kuasa terhebat seperti kau. Selama ini, aku hanya melihat abang aku mencipta pelbagai alat dan mesin kerana dia ingin buktikan bahawa dia juga hebat seperti kau tapi semuanya tidaklah sehebat kuasa kau. Dia rasa kecewa dan marah apabila kau tidak memberikan dia sphera kuasa sebab itu abang aku memutuskan persahabatan dia dengan kau" Kaizo tidak bercakap apa, dia hanya melihat sahaja Robin tersenyum sinis kepada dirinya "Aku datang ke sini untuk membalas dendam demi abang aku dan bom tadi bukanlah hanya sekadar bom. Ia adalah bom ciptaan abang aku sendiri"

"APA MAKSUD KAU?!" Kaizo mengacu pedang tenaganya di depan mata Robin

"Apa kata kau lihat sendiri" Kaizo pandang ke arah adiknya. Fang dan rakan-rakan dia yang lain terbatuk-batuk, bom itu telah mengeluarkan gas beracun

"PANG!" Kaizo ingin berlari tetapi Robin tunjukkan satu alat kawalan jauh yang kecil di tangannya

"Jika kau pergi selamatkan mereka, aku akan tekan butang ini dan bom itu akan menyebabkan kematian mereka" Robin ketawa lagi "Tapi, jikalau kau ingin melihat kematian mereka, kau ikut sahaja aku dan menjadi orang tahanan aku. Jangan risau, gas beracun itu akan membunuh mereka secara pelahan-lahan"

"KAU SUDAH GILA! BAIK KAU HENTIKAN KERJA GILA KAU!" Kaizo tidak akan menjadi menyerahkan dirinya kepada Robin. Dia perlu buat sesuatu "Aku tiada pilihan lain, aku kena selamatkan mereka"

"Kau nak pergi selamatkan mereka? silakan tapi kau juga akan menyesal nanti" Kaizo begitu marah

"GARI TENAGA!" Robin telah digarikan oleh Kaizo "Kau tak kan dapat membunuh mereka atau diri aku" Jari Robin sudah hampir untuk menekan butang itu tetapi Kaizo sempat mengambil alat kawalan jauh itu "Begitu senang sekali aku kalahkan kau"

"Mungkin, tapi bagaimana dengan adik kau" Kaizo melihat ke bawah dan gas-gas beracun itu sudah hilang tetapi adiknya dan rakan-rakannya sudah pengsan "Mereka hanya mempunyai beberapa minit sahaja lagi untuk hidup.. HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Kemarahan Kaizo meningkat, hati dia mula berapi-api "Kenapa? marah dengan aku? bunuhlah aku seperti mana kau bunuh abang aku.. HAHAHAHA!"

"KAU! aku tidak akan bunuh kau"

"Yea ke, tapi kau juga telah membunuh abang aku sendiri, kawan baik kau sendiri.. kau adalah pembunuh! HAHAHAHAHA! BAGAIMANA KAU BOLEH HIDUP DENGAN SENANG DI SINI! KAU MEMANG TIADA PERASAAN LANGSUNG! KAU BUNUH KAWAN BAIK KAU SENDIRI! KAU BUNUH KAWAN LAMA ADIK KAU! APA KATA KAU BUNUH AKU PULA! MARILAH! MARILAH BUNUH AKU!" Kaizo memang geram, tangan dia betul-betul mahu bunuh Robin tetapi menahan dirinya daripada buat begitu. Dia bukan pembunuh, dia terpaksa membunuh mereka kerana mereka terlalu memaksa dirinya "Kau juga yang bunuh Ratu Lily, kau ingin menjadi seperti dia. Membunuh sesiapa sahaja tanpa rasa belas kasihan. Itulah sifat sebenar kau, tiada perasaan langsung. Kau sendiri juga yang selalu seksa adik kau, bagi dia latihan tempur, selalu memaksa dia tanpa rasa kasihan. Kau memang begitu sadis sekali, Kapten Kaizo. Apa kata kau tunjukkan diri kau yang sebenarnya, diri kau yang tiada belas kasihan, diri kau yang penuh dengan kesadisan" Robin ketawa macam orang gila. Kaizo cuba ingatkan dirinya, dia bukan orang jahat, dia bukan kapten jahat dan dia bukan abang yang jahat. Dia lihat adiknya yang sudah terbaring di atas jalan, dia perlu selamatkan adiknya

"Aku bukan pembunuh. Itu bukan diri aku yang sebenar" kata Kaizo lagi sekali dengan nada serius dia "Aku adalah penjaga galaxy dan juga penjaga sphera kuasa" Kaizo menghubungi Lahap untuk mengambil Robin dan penjara ke tempat yang jauh, jauh dari bumi dan jauh dari diri dia

"Kau boleh penjarakan aku balik tapi aku akan pasti kembali! dan lagi satu, aku cuma ada satu sahaja ubat untuk pulihkan adik kau atau salah seorang daripada rakan-rakan dia. Mana satu pilihan kau? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MANA UBAT ITU!"

"Ubat itu? ada di dalam beg aku tapi kau sanggup ke melihat kawan-kawan adik kau mati? Kau sanggup hancurkan hati adik kau apabila dia dapat tahu yang kau tidak dapat menyelamatkan mereka" Kaizo sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kata-kata Robin, dia berharap Lahap datang ke sini secepat mungkin "Kenapa? kau nak aku pergi dari sini secepat mungkin? hehehee..." Kapal angkasa Kaizo sudah pun tiba, dia cepat-cepat keluarkan ubat penawar itu dari beg Robin "KAU TAK KAN MENANG, KAPTEN KAIZO! LIHAT SAHAJALAH KESEDIHAN DI MATA ADIK KAU SENDIRI!"

"TAK, aku tak kan biarkan mereka mati!" Kaizo melihat sendiri Robin di bawah naik ke kapal angkasanya. Dia menghubungi Lahap sekali lagi

"Kenapa Kapten?"

"Pastikan dia jangan terlepas. Aku kena pergi selamatkan adik aku dan kawan-kawan dia juga"

"Baik Kapten" Kaizo menutup skrin kecil itu. Robin sudah pun di bawa masuk dan kapal angkasa itu bergerak ke atas untuk kembali ke angkasa lepas. Kazio melompat dan mendarat di atas jalan raya. Dia berlari dengan ubat penawar yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Dia melutut di tepi adiknya, dia merasa badan adiknya, sedikit sejuk. Dia tidak mempunyai masa yang banyak tetapi bagaimana yang lain? Adakah ubat ini dapat dibuat semula oleh seseorang? Mungkin Adudu? Tak, dia tidak mahu pergi markas kotak untuk meminta bantuan daripada alien kepala kotak itu. Mungkin Professor Falcon dapat membantu dia. Kaizo melihat botol kecil itu, ia memang hanya cukup untuk seorang sahaja

"Maafkan aku, adik" kata Kaizo "Aku terpaksa selamatkan adik" Kaizo peluk adiknya dan mata dia melihat kawan-kawan adiknya yang tidak sedarkan diri. Dia menahan dirinya daripada menangis. Dia lepaskan pelukan itu dan terus membelai muka adiknya "Maafkan abang" Kaizo membuka botol kecil itu dan membuka mulut adiknya. Lalu dia tuang kesemuanya ke dalam mulut adiknya. Fang terus sedarkan diri, dia terbatuk-batuk dan mata dia terbuka. Pendengaran dia juga turut pulih

"Abang? apa yang terjadi tadi?" Kaizo tidak berkata apa. Fang melihat abangnya dan dia melihat ketepi. Dia terkejut melihat kawan-kawan dia terbaring di atas jalan "BOBOIBOY! GOPAL! YAYA! YING!"

"Kenapa? apa yang terjadi, mana Robin? abang sudah kalahkan dia?" Kaizo hanya mengangguk sahaja "Abang bunuh dia ke?" Kaizo mengelengkan kepala "Jadi? apa letak dia dekat mana?"

"Abang suruh Lahap hantar dia ke tempat yang jauh dari sini tapi..." Kaizo berhenti sekejap "Abang dapat selamatkan adik seorang sahaja,"Maafkan, abang" Fang terus pandang abangnya "Maafkan abang! kerana abang hanya dapat selamatkan adik seorang sahaja" Fang pegang tangan abangnya

"Abang, adik yakin yang kita dapat selamatkan mereka" kata Fang kepada abangnya "Mungkin air yang lebihan hari itu dapat selamatkan mereka"

"Air Adudu bagi hari itu.. abang tidak yakin" Fang nampak kesedihan di mata abangnya

"Abang, kita perlu cuba" Fang bangun "Adik pergi ambik air itu. Abang jaga mereka.. nanti adik akan kembali" Fang berlari dari situ dan meninggalkan abangnya untuk menjaga kawan-kawan dia. Fang yakin, air itu dapat membantu, mungkin untuk seketika? tapi dia perlu cuba. Pasti ada jalan lain untuk selamatkan kawan-kawan dia. Kaizo bangun dan dia perlu alihkan mereka. Kaizo mengangkat sorang-sorang dan meletak mereka di tepi bahu jalan. Selepas itu menghubungi Professor Falcon untuk membantu dia

"Kaizo, kenapa menghubungi saya?"

"Saya perlukan bantuan" Lalu Kaizo ceritakan segala yang berlaku tadi. Professor Falcon mendengar begitu tekun sekali "Sekarang nyawa mereka semua di dalam bahaya, mereka perlu diselamatkan. Saya tidak benarkan mereka mati, mereka adalah kawan adik saya sendiri"

"Hmmm.. jangan risau, Kaizo. Saya pasti dapat membantu awak. Kamu tunggu, saya akan datang ke sana dengan segera" Kaizo menutup skrin itu. 2 minit kemudian, adiknya datang dengan air lebihan Adudu hari itu. Fang kelihatan begitu penat

"Abang, ini airnya" Kaizo mengambil air itu "Harap-harap, ia dapat membantu" kata Kaizo

"Jangan risau abang" kata Fang. Dia berikan sedikit senyuman kepada abangnya. Dia pergi menolong abangnya untuk menuangkan air itu di dalam mulut kawan-kawan dia tetapi tiada perubahan. Fang cuba kejutkan mereka semua tetapi tidak juga berjaya. Dia pegang tangan Boboiboy, tangan dia sudah menjadi sejuk. Racun itu sedikit lagi akan masuk ke dalam jantung Boboiboy. Fang dapat merasa jantung kawan dia semakin lemah, muka kawan-kawan dia semua sudah pucat

"Boboiboy, jangan tinggalkan aku" kata Fang secara pelahan "Kawan-kawan, jangan tinggalkan aku. Koranglah satu-satunya kawan aku" Kaizo nampak air mata adiknya mengalir. Dia peluk adiknya supaya dia tenang dan reda apabila tibanya nanti. Didalam hatinya, dia berharap sangat Professor Falcon akan muncul sekarang juga. Dia tidak mahu melihat adiknya sedih

"Abang"

"Kenapa Pang?"

"Adik tak nak kehilangan mereka" Kaizo boleh mendengar kesedihan di nada adiknya "Adik sayangkan mereka semua" Fang menangis idalam pelukan abangnya

"Maafkan abang" kata Kaizo "Abang juga tidak mahu mereka mati tetapi abang tiada pilihan. Abang hanya dapat selamatkan satu sahaja, abang selamatkan adik" Fang melepaskan pelukan dia

"Bukan salah abang, salah si Robin tu" kata Fang "Abang jangan salahkan diri sendiri, ini semuanya hanyalah permainan kotor dia sahaja"

"Tak, salah abang juga" Kaizo tunduk dan air matanya menitis "Salah abang kerana tidak selamatkan kawan baik abang sendiri, salah abang kerana tidak fikirkan tentang dia. Abang mengaku, abang selalu fikirkan tentang misi sampai terlupa tentang kawan baik abang sendiri, sampai abang terlupa yang kau adalah adik aku. Kalaulah masa boleh diputarkan balik, abang pasti dapat selamatkan dia dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi" Fang lap air mata abangnya

"Abang, semuanya sudah di takdirkan untuk berlaku. Apa yang sudah terjadi, janganlah dikenangkan balik abang" Fang peluk abangnya. Dia pejamkan matanya dan mengusap-usap belakang badan abangnya "Semuanya akan ok, abang" Fang membuka balik matanya, dia nampak seseorang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Orang tua itu tersenyum melihat Fang

"Abang, siapa orang itu?" Fang lepaskan pelukan dia dan Kaizo pusing kebelakang. Professor Falcon sudah datang untuk menyelamatkan kawan-kawan Fang

"Professor!"

"Kaizo! ini ke mereka?" kata Professor Falcon yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying

"Yea Professor" kata Kaizo "Kita kena pulihkan mereka semua" Professor Falcon hanya tersenyum sahaja. Dia membuka beg yang dia selalu bawa, dan keluarkan botol besar "Ini ke yang dapat hilangkan kesan racun itu?"

"Yea Kaizo, kita sudah tiada masa lagi. Mari tolong aku" Fang dan Kaizo menolong dia untuk menuangkan air tersebut di dalam mulut kawan-kawan Fang. Muka mereka sedikit demi sedikit kembali normal. Kesan racun di dalam badan mereka sudah mulai hilang "Jangan risau, kawan kamu semuanya sudah pulih" kata Professor Falcon

Boboiboy orang pertama untuk membuka matanya "Apa yang terjadi? eh, suara aku sudah kembali" Boboiboy bangun dan nampak Fang sedang menangis tersenyum melihat dia "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku menangis sebab kau selamatlah! Kenapa? tak boleh ke aku menangis" Tiba-tiba sahaja Fang kembali kepada diri dia "Sudahlah, malas aku nak menangis lagi tengok korang hampir mati" terus dia kena ketuk dengan abang dia

"KAU NI! TAK BERSYUKUR LANGSUNG! aku sudah selamatkan kawan-kawan kau, tiada pula kau nak menangis-nangis depan dia orang"

"Buat apa, buat malu adik sahaja nanti" terus Fang silang tangannya

"Kalau macam itu, lepas ni abang selamatkan kawan kau sahaja" kata Kaizo dengan nada garang dia "Kau pula, abang biarkan mati sahaja. Duduklah kau dalam kotak peti sejuk, abang jadikan pameran dekat rumah nanti"

"Boleh pula macam itu" kata Boboiboy sambil menepuk dahinya

"Ala, oklah tu si Fang duduk diam dalam peti sejuk. Takdelah orang yang nak mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Kau nie Gopal, suka pula kau tengok Fang duduk dalam peti sejuk" marah Yaya

"Yolah, apa punya kawan.." Ying pula marah

"Dey! janganlah marah aku, marah si rambut landak ni! dia yang mulakan dulu" kata Gopal. Fang hanya diam sahaja, dia malas nak melayan karenah kawan-kawan dia dan abang dia "Kita yang sudah terselamat ni, dia bukannya nak beremosi ke, nak peluk kita orang ke, nak menangis ke..." Fang tutup telinga dia, terus dia beredar dari situ

"LALALAALALAAA! AKU MALAS NAK DENGAR!" menjerit Fang

"Apalah si Fang ni, tak faham aku" kata Boboiboy. Mereka semua tergelak kecuali Kaizo. Dia rasa macam nak piat sahaja telinga adiknya. Balik nanti, aku akan hukum dia, kata dihati Kaizo. Semuanya sudah kembali normal, dia berharap tiada lagi musuh baru timbul

* * *

Kesokannya, Gopal mengeluh lagi tentang kertas terakhir ujian tadi. Fang rasa macam nak sahaja dia sepak kawan dia tetapi dia menahan dirinya kerana Rizu ada disebelah dia sambil makan kerepek pisang. Dia melihat sahaja Gopal dengan muka sedih

"Kau tak ulangkaji ke semalam?" tanya Fang

"Aku ulangkaji semalam tapi jiran sebelah bising pula. Dia orang berkaraoke sambil pukul 12 malam" kata Gopal dengan nada sedih dia

"Kasihan abang Gopal" Rizu berikan sedikit kerepek pisang kepada Gopal untuk ceriakan hatinya "Abang Gopal boleh ambil sedikit sahaja"

"Cheh, ingatkan boleh ambik banyak tadi" Gopal buat-buat senyum dekat Rizu. Kalau dia buat jahat dekat Rizu, mesti Fang akan belasah dia, jadi dia terpaksa senyum sahaja

"Cuti ni kita semua nak buat apa yea?" muncul pula Boboiboy dengan kerepek pisang. Gopal rasa hairan, dari mana kawan baik dia dapat kerepek pisang? fikir Gopal. Dia pusing kebelakang dan dapati Yaya dan Ying juga tengah makan kerepek pisang

"Cuti ni kita buat macam-macam lah" kata Fang "Aku nak rehat dekat rumah sebelum sekolah bermula balik tapi mesti abang aku buli aku. Dia tu mana pernah nak bagi aku berehat, asyik dengan latihan tempur dia sahaja" Fang pula keluar sebungku kerepek pisang dari beg sekolahnya. Gopal rasa nak menjerit kerana kerepek pisang itu adalah makanan kegemaran dia

"Kau tak boleh pujuk ke abang kau tue?" Boboiboy mengambil satu kerepek pisang dari bungkusannya dan dia terus gigit kerepek itu. Bunyi keranggupan kerepek itu membuat Gopal terliur

"Abang aku mana boleh dipujuk. Asal aku pujuk aje, mesti kena buli" kata Fang

"Mana korang dapat kerepek pisang ni?" tanya Gopal sambil melihat kerepek pisang di tangan Boboiboy

"Oh, Rizu yang bagi tadi" kata Boboiboy "Dia kata, dia ada lima bungkus sahaja"

"Untuk abang Gopal takde lah nie?" Rizu hanya gelengkan kepalanya "Sampai hati Rizu tak tinggalkan satu untuk abang Gopal" Gopal mengelap matanya yang tidak keluar air mata pun "Siapalah abang Gopal ni, selalu kena gigit dengan Rizu. Selalu di panggil abang jahat oleh Rizu" Rizu buat-buat tidak layan dengan drama Gopal, dia hanya berborak mesra dengan Fang

"Hehehe.. kasihan kau Gopal" tergelak Boboiboy "Aku kongsilah dengan kau. Kau jangan nak berdrama lagi lepas ni"

"Terima kasih Boboiboy! kau lah kawan terbaik aku!" Dia peluk Boboiboy sampai membuatkan kerepek pisang itu tercampak dari tangan Boboiboy dan terus masuk ke dalam longkang. Mata mereka terkebil-kebil menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Lalu Gopal lepaskan pelukan dia dan tersengih sahaja kepada Boboiboy "Heehehee.. aku balik dulu!" Gopal lari dari situ

"GOPALLL! GANTI BALIK KEREPEK PISANG AKU!" Boboiboy mengejar kawan baik dia. Fang dan Rizu tergelak melihat Gopal lari lintang pukang seperti dia kena kejar dengan hantu

"Kasihan abang Gopal, nasib malang betul"

* * *

 **Harap kamu semua enjoy~ kalau tak enjoy tu, minta maaf yea T_T**

 **Kerepek pisang.. i blame on Lily xD hehehe.. kidding!**

 **To mister mimpi - Wah! best pula idea mister mimpi :3 i love it! apa kata mister mimpi yang buat xD sahaja nak bagi cabaran dekat mister mimpi.. tapi kalau tak nak buat, takpelah.. hehehe~ Cik mimpi hari ini apa khabar? dia sihat ke? tiada pinggan atau apa-apa yang pecah lagi? hehehe xD umur author sebenarnya 10+10+10 *malu* but i still act like a child :( fanfic luahan hati tu, you're right. I'm no good in romance genre T_T so minta maaf semua, author terpaksa delete.. rasa tak sesuai pula untuk author.. i better stick which i know the best.. family, friendship, action, adventure :D see you next time mister mimpi**

 **~Sayonara~**

 **Kita akan berjumpa lagi di next chapter**


	43. Peminat Boboiboy

**Welcome back my lovely readers :3 hari ini author nak tujukan chapter ini untuk Lily.. this one for you my dear!**

 **Thank you kerana selalu bagi dialog yang best xD bukan Lily sahaja, readers lain yang buat dialog pun best-best juga! semuanya buat author ketawa**

 **Kalau author tengah down, author akan baca balik dialog-dialog yang kamu semua buat :3 thank you so much for making me laugh!**

 **Thank you for the review! i love you all**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Peminat Boboiboy

Cuti sekolah sudah bermula, masa untuk berehat dan membazirkan masa dengan kerja-kerja yang tidak berfaedah seperti menonton cerita hantu. Itu Gopal punya rancangan. Boboiboy pula ingin membantu Tok Aba di kedai bersama dengan Ochobot. Yaya dan Ying ingin habiskan masa cuti sekolah mereka dengan membantu ibu mereka, mengulangkaji dan membuat benda-benda yang berfaedah. Fang pula mempunyai rancangan yang lain, dia ingin meluangkan masa bersama dengan abangnya. Entah kenapa bermulanya cuti sekolah, dia terus bermanja-manja dengan abangnya. Dari rumah sampailah ke angkasa lepas, dia akan mengikut sahaja abang dia pergi ke mana

"Kau ni kenapa? asyik ikut abang sahaja" kata Kaizo pada suatu hari ini. Fang hanya tersengih sahaja "Kenapa? kau ingat aku nak mati dah ke?"

"Mana adalah abang. Adik sudah lama tak manja dengan abang" Fang berkelip-kelipkan matanya kepada abang dia "Bolehkan kalau adik manja dengan abang sekali sekala"

"Hmmm..." Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia cuma memotong sahaja roti sandwich dia dan belahkan kepada dua "Sudahlah, buang masa kau sahaja nak bermanja dengan abang. Selalunya kau yang suka sangat cari kesalahan abang, ini tiba-tiba pula nak bermanja dengan abang. Kepala kau sudah tidak betul ke?" Kaizo masih ingat lagi, semenjak akhir-akhir ini, dia selalu ketuk kepala adik dia. Mungkin sebab itu kot adik dia jadi tak betul, fikir Kaizo

"Ala, bolehlah adik nak manja dengan abang" Fang terus peluk abang dia dan melihat sahaja abang dia potong roti itu "Abang tengah buat sandwich apa?" tanya Fang dengan nada mengegada dia "Hah! abang mesti nak pergi berkelah dengan adik kan kan kan, betul tak?" Kaizo rasa adik dia sungguh menjengkelkan ketika ini "Kita sudah lama tak pergi berkelah"

"Kau nampak pisau ni?" Fang menelan ludah, terus dia lepaskan pelukan dia "Bagus! abang buat sandwich ini sebab abang nak makan sorang-sorang tanpa di ganggu oleh KAU!" Fang buat muka masam "Jangan nak buat muka masam"

"Yelah" Fang terus keluar dari dapur dengan perasaan sedih dia "KALAU ADIK LARI DARI RUMAH LAGI MACAM MANA?"

"APA ABANG PEDULIK! KAU NAK LARI DARI RUMAH, LARILAH!" Balas abang dia dari dapur

"Cheh! tak guna punya abang" Fang terus menghubungi kawan-kawan dia yang lain untuk bertanya apa mereka sedang buat sekarang ini tetapi mereka semua sedang sibuk kecuali Gopal. Dia sedang menonton cerita hantu bersama dengan ayah dia. Fang membuat keputusan untuk pergi ke rumah Gopal dan habiskan masa dia di rumah kawan dia "Cerita hantu pun, cerita hantu lah" Dia pergi ke bilik dia sekejap untuk mengambil jaket ungunya

"PANGG!" Kaizo memanggil adiknya. Fang terus keluar dari bilik dan melihat abangnya sedang berdiri dengan muka serius dia "KAU NAK SANGAT BERMANJA DENGAN ABANG, AKU AKAN BAWA KAU JALAN-JALAN DI BANDAR!"

"Betul ke abang?"

"KAU PEKAK KE"

"Tak, tak, adik tak pekak! Adik cuma tak percaya sahaja" Fang menyarung jaketnya dan cepat-cepat turun ke bawah "YEAHHHH! JALAN-JALAN! DENGAN ABANG! SAYANG ABANG!" Fang meloncat-loncat kegembiraan. Dia masih lagi tidak percaya abang dia yang garang itu akan membawa dia pergi berjalan-jalan di sekitar bandar Pulau Rintis "Terima kasih abang!" dia terus peluk abangnya

"Hmm.. sama-sama" kata Kaizo yang sedang fikirkan latihan tempur untuk adik dia pada besok hari. Dia sebenarnya malas nak melihat muka adiknya yang suka sangat bermasam muka, jadi hari ini dia akan memberikan sedikit atau banyak kegembiraan kepada adik dia. Lepas itu, bolehlah dia buli adik dia nanti, kebahagian kau hanya sekejap sahaja, fikir Kaizo "Sudah, mari kita pergi" Kaizo terus ke pintu rumah dan Fang ikut abangnya dari belakang. Apabila Kaizo membuka pintu, dia ternampak Rizu sedang makan kerepek pisang di hadapan pintu rumah dia

"ABANG KAIZO!" menjerit Rizu dengan nada ceria dia

"Rizu nak apa?" tanya Kaizo. Fang pergi ke tepi dan nampak Rizu

"ABANG FANGG!" Bertambah ceria Rizu apabila dia melihat abang kesayangan dia "Pizu datang sini sebab Pizu bawa video game. Ibu kata, Pizu boleh main dengan abang Fang" Fang menelan ludah kerana kali terakhir dia bermain video game, dia terkena latihan tempur versi video game oleh abang dia. Dia tidak boleh lupakan lagi kejadian itu, betapa penatnya diri dia sampai dia tidak larat lagi untuk sampai ke stage yang terakhir tetapi demi kawan-kawan dia yang terperangkap di dalam penjara, dia sanggup kalahkan kesemua stage yang ada sehinggalah stage yang terakhir. Boleh pengsan dia pada ketika itu tetapi dia kuatkan diri agar dirinya tidak pengsan kerana dia tidak mahu ulang balik semula dari stage pertama

"Kenapa muka abang Fang tiba-tiba jadi pucat?" Fang tidak bercakap apa kerana dia masih bayangkan diri dia dengan latihan tempur versi video game. Rizu usik-usik tangan Fang tetapi Fang berdiri seperti tiang di situ

"Lupakan sahaja tentang dia, dia tengah pekak tu" kata Kaizo "Jom, abang bawa Rizu pergi berjalan-jalan"

"YEAHHH! Pizu tinggalkan video game dekat sini sekejap boleh?" Kaizo mengambil beg itu dan letakkan dekat di dalam rumah, tepi pintu rumah mereka "Abang Fang tak nak ikut ke?" Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya baru Fang sedar

"KENAPA ABANG KETUK KEPALA ADIK!"

"YANG KAU BERDIRI DEKAT SITU MACAM TIANG LAMPU KENAPA? SUDAH! BUANG MASA ABANG SAJA BERCAKAP DENGAN KAU!" Kaizo terkeluar dan hempaskan pintu di depan muka adiknya. Lagilah Fang berapi-api di situ, dia terus membuka pintu itu balik dan nampak Rizu sedang pegang tangan abangnya

"TUNGGULAH ADIK!" Kaizo buat-buat tidak kisah, dia hanya teruskan berjalan bersama dengan Rizu. Fang berlari dan berjalan disebelah Rizu. Dia ternampak Rizu sedang pegang sebungku kerepek pisang lagi. Dia rasa pelik, baru-baru ini, Rizu selalu muncul dengan kerepek pisang. Pernah dia bagi satu bungkus dekat dia, rasanya sedap tapi siapa bagi dekat Rizu, siapa yang belikan atau ada orang buatkan untuk dia?

"Rizu, siapa bagi kerepek pisang tu?" tanya Fang

"Kerepek pisang ni ada orang bagi. Dia selalu bagi dekat Pizu, itu pun kalau Pizu bagi informasi tentang abang Boboiboy" Terus Fang dan Kaizo berhenti. Mereka berdua melihat Rizu dengan muka yang serius "Kenapa? Pizu ada buat salah ke?"

"Orang itu selalu datang rumah Rizu ke?" tanya Kaizo

"Ha ah, dia kadang-kadang minta no telephone abang Boboiboy tapi Pizu tak tahu. Kalau Pizu tak tahu pun, dia tetap akan bagi kerepek pisang juga. Kadang-kadang Pizu ada jumpa dia dekat bandar Pulau Rintis" kata Rizu yang tidak tahu samada dia buat salah atau tidak

"Ermmm... dia orang dewasa ke Rizu? abang takut nanti dia culik Rizu pula"

"Abang Fang jangan risau, dia bukan orang jahat. Dia hanyalah seorang peminat abang Boboiboy" Rizu sambung berjalan balik sambil makan kerepek pisang dia "Nanti kalau dia ada dekat bandar, Pizu kenalkan dia"

"Hmm.. baiklah" kata Kaizo "Kalau dia orang yang mencurigakan, abang terpaksa kalahkan dia dan Rizu jangan sesekali bercakap dengan orang yang tidak dikenali atau terima apa sahaja makanan atau minum dari itu, FAHAM!"

"Baik abang Kaizo tapi Pizu percaya, dia bukan orang jahat" Kaizo dan Fang tidak mahu terlalu yakin sangat, sekarang ini, macam-macam orang boleh menyamar. Mereka takut peminat itu adalah musuh terbaru mereka

* * *

Setelah mereka bertiga tiba di bandar Pulau Rintis, Kaizo membawa mereka ke sebuah cafe untuk berhenti berehat sekejap. Fang dan Rizu sangat teruja kerana Kaizo akan belanja mereka berdua, jadi mereka akan makan apa sahaja yang mereka nak. Sambil mereka duduk dan melihat menu cafe itu, muka Rizu berubah menjadi gembira. Dia ternampak peminat Boboiboy sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah kedai dengan beg sekolahnya yang nampak besar dan berat

"ITU PEMINAT BOBOIBOY!" kata Rizu dengan mata dia bersinar-sinar. Fang dan Kaizo terus pandang ke arah sana sini untuk mencari peminat itu "Yang pakai beg sekolah tu. AKAK! SINI SINI!" Rizu memanggil seorang gadis yang lawa. Gadis itu memakai sebuah topi yang ada gambar Boboiboy di tengah-tengah dan dia juga memakai jaket serba oren, kasut dia juga turut berwarna oren. Subang dia berbentuk kilat

"RIZU!" Gadis itu berlari ke arah Rizu "Tak sangka akak dapat jumpa Rizu dekat sini, akak baru sahaja nak pergi rumah Rizu sekejap lagi"

"Pizu ada dekat sini sebab abang Kaizo dan abang Fang bawa Pizu jalan-jalan dekat bandar" Gadis itu melihat Kaizo dan Fang, muka dia bertambah lagi ceria kerana dia sangat terharu dapat berjumpa dengan kawan-kawan Boboiboy

"O.M.G!" kata gadis itu "KAU ADALAH FANG DAN KAIZO!" Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kaizo "Apa khabar Kaizo? Betul ke Kaizo selalu buli adik awak? betul ke Fang ni memang nakal teramat? Betul ke kamu berdua selalu bergaduh? Betul ke kamu berdua alien paling kacak di alam semestar? Betul ke setiap hari Kaizo memerlukan 2 jam untuk membuat rambut landak?" mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat mereka berdua

"Kau ni siapa?" tanya Kaizo "Kau mesti musuh kami sampai tanya bermacam-macam"

"Errr.. abang.. tak mungkin dia musuh kita orang. Dia tak nampak macam musuh kita orang pun" kata Fang

"Saya adalah peminat Boboiboy no.1! Nama saya Lily! Salam berkenalan" Fang terkejut dengan nama tersebut "Kenapa Fang?"

"Takde apa" kata Fang. Hati dia berkata, habislah kau Boboiboy, seorang lagi peminat kau yang bernama Lily juga. Jangan dia jatuh hati dekat kau macam Ratu Lily sudah "Jadi, kamulah yang selalu bagi Rizu kerepek pisang?"

"Ha ah! dia lah yang selalu beritahu apa yang terjadi dekat sini. Baik sungguh budak ni" Lily terus cium pipi Rizu sampai buatkan Fang rasa cemburu sedikit. Eh, bukan sedikit tapi banyak "Baik, comel, kalau kena kutuk pun tak terasa budak ni" Fang pula yang berapi-api

"Wei! yang kau datang ke sini nak cari informasi pasal Boboiboy apasal?" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia

"Kenapa? marah ke? atau cemburu" Lily ketawa sedikit "Fang jangan marah-marah, nanti cepat tua" Bertambah berapi-api Fang "Aku bergurau sahajalah, jangan ambik hati yea. Jantung pun tak boleh ambik, sebab jantung ku hanya untuk Boboiboy sahaja" Kaizo yang malas nak layan karenah Lily, dia terus memesan makanan dia dan duduk diam sahaja dengan muka serius dia

"Kaizo, kenapa muka serius sahaja?" Lily saja nak usik Kaizo "Kaizo kalau senyum, mesti comel. Betul tak Rizu?"

"Betul betul! abang Kaizo kalau senyum mesti comel macam anak patung landak" Kaizo sabar sahaja dengan budak kecil yang bernama Rizu, Fang pula ketawa dan terus kepala dia kena ketuk oleh Kaizo "Abang Kaizo selalu muka serius, dia memang jarang nak senyum" kata Rizu

"Hmmm.. agaknya ada limau kot dalam mulut dia, sampai dia tak boleh senyum. Limau kan masam"

"PEDANG TENAGA!" Terus Lily mengangkut Rizu dan terus lari dari situ. Habis kerusi cafe itu terbelah dua oleh Kaizo "MANA KAU NAK LARI HAH!" Pelanggan-pelanggan yang ada dekat situ, semuanya terkejut dengan tindakan Kaizo tadi. Suara garang dia menyebabkan ramai lari dari cafe tersebut. Ramai tidak berani nak tegur Kaizo kerana mereka tahu sikap Kaizo yang ganas, sadis dan tegas. Mengikut kata orang lain, macam orang gila. Jadi pemilik cafe itu tidak memberikan tindakan kepada Kaizo kerana menghancurkan kerusi kedai tersebut sebab dia sendiri pun takut

"WOI! BAGI BALIK ADIK AKU!" menjerit Fang

"ALA! AKU PINJAM SEKEJAP AJE ADIK KESAYANGAN KAU! BULAN DEPAN AKU PULANGKAN LAH BALIK!"

"Bulan depan?!" Berapi-api Fang "Adik pergi selamatkan Rizu sekejap"

"Hmm... pergilah" Kaizo buat-buat tidak kisah kerana air kegemaran dia iaitu air teh, pun sudah sampai. Dia duduk keseorangan di situ tanpa ada gangguan daripada sesiapa "Ketenangan" bisik Kaizo

* * *

"Fuh! akhirnya, dapat juga lari daripada Kaizo si gila tu" Lily sudah penah berlari sambil mengangkat Rizu "Jom kita masuk dalam kedai makanan ni kejap" Rizu ikut sahaja Lily masuk ke dalam kedai itu sambil makan kerepek pisang dia lagi

"Kakak Lily bawa Pizu ke sini kenapa?" Rizu duduk di sebuah kerusi yang telah dipilih oleh Lily. Seorang pelayan telah meletakkan sebuah menu di hadapan dia

"Akak bawa Rizu ke sini sebab nak tanya, ada informasi yang terbaru tak tentang Boboiboy" Rizu fikir sebentar sambil makan kerepek pisang dia lagi

"Maaf kakak Lily, Pizu tiada informasi baru tentang abang Boboiboy tapi Pizu tahu, minggu ni Boboiboy ada sesi soal jawab dekat Edisi Malam Minggu" kata Rizu

"OH! AKAK TAHU PROGRAM TU!" Semua pelanggan di situ terkejut dengan jeritan Lily tadi "Hehehehe... maaf semua" Lily tersengih kepada mereka "Akak selalu menonton program tu, abang kamu selalu buat kecoh yea dekat situ"

"Ha ah tapi Pizu tetap suka dengan abang Fang!"

Dalam hati Lily kata, peminat setia katakan, kalau orang lain, sudah tentu menyampah "Abang kamu tu memang kaki kecoh, buatkan keadaan jadi huru hara tetapi dia memang tak bagus budaknya"

"Kenapa pula? abang Fang baik apa"

"Dia tue belagak, sombong, panas baran, tak sedar diri, kecoh.. apa lagi yea" Lily fikir lagi, apa lagi nak tambah sifat buruk Fang

"Kakak Lily tak baik tau cakap abang Fang macam itu, Pizu sayangkan abang Fang" Rizu sedikit lagi nak menangis "Pizu tak pandang sifat buruk dia, Pizu pandang sifat baik dia"

"Hmm.. yelah" kata Lily dengan nada bosan "Jadi hari Sabtu ni, Rizu pergi ke Edisi Malam Minggu?"

"Tak, ibu tak bagi tapi kalau kakak Lily nak tengok dia lagi dekat, Pizu boleh bawa kakak Lily pergi ke kedai Tok Aba sebab dia ada dekat sana sekarang"

"HAH! bagus bagus" Lily buka beg sekolahnya dan keluarkan 10 bungkus kerepek pisang dan lalu dia berikan semuanya kepada Rizu "Rizu ambik semua kerepek pisang ni"

"OH! KAU RASUAH ADIK AKU YEA!" Muncul Fang dengan mata berapi dia "RIZU JANGAN DEKAT DENGAN BUDAK NI! DIA HANYA MEMPERGUNAKAN RIZU SAHAJA" Pelanggan yang ada dekat situ, rasa tak aman melihat Fang menjerit-jerit dekat situ

"Boleh kau duduk tak, orang lain tengok, buat malu sahaja" Fang melihat sekeliling kedai makan itu dan dia terus tersengih, lalu dia duduk di sebelah Rizu

"Wei, apasal kau rasuah adik aku?"

"Rasuah? mana ada.. aku cuma.. cuma belanja Rizu kerepek pisang sahaja" Lily tersenyum-senyum kepada Fang

"Hmm.. boleh percaya ke ni?" Fang melihat Lily dengan penuh curiga. Manakala Rizu pula, masih lagi dengan kerepek pisang dia "Rizu, jom kita pergi. Rizu jangan layan lagi budak perempuan ni. Entah apa dia nak dekat Boboiboy" Fang baru sahaja nak bangun tetapi Lily menyuruh mereka jangan pergi lagi

"Eh nanti-nanti" Lily keluarkan sesuatu dari beg sekolahnya dan dia terus munculkan dua bungkus donut lobak merah. Dia tunjukkan di depan mata Fang sambil menghayunkannya ke kiri ke kanan ke kiri ke kanan, mata Fang ikut sahaja donut lobak merah itu "Hehehehe.. berjaya juga!" Fang seperti terkena pukau dengan donut lobak merah tersebut

"Aku berikan kepada kau, Fang" Fang terus mengambil donut itu "Jom Rizu, kita ke kedai Tok Aba!"

"Janganlah tinggalkan aku dekat sini, aku pun nak ikut" kata Fang yang sedang keluarkan donut lobak merah dari bungkusan dia

"Kau tak payah ikut, kau pergi manja-manja dengan abang kau" Dia mengheret Rizu dari situ dan Rizu pula mengambil plastik besar yang penuh dengan kerepek pisang. Mereka tinggalkan Fang di situ keseorangan sambil menikmati donut lobak merah. Selepas itu dia kena halau sebab tidak memesan makanan dari kedai itu dan terus dia pergi cari abang dia untuk bermanja-manja

20 minit kemudian

Lily dan Rizu sudah tiba di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Mereka nampak Boboiboy dan Ochobot sedang menolong Tok Aba membersihkan kedai tersebut. Mata Lily bersinar-sinar, akhirnya dia dapat juga berjumpa dengan Boboiboy secara lebih dekat. Mata Lily berubah menjadi bentuk hati, Rizu terpaksa mengheret Lily ke kedai Tok Aba, kalau tidak, dia akan berdiri di situ entah berapa lama asyik perhatikan Boboiboy sahaja

"Hai Rizu, sorang sahaja ke kau hari ini?" tanya Ochobot. Rizu duduk di atas bangku kedai

"Takdelah, Pizu bawa akak ni ke sini"

"Ohh.. abang kesayangan kau tahu ke Rizu ada dekat sini?" tanya Ochobot lagi sambil melihat gelagat pelik dari si Lily

"Abang Fang tahu, lagipun akak ni suruh abang Fang pergi bermanja dengan abang Kaizo" kata Rizu "Pizu pula bawa kakak ni ke sini sebab dia nak tengok abang Boboiboy"

"Oh, peminat Boboiboy rupanya. Sekejapnya, aku panggil dia" Ochobot terbang ke Boboiboy yang sedang mengelap cawan "Boboiboy, ada peminat kau datang"

"Peminat aku? siapa?" Boboiboy datang ke meja kaunter, dia ternampak Rizu. Dia memberikan senyuman kepada Rizu dan sebelah dia, terdapat seorang gadis yang sangat lawa "Errr.. Kamu semua nak makanan apa?" Boboiboy masih lagi mengelap cawan itu

"Pizu nak ice cream chocolate!" kata Rizu dengan gembiranya

"Kamu pula?" Boboiboy menegur Lily dengan senyuman manis dia. Lily menjadi gelisah, hati dia berdebar-debar dan dia sudah menjadi cair kerana senyuman yang diberikan oleh Boboiboy tadi. Lily tidak berkata apa, lidah dia menjadi kelu kerana terlalu gelisah. Dia menahan tangannya daripada cubit pipi Boboiboy yang terlalu tembam dan comel itu "Kenapa? kamu sakit ke?" tanya Boboiboy yang sangat prihatin

"Errr..." Lily terus keluarkan satu ayat yang membuat diri dia malu "I LOVE YOU, BOBOIBOY!"

Boboiboy, Ochobot, Tok Aba dan Rizu terkaku di situ, mereka melihat Lily yang sedang tersengih malu. Mata mereka berkebil-kebil dan cawan yang Boboiboy pegang tadi, lalu jatuh ke atas lantai dan pecah

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKK!" Boboiboy terus lari keluar dari kedai itu dan sorokkan diri jauh daripada peminat dia

"Aduh, apa nak jadi dengan cucu atuk ni" Tok Aba gelengkan kepalanya "Jangan risau, kejap lagi dia datang balik. Kamu tu, tiba-tiba sahaja sebut macam tu, macam mana dia tak lari"

"Maaf atuk" kata Lily "Saya tak sengaja tadi"

"Hmm.. kau nak minum apa? biar atuk buatkan"

"Ice Blended Chocolate Special satu!" kata Lily dengan satu lagu suara yang dia agak kenal. Lily menoleh sedikit dan nampak kawan baik Boboiboy iaitu Gopal "WAH! kau lah Gopal! Aku suka sangat dengan jam kuasa kau!"

"WAH! terima kasih!" Gopal rasa sangat terharu "Kau mesti peminat aku kan" kata Gopal dengan penuh harapan

"Takdelah, aku peminat Boboiboy tapi aku cuma suka jam kuasa kau sahaja sebab kuasa kau boleh menukar semua object menjadi makanan!" Lily keluarkan beberapa keping kertas dan dia susun di atas meja kaunter. Rizu hanya melihat sahaja gelagat Lily "Hah! apa kata kau tukarkan kertas ini menjadi kerepek pisang!"

"Baiklah!" kata Gopal "TUKARAN KEREPEK PISANG!" Akibat Gopal terlampau gembira sangat, dia telah menukar kertas tersebut dan juga kedai Tok Aba menjadi kerepek pisang. Tok Aba terkejut melihat kedainya. Rizu dan Lily terpegun dengan kehebatan kuasa Gopal tadi

"GOPAL! apa kau sudah buat dengan kedai atuk ni!"

"Baik kau tukar balik kedai ni, Gopal" kata Ochobot "Kalau tidak, aku ambil balik jam kuasa kau"

"Maaf Tok Aba, saya tak sengaja" Gopal tersengih di situ "TUKARAN SEMULA!" Kedai Tok Aba kembali menjadi biasa, termasuklah kertas itu sekali

"Hah, bagus pun" kata Tok Aba "Boleh atuk sambung balik semula buat air korang"

"Oh yea, lupa pula. TUKARAN KEREPEK PISANG!" Kertas tersebut terus menjadi kerepek pisang "Apa lagi, kau rasalah" Lily, Gopal dan Rizu mengambil kerepek pisang yang tersangatlah besar, dan terus mereka gigit. Rasanya seperti kerepek pisang, sedap itu, bolehlah tahan "Macam mana? hebat tak kuasa aku?"

"Hebat! Hebat!" kata Lily dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan kerepek pisang "Oh yea, nama aku Lily"

"HANTU LILY KE?!" Lily terus berikan renungan tajam kepada Gopal "Hehehe.. bukan hantu Lily lah ni"

"Bukanlah abang Gopal" kata Rizu "Dia ni penghendap istimewa abang Boboiboy, dia selalu tanya Pizu tentang abang Boboiboy. Dia datang dari jauh, tak tahulah dari mana, kakak Lily pun tak nak bagitahu Pizu"

"Oh begitu, selamat Lily ni bukan si ratu gila tu. Nama dia pun Lily juga, Ratu Lily. Dia tu pun peminat Boboiboy juga tapi kes dia, kes lain.. kes jatuh cinta dengan Boboiboy"

"JATUH CINTA?! WHAT THE HECK!" Lily terkejut dan terus dia bangun dari bangku kedai "Siapa Ratu Lily itu! siapakah beliau, akan aku ajar dia kerana jatuh cinta dengan Boboiboy! Jangan risau Boboiboy, aku akan melindungi kamu dari RATU LILY! dah lah sama nama dengan aku, INI TIDAK ADIL!" Gopal, Rizu, Tok Aba dan Ochobot terkejut dengan sikap Lily yang tiba-tiba sahaja mengamuk tak tentu pasal

"Dia ni boleh berkawan dengan Fang" kata Ochobot

Lily pegang baju Gopal dan goyang-goyangkan Gopal sampai buat dia pening "Beritahu aku! mana aku nak cari si Ratu Lily ni? mana mana mana MANA!"

"Kakak Lily, kasihan abang Gopal" Rizu cuba tenangkan Lily "Kalau kakak Lily nak tahu, Ratu Lily nanti ada masa Edisi Malam Minggu. Kakak pergi lah sana nanti"

"Oh! lupa pula" terus dia lepaskan baju Gopal

"Aduh, peningnya kepala aku" Muka Gopal sudah menjadi hijau tetapi muntah tak nak keluar pula "Bolehlah kau bertengkar dengan Ratu Lily dekat sana nanti" kata Gopal dengan kepala pening dia

"YES! Nanti aku akan datang, aku akan bawa 10 camera untuk bergambar dengan Boboiboy!" Lily terus bayangkan dirinya sedang bergambar dengan Boboiboy. Dia dengan Boboiboy berposing dengan pelbagai aksi yang menarik "Lepas itu, aku akan jauhkan Ratu Lily daripada Boboiboy! JUST YOU WAIT RATU LILY!"

"Adeh, kasihan cucu atuk"

"Kenapa pula Tok Aba?" tanya Ochobot

"Sebab dia dapat peminat yang pelik-pelik.. kan bagus kalau dia dapat peminat macam Rizu ni, bagus budaknya. Dengar cakap, berbudi bahasa tapi si Fang tu, lain pula perangai. Entah macam mana Rizu boleh jadi peminat Fang" Tok Aba berikan Ice Blended Chocolate Special kepada Lily dan Gopal

"hehehehe... orang ada pelbagai minat, semuanya berbeza-beza" Ochobot berikan ice chocolate lagi kepada Rizu "Makan elok-elok yea" Rizu dari tadi asyik makan ice cream, dan letak keropok pisang di atas ice cream chocolate tersebut. Dia hanya perhatikan gelagat Lily sambil makan ice cream

"Hah Gopal, kau kawan baik Boboiboy kan"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mesti ada banyak gambar dia kan kan kan.. aku nak satu boleh?" Lily keluarkan sebuah buku scrap dan tunjukkan kepada Gopal. Dia membuka buku tersebut dan terkeluarlah pelbagai keratan dari majalah, surat khabar, ada juga yang telah di print dari komputer, semuanya tentang Boboiboy. Siap ada biodata tentang Boboiboy dan juga kawan-kawan dia yang lain. Kaizo pun ada sekali di dalam buku tersebut. Mata Gopal dan Rizu terbulat besar melihat isi kandungan buku tersebut

"Banyaknya kau dapat tentang Boboiboy" kata Gopal

"Dah kata aku peminat dia no.1! Aku lah yang selalu sangat hantar soalan dekat dia masa Edisi Malam Minggu"

"OH! KAU RUPANYA!" Muncul Fang di belakang Lily "JADI KAU LAH YANG BUAT SOALAN-SOALAN TU! KAU LAH YANG CAKAP AKU TAK SEDAR DIRI DAN KECOH YEA!"

"Ha ah, aku lah yang hantar soalan itu. Aku nak tengok reaksi kau sahaja" Lily berikan senyuman dia kepada Fang tetapi Fang berikan muka masam dia kepada Lily "Ala, aku gurau sahaja, janganlah marah"

"Dan kau jugalah yang cakap aku pakai eyeliner yea" Kaizo pula muncul dengan pedang tenaga dia

"Errr.. errr.. saya cuma tanya sahaja" Mengigil Lily melihat Kaizo dengan muka garang dia, suara garang dia dan pandangan dia kepada Lily seperti pandangan maut "SAYA.. saya.. saya lari dulu!"

"TETAKAN TENAGA!" Sedikit lagi nak terkena Lily "MANA KAU MAHU LARI!" Lily sempat mengambil buku scrap dia dan beg sekolah dia, lalu dia lari ke tempat lain. Lily tak sangka pula hari ini dia dapat berjumpa dengan dua adik beradik kacak dan bergaya tetapi hati dia tetap setia kepada Boboiboy "Aduh, penat aku berlari" Lily berhenti di tempat pagar, dia melihat keindahan laut, rasanya sungguh tenang sekali "Rasa macam nak pindah sini pula, tapi aku nak kena balik dah minggu depan" Lily buat muka sedih, dia berjalan dengan kesedihannya di hati dan lalu mata dia terpandang seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil melihat laut

"BOBOIBOY!" Boboiboy melihat ketepi dan nampak Lily

"Kau siapa? kenapa tiba-tiba sahaja kau jerit nama aku?" Boboiboy sudah bersiap sedia untuk melarikan diri tetapi Lily sudah duduk disebelah dia

"Aku peminat kau" kata Lily "Nama aku Lily, salam berkenalan"

"LILY? LILYYYY!" Entah kenapa Boboiboy rasa phobia dengan nama Lily, dia terus lari dari situ "Kenapa aku dapat peminat perangai pelik-pelik! JANGAN DEKAT DENGAN AKU!" Lily terus mengejar Boboiboy

"Janganlah lari! aku cuma nak berkawan dengan kau sahaja, Boboiboy!"

"Jangan! jangan kejar aku! TIDAKKKKKKKKK!" Lily tidak akan berhenti mengejar Boboiboy selagi dia tidak dapat mencubit pipi Boboiboy yang tembam itu

* * *

Kembali ke kedai Tok Aba..

"Kau kenapa Gopal? asyik mengeluh sahaja dari tadi" tanya Tok Aba sambil meletakkan sebuah mangkuk kecil di depan Rizu dan Fang. Di dalam mangkuk tersebut terdapat chocolate syrup, Rizu dan Fang mengambil sekeping kerepek pisang dan lalu cicah dengan chocolate syrup

"Saya sedihlah, Tok Aba"

"Sedih? kenapa kau sedih pula?" tanya Ochobot pula

"Yelah, saya mana ada peminat macam Boboiboy. Sudahlah dua-dua peminat dia nama Lily, dua-dua pun tergila-gila dekat dia, hantu pun boleh minat dekat dia" kata Gopal dengan nada sedih "Fang pun ada peminat setia juga, tengoklah dia dengan Rizu. Sudah macam adik beradik, macam mana saya tak cemburu tengok dia orang berdua"

"Ala, nanti muncul lah peminat kau" kata Ochobot. Rizu dan Fang malas nak layan keluhan Gopal, mereka hanya makan sahaja

"Hmmm... yelah" Gopal bermain-main dengan airnya

"Tapi.. kau pun ada peminat juga" kata Fang secara tiba-tiba

"YEA KE?! siapa?" terus Gopal naik semangat. Muka dia tidak sabar untuk mengetahui siapa peminat dia

"Tengoklah dekat belakang kau" kata Fang sambil layan kerepek pisang dia bersama dengan Rizu. Gopal pusing kebelakang dengan senyuman ceria dan terus muka dia berubah

"KA-KA-KAPTEN KAIZO!" Gopal rasa nak pengsan dekat situ "Dey! apasal abang kau pula peminat aku?"

"Sebab kau minat dengan cerita hantu" Kaizo menjawab soalan Gopal tadi dan lalu tunjukkan dua dvd cerita hantu di depan muka Gopal "Aku telah membeli 2 Dvd cerita hantu, mari ikut aku balik. Kita akan menonton cerita ini bersama!" Gopal kena heret dengan Kaizo

"TOLONG AKU FANG! AKU TAK NAK TENGOK CERITA HANTU DENGAN ABANG KAU! BUKAN HANTU YANG TAKUTKAN AKU NANTI, ABANG KAU YANG TUKANG TAKUTKAN AKU! AKU TAK RELA!" Menjerit Gopal yang sedang ketakutan tetapi Fang buat-buat tidak tahu. Dia hanya menikmati kerepek pisang cicah dengan chocolate syrup. Dia dan Rizu berborak mesra di kedai Tok Aba dengan aman dan tenang tanpa gangguan daripada sesiapa

"Hehehehe... terbaik" kata Ochobot

* * *

 **hehehehe xD Jangan marah yea Lily**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **Lily - Hehehe xD wanna know a story? selepas sahaja author baca dialog Lily semalam :3 secara tak sengaja, author dapat idea untuk chapter 43 nie xD harap Lily jangan marah, jangan ambil hati or jangan tersinggung dengan chapter ini :3**

 **Ililara - Nasib Gopal memang selalu malang.. isk isk isk xD**

 **li04 - Author ingat siapalah li04 nie, rupanya Yuyuan a.k.a Fangcool :D maaf kalau author selalu update malam tapi bila dah pagi nanti, fanfic ini sudah di update kan kan kan :D takdelah kamu tertunggu nanti!**

 **LizzNP - thank you sebab add instagram author and fb author sekali :D**

 **Nitaaa - sudah memang nasib dia :( kesian dia.. takpelah, nanti author bagi dia belon**

 **mister mimpi - Haha! kerepek pisang is also my fav. snack :D (rasa macam nak pergi beli pula) mestilah suka dengan idea mister mimpi! tapi idea author pun kadang-kadang ok, kadang-kadang K.O x( hahaha.. tadi author ingatkan alien sudah merasuk badan mister mimpi, rupanya bukan xD alahai cik mimpi, meh dekat kakak author.. nak kakak nyanyikan lagu tak? tak pun kakak hantar Rizu masuk dalam mimpi cik mimpi ke :3 or kita pergi makan sama-sama ke (i love food!) :D kita pergi baling belon air dekat abang awak ke... lalalaalaalala~**

 **Kita jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **~Sayonara~**


	44. Movie

**Hai semua xD nampaknya ramai suka sangat dengan chapter 43 :3**

 **Lily, you're the star of chapter 43 *tepuk tangan* Terima kasih semua kerana sudi memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Movie

"Hai! Nama saya Rizu tapi saya lebih suka panggil diri saya Pizu"

Pada suatu pagi yang tenang dan indah, Rizu telah membawa kamera videonya ke rumah Fang dan Kaizo, dia ingin merakamkan detik-detik kehidupan mereka berdua di bumi. Kaizo telah membenarkan Rizu masuk ke dalam rumah dan terus ke bilik Fang. Kaizo rasa geram dengan adiknya yang masih lagi tidur "Itu abang Fang, dia masih lagi tidur" Rizu rakamkan Fang yang sedang tidur sambil peluk anak patung landak, air liur meleleh ke bantal dia dan dirinya yang sedang berselimut. Selimut itu ada gambar Hello Kitty, abang dia yang belikan. Sudah tentu Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal, bilik dia masih lagi berwarna pink. Orang yang masuk bilik dia pun, ingat bilik perempuan, rupanya bukan. "Mari kita saksikan bagaimana abang Kaizo kejutkan abang Fang!" kata Rizu dengan nada comel dia

"PANG!" Menjerit Kaizo kepada adiknya tetapi masih tidak mahu bangun "PANG!" Kaizo tarik selimut dia, tarik anak patung landak dia dan tarik bantal dia. Fang peluk diri dia kerana kesejukan. Kaizo berdiri di situ selama 30 saat dan terus dia piat telinga adiknya "BANGUNLAH! SEKARANG SUDAH PUKUL 8 PAGI! MASIH LAGI NAK TIDUR!" tetapi Fang masih lagi tidur. Kaizo cubit pipi adiknya pun, juga tiada kesan

"Abang Kaizo, kenapa abang Fang tak bangun lagi?" tanya Rizu yang masih lagi merakam Kaizo

"Hmm.. aku pun tidak tahu, kau tunggu sebentar dekat sini" Kaizo keluar sekejap dari bilik adiknya dan pergi mengambil sesuatu. Sementara menunggu Kaizo kembali, Rizu merakam seluruh bilik tidur Fang yang berwarna pink itu, dari almari pakaian dia ke meja belajar dia. Rizu tidak berani membuka laci meja Fang kerana dia perlu meminta kebenaran terlebih dahulu. Dia terus ke almari buku Fang

"Banyak betul kamus abang Fang, ada english, jepun, india, chinese, korean, spanish.. macam-macamlah kamus abang Fang ada. Buku latihan matematik dia pun banyak juga. Eh, ada surat" Rizu mengambil surat yang terselit di antara buku-buku latihan matematik tetapi dia tidak membuka surat itu "Ibu kata, tak baik baca surat orang" Rizu simpan balik surat itu. Dia juga tidak mahu Fang memarahi dia nanti

"Rizu, cepat rakamkan bagaimana aku kejutkan budak degil tak nak bangun tidur ni" Kaizo muncul balik di bilik Fang dengan periuk besi di tangan kanannya. Rizu menjadi takut pula melihat periuk besi itu

"Abang Kaizo nak buat apa dengan periuk besi tu?"

"Lihat sahaja tapi kepada orang ramai yang sedang membaca cerita ini, jangan tiru aksi ini. Lebih-lebih lagi mister mimpi yang suka sangat mengambil idea aku!" Rizu rasa pelik, siapa mister mimpi itu? dan dengan siapa abang Kaizo berkata tadi, fikir Rizu. Dia teruskan merakam aksi Kaizo

"BANGUNLAH BUDAK DEGIL!" Kaizo mengangkat periuk besi itu dan sedikit lagi nak ketuk kepala adik dia, tangan Fang sudah terangkat dan menahan periuk besi itu daripada terkena kepala dia "Bangun pun!" Fang terus membuka mata dia dan dia berasa marah dengan abangnya

"ABANG NI! ABANG SANGGUP NAK KETUK ADIK DENGAN PERIUK BESI TU! KALAU ADIK TAK BETUL MACAM MANA?"

"Kau ingat abang nak buat betul-betul ke" kata Kaizo dengan nada garang dia "Kau tu, sepatutnya bangun awal! BUKANNYA BANGUN LEWAT! sudah cuti sekolah pun, masih lagi nak membuta sampai tengahari! orang sudah banyak kali kejutkan, masih tak nak bangun. Cuba jadi macam Rizu, bangun pun awal" Fang tidak sedar Rizu ada di dalam bilik dia dan dia juga tidak sedar bahawa Rizu tengah merakamkan bebelan abangnya. Fang hanya menahan telinga dia dari bebelan abangnya

"Isk! abang ni! orang tengah cuti, nak berehat, bukannya nak dengar abang membebel pagi buta macam ni! Abang pergilah buat kerja abang sendiri, ini tidak, asyik nak ganggu adik sahaja" Fang turun dari katil dan kemaskan katil dia. Sambil itu, dia membebel balik dekat abang dia. Rizu terpegun dengan mereka berdua "Macam mana adik nak berehat kalau abang asyik bagi adik buat tu, buat ni, buat tu, buat ni, sampai adik nak tidur pun sekejap sahaja tau!"

"Kau ni, banyak sangat alasan! abang dulu mana pernah nak cari alasan, semua kerja abang kena buat. Kau tu, cukup bertuah sebab abang tak benarkan kau buat kerja satu apa pun"

"Bukan abang suruh Lahap ke yang buatkan semua kerja abang dulu" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Kaizo rasa nak ketuk kepala adik dia, tak pun piat telinga dia ke, sepak dia ke, bagi latihan tempur ke tetapi disebabkan Rizu ada dekat situ, jadi dia hanya boleh bersabar sahaja "Kenapa abang senyap sahaja? jadi, apa adik cakap tadi betul lah kan" Fang tersenyum sinis kepada abangnya

"Hmmm... apa-apa jelah" Kaizo terus beredar dari bilik adik "MALAM INI JUGA KAU KENA LATIHAN TEMPUR SAMPAI PUKUL 4 PAGI!"

"Cheh! tak guna punya abang"

"Latihan tempur tu apa?" Fang menoleh ketepi sedikit dan terkejut melihat Rizu ada dekat situ dengan video kamera dia

"Apa Rizu buat dekat sini?"

"Pizu datang sini sebab nak rakamkan kehidupan abang Fang!" kata Rizu. Dia kelihatan begitu ceria pada hari ini "Abang Fang tak kisahkan kalau Pizu rakam? Pizu baru sahaja dapat video kamera ini dari ibu"

"Hmmm... boleh tapi kehidupan abang Fang bosan, tiada apa yang menarik pun" Fang mengemas meja belajar dia yang berselerak, meja dia penuh dengan kertas yang sudah kena conteng, buku latihan mata pelajaran, laptop dia dan juga beberapa kepingan gambar kawan-kawan dia termasuklah abang dia. Ada gambar abang dia yang kena conteng, itu Fang sendiri yang buat sebab terlampau geram sangat dengan abang dia "Apa kata kita rakam semua kawan-kawan abang Fang sekali, kita buat movie?"

"MOVIE? bestnya kalau buat movie, abang Fang jadi director!" Mata Rizu bersinar-sinar dan dia dapat bayangkan movie mereka menjadi movie paling hangat di cinema "Abang Fang jadi pelakon watak utama, Rizu jadi watak sampingan"

"Pelakon watak utama? ABANG FANG JADI HERO!" kata Fang yang penuh semangat "Aku adalah superhero yang terkenal di Pulau Rintis, dan aku dapat mengalahkan kesemua kejahatan di Pulau Rintis ini! Berjaga-jagalah kau wahai Boboiboy, aku akan kalahkan kau! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Rizu rakamkan aksi Fang tadi. Dia meletak video kamera dia di atas meja dan terus dia berdiri di sebelah Fang. Mereka berdua beraksi di depan kamera tersebut

"Dan saya adalah pembantu superhero abang Fang! Nama saya Super Pizu! YEAHHHH!" Fang dan Rizu buat posing ala-ala hendak pergi beraksi untuk mengalahkan orang jahat. Mereka tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Kaizo di muka pintu bilik Fang. Dia melihat sahaja gelagat mereka dengan muka serius dia

"Hmmm.. apa kamu berdua sedang lakukan?"

"ABANG KAIZO! kami nak buat movie! Pizu dan abang Fang jadi watak superhero"

"Superhero?" Fang takut pula melihat abangnya dengan senyuman sinis dia "Baiklah, aku akan menjadi director untuk movie kamu berdua tetapi biar aku yang pilih watak-watak yang bersesuaian dengan kamu"

"Cheh, kalau dia masuk campur, mesti aku tak jadi watak superhero" bisik Fang

"PANG! HUBUNGI KAWAN KAU, KITA AKAN JUMPA MEREKA DI KEDAI TOK ABA!"

* * *

Suasana di kedai Tok Aba amat sunyi sekali, tiada pelanggan yang datang ke kedai Tok Aba. Boboiboy dan Ochobot rasa bosan pula tunggu pelanggan datang. Mereka berdua hanya menonton sebuah drama tentang budak-budak sekolah di television kedai tersebut

"Hmm.. manalah kawan-kawan aku semua" kata Boboiboy. Jam kuasa dia berbunyi dan dia telah mendapat satu mesej dari Fang "Hmmm.. Fang suruh semua berkumpul dekat kedai Tok Aba"

"Kenapa dia suruh berkumpul dekat sini?" tanya Ochobot

"Entahlah, dia ni mesti ada idea tak betul dia tu" Boboiboy rasa tidak mahu terlibat dengan idea-idea nakal dari si Fang tetapi kenapa dia perlu panggil semua sekali. Selalunya Fang akan datang kepada dia seorang sahaja dan beritahu idea nakal dia itu

"Jangan nak sangka yang bukan-bukan, Boboiboy. Mesti dia nak berbincang pasal benda lain ke, ajak korang pergi mengembara ke planet lain ke, pergi mandi sungai ke, abang dia nak bawa kita orang pergi melancong ke" Boboiboy melihat sahaja Ochobot

"Kau sudah berapa lama duduk dekat kedai atuk?"

"Hehehe.." Ochobot tergelak sedikit "Aku sebenarnya sudah bosan asyik kena duduk dekat sini sahaja, tiada tempat lain pun aku kena pergi.. asyik-asyik dekat sini, asyik-asyik dekat sini. Kau lain lah, setiap hari ada sahaja cerita, sampai aku naik cemburu" Ochobot pula yang berdrama dekat situ. Boboiboy biarkan sahaja dia luahkan perasaan dia dengan gaya drama dia "Sampai hati korang, tak pernah nak ajak aku apabila timbul satu masalah ke satu masalah. Siapalah aku ini, hanyalah robot kuning yang comel"

"Dey! kau apasal tiba-tiba berdrama?" muncul Gopal dengan ice cream vanilla dia

"Mana ada berdrama, aku cuma luahkan perasaan aku sahaja" Gopal usap-usap kepala kuning Ochobot

"Kasihan kau Ochobot. Lepas ni kita makan sama-sama dekat bandar, nak tak? Aku belanja" terus Ochobot ketuk kepala Gopal dengan periuk "ADOI!"

"Wei, Ochobot kan robot. Macam mana dia nak makan"

"Entahnya, kau saja nak sakitkan hati aku. Kecik hati aku, tahu tak" terus Ochobot merajuk dengan Gopal. Dia terbang ke belakang kedai sambil buat-buat menangis "Siapalah diri aku, aku hanyalah sebuah robot bulat"

"Lerr.. dia pergi nyanyi pula dekat belakang tu"

"Hehehe.. terbaik" kata Boboiboy "Wei, kau rasa apasal Fang panggil kita semua ke sini yea?"

"Entah, mana aku tahu" Dia menjilat ice cream vanilla dia "Entah-entah, abang dia nak belasah kita orang masa abang dia datang ke sini"

"Buat apa abang dia nak belasah kita orang pula" Boboiboy sediakan Hot Chocolate Special, khas untuk kawan baik dia "Mesti dia ada sesuatu nak beritahu kita orang"

"Beritahu apa?" muncul pula Ying dengan air cendol

"Hai Ying, kau dari mana tadi?" Boboiboy nampak Ying sedang minum air cendol dia. Entah-entah, selepas ini Yaya pula muncul dengan makanan dia. Jangan biskut dia yang tak sedap tu sudah, fikir Boboiboy. Naik seram dia dengan biskut Yaya

"Aku dari bandar tadi. Aku nampak pak cik ni jual air cendol, jadi aku belilah" kata Ying

"Mana si Fang? dia tak sampai lagi ke?" Yaya pula muncul dengan makanan dia tapi selamat bukan biskut dia. Dia telah membawa pau kacang merah, pau kelapa, pau pandan, pau kaya dan pelbagai jenis pau lah "Aku dari kedai tadi, nampak pula orang jual pau"

"Hmmm.. ini semua datang dengan makanan sendiri" Boboiboy tak jadi nak bagi Hot Chocolate Special dekat Gopal, jadi dia minum untuk diri sendiri sahajalah. Dia dari jauh nampak Fang sedang berjalan dengan Rizu dan Kaizo. Dia ternampak video kamera di tangan Rizu, Fang sedang membawa kotak besar dan manakala Kaizo sedang membawa bekas makanan yang besar "Makanan lagi" Boboiboy menepuk dahi dia

"Kau kenapa, Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya. Boboiboy tunjuk di belakang mereka. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pusing kebelakang "Oh, mereka sudah sampai rupanya tapi.. apa Kapten Kaizo bawa tu?"

"Makanan?" tanya Gopal. Dia berharap sangat Kaizo membawa makanan untuk mereka

"Hai abang Boboiboy! Hai abang Gopal! Hai kakak Yaya! Hai kakak Ying!" kata Rizu. Dia merakam muka kawan-kawan Fang dengan begitu ceria "Kita orang datang sebab kita orang nak buat movie!"

"MOVIE?!" kata mereka serentak

"Yelah, buat movie untuk habiskan masa cuti sekolah ni daripada membazirkan masa dengan benda-benda yang berfaedah" Fang pandang sedikit kearah Gopal. Dia tahu Gopal akan duduk di rumah, main dengan video game, tak pun tengok cerita hantu "Macam mana, korang nak tak buat movie dengan aku? Abang aku jadi director"

Kaizo meletakkan bekas makanan yang besar itu dan lalu membukanya. Mereka boleh bau kesedapan roti pizza yang dia buat tadi semasa Fang sedang tidur nyenyak. Gopal baru sahaja nak ambik satu, tapi tangan dia kena pukul dengan Kaizo

"Kalau kau nak, kau kena setuju untuk menjadi watak raksasa ganas!" kata Kaizo kepada Gopal

"RAKSASA GANAS?! tapi kenapa bukan Fang yang jadi raksasa ganas, dia kan suka mengamuk tak tentu pasal" terus Gopal kena ikat dengan Fang dekat pokok "Ala, aku bergurau aje, Fang"

"Pang, baik kau turunkan kawan kau tu"

"Yelah abang" Fang turunkan Gopal

"Bagus" kata Kaizo dengan rasa puas hati "Pang, kau jadi musuh kepada Boboiboy" Fang berapi-api, dia baru sahaja nak jadi watak baik bersama dengan Rizu. Tak pasal-pasal dia jadi watak jahat pula

"Apasal adik jadi watak jahat pulak?" marah Fang tetapi Kaizo hiraukan sahaja adik dia "ABANG! ADIK NAK JADI WATAK SUPERHERO!"

"Baru kau rasa macam mana aku rasa tadi.. sakitkan" gelak Gopal dekat situ

"Hmmm..." Kaizo melihat Yaya dan Ying pula "Kamu berdua jadi orang tebusan" Rizu datang dekat dan menarik-narik baju Kaizo "Kenapa, kau nak apa Rizu?"

"Boleh tak abang Fang jadi superhero?" Rizu buat muka comel, dia berharap Kaizo termakan dengan pujukan muka kecomelan dia yang seperti kucing itu "Bolehlah abang Kaizo. Pizu nak jadi pembantu superhero abang Fang. Biarlah abang Boboiboy jadi orang jahat"

"Aku pulak kena jadi orang jahat"

"Ala, apa salahnya kalau kau jadi orang jahat. Muka comel, pipi tembam, muka macam orang baik tapi sebenarnya jahat. HAHAHAHAHAHA! oklah tu" kata Fang

"Cheh" Boboiboy rasa macam nak hentam sahaja kawan baik dia yang belagak "Eleh, kau apa kurangnya. Muka macam orang sombong, jahat, belagak.. sekali pandang, semua tak fikir kau sebenarnya orang baik"

"Oh! kau cakap aku jahat yea" Fang menggenggam tangannya. Dia keluarkan aura-aura bayangnya, manakala Boboiboy pula keluarkan keris petir dia "Mari kita lawan, siapa yang layak memegang watak hero dalam movie ini" kata Fang

"Marilah! aku akan pastikan kau akan kalah dengan aku" Boboiboy sudah bersiap sedia untuk baling keris petir dia. Rizu tidak mahu terlepas dengan pertarungan antara Boboiboy dan Fang, jadi dia merakamkan mereka berdua tetapi pertarungan mereka diganggu oleh Kaizo. Dia piat telinga mereka

"KAU INGAT, KALAU KAU MENANG PUN, KAU DAPAT JADI WATAK UTAMA!" Kaizo lepaskan telinga mereka berdua sudah naik merah "SUDAH! KAMU BERDUA AKAN MENJADI WATAK MUSUH KEPADA RIZU! AKU AKAN JADIKAN RIZU MENJADI WATAK UTAMA! FAHAM!"

"Faham" kata Boboiboy dan Fang

"Bagus, kita mulakan dengan babak pertama!" Kaizo mengambil video kamera dari tangan Rizu dan lalu memanggil Ochobot "Kau akan menjadi juru kamera"

"Baik, Kapten Kaizo!" Ochobot rasa suka pula. Dia merakamkan Boboiboy dan Fang yang masih lagi tengah bergaduh, mereka sedang main pijak-pijak kaki pula. Kaizo tidak nampak mereka berdua kerana dia sedang mencari sesuatu dalam kotak besar yang Fang bawakan tadi

"Rizu! kau ambil ni" Kaizo keluarkan pedang mainan dan bagi kepada Rizu "Kau cucuk budak dua orang yang suka sangat bergaduh"

"Yeahhh!" Rizu meloncat-loncat kerana dia adalah watak utama untuk movie mereka. Dia berlari ke arah Boboiboy dan Fang untuk berlatih seketika. Dia cucuk-cucuk kaki Boboiboy, ketuk kepala Boboiboy, dia libas Boboiboy dan macam-macam lagilah. Fang hanya berdiri di sebelah Boboiboy, melihat sahaja Rizu belasah Boboiboy dengan pedang mainan

"Adeh! adeh! Rizu, kenapa abang Boboiboy sahaja yang kena" Dia menghalang mukanya daripada terkena pedang mainan tersebut

"Hehehe.. maaf abang Boboiboy" Rizu tersengih "Lagipun Pizu tak pernah buat jahat dekat abang Fang, sudah terbiasa"

"Sudah terbiasa?" muncul Kaizo "Kau kena biasa-biasakan diri, bayangkan sahaja Pang tu hantu jahat dan nakal. SUDAH! SEMUA BERSIAP SEDIA DI TEMPAT MASING-MASING!" Kaizo menyuruh Boboiboy dan Fang baring di tengah-tengah taman, dan Rizu pula cucuk badan mereka seperti terkena tikaman "ACTION!"

"Pizu akan hapuskan dua alien tak guna ini!" Rizu cucuk di badan Boboiboy, dia cucuk-cukuk sampai terlupa tentang Fang

"CUT!" terus Rizu berhenti "Hmm.. rasa macam tak berapa cukup bagus.. hmmmm..." Kaizo melihat Boboiboy dan Fang yang sedang terbaring itu dan lalu dia mendapat satu idea "BOBOIBOY! PANG! MARI IKUT AKU!" Boboiboy dan Fang bangun dan ikut Kaizo ke kotak besar. Kaizo mencari sesuatu di dalam kotak tersebut, dan akhirnya dia jumpa apa yang dia ingini. Dia keluar dua rambut palsu perempuan dan dua gaun labuh yang berwarna pink dan ungu. Dia berikan kepada Boboiboy dan Fang

"ERKKK!" Boboiboy dan Fang menelan ludah

"Pakai ni! dan jangan nak cari alasan!" Fang terus mengambil gaun laduh yang berwarna ungu sebab itu warna kegemaran dia dan Boboiboy terpaksa pakai gaun warna pink. Mereka sarung sahaja gaun itu. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ketawa sedikit melihat dua kawan baik mereka yang kena buli dengan Kaizo

"Abang, kenapa kita orang kena jadi perempuan pula?" tanya Fang sambil mengambil rambut palsu perang. Dia pakai rambut palsu itu

"Sebab aku mahu movie ini dapat tarik perhatian orang ramai" Kaizo betulkan rambut palsu adiknya "Hmmm.. kau nampak macam perempuan hodoh"

"HODOH! BILA MASA ADIK NAMPAK HODOH NI! ADIK PEREMPUAN LAWA LAH!"

"Jadi kau mengakulah yang kau tu perempuan lawa" terus Kaizo mencari dua lagi pedang mainan yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Boboiboy yang ada dekat sebelah Fang, dia menahan gelakan dia "Patutlah kau terima sahaja selimut yang abang berikan hari itu" kata Kaizo sambil mencari pedang mainan. Hati Fang berapi-api dengan abang dia. Aura kegelapan dia keluar, dia terasa ingin belasah abang dia secukup-cukupnya

"Sabar Fang, sabar" Boboiboy cuba tenangkan kawan dia "Abang kau bergurau aje tu"

"Yelah, aku sabarlah ni"

"Hmmm..." Kaizo sudah menjumpa pedang mainan yang dia mahukan "Baiklah, Rizu tetap menjadi watak utama. Yaya dan Ying akan menjadi pengikut setia Rizu dan pedang mainan ini untuk kamu"

"Saya macam mana?" tanya Gopal. Kaizo berikan sebuah rambut palsu afro yang berwarna warni dan juga hidung berbentuk bulat yang warna merah

"Kau jadi raksasa badut"

"RAKSASA BADUT?!"

"Kenapa? kau ada masalah ke?" Gopal hanya gelengkan kepalanya "Bagus, Rizu dan pengikut setianya akan berlawan dengan raksasa badut untuk selamatkan dua orang puteri ini" dia tunjuk ke arah Boboiboy dan Fang. Ochobot dari tadi rakamkan kesemuanya. Dia tidak terlepas satu pun, termasuklah Boboiboy dan Fang yang kena paksa pakai pakaian seperti perempuan

Tanpa disedari oleh mereka, Lily yang sedang sorok di dalam semak. Dia asyik menangkap gambar Boboiboy yang berpakaian seperti puteri "Lawanya Boboiboy, comel betul!" Lily seperti berada di awang awangan, kerana dia hati dia terpaut dengan kecomelan Boboiboy. Dia juga tidak terlepas mengambil gambar mereka semua

"Fang nampak macam puteri sombong" kata Lily. Dia nampak muka masam Fang yang sedang bersilang tangan

"Gopal macam badut sarkas. Takut aku tengok badut" kata Lily lagi

"Rizu nampak comel dengan pedang dia. Askar perempuan dia pun cun juga" Dia tidak sangka, percutian dia di Pulau Rintis amat berbaloi sekali walaupun Boboiboy asyik lari daripada dia "Gambar ini semua, aku akan abadikan selama-lamanya" Lily mengambil gambar Kaizo yang sedang menjerit-jerit dekat tepi kedai Tok Aba. Suara garang dia boleh didengari oleh Lily

"Ochobot comel jadi juru kamera" kata Lily. Setelah dia puas menangkap gambar mereka, dia melihat balik gambar-gambar mereka. Kebanyakkannya gambar Boboiboy. Dia tergelak sedikit melihat Boboiboy bermasam muka kerana terpaksa berpakaian seperti seorang puteri di dalam gambar tersebut. Gelakan dia tadi telah didengari oleh Kaizo

"Apasal tiba-tiba mendung ni" Lily pandang ke atas dan nampak Kaizo dengan pedang tenaga dia "ALAMAK!"

"PEDANG TENAGA!" Lily terus lari jauh dari situ "Takpe, dia boleh lari dari aku tapi aku tahu, dia akan hadiri Edisi Malam Minggu. Jaga dia nanti" Kaizo terus beredar dari situ. Dia teruskan pengambaran mereka

* * *

Keesokannya, Kaizo mengejutkan adiknya dari tidur. Kali ini dia suruh Shadow cakar adiknya tetapi Shadow tidak mahu kerana dia terlalu sayangkan tuannya. Kaizo rasa bengang dengan kucing tersebut. Lalu dia pergi mencari sesuatu, dia keluar dari rumah dan terus beli megaphone. Balik sahaja dari kedai, Fang masih lagi tidur. Kali ini Shadow turut tidur bersama dengan dia

Kaizo betulkan suara dia dan letakkan megaphone itu dekat dengan telinga dia "BANGUNLAH BUDAK DEGIL!" Terkejut Fang dan Shadow "MEMBUTA SAHAJA KAU NI!" kata Kazio. Shadow sudah lari keluar dari bilik tuannya

"ABANG! SAKITLAH TELINGA ADIK! ABANG NAK ADIK PEKAK KE! DAH LAH SEMALAM ABANG NAK KETUK ADIK, HARI INI ABANG NAK PEKAK KAN TELINGA ADIK PULA! ABANG NI SAJA NAK BUAT ADIK JADI TAK BETUL PUN KAN!"

"Kau memang tak betul pun" kata Kaizo dengan selambernya "Pergi mandi cepat, lepas itu hubungi kawan-kawan kau datang ke sini. Abang sudah suruh Lahap editkan movie kamu semalam dan Rizu ada dekat bawah. Dia juga yang bangun dari awal daripada kau" Kaizo keluar dari bilik adiknya

"Abang ni memang suka sangat buli aku" Fang keluar dari katil dia dan terus kemaskan katil dia sebelum pergi mandi "Apalah nasib aku mendapat seorang abang yang suka sangat seksa adik dia. Selamatlah aku masih sayangkan abang aku lagi, kalau tidak, sudah lama aku sepak abang aku" terus Fang masuk ke dalam bilik airnya

1 jam kemudian...

Fang sudah berbau wangi, rambut dia sudah tercacak macam landak, jaket dia sudah dipakai dan cermin mata dia sudah dilap. Dia ingat dia kelihatan segak, padahal sama sahaja seperti setiap hari. Dia sudah pun menghubungi kawan-kawan dia datang ke rumah. Fang turun ke bawah dan nampak Rizu sedang menonton cerita kartun di television sambil makan cereal

"Selamat pagi abang Fang!"

"Selamat pagi Rizu"

Fang ternampak dvd movie mereka yang sudah bersedia di atas meja ruang tamu. Dia tidak sabar untuk melihat hasil movie mereka buat semalam. Kaizo berada di dapur sedang sediakan makanan dan minuman untuk kawan-kawan adiknya. Fang ingin membantu abangnya tetapi dia di tendang keluar oleh abangnya

20 minit kemudian...

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot dan Rizu tidak sabar untuk melihat movie mereka. Kaizo memasang dvd tersebut dan lalu dia duduk di atas sofa. Movie mereka mula dimainkan. Rizu, Yaya dan Ying muncul di babak pertama, mereka bertarung dengan raksasa badut. Mereka menonton movie sampai habis. Mereka semua berpuas hati dengan hasil movie tersebut. Ada juga scene-scene bloopers mereka semua dan juga scene Fang tidur sambil peluk anak patung landak. Hampir kesemua rakaman mereka, semuanya ada di dalam dvd tersebut

"WAH! dasyatnya movie kita" kata Rizu "Abang Fang nampak cantik jadi puteri. Abang Boboiboy pun nampak comel jadi puteri"

"Abang Gopal pulak?"

"Hmm.. abang Gopal nampak menakutkan. Pizu sebenarnya tak suka sangat dengan badut" kata Rizu. Gopal sabar sahaja dengan Rizu. Rizu terus pandang ke arah Yaya dan Ying "Kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying nampak lawa! Macam pahlawan bumi!"

"Rizu pun nampak comel. Putera paling comel di Pulau Rintis" Rizu malu kerana dia telah dipuji oleh Yaya tadi. Kaizo bangun dan membuat satu pengumuman penting

"Oh yea, aku ada upload movie tersebut dekat youtube malam semalam" Boboiboy dan Fang terkejut, mereka pandang sesama sendiri

"APA?! TIDAKKKKKK!" Mereka berdua lari ke bilik Fang dan cepat-cepat pasang laptop. Nampaknya movie mereka mendapat sambutan terhangat kerana Boboiboy dan Fang menjadi puteri

Dan keesokannya, gambar mereka menjadi puteri terpapar di surat khabar seluruh Malaysia dan telah menjadi tajuk utama

* * *

 **Hehehehe.. entahlah kalau chapter ini best macam semalam xD (atau tak best)**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **Sakura no Hana - Boleh aje panggil author, kak Lynz :3 jadi, kamu ni nak dekat sebaya dengan Kaizo lah ni xD boleh kawen dengan Kaizo ni (itu pun kalau dia sudi) hehehe**

 **Ililara - terima kasih! Boboiboy lari sebab takut dengan peminat pelik-pelik dia xD**

 **asuka17 - it's ok, pandai-pandai lah author baca nanti xD tapi author suruh Probe bacakan ayat-ayat kamu.. hehehe~**

 **Nitaaa - thank you! author akan berusaha lagi untuk membuat yang terbaik!**

 **elnaboy - Halo! new reader? welcome! thank you sebab menyukai fanfic ini :D**

 **LizzNP - thank you! thank you! Ratu Lily bertemu dengan Lily... hmm.. kita tunggu sahaja Edisi Malam Minggu nanti xD (habislah kau kali ini Probe)**

 **Guest - Author sebenarnya tak pernah tengok cerita Abang Bomba, I Love you xD**

 **Haruko1212 - it's ok my dear :3 tengok tu Gopal, kau pun ada juga peminat! Peminat suka tengok cerita hantu!**

 **li04 - Biarlah Gopal kena buli pulak kali ini, asyik Fang sahaja kan :P tapi Fang tetap akan kena buli dengan abang dia.. hehehee!**

 **Lily - thank you sebab berikan kerepek pisang xD penuh rumah ni dengan kerepek pisang.. kasihan Lily kena kejar dengan Kaizo dan Fang, banyak-banyak bersabar yea :D**

 **cik mimpi - kita pergi jalan-jalan dengan Rizu, Fang dan Kaizo :3 tapi Kaizo mesti asyik dengan muka serius dia dan Kaizo kena belanja kita orang makan!.. hmmm.. author pun rindu dengan cik mimpi :D cik mimpi take care ok!**

 **mister mimpi - isk isk isk isk, tak baik buli adik sendiri.. hehe.. oh yea, author bukannya gemuk pun xD so bolehlah author makan seberapa banyak kerepek pisang yang author nak! MUAHAHAHAHAAHA! dan author tetap kurus xD author dah tengok Boboiboy Galaxy punya teaser trailer, bukannya dapat ilham tapi mengamuk tak tentu pasal adalah. KEMANA KAU FANG! AUTHOR PUNYALAH TUNGGU KEMUNCULAN FANG TAPI TIADA! *belasah Fang dengan tong gas***

 **Kita akan berjumpa lagi di next chapter.. nak pergi belasah Fang lagi sebab tak puas hati**

 **-Sayonara-**


	45. Pencarian Shadow

**Welcome back semua! author sekarang ini tengah take a break from drama-drama punya chapter xD malas nak fikir sebenarnya.. hehehehe**

 **Jadi, kamu semua enjoy dengan chapter santai sahaja, sehinggalah timbulnya chapter berdrama xD (itu pun tak tahu bila)**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberikan review! thank you :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pencarian Shadow

"Abang, ada nampak Shadow tak?"

"Tak, aku dari semalam tak nampak si Pang tu" Kaizo tidak mengalih perhatian dia dari novel baru cerita hantu. Kali ini mengisahkan tentang seorang kanak-kanak di kejar oleh hantu gila, kanak-kanak itu telah mendapat pelindungan dari seorang lelaki dewasa dan dia terpaksa mencari jalan untuk menghapuskan hantu gila

"Nama dia Shadow lah!" Kaizo hiraukan sahaja adik dia kerana dia terlalu memberikan tumpuan perhatian terhadap jalan cerita tersebut. Fang mencari lagi Shadow di tempat yang dia selalu bermain, di bilik dia, di bilik tetamu, di dapur, di luar halaman rumah tetapi Shadow masih lagi tidak dijumpai. Fang masuk ke dalam rumah, dia teringat balik kata-kata abang dia tadi, dari semalam abang dia tak nampak? Dia pergi periksa bekas makanan Shadow dan ternyata, makanan dia tidak tersentuh

"Tak kan dia lari dari rumah pula" Fang terpaksa mencari Shadow. Dia tahu Shadow suka sangat merayap di sekitar kawasan perumahan dia tetapi Shadow tidak akan pergi jauh dari sini. Dia membuat keputusan untuk mencari Shadow di luar kawasan rumah dia. Fang mengambil jaket ungu dia dan juga topi dia. Dia menjalankan tugas dia sebagai detektif tidak bertauliah. Fang melihat di sekitar halaman rumah dia jikalau ada tapak kaki Shadow dan ternampak kesan tapak kaki di tepi tembok pagar

"Hmm.. dia mesti lompat dan berlari dekat atas tembok ni" kata Fang sambil melihat tembok pagar rumah dia. Dia terus keluar dari kawasan rumah dia dan mulakan pencarian dia "SHADOW! OH SHADOW!" Fang menjerit nama kucingnya "SHADOW!" Dia berjalan lagi, sambil itu, dia melihat di tempat-tempat yang sempit atau kecil, samada Shadow terperangkap di situ atau tidak "SHADOW!" Dia ternampak kucing lain di tepi-tepi tong sampah sedang makan sisa-sisa ikan. Kucing itu sangatlah kurus, Fang rasa kasihan pula. Fang ingin membelai kucing itu tetapi kucing tersebut lari dari dia kerana ketakutan. Dia teruskan mencari lagi

"SHADOW!" Fang lalu di kawasan yang berdekatan dengan taman permainan. Disitu, dia boleh nampak Gopal sedang bergelek-gelek dengan beberapa orang budak "Apa dia tengah buat tu?" Dia terdengar sebuah irama hindustan sedang berkumandang di taman permainan

 _Hati ku berdegup degup,_

 _Apabila aku berjumpa dengan kamu,_

 _Mari lah kita makan biskut ranggup,_

 _Sambil itu kita menari-nari seperti lembu_

 _OH HOOOIIIIII!_

 _Aku sangat sayang pada cik adik manis!_

 _Janganlah kau menangis!_

Fang rasa nak tergelak melihat Gopal bergelek sakan dengan kanak-kanak dekat taman permainan dan dia juga rasa pelik dengan lirik lagu Gopal tadi "Menari seperti lembu?" Dia tiada masa untuk melihat persembahan Gopal, dia teruskan pencarian dia "SHADOWW!"

"FANG!"

"NAMA DIA SHADOW LAH! BUKAN FANG! eh Fang? bukan Pang ke?" Fang rasa pelik, dia pusing kebelakang dan nampak Gopal tersengih besar kepada dia "Kau nak apa, Gopal?" Fang nampak Gopal sedang bercakap sesuatu dengan kanak-kanak yang ada di sekeliling dia dan terus dia pandang Fang sambil tersenyum sinis "Erkk.. baik aku lari dulu"

"ABANG FANGG!" Kanak-kanak tadi berlari dan menarik Fang dan mengheret Fang pergi ke Gopal "Abang Fang! jomlah kita bergelek sekali dengan abang Gopal"

"Tapi.. tapi.. tapi abang Fang nak pergi cari Shadow" kata Fang

"Kau jangan nak hampakan budak-budak ni, aku sudah beritahu dia orang yang kau pun suka bergelek dalam cerita hindustan"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Fang terus tunjuk penumbuk dekat Gopal. Kanak-kanak yang ada dekat situ takut dengan kemarahan Fang

"DEY! kau jangan nak takutkan dia orang pulak. Lagipun, mana boleh tunjuk aksi ganas depan kanak-kanak, nanti dia orang terikut pula" Gopal semenangnya nak cari pasal dengan Fang "Cepatlah, dia orang tengah tak sabar nak tengok kau gelek sambil nyanyi"

"Hmmm.. yelah" Fang rasa kekok pula. Dia mana tahu menari. Dia tarik nafas dan terus tiba-tiba sahaja sebuah melody lagu sudah bermula

 _You are the reason that I breath_  
 _(Jai Ho!)_  
 _You re the reason that I still believe_  
 _(Jai Ho!)_  
 _Your are my destiny_  
 _Jai ho! Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _(Jai Ho!)_  
 _No, there is nothing that can stop us_  
 _(Jai Ho!)_  
 _Nothing can ever come between us_  
 _(Jai Ho!)_  
 _So come and dance with me_  
 _Jai ho! Oh_  
 _You and me, its destiny_

 _Catch me, catch me, catch me_  
 _C'mon, catch me, I want you now_  
 _I know you can save me_  
 _You can save me, I need you now_  
 _I am yours forever, yes forever_  
 _I will follow_  
 _Anyway, and anywhere_  
 _Never gonna let go_

Terus Fang lari dari situ, dia tidak sanggup lagi nyanyi lagu yang memerlukan tarian. Gopal tidak kisah pun kalau Fang lari, asalkan dia dapat merakamkan Fang gelek tadi. Dia tergelak seorang diri di situ. Fang akhirnya dapat jauhkan diri daripada taman permainan. Dia terus mencari Shadow lagi

"SHADOOOOW!" Fang memanggil nama kucinnya. Dia ternampak seekor anak kucing dan ibunya sedang makan sisa makanan yang ada di bawah pokok. Dia tidak pergi ke arah kucing itu kerana tidak mahu mereka lari dan juga tidak mahu menganggu mereka yang sedang makan. Fang tersenyum di situ dan terus mencari Shadow. Dia lalu di satu kawasan perumahan. Di situ terdapat sebuah dewan besar khas untuk dibuatkan event-event

"Hmm.. nampaknya ada orang kahwin dekat sini" Fang tidak jadi untuk lalu di situ. Dia pusing balik tetapi ada seseorang sedang memanggil dia

"FANGG!" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Ying dengan pakaian gaun putih dia. Dia memakai cekak kuning biru dan terdapat gelang bunga kuning di sebelah tangan kanannya

"Kau nak apa, Ying?" Fang tersengih dekat situ

"Hah! Aku nak minta pertolongan dari kau maa.." Ying heret Fang masuk ke dalam dewan "Hari ini wedding sepupu aku, jadi aku nak kau nyanyikan lagu untuk mereka"

"LAGU? NYANYI LAGI?"

"Aik, kenapa? kau kena nyanyi ka tadi?" tanya Ying sambil heret dia ke pentas dewan

"Gopal tadi cari pasal dengan aku" kata Fang "Selamat aku tak nyanyi lagu hindustan tadi, dah lah suruh aku gelek sekali" Berapi-api Fang apabila teringatkan kejadian tadi "Nahas lah kau nanti, Gopal"

"Haiyaa.. jangan nak berdendam sangat" kata Ying "Kau pergi nyanyi, satu lagu sahaja maa.. lepas itu kau boleh beredar"

"Satu lagi sahaja kan" Fang melihat Ying dengan penuh kecurigaan

"Yolah, satu lagu sahaja" dia menolak Fang ke tengah-tengah pentas. Ying mengambil sebuah microphone yang ada di atas meja "Kita ada persembahan dari kawan baik saya, dipersilakan FANG!"

"Err... nama saya Fang, saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu khas untuk kamu semua yang ada di sini" Fang mengambil microphone itu yang ada di tempat pemegang microphone. Terus sebuah melody lagu dimainkan. Fang rasa pelik pula, mana melody itu datang dan macam mana melody itu tahu apa yang dia nak nyanyikan. Pelik, pelik...

 _When marimba rhythms start to play_  
 _Dance with me, make me sway_  
 _Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_  
 _Hold me close, sway me more_

 _Like a flower bending in the breeze_  
 _Bend with me, sway with ease_  
 _When we dance you have a way with me_  
 _Stay with me, sway with me_

 _Other dancers may be on the floor_  
 _Dear, but my eyes will see only you_  
 _Only you have that magic technique_  
 _When we sway I go weak_

 _I can hear the sounds of violins_  
 _Long before it begins_  
 _Make me thrill as only you know how_  
 _Sway me smooth, sway me now_

 _Other dancers may be on the floor_  
 _Dear, but my eyes will see only you_  
 _Only you have that magic technique_  
 _When we sway I go weak_

 _I can hear the sounds of violins_  
 _Long before it begins_  
 _Make me thrill as only you know how_  
 _Sway me smooth, sway me now_

 _When marimba rhythms start to play_  
 _Dance with me, make me sway_  
 _Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_  
 _Hold me close, sway me more_

 _Like a flower bending in the breeze_  
 _Bend with me, sway with ease_  
 _When we dance you have a way with me_  
 _Stay with me, sway with me_

 _When marimbas start to play_  
 _Hold me close, make me sway_  
 _Like an ocean hugs the shore_  
 _Hold me close, sway me more_

 _Like a flower bending in the breeze_  
 _Bend with me, sway with ease_  
 _When we dance you have a way with me_  
 _Stay with me, sway with me_

"Sekian, terima kasih" Fang terus bagi microphone tersebut kepada Ying dan terus keluar dari dewan. Dia perlu lari dari situ sebelum orang lain meminta dia nyanyi lagu lain pula. Dia berasa pelik pula, tadi Gopal suruh dia nyanyi, sekarang Ying pula "Hari ini nyanyi sedunia ke?" Fang berjalan jauh daripada dewan dan dia terus mencari kucing kesayangan dia

"SHADOW!" Fang memanggil nama kucingnya tetapi kucing lain pula yang muncul. Seekor anak kucing sedang mengekori dia dari belakang, kucing itu berwarna ginger oren "SHADOW!"

"Meow" Fang pusing kebelakang dan nama anak kucing tersebut "meow!" anak kucing itu sungguh comel

"Tapi.. macam abang aku bagi bela seekor lagi kucing aje. Sudahlah Shadow hilang. Kalau tak jumpa juga, aku ambik kau dan namakan kau Boboiboy sebab warna kau, sama warna jaket kawan aku tu" Fang mengangkat anak kucing tersebut. Dia membelai-belai anak kucing itu "SHADOW!" Dia lalu di kawasan perumahan Boboiboy dan Yaya. Entah kenapa dia takut pula hendak lalu depan rumah mereka berdua kerana takut tiba-tiba dia paksa nyanyi pula

"Tapi... Boboiboy ada dekat kedai Tok Aba sekarang ini" kata Fang sambil berjalan di depan rumah kawan dia "Yaya nak suruh aku nyanyi buat apa, dia ada dekat rumah sekarang ini" Dia lalu sahaja dengan penuh keyakinan "SHADOW!"

"FANG!" Yaya panggil kawan dia dari tingkap rumah "FANG! Aku nak minta tolong dari kau sekejap" Fang berhenti dan pusing balik. Dia terus ke rumah Yaya

"Minta tolong apa?" tanya Fang

"Tolong jaga adik aku sekejap. Aku nak masak" kata Yaya. Dia ternampak anak kucing comel di dalam dakapan Fang "Comelnya kucing tu, kucing kau ke?"

"Takdelah, kucing ni ikut aku tadi. Jadi aku angkat lah dia. Lagipun kucing aku si Shadow hilang pula"

"Oh, jadi aku ganggu kau lah ni"

"Takdelah, kalau kau perlu pertolongan dari aku, aku akan bantu kau" Yaya dengan senang hatinya, dia terus membuka pintu rumah dia "Hah, kau main dengan adik aku sekejap. Aku tengah masak sebenarnya" Fang masuk ke dalam rumah Yaya bersama dengan anak kucing oren itu "Apa kata aku ambik anak kucing ni, aku bagi dia makan dekat dapur" Yaya ambil anak kucing tersebut

"Terima kasih, Yaya" Ini pertama kali Fang masuk ke rumah Yaya, dia nampak ruang tamu rumah Yaya bersepah, penuh dengan mainan adik dia

"Kau mainlah dengan adik aku, nanti aku dah siap masak. Kau boleh sambung balik cari kucing kau" Yaya terus pergi ke dapur bersama dengan anak kucing itu. Fang pergi ke ruang tamu dan dapati adik Yaya sedang bermain dengan kereta-kereta yang pelbagai warna. Dia duduk bersila di tepi adik Yaya yang bernama ToToiToy

"Hai, saya abang Fang" kata Fang. Totoitoy berikan sebuah kereta berwarna ungu kepada Fang dan mereka bermain bersama. Mereka berlumba kereta di ruang tamu, selepas itu Totoitoy mengajak Fang pergi melukis gambar di sekeping kertas putih. Dia melukis gambar kakaknya dan Fang pula melukis gambar kucingnya Shadow. Lama kelamaan, Totoitoy mengantuk dan menguap besar

"Totoitoy mengantuk dah?" Totoitoy hanya mengangguk sahaja kepada Fang "Hmm.. nak abang nyanyikan sebuah lagu?" terus Totoitoy tersenyum besar, dia bangun dan duduk di atas riba Fang

"Ok, abang nyanyi, adik dengar ok"

 _Caterpillar in the tree_  
 _How you wonder who you'll be_  
 _Can't go far but you can always dream_  
 _Wish you may and wish you might_  
 _Don't you worry, hold on tight_  
 _I promise you there will come a day_  
 _Butterfly fly away_

 _Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)_  
 _Got your wings, now you can't stay_  
 _Take those dreams and make them all come true_

 _Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)_  
 _You've been waiting for this day_  
 _All along you've known just what to do_

 _Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_  
 _Butterfly fly away_

Totoitoy akhirnya tidur, Fang mengangkat dan letak dia di atas bantal yang sudah tersedia di lantai rumah. Fang pergi ke dapur sekejap, dia boleh terhidu masakan Yaya. Dia mengintai sedikit dan nampak Yaya sedang masak kari ayam. Dia masuk sekejap ke dalam dapur "Yaya, adik kau sudah tidur. Aku pergi dulu ok" kata Fang

"Eh, sekejap!" Yaya mengambil anak kucing oren yang sudah habis makan dan lalu dia berikan kepada Fang "Jaga dia elok-elok dan semoga kau dapat jumpa balik Shadow"

"Terima kasih" Fang ambil anak kucing tersebut dari tangan Yaya

"Terima kasih juga kerana menjaga adik aku" Fang tersenyum dan terus dia pelahan-lahan keluar dari rumah Yaya. Fang terus mencari Shadow "SHADOW!" Dia lalu di tepi taman yang berdekatan dengan kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Dia nampak begitu ramai sekali di kedai Tok Aba, dia hampir lupa bahawa hari ini ada orang buat charity event dekat kedai Tok Aba. Mereka buat di situ kerana dapat bertemu dengan superhero mereka iaitu Boboiboy. Fang nampak ramai kanak-kanak kurang upaya sedang berseronok gembira melihat persembahan bebola api dari Boboiboy Blaze. Dia juga nampak Taufan sedang menunggang hoverboardnya dengan seorang kanak-kanak kurang upaya. Dia tidak terbang jauh ke langit, cuma dia terbang di bawah sahaja dan begitu pelahan sekali. Ada sedikit makanan tersedia di atas meja kaunter kedai, Tok Aba dan Ochobot rasa sungguh gembira menyediakan waffle, pancake, air special untuk mereka semua. Ada setengah makanan telah dibawa oleh penganjur charity event itu. Halilintar telah melantik dirinya menjadi pelayan, dia angkat pinggan, mangkuk dan gelas yang sudah habis digunakan dan Ice pula, tidak boleh berehat atau pun tidur. Dia terpaksa basuh pinggang mangkuk yang sudah digunakan. Thorn dan Solar juga menjadi pelayan, kadang-kadang mereka melayan karenah kanak-kanak kurang upaya yang ada di situ tapi mana Boboiboy Gempa?

"HAH! jumpa pun kau" terkejut Fang melihat Gempa muncul di hadapan dia "Aku perlukan pertolongan dari kau" Gempa pegang tangan Fang dan mengheret dia kedai Tok Aba

"Pertolongan? pertolongan apa?" tanya Fang "Jangan cakap kau nak aku suruh nyanyi pula"

"Pandai pun kau meneka" kata Gempa

"Apasal kau tak suruh Blaze nyanyikan, apasal diri aku juga yang kena nyanyi"

"Ala, kau nyanyi lagi best" Gempa hanya tersengih besar kepada Fang "Lagipun, kau tahu banyak lagu kan. Kau mesti tahu lagu kanak-kanak sekali. Boleh lah Fang, boleh lah boleh lah boleh lah"

"Hmm.. yelah" Fang buat masam muka "Apalah nasib aku hari ini, asyik kena nyanyi sahaja. Macam mana aku nak cari Shadow kalau macam ni"

"Shadow? dia hilang ke?"

"Ha ah tapi aku akan tolong kau dulu sebelum aku sambung balik cari dia" Mereka sudah sampai di kedai Tok Aba. Blaze sudah habis dengan persembahan bebola api dia

"WAH! FANG! Kau ada dekat sini!" Blaze sangat teruja melihat Fang "Kau mesti nak nyanyikan kita orang sebuah lagu kan kan kan kan" Blaze menolak Fang di tengah-tengah hadapan kanak-kanak kurang upaya. Gempa mengambil anak kucing oren itu dan Blaze menyarungkan sebuah guitar di badan Fang "Cepatlah! aku tak sabar nak melihat persembahan kau" Blaze terus duduk bersila di atas rumput hijau bersama dengan kanak-kanak yang lain. Taufan juga turut berhentikan hoverboard dia. Semua mata pandang ke arah Fang dan tidak sabar untuk mendengar sebuah lagu yang Fang akan bakal nyanyikan nanti

"Err... nama saya Fang"

"Hai Fang!" kata kanak-kanak tersebut dan juga Blaze

"Err... kamu semua pernah tak menonton cerita Hi-5?" tanya Fang

"PERNAH!"

"Hah! kalau pernah, korang mesti tahu lagu ni kan" Fang mula memetik guitarnya "Tajuk lagu ini ialah Some Kind of Wonderful , jangan malu-malu kalau ingin menari sekali dan jangan malu untuk nyanyi bersama dengan abang" Fang berikan senyuman kepada mereka semua

Ramai kanak-kanak bangun dan tidak sabar untuk menari dengan lagu tersebut. Blaze pun turut bangun sekali walaupun dia tidak tahu lagu tersebut. Fang mulakan nyanyian beliau

 _Today's gonna be a wonderful day_  
 _'Cause you help put a smile on my face_  
 _Today's gonna be a wonderful day_  
 _People to see, places to stay_  
 _Oh, happy, happy day!_

 _You are some kind of wonderful_  
 _You're wonderful, you are_  
 _You're everything to me_  
 _You are some kind of wonderful_  
 _You're wonderful, you are_  
 _You're everything to me_  
 _You're wonderful to me!_

 _Hey!_  
 _Hey!_

 _You are the sun that lights up the sky_  
 _You've got the smile that makes everything right_  
 _You are my star that shine in the night_  
 _You are the one who's always fun_  
 _For every, everyone!_

 _You are some kind of wonderful_  
 _You're wonderful, you are_  
 _You're everything to me_  
 _You are some kind of wonderful_  
 _You're wonderful, you are_  
 _You're everything to me_  
 _You're wonderful to me!_

 _Hey!_  
 _Hey!_

 _We'll find the sunshine and chase the blues away_  
 _We'll make this day a wonderful day._  
 _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

 _You are some kind of wonderful_  
 _You're wonderful, you are_  
 _You're everything to me_  
 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_  
 _You are some kind of wonderful_  
 _You're wonderful, you are_  
 _You're everything to me_  
 _You're wonderful to me!_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na, hey!_  
 _Na na na na na na na na na na na, hey!_  
 _Na na na na na na na na na na na, hey!_  
 _Na na na na na na na na na na na_

Kanak-kanak tersebut sungguh gembira dengan nyanyian tadi. Mereka meloncat, goyangkan badan mereka, dan menari-nari sekali dengan Blaze, Taufan, Gempa, Halilintar, Thorn, Solar dan juga Ice. Ada juga yang turut nyanyi serta

"NAK LAGI! NAK LAGI! NAK LAGI!" Mereka menjerit-jerit menyuruh Fang nyanyi lagi. Blaze dan Taufan turut menjerit sekali

"Alamak, macam mana ni. Aku kena cari Shadow" kata Fang kepada Gempa yang sedang berpusing-pusing dengan seorang kanak-kanak perempuan "Woi, kau dengar tak"

"Hehehe.. aku dengar tapi tak kan kau nak tinggalkan dia orang pula"

"Hah! aku tahu. Kau cari Gopal dekat taman permainan. Dia tadi tengah bergelek sambil nyanyi lagu hindustan" kata Fang tapi Gempa tidak perlu pergi mencari atau memanggil Gopal kerana dia sudah pun datang ke kedai Tok Aba "Itu pun dia!" Masa untuk membalas dendam, fikir Fang sambil tersenyum sinis

"Adik-adik sekali, ABANG GOPAL AKAN NYANYIKAN SEBUAH LAGU HINDUSTAN UNTUK KAMU SEMUA!" terkejut Gopal yang baru sahaja sampai

"Dey! apa kau buat ni" Tak sempat Gopal nak marah Fang, Fang sudah mengambil langkah seribu. Dia juga tidak lupa dengan anak kucing orennya. Jadi terpaksalah Gopal menghiburkan hati kanak-kanak kurang upaya yang di situ. Orang-orang dewasa yang ada di situ cukup kagum dan teruja melihat charity event mereka berjaya, lebih-lebih lagi kanak-kanak yang suka sangat dengan hiburan mereka daripada supehero kesayangan mereka

Fang sudah berlari jauh dari kedai Tok Aba. Dia rasa serba salah meninggalkan kanak-kanak tersebut tetapi dia perlu mencari Shadow "SHADOW!" Dia pergi ke bandar pula, tapi tak mungkin Shadow akan jalan jauh sampai ke bandar pula, fikir Fang. Apa-apa pun, aku kena cari juga, kata dihati Fang. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa dekat Shadow, itulah satu-satunya kucing kesayangan dia. Kucing yang ikut dia dekat pasar malam pada tahun lepas

"SHADOW!" Dia mencari kucing kesayangannya di merata-rata tempat tetapi dia gagal menjumpainya "Mana Shadow ni" Fang membelai-belai kepala anak kucing oren itu "Boboiboy jangan risau ok, kita akan dapat cari Shadow. Aku tidak akan berputus asa" Dia jalan tepi-tepi kedai, dia ada juga jumpa kucing-kucing lain tetapi semuanya bukan Shadow. Ada yang nampak seperti Shadow tapi bukan, kucing itu tidak dapat berjalan begitu sempurna. Dia rasa sangat kasihan. Fang pergi membeli seekor ikan goreng dan berikan kepada kucing cacat itu. Anak kucing oren itu turut makan bersama dengan kucing itu. Fang mencangkuk dan melihat mereka berkongsi ikan goreng tersebut

"Abang Fang buat apa tu?" Fang pandang kebelakang dan nampak Rizu dan abangnya sedang pegang kotak besar

"Eh, abang pun ada dekat sini?" kata Fang "Abang Fang bagi kucing ni makan" Kaizo dan Rizu melihat dua ekor kucing sedang menjamu selera. Rizu buka kotak tersebut

"Kita bawa kucing-kucing ni ke satu tempat" kata Rizu "Pizu tolong kakak ni kumpul kucing-kucing terbiar yang ada dekat Pulau Rintis" Fang dan Kaizo mengangkat kucing tersebut dan letak di dalam kotak besar itu. Mereka mengambil sisa ikan goreng itu dan letak di dalam kotak itu "Tadi Pizu cari abang Fang dekat rumah tapi abang Kaizo kata abang Fang keluar cari Shadow. Pizu tahu Shadow dekat mana" Muka Fang berubah menjadi ceria

"Yea ke! dia dekat mana?" tanya Fang yang tidak sabar untuk bertemu balik dengan kucing kesayangan dia

"Abang Fang ikut sahaja Pizu" Kotak besar tadi telah di angkat oleh Kaizo. Rizu menyuruh mereka berdua dia ke sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari situ. Rizu membuka pintu pagar tersebut dan dia melihat banyak kucing sedang bermain-main di halaman rumah. Ada juga sedang tidur di dalam sebuah kotak, ada yang sedang makan dan ada juga yang ikut Rizu. Kucing-kucing itu ber meow meow di kaki Rizu

"Pizu kadang-kadang datang sini bawa makanan untuk kucing-kucing ini semua. Ada seorang kakak ni jaga semua kucing-kucing ni" kata Pizu sambil membelai seekor anak kucing berwarna hitam putih. Fang ternampak Shadow sedang memanjat sebuah pokok

"SHADOW!" Fang berlari dan mengambil Shadow di pokok itu "Fang risau dengan Shadow tau!" Shadow pun turut gembira dapat berjumpa balik dengan Fang. Dia peluk Shadow dengan rasa kasih sayangnya terhadap kucing kesayangannya. Kaizo tersenyum sedikit melihat adiknya gembira

"Abang Kaizo, keluarkanlah kucing tadi" Kaizo meletak kotak itu dan lalu dua ekor kucing itu melompat keluar "Makin bertambah kucing lagi dekat tempat ni, nanti Pizu bawa makanan lagi ok!" semua kucing di situ suka melihat Rizu datang ke sini, semuanya gembira dan ber meow meow di kaki Rizu. Kaizo mengangkat anak kucing oren tadi dan membelai kepala dia "Abang Kaizo tak nak ke bela kucing lagi satu? kucing oren ni comel"

"Hmmm.. bagi abang fikirkan dulu"

"Bolehlah abang, nanti Shadow takdelah keseorangan. Lagipun adik dah namakan kucing oren ni" kata Fang secara tiba-tiba "Nama anak kucing ni Boboiboy"

"Takde nama lain ke kau nak beri, apasal nama kawan kau juga yang kau nak guna" Fang tersengih di situ "Hmm.. yelah, kau boleh bela lagi seekor tapi kali ini, abang akan berikan dia nama" Kaizo mengangkat kucing itu dan melihat wajah anak kucing comel itu "Apa nama aku nak berikan.. hmmmm... nama kau Pang ajelah" Terkejut Fang

"Shadow pun abang panggil Pang, kucing oren tu pun abang nak Pang juga"

"Suka hati abanglah nak bagi nama apa-apa pun!" selamat Kaizo tidak menjerit di situ "Pang, nanti kau akan duduk di rumah aku. Kau jangan nak bermanja sangat dengan budak degil. Dia adalah adik aku yang terlampau degil sangat" Kaizo bercakap dengan anak kucing itu. Fang rasa macam nak tendang sahaja kaki abang dia tetapi dia menahan dirinya buat begitu. Rizu hanya ketawa sahaja melihat Fang

"Abang Fang janganlah marah sangat, abang Kaizo bergurau sahaja tu"

"Gurau apanya, dia suka sangat cari pasal dengan abang Fang" Fang melihat sahaja abangnya bermanja dengan kucing oren itu "Nampaknya, abang suka sangat dengan kucing oren tu" Fang tersenyum sedikit. Dia ada Shadow, dan sekarang abang dia mempunyai kucing tersendiri

* * *

Selepas sahaja mereka pulang dari rumah kucing tersebut, Fang terus meletak Shadow di dapur dan berikan makanan. Dia lari ke atas dan terus ke biliknya. Dia mengambil guitar dia. Lagu-lagu yang dia nyanyi tadi, dia teringat sebuah lagu yang dia selalu nyanyikan untuk ibubapa dia yang sudah lama pergi. Fang turun ke bawah bersama dengan guitarnya. Dia nampak abang dia sedang berbelai manja dengan anak kucing orang itu. Fang tersenyum melihat abangnya begitu sayang sekali dengan kucing tersebut tetapi adakah abang dia akan kekalkan nama Pang dengan anak kucing oren itu atau dia akan menukar kepada nama lain. Dia suka dengan nama anak kucing sebelum ini, Boboiboy. Sampai sahaja di bawah, dia duduk disebelah abangnya

"Kenapa kau bawa turun guitar? kau nyanyikan untuk anak kucing ini ke?"

"Mana adalah abang" Fang memetir guitarnya "Sebenarnya tadi masa adik cari Shadow, kawan-kawan adik panggil adik, semuanya suruh adik nyanyikan sebuah lagu tapi ada satu lagu yang adik selalu dengar tiap-tiap malam"

"Lagu apa?" tanya Kaizo sambil membelai kepala anak kucing itu

"Lagu ini adik selalu nyanyi masa adik seorang dekat rumah. Adik selalu rindukan mereka" Fang mulakan nyanyian dia

 _Sha-la-la-la-la_  
 _Sha-la-la-la-la_

 _You used to call me your angel_  
 _Said I was sent straight down from Heaven_  
 _You'd hold me close in your arms_  
 _I loved the way you felt so strong_  
 _I never wanted you to leave_  
 _I wanted you to stay here holding me_

 _I miss you, I miss your smile_  
 _And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
 _And even though it's different now_  
 _You're still here somehow_  
 _My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know_  
 _I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

 _You used to call me your dreamer_  
 _And now I'm livin' out my dream_  
 _Oh, how I wish you could see_  
 _Everything that's happening for me_  
 _I'm thinking back on the past_  
 _It's true that time is flying by too fast_

 _I miss you, I miss your smile_  
 _And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
 _And even though it's different now_  
 _You're still here somehow_  
 _My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know_  
 _I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

 _I know you're in a better place, (yeah)_  
 _But I wish that I could see your face (oh)_  
 _I know you are where you need to be_  
 _Even though it's not here with me_

 _I miss you, I miss your smile_  
 _And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
 _And even though it's different now_  
 _You're still here somehow_  
 _My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know_  
 _I miss you, sha-la la la la_

 _I miss you, I miss your smile_  
 _And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
 _And even though it's different now_  
 _You're still here somehow_  
 _My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know_  
 _I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

Kaizo ternampak air mata adiknya sedang mengalir keluar "Adik jangan sedih sangat. Nyanyian adik tadi, mungkin dapat didengari oleh ibu dan ayah kita" Kaizo meletak anak kucingnya di tepi sofa dan lalu dia memeluk adiknya

"Adik tak sedih, cuma adik harap.. ibu dan ayah suka dengan lagu adik nyanyikan tadi"

"Sudah tentu dia orang suka" kata Kaizo sambil tersenyum sedikit "Adik"

"Yea abang?"

"Adik tak suka ke abang namakan kucing baru kita?" Fang melihat muka abangnya dan terus tersenyum sinis "Kenapa? kau nak panggil dia Boboiboy lagi ke?" Fang hanya mengangguk sahaja "Yelah, nama dia Boboiboy lah. Kalau kawan kau tahu, sudah tentu dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal"

"Ala, dia tak kan tahu punya" Fang membelai kepala anak kucing itu "Atau abang ada idea lain?"

"Hmmm... tiada kot.. tak pun nama dia Fang. Seekor Pang dan seekor Fang" Fang bermasam muka dengan abang dia, hati dia berapi-api. Suka sangat cari pasal dengan aku, kata dihati Fang

"Ok juga, nama dia Fang" Abang dia tahu adik dia sedang marahkan dia sekarang ini, tapi apa dia pedulik, janji dia dapat buli adik dia setiap hari. Nanti bila kedua-dua sudah meningkat dewasa, dia tidak dapat lagi buli adik dia yang kuat sangat marah. Bila tiba masanya nanti, dia akan berhenti membuli adiknya, buat masa sekarang ini, biarlah dia bahagia dengan membuli adiknya. Dialah segala-galanya, dia adalah adik kesayangan dia yang bernama Fang

* * *

 **Hari ini terlampau banyak sangat lagu pula xD harap kamu semua suka dengan lagu tersebut**

 **Lily - Hahaha xD kasihan lily asyik kena dengan Kaizo sahaja.. entah apa si Kaizo tu nak.. hmmm... pernah juga author terfikir buat cerita pasal fantasy (Lynna, kau nak tak berlakon dalam cerita fantasy? dia cakap, dia bz) nantilah author fikirkan.. :D**

 **li04 - belajar elok-elok yea :D jangan terlampau stress sangat! and good luck tau! pastikan dapat keputusan yang hebat!**

 **Nia Ramadhani - mestilah ada lagi :3**

 **Haruko1212 - Cun dan lawa maksudnya cantik/pretty :D Hodoh maksudnya buruk/ugly**

 **Candygirlxxx - layan internet sampai pukul 5 6 pagi xD hahaha! jadi lah macam author dulu-dulu :P (tabiat buruk dulu-dulu, sekarang dah insaf) semoga dapat keputusan yang bagus! terima kasih kerana sentiasa menyokong author (menangis 10 saat)**

 **Sakura no Hana - sedih tau sebab si Fang tak muncul T_T punyalah seronok satu hari tunggu tease tue, last-last menangis sbb takde Fang :( agaknya Fang pergi ikut abang dia, or kena kidnap ke, or author pergi seksakan dia or dia jadi jahat ke, or pergi selamatkan abang dia.. entahlah**

 **Ililara - andainya ada, mesti author akan gelak puas-puas :3 mesti comel!**

 **nitaaa - Kaizo memang teramat nakal, nakal dia nakal ganas xD bukan macam nakal adik dia.. lain betul kenakalan mereka**

 **mister mimpi & cik mimpi - jom cik mimpi! ikut akak terbang ke dunia lain! kita terbang jauh daripada abang awak tu! WEEEEE! jangan risau, nanti akak ketuk abang awak dengan periuk, tak pun kerusi ke, meja ke, katil ke, kereta ke (ini sudah tahap melampau) xD MUAHAHAHA! ingat author pun tak boleh ganas macam Kapten Kaizo ke :P oh yea, kita ajak Rizu sekali, ok tak cik mimpi? :3 abang awak, author suruh Kaizo kejar dia, alihkan pandangan dia daripada Lily xD hehehehe... *peace* terus jadi baik, selepas sahaja mister mimpi kena piat telinga xD hehehe~ mister mimpi jangan nakal lagi, jangan buli cik mimpi, jangan ganggu dia, jangan bagi latihan tempur lagi.. apa lagi yea... tu ajelah kot**

 ***still kejar Fang sebab masih lagi tak puas hati* jagalah kau esok Fang, memang kau tak kan muncul di dalam chapter seterusnya xD opss.. selamat muka kau muncul dekat fb Boboiboy**

 **p/s**

 **Lagu pertama - lagu gubahan author sendiri xD entah apa-apa punya lirik lagu**

 **Lagu kedua - Jai ho by The Pussycats Doll**

 **Lagu ketiga - Sway - Michael Buble**

 **Lagu keempat - Butterfly - Miley Cyrus**

 **Lagu kelima - Some Kind of Wonderful - Hi-5**

 **Lagu terakhir - I Miss You - Miley Cyrus**

 **Jumpa lagi semua di chapter seterusnya!**

 **~Sayonara~**


	46. Huru-Hara

**Welcome back my fellow readers, setiap hari mesti tunggu author update fanfic ini :P**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu memberikan review! maaf sebab banyak sangat lagu dekat chapter 45 xD**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Huru-Hara

"Apa khabar semua? Saya adalah Probe, host untuk Edisi Malam Minggu" Probe dengan gembiranya, dia dapat pergi bertemubual tetamu-tetamu khas dia untuk minggu ini iaitu Boboiboy, Kaizo dan juga Ratu Lily. Sebelumnya tiba hari sabtu (atau ahad), dia akan keluar dari markas kotak untuk cari pasal dengan tetamu-tetamu beliau. Tempat pertama mereka singgah adalah rumah Kaizo dan Fang

"Inilah dia, rumah tetamu kita untuk minggu ini. Rumah yang lebih menakutkan daripada hantu, rumah Kapten Kaizo. Saya sekarang berada di depan pintu rumah beliau. Mari kita saksikan apabila saya mengetuk pintu rumah ini" Adudu sebagai jurukamera, dia menggigil pegang kamera tersebut. Apatah lagi si host Edisi Malam Minggu yang juga turut menggigil, dia mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut dan berharap sangat Kaizo tiada di rumah. Kalau Fang yang buka pintu, mereka rasa selamat sedikit

Pintu rumah terbuka sedikit, Probe boleh nampak mata merah Kaizo sedang mengintai dan terus dia membuka pintu dengan luas "KAMU BERDUA NAK APA?" Menggigil Probe dan Adudu. Suara garang dia menyebabkan Shadow terjaga dari tidurnya di atas tembok pagar rumah dan lalu dia terjatuh di atas rumput halaman rumah

"Kami datang sini sebab nak temubual Kapten Kaizo" kata Probe

"Temubual untuk apa?" nada dia begitu serius sekali

"Temubual dengan tetamu khas kita untuk Edisi Malam Minggu. Semua tengah berdebar-debar kerana tidak sabar bagaimana Kapten Kaizo dan Ratu Lily akan menjawab soalan-soalan hangat nanti. Saya telah menerima pelbagai soalan panas. Jadi, bagaimana perasaan Kapten Kaizo sekarang?" Probe mengacukan microphone ke mulut Kaizo, manakala Adudu pula fokuskan kameranya dekat muka serius Kaizo

"PEDANG TENAGA!" terus Probe dan Adudu lari dari situ "JANGAN NAK DATANG BALIK! KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN CINCANG-CINCANG KAMU BERDUA!" Terus Kaizo menghempas tutup pintu rumah dia

"Aduh" Adudu sudah penat berlari dengan kamera yang berat itu "Apasal aku kena pegang kamera ini untuk kau? Aku kan bos kau"

"Ala encik bos, saya nak cari hiburan untuk penduduk Pulau Rintis dan juga para readers sekali. Bukannya selalu kita jadi macam ni, asyik jadi orang jahat sahaja. Sekarang kita jadi orang media pulak! Encik bos janganlah marah saya"

"SUDAHLAH KAU PROBE! KAU NI, SUKA SANGAT MENYUSAHKAN AKU! SELAMAT KITA TAK KENA BELASAH DENGAN KAPTEN KAIZO TADI!" Adudu ketuk-ketuk kepala besi Probe dengan kamera. Selepas itu, dia bagi kamera itu kepada Probe "Aku balik dulu daripada melayan benda merepek kau ni!"

"Habis tu, siapa nak jadi tukang kamera saya?" Probe buat-buat sedih

"KAU CARILAH SENDIRI!" marah Adudu. Dia terus balik ke markas kotak. Tinggallah Probe dengan kamera di lorong yang sunyi, dia terpaksa pergi mencari pengganti jurukamera, tapi siapa dia nak jadi jurukamera dia? Probe pergi ke kedai Tok Aba, mungkin salah seorang kawan Boboiboy dapat membantu dia. Kalau Gopal ada, mesti lagi senang. Kalau Fang, sudah lama dia kena belasah

"Aduh, apasal lah dapat superhero yang suka sangat nak marah orang. Sudahlah abang dia tu garang semacam, nak kata kapten gila pun boleh juga. Mentang-mentanglah muka kacak macam pelakon jepun, tapi perangai macam orang gila. Selamatlah kau ramai peminat Kapten Kaizo, kalau tidak, memang sudah lama aku tak jemput kau ke Edisi Malam Minggu. Adik dia pun sama juga, kaki kecoh, sombong, belagak tapi dia takde lah gila sangat macam abang dia. Abang dan adik, perangai sama sahaja" Probe membebel sepanjang perjalanan dia ke kedai Tok Aba

"Dey, yang kau membebel sorang-sorang ni apasal?" muncul Gopal disebelah Probe

"Hah! jumpa pun mangsa aku!"

"Kau.. kau.. kau nak buat apa dengan aku" terus Probe bagi kamera dekat Gopal "Kau nak suruh aku buat apa?" Gopal melihat kamera itu dengan muka pelik

"Disebabkan encik bos aku telah meletak jawatan sebagai jurukamera, jadi kau sebagai pengganti encik bos aku.. jom kita cari mangsa temubual aku, Kapten Kaizo tadi tak dapat nak temubual dia sebab dia bagi aku dan encik bos aku dengan pedang tenaga dia tu"

"Oh begitu ceritanya.. baiklah! aku akan menjadi jurukamera yang berwibawa!"

"YEAHHHH!" menjerit Gopal dan Probe kerana terlampau sangat gembira. Mereka tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Rizu, dia berdiri di depan mereka sambil makan kerepek pisang dengan muka dia melihat mereka berdua penuh dengan kepelikan

"Abang Gopal dan Probe tengah buat apa ni?" tanya Rizu

"Hah! Rizu pun boleh muncul dalam program khas temubual Edisi Malam Minggu" kata Probe "Gopal, cepat fokus kamera tu dekat muka aku.. muka cantik? nampak ungu? semua ok?" Gopal tunjuk bagus dekat Probe "Baiklah, disebabkan Kapten Kaizo bagi kita orang dengan pedang tenaga dia tadi, jadi kami dapat larikan diri dan akhirnya kami jumpa dengan Rizu, adik kesayangan Fang!" Gopal terus halakan kamera ke arah Rizu yang sedang makan kerepek pisang "Rizu apa khabar?" tanya Probe

"Pizu khabar baik"

"Rizu pernah terfikir tak, nak jadi superhero macam abang kamu yang tak guna tu?" tanya Probe sambil tergelak sedikit

"Abang Fang bergunalah!" marah Rizu "Dulu-dulu Pizu pun nak jadi superhero macam abang Fang, Pizu paksa Ochobot bagi Pizu kuasa tapi Ochobot tak nak bagi. Jadi Pizu mengamuk dekat kedai Tok Aba sampailah abang Fang pujuk Pizu. Sekarang Pizu tak fikirkan sangat sebab kerja superhero tu bahaya dan menakutkan. Pizu nampak macam-macam orang jahat buat dekat abang Fang, abang Kaizo, abang Boboiboy, abang Gopal, kakak Yaya, kakak Ying dan kakak Lynna juga" jawapan Rizu punyalah panjang, sampai mengantuk Probe dan Gopal tapi jawapan Rizu bukan sampai di situ sahaja, dia sambung berkata lagi "Pizu pun rasa takut nak jadi superhero tapi abang Fang memang hebat sangat jadi superhero sampai diri dia kena seksa. Kasihan abang Fang, tahun lepas abang Fang tak kena seksa begitu teruk pun macam sekarang ni tapi abang Fang tabah..."

"Haih, bilalah nak habis jawapan dia ni" Gopal menguap besar dekat situ

"Jadi, Pizu tak mungkin akan menjadi superhero seperti abang Fang" tamatlah jawapan Rizu tadi. Probe sudah tertidur, Gopal terpaksa baling batu dekat Probe

"Hah! apa dia? sudah habis.. ok ok... tapi Rizu pun superhero juga" kata Probe

"Superhero apa? Pizu mana ada kuasa"

"Rizu adalah SUPERHERO SUPER COMEL! Dengan kekuatan kecomelan, akan Rizu menghukum mu!"

"WAH! Probe pun tengok anime Sailor moon?" mata Rizu bersinar-sinar melihat Probe

"Cerita apa tu?" tanya Probe kepada Gopal

"Cerita kartun"

"Oh! maaf Rizu.. Aku tak tengok cerita kartun sangat tapi Rizu jangan sedih, nanti aku tengok cerita kartun tu" terus Rizu senyum lebar "Jom kita pergi ke kedai Tok Aba pula!"

"YEAHHHHH!" Kali ini Rizu ikut sekali menjerit kegembiraan bersama Probe dan Gopal

* * *

"Err.. awak nak makan apa?" Ochobot rasa pelik dengan seorang gadis yang sedang menyamar sebagai lelaki. Gadis itu memakai cermin mata hitam, misai palsu, rambut diikat dan dimasukkan ke dalam topi dia

Gadis itu betulkan suara dia dan membuat suara garau supaya nampak macam suara lelaki "Ermm.. bagi saya chocolate pancake satu" kata gadis itu

"Baik!" kata Ochobot dan terus terbang ke tempat memasak. Dia perhatikan sahaja gadis pelik itu, entah kenapa dia menyamar sebagai lelaki "Boboiboy, cubalah kau siasat siapa gadis tu?" bisik dia

"Isk, tak nak aku. Entah-entah peminat aku yang perangai pelik-pelik lagi. Takut aku" kata Boboiboy. Gadis yang sedang duduk diam itu, dia asyik perhatikan Boboiboy disebalik cermin mata hitam itu. Dia berpura-pura keluarkan majalah di dalam beg sekolahnya dan lalu berpura-pura baca. Mata dia asyik pandang Boboiboy yang sedang buat kerja. Gadis itu adalah Lily, dia menyamar menjadi seorang lelaki kerana takut Boboiboy lari daripada dia lagi dan dia takut Kapten Kaizo akan muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan pedang tenaga dia. Lily sudah banyak kali hampir nak kena dengan pedang tenaga Kaizo, dia sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa Kaizo tidak puas hati dengan Lily. Mungkin Kaizo terasa sebab pertanyaan eyeliner tu kot, fikir Lily. Dia teruskan perhatikan Boboiboy disebalik majalah fashion itu, dan dia ternampak sedikit seorang gadis muka sombong sedang duduk di sebelah dia

"Hello! pelanggan datang nak pesan makanan" kata gadis itu dengan sikapnya yang begitu angkuh "Why this people are so slow like a turtle"

"Kau ni kenapa? tak nampak ke dia orang tengah sibuk tu" kata Lily sebab rasa geram sangat dengan budak perempuan itu

"Kau siapa? kenapa kau berpakaian seperti nak menghendap seseorang? Kau ada hati dekat sesiapa ke?" Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Boboiboy dan terus dia tersenyum sinis "Oh, you're Boboiboy's stalker!" terkejut Boboiboy. Dia pandang ke arah Lily

"Bukan bukan! aku bukan menghendap Boboiboy. Aku cuma.. cuma.. cuma nak sorokkan diri daripada Kaizo sahaja" kata Lily sambil tersengih besar dengan misai palsu yang masih lagi melekat di bawah hidung dia

"Oh, whatever" kata gadis itu yang bernama Bella "Aku bukannya minat sangat dengan si pipi tembam tu. So, kau tak perlu risau sangat"

"Wei Bella, kau buat apa dekat sini? Nak cari pasal dengan aku ke?" Boboiboy datang ke arah Bella dengan suara marah dia "Kalau kau nak cari pasal dengan aku, baik kau beredar dari situ. Buang masa aku sahaja nak layan perempuan gedik tak sedar diri macam kau"

"Sorry, I datang sini bukan nak cari pasal dengan kau. Aku datang sebab nak makan, tak boleh ke?"

"Boleh, boleh.. boleh blah!" Lily yang jadi tukang jawab "Aku sebagai peminat Boboiboy, aku akan halang kau daripada buat perangai dekat Boboiboy atau dekat kedai Tok Aba. Aku adalah penjaga Boboiboy no. 1!" Boboiboy dan Bella buat muka pelik melihat Lily tiba-tiba sahaja posing macam Superman

"Errr.. ini mesti Lily kan" Boboiboy nampak misai palsu Lily terjatuh sedikit

"Hehehe..." Lily tersengih, dan terus betulkan misai palsu dia "Boboiboy janganlah lari dari aku lagi, aku cuma peminat kau sahaja" Dia berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy sambil membuat muka comel

"Hmmm... yelah, tapi kau jangan nak buat perangai pelik-pelik lagi, naik seram aku" dua hari lepas, pipi dia kena cubit dengan Lily, semalam dia menyamar jadi kanak-kanak kurang upaya dan menari-nari bersama dengan Boboiboy Gempa, lepas itu pipi dia kena cubit lagi. Hari ini Boboiboy cuba melindungi pipi dia daripada kena cubit lagi

"Tak sangka pula Boboiboy dapat peminat loser macam dia" kata Bella dengan selambernya. Berapi-api Lily apabila diri dia dikatakan loser

"Wei perempuan, apa masalah kau. Kau nak lawan dengan aku ke? marilah, mari kita lihat, siapa akan menang. Aku akan bagi kau flying kick!" Lily sudah bersedia dengan tangannya seperti orang mahu bertinju tetapi Bella buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja "Gedik tapi takut nak lawan" kata Lily. Dia cuba untuk buat Bella marah tetapi Bella masih lagi dengan perasaan cool dia "Wei minah celup, muka harap sahaja lawa tapi dalaman, macam pontianak belum mandi lagi. Cakap sahajalah kau perempuan gedik tak sedar diri. Tengok macam aku ni, aku adalah Lily the great, Lily the cool, Lily the awesome, Lily pengendap istimewa Boboiboy, Lily yang akan menjatuhkan Ratu Lily"

"Whatever" kata Bella "Tapi kau nak sangat lawan, marilah. Aku akan guna skill aku dalam yoga" Bella bangun dari tempat duduk dia

"Yoga sahaja buat apa, kau bukan reti nak tendang orang, tumbuk orang.." terus kaki Lily kena tendang dengan Bella "Cheh! kau reti lawan yea" Dua-dua dalam posisi berjaga-jaga. Boboiboy dan Ochobot menjadi cemas, dia tidak boleh biarkan mereka berlawan di depan kedai Tok Aba, apatah lagi perempuan yang berlawan dengan begitu ganas

"Wei wei, janganlah nak berlawan pula. Nanti orang lain tengok, buat malu sahaja" Boboiboy cuba leraikan mereka berdua

"Ala Boboiboy, janganlah berhentikan mereka. Aku baru nak rakamkan perlawanan yang tidak begitu hebat tapi menarik" muncul Probe dengan microphone dia. Gopal pula menghalakan kamera dia ke arah Bella dan Lily yang masih lagi belum berlawan. Rizu dengan kerepek pisang dia "Mari kita saksikan perlawanan kita pada hari ini, adakah gadis yang ada misai akan menang atau gadis perasan dia Kim Kardashian akan menang? Berdebar debar aku"

"AMBIK NI! TUMBUKAN SUPER LILY!"

"SUPER FLYING KICK BELLA!"

"PEDANG TENAGA!" Kaizo muncul di tengah-tengah antara Bella dan Lily. Mereka berdua terkejut dengan kemunculan Kaizo. Muka dia begitu marah dan serius dan mata dia merah menyala seperti hantu "KENAPA KAMU BERDUA BUAT KECOH DEKAT SINI! BAIK KAMU BERDUA BERAMBUS SEBELUM AKU BAGI PEDANG TENAGA AKU!" terus Bella lari dari situ, Lily pula tersengih sambil berdiri dengan muka malu dia

"Kamu sudah tumbuh misai ke?" tanya Kaizo kepada Lily "Pelik betul aku dengan peminat Boboiboy ni" Kaizo terus duduk di bangku kedai Tok Aba "Hari ini kau terlepas daripada aku, jadi kau boleh menghendap idola kau tu" kata Kaizo kepada Lily

Lily tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar, seperti ada sebuah sinaran cahaya yang datang dan menyinari Lily. Dia menangis kerana terlalu gembira, dia tersenyum di situ dan lupa untuk tanggalkan misai palsu dia

"Apalah Kapten Kaizo ni, baru nak tengok siapa kena belasah lebih teruk" kata Probe dengan suara sedih dia "Kalau macam itu, kita temubual dengan Lily lah" Probe dan Gopal pergi ke arah Lily yang masih lagi berada di awang-awangan. Gopal ketuk kepala Lily dan baru dia sedar ada kamera sedang merakam muka dia "Cik gadis bernama Lily, boleh tak saya temubual kamu?"

"Boleh boleh!" kata Lily dan siap bagi peace lagi di depan kamera. Dia masih lagi lupa dengan misai palsu dia

"Saya dengar kamu akan datang ke Edisi Malam Minggu pada hari sabtu ini sebab kamu tidak berpuas hati dengan Ratu Lily, boleh terangkan sebab apa?" Lily merampas microphone itu dari tangan besi Probe

"Dekat alam hantu ada television ke? Kalau ada.. Kau dengar sini baik baik Ratu Lily. Aku Lily, peminat no.1 Boboiboy akan menghukum kau! Saya tidak puas hati dengan dia kerana nama dia sama dengan aku.."

"Bukan watak Ratu Lily muncul lebih awal daripada kau ke?" kata Gopal tetapi Lily tidak dengar kata-kata dari dia sebab terlalu sibuk sangat marah dekat Ratu Lily

"Sudahlah kau merampas Boboiboy daripada aku, kau tu sudah lama mati, kenapa kau nak ambil Boboiboy daripada aku. Sabtu ini kita akan mulakan berperang, perang dunia ke 3, dan aku akan kalahkan kau wahai Ratu Lily! Kau adalah musuh aku yang pertama!.." Lily membebel lagi di depan kamera. Di kedai Tok Aba, Kaizo sedang menikmati Hot Chocolate Special bersama dengan Rizu

"Abang Kaizo, mana abang Fang?" tanya Rizu. Kerepek pisang dia sudah pun habis

"Dia tengah jaga anak kucing dekat rumah"

"Oh! abang Fang tengah jaga Boboiboy dekat rumah lah ni"

"HAH! FANG ADA ANAK KUCING NAMA AKU?!" Terkejut besar Boboiboy "Apasal dia namakan anak kucing tu Boboiboy pulak, takde nama lain ke dia nak berikan"

"Nama kucing tu bukan Boboiboy, aku berikan nama dia Fang" Boboiboy nak bagi pandangan maut dekat Kaizo tetapi tidak jadi sebab takut Kaizo belasah dia nanti dengan pedang tenaga dia "Lagipun anak kucing itu, warna dia warna oren"

"Hmm.. patutlah.. tapi kasihan dia, kes dia sudah macam kes Shadow. Ada dua nama" Boboiboy tak tahu nak rasa apa, nak rasa kasihan atau rasa cukup bertuah kerana dapat dua nama tapi yang kelakarnya, Kaizo berikan kedua-dua nama kucing itu, nama adiknya sendiri. Pang dan Fang. Boboiboy tergelak sendiri

"Kenapa? ada orang buat lawak ke?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada garang dia

"Errr... takde apa takde" tersengih Boboiboy "Jadi, nama anak kucing tu Boboiboy atau Fang?"

"Nama dia Boboiboy lah! bukan Fang!" muncul Fang dengan anak kucing oren "Memperkenalkan anak kucing baru! BOBOIBOY!" Boboiboy yang bukan kucing, rasa nak lempar sahaja senduk yang ada dekat tangan dia dekat kepala Fang. Ada ke patut dia pergi namakan anak kucing tu nama dia, fikir Boboiboy yang sedang geram itu. Rizu mengusap-usap kepala anak kucing itu

"Comelnya Boboiboy ni" kata Rizu "Boboiboy suka tak duduk dekat rumah abang Fang? Mestilah Boboiboy suka kan, ada Shadow, ada abang Kaizo, ada katil, ada sofa, ada makanan dan paling penting, ada kasih sayang daripada abang Fang dan abang Kaizo"

"Lembut betul bulu Boboiboy ni, kau mandi kan dia ke, Fang?" tanya Ochobot

"Ha ah, aku mandikan dia pagi tadi. Boboiboy suka mandi kan kan kan" Fang baru nak angkat kucing oren itu, terus kena rampas daripada Kaizo "Abang, adik baru nak bermanja dengan dia"

"Kau sudah ada Pang dekat rumah, dengan Fang ni pun kau sibuk nak bermanja"

"NAMA DIA ORANG SHADOW DAN BOBOIBOY LAH!" mengamuk Fang tetapi abang dia begitu tenang sekali, tidak mengamuk atau marah-marah seperti Fang. Dia hanya menikmati Hot Chocolate Special

"Aduh, habis juga bebelan si Lily tu" Gopal rasa nak pengsan sebab angkat kamera itu terlalu lama sangat "Ingatkan jawapan dia pendek sahajalah, tetapi panjang lebar. Sampai aku tak larat nak angkat kamera yang berat ni" Gopal meletak kamera itu di atas meja kaunter kedai. Lily sedang mengeluarkan kamera dia yang begitu banyak, ada 10 biji kamera di dalam beg dia. Dia ingin bergambar dengan Boboiboy yang tengah bengang dengan Fang

"Tahu takpe Gopal, nak mengantuk aku dengar bebelan dia pasal Ratu Lily dan Ka..." Probe terus berhenti kerana Kaizo ada dekat situ. Kalau dia sebut, mesti dia akan kena belasah "Comelnya kucing oren ni, apa nama dia?"

"Abang Fang namakan dia Boboiboy"

"WAH! COMEL SUNGGUH NAMA KUCING NI!" kata Gopal dan Probe yang begitu teruja. Boboiboy rasa sungguh bengang dengan kucing itu dan juga Fang

"HAH! apa kata kita temubual kucing comel ini" Gopal terus angkat kamera dia dan merakam Probe dengan microphone dia "Hari ini kita ada temubual istimewa, inilah dia Boboiboy!" Gopal terus menghala ke arah kucing yang sedang duduk kecomelan di atas meja kaunter "Boboiboy apa khabar?" tanya Probe

"Meow meow meow"

"Bagus, sihat yea... macam mana nama kamu boleh jadi Boboiboy?" tanya Probe lagi kepada kucing oren itu

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow"

"Oh begitu, pandai juga kamu menjawab" kata Probe "Boboiboy sekarang menjadi anak kucing kepada siapa?"

"Meow meow meow meow"

"Taniah kerana telah menjadi anak kucing kepada Kapten Kaizo dan Fang" Probe membelai kepala anak kucing itu. Semuanya sangat kagum kecomelan kucing itu, sampai jadi cair dibuatnya. Boboiboy makin lama makin geram, hati dia sudah panas. Terus dia keluar dari kedai Tok Aba

"Boboiboy, kau nak ke mana?" tanya Ochobot

"Aku nak cari haiwan peliharaan aku dan aku akan namakan dia FANG!" Terus Boboiboy beredar dari situ sambil menghentak-hentak kaki dia "SIAP KAU FANG! KAU TENGOKLAH NANTI APA AKU NAK BUAT!" Lily sempat lagi tangkap gambar Boboiboy tengah mengamuk "KAU AKAN MENYESAL NANTI FANG! KAU AKAN MENYESAL NANTI! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Apa kena dengan cucu atuk tu? buang tabiat ke apa" Tok Aba baru sahaja sampai dengan kotak dia penuh dengan barang-barang kedai "Yang dia marah-marah tu kenapa?"

"Hmm.. ini sebab kes kucing oren ni nama sama dengan dia" kata Ochobot sambil membelai badan kucing itu "Semua cakap kucing ni comel"

"Dengan kucing pun dia nak cemburu" Tok Aba gelengkan sahaja kepala "Ramai betul dekat kedai atuk, semua ni datang nak makan atau nak cari pasal?"

"Saya datang nak temubual dengan tetamu-tamu Edisi Malam Minggu tapi Boboiboy dah lari pulak. Jadi saya temubual dengan anak kucing bernama Boboiboy ni. Bagus sungguh jawapan dia nanti, nanti aku jemput kau sebagai tetamu Edisi Malam Minggu yea"

"Meow meow meow"

"Ok juga, aku jemput kawan kau yang lain juga" Semua pelik tengok Probe bercakap dengan kucing kecuali Fang sebab dia selalu bercakap dengan Shadow setiap hari "Tapi ada ke yang nak bagi soalan dekat Boboiboy nanti? Yelah, kau kan baru sahaja muncul, baru sahaja nak kenal-kenal"

"Meow meow meow meow"

"Oh, dia cakap dia boleh gantikan tempat Boboiboy pada hari sabtu nanti kalau Boboiboy tak nak datang" tiba-tiba pula Fang menyibuk. Lily siap tangkap gambar kucing comel itu, dia siap tolak Kaizo ke tepi kerana menghalang dia menangkap gambar kucing yang bernama Boboiboy itu

"Kau tolak aku!" Kaizo baru sahaja nak keluarkan pedang tenaga dia, Lily sudah menangkap gambar Kaizo yang sedang marah itu "KAU TANGKAP GAMBAR AKU! AKU TENGAH MOOD BAIK, KAU NAK CARI PASAL DENGAN AKU PULA!"

"Hehehehe... saya.. saya.. saya lari dulu!" terus Lily lari dari situ dengan beg sekolah dia, kamera dia tetapi misai palsu dia tertanggal pula dan lalu jatuh di atas rumput. Probe mengangkat misai palsu itu dan lekat di hidung Boboiboy

"COMELNYA!" Rizu, Gopal dan Probe terharu melihat kecomelan Boboiboy memakai misai palsu itu

"Gopal, rakamkan muka kucing comel ni" Gopal terus merakam kucing itu "Baiklah, kita temubual dengan tuan kesayangan kucing ini iaitu Fang!" Fang terus peluk kucing oren itu dan senyum lebar di hadapan kamera. Kaizo merampas kucing oren itu dan menolak adiknya jatuh

"Kucing ini aku yang punya! NAMA DIA BUKAN BOBOIBOY TAPI FANG!"

"NAMA DIA BOBOIBOY LAH!"

"FANG!"

"BOBOIBOY!"

"FANG!"

"BOBOIBOY!"

Gopal, Probe, Rizu, Tok Aba dan juga Ochobot melihat sahaja dua beradik sedang menjerit nama Fang dan Boboiboy. Dua-dua tak nak mengalah tapi lebih kasihan sekali, dengan anak kucing tersebut. Kucing itu sendiri sudah pening kerana tidak tahu apa nama betul dia, Boboiboy atau Fang?

"Adeh, apa nak jadi dengan dia orang berdua ni"

"Biasalah Probe, dia orang tu suka sangat bergaduh" kata Gopal. Rizu turun dari bangku kedai dan terus mengambil anak kucing oren itu dari tangan Kaizo secara senyap. Dia rasa kasihan dengan anak kucing itu. Dia membelai kucing itu dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Kasihan dia, Pizu panggil dia Pikachu lah" terus kucing oren itu suka. Dia siap belai-belai kepala dia dekat badan Rizu "Kamu suka dengan nama Pikachu tu?"

"meow meow meow!"

"Dia cakap dia suka dengan nama tu" kata Probe "Wah! taniah kepada Rizu kerana berjaya namakan kucing oren ini"

"HAH!" Kaizo dan Fang terkejut dengan nama baru yang telah diberikan oleh Rizu dan mereka tidak percaya bahawa kucing oren itu suka dengan nama itu

"Rizu! abang baru sahaja namakan dia Boboiboy semalam. Kenapa tukar jadi Pikachu pulak"

"Sebab kucing ni tak suka dengan nama Boboiboy. Itukan nama kawan abang Fang, nanti abang Boboiboy cemburu pulak dengan kucing ni sebab lebih comel daripada dia. Lagipun abang Fang nampak kan tadi abang Boboiboy mengamuk macam abang Fang mengamuk" Kucing itu pandai pula mengangguk kepala, dia tahu pula apa yang Rizu katakan tadi

"Tapi, aku akan tetap panggil dia Fang" Kaizo menyibuk "Betulkan Fang, comel kucing ni. Nanti kita pergi beli ikan goreng dekat kedai, lepas tu, belikan katil kecil untuk Fang" Kaizo belai kepala Pikachu atau Fang atau.. banyak sangat nama kucing ni.

"Cheh, kalau kucing kesayangan dia, semuanya dia belikan. Kalau pasal Shadow, langsung dia tidak ambil pedulik. Tak guna punya abang" Fang buat muka masam sambil bersilang tangan. Api kemarahan dia timbul dihati dia sambil melihat abangnya bermanja-manja dengan kucing itu. Kaizo mengambil kucing oren itu dari tangan Rizu

"Abang Fang janganlah bermasam muka, abang Kaizo pun sayangkan abang Fang. Dia sentiasa beli macam-macam untuk abang Fang, betul tak? Tapi, mana abang Kaizo dapat duit?" Fang pun tak tahu macam mana abang dia boleh dapat banyak duit. Mungkin abang dia ada mesin membuat duit atau mungkin pada waktu malam, abang dia keluar dan pergi merompak bank di seluruh negara. Abang ku merompak bank? seram sejuk Fang

"INILAH DIA! HAIWAN PELIHARAAN AKU! NAMA DIA ADALAH FANG!" Boboiboy muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dia meletakkan sebuah botol kecil di atas meja kaunter dan di dalam botol itu terdapat sebiji batu sederhana dan ada dua biji mata yang telah dilekatkan oleh Boboiboy. Ditepi batu itu ada sehelai kertas kecil yang bertulis nama 'Fang'

"WOI! INI BATU! BUKANNYA HAIWAN!" marah Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Buat apa aku nak ambil kucing sebagai haiwan peliharaan aku, kucingkan comel. Kau tu bukannya comel sangat pun, jadi aku ambil lah batu sebagai pengganti" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Boboiboy

"OH! takpe, aku akan balas dendam!"

"Marilah! apa yang kau boleh buat!"

"LILY! SERANG PIPI DIA!" Lily muncul secara tiba-tiba dan jari dia sudah bersedia untuk mencubit pipi Boboiboy

"ALAMAK!" Boboiboy terkejut dengan kemunculan Lily. Dia tunduk dan Lily terjatuh di belakang Boboiboy "OH! KAU MAIN GANAS YEA!"

"Mestilah! kau kata aku ni batu, aku panggil lah peminat kau yang pelik-pelik tu"

"Kau tu memang batu, hati keras macam batu!"

"SUDAHHH! JANGAN BERGADUH!" Rizu muncul di antara Boboiboy dan Fang "Pizu tak suka tengok abang Boboiboy dan abang Fang bergaduh" Air mata Rizu mengalir keluar, dia tidak suka sangat melihat orang yang dia sayang bergaduh "Pizu sayangkan dua-dua tapi abang Fang dan abang Boboiboy suka sangat bergaduh, orang lain tengok pun, rasa malu sahaja. Abang Fang, janganlah buat hal lagi dengan abang Boboiboy atau dengan sesiapa pun. Pizu sayang abang Fang. Pizu selalu dengar dari mulut orang lain, dia orang selalu cakap abang Fang ni perangai buruk, dia orang rasa pelik dengan Pizu sebab Pizu minat sangat dengan abang Fang. Pizu minat dengan abang Fang sebab Pizu yakin, abang Fang tidaklah sejahat mana, Pizu juga yakin dalam hati abang Fang ada juga kelembutannya. Seperti Pizu katakan dulu, Pizu tak pandang sifat buruk abang Fang, Pizu hanya pandang sifat baik abang Fang. Abang Fang sayangkan kawan-kawan dia dan juga abang dia. Abang Fang tabah dan berani terima apa sahaja cabaran yang diberi, dia akan membantu kawan-kawan dia juga" Rizu beremosi di situ, Fang siap menangis melihat adik kesayangan dia yang juga turut menangis

Gopal merakamkan luahan hati Rizu tadi, Probe mengelap air mata palsu dia. Tok Aba tersenyum sahaja dan Ochobot terharu melihat Rizu. Kaizo pula, dia tidak dengar luahan hati Rizu tadi, dia hanya bermanja dengan kucing oren dia

"RIZU!" Fang berlari untuk peluk Rizu tetapi telinga dia kena piat oleh Kaizo secara tiba-tiba "ADEH! ADEH! Kenapa abang piat telinga adik"

"ABANG FANGGGG!" Rizu memanggil Fang

"Sedihnya aku tengok kisah luahan hati adik" Probe pura-pura menangis

"Ini sudah macam cerita hindustan dekat TV" kata Gopal dengan nada bosan dia

"Padan muka kau, Fang. Kan dah kena piat telinga" bisik Boboiboy sambil tergelak kecil. Lily muncul dibelakang Boboiboy dan dia terus mencubit pipi Boboiboy yang temban "TIDAKKKKKKKKK!" Lily melepaskan pipi Boboiboy dan terus lari dari situ sebelum dia kena belasah dengan Kaizo "Ini sudah kali ke 3 pipi aku kena cubit" Boboiboy pula beremosi "Kenapalah aku memiliki pipi yang tembam, kenapa kenapa kenapa!"

Manakala Fang pula, dia kena heret pulang oleh Kaizo. Telinga dia masih lagi kena piat oleh abang dia dan tangan sebelah Kaizo, peluk kucing kesayangan dia. Rizu ikut sahaja Fang dan Kaizo pulang ke rumah "ABANG! JANGANLAH PIAT TELINGA ADIK!"

"APA ABANG KISAH! KAU TU SUKA SANGAT NAK CARI PASAL DENGAN KAWAN KAU!"

"TAPI DIA YANG MULAKAN DULU!"

"TAK KISAHLAH SIAPA YANG MULAKAN DULU! JANJI AKU DAPAT MENGHUKUM KAU!"

Tok Aba hanya gelengkan kepalanya sahaja "Apa nak jadi dengan dia orang berdua"

"Hehehehe.. begitulah kehidupan adik beradik, atuk" kata Ochobot. Boboiboy kembali ke kedai Tok Aba dan ambil botol yang ada batu di dalam batu itu "Kau nak buang ke batu tu, Boboiboy?" tanya Ochobot

"Takdelah, aku nak simpan batu ni" Boboiboy senyum kepada Ochobot "Jomlah Fang, aku simpan kau dalam bilik aku. Esok aku basuh kau jadi bersih" Boboiboy kata kepada batu bernama Fang "Nanti Boboiboy datang balik, atuk"

"Hmmm.. cucu aku sudah tak betul rupanya, dengan batu pun dia nak bercakap.. pening kepala atuk"

"Hehehehe... terbaik" gelak Ochobot sambil melihat Gopal dan Probe ikut Boboiboy untuk pergi bertemubual dengan dia. Hari ini begitu huru-hara sekali, selamatlah Yaya dan Ying tiada, dia orang tengah sibuk ulangkaji dekat perpuskataan Pulau Rintis

* * *

 **Hehehehee... nantilah author fikirkan chapter berdrama xD or chapter sedih ke...**

 **Sesi membalas review**

 **Naira - Welcome back Naira! Macam mana? stress lagi ke tak? :D Boboiboy sudah mengamuk pun, kepala dia pun sudah jadi tak betul.. hehehe**

 **Ililara - ha ah, author suka sangat dengar muzik :3 lebih-lebih lagi lagu yang membina semangat, atau bukan lagu kisah cinta xD**

 **Nitaaa - Kaizo memang macam tu.. entah apa-apa dia (Ketuk kepala Kaizo dengan almari baju)**

 **li04 - don't worry, bila author cakap fanfic ini akan tamat, author akan buat pengumuman, but not now.. too much fun writing this fanfic :D sayang sangat nak tinggalkan**

 **Candygirlxxx - phone baru :3 semoga impian kamu tercapai! YEAH! hehehe... layan sampai lebam xD tapi jangan lupa buat kerja lain juga :P thank you! author memang tengah mencari idea baru :D**

 **Lily - author pun suka kucing :3 (Fang, buat muka kucing sekejap) Kalau Kaizo nyanyi, semua akan pengsan o_O dasyat.. kalau macam itu, author tak benarkan Kaizo nyanyi dekat Edisi Malam Minggu nanti xD hehehehehe.. (bagi Kaizo sup lobak merah, pergi makan jauh-jauh.. jangan kacau Lily) rasa macam Kaizo ni seekor kucing pula.. bagi makanan baru dia tak kacau**

 **Nia Ramadhani - Musim ke 3? tiada lagi dalam perancangan author.. bagilah author fikirkan dulu :D**

 **Mister mimpi - cheh! nak juga tiru ayat Kaizo (Kaizo, kau pergi masuk dalam mimpi dia, pas tue kau membebel dekat dia) aloloo.. mister mimpi menunggu chapter drama yea.. nanti author fikirkan.. sekarang tengah crazy mood juga xD chapter sedih pun best juga, boleh mister mimpi melelehkan air mata dan hingus tu :P terima kasihlah bagi carrot :3 author pun nak bagi makanan juga, ambik blueberry cheesecake, chocolate chip cookies, chocolate lava, ice cream chocolate, red velvet cake, fruit cake, vanilla cupcake, chocolate cream puff, redbean pancake dan akhir sekali, biskut kering khas untuk mister mimpi.. yang desserts tue kasi cik mimpi :D take care yea mister mimpi**

 **cik mimpi - Alahai, comelnya adik kesayangan akak ni minta bantuan daripada Kaizo :3 (usap-usap kepala cik mimpi) nanti kita terbang jauh ke dunia lain, dunia yang lebih menarik xD lebih banyak kuasa-kuasa yang hebat! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! dan sudah tentu lebih banyak makanan yang menarik! kita duduk dekat istana yang besar :3 kita bawa Rizu sekali, main-main dengan dia.. adezz (ketuk kepala sendiri)**

 **Esok, kemungkinan tiada update T_T and hari Sabtu pun.. ahad mungkin ada kot (itu tak pasti lagi)**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	47. Rizu

**Welcome back my fellow readers! ada yang minta author buatkan cerita fantasy, sedih, drama meleleh.. jadi author buatkan lah**

 **Entah menjadi ke tak cerita fantasy + sedih xD kalau tak jadi, senyap-senyap sahajalah~**

 **Sudah beberapa hari author tak update tapi harap kamu semua terhibur dengan Edisi Malam Minggu**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you so much :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada silap di dalam fanfic ini (entah berapa banyak kesilapan, tak tahulah.. author sudah pening nak baca balik semula)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rizu

"RIZU!" Lynna melompat dan tolak Rizu ketepi, tembakan itu terkena lengan Lynna tapi dia tidak akan mengalah. Hanya sedikit kecederaan sahaja, dia masih lagi boleh berlawan, fikir Lynna

"Kakak Lynna!" Rizu ingin berlari ke arah Lynna tetapi dia telah dihalang oleh Kaizo "Abang Kaizo?"

"Jangan, nanti kau juga akan tercedera. Aku telah diarahkan untuk menjaga kau, jadi aku tidak mahu melihat kau tercedera akibat dalam pertarungan ini" kata Kaizo dengan sifatnya yang begitu tegas "Kau lari dari sini, biar aku dan Lynna uruskan"

"Tapi..." Rizu tidak mahu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ini semua salah dia, kerana dia lah yang membuat sebuah portal ke dunia lain. Dia yang termakan dengan kata-kata seorang lelaki tua. Lelaki tua itu memujuk Rizu, agar dia dapat lepaskan dirinya daripada gangguan mimpi ngeri di dalam cermin tetapi semuanya hanyalah satu tipuan sahaja. Rizu rasa bersalah, dia ingin menolong mereka berdua, ingin betulkan keadaan tetapi dia tidak mempunyai kuasa seperti Kaizo dan Lynna. Rizu melihat mereka berdua menghalang makhluk-makhluk dari dunia lain masuk ke dalam dunia mereka. Mereka sudah kelihatan letih tetapi semangat perjuangan mereka tetap ada dihati mereka untuk melindungi Pulau Rintis dan juga planet bumi

Bagaimana ini semua boleh berlaku?

* * *

 _Rizu melompat-lompat di atas sofa ruang tamu rumah Kaizo dan Fang. Dia terlalu gembira sangat kerana ibu dia membenarkan dia duduk di sini buat sementara. Ibu Rizu terpaksa pergi ke luar negara untuk kerja dia yang terlampau sibuk itu. Rizu telah memujuk ibunya untuk menyuruh Kaizo dan Fang menjaga dia sementara ibu dia pergi. Dia bukannya tidak suka duduk di rumah tapi dia rasa sunyi. Orang gaji dia pun tidak terlalu banyak cakap dengan dia, jadi ibu Rizu benarkan dia duduk di rumah Kaizo dan Fang_

 _"Yeah! Pizu nak tidur dengan abang nanti!" Rizu melompat kegembiraan "Abang Fang! nanti kita tengok movie sama-sama ok! Pizu ada bawa dvd movie!" Fang keluar dari dapur dan membawa segelas cucu dan satu pinggan penuh dengan chocolate chip cookies "YEAHHH! COOKIES!" Rizu terus berhenti melompat_

 _"Rizu makan elok-elok" kata Fang sambil meletakkan gelas dan pinggan itu di atas meja ruang tamu "Abang nak pergi ambik makanan abang dekat dapur"_

 _"OK!" Rizu mengambil satu biskut dan lalu dia makan. Dia membuka television tersebut dan mencari channel kartun sampai lah dia ternampak movie kartun Rugrats the Movie, sambil dia menonton movie itu, sambil itu dia makan. Fang kembali ke ruang tamu dengan popcorn dia berperisa keju "Abang Fang! jom tengok dengan Pizu. Ini kartun kegemaran Pizu juga" Fang duduk bersila di atas lantai rumah bersama dengan Rizu. Mereka berdua duduk bersandar di sebalik sofa_

 _"Rizu berapa hari akan duduk dekat sini?" tanya Fang_

 _"Hmm.. ibu kata mungkin seminggu" muka Rizu sedih tetapi pada yang sama, dia dapat meluangkan masa bersama dengan Fang dan Kaizo "Tapi Pizu tidak terlalu sedih sangat sebab abang Fang dan abang Kaizo akan jaga Pizu. Esok kita nak buat apa? jalan-jalan dekat bandar? atau pergi ke kedai Tok Aba?"_

 _"Abang tak pasti lagi"_

 _"Abang Kaizo mana?"_

 _"Hmm.. abang Kaizo dekat kapal angkasa"_

 _"Oh, Pizu tak pernah pergi ke kapal angkasa abang Kaizo. Nanti bawalah Pizu ke sana, Pizu pun nak tengok juga. Boleh kan abang Fang?"_

 _"Boleh" Fang senyum kepada Rizu "Tapi Rizu jangan takut pula"_

 _"Tak! Pizu tak kan takut! mesti seronok duduk dekat kapal angkasa. Satu hari nanti kita tidur dekat kapal angkasa?" Rizu dengan karenahnya yang suka banyak sangat bercakap dan suka sangat tanyakan bermacam-macam. Tiada siapa yang boleh musnahkan kebahagian Rizu bersama dengan Fang dan Kaizo. Mereka sudah menerima Rizu di dalam kehidupan mereka dan anggap sebagai adik kecil mereka. Rizu juga menganggap mereka sebagai abang sendiri, mereka belum pernah lagi bergaduh dengan Rizu kerana mereka tahu Rizu tidak suka bergaduh. Mereka inginkan Rizu sentiasa ceria tetapi dalam keceriaan itu, mereka risau dengan penyakit Rizu. Setakat ini, belum lagi Rizu diserang oleh penyakitnya_

 _Pintu mereka terbuka, Kaizo masuk ke dalam dengan kucing orennya yang sedang duduk di atas kepala Kaizo. Kucing itu tidak akan menyahut jikalau panggil dia Fang atau Boboiboy. Jadi mereka terpaksa namakan kucing itu Pikachu_

 _"Apa yang kamu berdua sedang menonton?" Kaizo pergi ke ruang tamu dan duduk di atas sofa. Dia melihat adknya dan Rizu sedang menonton kartun di television "Kartun?"_

 _"Ha ah, Pizu yang nak tengok. Abang Kaizo tak kisah kan?" tanya Rizu sambil makan chocolate chip cookies dia_

 _"Tak tapi jangan tengok benda yang bukan-bukan" Kaizo dengan muka kelihatan, dia tidak langsung memberikan senyuman kepada Rizu. Dia juga turut menonton kartun itu tapi lama kelamaan, dia tertidur di atas sofa itu_

 _"Hehehe.. abang Kaizo tidur berdengkurlah" Rizu bangun dan terus ke bilik dia untuk mengambil buku lukisan dia dan pensil-case dia. Dia membuka beg sekolahnya dan keluarkan buku lukisan dia. Semasa dia sedang keluarkan pencil-case dia, Rizu terpandang sebuah cermin di dalam bilik tetamu itu. Dia terkejut kerana cermin itu bercahaya dan seorang lelaki tua muncul di cermin itu_

 _"Ab-"_

 _"Syhhhh! Adik tidak perlu memanggil mereka kerana saya bukannya orang jahat. Saya cuma ingin berbual dengan kamu sahaja" kata lelaki tua itu. Baju dia berjubah lusuh, tangan kanannya sedang pegang sebatang tongkat dan muka dia seperti orang baik, tiada kejahatan yang nampak di mata Rizu "Nama saya Cyrus, saya adalah penjaga alam natural. Alam lain yang tidak boleh dilihat mana-mana manusia tetapi kamu sangat istimewa"_

 _"Saya? istimewa? kenapa pula?"_

 _"Kamu Rizu kan" Rizu angguk sahaja "Kamu berkawan baik dengan Lynna kan"_

 _"Ha ah, kakak Lynna kawan Rizu. Kenapa? kakak Lynna dalam masalah ke? Dia perlukan bantuan ke? Rizu boleh panggil abang Fang dan abang Kaizo, dia orang boleh bantu" Rizu ingin jejak kakinya ke luar bilik tetapi dia di panggil lagi oleh lelaki tua itu_

 _"Rizu, saya tidak perlukan pertolongan dari mereka" kata Cyrus. Rizu melihat orang tua itu dengan perasaan ingin tahu "Saya cuma ingin pertolongan dari kamu"_

 _"Dari saya? tapi saya tiada kuasa seperti abang-abang saya atau kakak Lynna" Cyrus memberikan senyuman manis kepada Rizu, lalu dia menghulurkan tangannya supaya Rizu sentuh cermin itu "Pak cik nak saya buat apa?"_

 _"Sentuh sahaja cermin itu" Rizu mengangkat tangannya_

 _"Rizu!" Fang datang ke bilik dan nampak Rizu sedang berdiri di hadapan cermin dengan tangannya yang sudah terangkat. Cyrus sudah pun hilang dari cermin itu "Rizu cakap dengan siapa tadi?" Rizu melihat Fang dengan mata dia berkebil-kebil_

 _"Tiada siapa" kata Rizu. Dia rasa bersalah menipu orang yang dia sayang "Rizu cuma ingin melihat cermin ini. Lawa!" Rizu cepat-cepat mengambil buku lukisannya dan juga pensil-case dia "Kita main lukis-lukis dekat luar ok" kata Rizu sambil keluar dari bilik tersebut. Fang berasa pelik dengan sikap Rizu tadi, dia pergi ke cermin tersebut dan melihat cermin itu. Dia hanya nampak diri dia sahaja di cermin itu. Tanpa rasa ragu-ragu, dia terus keluar dari bilik itu. Cyrus muncul kembali dan terus tersenyum sinis_

 _Pada malam itu, Rizu tidak boleh tidur. Dia bangun dari katil Fang dan duduk sekejap sambil melihat abang kesayangannya tidur sambil peluk anak patung landak. Dia mengusik-usik lengan Fang tetapi Fang tidak terjaga atau bergerak. Rizu pelahan-lahan turun dari katil itu, lalu dia keluar dari bilik tersebut. Dia sebenarnya masih teringat lagi tentang orang tua yang menjelma di dalam cermin bilik tetamu. Dia terasa sangat hairan dan ingin tahu, kenapa lelaki tua yang bernama Cyrus itu katakan dia adalah istimewa. Dia hanyalah kanak-kanak biasa, tiada keistimewaan yang terdapat pada diri dia. Rizu berjalan pelahan-lahan di depan bilik Kaizo, pintu bilik Kaizo tertutup tetapi dia perlu berhati-hati supaya dia tidak membuat bising. Rizu terus ke tangga rumah dan terus sahaja turun ke bawah_

 _Sampai sahaja di ruang tamu rumah, kelihatan Shadown dan Pikachu sedang tidur di atas sofa. Mereka sudah menjadi akrab, Shadow selalu menjaga keselamatan Pikachu yang masih kecil lagi. Rizu berjalan di belakang sofa dan terus ke bilik tetamu_

 _Rizu tersenyum kerana Cyrus muncul balik di cermin itu "Rizu, kenapa Rizu ada dekat sini?" Itu bukan dari suara Cyrus, Rizu pusing kebelakang dan nampak Fang berdiri di muka pintu dengan muka kerisauan dia. Rizu pandang balik ke arah cermin itu, Cyrus sudah hilang_

 _"Maaf abang Fang, Pizu tak boleh tidur" Fang masuk ke dalam bilik dan melutut depan Rizu_

 _"Tak boleh tidur atau Rizu ada sembunyikan sesuatu daripada abang?" tanya Fang tetapi Rizu hanya senyap sahaja. Dia nampak kesedihan di muka Rizu "Kenapa? Rizu rindukan ibu ke?" Rizu gelengkan kepala "Habis tu?"_

 _"Sebenarnya... sebenarnya.." Rizu menangis dan peluk Fang "Pizu sebenarnya tidak mahu berbohong dengan abang Fang, siang tadi ada lelaki tua yang aneh muncul dekat cermin. Dia cakap nama dia Cyrus" Fang terkejut, dia melepaskan pelukan Rizu dan melihat wajahnya_

 _"Betul ke ni Rizu?"_

 _"Betul, dia cakap Pizu seseorang yang istimewa. Pizu tak tahu apa yang dia nak, dia cuma suruh Pizu sentuh cermin tu" kata Rizu yang sedang teresak-esak itu "Maafkan Pizu sebab berbohong dengan abang Fang siang tadi"_

 _"Takpe, lain kali Rizu kena beritahu abang atau abang Kaizo tetapi abang tidak kenal siapa Cyrus tu. Mungkin abang Kaizo kenal" kata Fang. Dia pandang ke arah cermin itu dan terus dia rasa sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan cermin itu "Rizu, mari kita masuk tidur. Rizu jangan kembali ke bilik ni, pagi nanti kita buang cermin itu supaya ia tidak menganggu Rizu lagi"_

 _"Baik abang Fang" Fang pegang tangan Rizu dan mereka berdua terus keluar dari bilik tetamu tersebut. Fang menutup pintu itu. Cyrus muncul balik di cermin itu, dia berasa sungguh marah kerana Rizu memberitahu perkara yang sebenarnya. Api kemarahan dia muncul di sekeliling badannya dan terus dia hilangkan diri_

 _"Aku akan kembali lagi, Rizu"_

* * *

 _"Cyrus? abang tidak pernah ada musuh nama itu" kata Kaizo pada pagi itu. Fang dan Rizu telah dikejutkan oleh Kaizo untuk makan sarapan pagi bersama. Kaizo kunyah cereal dia sambil memikirkan balik nama-nama musuh dia yang memang terlampau ramai. Rizu mengambil sekeping roti dan lalu sapukan Nutella di atasnya "Rizu, abang nasihatkan, jangan berkomunikasi lagi dengan lelaki tua itu. Abang sendiri tidak tahu apa niat dia"_

 _"Baik abang Kaizo" Rizu gigit sedikit roti itu_

 _"Abang, cermin dekat bilik tetamu itu macam mana? nak buang ke?"_

 _"Hmm.. kalau kita buang pun, abang takut dia akan muncul balik di cermin lain. Kamu juga perlu berhati-hati" kata Kaizo kepada adiknya "Cermin itu, abang akan pindahkan ke tempat lain buat sementara. Kalau orang itu datang balik, beritahu abang" Nada Kaizo ada sedikit marah. Rizu hanya tundukkan kepala sahaja sambil makan begitu senyap dan pelahan. Dia rasa bersalah dengan Kaizo. Dia letakkan roti dia di atas pinggan kerana selera makan dia sudah hilang_

 _"Hmm.. Pizu sudah kenyang" Rizu turun dari kerusi dan terus keluar dari dapur. Dia pergi ke bilik Fang untuk baring di atas katil. Rizu mengambil anak patung landak dan lalu memeluk anak patung itu. Dia menangis sedikit, dia takut Kaizo memarahi dia_

 _"Rizu?" Ada seseorang sedang memanggil dia. Rizu bangun dan terkejut melihat Cyrus muncul balik di cermin dalam bilik Fang yang tidak jauh daripada katil "Kenapa Rizu menangis? mari cerita dekat pak cik" Rizu hanya gelengkan kepala "Rizu kena marah dengan abang Fang ke? atau dengan abang Kaizo?"_

 _"Maaf, Pizu tidak dibenarkan bercakap dengan pak cik lagi sebab Pizu sendiri tidak tahu apa niat pak cik. Pizu bukan budak istimewa yang dikatakan oleh pak cik semalam"_

 _"Jangan risau, pak cik tidak akan apa-apakan Rizu" Cyrus menghulurkan tangan dia kepada Rizu tetapi Rizu tidak berganjat dari katil. Dia kelihatan takut dengan pak cik tua itu "Rizu jangan takut, pak cik tiada niat. Pak cik cuma ingin meminta pertolongan dari Rizu sahaja"_

 _"Pertolongan?"_

 _"Ha ah, pertolongan untuk bebaskan pak cik dari sini. Pak cik telah diperangkap ke dalam cermin ini oleh seseorang. Jadi pak cik perlu pertolongan dari kamu"_

 _"Kenapa perlu saya? Pizu mana ada kuasa macam abang Fang atau abang Kaizo"_

 _"Jangan risau, pak cik tidak perlukan kuasa untuk tolong pak cik keluar dari sini.. marilah ke sini" Kaki Rizu tergerak dan dia turun dari katil itu "Mari tolong pak cik" Cyrus memanggil Rizu lagi, Rizu seperti terkena pukau daripada dia. Rizu bergerak secara pelahan-lahan dan tangan dia terangkat sendiri "Sedikit lagi Rizu, sedikit lagi pak cik dapat keluar dari sini" Tangan Cyrus masih lagi menghulur ke arah Rizu "Rizu budak istimewa sebab Rizu budak baik, Rizu tidak pernah fikirkan sesiapa orang jahatkan. Rizu mari tolong pak cik"_

 _"Pizu akan bebaskan pak cik" Cyrus sudah dapat mengawal budak kecil itu "Betul kata pak cik, Piz-" Pintu bilik Fang terbuka, Cyrus terus menghilangkan diri. Rizu tersedar dan dia sudah berdiri di hadapan cermin bilik Fang_

 _"Rizu?!" Kaizo cepat-cepat tarik Rizu jauh daripada cermin itu "Rizu! apa yang sudah terjadi? Rizu? beritahu abang" Rizu tiba-tiba sahaja menangis "Kenapa?"_

 _"Maafkan Pizu" Kaizo peluk Rizu "Pizu tak sengaja, pak cik tua tu panggil Pizu lagi tapi tak tahu macam mana Pizu boleh berada di depan cermin tu" Kaizo mengusap-usap belakang badan Rizu supaya dia bertenang_

 _"Takpe Rizu, ini bukan salah Rizu"_

 _"Tapi Pizu degil sebab Pizu pergi layan dia" Rizu menangis di bahu Kaizo "Pizu tadi rasa bersalah kerana Pizu dapat dengar suara kemarahan abang Kaizo" Kaizo boleh dengar tangisan Rizu_

 _"Maafkan abang kalau abang marah kamu tadi. Rizu jangan risau, abang tidak akan benarkan pak cik tadi tu ganggu Rizu lagi selepas ini" kata Kaizo yang masih lagi cuba untuk tenangkan Rizu. Fang yang ada di muka pintu biliknya, dia rasa sangat terharu sedikit melihat abangnya cuba memujuk Rizu. Agaknya, begitulah dia dan abang dia masa mereka kecik-kecik dulu, fikir Fang_

 _"Rizu jangan menangis lagi" Kaizo melepaskan pelukan Rizu dan lap air mata Rizu "Rizu nak makan apa nanti? biar abang buatkan"_

 _"Pizu.. nak... makan... chicken noodle.. soup" kata Rizu yang masih teresak-esak lagi "Betul.. ke... abang.. Kaizo.. nak.. buatkan untuk.. Pizu" Kaizo menggangguk dengan senyuman manis dia berikan kepada Rizu "Terima.. kasih.. abang.. Kaizo"_

 _"Rizu pergi main dengan Pang dahulu. Nanti bila sudah siap, abang akan panggil kamu" Fang masuk ke dalam bilik dan menghulur tangannya kepada Rizu "Pang, jaga dia elok-elok dan jangan bagi Rizu dekat lagi dengan cermin"_

 _"Jom Rizu" Rizu mengambil tangan Fang "Rizu nak buat apa? abang Fang ikut sahaja" Mereka berdua keluar dari bilik tersebut. Kaizo pergi ke cermin bilik adiknya dan melihat cermin itu dengan muka serius dia. Apa yang dia nampak, hanyalah wajah dia sahaja_

 _"Aku perlu buat sesuatu" Kaizo mengangkat cermin itu dan lalu dia keluar dari bilik tersebut. Dia ingin simpan kesemua cermin yang ada di dalam rumahnya, supaya tiada lagi gangguan daripada pak cik tua yang bernama Cyrus. Dia mengangkat kesemua cermin yang ada di dalam rumahnya dan letak di dalam basement. Dia mengunci pintu basement itu. Hanya dia dan Fang sahaja yang boleh masuk ke dalam basement untuk membasuh baju. Setelah selesai, dia pergi periksa adiknya dan Rizu_

 _"Abang, kita orang nak keluar pergi jalan-jalan dekat bandar"_

 _"Pang, ke sini sekejap. Abang nak cakap sesuatu" Fang menyuruh Rizu tunggu dia sebentar, sementara dia pergi kepada abangnya_

 _"Kenapa abang?" tanya Fang_

 _"Jaga Rizu elok-elok dan jangan bagi dia melihat cermin. Kau pun perlu berhati-hati juga"_

 _"Baik abang" Kaizo melihat adiknya pergi ke arah Rizu dan lalu memegang tangan Rizu "Jom Rizu, kita jalan-jalan dengan kawan-kawan abang sekali"_

 _"Yeahh!"_

* * *

 _"Abang Fang! tengok tu!" Fang melihat apa yang Rizu tunjukkan. Sebuah kedai baru dibuka di bandar Pulau Rintis. Kedai itu adalah kedai menjual pelbagai pastry, kek, cupcake, macaroons dan macam-macam lagilah. Mereka masuk ke dalam kedai itu, ia seperti mereka berada di luar negara. Semuanya tersusun rapi dan kelihatan sungguh ceria dengan warna-warna yang mempersonakan. Kedai yang serba mewah tetapi makanan yang dijual di situ semuanya tidak begitu mahal_

 _"Hah! kita duduk berehat dekat sini sekejap" kata Boboiboy yang baru sahaja masuk ke dalam kedai itu. Dibelakang mereka diikuti oleh Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di bahagian belakang sekali kerana di situ ada meja yang luas dan sesuai untuk pelanggan yang datang secara beramai_

 _"Rizu nak makan apa?" tanya Yaya "Jom kita lihat, ada makanan apa" Rizu ikut Yaya dan Ying untuk memilih makanan mereka. Kedai itu tidak menjual makanan biasa, semuanya desserts atau pencuci mulut. Gopal juga turut ikut kerana dia sudah terliur melihat kesemua makanan di situ. Bau-bau kesedapan makanan di dalam kedai itu, telah menusuk masuk ke dalam lubang hidung Gopal, sehingga membuatkan perut dia bergelora. Boboiboy ketawa sedikit melihat gelagat Gopal yang tidak tahu mahu memilih makanan yang mana satu_

 _"Rizu jangan pilih banyak-banyak, abang Kaizo tengah buatkan makanan untuk Rizu" kata Fang. Rizu dengar kata-kata Fang tadi, dia seperti Gopal juga, sangat teruja sehingga tidak tahu mana satu dia ingin mencuba_

 _"Hah, tadi kau ada sesuatu nak beritahu kan" kata Boboiboy kepada Fang_

 _"Hmmm... aku risau tentang keselamatan Rizu. Dari semalam lagi dia nampak orang tua ni dekat dalam cermin. Aku sendiri pun tak tahu dia nak apa dengan Rizu" kata Fang sambil melihat Rizu melompat-lompat kegembiraan. Dia ternampak makanan kegemaran dia iaitu ice cream dan terus dia minta ice cream chocolate chip sundae "Abang aku tadi terpaksa simpan semua cermin supaya Rizu tidak di ganggu lagi"_

 _"Tapi nanti bila dia sudah balik ke rumah dia, macam mana nanti? tak kan nak suruh mak dia sorokkan semua cermin dekat rumah dia"_

 _"Itu aku tak pasti lagi, Boboiboy" kata Fang dengan nada serius dia_

 _"Kau jangan risau Fang. Aku pasti orang itu tidak akan menganggu Rizu lagi, mesti dia sudah bosan kerana tidak dapat bercakap dengan Rizu dan menunggu Rizu dekat dalam cermin. Mesti dia akan cari mangsa lain punya"_

 _"Kau pasti Boboiboy?"_

 _"Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu pasti tapi-" Ice cream chocolate chip sundae muncul di hadapan Boboiboy dan Fang "Besarnya ice cream ni, Rizu"_

 _"Pizu nak kongsi dengan abang Fang dan abang Boboiboy" kata Rizu. Dia tidak lagi nampak begitu sedih atau risau, muka Rizu hanya nampak ceria sahaja tetapi didalam hati dia, dia ada rasa sedikit kesedihan dan rasa bersalah dengan Fang dan Kaizo. Dia ingin sembunyikan perasaa_ _n itu daripada mereka berdua supaya mereka tidak rasa risau dengan dia "Nah! abang Fang" Rizu berikan sudu kecil kepada Fang dan Fang mengambil sudu itu "Mari kita makan!" Rizu makan ice cream itu dengan penuh nikmat_

 _"Rizu ok ke?" tanya Fang_

 _"Pizu ok sahaja. Abang Fang tak perlu risau" Rizu mengambil sedikit ice cream chocolate chip "Lagipun abang Fang dan abang Kaizo akan sentiasa melindungi Pizu!" Boboiboy usap-usap kepala Rizu. Dia dan Fang melihat sesama sendiri dan mereka tahu yang Rizu cuba sembunyikan sesuatu_

 _"Akhirnya! Aku telah jumpa makanan yang aku mahu!" Gopal muncul dengan sepotong kek idaman dia, iaitu chocolate lava kek dan di atasnya terdapat ice cream vanilla. Yaya dan Ying hanya gelengkan sahaja kepala_

 _"Makan sahaja tahu. Kalau suruh belajar, macam-macam alasan kau berikan" Yaya duduk disebelah Gopal dengan vanilla milkshake dia_

 _"Ala, nanti-nanti aku belajarlah"_

 _"Yolah tu, nanti tu bila? esok? minggu depan? tahun depan?" Ying pula muncul dengan strawberry milkshake dia_

 _"Hehehehe... esok ke" tersengih Gopal. Sedang mereka terlalu asyik bergurau senda, Rizu telah dipanggil dengan satu bisikan. Dia memanggil-manggil nama Rizu dengan begitu sayu, Rizu mencari dari mana suara itu datang. Dia melihat sekitar dia dan dapati dia seorang sahaja yang dengar panggilan itu. Rizu terpandang satu cermin yang dekat dengan rak-rak makanan. Cyrus muncul dan melambai-lambai ke arah dia. Mata Rizu terkena dengan sihir Cyrus, Rizu berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat dia_

 _"Rizu?" Fang pegang tangan Rizu "Rizu nak pergi mana?" Rizu tidak berkata apa, dia hanya berdiri sahaja di situ. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berasa risau "Rizu, dengar tak suara abang?" kata Fang lagi tetapi tiada jawapan dari mulut Rizu_

 _"Fang, kenapa dengan Rizu?" tanya Yaya_

 _"Aku tak tahu... ini mesti kerja pak cik tua tu tapi.." Fang ternampak sebuah cermin yang ada di dalam kedai itu "Kita kena keluar dari sini" Fang pergi ke depan Rizu "Rizu, kita perlu beredar dari sini" Fang mengangkat Rizu yang tidak terlalu berat "Korang kalau nak duduk dekat sini, duduklah tapi aku kena selamatkan Rizu"_

 _"Kami akan ikut sekali" kata Boboiboy_

 _"Ala, aku baru dapat makan sikit" Gopal rasa berat hati untuk meninggalkan chocolate lava dia tetapi dia terpaksa "Selamat tinggal makanan ku" Fang malas nak melayan karenah Gopal, dia mendukung Rizu dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kedai itu. Pekerja kedai itu rasa hairan dengan kelakuan mereka yang tiba-tiba sahaja rasa cemas_

 _"Rizu jangan risau, abang akan melindungi Rizu" kata Fang yang sudah keluar dari kedai itu tetapi Rizu masih lagi berdiam diri_

 _"Fang, kau nak bawa Rizu balik rumah ke?"_

 _"Ha ah, rumah aku sahaja yang tiada cermin sekarang ini. Mungkin Rizu akan sedar, aku cakap dengan dia pun, dia langsung tak nak bercakap" Tiba-tiba sahaja Rizu menolak badan Fang dengan begitu kuat, dia ingin melepaskan diri daripada Fang "Rizu? kenapa ni?"_

 _"LEPASKAN PIZU! LEPASKAN PIZU!"_

 _"Fang, kita kena bawa dia jauh dari sini. Tingkap-tingkap cermin dekat bandar ini terlalu banyak" kata Ying. Fang setuju sahaja dan lalu mereka terus ke tempat yang selamat iaitu taman permainan yang tidak jauh dari situ. Sebelum sempat mereka sampai, Rizu tendang badan Fang begitu kuat sekali. Tendangan Rizu tadi menyebabkan Fang terjatuh bersama dengan Rizu, dia bangun dan terus larikan diri dari situ_

 _"Kejar dia!" kata Fang yang sedang bangunkan diri. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying mengejar Rizu yang sudah lari begitu cepat sekali. Fang menghubungi abang dia_

 _"Kenapa Pang?"_

 _"Abang, ada sesuatu terjadi dekat Rizu. Dia sudah larikan diri, kawan adik sedang kejar dia" Fang bercakap dengan abang dia sambil berlari "Abang kena bantu adik cari Rizu, takut pak cik tua tu buat apa-apa dekat Rizu"_

 _"Baiklah, abang panggil Lynna sekali. Mungkin dia dapat bantu kita semua. Cari Rizu sampai dapat dan lepaskan dia!" Kaizo menutup jam kuasa dia. Fang teruskan berlari dan mencari kawan-kawan dia dan juga Rizu "RIZUUUU!"_

 _Rizu sudah entah kemana dia sudah larikan diri. Fang sendiri tidak dapat mencari dia_

* * *

 _Kaizo sudah memanggil Lynna untuk menolong dia, dengan serta merta Lynna datang ke Pulau Rintis. Mereka berdua pergi mencari Rizu di sekitar kawasan perumahan Pulau Rintis "RIZUUU!" Lynna memanggil nama Rizu_

 _"RIZUUU!" Kaizo turut serta memanggil nama Rizu. Mereka turut berlari ke sebuah taman permainan yang tidak jauh dari situ tapi Rizu tiada di sini "RIZUUU!" Kaizo memanggil nama Rizu lagi. Dia tidak boleh berputus asa, dia perlu mencari Rizu dengan segera. Dia tidak mahu apa-apa terjadi terhadap Rizu_

 _"Kau rasa, Rizu pergi ke mana?" tanya Lynna sudah kelihatan keletihan_

 _"Hmmm.. apa kata kita pergi melihat kesemua tempat yang ada cermin" kata Kaizo_

 _"Tapi adik kau baru sahaja hubungi tadi, Rizu tiada di bandar" kata Lynna sambil melihat Kaizo yang sudah kusut pemikirannya "Kaizo, kau jangan fikirkan sangat. Kita pasti akan dapat jumpa Rizu. Dia tidak mungkin dapat lari jauh dari sini. Mesti ada dekat tempat yang kita belum cari lagi"_

 _"Terima kasih Lynna tapi aku risau, aku risau aku tidak dapat menjaga dia. Ibu dia telah mengamanahkan aku menjaga Rizu" Lynna pegang bahu Kaizo dan berikan dia senyuman_

 _"Jadi, kita jangan mengalah" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit kepada Lynna "Jom, kita cari dia sampai jumpa"_

 _Mereka berdua teruskan dengan pencarian mereka sehinggalah di sebuah lorong sunyi. Lynna ternampak Rizu sedang berjalan ke arah sebuah cermin yang terbiar berhampiran dengan tong sampah "Itu Rizu!" jerit Lynna_

 _"RIZU!" Kaizo memanggil nama Rizu tetapi malangnya, Rizu tidak dengar panggilan itu. Tangan dia mahu sahaja sentuh cermin itu, Cyrus memanggil-manggil Rizu supaya datang dekat kepada dia_

 _"RIZUU!" Lynna berlari begitu laju untuk selamatkan Rizu tetapi Rizu sudah sentuh cermin itu dan menyebabkan satu cahaya yang sangat kuat membuatkan cermin itu meletup. Lynna melompat untuk selamatkan Rizu daripada terkena tembakan bercahaya itu. Dia menolak Rizu dan lalu terkena di bahagian lengan Lynna. Rizu tersedar dan nampak sebuah portal besar terbuka_

* * *

"Maafkan Pizu!" Rizu pergi ke arah Lynna dan melihat sedikit kelukaan di lengan Lynna "Kak Lynna ok ke?" Lynna terpaksa pegang tangan Rizu untuk lari dari situ. Dia tidak dapat lagi menolong Kaizo untuk menghalang makhluk-makhluk masuk ke dalam dunia mereka

"Rizu! kenapa kau tidak lari dari sini?" Kaizo masih cuba lagi menghalang makhluk-makhluk yang cuba masuk ke dalam dunia mereka. Makhluk-makhluk itu kelihatan seperti raksasa hodoh, ada yang besar, ada yang kecil dan ada juga yang cuba merangkak keluar dari dunia mereka. Dia menggunakan kuasa dinding tenaga dia tetapi dia tidak dapat bertahan lama kerana makin banyak makhluk yang muncul. Mereka semua cuba pecahkan dinding tenaga Kaizo. Lelaki tua yang bernama Cyrus itu sudah hilang, yang ada cumalah satu portal yang begitu besar

"Tapi.. tapi Pizu tak nak tinggalkan abang Kaizo dan kakak Lynna" Rizu menangis kerana dia rasa bersalah "Ini semua salah Pizu!" Lynna datang dekat kepada Rizu dan peluk dia

"Jangan salahkan diri sendiri, Rizu. Ini bukan salah Rizu, lelaki tua itu hanya mempergunakan Rizu sahaja. Dia mengambil kesempatan dengan hati Rizu yang tidak bersalah" Lynna masih lagi memeluk Rizu "Kak Lynna akan melindungi Rizu bersama dengan abang Kaizo. Rizu jangan menangis lagi. syhhh.. everything will be ok" Lynna boleh mendengar tangisan Rizu dan bisikan Rizu yang asyik berulang kali ayat yang sama

"Ini semua salah Pizu, ini semua salah Pizu, ini semua salah Pizu" Jantung Rizu mulai sakit tetapi dia menahan sahaja, dia tidak mahu Lynna risau tentang diri dia

"Rizu jangan cakap begitu" Lynna membelai rambut Rizu seperti seorang ibu. Lynna mendukung Rizu untuk membawa dia pergi jauh dari sini

"Lynna! lari cepat!" Dinding tenaga Kaizo mulai retak sedikit demi sedikit. Makhluk-makhluk itu tidak berputus-putus menolak dan menumbuk dinding penghalang tersebut

"KAU INGAT KAU DAPAT LARI!" Lynna dan Kaizo pandang ke atas. Cyrus sedang berdiri terapung di langit dengan tongkat dia "Bukan senang aku hendak memerangkap kau Lynna tapi akhirnya! aku dapat juga mempergunakan budak kecil yang tidak berdosa itu! dengan satu sentuh dia sahaja aku dapat membuka portal ke dunia lain! DUNIA YANG KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN DAPAT KELUAR SELAMA-LAMANYA!" Cyrus ketawa seperti orang gila

"Tak, aku tak percaya aku akan duduk di alam itu selama-lamanya. Aku pasti, aku dapat cari jalan keluar juga. Aku sudah berapa banyak kali tercampak ke dunai itu tetapi aku masih berjaya dapat keluar dan lari dari dunia itu"

"Kau jangan terlalu yakin" Cyrus dengan sikap angkuh dia, dia membuat sesuatu dan lalu akar panjang keluar dari portal itu dan terus dia pecahkan dinding tenaga yang sudah rentak

"LYNNA! LARI!" jerit Kaizo. Kaki dia sudah diikat oleh akar tersebut. Lynna lari dan terbang sambil mendukung Rizu tetapi datang satu lagi akar dan terus mengikat kakinya. Kaizo dan Lynna diheret masuk ke dalam portal itu. Makhluk-makhluk tadi turut masuk balik ke dalam portal itu untuk menyerang mereka berdua. Fang yang menyaksikan kejadiaan tadi, dia berlari untuk selamatkan mereka tetapi badan dia turut diikat oleh akar pokok

"FANGG!" Boboiboy muncul bersama dengan Gopal, Yaya dan Ying

"Jangan dekat! nanti korang akan terkena juga" kata Fang. Dia cuba untuk melepaskan diri tetapi akar itu begitu keras. Fang ternampak empat lagi akar keluar dan ia menarik kawan-kawannya. Mereka semua diheret masuk ke dalam portal itu. Fang juga heret masuk. Selepas itu portal itu terus hilang bersama dengan Cyrus. Semuanya kembali sunyi di lorong itu

* * *

Kaizo sedang berlawan dengan satu raksasa yang mempunyai taring yang tajam, dua tanduk dan kuku yang juga tajam dan panjang. Kaizo melibas leher raksasa hodoh itu sehingga membuat raksasa itu terjatuh ke tanah. Datang satu lagi makhluk merangkak begitu laju ke arah Lynna. Kaizo melompat dan menikam kepala makhluk seperti buaya itu

"Lynna! kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kuasa kau?"

"Maaf, kuasa aku tidak dapat digunakan di dunia ini kerana dunia ini tidak mempunyai kuasa. Jadi semua kuasa aku memang tidak dapat diaktifkan" kata Lynna yang masih lagi memeluk Rizu "Tapi aku masih lagi boleh berlawan jikalau aku ada senjata"

"Apa maksud kau dunia ini tidak mempunyai kuasa?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat keadaan Rizu

"Ini adalah Nature World. Dunia ini tidak mempunyai kuasa magic, disebabkan kuasa aku adalah kuasa magic, jadi aku memang tidak boleh guna kuasa aku. Hanya kau sahaja boleh guna kuasa kerana kuasa kau datang dari jam kuasa kau sendiri" kata Lynna. Dia juga melihat keadaan Rizu yang sudah tertidur. Muka dia pucat. Lynna merasa suhu badan Rizu "Kaizo, kita kena keluar dari sini, Rizu tidak begitu sihat"

"Dia demam ke?"

"Tak, dia bukan demam. Aku rasa jantung dia mula menyerang dia" kata Lynna "Aku rasa, kita kena cari Cyrus dan paksa dia keluarkan kami dari dunia ini. Dunia ini penuh dengan makhluk kejam"

"Jadi, kita perlu bergerak. Kita tidak boleh duduk di satu tempat sahaja" Lynna setuju sahaja dengan kata-kata Kaizo. Lynna mendukung balik Rizu. Dia perlu melindung Rizu dan keluar dari sini secepat mungkin. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama Rizu dapat menahan kesakitan dia. Lynna dan Kaizo mulai risau, mereka risau jika Rizu mati di situ. Tak, mereka tidak mahu berfikir begitu

"SERANG DIA BOBOIBOY!" Lynna dan Kaizo terdengar jeritan dari Ying. Mereka mencari di mana suara itu datang

"TOMBAK HALILINTAR!"

"TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!"

Kaizo dapat melihat Boboiboy Halilintar melompat disebalik pokok yang tebal dan menyerang sesuatu di situ "Mereka dekat situ!" kata Kaizo. Mereka berdua berlari ke arah Boboiboy Halilintar

"GOLUM TANAH!" Mereka terdengar lagi suara Boboiboy Gempa. Mereka berlari lagi dan akhirnya nampak Golum tanah sedang berlawan dengan raksasa yang begitu menakutkan. Boboiboy Halilintar menyerang raksasa itu dengan pedang dia tetapi raksasa itu menangkap Halilintar dan lalu dia melempar Halilintar ke tempat jauh. Golum tanah menumbuk raksasa itu

"TUMBUKAN TINJU BERAPI!"

"TUMBUKAN BAYANG!"

"TUMBUKAN PADU MAKSIMA!"

Serangan dari Boboiboy Blaze, Fang dan Yaya menyebabkan raksasa itu jatuh dan terus pengsan "Pang!" Kaizo memanggil adiknya

"Abang!" Fang tersenyum kerana akhirnya dia jumpa abang dia "Mana Rizu?" Lynna ketepi kerana dia tersorok di belakang Kaizo "RIZUUU!" Mereka semua berlari dan mengelilingi Lynna. Boboiboy sudah kembali kepada yang asal

"Rizu tidak sihat, kita kena cari Cyrus" kata Lynna

"Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Fang "Jantung dia ke?" Fang rasa cemas "Kak Lynna, jantung dia menyerang dia ke?"

"Yea Fang" Lynna mengusap-usap kepala Rizu "Rizu, dengar yea.. akak berharap Rizu kuatkan jantung itu, jangan mengalah. Kita akan cari jalan keluar dari sini. Rizu jangan tinggalkan kami semua" Fang mengalirkan air matanya, dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Rizu yang sudah pucat itu

"Tak, Pizu tak kan tinggalkan kamu semua" kata Rizu dengan suara lemah dia. Dia sudah terjaga dari tidur dia "Maafkan.. Pizu..." Penafasan dia juga semakin lemah. Dia tidak boleh bernafas dengan begitu sempurna "Jantung.. Pizu.. sakit.. tapi.. Pizu.. tabah" Mereka semua menangis. Kaizo pandang ke arah lain, dia tidak sanggup melihat kesakitan Rizu. Kaizo nampak raksasa tadi sudah bergerak sedikit

"Kita kena lari dari sini" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Lynna mendukung Rizu lagi dan mereka semua lari ke suatu tempat yang selamat "Lynna, kau kenal dengan tempat ini, tiada tempat yang lebih selamat?"

"Maaf Kaizo. Sini memang tiada tempat selamat. Ke mana sahaja kita akan pergi, mesti ada bahayanya. Aku pernah terperangkap di sini, memang bukan suatu yang mudah untuk keluar dari sini tanpa memiliki apa-apa kuasa" kata Lynna

"Jadi, macam mana kau dapat keluar dari sini sebelum ini?"

"Dengan menunggu kawan aku membuka portal dari dunia lain. Hanya itu sahaja caranya tapi Cyrus itu adalah penjaga dunia ini. Hanya dia sahaja dapat mengawal portal keluar masuk di dunia ini. Dia dari dulu lagi sudah terperangkap di dalam alam ilusi. Aku tak sangka dia akan muncul di dalam cermin dan dapat bebaskan diri dia dengan hanya satu sentuhan dari kanak-kanak yang tidak berdosa. Aku rasa digunakan Rizu untuk perangkap aku sekali"

"Jadi maksud kak Lynna. Kita kena paksa orang tua tu bukakan portal untul kembalikan kami ke dunia asal kami" kata Boboiboy. Lynna hanya mengangguk kepala. Dia duduk sambil mendukung Rizu yang masih lagi menahan kesakitan dia

"Kita perlu mencari dia tetapi dunia ini terlalu luas. Aku tidak tahu dia berada di mana sekarang" kata Lynna. Dia periksa keadaan Rizu dan melihat Rizu sedang pejamkan mata dia. Mereka terkejut sedikit kerana ada gerakan di sebalik pokok-pokok yang tebal dan besar. Kaizo sudah keluarkan pedang tenaga dia

"Syhhh.." Kaizo suruh mereka semua senyap. Lynna memeluk Rizu seerat-eratnya. Kaizo mengambil langkah ke depan untuk memeriksa di semak-semak itu dan terus keluar makhluk besar seperti gergasi. Raksasa itu sedikit lagi hendak gigit Kaizo tetapi dia sempat melompat kebelakang sebelum dia menjadi makanan raksasa itu. Raksasa itu melihat mereka semua dan lalu dia menyerang. Dia pusingkan badannya dan menghayun ekornya ke arah mereka

"DINDING TENAGA!" Kaizo melindung mereka semua "LYNNA! CEPAT LARI DARI SINI! YAYA! YING! LINDUNGI MEREKA BERDUA!"

"Baik!" kata Yaya dan Ying. Lynna sudah lari begitu jauh. Yaya dan Ying mengejar Lynna dari belakang tetapi mereka berhenti kerana satu lagi makhluk menyerang mereka. Raksasa itu mempunyai sayap yang begitu besar

"Aiyaa... macam mana nak lindungi Lynna dan Rizu" kata Ying

"Ying! kau pergi lindungi mereka. Biar aku urusan kan dia" kata Yaya

"Tapi? kau macam mana? tak kan aku nak tinggalkan kau sorang-sorang dekat sini"

"Jangan risau tentang aku" Raksasa itu menerkam mereka dengan kuku tajam dia tetapi Yaya dan Ying sempat melarikan diri. Yaya terbang di langit "RASAKAN NI! TUMBUKAN PADU!" Dia menumbuk Raksasa bersayap itu

"TUKARAN BATU!" terus raksasa itu bertukar menjadi batu

"Terima kasih Gopal!" Yaya turun ke bawah dan nampak Gopal, Boboiboy, Fang dan Kaizo ada di situ. Raksasa tadi mereka berjaya dibunuh

"Mari! kita perlu mencari Lynna dan Rizu" kata Kaizo. Mereka teruskan berlari tanpa berhenti untuk rehatkan diri. Mereka merentasi hutan yang begitu tebal, daun-daun di pokok begitu lebat sehingga tidak nampak langit yang biru itu. Mereka juga dapat mengelakkan diri mereka daripada dikesani oleh raksasa yang lain. Mereka tidak menjerit nama Lynna ataupun Ying kerana takut nanti raksasa atau makhluk lain mendengar jeritan mereka. Sudah 1 jam mereka mencari Lynna, Ying dan Rizu tetapi masih belum menjumpai mereka bertiga

Gopal sudah tercungap-cungap "Mana dia orang ni" kata Gopal dengan suara kelihatan dia. Gopal duduk di atas sebuah batu besar "Kenapa kak Lynna tak guna kuasa dia tadi?"

"Ha ah, aku pun rasa pelik tadi" kata Boboiboy yang juga turut di atas satu batu yang besar

"Sebab kuasa dia tidak boleh digunakan di dunia ini" kata Kaizo "Kita tiada masa untuk berehat, kita perlu mencari mereka" Kaizo sambung berjalan. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Yaya juga turut ikut Kaizo di belakangnya tetapi mereka tidak mahu berputus asa

20 minit kemudian, mereka terdengar tangisan seorang gadis. Tangisan itu tidak jauh dari mereka. Kaizo mencari suara tangisan itu dan nampak Ying dan Lynna sedang duduk bersandar disebalik sebuah pokok

"Lynna!" Kaizo berlari ke arah Lynna yang sedang menangis itu. Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Gopal turut berlari "Kenapa Lynna? kenapa kau menangis?"

"Rizu..." Kaizo duduk disebelah Lynna dan nampak Rizu sudah meroyan kesakitan. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan kesakitannya "Rizu.. tabah... Rizu, kak Lynna.. ada.. " Lynna tidak dapat menahan lagi sehingga membuatkan dia tidak bercakap apa

Kaizo melihat pernafasan Rizu sudah tidak begitu sempurna. Mata dia semakin menutup, muka dia begitu pucat tetapi dia masih lagi senyum begitu lemah. Kaizo terlalu geram, dia menumbuk tanah dengan genggaman tangannya

"Pizu.. tak.. nak... mati" kata Rizu. Suara dia begitu lemah. Fang datang dekat kepada Rizu, dia mengusap kepala adik kesayangan dia "Pizu.. sayangkan... abang.. Fang"

"Rizu jangan tinggalkan abang Fang" Rizu mengangkat tangannya yang sudah lemah dan mengelap air mata Fang. Lynna yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia berikan Rizu kepada Kaizo dan lalu dia bangun dengan api kemarahan dia

"CYRUS! BAIK KAU MUNCULKAN DIRI KAU!" Mereka terkejut melihat Lynna menjerit dengan tangisan dia "BAIK KAU KEMBALIKAN MEREKA KE DUNIA ASAL MEREKA! DAN AKU AKAN MENJADI TAHANAN KAU DI SINI!"

"Apa kau buat ini Lynna?! ini bukan caranya" tetapi Lynna tidak dengar kata-kata Kaizo tadi

"Kau sudah puas menangis?" Cyrus muncul di depan mata Lynna dengan senyuman sinis dia "Baiklah, aku akan kembalikan mereka tetapi hanya kau seorang sahaja yang tidak boleh ikut mereka"

"Tak! aku tidak akan benarkan kak Lynna duduk di sini" Boboiboy muncul disebelah Lynna "Kau memang begitu kejam! Kau mempergunakan Rizu yang tidak berdosa!"

"Oh, kalau begitu.. kau kena berlawan dengan aku jikalau kau mahu Lynna turut ikut kamu semua pulang ke dunia asal dan selamatkan budak kecik itu" Lynna pandang kebelakang sedikit. Kaizo sedang memeluk Rizu yang sudah tidak sedarkan diri

"Baiklah! aku akan hapuskan kau! BOBOIBOY KUASA TUJUH!" Boboiboy berpecah kepada tujuh dan mereka semua menyerang Cyrus dengan begitu semangat. Cyrus dapat mengelakkan diri daripada serangan pecahan Boboiboy. Dia dapat muncul satu tempat ke satu tempat dengan sekelip mata

"Isk! kita kena buat sesuatu! YING! GUNAKAN KUASA KAU!" kata Gempa kepada Ying

"BEBOLA MASA!" tetapi Bola masa Ying tidak kena tepat pada Cyrus kerana dia begitu cepat

"Jangan mengalah Ying!" kata Gempa lagi

"Baiklah! BEBOLA MASA!" Terus dia dapat memerangkap Cyrus di dalam bebola masa "SERANG DIA!"

"Baik! TUMBUKAN GIGA!"

"HALILINTAR SLASH!"

"PUSARAN TAUFAN!"

"AKAR BERDURI!"

"SERANGAN BEBOLA API BERKEMBAR!"

"TEMBAKAN SOLAR!"

"TEMBAKAN PEMBEKU!"

"ARGHHHHHH!" akhirnya Cyrus dapat dikalahkan dengan menggunakan kuasa terkuat Boboiboy. Tongkat Cyrus terjatuh dan sempat disambut oleh Taufan. Mereka semua gembira kerana Cyrus sudah dihapuskan. Taufan berikan tongkat itu kepada Lynna dan terus Taufan dan pecahan Boboiboy yang lain bercantum menjadi satu

"Kak Lynna, cepat buka pintu portal" kata Boboiboy

"Tapi.. kak Lynna tiada kuasa, macam mana nak buka"

"Kak Lynna jangan risau, kami akan salurkan kuasa kami kepada kak Lynna" kata Boboiboy. Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Kaizo yang sedang mendukung Rizu berdiri mengelilingi tongkat itu. Mereka semua pegang tongkat itu. Lynna menarik nafas dan lalu dia angkat sedikit dan ketuk-ketuk tanah itu. Sebuah portal terbuka luas, mereka semua cepat-cepat keluar dari situ sebelum makhluk lain ikut mereka. Setelah mereka semua dapat keluar dari dunia itu, Lynna ketuk balik tongkat itu dan lalu portal itu tertutup

Kaizo sudah larikan diri bersama Rizu untuk membawa Rizu ke hospital dengan segera

* * *

Sudah 2 hari Rizu di hospital, dia masih lagi belum berjaga. Kaizo dan Fang sudah tidur di situ selama dua hari, mereka tidak mahu meninggalkan Rizu keseorangan di hospital dan mereka mahu melihat Rizu bangkit dari koma dia. Fang rasa bersyukur kerana Rizu selamat tetapi dia sedih kerana Rizu masih lagi belum bangun. Kaizo sudah menghubungi ibu Rizu dan memberitahu perkara yang sebenar. Sekarang ibu dia dalam perjalanan pulang ke Malaysia. Boboiboy dan Ochobot ada datang melawat, mereka membawa sedikit buah-buahan dan juga makanan untuk Fang dan Kaizo. Yaya dan Ying bawakan selimut untuk mereka berdua dan juga sedikit makanan. Gopal pula bawakan donut lobak merah untuk Fang. Lynna ada bawakan bunga untuk Rizu

"Rizu, bangunlah. Abang Fang ada dekat sini" Fang mengusap-usap kepala Rizu. Muka dia tidak lagi pucat "Rizu nak dengar satu cerita tak? cerita kisah tentang seorang abang dan adik. Seorang abang yang selalu melindungi adiknya dalam apa jua keadaan. Dia tidak kisah kalau dirinya terkorban, asalkan adik dia selamat dari ancaman bahaya. Rizu tahukan abang cerita tentang kisah abang Fang dan abang Kaizo. Abang selalu menjaga dan melindungi abang Fang dulu-dulu" Kaizo yang sedang duduk di sofa hospital, dia dengar sahaja cerita dari Fang "Abang juga tidak mahu kehilangan abang Fang, seperti sekarang ini. Abang Fang tidak mahu kehilangan Rizu. Semenjak abang Fang kenal dengan Rizu, kehidupan abang semakin ceria. Rizu tidak pernah rasa jemu dengan perangai abang yang panas baran ni, Rizu tetap sabar dan selalu nasihatkan abang supaya minta maaf dekat kawan-kawan abang kalau abang cari pasal dengan mereka" Fang mengelap air matanya "Kalau Rizu tiada, nanti kehidupan abang Fang tidak seceria dulu. Abang nak Rizu bangun, abang nak lihat Rizu senyum semula dan abang nak tengok kecomelan Rizu"

Kaizo bangun dan terus peluk adiknya "Pang jangan menangis, Rizu pasti akan bangun" kata Kaizo "Abang pasti dia dengar kata-kata Fang tadi. Abang juga tidak mahu kehilangan Rizu sebab abang sudah anggap dia sebagai adik sendiri. Memang betul kata kau, kehidupan kita semakin ceria dengan kehadiran Rizu dan abang rasa bangga kerana kau telah menjadi seorang abang yang baik kepada Rizu. Kau tidak buli dia seperti mana abang buli kau" Kaizo terdengar tangisan adiknya. Dia membelai kepala adiknya "Dia akan bangun, Pang. Kita jangan berhenti berharap" bisik Kaizo

Fang berharap sangat dia dapat mendengar suara ceria Rizu semula. Suara yang selalu memanggil dia _"ABANG FANG! BILA KITA NAK PERGI BERJALAN-JALAN LAGI?"_ Suara itu berulang-ulang kali bermain di kepala Fang

Kaizo nampak tangan Rizu sedang bergerak-gerak "Pang, tengok tu" Kaizo melepaskan adiknya. Fang ternampak tangan Rizu sedang bergerak

"Rizu!" mata Rizu belum dibuka lagi "Rizu dengar tak suara abang?" mata Rizu terbuka sedikit dan dia terbatuk-batuk. Kaizo cepat-cepat mengambil air untuk Rizu. Mata Rizu sudah dibuka sepenuhnya dan Fang cepat-cepat peluk Rizu "RIZU! RIZU SUDAH KEMBALI!"

"Abang.. Fang..." Rizu terus mengalirkan air matanya. Suara dia masih lagi lemah. Kaizo melihat sahaja mereka berdua menangis di situ, dan dia tersenyum sedikit "Pizu tak kan tinggalkan abang Fang"

"Abang pun tak kan tinggalkan Rizu sebab abang sayangkan Rizu" Rizu tersenyum sedikit dan balas pelukan Fang. Dia pejamkan matanya dan tidak mahu lepaskan pelukan itu. Hati Kaizo tersentuh sedikit, air mata dia hampir terkeluar tetapi dia cepat-cepat mengelapnya dan terus buat muka serius

"Selamat kembali Rizu" bisik Kaizo

* * *

 **Huhuu... akhirnya, siap juga!**

 **tiada sesi membalas review hari ini sebab kepala author sudah penat T_T**

 **Diharap kamu semua puas hati dengan chapter ini :3**

 **and jangan risau, author akan teruskan lagi fanfic ini**

 **Kita akan jumpa lagi di next chapter! and bagi author rehat satu hari xD hari selasa baru author update :P**

 **Sayonara!**


	48. Makhluk Hitam

**Welcome back my lovely readers! maaf sebab semalam tiada update sebab author nak berehat sekejap :3**

 **Chapter ini tak tahulah kisah seram ke, thriller ke atau genre biasa-biasa sahaja xD baca sahajalah~**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi berikan review! thank you semua!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Makhluk Hitam

"Pada malam itu, pontianak itu datang ke rumah lelaki itu. Dia duduk di jendela bilik lelaki itu tanpa membuat sebarang bunyi. Dia perhatikan sahaja lelaki itu sedang tidur begitu nyenyak. Dia merangkak masuk dan secara pelahan-lahan dia merangkak ke katil lelaki itu. Dia naik..."

"ABANG FANG! PIZU TAK NAK DENGAR CERITA HANTU LAGI!" Rizu menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Dia bukanlah penggemar cerita hantu tetapi malam itu, Rizu memaksa Fang membaca salah satu novel Kaizo dan bacakan untuknya "Pizu takut"

"Tapi kenapa Rizu suruh abang bacakan?" Fang mengangkat bantal itu sedikit dan nampak wajah ketakutan Rizu. Dia memberikan sedikit senyuman kepada Rizu

"Sebab Pizu nak jadi berani macam abang Fang sebab itu Pizu suruh abang Fang bacakan cerita hantu untuk Pizu"

"Hmmm.. Rizu pun berani macam abang, Rizu tak perlu baca cerita hantu untuk beranikan diri" Fang letak buku novel hantu itu di tepi katilnya. Rizu hari ini bermalam di rumah Fang lagi. Ibu Rizu terpaksa pergi ke luar negara balik selepas sahaja dia mengambil cuti untuk menjaga Rizu yang baru sahaja keluar dari hospital. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Rizu untuk bermalam di rumah Fang. Sebelum dia berkawan dengan Fang, kehidupan Rizu memang sunyi tetapi semuanya sudah berubah. Rizu bertambah lebih ceria, tiada lagi rasa sunyi dihatinya dan Rizu tidak lagi pemalu seperti dulu

"Lagipun, hantu bukannya betul pun"

"Tapi.. Ratu Lily tu hantu" kata Rizu

"Tu hantu tak betul, entah kenapa dia suka sangat dekat kawan abang" Fang nak rasa tergelak sedikit apabila terfikirkan tentang Ratu Lily dan juga Lily, dua-dua peminat Boboiboy tetapi Ratu Lily sudah kembali ke dunia hantu dia dan Lily juga sudah kembali ke tempat asal dia. Dia pun tidak tahu Lily asal dari mana. Suasana huru-hara tiada lagi akan kembali di Pulau Rintis tanpa Lily "Tapi abang Kaizo tu hantu juga"

"Abang Fang tak baik tau cakap abang sendiri hantu" Rizu tepuk-tepuk tangan Fang secara lembut dan Fang geletek Rizu "Hehehehe... tak naklah abang Fang"

"Mengaku cepat abang Kaizo tu memang hantu"

"KAU PANGGIL AKU HANTU!" Kaizo muncul di belakang adiknya dengan penyapu dan penyodok "Sebagai hukuman, kau pergi bersihkan tempat Pikachu dan Pang buat sepahkan dekat dapur!"

"Kenapa adik pula yang kena bersihkan?"

"Pertama! sebab kau pergi cerita kisah hantu dekat Rizu, kedua sebab kau panggil aku hantu dan ketiga, sebab abang suka buli kau" kata Kaizo dengan wajah sadis dia. Fang buat muka masam dan terus mengambil penyapu dan penyodok di tangan abangnya. Dia terus turun dari katilnya. Rizu juga turut turun dari katil Fang

"Pizu tolong abang Fang"

"Rizu tak perlu tolong si Pang. Biarkan dia buat kerja sendiri" Kaizo duduk di atas katil dan menyuruh Rizu duduk di sebelah dia "Rizu duduk sini, abang nak ceritakan kisah seorang budak degil yang bernama Pang, suka sangat kacau orang"

"Itu bukan abang Fang ke?"

"Bukan.. ini budak lain. Budak yang tak reti dengar nasihat dari orang lain" kata Kaizo. Dia ternampak adiknya masih lagi berdiri di pintu bilik "KENAPA KAU MASIH ADA LAGI DI SINI! PERGI BERSIHKAN CEPAT!" Terus Fang keluar dari bilik dia dengan perasaan merungut dia. Fang terdengar perbualan abang dia sebelum dia turun ke bawah "Pang masa kecik-kecik, memang suka tidak dengar cakap orang tapi dia kalau bermanja dia.. dia adalah no.1"

Fang tidak mahu mendengar lagi "Abang aku ni, suka sangat nak buli aku. Entah apa dia cerita dekat Rizu nanti" Dia menghentak-hentak kakinya turun ke bawah dan terus masuk ke dalam dapur. Habis lantai dapur penuh dengan makanan kucing. Shadow dan Pikachu entah lari ke mana. Fang hanya menghela nafas sahaja

"Selamatlah aku ni jenis suka bersihkan" kata Fang sambil menyapu "Apasal aku dapat abang perangai macam hantu gila. Kalau ibu masih hidup lagi, mesti abang kena marah.. hehehehe.. entah-entah, ibu piat telinga abang" Fang bayangkan abang dia kena piat telinga oleh ibu mereka. Sudah tentu ibu dia akan menghukum abangnya "Hehehehe..." sambil dia menyapu, sambil itu dia berangan abang dia kena hukuman berat dari ibu mereka

Fang tidak sedari, ada satu makhluk sedang perhatikan dia mengemaskan dapur. Makhluk itu bukanlah hantu tetapi makhluk yang terlepas keluar dari portal hari itu. Dia sudah lama mengekori Fang dan Kaizo balik ke rumah ini. Mereka memang tidak sedar dengan adanya makhluk tersebut di dalam rumah mereka kerana makhluk itu begitu licik, pantas dan dia suka dengan kegelapan. Dia boleh nampak aura kegelapan Fang. Makhluk itu mempunyai mata merah yang menyala, badan dia hitam kehitaman, lidah yang begitu panjang dan menakutkan dan kuku dia sangat berbisa. Hanya satu cakaran dia, boleh menyebabkan orang itu lumpuh dan koma. Penawar dia, mereka perlu mencari satu pokok khas yang sudah pun wujud di bumi. Dia perhatikan sahaja Fang dengan mata hitamnya. Air liur berdarah dia meleleh keluar dan menitik di atas lantai dapur. Fang berasa pelik melihat titikan-titikan hitam itu, lalu dia memandang ke siling dapur rumah

"Apa.. apa.. apa.. benda tu" Fang terkejut melihat makhluk itu. Makhluk hitam itu merangkak secara pelahan-lahan, dia turun ke bawah dan sudah bersedia untuk menyerang Fang "Baik kau keluar dari sini sebelum aku hapuskan kau" Fang begitu berani sekali, ketakutan dihatinya tidak timbul. Dia tahu dia dapat membunuh makhluk itu dengan menggunakan kuasa dia sendiri. Makhluk itu datang lebih dekat dengan Fang secara pelahan-lahan. Fang berundur sedikit, kedua belah tangannya sudah pun keluarkan aura bayang dia. Makhluk itu tiba-tiba sahaja tersenyum sadis kepada dia, dia melompat untuk menyerang Fang

"TOLAKAN BAYANG!" Fang menolak makhluk itu menggunakan kuasa bayangnya. Makhluk hitam itu ditolak dan terkena dinding dapur. Fang boleh nampak ada kesan retakan di dinding dapur rumahnya. Tolakan tadi memang begitu kuat. Makhluk itu tidak lari, dia menyerang lagi menggunakan lidah dia yang menggerunkan. Fang tunduk dan lalu golek ke bawah meja

"TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!" Dia menyerang makhluk dia dari bawah meja. Makhluk itu terkena tusukan bayang itu dan lalu ia meletup di dalam dapur tersebut. Makhluk itu meninggalkan beberapa kesan cecair hitam melekit di sekitar dapur dan juga Fang. Badan Fang penuh dengan kesan letupan cecair melekit makhluk tadi. Kaizo dan Rizu muncul di muka pintu dapur. Mereka boleh mendengar letupan tadi dan jeritan dari Fang

"APA YANG SUDAH TERJADI? KENAPA BADAN KAU MELEKIT?" Fang keluar dari bawah meja tersebut dan lalu bau dirinya. Baunya amat busuk "Aku suruh kau bersihkan dapur bukannya suruh bersepahkan lagi"

"Bukan adiklah yang sepahkan, tadi ada makhluk hitam menyerang adik. Abang tak bangga ke adik dapat hapuskan makhluk itu tadi?" Fang memberikan senyuman lebar dia kepada abang dia. Kaizo hanya memandang Fang dengan muka serius dia

"Bangga? INI KAU KATAKAN BANGGA?! SAMPAI DAPUR BERSEPAH! SUDAH! BERSIHKAN DENGAN SEGERA!" kata Kaizo dengan nada garang dia. Hati Fang rasa sedikit kecewa dengan kata-kata abangnya tadi tetapi dia akan berusaha juga untuk membuat abangnya bangga dengan diri dia

"Abang Fang ok ke?" tanya Rizu yang sorok di belakang Kaizo kerana takut melihat dapur itu penuh dengan kesan-kesan cecair hitam melekit. Dia mengintai sedikit untuk melihat Fang

"Abang ok tapi abang kena mandi. Badan abang bau busuk, macam bau longkang"

"Sebelum kau pergi mandi, kau kemaskan balik dapur ini. JANGAN ADA SATU PUN KESAN HITAM MELEKIT ITU! FAHAM!" Kaizo bawa Rizu ke ruang tamu untuk menonton television. Rizu ingin menolong Fang tetapi Kaizo tidak membenarkan. Dia hanya melihat Fang dengan muka kasihan dia. Fang menghela nafas dan terus mengambil baldi, sabun dan juga span untuk membersih dinding dan lantai dapur itu

"Abang Kaizo tak rasa kasihan ke dengan abang Fang?" tanya Rizu. Kaizo pandang ke arah Rizu

"Rasa kasihan? entahlah, abang sudah terbiasa buli dia semenjak kecil lagi tapi lama-lama dia yang terlebih rajin nak bersihkan satu rumah" Kaizo melayan Rizu begitu baik sekali. Fang rasa sedikit cemburu apabila dia nampak abang dia mengusap-usap kepala Rizu. Dia teruskan sahaja bersihkan dapur itu dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa dihatinya. Rizu melihat sedikit apa Fang sedang lalukan, dia boleh nampak air muka Fang yang kelihatan sedih

"Abang Kaizo, boleh tak Pizu tolong abang Fang?" Rizu cuba memujuk Kaizo "Pizu rasa kasihan dengan abang Fang sebab kena buat kerja sorang-sorang"

"Hmmm.. yelah, pergilah tolong si Pang tu" Rizu terus tersenyum dia peluk badan Kaizo dan cium-cium pipi Kaizo buat kali pertamanya. Kaizo terasa sedikit malu, kerana selama ini, adik dia sendiri tidak pernah nak cium pipi dia

"Terima kasih abang Kaizo!" Rizu lepaskan badan Kaizo dan terus berlari ke dalam dapur dengan muka ceria dia "ABANG FANG!... eh" Rizu melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan dan dapati Fang tiada di dalam dapur "Mana abang Fang?" Dapur itu masih lagi kotor dan melekit. Rizu berundur dan takut kalau Fang kena culik "ABANG KAIZO! ABANG FANG TIADA DEKAT DAPUR!"

Kaizo terkejut dan terus masuk ke dalam dapur. Tak mungkin adik dia naik ke bilik dia kerana dia tidak nampak adiknya naik ke atas "PANG!" Kaizo memanggil nama adiknya. Dia pastikan Rizu ada di sisi dia "Rizu jangan hilangkan diri daripada abang" kata Kaizo

"Mana abang Fang?" tanya Rizu. Dia kelihatan cemas dan takut, dia takut Fang diculik oleh makhluk lain atau orang lain dan dia juga takut kalau dia terlampau risau sangat, dia takut jantung dia akan menyerang dia lagi "ABANG FANGGGG!" Rizu menjerit di luar dapur tetapi Fang tidak menyahut jeritan mereka. Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaga dia, tangan kirinya pegang tangan Rizu. Mereka berdua pergi memeriksa kesemua bilik yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut

"Pang?" Kaizo membuka lampu di bilik tetamu tetapi kosong. Dia menutup balik lampu bilik itu tetapi selepas sahaja dia menekan suis itu, bekalan elektrik rumah itu terputus. Rizu menjerit sedikit "Rizu pegang tangan abang, jangan lepaskan" Kaizo memasang lampu di jam kuasanya. Dia menyuluh ke arah dapur untuk mencari lampu suluh

"Ini bukan kerja abang Fang kan?" tanya Rizu yang sedang ketakutan. Dia peluk tangan Kaizo dan pejam mata dia kerana dia takut dengan kegelapan

"Bukan, ini tidak mungkin kerja adik aku. Dia sendiri tahu yang kau takut dengan hantu, dia tidak akan buat begitu terhadap kau" Kaizo membuka laci di kaunter dapur dan akhirnya, dia jumpa lampu suluh. Dia memasang lampu tersebut dan menutup lampu di jam kuasanya. Kaizo menyuluh dan mencari jalan keluar dari dapur. Tiba-tiba Kaizo ternampak sesuatu bergerak begitu pantas di hadapan mereka

"Apa.. apa.. benda tadi tu" Pernafasan Rizu semakin cepat kerana terlampau takut "Abang Fang ke tu?"

"PANG!" Kaizo dengan beraninya, dia pergi ke ruang tamu bersama dengan Rizu "PANG! KAU JANGAN NAK MAIN-MAIN DENGAN ABANG! KAU NAK BAGI RIZU SAKIT KE?" Tetapi apa yang mereka dapat, hanyalah gelakan yang begitu menakutkan. Rizu peluk Kaizo dan tidak mahu mendengar gelakan mengilai itu. Dia mula menangis

"Pizu takut... Pizu takut..."

"Rizu jangan risau, abang akan melindungi Rizu" dia menyuluh di sekeliling rumah dan dia terkejut dengan satu makhluk hitam muncul di hadapan matanya "Rizu jangan lepaskan pelukan kau dan pejamkan mata kau" Kaizo menyuluh ke arah makhluk yang begitu hodoh, ia seperti ada sejenis cecair sedang mengalir di sekitar badannya "Mana adik aku? tanya Kaizo kepada makhluk hitam itu. Makhluk itu hanya tersenyum sinis

"Adik kau? buat apa aku pulangkan adik kau. Kau sendiri yang suka seksa dia, jadi aku selamatkan diri dia daripada kau" kata makhluk hitam itu. Kaizo boleh nampak gigi putih dia dan makhluk itu seperti tiada mata "Yea, aku telah mengekori kamu berdua dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kau seksa adik kau. Walaupun aku makhluk yang kejam, tetapi aku masih lagi ada hati. Bukan macam kau, hati kau begitu keras dan penuh dengan kesadisan kau. Aku nampak aura adik kau, aura kegelapan dia, aku tahu kau takut dia berubah menjadi jahat"

"Apa yang kau cuba cakapkan! BAIK KAU PULANGKAN ADIK AKU! SEBELUM AKU HAPUSKAN KAU!" Kaizo mengacukan pedang tenaga dia ke arah makhluk hitam itu

"Hapuskanlah aku tetapi kau tidak akan dapat jumpa balik adik kau selama-lamanya" Makhluk itu ketawa seperti pontianak mengilai. Badan Rizu mengeletar kerana takut dengan jeritan mengilai itu

"Pizu takut.. abang Kaizo, Pizu takut" dia masih lagi pejamkan matanya. Dia tidak mahu melihat makhluk yang bersuara tadi tapi pada masa yang sama, dia risaukan tentang Fang

"Jangan risau Rizu, abang kau selamat. Aku cuma jauhkan dia daripada abang dia yang tiada simpati terhadap adiknya sendiri dan aku akan menjaga dan membimbing dia kearah kejahatan.. HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA" Makhluk itu mengilai lagi

"KAU! JANGAN KAU UBAHKAN ADIK AKU KEARAH KEJAHATAN!" Kaizo mengangkat pedang tenaga dia dan lalu dia baling ke arah makhluk hitam itu. Pedang itu terkena mukanya dan lalu menusuk kepala makhluk itu. Ia meletup dan lampu-lampu di rumah sudah kembali "Rizu boleh buka mata, abang sudah hapuskan makhluk itu" kata Kaizo sambil melihat kesan letupan tadi. Rizu melepaskan pelukan dia

"Tapi.. abang Fang mana?" Kaizo hanya mengelengkan sahaja kepala. Dia pergi ke arah pedang dia dan lalu mengangkat dan simpan pedang tenaga dia "Abang Kaizo, kita kena cari abang Fang"

"Tapi abang sendiri tidak tahu mana makhluk itu sembunyikan dia"

"Kita cari dia bersama. Pizu akan tolong abang Kaizo" Kaizo melutut di depan Rizu

"Tapi abang tak nak lah makhluk itu tiba-tiba datang balik dan serang Rizu. Esok abang akan hantar kamu ke rumah Boboiboy, biar abang sendiri mencari Pang. Rizu pergi tidur, biar abang jaga supaya makhluk itu tidak kembali lagi" Kaizo mengusap-usap kepala Rizu

"Tak nak, Pizu tetap nak ikut abang Kaizo cari abang Fang esok!" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit kerana kedegilan Rizu, sama sahaja dengan adiknya, Fang "Abang Kaizo senyum manis" Rizu pegang mulut Kaizo yang tersenyum itu. Mereka berdua tergelak sedikit

"Hmmm.. baiklah, Rizu boleh ikut esok tapi Rizu kena ikut semua arahan abang, faham?"

"Faham abang Kaizo!" Kaizo bangun dan lalu dia mendukung Rizu

Manalah kau di sembunyikan, Pang, kata dihati Kaizo yang sungguh risaukan tentang keselamatan adiknya

* * *

Keesokannya, Kaizo dan Rizu terus mencari Fang. Mereka sudah mencari Fang di dalam rumah, dari bilik basement sehingga ke bilik Fang sendiri. Semuanya tiada tetapi mereka tidak mahu berputus asa. Mereka teruskan pencarian mereka di luar rumah dan dapati, adiknya tiada di situ juga. Kaizo membawa Rizu pergi mencari di tempat lain, di kawasan-kawasan yang berdekatan

"Tak mungkin makhluk itu boleh membawa Pang ke tempat yang jauh" bisik Kaizo dengan muka serius dia

"Abang?" Rizu perhatikan sahaja muka Kaizo "Abang ok ke?"

"Abang ok, Rizu jangan risau" kata Kaizo sambil melihat-lihat rumah di sekitar kawasan perumahan "Sini ada rumah terbiar juga ke selain daripada rumah abang yang dulu?"

"Hmm.. Pizu tak tahu sangat tentang rumah hantu dekat sini tapi abang kena tanya abang Gopal, dia lebih mahir dalam bab-bab rumah hantu"

"Kalau begitu, kita ke kedai Tok Aba, mesti mereka semua ada di situ" Mereka berpusing balik dan terus ke kedai Tok Aba. Rizu asyik pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan kerana dia seperti nampak sesuatu sedang mengekori mereka berdua. Tangan dia automatik pegang tangan Kaizo, dia tidak mahu terpisah dengan Kaizo "Kenapa Rizu?"

"Ada sesuatu mengekori kita" kata Rizu dengan suara ketakutan dia. Kaizo berhenti sekejap, dia melihat-lihat di atas bumbung rumah "Benda itu macam sorok"

"Hmm.. kalau macam tu, kita perlu cepat sebelum dia bertindak" Kaizo mengangkat Rizu dan lalu mendukung dia "Pegang abang kuat-kuat" Rizu peluk leher Kaizo dan Kaizo terus berlari ke kedai Tok Aba. Dia nampak makhluk itu muncul balik dan mengekori mereka dengan pantasnya. Rizu pejamkan mata dia kerana tidak mahu bersemuka dengan makhluk hitam itu

Setelah mereka sampai di kedai Tok Aba, Kaizo rasa sangat gembira melihat kawan-kawan adiknya ada di situ. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sedang sibuk berborak sambil menikmati roti chocolate mereka

"Abang Gopal!" panggil Rizu sambil Kaizo turunkan dia

"Rizu panggil abang? RIZU DAH TAK SUKA DEKAT SI RAMBUT CACAK TU?! BESTNYAAA!" Gopal pula terasa gembira sedikit, dia bangun dan terus berlari ke arah Rizu untuk peluk dia tetapi apa yang dia dapat, satu gigitan di tangannya "ADOI! dey! apasal gigit tangan abang"

"Abang Gopal nak pergi peluk Pizu kenapa? Pizu perlukan pertolongan dari abang Gopal"

"Pertolongan? pertolongan abang Rizu? mana abang kesayangan kamu?" muncul Boboiboy di sebelah Gopal

"Pang dalam bahaya, dia telah di culik oleh makhluk hitam dan sekarang ini, kami perlu mencari dia" kata Kaizo sambil melihat kawan-kawan adiknya

"Dalam bahaya?! culik?! MAKHLUK HITAM?! hantu ke?" terus Gopal menggigil kerana takut pula dirinya di culik oleh hantu

"Bukan hantu lah, abang Gopal" kata Rizu "Abang Gopal tahu tak rumah hantu lain yang ada dekat Pulau Rintis?"

"Hmmmm... rumah hantu yang abang kamu duduk tu aje yang abang tahu tapi rumah hantu lain abang tak tahu" kata Gopal sambil berfikir

"Aik, kau yang minat dengan hantu, tak kan tak tahu kot tentang satu bangunan kosong yang dekat dengan kilang koko. Orang kata bangunan tu berhantu" muncul pula Yaya bersama dengan Ying "Mungkin makhluk itu sorokkan Fang dekat situ tapi Kapten Kaizo pasti ke Fang dilarikan ke situ?"

"Hmmm.. itu cuma tekaan aku sahaja tapi apa-apa pun, kita perlu siasat tempat itu" kata Kaizo "Kamu jaga Rizu, biar aku sahaja yang pergi" Kaizo pusing kebelakang dan Rizu menarik narik baju Kaizo

"Pizu nak ikut"

"Tak boleh, aku tidak benarkan kau ikut"

"Tapi semalam abang Kaizo bagi Pizu ikut" Mata Rizu sudah berkaca "Abang Kaizo tipu Pizu, abang Kaizo tipu Pizu! ABANG KAIZO JAHAT!" Kaizo terasa seperti ada benda tajam sedang tikam hati dia. Rizu terus peluk Yaya sambil menangis "Abang Kaizo semalam cakap nak bawa Pizu sekali cari abang Fang tapi abang Kaizo tipu, abang Kaizo jahat" Kaizo pegang bahu Rizu

"Rizu, kalau terjadi apa-apa dekat Rizu. Nanti ibu kamu marahkan abang pula dan kamu nanti tidak dibenarkan lagi datang ke rumah abang"

"Tapi Pizu nak ikut juga"

"Abang Kaizo, biarkan dia ikut sekali. Kami juga mahu menolong abang Kaizo dan kami akan jaga Rizu sekali"

"Yelah yelah.. tapi jangan ada sesiapa yang terpisah. Aku tidak mahu kamu hilang juga macam adik aku" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying gembira dapat ikut Kaizo. Rizu pula, dia sudah berhenti menangis dan dia cepat-cepat pegang tangan Kaizo

"Pizu janji, Pizu akan dengar cakap abang Kaizo"

* * *

"Ini ke bangunan terbiar tu?" tanya Kaizo. Mereka kini sedang berdiri di sebuah bangunan terbiar yang dulunya adalah sebuah syarikat. Akibat mereka mengalami kerugiaan yang teruk, mereka semua terpaksa menutup syarikat itu dan sehingga kini, tiada siapa yang ingin membeli bangunan itu. Kaizo nampak tingkap-tingkap semunya sudah di pecah, pintu masuk ke dalam bangunan itu terbuka luas. Ada beberapa botol kaca bersepah di tepi dinding bangunan. Mereka berjalan ke pintu masuk bangunan itu. Rizu memegang erat tangan Kaizo. Mata dia terbuka luas melihat bangunan terbiar itu

"Takutnya" bisik Rizu

"Jangan takut Rizu, kami semua ada dekat sini" kata Yaya yang terdengar bisikan Rizu tadi. Rizu terus senyum kepada Yaya. Mereka sudah pun berada di dalam bangunan tersebut. Bangunan itu tidaklah setinggi mana, cuma ada 4 tingkat sahaja. Kaizo belok ke kanan untuk periksa semua bilik-bilik yang ada di situ. Pintu-pintu di situ, semuanya sudah terbuka luas. Kaizo nampak banyak kertas-kertas lama berselerak di atas lantai dan alat-alat perabut semuanya sudah jahanam. Kaizo cuba membuka suis lampu di situ tetapi tidak berjaya. Jadi mereka teruskan lagi pencarian mereka. Kaizo mencari tangga untuk naik ke tingkat atas

"Kapten Kaizo, sini ada pintu kecemasan" Ying menolak sedikit pintu dan terus dia menjerit kerana makhluk hitam itu muncul di sebalik pintu

"YING! KENAPA?" tanya Boboiboy. Ying cuma menunjukkan pintu kecemasan itu yang sudah tertutup. Gopal berundur kebelakang kerana tidak mahu melihat makhluk itu. Kaizo menghalang Boboiboy membuka pintu itu. Dia serahkan Rizu kepada Boboiboy

"Biar aku yang buka pintu ini" Kaizo pelahan-lahan membuka pintu itu dan dapati tiada mahkluk hitam itu "Dia sudah hilang" Kaizo masuk dan nampak tangga untuk naik ke tingkat atas "Mari kita naik" Mereka semua terus naik ke tingkat atas. Gopal adalah orang paling belakang sekali. Dia asyik pandang kebelakang, takut tiba-tiba mahkluk itu ikut mereka atau tiba-tiba sahaja muncul belakang dia

"Gopal, cepatlah sikit naik" kata Boboiboy yang masih lagi pegang tangan Rizu

"Syhhh!" Tiba-tiba sahaja Kaizo suruh mereka senyap. Dia telah nampak sesuatu di tingkat satu. Kaizo mengintai-intai di sebalik pintu kecemasan itu. Dia nampak makhluk itu sedang merangkak di dinding sambil menunggu mereka di pintu itu. Kaizo menutup balik pintu itu dan mengajak mereka naik ke tingkat atas. Dia tidak rasa adiknya berada di tingkat satu, mungkin di tingkat dua ataupun tiga atau empat? Kaizo menyuruh mereka naik dulu, biar dia menjaga pintu itu buat sementara. Mereka naik ke atas secara senyap, dan mereka menunggu Kaizo di pintu tingkat dua. Kaizo naik ke atas

Sampai sahaja di tingkat dua, Kaizo membuka pintu itu sedikit dan mengintai-intai kawasan pejabat itu "Ok, kamu semua masuk ke dalam dulu" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu masuk ke dalam pejabat kosong itu. Tiba-tiba sahaja Kaizo ternampak makhluk itu sedang menuju ke arah Kaizo

"CEPAT! LARI DARI SINI!" Kaizo menutup pintu tersebut supaya makhluk itu tidak dapat mengejar mereka "KAU TAK KAN DAPAT MEREKA!" Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaga dia

"HAHAHA! seberapa banyak kali kau cuba hapuskan aku tapi aku tetap hidup balik" Makhluk hitam itu menyerang Kaizo dengan lidah dia yang panjang itu. Kaizo melompat dan memotong lidah makhluk itu. Lidah dia terbelah dua, makhluk itu meronta-ronta kesakitan. Kaizo cepat-cepat membuka pintu kecemasan itu dan terus masuk ke dalam pejabat. Dia menutup pintu kecemasan itu supaya makhluk itu tidak dapat mengikut dia

"Abang Kaizo ok ke?" muncul Boboiboy dengan muka cemas dia

"Aku ok. Mana yang lain?" Boboiboy tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kaizo tadi, dia cuma pegang tangan Kaizo dan membawa dia ke sebuah bilik yang luas. Kaizo ternampak adiknya sedang digantung dengan cecair hitam melekit. Tiada kesan luka terhadap adiknya tetapi Fang kelihatan sedang tidur

"PANGG!" Kaizo cuba mendekati adiknya tetapi cecair hitam itu mengelilingi badan Fang dengan begitu banyak

"Jangan Kapten Kaizo, kalau kita datang dekat, makin banyak benda hitam tu" kata Yaya

"Habis itu, macam mana aku mahu selamatkan adik aku?"

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Mereka terdengar jeritan dari Gopal, Ying dan Rizu. Mereka bertiga bergegas keluar dari bilik itu "ABANG KAIZOOOO!" Kaizo lari dan mencari jeritan Rizu

"RIZUUU!" Yaya terkejut melihat Rizu telah diikat dengan cecair hitam melekit itu. Ying dan Gopal juga turut diikat

"GOPAL! YING!"

Tiba-tiba sahaja Yaya ditembak oleh cecair hitam itu dan terus dia melekat di tepi tingkap pejabat "YAYA!" menjerit Boboiboy melihat kawan-kawan dia semuanya diikat. Makhluk itu muncul di depan mereka berempat

"Hahahahaha... kau tak kan dapat kalahkan aku" kata makhluk hitam itu dengan senyum sinis dia "Aku akan mempergunakan mereka untuk menyerang korang dan adik kesayangan kau" Makhluk itu terus pandang ke arah Kaizo "Aku akan bawa dia jauh dari sini, jangan risau.. aku akan jaga dia dengan baik"

"BERANI KAU! BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!"

"Jangan!" Kaizo menghalang Halilintar menyerang makhluk hitam itu "Aku sudah cuba untuk menghapuskan dia tetapi dia tetap hidup semula" Makhluk itu memancut cecair hitam dia dan mereka berdua mengelakkan diri. Halilintar terus menyerang dia dari tepi

"TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

"TETAKAN TENAGA!"

Makhluk itu terus cairkan diri, mereka berdua hampir hendak terkena sesama sendiri. Kaizo sempat tunduk dan bergolek ke tepi "Hehehehe.. kau tak kan dapat kalahkan aku. Saksikanlah, bagaimana aku mempergunakan kawan-kawan kau" Halilintar dan Kaizo melihat cecari hitam itu mula bergerak dan mengelilingi badan kawan-kawan merek. Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu bergelut untuk melepaskan diri tetapi mereka sudah terlewat. Cecair hitam mula masuk ke dalam mulut mereka dan mula mengawal diri mereka

"Rasakan bagaimana kawan kamu sendiri menyerang kamu"

Mata mereka berubah menjadi hitam, mereka telah pun dilepaskan "Serang mereka, serang kawan kamu" Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu mengikut peringkat makhluk hitam itu

"Macam mana ni abang Kaizo?"

"DINDING TENAGA!" Kaizo memerangkap mereka berempat di dalam dinding tenaga dia "Kau pergi cuba hapuskan makhluk hitam itu, biar aku uruskan mereka"

"TUMBUKAN PADU!" Yaya cuba untuk pecahkan dinding tenaga Kaizo tetapi tidak berjaya

"PERGI CEPAT!" Halilintar tinggalkan Kaizo di situ, dia terus mencari makhluk hitam itu. Dia pergi periksa Fang dan kawan baik dia masih belum berjaga lagi. Dia melihat sekitar bilik itu

"Hehehehe.. kau tak kan dapat kalahkan aku" Halilintar pandang ke atas dan dia sempat mengelakkan diri daripada terkena pancutan cecair hitam itu. Makhluk itu merangkak ke tepi dinding "Kau begitu kuat sekali, tapi mampu ke kau dapat hapuskan aku"

"Kau jangan terlalu angkuh sangat! aku pasti, aku akan dapat selamatkan kawan-kawan aku. APA YANG KAU NAK DENGAN KAWAN AKU!"

"Si Fang ni? Aku cuma ingin menjaga dia sahaja. Kau tak rasa kasihan ke setiap hari melihat dia dibuli oleh abang dia sendiri. Dia cuma mahukan hidup aman dan bahagia tanpa dibuli atau diseksa oleh abang dia. Abang dia begitu kejam, tiada rasa belas kasihan. Jadi aku mengambil dia dan akan menjaga dia. Aku akan pastikan kegelapan akan menjadi sebahagian kehidupan dia.. hehehehehe"

"Kau silap! Abang Kaizo terlalu sayangkan Fang! Aku tahu dia selalu buli Fang tetapi itulah dia menunjukkan kasih sayang dia terhadap Fang! setiap orang berbeza untuk tunjukkan kasihan sayang mereka. Dia orang selalu bergaduh tetapi pergaduhan mereka mempunyai mereka menjadi lebih akrab. Walaupun mereka pernah bergaduh besar, tetapi mereka akan tetapi mencari satu sama lain, itu menunjukkan mereka tidak mahu berpisah dan aku bangga Fang mempunyai abang seperti walaupun dia seorang yang garang, tegas dan ganas"

"Kau ni banyak bunyi pula!" Makhluk itu menyerang Boboiboy. Dia mengelakkan diri dia dengan pedang halilintar dia

"Api.. gunakan kuasa api" Halilintar ternampak Fang membuka mata dia sedikit "Api.."

"Api?" Halilintar melompat "BOBOIBOY BLAZE!" Terus dia bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Blaze. Makhluk itu begitu geram dengan Fang, dia memancut cecair hitam ke arah mulut Fang supaya dia tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi

"AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN KAU! PENGIKAT API!" Sebuah tali api muncul dan mengikat makhluk itu, cecair hitam di badan dia mula menggelegak. Blaze terus tersenyum "Terima kasih Fang" bisik Fang "API MAKSIKMA!" Dia kuatkan lagi api tersebut. Makhluk hitam itu mengilai kerana kesakitan yang dia dapat, makin lama makin dia mencair dan terus dia hilang dari bumi. Semua cair hitam di tubuh badan Fang juga turut hilang dan terus dia terjatuh di atas lantai bangunan itu. Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu terus kembali normal. Cecair hitam itu keluar daripada badan mereka dan terus hilang

"Kita sudah kembali normal!" kata Yaya dengan gembiranya. Kaizo hilangkan dinding tenaga dia yang sudah retak itu. Dia tersenyum sedikit dan melihat lari ke arah dia. Rizu peluk badan Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo, Rizu selamat"

"Jom, kita pergi tengok Fang" Rizu lepaskan pelukan dia dan mereka terus mencari Fang. Boboiboy sedang menolong angkat Fang yang dalam keadaan lemah "Pang!" Fang nampak abang dia dan Rizu, terus dia tersenyum lemah

"Abang, Rizu" kata Fang. Kaizo berlari ke arah adiknya untuk menolong dia

"Macam mana kau tahu nak hapuskan benda itu menggunakan api?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku sebenarnya teringat buku yang aku pernah baca semasa aku di rumah Lynna. Aku tidak sangka makhluk itu betul-betul wujud tapi semasa aku berlawan dengan dia semalam, aku tidak terfikir langsung sehinggalah dia menangkap aku dan bawa aku ke sini, dari situ aku teringat tentang makhluk yang aku baca dari buku Lynna"

"Hmmm.. ada guna juga kau ni" kata Kaizo. Dia pegang Fang untuk menolong adiknya berjalan "Mari kita balik dan kau perlu mandi sebab bau kau terlalu busuk! macam bau air longkang"

"Ala, adik bau longkang pun. Abang tetap nak tolong adik jugakan" Kaizo dan Fang berjalan ke arah pintu kecemasan

"Habis tu, nak abang biarkan kau jalan bersendiri. Kau tu patut bersyukur kerana abang tetap sayangkan kau"

"Adik memang bersyukur pun"

"Yang kau merungut tadi kenapa?"

"Bila masa adik merungut! ABANG JANGAN NAK BUAT CERITA!"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu melihat mereka berdua bergaduh lagi sambil turun dari tangga "Hmm.. dia orang asyik bergaduh sahaja" kata Rizu

"Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Gaduh-gaduh pun, hati mereka tetap sayang satu sama lain. Jomlah kita balik" Boboiboy pegang tangan Rizu dan mereka semua turun dari tangga kecemasan sambil mendengar pergaduhan di antara abang dan adik

* * *

 **yeahhh! macam mana? ok ke chapter ni? semua puas hati? hehehe**

 **Sesi membalas review!**

 **Fangcool - Author nak minta maaf sebab author sudah delete fanfic itu :( sebab author rasa macam tak sesuai dengan diri author. Maaf yea T_T**

 **LizzNP - wah! hebatnya kamu sampai bagi sepupu awak baca sekali! terima kasih! tapi Edisi Malam Minggu sudah baca ke belum? xD kalau belum, baca lah yea :D**

 **Lily - Menangis sambil makan.. TERBAIKKK! hahahahhaa... kerepek pisang author sudah habis T_T NAK LAGI BOLEH TAK?**

 **Nitaaa - awak suka genre fantasy yea :3 ha ah, ini salah satu alam dari dunia lain.. ada 3 alam lain.. fanfic Dunia Baru tu amat slow macam siput T_T author akan usahakan untuk siapkan**

 **Naira - terima kasih kerana betulkan kesilapan author *malu* author memang sudah lama tak buat kisah sedih.. entah bila nak buat lagi, asyik seksa orang sahaja.. hahahahahaha!**

 **elfazo - sampai bila fanfic ini akan tamat? tak pasti lagi... sebab author belum fikirkan lagi**

 **elnaboy - hehehe.. jawapan dia ada di dalam fanfic Edisi Malam Minggu! chapter 5 tajuk dia minggu ke 4 :3**

 **encik melayu gold - nanti author akan cuba buat (itu pun kalau berjaya lah)**

 **mister mimpi - maaflah sebab makanan itu semua untuk cik mimpi xD hahahaha! oh yea, author tak kisah pun nak tulis panjang-panjang dekat Edisi Malam Minggu, sebab author lagi suka! hehehehe... kirim salam sayang dekat cik mimpi ok!**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **Sayonara!**


	49. Sepupu

**Welcome my dearest readers! apa khabar semua? semua sihat ke? hehehe**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! i love you all! muahhhhh!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy!**

* * *

Sepupu

"Selamat Pagi OCHOBOT!" Faye yang baru sahaja tiba di bumi, terus ke kedai Tok Aba kerana Fang tiada di rumah. Sesi persekolahan pertengahan tahun sudah pun bermula dan dia di paksa oleh Kaizo untuk menunggu Fang pulang dari sekolah di kedai Tok Aba sahaja kerana Kaizo ingin sepahkan rumah

"Selamat Pagi.. eh! FAYE! sudah lama Faye tidak datang ke sini"

"Ha ah, kamu nampak semakin comel lah, Ochobot" Faye mengusap-usap robot bulat kuning itu

"Errr.. saya mana ada semakin comel, saya sentiasa nampak macam ni. Alangkah indahnya kalau aku seorang manusia atau alien seperti kamu, sudah tentu aku bertambah comel, lagi comel daripada Rizu" Ochobot pura-pura menangis di depan Faye

"Kasihan kamu tapi siapa Rizu?"

"Rizu tu adik kesayangan Fang" kata Ochobot sambil buat Ice Blended Chocolate Special untuk Faye "Faye belum pernah jumpa dia lagi kan" Faye hanya mengelengkan kepalanya "Rizu selalunya ada dengan Fang, tak kira lah masa bila pun. Tak tahulah kalau Rizu ikut Fang datang ke sini selepas sekolah nanti"

"Oh, tapi... BILA MASA FANG ADA ADIK?! aunty Keiko ada anak rahsia yang tak beritahu keluarga dia ke tentang kewujudan anak ketiga dia? Kalau atuk dan nenek tahu, mesti mereka terkejut nanti. Nak kena beritahu mereka ni" Faye baru sahaja nak hantar mesej kepada atuk dan nenek mereka tetapi dia dihalang oleh Ochobot

"Adik angkat sahaja.. bukan adik betul pun"

"Oh! begitu rupanya. Jadi si Fang tu ambik adik angkat sebab abang dia selalu buli dia ke atau nak merasa diri dia jadi seorang abang atau nak buli adik angkat dia sendiri?" Faye tersenyum sambil bayangkan bagaimana Fang buli adik angkat dia sendiri. Mesti lagi teruk daripada abang dia si Kaizo. Faye tergelak sedikit

"Isk, mana ada Fang buli Rizu. Fang dan Rizu tu sudah macam adik beradik, atuk selalu nampak dia orang duduk lepak dekat sini" muncul Tok Aba dengan ice cream chocolate dan lalu dia berikan kepada Faye

"Terima kasih, atuk" Faye makan ice cream tersebut "Baguslah dia tak buli Rizu"

"Bagus memang bagus.. tapi si Fang dengan abang dia tu, memang selalu tak puas hati dengan aku" muncul Lily dengan satu kotak penuh dengan kerepek pisang "Hai Ochobot!"

"Eh, bukan kau sudah pulang ke? kau tak pergi sekolah ke hari ini?" tanya Ochobot

"Ponteng sekolah lah tu" Tok Aba gelengkan kepalanya "Apa nak jadi dengan kau Lily, boleh juga kau nak ponteng sekolah. Ini mesti nak tengok cucu atuk ni, tak puas lagi ke kau nak cubit pipi Boboiboy tu?"

"Siapa ni atuk?" tanya Faye sambil melihat muka Lily yang begitu ceria "Boboiboy punya buah hati ke?"

"Ha ah! SAYA ADALAH PEMINAT NO.1 BOBOIBOY! DAN BAKAL MENJADI- ADOI!" Ochobot ketuk kepala Lily dengan periuk "Apasal kau ketuk kepala aku? apakah salah aku sampai kena ketuk dengan periuk?"

"Hehehehe... saja nak ketuk kepala kau, supaya kau sedar" Ochobot terus simpan balik periuk itu

"Lily, sudah-sudahlah tu dengan berangan kau. Nak jadi peminat cucu, atuk. Sopan santunlah tapi jangan nak mengaku kau tu buah hati dia pulak. Dia tu baru darjah 6, kau tu tua sedikit daripada dia" terus Lily rasa malu dengan Tok Aba "Kerepek pisang ni semua, Lily nak buat apa? nak suruh atuk jualkan ke?"

"Takde, Lily nak bagi dekat Rizu. Dia suruh Lily bawak kan untuk dia. Jadi Lily mengambil kesempatan ini, untuk menghantar kerepek pisang ini terus untuk Rizu dan boleh juga melihat idola ku si pipi tembam" Lily terus berangan dia dan Boboiboy pergi berjalan-jalan di bandar Pulau Rintis. Mesti Boboiboy adalah perfect gentleman untuk dia, fikir Lily. Faye hanya melihat Lily dengan perangai pelik dia

"Hmmm.. peminat gila rupanya" bisik Faye sambil minum air dia "Hai Lily, saya Faye. Sepupu kepada Fang" kata Faye dengan senyuman ceria dia

"Fang ada sepupu? DIA ADA SEPUPU?!" mata Lily menjadi bulat dan sangat teruja dapat berkenalan dengan sepupu Fang "Wah! tak tahu pula dia ada sepupu. Selama ini saya ingat dia dengan abang dia sahaja tapi entah kenapa dia orang tak puas hati dengan Lily. Mungkin soalan Lily hantar dekat dia orang, mungkin tersinggung perasaan dia orang kot, tak pun sebab dia orang tu alien landak pelik-pelik"

"Alien landak?"

"Ha ah, kan style rambut dia orang macam landak" Lily berikan sebungkus kerepek pisang "Ambiklah, sebagai tanda persahabatan kita. Aku dapat rasakan, bahawa kau dan aku akan menjadi kawan baik sejati buat selama-lamanya" Faye terima sahaja kerepek pisang itu walaupun dia tidak kenali makanan tersebut

"Kerepek pisang ni makanan ke?"

"Ha ah, kalau kau nak ikut cara Fang makan. Dia selalunya pergi cicah dengan chocolate syrup" kata Ochobot sambil bagikan semangkuk chocolate syrup kepada Faye "Cubalah" Faye dengan gembiranya, dia membuka bungkusan itu. Tok Aba melihat sahaja gelagat Faye membuka bungkusan kerepek pisang itu secara ganas tapi selamat kerepek pisang itu tidak terlepas keluar dari bungkusannya. Faye mengambil satu dan lalu rasa terlebih dahulu

"SEDAP!" kata Faye dengan mata dia begitu bulat kerana terlampau gembira sangat "Aku bawa balik semua kerepek pisang ni boleh?"

"Boleh boleh!"

"Sebelum tu, korang berdua ni. Ibubapa korang tahu ke yang korang ponteng sekolah" tanya Tok Aba secara tiba-tiba. Faye tersengih sambil cicah kerepek pisang dia dengan chocolate syrup. Lily pula rasa seperti mahu menyorok muka dia daripada Tok Aba "Hmm... tak patut kamu berdua buat begitu, pergi hubungi ibubapa kamu. Nanti dia orang risau pula. Sudahlah kamu berdua ni perempuan, nanti apa-apa terjadi, siapa yang susah"

"Baik Tok Aba" kata Faye dan Lily

"PEDANG TENAGA!" Faye dan Lily terus lari daripada diri situ kerana terkejut dengan kehadiran pedang tenaga Kaizo "KEMANA KORANG MAHU LARI HAH! KECIK-KECIK LAGI SUDAH PANDAI NAK PONTENG SEKOLAH!" Suara garang Kaizo boleh dengar sampai ke hujung taman

"Kaizo"

"Yea, Tok Aba" Kaizo pusing kebelakang dan ternampak meja kaunter kedai terbelah dua. Kaizo sudah cuak, dan Tok Aba rasa hendak memarahi Kaizo

"Betulkan balik meja ni"

"Ma-maaf, atuk" Kaizo menghela nafas. Dia terpaksa betulkan balik meja yang sudah habis jahanam itu. Ochobot tergelak sahaja melihat Kaizo

* * *

Gopal masuk ke dalam kantin sekolah dengan muka sedih dia. Dia asyik mengeluh dari keluar kelas sehinggalah masuk ke kantin sekolah. Boboiboy tahu sebab apa tetapi dia biarkan kawan baik dia kesedihan terlebih dahulu sebelum dia ceriakan balik kawan baik dia

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk mereka di hadapan Ying dan Yaya. Fang pula ada disebelah Boboiboy "Kau kenapa Gopal?" tanya Yaya sambil makan nasi lemak yang baru sahaja dia beli

"Aku kena kelas tambahan selepas habis sekolah hari ini" kata Gopal dengan muka kesedihan dia

"Aik, apasal?" tanya Ying

"Sebab dia gagal dalam kertas ujian matematik. Tadi cikgu kata, sesiapa yang gagal ujian hari itu, hari ini semua akan menghadiri kelas tambahan matematik selepas habis sekolah" kata Boboiboy

"Kau pula? keputusan kau ok ke?" Fang pula yang bertanya. Dia tidak makan mee goreng dia dari tadi lagi

"Aku ok cuma keputusan matematik aku cukup-cukup makan sahaja" Boboiboy tersengih sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Boboiboy, kau pergilah kelas tambahan dengan aku sekali selepas sekolah" Gopal merayu-rayu kepada kawan baik dia "Bolehlah Boboiboy! aku mana ada kawan lain selain daripada kau. Tanpa kau, kelas tambahan aku tidak ceria nanti" Gopal mula berdrama "Wahai sahabat baik ku, temankanlah sahabat baik mu ini. Bolehlah Boboiboy"

"Hmm.. bagilah aku fikirkan dulu" Boboiboy malas nak layan drama Gopal sebenarnya

"Itulah kau. Orang suruh belajar, kau pergi main video game pula. Sekarang sudah dapat keputusan teruk, baru kau nak menyesal" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia

"Dey! aku bukannya super genius macam kau. Kau tu tak payah tanya pun takpe, aku tahu keputusan kau lebih baik daripada tahun lepaskan" Fang senyap dan senyum sahaja. Dia sebenarnya ada satu kertas ujian dia dapat markah yang tidak begitu memuaskan, iaitu kertas ujian Bahasa Melayu. Dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana dia boleh gagal "Sudahlah, aku nak pergi ceriakan hati aku dengan membeli makanan seberapa banyak yang boleh" Sambil dia pergi ke meja kaunter kantin, dia sempat lagi nyanyi lagu hindustan sebab terlalu kecewa

"Kasihan Gopal tapi elok juga dengan kelas tambahan. Kalau boleh, aku pun nak turut sertai kelas tambahan itu" kata Yaya

"Kau nak ke? sebab yang ajar nanti cikgu Papa Zola bukan cikgu matematik kita orang" Boboiboy rasa pelik pula, kenapa cikgu Papa Zola yang mahu mengajar kelas tambahan mereka. Mungkin cikgu matematik dia orang ada urusan lain kot selepas habis sekolah nanti, fikir Boboiboy "Aku pergi beli air sekejap"

"Hmm.. pergilah" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Mereka terdengar teriakan pelajar-pelajar di luar kantin sekolah. Fang, Yaya dan Ying melihat sahaja sekumpulan pelajar lelaki dan perempuan sedang berkumpul di satu tempat sambil menjerit-jerit, mereka kelihatan seperti nampak seorang artis yang hadir di sekolah mereka "Apasal tu?"

"Entahlah, hiraukan sahajalah mereka" Yaya teruskan makan dengan nasi lemak dia. Fang akhirnya dapat makan mee goreng dia secara aman dan Boboiboy sudah kembali ke tempat duduk dia dengan air kegemaran dia iaitu air oren

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi ke dekat situ?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat sekumpulan pelajar yang menjerit-jerit itu

"Mana kita tahu maa.. tahu-tahu sahaja, dia orang sudah jerit-jerit macam nampak artis terkenal" kata Ying sambil menikmati bihun sup dia "Mungkin pelajar baru, mungkin pelajar perempuan lebih lawa daripada Bella" tergelak Ying

"Hmm.. mungkin kot" Boboiboy menghirup air oren dia

"BOBOIBOY!"

Boboiboy menoleh ketepi dan nampak Lily sedang berlari ke arah dia. Dia tersembur airnya dan lalu lari keluar dari kantin sekolah "AKU LARI DULU!"

"JANGANLAH LARI! AKU NAK MELAWAT KAU DEKAT SEKOLAH SAHAJA!" Lily terus mengejar Boboiboy

"FANGGGG!" Fang pula kali ini menoleh ketepi dengan mulut dia penuh dengan mee goreng dan ada satu mee tergantung dekat mulut dia. Pipi dia kembung sambil terkejut melihat Faye ada di situ. Dia hampir nak tercekik. Dia cepat-cepat telan mee goreng dia

"FAYE?! apa kau buat dekat sini? dari mana kau dapat baju sekolah kita orang ni?" Faye senyum sahaja dan duduk disebelah sepupu dia. Dia keluarkan satu alatan seperti handphone dan tunjukkan kepada mereka "Apa benda tu?"

"Ini adalah alat yang dapat mengubah baju kita semua! aku sukalah dengan baju sekolah korang, comel dan bergaya!" Faye memakai baju kurung dan ada terdapat pin ramai-ramai di atas lencana sekolah. Rambut dia diikat menjadi dua dengan ribon yang ada bentuk rama-rama "Lawa tak gaya aku?"

"Bolehlah" Fang sambung balik makan mee goreng dia

"Tadi yang buat kecoh dekat sana, kau dan Lily yang buat ke?" tanya Yaya. Faye hanya berikan peace sahaja kepada Yaya "Hmmm.. patutlah"

"Faye rasa pelik dengan dia orang, tak pernah tengok perempuan cantik ke? sampai ada yang nak jadi teman istimewa saya" Faye pandang sekeliling dia, masih lagi ada pelajar lelaki yang memerhatikan dia dengan mata mereka begitu teruja melihat perempuan cantik. Bella yang ada di situ, terasa cemburu kerana sebelum ini, dia yang menjadi perhatian pelajar lelaki

"Biarkan ajelah dia orang. Kau dekat sini satu hari aje kan?" tanya Fang

"Mungkin.. itu pun kalau atuk dan nenek aku tahu aku ada dekat sini, aku kenalah balik sebelum dia orang datang ke sini dan heret aku balik" Faye merampas garpu dan pinggan mee goreng daripada Fang dan lalu dia makan. Fang mula berapi-api dengan sepupu dia "Tapi kalau aku pindah ke sini, mesti lagi seronok! dapatlah aku berkawan dengan korang semua. Aku sudah bosan dekat tempat aku, aku nak cari tempat yang baru! yang lebih seronok dan banyak tempat yang boleh aku pergi mengembara! dan sudah tentu, banyak makanan yang boleh aku rasa!"

"Hah! kau pindah sahajalah dekat sini!" Gopal muncul dengan makanan yang penuh dekat tangan dia "Takdelah aku keseorangan dengan minat aku yang suka makan, ada juga kawan boleh temankan aku untuk mencuba makanan baru! setiap hari kita boleh pergi ke pasar malam dan makan sepuas-puasnya!"

"Hmmm... mulalah dia dengan makanan dia" kata Yaya

"Hehehe.. biarkan ajelah dia orang Yaya. Itukan hobi mereka berdua" Ying ketawa sedikit. Fang masih lagi tidak puas hati dengan Faye kerana mee goreng dia sudah dihabis makan. Dia hanya dapat makan sedikit sahaja. Kawan-kawan dia hanya hiraukan sahaja wajah kemarahan Fang, mereka hanya berborak seperti biasa

"Aku masuk kelas dulu" kata Fang

"OK!" kata Faye sambil merasa makanan Gopal belikan tadi. Yaya dan Ying hanya gelengkan sahaja kepala. Fang keluar dari kantin sekolah, dia terus ke tangga sekolah untuk naik ke atas. Tiba-tiba sahaja lengan dia kena tarik

"Wei, tolong aku" bisik Boboiboy kepada Fang

"Kau apasal?"

"Lily tu, dia asyik cari aku sahaja dari tadi. Seram aku.. selamatlah dia bukan hantu Lily"

"Jadi, kau nak aku sorokkan kau lah ni?" Fang melihat kawan baik dia yang dari tadi asyik pandang ke kiri ke kanan, depan belakang kerana takut tiba-tiba sahaja muncul Lily nanti

"Aku nak pinjam jaket kau sahaja, kau pakailah jaket aku buat sementara" Boboiboy tersengih "dan kau boleh pakai topi oren aku"

"Habis tu, rambut uban kau tu. Kau tak kisah ke orang lain tengok?" Boboiboy gelengkan kepala dia, asalkan dia dapat menyamar menjadi orang lain sementara waktu. Menyamar menjadi kawan baik dia "Kau ada gel rambut tak? biar rambut aku nampak lain pula"

"Hmmm.. aku mana ada gel rambut tapi.. aku tahu macam mana nak menyamarkan kau jadi orang lain" Fang menarik tangan Boboiboy masuk ke dalam kantin balik. Mereka pergi ke arah Faye yang masih lagi berborak gembira dengan Gopal, Yaya dan Ying

"Faye, aku nak minta tolong daripada kau sekejap" Faye pusing kebelakang dengan senyuman manis dia

"Sepupu aku minta tolong daripada aku! Kau nak aku suruh buat apa?" Faye berkelip-kelip mata dekat Fang yang sedang buat muka tiada perasaan

"Pinjam alat kau yang boleh menukar baju orang tu" Faye keluarkan alat tersebut dari beg kecilnya dan dia keluarkan sebuah alat seperti handphone

"Jangan cakap kau nak jadi perempuan. Kau mesti comel jadi perempuan. Yaya dan Ying ada cerita dekat aku tetapi malang sungguh kerana tiada gambar, bolehlah aku framekan gambar itu buat selama-lamanya. Mesti atuk dan nenek suka melihat cucu mereka menjadi perempuan" Faye bayangkan rambut Fang panjang, berpakaian seperti budak perempuan tapi muka dia yang selalu masam itu, macam perempuan nak terkam orang sahaja

"Bukanlah, Boboiboy nak sorokkan diri daripada Lily. Jadi dia nak menyamar jadi orang lain" Faye melihat Boboiboy dan fikirkan pakaian apa yang sesuai untuk Boboiboy "Woi, kau dengar tak?"

"Aku dengarlah wahai sepupu ku sayang.. hmmmm... hah! aku tahu" Faye menekan butang di alat dia dan terus dia click di hadapan Boboiboy "Macam mana?" Boboiboy melihat dirinya, dia seperti anak orang kaya dalam cerita anime jepun. Jaket dia bertukar menjadi kot hitam, siap ada bunga ros di poket jaket itu. Topi oren dia juga turut hilang dan rambut dia seperti rambut cacak sedikit tapi tidak secacak macam Fang. Rambut putih dia tidak kelihatan kerana tersorok disebalik rambut cacak dia. Dia bukan diri dia lagi

"WAH! hasil karya ku sungguh mengagumkan!" kata Faye yang sedang memuji diri dia sendiri "Ini adalah tuan.. tuan apa yea.. hmmm"

"Tuan gila kaya" bisik Fang "Panggil dia aje Tuan Boboy.. hehehehe" Faye sahaja nak kenakan Fang dan terus dia click depan sepupu dia. Fang terus menukar menjadi seorang pelajar university. Cermin mata dia berubah, dia memakai baju sweater tanpa lengan, dan baju kemaja di dalam sweater itu. Jaket ungu dia sahaja yang masih lagi di pinggang dia

"WOI! YANG KAU TUKARKAN AKU SEKALI APASAL?!" Faye tersenyum lebar "Apa senyum-senyum! tukarkanlah aku balik!"

"Tak nak! alat ini sungguh canggih untuk menukar style kamu berdua! dan AKU AKHIRNYA BERJAYA MENJADI FASHIONISTA YANG TERKENAL!" Mereka semua menjadi senyap dan melihat sahaja gelagat Faye yang sudah berdiri di atas bangku kantin sekolah "hehehehehe..." Faye tersengih

"Faye! kau ada na..na... WAH! SIAPA DUA ORANG LELAKI KACAK NI!" Lily sungguh kagum melihat Boboiboy dan Fang "Nama aku Lily! Korang mesti pelajar baru dekat sini?"

"Pst! Faye! tukarkanlah aku sekali" bisik Gopal kepada Faye

"Hmmm.. ala, kau jadi seperti diri kau sendirilah. Buat apa kau nak berubah menjadi orang lain" Gopal sungguh terharu dengan perasaan prihatin Faye

"Terima kasih Faye! kaulah sahabat sejati ku! Terimalah donut lo-" Terus Fang tolak dia dan rampas donut lobak merah itu dari tangan Gopal "Dey! apasal kau tolak aku?"

"Sebab ini adalah donut kegemaran aku!" Fang terus tinggalkan kantin sambil menikmati donut lobak merah dia. Semua pelajar yang ada dekat situ, rasa pelik dengan perangai Fang tetapi mereka tidak kenal itu adalah Fang yang sebenarnya sebab mereka nampak itu adalah orang lain. Cuma Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Faye dan Gopal sahaja tahu itu adalah Fang

"Rasa pelik tengok budak tu.. itu pelajar dekat sini ke? dia pun minat donut lobak merah macam si rambut landak tu?" Mata Lily terus pandang Boboiboy "Kamu nampak sungguh segak, pipi pun tembam macam Boboiboy. KAMU KEMBAR DIA KE?!"

"Err.. bukan, saya bukan kembar dia.. saya tak kenal siapa Boboiboy tu. Saya kena.. kena pergi dulu!" Boboiboy cepat-cepat meninggalkan kantin sekolah dan pergi mencari Fang

"Suara pun macam Boboiboy?" Lily garu-garu kepala dia "Hmmm... biarkan ajelah" dia terus duduk disebelah Faye "Korang ada nampak Boboiboy tak? aku tak tahu dia pergi sorok dekat mana" Muka Lily nampak sedih. Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Faye hanya tersengih sahaja. Mereka tidak beritahu yang tadi itu adalah Boboiboy yang sebenarnya

* * *

"Fang! tunggu!" Boboiboy berlari di koridor sekolah

"Kau nak apa, Boboiboy?" Fang baru sahaja habis makan donut kegemaran dia "Jangan cakap kau tak puas lagi dengan penyamaran kau" Fang dengan nada bosan dia, dia terus berjalan ke tangga sekolah

"Mana ada" kata Boboiboy dengan senyuman dia "Aku sebenarnya terlebih suka pula menyamar menjadi budak lelaki kaya tapi yang tak syoknya..." Boboiboy melihat sekeliling dia, pelajar perempuan yang lain asyik mengekori mereka sahaja. Ada yang minta nombor telephone Boboiboy dan Fang tetapi mereka hiraukan sahaja mereka "Ini lebih teruk daripada sebelum ini"

"Hmmm... dia orang ni kalau nampak pelajar lelaki yang kacak macam abang aku tu, apa lagi. Semuanya terhegeh-hegeh nak berkenalan dengan kita. Kalau pelajar biasa sahaja, buat-buat tak tahu sahaja" kata Fang dengan nada tidak puas hati. Mereka sudah sampai di kelas 6 Jaya "Aku jumpa kau lepas habis sekolah nanti" Fang melambai ke arah kawan baik dia. Dia nampak ada pelajar lain ikut Boboiboy masuk ke kelas 6 Jujur, Fang malas nak melayan karenah mereka. Dia terus mengambil tempat duduk dia

"Ini Fang ke?" Bella pula muncul di tepi meja dia

"Kau sibuk apasal" kata Fang sambil melihat luar tingkap

"Sahaja.. by the way, siapa budak perempuan yang rehat dengan korang tadi tu?" Fang menoleh sedikit dan nampak Bella rasa sedikit cemburu dengan sepupu dia

"Sibuk"

"Fine! tak nak beritahu takpe.." Bella terus pergi ke tempat asal dia. Tiba-tiba sahaja Faye muncul di pintu kelas 6 Jaya

"FANGGG!" Fang menepuk dahinya. Faye datang ke arah tempat duduk dia dengan mata ceria dia "Aku hari ini akan menjadi pelajar sekelas kau, aku pujuk cikgu kelas kamu tadi. Jadi, BOLEHLAH KITA BELAJAR SAMA-SAMA!" Fang menepuk dahinya lagi

"Aduh, kau takde kerja lain ke?"

"Hmmm.. abang kau halau aku dari rumah, lepas itu Tok Aba marah aku sebab lari ke sini tanpa beritahu atuk dan nenek dan juga ibubapa aku.. jadi, aku memang tiada kerja!" Loceng sekolah terus berbunyi, waktu rehat sudah berakhir "Jangan risau, aku tak lama pun dekat sini dan satu lagi, kau nampak sangat kacak dengan style yang aku bagi. Patutlah ramai sangat budak perempuan nak dekat kau" bisik Faye. Fang sabar sahaja dengan sepupu dia. Faye terus berkenalan dengan pelajar-pelajar lain di dalam kelas 6 Jaya

"Hai! saya Faye.. saya sepupu Fang"

Fang menghantuk-hantuk kepalanya di meja

* * *

"Abang Fang, kenapa abang Fang masam muka sahaja?" Rizu sedang berjalan bersama dengan Fang sambil berpegang tangan "Kakak Bella ganggu abang Fang lagi ke?"

"Takdelah, abang Fang tengah geram dengan sepupu abang Fang sahaja"

"Sepupu?"

"Jadi, kamulah Rizu! sayalah Faye!" Faye muncul disebelah Rizu "Comelnya kamu ni! Rambut pun sama style dengan Fang. Pandai pula Fang pilih dia jadi adik kamu" kata Faye sambil usap-usap kepala Faye "Oh yea! aku jemput kawan-kawan kau datang ke rumah sebab aku ada bawa hadiah untuk dia orang tapi Boboiboy mungkin lambat sedikit dan Gopal tak dapat nak datang ke rumah, sedihnya aku"

"Apasal dengan dia?" Fang tarik Rizu rapat dengan dia. Fang tidak mahu Rizu terlalu rapat sangat dengan sepupu dia yang sungguh menjengkelkan

"Gopal kena kelas tambahan. Boboiboy pula sebab dia cuba nak keluar dari sekolah sebab dia kena kejar dengan pelajar perempuan. Kasihan dia. Lily pun nanti datang rumah juga"

Fang terkejut dan terus dia pandang muka sepupu dia yang kelihatan ceria itu "Woi! yang kau jemput Lily datang ke rumah apasal? Abang aku mana suka sangat dengan Lily tu, aku pun tak tahu sebab apa"

"Ala, Lily sahaja bukan Ratu Lily pun. Dia tak suka Lily, itu masalah dia lah. Janji sahabat baru aku dapat datang ke rumah. Bolehkan?" Mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat Fang, Rizu rasa suka pula dengan Faye. Dia berkelip-kelip mata, buat muka comel sehingga membuatkan Fang terpaksa mengalah dengan sepupu dia

"Yelah yelah!"

"Yeah! terima kasih Fang! sebelum itu" Faye keluarkan alat menukar pakaian dan terus dia menghala ke arah Rizu, lalu dia menekan butang dan terus pakaian Rizu bertukar menjadi sebuah pakaian seekor kucing. Rizu memakai hoodie berbentuk kucing dan siap ada ekor hitam di belakang "COMELNYA!" terus dia menghala alat dia ke arah Fang dan lalu menukar baju dia style itu kepada pakaian kucing sama seperti Rizu. Fang sabar sahaja dengan sikap sepupu dia

"Abang Fang nampak comel jadi kucing hitam! Rizu pun jadi kucing hitam juga! Abang Fang senyumlah" Fang terpaksa senyum sedikit kepada Rizu "Hehehe.. jom kita pergi rumah abang Fang!" Rizu pegang tangan Faye dan mereka berdua bernyanyi-nyanyi sepanjang perjalanan

Setelah sampai di rumah Fang dan Kaizo, Fang membuka pintu rumah dan dia rasa hendak menjerit sekuat hati. Ruang tamu rumah dia seperti terkena puting beliung. Habis sofa sudah tunggang terbalik, kaca televison pecah, bingkai gambar berterabur di atas lantai. Api kemarahan Fang sedang membara, diri dia sudah menjadi merah. Dia tidak tahan dengan sikap abangnya yang suka sangat bersepahkan rumah

"ABANGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Balik pun kau" Kaizo keluar dari dapur dengan makanan dia "Apasal kamu berdua macam kucing?"

"ABANG! APASAL RUMAH BERSEPAH?!"

"Oh, abang ada latihan tempur. Nanti kau kemaskan balik" Kaizo terus makan sandwich dia dan kembali ke dapur "JANGAN LUPA BERSIHKAN BILIK AIR SEKALI"

"Kasihan abang Fang, setiap hari mesti kena buli" Rizu peluk Fang supaya Fang bersabar dengan abang dia dan juga supaya kemarahan dia reda sedikit "Abang Fang jangan risau, biar kita orang tolong abang Fang"

"Ha ah! kita orang akan bantu kau!"

"Hmm.. terima kasih" Fang menghela nafas dan terus betulkan sofa. Faye mengangkat bingkai-bingkai gambar yang sudah jatuh di atas lantai. Rizu pula susun bantal-bantal kecil di atas sofa. Fang melihat television yang sudah habis rosak, dia kena memaksa abang dia beli television baru. Dia pergi menolong Rizu mengutip buku-buku yang sudah berselerak di lantai rumah tetapi yang peliknya, buku novel abang dia elok sahaja tersusun di atas rak buku "Cheh, kalau buku dia, elok sahaja. Kalau buku aku, terus dia bersepahkan" Fang menyusun buku-buku dia. Kaizo hanya perhatikan mereka bertiga dari dapur dan terus naik ke atas ke bilik tidurnya. Mereka mengemas ruang tamu sehinggalah Rizu terdengar ketukan di pintu rumah. Rizu terus membuka pintu rumah dan dia terlalu gembira melihat Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying ada di situ

"WAH! comelnya Rizu" kata Yaya

"Kakak Faye yang buatkan. Abang Fang pun sama macam Rizu juga"

"Hehehe.. ada dua kucing hitam dekat rumah ini rupanya" kata Ying. Mereka bertiga masuk ke rumah dan melihat Fang sedang menyapu sampah di bahagian meja makan. Faye keluar dari dapur dengan makanan mereka

"Sampai pun korang! Jom kita makan dulu!" Faye meletakkan dulang di atas meja dan lalu dia susun cawan teh di atas meja makan "Aku ada bawa teh perisa strawberry, korang rasalah nanti dan aku juga ada bawa roti, dalam dia ada kacang merah. Sedap! aku beli dekat bandar pagi tadi. Mana Lily?"

"Kejap lagi dia sampai" kata Yaya "Dia cakap, dia nak ambil kerepek pisang dekat kedai Tok Aba"

"KEREPEK PISANG! itu mesti untuk Rizu" Rizu melompat-lompat kegembiraan. Fang selesai sudah menyapu habuk-habuk di bawah meja dan juga beberapa sampah yang ada di situ. Dia masuk ke dalam dapur sekejap untuk menyimpan dan membuang sampah-sampah tersebut "Rizu suka makan kerepek pisang" kata Rizu sambil duduk di sebelah Yaya

"Hmm.. tak habis-habis dengan kerepek pisang" Fang keluar dari dapur dengan muka masam dia "Rizu tak muak ke dengan kerepek pisang?" Rizu hanya gelengkan kepala dengan muka ceria dia "Faye, kata tadi ada hadiah untuk dia orang"

"Oh yea! sekejap yea semua" Dia masuk ke dalam bilik tetamu

"Wei Boboiboy, nanti Lily nampak kau dekat sini, kau nak menyamar lagi ke jadi anak orang kaya?" tanya Fang

"Entahlah, aku nak sorokkan diri pun takde gunanya, dia akan tetap cari aku" kata Boboiboy "Tapi aku rimaslah pakai jaket ni, gatal badan aku" Boboiboy nampak Faye sudah keluar dari bilik dengan tangannya penuh dengan beg kertas "Faye, tukarkan baju aku balik"

"Ok" dia keluarkan alat dia dan terus menukar baju Boboiboy kepada yang asal "Baiklah! aku ada beberapa hadiah untuk korang semua" Dia angkat satu beg kecil "Dalam ni ada chocolate, khas untuk kawan baik aku iaitu Gopal. Tolong bagikan untuk dia" Dia berikan kepada Boboiboy. Dia tahu Boboiboy akan menjaga chocolate itu dengan baik. Seterus dia mengambil beg kertas yang besar sedikit "Ini untuk Yaya dan Ying" Dia keluarkan dua buah handbag mahal. Satu warna pink dan satu lagi warna biru "Ambiklah"

"Tapi.. beg ini terlampau mahal. Kami nanti rasa bersalah pula" kata Yaya "Lagipun kita orang tiada benda nak bagi dekat kau"

"Yolah, kita orang mana boleh terima hadiah macam ini" kata Ying

"Ala, terima sahajalah.. bukan selalu pun korang dapat hadiah macam ini" Faye memberikan senyuman ikhlas kepada mereka "Aku berikan kepada korang dengan seikhlas hati aku" Yaya dan Ying terpaksa mengambil handbag mahal itu "Sebelum aku pergi ke Pulau Rintis, aku pergi merayap dekat Paris sekejap. Itu yang aku belikan untuk korang semua" Mereka semua terkejut

"Kau guna duit siapa nak beli barang ni semua?"

"Hehehehe!" dia keluarkan kredit kad dari beg kecilnya "Kredit kad serba guna! teknologi alien yang canggih! ia dapat membeli kesemua barang-barang yang ada di bumi ini! Aku ada belikan untuk Boboiboy sebuah kasut sukan" Dia keluar satu kotak dari beg kertas dan lalu berikan kepada Faye

"Dan untuk sepupu aku yang tersangatlah comel" dia cubit pipi Fang "Aku bawakan khas dari rumah atuk dan nenek" dia berikan sebuah buku novel kepada Fang "Novel ini, ibu kamu selalu baca semasa dia remaja lagi. Nenek yang beritahu aku. Sepatutnya novel ini nenek berikan kepada aku tapi aku nak berikan kepada kau sebab novel ini kepunyaan ibu kau" Fang rasa sangat terharu, mereka semua nampak air mata Fang mengalir keluar

"Terima kasih Faye" Fang tersenyum melihat novel itu. Novel mengisahkan 3 sahabat dan pengembaraan mereka di dunia lain "Aku akan simpan novel ini dengan baik"

"Untuk Pizu takde?" tanya Rizu

"Maaf Rizu. Akak takde beli apa-apa untuk Rizu sebab akak baru sahaja kenal Rizu hari ini tapi Rizu boleh simpan pakaian kucing ini" Rizu terus peluk Faye sebagai tanda terima kasih. Kaizo dari balkoni atas, melihat sahaja adiknya mengelap air mata dan dia tersenyum melihat hadiah Faye kepada adiknya

Tok Tok Tok

"Itu mesti Lily" Fang letakkan novel itu di atas meja dan terus membuka pintu. Dia nampak Lily sedang mengangkat kotak yang penuh dengan kerepek pisang dan dua orang dewasa berdiri di belakang Lily "Errr.. kamu siapa? ibubapa Lily ke?"

"Bukanlah, dia orang datang nak cari Faye" Faye yang berada di meja makan, terus tersengih lebar

"FAYE! SINI KAMU YEA!" mereka lelaki dewasa itu, dia adalah ayah kepada Faye "APA NAK JADI DENGAN KAU FAYE! ORANG SURUH PERGI SEKOLAH, KAMU PONTENG PULAK! CEPAT BALIK RUMAH!"

Lily pelahan-lahan masuk ke dalam rumah. Faye dengan muka masam, dia terpaksa balik ke planet asal dia "Maaf semua, nampaknya aku kena pulang ke rumah"

"Kau ni, suka sangat buat kita orang risau. SESUKA HATI KAMU SAHAJA NAK PONTENG SEKOLAH! cubalah jadi macam sepupu kamu yang lain, semuanya rajib belajar. Bukannya macam kau, apa nak jadi dengan kamu ni, Faye!" Ibu dia membebel kepada Faye "Maaf yea Fang, kami terpaksa pulang dulu. Nanti ada masa, kami akan singgah ke sini" kata ibu Faye kepada Fang dan terus dia membebel kepada Faye. Mereka bertiga di naikkan ke kapal angkasa dan terus pulang ke planet mereka

"JADI! KAU SEBENARNYA BOBOIBOY LAH TADI! KAU MENYAMAR JADI BUDAK ANAK ORANG KAYA YEA!" Tak sempat Fang menutup pintu rumah dia, Boboiboy sudah lari keluar dari rumah tersebut dan terus dia kena kejar dengan Lily

"TIDAKKKKK! JANGAN CUBIT PIPI AKU!"

Fang tergelak sahaja melihat Boboiboy kena kejar dengan Lily "Nasib kau lah Boboiboy" terus dia menutup pintu

* * *

 **Hehehehe... author sudah lama tak keluarkan watak Faye :3 hehe~ sepatutnya hari ini cerita lain, cerita tentang Lily vs Faye vs Rizu.. siapakah di antara mereka, peminat paling hebat xD tapi jadi lain pulak (Faye peminat Gopal sebenarnya)**

 **kepada Lily - get well soon my dear :3 take care of yourself, banyak-banyak kan berehat! kalau stress sangat, baca-bacalah fanfic author ni xD semoga ia dapat menghiburkan hati kamu :3**

 **Kita jumpa lagi di next chapter**

 **-Sayonara!-**


	50. Adik ku Sayang

**Hai semua! welcome back my lovely readers! apa khabar? author sihat sahaja!**

 **Terima kasih kerana sentiasa sudi memberikan review~ dan author akan buatkan yang terbaik lagi! (tak tahulah kalau kamu sudah bosan dengan fanfic ini ataupun tidak) hehehehe...**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Adik ku Sayang

"Hai! Saya Rizu!"

"Dan saya Pang.. abang! apasal abang tulis nama adik jadi Pang. Nama adik Fang lah! FANG FANG FANG FANG..." Rizu sumbat donut lobak merah dekat mulut Fang

"Ikut sahajalah skript yang abang buat tu!" kata Kaizo dengan nada garang dia "Baiklah, kita mula lagi sekali" Kaizo dengan kamera video Rizu, dia merakam mereka berdua untuk pertandingan bernyanyi. Semalam Kaizo ternampak satu pertandingan bernyanyi di iklan television, pertandingan ini dibuka untuk seluruh Malaysia dan sesiapa yang berminat, boleh menghantar video nyanyian mereka. Jadi dia membuli adiknya suruh masuk dalam pertandingan tersebut

"Hai! Saya Rizu!"

"Dan saya Pang" Fang berpura-pura gembira, dalam hati dia berapi-api dengan abang dia

"Pang adalah abang sewel saya!" kata Rizu dengan nada ceria dia

"sewel? SEWEL?! KENAPA ABANG TULIS ADIK NI SEWEL PULAK!" Fang remukkan kertas skript yang abang dia tuliskan untuk dia dan Rizu "Cubalah abang tulis yang baik-baik untuk adik. Adik malaslah nak masuk pertandingan merapu ni, abang sendirilah yang masuk dengan Rizu" Fang terus bangun dan beredar dari ruang tamu. Rizu melihat sahaja Fang dengan wajah kasihan dia

"Abang Fang" bisik Rizu

"Rizu jangan risau, biarkan dia dengan panas baran dia. Dia hanya tahu nak marah sahaja. Orang nak bergurau pun tak boleh. Cubalah satu hari kalau dia tidak marah-marah orang, aman sedikit kehidupan abang. Sebab itulah abang selalu sangat bergaduh dengan budak panas baran tu" Fang yang ada di dapur, sabar sahaja dengan abang dia. Dia sedang mencari-cari makanan yang ada di dalam peti sejuk dia tapi semuanya sudah habis

"Abang ni, apasal lah dia tak pergi beli makanan. Asyik-asyik aku sahaja, aku bukannya orang gaji pun. Macam mana aku tak marah kalau setiap hari abang dengan sikap macam tu, sikap tiada belas kasihan dekat aku" Dia menghempas pintu peti sejuk itu dan terus keluar dari dapur "ABANG! ADIK PERGI PASARAYA SEKEJAP!" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "RIZU JANGAN IKUT ABANG! RIZU DUDUK SAHAJA DEKAT SINI DENGAN ABANG KAIZO TU. BIAR BUDAK SEWEL NI PERGI KEDAI SORANG-SORANG" Fang melepaskan kemarahan dia kepada adik kesayangan dia

Muka Rizu sedih sebab ini pertama kali Fang menjerit dekat dia. Hati dia terguris dengan kemarahan Fang tadi. Air mata Rizu mengalir keluar dan Fang tidak sedar dengan tangisan Rizu. Fang terus keluar daripada rumah tanpa berkata apa lagi. Kaizo peluk Rizu agar dia berhenti menangis "Kenapa abang Fang menjerit dekat Pizu, dia marah dengan Pizu ke?"

"Dia tengah marah tu, dia tidak sedar dengan siapa dia marah tadi. Rizu jangan menangis ok, nanti Pang baiklah lepas dia balik dari kedai nanti" Kaizo mengusap-usap belakang Rizu. Apalah nak jadi dengan adik aku, asyik nak marah orang sahaja, fikir dihati Kaizo

* * *

Fang duduk sana di kerusi berhadapan sebuah kedai roti. Dia termenung jauh sambil fikirkan tentang abang dia "Why such a long face?" Fang terus sedar dengan kehadiran seorang lelaki remaja yang sebaya umur dengan abang dia "Don't be afraid, you can tell me"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Fang mula bercakap bahasa english dengan lelaki itu

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Iskandar, I'm here for holiday. I heard there's a lot of great things about Pulau Rintis" Iskandar tersenyum melihat Fang yang tercengang dengan kata-kata bahasa english dia tadi. Fang bukanlah hebat mana pun dalam bahasa english tetapi cikgu dekat sekolah dia selalu puji dia apabila dia bercakap di dalam bahasa english

"Oh, thank you. Pulau Rintis is a great get away from all the craziest in our daily life. My name is Fang and nice to met you, Iskandar"

"So, do you want to tell me why such a long face? thinking about someone? did something happened to you?"

Fang menghela nafas "Yeah, it just a sibling stuff. Me and my brother love to fight all the time and don't worry it's not physical fight"

"Oh, trouble with your sibling. That's why you're here and not at home, just want to take off your mind?"

"Yes" Fang menghayunkan kaki dia sambil tundukkan kepala dia sedikit "I just want a brother who is good to me and not torture me each and everyday. Not that I love him, I really do love him more than anything. He is the only brother that I have"

"Then why didn't you tell him that you love him?"

"I already did and he just the same old brother to me. Nothing ever gonna change"

"Hey, don't worry. Even you two always fight alot, it doesn't mean he hate you, he love you as much as you love him. So, don't think about it too much. It's not good for you" Iskandar bangun dari kerusi itu dan lalu mengusap-usap kepala Fang "Just go home, I bet he is waiting for you"

"I will, I just need to buy some stuff" Iskandar hanya berikan senyuman kepada Fang dan terus dia melambai-lambai. Dia beredar dari situ dengan muka ceria dia sambil melihat orang-orang di bandar Pulau Rintis. Fang turun dari kerusi itu dan masuk ke dalam pasaraya. Kemarahan dia terhadap abang dia, mula reda. Dia dengan senang hati, dia membeli kesemua bahan-bahan untuk membuat sup lobak merah. Dia ingin buatkan makanan kegemaran abang dia sebagai tanda terima kasih dan juga tanda minta maaf sebab marah-marah tadi dekat rumah

"Mesti abang akan suka!" Fang pergi ke kaunter untuk membayar kesemua barang yang dia ambil tadi. Dia melihat sahaja barang-barang dapur dimasukkan ke dalam plastik beg. Dia asyik tersenyum sahaja sampai orang dekat kaunter pembayaran itu rasa pelik dengan Fang. Setelah dia habis sahaja bayar, Fang mengangkat kesemua plastik beg yang berat itu. Dia tidak perlukan pertolongan dari sesiapa, dia tahu dia dapat membawanya dengan selamat

Fang mengikut jalan pintas untuk pulang ke rumah dia. Dia menikmati angin yang bertiupan begitu tenang hari itu, hati dia mulai rasa tenang. Dia tidak lagi rasa marah kepada abang dia. Dia berjalan dengan hati yang gembira dan tiada siapa yang boleh membuat dia rasa marah lagi. Dia lalu sebuah taman permainan dan nampak seorang abang sedang memukul adiknya sendiri. Lepas itu dia tendang adiknya sehingga membuat adiknya menangis begitu kuat. Fang berlari ke arah taman permainan itu

"Kenapa kamu buat begitu terhadap adik kamu sendiri?" tanya Fang sambil meletakkan beg plastik dia yang begitu banyak itu. Dia memeriksa luka di lutut budak kecil itu

"Sebab dia buat salah dekat aku. Dia yang mulakan dulu, dia yang pergi jatuhkan ice cream aku" kata abang kepada budak lelaki kecil itu. Dia tunjuk ice creamnya yang sudah kotor penuh dengan pasir "Dia memang patut kena hukuman dari aku"

"Maafkan adik, adik tak sengaja"

"Hmm.. janganlah salahkan adik kamu. Dia cakap dia tidak sengaja" Pergaduhan mereka teringatkan dia tentang pergaduhan antara dia dan abang dia "Dia sudah meminta maaf, maafkan lah adik kamu"

"Yelah, aku akan maafkan adik aku" Lalu mereka berpelukan. Fang tersenyum dan terus dia mengangkat beg plastik dia yang terlampau banyak sangat. Dia terdengar perbualan mereka

"Abang janji tidak akan memukul adik lagi. Abang minta maaf"

"Adik pun nak minta maaf. Adik sayang abang" Fang terus beredar dari situ. Dia rasa begitu senang sekali memujuk budak lelaki itu maafkan adiknya. Fang menoleh kebelakang dan dapati mereka tiada lagi di taman permainan. Dia melihat sekitar taman permainan, sunyi. Tiada siapa, hanya dia sahaja yang ada di situ

"Hantu ke tadi tu?" Fang berasa pelik. Dia teruskan perjalanan dia dan lupakan kejadian tadi "Tak kan hantu muncul pada waktu siang, seram sejuk aku" kata Fang seorang diri. Fang lalu sebuah lorong yang berhampiran dengan rumah dia, sedikit lagi dia akan sampai ke rumah dia. Dia perlu hanya belok ke kanan dan terus sahaja sampai ke rumah dia tetapi dia tidak buat begitu kerana dia ternampak seorang perempuan dewasa sedang duduk menangis keseorangan

"Jangan cakap itu pun hantu juga" Fang pergi ke arah wanita itu "Kenapa kakak menangis?" Wanita itu pandang wajah Fang yang penuh dengan prihatin

"Kamu siapa?"

"Nama saya Fang tapi kenapa kakak menangis? Kakak ada kehilangan anak ke?" Wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sahaja "Habis itu, kenapa? Kalau kakak tak nak cerita, takpe. Saya faham"

"Sebenarnya, kakak mempunyai tiada siapa di dunia ini. Kakak keseorangan, kakak tiada keluarga, kakak datang ke sini sebab kakak ingin mencari keluarga akak" dia mengelap air matanya dengan lengan baju "Kakak dulu ditinggalkan dekat rumah anak yatim piatu, tiada siapa yang ingin mengambil akak sebagai anak angkat. Jadi akak membesar keseorangan"

"Akak memang tak jumpa keluarga akak dekat sini?"

"Tak, akak cari tetapi satu petunjuk pun tiada" Fang rasa kasihan pula dengan wanita ini. Wanita itu nampak Fang sedang pegang beg plastik yang terlampau banyak dan berat "Kamu mesti nak buat sesuatu yang istimewa untuk keluarga kamu"

"Ha ah, saya nak masakkan untuk abang saya tapi akak ok ke duduk dekat sini sorang-sorang? Saya risau pula"

"Akak ok, kamu jangan risau tentang akak. Kamu pulang dan pergi buatkan makanan kegemaran abang kamu, tentu dia akan suka" Wanita itu berikan senyuman ikhlas kepada Fang "Ibubapa kamu mesti bangga dengan kamu kerana mendapat seorang anak yang baik"

"Ibubapa saya sudah lama tiada, saya tinggal dengan abang saya sahaja" kata Fang dengan nada yang sedih

"Oh, akak minta maaf. Akak tidak tahu. Hargailah abang awak selagi dia masih ada lagi"

"Saya sentiasa menghargai abang saya dan hanya dia satu-satunya abang saya" kata Fang sambil teringatkan kenangan mereka bersama, tak kiralah pada waktu buruk atau waktu yang membuatkan dia gembira "Hmm.. apa kata akak ikut saya balik ke rumah, bolehlah akak berkenalan dengan abang saya. Lagipun tak elok akak duduk dekat sini sorang-sorang" Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala

"Takpe, lagipun akak nak bergerak ke bandar sebentar lagi. Terima kasih kerana sudi berbual dengan akak walaupun sekejap"

"ok, akak jaga diri elok-elok" Fang terus beredar dengan beg plastik yang berat itu. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan wanita itu juga turut hilang. Bulu roma Fang naik dan badan dia terasa seram sejuk. Fang cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan berharap sangat dia tidak akan terserempak dengan perkara yang pelik-pelik lagi. Akhirnya Fang sudah berada di depan pagar rumah, dia boleh menarik nafas dengan lega. Fang menolak pintu pagar dan masuk ke dalam halaman rumah. Dia pergi ke pintu rumah dan lalu dia membuka. Sunyi, rumah dia kelihatan sunyi. Abang dia tiada, Rizu juga turut tiada

"Mana abang dan Rizu?" Fang terus sahaja ke dapur dan nampak sehelai nota untuk dia. Itu tulisan abang dia. Fang membaca nota itu "Abang dan Rizu pergi ke kedai Tok Aba" Fang simpan terlebih dahulu barang-barang dapur sebelum bergerak pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Dia simpan barang-barang sejuk di dalam peti sejuk, Fang menutup pintu peti sejuk itu dan pusing kebelakang

"KAU?!" Dalam sekelip mata sahaja, Fang diketuk dengan sesuatu yang berat di bahagian kepala dan semuanya menjadi hitam

* * *

"Abang Kaizo, cukup ke kita belikan semua ini untuk abang Fang?" Kaizo dan Rizu sudah selesai membeli Ice Blended Chocolate Special, cekodok chocolate, donut lobak merah, ice cream chocolate dan juga kerepek pisang khas untuk Fang. Kaizo ingin meminta maaf dekat adiknya dan terus dia pergi ke kedai Tok Aba bersama dengan Rizu

"Kenapa? tak cukup ke aku belikan untuk dia? Perlu aku pergi beli lagi untuk dia?" Kaizo melihat makanan di dalam beg plastik dan pastikan semuanya cukup "Belikan dia mainan atau anak patung landak lagi untuk dia, tak pun kita ambil anak kucing untuk dia atau kita adakan sebuah party untuk dia"

"Hehehe.. abang Kaizo comel lah" Kaizo rasa sedikit malu dengan kata-kata Rizu tadi

"Abang mana ada nampak comel"

"Ala, abang Kaizo nampak comel sebab abang risau kalau masih ada yang tak cukup lagi untuk abang Fang. Abang jangan risau, mesti dia akan suka punya. Pizu ada beli chocolate syrup juga, boleh abang Fang makan dengan kerepek pisang dia" Kaizo mengusap-usap kepala Rizu yang nampak comel hari ini. Dia nampak kelihatan gembira sedikit, tadi dia menangis kerana dia tergaman melihat adiknya marah Rizu secara tak sengaja

"Rizu ok?" tanya Kaizo

"Pizu ok" Rizu senyum kepada Kaizo "Macam abang katakan tadi, nanti abang Fang akan ok. Jadi, Pizu pun tak nak menangis lagi. Pizu kena tabahkan hati kalau abang Fang tiba-tiba sahaja marah dekat Pizu tapi sebenarnya Pizu tak berapa gemar sangat melihat abang Fang dengan sikap dia yang panas baran tu" Nada Rizu berubah menjadi sedih

"Mungkin silap abang juga sebab terlalu tegas dengan dia dan selalu sangat buli dia. Mungkin itu menyebabkan dia cepat marah orang, hati dia penuh dengan kemarahan daripada abang sampai orang lain juga terkena. Abang dari dulu lagi suka cari pasal dengan dia tapi dia pun sama juga. Perangai kami memang hampir sama tapi dia bukan tegas atau garang macam aku. Panas baran macam mana pun dia, dia tetap adik aku. Aku tetap sayangkan dia"

"Alangkah indahnya kalau Pizu mempunyai seorang abang macam abang Kaizo" kata Rizu. Nada dia bertukar menjadi ceria kembali "Tapi abang Fang pun sudah menjadi abang yang paling hebat untuk Pizu!"

"Rizu nak ke seorang abang yang garang, tegas, ganas, kejam dan bukan gila macam abang?" Dia sentiasa ingatkan diri dia yang dia bukan gila sebab kawan adik dia yang bernama Gopal suka sangat panggil dia kapten gila

"Abang Kaizo bukan gila cuma pelik sahaja"

Pelik? bila masa dia jadi pelik pulak, fikir Kaizo "Kenapa abang pelik pulak?"

"Sebab abang suka buli abang Fang tanpa belas kasihan tapi tetap sayangkan dia. Abang suka sangat kenakan dia dengan latihan tempur tanpa rasa simpati, selalu dengan kesadisan abang tapi tetap sayangkan dia juga. Pelik kan tu"

"Hmmm.. yelah, pelik lah" Aku dipanggil pelik oleh budak comel ni, fikir Kaizo. Nak marah tak boleh, sebab budak ni terlampau comel sangat. Agaknya kalau kutuk dia pun, dia terasa ke tak, fikir Kaizo lagi

"Abang Kaizo tengah fikirkan apa?"

"Takde apa-apa" Kaizo teruskan sahaja dengan muka serius dia. Dia memang susah nak buat muka lawak ataupun muka comel sebab dia memang tidak reti. Mereka berdua masuk ke sebuah lorong dan terus sahaja. Setelah mereka sampai di hadapan rumah, Kaizo membuka pintu pagar rumah. Kaizo ternampak pintu rumah dia terbuka sedikit. Dia cepat-cepat lari dan membuka pintu dengan luas. Kaizo terkejut, rumah dia bersepah

"Abang Kaizo, ada pencuri masuk ke?"

"Mungkin tapi mana ada barang berharga dalam rumah ini. Rizu tunggu sini" Kaizo naik ke bilik dia dan melihat bilik dia tidak terusik. Dia pergi periksa bilik adiknya pula dan nampak bilik adiknya bersepah. Semua laci di meja dan almari, semuanya telah diselongkarkan. Kaizo periksa apa yang mereka ambil dan dapati loket ibunya sudah hilang "Pang" Kaizo teringat tentang adik dia. Dia cuba menghubungi adiknya tetapi orang lain yang mengangkat panggilan itu

"Apa khabar Kaizo" Muncul seorang wanita dengan pandangan sinis dia yang menakutkan. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang menangis keseorangan di tepi jalan, dialah yang berborak dengan Fang sewaktu Fang dalam perjalanan pulang

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku? aku hanyalah seorang wanita yang ingin sebuah keluarga tapi jangan risau.. adik kau, aku akan menjaga dia dengan baik"

"Ibu! mana makanan abang?" Kaizo terdengar suara adiknya

"PANG! PANG!" Kaizo menjerit-jerit di jam kuasanya

"Abang pergi makan apa yang ada, ibu ada urusan penting. Nanti ibu datang" kata wanita itu kepada Fang. Kaizo tidak dapat melihat wajah adiknya, dia hanya dapat mendengar suara adiknya sahaja

"Baik ibu!"

"APA KAU SUDAH BUAT DENGAN ADIK AKU?!"

"HAHAHAHA.. kan aku sudah kata tadi, aku akan jaga dia seperti anak aku sendiri. Tidak sangka pula aku, aku dapat adik kepunyaan alien yang terhebat di galaxy iaitu Kapten Kaizo" dia ketawa sedikit "Dia tidak akan ingat lagi tentang kehidupan dia sebelum ini atau kau atau ibubapa kau yang sudah lama tiada.. selamat tinggal Kaizo" terus wanita tamatkan panggilan mereka

"PANGGGGGGGGGG!" Kaizo menjerit sekuat hati, dia menggenggamkan tangan dia dan lalu dia menumbuk almari adiknya. Dia begitu geram dan kesal "Adik aku... adik aku kena culik" Pemikiran dia sudah bercelaru

"Tak, aku tidak benarkan Pang memanggil perempuan gila itu ibu dia.. aku akan dapatkan semula adik aku"

"Abang Kaizo?" Rizu muncul di muka pintu bilik Fang "Apa yang sudah terjadi dengan bilik abang Fang?" Rizu nampak muka kesedihan Kaizo, dia cepat-cepat pergi peluk Kaizo tetapi dia ditolak oleh Kaizo. Rizu terjatuh di atas lantai dan dia tergaman dengan perbuatan Kaizo tadi "Kenapa abang Kaizo tolak Pizu?"

"Kau.. kau bukan adik aku.. kau hanyalah peminat adik aku sahaja pada awalnya. Baik kau berambus dari rumah ini" kata Kaizo yang langsung tidak mahu melihat Rizu. Dia hanya mengambil sekeping gambar adiknya "Pang.. abang akan pergi selamatkan kau dan pulihkan ingatan kau" bisik Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo! kenapa abang Kaizo tiba-tiba sahaja seperti ini? Pizu memang bukan adik abang tapi janganlah tolak Pizu begitu"

"Yea, kau memang bukan adik aku TAPI INI ADALAH URUSAN AKU DAN ADIK AKU SAHAJA! KAU JANGAN MENGEGADA NAK BERMANJA DENGAN ADIK AKU LAGI! KELUAR DARI SINI!" Rizu bangun dan terus dia berlari keluar dari rumah tersebut. Hati dia terluka, dia tidak sangka Kaizo kata begitu kepada dia. Rizu menangis sepanjang perjalanan dia. Dia tidak tahu kemana dia hendak pergi, dia hanya mahu berseorangan sekarang ini

"ABANG KAIZO JAHAT!"

* * *

"Fang, kamu dengar cakap ibu yea. Kalau ada orang jahat datang menyerang ibu atau adik kamu. Kamu sebagai seorang abang, perlu melindungi mereka semua. Gunakan jam kuasa ini" Wanita itu mengambil tangan Fang dan kembalikan balik jam kuasa itu kepada Fang

"Jam kuasa? Dia mempunyai kuasa apa ibu?"

"Ia mempunyai kuasa bayang yang tersangat hebat. Kamu dapat menggunakan imaginasi kamu tersendiri untuk menggunakannya" Wanita yang dianggap sebagai ibu oleh Fang, mengusap-usap kepala Fang dengan senyuman sinis dia. Dia melihat Fang memakai jam kuasa itu "Kamu suka dengan jam kuasa ini?"

"Suka ibu, Fang suka sangat! Terima kasih ibu" Fang peluk wanita itu

"Fang pergi main dengan adik-adik kamu. Ibu mahu lihat adakah kita sudah sampai ke destinasi kita" Fang lepaskan pelukan wanita itu dan terus pergi mencari adik palsu dia

"MIKO! MIKA! JOM MAIN DENGAN ABANG!" Wanita itu melihat Fang pergi mencari dua budak kecil yang telah berlakon di taman permainan tadi. Dia terus ke bilik kawalan dan pergi ke sebuah kerusi yang telah diduduki oleh seorang lelaki

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai ke planet kita?" kata seorang lelaki yang telah bercakap berbahasa english kepada Fang tadi di luar pasaraya. Dia telah menipu nama sebenarnya kepada Fang

"Sedikit sahaja lagi Kapten Minami"

"Bagus" kata Minami sambil melihat suasana luar kapal angkasa. Mereka sudah terbang jauh daripada bumi. Jauh daripada Kapten Kaizo dan kini mereka hanya perlu sembunyikan diri daripada dikesani oleh Kapten Kaizo. Dia pasti, Kaizo akan memburu dia untuk dapatkan adik dia balik

"Rancangan kapten tadi cukup bagus dan saya sendiri ingin ucapkan taniah kerana apa yang kapten inginkan selama ini, sudah tercapai"

"Betul kata kau. Aku hanya mahukan sebuah keluarga tapi lihatlah sekarang. Keluarga yang aku cipta, semuanya sudah lengkap. Fang, Miko dan Mika adalah hasil culikan aku dan aku akan menjadi ibu kepada mereka semua. Aku akan berikan kasihan sayang sepenuhnya seperti mana yang mereka mahukan sebelum ini" Minami tergelak sedikit "Hubungi aku apabila kita sudah sampai. Aku mahu pergi meluangkan masa dengan anak-anak aku"

"Baik kapten"

Minami terus keluar dari bilik kawalan "FANG! MIKO! MIKA! JOM KITA MAKAN SAMA-SAMA!"

* * *

"Lahap! kau sudah dapat informasi tentang wanita itu?"

"Belum lagi tuan" kata Lahap yang masih lagi mencari data-data tentang wanita yang telah disebut oleh Kaizo tadi "Kenapa dia mengambil Pang?"

"Mana aku tahu! Aku pun tidak tahu apa niat dia sebenarnya. Dia telah buat sesuatu dengan adik aku sehingga dia panggil wanita itu ibu dia sendiri" Kaizo menggenggamkan tanganya. Hati dia masih lagi rasa marah, tiada siapa yang boleh mengambil adik dia dari dia sendiri. Adik dia pernah kena culik sebelum ini tapi ini adalah yang terburuk sekali. Sanggup wanita itu buat begitu dengan adik dia, sanggup dia hilangkan ingatan adik dia. Dia tidak akan maafkan wanita itu. Kaizo duduk di atas kerusi dia sambil fikirkan tentang Fang

Tadi, sewaktu dia menghalau Rizu keluar dari rumah. Dia tidak terfikir apa lagi, dia hanya menghubungi Lahap dan ambil dia dari bumi. Dia terus cerita tentang ciri-ciri wanita itu tadi kepada Lahap. Dia sedikit pun tidak rasa kesal dengan perbuatan dia terhadap Rizu

"Kapten! ini ke wanita yang kapten sebutkan tadi?" Kaizo bangun dan melihat skrin itu

"Bukan.. cari lagi! Aku tidak mahu kau berhenti selagi tidak dapat apa yang aku mahukan! FAHAM!"

"Fa-faham kapten" Kaizo terus keluar dari bilik kawalan. Lahap rasa kasihan dengan kapten tapi dia akan buat apa sahaja untuk kapten tersayang dia. Dia adalah leftenan Lahap, paling setia sekali dengan kaptennya. Pada awal mereka bertemu, dia agak takut sedikit melihat muka kaptennya yang garang itu tetapi lama kelamaan, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kaizo. Dia selalu menjadi saksi tentang Kaizo yang selalu tegas dengan adiknya. Apabila Fang tercedera, dia yang akan pergi merawat bukan Kaizo. Dia terlampau sibuk dengan misi dia. Kadang-kadang dia rasa kasihan dengan Fang kerana selalu inginkan kasih sayang daripada abangnya. Lahap selalu perhatikan Fang bermain seorang diri dan dia juga nampak kesunyiaan di wajah Fang tetapi semuanya sudah berubah semenjak Kaizo duduk di bumi

Lahap rasa lega sedikit melihat Kaizo mula bermanja, menyayangi adiknya semula. Sebelum ini Kaizo memang sayangkan adiknya tetapi dia tidak pernah tunjukkan. Dia hanya berikan kekerasan yang tegas kepada Fang sehingga dia terlupa adiknya hanyalah kanak-kanak yang masih kecil lagi

Lahap teruskan pencarian dia. Manakala Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik dia dan terus melihat di luar tingkap "Pang, dimana kau berada sekarang?" Tiada satu air mata dia yang terkeluar semenjak tadi. Dia hanya tabahkan diri dan berfikirkan positif, dia tidak mahu bertindak seperti orang hilang akal. Dia akan mencari adiknya sehingga ke lubang cacing

"Jangan risau Pang. Abang datang dan selamatkan kau tapi aku perlukan petunjuk, dimana kau berada sekarang" Tanpa adik dia, kehidupan Kaizo akan menjadi sunyi. Tiada lagi gelak ketawa diantara abang dan adik. Tidak, dia tidak akan fikir begitu, kata dihati Kaizo. Dia tahu, dia akan dapatkan semula adiknya

"Tunggu aku Pang, abang datang" Skrin kecil dia tiba-tiba sahaja muncul

"Kapten! saya rasa saya jumpa tentang wanita yang kapten katakan tadi"

"Terima kasih Lahap" dia menutup skrin kecil itu dan terus kembali ke bilik kawalan "Inilah wanita itu tadi. Kapten Minami? dia juga adalah seorang kapten?!"

"Kapten, mengikut data yang saya dapat. Minami ini adalah seorang alien yang pernah kehilangan 3 orang anak semasa dalam peperangan di sebuah planet yang tidak jauh dari planet asal tuan"

"Peperangan?"

"Ya kapten tapi bukan Ratu Lily yang cetuskan peperangan itu dan dia sebelum ini pernah menculik 2 adik beradik yang berasal dari planet lain selepas sahaja dia kehilangan anak dia sendiri. Dikatakan mereka adalah anak terbiar dan dikutip oleh Kapten Minami. Saya rasa dia menculik Fang untuk dijadikan sebagai anak dia yang ketiga dan mengikut data ini lagi, selepas sahaja dia kehilangan ketiga-tiga anaknya, dia telah menjadi gila. Bagaimana dia menjadi seorang kapten, tiada di dalam data ini"

"Ada apa-apa mengatakan tentang hilang ingatan?"

"Ada. Dia telah mencuri satu alatan dari sebuah makmal dan menggunakannya untuk hilangkan ingatan terhadap Miko dan Mika"

"Hmmm.. terima kasih Lahap. Nampaknya dia menggunakan alat itu terhadap adik aku. Aku tidak akan maafkan dia" Kaizo terus duduk di kerusi besar dia "Lahap! kita terus mencari Pang sekarang juga. Aku ingin adik aku semula, tak kiralah berapa lama. Aku akan tetap mencari dia sampai dapat. LAJUKAN KAPAL ANGKASA KITA!"

"Baik, Kapten!"

* * *

"Abang Kaizo jahat. Abang Kaizo marah Pizu tadi" Rizu duduk menangis di tepi sebuah rumah yang berhampiran dengan laut. Memang tidak ramai yang tahu tempat persembunyian di situ, Fang sendiri pun tidak tahu

"Dua-dua marahkan Pizu hari ini. Abang Fang, abang Kaizo.. kenapa hari ini begitu malang sekali buat Pizu. Apa salah Pizu?" Dalam seumur hidup dia, dia tidak pernah dimarahi oleh sesiapa pun. Ibu dia sendiri tidak pernah. Dia bukanlah seorang budak kecil yang manja, sebab orang melihat dia terlampau comel sangat sampai tidak sanggup untuk memarahi dia tetapi kalau dia ada buat silap, dia akan minta maaf dengan serta merta

"Rizu?" Rizu melihat ketepi "Kenapa Rizu menangis?" Yaya dan Ying melihat Rizu dengan rasa kasihan

"Abang Kaizo halau Pizu dari rumah dia" kata Rizu teresak-esak

"Halau? Kenapa dia halau kamu? Abang kamu si Fang tak mengamuk pulak?" tanya Ying. Mereka berdua duduk disebelah Rizu. Yaya keluarkan sapu tangannya dan lalu berikan kepada Rizu

"Abang Fang kena culik" Rizu mengambil sapu tangan itu

"HAH? KENA CULIK?!" terkejut mereka berdua

"Pizu tak tahu siapa yang culik abang Fang. Tadi kami pulang, terus nampak rumah bersepah. Bilik abang Fang pun bersepah juga" Rizu mengelap air mata dia "Pizu ada dengar perbualan abang Kaizo dengan seorang wanita ini. Dia cakap dia akan menjaga abang Fang.. lepas tu abang Kaizo jerit nama adik dia... lepas tu... lepas tu..." Rizu menangis lagi

"Rizu jangan berkata lagi" kata Yaya "Mungkin sebab itu dia halau Rizu, sebab adik dia sendiri kena culik"

"Tapi, siapa yang culik Fang?" tanya Ying "Alien lain ke?"

"Pizu pun tak tahu siapa tapi Pizu kecewa dengan sikap abang Kaizo tadi" Hati dia masih lagi terluka sedikit "Abang Kaizo tak benarkan Pizu bermanja dengan abang Fang lagi tapi nanti Pizu kesunyian lagi selepas ini. Pizu tak nak kembali kepada kehidupan Pizu yang dulu. Dulu Pizu memang sunyi walaupun Pizu ada kawan baik sendiri tapi Pizu tetap rasa sunyi. Tiada tempat untuk Pizu melepaskan kerinduan Pizu kepada ibu Pizu. Ibu selalu bagi duit untuk beli apa yang Pizu suka tapi hati Pizu tetap sunyi. Masa hari Pizu dapat berkawan dengan abang Fang, hati Pizu rasa sangat bahagia. Pizu tidak lagi rasa sunyi dan abang Fang tidak jemu melayan Pizu seperti adik dia sendiri" Yaya dan Ying berikan senyuman manis kepada Rizu

"Sebab dia sayangkan kamu" kata Ying "Jangan risau dengan abang Kaizo, dia tengah marah tadi tapi salah dia juga lepaskan kemarahan dia kepada kamu. Nanti selepas ini, dia akan minta maaf dekat kamu juga. Kapten Kaizo hanya risaukan tentang adik dia, Fang tu satu-satunya adik dia"

"Mungkin juga, mungkin kemarahan dia tadi bukan secara sengaja" Yaya mengusap-usap kepala Rizu

"Jangan menangis lagi ok. Jom kita beritahu yang lain tentang perkara ini. Kita kena bantu Kapten Kaizo untuk mencari Fang"

"Tapi mesti Kapten Kaizo sudah terbang pergi.. kalau tidak, dia sudah lama panggil kita semua"

"Betul tu Ying tapi apa-apa pun, aku pasti.. Kapten Kaizo mesti dapat selamatkan Fang tanpa bantuan daripada kita semu" Yaya bangun dari tempat duduk dia. Dia menghulurkan tangnnya kepada Rizu "Jom kita cari abang Boboiboy dan abang Gopal" kata Yaya kepada Rizu

"Jom" Rizu pegang tangan Yaya dan terus bangunkan dirinya. Dia sudah kelihatan ceria sedikit

Kembali ke kapal angkasa. Lahap telah mendapat satu maklumat tentang satu kapal angkasa yang sedang menuju ke sebuah planet. Kaizo menyuruh Lahap mengekori kapal angkasa itu. Mungkin adiknya ada di dalam kapal angkasa tersebut

* * *

Minami hanya melihat tiga budak kecil sedang seronok makan sambil bermain. Kisah dia dulu amatlah menyedihkan, ketiga-tiga anaknya terbunuh di dalam satu peperangan. Dia sendiri menjadi seperti orang gila dan suaminya telah lama meninggalkan dirinya. Semenjak dia kehilangan anak-anaknya, Minami dihantar ke hospital untuk memulihkan dirinya. Keluarga dia berharap dia kembali normal dan redha dengan pemergian anak-anaknya tetapi Minami begitu degil. Dia berjaya melepaskan diri daripada hospital itu dan berjaya mencuri satu alat dari bilik makmal

Alat itu dapat menghilangkan ingatan orang lain dan gantikan ingatan orang itu dengan benda lain. Ia hanya perlukan setitik darah dan alat itu akan aktif. Maka dari situ, dia mencari seseorang yang dapat membantu dia untuk menggantikan anak-anak dia yang sudah lama pergi. Akhirnya dia jumpa dengan seseorang yang dapat membantu dia. Minami terbang ke kapal angkasa lepas dan dia mulakan operasi mencari budak-budak sebagai penganti anak-anak dia

Dia terjumpa dengan dua adik beradik yang bernama Miko dan Mika. Mereka duduk merempat, ibubapa mereka sudah lama tiada dan mereka tiada keluarga lain. Jadi Minami mengutip mereka berdua dan anggap mereka sebagai anak dia sendiri. Dia gunakan alat itu terhadap Miko dan Mika. Minami terus mencari budak yang terakhir dan dari situ dia terdengar seorang kapten yang sadis, yang suka sangat membuli adiknya sendiri

Minami mencari maklumat tentang kapten itu dan akhirnya, dia mendapat tahu tentang Kapten Kaizo dan adiknya, Fang. Dia menuju ke bumi untuk mendapatkan Fang, sasaran terakhir dia. Fang adalah hasil culikan dia yang terbesar kerana dia adalah adik kepada Kapten Kaizo. Kapten yang sangat terkenal di seluruh galaxy. Dia tahu ramai alien takut dengan dia tetapi dia sedikit pun rasa tidak takut dengan Kapten Kaizo

Dia hanya mahukan adik dia sahaja. Dia mahu yang terbaik untuk Fang, yang dapat jauhkan diri Fang daripada abang dia. Minami sebenarnya tidak tahu bahawa Fang dan abangnya tidak lagi seperti dulu. Walaupun Kaizo masih lagi membuli adiknya tetapi ia tidaklah sekejam seperti dulu

Minami tersenyum melihat mereka "Anak-anak ku" bisik Minami

"Ibu, kenapa ibu tidak usik makanan ibu?" tanya Miko. Dia adalah abang kepada Mika

"Maafkan ibu" Minami menyuap dirinya sendiri "Sedap tak ibu masak?"

"SEDAP IBU!" kata Fang, Miko dan Mika. Dia hampir hendak menangis melihat mereka begitu gembira. Dia tidak rasa perbuatan dia adalah salah, dia rasa ini adalah kehidupan baru dia, permulaan yang baru buat dia

"Tak lama lagi, kita akan sampai ke rumah baru kita. Kamu semua boleh masuk ke sekolah baru dan kita mulakan kehidupan baru kita" Minami pegang tangan Fang dan senyum kepada dia

Fang membalas balik senyuman itu "Yea ibu, kita akan mulakan kehidupan baru kita" kata Fang seperti dia tidak ingatkan lagi tentang abang dia dan juga ibubapa dia yang sudah lama tiada "Fang mesti dapat kawan-kawan baru nanti"

"Mestilah, Fang suka berkawan. Ibu nak anak-anak ibu berkenalan dengan kawan-kawan baru kamu nanti dan jangan nakal-nakal nanti. Ibu sentiasa sayangkan kamu"

Kata-kata terakhir oleh Minami tadi membuatkan Fang teringat dengan seseorang tapi siapa? Dia melihat Minami dan terus dia tersenyum "Fang pun sayangkan ibu" Minami memegang erat tangan Fang. Mereka sambung makan dan berbual mesra seperti sebuah keluarga. Setelah habis makan, Fang mengangkat pinggan-pinggan mereka semua. Dia rasa sudah menjadi kebiasaan dia

"Biar ibu yang buatkan, Fang pergi bermain dengan adik"

"Tapi... Fang ingin membantu ibu" kata Fang "Ibu pergi berehat" Minami hanya tersenyum sahaja dan cium dahi Fang

"Kamu anak terbaik ibu" Mata Fang berkebil-kebil dengan ciuman tadi. Entah kenapa kepala dia teringatkan tentang seseorang. Kepala dia tidak rasa sakit atau pening. Dia hiraukan sahaja dan terus mengemas meja makan. Minami hanya melihat kelakuan Fang, dia risau kalau Fang ingat balik siapa diri dia, siapa abang dia dan dia takut Fang akan menjerit yang dia bukan ibunya yang sebenar. Minami ada mengambil loket kepunyaan ibu Fang, dia menyimpan loket itu dan berharap Fang tidak akan menjumpai loket itu

"Ibu, pergilah main dengan Mika dan Miko" kata Fang

"Baiklah.. nanti sudah siap, kamu sertai kami sekali" Minami terus meninggalkan Fang mengemas meja keseorangan tapi dia patah balik. Dia perlu merapatkan lagi hubungan mereka berdua. Dia menolong Fang membasuh pinggan-pinggan tersebut

"Ibu ni degil lah" gelak Fang

"Ibu memang degil pun tapi ibu rasa seronok dapat membantu kamu, Fang"

Setelah selesai mereka basuh pinggan, mangkuk dan cawan. Mereka berdua bermain dengan buih buat sementara. Selepas itu mereka pergi bermain dengan Mika dan Miko. Minami rasa sangat bahagia dan tiada siapa dapat merosakkan kebahagian dia "Ini anak-anak aku" bisik Minami. Pemikiran dia mula menjadi gila, dia hanya fikirkan mereka adalah anak betul dia

"Ibu, mari berwarna dengan Mika sekali" Mika berikan pensil warna kepada Minami. Dia mewarnakan sebuah lukisan yang dilukis oleh Fang. Sedang mereka asyik berwarna, Fang yang tidak jauh daripada mereka, dia sedang melukis gambar seseorang. Pemikiran dia bermain dengan dia lagi, kali ini dia nampak wajah seorang remaja lelaki. Tanpa sedari olehnya, dia melukis gambar remaja lelaki itu

"Siapa ni?" Fang seperti kenal tetapi ada sesuatu menghalang ingatan dia

"Fang, gam-" Minami terkejut dan dia terus merampas lukisan tersebut. Dia koyakkan kertas itu

"Kenapa ibu? kenapa ibu koyakkan lukisan saya?" Fang terasa sedikit sedih

"Maafkan ibu" Minami peluk Fang dan mengusap-usap kepala dia "Ibu cuma tidak mahu kamu terjebak dengan kapten gila itu" kata Minami "Kamu pergi bersiap sedia dengan adik-adik kamu. Ibu mahu pergi ke bilik kawalan" Minami lepaskan pelukan dan terus beredar. Dia pergi ke bilik kawalan tapi apa yang dia nampak, bukanlah sesuatu yang mengembirakan dia

"Kapten Kaizo? Bagaimana kau boleh masuk ke sini?" kata Minami dengan suara marah dia

"Bagaiman aku masuk ke sini? itu kamu tidak perlu tahu" kata Kaizo "Mana adik aku? apa kau sudah buat dengan dia?" Kaizo datang dekat kepada Minami "Mana dia? sebelum aku hapuskan kau, baik kau kembalikan adik aku"

Minami tidak takut dengan Kaizo, dia tidak berganjat dari situ "Kau jangan ganggu keluarga aku. Fang tu bukan adik kau tapi dia anak aku"

"KAU SUDAH GILA! KAU BUKAN IBU DIA YANG SEBENAR!" kata-kata tadi membuat dia tersedar dengan sesuatu. Dia baru sedar, dia memarahi Rizu dan mengatakan Rizu bukan adik dia yang sebenar. Dia telah melukai hati Rizu "Rizu" bisik Kaizo. Dia bukan adik mereka yang sebenar tapi dia sendiri sudah anggap Rizu seperti adik mereka

"Kenapa? kau terfikirkan sesuatu? Budak kecil yang kau anggap sebagai adik selama ini. Apa kata kau ambil sahaja dia dan jangan ganggu keluarga aku lagi" kata Minami. Dia akan mempertahankan mereka bertiga. Dia tidak membenarkan Kaizo mengambil adiknya balik

"Yea, aku memang anggap dia sebagai adik tapi AKU BUKANNYA GILA MACAM KAU! aku bukannya culik budak itu dan gantikan ingatan dia dengan ingatan lain!"

"Aku tak gila, aku cuma mahu keluarga aku sahaja. Mereka anak-anak aku, aku tidak mahu kehilangan mereka" Kaizo boleh dengar suara Minami berubah menjadi sedih. Air mata dia mengalir "Pergi dari sini dan jangan ambil dia dari aku. Jangan ganggu aku, JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Minami berlari ke arah anak-anak dia yang sedang bermain di dalam sebuah bilik "FANG! MIKO! MIKA! SEMBUNYIKAN DIRI!"

Kaizo mengejar Minami "Kau tidak akan terlepas dari aku!"

Minami belok ke kanan dan masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik "Cepat! sembunyikan diri kamu! ada orang jahat datang menyerang kita semua" Minami berasa sangat cemas, dia menyuruh Mika dan Miko menyorok di bawah katil tetapi Fang berdiri di situ sahaja

"Fang, cepat sorokkan diri kamu"

"Tak ibu, biar Fang melindungi ibu dan adik-adik" kata Fang sambil tersenyum kepada Minami "Ibu ada berikan jam kuasa kepada Fang" Fang tunjukkan jam kuasanya kepada Minami

"Tapi-"

"PANG!" Minami dan Fang pusing kebelakang

"Itu.. itu..." Itu seperti orang yang dia lukis tadi, fikir Fang "Siapa dia ibu?"

"PANG! ITU BUKAN IBU KAMU! IBU KITA SUDAH LAMA TIADA!" Fang melihat Minami selepas itu dia melihat Kaizo

"Jangan dengar cakap dia Fang. Dia cuma hendak mengambil Fang dari ibu sahaja" kata Minami "Gunakan kuasa kamu untuk menghapuskan dia"

"PANG! JANGAN DENGAR CAKAP DIA!" Merayu-rayu Kaizo kepada adiknya

"DIAM! kau jangan nak mendekati aku atau ibu aku lagi! HARIMAU BAYANG! SERANG DIA!" Harimau bayang Fang menyerang Kaizo tetapi Kaizo lebih pantas daripada adiknya

"TUMBUKAN TENAGA!" Dengan sekelip mata, harimau bayang itu berjaya dihapuskan "Baik kau berhenti melindungi dia, Pang!"

"Tak! aku akan tetap melindungi ibu aku dan adik-adik aku juga.. HELANG BAYANG! SERANG DIA!" Kaizo melompat dan keluarkan pedang tenaga dia. Kaizo menghapuskan helang bayang itu "TOLAKAN BAYANG!" Kaizo ditolak oleh kuasa bayang Fang dan tercampak di tepi dinding kapal angkasa. Kaizo bangkit dan bersiap sedia untuk berlawan dengan adik dia

"Kau memang begitu memaksa. Maafkan aku Pang, tapi aku perlu berlawan dengan kau untuk dapatkan kau semula!" Kaizo berlari sambil pegang pedang tenaga dia. Fang menolak Minami ketepi supaya tidak terkena serangan dari Kaizo

"JARI JEMARI BAYANG!" Kaizo melibas dan memutuskan kuasa bayang-bayang tersebut "ISK! TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!" Mereka berdua menyerang sesama sendiri dan tidak akan berhenti selagi mereka belum kalah

"TETAKAN TENAGA!"

"FANGGGGGGGGG!"

Apa yang berlaku seterusnya, Kaizo terkena kuasa bayang Fang dan adiknya pula terkena dengan pedang tenaga Kaizo

* * *

Kaizo mengalami kecederaan yang amat parah, manakala adiknya koma. Kedua-dua mereka dapat diselamatkan oleh Lahap. Dia telah memanggil polis galaxy untuk menangkap Minami kerana kegilaan dia dan telah menghantar dia ke hospital pusat pemulihan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke hospital, dia asyik menjerit nama mereka bertiga. Miko dan Mika dihantar ke sebuah rumah untuk budak-budak yang hilang tempat tinggal. Ingatan mereka tidak berjaya dipulihkan dan itu menyebabkan Kaizo risau dengan ingatan adiknya

"Abang Kaizo, macam mana ingatan Fang nanti? boleh ke ingatan dia kembali?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat kawan baik dia yang terbaring diatas katil. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying ada di kapal angkasa Kaizo juga. Rizu masih lagi merajuk dengan Kaizo

Nanti dia sudah pulih sedikit, dia akan pergi betulkan hubungan dia dengan Rizu dan dia akan membawa Rizu ke kapal angkasa untuk melawat Fang "Aku tidak pasti"

"Kasihan Minami, kehidupan dia mesti menjadi tidak tentu arah selepas ini" kata Yaya

"Kenapa pula?"

"Kau ni Boboiboy, dia sudah kehilangan anak dia dulu. Sekarang dia kehilangan mereka, kita tak tahu bagaimana perasaan dia. Mungkin dia nampak Fang, Miko dan Mika adalah anak dia sendiri. Dia akan menjadi semakin gila dan dia juga tidak akan berhenti mencari anak-anak dia"

"Betul kata Yaya. Kalau dia terlepas lagi sekali. Dia mesti pergi cari Fang, Miko dan Mika semula tapi aku rasa kasihan dengan Fang sebab ingatan dia. Aku berharap ingatan dia pulih seperti biasa. Aku tidak mahu dia bangun dan terus ingat tentang perempuan gila itu" kata Ying

"Hmm.. kalau tunjuk dia donut lobak merah, ingatan dia kembali normal tak?" Gopal cuba buat lawak tetapi apa yang dia dapat, hanyalah renungan maut daripada Kaizo "Heheheheh.. saya bergurau sahaja" tersengih Gopal

"Kalau ingatan dia tidak pulih, aku perlu mencari sesuatu untuk betulkan balik ingatan dia" Kaizo mengusap-usap kepala adiknya

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" kata Kaizo. Lahap masuk ke dalam bilik Fang dan lalu dia berikan sesuatu kepada kaptennya "Saya terlupa untuk berikan loket ini kepada kapten" Kaizo mengambil loket itu dari tangan Lahap. Loket kepunyaan ibunya. Dia membuka loket itu dan nampak sekeping gambar kecil ibunya. Kaizo tersenyum melihat gambar itu

"Abang Kaizo"

"Yea, kau nak apa?"

"Abang Kaizo kata Minami gunakan sebuah alat untuk menggantikan ingatan mereka dengan ingatan lain. Dia gunakan setitik darah untuk aktifkan alat itu, kenapa abang Kaizo tidak gunakan alat tersebut untuk pulihkan ingatan Fang?"

"Malangnya, mesin itu sudah dihapuskan oleh perempuan gila itu sendiri. Aku yakin, dia tidak mahu ingatan mereka semua dipulihkan" Lahap jawabkan soalan itu untuk Kaizo "Jadi kami terpaksa mencari jalan lain"

Kaizo hanya memandang adiknya dengan penuh rasa kesal

"Nampaknya kita perlu mencari Professor Falcon" kata Kaizo "dan kamu semua, aku akan kembalikan kau ke bumi dan berikan loket ini kepada Rizu. Suruh dia simpan loket ini dan tunggu kami. Kami akan pulang selepas sahaja kami berjaya memulihkan Fang" Loket itu diberikan kepada Boboiboy. Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Fang sebelum turun ke bumi

"Kami akan tunggu kau, Fang" kata Boboiboy

* * *

 **Hehehehe... bagaimana? best ke tak?**

 **sesi membalas review!**

 **LizzNP - Faye memang suka merayap, dia suka mengembara ke mana-mana sahaja! asalkan dia dapat merasa makanan yang dia belum pernah rasa!**

 **Fangcool - kasihan kamu dan maaf sebab chapter 49 singkat sangat bagi kamu :3 nanti author akan buatkan chapter yang panjang. Kalau tak jadi macam Gopal, rajinkan diri belajar! dan bagus juga kalau ada abang macam Kaizo xD biar dia tegas dengan kita daripada kita menjadi pemalas**

 **encik melayu gold - hmmm.. chapter ini ada mirip-mirip seperti kamu nak kan tak? xD kalau ada, maknanya author berjaya tunaikan permintaan kamu! kalau tak, author akan mempertimbangkan permintaan kamu**

 **Naira - yer ke.. authur sudah terbiasa *malu* maaf yea.. it's ok kalau tak review :3 tapi keep on reading ok!**

 **Lily - Lily sudah sihat! HOOREYYYY! boleh suruh Probe buat party ni.. hehehe... chapter kali ini Boboiboy muncul bab terakhir sahaja xD maafkan author T_T TAPI dialog kamu tetap seronok!**

 **Nitaaa - kali ini Kaizo muncul banyak xD tapi Boboiboy terlampau sedikit sangat muncul... biarkan Kaizo tu kena marah, dia asyik nak marah dekat adik dia sahaja.. biar padan muka si Kaizo tu**

 **Oklah, jumpa lagi di next chapter! Tak esok.. tak tahu lah kalau ada update ke tak.. kalau ada, ada lah tu xD dan seperti biasa.. hari sabtu tiada update fanfic 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik'**

 **Sayonara!**


	51. Tertukar

**Welcome back my lovely readers! apa khabar semua?**

 **Esok author akan update untuk fanfic Edisi Malam Minggu! YEAHHHH! tak sabarnya!**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review :3 sangat terharu!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Tertukar

Suasana pada pagi ini sungguh sunyi sekali kerana Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying duduk termenung sahaja. Mereka semua sangat risaukan tentang Fang, sudah dua hari Fang koma dan tiada perkembangan baru tentang Fang. Tok Aba rasa kasihan dengan mereka tapi bagus juga mereka risaukan tentang kawan baik mereka. Tanpa mereka sedari, Kaizo datang dan lalu duduk sebelah Boboiboy. Dia melihat mereka dengan penuh kepelikan

"Woi! korang buat apa sambil termenung macam tu?"

"Kita orang termenung sebab risaukan tentang Fang.. eh.." Boboiboy pandang ke tepi "ABANG KAIZO?! tapi apasal percakapan abang Kaizo macam Fang?"

"Hehehehe.. ini akulah!"

"FANG KE NI?! TAPI... tapi... tapi..." Boboiboy tak tahu nak cakap apa

"Aku lupa pula.. kau ingat tak lagi episode aku tertukar badan dengan abang aku" Semunya angguk dan ingat dengan episode itu "Aku tertukar lagi sekali dengan abang aku. Batu tu, entah macam mana boleh ada balik dalam kapal angkasa abang aku. Jadi, dia terus tukarkan aku dengan abang aku lagi sekali tapi yang bestnya, abang aku tengah koma sekarang dan aku dapat menggunakan kuasa dia.. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAA!" Fang tergelak besar di situ dan terus dia kena ketuk dengan periuk "Apasal kau ketuk aku"

"Maaf Fang.. hehehhe" Ochobot tergelak sedikit "Tapi bukannya kau tak ingat apa-apa ke?"

"Mengikut kata Lahap, disebabkan aku di dalam badan abang aku, jadi ingatan aku normal macam abang aku. Cuma diri aku sahaja yang tidak ingat apa-apa, kalau abang aku bangun pada ketika ini, boleh lah aku buli dia" mereka semua nampak muka nakal Kaizo "Hehehehehehe"

"Kau ni Fang, daripada kau buat benda-benda nakal.. baik kau pergi selamatkan diri kau yang tengah koma tu" marah Boboiboy "Cubalah kau betulkan keadaan daripada asyik abang kau aje yang kena buat"

"Wei, aku pernah betulkan keadaan apa.. episode mana yea.. bagi aku fikir kejap" Fang mula berfikir, episode mana dia betulkan keadaan "Hmmm.. hah! episode aku merayu kepada pengetua sekolah supaya Zakwan tak buang sekolah"

"Itu sebab kau rasa kasihan dengan ibu dia" kata Boboiboy

"Hmmmm... hah! episode aku jadi jahat.. aku pergi pujuk Rizu selepas aku jadi baik"

"Itu sebab Lahap yang terpaksa berlawan dengan kau dekat kapal angkasa. Abang kau juga yang kena pergi pulihkan kau balik" kata Boboiboy

"Ala, lepas tu aku betulkan bali keadaan dengan Rizu kan kan kan..." Mereka rasa pelik melihat diri Kaizo tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila "Apasal korang pandang aku macam aku ni tak betul?"

"Dey! cuba kau tengok dekat cermin.. abang kau mana reti nak senyum" Ying berikan cermin kecilnya kepada Fang dan dia nampak wajah abang dia, terus dia senyumkan "Hah! menakutkan tak?"

"Seram betul aku tengok abang aku senyum" kata Fang sambil melihat lagi wajah abang dia tersenyum lebar "Tapi seronok pula aku main-main dengan wajah abang aku yang tak kacak ni"

"Cheh, boleh pulak macam tu" kata Gopal. Dia merampas cermin itu dan terus kembalikan kepada Ying

"Woi! apasal kau rampas cermin tu!"

"Sudah sudah! jangan nak bergaduh lah!" Boboiboy tenangkan kawan baik dia "Fang, apa kata kau pergi pujuk Rizu sebab dia tengah merajuk dengan abang kau lagi. Hari itu abang kau kata nak bawa dia pergi melawat kau tapi sampai sekarang abang kau tak bawak dia. Eh kejap, bukan abang kau tengah cedera ke?"

"Lahap kata, luka dekat badan abang aku sudah pulih sedikit. Ini pun dia bagi aku balik ke bumi sebab dia cakap, nanti Professor Falcon akan datang ke sini dengan ubat untuk pulihkan aku tapi aku tak tahu berapa lama badan aku nak koma tu. Rasa aku nak sepak-sepak aje badan aku tu suruh bangun" kata Fang "Hmm.. aku pergi jumpa Rizu, nanti aku datang balik" Fang terus beredar dari situ. Dia masukkan kedua belah tangannya ke dalam jaket biru abangnya. Dia berjalan menuju ke rumah Rizu, dia sebelum ini pernah pergi ke rumah Rizu cuma dia tidak pernah masuk ke dalam. Rumah Rizu tidak jauh daripada kedai Tok Aba, dia perlu hanya belok ke kanan dan dia sudah sampai di hadapan rumah Rizu yang begitu besar dan mewah

Semenjak ibu dia bekerja di syarikat besar, mereka telah pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar daripada sebelum ini dan rumah inilah membuatkan Rizu rasa sunyi. Fang membuka pintu pagar rumah Rizu dan terus ke pintu rumahnya. Dia mengetuk pintu tersebut dan terus orang gaji Rizu membukanya

"Err.. Rizu ada?"

"Tunggu sebentar" kata orang gaji tersebut "RIZU! ADA ORANG DATANG NAK JUMPA DENGAN RIZU!"

"Siapa?" Fang boleh dengar suara ceria Rizu. Dia nampak Rizu sedang berlari turun tangga dan terus muka dia berubah "Abang Kaizo?"

"Rizu!" Rizu pergi ke arah Fang "Rizu sihat?"

"ABANG KAIZO JAHAT!" Rizu ingin menutup pintu itu tetapi Fang menghalang dia. Fang menahan pintu itu dengan tangannya "Kenapa abang Kaizo tak bagi Pizu tutup pintu"

"Rizu, ini bukan abang Kaizo.. ini abang Fang"

"TIPU!" Rizu tendang kaki Kaizo tetapi tendangan Rizu tidak begitu kuat "ABANG KAIZO JAHAT! ABANG KAIZO MARAH PIZU! ABANG KAIZO HALAU PIZU! ABANG KAIZO tak bagi Pizu bermanja dengan abang Fang" terus Rizu terduduk di muka pintu. Dia menangis di situ "Abang Kaizo kejam"

"Tak, abang Kaizo bukan kejam dan percayalah, ini bukang abang Kaizo.. ini abang Fang" Fang duduk di hadapan Rizu "Rizu sendiri beritahu abang yang Rizu nak abang sebagai abang betul bukan hanya sekadar abang angkat sahaja. Rizu ingat tak?"

"Abang Fang? Pizu ada beritahu tu dekat abang Fang sahaja" Fang tersenyum melihat Rizu

"Ini abang Fang bukan abang Kaizo" Rizu kenal dengan senyuman itu walaupun senyuman itu bukan di wajah Fang tapi di wajah Kaizo "Rizu?" terus Rizu membalas balik senyuman Fang tadi dan terus dia peluk leher Fang

"Abang Fang.. abang Fang dah bangun tapi bagaimana? bagaimana abang Fang boleh ada dekat dalam badan abang Kaizo? Mana abang Kaizo pergi?" Rizu lepaskan pelukan dia

"Hmmm... ceritanya panjang Rizu tapi abang Kaizo ada dekat dalam badan abang Fang, jadi abang Kaizo tengah koma sekarang ini" Muka Rizu berubah menjadi risau "Rizu jangan risau, ini bukan salah Rizu" dia menyelak rambut Rizu sedikit "Tapi yang pasti sekarang, abang Fang selamat dan abang Kaizo juga akan selamat"

"Pizu cuma menyesal cakap abang Kaizo kejam tapi Pizu kecewa dengan abang Kaizo hari itu, dia marah Pizu, dia halau Pizu" Hati Rizu masih lagi terluka, dia memang tidak boleh lupakan kejadian hari itu "Abang Kaizo tak pernah marah Pizu macam itu, Pizu terkejut hari itu"

"Dah dah, Rizu jangan ingatkan sangat. Abang pasti abang Kaizo tak sengaja masa itu, lagipun abang Kaizo tengah risaukan tentang abang. Abang dibawa lari oleh perempuan gila ni dan ingatan abang dalam bahaya sekarang ini. Kalau abang Kaizo bangun pada ketika ini, mesti ingatan dia teringatkan tentang perempuan gila tu. Harap air untuk pulihkan ingatan abang, akan sampai dengan segera"

"Abang Fang" Tangan Rizu sedikit demi sedikit pergi ke tangan Kaizo yang besar itu

"Kenapa Rizu?"

"Boleh tak abang Fang bawa Pizu tengok badan abang Fang dekat kapal angkasa. Abang Kaizo janji dengan Pizu sebelum ini tapi Pizu tunggu, abang Kaizo langsung tak muncul" Fang pegang tangan Rizu

"Boleh" mereka berdua bangun dari situ. Rizu mengheret Fang pergi ke bilik dia. Fang nampak di dalam rumah itu sungguh luas dan besar, terdapat banyak barang kaca dan crystal yang mahal-mahal. Takut juga kalau Fang terjatuh atau terpecahkan salah satu barang kaca di situ. Rizu dan Fang naik ke atas dan terus mereka masuk ke dalam bilik Rizu. Fang kagum dengan bilik Rizu, luas dan penuh dengan barang anime. Di tepi katil Rizu, terdapat satu almari kaca penuh dengan patung kecil anime. Dia ternampak sebuah teddy bear berbentuk Rizu dan sebelah dia ada teddy bear bentuk dia juga. Selama ini, ada dua teddy bear bentuk dia. Satu untuk dia dan satu lagi untuk Rizu. Di suatu sudut, ada sebuah television kecil untuk membolehkan Rizu bermain dengan video game dia

"Comelnya bilik Rizu"

"Terima kasih!" Rizu suruh Fang duduk di atas katil dia "Pizu nak tunjukkan sesuatu" Dia pergi ke meja dia dan ambil buku lukisan dia "Semasa abang Fang dalam koma, Pizu sangat rindukan abang Fang. Semalam Pizu lukiskan gambar ni" Dia membuka buku itu dan tunjukkan sebuah lukisan dia dan Fang melihat bintang-bintang di angkasa lepas

"Lukisan Pizu makin lama makin bagus" Fang sangat terharu melihat lukisan tersebut "Rizu simpan lukisan ni"

"Pizu nak suruh ibu frame kan lukisan ini" Rizu simpan buku lukisan itu. Dia mengambil beg pakaiannya "Pizu nak tidur dekat kapal angkasa malam ni boleh?"

"Errr.." Dia melihat Rizu begitu gembira, dia keluarkan beberapa pakaian dia dan masukkan ke dalam beg "Tapi mesti abang Kaizo marah nanti"

"Abang Kaizo kan tengah koma.. mesti dia tak tahu punya.. bolehlah abang Fang? malam ini sahaja" Rizu membuat muka comel kepada Fang, dia siap berkelip-kelipkan mata "Boleh lah! nanti kita main-main lah dekat kapal angkasa. Tak pun kita tengok bintang sama-sama ke"

"Hmmm.. yelah tapi malam ini sahaja. Kalau abang Kaizo tahu, tentu dia marah nanti"

"YEAHHHH! dekat kapal angkasa ada television tak? Pizu nak bawa video game"

"Ada kot.. bawa ajelah" Rizu terus kumpul video game dia dan letak di dalam sebuah beg khas untuk video game. Fang pergi menolong Rizu untuk kemaskan barang dia. Selepas itu, Rizu memberitahu ibu dia yang dia akan bermalam dengan Fang tetapi dia tidak beritahu yang dia akan bermalam di kapal angkasa. Ibu Rizu setuju sahaja, lagipun sekejap lagi ibu Rizu terpaksa pergi ke Kuala Lumpur dan mungkin akan tidur di sana selama 3 hari. Kasihan Rizu, ibu dia terpaksa bekerja keras

Sebelum mereka naik ke kapal angkasa, mereka singgah dahulu di kedai Tok Aba "Hai semua!"

"Rizu!" mereka semua gembira Rizu ada di situ bersama dengan Fang

"Rizu ok tak? Abang kamu ada tampar kamu tak?" tanya Gopal sambil mengusap-usap kepala Rizu

"Wei! cuba kau tanya soalan yang elok-elok"

"hehehe.. aku bergurau aje" tersengih Gopal. Rizu asyik pandang tangan Gopal, hati dia memang nak gigit tangan itu tetapi dia sudah di panggil oleh Tok Aba

"Rizu, lama tak nampak Rizu. Mari atuk buatkan waffle khas untuk Rizu"

"Terima kasih atuk, tapi atuk kena buat untuk abang Fang sekali" Mereka berdua duduk di bangku kedai "Pizu nak dua waffle boleh?"

"Boleh, tunggu yea" Tok Aba pergi buatkan waffle untuk Rizu dan juga Fang

"Korang bawa beg ni untuk apa? Rizu tidur rumah kau ke nanti?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat beg pakaian Rizu. Dia juga perasan yang Rizu sedang memakai beg penguin dia "Tapi abang Kaizo kan tiada, tak kan kau nak benarkan Rizu tidur dekat rumah kau pula"

"Bukanlah, Rizu paksa aku tidur dekat kapal angkasa"

"WAH! BESTNYA!" menjerit Yaya dan Ying

"Kami tak pernah tidur dekat kapal angkasa, kamu cukup bertuah sekali tapi kalau Kapten Kaizo tahu, tentu abang kamu kena marah nanti" kata Ying

"Kakak Ying jangan risau, Pizu tidur dekat sana satu malam sahaja"

"Nanti Rizu jangan nakal-nakal sangat dekat kapal angkasa" kata Yaya kepada Rizu

"Tapi.. Rizu bukan budak nakal.. yang nakalnya, abang kesayangan dia tu" Gopal memang saja nak cari pasal dengan Fang "Betul tak Rizu? abang kau tu nakal yang teramat. Patutlah tiap-tiap hari dia asyik kena marah dengan abang dia. Abang dia pun sama juga, sadis tahap orang gila" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Gopal "Nasib kau begitu baik sekali Rizu, dah lah comel. Boleh lari daripada latihan tempur dia tahap sadis tu. Abang Gopal selalu kena dengan kapten gila tu"

"PEDANG TENAGA!" Fang terasa diri dia hebat pula kerana ini pertama kali dia dapat menggunakan kuasa abang dia "WEI! KAU NAK CARI PASAL DENGAN AKU KE HAH!"

"FANG! simpan pedang tu! Hari itu abang kau dah musnahkan meja kaunter ni, nasib baik dia reti betulkan. Kalau tidak, atuk sudah lama nak piat telinga dia" Kalau Kaizo kena piat telinga dengan Tok Aba, itu sudah kali ke 2, fikir Fang dan lalu dia tergelak sorang-sorang. Seram pula mereka melihat Fang tergelak sorang-sorang di dalam badan abang dia. Macam orang gila. Fang simpan pedang tenaga abang dia sambil ketawa macam orang gila

"Fang, kau jangan gelak macam gila boleh tak?" kata Boboiboy

"Apasal pulak? suka hati aku kalau aku nak gelak macam mana pun" kata Fang dengan nada belagak dia "Kau sibuk apasal"

"Hmmm.. Pizu kalau tengok abang Kaizo sikap macam abang Fang nampak kelakar. Cuba abang Fang buat muka serius macam abang Kaizo" Terus Fang buat muka serius tapi dia tidak boleh tahan lama, Fang terus ketawa sampai dia mengetuk-getuk meja "Abang Fang ni kenapa? kena rasuk dengan ratu gila ke?"

"RATU GILA?! Mana dia mana dia mana dia?" Gopal sorok di belakang Boboiboy

"Woi! mana ada hantu gila dekat sini. Sudahlah korang, malas aku nak layan dengan budak hantu ni. Jom Rizu, kita makan dekat kapal angkasa" Tok Aba baru sahaja selesai buatkan waffle untuk Rizu dan Fang

"Kalau macam tu, biar atuk letak waffle ni dalam bekas"

"Ala abang Fang, tak kan kita nak pergi dah" Rizu tarik-tarik jaket biru Kaizo

"Kita makan dekat kapal angkasa, boleh kita tengok bintang-bintang sekali" terus Rizu gembira. Dia tidak sabar untuk menikmati keindahan angkasa lepas

"Wuuuu.. romantiknya, agaknya bila lah kau nak ajak kita orang ni. Asyik-asyik beri keutamaan dekat budak ni, kita orang ni, kau lupakan" Fang malas nak layan drama Gopal, dia buat tidak tahu sahaja sementara menunggu Tok Aba siapkan bekas makanan dia dan Rizu "Yelah, Rizu tu lebih penting daripada kita orang"

"Gopal, jangan nak cari pasal" kata Boboiboy

"Ala, dia mana boleh keluarkan harimau bayang dia" Gopal usik-usik lengan Fang dan lalu Fang tepuk tangan Gopal

"Tapi.. dia ada kuasa abang dia" kata Yaya. Tok Aba berikan beg plastik kepada Fang. Dia mengangkat beg pakaian Rizu dan terus beredar dari situ tanpa berkata apa

"Jumpa esok!" kata Rizu sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying

"Eh kejap, lupa pula" Fang pusingkan badan dia "WEI GOPAL! SINI SEKEJAP!" Gopal datang ke arah Fang

"Kau nak apa?"

Fang terus tersenyum sinis "HEHEHE... TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Gopal tercampak begitu jauh sekali. Fang dan Rizu terus lari dari situ

"Aduh, apalah nak jadi dengan kawan aku ni" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

* * *

Lahap sangat marah dengan Fang kerana membenarkan Rizu tidur di kapal angkasa. Dia membebel dekat Fang sampai sakit telinga Fang, dia terus sumbat biskut Yaya dalam mulut Lahap

"Kau jangan nak beritahu abang aku"

"Tapi.. kalau kapten tahu juga macam mana? aku tak nak jawabkan sebab kau yang benarkan dia tidur dekat sini" Fang malas nak layan Lahap, dia terus mengajak Rizu masuk ke dalam bilik dia "MANA KAU NAK PERGI HAH!"

"Aku nak masuk bilik aku lah! Sibuk apasal"

"Isk si Pang ni. Takpe, nanti abang kau tahu, kau juga yang terseksa nanti" Lahap terus balik ke bilik kawalan dia sambil membebel sorang-sorang. Rizu sangat suka melihat Lahap, dia seperti anak patung maskot sekolah

"Nanti Pizu nak tangkap gambar dengan maskot tu boleh?"

"Aku? maskot.. adeh" bisik Lahap "Ingat aku ni maskot Kapten Kaizo ke"

"Boleh aje Rizu, maskot tu tak kan pergi ke mana-mana pun. Dia sentiasa ada dekat kapal angkasa ni sebagai maskot penjaga galaxy"

"Jadi, dalam maskot tu ada alien lain ke?" Fang nak tergelak kalau ada orang lain dalam badan Lahap "Kenapa abang Fang?"

"Takde alien lain pun, maskot tu memang macam tu pun. Nama sebenar dia adalah Lahap, dia tu pengikut setia abang Kaizo" Fang membuka pintu biliknya dan muka Rizu berubah menjadi sedih apabila melihat badan Fang yang sebenar. Banyak wayar melekat di badan Fang, Rizu menangis dan dia tidak mahu melihat badan abang kesayangan dia. Dia lalu peluk Fang

"Kenapa Rizu?"

"Pizu sedih sebab abang Fang koma"

"Tapi.. abang Fang kan dekat sini, itu abang Kaizo yang koma" Rizu mengelap air matanya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat lagi tetapi dia tabahkan hati. Fang meletak beg pakaian dan beg video game di tepi pintu. Beg plastik makanan, dia letak di atas meja. Fang mengajak Rizu melihat dirinya lebih dekat

"Abang Kaizo bila boleh bangun?"

"Tak tahu lah Rizu, jomlah kita makan. Rizu nak makan dekat mana?" Tapi sebelum Rizu jawab, dia pegang tangan Fang yang sebenar, wajah dia sayu sahaja melihat diri sebenar Fang "Rizu?"

"Maaf.." kata Rizu. Dia lepaskan tangan sebenar Fang "Nanti Pizu datang balik" bisik Rizu. Dia sebenarnya nak Fang yang sebenar bukan Fang yang dalam badan Kaizo "Pizu nak makan dekat tempat latihan tempur? dekat mana tu?" Fang senyum sahaja, dia hubungi Lahap dan suruh dia bukakan medan latihan tempur

"Rizu tengok dekat luar tingkap" Rizu melihat sayap kapal angkasa itu bergerak dan membentukkan sebuah lantai yang luas "Jom! kita makan dekat situ" Fang mengambil beg plastik makanan dan mengajak Rizu turun ke medan latihan tempur

Rizu sangat teruja melihat kapal angkasa itu tetapi yang lebih mengembirakan dia adalah tempat latihan tempur itu. Dia dapat melihat keindahan bumi dan bulan pada masa yang sama. Bintang-bintang di angkasa lepas, berkelip-kelipan seperti batu permata. Mata Rizu bulat besar kerana terlampau gembira

"Bestnya! Pizu nak duduk dekat sini tiap-tiap hari boleh?" Rizu baring di atas lantai kapal angkasa dan terus berguling-guling. Fang ada beritahu Lahap suruh bawakan sebuah television ke medan latihan tempur. Mereka ingin main video game di situ sambil makan. Lahap mengikut sahaja arahan dari Fang

"Pang, jangan lupa kemaskan balik" kata Lahap

"Jangan risaulah, aku kan suka kemaskan daripada bersepah. Aku bukan macam abang aku, dia tu kaki sepah"

"Hmmm.. kutuk lah abang kau sementara dia tengah koma" lalu Lahap beredar dari situ. Fang dan Rizu mulakan operasi meluangkan masa bersama. Mereka makan waffle sambil melihat keindahan bumi. Mereka berbual kosong sambil ketawa mesra. Sudah lama Fang tidak menghabiskan masa dia bersama dengan Rizu. Dia selalu sangat sibuk dengan kerja-kerja abang dia bagi tapi dia rasa sedih sebab dia dapat lakukan ini semua dengan badan abang dia bukan diri dia yang sebenar

"Abang Fang jangan sedih. Pizu tetap rasa seronok. Inilah hari paling bahagia sekali buat Pizu! Terima kasih abang Fang kerana bawakan Pizu ke sini" Rizu cium-cium pipi Fang atau pipi Kaizo yang sebenarnya. Fang tidak rasa geli pula, dia hanya tersenyum sahaja

Lahap perhatikan sahaja mereka berdua "Macam kapten dan Pang sewaktu mereka kecik-kecik dulu" Lahap sebenarnya pernah nampak kapten dia dan Fang sewaktu mereka kecil lagi tetapi mereka belum kenal lagi pada masa itu. Lahap tinggalkan mereka berdua

Fang pasang video game tersebut dan lalu mereka bermain bersama. Rizu selalu sangat menang kerana Fang memang tidak reti sangat. Fang tidak begitu puas hati, dia mahu menang, dia mahu dapat no.1 dan terus dia kalahkan Rizu

"Muahahahahahaha! akhir! aku menang!" Rizu buat muka masam tapi dia tergelak sedikit

"Abang Fang sudah berapa lama tak main video game?"

"Dari tahun lepas" dia tersengih kepada Rizu "Sebab abang Kaizo tak benarkan abang main video game. Dia kata video game tu melalaikan kita, tengok lah si Gopal tu. Dia tahu main sahaja, bila nak belajar, entahlah tapi abang memang tidak minat sangat dengan video game. Abang lebih suka belajar"

"Bagusnya abang Fang! patutlah Pizu tengok dekat rumah abang tiada video game. Pizu jarang main sebab Pizu lebih suka habiskan masa dengan orang-orang yang Pizu sayang. Kadang-kadang Pizu suka sangat datang rumah kawan baik Pizu. Kita orang main lawan-lawan sampai hari sudah petang. Mak dia selalu buatkan makanan kegemaran Pizu, kek pisang! Nanti satu hari, abang Fang cubalah buat untuk Pizu. Kek pisang tu SEDAPPP! Lebih sedap kalau makan dengan ice cream sekali..." Fang dengar sahaja cerita Pizu yang panjang lebar itu. Dia tidak henti-henti bercerita, Fang lansung tidak rasa mengaku kerana dia terlampau tekun sangat

"Lepas tu, kita orang ada buat robot gunakan kotak terpakai. Kita orang pakai kotak tu dan jadilah robot!"

"Bestnya dapat jadi kanak-kanak balik macam Pizu, boleh berimaginasi bermacam-macam. Abang Fang dah tua, tahun depan abang nak masuk sekolah menengah dah"

"Tapi.. abang Fang masih lagi boleh jadi kanak-kanak balik" Rizu bangun dan terus terkam Fang, dia geletek badan Kaizo atau Fang sampai membuat Fang ketawa besar di situ "Hehehehehe..." Rizu baring di sebelah Fang sambil melihat bintang-bintang di hadapan mereka "Terima kasih kerana hadir dalam kehidupan Pizu"

"Rizu jangan cakap macam tu, macam Rizu nak pergi buat selama-lamanya aje"

"Mana ada, Pizu cuma bersyukur dapat berkawan dengan abang Fang" Fang hanya tersenyum sambil melihat sebutir bintang bersinar begitu terang

* * *

Malam itu, Fang tidur di bilik abangnya. Rizu tidak boleh tidur, dia melihat Fang yang sedang nyenyak tidur sambil berdengkur. Dia secara senyap-senyap turun dari katil dan keluar dari bilik tersebut. Dia pergi ke bilik Fang yang sebenar, dia membuka pintu bilik itu dan lalu masuk. Rizu pergi melihat diri sebenar Fang yang terbaring di atas katil

"Pizu tidur sebelah abang Fang boleh?" Rizu naik ke atas katil dan baring sebelah. Tanpa disedari oleh mereka, batu menukarkan badan Kaizo dan Fang, dia telah menukarkan badan Rizu dan Kaizo pula. Kali ini, Rizu yang masuk ke dalam badan Fang dan dia menjadi koma

Pagi itu, Fang terbangun dengan satu jentikan di hidung dia "ABANGGGGG!" dia memang tahu perangai abang dia yang suka sangat jentik hidung dia "Eh, abang dah bangun ke?" dia menoleh ketepi dan nampak Rizu dengan muka serius dia "Ke-ke-kenapa Rizu?"

"INI BUKAN RIZU! INI ABANG KAU LAH SENGAL!" terkejut Fang "Yang kau pergi benarkan Rizu tidur dekat kapal angkasa kita kenapa? Kau sudah hilang akal ke? Tengok apa sudah terjadi, kau ni memang nak kena hukuman dari aku!" Fang rasa nak tergelak sebab suara garang Rizu sungguh comel sekali

"HEHEHE... heheheheheeee" Fang ketawa sepuas hati

"Apasal kau gelak? kenapa? kau tak pernah tengok budak kecik garang macam ni?"

"Tak pe-hehehe... tak pernah" Fang cuba buat muka serius tetapi melihat wajah Rizu yang comel tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius, dia memang tidak menahan ketawanya. Kaizo ikut cara Rizu iaitu gigit orang. Kaizo gigit tangan adiknya "ADOIII!"

"Tahu pun!"

"Tapi abang gigit tangan abang sendiri kan!"

"Apa abang kisah, janji kau berhenti ketawa dan aku nampak sungguh memalukan!" Kaizo melihat dirinya ketawa macam orang gila, dia sendiri mahu tergelak tetapi dia menahan dirinya dan buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja

"Abang, mana Rizu?"

"Kau ni, tak kan tahu lagi! Rizu dalam badan kau tengah koma! SEKARANG KITA SEMUA KENA BETULKAN BALIK KEADAAN! KAU TU SEPATUTNYA TENGAH KOMA SEKARANG INI! TAPI RIZU PULA YANG TERKENA! sudah! kau pergi cari batu yang buat pasal dengan kita semua! cari sampai dapat, FAHAM!"

"Fa-faham abang" takut pula dia melihat Rizu garang macam harimau tapi comel. Fang keluar dari bilik abang dia untuk mulakan operasi mencari batu tersebut. Dia cari di seluruh kapal angkasa tetapi tidak jumpa. Dia juga turut cari di dalam bilik dia sendiri tetapi tiada. Fang pergi ke diri dia yang sedang terbaring itu, dia melihat muka dia yang pucat itu

"Rizu, abang Fang dan abang Kaizo akan pastikan Rizu berada di dalam badan Rizu sendiri dan abang Fang tidak mahu melihat diri Rizu koma. Sepatutnya abang yang koma tapi..." Air matanya mengalir, dia mengelap sedikit "Rizu jangan risau dan semalam adalah hari paling bahagia bagi abang juga"

"Pang" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Lahap "Kau tak ikut abang kau turun ke bumi?"

"ERKK! bila dia turun?"

"Lebih daripada 1 jam" kata Lahap

"Cheh, tak guna punya abang" bisik Fang "Lahap, aku akan turun ke bumi dan pastikan Rizu ok"

* * *

"Aku sebagai ketua pasukan ini, akan mengajar kamu bagaimana untuk menjadi superhero yang terbaik dan terhebat di Pulau Rintisi" Kaizo berjalan ke kiri dan ke kanan balik di hadapan kawan-kawan adiknya yang sedang berdiri tegak. Mereka melihat budak kecil yang garang dengan percakapan dia yang comel. Gopal tergelak sedikit kerana tidak tahan melihat Kaizo tertukar badan dengan Rizu. Satu Pulau Rintis tahu tentang Rizu dan mereka semua setuju Rizu adalah budak kecil paling comel sekali tapi apabila dia di campur-aduk dengan kegarangan Kaizo, kecomelan itu masih tetap ada lagi tetapi ia bertukar menjadi lawak

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum sahaja sambil melihat Kaizo bermundar-mandir di hadapan dia. Dia melihat Kaizo seperti bos kecil

"Kenapa dengan kau? kau ketawakan diri aku ke hah?!" marah Kaizo kepada Gopal

"Tak.. tak.. tak.. saya tak ketawakan Kapten Kaizo tapi.. hehehehehe... tapi Kapten Kaizo nampak begitu comel" Gopal dengan beraninya, dia cubit pipi Rizu atau Kaizo sebab terlampau comel sangat. Kaizo menahan kemarahan dia

"Err.. Gopal, Kapten Kaizo tengah marah tu" bisik Yaya kepada Gopal

"Hehehehe..." Gopal tersengih dan lepaskan pipi Kaizo "Maaf yea Kapten Kaizo"

"ABANG! APA ABANG TENGAH BUAT NI?!" Fang datang dengan nada marah dia "ABANG BIARKAN ADIK CARI BATU TU SORANG-SORANG!"

"Kamu yang nak cari batu tu sorang-sorang, jadi abang biarkanlah. Abang turun ke sini sebab abang lapar"

"Adik ingatkan abang nak tolong! Abang ni memang tak guna" Kaizo hanya menjelir lidahnya kepada Fang "Adik potong lidah tu nanti"

"Potonglah! ini lidah Rizu, potonglah kalau berani! Kau ingat dapat badan aku, kau boleh guna kuasa aku sesuka hati! BAGI JAM KUASA AKU!"

"Mana boleh! nanti adik takde kuasa lah!" Kaizo keluarkan jam kuasa adiknya di poket seluar dia "ABANG ADA JAM KUASA ADIK?!"

"Kalau nak, bagi jam kuasa aku" Fang mengalah, dia tanggalkan jam kuasa abangnya dan berikan kepada abang dia. Fang terus mengambil jam kuasa dia sendiri

"Err.. abang Kaizo, bila abang Kaizo akan kembali ke badan abang Kaizo?" tanya Boboiboy

"Mungkin esok tetapi selagi kita tidak dapat mencari batu itu, mungkin kita akan tertukar lagi. Macam mana batu itu boleh berada di dalam kapal angkasa aku, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Lahap tadi beritahu aku, Professor Falcon sudah semakin hampir. Ubat yang dia bawa, dapat memulihkan ingatan adik aku"

"Adik ada dekat sini lah" kata Fang. Kaizo hiraukan sahaja

"Tapi kalau adik aku tidak berjaya dipulihkan, aku terpaksa menghantar dia ke rumah atuk dan nenek aku. Biar mereka menjaga dia"

"Adik ada dekat sini lah dan adik tak nak balik ke rumah mereka" kata Fang lagi dan Kaizo tetap hiraukan dia

"Dan kamu semua jangan risau, adik aku yang tak guna tu, dia akan dijaga dengan baik"

"ADIK ADA DEKAT SINI LAH!" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia

"ISK! abang nak berdrama pun tak boleh!" Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaga dia dan Fang terus larikan diri. Kaizo mengejar Fang "MARI SINI KAU!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying melihat sahaja gelagat adik beradik tapi kali ini seperti adik mengejar seorang abang dengan pedang

"Macam aku menonton cerita kartun" kata Boboiboy "Elok sangat lah tu, abang yang garang kena kejar dengan adik yang sentiasa comel" Mereka angguk sahaja. Setelah Fang puas kena kejar dengan Kaizo, mereka berdua balik ke kapal angkasa kerana Professor Falcon sudah pun berada di dalam kapal angkasa mereka

* * *

Professor Falcon tergelak melihat mereka berdua "Macam mana boleh jadi begini?" tanya dia

"Ada batu yang menukarkan kami tetapi masalahnya kami tidak jumpa dimana batu itu" kata Kaizo. Professor Falcon keluarkan sesuatu dari beg yang dia selalu bawa ke mana-mana sahaja "Itu! itu batu yang aku telah buang jauh dari sini"

"Jadi, korang berdua pernah tertukar sebelum ini?" mereka anggukkan kepala "Saya terjumpa batu ini dicelah pintu masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa, mungkin angin yang tolak masuk? tapi untuk kembalikan kepada badan kamu yang sebenarnya, mudah sahaja. Tak perlu tunggu sampai esok" Professor Falcon letak batu itu di atas lantai dan lalu dia pijak batu sehingga hancur. Kaizo dan Fang rasa lain macam, Fang terus kembali ke badan asal dia yang sedang koma. Rizu kembali ke badan dia dan Kaizo kembali ke badan dia

"Terima kasih Professor" kata Kaizo. Dia berasa lega kerana dia sudah dapat balik badan dia

"Batu ini memang mudah untuk dihancurkan, jadi kamu memang tidak tahu tentang itu?"

"Err.. maaf Professor. Saya sebenarnya tidak tahu sangat tentang batu itu"

"Takpe, dan siapa budak comel ini?" Professor Falcon tunduk sedikit dan mengusap-usap kepala Rizu "Kamu ada adik lain ke, Kaizo? atau ini sebenarnya anak kamu" Kaizo buat muka masam

"Bukan, ini kawan adik saya tetapi kami sudah anggap dia sebagai adik kita orang sendiri"

"Saya Rizu tapi saya bahasakan diri saya Pizu! Sebab abang Kaizo panggil adik dia Pang, jadi saya pun nak ikut juga. Pang dan Pizu!" Professor Falcon tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat Rizu

"Mana adik kamu? mari kita pulihkan dia" Kaizo membawa Professor Falcon ke bilik adiknya dan membuka pintu tersebut. Mereka masuk ke dalam dan Fang masih lagi dalam keadaan koma

"Sudah berapa lama dia koma?" tanya Professor Falcon

"Sudah melebihi seminggu tapi ubat yang Professor bawa, pasti ke dapat pulihkan ingatan dia?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada kerisauan dia. Professor Falcon tidak menjawab apa, dia hanya melihat diri Fang yang terbaring di atas katil

"Hmmm.." Professor Falcon keluarkan alat suntikan di dalam begnya "Ini ubat untuk pulihkan dia, tapi saya tidak dapat membantu untuk bangunkan dia dari koma. Itu semua terletak di adik kamu sendiri" Dia terus keluarkan kapas basah dan lapkan sedikit di lengan Fang. Selepas itu, dia berikan suntikan itu kepada Fang "Kaizo, jangan putus harapan. Tabahkan diri kamu. Saya yakin, dia akan bangun"

"Terima kasih Professor"

"Professor Falcon, boleh ke saya melawat abang Fang setiap hari?" tanya Rizu dengan muka risau dia "Saya sayangkan abang Fang. Tanpa abang Fang, saya akan rasa sunyi" Professor Falcon memberikan senyuman kepada Rizu

"Boleh, tapi Rizu kena bercakap dengan abang kamu tiap-tiap hari supaya dia dengar suara kamu. Suruh dia bangun kerana semua orang yang dia sayang, semuanya sedang menunggu dia kembali" Professor Falcon mencuit sedikit di hidung Rizu dan cuitan itu tadi membuat Rizu tersenyum

Nampaknya Fang tidak akan bangun dari komanya pada hari ini tetapi Kaizo akan tetap menunggu bersama dengan Rizu. Mereka berharap Fang akan bangun pada masa yang terdekat kerana mereka berdua mulai rindu dengan kekecohan Fang dan juga sikap panas baran dia

"Pang, kau jangan tinggalkan abang kesunyian selama-lamanya" bisik Kaizo

* * *

 **Lalalalaa... author biarkan Fang koma sampai minggu depan xD MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (kejam sungguh aku ni)**

 **sesi membalas review!**

 **miss mysteri - isk isk, ganas juga kamu ni.. takut author x(**

 **Ililara - maaf sebab author masukkan dialog bahasa enlish xD ha ah, kakak pandai lah juga dalam bahasa english :)**

 **LizzNP - Kapten Kaizo memang pelik.. xD sentiasa pelik tapi comel :3**

 **Fangcool - sama-sama! author harap impian kamu akan tercapai pada suatu hari nanti!**

 **encik melayu gold - nanti author munculkan Lahap lagi, mungkin lagi lama.. maaf sebab kemunculan Lahap sekejap sahaja**

 **Lily - my dear sweet Lily, cian kamu T_T meh author bagi a BIG HUG! or nak suruh Boboiboy peluk lily? xD hehehehe~ thank you! author akan sentiasa menulis fanfic ini :3 entah bila nak stop xD hahaha (hantar Boboiboy ke rumah Lily)**

 **Naira - ingatan dia sudah pulih tapi author biarkan dia koma sekejap.. lalalalalaa**

 **Nitaaa - author memang kasihan dengan Fang, selalu terseksa.. hehehe.. apalah nasib kau Fang.. hehehe.. rasanya, lama-lama, boleh jadi gila si Fang ni.. hmmm**

 **oklah, jumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya!**

 **Sayonara!**

 **p/s - esok tiada update .. hari ahad, tidak pasti lagi xD kalau ada, adalah tu**


	52. Masalah Faye

**Welcome back semua! apa khabar? semua sihat ke?**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu berikan review di fanfic ini :)**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Masalah Faye

"Abang Kaizo, sanalah sikit!"

"Abang kesanalah, Rizu pergilah selesaikan orang jahat tu dulu"

"Tapi Pizu tak reti"

"Hmm.. yelah, yelah.. Rizu ke depan, biar abang uruskan orang jahat tu"

Kaizo dan Rizu sedang sibuk bermain video game di dalam bilik Fang dekat kapal angkasa. Fang masih lagi koma, kawan-kawan dia selalu datang untuk melawat dia dan juga ingin tahu perkembangan berita Fang tetapi sama sahaja. Setiap hari, mereka mesti pergi ke kapal angkasa bersama dengan Rizu. Hari ini Kaizo membawa video game milik Rizu untuk bermain bersama dengan Rizu

"ABANG KAIZO ABANG KAIZO! KITA SUDAH SAMPAI LEVEL YANG TERAKHIR!" Rizu dan Kaizo memberikan high five kepada masing-masing

"Pandai juga Rizu main video game" kata Kaizo "Sekarang, mari kita bertarung dengan raksasa kita yang terakhir! Aku akan pastikan kita akan mendapat markah yang tertinggi!"

"Yeahh!" Rizu rasa seronok main video game bersama Kaizo sampai mereka tidak sedar yang Fang sudah sedar dari koma. Fang hanya perhatikan sahaja mereka berdua, dia tidak berkata apa. Kepala dia rasa sakit dan mulut dia rasa kering sampai dia sendiri rasa lemah untuk bercakap. Dia hanya tersenyum lemah sahaja "Pizu akan serang dia dengan kuasa api!"

"Rizu jahanamkan kaki dia, biar abang serang dia dari bahagian atas" kata Kaizo. Mereka berdua belasah raksasa itu sehingga berjaya. Rizu begitu sekali, dia meloncat-loncat dan ternampak Fang sedang tersenyum melihat mereka

"Abang Fang! ABANG FANGGG!" Rizu berlari ke arah Fang. Kaizo pusing ke belakang dan nampak adik dia sudar sedar. Dia juga turut gembira dan lalu dia bangun untuk pergi periksa adiknya. Rizu memeluk tangan Fang seerat-eratnya seperti dia tidak mahu Fang pergi atau koma lagi

"Adik, adik ok?" Kaizo periksa degupan jantung Fang, periksa kepala dia, tangan dia, kaki dia, badan dia dan segala-galanya "Hmmm... adik boleh bangun tak?"

"Boleh" Fang bangun sedikit dan dia telah dibantu oleh Rizu "Berapa lama adik koma?" tanya Fang

"3 minggu" kata Kaizo

"3 MINGGU?! ingatkan setahun lah tadi"

"Hehehehe... tapi Pizu sentiasa melawat abang Fang. Kawan-kawan abang Fang pun setiap hari datang juga. Dia orang ada bawakan macam-macam untuk abang Fang tapi biskut Yaya, Lahap yang terpaksa makan" Fang tergelak sedikit. Kaizo rindu dengan gelakan adiknya. Rizu yang selalu menghiburkan hati dia semasa dia dalam kesunyiaan

"Kalau adik sudah ok, esok adik sudah boleh pergi ke sekolah atau adik nak duduk di rumah untuk berehat?"

"Adik nak pergi sekolah" kata Fang dengan nada yang agak lemah

"Tapi abang Fang tak kan nak pergi sekolah dah. Nanti abang Fang sakit lagi, macam mana?"

"Jangan risaulah Rizu, abang ok sahaja" Fang berikan senyumannya kepada Rizu "Masa abang koma, Rizu buat apa?" Lalu Kaizo tinggalkan mereka berdua dan dia pula, sambung main game. Kaizo mula terpengaruh main dengan video game. Sebelum ini dia pernah main, tapi disebabkan video game itu telah melalaikan dia, dia terus memberikan hukuman kepada adik dan juga rakan-rakan adik dia sekali dengan latihan tempur versi video game

"Pizu kadang-kadang duduk sebelah abang Fang. Pizu cerita apa yang berlaku, semalam kakak Lily siap buat party lagi sebab ketiadaan abang dekat bumi. Dia buat cake lobak merah, ada muka gambar abang Fang. Lepas tu dia tikam-tikam cake tu, lepas tu Pizu gigit tangan kakak Lily, lepas tu kakak Lily pujuk Pizu. Dia ajak Pizu jalan-jalan dekat bandar. Dia belikan buku lukisan dan pensil. Lepas tu, kita orang main lukis-lukis dekat kedai Tok Aba. Lepas tu Gopal kacau Pizu lukis, Pizu gigit tangan dia pula. Gopal jerit dan kena marah dengan Tok Aba. Abang Boboiboy pula, bagi kita orang makan ice cream chocolate chip cookies. SEDAP! Lepas tu kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying ajak kita orang main buih dekat taman permainan. Oh yea, nanti Pizu tunjukkan lukisan Pizu lukis semalam. Pizu lukis gambar abang Fang. Pizu masih ingat lagi masa kita main-main dekat tempat latihan tempur, lepas tu kita tengok bintang dekat angkasa lepas. Pizu rindu dekat abang Fang, setiap hari Pizu datang dan tunggu abang Fang bangun. Abang Kaizo pun rindukan abang Fang, dia selalu buat donut lobak merah sebab terlalu rindukan abang Fang" Fang hanya mendengar sahaja cerita Rizu sambil tersenyum

"Baguslah Rizu temankan abang Kaizo, takdelah dia rasa sunyi sangat" kata Fang

"Tapi... dua hari lepas, nenek dan atuk abang Fang datang. Kakak Faye pun ada sekali. Dia orang marah abang Kaizo sebab tak beritahu yang abang Fang koma. Abang Kaizo jawab sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan abang masa dulu-dulu. Lepas tu atuk marah abang Kaizo nak dekat hampir 2 jam. Pizu berborak dengan nenek abang dan kakak Faye. Nenek abang panggil Pizu penguin sebab Pizu comel macam penguin tapi kakak Faye panggil Pizu anak kucing. Masa Pizu berborak dengan nenek dan kakak Faye, Pizu terdengar atuk cakap dengan abang Kaizo. Dia cakap kalau abang Kaizo tak beritahu apa-apa yang terjadi dekat abang Fang, nanti dia orang akan bawa abang Fang jauh dari sini. Lepas dia orang dah balik, Pizu cakap dekat abang Kaizo. Jangan tak beritahu dia orang tapi abang Kaizo sebenarnya tak nak dia orang risau tapi Pizu tak nak abang Fang kena bawa balik dan duduk dekat sana, nanti Pizu takde abang lagi dah. Abang Fang sahaja yang layan Pizu macam adik sendiri"

"Panjang lagi ke si budak kecik ni nak bercerita" bisik Kaizo sambil main video game

"Kalau esok abang Fang pergi sekolah, abang Fang nak makan apa nanti? Pizu boleh ibu buatkan untuk abang Fang" Mata Rizu bersinar-sinar seperti mengharapkan sesuatu daripada Fang. Senyuman dia begitu lebar sekali, hati dia terlampau gembira. Dia seperti ingin ceritakan segala-galanya ketika ketiadaan Fang

"Hmmm.. donut lobak merah" kata Fang

"OK! nanti Pizu tolong ibu buatkan donut lobak merah! Abang Fang tunggu sini" Rizu berlari ke beg sekolahnya, dan terus keluarkan buku lukisan dia. Selepas itu dia datang balik dan terus dia baring sebelah Fang. Dia tunjuk semua lukisan dia semasa Fang dalam koma. Fang melihat satu per satu lukisan Rizu. Kebanyakkannya lukisan gambar dia dengan Rizu. Fang melihat wajah ceria Rizu

"Kenapa abang Fang?"

"Tiada apa" Mereka melihat lukisan Rizu bersama dan Rizu ceritakan setiap lukisan tersebut. Kaizo hanya mendengar sahaja, bibir dia tersenyum sedikit. Semuanya sudah kembali seperti, kata dihati Kaizo tetapi dia perlu mendapat markah tertinggi di dalam video game tersebut

"Tiada siapa boleh kalahkan markah aku!" kata Kaizo dengan muka sadis dia

* * *

"Boboiboy, tolonglah ajarkan aku soalan ni. Aku tak faham" kata Gopal pada keesokan harinya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berkumpul di tempat biasa setiap hari sebelum loceng sekolah berbunyi

"Kau ni Gopal. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, bila nak berubah?" kata Yaya dengan ketegasannya "Bukan kita orang sudah ajar kau ke soalan tu, macam mana kau boleh tak faham lagi. Kau ni, banyak sangat main"

"Ala Yaya, nanti-nanti aku pandai lah tapi soalan ini susah sangatlah. Korang dah ajar pun, aku tetap tak faham juga. Fang pun takde nak ajar aku, bila lah si panas baran tu nak bangun. Nak aje aku sepak bagi dia bangun dari koma dia tu" Tanpa disedari oleh Gopal, Fang muncul dibelakang dia dengan aura bayang-bayang dia "Dia tu kalau tak datang sekolah pun tapi otak masih pandai lagi. Tak payah sekolah pun takpe, si budak alien tu. Dia tu dah terlebih pandai. Pandai kenakan orang, pandai belasah orang, pandai jaga kebersihan, pandai marah orang tapi tak pandai main bola sepak, tak pandai nak cakap elok-elok.. apasal korang tunjuk aku dekat belakang?" Gopal rasa pelik melihat Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying tersenyum semacam kepada diri dia. Gopal menoleh kebelakang dan terus dia terkejut melihat Fang

"Oh, kau kata aku yea!"

"Mana ada aku mengata kau pun. Aku cakap sahaja"

"Samalah tu kan, kau mengata aku kan!" Gopal tersengih sahaja

"Fang, kau dan ok? Bila kau bangun dari koma kau?" tanya Boboiboy. Mereka gembira melihat Fang sudah kembali ke sekolah

"Aku ok aje, semalam aku bangun... entah kenapa tiba-tiba abang aku bagi aku pergi sekolah hari ini. Selalunya dia suruh aku rehat satu hari, baru dia pergi buli aku balik. Semalam aku balik aje rumah, bersepah satu rumah. Apalah abang aku buat masa aku takde"

"Hehehe.. kasihan kau" kata Boboiboy

"Lepas tu, kau tak pergi bersihkan rumah kaa?" tanya Ying

"Abang aku tak bagi. Dia kata dia yang nak buat, dia suruh aku rehat. Hari ini mesti dia dah mula buli aku balik nanti" kata Fang sambil duduk di sebelah Boboiboy "Apa cerita korang semasa ketiadaan aku?"

"Takde benda yang menarik pun tapi hari itu Faye ada datang ke sekolah. Dia saja nak jenguk-jenguk kita orang, lepas tu dia pergi masuk kelas kau. Dia kata dia nak gantikan tempat kau sementara kau tiada. Jadi, kau ada kerja sekolah yang Faye ambik hari itu" Fang menepuk dahinya "Jangan risau, Faye yang buatkan kerja sekolah tapi aku dengar cerita, sepupu kau nak pindah ke sini? tak tahu lah betul ke tak"

"Rizu takde pulak cerita tentang tu"

"Dia lupa lah kot" kata Boboiboy. Mereka semua cerita dekat Fang apa-apa yang menarik terjadi dekat sekolah seperti Zakwan ada kawan baik baru, Bella kena denda bersihkan kawasan sekolah, Gopal kena puji dengan cikgu Papa Zola sebab tolong mak cik kantin jual makanan dekat sekolah sampai habis kesemua makanana, Boboiboy dilantik untuk mewakili pasukan bola sepak dan macam-macam lagi lah

"Selamat pagi semua!" muncul Rizu dengan Kaizo. Dia telah menyuruh Kaizo menolong dia angkat tiga kotak yang penuh dengan donut lobak merah "Pizu baru sahaja sampai! Pizu bawa donut lobak merah, khas untuk abang Fang!"

"BANYAKNYA RIZU BUATKAN?!" terkejut Fang. Kaizo berikan ketiga-tiga kotak tersebut kepada adiknya "Erkk.. tak kan adik kena bawa kotak ni masuk kelas pulak"

"Rizu yang buatkan untuk kau, jangan nak banyak bunyi pulak. Kalau kau tak nak, biar abang sahaja yang makan" Kaizo baru sahaja ingin merampas kotak tersebut dari tangan Fang tetapi Fang mengelak daripada diambil

"Abang tak boleh makan, ini semua adik yang punya! betul tak Rizu?"

"Tapi.. Pizu nak abang Fang kongsi dengan semua orang" Terus Fang buat muka sedih "Tak pun, dua kotak untuk abang Fang. Lagi satu kotak untuk dia orang" kata Rizu. Dia tidak mahu Fang kelihatan sedih atau mengamuk atau marah

"Ok" Fang menyuruh Boboiboy mengambil satu kotak daripada dia "Abang, adik nak tanya. Betul ke Faye nak pindah ke sini?"

"Mana abang tahu, abang sibuk kena marah dengan atuk hari itu" Ingatan dia masih segar lagi dengan bebelan atuknya yang hampir nak dekat 2 jam itu. Macam-macam perkataan yang keluar dari mulut atuknya sampai Kaizo rasa nak lari jauh daripada atuknya yang garang itu. Tapi ia memang salah Kaizo juga tidak beritahu mereka, kerana selama ini, dia hanya hidup bertiga sahaja. Dia, adik dia dan Lahap. Mereka tidak perlu risaukan tentang sesiapa atau beritahu sesiapa tentang kehidupan mereka atau terjadi apa-apa dekat salah satu daripada mereka. Sekarang, semuanya sudah berubah. Atuk dia tahu daripada Faye sendiri, itu pun sebab Faye kadang-kadang ada menghubungi Yaya dan Ying

"Rizu pun tak tahu ke tentang kakak Faye nak pindah ke sini?" tanya Fang kepada Rizu

"Pizu tahu sebenarnya tapi kakak Faye suruh Pizu diam. Itu pun sebab kakak Faye tak pasti lagi jadi ke tak, lagipun nanti kakak Faye nak duduk mana? tak kan dengan abang Fang dengan abang Kaizo pula. Pizu dengar kakak Faye tinggal dengan atuk dan nenek sebab ibubapa dia selalu sangat sibuk. Kakak Faye macam Pizu juga yea tapi kakak Faye tu suka cari masalah sendiri"

Loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi "Abang balik dulu. Nanti abang datang balik masa waktu rehat" Kaizo beredar situ dengan bunyi teriakan dari pelajar-pelajar perempuan kerana mereka sangat teruja melihat Kaizo ada di situ. Kelas Rizu di tingkat bawah dan di bahagian bangunan sekolah yang lain. Kelas dia jauh daripada mereka berlima. Rizu melambai-lambai kearah mereka

"Aku tak sabar nak masuk kelas aku!" kata Fang secara tiba-tiba. Dia dengan senyuman dia yang begitu berseri-seri sampai kawan-kawan dia ingatkan dia sudah tak betul "Apasal korang pandang aku semacam?"

"Dey! kau kan tak suka sangat dengan kelas kau. Apasal tiba-tiba sahaja kau rasa suka pula?"

"Sebab aku tak sabar nak mula untuk belajar balik! aku bukannya macam kau, pemalas! Aduh, Mesti aku sudah ketinggalan jauh"

"Jangan risaulah Fang, aku pasti kau tak kan ketinggalan jauh. Lebih-lebih lagi mata pelajaran kegemaran kau tu, matematik" kata Boboiboy. Mereka naik di tangga sekolah untuk pergi ke kelas mereka

"Betul tu, kau tu kan suka belajar" kata Ying. Mereka berhenti di depan kelas 6 Jaya "Jumpa lagi masa rehat" Fang terus jejak kakinya ke kelas 6 Jaya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan mata-mata yang suka perhatikan dia. Fang hanya hiraukan sahaja, dia terus ke tempat duduknya di tepi tingkap dan terus duduk termenung diluar tingkap. Dia sebenarnya sedang fikirkan tentang sepupu dia, betul ke Faye akan pindah ke sini? Tapi, kalau betul pun. Dia sendiri tak tahu samada dia gembira atau tidak. Takpelah, mungkin dengan adanya Faye di sini, mungkin suasana akan menjadi lebih meriah, fikir Fang

Cikgu kelas dia sudah mula masuk kelas dan waktu pertama pembelajaran sudah bermula. Fang tidak fikirkan lagi tentang sepupu dia, dia berikan tumpu perhatian dengan apa cikgu bahasa melayu dia mengajar kerana kertas ujian dia pada hari itu, tidak cukup memuaskan. Dia akan pastikan, diri dia akan mendapat no.1

* * *

"Eh, abang sudah lama ke ada dekat sini?" terkejut Fang melihat abangnya sedang duduk di kantin sekolah sambil menunggu dia dan agak jarang juga abang dia datang pada waktu rehat tetapi kali ini, dia rasa pelik pula dengan perangai abang dia

"Abang baru sahaja sampai" kata Kaizo. Fang meletakkan dua kotak yang penuh dengan donut lobak merah di atas meja kantin "Macam mana tadi? kepala kau ok ke? Ada rasa sakit tak?"

"Hmm.. tak pernah pula adik tengok abang risaukan adik sampai macam ni"

"Kenapa? tak boleh ke?"

"Boleh aje" Fang duduk di sebelah abang dia sambil membuka kotak donut lobak merah itu. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying baru sahaja sampai. Mereka tersenyum melihat Fang makan donut kegemaran dia bersama dengan abangnya

"Hmmm.. mulalah dia orang bermesra, lepas tu bergaduh balik" kata Gopal sambil berjalan kearah mereka berdua

"Hehehe.. biarkan ajelah mereka berdua" kata Boboiboy "Abang Kaizo buat apa dekat sini?" Boboiboy mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Kaizo

"Yang kau nak sangat tahu kenapa? Aku datang ke sini sebab aku mahu melihat adik aku lah!" marah Kaizo. Mereka semua terus tak nak tanya lagi sebab tak nak bagi Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Fang melihat abang dia yang begitu pelik hari ini

"Abang, ikut adik pergi padang sekolah sekejap" Fang berdiri dan menarik tangan abang dia keluar dari bangku kantin sekolah "Boboiboy, jaga donut aku. Jangan bagi Gopal makan"

"Kedekut betul kau ni" kata Gopal

"Wei, itu Rizu yang buatkan untuk aku. Lagipun aku dah bagi satu kotak donut dekat korang kan. Makanlah yang tu, jangan nak sibuk dengan donut aku pula" Fang terus membawa abang dia ke tepi padang sekolah. Kaizo tidak tahu kenapa adik dia bawa dia ke sini

"Kenapa kau bawa aku ke sini?"

"Abang" Fang menghela nafas "Abang sebenarnya risaukan tentang adik kan? Abang risau kalau adik jadi tak betul" Kali ini Kaizo pula menyuruh adiknya duduk di bawah sepohon pokok yang besar, lebat dengan daun-daun hijau dan mereka boleh terdengar bunyi burung sedang menyanyi. Angin bertiupan begitu mendayu-dayu dan membuat keadaan begitu tenang sekali

"Abang sebenarnya kesal dengan perbuatan abang pada hari itu" kata Kaizo. Mata dia tidak mengalih pandangan, dia asyik melihat wajah adiknya yang dalam kebingungan

"Kesal?"

"Abang hampir kehilangan adik. Kalau Professor Falcon tidak dapat membantu abang hari itu, mungkin abang akan kehilangan adik buat selama-lamanya"

"Tapi... cuma ingatan adik sahaja yang tak betul" Kaizo selak sedikit rambut adiknya

"Abang tahu tapi kalau adik bangun dari koma dan hanya teringat perempuan gila itu ibu adik, abang yang akan menjadi susah dan menyesal selama-lamanya. Abang yang buat adik pada hari itu, abang buat adik marah dan abang juga yang menghalau Rizu keluar dari rumah. Silap abang juga buat begitu dengan adik dan Rizu tapi Rizu sudah pun maafkan abang. Masa adik dalam koma, Rizu selalu datang. Abang nampak yang dia tahu abang dalam kesunyiaan, sebab itu dia selalu datang. Dia mengisikan masa-masa abang dengan main bersama, macam semalam"

"Baguslah abang tidak begitu sunyi" kata Fang. Dia duduk lagi rapat dengan abang dia "Abang tak perlu risau sangat, kalau adik ada apa-apa masalah. Adik akan beritahu abang dan adik sudah lama maafkan abang. Lagipun kita sendiri tidak boleh meneka apa yang akan berlaku seterus, seperti tiba-tiba sahaja Faye nak pindah ke sini" Mereka berdua tergelak. Fang suka dengar gelakan abangnya. Dia memang sudah lama tidak bermanja dengan abang dia tapi tak kan dia nak manja-manja dekat sekolah pula. Malu lah dia nanti, fikir Fang. Tapi bila di fikirkan balik, buat apa nak rasa malu, fikir Fang lagi dan terus dia tersenyum sambil fikirkan sesuatu untuk malukan abang dia dan diri dia dekat sekolah "Abang, abang ok ke kalau Faye betul-betul pindah ke sini?"

"Hmmm.. abang tak kisah sangat tapi yang pasti, abang tak nak berpisah dengan adik. Kemana sahaja kita pergi, abang akan pastikan adik mesti ada di sisi abang. Kau lah satu-satunya adik abang. Tiada siapa dapat pisahkan kita nanti. Tahun ni kau banyak terseksa dan abang sebenarnya, setiap hari risau dengan adik. Risau tentang keselamatan adik. Risau kalau satu hari nanti, abang bangun dan adik sudah tiada" Fang nampak air mata abangnya keluar. Dia mengelap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya

"Abang tidak perlu risau. Abang tak kan kehilangan adik" Fang peluk abang dia dan dia terus cium-cium pipi abang dia sampai penuh dengan air liur Fang. Dia biarkan sahaja pelajar lain nampak, biarlah orang nak kata apa. Itu abang dia yang dia sayangi. Kaizo lap pipi dia sendiri dan buat muka serius dekat adik dia

"Kau ni, nak juga bermanja dengan abang depan orang ramai" Fang tersengih. Abang dia begitu geram dengan adik dia, lalu dia geletek adik dia. Mereka berdua ketawa di situ sampai pelajar lain rasa pelik melihat mereka berdua. Ada yang ketawakan mereka, ada yang rasa cemburu, ada yang rasa nak mempunyai abang atau adik yang begitu dan ada juga yang hiraukan sahaja tetapi Fang dan Kaizo tidak kisah dengan semua itu. Apa yang penting, mereka tetap ada sesama sendiri. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying datang kearah mereka dengan kotak donut lobak merah Fang

"Apa yang korang ketawakan sampai kita orang boleh dengar dekat kantin" tanya Boboiboy

"Takde apa-apalah Boboiboy. Kita orang berborak biasa sahaja" Muka Fang makin ceria. Fang mengambil kotak donut kegemaran dia dari tangan Boboiboy "Ter-"

"FANGGGGG! MY BELOVED COUSIN!" Faye muncul dibelakang Fang dan dia terus menepuk bahu Fang begitu kuat dan kotak yang Fang pegang tangan terjatuh di atas rumput. Setengah donut kegemaran dia terkeluar dari kotak tersebut "Hehehe... maaf Fang" Muka Fang terus berubah menjadi merah kerana donut kegemaran dia telah dijatuhkan dan lebih-lebih lagi donut itu dibuat oleh adik kesayangan dia. Kaizo malas nak melayan kemarahan adiknya, dia terus beredar dari situ dan pulang ke rumah

"Cheh, tak guna punya Kapten Kaizo" bisik Gopal

"Jangan marah Fang, nanti aku gantikan dengan donut baru. Kau nak donut apa? chocolate? vanilla? strawberry? oreo? matcha? oren?" Fang senyap sahaja dengan sepupu dia "Donut lobak merah? takpe takpe.. nanti aku buatkan yang baru untuk kau!"

"Faye, kau buat apa dekat sini? betul ke kau akan berpindah ke sini?" tanya Yaya

"Hmmm.. sebenarnya..." Faye buat muka sedih "Aku memang nak pun pindah dekat sini tapi parents aku tak bagi. Jadi, memang tiada harapanlah"

"Baguslah tu, kau duduk ajelah dekat rumah atuk dan nenek. Buat apa kau nak pindah ke sini pula, kau bukannya takde kawan pun dekat sana" kata Fang dengan nada tak puas hati

"Betul tu, aku bukannya takde kawan dekat sana tapi aku sudah bosan tiap-tiap hari asyik tengok muka yang sama sahaja. Kau tahulah kan sepupu kau jenis yang suka kan adventure! mencari masalah sendiri! kalau aku duduk dekat sini, macam-macam tempat aku boleh pergi! CONTOHNYA!" Faye menekan satu butang di jam tangan dia dan tiba-tiba sahaja mereka semua berada di tempat lain

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terkejut. Mereka bukan berada di Pulau Rintis sekarang ini tetapi mereka berada di tepi pantai Gold Coast, Melbourne. Langit di situ begitu biru, tiada satu awan pun yang terbentuk di langit dan pasir mereka sungguh putih dan halus sekali

"WOAHHHH! seronoknya!" kata Gopal

"FAYE! bawa kita orang pulang ke sekolah!" marah Yaya dengan nada tegas dia

"Ala, janganlah marah Yaya. Kita pergi ke tempat lain pula!" Faye menekan butang dan mereka kini berada di tengah-tengah bandar Tokyo, Jepun "FAYEEEEEEEE!" Menjerit Yaya sekuat hati. Faye terpaksa mengalah sebelum Yaya membebel dekat dia. Dia kembalikan mereka semua di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis

"Apalah Yaya ni, tak seronoklah" kata Gopal

"Kau ni Gopal, kalau nak pergi melancong ke sana sini pun. Tunggulah habis sekolah, bukan sekarang. Bukan menjadi melancong nanti, itu sudah melencong ke tempat lain. Sekarangkan waktu sekolah" Gopal tersengih sahaja kepada Yaya "Tengok, loceng sekolah pun dah bunyi" kata Yaya lagi

"Jom kita masuk kelas!" Faye pula yang tidak sabar nak masuk kelas sepupu dia. Faye menyeluk tangannya di lengan Yaya dan Ying dan mengajak mereka masuk ke kelas

"Haiyaaa.. aku rasa pelik dengan sepupu kau. Dia suka sangat masuk kelas selepas sahaja habis waktu rehat" kata Ying. Faye tidak kisah pun apa yang Ying katakan tadi sebab dia terlampau seronok sangat berada di sini. Mereka semua menuju ke tangga sekolah tetapi Fang menarik tangan Faye. Ying dan Yaya terpaksa melepaskan tangan Faye, kalau tidak, sudah tentu mereka kena heret sekali

"Kenapa Fang?"

"Wei, kau tak boleh balik ke planet kau ke? Ibubapa kau tahu ke kau ada dekat sini? Aku tak nak lah kau cari masalah dengan dia orang pula"

"Heehehee.. dia orang tahu. Tadi tu pun, aku suruh Lahap ambik aku, hantar aku ke sini sekejap, and then hantar aku balik"

"Lahap bukannya taxi driver!" marah Fang

"Jangan marah Fang. Jomlah, nanti kita lewat pulak masuk ke kelas" Faye berlari ke tangga sekolah dengan perasaan suka dia. Fang sabar sahaja dengan perangai sepupu dia. Dia sendiri pun tidak boleh kawal sepupu dia

* * *

"Abang Fang, kenapa? Pening ke?" Rizu melihat Fang sedang mengurut-urut dahinya tetapi bukan sebab pening atau sakit kepala. Dia terlalu banyak sangat fikirkan tentang sepupu dia yang entah kemana dia pergi selepas sahaja habis sekolah. Fang terus pulang ke rumah bersama dengan Rizu "Abang Fang nak air tak? Pizu boleh ambikkan air untuk abang Fang"

"Boleh juga, Rizu ambik kan air kosong sahaja" Rizu terus bangun dari sofa "Terima kasih Rizu"

"Pang! kau sudah kenapa?" Abang dia pula datang. Kaizo baru sahaja siap mandi, dia tadi menjalani latihan tempur seorang diri di kapal angkasa dan dia mengelakkan dirinya untuk sepahkan rumah. Dia tahu adik dia perlukan masa lagi untuk berehat. Dia fikir, minggu depan sahajalah dia akan buli adik dia

"Adik ok sahaja" kata Fang

"Bagus, kau duduk dekat situ. Jangan bergerak, biar abang uruskan segala-galanya" Kaizo siap bagi bantal dekat adik dia. Fang menjadi gembira, dia rasa dia adalah putera di rumah ini. Semuanya mahu dia duduk berehat sahaja "Kau nak makan apa? biar abang yang masakkan" Rizu keluar dari dapur dengan dua gelas, satu air kosong dan satu lagi juice lobak merah

"Pizu bawakkan sekali air kegemaran abang"

"Terima kasih Pizu" Mata Rizu menjadi bulat besar, muka dia terus bersinar-sinar "Ke-kenapa Rizu?"

"ABANG FANG PANGGIL RIZU 'PIZU!'" Rizu nak peluk Fang tetapi tangan dia ada pegang gelas pula. Kaizo mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Rizu dan terus Rizu peluk Fang sekuat-kuatnya "Abang Fang panggil Pizu lagi! Boleh lah boleh lah boleh lah!" Kaizo gelengkan sahaja melihat Rizu meloncat-loncat di tepi Fang

"Abang pergi masak sekejap. Kalau Faye sudah balik, suruh dia ke dapur, abang nak cakap dengan dia"

"Baik abang!" kata mereka berdua. Rizu sambung balik meloncat-loncat di tepi Fang

"Yelah yelah, abang panggil lah Pizu bukan Rizu" Rizu tersenyum lebar "Sukalah tu orang panggil dia Pizu"

"Mestilah suka! kalau Pizu panggil abang Pang macam mana? mesti best kan kan kan.. abang Pang dan adik Pizu! macam drama television sahaja tajuk dia. Kalau dia buatkan jadi cerita, mesti ramai yang suka! PANG DAN PIZU! adik beradik paling disukai ramai! tapi kalau abang Kaizo, kita panggil dia abang Paizo! Paizo, Pang dan Pizu!" Fang ketawa dengan nama abang dia jadi Paizo

Kaizo yang ada dekat dapur, terdengar perbualan mereka berdua. Dia rasa geram pula dengan budak kecil itu "Nama aku elok-elok Kaizo, jadi Paizo pulak. Ada juga nak kena latihan tempur dengan aku nanti" Kaizo potong ubi kentang itu dari kemas terus kepada tak kemas sebab geram sangat. Lalu dia terdengar lagi perbualan mereka di luar

"Adik beradik P, macam cerita dekat TV. Cerita Charmed! nama dia orang pun start daripada P juga tapi ibu tak bagi Pizu tengok sangat cerita tu. Banyak juga cerita ibu tak bagi Pizu tengok. Kadang-kadang Pizu tengok dekat rumah kawan Pizu, dapatlah tengok sikit-sikit macam kartun anime. Hari itu kawan baik Pizu, si Roy ajak Pizu datang rumah. Kita orang tengok anime Pokemon sama-sama tapi cuma sempat 4 episode sahaja. Pernah sekali Pizu dapat tengok anime Sailor moon, tahun lepas pula Pizu tengok cerita anime Dragon Ball tapi separuh sahaja dapat tengok. Pizu jarang juga kalau nak pergi menonton movie dekat panggung wayang. Nanti abang Pang bawa Pizu pergi tengok wayang ok! bolehlah abang Pang"

"Hmmm.. yelah. Pizu ni memang suka sangat bercerita yea" Rizu angguk sahaja dengan senyuman lebar dia

"I'M HOMEEEEEE!" Faye muncul di muka pintu rumah dengan cermin mata hitam dia yang penuh bergaya. Pakaian dia serba mewah, seperti orang baru sahaja balik dari membeli belah. Tangan dia penuh dengan beg-beg shopping dia "FANG! RIZU! ABANG KAIZO! tengoklah apa Faye belikan untuk korang" kata Faye sambil letakkan semua beg-beg tersebut di atas sofa

"Kau pergi mana tadi?" tanya Fang

"Aku pergi jalan-jalan dekat kota London" Faye keluarkan anak patung landak dari sebuah beg kertas "Ini untuk kau, aku ada juga belikan t-shirt untuk kau sekali. Lepas tu aku ada beli anak patung my little pony untuk Gopal. Aku tak pasti, watak mana dia suka. Jadi aku belikan semua watak untuk dia. Rizu ambik mainan Shopkins" Dia berikan mainan yang berbentuk kecil kepada Rizu "Lepas tu, akak ada belikan dvd anime jepun untuk Rizu" dia keluarkan dvd Pokemon yang dia beli tadi dekat Tokyo, Jepun "Ada dua dvd anime untuk Rizu. Satu Pokemon, satu lagi doremon"

"Banyaknya kau beli. Kau ni suka sangat belikan macam-macam untuk kawan" kata Fang. Dia melihat semua barang-barang yang ada di dalam shopping beg tersebut "Baju itik ni untuk siapa?"

"Oh, pakaian itik ini untuk abang Kaizo. Aku tak jumpa pula pakaian kucing untuk dia, kalau tidak, memang korang bertiga ada pakaian kucing. Kalau pakai pakaian yang sama, mesti nampak comel. Tiga ekor kucing yang comel tapi satu tu muka asyik nak serius sahaja" Faye mula bayangkan Kaizo pakai costume kucing, mesti comel! "Dua teddy bear ini untuk Yaya dan Ying dan kasut mahal ini untuk abang Kaizo. Mana abang kau?"

"Dia ada dekat dapur dan dia nak bercakap dengan kau"

"Ok" Faye letakkan kotak kasut itu di atas meja dan terus sahaja ke dapur. Dia melihat Kaizo sedang masukkan segenggam garam di dalam sup yang dia sedang buat "Abang Kaizo nak cakap sesuatu dengan Faye?"

"Hmm... duduk dekat situ" kata Kaizo tanpa melihat Faye. Mata dia sibuk melihat diri dia kacau sup tersebut. Dia merasa sedikit sup itu dan rasa terlampau masin sangat "Boleh lah tu" kata Kaizo. Dia pelahankan sedikit api dan terus dia duduk di hadapan Faye

"Kenapa abang Kaizo?"

"Ibubapa kau menyuruh aku siasat tentang masalah diri kau. Mereka ada hubungi abang tadi. Kenapa kau suka sangat lari ke sini? Dekat sana kau sudah bosan ke duduk dengan atuk dan nenek?" Faye hanya terdiam sahaja "Atuk dan nenek selalu kurung kau dekat rumah ke?"

"Bukanlah, mereka tak kisah kalau Faye keluar dengan kawan-kawan"

"Habis tu, kenapa Faye sekarang ni selalu sangat datang sini? Faye ada masalah ke?" Faye hanya bermain-main dengan tangan dia. Dia tidak langsung melihat Kaizo "Faye?"

"Sebenarnya, Faye suka sangat datang sini sebab Faye lebih suka berkawan dengan kawan-kawan Fang daripada kawan Faye sendiri. Dia orang bukanlah kawan sebenar Faye. Dia orang suka sangat suruh Faye belanja dia orang macam-macam, sampai Faye sendiri tidak beritahu parents Faye. Hari itu Faye ada masalah dekat sekolah, sorang pun tak nak bantu Faye dalam kesusahan. Semenjak itu, Faye terus sedar. Dia orang datang ke Faye hanya kerana kekayaan Faye sahaja bukan sebab persahabatan" Faye menangis sedikit "Selama ini, Faye tiada kawan yang sebenar. Semuanya palsu. Sebab itu Faye kerap datang ke sini. Kawan-kawan Fang semuanya baik-baik, dia orang menerima ikhlas Faye sebagai kawan dia orang"

"Beritahulah ibubapa Faye tentang masalah Faye dekat sekolah dan berhentikan terus dengan perangai buruk kau. Abang nampak barang-barang yang kau pergi beli tadi dan itu bukan caranya untuk memulakan sesuatu persahabatan. Si Pang sendiri pun dulu tak tahu nak berkawan tapi lama-lama, dia tahu juga. Tapi kalau kau betul-betul nak pindah ke sini, ceritakan tentang masalah kau dekat sekolah kepada ibubapa kau. Jangan nak sembunyikan masalah kau dan lari ke sini, lama kelamaan, mereka akan tahu juga tapi mungkin kau akan kena lebih teruk dari mereka. Dengar nasihat aku, dan jangan mengegada nak jadi budak degil macam si Pang tu. Kalau boleh, Faye carilah kawan baru dekat sana dulu sebelum Faye fikir untuk pindah ke sini. Mungkin ada yang sudi untuk berkawan dengan Faye bukan hanya kerana kekayaan Faye tapi kekayaan itu semua datang dari ibubapa Faye bukan dari Faye sendiri""

"Baik abang Kaizo. Faye akan beritahu dia orang perkara yang sebenar" Faye lap air mata dia "Tapi abang Kaizo jangan beritahu sesiapa tentang perkara ini"

"Abang janji, abang akan simpan rahsia kau. Kalau boleh, kau sendiri yang ceritakan" Faye tersenyum sedikit dan terus dia peluk Kaizo

"Terima kasih abang Kaizo"

"Sama-sama" Faye terus lepaskan pelukan dia. Kaizo sambung balik masak sup dia yang sudah tidak menjadi dan Faye terus keluar dari dapur. Dia nampak Fang dan Rizu sedang menonton dvd pokemon yang dia belikan untuk Rizu. Selamatlah ada sarikata dekat dvd itu

"Fang" panggil Faye "Nampaknya, aku kena balik dulu. Nanti kau berikan semua barang ni dekat kawan-kawan kau yea. Oh yea, berikan anak patung dinasour ni kepada Boboiboy dan anak patung bentuk Boboiboy tu, bagi dekat Lily. Itu pun kalau dia ada datang ke sinilah"

"Abang aku tadi cakap apa dengan kau?"

"Takde apa-apa" Faye hanya tersenyum lemah "Nanti kita akan jumpa lagi" Faye cium pipi Rizu tetapi Rizu lap-lap pipi dia sambil menonton Pokemon. Mata dia tidak mengalih ke tempat lain "Jaga diri elok-elok yea, Rizu dan kau juga Fang, jangan asyik terseksa sahaja"

"Hmm.. yelah, itu pun kalau aku dapat menggelakkan diri" Faye keluar dari rumah dan terus menghubungi Lahap untuk menghantar dia pulang ke planet dia. Kaizo keluar dari dapur dengan semangkuk sup kentang. Lobak merah sudah habis, jadi dia buat sup kentang sahajalah "Faye sudah balik?" tanya Kaizo

"Sudah tapi kenapa dia nampak sedih?"

"Hmm.. itu kau tak perlu tahu. Kau makan apa yang abang buatkan" Fang merasa sup itu dan terus dia sembur sup tersebut sebab terlampau masin "Kenapa? masin sangat ke abang buat?"

"Masin sangat" Fang menolak ketepi mangkuk itu "Abang ni! nak bagi adik pengsan ke.. biarlah adik sendiri yang masakkan. Kalau nak harapkan abang, entah apa-apa yang abang akan masuk dalam sup tu"

"Yelah, semuanya salah abang. Adik sendirilah pergi masak. Biar abang yang duduk dekat sini layan cerita kartun Rizu ni" Kaizo terus duduk sebelah Rizu tetapi Fang tidak pula berganjat dari tempat duduk dia "Kata nak pergi masak?"

"Malas, adik nak berehat sahaja hari ini"

"Yelah, hari ini kita tak payah makan"

"Habis tu, abang nak berlapar sahajalah hari ini?"

"Ha ah, kau yang tak masak. Abang terpaksalah tahan kelaparan abang"

Dua bergaduh-gaduh tetapi Rizu dengan senang hati, dia suka dengan pergaduhan comel mereka. Dia biarkan mereka bergaduh dan dia pula, menonton sahaja siri kartun anime Pokemon sambil peluk anak patung landak yang baru dibeli oleh Faye.

"Hehehe.. kan best kalau ada drama adik beradik Pang, Pizu dan Paizo" bisik Rizu

* * *

 **huhuhu... hari ini tiada sesi membalas review T_T**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	53. Abang Paico!

**Welcome semua! apa khabar? semua sihat ke? author sihat sahaja!**

 **Hari ini terlewat sedikit update xD hehehe.. kenapa hari ini tajuk dia Abang Paico? bukan watak baru yea :P**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! i love you all!**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy!**

* * *

Abang Paico!

"TEMBAK MEREKA PROBEEEEEE!"

"SAYA TEMBAKKKKKK!" Probe menembak ke arah mereka semua, termasuklah Rizu sekali. Kaizo datang dan musnahkan alat penembak Probe dan lalu dia tendang Probe begitu kuat "Aduh, patah tulang belakang aku"

"Bila masa kau ada tulang belakang?" tanya Adudu

"Entah, aku pun tak pasti tapi belakang aku memang sakit pun"

"KAU TU ROBOT! MACAM MANA BOLEH RASA SAKIT! AMBIK NI AMBIK NI AMBIK NI!" Adudu mengetuk Probe dengan tukul besi dia. Kaizo tidak berkata apa dan terus dia menggunakan kuasa dia untuk menghalau alien kepala kotak dan robot badutnya

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" kedua-dua mereka tercampak dan lalu terjatuh ke dalam kolam air yang dalam. Kaizo cukup puas hati dapat kalahkan mereka berdua. Dia pergi melihat adiknya dan rakan-rakan adiknya yang sudah terbaring di hadapan kedai Tok Aba "Adik, kau ada rasa apa-apa yang pelik ke?" Mata Fang berkebil-kebil melihat abangnya

"ABANG PAICO!" Fang menjerit sekuat hati. Terkejut Kaizo tiba-tiba adik dia panggil dia Paico

"ABANG PAICO!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying juga menjerit nama Kaizo 'Paico'. Kaizo menepuk dahinya. Semuanya berfikirkan seperti budak 3 tahun kecuali Rizu. Dia risau melihat Rizu kerana Rizu tidak bergerak-gerak dari tadi "Abang Paico! marilah kita main tejar-tejar.. Boboy tejar abang Paico"

"Butan lah Boboboboiboy, abang Paico tena tejar kita olang" kata Fang

"Ha ah, betul tu.. Pang suruh lah abang Paico tejar kita olang" Yaya pula muncul. Kaizo rasa pelik melihat mereka semua bercakap seperti budak kecil "Abang Paico, tenapa tengok kita olang macam tu, takut tami"

"Errr... nampaknya aku kena cari Adudu" Kaizo menepuk dahinya lagi sekali

"Takpe abang Kaizo biar Rizu yang akan membantu abang Kaizo! Saya sendiri akan belasah kepala kotak itu" Rizu bangun dan berdiri begitu tegak dan semangat. Nada percakapan dia bukan lagi seperti Rizu tetapi seperti orang dewasa "Abang Kaizo pergi jaga mereka, biar aku ajar dia dan paksa dia pulihkan mereka semua! Aku akan seksa dia orang sepuas-puasnya! AKU ADALAH RIZU! KAPTEN RIZU!" Kaizo menepuk dahinya lagi sekali

"Bila masa budak kecik ni jadi kapten" Kaizo sabar sahaja dengan Rizu

"WAHHH! TAPTEN PIZU" mata Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying bersinar-sinar melihat Rizu "TAPTEN PIZU! TAPTEN PIZU DAPAT TALAHKAN ADUDU!" Kaizo makin pening melihat mereka berlima

"Jangan risau semua! Kapten Rizu akan bertindak segera! jom abang Kaizo! kita belasah mereka!"

"TAMI NAK IKUT!"

"TAK BOLEH! KAMU SEMUA FIKIRAN MACAM BUDAK KECIK, MACAM MANA NAK LAWAN NANTI! TUNGGU SAHAJA DI SINI! BIAR AKU URUSKAN SI KEPALA KOTAK TU!"

"UWAAAAAAAA!" mereka menangis kerana takut dengan suara garang Kaizo "UWAAAA! ABANG PAICO MARAH KITA OLANG!"

"Err.. jangan menangis, nanti aku akan belanja korang ice cream" Kaizo cuba memujuk mereka tetapi mereka tetap juga menangis. Kaizo mencari Rizu, nampaknya dia sudah hilangkan diri "Aduh, macam mana aku nak jaga mereka semua. OCHOBOT!"

"Yea Kapten Kaizo" Ochobot muncul di sebelah Kaizo

"Kau jaga mereka berlima dan berikan apa sahaja yang mereka mahu. Aku akan bayarkan nanti, aku kena cari Rizu sebelum dia cari masalah dengan alien kepala kotak tu" Kaizo beredar dari situ tetapi kaki dia dipeluk oleh Fang "Pang! kenapa kau peluk kaki aku?"

"Abang nak tinggalkan Pang.. jangan lah tinggalkan Pang. Pang nak abang" meraung-raung Fang di kaki abangnya "ABANG TAK CAYANGKAN PANG! UWAAAAAA!"

"Aduhai, ni sudah parah" Ochobot mengambil satu bekas choki-choki dan berikan kepada mereka semua "Makan elok-elok, kalau comot, lap dekat baju atau tisu" Gopal mengambil satu kotak choki-choki dan terus dia makan kesemuanya. Yaya dan Ying nak lagi tetapi Gopal kedekut sangat, dia langsung tak nak bagi

"DOPAL JAAT!" menjerit mereka berdua

"Dopal memang jahat.. dopal tedekut, langsung tak tongsi dengan Boboy" Boboiboy pijak kaki Gopal dan lalu Gopal tolak Boboiboy jatuh "DOPAL TOLAK BOBOY!" Boboiboy tolak Gopal balik. Mereka berdua berlawan di situ. Yaya dan Ying menangis kerana takut melihat Gopal dan Boboiboy berlawan. Kaizo menepuk dahinya lagi sekali. Dia berjalan dan terpaksa mengheret adiknya sekali yang masih lagi peluk kakinya

"JANGAN BERGADUH!" terus mereka berdua berhenti bergaduh. Air mata mereka keluar kerana takut dengan suara garang Kaizo "Jangan menangis, abang akan bawa kamu semua jalan-jalan tapi kamu semua jangan nak buat perangai"

"Baik abang Paico!" Kaizo mengambil tangan Boboiboy dan Gopal. Yaya dan Ying berpegang tangan dan manakala Fang pula, masih peluk kaki abang dia. Fang tidak mahu terpisah dengan abang dia. Ochobot rasa nak tergelak melihat Fang tapi risau pula dengan Rizu

"Tak kan aku nak tinggalkan kedai Tok Aba, nanti orang curi macam mana" Ochobot terbang ke kiri ke kanan sambil fikirkan sesuatu "Hmmm.. nak aku tutup sahaja ke kedai Tok Aba ni? Tapi Tok Aba cakap" terus dia buat suara Tok Aba "Ochobot, jangan tutup kedai ni selagi atuk tak pulang dari kedai lagi. Kau jaga kedai ni elok-elok.. itu yang Tok Aba cakap dekat aku"

"Apa yang kau sedang fikirkan" muncul Faye disebelah kiri Ochobot dan disebelah kanan dia pula ialah Lily. Mereka berdua tersenyum nakal melihat Ochobot "Hah, kau fikirkan sesuatu untuk larikan diri daripada kedai Tok Aba"

"Mana ada, aku fikirkan macam mana nak pergi selamatkan Rizu"

"Aik, apasal dengan dia?" tanya Lily "Kenapa kau pula kena pergi selamatkan Rizu pula? mana yang lain? Apasal bukan Boboiboy atau kapten gila yang masih lagi tak puas hati dengan aku tak pergi selamatkan Rizu sahaja?"

"Err.. hehehehe... Kapten Kaizo ada sedikit masalah dengan dia orang"

"Dia orang mesti bergaduh ni" kata Faye dengan tekaan tak betul dia "Mesti dia orang bergaduh sampai Rizu kena tangkap oleh Adudu, lepas tu Fang mesti menyelebahi abang dia dan lagi tiga orang tu mesti ikut Boboiboy. Jadi mereka bergaduh, lawan mana satu lebih kuat. Last-last dia orang bergaduh, merajuk dan langsung tak nak tegur dah"

"Entah-entah dua alien pelik tu dah terbang ke angkasa lepas sebab merajuk" tambah si Lily. Mereka berdua ketawa sedikit dan Ochobot rasa nak hempuk sahaja kepala mereka berdua "Jadi, bolehlah aku buat huru hara dekat sini tanpa dikejar oleh Kaizo"

"Boleh boleh.. aku suka dengan idea kau. Jom kita cari dia orang!"

"Eh kejap. Bukan kau sepupu Fang ke.. apasal kau nak ikut idea Lily pula" kata Ochobot. Faye peluk Ochobot secara tiba-tiba

"Walaupun dia adalah sepupu kesayangan ku tetapi Lily juga adalah sahabat baik aku. Jadi aku kena berikan sokongan kepada dia, aku mahu kawan baik aku mengejar impian dia iaitu mengejar Boboiboy dan cubit pipi tembam dia!"

"JOM KITA CARI BOBOIBOY!" Mereka tinggalkan Ochobot di situ

"Tapi... aku kena pergi selamatkan Rizu.. aduh" Kasihan Ochobot. Dia terbang balik ke kedai Tok Aba dan membuka television untuk menghabiskan masa bosan dia "Apalah nasib aku"

* * *

Kaizo membawa mereka ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Fang masih lagi peluk kaki abang dia seperti seekor anak koala "Abang, adik lapar! adik nak makan! adik nak makan!" meraung-raung Fang sambil peluk kaki abang dia. Orang ramai yang melihat Kaizo, dia orang fikirkan bahawa itu adalah anak-anak dia ataupun anak buah Kaizo. Ada yang juga tergelak melihat gelagat mereka dan Gopal pula, memang tak tahu malu. Dia korek hidung dan lalu calit dekat baju Kaizo

"Ada juga nak kena nanti" bisik Kaizo. Dia melihat Boboiboy pula, dia asyik hisap ibu jari dia sambil melihat sekeliling dia. Yaya dan Ying pula, jalan bersama-sama sambil berpegang tangan dan nyanyi sekuat hati. Fang masih lagi melekat di kaki abangnya

"Pang, kau tak boleh ke jalan sendiri. Kenapa dengan kau?"

"Adik... tak.. nak.. abang pergi.. nanti abang tinggalkan adik sorang-sorang lagi. ADIK CAYANGKAN ABANG!" Fang menangis di kaki abang dia. Kaizo sudah pening dengan perangai keanakan-anakan mereka. Dia tarik nafas dan terus bawa mereka ke satu tempat untuk mereka bersuka ria, iaitu taman permainan atau lebih dikenal sebagai jungle gym yang terdapat di dalam sebuah kedai yang besar dan luas kedai tersebut berdekatan dengan pusat hiburan. Nasib Kaizo begitu baik pada hari itu kerana tiada kanak-kanak lain yang ada di situ. Jadi Kaizo berikan masa untuk mereka bersuka ria di situ tetapi dia rasa pelik dengan adik dia yang masih lagi peluk kaki dia

"Pang! pergilah bermain dengan kawan-kawan kau!" Fang rasa nak menangis apabila melihat abang dia menggunakan suara garang "Err.. Pang jangan menangis, Pang pergi main dekat dalam tu"

"Pang tak nak main dengan dia olang, talau Pang pergi, mesti abang tinggalkan Pang sorang-sorang. Pang tak nak abang pergi, Pang cayangkan abang.. abang jangan tinggalkan Pang" Kaizo menepuk dahinya. Ini sudah kali keberapa dia tepuk dahi dia sendiri

"Pang, abang tak kan tinggalkan adik lagi. Percayalah"

"Betul abang tak tinggalkan Pang?"

"Betul, abang sayangkan adik" Kaizo lepaskan tangan adiknya dari kaki dia dan terus dia peluk adiknya "Kalau adik ada apa-apa masalah, abang ada dekat sini. Adik pergi main" Fang tersenyum sedikit dan terus dia pergi sertai kawan-kawan dia. Kaizo melihat adiknya baling beberapa bola berwarna warni kearah Boboiboy. Gopal pula, dia berguling-guling di dalam ombakan bebola itu. Yaya dan Ying terlalu gembira sangat main di gelongsor. Kaizo memesan beberapa makanan untuk dia berehat seketika sebelum bawa mereka ke tempat lain atau pulang sahaja di rumah

"EEEE! DOPAL KOREK HIDUNG!" Baru Kaizo nak tenangkan diri, adik dia sudah mula menjerit "LALI LALI! LALI DALI DOPAL!" Gopal mengejar Boboiboy dan Fang "Dopal! janganlah tejar tita olang"

"Tapi tapi.. aku nak main dengan kolang"

"Tapi dopal korek hidung" kata Boboiboy. Dia dan Fang bersandar di dinding dan takut melihat Gopal semakin dekat dengan mereka. Kaizo terpaksa pergi selamatkan keadaan sebelum salah seorang daripada mereka menangis, menjerit, meraung, belasah orang dan macam-macam lagi. Dia pegang tangan Gopal dan lalu lapkan jari Gopal dengan tisu

"Jangan nak korek hidung lagi, FAHAM!" Gopal angguk sahaja dengan muka sedih dia

"YEAHH! ABANG PAICO CELAMATKAN KITA OLANG!" Fang dan Boboiboy meloncat-loncat di depan Kaizo

"Abang" Fang tarik baju abangnya "Adik lapar"

"Jom makan dengan abang" Kaizo membawa adiknya pergi ke meja dia, Boboiboy dan Gopal juga turut ikut mereka. Yaya dan Ying masih lagi bermain. Kini mereka berlari-lari di sekeliling jungle-gym sambil menjerit

"TAK NAK TAK NAK TAK NAK! YING! YAYA TAK NAK TENA BALING DENGAN BOLA!" Ying mengejar Yaya dengan sebuah bola plastik berwarna hijau. Fang melihat sahaja gelagat dua sahabat itu. Dia makan roti dan sayur, dia bagi abang dia makan. Mulut dia penuh dengan roti sebab dia sumbat kesemuanya. Gopal pula makan apa sahaja yang Kaizo pesan tadi. Boboiboy minum air juice oren Kaizo. Kasihan Kaizo, dia terpaksa memesan makanan lain untuk mereka. Dia juga turut pesan satu burger besar untuk Gopal sebab Gopal menjerit-jerit nak makan burger

"Abang Paico, Boboy nak makan nugget"

"Adik nak burger juga! pas tu adik nak ice cream cundae!" Fang gesel-gesel pipi dia dekat lengan abang dia. Kaizo mula pening balik dengan tingkah laku mereka

"Dopal pun nak ice cream juga!"

"BOBOY PUN!"

"Yaya pun nak juga!" muncul Yaya dengan senyuman lebar dia

"Caya pun cama!" mereka berlima mengetuk-getuk meja begitu kuat sekali sambil menjerit ice cream banyak kali. Kaizo rasa nak hempuk kepala dia dekat meja tetapi dia panggil pelayan tersebut untuk memesan 5 ice cream sundae, 2 pinggan penuh dengan nugget sebab Ying pun nak sekali, 1 burger besar untuk adik dia dan 5 air kosong untuk mereka semua. Sementara menunggu makanan mereka sampai, mereka pergi main terlebih dahulu. Kaizo duduk diam sambil pejamkan mata kerana kepala dia mulai sakit. Tiba-tiba sahaja dia teringatkan Rizu

"Rizu... macam mana aku nak pergi selamatkan Rizu. Siapa nak jagakan mereka ni" Kaizo baringkan kepala dia sambil fikirkan sesuatu. Hari ini memang begitu malang sekali buat dia

"BOBOBOBOBOBOIBOY JAAT!" Kaizo angkat kepala dia dan nampak adik dia sedang bergaduh dengan Boboiboy

"PANG YANG JAAT!"

"BOBOBOBOBOBOIBOY JAAT!" Fang mencubit tangan Boboiboy sekuat hati. Boboiboy menjerit dan lalu dia menolak Fang

"PANG YANG JAAT! PANG CUBIT BOBOY!" lalu Boboiboy gigit tangan Fang. Mereka berlawan, tarik rambut, cubit, tendang sehingga Kaizo terpaksa pergi leraikan mereka berdua

"KENAPA DENGAN KAMU BERDUA?" terus Boboiboy dan Fang berhenti bergaduh. Mata mereka berdua sudah berkaca, mulut dia orang sudah bergerak-gerak kerana takut dengan kemarahan Kaizo "Siapa yang mulakan dulu?" Boboiboy tunjuk Fang dan Fang pula tunjuk Boboiboy

"Dia yang mulakan dulu" kata Boboiboy

"Mana ada, Pang budak baik.. Boboboboiboy yang mulakan dulu"

"PANG YANG MULAKAN DULU!"

"BOBOBOBOBOBOIBOY YANG MULAKAN DULU" mereka berdua sambung bergaduh semula. Sesi tolak menolak sudah bermula, sampai kedua-duanya menangis di situ. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying hiraukan sahaja mereka bergaduh kerana mereka terlalu seronok sangat bermain. Kaizo pegang tangan Boboiboy dan Fang keluar dari tempat itu dan suruh mereka berdua diam di tempat duduk mereka

"Siapa bergaduh lagi, aku tak kan benarkan sesiapa masuk balik ke dalam jungle-gym"

"Baik abang Paico" Boboiboy menahan dirinya daripada menangis. Fang pula menangis-nangis sambil peluk tangan abang dia. Dia buat muka anak kucing di depan abangnya

"Kau kenapa, Pang?"

"Abang janganlah malah-malah adik. Adik tak cuka bila abang malah-malah adik" kata Fang dengan suara comel dia "Pang budak baik, Pang dengar cakap abang, Pang cayang abang"

Kenapalah dengan adik aku ni, fikir Kaizo "Yea yea, abang tahu adik sayangkan abang"

"Boboy pun cayangkan abang Paico juga" kata Boboiboy. Fang merenung tajam kearah Boboiboy "Pang tedetut abang!" Fang mencapai topi oren Boboiboy dan lalu dia melempar jauh topi itu "PANG JAAT!" Kaizo terfikir, tedetut tu apa? kedekut ke atau terkentut? Pening kepala dia

"BOBOBOBOBOIBOY NAK AMBIK ABANG PANG! TAK BOLEH TAK BOLEH TAK BOLEH!" Kaizo makin bertambah pening. Dia nak menjerit dan memarahi mereka, tak boleh sebab mereka masih dalam perangai budak kecil. Takut ada juga yang meraung sekuat-kuatnya nanti. Jam kuasa Kaizo berbunyi, dia mengambil panggilan itu

"Kapten Kaizo!" Ochobot yang muncul di skrin kecil

"Kenapa? apa berita buruk ke?"

"Takde apa, Kapten Kaizo" kata Ochobot "Tapi Rizu sudah ada dekat sini.. eh eh eh.. Rizu nak cakap dengan Kapten Kaizo"

"Abang Kaizo! Rizu sudah pun belasah Adudu dan robot badut dia dan malangnya Adudu tidak boleh pulihkan mereka semua kerana dia demam teruk. Tadi abang Kaizo telah menolak mereka dengan kuasa abang Kaizo dan terus dia orang tercampak ke dalam kolam" kata Rizu dengan penuh keyakinan "Jangan risau abang Kaizo, esok Rizu akan bawakan segala jenis ubat untuk pulihkan Adudu dari demam dia! Rizu akan pastikan Adudu cepat sembuh dan dia dapat pulihkan abang Fang, abang Boboiboy, abang Gopal, kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying juga! Kalau tidak, Rizu akan pukul mereka dengan kayu"

"Ermm.. bagus Rizu" kata Kaizo sambil melihat Boboiboy dan Fang bergaduh lagi "Abang terpaksa pergi dulu, nanti abang akan menghubungi kamu lagi" Kaizo tutup skrin kecilnya itu dan lalu makanan mereka pesan tadi sudah sampai. Mata Boboiboy dan Fang terbulat besar melihat makanan mereka, lebih-lebih lagi 5 ice cream sundae yang begitu besar. Air liur Fang mengalir keluar dan Gopal muncul di hadapan ice cream tersebut

"MACA UNTUK MAKANNNNNNN!" begitu gelojoh sekali mereka makan. Boboiboy makan ice cream dengan tangan dia, Gopal makan burger dia, dia hampir nak tercekik sebab sumbat banyak sangat. Fang makan burger daging dia sahaja, yang lain dia bagi abang dia makan. Yaya dan Ying makan begitu sopan tapi mereka cicah nugget dengan ice cream. Fang makan memang begitu comot, sudah berapa kali dia lap mulut dia dekat jaket ungu dia sendiri

"Pang, jangan lap dekat jaket kau!"

"Tapi.. tapi... tapi.. tapi mulut adik comot" Kaizo menghela nafas dan lap mulut adiknya dengan tisu. Dia melihat mereka berlima makan begitu bahagia dan menikmati makanan mereka tanpa berkata apa. Boboiboy asyik masukkan jari dia ke dalam ice cream, selepas itu dia jilat jari dia

"O.M.G!" Lily muncul dengan mata besar dia "Apa sudah terjadi dengan Boboiboy ku?" Lily masuk ke dalam kedai jungle-gym itu dan angkat topi Boboiboy yang dibaling oleh Fang tadi. Lalu dia pakai topi tersebut "Kenapa Boboiboy makan macam orang tidak bertamadun? demam ke budak ni?"

"Kenapa kau ada dekat sini?" Kaizo pandang Lily dengan renungan maut dia dan dia ternampak sepupu dia, Faye juga ada di situ "Kau pun ada dekat sini juga?"

"Hehehehe... parents Faye bagi datang ke sini. Lagipun Faye rindukan sahabat ku yang tergila-gilakan Boboiboy" Faye melihat sepupu dia sorang lagi sedang makan begitu comot "Apasal dengan Fang?" Dia melihat kawan-kawan Fang yang lain, semuanya perangai seperti kanak-kanak baru nak belajar makan "KENAPA DENGAN DIA ORANG NI?!" Faye cubit pipi Fang sebab comel sangat "Geram betul Faye tengok dia makan comot semacam"

"Hehehehe.. bolehlah aku peras ugut si budak al-" Lily tidak habiskan ayat dia kerana Kaizo asyik perhatikan dia sahaja dengan pandangan maut macam nak makan orang. Muka dia begitu serius dan Lily tersengih sahaja. Dia terus keluarkan kamera dari beg sandang dia "Fang senyum!" Fang dan Faye senyum di depan kamera. Fang dengan mulut comot dia dan Faye dengan peace dia "Faye, tangkap gambar aku dengan Boboiboy" Faye mengambil kamera itu

"Ok! senyum!" Boboiboy senyum dengan mulut penuh dia. Dia tengah makan nugget bersama dengan ice cream. Lily cubit pipi tembam Boboiboy "Comel sungguh gambar tadi" kata Faye

"Sudah habis tangkap gambar dengan dia orang?" tanya Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Lily dan Faye angguk sahaja "Bagus, jaga mereka berdua sekejap. Aku nak pergi belasah Adudu kerana dia lah buat mereka jadi begini" Kaizo bangun dan terus kaki dia kena peluk lagi oleh adiknya

"Jangan tinggalkan Pang! Jangan tinggalkan Pang!" Fang menangis-nangis di kaki Kaizo. Lily tangkap gambar Fang yang sedang menangis itu "Pang cayangkan abang!"

"Yelah, yelah.. abang tak kan tinggalkan adik" Dia kembali duduk. Fang berhenti menangis dan peluk abang dia dengan tangan dia yang penuh dengan ice cream "Kamu berdua, tolong aku jaga mereka. Aku sudah pening dengan perangai dia orang"

"Baik abang Kaizo!" Lily dan Faye tersenyum nakal melihat mereka. Selepas sahaja mereka semua habis makan, meja bersepah dan melekit. Faye dan Lily membawa mereka pergi ke sinki untuk basuh dan mulut mereka semua

"Pelik aku" kata Faye

"Kenapa pula?" Lily sedang letakkan sabun di tangan Ying dan lalu basuhkan

"Tengoklah dia orang, badan masih dalam umur 12 tahun tapi pemikiran macam kanak-kanak baru nak kenal dunia" Faye pula basuh mulut Fang yang comot itu "Rasa kita orang ni macam kakak dia orang pula. Kalau orang lain nampak, malu kita nanti tapi dia orang nampak comel pula. Betul tak sepupu ku sayang?"

"BETUL BETUL!" Fang bermain-main dengan air dan terus Faye tutup paip air tersebut "Ala.. Pang nak main air"

"Tak boleh, abang kau tengah tunggu tu" Fang terus lari kearah abang dia, takut kena tinggal "Jomlah" kata Faye. Mereka semua keluar dari kedai tersebut. Kaizo cadangkan mereka semua pulang ke rumah dia. Dia akan menelefon ibubapa Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Dia juga perlu beritahu Tok Aba tentang cucu dia. Kaizo tidak boleh tinggalkan mereka begitu sana, ini semua adalah tanggungjawab dia kerana Adudu punya kena, dia kena tanggung. Dia memaksa Faye dan Lily tidur rumah dia sekali untuk menolong dia. Dia sendiri tidak tahu sampai bila mereka akan begini dan bila agaknya Adudu akan baik dari demam dia

Semasa mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Boboiboy dan Gopal berhenti dan berlari masuk ke dalam kedai mainan "MAINAN!" Fang menjerit dan terus masuk ke dalam kedai mainan. Yaya dan Ying mengheret Lily dan Faye masuk ke dalam juga. Kaizo terpaksa ikut. Mereka semua buat bising di dalam kedai mainan tersebut

"PANG NAK PEDANG CTAR WARS!" Fang pegang pedang star wars yang berlampu merah itu "WUUUUUUUU! ADA LAMPU!"

"DOPAL NAK BOLA!" Gopal asyik keluarkan bola dari tempat bekas bola. Faye terpaksa mengutip bola-bola tersebut "BOLA BOLA BOLA!"

Boboiboy sedang melihat robot mainan Transformers "WAHHHHHHH!" Selepas itu dia pergi melihat patung besar Ultraman "WOOOOOOO!" Selepas itu dia berlari kearah Fang yang sedang bermain dengan pedang Star Wars "WUUUUU! NAK PEDANG JUGA!" Boboiboy mengambil salah satu pedang mainan star wars dan terus dia berlawan dengan Fang

Yaya pula mengangkat kotak besar mainan masak-masak. Dia tersenyum sambil berikan kepada Kaizo "Yaya nak!" Dia berkelip-kelip mata kepada Kaizo "Boleh kan boleh kan boleh kan?"

"Yelah, bolehlah" Kaizo terpaksa mengalah

"Caya pun mau juga" Ying pegang sebuah istana Lego duplo paling besar dan paling mahal sekali. Dia tersenyum lebar melihat Kaizo

"Yelah, kamu pun boleh juga" Kaizo mengambil kedua kotak mainan itu dan letak di atas kaunter. Yaya dan Ying melompat-lompat kegembiraan. Lily pula, sedang buli Fang dengan ketuk-ketuk kepala Fang dengan pedang mainan

"Boboiboy buat macam ni" Lily mengajar Boboiboy ketuk kepala Fang

"Tapi... Pang tak ticah ke?" Lily cuba fikirkan, ticah tu apa? Baru dia faham, Boboiboy cuba cakap perkataan 'kisah' tetapi jadi 'ticah' pula

"Tak.. Pang ni budak jahat, budak nakal, budak degil.. budak landak" Fang menangis berguling-guling di lantai kerana dia dibuli dan diejek oleh Lily "Tengok tu, menangis aje kerja dia.. isk isk isk, apa nak jadi dengan kau Pang" Lily tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Kaizo dibelakang dia. Boboiboy menarik-narik baju Lily dan tunjuk dibelakang dia

"KENAPA ADIK AKU MENANGIS?"

"ABANG! DIA OLANG BULI ADIK!" Fang peluk kaki abang dia dan menangsi-nangis. Lily tersengih dan bawa Boboiboy pergi ke tempat lain "Pang nak mainan boleh?" Dia tunjuk pedang star wars dekat abang dia

"Ambiklah"

Kaizo terpaksa bayar semua mainan mereka. Yaya dan Ying mengambil satu teddy bear, tambah satu lagi mainan untuk mereka. Gopal dengan bola dia dan juga dengan tangan Ironman. Dia perasan dia adalah Ironman. Boboiboy mengambil pedang Star Wars dah sebuah kereta kawalan jauh. Manakala Fang pula, juga dengan pedang Star Wars dan sebuah play set playdoh

"Kaya betul Kaizo ni" bisik Lily kepada Faye

"Hehehehe.. sepupu dia kaya, dia pun mestilah kaya" Faye ketawa sedikit. Mereka berdua menolong angkat beg plastik mainan dan terus mereka pulang ke rumah

* * *

Setelah sampai sana di rumah, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berlari ke sana sini di dalam rumah. Faye dan Lily sudah tidak larat lagi nak kejar mereka. Fang masih lagi peluk kaki abang dia seperti ada gam melekat di tangan dia

"Pang, kau sudah boleh lepaskan kaki abang" Fang hanya gelengkan kepala "Jangan nak degil, lepaskan kaki abang!"

"TAK NAKKKKKKK! NANTI CILI BULI ADIK!"

"Cili?" pelik Kaizo. Bila masa Cili buli adik dia? Siapa Cili tu? fikir Kaizo

"Cili tu! tengah main dengan Boboboboboboiboy" Dia tunjuk kearah Lily sedang bermain lawan pedang dengan Boboiboy "Dia ambik pedang Pang" Fang menangis di kaki abang dia

"CILI! eh silap.. LILY! KENAPA KAU BULI ADIK AKU!" Lily terus berhenti bermain, Boboiboy masih lagi ketuk-ketuk, cucuk-cucuk Lily dengan pedang permainan Star Wars dia "Sekali lagi kau buli adik aku. Aku tidak akan membenarkan kau menganggu Boboiboy"

"Jadi, Kaizo bagi kebenaran untuk menganggu Boboiboy pada bila-bila masa sahaja" Mata dia bersinar-sinar dan terus dia melonjat kegembiraan "YAHOOOO! LILY AKHIRNYA DAPAT KEJAR BOBOIBOY SAMPAI DIA MENGALAH!" Lily cubit pipi Boboiboy sepuas-puasnya "Ini sahajalah peluang yang aku ada. Aku akan cubit pipi kau sampai lebam! betul tak pipi pau kacang"

"Nak topi oren" itu yang dijawab oleh Boboiboy. Lily masih lagi memakai topi oren Boboiboy. Dia tersengih dan lalu berikan kembali topi tersebut kepada Boboiboy

"Faye" Kaizo memanggil sepupu dia

"Kenapa abang Kaizo"

"Kau main dengan mereka sekejap, abang nak sediakan makanan untuk mereka semua. Bagi dia orang kenyang, lepas tu tidur. Lepas tu, bolehlah abang pergi ke markas kotak sekejap" kata Kaizo "Pang pergi main dengan Faye sekejap"

"Nanti abang tinggalkan Pang" kata Fang lagi. Dia memeluk erat kaki Kaizo

"Fang, jom kita main dengan permainan tadi" Faye cuba memujuk Fang. Dia rasa kasihan dengan abang sepupu dia "Kita main sama-sama nak tak? Abang Kaizo nak pergi masak sekejap, dia tidak akan tinggalkan Fang"

"Betul?"

"Betul" Faye menghulurkan tangannya kepada Fang dan terus Fang pegang tangan Faye "Kita main playdoh, nak tak? Faye buatkan seekor landak untuk Fang" Kaizo rasa lega sedikit. Dia tinggalkan mereka semua di ruang tamu dan terus masuk ke dapur. Kaizo masak yang mudah sahaja, dia buatkan bubur lobak merah untuk mereka semua. Dia keluarkan semua bahan-bahan dan begitu pantas dia memotong lobak merah tersebut

"Abang Kaizo" Kaizo melihat tepi dan ternampak Rizu

"Apa kau buat dekat sini?"

"Nah! ambiklah! Rizu ambik dekat markas kotak tadi" Rizu berikan botol kecil. Di dalam botol itu, terdapat satu cecair hitam "Rizu pasti! MEREKA SEMUA AKAN KEMBALI PULIH! TERMASUKLAH RIZU SEKALI!"

"Err.. terima kasih" kata Kaizo. Dia tidak begitu yakin dengan cecair hitam itu "Rizu pergi main dekat luar sekejap" Rizu dengan ketawa besar, dia terus keluar dari dapur dan mencari Fang. Keadaan di luar dapur, terus menjadi senyap. Kaizo mengintai dan nampak mereka semua sedang tekun menonton sebuah movie kartun animation iaitu Minion. Kaizo tersenyum sedikit, dia biarkan mereka duduk senyap. Dia bersyukur Lily dan Faye dapat membantu dia, tiadalah dia pening kepala sangat. Dia simpan cecair hitam itu di dalam poket seluar dia. Dia tidak mahu sesiapa terminum dengan air tersebut

Kaizo menyiapkan bubur lobak merah itu dengan keadaan tenang. 1 jam kemudian, bubur itu telah pun sedia. Kaizo pergi periksa keadaan di luar, nampaknya semua sudah tertidur di hadapan television. Keadaan rumah bersepah dan dia rasa, dia juga perlu pergi berehat. Kaizo naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam bilik dia. Tanpa disedari olehnya, Fang mengikut dia masuk ke dalam bilik

"Pang?" Kaizo terkejut melihat adiknya di muka pintu biliknya "Kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Pang nak tidur dengan abang" Fang masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut dan panjat katil abangnya. Dia terus baring disebelah abangnya. Kaizo mendodoi adiknya dan lalu nyanyikan sebuah lagu tidur Fang. Akhirnya Fang tertidur. Kaizo tidak tidur, dia cuma mengambil buku novel cerita hantu dan baca

* * *

"Abang Kaizo! abang Kaizo!" Kaizo membuka matanya. Dia sebenarnya tidur semasa dia membaca buku novel beliau sampai keesokan pagi "Abang Kaizo, ada sesuatu terjadi dekat ruang tamu"

"Hah? apa yang terjadi? Mana adik aku?" Fang sudah hilang di sebelah dia. Faye menarik Kaizo untuk keluar dari katil. Dia membawa Kaizo pergi ke balkoni dan tunjuk kepada Kaizo. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying telah bertukar menjadi kanak-kanak kecil "BAGAIMANA SEMUA INI BOLEH BERLAKU?"

"Mana Faye tahu, abang Kaizo" kata Faye. Lily yang ada di bawah, cuba tenangkan mereka semua yang sedang menangis "Tapi Rizu dan Fang hilang. Faye sudah mencari mereka dekat dalam rumah"

"Dekat luar?"

"Belum lagi" kata Faye dengan nada kerisauaan dia "Abang Kaizo, cubalah hubungi jam kuasa Fang" Kaizo mengikut sahaja kata-kata Faye dan terus dia menghubungi adiknya tetapi tiada siapa yang menjawab

"Faye, kau jaga mereka semua. Makanan ada dekat dapur. Berikan kepada mereka kalau mereka lapar. Biar abang pergi mencari mereka berdua" Faye hanya angguk sahaja. Kaizo memberikan kepercayaan dia kepada mereka berdua "Kalau ada apa-apa yang berlaku, hubungi abang dan kalau boleh, gunakan kuasa mereka jika perlu. Ingat! Itu hanya untuk melindungi diri kamu dan mereka. Jangan guna jam kuasa mereka sesuka hati"

"Baik abang Kaizo" Kaizo rasa berat hati untuk tinggalkan mereka tetapi dia perlu bertindak cepat. Kaizo terus keluar dari rumah dan mencari adiknya dan juga Rizu. Tempat pertama dia pergi adalah kedai Tok Aba. Dia pergi ke sana dan hanya nampak Ochobot dan Tok Aba sibuk melayan pelanggan. Tempat kedua dia pergi adalah markas kotak. Sampai sahaja di sana, dia pecah pintu markas kotak dan terus dia turun ke bawah

"MANA ADIK AKU?"

"ERKK! KA-KA-KAPTEN KAIZO!" terkejut Probe. Habis ubat demam tertumpah di atas muka Adudu "Apa Kapten Kaizo buat dekat sini?"

"Kau pekak ke? aku tadi tanya mana adik aku!" Kaizo datang dekat kearah Probe dan Adudu. Probe menggigil melihat muka Kaizo yang garang itu. Adudu tidak larat nak marah-marah sebab dia sedang demam teruk

"Mana saya tahu, Kapten Kaizo. Tapi semalam saya perasan Rizu mengambil sesuatu dari sini. Saya tak pasti dia ambil formula yang mana satu" kata Probe

"Ka-kapten Kaizo" Adudu bangun sedikit "Saya tahu formula apa yang dia ambil semalam. Formula untuk berkata benar tetapi formula itu tidak cukup sempurna. Saya tidak tahu apa kesan sampingan dia.. ACHUMMMM!" Adudu bersin dan Kaizo tiada rasa simpati terhadap alien kepala kotak itu

"Adakah cecair formula itu berwarna hitam?"

"Ha ah, dia botol kecil, dalam dia warna hitam. Macam botol kicap" kata Probe. Kaizo periksa poket dia dan dapati botol itu sudah tiada "Kenapa Kapten Kaizo? Rizu ada bagi dekat Kapten Kaizo ke?"

"Yea, dia ada bagi dekat aku semalam" tanpa berkata apa lagi, Kaizo terus keluar dari markas kotak. Dia cuba menghubungi adiknya lagi tetapi gagal "Mana adik aku ni" Dia terus ke rumah Rizu, mungkin mereka ada di sana, fikir Kaizo. Tanpa membuang masa, dia terus ke sana. Dia mengambil jalan yang pantas untuk ke rumah Rizu. Semasa dia dalam perjalanan ke sana, dia nampak Rizu yang sudah kelihatan remaja sedang mendukung adiknya yang sudah menjadi bayi.

"BAYI?!" Tetapi Rizu sudah berubah menjadi seorang remaja. Dia menghubungi Faye dan terus Faye mengangkat panggilan itu "Faye! adakah mereka telah bertukar menjadi bayi?"

"Ha ah, dia orang tengah menangis dekat sini. Jangan risau, Lily tengah pergi belikan susu. Abang Kaizo sudah jumpa dia orang?"

"Sudah tapi aku kena pergi sekarang" Kaizo menutup skrin kecil itu "RIZU!" Kaizo memanggil Rizu tetapi Rizu lari daripada Kaizo "KENAPA KAU LARI DARI AKU?" Dia mengejar Rizu

"Jangan! jangan kejar Rizu!"

"RIZU! BERHENTI! SEBELUM AKU AJAR KAU DENGAN KUASA AKU!" terus Rizu berhenti. Muka dia kelihatan cemas "Kenapa kau lari dari aku?"

"Sebab Rizu terbagi abang Fang minum air semalam. Air hitam tu dan terus dia jadi bayi. Rizu takut abang Kaizo marah tapi Rizu tidak sangka pula Rizu membesar menjadi remaja" Rizu memberikan Fang kepada Kaizo "Maafkan Rizu. Saya cuma ingin betulkan keadaan sahaja. Pagi tadi Rizu nampak abang Fang tidur sebelah abang Kaizo. Lepas tu Rizu nampak botol kecil yang Rizu bagi semalam dan Rizu bagi abang Fang minum. 2 minit selepas itu, terus dia jadi bayi. Rizu panik, terus Rizu ambik abang Fang dan lari dari rumah. Masa itu semua tengah tidur"

"Rizu jangan sedih, bukan Pang sahaja yang jadi bayi tetapi kawan-kawan dia juga menjadi bayi. Nampaknya, kita perlu buat sesuatu untuk pulihkan mereka semua. Kalau tidak, mereka akan menjadi bayi selama-lamanya atau hilang dari dunia ini tetapi aku tidak faham, kenapa kau seorang sahaja yang menjadi remaja dewasa" Kaizo melihat Rizu yang sudah remaja. Dia semakin tampan dan kecomelan dia semasa kecil sudah hilang. Suara dia juga sudah bertukar menjadi seorang lelaki yang sejati

"Mana saya tahu, abang Kaizo"

"Hmm.. mari kita balik" Rizu mengikut Kaizo pulang ke rumah. Dia perhatikan sahaja Kaizo bermanja dengan Fang yang telah bertukar menjadi bayi comel. Dia nampak muka Kaizo tidak begitu serius tetapi nampak bahagia dan tenang sekali. Kaizo dukung Fang dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Pang sungguh comel. Abang hampir lupa bagaimana rupanya adik abang semasa dia bayi dulu" Kaizo geletek badan Fang. Rizu hanya tersenyum sahaja

"KAPTEN KAIZO!" Kaizo menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Probe dengan sebuat tembakan pistol "KAPTEN KAIZO! SAYA DATANG NAK PULIHKAN MEREKA"

"Hmmm? pulihkan atau nak jahanamkan mereka lagi!"

"Jangan marah Kapten Kaizo. Pistol ini baru sahaja saya beli dekat Bagogo semasa encik bos saya sedang tidur" kata Probe

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sahaja kau nak tolong kami pula? Bukannya kau tu sama jahat dengan bos kau ke?"

"Begini Kapten Kaizo.. hehehe... kalau kita orang berjaya kalahkan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia. Mesti cerita ini sudah tamat.. jadi saya kenalah pulihkan mereka semua untuk teruskan cerita ini. Kalau tidak, mesti ada orang belasah kami kerana berjaya mengalahkan Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia.. hehehehe"

"Tapi robot badut, Kapten Kaizo masih ada lagi.. maknanya korang belum kalah lagi" Rizu menyibuk pula "Jadi Probe nak dia orang menang dan Adudu kalah lagi sekali. Patutlah Adudu selalu marah Probe sahaja setiap hari sebab selalu gagalkan rancangan dia, tapi Probe lebih baik daripada si kepala kotak tu" Probe rasa malu pula sebab ada orang puji dia "Betul ke alat ini boleh pulihkan mereka?"

"Percayalah kata aku, sebab pistol semalam pun aku yang tukang beli. Encik bos suruh aku pilih, aku pilih lah yang ni dan aku tak kan termakan dengan pujukan dari si Bagogo yang suka sangat menipu orang! Kapten Kaizo letak baby landak ni dekat atas jalan dan saya akan jalankan tugas saya untuk pulihkan dia!" kata Probe dengan gembiranya "Mesti saya kena ketuk lagi selepas ini" Probe buat muka sedih "Tapi takpe! kalau tidak, nanti Edisi Malam Minggu tiada tetamu dari Boboiboy, Gopal dan landak"

"Kau sudah habis drama kau dekat situ?" Kaizo sudah bosan menunggu Probe habis bercakap. Probe ketawa sedikit dan terus dia pulihkan Fang. Sebuah cahaya menyinari disekeliling Fang dan badan dia berubah menjadi budak-budak 12 tahun tapi dia masih lagi hisap jarinya. Probe dan Rizu ketawa sedikit. Probe menyesal tidak bawa kamera dia, kalau tidak, boleh dia tangkap gambar Fang tengah tidur sambil hisap jari dia

"PANGG! BANGUNNNNN!"

"Adik nak tidur, janganlah kacau!" kata Fang yang masih lagi tidur. Kaizo rasa lega kerana adik dia sudah pulih tetapi dia risau pula dengan cecair formula yang Rizu bagi adik dia minum

"Robot badut, Rizu telah berikan formula itu kepada adik aku. Adakah ia akan berkesan lagi atau sudah hilang selepas sahaja kau pulihkan dia tadi?"

"Hmm.. itu saya tak pasti tapi Kapten Kaizo kena hati-hatilah selepas ini sebab formula itu akan menyuruh Fang bercakap benar tapi kesan sampingan dia, saya tidak pasti. Tapi Kapten Kaizo jangan risau, encik bos saya beritahu, formula itu hanya berfungsi selama 24 jam sahaja sebab itu encik bos tak nak guna" kata Probe

"Baiklah, sekarang kau pulihkan Rizu" Probe mengikut arahan Kaizo tadi. Dia tembak kearah Rizu dan dia juga turut berubah menjadi umur asal dia

"PIZU SUDAH PULIH! YEAHHHHHHH!" Rizu pergi kearah Fang dan kejutkan dia yang masih lagi tidur di atas jalan "BANGUN ABANG FANG! bangun!"

"Biarkan sahaja dia Rizu.. biarkan dia tidur dekat atas jalan. Biarkan dia kena langgar dengan kereta" terus Fang bangun setelah dia terdengar kata-kata abang dia "Baru kau nak bangun! SUDAH! mari kita pulang.. kita kena pulihkan yang lain juga"

* * *

Fang terkejut melihat rumah dia bersepah. Barang-barang mainan berselerak di merata tempat, dinding rumah dia ada beberapa playdoh yang dilekat oleh dia sendiri dan ada beberapa sisa makanan tertumpah di atas lantai

" . ?!" Kaizo menolak adiknya masuk ke dalam rumah

"Kasihan abang Fang, nanti Pizu tolong abang Fang ok!" Rizu pegang tangan Fang. Lily dan Faye keluar dari dapur dengan rambut mereka yang sudah serabai, macam orang tak sikat rambut sebulan. Muka mereka kelihatan letih

"Apasal dengan korang? Nampak macam orang gila baru terlepas dari rumah pemulihan orang gila" kata Fang. Dia terus tutup mulut dia. Dia tidak sangka pula dia cakap begitu. Faye dan Lily berikan pandangan maut kepada Fang

"Mana mereka?" tanya Kaizo

"Ada dekat dalam bilik tengah tidur" kata Lily sambil menguap besar. Probe masuk ke dalam bilik dan terus dia pulihkan mereka semua. Mereka terdengar Yaya dan Ying menjerit di dalam bilik tetamu

"Apasal pula tu? takut dengan hantu ke atau mereka yang jadi hantu?" kata Fang. Ying dan Yaya berlari keluar, selepas itu Boboiboy dan Gopal pula keluar

"Eh, apa jadi dengan rumah ni?" tanya Yaya

"Hmm.. kamu semua tidak ingat apa yang berlaku semalam?" mereka semua gelengkan kepala kecuali Rizu. Dia seorang sahaja yang ingat apa yang terjadi dekat diri dia. Maka Kaizo, Lily, Faye dan Rizu ceritakan apa yang berlaku semalam. Probe hanya dengar sahaja cerita mereka kerana dia terlampau teruja tetapi Kaizo tidak beritahu pula tentang cecair formula Adudu itu. Buat masa sekarang, biarkan ia menjadi rahsia tetapi Kaizo ada sedikit rasa risau. Dia takut dengan kesan sampingan dia nanti, mungkin buruk atau baik. Dia sendiri tidak tahu

Kaizo melihat adiknya tergelak dengan kawan-kawan dia. Jangan risau Kaizo, cuma 24 jam sahaja, tak mungkin benda buruk akan terjadi nanti esok atau hari ini, kata dihati Kaizo

* * *

 **Sesi Membalas review!**

 **Nitaaa - Kaizo tak nampak comel pun kalau dia pakai apa-apa costume sebab muka dia asyik serius sahaja xD**

 **Fangcool - hehehee... tak mungkinlah Gopal dan Faye akan berkahwin xD mereka kawan-kawan sahaja**

 **Encik Melayu Titanium - Nanti author akan mempertimbangkan tentang idea kamu :3**

 **Ililara - hadiah untuk kamu? xD nanti author suruh Faye belikan :3 hehehehe**

 **Lily - entah kenapa author tengah fikirkan Kaizo dan Fang berubah menjadi haiwan itik dan landak xD hahahaahaha! it's ok, author pun fikir macam Lily juga, sahabat dan kawan ada makna yang berbeza :3**

 **Jumpa lagi di next chapter**

 **-Sayonara-**


	54. Kata-Kata Sadis

**Welcome back semua! apa khabar semua? author sihat sahaja!**

 **Ini adalah kesinambungan apa yang terjadi dekat Fang xD hahahaha~ kebenaran tapi ada twisted dia :P**

 **Terima kasih kepada yang sudi memberikan review! thank you so much!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kata-kata Sadis

"PANG! ABANG SUDAH SIAPKAN SARAPAN PAGI UNTUK KAU!" Pagi-pagi lagi Kaizo sudah menjerit memanggil nama adik dia. Hari ini Kaizo cuba untuk buat pancake lobak merah. Setiap makanan yang dia buat, mesti ada sahaja lobak merah. Kalau stok lobak merah sudah habis di rumahnya, dia akan memborong kesemuanya. Langsung tak beri kepada orang lain membelinya

"Hmm.. bau sedap tapi kenapa pancake ni ada hangus sedikit?"

"Selama ni kau makan tanpa komen tentang cara abang masak, apasal tiba-tiba hari ini kau komen pula?" Ini mesti sebab kesan formula semalam "Makan sampai habis, abang sudah penat-penat buatkan untuk kau"

Fang duduk dan pandang sahaja pancake itu. Dia bau pancake itu dan lalu dia potong sedikit pancake itu. Kaizo melihat sahaja kelakuan adiknya. Fang makan pancake lobak merah itu. Dia buat muka tak sedap

"Tak sedap, terlampau banyak sangat telur, pancake ini tak lembut dan tambah lobak merah ini ke dalam pancake, memang rasa tak sedap langsung. Abang kalau masak, mesti letak garam berlebihan. Ini tak letak garam pun ada rasa masin. Selalunya adik akan makan sahaja tapi hari ini, adik minta maaf sebab pancake abang tak sedap. Bubur lobak merah dan mee goreng abang sahaja yang sedap, yang lain memang tidak memuaskan hati adik" Fang senyum sahaja kepada abang dia

"Jadi kau nak abang masak bubur lobak merah tiap-tiap hari ajelah" Kaizo rasa agak menjengkelkan dengan perangai adik dia pada pagi itu tetapi dia sabar kerana dia tahu sebab apa. Dia biarkan sahaja kerana kesannya hanya 24 jam sahaja

"Yea abang, abang masak apa abang tahu sahaja. Baiklah, adik pergi sekolah dulu" Fang mengambil beg sekolahnya yang ada di sofa ruang tamu. Kaizo perhatikan sahaja adik dia pakai kasut sekolah dengan muka tersenyum dia. Agak, itu kot kesan sampingan dia, tiada kemarahan atau pergaduhan pada pagi ini. Mungkin kesan sampingan dia membuatkan adik dia baik, fikir Kaizo

"Saya pergi dulu, abang!" Kaizo nampak adik dia melambai-lambai kearah diri dia "Abang jangan nak sepahkan rumah lagi dan mandikan anak kucing abang. Sudah sebulan dia tak mandi. Abang nak anak kucing tapi yang suruh jaga, adik juga. Yang tukang bagi dia mandi, adik juga. Yang bagi dia makan pun adik juga. Semuanya adik, apa abang buat? jadi pemalas. Itu sahajalah kerja abang, jalankan misi dekat galaxy dan jadi pemalas dekat bumi. Adik ni setiap hari, setiap tahun kena jadi orang gaji. Dekat mana-mana pun mesti kena buat tu buat ni buat tu buat ni" terus adik dia keluar dari rumah dengan bebelan dia. Kaizo rasa macam nak hempuk sahaja kepala adik dia

Meow meow meow

"Betul kata adik aku, kau sudah sebulan tak mandi" Kaizo angkat anak kucing tersebut "Jom Pikachu, kita mandi. Lepas tu kau boleh sepahkan rumah"

* * *

Gopal menguap besar ketika dia sedang baca buku teks mata pelajaran Sains. Dia rasa bosan pula baca buku teks tersebut tetapi dia memaksa dirinya untuk baca kerana cikgu Sains dia akan mengadakan ujian pada hari ini

"Boboiboy, macam mana kau boleh faham sains tapi tak faham matematik"

"Entahlah, aku rasa sains senang bagi aku tapi matematik susah pula" kata Boboiboy kepada Gopal. Mereka berdua duduk di tempat biasa yang mereka selalu tunggu loceng sekolah berbunyi. Yaya dan Ying belum lagi sampai dan Fang juga masih belum lagi sampai. Jadi mereka duduk di situ sambil ulangkaji sementara menunggu rakan mereka yang lain tiba

"Hmmm.. baguslah kalau kau rasa senang tapi aku ni, satu apa pun tak nak masuk dalam kepala otak aku. Macam mana kalau aku gagal nanti, aku takut aku kena rotan dengan Appa aku. Sudahlah aku kena denda hari itu, dia suruh aku buat balik soalan matematik ujian hari itu tapi selamat aku banyak yang betul. Takdelah Appa aku nak denda aku lagi sekali"

"Tu lah kau, asyik main aje. Lepas ni kalau ajak ulangkaji, kau jangan nak cari alasan pula"

"Baiklah sahabat terbaik ku" Gopal tersengih melihat Boboiboy yang cuba berikan tumpu perhatian terhadap buku teks Sains nya

"Apa korang tengah buat ni?" muncul Fang di hadapan mereka berdua. Fang melihat apa yang Boboiboy dan Gopal sedang bacakan "Oh, korang sedang ulangkaji rupanya"

"Ha ah, nanti kita orang ada ujian sains" kata Boboiboy

"Baguslah tu tapi yang tak bagusnya, mesti Gopal akan gagal, buat muka sedih, menangis-nangis dekat depan kita orang. Lepas tu baru nak cari makanan untuk ceriakan hati kau. Bagaimana tak badan besar, asyik makan sahaja. Sedih aje, makan, sedih aje, makan. Kalau tak sedih, mesti makan juga. Dalam kelas ke, luar kelas, dekat mana-mana pun makan sahaja. Itu sahaja kerja kau. Patut lah otak kau lembab sangat, macam siput. Macam mana nak makan, asyik makan benda tak berkhasiat sahaja" Fang membebel dekat depan mereka berdua, sambil itu dia mengambil buku teks Sains dan tangan Boboiboy dan lalu baca sambil bebel

"Wei Fang, yang kau cakap macam tu dekat Gopal apasal?"

"Entahnya si Fang ni, sakit tau hati aku. Lagipun badan aku memang besar, bukannya gemuk pun. Badan aku sihat tau tak! Bukannya macam kau, makan sikit, kurus kering tapi.."

"Tapi apa? tapi lebih pandai daripada kau" kata Fang dengan selambernya "Kurus kurus pun, aku pun sihat macam kau. Kau tu, walapun tak gemuk tapi gendut. Banyak sangat lemak. Kau pun sama juga Boboiboy"

"Wei, aku tak gemuk lah"

"Kau memang tak gemuk pun tapi kau bukannya nak bantu kawan kau yang gendut ni. Kau biarkan sahaja dia gagal dalam peperiksaan, kata kawan baik dia tapi sedikit pun tak tolong. Aku yang terpaksa kawan kau si gendut ni. Entah berapa kali kena marah dengan aku, masih lagi tak faham. Lepas tu, buat-buat faham sebab tak nak bagi aku mengamuk macam orang gila" Boboiboy dan Gopal pandang sesama sendiri. Apa yang mereka fikirkan, apa sudah jadi dengan kawan baik mereka yang asyik membebel sahaja tadi

"Sudah habis dengan bebelan kau?" tanya Gopal. Dia ada rasa sedikit terluka dengan kata-kata Fang tadi dan dia bukannya gendut pun cuma dia ada badan besar sahaja "Kau apasal hari ini? Tak betul ke?"

"Aku tak betul? Wei! aku betul ok. Otak aku sentiasa betul tapi disebabkan aku selalu sangat kena seksa, kena dera.."

"Siapa pula dera kau?" pelik Boboiboy

"Kena buli, kena paksa, kena jaga hati korang, kena belasah orang, kena ikut cakap abang aku.. bla bla bla bla... bosan aku! dan satu lagi, kau tak payahlah nak pakai topi oren kau ni. Orang sudah tahu kau ada uban, buang sahajalah topi kesayangan kau. Bukan orang nak kutuk pun, itu pun masih lagi nak rasa malu. Kata berani tapi dalam diam malu nak tunjukkan kebenaran tentang rambut putih kau. Kau pun Gopal, tua setahun daripada kita orang tapi perangai macam budak-budak. Bukannya kau ke patut ajar kita orang tapi ini terbalik pula" Boboiboy dan Gopal rasa geram pula dengan Fang hari ini

"Apa kes dengan dia ni? nak sakitkan hati kita orang ke?" bisik Gopal kepada Boboiboy. Fang dengan muka tiada perasaan dia, dia cakap sahaja apa yang dia rasa sekarang ini

"Entah aku, rasa macam nak belasah si Fang ni"

"Belasah aku? Marilah belasah aku sekarang, itu pun kalau kau berani. Kau sendiri tak berani nak cari pasal dekat sekolah kan. Yelah, kau kan budak baik dekat sekolah ni, budak lagi matang daripada aku. Semuanya suka dengan kau, popularity kau semakin bertambah. Imej aku juga yang kecundang" Fang membebel lagi dan kembalikan balik buku teks Boboiboy

"Apasal dengan korang berdua ni? Muka masam sahaja pagi-pag ni" muncul Yaya bersama Ying

"Ada sesuatu yang terburuk ka?"

"Takdelah, aku beritahu apa yang aku rasa pagi ni. Entah kenapa dia oran nak terasa tiba-tiba pula. Kitakan sahabat baik, mestilah beritahu perkara yang sebenar tanpa ada rashia sesama kita, betul tak?" kata Fang dengan nada tiada perasaan dia. Yaya dan Ying pula rasa pelik dengan kawan mereka, entah kenapa pagi-pagi ini adakan sesi luahan hati tanpa ada rahsia

"Wei, kau demam ke?" tanya Ying

"Takdelah, aku tak demam pun. Oh yea Ying, kau cakap pelahan-lahan boleh tak. Kau cakap terlampau laju sangat sampai aku sendiri tak faham apa yang kau cuba cakapkan. Kadang-kadang aku buat faham sahaja apa yang kau cakap. Bukan aku sahaja, yang lain pun rasa macam itu juga. Kau pula Yaya, baik kau buat kek sahaja daripada buat biskut kau yang tak sedap tu. Aku tahun lepas cuba nak kenakan abang aku dengan biskut tak sedap kau, tapi aku pula yang terkena. Sudah berapa kali abang aku cuba sumbatkan aku dengan biskut kau tu. Gopal pun ada cakap biskut kau tu ada toksik menakutkan, patutlah Lahap suka. Pertama kali aku rasa, macam rasa pasir campur garam. Selamatlah biskut kau tak masin sangat masakan abang aku. Dia tu suka sangat nak lebih garam lebih, sampai nak pengsan aku dibuatnya" Yaya mula berapi-api dengan Fang. Ying masih lagi sabar tapi dia takut pula dengan kawan baik dia yang sudah berapi-api

"DEY! kau ni apasal? nak sakitkan hati kawan kau awal-awal pagi macam ni. Kau memang nak cari nahas ke?" marah Gopal tetapi Fang masih lagi dengan muka tiada perasaan dia. Fang asyik perhatikan kawan-kawan dia yang sedang marah dengan diri dia

"Kenapa? tak suka ke kalau aku beritahu apa yang aku rasa? Marah ke atau kecik hati? entah-entah korang rasa geram dengan aku kan. Takpe, nanti aku tambahkan garam dekat muka kau, boleh buat muka masin" Fang hanya tersenyum sahaja kepada kawan-kawan dia yangs sedang marah kepada dia "Oklah, aku masuk kelas dulu. Nak bersihkan kelas, daripada aku harapkan si pemalas kelas 6 Jaya, memang takde harapan lah. Asyik aku sahaja yang kena buat, selamatlah aku bukan lagi ketua kelas. Kalau tidak, sudah lama aku ajar dia orang dengan kuasa aku. Aku belasah sorang-sorang tanpa rasa simpati dekat dia orang. Lebih-lebih lagi si Zakwan" Fang membebel seorang diri sambil naik ke kelas dia

"EEEE... apasal dengan dia tu, nak aku ajar dia lagi ke" Yaya keluarkan buku denda dia "Nahaslah kau lepas ni" dia tulis nama Fang di dalam buku denda dia "Aku akan denda kau sampai akhir tahun"

"Aik, sampai habis sekolah pun, kau masih nak denda dia juga tapi takpe, aku sokong sahaja" kata Ying

"Aku rasa.. kepala dia sudah tak betul tu" kata Gopal "Masa dia sampai tadi, asyik membebel sahaja. Semuanya terkeluar dari dulu dia tapi dia langsung takde nak marah-marah ke apa, dia ikut cakap mulut dia sahaja. Muka dia pun macam takde perasaan langsung"

"Ha ah, aku pun geram juga dengan dia tadi tu. Jomlah kita masuk kelas, kejap lagi mesti loceng sekolah berbunyi" Boboiboy simpan buku teks nya dan terus bangun dari bangku sekolah. Mereka berempat terus ke tangga sekolah untuk naik ke atas. Sampai sahaja di tepi kelas Fang, dia nampak ada setengah pelajar sedang berapi-api dengan dia dan ada juga tengah marah dekat Fang tetapi dia hanya duduk diam dengan senyuman dia yang begitu menakutkan

"Seram betul aku tengok si Fang ni" kata Gopal. Mereka terus ke kelas mereka dan biarkan sahaja dengan Fang yang sedang tersenyum keseorangan di dalam kelas. Fang perasan dengan kawan-kawan dia yang sedang mengintai dia tetapi dia hiraukan sahaja kerana mata dia terpandang kearah Zakwan yang sibuk berborak dengan kawan baru dia. Lalu Fang bangun dan terus pergi ke tempat duduk Zakwan

"Kau nak apa? Aku sudah tak ganggu kau pun lagi kan, tiba-tiba saja datang dekat aku dengan senyuman semacam kau. Apasal?" tanya Zakwan. Dia rasa pelik dengan musuh ketat dia. Senyuman Fang memang betul-betul menakutkan "Apa senyum-senyum!"

"Aku nak beritahu kau tentang kawan baik lama kau dulu tu"

"Robin? apasal dengan dia? dia bukannya nak hubungi aku, lupakan kawan betul dia tu" Zakwan sakit hati apabila terdengar cerita tentang kawan baik dia si Robin. Langsung tiada khabar berita dari dia tetapi hanya Fang, kawan-kawan dia dan juga abang dia sahaja yang tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya

"Robin tu sebenarnya alien seperti aku. Dia tu kawan gila kau dan dia juga yang bocorkan rahsia kau tentang kehidupan kau sebenarnya. Aku pernah datang ke rumah kau, itu pun sebab Gopal yang beritahu aku dekat mana rumah kau yang sebenarnya. Aku ada berborak dengan mak aku, dia jauh lebih baik daripada kau. Dia korbankan segala-galanya untuk kau dan adik kau juga. Apa nak jadi dengan kau dulu, selamatlah kau sudah berubah. Oh yea, tentang kawan baik kau tu. Dia cuba untuk membunuh abang aku sebab abang dia pun kawan baik abang aku juga tapi itu waktu dulu. Lepas tu, abang dia mati sebab abang aku yang bunuh. Kawan baik bunuh kawan baik sendiri. Sekarang Robin berada di pusat orang-orang gila. Beberapa bulan lepas, dia berjaya larikan diri dan cuba untuk membunuh kita orang lagi sekali tetapi dia hampir nak berjaya. Abang aku kalahkan dia lagi sekali. Selepas itu, dia kena hantar balik ke tempat rumah orang-orang gila. Jadi, selama ini kau berkawan baik dengan orang gila, macam kau juga dan juga Bella" Zakwan tergaman dengan kata-kata Zakwan tadi

Bella pula terkejut nama dia juga turut disebut oleh Fang "Apa kena mengena aku dengan orang gila pula?" Fang tersenyum sahaja dan terus ke meja Bella pula "Kau nak apa?"

"Aku nak beritahu sahaja, hentikan sahaja dengan lakonan kau tu. Kau tu sebenarnya tiada kawan yang sebenarnya, semuanya kawan palsu sahaja. Kau hanya mempergunakan dia orang sahaja untuk meningkatkan popularity kau dan kau juga gunakan kecantikkan kau untuk tarik perhatian pelajar-pelajar lelaki. Oh yea, kau sebenarnya menipu dalam ujian hari itu. Aku nampak kau tiru rakan sebelah kau. Aku selama ini senyap sahaja tapi akhirnya aku dapat juga luahkan hari ini. Baik kau beritahu siapa diri kau sebenarnya dan website tentang cerita detektif Iris, adalah penulisan kau sendiri tetapi kau nak sorokkan diri kau yang sebenarnya. Buat apa kau nak rasa malu, tiada benda nak dimalukan" Bella begitu geram sekali dengan Fang kerana bocorkan rahsia dia

"KENAPA DENGAN KAU HAH?! APASAL KAU BOCORKAN RAHSIA AKU?" tetapi Fang respon dengan satu senyuman sahaja. Senyuman Fang makin lama makin menakutkan. Sungguh seram pelajar lain melihat Fang tersenyum sahaja pada hari ini, seperti orang gila

"Apasal aku bocorkan? aku cuma nak beritahu tentang perkara yang sebenarnya, salah ke? Kau memang tak patut jadi perempuan gedik, dulu mungkin kau seorang budak perempuan yang ayu, baik dan berbudi bahasa tetapi disebabkan kawan baik kau telah buat sesuatu dekat kau. Kau terus jadi begini, kau terus buli pelajar lain. Lebih-lebih lagi diri aku. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau suka dekat aku tapi terima kasihlah, aku tiada perasaan dekat kau, Bella. Kau hanya cantik diluar tapi busuk di dalam. Kau bukan lagi gadis dulu yang kau kenali lagi. Kau berubah menjadi gadis yang tidak disukai ramai, gadis yang perasan ramai sukakan kau tetapi reality memang menyedihkan. Bangun dari mimpi kau sahajalah, Bella. Itu sahaja aku nak cakapkan" kata Fang dengan selambernya dan nada dia juga, seperti orang tiada perasaan

Pelajar-pelajar lain ternganga dengan kata-kata Fang tadi "Siapa lagi nak kena dengan aku?" tanya Fang. Semua kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing "Tiada? Nak aku katakan yang korang semua sebenarnya berpura-pura sahaja" Fang keluarkan sebilah gunting dari pensil-case Bella. Dia lambung gunting itu dan lalu tangkap. Dia buat begitu berulang-ulang kali "Siapa aku nak mulakan dulu"

"Baik kau hentikan dengan kegilaan kau" Bella bangun dan bersemuka dengan Fang

"Kenapa? takut? muka sahaja berani tapi sebenarnya penakut" kata Fang "Apa kata kita mulakan dengan kau" Dia acukan gunting itu kearah mata Bella tetapi terus dia berhenti di depan mata Bella. Sedikit lagi nak kena. Jantung Bella bagai nak dicabut, dia memang takut tetapi dia tetap beranikan diri untuk hentikan perbuatan Fang yang sudah tidak betul

"Kau ingat aku akan cungkil mata kau. Mana keseronokan di situ" dia terus letakkan gunting Bella di atas meja dengan senyuman menakutkan dia. Fang terus kembali ke tempat duduk dia sambil bersiul-siul. Bella perlu beritahu perkara ini kepada kawan baik Fang. Dia tahu dia sudah berubah tetapi dia masih lagi seperti gadis dahulu

* * *

"Kau nak apa, Bella? Sampai bawa aku ke sini" Bella adakah antara pelajar pertama yang keluar dari kelas selepas sahaja loceng waktu rehat berbunyi. Dia terus mencari Boboiboy dan bawa dia ke tempat yang Fang tidak mungkin akan cari

"Kawan baik kau tu, dia sudah gila. HE'S CRAZY OK!"

"Gila? apasal dengan dia?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat muka Bella yang begitu serius "Dia buat apa sampai jadi gila? Yang aku tahu, dia dari pagi tadi asyik membebel sahaja"

"Yes, dia memang membebel dekat dalam kelas tadi. Sampai cikgu kita orang pun dia pergi serang. Dia cakap cikgu matematik kita orang ajar tak bagus. I know he is good in matematik but he doesn't have the right to attack on a teacher! Now dia dapat denda dari cikgu dia. Lepas tu dia bergaduh dengan cikgu bahasa melayu kita, dia masih lagi nak mempersoalkan kenapa ujian hari itu dia tidak dapat markah yang tertinggi"

"Aduh, apasal dengan kawan aku sorang ni" Boboiboy menepuk dahi dia "Habis tu, kau nak aku suruh buat apa? tampar dia, baru dia ok?"

"Mana aku tahu, you're his best friend! Pergilah tegur dia, tak perlulah nak luahkan segala-galanya yang terpendam dalam hati dia tu. Semua benda dia nak beritahu, sampai rahsia aku pun dia sudah bocorkan"

"Apa rahsia kau?" Bella merenung tajam kearah Boboiboy "hehehehe..." Lalu dia tersengih "Nanti aku tegur dia elok-elok. Kalau tak berjaya juga, aku beritahu abang dia. Tahulah apa abang dia akan buat"

"Good tapi hati-hati dengan dia. Tadi dekat dalam kelas pun, dia hampir nak cucuk mata aku dengan gunting"

"Fang? dia buat begitu" Boboiboy menghela nafas "Ini sudah kes berat. Kes dia kembali tak betul. Apalah nasib kau Fang, sungguh malang sekali nasib kau tahun ni, agaknya tahun ni tahun malang buat kau" Bella ketawa sedikit dan Boboiboy terus mengangkat kening kanannya "Suka pula kau"

"Whatever" Bella terus bermasam muka "Itu sahaja aku nak beritahu" Bella terus beredar dari situ dan lalu berhenti. Fang berdiri di hadapan dia dengan senyuman menakutkan dia lagi

"APA KORANG BUAT BERDUA-DUAAN DEKAT SINI? dah lah tempat ni sunyi, jarang orang lalu. Korang ada hubungan ke?"

"What?! mana ada, kenapa kau ni? Sudah tak betul ke?"

"Tak betul? Yea, aku memang tak betul. Aku dengar kata-kata kau tadi Boboiboy. Kau mengaku yang aku sudah gila, kau kata kawan baik kau sendiri tak betul. Nak tahu apa yang aku rasa tentang diri kau" Dia tolak Bella begitu kuat sekali. Bella terjatuh sedikit "Aku dulu memang cemburu dengan kau, dengan kuasa kau, dengan betapa matangnya kau. Kau seperti seorang budak lelaki yang tiada kesalahan, semua orang suka dengan kau, berkawan dengan kau. Aku mengaku kau memang hebat, aku bukan seperti kau. Aku lain daripada kau tapi aku kadang-kadang meluat dengan kebaikan yang ada dekat diri kau. Apa kata, kau jadi jahat sedikit seperti aku atau.. " dia tunjuk sebuah video dekat jam kuasa dia. Video tentang percakapan dia dengan Bella tadi "Atau kau nak aku serahkan video ini kepada pengetua sekolah"

"Fang! kau ni kenapa? Nak ugut kawan baik kau sendiri, kau sudah gila ke hah?"

"Aku tak gila tak macam abang aku yang separuh gila tu. Aku bukan macam abang aku" Fang tersenyum lagi "Jadi, apa keputusan kau? Kau nak selamatkan maruah diri kau atau ikut aku dalam kejahatan aku?"

"Fang, ini bukan diri kau! APA ADUDU SUDAH BUAT DEKAT KAU!" Fang ketawa seperti orang gila. Bella yang berada di belakang Fang, dia keluarkan sapu tangan dia untuk mengikat mulut Fang. Boboiboy hanya senyap sahaja dan dia tunggu sahaja Bella menyerang Fang

"Adudu? bukan dia yang buat. Ini semua keputusan dari diri aku sendiri" Fang ketawa besar di situ "MIAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Bella lalu menyerang Fang untuk mengikat mulut dia tetapi Fang tunduk dan biarkan sahaja Bella jatuh di depan dia "Hehehe.. kau ingat aku tak tahu yang kau cuba untuk menyerang aku" Dia ketawa besar lagi dan terus lari dari situ "KAU TAK SERTAI AKU, AKU AKAN TUNJUK VIDEO INI!"

"Alamak!" Boboiboy pergi mengejar Fang "Maaf Bella! aku kena kejar si gila tu" Bella gelengkan sahaja kepala, dia melihat Boboiboy tinggalkan dia di situ untuk mengejar Fang. Boboiboy nampak Fang sedang berlari ke arah kantin

"Eh, apasal dia tak lari ke bilik guru?" Boboiboy terus berlari ke kantin dan nampak Fang duduk bersama dengan Gopal, Yaya dan Ying "Wei Fang! bagi balik video tu"

"Video apa Boboiboy?" Fang berpura-pura dengan kawan baik dia "Kenapa kau nampak letih? siapa kejar kau tadi?" tanya Fang dengan senyuman menakutkan dia

"Kau jangan nak buat-buat tak tahu pula. Baik kau bagi video tu sebelum-"

"Sebelum apa? Sebelum kau belasah aku? Kau sendiri tak nak belasah aku kan, kau hanya akan buat sekiranya aku ajak berlawan dengan kau tapi kau tak kan gunakan kekerasan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Video yang katakan tadi, aku mana ada" Boboiboy begitu geram dengan Fang "Kenapa kau nak marah dengan aku?"

"KAU JANGAN NAK TIPU FANG!" Semua pelajar di kantin terkejut dengan kemarahan Boboiboy. Mereka selama ini tidak pernah nampak Boboiboy memarahi sesiapa, mereka kenal dengan Boboiboy yang tidak suka marahkan sesiapa. Dia seorang yang budi bahasa dan bukannya panas baran macam Fang "BAIK KAU MENGAKU! KAU SIMPAN VIDEO TU DEKAT JAM KUASA KAU!"

"Mana ada.." Fang buka jam kuasa dia dan tunjuk isi kandung didalam jam kuasanya dan ternyata, video tadi sudah tiada. Fang sudah padam video tersebut sebelum dia masuk ke kantin sekolah "Mana ada video apa-apa. Kau nak kata aku penipu ke?"

"EEEE! KAU NI BETUL-BETUL BUAT AKU MARAH!" Kuasa api Boboiboy mengelilingi tubuh badan dia "Kau ni sudah melampau! Tadi kau nak ugut aku, sekarang kau cuba nak katakan aku penipu pula!" Boboiboy keluarkan bebola api dia

"BOBOIBOY! BERHENTI!" Yaya cuba tenangkan Boboiboy sebelum dia mengamuk "Aku tak tahu mana satu cakap betul, mana satu yang tipu. Jadi kau Boboiboy, jangan nak mengamuk pula"

"DIA YANG TIPU! KAU JANGAN PERCAYA CAKAP DIA"

"Mana ada aku tipu. Betul lah kan, aku mana ada video tadi. Oh yea, video apa yang kau cakapkan tu?" Fang tersenyum sinis kepada Boboiboy

"Errr..." terus kuasa api dia hilang

"Kenapa kau tak nak cakap? Kau malu ke? atau semua ini hanyalah imaginasi kau sahaja, Boboiboy" Fang terus bangun dari situ "Oklah, baik aku pergi dulu sebelum budak ni mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Aku tak nak lah sekolah habis dimusnahkan oleh Boboiboy pula dan Yaya, video yang dia cakapkan tadi tu ialah video dia dengan Bella dekat tepi koridor sekolah yang sunyi. Aku rasa ada sesuatu dengan dia orang berdua, aku nampak Bella tergelak tadi dengan Boboiboy" Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pandang kearah Boboiboy. Mereka tidak sangka Boboiboy dengan Bella

"Ma-mana ada!"

"Terpulang kepada koranglah, kalau kau nak tahu.. tanya Bella sendiri" Fang tidak ketawa atau senyum kali ini. Dia terus keluar dari kantin dengan muka tiada perasaan dia. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pandang sesama sendiri. Boboiboy rasa macam nak cekik kawan baik dia itu

"Wei, jangan percaya cakap dia. Aku mana ada apa-apa hubungan dengan Bella" Boboiboy cuba yakinkan kawan-kawan dia

"Hmmm.. tapi apasal kau marah-marah dia tadi?" tanya Gopal

"Ha ah, kau marah dia kenapa? Jadi memang betul ke kau dengan Bella?" tanya Ying. Boboiboy hanya menghela nafas dan duduk disebelah Gopal "Ceritalah kalau benar apa yang dikatakan Fang tadi"

"Ha ah, baik kau cerita sebelum kita orang fikirkan yang bukan-bukan" kata Yaya

"Yea, memang betul aku dengan Bella tadi tapi bukan sebab kita orang ada hubungan apa-apa. Dia cuma beri amaran aku tentang Fang" Boboiboy baringkan kepala dia di atas meja kantin "Dia cakap Fang sudah tak betul"

"Habis tu, yang kau marah dia dan panggil dia penipu tu tentang video tu kenapa?" tanya Yaya lagi

"Sebab dia nak ugut aku kalau aku tak ikut jadi jahat macam dia"

"Isk Fang ni, itu sudah melampau apa yang dia buat dekat kau" kata Yaya "Kita kena beritahu abang dia sebelum dia bertindak lagi sekali"

"Ha ah, betul kata Yaya. Tapi apa sebab dia tiba-tiba jadi begitu? Jangan cakap Adudu pula"

"Dia cakap, bukan Adudu yang bukan, Ying. Aku sendiri pun keliru, kalau bukan Adudu. Tak kan ada musuh baru pula" Pening kepala Boboiboy fikirkannya. Mata dia terpandang di pintu kantin dan nampak Bella dengan kesan kotor di bajunya. Kesan kotor itu disebabkan dia terjatuh tadi "Apa kata kita pergi tengok apa Fang buat sekarang ni, takut pula aku kalau dia cuba nak porak peranda kan sekolah"

"Jom!" mereka semua bangun dan pergi mencari Fang. Mereka secara senyap-senyap mencari kawan mereka yang sudah ternyata gila. Ying nampak Fang ditepi sekolah sedang berkata sesuatu dengan Zakwan. Mereka cuba dekatkan diri untuk dengar perbualan mereka

"Syhhh.." kata Boboiboy kepada Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka sorokkan diri di sebalik dinding sekolah dan berdiri di situ

"Kau cari aku kenapa? Ingin tahu kisah selanjutnya tentang kawan baik kau tu? Kau tidak perlu tahu Zakwan, yang penting sekarang ini. Kau terselamat dengan Robin tu, dia memang suka cari masalah dengan kau tapi kau tak rasa geram atau marah dengan dia? Dia yang menyebabkan rahsia kau bocor. Dia yang beritahu satu sekolah tentang kehidupan kau yang sebenar. Apa kata kau dan aku jadi sahabat baik, aku boleh buat kau kuasai sekolah ini semula. Kau akan dapat buli sesiapa sahaja yang kau suka, termauklah kawan-kawan aku sekali. Aku tak tahu lah kalau aku nak katakan mereka adalah kawan aku yang sebenar ke tak. Tahun lepas, semenjak mereka tahu aku mempunyai jam kuasa seperti mereka, terus dia orang rapat dengan aku. Dia orang ikhlas ke kawan dengan aku atau semua ini hanyalah penipuan mereka sahaja, untuk mempergunakan aku demi kebaikan mereka. Kalau tidak, sampai sekarang aku dan mereka masih lagi menjadi musuh" kata Fang dengan senyuman sinis dia

"Aduh, dia pergi ulang balik kata-kata dia masa dia jahat buat apa" bisik Boboiboy. Dia tanpa membuang masa, terus dia keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia "Wei Fang! kau sudah lupa ke hah! dia kan pembuli kau dulu!"

"Dia" Fang tunjuk kearah Zakwan "Dia memang buli aku dulu tapi kan elok kalau kita berkawan daripada bermusuhan. Betul tak Zakwan? Yang kau nak halang aku berkawan dengan dia kenapa? Kau takut dia akan buli aku lagi atau orang lain?"

"Isk kau ni! KAU NI MEMANG NAK KENA DENGAN AKU! KAU INGAT AKU TAK DENGAR PERCAKAPAN KAU TADI!" marah Boboiboy

"Yea Boboiboy, aku tahu akan mencari aku kerana kau terlalu risaukan tentang diri aku. Aku tahu juga kau akan mencuri dengar percakapan aku dengan Zakwan. Sudah berapa lama kita berkawan Boboiboy, aku sudah tahu dengan perangai kau"

"Jadi, kalau kau sudah tahu. Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?"

Fang terus menyerang Boboiboy "TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!"

"BEBOLA API BERTUBI TUBI!" Boboiboy menyerang Fang yang berdiri berdekatan dengan Zakwan. Bebola api tadi hampir terkena Zakwan "ALAMAK!" Kuasa bayang sudah pun hilang dan Fang hilang entah kemana. Dia telah melarikan dengan menggunakan kuasa penembus dia. Boboiboy cepat-cepat pergi selamatkan Zakwan sebelum terkena bebola api dia

"TANAH PELINDUNG!" Dia melindungi Zakwan daripada bebola api dia

"CIKGU! tengok! Boboiboy gunakan kuasa dia untuk menyerang Zakwan" Boboiboy pandang ketepi dan nampak Fang sedang cuba menuduh dia. Dia juga nampak dengan senyuman menakutkan dari wajah Fang

"Mana ada cikgu! Fang yang cuba serang saya dahulu!" kata Boboiboy "Tanya kawan-kawan saya, mereka ada dekat situ juga"

"Kawan-kawan? mana dia orang, takde pun?" Fang tersenyum sinis kepada Boboiboy

"Hah?" Boboiboy melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tiada di situ "MANA KAU SOROKKAN MEREKA?"

"Boboiboy! Kita orang ada dekat sini!" Boboiboy pandang ke atas dan nampak mereka bertiga sedang berdiri di tepi koridor sekolah tingkat 3. Dia rasa pelik, bagaimana dia orang boleh ada dekat situ

"Boboiboy! kamu ikut cikgu ke bilik pengetua! Sekarang!"

"Tapi cikgu.. saya tak serang dia.. tak percaya, tanya Zakwan sendiri" Boboiboy memprotes lagi, dia tahu bukan dia yang serang Zakwan

"Yea cikgu, dia yang serang saya dahulu" Boboiboy terkejut dengan jawapan daripada Zakwan "Saya tahu saya pernah buat salah dekat dia tetapi perlu dia serang saya. Mungkin dia marah sebab kawan baik dia cuba berbaik dengan saya"

"Wei! apa yang kau cuba buat ni!"

"BOBOIBOY! Jangan banyak cakap lagi, ikut cikgu SEKARANG!" Boboiboy terpaksa pergi ke bilik pengetua. Dia rasa kecewa dengan sikap Fang tadi tapi tak mungkin itu adalah Fang, mungkin ada sesuatu yang berlaku tapi apa dia? Nanti dia akan cuba selesaikan masalah ini. Fang dan Zakwan tersenyum sadis kearah Boboiboy. Mereka berdua ketawa kegembiraan

"Bagus juga lakonan kau tadi, Zakwan tapi kau tak kan dapat jadi ketua buli. Aku lebih hebat daripada kau" Dia terus beredar dari situ "Oh yea, jika kau beritah sesiapa tentang perkara ini, nahas kau nanti" Fang berhenti sekejap dan menoleh sedikit untuk melihat Zakwan "Dan satu lagi, bila masa aku nak berkawan dengan kau. Kau pembuli aku dulu, baik aku mempergunakan kau sahaja untuk hancurkan Boboiboy. Terima kasih kerana tolong aku tadi. HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA!"

Zakwan menggenggamkan tangan dia "Nahaslah dia nanti" bisik Zakwan

* * *

"Boboiboy!" Gopal memanggil kawan baik dia. Boboiboy tadi terpaksa jalankan denda dia selepas sahaja habis waktu rehat. Dia terpaksa pergi bersihkan kawasan sekolah dan dia digantung sekolah selama dua hari

"BOBOIBOY!" Gopal, Yaya dan Ying memanggil Boboiboy yang sedang menahan kemarahan dia

"Apasal korang takde dengan aku masa tu? apasal korang lari?" dia marah kepada kawan-kawan dia. Sesi persekolahan mereka sudah tamat, Gopal terpaksa bawa beg sekolah Boboiboy kerana dia tidak kembali ke kelas tadi

"Maaf Boboiboy. Kita orang memang nak tolong kau tapi Fang lebih pantas daripada kita orang. Dia gunakan kuasa untuk letak kita orang dekat tingkat atas, jadi kita orang memang tak dapat nak buat apa" kata Yaya

"Geram pula aku mendengarnya. DISEBABKAN DIA LAH AKU KENA GANTUNG SEKOLAH! Mana si landak tak guna tu! aku akan ajar dia" Boboiboy menggenggam tangannya. Dia memang tidak puas hati dengan Fang. Ini lebih kejam dan sadis daripada sebelum ini

"Jangan Boboiboy! aku takut dia akan putar belitkan lagi. Nanti kau juga akan terkena lagi" Gopal cuba menghalang Boboiboy daripada membuat perkara yang tidak sewajarnya "Kita laporkan sahaja kepada abang dia. Biar abang dia betulkan kepala si landak tu"

"Haiyaa.. kalau marah sangat pun, janganlah nak panggil dia landak. Fang kan masih kawan kita maaa... kalau nak ejek pun, ejek si kepala kotak tu" kata Ying. Mereka semua berjalan ke pintu pagar sekolah dan ternampak Rizu bersama dengan Fang. Senyuman sinis Fang masih terukir di wajah dia

"Aku rasa.. kita perlu selamatkan Rizu. Aku takut dia akan kenakan Rizu nanti" Mereka setuju dengan kata-kata Yaya tadi. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying datang dekat kearah Fang dan Rizu. Mereka terdengar kata-kata Fang kepada Rizu

"Abang Fang! Hari ini Pizu nak datang rumah abang Fang!" Rizu tersenyum melihat abang kesayangan dia

"Hmmm.. datang rumah abang? Buat apa, buat semak sahaja" Muka Rizu berubah menjadi sedih. Dia terkejut dengan kata-kata Fang "Kalau Rizu nak tahu, masa abang mula-mula kenal Rizu dulu. Rizu ni budak paling menjengkelkan, abang memang tak puas hati dengan Rizu. Nak tahu sebab apa? Sebab Rizu saja nak bagi abang cemburu. Rizu pergi bermanja dengan abang Kaizo. Dia bukannya abang betul Rizu pun, sama juga dengan abang Fang. Apa lagi.. oh yea, abang tak suka bila Rizu tiru gaya abang. Semuanya Rizu nak tiru, dengan jam kuasa abang pun kau nak juga. Abang sebenarnya malas nak pujuk Rizu masa Rizu menangis dan merajuk dekat Ochobot tapi kawan abang terlampau baiklah sangat. Mereka yang paksa abang pujuk Rizu" Rizu tidak percaya apa yang dikata-kata oleh Fang tadi

"Abang Fang, kenapa abang Fang buat macam ni dekat Pizu" Hati dia terguris. Air mata Rizu mengalir keluar "Abang Fang bencikan Pizu ke?"

"Hmm.. mungkin juga" kata Fang dengan selambernya "Sebenarnya abang cukup meluat dengan nama kecomelan Rizu tu.. Pizu konon. Sudahlah Rizu, buangkan sahaja nama manja tu. Buat orang rasa meluat adalah" Tiba-tiba sahaja Fang kena tampar dengan Yaya

"WEI! APASAL KAU LUKAKAN HATI RIZU!" Ying sungguh marah sekali dengan perbuatan Fang tadi

"KAU MEMANG BETUL-BETUL MELAMPAU! KAU SUDAH SAKITKAN HATI KITA ORANG, KAU BUAT SAMPAI BOBOIBOY GANTUNG SEKOLAH DAN SEKARANG KAU LUKAKAN HATI RIZU PULA! KENAPA DENGAN KAU HAH! APA YANG SUDAH TERJADI DENGAN KAU?"

"Apa sudah terjadi dengan aku? Takde apa-apa yang terjadi, aku cuma cakap apa yang aku rasa. Itu pun korang nak terasa. Sudahlah! aku nak balik dulu" Fang terus beredar. Dia hiraukan sahaja mereka dan tangisan Rizu. Fang hanya bersiul-siul sahaja

"Jangan risau, aku sudah pun menghubungi abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy

* * *

Fang membuka pintu rumahnya dengan senang hati. Dia lihat rumah dia kelihatan bersih, tiada sepahan dari abang dia "Bagus juga abang aku ni. Reti pula dia nak kemas" Kaizo sebenarnya sorok dibelakang pintu dan terus dia serang adik dia

"GARI TENAGA!" Fang digari oleh abangnya sendiri

"APA ABANG BUAT NI?"

"Buka mulut tu!"

"TAK NAK! ABANG CUBA NAK BUNUH ADIK KE?" Kaizo hiraukan sahaja. Dia pegang mulut adiknya dan tuang sebuah formula di dalam mulut adiknya "Air apa pahit sangat ni. Apa abang bagi adik minum tadi?"

"Itu adalah ubat untuk tidurkan kau! SUDAH BERAPA ORANG KAU PERGI SAKITKAN HATI DEKAT SEKOLAH?"

"Hmmm.. kawan-kawan adik, Rizu, musuh adik.. entahlah, nak dekat satu sekolah rasanya" kata Fang

"Apa kau buat dengan mereka?" tanya Kaizo lagi

"Hmmm.. adik cuma cakap perkara yang benar sahaja. Itu pun dia orang nak terasa. Kalau adik cakap tentang abang, mesti abang terasa jugakan? Abang tahu kan, bukannya abang seorang sahaja pahlawan galaxy terkuat dekat angkasa lepas. Ada juga makhluk lain yang lebih kuat daripada abang tapi abang sendiri tak nak mengaku" Fang menguap besar "Lepas tu..." terus dia tertidur. Kaizo lepaskan adiknya yang kena gari tadi. Dia mengangkat adiknya dan bawa dia naik ke bilik dia adiknya

"Berkesan juga ubat tidur yang Lahap berikan tadi. Maafkan abang, Pang. Abang terpaksa tidurkan kau untuk bagi kesan formula itu hilang. Kalau tidak, kau akan cari pasal lagi" Kaizo meletak adiknya di atas katil "Jangan risau Pang, esok pagi kau akan bangun tapi abang risau kalau kau ingat apa yang kau telah lakukan tadi dekat sekolah" Kaizo mengusap-usap kepala adiknya "Dan abang akan rahsiakan tentang formula yang sebenarnya daripada kawan-kawan kau. Abang akan beritahu ubat itu cuma buat kau jadi jahat sahaja. Abang nak lindungi hati mereka dan juga hati adik. Abang tidak mahu kau bergaduh dengan mereka atau putuskan persahabatan korang" Kaizo cium dahi adiknya "Selamat malam, Pang"

* * *

Keesokann harinya, Fang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah tetapi hati dia rasa sedih. Dia ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia rasa serba salah dengan kawan-kawan dia, lebih-lebih lagi dengan Boboiboy. Dia turun ke bawah dan masuk ke dalam dapur "Selamat pagi, abang"

"Duduk dan makan sarapan pagi kau" Fang melihat pancake yang sudah hangus itu. Dia makan sahaja tanpa berkata apa

"Pang, abang nak cakap dengan kau" Kaizo duduk di hadapan Fang "Kau ingat apa yang berlaku semalam?" Fang angguk sahaja

"Bagaimana dengan pancake abang buat hari ini?"

"Hmmm.. bolehlah" kata Fang "Tapi adik sedih sebab adik buat hati kawan-kawan adik terluka. Adik buat Boboiboy gantung sekolah dan adik juga, lukakan hati Rizu. Mesti Rizu bencikan adik"

"Pang, kau dengar kata-kata abang ok. Sebenarnya Rizu ada bagi kau minum satu formula dari makmal Adudu. Dia tidak tahu apa formula itu boleh lakukan. Formula itu membenarkan adik bercakap benar dan apa yang Pang katakan semalam, semuanya dari hati adik sendiri tapi formula itu juga ada kesan sampingannya. Abang tidak tahu kesan sampingan itu membuat adik menjadi jahat tapi lebih teruk daripada yang sebelum ini" Fang letakkan garpu dia kerana dia sudah hilang selera makan

"Adik tiada niat nak kata-kata begitu dekat mereka. Mungkin perasaan itu semua hanya terpendam dalam diri adik tapi Rizu.. adik tak pernah rasa meluat atau rasa bosan dengan Rizu. Pada mulanya, adik memang rasa tidak puas hati dengan Rizu tetapi lama kelamaan, bila adik sudah kenal Rizu, adik mula anggap dia sebagai adik sendiri. Tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba perkara itu timbul semalam. Mungkin kesan formula itu terlampau kuat sangat sampai adik memberikan kata-kata sadis dekat Rizu dan lain-lain juga. Dengan Boboiboy pula, adik mengaku. Adik memang ada rasa sedikit cemburu dengan dia sebab itu adik pergi kenakan dia. Zakwan pula, adik memang tidak puas hati dengan dia sebab dia buli adik dulu. Jadi hanya mempergunakan dia sahaja untuk kenakan Boboiboy" Fang menangis sedikit

"Kalau macam itu, adik pergi minta maaf dekat mereka semua tapi kalau boleh, jangan beritahu tentang formula kebenaran itu. Adik hanya katakan formula itu hanya buat adik menjadi jahat sahaja" Kaizo berdiri dan peluk adik dia. Dia tenangkan adik dia yang sedang menangis tidak berhenti-henti "Ini bukan salah adik atau Rizu. Dia sendiri tidak tahu, dia ingin betulkan keadaan sahaja sebab dia sayangkan adik. Abang nak melindungi hati adik dan kawan-kawan adik. Syhh.. jangan menangis lagi, abang ada dekat sini" Fang memeluk erat abang dia

Dapur rumah mereka menjadi sunyi seketika. Fang menangis. Di dalam hati dia, dia tidak henti-henti katakan minta maaf dekat kawan-kawan dia. Dia takut mereka akan benci dia. Dia juga takut Rizu tidak mahu bercakap dengan dia lagi atau lebih teruk, benci dengan dia. Kaizo cium kepala adiknya "Adik pergi sekolah dan minta maaf dekat mereka nanti. Habis sekolah nanti, adik minta maaf dekat Boboiboy" Fang mengangguk sahaja

* * *

Fang berjalan pelahan tetapi dia bukan berjalan ke sekolah. Dia berjalan ke rumah Boboiboy. Sampai sahaja di hadapan rumah Boboiboy, dia mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Dia akan mengatasi apa sahaja yang akan berlaku nanti. Kena tampar ke, kena belasah ke, dia terima sahaja. Pintu rumah terbuka dan nampak buka marah Boboiboy dengan baju tidur dia. Rambut yang tidak terurus, dia seperti baru sahaja bangun dari tidur

"Kau nak apa? nak cari pasal dengan aku lagi ke? Tak puas hati lagi dengan aku?" kata Boboiboy dengan nada marah

"Aku sebenarnya nak minta maaf dengan perbuatan aku semalam tapi itu bukan diri aku yang sebenarnya. Itu sebab aku diberikan satu formula, sebab itu aku jadi jahat" Dia tidak beritahu perkara lagi satu "Maafkan aku, aku menyesal dengan perbuatan aku" Boboiboy nampak kesalan di wajah Fang

"Hmmm.. betul ke apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Betul" kata Fang. Terus Boboiboy peluk kawan baik dia, Fang terkejut

"Selamat kembali, sahabat baik ku" bisik Boboiboy dengan senyuman dia. Dia rasa lega kerana kawan baik dia sudah kembali normal "Jangan risau, aku maafkan kau. Aku tahu itu bukan diri kau yang sebenar. Kau jangan nak sedih lagi" Boboiboy lepaskan pelukan dia "Kau sudah pergi minta maaf dekat kawan-kawan kita yang lain?" Fang gelengkan kepala

"Belum, aku datang ke sini dulu" Boboiboy nampak kesedihan dimata Fang

"Janganlah sedih, Fang. Aku sudah maafkan kau" Fang tersenyum lemah "Kan manis kau senyum tu. Semalam kau senyum macam orang jahat dalam movie Batman, si Joker tu. Takut aku" mereka berdua tergelak sedikit

"Ha ah, kita orang semua risau dengan senyuman kau semalam" muncul Yaya disebelah Fang "Maaf sebab aku tampar kau semalam"

"Aku memang patut kena tampar pun" kata Fang. Ini rasanya, sudah dua kali aku kena tampar, fikir Fang. Pertama abang dia, kedua, Yaya pula.

"Hehehehe.. tapi jangan risaulah, kita orang terdengar kata-kata kau tadi" muncul pula Ying

"Hah! kau sudah pulihkan. Takdelah kau nak sakitkan hati kita orang lagi" muncul Gopal bersama dengan Rizu

"Rizu pun ada?" pelik melihat Rizu bersama dengan dia orang "Tapi kenapa korang semua ada dekat sini?"

"Kita orang nak pergi melawat Boboiboy sebelum ke sekolah tapi tak sangka pula kau ada dekat sini juga" kata Yaya

"Abang Fang, Pizu maafkan abang Fang" Rizu peluk Fang "Pizu rasa lega kerana semalam bukan abang Fang yang sebenarnya" Fang mengusap-usap kepala Rizu tetapi hati dia tetap sedih. Dia meminta maaf kepada mereka semua dan kemaafan dia diterima. Selepas sahaja mereka melambai Boboiboy, Fang meminta diri sekejap untuk pulang ke rumah kerana dia terlupa sesuatu. Dia sebenarnya pergi ke tempat lain, jauh dari sekolah. Tempat yang sunyi dan tempat yang sukar untuk dicari oleh kawan-kawan dia. Fang menangis seketika di situ sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Dia ingin bersendirian sebentar. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia akan simpan rasa salah kepada mereka, yang dia tahu, dia hanya dapat menangis untuk buang perasaan itu

"Maafkan aku kawan-kawan. Maafkan aku kawan-kawan.. maaf kerana tidak beritahu perkara yang sebenar sepenuhnya. Ini untuk kebaikan korang dan aku juga. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku kerana lukakan hati korang"

* * *

 **Huhuhu... macam mana? ok ke atau K.O? xD entahlah menjadi ke tak chapter ni.. terpulang kepada korang :D**

 **sesi membalas review!**

 **LizzNP - fang jadi baby, mesti macam landak xD ampunnnzz! just kidding :P**

 **Lily - kesian lily kerana kena jaga budak-budak nakal xD hahahahaa~ maaf sebab Fang panggil Lily 'Cili' nanti author akan pukul dia dengan rotan kebenaran! author pun suka pau kacang merah! rasa macam nak makan pula :P hehehee**

 **Encik Melayu Titanium - harap author dapat puaskan hati kamu dengan chapter ini.. kalau tak puas, author minta maaf (UWAAAA!)**

 **Ililara - Rizu lagi hensem daripada Fang? xD tak dapat bayangkan macam mana.. hehehe**

 **Nitaaa - kesan sampingannya amat dasyat! takut author.. hehehe**

 **Jumpa lagi, di next chapter!**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/s - esok kemungkinan tiada update T_T**


	55. Kasih Sayang

**Welcome back my fellow readers :3 maaf sebab author lambat update!**

 **Hari ini cerita simple-simple aje, harap kamu semua enjoy dan suka.. kalau tak suka tu.. hehehehe.. minta maaf xD**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberikan review! thank you and i love you!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kasih Sayang

"Sayalah BATMAN!" Rizu muncul dengan costume Batman dia "Saya akan menentang segala kejahatan di Pulau Rintis ini!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying teruja melihat kecomelan Rizu yang berpakaian seperti Batman

"Wah! kita ada batman dekat sini" kata Gopal "Kalau macam tu, abang akan menjadi Robin!'

"Salah!" Rizu tendang kaki Gopal "Robin adalah abang Boboiboy. Abang Gopal jadi penguin jahat tu" Yaya dan Ying tergelak sahaja. Boboiboy pula rasa kasihan dengan Gopal sebab asyik kena buli dengan Rizu

"Ala, apasal abang kena jadi orang jahat pula" Gopal buat muka sedih dekat Rizu "Abang kesayangan kau jadi apa pula?"

"Dia jadi joker" Rizu tersenyum lebar. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying menjadi cemas. Baru hari itu Fang jadi tak betul macam joker, tiba-tiba pula dia nak jadi joker. Mereka berharap sangat Fang tidak menjadi joker dan putar belitkan cerita untuk kenakan mereka "Kejap lagi abang Fang sampai" kata Rizu sambil betulkan topeng batman dia

"Boboiboy, kau rasa si Fang tu jadi tak betul balik ke?" bisik Gopal

"Mana aku tahu.. entah-entah, dia main-main saja tu" bisik Boboiboy balik "Tapi risau pula aku" Boboiboy ternampak Fang sedang berjalan menuju ke kedai Tok Aba tetapi muka dia muram sahaja "Eh, apasal pula tu?"

"ABANG FANG!" Rizu melambai-lambai ke arah Fang tetapi Fang tidak nampak "Abang Fang kenapa?" Rizu terus berlari kearah Fang

"Rizu, maafkan abang sebab tak pakai macam Joker" kata Fang dengan hati dia yang sedih

"Fang? kau ok ke? kenapa muka kau muram sahaja?" tanya Boboiboy. Mereka semua berdiri di sekeliling Fang "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi ke?"

"Hmmm.. abang aku tu, entah kenapa dia pergi halau aku dari rumah. Aku baru nak kemaskan rumah, dia halau aku. Dia pergi tendang aku" Mereka semua ajak Fang duduk di kedai Tok Aba untuk ceriakan hati dia

"Kasihan kau, nanti atuk buatkan air special untuk kau. Lobak Merah Milk Shake Special!" terus Fang tersenyum lebar "Hah! pandai tak atuk buat kau senyum"

"Hehehehe.. terbaik!" kata Boboiboy. Dia duduk disebelah Fang "Kau jangan sedih lah, mesti abang kau nak buat sesuatu tu. Sebab itu dia halau kau dari rumah"

"Halau apa sampai dia kejar aku dengan pedang tenaga dia tu, lepas tu dia pergi tendang aku. Terus aku tergolek-golek dekat halaman rumah. Dia langsung tak kisah pun kalau aku terluka ke apa, macam tak sayang aku langsung" Fang tidak boleh lupakan peristimewa tadi. Dia tergolek-golek seperti bola. Gopal pun terbayangkan bagaimana kawan dia golek-golek macam bola dekat halaman rumah, lalu dia ketawa sedikit. Nasib dia begitu baik kerana Fang tidak dengar gelakan dia

"Abang Fang jangan sedih ok, Pizu kan ada. Pizu sayangkan abang Fang! tapi abang Kaizo pun mesti sayangkan abang Fang juga! Abang Fang senyumlah, nanti Pizu belanja abang Fang donut lobak merah, nak tak?" terus Fang peluk Rizu kerana terharu

"Terima kasih adik ku yang comel" dia cium-cium kepala Rizu "Maaf sebab abang tak dapat nak jadi joker pada hari ini" dia buat-buat suara sedih, selepas itu terus suara ceria "tapi Rizu jangan risau. Abang akan menjadi joker bila abang ada masa nanti"

"Cheh, emosi pula si Fang ni" kata Gopal "Eh, itu bukan Lily ke? Apasal muka dia nampak marah-marah?" Semua menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Lily sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Muka dia kelihatan agak bengang dan marah

"Apasal dengan dia? kes tak dapat cubit pipi kau ke, Boboiboy?" kata Fang

"Entahlah" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia sebab pelik sangat dengan Lily hari ini. Dia perhatikan sahaja Lily berjalan terus ke Fang dan lalu, dia goncang-goncangkan badan Fang

"APA KAU SUDAH BUAT DEKAT BBB AKU! APASAL DIA KENA GANTUNG SEKOLAH!" marah Lily sambil goyang-goyang kepala Fang "Jawab cepat si landak rambut cacak mambang! sebelum aku bagi kau pelempang seribu satu malam! karang aku lempang kau siap ada bunyi PANG PANG PANG PANG!"

"Dasyatnya Lily ni, takut aku" Gopal tiba-tiba pula rasa takut dengan keganasan Lily. Selalunya Lily ni cuma jadi gila sedikit sahaja apabila dia nampak Boboiboy. Hari ini nampak marah pula

"Wei, janganlah goyang-goyangkan kepala aku" Fang sudah mulai pening "Sakit otak aku, tahu tak!" Lily lepaskan Fang "Aduh, pening kepala aku"

"Kakak Lily, janganlah buat abang Fang macam tu. Bukan salah dia, tapi salah Pizu" terus Rizu rasa bersalah "Pizu yang bagi abang Fang minum air formal Adudu tu, Pizu ingat dapat pulihkan abang Fang" Tiba-tiba sahaja Lily menangis sambil peluk Rizu

"Jangan sedih Rizu! bukan salah Rizu. Rizu cuma tak tahu sahaja" Fang rasa cemburu pula melihat Rizu kena peluk dengan Lily "Rizu jangan risau, kakak Lily akan jaga kamu dan akan jauhkan diri Rizu daripada abang kamu yang suka sangat cari pasal dengan orang lain. Sudahlah dia buat kekasih hati aku gantung sekolah, selamat dua hari sahaja bukan seminggu atau setahun" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Lily, aura bayang-bayang dia mula keluar

"Baik kita larikan diri sebelum Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal" bisik Gopal kepada kawan-kawan dia

"Nah, bagi air ni dekat Fang" Tok Aba muncul dengan Lobak Merah Milk Shake. Boboiboy ambil air itu daripada atuknya "Nanti dia tak mengamuklah bila dia dah dapat air special atuk buatkan tu"

"Terima kasih Tok Aba" Boboiboy usik-usik bahu Fang

"Kau nak apa?" tanya Fang

"Nah! Tok Aba bagi!" Mata Fang terus bertukar menjadi bersinar-sinar. Terus dia ambil air itu dari tangan Boboiboy

"TERIMA KASIH ATUK!" Fang minum air itu dengan penuh nikmat, terus hilang aura bayang-bayang dia. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying gelak sahaja melihat gelagat Fang "Wei Lily, macam mana kau tahu Boboiboy kena gantung sekolah?" tanya Fang

"Hehehe.. senang sahaja" Lily keluarkan sebungkus kerepek pisang dia "Aku bagi Rizu kerepek pisang dan dia beritahu aku informasi terkini tentang Boboiboy! Macam itulah aku dapat tahu" dia usap-usap kepala Rizu

"Hmmm.. patutlah" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Mereka semua duduk di bangku kedai Tok Aba sambil gelak ketawa. Rizu duduk di pangkuan Fang sebab tak cukup tempat duduk. Yaya menoleh sedikit kebelakang dan nampak Lynna sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis yang dia tidak pernah nampak sebelum ini. Rambut gadis itu panjang dan warna rambut dia seperti warna rambut Fang. Mata dia merah, pakaian dia ada sedikit macam Fang juga tapi warna biru dan dia memakai skirt labuh. Tangan sebelah dia ada sebuah bakul penuh dengan bunga

"Eh, kak Lynna dengan siapa tu?" tanya Yaya. Mereka semua pandang kebelakang kecuali Lily sebab dia sibuk sangat tengah kunyah kerepek pisang

"Hmm.. entahlah, kawan dia ka?" kata Ying

"Tapi.. apasal muka dia macam aku pernah nampak" kata Gopal. Fang perhatikan betul-betul gadis itu dan dia pandang ke arah Lynna pula. Muka Lynna macam agak cemas dan dia tersengih melihat mereka semua

"Kak Lynna, siapa tu?" tanya Fang

"Ini.. hehehee..." Lynna tersengih lagi "Ini sebenarnya..." Lynna tak henti-henti ketawa "Ini.. hehehe... ini sebenarnya abang awak" Mereka semua terkejut dan Lily tercekik kerepek pisang, sampai dia terbatuk-batuk

"Air.. air..." Ochobot cepat-cepat berikan air kepada Lily

"ABANG AKU?! Ke-kenapa dia jadi perempuan?" Mata Fang terkebil-kebil melihat abang dia yang sudah berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan dia asyik tersenyum sahaja. Biasanya abang dia akan muka serius sahaja tetapi kali ini lain pula. Asyik tersenyum sahaja seperti ada sesuatu yang mengembirakan terjadi terhadap diri dia "Abang ke ni? macam mana abang aku boleh jadi macam ni?"

"Abang? AKU KAKAK KAU LAH!" Terkejut Fang dengan suara abang atau kakak dia yang garang itu. Abang ke kakak, garang dia tu, mesti ada, fikir Fang. Suara Kaizo yang garang tadi, terus berubah menjadi suara ceria "Hai semua, hari ini akak ada bawakan bunga dan juga muffin untuk kawan-kawan adik aku" Lily menahan gelakan dia, dia tidak sangka dia datang pada tepat masanya. Bolehlah dia ambik gambar dengan Kaizo versi perempuan ni, fikir Lily dengan muka nakal dia

"Nak kena panggil kakak Kaizo ke ni?" tanya Yaya

"Agaknya..." kata Ying "Kak Lynna, macam mana Kapten Kaizo boleh jadi perempuan?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini akak ada latihan tempur dengan abang kamu tapi jadi begini pula... akak sepatutnya bawa air juice lobak merah untuk dia tapi akak terambik formula untuk menukarkan jantina pula. Warna air tu sama pula" Lynna melihat sahaja Kaizo berikan sekuntum bunga dan sebiji chocolate muffin kepada Rizu "Tapi jangan risau, formula itu hanya berkesan untuk 4 jam sahaja.. tak lama pun kan"

"4 jam sahaja? bolehlah tu.. selamat bukan selama-lamanya tapi mesti seronok ada seorang kakak" Fang tiba-tiba sahaja peluk Kaizo dengan muka tenang dia "Oh kakak ku, buatkanlah adik donut lobak merah"

"BUAT SENDIRI! kau ingat aku ni orang gaji kau ke! Kau kan reti buat, reti masak sendiri. Kalau nak sangat, buat sendiri!" Fang terus lepaskan pelukan dia. Muka dia masam sahaja. Kaizo terus berubah menjadi lembut balik "Rizu malam ni nak tidur rumah akak tak?" tanya Kaizo kepada Rizu yang sedang makan chocolate muffin "Sedap tak akak buat muffin tu?" Rizu angguk sambil tersenyum. Mulut dia comot sedikit

"Cheh, abang ke kakak ke.. sama sahaja" bisik Fang sambil bersilang tangan

"Kesian kau, Fang. Perangai abang kau memang kekal kot kalau dia jadi perempuan ke, haiwan ke, itik ke.. memang tidak boleh dipisahkan" kata Lily

"Hehehehe... sabar ajelah Fang" kata Boboiboy "Bolehlah kau merasa ada seorang kakak" Fang tak dengar kata-kata kawan baik dia tadi sebab dia sedang asyik menikmati air yang dibuat khas oleh Tok Aba untuk tenangkan diri dia daripada marah-marah "Dia dengar ke tak ni?"

"Dia tak dengar lah tu" kata Gopal

"Nah! kamu suka chocolate kan... kakak buatkan chocolate muffin untuk Gopal, oren muffin untuk Boboiboy, vanilla muffin untuk Ying dan strawberry muffin untuk Yaya" kata Kaizo sambil berikan mereka muffin yang pelbagai perisa "Maaf Lily, muffin perisa kerepek pisang tiada"

"Untuk adik?"

"Untuk kau? buat sendiri. Oh yeah, jangan lupa belikan lobak merah sebab dekat rumah sudah habis. Asyik aku sahaja yang kena belikan, nak harapkan kau. Sampai besok kau tak belikan" Kaizo hanya melayan sahaja kawan-kawan adiknya dengan begitu baik sekali. Fang melihat sahaja abang dia yang telah menjadi perempuan, dia perhatikan sahaja dengan tahap kesabaran dia yang tidak begitu tinggi. Hati dia berapi-api "Adik balik dulu"

"Ok, akak nak bawa dia orang pergi berjalan-jalan. Adik tak nak ikut pun takpe"

"Abang ke, kakak ke... sama sahaja. Layan adik macam adik ni tiang elektrik!" Fang terus beredar dari situ dengan bad mood dia. Dia minum sahaja air special dia itu dengan kemarahan dia. Mereka semua boleh nampak aura-aura bayang Fang sudah keluar. Rizu takut Fang berubah menjadi hantu bayang. Lily tidak kisah, janji hidup dia tidak diganggu oleh hantu bayang

"Fang" panggil Boboiboy

"Biarkan dia" kata Kaizo dengan senyuman ceria dia "Dia tu kan memang macam tu, asyik nak bad mood aje. Jom kita pergi makan dekat bandar! Akak belanja" Mereka semua ikut Kaizo ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Lily pun ikut sekali dengan kerepek pisang dia. Fang sebenarnya ekori mereka secara senyap, dia jalan sembunyi-sembunyi supaya tidak perasan oleh mereka semua. Dia cemburu pula melihat abang atau kakak dia berjalan-jalan bersama dengan Rizu sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi gembira

"Kita nak makan dekat mana kakak Kaizo?" tanya Rizu "Pizu nak cuba satu cafe ni. Dia jual pizza sahaja, desserts dia pun pizza juga.. chocolate pizza!"

"Boleh juga! Jom kita semua makan dekat sana!" Kaizo dengan senang hati, bawa mereka semua ke sana. Dia langsung tidak fikirkan tentang adiknya. Fang rasa sedikit kecewa dan hati dia terguris. Asyik dia sahaja dapat layanan buruk, fikir Fang. Dia biarkan mereka pergi, Fang hanya pergi ke laluan lain dan pergi melihat sebuah mini konsert yang ada di bandar Pulau Rintis. Dia melihat beberapa penduduk nyanyi di atas pentas. Fang terasa ingin menyanyi pula. Tiba-tiba sahaja ada orang letak tangan di atas bahunya. Fang menoleh sedikit dan nampak Lynna tersenyum kepada dia

"Kenapa kak Lynna ada dekat sini?"

"Akak sebenarnya kasihan melihat kamu. Akak perasan yang Fang mengekori kami tadi, jadi akak buat alasan sekejap untuk melihat Fang" kata Lynna. Mereka pergi duduk di sebuah bangku dan menyaksikan konsert itu bersama "Fang ok ke?"

"Entahlah kak Lynna... abang tu.. jadi perempuan ke, lelaki ke.. macam tak kisah sahaja tentang Fang. Suka sangat buli Fang, lepas tu tiada pula layanan baik dia. Semuanya asyik nak marah Fang sahaja. Silap sikit, kena marah. Takde buat silap pun, kena marah juga. Apa yang saya buat, semuanya salah! semuanya tak betul.. entah apa yang dia nak dari Fang"

"Hmmm... agaknya dia nak Fang jadi seperti dia kot? tapi Fang janganlah susah hati. Abang ke kakak ke, dia tetap sayangkan Fang. Mungkin dia cuma tak nak Fang berharap sangat dengan dia sebab dia nak Fang berdikari sendiri atau mungkin dia tidak mahulah Fang cemburu sangat. Fang jangan risau sangatlah, Fang pun sudah biasa dengan perangai dia kan" Lynna melihat Fang yang sedang asyik melihat seorang budak perempuan nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk ibu dan ayahnya

"Fang tahu semua tu kak Lynna.. tapi perlu ke dia layan Fang macam tu di depan kawan-kawan Fang. Kalau dekat rumah takpelah, ini depan dia orang, depan Rizu. Dia layan Fang macam Fang ni anak patung pulak" Lynna nampak Fang ingin nyanyikan sesuatu dekat atas pentas itu kerana dia nampak Fang asyik perhatikan sahaja orang lain nyanyikan sesuatu kepada orang yang mereka sayang. Lynna mengambil tangan Fang dan ajak dia pergi ke tepi pentas "Kak Lynna nak saya buat apa?"

"Akak nak suruh Fang nyanyilah" terkejut Fang "Kalau Fang susah sangat nak luahkan kata-kata Fang kepada abang, baik Fang nyanyi sahaja. Cepat, pilih lagu mana yang sesuai sangat Fang nak luahkan" Fang terus mencari lagu yang sesuai apa yang dia rasa sekarang ini. Lynna pula pergi menghubungi Kaizo dan yang lain untuk datang ke sini kerana ada kejutan dari Fang

"Fang sudah pilih! Tapi selepas budak-budak ni nyanyi" mereka berdua melihat dua orang budak sedang nyanyi lagu kegemaran mereka "Rosak lagu tu" bisik Fang. Nyanyian mereka memang membuat orang lain tergelak tetapi kecomelan dua beradik itu membuat semua orang gembira keseronokan. Fang dan Lynna rasa seronok pula. Mereka menari sehingga tidak perasan Kaizo sudah berada di situ bersama dengan kawan-kawan adiknya, termasuklah Lily sekali. Kaizo pula rasa cemburu melihat adiknya menari bersama dengan Lynna

"Kakak Kaizo cemburu ke?" tanya Rizu

"Eh.. mana ada, mana ada rasa cemburu.. akak cuma.. cuma terkejut sahaja.. hehehehehe" kata Kaizo yang tidak mahu mengaku "Biarkanlah dia nak menari dengan siapa pun, asalkan dia rasa bahagia"

"Hehehehehe.. kakak Kaizo sebenarnya cemburu kan! takpe, batman Pizu akan tolong kakak Kaizo!" Rizu menyuruh Kaizo menari-nari bersama dengan dia dan menari berdekatan dengan Lynna dan Fang

"Hmmm... ini macam kes nak tengok siapa yang kuat cemburu?" kata Gopal

"Ha ah.. aku boleh nampak muka Fang berubah" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Fang yang sudah naik cemburu melihat Rizu menari keseronokan dengan Kaizo. Lynna tergelak sahaja melihat Fang. Lily berdiri disebelah Boboiboy dan lalu dia berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy "Errr.. kenapa Lily? mata masuk habuk ke?" Boboiboy tersengih. Dia rasa macam nak larikan diri tapi rasa tak elok pula buat begitu dengan peminat dia

"Mana ada, Lily cuma nak menari dengan Boboiboy aje.. boleh kan kan kan kan"

"Errrr..." terus Boboiboy lari ke tempat lain

"ALA! JANGAN LAH LARI! MARI LAH MENARI DENGAN LILY!" Boboiboy sorok di belakang pentas buat sementara. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying hanya tergelak sahaja

"Baiklah, kita ada penyanyi dari penduduk Pulau Rintis. Dia adalah pelajar sekolah rendah dan dia ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk abang dia. Dipersilakan Fang" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Kaizo dan Rizu terkejut. Mereka semua melihat Fang naik ke atas pentas

"Itu ke kejutan yang kau katakan tadi, Lynna?" tanya Kaizo

"Ha ah, dengarlah nyanyian dia" Lynna hanya senyum sahaja. Mereka pandang ke arah Fang yang agak gelisah sedikit. Dia sedang mencari-cari mereka dan akhirnya nampak abang atau kakak dia yang sedang memerhatikan dia. Bilalah abang aku nak bertukar menjadi lelaki balik, sakit kepala aku, fikir Fang

Fang menghela nafas dan sebuah melody lagu dia dimainkan. Fang pejamkan mata dia dan terus dia nyanyi dengan penuh emosi

 _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
 _Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_  
 _Don't know what you're expecting of me_  
 _Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_  
 _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
 _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
 _Become so tired, so much more aware_  
 _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me and be less like you_

 _Can't you see that you're smothering me,_  
 _Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_  
 _'Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
 _Has fallen apart right in front of you._  
 _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
 _Every step that I take is another mistake to you._  
 _(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
 _And every second I waste is more than I can take._

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_  
 _Become so tired, so much more aware_  
 _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me and be less like you._

 _And I know_  
 _I may end up failing too._  
 _But I know_  
 _You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_  
 _Become so tired, so much more aware._  
 _I'm becoming this, all I want to do_  
 _Is be more like me and be less like you._

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._  
 _(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_  
 _I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._  
 _(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

Boboiboy yang ada ditepi pentas, dia menepuk tangannya dan terus orang disekeliling dia menepuk tangan juga. Fang rasa sangat terharu melihat semua orang memberikan dia tepukan gemuruh. Dia pandang ke arah abang dia dan dia rasa lega kerana abang dia sudah kembali normal, bukan lagi seorang perempuan. Kaizo juga turut menepuk tangannya dan ada sedikit senyuman di mulutnya. Fang membalas balik senyuman itu. Dia terus turun dari pentas dan pergi mencari abang dia

"FANG!" Boboiboy pegang tangan dia

"Kau nak apa? aku nak pergi dekat abang aku" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia

"Aku nak cakap nyanyi kau hebat sangat tadi. Macam kau nak luahkan kata-kata kau dekat abang kau"

"Terima kasih, Boboiboy" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Aku berharap abang aku suka dan faham apa yang aku cuba sampaikan. Kalau aku cakap dengan dia, aku takut nanti jadi pergaduhan pula. Kau tahu ajelah abang aku tu, asyik nak marah sahaja tapi ada masanya dia akan cuba buat aku gembira juga"

"Baguslah tu, itu tandanya dia sayang kau tapi aku tak payah sebut pun kau tahu jugakan" Tiba-tiba sahaja mata Boboiboy ternampak Lily sedang datang ke arah dia dengan muka ceria dia "Aku.. aku... aku lari dulu!" Fang melihat kawan baik dia lari dari situ dan baru dia faham kenapa dia lari, sebab Lily ada dekat situ dengan matanya yang bersinar-sinar

"BOBOIBOYYY! JANGANLAH LARI!" Lily kejar Boboiboy. Fang hiraukan sahaja, dia biarkan kawan baik dia kena kejar. Dia terus mencari abang dia di dalam lautan manusia ini. Ramai yang sedang berdiri begitu rapat sambil melihat persembahan di atas pentas. Dia terpaksa berhempit-hempit jalan di celah-celah orang ramai

"FANG!" dia terdengar jeritan dari Yaya dan Ying "SINI SINI!" Fang menoleh ke kiri dan nampak mereka berdua sedang melambai-lambai ke arah dia. Fang terus pergi ke arah mereka berdua. Akhirnya dia dapat juga keluar dari tempat yang penuh dengan orang

"Mana abang aku?" tanya Fang

"Abang kau pergi beli makanan sekejap. Aku lupa pula hari ini ada mini konsert dekat bandar kita" kata Yaya sambil pelawakan Fang buah tembikai yang sudah dipotong menjadi kecil tetapi Fang menolak "Hebat betul kau nyanyi tadi"

"Mestilah, aku kan pandai nyanyi" kata Fang dengan belagaknya "Tapi korang tahu kan lagu itu untuk abang aku, jadi aku kenalah nyanyi hebat-hebat supaya dia suka"

"Jangan risau maa.. abang kau mesti suka punya" kata Ying

"Harap-harap begitulah" Mereka bertiga berjalan sedikit di tempat penjualan makanan yang ada di situ. Banyak gerai-gerai makanan dan minuman kecil yang dibuka untuk pengunjung yang datang. Fang tidak rasa teliur melihat makanan tersebut, pemikiran dia hanya ingin mencari abang dia sahaja. Mereka berhenti disebuah gerai kuih kerana Ying mahu membeli untuk ibubapanya. Mata Fang mencari-cari abang dia sehinggalah dia nampak seorang budak kecil berpakaian batman sedang memegang tangan seorang lelaki

"Rizu!" panggil Fang. Rizu menoleh belakang dan nampak Fang. Muka dia terus berubah menjadi ceria. Dia menarik-narik baju Kaizo dan tunjuk ke arah Fang "ABANG!" Fang berlari ke arah abang dia

"Hmmm.. kau jerit nama abang kenapa?" tanya Kaizo

"Ala, abang ni. Adik cari abang dari tadi lagi"

"Hmm.. yelah" Kaizo berikan belon landak kepada adiknya. Fang buat muka masam dan terima sahaja belon itu "Oh yea, nyanyi kau tadi.. abang suka.. tapi abang tak paksa pun kau jadi macam abang. Kau nak jadi itik juga ke?"

"Itik? BILA MASA ADIK NAK JADI ITIK! adik kan landak!"

"Rizu jangan jadi itik dan landak, ok. Biarkan dia orang tu.. akak pun tak pasti apasal dia orang nak jadi haiwan pula" kata Lynna kepada Rizu yang berdekatan dengan Fang dan Kaizo. Rizu juga dapat sebiji belon dari Lynna, belon bentuk penguin. Lynna bawa Rizu jauh daripada adik beradik yang sedang bergaduh itu. Dia bawa ke tempat Gopal sedang membeli gula-gula kapas. Rizu pun turut beli gula-gula kapas tersebut, sambil itu, dia perhatikan sahaja Fang dan Kaizo bergaduh

"Habis tu, yang tadi kau nyanyi lagu tu apasal? kau nak sangat jadi macam abang ke?" Kaizo keluarkan gel rambut dia dan terus dia buat rambut adik dia menjadi style rambut dia sendiri "Kau nak jadi itik sangat, biar abang jadikan kau itik macam abang"

"ABANGGGGGG! JANGAN LAHHHH!" menjerit Fang di situ. Pengunjung-pengunjung yang ada di situ, terkejut dengan jeritan Fang. Mereka tergamam melihat Kaizo meletak gel rambut begitu banyak di rambut Fang

"Janganlah bergerak!" marah Kaizo. Tangan mereka bertepuk di sana sini seperti mahu bergaduh tetapi akhirnya Fang kalah juga dengan abangnya. Terus rambut dia menjadi seperti rambut abangnya, Kaizo. Fang cubit belon landak itu dan terus meletup. Dia terlampau geram sangat dengan abang dia

"Sudahlah abang! buang masa adik sahaja nyanyi lagu tu tadi! ADIK BALIK DULU!" Fang berjalan sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya. Dia selerakkan rambut style itik itu. Kaizo hanya melihat sahaja adiknya yang sedang marah itu. Dia terus pergi mencari Lynna dan yang lain-lain juga. Dia ternampak Boboiboy berada di atas pentas bersama Lily. Boboiboy hanya memberikan senyuman paksa, manakala Lily pula terasa suka. Lily telah memaksa Boboiboy untuk bernyanyi duet di situ. Tanpa membuang masa, terus lagu mereka dimainkan

 _Don't go breaking my heart_  
 _I couldn't if I tried_  
 _Honey if I get restless_  
 _Baby you're not that kind_

 _Don't go breaking my heart_  
 _You take the weight off me_  
 _Honey when you knock on my door_  
 _I gave you my key_

 _Nobody knows it_  
 _When I was down_  
 _I was your clown_  
 _Nobody knows it_  
 _Right from the start_  
 _I gave you my heart_  
 _I gave you my heart_

 _So don't go breaking my heart_  
 _I won't go breaking your heart_  
 _Don't go breaking my heart_

 _And nobody told us_  
 _`Cause nobody showed us_  
 _And now it's up to us babe_  
 _I think we can make it_

 _So don't misunderstand me_  
 _You put the light in my life_  
 _You put the sparks to the flame_  
 _I've got your heart in my sights_

"YEAHH! TERIMA KASIH SEMUA!" Lily meloncat-loncat kegembiraan. Dia pandang ke tepi dan dapati Boboiboy sudah cabut lari "BOBOIBOY! MANA KAU NAK LARI!" Lily terus turun dari pentas untuk mencari Boboiboy

* * *

Kaizo baru sahaja sampai di rumah dengan beg plastik yang penuh dekat tangan dia. Dia rasa bersalah dengan adik dia, lalu dia belikan macam-macam untuk tenangkan adiknya. Dia melihat rumahnya begitu bersih, ternyata adiknya telah bersihkan rumah yang bersepah pagi tadi. Dapur juga turut dibersihkan oleh adiknya "PANGG!" Panggil Kaizo "PANGGGG!" Kaizo meletakkan beg-beg plastiknya di atas meja dapur. Dia terus naik ke atas untuk melihat adiknya

"Pangg!" dia masuk ke dalam bilik Fang. Kaizo melihat adiknya sedang membuat kerja sekolah sambil mendengar lagu dengan earphone nya. Fang terus tersedar dengan abangnya muncul di bilik dia

"Abang sudah balik" Fang mencabut earphone nya

"Sudah, abang ada belikan macam-macam untuk adik. Pergilah tengok dekat dapur" Kaizo pergi ke arah adiknya dan mengambil satu kerusi yang tidak jauh dari situ. Dia duduk disebelah adiknya "Adik, abang nak minta maaf sebab buat adik rasa tertekan atau bad mood. Mungkin adik ingat abang selalu harapkan adik akan menjadi seperti abang tetapi sebenarnya, abang nak adik jadi diri adik. Abang akan tetap sayangkan adik kalau adik tak nak jadi superhero atau seorang kapten seperti abang atau" Fang mendengar sahaja kata-kata abang dia sambil membuat kerja sekolahnya "Abang sebenarnya selalu bangga dengan kemampuan dan kebolehan adik, jadi adik tidak perlu buktikan yang adik dapat menjadi seperti abang sebab abang lebih kuat daripada kau..." terus Fang memberikan renungan maut dekat abangnya "Abang pun nak bergurau juga. Kau ingat muka abang sentiasa serius dan tak reti nak bergurau ke?"

"Yelah abang, guraulah abang" Fang terus membuat kerja sekolah matematiknya "Tapi adik selalu tersinggung bila abang layan baik aje dekat kawan-kawan adik, lebih-lebih lagi Rizu tapi bila adik aje, terus layan adik macam askar"

"Abang mana ada berikan layanan baik dekat kawan-kawan kau. Abang pernah belasah dia orang, kejar dia orang.. terutama sekali si budak badan besar tu"

"Yelah abang" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Bila adik jadi budak kecik ke, abang layan adik dan kawan-kawan, baik aje... siap belanja makan lagi. Kalau adik normal, kena marah dengan adik, baru abang nak sedar" dia membebel sambil selesaikan soalan matematik. Entah macam mana dia boleh membebel sambil buat kerja kira-kira sekali tanpa membuat silap, memang Kaizo sangat kagum dengan kebolehan adiknya "Abang kalau rasa serba salah dengan adik, barulah abang nak belikan macam-macam untuk adik. Macam tadi kan. Kalau adik lari, barulah abang mula cari adik. Kalau adik kena culik, baru abang nak risau. Sekarang ni, abang buat sesuka abang aje dekat adik. Macam mana adik tak marah, lepas tu kena panggil panas baran sebab asyik nak marah orang lain. Ini semua abang punya pasal"

"Banyak bunyi pula kau ni" Kaizo pegang tangan adiknya dan heret dia turun ke bawah "Abang belikan ikhlas untuk kau"

"Tapi abang tak perlulah beli macam-macam untuk adik hanya kerana abang mahu melihat adik gembira dan tersenyum selalu. Barang itu semua bukannya akan kekal selama-lamanya tapi adik tetap akan menghargai apa yang abang berikan kepada adik. Adik akan simpan dengan baik tapi bagi adik, kasih sayang abang dekat adik adalah paling mahal dan paling bernilai sekali" Muka Kaizo yang serius itu terus dia tersenyum sedikit

"Abang tahu tapi abang saja nak belikan. Adik sendiri tahu abang sentiasa sayangkan adik walaupun abang ni selalu buli adik, seksa adik, belasah adik.."

"Abang tak perlu nak ulangkan lagi" kata Fang sambil turun dari tangga bersama dengan Kaizo "Semua orang sudah cakap begitu dengan adik hari ini. Boboiboy, Lynna, Rizu, Author sendiri.. yang tukang baca ni pun.. semua orang tahu abang sayangkan adik" Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dapur dan Fang terkejut. Begitu banyak sekali abang dia belikan, bukan sahaja makanan tapi pelbagai barang yang ada. Fang membuka satu beg plastik dan nampak sebuah t-shirt hitam dan di hadapan t-shirt itu terdapat gambar dia sendiri "Ini pun abang nak belikan untuk adik" Fang melihat abangnya yang tengah buat-buat tak dengar. Dia sedang keluarkan pau lobak merah dari satu beg plastik. Fang letak balik t-shirt itu di dalam beg plastik dia balik. Dia membuka beg plastik seterusnya dan nampak sebuah gambar lukisan. Gambar dia dengan kawan-kawan dia, berserta dengan abang dia

"Abang suruh orang tu lukiskan. Gambar tu Gopal tunjukkan dari camera dia" kata Kaizo sambil makan pau lobak merah dia

"Terima kasih abang" dia melihat beg plastik yang lain. Dia sabar sahaja apabila melihat anak patung landak abang dia belikan untuk dia. Kali ini ada dua anak patung landak dan tiba-tiba sahaja ada anak patung itik "Ini abang punya ke?" dia tunjuk anak patung itik itu

"Tak, itu adik punya" kata Kaizo sambil makan pau kacang merah pula "Abang ada belikan donut lobak merah untuk kau sekali. Habiskan semua! Ada 3 kotak donut lobak merah"

3 kotak? mampus aku kalau aku tak habiskan, fikir Fang tapi dia akan habiskan donut lobak merah tersebut "Aku akan berjuang untuk habiskan kesemua donut kegemaran aku!.. hehehehehhee" Fang terus membuka kotak putih tersebut, mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat donut lobak merah tersusun rapi di dalam kotak itu. Dia seperti tidak mahu sentuh kerana donut lobak merah itu kelihatan sungguh sempurna bagi dia. Dia hanya pandang sahaja dengan senyuman dia. Kaizo melihat adiknya yang sedang kelakuan pelik. Dia hiraukan sahaja dan terus keluar dari dapur dengan pau kacang merah dia

"Nak makan atau tak nak makan" kata Fang sambil perhatikan donut itu seperti kekasih dia "Makan ajelah, lagipun ada 3 kotak donut lobak merah" dia terus mengambil satu dan lalu makan. Nikmat dia memang tidak terhingga, Fang tersenyum sorang-sorang di dapur. Dia terasa dirinya sedang baring di awan sambil menikmati kesedapan donut lobak merah dia

"Oh donut lobak merah ku! kau lah kekasih ku yang terawal dan terakhir! tiada siapa dapat pisahkan kita"

Kaizo yang sedang menonton television di ruang tamu, dia fikir adiknya sudah gila "Bercinta dengan donut lobak merah? Apa nak jadi dengan adik aku ni, dengan makanan pun dia nak bercinta. Pikachu jangan jadi macam adik aku yang sudah tak betul tu" Kaizo membelai kepala anak kucing orennya sambil tersenyum "Walaupun adik aku memang tak betul bila jumpa donut lobak merah, dia tetap adik aku dan aku akan sayangkan dia. Betul tak Pikachu?"

meow meow meow meow

"Bagus! pandai kau jawab" Kaizo meletak anak kucing oren itu duduk di atas rambutnya, dan mereka berdua menonton television bersama. Beberapa minit kemudian, Fang menyertai mereka bersama dengan donut lobak merah dan juga kerepek pisang yang diberikan oleh Lily tadi. Shadow pun turut ada di situ juga. Fang pertama kali melihat abang dia ketawa terbahak-bahak menonton movie comedy di television. Dia rasa seronok pula melihat abang dia ketawa. Mungkin dia akan belikan dvd movie comedy dan menontonnya bersama kerana dia suka dengan gelakan abang dia

* * *

Pada malam itu, di rumah Tok Aba. Ochobot sedang membaca sebuah majalah tentang artis-artis tempatan. Tok Aba lalu dihadapan bilik cucunya "Mana Boboiboy? tak kan dia tak balik lagi" Ochobot menutup majalah tersebut "Mana dia pergi? hari sudah malam, tak reti nak balik ke budak tu"

"Hehehehe... sebenarnya, Boboiboy kena bawa lari oleh Lily. Saya sendiri pun tak tahu dia bawa Boboiboy lari ke mana"

"KENA BAWAK LARI?!" terkejut Tok Aba "Apasal kau tak pergi halang dia"

"Macam mana saya nak halang dia, atuk. Saya sendiri kena tolong atuk dekat kedai siang tadi tapi atuk jangan risau, saya sudah menghubungi Kapten Kaizo. Dia sekarang ini sedang memburu Lily untuk pergi dapatkan semula Boboiboy"

"Hmmm... nanti pesan dekat Kaizo, jangan nak belasah si Lily tu. Dia tu perempuan, kasihan pula dia nanti"

"Baik atuk!" lalu Tok Aba tinggalkan Ochobot sorang-sorang di dalam bilik Boboiboy. Dia terus sambung baca balik majalah dan tunggu sahaja Kaizo membawa pulang Boboiboy ke Pulau Rintis

* * *

 **Hehehehee... hari ini simple story sahaja xD drama-drama.. lain hari yea.. maaf semua**

 **encik melayu titanium - itu author akan fikirkan yea :D perlukan banyak masa untuk fikirkan untuk lagi sadis, lagi kejam T_T**

 **Lily - suka pula Lily kena panggil cili dari Fang xD hehehehehe... nanti author pergi tendang si Pang tu sebab buat-buat jadi jahat balik (Sepak Fang sampai ke planet alien mana tah) Kalau boboiboy yang jadi jahat, tak dapat nak bayangkan kalau dia gunakan pecahan-pecahan dia.. mesti lebih menyeramkan.. takut author**

 **Ailsa Cinta - maaf sebab author lambat update.. hari itu update memang tengah siapkan edisi malam minggu.. lepas tu, author ada masalah internet pula T_T adezz.. sekarang semuanya sudah ok!**

 **Badai403 - welcome dark reader! terima kasih kerana menyukai fanfic author :3 bila fanfic ini akan tamat? mungkin sebelum Boboiboy galaxy start..**

 **Kita akan jumpa lagi di chapter seterusnya!**

 **Sayonara**

 **p/s**

 **Lagu pertama - Numb by Linkin Park**

 **Lagu kedua - Don't go breaking my heart by Elton John & Kiki Dee**


	56. Dua Kisah

**Welcome my dear readers! apa khabar semua? sihat ke? author sihat sahaja!**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dua Kisah

KRINGGGGGGGGG!

Loceng sudah berbunyi, waktu persekolahan sudah tamat. Fang dengan pantasnya, dia mengemas beg sekolahnya dan terus keluar daripada kelas. Dialah orang pertama yang berlari keluar dari kelas. Fang turun ke bawah dan akan menunggu kawan-kawan dia di pintu pagar sekolah sahaja. Dia sudah nampak Rizu sedang menunggu dia di tepi pintu pagar sekolah dan disebelah Rizu adalah Lynna

"Eh, apa kak Lynna buat dekat sini?" Fang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka berdua tetapi beg dia ditarik dan diheret oleh seseorang "WOI! APASAL KAU HERET AKU!"

"Kau sudah lupa ke hah! hari ini kan ada mesyuarat ketua dan penolong kebersihan sekolah" Fang kenal dengan suara itu. Bella sedang mengheret dia terus ke dewan sekolah. Dia sendiri sudah lupa dengan mesyuarat tersebut

"ABANG FANGGG!" Rizu mengejar Fang "Kakak Bella nak bawa abang Fang pergi mana?"

"Abang ada mesyuarat hari ini, abang lupa pula.. Rizu pergi balik dengan kak Lynna" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Jumpa dekat rumah ok!"

"OK!" Rizu terus patah balik ke Lynna "KAKAK LYNNAA! ABANG FANG ADA MESYUARAT PENTING DENGAN KAKAK BELLA! DIA ORANG NAK MESYUARAT NAK KELUAR SAMA-SAMA!"

"MANA ADA! sesuka hati aje si Rizu ni" Fang terdengar gelakan dari Bella "Apa gelak-gelak!"

"Suka hati akulah kalau aku nak gelak pun.. sibuk apasal" Bella terus lepaskan beg sekolah Fang. Memang sah, perangai mereka berdua boleh dikatakan sama sahaja. Mereka sudah sampai di dewan sekolah. Fang masuk ke dalam dan nampak Yaya sedang berbincang sesuatu dengan cikgu kebersihan mereka. Dia mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Yaya dan terus Yaya berhenti berbincang dengan cikgu kebersihan mereka

"Bagus, kamu sudah sampai pun. Cikgu panggil kamu bertiga ke sini untuk bincang sesuatu" Fang mengangkat tangannya "Kenapa Fang?"

"Dia ada dekat sini kenapa cikgu?" tanya Fang sambil tunjuk Bella yang ada disebelahnya

"Oh, dia adalah ketua keceriaan sekolah" kata cikgu kebersihan "Baiklah, cikgu sudah berbincang dengan pengetua sekolah. Dia telah bersetuju untuk mengadakan pertandingan kebersihan dan keceriaan di antara kelas-kelas. Cikgu cuma berikan selama seminggu untuk pastikan kelas sentiasa bersih dan ceria selama seminggu ini"

"Ini antara semua darjah ke?" tanya Fang lagi

"Bukan semua.. ini untuk darjah 4,5 dan 6 sahaja. Ini pertandingan antara darjah.. maknanya darjah 6 akan pertanding sesama sendiri dan begitu juga dengan darjah 5 dan 4. Kamu bertiga akan menolong cikgu untuk menilai kesemua kelas selama seminggu ini dan akan memberikan markah. Markah itu semua akan dicampurkan dan yang mendapat markah tertinggi akan menang sebagai kelas paling bersih dan paling ceria. Jadi kamu bertiga pastikan kelas kamu sentiasa bersih dan ceria dan jangan nak bagi markah rendah pula kepada kelas lain. Cikgu percayakan kamu bertiga. Ada apa-apa soalan?"

"Bila pertandingan ini akan bermula cikgu?" tanya Yaya

"Esok! cikgu akan umumkan esok sebelum sekolah bermula. Baiklah, itu sahaja cikgu ingin katakan. Kamu bertiga boleh bersurai"

"Terima kasih cikgu" kata Yaya, Fang dan Bella. Cikgu kebersihan mereka beredar dan tinggalkan anak-anak muridnya yang masih lagi duduk di situ. Yaya memandang Fang dan Bella. Fang memandang Yaya dengan muka serius dia, Bella juga turut memandang Yaya. Mereka tahu mereka akan bertanding sesama sendiri, kelas 6 Jaya vs kelas 6 Harmony. Mereka terlupa dengan kelas lain

"Jom Fang! Aku sebagai keceriaan kelas 6 Jaya, akan pastikan kelas kita akan sentiasa ceria dan kau kena pastikan kelas sentiasa bersih. Aku akan kalahkan 6 Harmony! 6 JAYA PASTI AKAN MENANG DI DALAM PERTANDINGAN INI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" terkejut Fang dan Yaya melihat Bella ketawa begitu buruk rupanya "Apa pandang-pandang!"

"Err... kau ni demam ke?" tanya Fang

"Mana ada demam, aku cuma nak menang sahaja. Macam kau jugakan, Yaya"

"Mestilah, aku juga mahu kelas aku menang. Jadi, aku pergi dulu" Yaya berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke pintu dewan sekolah. Dia berhenti seketika dan menoleh sedikit "Nampaknya, korang berdua kenalah bekerjasama daripada menjadi musuh. Jumpa lagi" kata Yaya. Dia tidak sabar untuk memberitahu Ying nanti. Di dalam pemikiran dia, dia sudah memikirkan bagaimana untuk hiasi kelas 6 Harmony supaya kelihatan ceria dan bersih

"Aku pergi dulu" kata Fang kepada Bella

"Kau kena ikut aku"

"Apasal pulak? aku nak balik rumah.. nak tengok-" terus mulut dia kena sumbat dengan donut lobak merah

"Hehehe... kau ni, sombong dan belagak macam mana pun. Mesti ada kelemahan juga. Jadi kau kena ikut aku pergi ke bandar untuk membeli beberapa kertas warna, sellotape, gunting, stapler, gam.. apa lagi yea.. pen warna warni.. aku kena buat persediaan awal dan aku akan kalahkan kelas Yaya" Bella pegang beg sekolah Fang dan heret dia ke bandar. Fang pula sedang menikmati donut lobak merah dia "Kau kena bantu aku untuk kelas kita menang. Aku tahu kau pentingkan kebersihan, jadi kau setiap hari kena paksa dia orang bersihkan kelas dan pastikan tiada satu habuk pun!"

"Hmm.. yelah" kata Fang sambil makan donut kegemaran dia "Aku ikut ajelah cakap kau, asalkan kau rasa bahagia" Sebenarnya Fang malas nak bekerjasama dengan Bella tetapi dia rasa seronok pula kalau dapat kalahkan kelas Yaya dan Ying. Sampai sahaja di sebuah kedai, Bella terus mengambil beberapa kertas pelbagai warna, pen warna-warna, stapler, kertas lutsinar dan macam-macamlah. Semuanya Fang kena pegang dan dia juga yang kena bayar

"Apasal aku pula yang kena bayar! KAU YANG AMBIK, KAU LAH YANG KENA BAYAR!" marah Fang sambil keluarkan dompet dia untuk membayar semua barang yang diambil oleh Bella tadi

"Hehehehe.. duit aku tak cukup, jadi kau bayarkan lah dulu. Nanti kau bawakan semua barang tu esok ok!" Bella tersengih melihat muka marah Fang "Nanti aku belanjalah donut lobak merah"

"Hmmm.. yelah" kata Fang. Dia mengangkat beg plastik besar yang penuh dengan barang. Selepas itu Bella heret dia ke kedai cat pula. Dia ingin mengecat kelas 6 Jaya dengan warna yang lebih ceria tetapi tiada warna yang menari perhatian Bella "Wei, kau sudah siap ke belum? aku nak balik dah ni"

"Yelah, yelah.. jumpa esok dekat sekolah. Jangan lupa bawa beg plastik sampah" kata Bella. Fang malas nak layan Bella, dia terus tinggalkan Bella di depan kedai cat "JANGAN LUPA BAWAK PENYAPU ESOK! OH YEA, DENGAN KAIN SEKALI!" Fang senyap sahaja, malas nak balas balik

"Apasal aku semua benda kena bawa, apasal bukan dia.. malasnya aku dengan pertandingan ni. Serabut kepala aku"

"Serabut kepala? Fang ok ke?" Lynna muncul disebelah Fang bersama dengan Rizu

"EH! apa kak Lynna buat dekat sini?" terkejut Fang dengan kemunculan mereka. Dia nampak Rizu sedang makan ice cream chocolate "Rizu pun ada?"

"Ha ah, Pizu temankan kakak Lynna pergi beli barang. Kakak Lynna cakap abang Kaizo demam, jadi kakak Lynna kena buatkan untuk abang Kaizo sup lobak merah. Kasihan abang Kaizo demam, jadi Pizu nak pergi melawat abang Kaizo dekat rumah. Mesti abang Kaizo suka Pizu datang ke rumah. Bolehlah Pizu tolong kakak Lynna buatkan sup lobak merah untuk abang Kaizo. Abang Fang dengan barang banyak-banyak ni untuk apa? Kenapa abang Fang jalan-jalan dengan kakak Bella tadi? Jadi betullah Pizu cakap tadi yang abang Fang keluar jalan-jalan dengan kakak Bella"

"Err... mana ada. Ini semua untuk esok. Nanti cikgu kebersihan akan membuat satu pengumuman khas dekat sekolah esok, Rizu akan tahu nanti" kata Fang sambil tersenyum melihat Rizu

"Oh, ini mesti pertandingan kan" kata Lynna

"Hehehehehee.. kak Lynna jangan cakap kuat-kuat" tersengih Fang "Kak Lynna, betul ke abang demam?" muka Fang terus berubah menjadi risau

"Ha ah, pagi tadi dia menghubungi akak. Dia suruh akak datang ke rumah dia sekarang juga, jadi akak datanglah. Lepas tu dia suruh akak buatkan bubur untuk dia, dia jadikan akak ni macam orang gaji pula. Suruh kemas rumahlah, basuh pakaian dia lah.. aduh. Akak juga yang kena. Oh yea, dia juga suruh akak gantikan tempat dia untuk latihan tempur Fang malam nanti"

"Cheh, sempat juga dia cari pengganti. Tak guna punya abang" bisik Fang. Lynna dan Rizu tergelak sahaja melihat Fang begitu geram dengan abangnya "Tapi kak Lynna boleh pulangkan, biar Fang aje yang uruskan tu semua"

"Dia ada beritahu akak, Fang perlukan berehat dan siapkan kerja sekolah kamu sebelum malam nanti. Baik pula abang kamu hari ini, selalunya dia suruh Fang aje buat semua benda tak kiralah Fang penat ke tak"

"Ada udang disebalik batulah tu" kata Fang dengan nada geram dia. Dahi dia berkerut-kerut memikirkan apa abang dia nak buat dengan dia nanti

"Fang jangan fikirkan yang bukan-bukan. Tak baik tau, mungkin dia tak nak Fang penat sangat. Sebab itu dia panggil akak untuk uruskan semua kerja dirumah" Mereka belok ke lorong kanan

"Yelah kak Lynna" kata Fang "Mana tahu dia tengah fikirkan sesuatu untuk buli adik dia sendiri"

"Abang Fang, tak kan abang Kaizo nak buli abang Fang masa dia tengah demam pula. Abang Fang jagalah abang Kaizo sampai dia sembuh, abang Fang pun kena tolong kita orang juga"

"Yelah, yelah... " Fang ikut sahaja kata Rizu dan Lynna tadi. Dia malas nak membalas balik kerana dia sedang fikirkan macam-macam perkara. Pertama tentang pertandingan di sekolah, kedua tentang bekerjasama dengan Bella. Entah boleh ke tak tu dan yang ketiga, dia takut pula kalau masa abang dia demam, dia akan kena buli tahap kejam nanti. Kaizo dan kekejam dia, memang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Kejam macam mana pun, hati dia ada juga kelembutan dia tetapi untuk adik dia sahajalah. Orang lain, dia akan tolak tepi kecuali Rizu

Setelah mereka sampai di rumah, hujan sudah mulai turun. Fang cepat-cepat pergi menutup kesemua tingkap. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik abangnya dan melihat bilik tersebut bersepah, seperti ada puting beliung yang lalu di bilik abangnya "Pang, kau sudah balik?" Fang pergi melihat abangnya terdampar di atas katil dengan kain di atas dahinya. Fang merasa badan abangnya dan ianya memang cukup panas

"Abang demam panas sebab apa ni?" tanya Fang

"Entahlah, latihan tempur banyak sangat kot" Malam tadi Kaizo berada di kapal angkasanya untuk menjalani latihan tempur bersama dengan Lahap. Dua hari sebelum itu, dia pergi kejar Lily dalam hujan sebab bawa lari Boboiboy. Lily tidak kena belasah dengan Kaizo tetapi Lily dilarang datang ke Pulau Rintis selama seminggu sebagai hukuman "Pang, tolong ambik kan ubat demam abang"

"Abang kena makan dulu lah, baru boleh makan ubat" kata Fang sambil mengangkat Pikachu yang sedang baring diatas abangnya "Pikachu pergi main dekat luar, jangan ganggu abang selagi abang tidak sihat" Pikachu keluarkan kuku tajam untuk mencakar kaki Fang sebab marah angkat dia dari situ

"Pikachu, dengar cakap adik aku" terus Pikachu masukkan balik kuku tajam dia "Bagus, pergi main dekat luar"

meow meow meow meow

"Boleh pulak kucing ni dengar cakap abang. Apa abang bagi dia makan?" tanya Fang sambil melihat Pikachu keluar dari bilik Kaizo

"Abang bagi dia formula untuk mendengar percakapan manusia atau alien" Kaizo bersin sedikit "Achummm.." dia mengambil tisu dan lap hidungnya "Kau pergi buat kerja sekolah, abang nak rehat dan jangan buat bising atau sepahkan rumah"

"Bukan abang ke yang selalu sepahkan rumah" Kaizo memberikan renungan maut kepada Fang "Hehehehe... adik keluar dulu" Fang terus pergi ke bilik dia. Shadow sedang tidur di atas katilnya. Dia meletak beg plastik yang penuh dengan barang kelas, beg sekolahnnya dan lalu dia menukar baju seharian dia. Sebelum dia turun ke bawah untuk membantu Lynna, dia membawa buku kerja sekolahnya dan beberapa buku latihan. Fang lalu didepan bilik abangnya dan mengintai sedikit. Kaizo sedang membaca buku novel hantu yang baru sahaja beli semalam dan terus dia beredar sebelum abang dia perasan. Fang turun ke bawah dan masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia nampak Lynna sedang memotong lobak merah begitu kemas. Semua yang sudah siap dipotong, semuanya tersusun cantik. Rizu juga ada di dapur tetapi dia tidak menolong, Lynna menyuruh dia siapkan kerja sekolah terlebih dahulu

"Fang pergi siapkan kerja sekolah dengan Rizu. Boleh bantu dia sekali" kata Lynna. Setelah siap memotong lobak merah itu, dia masukkan beberapa bawang yang sudah dipotong ke dalam kuah sup yang ada di dalam periuk "Akak buat sup lobak merah ada letak noodle dan ayam sekali.. tak tahulah abang Fang suka ke tak nanti" Lynna menoleh sedikit dan melihat Fang dan Rizu sedang rajin membuat kerja sekolah mereka.

"Ala, abang mesti suka punya. Lagipun akak yang masak bukan Fang. Kalau Fang yang masak, nanti dia cakap masin lah, tak sedap lah, rasa sabun lah.. banyak sangat alasan abang tu. Padahal rasanya ok aje, abang memang saja nak sakitkan hati Fang" kata Fang sambil membuat kerja sekolah matematik dia. Mulut dia asyik membebel tapi otak dia sedang mengira jalan kerja matematik itu. Lynna rasa pelik dengan kebolehan Fang boleh membebel sambil membuat kerja sekolah "Kalau kak Lynna datang sini tiap-tiap hari, mesti abang lagi suka sebab takdelah merungut tentang makanan tak sedap, latihan tempur yang bagus sebab akak sama kuat dengan abang, mesti Fang hidup bahagia" Fang ternampak Lynna sedang memerhatikan dia dengan wajah pelik dia "Kenapa kak Lynna?"

"Takde apa-apa" kata Lynna. Dia terus sambung masak sup lobak merah itu "Tak tahu pula Fang tu kuat membebel" bisik Lynna sambil merasa sup tersebut. Fang membuat kerja sekolahnya. Dia rasa suka pula melihat rumahnya ada ramai orang, lebih-lebih lagi ada Lynna dan Rizu di rumah dia. Dia anggap Lynna macam kakak sendiri, Rizu pun sudah macam adik dia sendiri. Seperti dia ada adik beradik 4 orang, rasa sungguh bahagia sekali. Dia tersenyum apabila fikirkan tentang perkara itu. Lynna dan Rizu perasan dengan senyuman Fang

"Abang Fang senyum kenapa?"

"Hehehehe.. takde apa. Rizu nak abang tolong apa-apa tak?"

"Takde apa-apa.. Pizu makin lama makin pandai dalam matematik sebab abang Fang yang ajar tapi abang Fang tolong periksakan kalau Pizu ada buat salah" Rizu berikan buku latihan matematik dia kepada Fang dan terus Fang periksa kesemua jalan kerja yang telah dibuat oleh Rizu

"Sungguh mesra mereka berdua" Lynna tersenyum sedikit

* * *

"Korang sudah dengar pertandingan tadi dari cikgu kebersihan sekolahkan" kata Bella yang sedang berdiri di tengah hadapan kelas. Pelajar-pelajar lain hanya melihat dan mendengar sahaja apa yang dia ingin katakan "Aku sebagai ketua keceriaan sekolah, aku akan pastikan kelas ini sentiasa ceria and jangan nak buat pelbagai alasan kalau kelas ini tidak ceria! FAHAM! dan Fang akan mengurus tentang kebersihan kelas. DENGAR KATA DIA DAN JANGAN NAK MALAS!"

"Kau dan Fang bekerjasama? boleh ke Bella" tanya Zakwan "Macam tak percaya aku korang boleh bekerjasama"

"Mestilah boleh" kata Bella dengan belagaknya. Fang seperti Zakwan, dia tidak yakin dia boleh bekerjasama dengan Bella. Mereka bukanlah kawan baik, mereka adalah musuh sahaja tetapi mereka memahami satu sama lain "Sebelum kelas kita bermula, aku nak kamu semua bersihkan kelas" Fang yang ada di tempat duduk dia, dia hanya duduk termenung sambil melihat pelajar-pelajar lain bermain bola sepak di padang sekolah. Bella datang ke meja Fang dan terus dia mengetuk meja Fang tetapi Fang tidak dengar ketukan itu

"EARTH TO FANGGGGG!" terkejut Fang

"Kau nak apa?" marah Fang

"Sekarang giliran kau untuk pastikan kelas ini bersih. Pergilah uruskan dalam hal kebersihan. Kau kan paling penolong ketua kebersihan sekolah, mestilah kau pakar dalam hal kebersihan" Fang bangun dan arahkan semua pelajar untuk menyusun meja yang sudah tidak tersusun, bersihkan lantai kelas yang penuh dengan pasir, bersihkan tingkap yang penuh dengan habuk, bersihkan papan putih yang penuh dengan kesan conteng dan Fang periksa setiap sudut dan setiap bahagian untuk pastikan bersih dan tiada satu habuk pun yang melekat. Mereka kali ini dengar pula kata-kata Fang, tiada siapa yang membantah, mungkin mereka juga ingin menang seperti Bella, fikir Fang

"Oh yea, jangan lupa tanggalkan kertas-kertas dekat belakang tu. Aku nak gantikan dengan yang baru, jadual waktu kita pun sudah buruk. Nampaknya semua nak kena ganti dengan yang baru" kata Bella sambil perhatikan sekeliling kelas "I think we need to cover up this desk with colorful paper. What do you think, Fang?"

"Apa-apa ajelah. Aku sudah jalankan tugas aku, kau buat ajelah tugas kau. Tak payah nak kerjasama, malas aku" kata Fang "Woi! lap tingkap tu sampai bersih! AKU DEKAT SINI BOLEH NAMPAK KESAN HABUK TU!" Terus pelajar lelaki itu lap tingkap itu sehingga bersih. Mereka semua seperti kena buli dengan Fang tetapi Fang rasa lain pula, dia rasa dia kena buli dengan Bella sebab suruh buat itu ini dekat dalam kelas

"Hmm.. boleh tahan garang kau" Bella mengedik dekat Fang. Bella memandang mata Fang dengan godaan mata dia tetapi Fang undurkan diri dia daripada Bella. Dia terus periksa di tempat lain "Cheh, lari pulak dia" bisik Bella

"Selamat aku" Fang menghela nafas

"Kasihan kau Fang. Budak gedik macam Bella, ada juga hati dekat kau" Zakwan muncul dengan penyodok dia yang penuh dengan pasir dan sampah. Dia buang sampah dan pasir itu di dalam beg plastik sampah "Macam mana dia boleh suka dekat kau. Kau bukannya hebat sangat"

"Senyaplah kau" kata Fang. Dia mengikat beg plastik sampah itu dan menyuruh pelajar lain pergi buang "Kalau kau nak sangat dekat dia, ambiklah. Aku ada benda lain nak fikirkan daripada layan budak perempuan gedik perasan tu. Naik geli badan aku"

"Hmmm.. tak nak aku. Apa bak kata Bella dalam english dia ... not my taste, tak pun, not my cup of tea" Fang ketawa sedikit dengan Zakwan. Terus mereka bermasam muka "Kau nak suruh aku buat apa lagi?"

"Hmm.. takde apa dah kot" kata Fang. Dia melihat Zakwan kembali ke tempat duduk dia. Dia tidak sangka dia boleh tergelak dengan Zakwan sebentar tadi. Mungkin ada benda yang buatkan mereka berdua untuk berbaik dan bukan menjadi musuh tapi tak mungkin Zakwan akan berbaik dengan dia selepas sahaja kejadian tempoh hari itu. Mungkin dia akan membalas dendam tapi buat masa sekarang ini dia tidak mahu fikirkan sangat kerana cikgu kelas dia sudah pun masuk ke kelas

* * *

Sudah 4 hari pertandingan itu dijalankan, esok adalah hari terakhir membuktikan bahawa kelas mereka adalah yang terbersih dan paling ceria sekali. Setakat ini, tiada kes sabotaj diantara kelas. Cikgu kebersihan mereka telah menukarkan sedikit perubahan untuk hari terakhir pertandingan nanti. Yaya, Bella dan Fang tidak lagi memberikan markah di setiap kelas, mereka telah digantikan dengan pengetua sekolah dan dua orang cikgu yang lain, salah seorang daripada mereka ialah Cikgu Papa Zola. Jadi mereka bertiga tidak dapat mengetahui siapa yang dapat markah tertinggi. Dalam masa 4 hari itu juga, kedai Tok Aba menjadi sunyi kerana ketiadaan Yaya, Ying dan Fang. Hanya Boboiboy dan Gopal sahaja yang ada

"Haih, korang ni semenjak ni asyik muka bosan sahaja" kata Ochobot

"Hmmm... macam mana tak bosan, kalau kawan-kawan kita tengah bermusuhan sekarang ini" Boboiboy mengacau-gacau hot chocolate nya dengan sudu

"Biarlah, jangan sampai terjejas persahabatan mereka sudah. Korang nak makan apa hari ini? tanya Ochobot

"Waffle tiga keping, ice cream chocolate letak tiga scoop! jangan lupa dengan chocolate syrup sekali dan serbu chocolate" kata Gopal dengan satu suara budak perempuan. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan lalu dia menjerit sekuat hati "SAHABAT BAIK KU FAYEEEEEEE!"

"Hai korang!" Faye meletak beg kecilnya di atas meja kaunter. Boboiboy nampak beg pakaian Faye ada di tepi bangku kedai "Ochobot! jangan lupa aku punya chocolate milkshake! Aku lapar sangat ni"

"Baiklah" kata Ochobot. Dia suka pula melihat Faye ada di sini "Kau tak nak apa-apa ke, Boboiboy?"

"Aku tak nak apa-apa Ochobot" Ochobot terus buat 6 keping waffle untuk Gopal dan Faye "Faye, kau pindah terus ke sini ke?"

"Hehehehe! Takdelah, aku merajuk dengan parents aku, dengan atuk dan nenek aku.. dan juga dengan cousin-cousin aku yang lain. Jadi aku larilah ke sini, tempat paling seronok dan menarik! Aku merajuk dengan dia orang sebab kita orang bergaduh. Parents aku tak bagi aku pindah ke sekolah lain, atuk dan nenek aku pun sama juga. Cousin aku pula cuba nasihati aku tapi aku seperti biasa, aku dengan keras kepala dan terus lari ke sini!" Muka Faye ceria sahaja, tiada kesedihan yang nampak di wajah dia

"Tapi.. sampai bila kau nak merajuk dengan dia orang? tak baik tau kau lari dari rumah. Kau ni macam sepupu kau si Fang tu. Dia pun suka lari dari rumah juga. Itu pun sebab dia bergaduh dengan abang dia" kata Boboiboy

"Ala Boboiboy, biarlah dia nak lari ke sini. Lagi suka aku sebab ada kawan kuat makan macam aku! Takdelah aku kena marah sebab asyik makan sahaja"

"Yelah Gopal.. sukalah kau tapi bila dia dah balik nanti, kau jangan nak menangis sampai seminggu pula" Boboiboy terus menghirup air hot chocolatenya "Berapa lama Faye duduk sini nanti?"

"Entahlah, itu pun kalau sepupu aku si abang Kaizo bagi aku duduk lama-lama dekat sini" Faye baru perasan sepupu dia satu lagi tiada di sini, bersama dengan dua kawan perempuan mereka "Mana Yaya, Ying dan Fang? Lily pun takde dekat sini"

"Oh, dia orang tengah sibuk sekarang ni tapi Lily tu kena hukuman daripada abang Kaizo. Dia tak benarkan Lily datang ke sini selama seminggu sebab hari itu dia pergi bawa aku lari. Kasihan pula aku lihat Lily kena kejar dengan abang Kaizo dalam hujan"

"Betul kata kau, Boboiboy" muncul Kaizo yang baru sahaja sembuh dari demam panas dia. Lynna pun turut ada di situ juga "Yang dia bawa lari kau buat apa, aku juga yang kena pergi cari kau dan Lily tu" Kaizo pandang ke arah sepupu dia "Faye, kenapa kau berada di sini? apasal kau bawa beg pakaian kau? lari dari rumah?" Faye tersengih

"Maaf abang Kaizo" kata Faye "Boleh tak Faye nak duduk sini buat sementara"

"Hmmm.. boleh tapi kenapa?" Faye tidak mahu bercerita. Lynna pegang bahu Kaizo dan gelengkan kepala "Baiklah, kamu duduklah dekat rumah aku seberapa lama yang kau nak tapi kau tidak boleh duduk goyang kaki sahaja. Kau akan dikenakan latihan tempur bersama dengan Pang. Jangan cuba nak larikan diri daripada latihan tempur. Aku tak kan dengar alasan kau, FAHAM!"

"Fa-fa-faham abang Kaizo"

"Kaizo, kenapa dia kena latihan tempur pula?" tanya Lynna "Dia mana ada kuasa"

"Aku tahu tapi kalau nak duduk dekat rumah aku tu-" terus Lynna potong percakapan Kaizo

"Kaizo! dia kan tetamu dekat rumah kau. Janganlah bagi dia latihan tempur pula" Kaizo terus bermuka masam dan dia tidak mahu bergaduh dengan Lynna kerana apa yang Lynna cakap, semuanya benar dan dia salah "Lagipun dia perlukan masa untuk berfikir dan tenangkan diri dia"

"Eh, akak tahu ke saya ada masalah" Lynna terus senyum kepada Faye

"Kalau Faye sudah lari ke sini, mesti ada masalah tapi Faye jangan risau, akak tak kan paksa Faye ceritakan tentang masalah Faye" Faye senyum dan lega hati dia kerana dia tidak perlu jalani latihan tempur bersama dengan Fang dan Kaizo. Dia takut juga kalau dia akan pengsan atau terus masuk ke dalam hospital. Dia bukanlah superhero pahlawan galaxy seperti mereka berdua. Dia tahu hanyalah makan dan shopping sahaja. Mereka semua duduk berborak kecuali Kaizo, masih geram lagi dengan Lynna tapi Lynna hiraukan sahaja. Lama-lama nanti oklah Kaizo tu, fikir Lynna

"Bila masa aku nak sabotaj kelas kau pula! Kau jangan nak main tuduh sahaja, Fang!" mereka semua menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Yaya bergaduh dengan Fang. Bukan mereka berdua sahaja, Ying dan Bella juga ada dengan mereka

"Habis tu, siapa yang rosakkan perhiasan kelas aku!" marah Fang

"Wei rambut cacak, kau ingat kita orang ni suka sabotaj orang ke. Kita kawan kau lah, mesti kau tahu dengan perangai kita orang maaa..." kata Ying

"Hello! bila masa kita orang tuduh korang yang buat pula" Bella pula masuk campur "Lagipun bukan kelas kita orang sahaja yang kena, kelas korang pun kena jugakan"

"Dah tahu bukan kita orang yang buat, apasal nak marah-marah kita orang pula"

"Dah tu, kelas korang dan kelas aku bersaing nak menang. Kelas lain takde pula permusuhan macam kita orang" jawab Fang kepada Yaya. Kaizo tidak tahan dengan pergaduhan mereka, dia terus leraikan dengan

"PEDANG TENAGA!" Yaya terbang ke atas, Ying lari laju dan sorok dibelakang meja kaunter. Fang sempat melompat kebelakang dan Bella pula, terus lari dari situ "SENYAP PUN KORANG! KENAPA GADUH-GADUH NI! TAK BOLEH KE BAWA BERBINCANG SECARA ELOK!"

"Ma-maaf abang, kelas kita orang kena sabotaj" menggigil Fang melihat aksi abang dia cuba leraikan mereka dengan pedang tenaga. Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala sebab Kaizo menggunakan kekerasan untuk hentikan pergaduhan mereka

"Kenapa tidak cakap elok-elok sahaja, ini main tuduh sahaja"

"Adik sudah cakap elok-elok dengan dia orang tapi dia orang pula cakap adik tuduh dia orang" Fang tunjuk ke arah Yaya yang sedang terbang dan Ying yang berada di sebelah Ochobot "Serabut pula pemikiran ni. Adik balik rumah dulu" Fang terus beredar. Faye rasa macam nak ikut sepupu dia tapi waffle dia baru sahaja siap. Dia berikan kepada Gopal untuk habiskan semua. Gopal rasa sedih pula Faye nak pergi tetapi dia rasa suka pula apabila Faye berikan waffle dia kepada diri dia

"Jumpa lagi semua!" Faye mengambil beg pakaian dia dan juga beg kecil dia untuk mengejar Fang "FANG! TUNGGU!" Kaizo dan Lynna juga turut ikut Faye

"Ramai pula yang risaukan si Fang tu" kata Gopal dengan mulut penuh

"Hmm.. dia orang risau kalau Fang jadi tak betul balik lah tu" kata Boboiboy "Tapi eloklah mereka nak pergi tenangkan Fang daripada dia bersendirian sahaja. Entah apa dia akan buat nanti"

"Tapi salah dia juga. Dia yang mulakan dulu" Yaya turun dan mendarat di hadapan kedai Tok Aba "Datang kelas kita orang marah-marah, macam mana kita orang tak marah dia balik tapi memang betul kata Bella tadi. Kelas kita orang pun kena sabotaj juga tapi yang peliknya, kelas dia dan kelas aku sahaja yang kena. Kelas lain ok pula"

"Jangan nak tuduh kita orang pula" kata Gopal yang masih lagi mulut penuh dengan waffle

"Aiyaa.. buat apa nak tuduh korang pula. Korang pun tak kisah sangat tentang pertandingan ini" kata Ying

"Tak sabar aku pertandingan ini akan tamat" kata Yaya. Boboiboy juga turut kata bersama dihati dia kerana dia sudah bosan melihat kawan-kawan dia bermusuhan dengan pertandingan ini. Masing-masing nak menang punya pasal

* * *

"FANGGG!" Faye meloncat masuk ke dalam bilik Faye "AKU AKAN DUDUK DEKAT SINI UNTUK BEBERAPA HARI! DAPATLAH AKU MELUANGKAN MASA AKU DENGAN KAU, DENGAN KAWAN-KAWAN KAU, DENGAN LILY PUN SEKALI TAPI ITU PUN KALAU HUKUMAN DIA SUDAH HABISLAH!"

"Wei, kalau kau tak menjerit tak boleh ke?" Fang masih lagi dengan bad mood dia "Kau tiba-tiba sahaja nak duduk dekat sini kenapa? ada masalah ke?"

"Aku merajuk dengan parents aku. Jadi aku larilah ke sini" Faye duduk di atas katil Fang sambil melihat sepupunya sedang baca sesuatu di satu website "Aku merajuk dengan dia orang sebab dia orang tak benarkan aku pindah ke sekolah lain. Aku benci dengan kawan-kawan sekolah aku, semuanya hanya mempergunakan aku sahaja"

"Hmm... kau carilah kawan lain" kata Fang yang masih lagi baca sebuah cerita terbaru tentang detektif Iris "Daripada kau lari daripada masalah kau, baik kau pergi selesaikan"

"Itulah jalan penyelesaian aku, pindah ke sekolah lain" kata Faye

"Tapi kalau kau pindah pun, nanti mereka ingat kau ni lemah. Lari dari masalah"

"Betul kata Fang tu" Lynna muncul di muka pintu Fang "Maaf sebab tiba-tiba sahaja akak masuk campur. Kalau Faye nak akak beredar, akak akan pergi" Faye rasa tenang pula melihat Lynna. Dia ada dengar cerita dari Fang yang Lynna selalu bertanya kepada Fang jikalau dia ada masalah. Mungkin kak Lynna akan buat begitu dekat diri aku juga, fikir Faye

"Kak Lynna..."

"Hmm.. kenapa Faye?" Lynna masuk ke dalam dan duduk disebelah Faye "Akak tak paksa kalau Faye tak nak cerita. Akak dulu selalu dengar luahan hati Fang bila dia ada masalah. Itu pun sebab Kaizo yang suruh, kalau tidak, entah apa Fang akan buat nanti" Fang menoleh kebelakang sedikit dan merenung tajam ke arah Lynna. Kaizo ada diluar bilik adiknya, dia berdiri ditepi dan mendengar perbualan mereka

"Faye lari sebab masalah dekat sekolah. Faye ada beritahu abang Kaizo, dia suruh Faye cari kawan baru tapi semuanya sama sahaja. Faye ada mintak dekat parents Faye untuk pindahkan sahaja Faye dekat sekolah lain atau hantar Faye ke sini dan sekolah sahaja dekat sini tapi dia orang tak nak. Atuk dan nenek pun dapat tahu juga, Faye bergaduh dengan mereka. Cousin-cousin Faye pun masuk campur sekali.. last-last, Faye terus lari ke sini dengan bantuan daripada Lahap"

"Cheh, kau pergi tolong dia kenapa" bisik Kaizo yang masih lagi berdiri disebelah pintu bilik adiknya

"Faye pada mulanya, ingatkan mereka adalah kawan sejati Faye tapi Faye silap. Hari itu Faye ada masalah sedikit dekat sekolah, Faye minta tolong tapi sorang pun tak nak tolong. Semuanya buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja tapi bila Faye kata nak belanja dia orang makan, semuanya datang. Bila mereka minta belanja, Faye tolak. Dia orang akan cakap macam-macam tentang Faye" Faye menangis sedikit. Lynna menghulurkan sehelai tisu kepada Faye "Mereka buli Faye, mereka suruh Faye belikan macam-macam untuk dia orang"

"Faye ada cerita tentang perkara itu tak dekat parents Faye?" Faye hanya gelengkan kepala. Fang rasa kasihan pula dengan kisah sedih Faye tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia teringat tentang masalah Bella semasa dia di sekolah lama dia dulu "Hmmm.. Faye kena beritahu mereka"

"Tapi Faye takut dia orang akan marah Faye. Parents Faye garang" Lynna peluk Faye dan mengusap-usap kepala dia

"Baik beritahu sebelum benda buruk yang lebih besar akan berlaku tapi tentang pindah sekolah tu. Itu semua terletak ditangan parents Faye sendiri" Lynna tenangkan Faye "Tentang buli tu, akak juga pernah kena dulu masa akak dekat sekolah tapi akak bertahan dan tabahkan hati. Tapi ada masanya, akak kecundang juga dan akak akan menangis di dalam kelas kerana tidak tahan dengan buli yang akak kena tapi akak tidak lari dari sekolah. Akak akan tetap pergi juga walaupun akak tahu akak akan kena buli nanti sebab akak tidak mahu lari dari masalah akak"

"Kak Lynna pun pernah kena buli dulu?" Fang berhenti membaca dan terus pusing kebelakang

"Pernah tapi masa akak tingkatan 3 sahaja. Kawan akak selalu masuk hospital, jadi akak seorang sahaja.. kawan-kawan akak yang lain tidak sedar akak kena buli dengan pelajar-pelajar perempuan. Lagipun akak tidak cerita kepada mereka sebab akak tidak mahu mereka risaukan sangat. Akak yang ada kuasa pun kena buli juga, macam Fang juga"

"Eh! abang cerita dekat akak ke?" Lynna mengangguk "Cheh, semua benda dia nak cerita"

"Itu sebab dia terlalu sayangkan Fang" Lynna ketawa sedikit "Faye jangan sedih. Akak pasti, Faye akan tabah dan akan menjadi kuat seperti sepupu Faye tu"

"Faye nak jadi macam akak lah, akak kuat! akak tak pernah nak mengalah!" Faye tersenyum sedikit "Nampaknya, kita semua pernah kena buli" Faye mengelap air matanya

"Kecuali abang aku tu, dia mana pernah kena buli. Dia buli orang adalah terutama sekali aku. Asyik aku sahaja dia nak buli, takde orang lain ke" kata Fang dengan perasaan geram dia "EH! abang buat apa dekat situ?" Fang tersengih melihat abangnya muncul di muka pintu bilik

"KENAPA? TAK BOLEH KE ABANG ADA DEKAT SINI?" Kaizo pegang tangan adiknya dan mengheret adiknya keluar dari bilik "SUDAH! PERGI MASAK UNTUK TETAMU KITA!"

"Abanglah buat! asyik adik sahaja"

"KALAU ABANG YANG BUAT, NANTI KAU BISING PULA SEBAB MASAKAN ABANG TAK SEDAP!"

Lynna dan Faye tergelak sahaja mendengar mereka bergaduh. Faye rasa lega sedikit dan terus dia berterima kasih kepada Lynna

* * *

Pada hari isnin, pengumuman untuk pemenang pertandingan kelas paling ceria dan paling bersih telah diadakan pada pagi itu. Pelajar-pelajar semau berkumpul di dewan sekolah. Yaya dan Ying tidak sabar untuk mendengar kelas mana yang menang. Bella berharap sangat kelas dia akan menang, Fang pula malas nak ambik tahu. Dia sudah pun jalankan tugas mengarah dan memarahi kelas dia minggu lepas sebab kelas tidak begitu bersih

"Lepas ni semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa" kata Fang. Boboiboy yang ada disebelah Fang, dia ketawa sedikit

"Aku faham perasaan kau, Fang"

"Yelah Boboiboy" Fang malas nak berkata panjang kerana cikgu kebersihan sudah berada di atas pentas untuk umumkan kelas mana sebagai juara. Bella, Yaya dan Ying sudah tidak sabar dan mereka semua terkejut kerana kelas mereka tidak menang. Kelas 6 Amanah yang dinobat sebagai kelas paling bersih dan paling ceria. Fang tiba-tiba sahaja tidak puas hati kerana dia adalah pelajar paling bersih dan pentingkan kebersihan dan dia juga penolong ketua kebersihan sekolah. Bagaimana dia boleh kalah dengan kelas lain. Yaya dan Ying terima sahaja dengan kekalahan mereka, Bella seperti Fang juga. Tidak puas hati dengan keputusan tadi dan siapa yang sabotaj kelas mereka, dia adalah Zakwan kerana dia ingin melihat kekalahan mereka semua

Zakwan yang duduk jauh dari mereka berempat, muka dia berubah menjadi puas hati "Hehehehehee... ingat aku minat sangat tengok korang bergaduh. Jadi rasakan dengan kekalahan korang" bisik Zakwan sorang-sorang. Dia tidak sedar bahawa sepupu Fang ada dekat situ, jadi dia dengar percakapan Zakwan tadi

"Hmmm... habislah kau lepas ni kena belasah dengan dia orang" Faye ketawa sedikit sambil menghantar mesej kepada Yaya, Ying dan Fang

Apa yang Faye katakan tadi, memang jadi kenyataan kerana Zakwan kena kejar dengan mereka berempat selepas sahaja habis sesi persekolahan

"Hehehe.. terbaik" Boboiboy hanya melihat sahaja Zakwan larikan diri daripada Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Bella

* * *

 **hehehe.. hari ini terasa malas pula nak balas review xD**

 **kepada Lily - alahai Lily, kasihan kamu kena latihan tempur.. hehehee.. oh yea, kalau author buat musim ke 3 ok tak? itu pun selepas sahaja habis episode pertama boboiboy galaxy.. sebab author nak tengok Fang ada dekat mana xD entah-entah si Fang ni pergi balik planet dia cari donut lobak merah (Suruh kucing cakar muka Fang)**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**


	57. Lily Vs Ratu Lily

**Welcome back my dear readers~ semalam punya chapter macam tak betul aje xD jadi author nak tebus balik dengan chapter yang lagi menarik!**

 **warning - kepada Lily, jangan pengsan selepas sahaja habis baca chapter ini :P**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! i love you all!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Lily Vs Ratu Lily

"Syhhh.. janganlah bergerak sangat, nanti abang Kaizo tahu pula aku menyelidup kau masuk ke dalam Pulau Rintis" Faye betulkan rambut palsu perang di kepala Lily. Mereka berdua selalu sangat ada rancangan gila supaya mereka dapat berjumpa dan keluar bersama. Lily dapat tahu bahawa Faye duduk dirumah Fang dan Kaizo untuk beberapa hari, jadi dia terus menghubungi Faye. Lily berasa sangat teruja apabila Faye ingin membawa dia masuk ke Pulau Rintis secara senyap tanpa diketahui oleh Kaizo

Rumah Kaizo dan Fang pagi itu sunyi kerana Kaizo sudah pergi ke kapal angkasa, Fang pula hal di sekolah dan mereka rasa selamat dirumah untuk seketika. Faye telah menukar pakaian Lily dengan alat berbentuk handphone yang dapat menukar pakaian atau style seseorang. Dia menukar Lily menjadi seorang seperti anime di television "Sekarang, kita mulakan operasi kita! Operasi untuk pergi berlepak dengan kawan-kawan kita!"

"Yeahhh!" mereka menjerit kegembiraan. Faye keluar dari bilik tetamu dulu, dia melihat keadaan di dalam rumah dan pastikan tiada Kaizo. Kalau Fang takpe, dia boleh kawal Fang dan dia tahu Fang tidak akan membocor rahsia mereka berdua

"Ok, semuanya selamat. Jom keluar" Faye dan Lily terus keluar dari rumah tersebut. Lily rasa agak janggal memakai skirt di bawah paras lutut kerana sebelum ini dia selalu memakai seluar panjang atau skirt labuh. Hari ini dia kelihatan bukan diri dia. Faye pula dengan style dia yang pelbagai, dia telah menukar warna rambut dia kepada biru dan dia memakai jumpsuit berwarna hitam berserta dengan jaket biru

"Kau pasti ke operasi kita akan berjaya?" tanya Lily. Dia pandang ke arah kiri dan kanan, takut tiba-tiba sahaja muncul Kaizo dengan pedang tenaga dia "Aku takut pula si itik tu tiba-tiba muncul"

"Ala, dia mesti lama punya dekat kapal angkasa dia tu. Sepupu aku tu gila dengan latihan tempur. Setiap hari, setiap masa, setiap saat.. mesti fikirkan latihan tempur aje. Aku sendiri hampir kena tapi selamat kak Lynna halang dia"

"Kalau dia muncul pun, aku bawa kau lari ke negara lain! kita berseronok dekat sana sampai tak ingat dunia! ke mana sahaja kau nak pergi, aku akan bawa!"

"Pizu nak ikut boleh?" muncul Rizu dengan kerepek pisang dia "Hai Kakak Lily" terus Lily tutup mulut Rizu. Dia pandang kiri kanan atas bawah belakang depan, dia takut Kaizo muncul pula apabila nama dia disebut

"Dia takde, jom kita berjalan dengan cepat!" kata Lily. Dia angkat Rizu dan mereka terus ke kedai Tok Aba. Sampai sahaja di sana, Boboiboy sudah pun berada di situ bersama dengan Ochobot. Kawan-kawan Boboiboy yang lain, semuanya ada hal masing-maing. Gopal kena marah dengan ayah dia sebab asyik main video game, jadi dia kena duduk dekat rumah dan ulangkaji. Yaya kena jaga adik dia dan Ying pula keluar dengan ibubapa dia pergi ke Kuala Lumpur. Fang ada di sekolah sebab ada latihan bola keranjang. Boboiboy seorang sahaja tidak begitu sibuk hari ini

Lily duduk disebelah Boboiboy dengan senyuman lebar dia dan disebelah kanan Boboiboy pula, ialah Faye "Hai Faye, Hai Rizu.. ini siapa pula? jangan cakap sepupu Fang pula" tanya Boboiboy. Rizu duduk di atas meja kaunter sebab Lily letak dia dekat situ

"Ini Kak-" terus Lily tutup mulut Rizu

"Hehehehe... saya tiada siapa, cuma orang lalu lalang sahaja" kata Lily sambil tersengih

"Yea ke, tapi... kenapa saya kenal dengan suara awak yea" Boboiboy melihat Lily dengan penuh keraguaan "Muka pun macam kenal juga" dia pandang lama-lama sehingga membuat Lily dan Faye rasa cuak

"Ini Lily lah!" Ratu Lily muncul dibelakang Lily dan cabut rambut palsu Lily "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! AKU SUDAH KEMBALI!" Lily terus berdiri dan bersua muka dengan Ratu Lily. Pendam dihati masih lagi membara dihati masing-masing. Mereka tidak puas hati lagi kerana asyik di ganggu oleh Kaizo dengan perlawanan mereka berdua. Dua-dua memberikan renungan maut sampai Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

"Dia orang ni memang tak boleh berjumpa langsung. Kalau berjumpa aje, mesti nak lawan" Ochobot, Faye dan Rizu mengangguk kepala mereka tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Boboiboy tadi. Lily dan Ratu Lily masih lagi merenung tajam ke arah masing-masing, dua-dua tidak mahu mengalah. Boboiboy muncul di tengah-tengah "Errr.. kalau korang tak bergaduh tak boleh ke? kita kawan-kawan lah, tak elok kalau asyik bergaduh sahaja"

"Boboiboy! aku tak kan berhenti bergaduh dengan ratu pontianak ni.. aku akan dapatkan hak aku iaitu Boboiboy!"

"Eleh, perasanlah kau! Boboiboy tu hak aku lah! kau tiba-tiba sahaja sibuk apasal?" marah Ratu Lily

"Aku punya sukalah kalau aku nak sibuk tapi Boboiboy tetap aku yang punya" Lily pegang tangan Boboiboy. Ratu Lily terus pegang tangan Boboiboy lagi sebelah "Wei! lepaskan tangan dia. BOBOIBOY AKU YANG PUNYA!"

"AKU PUNYALAH!" Ratu Lily tarik tangan Boboiboy tetapi Lily menarik balik

"LEPASKAN TANGAN DIA!" kata Lily sambil menarik tangan Boboiboy

"TIDAKKK! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU!" Boboiboy menjerit meminta tolong tetapi Ochobot, Faye dan Rizu hanya perhatikan sahaja sambil makan kerepek pisang kecuali Ochobot. Dia tukang suapkan Rizu "TOLONGLAH AKUUUU!"

"AMBIK NI!" Lily dan Ratu Lily ternampak sebiji bola sedang datang ke arah mereka. Mereka lepaskan tangan Boboiboy untuk mengelakkan diri daripada terkena bola tersebut tetapi muka Boboiboy juga yang kena. Habis merah muka Boboiboy dan terus dia jatuh. Boboiboy seperti nampak beberapa burung sedang terbang berpusing-pusing di hadapan muka dia

"Hai cik burung.. sakitnya muka aku" kata Boboiboy

"ALAMAK!" Fang datang berlari dan duduk di sebelah Boboiboy "BOBOIBOY! MAAFKAN AKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Aku tak sengaja!"

"Ini macam lagi best daripada drama dekat TV tu" kata Ochobot

"Betul kata kau Ochobot" kata Faye yang masih lagi makan kerepek pisang

"Bangunlah wahai sahabat ku" Fang kejutkan Boboiboy tetapi dia tidak juga bangun "WEI! BANGUNLAH!" Fang kali ini goyang-goyangkan badan Boboiboy "BANGUNLAH GILA!"

"Aku bukan gila lah!" terus Boboiboy bangun. Lily dan Ratu Lily muncul dibelakang Fang dengan muka marah dia orang sebab panggil Boboiboy gila. Boboiboy tersengih sahaja dan Fang rasa pelik. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat dua Lily dibelakang dia

"Korang nak apa?" tanya Fang

"KAU PANGGIL BOBOIBOY GILA YEA!" Ratu Lily keluarkan kuku tajam dia. Lily pula keluarkan donut lobak merah dan terus muka Fang berubah menjadi ceria sebab nampak donut kegemaran dia

"Do-donut aku!"

"Hah, kalau nak. Kau duduk dekat sana diam-diam" Lily tunjuk ke arah gazebo dan terus berikan donut itu kepada Fang "Aku rasa macam bagi anak kucing makan aje" bisik Lily sambil melihat Fang menikmati donut kegemaran dia di gazebo "Mari kita sambung gaduh balik!" terus sebuah lagu dimainkan. Mereka rasa pelik pula, dari mana lagu ni datang dan tiba-tiba sahaja Lily dan Ratu Lily nyanyi bersama

 _Well you're the real tough cookie_  
 _With the long history_  
 _Of breaking little hearts_  
 _Like the one in me_  
 _That's OK,_  
 _Lets see how you do it_  
 _Put up your dukes,_  
 _Lets get down to it_  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Why don't you hit me_  
 _With your best shot_  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Fire Away_

 _You come on with a "come on"_  
 _You don't fight fair_  
 _But that's OK, see if I care_  
 _Knock me down, it's all in vain_  
 _I'll get right back on my feet again_

 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Why don't you hit me_  
 _With your best shot_  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Fire Away_

 _Well, you're the real tough cookie_  
 _With the long history_  
 _Of breaking little hearts_  
 _Like the one in me_  
 _Before I put another notch_  
 _In my lipstick case_  
 _You better make sure_  
 _You put me in my place_

 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Come On, hit me with your best shot_  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Fire Away_

 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot_  
 _Hit me with your best shot_  
 _Fire Away_

"Tak sangka pula aku berduet dengan si pontianak ni" Lily hampir nak pengsan tetapi dia terus bersiap sedia untuk berlawan dengan Ratu Lily. Dia sudah melompat-lompat dengan dua penumbuk di tangannya

"Eleh, kau ingat kau tu kuat sangat" Ratu Lily berposing seperti orang nak berkung-fu

"Sudahlah, janganlah nak bergaduh.. kalau nak bergaduh, bergaduh ajelah dekat Edisi Malam Minggu, janganlah sampai ke sini pula" merayu-rayu Boboiboy kepada mereka berdua "Cubalah korang berbaik daripada berebutkan aku. Aku hanya seorang sahaja"

"Tapi.. kalau boleh berpecah kepada tujuh. Cuma dua sahaja pecahan kau sudi nak berkawan dengan Ratu Lily iaitu Taufan dan Blaze. Yang lain aku tak pasti" muncul Ochobot di sebelah Boboiboy

"Daripada korang bergaduh, apa kata kita main game!" Faye pula muncul dengan suara ceria dia "Kita bahagikan kepada dua kumpulan. Kumpulan Lily dan kumpulan Ratu Lily. Aku nak join team Lily!" Faye terus peluk Lily. Mereka berdua berpelukan dan Ratu Lily rasa cemburu pula sebab tiada kawan. Dia melihat sekeliling dia dan nampak Fang sedang duduk diam sambil makan donut dia yang masih lagi belum habis. Dia pergi ke arah Fang dan lalu mengheret dia ke depan kedai Tok Aba

"Ini adalah ahli pasukan aku!" kata Ratu Lily

"APASAL AKU PULA!" Fang tidak puas hati sebab dia masih lagi tidak puas hati dengan Ratu Lily. Dia memang susah benar nak maafkan Ratu Lily dengan perbuatan dia yang dulu terhadap diri dia "Tak nak aku sama kumpulan dengan pembunuh ibubapa aku. Kau ingat aku sudah maafkan kau seperti abang aku tu, jangan harap!"

"Ala, bolehlah Fang.. sekali ni aje! pleaseeeeeee! pwetty pleaseeee!" Ratu Lily buat muka kucing dekat Fang

"Abang Fang, Pizu nak join kumpulan Ratu Lily boleh?" terus Fang jauhkan Rizu daripada Ratu Lily

"Kenapa Rizu nak masuk kumpulan dia pula?" tanya Fang "Bukan Rizu tak suka dengan Ratu Lily ke?"

"Memang tak suka tapi Pizu rasa kasihan dengan Ratu Lily sebab takde siapa nak masuk kumpulan dia. Jadi Pizu joinlah dia, abang Fang pun joinlah sekali. Boleh yea abang Fang. Lagipun abang Fang tak patut pendam rasa marah dekat Ratu Lily, dia sudah insaf dan tak buat jahat lagi" Fang menghela nafas. Dia pandang Rizu dan terus dia pandang Ratu Lily

"Hmm.. yelah, aku join kau lah Ratu Lily" terus Rizu senyum

"Mana adil! aku tak cukup sorang lagi!" Lily pula marah "Hah! Boboiboy join aku"

"Eh, dia tak boleh.. sebab dia kan sebagai hadiah untuk juara permainan ini" Ochobot halang Lily menarik tangan Boboiboy "Senang aje, kita hubungi Gopal untuk datang ke sini"

"Tapi dia kena duduk rumah sahaja, ayah dia tengah denda dia" kata Boboiboy

"Yaya?"

"Yaya kena jaga adik dia"

"Ying?"

"Ying pergi ke KL dengan ibubapa dia"

"Hmmm.. kalau macam tu kita panggil-"

"KAPTEN KAIZO!" semua menjerit kecuali Lily. Lutut dia rasa lemah pula apabila terdengar nama Kaizo

"Janganlah panggil dia.. tak kasihan ke dengan aku. Nanti tak pasal-pasal, aku kena kejar dengan dia" Lily tersengih tetapi Ratu Lily tersenyum lebar mendengar berita itu

"Hubungi aje dia Ochobot" Ratu Lily mengusap-usap kepala kuning robot Ochobot "Biar si Lily tu kena halau dengan Kaizo.. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Dia ketawa seperti pontianak mengilai. Rizu menggigil di kaki Fang kerana takut dengan ketawa Ratu Lily

"WEI! Kau jangan ketawa macam tu boleh tak! Kalau tidak, aku bagi kau kalah nanti" kata Fang sambil tenangkan Rizu yang sekarang ini sedang peluk kaki dia

"Hmm.. yelah.." Ratu Lily berhenti gelak "Kalau tak si Kaizo, kita nak panggil siapa?"

30 minit kemudian

"Apasal aku juga yang kena" Bella berdiri disebelah dua sahabat baik iaitu Faye dan Lily yang sedang melompat-lompat kegembiraan. Dia dengan bermuka masam dan bersilang tangan, rasa tidak puas hati pula kerana dipaksa sertai dalam permainan ini.

"Sebab kita orang tiada siapa nak panggil.. jadi aku panggil lah kau" Faye berkelip-kelip mata dekat Bella "Tapi kau mesti nak kalahkan sepupu aku tu. Kau kan suka bersaing dengan dia.. betul tak betul tak betul tak"

"Betul lah tu.. tapi kita nak main game apa?" terus Faye tersenyum lebar. Dia tidak sabar untuk memberitahu game beliau yang amat menarik sekali tapi dia tidak tahu kalau mereka suka ke tak "Eh kejap" tiba-tiba sahaja Bella kacau Faye "Kita main game ni untuk apa?"

"Hah! pertanyaan yang bagus" Ochobot muncul di tengah-tengah antara kumpulan Lily dan juga kumpulan Ratu Lily "Game ini untuk menentukan siapa yang layak dapat keluar bersama dengan Boboiboy pada hari ini ataupun esok. Lily mana yang menang, Boboiboy akan membawa dia pergi bersiar-siar di bandar dan akan makan malam yang telah disedia khas oleh chef Fang"

"APASAL AKU PULAK!" Ochobot hiraukan sahaja dengan kemarahan Fang

"Wei Ochobot, jangan lah melebih pula" Boboiboy pun Ochobot hiraukan sahaja

"Makan malam tersebut akan diadakan di kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo. Makan malam dikelilingi bintang-bintang berkelip-kelip, permandangan bumi hijau biru dan juga bulan penuh yang akan menyinari di angkasa lepas" terus kedua Lily berangan mereka menikmati makan malam yang begitu romantik sekali tetapi mereka perlu kalahkan pesaingan terkuat mereka. Lily pandang ke arah Ratu Lily, begitu juga dengan Ratu Lily. Mereka merenung tajam dan mulut masing-masing macam nak bagi sumpah seranah kepada pesaingan mereka

"Baiklah... Faye, sila jelaskan game kamu" Ochobot berikan laluan Faye untuk berdiri di tengah

"Game ini, Faye ada tengok hari itu dekat satu tv variety show iaitu Running Man! Banyak juga yea rancangan yang menarik dekat bumi ni. Baiklah, disebabkan kita nak bersaing untuk melihat siapa yang lebih layak untuk dating dengan Boboiboy, saya akan mengadakan game name tag! CABUT NAME TAG PESAINGAN KAMU! 3 lawan 3 .. orang yang terakhir dalam kumpulan kamu, adalah pemenang!"

"WOAHHHHH!" mereka semua bertepuk tangan "Running man tu apa?" bisik Ratu Lily kepada Fang. Dia memang tidak pernah menonton TV selama dia berada di alam roh-roh sebab di situ tiada TV. Jadi hidup dia hanya melihat kehidupan orang lain di dunia ini

"Kalau kau diberikan datang ke sini lagi, aku akan bagi kau menonton cerita Running Man tu" kata Fang. Ratu Lily memberikan senyuman lebar kepada Fang

"Pizu pun nak menonton sekali! Pizu suka dengan cerita tu!"

Mereka bertiga dipanggil oleh Faye untuk mendengarkan pengumuman dia

"Sebelum-" Faye kena tolak dengan Kaizo yang tiba-tiba sahaja muncul. Lily cepat-cepat sorok dibelakang Bella dan menggigil kerana takut melihat Kaizo "ABANG KAIZO! KENAPA TOLAK FAYE!"

"Bukan kau ke main game ni ke? Jadi, biar aku sahaja yang jadi pengadil dan aku mempersilakan 3 pembantu aku" dia tunjuk disebelah dia. Lahap, Ochobot dan juga Probe. Adudu tiada di situ sebab sibuk fikirkan cara untuk kalahkan Boboiboy "Dan kau Lily, jangan cuba nak sorokkan diri. Aku tahu kau ada dekat sini, aku boleh bau perfume kerepek pisang kau dari jauh lagi" Lily terus keluar dari belakang Bella dengan muka tersengih dia

"Baiklah, game pertama kita untuk mendapatkan kelebihan untuk game terakhir nanti adalah game DOGDE-BALL!" Kaizo siap bawa wisel sekali

"Tapi.. Pizu kecik lagi.. mana adil" Rizu berdiri di depan Kaizo dengan muka comel dia. Dia merayu agar Kaizo main permainan lain "Abang Kaizo, tukarlah game lain" Tetapi Kaizo hanya hiraukan sahaja permintaan Rizu. Fang menarik Rizu ke tepi dan peluk dia dan lalu menangis. Ratu Lily pun turut menangis bersama

"Aduh" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Macam ni, biar saya gantikan tempat Rizu" Kaizo berikan renungan maut kepada Boboiboy "Hehehe.. jadi tak boleh lah ni"

"Tak boleh! kau hanya sebagai penonton sahaja!" Kata Kaizo dengan suara garang dia "Mari kita mulakan dengan game kita yang pertama!" Terus Faye bawakan mereka di sekolah di gelanggang badminton dengan hanya satu tekan sahaja di jam tangan dia. Dia juga menukar baju mereka semua kepada baju sukan. Kumpulan Lily berwarna oren tetapi Ratu Lily marah-marah sebab dia pun nak warna oren juga jadi Faye terpaksa menukar kumpulan mereka berwarna pink dan kumpulan Ratu Lily berwarna ungu. Mereka semua mempunyai name-tag dengan nama tersendiri dibelakang baju masing-masing

"Puas hati?" tanya Faye kepada Ratu Lily

"Puas!"

Kaizo memberikan arahan kepada mereka untuk berdiri di dalam kotak masing-masing "Peraturan dia, kalau bola ini terkena ratu kamu iaitu Lily dan Lily. Maka, kumpulan kamu akan kalah dan orang terakhir untuk menjaga ratu kamu, kamu tidak akan terkeluar walaupun terkena bola banyak kali" Fang tersenyum kerana dia memang mahir dalam bab-bab baling bola. Bella juga turut senyum sebab dia memang suka sukan sebab ia dapat memberikan dia persaingan yang sengit. Rizu dan Ratu Lily sorok dibelakang Fang. Manakala Bella sebagai penghantar bola ke arah pesaing mereka dan Faye akan melindungi Lily. Kaizo meletakkan bola keranjang adiknya di tengah-tengah garisan tengah

"Jangan cuba nak main kotor. Kalau tidak, pedang tenaga juga sebagai hukuman kamu" Kaizo terus bunyikan wisel. Fang dan Bella berlari ke arah bola tersebut tetapi Fang lebih laju daripada Bella. Dia mengangkat bola itu dan sasaran pertama dia adalah Bella sendiri

"NAHASLAH KAU KALI INI!" Fang melantun-lantun bola itu "Rizu! lindung si ratu gila tu" Rizu berdiri di hadapan Ratu Lily walaupun dia lebih pendek daripada Ratu Lily. Mata Fang asyik memerhatikan Bella, dia tersenyum sinis dan lalu dia membaling bola tersebut tetapi bukan ke arah Bella tapi ke arah Faye

"Hati-hati Faye!" jerit Bella. Faye pusingkan diri dia dan Lily ketepi supaya bola itu tidak terkena mereka "HAH! Bola kau terlepas dari sasaran!" kata Bella dengan sikap belagak dia. Faye terus mengambil bola itu dan dia baling ke arah Fang. Dia tidak sanggup untuk baling bola itu ke arah Ratu Lily sebab Rizu ada di situ, tak kan dia nak kenakan budak kecil pula, fikir Faye. Dia baling bola itu tetapi Fang menangkap bola itu

"Hehehehehe.. hantaran yang begitu lemah" Dia mundar-mandir sambil melantun bola tersebut. Mata dia asyik pandang ke arah Bella dan Faye "Hmmm..." dia mula fikirkan sesuatu

"Wei! cepatlah sikit!" marah Bella yang tidak reti nak sabar

"Oh, kau nak suruh aku cepat yea.. AMBIK NI!" Fang melompat dan melambung bola itu dan lalu dia menampar bola itu begitu kuat. Bella ingat Fang akan menyerang dia tetapi dia silap. Bola tersebut pergi ke arah Faye dengan begitu pantas dan lalu terkena badan Faye. Dia terkeluar dari permainan tersebut tetapi dia boleh membantu Bella. Kaizo menyuruh Faye berdiri di belakang kumpulan Ratu Lily tetapi jangan masuk ke dalam kotak gelanggang badminton itu

"HAH! sekarang tinggal kau seorang dan Lily tu. AKU AKAN PASTIKAN KAU KALAH!" Lily mengambil bola itu dan geram sangat dengan kata-kata belagak Fang. Lalu dia baling bola itu ke arah Fang tetapi Fang mengelak dan bola itu sedikit lagi nak terkena Rizu "Wei! kalau bola tu terkena Rizu macam mana? kau nak tengok dia menangis ke"

"Ala, aku bukannya sengaja pun!"

"TAK SENGAJA KAU KATA! HA-" Kaizo terus ketuk kepala adiknya

"Kau cuba nak gunakan kuasa kau! TERUSKAN DENGAN PERMAINAN KAU SEBELUM AKU MENGHUKUM KAMU SEMUA!"

"Ba-baik Kapten Kaizo!" mereka semua kembali kepada permainan tersebut. Rizu pusing kebelakang dengan Ratu Lily kerana Faye sedang melantun-lantun bolanya. Dia terus menampar bola itu ke arah Ratu Lily tetapi Ratu Lily berjaya menangkap bola tersebut dan terus dia bagi kepada Rizu

"Kenapa Pizu pula?"

"Sebab saya takut nanti kuku saya yang tajam ni patah pula" kata Ratu Lily sambil tersengih. Mereka semua pandang ke arah Ratu Lily dengan renungan yang tajam dan tepat dan maut dan.. apa-apa sahajalah. Sambung balik. Rizu tidak reti membaling bola tersebut tetapi dia akan cuba. Dia pergi ke depan sedikit dan cuba untuk melantun sedikit kerana dia ingin menjadi hebat seperti abang-abang dan kakak-kakak dia

"SERANGAN BOLA COMEL PIZU!" Rizu baling bola tersebut ke arah Bella sebab dia tidak berapa suka sangat dengan Bella dan terkena tangan Bella untuk melindungi Lily "YEAHH! PIZU BERJAYA!" Rizu melompat-lompat sebab terlalu gembira. Bella mengambil bola itu dan terus dia letakkan bola itu di atas kepala Rizu yang tidak berada jauh daripada garisan tengah. Senang sekali Bella keluarkan Rizu dari permainan tersebut. Fang berapi-api dengan Bella

"Pizu terkeluar..." Rizu menangis sebab dia sudah terkeluar dari permainan tersebut "Abang Fang kalahkan kakak Bella!" Rizu menangis-nangis sambil berjalan kebelakang Bella dan Lily. Dia pula akan membantu Fang dari belakang Bella dan Lily. Demi adik kesayangan dia, Fang akan berazam untuk kalahkan Bella dan Lily

"Nampaknya, tinggal aku dan kau sahaja! YOU GOING DOWN!" Bella masih lagi pegang bola tersebut. Mata dia asyik perhatikan gerak geri Fang "HANTARAN BOLA BERAPI BELLA!" Dia melompat dan menampar bola begitu kuat sekali. Bola tersebut hampir terkena Ratu Lily tetapi Fang melompat untuk menangkap bola itu. Lalu dia terjatuh dan tergolek bersama dengan bola tersebut. Ada sedikit luka di bahagian kaki dia tetapi dia hiraukan sahaja. Fang bangkit untuk giliran dia pula menyerang Bella dan Lily

Kali ini Fang membaling bola itu ke arah Bella tetapi Bella berjaya menangkap bola itu. Dia baling ke arah Faye dan Faye baling balik ke arah Bella. Mereka main baling-baling bola dan Fang terpaksa melindungi Ratu Lily daripada terkena bola tersebut. Bella nampak Fang sudah keliru sedikit, lalu dia menyerang Fang. Dia baling bola itu tetapi Fang gunakan badan dia sebagai prisai untuk melindungi Ratu Lily

"Hmmm.. ingat kau hebat sangat" Fang nampak Lily berdiri sedikit jauh daripada Bella. Dia tidak pasti kalau dia baling bola itu kepada Rizu dan dia tidak yakin Rizu dapat menangkap bola tersebut. Dia perlu fikirkan cara lain. Dia pandang Ratu Lily dan baling bola tersebut, lalu Ratu Lily tangkap. Dia baling ke arah Fang balik dan mereka berdua main baling bola sesama sendiri untuk kelirukan Bella dan Lily. Makin lama makin laju hantaran mereka berdua. Sudah tiba pada masanya, Fang terus menyerang Lily yang sudah jauh sedikit dari Bella. Dia baling bola itu dan Bella terus berlari dan melompat untuk menghalang bola tersebut tetapi bola itu hanya terkena sedikit sahaja jari Bella. Dia tidak dapat menghalang kerana bola itu begitu laju dan akhirnya dia terjatuh dan bola itu terkena kaki Lily yang ingin cuba mengelakkan diri

"YAHOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! AKHIRNYA KAU KALAH JUGA!" Fang ketawa besar di situ. Cikgu bola keranjang dia yang sedang lalu di situ, hanya dapat gelengkan kepala sahaja. Boboiboy menjerit kegembiraan kerana Fang berjaya kalahkan Bella tetapi dia juga takut, siapa yang akan dapat makan malam dengan dia dekat kapal angkasa nanti

"Kumpulan Ratu Lily menang!" kata Kaizo sambil meniup wisel tersebut. Permainan pertama mereka sudah tamat dan Kaizo berikan satu kad kelebihan kepada Ratu Lily. Fang dan Rizu berkumpul disebelah dia. Mereka membaca kad itu bersama. Lily cuba untuk mendengar tetapi Kaizo sudah heret dia begitu jauh daripada mereka bertiga

"Salah satu daripada kamu akan mendapat satu nyawa, jika kamu mati di permainan yang terakhir. Kamu akan dapat satu lagi nyawa" Fang tersenyum lebar dan dia sudah mempunyai strategi yang tersendiri. Begitu juga dengan Ratu Lily dan Rizu. Fang pandang ke arah Rizu tetapi mereka berdua pandang ke arah Fang dengan senyuman mereka

"Errr.. apasal korang pandang aku macam tu?" tanya Fang. Dia takut pula melihat mereka tersenyum semacam, lebih-lebih lagi dari Ratu Lily. Senyuman dia begitu menakutkan

"Hah! kita orang nak bagi kau ambik nyawa ni sebab aku tahu, dia orang mesti serang kau sebab kau paling kuat dalam kumpulan ni" Rizu menggangguk sahaja dengan kata-kata Ratu Lily tadi

"Tapi.. aku nak bagi dekat Rizu" kata Fang

"Kenapa pula?" tanya Ratu Lily

"Sebab bila dia orang serang Rizu, dia orang tak kan tahu Rizu ada satu lagi nyawa. Lepas tu, Rizu kena sorokkan diri. Dia boleh keluar apabila diri aku kena serang atau tinggal seorang sahaja dekat kumpulan dia orang. Rizu kan kecik, dia mesti boleh sorok di tempat yang kecik"

"Hmmm.. macam tak bagus sahaja strategi kau ni" Ratu Lily tidak begitu yakin dengan idea Fang tetapi dia ikut sahaja "Tapi, kalau kita kalah. Aku akan rasuk kau lagi!" kata dia lagi. Jadi mereka akan memberi nyawa itu kepada Rizu tapi kumpulan lain tidak akan tahu apa kelebihan mereka bertiga. Fang memberitahu Kaizo bahawa nyawa itu diberikan kepada Rizu dan Kaizo hanya menggangguk sahaja. Kaizo mengarah Faye bawa mereka ke satu tempat. Tempat permainan terakhir mereka. Lahap, Ochobot dan Probe telah sediakan untuk permainan terakhir mereka. Permainan ini akan menentukan siapa yang layak dapat makan malam bersama Boboiboy nanti dan juga pergi bersiar-siar dengan Boboiboy di bandar Pulau Rintis

Faye terus menekan butang jamnya dan mereka semua sudah sampai di tempat bangunan terbiar yang berhampiran kilang koko. Boboiboy, Fang dan Rizu ingat lagi tempat ini. Tempat dimana Fang di sorokkan oleh makhluk hitam dan mereka perlu pergi menyelamatkan Fang "Ini ke tempatnya abang?"

"Yea, inilah tempat game terakhir kamu. Sebelum kamu masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Aku ada beberapa perkara ingin beritahu. Di dalam bangunan itu terdapat banyak kotak dan hanya segelinter kotak sahaja yang mempunyai 7 kad element berbeza. Jika kamu jumpa kad itu, bawa ke sini dan kamu akan mendapat satu ahli pasukan untuk 10 minit sahaja. Untuk Ahli pasukan itu, kamu perlu pilih element mana yang kamu nak Boboiboy bertukar dan gunakan dia. Jika pasukan lain yang dapat gunakan dulu, pasukan lain tidak akan dapat menggunakannya. Kalau nak, tunggu pasukan lain habis 10 minit itu. Tapi cuma Boboiboy sahaja dapat menggunakan kuasa dia, dan kamu Fang juga dapat gunakan kuasa jika mereka aktifkan salah satu element Boboiboy. Kamu juga boleh keluarkan Boboiboy dengan mencabut name-tag dia. Jika kesemua ahli pasukan kamu kalah dan semuanya sudah terkeluar, ahli pasukan lain akan menang. FAHAM!"

"FAHAM KAPTEN KAIZO!"

"Ada lagi soalan?" tanya Kaizo. Fang terus angkat tangan "Apa soalan kau?"

"Bagaimana kalau adik terkeluar dahulu. Nanti dia orang dapat gunakan Boboiboy dan mereka ada kuasa dan kumpulan adik tiada kuasa"

"Itu nasib kumpulan kamulah! SIAPA SURUH KAU TERKELUAR DAHULU! SUDAH! MARI KITA MULAKAN SEKARANG!" Mereka semua berdiri tegak dan bersiap sedia untuk memasuki bangunan itu

"Baiklah, Rizu dan Bella akan masuk dulu.. jangan nak tunggu ahli pasukan kamu yang lain pula" kata Kaizo. Rizu dan Bella terus masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut "JANGAN CUBA NAK MENYERANG DULU!" menjerit Kaizo

Rizu tersengih, Bella pula hanya bermasam muka. Mereka terus mencari kotak tersebut untuk mendapatkan salah satu pecahan Boboiboy. Rizu hanya mencari di tingkat bawah, di bahagian pejabat yang sudah lama terbiar. Bella pula terus naik ke atas, dia periksa di setiap sudut. Dia terjumpa salah satu kotak perang yang terselit di antara buku-buku yang masih lagi ada di situ. Bella membuka kotak itu dan hanya ada 2 kad element sahaja. Dia perlukan ketujuh-tujuh kad element yang berbeza

"Baiklah, Faye dan Fang silakan masuk" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Dia perhatikan adik dia dan dia tidak mahu adiknya bermain kotor. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Fang terus mencari Rizu. Faye pula ternampak satu kotak kecil di tepi pasu bunga. Dia membuka dan hanya ada satu kad element sahaja. Dia kecewa dan terus naik ke tingkat atas

"Rizu! mana Rizu?"

"Pizu ada dekat sini" Rizu sedang mencapai satu kotak yang terdapat di rak buku. Fang menolong dia mengambil kotak tersebut. Mereka membuka kotak itu. Rizu kecewa kerana ada 3 kad element sahaja

"Jom kita cari tempat lain pula" kata Fang sambil memimpin tangan Rizu. Mereka gunakan tangga biasa untuk naik ke atas tetapi mereka bukan ke tingkat 2, mereka terus ke tingkat 4. Faye berada di tingkat 2 bersama dengan Bella. Mereka pisahkan diri untuk mencari kotak dengan secara cepat

"Sekarang, kamu berdua boleh masuk ke dalam" kata Kaizo kepada Lily dan Ratu Lily. Mereka pandang sesama sendiri dengan muka masam sambil masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Mereka berdua tidak mengalihkan pandangan kerana takut kena serang nanti

"JANGAN SERANG SEHINGGA AKU CAKAP BOLEH SERANG!" menjerit Kaizo di megaphonenya. Boboiboy terpaksa menutup telinga dia kerana jeritan Kaizo terlampau kuat dan telinga dia bergegar. Dia takut dia jadi pekak pula nanti

Lily terus naik ke tingkat atas untuk mencari ahli pasukannya. Ratu Lily hanya mundar mandir di tingkat bahawa sambil mencari kotak tersebut. Dia mencari di bawah meja, di tepi meja, di atas rak buku, dalam laci dan satu pun tak jumpa. Dia hanya nampak Lahap sedang perhatikan gerak geri dia. Lahap ingin pastikan tiada siapa guna taktik kotor, terutama sekali si Fang

Fang dan Rizu berada di tingkat 4, mereka mencari dan terjumpa satu kotak tersorok di bawah timbunan kertas-kertas lama. Tiba-tiba sahaja dia mendengar jeritan abang dia dari luar bangunan "KAMU SEMUA BOLEH MENYERANG SATU SAMA LAIN!"

"Hehehe.. sudah tiba masanya" kata Fang dengan nada sinis dia "Rizu, jangan lupa apabila name-tag Rizu dicabut. Nanti name-tag lagi satu akan muncul, Rizu terus pergi sorok ok. Abang akan uruskan yang lain" Rizu angguk sahaja. Mereka terus membuka kotak itu dan hanya ada 5 kad element sahaja. Muka masing-masing berubah menjadi kecewa tetapi mereka tidak akan berputus asa. Rizu dan Fang pergi ke bilik lain pula, tetapi mereka tidak sedar bahawa Bella sedang memerhatikan gerak geri mereka disebalik pintu kecemasan. Dia merangkak masuk supaya mereka tidak sedar dengan kehadiran dia. Faye juga ada di situ tetapi Bella mengarahkan Faye pergi lindungi Lily. Takut nanti Ratu Lily tiba-tiba sahaja kena serang Lily. Faye terus turun ke bawah balik

Bella secara senyap, dia merangkak ke tepi dan perhatikan Fang. Dia hanya tunggu masa untuk menyerang mereka berdua. Probe ada dekat situ tetapi dia senyap sahaja. Dia perhatikan mereka supaya tiada siapa bermain kotor. Dia siap pegang video kamera lagi

"Rizu, jom kita ke tingkat bawah. Macam takde aje kad yang kita nak tu" kata Fang. Bella cepat-cepat sorok di belakang pintu. Dia akan menyerang mereka dari situ "Sekejap" Fang perhatikan sekeliling dulu sebelum dia bergerak. Dia melihat keadaan, samada selamat atau tidak. Dia masih lagi tidak tahu dengan kehadiran Bella "Ok, jom" Fang pegang tangan Rizu dan mereka berjalan secara berhati-hati. Mereka lalu di depan pintu tempat Bella sorok tetapi Rizu pandang kebelakang

"ABANG FANG! KAKAK BELLA ADA DEKAT SINI!" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Bella sedang menyerang dia. Fang lepaskan tangan Rizu

"RIZU LARI!" Rizu terus lari ke tangga kecemasan. Fang bergelut dengan Bella. Tangan dia cuba mengcapai name-tag Fang tetapi Fang begitu kuat sekali. Dia dapat menahan tangan Bella daripada mengambil name-tagnya. Fang menurunkan tangan Bella dan tangan satu lagi dia cuba untuk mengambil name-tag Bella tetapi mereka terdengar satu pengumuman dari Kaizo

"SALAH SATU ELEMENT BOBOIBOY TELAH DIAKTIFKAN!" Fang tersenyum lebar, manakala Bella pun menjadi cemas kerana Fang dapat gunakan kuasa dia. Fang lepaskan tangan Bella dan lalu dia melompat kebelakang

"HAH! akhirnya kau akan kalah lagi dengan aku! TANGAN BAYANGGG!" Dia mengarah kuasa tangan bayang itu untuk mengambil name-tag Bella

"TANAH PELINDUNG!" Boboiboy Gempa muncul untuk melindungi Bella "Kau tak kan dapat kalahkan pasukan aku!"

"Jadi, kau memang nak keluar bersiar-siar dengan Lily lah yea?" tanya Fang dengan nada sindiran dia. Gempa tersengih "Kalau kau nak sangat, aku boleh aje bantu kau"

"Eh, sanggup kau jadi pembelot dekat pasukan kau!" Gempa melihat wajah Fang dengan penuh keraguan "Boleh percaya ke ni?" tanya Gempa kepada Bella

"Mana aku tahu tapi lebih baik kita kalahkan dia dulu. Lepas tu boleh kita serang yang lain" Gempa angguk sahaja

"TANAH PENCENGKAM!" Fang kena kepung dengan tanah dan dia tidak boleh terlepas keluar. Badan dia dicengkam oleh tanah "Cabut name-tag dia Bella!" arah Gempa kepada Bella

"SEKARANG RIZU!" Rizu muncul dibelakang Bella dan cabut name-tag Bella

"YEAHHH! PIZU BERJAYA!" Rizu berlari ke sebelah Fang dengan name-tag Bella. Sebenarnya Rizu datang balik untuk menolong abang kesayangan dia, dia secara senyap masuk balik di pejabat tingkat 4 dan merangkak secara senyap. Dia sembunyikan diri di belakang Bella dan menunggu untuk cabutkan name-tag Bella

"TIDAKKKKKK!" menjerit Bella kerana dia tidak dapat menerima kekalahan diri dia. Sekarang tinggal Gempa pula "Kalahkan mereka berdua" kata Bella yang tidak puas hati

"Rizu pergi cari Ratu Lily" kata Fang "Biar abang uruskan dia" Rizu terus lari dari situ. Bella kena heret keluar oleh Probe "Sekarang kita berlawan gunakan kuasa! Aku akan kalahkan kau Boboiboy"

"Marilah!"

"Tapi.. kau jangan keluarkan golum tanah pula, habis runtuh bangunan ni nanti"

"Ha ah, betul juga kata kau tapi macam mana kau nak lepaskan diri dari tanah pencengkam aku" Fang tersengih dan terus dia bergelut untuk lepaskan diri "Hahahaha.. nampaknya, aku dapat kalahkan kau"

"Jangan harap! Tusukan jari bayang!" Kuasa Fang keluar dan musnahkan pengcengkam tanah. Dia melompat dan menyerang Gempa "PENGIKAT BAYANG!"

"TANAH PELINDUNG!" Terus Fang lari dari situ. Dia ada 5 minit lagi sebelum dia tidak dapat gunakan kuasanya. Gempa hilangkan tanah pelindungnya dan dapati Fang sudah tiada di situ "Cheh, lari pula dia ni" Gempa terus mencari Fang dan dia fikir, mesti Fang akan menyerang Lily dengan kuasa bayang. Dia perlu pergi lindungi Lily sebelum masa dia tamat

Lily berada dengan Faye di tingkat 2. Mereka yang telah mengaktifkan Boboiboy Gempa untuk kalahkan pasukan Ratu Lily. Mereka tidak percaya Bella terkeluar dari permainan tersebut "Sekarang macam mana? tinggal 2 minit aje lagi.. si Gempa pun tak dapat keluarkan sorang pun" kata Lily

"Jangan risau, dia mesti dapat punya dalam masa 2 minit ni" Mereka ternampak Fang muncul di hadapan mereka. Fang tersenyum sinis dan lalu menyerang dengan kuasa bayang dia "TANGAN BAYANG!"

"TANAH PELINDUNG!" Gempa muncul lagi untuk melindungi Lily dan Faye

"Isk, kau ni asyik muncul sahaja!" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "Menyibuk aje! PENGIKAT BAYANG!"

"TANAH PENCENGKAM!"

Gempa kena ikat dengan pengikat bayang dan Fang kena cengkam dengan kuasa tanah Gempa "CEPAT CABUT NAME-TAG DIA!" Masa Gempa sudah pun tamat, Lily dan Faye berlari cepat ke arah Fang dan cabut name-tag dia. Kedua-dua kuasa mereka terus hilang dan Gempa terpaksa pergi balik ke Kaizo. Fang pula kena heret dengan Ochobot untuk keluar dari bangunan tersebut

"Fuh, akhirnya si landak tu dah takde" kata Lily yang sangat berpuas hati "Sekarang kita cari ratu gila dan budak comel tu"

"OK! aku uruskan Rizu, kau pergi dapatkan name-tag Ratu Lily.. tapi apa kelebihan dia orang dapat dari Kaizo tadi?" tanya Faye. Mereka berdua terus turun ke tingkat 1, mereka ikut tangga kecemasan

"Entahlah tapi apa-apa pun, kita kena berhati-hati" Lily membuka pintu kecemasan dan melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia nampak Ratu Lily sedang mencari kotak sorang-sorang di situ "Syhh.. Rizu tengah takde" bisik Lily. Dia baru sahaja hendak melangkah masuk, tiba-tiba sahaja Rizu muncul di belakang mereka

"Hai kakak Lily! Hai kakak Faye!" dia terus cabut name-tag Faye

"WHAT! I'M OUT.. tidakkkkkk!" Faye pula kena heret turun oleh Probe. Lily rasa tidak puas hati, dia pegang kedua belah tangan Rizu. Disebabkan Rizu pendek dan Lily dapat mencabut name-tag Rizu

"Ala.." Rizu buat muka sedih

"Maaf yea Rizu, akak nak menang sebab akak nak keluar dating dengan Boboiboy" terus dia berangan dekat situ untuk beberapa minit. Rizu pula pergi ke tempat lain untuk mendapatkan name-tag baru dari Lahap. Rizu ingat lagi kata-kata Fang tadi, dia perlu pergi sorokkan diri. Kembali ke Lily yang sudah sahaja selesai berangan, dia masuk secara senyap. Dia sorok disebalik almari buku. Dia mengintai Ratu Lily sedang membuka kesemua laci di meja-meja pejabat. Ratu Lily terjumpa satu kotak tetapi terus dia kecewa setelah dia dapat tahu isi kandungan tersebut. Dia teruskan pencarian dia. Lily merangkak dan duduk ditepi meja. Dia semakin dekat dengan Ratu Lily. Dia tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Rizu

Rizu telah menggunakan tangga biasa untuk ke tingkat 2. Rizu hanya memerhatikan sahaja gerak geri Lily disebalik meja yang sudah rosak. Lily merangkak dan terkam Ratu Lily dari belakang

"TIDAKKKKKKK!" Ratu Lily menjerit kerana name-tag dia telah dicabut oleh Lily

"AKU MENANGG! YAHOOOOOO!" Tetapi dia nampak senyuman sinis Ratu Lily "Apasal kau senyum macam tu?" Dia rasa cuak dan perhatikan sekeliling dia. Rizu muncul dan berdepan dengan Lily. Ratu Lily kena heret dengan Ochobot untuk keluar dari bangunan tersebut

"Eleh, senang sangat nak kalahkan budak kecik ni"

"Hehehehe.. kalau Pizu dapat kalahkan kakak Lily macam mana?" Dia sudah bersiap sedia untuk gigit tangan Lily

"Mehlah kalau dapat kalahkan akak" Rizu dengan beraninya, dia datang ke depan dan Lily sudah angkat tangan dia untuk menangkap Rizu. Lily melompatkan dirinya untuk memeluk Rizu tetapi Rizu lebih pantas dan mengelakkan dirinya. Dia pergi ke tepi dan nampak Lily terjatuh disebelah dia. Rizu ingin mencabut name-tag Lily tetapi Lily pegang kaki Rizu dan jatuhkan dia secara lembut

"KAKAK LILY!" Lily hiraukan sahaja jeritan Rizu. Dia golekan Rizu dan akhirnya, dia cabutkan name-tag Rizu

"AKU JUARA! I'M THE WINNER! I'M COMING FOR YOU MY BELOVED BOBOIBOY!"

* * *

Pada malam itu, Faye sedang menolong Lily untuk bersiap-siap untuk makan malam romantic di kapal angkasa. Fang dipaksa untuk memasak sedap-sedap, Kaizo duduk di dapur dan perhatikan adiknya supaya dia tidak boleh sabotajkan dinner date ini. Fang membuat soup cendawan dan beberapa keping roti yang dia buat sendiri. Untuk main course pula, dia telah menyediakan fish and chip sebab dia malas nak masak benda-benda yang elegant atau fancy dan akhir sekali untuk pencuci mulut, dia membuat kek lobak merah berserta dengan ice cream vanilla. Air pula, dia sediakan air oren sahaja

Fang rasa macam nak pengsan dekat dapur sebab hari ini hari begitu memenatkan dia. Setelah selesai, dia, abang dia dan juga Ochobot, menghantar makanan tersebut ke kapal angkasa dan menunggu kedatangan Lily dan Boboiboy di kapal angkasa

"Lily, kau nampak sungguh anggun malam ni!" kata Faye. Rambut Lily telah diikat dengan ribbon oren, baju gaun dia begitu indah sekali. Ada manik-manik menyinari di beberapa tempat bajunya. Gaun tersebut berwarna putih dan kasut tinggi dia pula berwarna oren

"Aku rasa nervous pula" kata Lily sambil melihat dirinya di cermin "Tak sangka mimpi aku menjadi kenyataan!"

"Kejap yea, aku nak ambik sesuatu dekat luar" Faye terus keluar dari bilik dan Ratu Lily muncul di belakang Lily

"Kau lagi! kau sudah kalah, kau datang ke sini untuk apa?"

"Untuk rasuk kau lah!" Ratu Lily ketawa tetapi Lily menghalang dirinya kena rasuk

"Opss! sebelum kau rasuk Lily.. aku sebagai Lily yang adil! aku akan membenarkan kau keluar bersama dengan Boboiboy pada hari esok. Jadi, malam ini malam paling istimewa dalam sejarah hidup aku! Aku tak nak sesiapa rosakkan dinner date aku!"

"Baik pula kau ni" kata Ratu Lily sambil melihat Lily yang ceria semacam

"Mestilah! aku baik, bukan macam kau.. Jahat! bunuh orang. Kalau kau tak bunuh ibubapa landak dan itik tu, sudah lama aku hidup aman kejar Boboiboy setiap hari" kata Lily sambil betulkan rambut dia

"Kau jangan nak melebih pula" kata Ratu Lily "Baiklah, disebabkan kau benarkan aku keluar bersama Boboiboy esok. Aku tidak akan ganggu kau di Edisi Malam Minggu pada minggu ini sahaja dan kau juga tidak boleh menganggu aku"

"Ok!" mereka berdua berjabat tangan sebagai tanda persetujuaan. Faye masuk ke dalam bilik dan terus Ratu Lily hilang. Faye kembali dengan sebuah tiara kecil dan lalu dia letakkan di atas kepala Lily

"Terima kasih sahabat ku! Aku nampak seperti puteri!" Lily menangis sedikit dan terus Faye lapkan air mata itu

"Hehehe.. mestilah" Faye tersenyum "Oh yea, putera kau sedang menunggu kau dekat luar" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar dan dia dengan gaya ala-puteri, terus keluar dari bilik. Dia nampak Boboiboy memakai sebuah tuxedo berwarna biru dan sejamban bunga Lily di tangan kanannya. Dia tidak memakai topi orennya pada malam itu

Lily rasa nak pengsan dekat situ. Adakah ini hanyalah mimpi sahaja atau reality? fikir Lily. Hati dia kata untuk menampar dirinya sendiri sebab dia tidak percaya semua yang dia inginkan menjadi kenyataan. Lily terima sejambak bunga Lily itu dan terus tersenyum lebar. Maka mereka berdua terus naik ke kapal angkasa Kaizo

Faye terharu, dia menangis sedikit sebab terlalu gembira

* * *

Kaizo dan Lahap perhatikan sahaja Boboiboy dan Lily sedang makan malam di tempat latihan tempur. Mereka berdiri di tepi tingkap. Fang ada di situ sebagai pelayan dan Ochobot adalah pelayan nombor dua. Mereka mengangkat mangkuk sup cendawan dan terus hidangkan fish and chip untuk Boboiboy dan Lily. Bintang-bintang pada malam berkelip-kelip dan suasana di latihan tempur, amatlah romantic sekali. Semua perasaan gementar, terus hilang dari Lily. Dia dapat berborak seperti biasa dengan Boboiboy tetapi jangan risau, ini bukan kisah cinta mereka. Ini hanya untuk mengakbulkan impian seorang gadis yang sudah lama menjadi peminat Boboiboy

"Kapten, kenapa tiba-tiba sahaja Kapten nak jadi pengadil dengan permainan dia orang?" tanya Lahap

"Kenapa? tidak boleh ke?" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Boleh tapi.. saya cuma pelik sahaja"

"Aku buat begitu kerana aku tidak mahu dicopkan sebagai kapten yang hanya tahu latihan tempur dan misi sahaja. Aku juga mahu bersuka ria bersama dengan mereka tetapi muka aku tetap serius. Biar mereka tidak boleh lawan cakap aku" kata Kaizo. Dia terus tinggalkan tempat itu. Lahap ikut kaptennya dari belakang dan mereka terus masuk ke dalam bilik kawalan untuk melihat keadaan galaxy

Selepas sahaja selesai makan malam, Lily pulang ke rumah dia dan tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang sebab asyik teringatkan makan malam dia bersama dengan Boboiboy di angkasa lepas. Dia asyik tersenyum seorang diri di dalam bilik tidurnya

* * *

 **hahahahahaaa! suka tak? xD**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **Baiklah, author akan buka musim ke 3 :3 selepas sahaja musim kedua tamat.. bila tu.. entahlah, mungkin selepas sahaja habis episode pertama boboiboy galaxy dan author tidak ikut dalam boboiboy galaxy xD author akan terus sambung dari musim kedua**

 **Lily - nanti author akan pindahkan Faye :P tunggu ajelah bila xD hehehee~ lily sudah boleh lepaskan kaki author.. oh yea, suka tak dengan chapter ni? xD ada rasa nak pengsan ke? hehehehe**

 **Nitaaa - kalau Fang dan Zakwan jadi kawan.. hmmm.. entahlah xD author perlu fikirkan dulu**

 **Boygirls - erkkk! kenapa tidak boleh nampak tulisan author? ada masalah ke? T_T maaf author tidak dapat membantu**

 **cik mimpi & mister mimpi - pagi-pagi lagi kamu berdua sudah bising dekat tempat review xD hahaha! akhirnya, korang berdua sudah kembali! WELCOME BACK! risau author, author fikirkan kamu pergi bercuti ke, betapa dekat gunung himalaya ke, kena bawa lari oleh Fang dan Kaizo ke, kena latihan tempur ke, tak suka dengan author lagi ke... hehehee... but I'm happy that guys are back! terus ceria semacam hari ini xD cik mimpi! i love you tooooooo! meh sini, akak nak hug hug kamu :3 mister mimpi, author pun tak sabar untuk boboiboy galaxy :3 mungkin akan dapat ilham terus buka fanfic baru under tajuk lain xD hahahahaa! makin banyaklah pula fanfic author nanti o_0 **

**oklah, jumpa lagi di next chapter!**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/s**

 **Hit me with your best shot by Pat Benatar**


	58. Personality

**Welcome back my fellow readers! terima kasih kerana menyukai fanfic ini :3**

 **Hahaha.. tak sangka pula ada yang suka Lily dan Boboiboy berdating di kapal angkasa~ (banggalah lily tu)**

 **Anyway, terima kasih kerana sudi berikan review! thank you and i love you!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini :(**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Personality

Mata Fang asyik memerhatikan kawan baik dia kena kejar dengan pelajar-pelajar perempuan di sekolah. Buku teks matematik dia masih terbuka tetapi orangnya tidak membaca pula. Kasihan Boboiboy kerana selepas sahaja mereka dapat tahu Boboiboy telah keluar bersama seorang perempuan dan seorang hantu, diri semakin popular pula. Mereka juga tahu Boboiboy tidak mempunyai hubungan istimewa dengan Lily dan juga Ratu Lily. Maka dengan itu, pelajar-pelajar perempuan di sekolah Boboiboy, mereka juga ingin keluar bersama dengan Boboiboy juga

"Fang!" Fang melihat kawannya berlari ke arah dia "Tolong aku, Fang!"

"Hmmmm... apasal kau nak minta tolong daripada aku pulak" tanya Fang sambil berpura-pura baca buku teks matematiknya

"Kau kan kawan aku, kenalah tolong. Aku rimaslah dengan budak-budak perempuan asyik cari aku sahaja. Pagi tadi ada sorang budak perempuan ni bagi sekotak chocolate tapi aku bagi dekat Faye"

"Eh, Faye ada dekat sini?"

"Ha ah, dia cakap dia nak datang ke sini sebab bosan dekat rumah. Lama lagi ke sepupu kau dekat sini?" tanya Boboiboy. Dia terus duduk disebelah Fang dan melihat buku apa yang Fang sedang baca

"Entahlah, aku pun tak tahu berapa lama" Fang selak ke mukasurat sebelah "Selagi Faye ada dekat sini, selagi tu lah Lily tu asyik ada dekat sini. Semalam dia datang lagi, Faye yang bawa dia. Memang dia orang berdua tidak dapat dipisahkan. Kena halau dari Pulau Rintis pun, dia tetap datang juga. Abang aku serang dia dengan pedang tenaga pun, dia tak takut sangat" Boboiboy ketawa sedikit "Macam mana dengan hari tu? hari kau keluar bersiar-siar dengan hantu pontianak tu"

"Hmmm.. ini sudah kali kedua aku keluar dengan dia. Selamat kali ini tiada kegedikan dari dia"

"Cepatlah cerita, kau bawa dia pergi ke mana?" muncul pula Gopal dengan sekotak chocolate di hadapan mereka berdua. Boboiboy kenal dengan kotak chocolate itu. Bukan dia berikan kepada Faye tadi ke? fikir Boboiboy

"Ala, takde mana pun.. aku bawa dia pergi ke pusat hiburan sahaja. Main game dengan dia" kata Boboiboy "Gopal, dari mana kau dapat chocolate tu?"

"Chocolate ni Faye yang bagi tadi. Dia cakap dia sudah makan separuh dan lagi separuh, dia suruh aku habiskan. Kau nak?" dia hulurkan sekotak chocolate itu kepada Fang dan Boboiboy tetapi mereka berdua menolak dan datang pula satu tangan mengambil chocolate tersebut. Mereka pandang ketepi dan nampak Ying masukkan chocolate itu di dalam mulutnya

"Banyak sedap chocolate ini! mana kau beli?" tanya Ying

"Faye yang bagi tadi" kata Gopal dan lalu dia telan sebiji chocolate besar "Tapi aku rasa menyesal kerana tidak dapat sertai korang hari itu. Mesti seronokkan"

"Yolah, aku pun rasa nak sertai game korang tapi aku kena pergi ke KL pula hari itu. Kalau korang main game lagi, jangan lupa ajak kami nanti" terus Ying tersengih sambil melihat Boboiboy dan Fang

"Tapi Ying, itu sekali sahaja.. itu pun sebab dua-dua Lily rebutkan aku.. apalah istimewa sangat aku ni"

"Dey! kau tu kan superhero paling popular. Lebih popular daripada si Fang ni, sampai dua-dua Lily berebut nak dekat kau. Si Fang ni, mana ada macam tu" Berapi-api pula Fang dengan Gopal. Dia sebenarnya lebih suka kalau tiada siapa berebut nak kan diri dia sebab hidup dia lebih aman dan bahagia tapi kalau Boboiboy lebih popular daripada dia, itu kisah lain

"Yelah Gopal tapi aku tak nak lah sepopular begitu. Rimas aku kalau tiap-tiap hari kena kejar dengan budak perempuan" kata Boboiboy "Sudahlah aku jadi rebutan dengan dua-dua Lily. Selamatlah dia orang berkelakuan baik hari itu"

"Kau jangan risau, biar aku menjadi bodyguard kau! Kalau dia orang datang dekat, aku akan tukarkan dia orang menjadi makanan kecuali Lily dan Lily. Rasa macam dia orang sudah jadi kawan kita orang pula" Gopal terus keluarkan cermin mata hitam dan perhatikan pelajar-pelajar perempuan yang cuba untuk mendekati Boboiboy. Fang biarkan sahaja kawan dia menjadi bodyguard. Dia terus baca buku teks matematik dia. Yaya muncul dengan buku denda dia. Tadi dia ternampak beberapa pelajar buang sampah merata-rata tempat di kawasan sekolah, terus dia denda mereka

"Hmm.. aku fikirkan.. kalau aku jadi jahat, mesti imej popular aku akan tercalar, betul tak Fang?" Boboiboy berkelip-kelip mata dekat Fang "Kau ada tak ubat apa-apa yang boleh jadikan aku jahat?"

"Isk kau ni! kau kan budak baik, apasal nak jadi jahat pula. Lainlah aku, korang tahun lepas panggil aku jahat kan. Aku pun nampak macam budak jahat, budak nakal, budak sombong... aaa.. budak apa lagi" Fang terus simpan buku teksnya di dalam beg sekolah

"Budak suka cari pasal dengan aku" bisik Gopal supaya Fang tidak dengar

"Hmm.. apasal kau tiba-tiba sahaja nak jadi jahat pula, Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya "Kau kan tak suka dengan kejahataan. Lainlah kalau diri kau tu Fang"

"Jangan risau Yaya, aku akan pastikan kawan baik kita ini, tidak akan menjadi jahat" kata Gopal dengan begitu tegas dan berkeyakinan "Aku sebagai bodyguard Boboiboy, akan menjaga dia dengan baik! dan dia tidak akan ikut perangai jahat Fang!"

"Aku juga budak jahat" bisik Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Sudahlah, aku masuk kelas dulu. Karang aku buat perangai jahat, korang mesti risau kan akulah, lapor dekat abang aku lah, marah aku lah..." Fang berdiri dan terus ke tangga sekolah dengan bebelan dia

"Dah mula dah dia start membebel" Boboiboy hanya gelengkan kepala "Tapi pelik aku, bila masa dia sudah mula membebel ni"

"Kau ni Boboiboy. Semenjak abang dia ada dekat sini, dia mesti ada tak puas hati dengan abang dia.. semenjak dari situ lah dia mula membebel tapi tahun lepas takde pula.. pelik aku"

"Ha ah, betul kata Yaya. Haiyaa si Fang ni, macam-macam punya perangai dia ada.. agaknya banyak sangat jadi tak betul, sebab itu kot dia membebel sekarang ini"

"Entahlah Ying. Aku pun tak pasti" Boboiboy melihat jam kuasanya, lagi 1 minit loceng sekolah akan berbunyi "Jomlah kita masuk kelas"

"Nanti dulu, biar aku lihat keadaan sebelum kita bergerak" Gopal buat jarinya seperti pistol, seperti dia adalah seorang perisik terkenal di sekolah. Dia perhatikan keadaan di sekeliling mereka. Tiada lagi pelajar yang cuba untuk mendekati Boboiboy "Baik, semuanya lancar. Kita boleh bergerak" Gopal berjalan di hadapan dan mata dia asyik pandang ke tempat untuk pastikan perjalanan mereka berjalan dengan lancar

"Aduh, kawan aku yang ni pula macam terkena tembakan pistol emosi Y pula" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya dan terus ikut Gopal ke tangga sekolah. Yaya dan Ying ketawa sahaja

"Macam-macam perangai dia orang ni" kata Yaya kepada Ying. Seorang itu nak jadi budak jahat sebab sudah bosan jadi budak baik, seorang lagi itu kuat membebel sekarang ini, agaknya sebab banyak sangat kemarahan dia ke dalam diri dia tu atau sebab kepala dia sudah tak betul dan paling terakhir sekali, mula perasan dia adalah bodyguard dan perisik terkenal di sekolah rendah Pulau Rintis. Selamatlah tiada perangai pelik-pelik dari dua pelajar perempuan yang digelar sebagai Yaya dan Ying

* * *

Semasa waktu rehat, Fang sudah berlari dari kelas dia terus ke kantin sekolah kerana ingin membeli donut kegemaran dia iaitu donut lobak merah. Tiada siapa yang boleh halang dia pada ketika itu kecuali seseorang yang telah menarik tangan dia ke tepi kantin sekolah

"APASAL KAU TARIK AKU! AKU-" Boboiboy terus tunjuk dua bungkus donut lobak merah di depan mata Fang "DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Fang terus mengambil kedua donut tersebut dan lalu peluk seperti memeluk seorang bayi. Boboiboy gelengkan sahaja dengan perangai kawan dia ini

"Kalau donut lobak merah punya pasal, terus hilang kemarahan kau"

"Kau tiba-tiba sahaja tarik aku tadi apasal?" suara ceria tadi terus bertukar menjadi suara marah. Fang membuka salah satu bungkusan donut kegemaran dia

"Hehehehe... kau ingat tak lagi masa kau tertukar dengan abang kau?"

"Ingat.. kenapa?" Fang lalu gigit donut lobak merah dia "Jangan cakap kau nak tukar dengan seseorang pula" Donut lobak merah dia tersembur keluar sedikit ke muka Boboiboy tapi apa dia kisah. Dia terus makan lagi donut kegemaran dia

"Hah! aku nak tukar dengan kau lah.. agaknya macam mana jadi diri kau dalam sehari. Mesti best dapat tahu kehidupan kau dengan abang kau dekat rumah"

"Wei, kau ni betul ke tak betul?" Fang tersembur lagi donut lobak merah dia dekat muka Boboiboy "Kau jadi aku pun, mesti kau rasa nak mengamuk tiap-tiap hari sebab kena buli dengan abang aku tapi... batu tu sudah hancur. Jadi, maaf lah yea Boboiboy"

"Baru ingat nak tukar dengan kau" Boboiboy lap muka dia yang penuh dengan sisa donut lobak merah

"Tapi... abang aku ada satu alat ni, alat tu macam batu tu juga tapi hanya personality kita sahaja yang tertukar. Agaknya abang aku jadi garang, tegas dan gila macam tu sebab dia tertukar dengan orang lain kot" Fang bayangkan sebelum abangnya menjadi kapten, dia tertukar personality dia kepada orang lain dan mereka tidak menukar personality mereka sehingga sekarang. Padahal, perkara itu bukannya betul dan tepat "Kau nak cuba ke?"

"Hah! boleh juga tu! tapi untuk satu hari sahaja"

"Yelah, jumpa aku dekat depan pagar sekolah. Lepas tu kita ke kapal angkasa abang aku" Fang membuka bungkusan donut terakhir dia

"Aku kena lari dulu" kata Boboiboy. Dia nampak Gopal sedang berjalan menuju ke arah dia. Dia masih lagi dengan cermin mata hitam dan masih lagi berlakon menjadi bodyguard Boboiboy

"Ketepi, ketepi.. bos aku cuba untuk lari kan diri! TUNGGU AKU BOBOIBOY! AKU HANYA NAK MELINDUNGI KAU AJE!" Gopal mengejar dan berlari di hadapan Fang dengan begitu pantas sekali. Fang hanya makan donut lobak merah dia sahaja. Yaya dan Ying lihat sahaja tiga rakan lelaki mereka dari kantin sekolah

* * *

Selepas sahaja habis sekolah, Fang dan Boboiboy terus ke kapal angkasa Kaizo tetapi sebelum mereka dapat keluar dari sekolah. Boboiboy kena larikan dirinya lagi sekali daripada Gopal. Entah kenapa dengan dia rasa pelik melihat kawan dia berubah menjadi pelik. Dia mahu Gopal yang dulu balik, bukan Gopal the bodyguard yang asyik menghalau sesiapa yang datang dekat kepada diri Boboiboy. Lelaki ke perempuan ke, semuanya dia pergi halau. Dia siap Rizu sekali sebagai senjata utama dia iaitu gigitan Rizu yang amat menyakitkan

Mereka berdua baru sahaja sampai di kapal angkasa. Kaizo tiada di situ, Fang sendiri tidak tahu kemana abang dia merayap. Faye pun tiada di rumah ataupun di kapal angkasa. Hanya Lahap sahaja yang ada tetapi dia sedang tidur nyenyak di bilik kawalan. Fang dan Boboiboy pergi ke bilik abangnya. Fang tahu abangnya menyimpan alat itu di dalam biliknya tetapi di mana dia simpankan, dia tidak tahu. Jadi mereka terpaksa mencari

"Aku nak tanya boleh?"

"Kau nak tanya apa Fang?" kata Boboiboy yang sedang periksa di bawah bantal Kaizo. Dia terjumpa beberapa majalah galaxy dan juga sebiji chocolate yang masih belum dimakan. Fang mengambil chocolate tersebut

"Itukan chocolate abang kau. Kau pergi ambik buat apa?"

"Suka hati akulah! kau sibuk apasal" Fang membuka bungkusan chocolate tersebut "Wei, apasal tiba-tiba sahaja kau nak jadi aku hah? Kau cemburu ke melihat diri aku lebih hebat daripada kau"

"Eleh, perasan lah kau" Boboiboy periksa di bawah katil Kaizo pula dan dapati ada beberapa kotak di bawah katil itu. Dia mengeluarkan kotak-kotak tersebut "Aku sebenarnya rasa bosan pula jadi budak baik. Yelah, kau selalu cari masalah. Tak kisahlah dengan sesiapa pun tapi aku rasa cemburu pula"

"Itu pun kau nak cemburu" Fang duduk disebelah Boboiboy. Mereka berdua buka kotak tersebut dan dapati beberapa helai kertas di dalam kotak itu. Ada surat dari atuk dan nenek Fang, ada surat dari kawan baik dia yang sudah lama kena bunuh dan ada juga surat untuk masukkan Fang ke sekolah lain tetapi surat itu sudah lama

"Hehehe.. ala, bukannya selalu pun" Boboiboy buka salah satu kotak dan nampak makanan manisan di dalam kotak tersebut

"Cheh, rupanya dia makan juga benda yang tak berkhasiat" Fang mengambil salah satu kotak chocolate dan terus membukanya. Boboiboy rasa kawan baik dia memang suka cari nahas dengan abangnya. Dia terus tutup kotak tersebut "Tapi.. itu bukan personality kau. Kau bukannya macam aku. Aku kan suka sangat cari pasal dengan sesiapa pun"

"Entahlah Fang" Boboiboy buka kotak seterusnya dan dapati terdapat banyak majalah komik di dalam kotak tersebut. Fang mula fikirkan rahsia-rahsia tersembunyi abang dia. Dia melihat komik-komik tersebut. Semuanya tentang seorang pahlawan terkuat di galaxy "Tapi kita buat ni untuk satu hari sahaja kan, lepas tu kita tukarlah balik. Jadi aku dapatlah rasa satu hari bagaimana menjadi kau. Kau pun boleh rasa macam mana jadi aku. Mesti seronok kan kan kan"

"Aku rasa kau ni demam. Kau sudah makan ubat ke belum?" Fang terus merasa dahi kawannya "Nak kata demam, tak juga. Kau juga yang selalu cakap dekat aku, jangan nak cari pasal, cari masalah, bergaduh.. bla bla bla.. yelah, kau lebih matang daripada aku"

"Yelah, kalau kau tak nak.. aku tak kisah. Aku cuma nak lari satu hari dari jadi baik sahaja" Boboiboy tutup kotak yang penuh dengan komik itu. Dia terus mengambil kotak terakhir dan buka kotak tersebut

"Aku juga dikatakan jahat" Akhirnya Fang dapat juga mencari alat yang mereka mahukan. Fang mengangkat alat tersebut dan Boboiboy tersenyum lebar melihat alat itu "Wei, betul ke kau nak buat ni? Kalau apa-apa terjadi, aku akan salahkan kau juga sebab ini idea dari kau bukan aku" Dan aku mesti selamat daripada seksaan abang aku, fikir Fang sambil ketawa sedikit

"Takpe, jangan risau. Tiada benda buruk yang terjadi punya"

"Hmmm.. aku tak yakin sebab setiap kali orang macam tu, mesti ada sahaja yang terjadi" Fang menyuruh Boboiboy satu pegangan yang ada di situ dan sebelah lagi dia yang pegang "Kau bersedia?"

"Sudah! Sehari sahaja.. lepas habis sekolah esok, kita tukarlah balik"

"Yelah.." Fang tarik nafas dan terus tekan butang itu. Cahaya kuning keluar dari alat tersebut dan mereka tidak merasai apa-apa. Dengan sekelip mata, cahaya itu hilang "Aku tak rasa apa-apa pun. Rosak kot benda ni" Boboiboy lepaskan alat itu untuk berikan Fang periksa alat tersebut "Tak tahulah kalau benda ni menjadi ke tak. Jomlah kemas sebelum abang aku datang" Fang simpan alat tersebut di dalam kotak dan menolak kesemua kotak-kotak itu di bawah katil abangnya

"Ala, aku baru nak benda apa lagi yang abang kau cuba sembunyikan. Mesti banyak rahsia dia simpan dalam bilik ni" Boboiboy bangun dan pergi ke meja Kaizo. Dia cuba untuk membuka laci meja tersebut tetapi ia telah dikunci

"Wei, kau nak kena kejar dengan abang aku. Sudahlah, jom kita turun ke bumi balik"

"Yelah yelah, baru nak cari rahsia-rahsia abang kau" Boboiboy terus keluar dari bilik tersebut. Fang melihat sekeliling bilik abangnya dan pastikan tiada yang tertinggal. Dia terus tutup lampu dan pintu bilik abangnya

"Boboiboy, kau nak cari rahsia abang aku kenapa? Kau bukannya ada cari masalah dengan dia?"

"Aku nak tahu sebab bolehlah aku gunakan suatu hari nanti. Yelah, manalah tahu kau perlukan pertolongan dari aku ke. Bolehlah aku ugut dia nanti" ketawa Boboiboy sedikit "Tapi kau halang aku, jadi tak dapatlah aku nak bantu kau suatu hari nanti"

"Tak perlulah Boboiboy. Sebelum ni aku elok sahaja dengan abang aku. Jomlah turun" Fang pegang tangan Boboiboy dan terus mereka berdua turun dari situ tetapi dia tidak tahu Boboiboy telah mengambil sesuatu dari bilik Kaizo. Dia simpan di dalam poket jaket orennya. Dia tersenyum sinis. Mereka tidak sedar bahawa alat tadi tidak rosak dan personality mereka berdua bertukar. Boboiboy menjadi Fang dan Fang menjadi Boboiboy

* * *

Setelah sampai di bumi, Fang pelawa Boboiboy untuk minum petang dulu dan buat kerja sekolah bersama. Dia siap bertanya lagi kepada Boboiboy jika dia perlukan pertolongan untuk kerja sekolahnya. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dapur untuk berehat sekejap

"Hmm.. takde kot. Ala, aku kan pandai. Aku tak perlulah kau tolong aku tapi aku pasti, aku akan berusaha untuk dapat no.1 di dalam kelas! HAHAAHAHAHAHAA!" kata Boboiboy dengan belagaknya "Dan aku yakin aku lebih bijak dan lebih hebat dari kau tapi aku memang hebat pun daripada kau"

"Yelah Boboiboy. Jangan kau kecundang tengok markah matematik kau sudah. Betul ke kau tak perlukan pertolongan aku?" tanya Fang sambil keluarkan juice lobak merah dari peti sejuk

"Tak, aku tak perlukan pertolongan dari kau" Tangan kanannya merasa-rasa poket jaketnya supaya benda yang dia ambil tadi tidak tercicir jatuh "Tapi kau tak nak ke bocorkan rahsia abang kau. Kenakan dia ke, malukan diri ke"

"Isk kau ni, buat apa aku nak buat macam tu dekat abang aku. Tak baik tahu tak. Sudahlah Boboiboy, kau lupakan ajelah apa yang kau nampak tadi" Fang mengambil dua cawan di dalam kabinet. Boboiboy pula sedang fikirkan sesuatu. Dia cuba untuk kembali ke kapal angkasa dan dia akan gunakan rahsia Fang. Lagu tidur dia

"Fang! Cuba kau dengar lagu ni" Boboiboy tersenyum sinis

"Lagu apa?" Fang pusing kebelakang dan terus dia nampak senyuman nakal Boboiboy "Err... kenapa kau senyum macam tu?" Tanpa membuang masa, Boboiboy teruskan sahaja nyanyi lagu tersebut. Dalam sekelip mata Fang jatuh tertidur dan cawan ditangannya, terlepas dari pegangannya. Cawan tersebut pecah dan serpihan kaca itu terkena sedikit di pipi Fang dan juga tangan dia

"Tidur pun kau" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat kawan baiknya tertidur di atas lantai dapur. Dia langsung tidak kisah luka di tangan dan pipi Fang. Dia hanya biarkan sahaja dan terus keluar dari dapur itu. Dia perlu cepat ke kapal angkasa sebelum Kaizo ataupun Faye tahu yang dia telah tidurkan Fang. Dia menghubungi Lahap supaya naik kan dia balik ke kapal angkasa. Dia menipu Lahap yang dia tertinggal barang. Lahap percaya kata-kata Boboiboy dan terus mengambil Boboiboy

"Barang apa yang kau tertinggal?" tanya Lahap

"Err.. buku latihan aku" Boboiboy tersengih

"Ok, tapi jangan lama. Nanti kapten aku tahu, aku juga yang kena" Boboiboy terus melihat Lahap kembali ke bilik kawalan. Dia dengan perasaan senang hati, terus ke bilik Kaizo. Dia membuka pintu bilik itu dan terus membuka lampu

"Hehehe! sekarang kita mulakan mencari rahsia abang Kaizo" dia mengosok kedua belah tapak tangannya dan fikir, dimana dia mahu mulakan dulu? "Laci yang berkunci tu!" Dia mencari kunci laci itu. Dia pasti, mesti ada dekat dalam bilik ini. Dia membuka almari pakaian Kaizo dan selongkar sedikit. Dia ada nampak file-file penting di dalam almari itu. Dia melihat sedikit dan nampak data-data tentang musuh Kaizo yang terlampau ramai. Ada juga tentang Ejojo, Adudu, Probe, Borara dan lain-lain lagi tapi itu semua tidak penting bagi dia. Dia ternampak sebuah file yang ada nama dia. Lalu dia membuka fail itu. Dia terkejut kerana terdapat banyak infomasi tentang diri dia. Dia periksa file lain, kawan-kawan dia juga ada

"Ini pertemuaan yang baru! Eh.." Dia nampak file tentang Rizu, Lynna, Lily pun ada sekali "Hmm.. nampaknya abang Kaizo ni memang tak percayakan kita sangat. Semuanya dia nak siasat sampai adik dia sekali pun ada juga" dia tidak begitu terkejut melihat file Fang. Dia simpan file tersebut kecuali file Fang. Dia ingin tunjukkan kepada Fang "Ini boleh memulakan perbalahan baru diantara mereka!"

Boboiboy keluarkan barang yang dia ambil tadi. Dia mengambil kotak yang dia keluarkan dari bawah katil dan lalu simpan balik. Benda yang dia ambil tadi itu adalah sebuah kotak cincin kecil. Dia mengambil kotak itu semasa Fang sibuk pandang ke tempat lain. Di dalam kotak cincin itu terdapat sebuah cincin yang begitu mahal tetapi untuk siapa, dia sendiri tidak tahu tapi ukiran yang dia nampak dekat cincin itu, ukiran bentuk huruf 'K' Mungkin nama ibu mereka iaitu Keiko

"Hmm.. apasal abang Kaizo sembunyikan cincin ni dari adik dia" Boboiboy simpan balik kotak itu dibawah katil. Dia terus bangun dan keluar dari bilik Kaizo. Dia menutup lampu dan menutup pintu bilik itu. Dia rasa sedikit kecewa apabila dia tidak dapat buka laci berkunci itu. Dia meminta Lahap turunkan dia ke bumi balik. Boboiboy hanya senyum sahaja kepada Lahap

Fang yang ada di dapur, masih lagi tidur. Kaizo berdiri di situ bersilang tangan di dadanya sambil melihat adiknya tidur begitu nyenyak sekali tapi dia tidak yakin tertidur diatas lantai dapur dengan cawan pecah. Dia dapat rasakan ada orang kenakan adiknya dan dia yakin ada orang lain tahu tentang lagu tidur adiknya. Dia angkat adiknya dan ternampak luka di tangan kanannya dan juga di pipi Fang

"Hmmm.. siapa yang tahu tentang lagu tidur kau selain daripada aku?" Kaizo keluar dari dapur dan nampak Boboiboy sedang peluk sesuatu didadanya "Maaf, Pang sedang tidur tapi kalau kau nak tunggu dia bangun, tunggu sahaja di bilik dia" kata Kaizo

"Bagus juga tu! Saya akan tunggu dia sampai dia bangun" Boboiboy tersenyum sinis kepada Kaizo. Dia ikut Kaizo naik ke atas dan ke bilik Fang. Dia melihat Kaizo letakkan Fang di atas katil

"Kau buat apa sahaja kau nak. Kau nak simbah air nak bangunkan dia pun boleh" Kaizo terus keluar dari bilik tersebut. Boboiboy

"Hehehe.. buat apa yang aku nak" Boboiboy terus pergi ke laptop Fang. Dia tahu password laptop kawan baik dia. Password dia begitu senang iaitu.. opss.. rahsia. Tak boleh beritahu rahsia password Fang. Dia membuka file-file yang ada di dalam laptop tersebut. Kebanyakkannya tentang kerja sekolah, gambar-gambar mereka semua bersama "Semuanya bosan, takde benda yang menarik ke" Dia mencari lagi file-file yang tersembunyi atau tersorok tetapi tidak berjaya. Dia pusing kebelakang dan melihat kawannya yang masih lagi tidur

"Hmm.. apa abang Kaizo kata tadi, simbah dengan air" Dia terus pergi ke bilik air dan penuhkan baldi dengan air "Jangan marah aku yea, Fang. Ini semua idea abang kau" Dia angkat baldi tersebut dan bawa ke tepi katil Fang "Maaf yea Fang, aku sudah bosan tunggu kau bangun" Dia angkat baldi tersebut dan jirus keatas Fang

"SE-SEJUKKK!" Fang bangun dan terus menggigil kerana air itu terlampau sejuk "Bo-bo-boiboy, ke-kenapa kau ji-ji-jirus aku de-dengan ai-ai-air" Fang lap cermin mata dia yang basah itu

"Ala, aku bosan tunggu kau. Jadi aku kejutkanlah kau" Boboiboy tersenyum sinis lagi "Oh yea, aku tadi jumpa sesuatu yang menarik. Kau tunggu aku"

"Hmm.. benda yang menarik?" Fang melihat kawan baik dia mengambil satu file diatas meja dia "File apa tu?"

"Aku pergi balik ke kapal angkasa dan aku jumpa file ni dekat bilik abang kau. File tentang diri kau. Abang kau tu macam perisik sahaja" Fang mengambil file itu dan lalu membukanya. Dia baca data-data tentang diri dia, kebolehan dia, kelemahan dia, dengan siapa dia berkawan dan macam-macam lagi "Kau tak rasa marah ke dengan abang kau?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia ada sebab kot dia ada file tentang aku. Aku mana boleh tuduh dia sahaja"

"Kau ni Fang, macam Yaya pula. Aku buat ni untuk kebaikkan kau tapi kau tak nak fikirkan yang bukan-bukan tentang abang kau, itu terpulang kepada kau. Tangan kau perlukan rawatan, dengan pipi kau sekali" Fang pegang pipi dia dan melihat jari dia ada sedikit darah. Begitu juga dengan tangan kanan dia "Maaf sebab aku nyanyikan lagu tidur kau tadi. Itu pun sebab aku nak cari sesuatu dekat kapal angkasa"

"Hmm.. tapi bukan kau sudah janji dengan aku yang kau tak kan nyanyikan lagu itu dekat aku ke?"

"Hehehe..." Boboiboy "Aku terlupa pula. Kau marah ke?"

"Takdelah, kalau kau lupa.. buat apa aku nak marah" Fang terus memberikan senyuman dekat Boboiboy "Tentang file ni, biar aku cakap dengan abang aku. Mesti dia ada sebabnya"

"Pelik pula aku" Boboiboy melihat kawan dia. Tak marah, tak mengamuk, macam berubah menjadi budak baik. Boboiboy pandang Fang lama-lama "Hmmm..." dia pandang lagi

"Kau tengok aku macam tu kenapa?" Fang tersengih sedikit dan hati dia berdebar-debar "Tapi aku pun rasa pelik dengan kau. Tak pernah pula kau buat benda nakal sampai nak tahu rahsia orang" Terus mereka berdua sedar. Personality mereka telah bertukar

"KAU! KAU JADI BUDAK BAIK MACAM AKU SEBELUM INI!" kata Boboiboy. Dia tersenyum lebar "Nampaknya alat itu berfungsi juga"

"Tapi... "

"Takde tapi tapi.. sekarang kita jangan beritahu sesiapa tentang perkara ini. Kita kenakan dia orang, biar dia orang keliru"

"Isk kau ni Boboiboy, buat apa nak kenakan dia orang. Nanti ada juga yang tak puas hati, lebih-lebih lagi abang aku tu. Dia mesti bagi kita orang latihan tempur, tak sanggup aku"

"Ala, latihan tempur aje. Bukan takut pun" Boboiboy sudah mula fikirkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk esok "Aku balik dulu! jumpa esok!"

"Boboiboy tunggu!" Fang keluar dari katil dia tetapi dia tergelincir jatuh sebab lantai bilik dia basah "Aduh, sakitnya" Dia juga perlu merawat luka dia dengan segera. Dia turun ke bawah. Boboiboy sudah pun pulang, yang dia nampak, hanyalah abang dia sedang membaca novel hantu dia

"Bangun pun kau Pang" kata Kaizo. Dia tidak alih pandangannya ke tempat lain, mata dia masih lagi baca novel hantu "Pergi masak untuk makan malam nanti. Faye tak makan dekat rumah. Dia cakap dia nak tidur dekat rumah Lily tu"

"Baik abang! Abang nak makan apa malam ni?" Kaizo mengangkat kening kanannya dan menoleh sedikit "Abang?"

"Baik pula kau hari ini" Dia pandang Fang lama-lama "Sebelum kau masak, keringkan badan kau tu dulu. Jangan lupa bagi Pikachu dan Pang makan sekali. Nanti basuh baju abang. Sapu dekat halaman rumah, penuh dengan daun-daun kering dan nanti kemaskan ruang tamu ni nanti"

"Baik abang! Adik buatkan sup lobak merah untuk abang ok! Adik buat dengan roti sekali! Mesti abang suka" Kaizo rasa pelik melihat adiknya tidak merungut atau marah-marahkan dia sebab bagi dia banyak sangat kerja. Dia mengintai sedikit di dapur dan Fang nampak kelihatan ceria. Tiada muka masam dia

"Adudu kenakan dia lagi ke?" Tak mungkin, fikir Kaizo. Kalau dia kenakan adik aku lagi, sudah lama adik aku jahat balik tapi ini sudah terbalik, fikir Kaizo lagi sambil perhatikan adik dia. Baru dia teringat, apasal adik dia tidak pergi keringkan badan dia dulu yang basah tu "PANG! APASAL KAU TAK KERINGKAN BADAN KAU LAGI!" Terkejut Fang. Pisau yang dia pegang terkena sedikit dekat jari dia

"Ma-maaf abang! adik pergi keringkan badan dulu"

"Jangan lupa balut tangan kau yang luka tu!"

"Yea abang!" jerit Fang yang sedang naik keatas

"Baik aku perhatikan dia sebelum dia bertindak ganas" kata Kaizo dan terus dia sambung balik baca novel hantunya

* * *

"Selamat pagi semua!"

"Selamat pagi, Fang" Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pusing kebelakang dan nampak muka ceria Fang. Dia sedang membawa bakul besar yang penuh dengan makanan

"Apa kau bawa tu Fang?" tanya Gopal. Dia dapat bau makanan yang sedap dari bakul tersebut "Kau bawa makanan untuk kita orang ke? atau kau terkena lagi dengan air cinta macam hari itu"

"Mana ada. Aku hari ini buatkan makanan untuk kita semua! Bolehlah aku berkongsi dengan korang masa waktu rehat nanti. Aku ada buatkan sandwich telur, sandwich tuna, sandwich keju, sandwich ayam, nasi lemak untuk Gopal pun ada sekali. Lepas tu aku ada buatkan air untuk korang juga, air tembikai laici!" kata Fang dengan nada ceria dia "Korang suka tak?"

"Suka tapi pelik. Selama ni kau mana pernah nak buatkan apa-apa untuk kita orang" kata Yaya

"Yolah, kau bukannya suka buatkan sesuatu untuk kita semua. Kalau kau buat pun, untuk abang kau sahaja atau kau kena paksa dengan abang kau" kata Ying pula

"Ala, biarkan lah dia nak buat apa pun" muncul Boboiboy dalam bentuk pecahan Gempa "Hari ini aku ada buat istimewa untuk peminat aku, aku berpecah kepada tujuh!" dia tunjuk pecahan dia yang lain yang sedang beramah mesra dengan pelajar-pelajar perempuan

"Aik, apasal kau pecah kepada tujuh?" tanya Ying

"Aku buat ni semua untuk peminat aku lah. Mereka yang selalu berikan sokongan kepada aku, jadi sebagai ganjarannya. Aku pecah kepada tujuh"

"Hmm.. ini bukan diri kau" Yaya perhatikan sahaja Gempa "Kau selalunya akan lari dari peminat perempuan kau tapi lain pula hari ini. Fang pun nampak lain juga. Dia tak kisah pun dengan peminat-peminat dia, macam kau buat sekarang ni"

"Ha ahlah, dia orang ni sudah tak betul ke?" Gopal pandang ke arah Boboiboy, lepas itu ke arah Fang "Aku tak pasti, apa yang buatkan mereka jadi macam ni" Gopal terus hantuk kepala mereka berdua sesama sendiri

"ADOI!" Gempa usik-usik kepala dia yang kena ketuk itu "APASAL KAU HANTUK KEPALA AKU! KAU INGAT AKU NI BATU KE APA!" terkejut Gopal dengan kemarahan Boboiboy tadi

"Aduh.. apasal kau tiba-tiba hantuk kepala aku sekali?" kata Fang secara elok. Tiada kemarahan dari dia atau harimau bayang dari dia juga "Aku dan Boboiboy ok ajelah. Tak payahlah kau nak risaukan sangat sampai hantuk kepala kami berdua"

"Menakutkan..." kata Gopal

"Aik, apasal kau cakap macam tu?" tanya Fang

"Takde apa-apa. Jomlah kita masuk kelas" Dia tolak bahu Ying untuk menyuruh dia berjalan. Yaya pun ikut Gopal juga. Mereka menoleh sedikit dan rasa sangat pelik dan keliru pada masa yang sama

"WOI GOPAL! KAU TAK JAWAP LAGI, APASAL KAU HANTUK KEPALA AKU TADI! KAU MEMANG NAK KENA DENGAN AKU! GOLUM TANAH!"

"Alamak! aku lari dulu!" Gopal terus lari sebelum dia kena tangkap dengan golum tanah. Suasana di halaman sekolah bertukar menjadi huru hara kerana Gopal kena kejar dengan golum tanah. Fang menepuk dahinya

"Adeh, apa nak jadi dengan kawan baik aku" kata Fang "Boboiboy, janganlah kau belasah Gopal tu. Dia tak sengaja hantuk kepala kita orang"

"TAK SENGAJA KAU KATA! KAU PUN NAK KENA DENGAN AKU JUGA KE?"

"Mana ada tapi kau kenalah banyak bersabar" Fang cuba tenangkan Boboiboy

"Wei Ying, kau tak rasa ke Boboiboy berkelakuan seperti Fang dan dia pula macam Boboiboy" kata Yaya sambil perhatikan Fang cuba tenangkan Boboiboy, manakala Boboiboy pula ketawa besar kerana dapat belasah Gopal dengan golum tanah dia

"Ha ah lah, tapi.. macam mana dia orang boleh jadi begitu?" tanya Ying "Kita kena lapor kepada Kapten Kaizo"

"Nanti dulu Ying, sebelum kita lapor kepada Kapten Kaizo. Kita kena pastikan mereka tidak buat perkara yang bukan-bukan seperti membabitkan keselamatan orang lain"

"Tapi.. si Gopal tu" mereka berdua melihat kaki Gopal kena angkat dengan golum tanah. Dia dalam keadaan tunggang terbalik

"TOLONG AKUUUUU! FANGGG! TOLONG AKUUU!"

"Jomlah, kita tolong si Gopal tu" Yaya dan Ying pergi menolong Gopal. Fang tenangkan Boboiboy sehingga kemarahan dia reda dan terus dia kembali kepada Boboiboy yang asal. Pecahan dia semua sudah bersatu. Loceng sekolah berbunyi tepat pada waktunya

* * *

KRINGGGG!

"YAHOOOOO! MASA UNTUK DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Boboiboy terus berlari keluar dari kelas. Gopal berasa seram sejuk, dia tidak sangka virus donut lobak merah sudah merebak kepada kawan baik dia. Gopal terus menggigil. Yaya dan Ying masuk ke dalam kelas 6 Jujur dan nampak Gopal sedang menggigil sorang-sorang di situ

"Apasal dengan kau?" tanya Yaya

"Boboiboy.. dia sudah kena virus donut lobak merah. Aku rasa Fang pembawa virus tersebut" kata Gopal dalam ketakutan "Kita kena selamatkan dia. Entah-entah, sebab itu kot tiba-tiba perangai dia berubah. DIA TELAH BERTUKAR MENJADI FANG! TIDAKKKKKKKKKK!" Gopal terus bayangkan kalau kawan baik dia juga mengikut style seperti Fang. Topi oren dia hilang, rambut dia seperti rambut landak, pakai jaket dekat pinggang dan perangai sebiji seperti Fang "Menakutkan"

"Haiyaa.. lu ni. Tak kan kau tak perasan, perangai Fang macam Boboiboy maa.. kalau tak percaya, mari ikut kami" Terus mereka bertiga ke kantin sekolah tapi hanya Fang sahaja yang ada di situ dengan makanan yang sudah tersedia diatas meja kantin

"Sampai pun korang, lama aku tunggu" kata Fang "Jomlah kita makan sama-sama"

"Errr.. mana Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya

"Tadi dia pergi beli donut lobak merah, lepas tu dia cakap dia pergi ke perpuskataan sekolah sebab nak ulangkaji" kata Fang sambil memberikan pinggan plastik kepada kawan-kawan dia. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan lain teruja melihat Fang begitu baik hati dengan kawan-kawan dia. Mereka juga mahu makan bersama tetapi Fang rasa rimas pula. Ada yang datang meminta sedikit makanan dia. Fang tidak menolak cuma dia takut tidak mencukupi untuk kawan-kawan dia

"Fang!" datang seorang pelajar perempuan "Kau nampak baik sangat hari ini, aku nak join makan sekali boleh?"

"Err.. bolehlah bolehlah! Aku peminat kau" kata pelajar perempuan itu

"Aku pun peminat kau juga" datang seorang lagi. Dia tersipu malu melihat Fang "Lagipun aku suka kan kau" Terus Fang lari dari situ

"TIDAKKKKKKK!"

"Ala, apasal dia lari pulak. Bukan dia selalu buat-buat tak tahu aje ke" kata pelajar perempuan itu. Dia rasa sedikit kecewa dan lalu beredar dari situ

"Macam mana, aku sudah cakap tadi.. perangai dia macam Boboiboy" kata Ying

"Ha ah, betul kata kau tapi macam mana boleh jadi macam tu?" Gopal mula berfikir "Hmmmm... Adudu ke yang buat begitu? ataupun dia orang termakan sesuatu.. tak pun kepala dia orang kena ketukan yang begitu kuat sangat sampai terlupa dengan personality dia orang" Yaya dan Ying merenung tajam ke arah Gopal "Hehehehe.. aku bergurau aje" dia tersengih

"Aku tahu sebab apa" muncul Kaizo sambil mengambil sandwich telur. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan berteriakan kerana nampak Kaizo ada di situ "Ini semuanya punca dari alat ini" Kaizo tunjuk satu alatan kecil kepada Gopal, Yaya dan Ying "Semalam aku perhatikan adik aku berkelakuan pelik. Jadi aku siasat secara senyap. Aku tanya Lahap adakah mereka terminum atau termakan sesuatu dekat kapal angkasa? dia cuma jawab Boboiboy datang ke kapal angkasa kerana tertinggal sesuatu. Selepas itu aku turun ke bumi dan periksa bilik adik aku. Aku ternampak file tentang adik aku, itu sepatutnya rahsia! dari situ aku mulai rasa curiga. Sepatutnya aku dan dia akan bergaduh tetapi tiada pergaduhan yang berlaku semalam dan aku mula berfikir, sudah tentu dia ada usik barang aku yang lain" kata Kaizo

"Macam aku tengok cerita detektif aje" bisik Gopal kepada Yaya dan Ying

Kaizo sambung lagi "Aku dapat rasakan adik aku berubah menjadi baik dan lebih matang sebab aku rasa dia telah gunakan alatan ini bersama dengan Boboiboy tanpa kebenaran dari aku. Dia orang ni memang betul-betul nak kena dengan aku! Tapi aku rasa, ini mesti rancangan nakal adik aku. Mana adik aku?"

"Err.. dia sudah larikan diri" kata Yaya "Kapten Kaizo jangan risau, kita orang akan pergi mencari mereka berdua!"

* * *

"Boboiboy!"

"Kau nak apa, Fang?" kata Boboiboy dalam nada ala-ala Fang "Kau nak ganggu aku tengah ulangkaji ke?"

"Mana ada, aku datang ke sini sebab nak sembunyi dari budak-budak perempuan. Takut aku tengok dia orang" kata Fang sambil melihat Boboiboy sedang cuba selesaikan latihan matematik "Kau perlukan pertolongan dari aku tak?"

"ISK! kau ni sibuk aje! Bagilah aku selesaikan matematik ini dengan sendiri"

"Ala, aku nak tolong aje. Aku kan kawan baik kau" Boboiboy terus bermasam muka "Kau ni, cubalah senyum sedikit"

"Kan aku dah kata tadi, AKU BOLEH BUAT SENDIRI LAH! KAU TAK FAHAM BAHASA KE!" menjerit Boboiboy dengan kemarahan dia kepada Fang. Pengawas perpuskataan menghalau mereka berdua keluar dari perpuskataan tersebut

"Kau lah punya pasal ni! Sudahlah! Baik aku masuk ke kelas"

"Ala Boboiboy, janganlah marah. Aku cuma nak bantu kau sahaja" Fang terus mengejar Boboiboy untuk meminta maaf "Maaf yea Boboiboy sebab aku buat kau marah" Boboiboy tidak berkata apa, hati dia berapi-api dengan Fang

Kaizo, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying saksikan kejadian tadi. Mereka bertiga rasa nak tergelak melihat mereka berdua tertukar personality, manakala Kaizo pula. Macam biasa, muka dia hanya serius sahaja

"Mari kita dapatkan mereka berdua" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Kapten Kaizo, semalam Boboiboy ada cakap pasal nak jadi macam Fang dalam satu hari. Mungkin itu sebab dia dia orang pergi cari sesuatu dekat kapal angkasa" kata Yaya secara tiba-tiba

"Nak jadi macam adik aku? Dia tu budak baik, buat apa dia nak jadi budak degil macam si Pang tu. Hidup sudah bosan ke jadi budak baik?"

"Entahlah Kapten Kaizo. Mungkin dia tertekan sebab asyik kena kejar dengan budak-budak perempuan" kata Yaya lagi. Mereka berempat terus ke kelas Fang. Sampai sahaja di hadapan kelas 6 Jaya, Fang tiada di situ. Mereka ke kelas 6 Jujur pun dan dapati Boboiboy sedang duduk termenung melihat luar tingkap. Manakala Fang pula cakap sesuatu dengan Boboiboy

"Eh, apa korang buat dekat sini?" Fang terus sedar dengan kehadiran mereka "Abang pun ada?" muka dia bertukar menjadi lebih ceria

"Nah, kau tertinggal bakul makanan kau dekat kantin tadi" Yaya berikan bakul itu kepada Fang

"Terima kasih!" Fang melihat dalam bakul tersebut dan pastikan tiada barang yang tertinggal "Abang buat apa dekat sini?"

"Aku datang sebab aku nak tanya.. KENAPA KAMU BERDUA GUNAKAN ALAT INI!" Bergegar satu kelas dengan jeritan garang dari Kaizo. Dia tunjuk alat tersebut di hadapan Boboiboy dan Fang

"Hehehehe.. sebab Boboiboy yang nak. Adik cuba halang dia tapi dia nak juga. Jadi, ini bukan salah adik"

"SALAH KAU JUGA!"

"Kenapa pula abang?" tanya Fang

"SEBAB KAU TIDAK BERJAYA MENGHALANG BOBOIBOY! SEKARANG PEGANG ALAT INI DAN TUKAR BALIK PERSONALITY KAMU BERDUA!" Boboiboy dan Fang terus pegang alatan itu dan Kaizo menekan butang tersebut. Cahaya kuning keluar dari alat kecil itu dan mereka terus kembali kepada yang asal

"Korang ada rasa pening tak?" tanya Yaya

"Takde.. aku rasa ok aje" kata Boboiboy "Tapi.. dasyat juga jadi macam kau yea, Fang"

"Baru kau tahu" muka ceria Fang sudah hilang, dia gantikan dengan muka masam dia "Sudahlah, aku masuk kelas dulu daripada layan korang semua"

"Nanti dulu" Kaizo berdiri di depan adiknya "Kau dan Boboiboy akan dikenakan latihan tempur sekarang juga kerana menggunakan alat ini tanpa kebenaran aku"

"Tapi itu Boboiboy yang nak, bukan adik"

"TAKDE TAPI TAPI! LATIHAN TEMPUR SEKARANG JUGA!" Terus Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaga dia. Boboiboy dan Fang lari dari situ dan Kaizo mengejar mereka berdua

"Kau lah ni! Tak pasal-pasal aku juga yang kena!" marah Fang sambil berlari bersama dengan Boboiboy

"Yelah, semuanya salah aku"

Mereka berdua teruskan berlari sampai ke kapal angkasa dan latihan tempur kali ini amat menyeksakan sampai lebam badan dia orang. Luka sana luka sini, benjol dekat atas kepala, kaki hampir rasa macam nak patah, tangan sudah lenguh dan macam-macam lagi kena belasah dengan Kapten Kaizo

* * *

 **hehehehehe... xD**

 **Sesi membalas review!**

 **AN - Feeling tengah berdating dengan Boboiboy ke? xD**

 **roxelyn - hehehe.. terima kasih kerana menyukai fanfic ini! sangat terharu! maaf kalau tiba-tiba sahaja Kapten Kaizo OOC x(**

 **Guest - aik, apasal kena kejar dengan Lily? xD**

 **Murasaki Dokugi - Hahaha.. suka pula kamu dengan pairing ni tapi author tak pairkan Boboiboy dengan sesiapa pun :P umur dia dalam fanfic ini 12 tahun! merah muka tu sebab terbayangkan diri kamu berdating dengan Boboiboy dekat kapal angkasa ke? hehehe**

 **Nitaaaa - Author pun nak tengok bintang-bintang dekat angkasa lepas T_T tapi Kaizo tak bagi author naik ke kapal angkasa dia**

 **Haruko1212 - Ha ah, author memang minat dengan running man tapi author tak minat drama korea xD author mestilah minat Kim Jong Kook!**

 **Encik melayu w - nanti author akan fikirkan :3**

 **Fangcool - hehehe.. fang kena jadi orang gaji sebab kena paksa xD**

 **Lily - nampaknya ada juga pairing Lily dan Boboiboy tapi Lily janganlah mati hidup semula! pengsan takpe, boleh author suruh Boboiboy kejutkan Lily bangun! :3 (entah-entah, lepas tu pengsan semula) hehehehe... boboiboy dan lily berdating lagi :3 mesti lagi romantic dan lagi sweet dan lagi lagi.. apa lagi yea... hmmmm.. dan bertambah lagi kerepek pisang di dalam fanfic ini!**

 **mister mimpi - thank you sebab suruh author rehatkan diri dan minda :3 author betul-betul terharu T_T tak tahu pula cik mimpi suka kumpul kad boboiboy :3 mesti banyak dia kumpul.. mister mimpi tak kumpul juga ke? xD hahahahaa! pasal fanfic musim ke 3 tu, biarlah author fikirkan macam mana**

 **cik mimpi - hai adik ku sayang~ (sahaja nak bagi mister mimpi cemburu tak tentu pasal) hehehe.. suka yea adik baca lily berdating dengan boboiboy xD taniah lily, anda dapat banyak fan! terima kasih adik! kerana sentiasa menyokong akak dari awal sampai sekarang! I LOVE YOU TOO MY DEAR! (BIG LOVE!) Akak nak pairing kan diri akak dengan Kaizo boleh tak? xD hehehee**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **Sayonara**

 **-Esok tiada update- (uwaaaa!)**


	59. Firasat

**Welcome back semua! author sudah kembali sihat! YEAHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Thank you for your kind words :3 terima kasih!**

 **Thank you kerana selalu memberikan review! review dialog merepek pun takpe xD sungguh menghiburkan hati author dan para readers yang lain**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter yang tidak seberapa ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Firasat

"KAKAK LYNNA! ABANG KAIZO!"

Lynna dan Kaizo menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Rizu sedang berlari-lari ke arah mereka dengan sehelai kertas di tangannya. Rizu baru sahaja habis sekolah. Fang tiada bersama dengan dia kerana Fang terpaksa menghadiri mesyuarat sukan sekolah

"Rizu!" Lynna lambai-lambai ke arah Rizu

"Kakak Lynna! Kakak Lynna ada dekat sini!" Rizu peluk Lynna kerana dia terlalu rindu sangat dengan Lynna "Kakak Lynna nak tahu tak, Pizu rindu sangat dengan kakak Lynna" kata Rizu di dalam pelukan Lynna

"Kenapa Rizu rindukan akak pula? Bukan ke kita baru berjumpa hari itu?"

"Tahu tapi Pizu tetap rindukan kakak Lynna" Lalu dia lepaskan pelukan dia. Rizu berikan kertas tadi itu kepada Lynna dan Kaizo "Tengoklah apa yang Pizu lukiskan" Mereka melihat lukisan Rizu "Pizu lukis masa kelas seni tadi" Lukisan tersebut terdapat gambar beberapa orang yang Rizu sayang, Fang, Kaizo, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot, Tok Aba, Faye, Lily, ibu Rizu dan juga Lynna

"Cantik lukisan Rizu"

"Terima kasih kakak Lynna!" Rizu duduk disebelah Lynna sambil memesan Ice Blended Chocolate Special "Kakak Lynna buat apa dekat sini?"

"Abang Kaizo suruh akak datang ke sini"

"Sebab abang perlukan pertolongan dari dia" tiba-tiba sahaja Kaizo bersuara "Mana si Pang?"

"Abang Pang kena lempang dengan cikgu dia" terkejut Lynna dan Kaizo "Hehehehe.. Pizu gurau sahaja" terus lega Kaizo. Dia ingatkan betul-betullah tadi "Abang Fang ada mesyuarat dengan cikgu sukan dia, jadi dia lambat sikit. Kejap lagi abang Boboiboy, abang Gopal, kakak Yaya dan kakak Ying akan sampai. Dia orang lambat sebab kena tunggu abang Gopal siapkan latihan matematik dia. Abang Boboiboy suruh Pizu datang ke sini dulu. Pizu tak sabar nak tunjuk lukisan Pizu dekat dia orang. Mesti dia orang suka dengan lukisan Pizu. Cikgu seni Pizu suka dengan lukisan Pizu, dia cakap Pizu ada bakat. Pizu besar nanti nak buat komik tersendiri-" Kaizo rasa bosan pula dengar Rizu cerita begitu panjang sekali. Dia hanya buat-buat dengar sahaja sambil makan cekodok chocolate dia. Lynna pula tekun setia mendengar celoteh Rizu "Lepas tu Pizu kalau boleh nak buat animasi yang terhebat! Pizu takde idea lagi cerita apa untuk animasi tu tapi Pizu berharap sangat animasi Pizu akan menjadi popular. Pizu macam nak masuk kan abang Fang yang suka sangat mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Mesti watak dia jadi popular, betul tak kakak Lynna?"

"Betul betul! tapi Rizu kena belajar pandai-pandai ok! Akak pula nak jadi seorang novelist yang terkenal. Jadi kena berdua kena berusaha untuk mencapai impian kita" Rizu terus peluk tepi badan Lynna

"Terima kash kakak Lynna" Lynna mengusap-usap kepala Rizu "Kakak Lynna baik! Pizu suka kakak Lynna! sebab itu Pizu sayangkan kakak Lynna"

"Abang tak sayang ke?" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Mestilah sayang! Abang Kaizo dan kakak Lynna selalu jaga Pizu masa Pizu sakit. Terima kasih kakak Lynna, terim kasih abang Kaizo!" Lynna dan Kaizo tersenyum melihat Rizu "Kakak Lynna ada dekat sini, bolehlah tolong Pizu siapkan kerja sekolah. Abang Kaizo pun boleh tolong Pizu"

"Hah, sambil buat kerja tu.. atuk bagi chocolate milkshake untuk Rizu. Nanti sudah siap, atuk buatkan waffle special khas untuk Rizu" kata Tok Aba. Muka Rizu bertambah ceria, lalu dia keluarkan buku-buku latihannya "Buat kerja sekolah elok-elok"

"Hehehe.. comel aje tengok budak ni" muncul Ochobot dengan Hot Chocolate Special untuk Kaizo "Oh yea, Lynna datang ke sini untuk apa?" tanya Ochobot sambil berikan itu kepada Kaizo

"Lynna datang ke sini sebab Kaizo minta tolong. Entah siapa pergi letak itik banyak-banyak dekat halaman rumah dia. Kaizo masih lagi kerja adik dia sebab adik dia nakal tapi bagi Lynna bukan Fang yang buat"

"Patutlah ada bulu itik dekat rambut Kaizo" kata Ochobot. Kaizo terus meraba-raba rambut dia untuk mencari bulu itik tersebut. Lynna dan Rizu tergelak sahaja melihat aksi comel Kaizo

"Itik-itik tu semua, kakak Lynna letak dekat mana?" tanya Rizu

"Akak pergi hantar dekat zoo"

"Ala, Pizu baru nak bela seekor itik" Lynna hanya mengusap sahaja kepala Rizu yang sedih sedih itu

"Dapat pun!" Kaizo melihat bulu itik itu "Aku masih tidak puas hati, siapa yang pergi letak itik-itik dekat rumah aku! Kalau aku tahu siapa yang buat, aku akan berikan hukuman yang setimpal kepada orang itu"

"Kaizo, Kaizo.. tak habis habis nak bagi hukuman" tangan Lynnz mencapai cekodok chocolate, sama juga seperti Kaizo. Jari dia tersentuh sedikit tangan Kaizo dan terus dia mendapat satu imej tentang Kaizo

 _"NOOOOOO! KAIZO!" Lynna nampak Kaizo terkena tembakan laser di badannya kerana dia sedang melindungi adiknya Fang, daripada terkena tembakan itu. Laser itu terkena tepat di bahagian jantung Kaizo. Dia merebah di atas rumput hijau, Lynna melihat Fang menjerit-jerit nama abangnya tetapi Kaizo tidak bangun. Nyawanya sudah lagi tiada, Adudu ketawa besar kerana dia berjaya kalahkan Kaizo_

 _"ABANGGGG! ABANGGGGG! JANGAN TINGGALKAN ADIK!" Fang peluk badan abangnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa "Abang, jangan tinggalkan adik. Adik sayangkan abang" Fang menangis di badan abangnya. Tangisan dia membuatkan Lynna mengalir air mata_

Lynna terus tersedar, air matanya mengalir keluar dan lalu dia sesak nafas

"Kakak Lynna?" Rizu sedar dengan pernafasan Lynna yang sudah tidak betul "ABANG KAIZO! KAKAK LYNNA SESAK NAFAS!"

"Lynna?! Kenapa ni?" Kaizo menjadi cemas. Lynna tidak berkata apa. Tok aba dan Ochobot juga cemas melihat keadaan Lynna. Apa yang berlaku seterusnya, Lynna pengsan di kedai Tok Aba

"Abang Kaizo, bawa kakak Lynna pergi ke hospital!" Kaizo mengangkat Lynna dan terus ke hospital Pulau Rintis. Rizu ingin ikut tetapi Tok Aba tidak benarkan dia pergi

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan dia doktor?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat Lynna yang sudah sedar

"Hmmm.. tiada benda serius yang berlaku, semuanya dalam keadaan normal. Betul ke cik Lynna sebelum ini tidak pernah terkena penyakit apa-apa?" tanya doktor itu sambil menulis sesuatu di atas bukunya

"Tiada" kata Lynna dengan nada lemah. Dia bangunkan dirinya sedikit "Saya sudah boleh balik ke doktor?"

"Kalau tiada apa yang serius, saya rasa awak boleh balik tapi apa-apa pun, awak perlukan berehat" Doktor itu keluar dari bilik pemeriksaan. Lynna terus keluar dari katil itu dan memakai kasutnya

"Kau perlukan apa-apa pertolongan tak?" kata Kaizo yang masih bersandar di dinding hospital. Muka risau nyata boleh dilihat oleh Lynna

"Tak perlu, aku boleh berjalan dengan sendiri tapi terima kasih kerana bawa aku ke hospital" kata Lynna. Suara dia masih lagi lemah dan imej tadi masih lagi bermain-main di pemikirannya. Dia tidak boleh padamkan imej tersebut dan dia takut untuk melihat Kaizo. Dia senyap sahaja semasa dia dan Kaizo keluar dari hospital tersebut. Kaizo dapat mengesan sesuatu yang tidak kena kepada Lynna

"Kenapa kau senyap sahaja?" tanya Kaizo

"Aku ok aje, kau janganlah risau" Lynna berikan senyuman lemah kepada Kaizo. Mereka terus berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah. Kaizo cadangkan Lynna berehat sahaja di rumah dia. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Lynna tidak mahu langsung melihat Kaizo dan dia tidak berkata apa. Kaizo tidak mahu memaksa Lynna untuk ceritakan apa yang berlaku di kedai Tok Aba. Dia hanya menunggu sahaja Lynna untuk buka cerita dia

"Kak Lynnaa!" suara itu datang dari arah belakang mereka. Lynna dan Kaizo pusing kebelakang dan nampak Fang berlari menuju mereka. Dia berhenti dan menarik nafas "Kak.. Lynna.. ok... tak..." tanya Fang yang tercungap-cungap itu

"Akak ok sahaja. Janganlah risau"

"Betul ke akak? Fang dengar dari Rizu tadi. Akak ada penyakit ke?" Lynna hanya berikan senyuman lemah sambil gelengkan kepala dia "Kalau macam tu, akak berehat lah dulu dekat rumah kita orang" Fang secara automatik, terus pegang tangan Lynna "Kak Lynna kalau ada apa-apa, beritahulah kita orang ok"

"Ok Fang tapi akak ok. Tiada benda buruk pun terjadi dekat akak" Kecuali imej yang aku lihat tadi, kata Lynna dihatinya. Kaizo nampak muka Lynna kelihatan risau. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Lynna risaukan. Kesihatan dia ke? atau dia ada rahsia lain, fikir Kaizo

"Lynna, kalau kau ada rahsia nak sembunyikan daripada kita orang. Baik kau beritahu sahaja" kata Kaizo tetapi Lynna hanya senyap sahaja

"Akak?" Fang juga nampak wajah Lynna yang penuh kerisauaan. Dia pula rasa risau "Akak, janganlah buat kami risau"

"Maaf.. akak cuma terfikirkan sesuatu sahaja"

"Akak fikirkan tentang apa?" tanya Fang

"Hmmm.. akak cuma fikirkan malam ni makan apa" terus Lynna ketawa sedikit supaya mereka berdua tidak begitu risau dengan dia. Sebenarnya Lynna hanya berbohong sahaja tetapi dia kena beritahu mereka juga supaya mereka dapat mengubah masa depan Kaizo dan Fang. Kalau benda itu berlaku juga, dia tidak akan maafkan diri dia kerana biarkan perkara itu menjadi kenyataan dan dia akan hidup dalam keadaan serba salah. Tapi, perlu ke aku beritahu sekarang? Aku tidak mahu Fang risaukan tentang abang dia pula, fikir Lynna

Mereka bertiga sudah sampai di hadapan pintu pagar rumah. Kaizo membuka pagar tersebut dan menyuruh mereka masuk ke halaman rumah. Mereka terus ke pintu rumah dan Kaizo membuka pintu rumah itu

"Kak Lynna pergi duduk, biar Fang buatkan air untuk kak Lynna" Fang terus ke dapur. Manakala Lynna dan Kaizo duduk di sofa

"Lynna, aku tidak mahu memaksa kau tapi kau perlu ceritakan kepada aku, apa yang berlaku sebenarnya? Mungkin aku dapat membantu kau" Lynna tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Dia menutup mukanya dengan kedua belah tapak tangan dan lalu dia menangis. Tangisan Lynna membuatkan Kaizo menjadi semakin risau "Lynna?"

"Sebenarnya.. sebenarnya aku telah mendapat firasat. Kuasa premonition aku tadi memberikan aku amaran apa yang akan terjadi dekat kau" kata Lynna. Dia mengelap air matanya "Aku tidak mahu perkara itu berlaku. Aku tidak mahu kau mati di tangan Adudu" Kaizo terkejut. Mereka terdengar cawan pecah dan terus mereka menoleh ketepi. Tangan Fang mengeletar apabila dia mendengar berita tersebut

"Pang?" Fang tidak berkata apa. Dia terus lari naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam bilik dia. Fang mengunci pintu biliknya. Kaizo terus naik ke atas juga untuk tenangkan adiknya. Lynna menangis teresak-esak

"Ini semua salah aku" bisik Lynna. Dia bangun untuk keluar dari rumah ini

"KAU JANGAN NAK TINGGALKAN RUMAH INI!" Lynna terkejut dengan jeritan garang Kaizo. Dia terus berhenti di situ "Lynna, tolong aku" Kaizo merayu kepada Lynna. Dia tidak kisah apa yang akan terjadi dekat dia. Dia tahu yang dia dapat menghalang perkara itu menjadi kenyataan tapi apa yang dia perlu buat sekarang, pujuk adik dia. Tenangkan adik dia

"Aku.. aku akan bantu kau tapi aku takut, nanti dia akan bencikan aku"

"Jangan risau, aku pasti dia tidak akan bencikan kau" kata Kaizo dengan nada lembut dia. Lynna terus pergi ke tangga rumah untuk naik ke atas. Dia naik tangga tersebut dan terus sahaja ke depan pintu bilik Fang. Kaizo mengetuk pintu biliknya "PANG! BUKA PINTU NI!" tapi tiada jawapan dari adiknya

"Fang, bukalah" Lynna pula mengetuk pintu tersebut "Fang, Fang bencikan akak ke?" Fang tidak menjawab "Kaizo, bolehlah tak tinggalkan aku bersendirian di sini. Aku nak bercakap dengan dia sekejap" Lalu Kaizo tinggalkan Lynna. Dia terus turun ke bawah, dia tahu Lynna tidak mahu dia mendengar percakapan dia tetapi Lynna tidak kisah. Lynna bersandar di tepi pintu dan lalu dia menghela nafas

"Fang, akak nak minta maaf sebab Fang terdengar tentang perkara tadi. Akak sebenarnya memang tak nak beritahu tetapi akak terpaksa. Ia mungkin dapat mengubah masa depan Fang dan abang Fang. Apa yang akak nampak tadi, hanyalah datang secara tiba-tiba, tak kiralah akak berada di mana pun. Akak memang tidak boleh mengawal kuasa premonition akak. Dia akan datang dengan sendiri. Sebelum ini, macam-macam akak sudah lihat tapi dengan kekuatan yang akak ada, akak cuba sedaya upaya untuk menghalangnya. Ada yang menjadi kenyataan dan ada yang akak terpaksa lepaskan. Bukan sahaja tentang kematian tetapi banyak perkara lagi tapi akak yakin, kita dapat menggelakkannya berlaku" Lynna diam sebentar, dia menunggu Fang berkata sesuatu kepada dia "Fang marahkan akak ke?"

Pintu bilik Fang terbuka. Lalu Lynna masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut. Dia nampak wajah kesedihan Fang "Maafkan akak, Fang"

"Akak tak perlu minta maaf. Fang cuma terkejut tadi" Mereka berdua duduk di atas katil "Betul ke abang akan mati nanti?" tanya Fang dengan suara sedih dia

"Tak, kita ada masa untuk selamatkan dia. Fang jangan fikirkan sangat, semua itu terjadi di kedai Tok Aba. Akak akan guna tenaga akak untuk selamatkan abang, kamu tapi akak sendiri tidak tahu bila ia akan berlaku" Fang melentokkan kepalanya di bahu Lynna "Fang jangan sedih, akak akan duduk di sini untuk beberapa hari. Akak akan pastikan abang kamu selamat dan akak akan halang ia menjadi kenyataan. Akak janji"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" kata Fang "Akak jangan biarkan abang tinggalkan Fang"

"Jangan risau, akak takkan benarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dekat Fang dan juga abang Fang. Dua-duanya akak sayang" Lynna cuit sedikit hidung Fang. Mereka ketawa sedikit tetapi dalam gelak ketawa mereka, Lynna rasa tidak begitu sedap hati. Mungkin perasaan dia sahaja

"Kak Lynna, malam ni akak makan dekat sini boleh? Fang buatkan makanan kegemaran akak"

"Boleh" kata Lynna sambil peluk sayang kepada Fang "Jom kita turun bawah, abang kamu risau sangat tentang Fang"

"JOM!"

Semuanya pasti selamat, kata dihati Lynna

* * *

Keesokannya, Lynna menghalang Kaizo pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. Dia mengajak Kaizo menjalani latihan tempur bersama dia di kapal angkasa. Kaizo setuju sahaja tetapi dia berasa pelik dengan sikap Lynna pada hari ini. Dia melihat Lynna berlatih bersungguh-sungguh dan tidak kisah pun apabila tangan dia terkena sedikit pedang tenaga Kaizo. Dia abaikan sahaja luka di tangannya dan dia tetap teruskan lagi dengan latihan tempur tersebut, walaupun dia sudah kelihatan penat. Kaizo ikut sahaja kehendak Lynna, mereka teruskan dengan latihan tempur sehinggalah kaki Lynna terseliuh tetapi Lynna tetapi dia paksa diri dia untuk meneruskan lagi latihan tempur tersebut kerana dia ingin menjauhi Kaizo dari kedai Tok Aba

"Lynna! hentikan kegilaan kau ni, kaki kau sudah sakit. Kau masih mahu teruskan lagi, kenapa dengan kau hari ini?" tanya Kaizo sambil menyimpan pedang tenaga dia. Lynna terduduk di tengah-tengah medan latihan tempur. Kaki dia sudah menjadi biru sedikit, akibat dia memaksa diri dia tadi. Dia usik sedikit dan dapat rasa kesakitannnya "Lynna, kenapa kau terlalu memaksa diri kau hari ini?"

"Sebab aku kena berlatih" Lynna berbohong

"Kau jangan nak tipu. Ini mesti sebab tentang semalam" Lynna terdiam seketika. Mata dia tidak mahu memandang Kaizo "Lynna" Dia lalu duduk disebelah Lynna "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bercakap dengan Pang semalam kerana dia kelihatan begitu ceria pagi tadi. Aku tidak tahu samada itu lakonan sahaja dari dia atau dia memang betul-betul ceria sebab abang dia nak kena bunuh dengan alien kepala kotak tu"

"Kaizo! Janganlah buat lawak! Ini benda serius" marah Lynna

"Maaf, itu sahaja cara untuk bagi kau tenang. Aku tahu aku tidak tahu untuk membuat lawak tapi aku akan tetap cuba" Mereka berdua melihat permandangan planet bumi hijau biru yang berada di hadapan mereka. Planet itu kelihatan indah sekali

"Kaizo, kenapa kau tidak risau apa yang akan terjadi dengan diri kau nanti?" tanya Lynna secara tiba-tiba

"Sebab aku tahu kau dapat mengubah nasib masa depan aku. Aku percayakan kau, Lynna tapi aku tidak suka melihat kau memaksa diri kau. Sekarang kaki kau sudah sakit, bagaimana kau nak melindungi diri aku dan juga diri kau nanti"

"Hmm.. bukan kau tahu melindungi diri kau sendiri ke" Lynna ketawa sedikit. Kaizo berasa lega dapat mendengar gelakan dari Lynna balik. Dia tersenyum melihat Lynna "Kenapa?"

"Takde apa-apa" Kaizo bangun dari situ "Aku akan pergi dapatkan Lahap untuk merawat kaki kau yang sakit tu" Lynna menoleh sedikit dan melihat Kaizo pergi ke tangga kapal angkasa untuk memanggil Lahp

Lynna menghela nafas "Maafkan aku, Kaizo" bisik Lynna yang sedang menangis keseorangan. Dia memeluk lututnya sambil menangis "Aku buat semua ini kerana aku telah berjanji dengan Fang untuk jaga kau dan pastikan kau selamat"

"Lynna?" Lynna mendongak sedikit. Lahap berdiri didepannya dengan sebuat kotak rawatan "Mari aku balutkan kaki kau yang sakit" Lynna pelahan-lahan berikan kakinya kepada Lahap

"Mana Kaizo?"

"Kapten ada dekat dalam bilik dia. Kau tak perlu risau, dia tengah rehatkan diri tu. Kau boleh rehat dekat bilik Pang" kata Lahap sambil balutkan kaki Lynna yang terseliuh tadi "Lynna.. boleh aku cakap sesuatu"

"Boleh"

"Mungkin apa yang kau nampak semalam adalah untuk kau selamatkan kapten aku dan juga Pang" Lahap masih lagi balut kaki Lynna. Dia balut sekuat-kuatnya. Lynna menahan kesakitannya "Aku percayakan kau, kau boleh selamatkan kapten. Kau lah orang pertama yang aku kenal, sama kuat dengan kapten. Kau memang seseorang yang handal"

"Terima kasih Lahap tapi apa yang kau katakan tadi, mungkin ada benarnya. Aku akan selamatkan kapten kau" kata Lynna yang serba lemah itu. Dia rasa seperti ia adalah tanggungan besar terhadap diri dia. Fang dan Lahap memberikan kepercayaan kepada diri dia dan dia tidak mahu rasakan tekanan tersebut. Lynna hanya tersenyum lemah sebaik sahaja kaki dia sudah habist dibalut "Terima kasih Lahap"

"Sama-sama" kata Lahap "Mari aku tolong kau" Lahap memimpin tangan Lynna dan dia menolong Lynna berjalan ke bilik Fang untuk berehat sebentar sebelum dia pulang ke bumi bersama Kaizo. Lynna berjalan terhincut-hincut, setelah dia sampai ke bilik Fang. Lahap berikan dia berehat atau tidur sebentar. Lahap menutup pintu bilik itu untuk memberikan Lynna bersendirian di dalam bilik

 _"Kaizo.. Kaizo... please.. please wake up!" Lynna menangis sambil goyangkan badan Kaizo supaya dia bangun "Kaizo! bangun!" Lynna masih lagi goyangkan badan Kaizo sedikit. Tiba-tiba sahaja tangan Lynna dipegang oleh Fang. Muka dia marah dan sedih pada masa yang sama_

 _"INI SEMUA SALAH KAK LYNNAA! KAK LYNNA JANJI UNTUK LINDUNGI ABANG TAPI KAK LYNNA PENIPU!" Dia lepaskan tangan Lynna "PERGI DARI SINI! JANGAN NAK DEKATI FANG LAGI! PERGIIIIII!"_

 _"Maafkan akak Fang, maafkan akak" Lynna cuba untuk pegang Fang tetapi Fang menyerang Lynna_

 _"TOLAKAN BAYANG!" Lynna tercampak dan terjatuh di tengah-tengah taman "PERGII! FANG TAK NAK TENGOK KAK LYNNA LAGI!" Lynna bangunkan diri dia tetapi Fang menyerang dia lagi kerana terlalu marah "TUSUKAN JARI BAYANG!" Lynna tidak berganjat dari situ, dia terima sahaja serangan dari Fang_

 _"This is all my fault" bisik Lynna. Serangan bayang Fang menusuk badan Lynna_

Terus Lynna terjaga dari mimpi dia. Pernafasan dia agak laju "Mimpi buruk" kata Lynna yang tidak mahu ingatkan balik tentang mimpi tadi

"Mimpi buruk?" Lynna menoleh ketepi dan nampak Kaizo sedang berdiri di sebelah katil "Kau ok ke?"

"Aku ok" kata Lynna. Kaizo tahu itu bukan yang sebenarnya kerana dia nampak Lynna cuba sembunyikan cerita tentang mimpi buruk itu tetapi dia tidak mahu memaksa. Lynna turun dari katil tersebut "Kau ke sini kenapa?" Kaki dia masih lagi rasa sakit

"Aku nak hantar kau pulanglah. Sudah, mari kita pulang ke bumi" Kaizo pusingkan badan dia untuk keluar dari bilik tersebut "Kau boleh berjalankan?"

"Mestilah boleh" kata Lynna "Cheh, bukannya nak tolong aku" Lynna terpaksa berjalan dengan pelahan

* * *

Setelah sampai di bumi, Kaizo mendapat panggilan dari adiknya "Abang! Adudu serang kita orang!" kata Fang dengan muka cemas dia "Abang! datang ke sin- arghhhhh!"

"PANG?! PANGGGG!" Panggilan tersebut terputus "Lynna, kita kena pergi selamatkan mereka" Lynna berdiri di hadapan Kaizo untuk menghalang dia pergi "Lynna! kenapa kau halang aku?"

"Kau duduk sahaja di rumah, biar aku selamatkan mereka"

"Tapi kaki kau sakit. Macam mana kau nak berlawan" marah Kaizo dengan muka serius dia

"Sakit ke tak, aku masih lagi boleh berlawan dan kau sudah lupa ke, aku boleh terbang" Lynna terapungkan diri dia sedikit "Kau tunggu sahaja disini, aku akan pergi selamatkan mereka semua"

"Tapi.." Lynna sudah terbang pergi meninggalkan Kaizo di halaman rumahnya. Hati dia tidak senang duduk di situ sahaja, dia perlu pergi "Aku tidak kisah kalau diri aku terkorban, aku perlu selamatkan adik aku dan juga yang lain" Tapi, dekat mana Adudu menyerang mereka? Mungkin di kedai Tok Aba kerana waktu persekolahan adiknya sudah tamat, fikir Kaizo "Dia mesti dekat kedai Tok Aba" Tanpa membuang masa lagi, Kaizo terus berlari ke Kedai Tok Aba. Dia tidak mahu Adudu menang dalam pertarungan dia dengan Boboiboy dan lain-lain. Kaizo berlari begitu pantas sekali, sedikit lagi dia akan sampai di kedai Tok Aba

Setelah dia sampai di sana, Kaizo terkejut melihat kawan-kawan adiknya terbaring di atas padang yang lapang berdekatan dengan kedai Tok Aba. Fang sahaja yang masih lagi berhadapan dengan Adudu tapi mana Lynna?

"PANG!" Fang menoleh ketepi "PANG! APA SUDAH JADI DENGAN MEREKA?"

"HAHAHAHAHAAA! Kau ingat lagi dengan penembak pistol tidur aku! AKU TELAH BERJAYA MENIDURKAN MEREKA SEMUA, KECUALI SI LANDAK NI! Aku mahu seksakan dia dihadapan mata kau!" Adudu ketawa besar di situ. Mega Probe berada tidak jauh di situ. Dia ada dibelakang Fang, sedang menghalakan tembakan pemusnah dia ke arah Fang. Kaizo melihat Adudu dengan pistol lasernya dan lalu mata dia memandang ke arah Mega-Probe dengan laser pemusnahnya. Mereka tembak pada masa yang sama, Kaizo berlari untuk selamatkan adiknya

"DINDING TENAGA!" Sebuah kubah besar telah dihasilkan untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Kedua-dua laser tersebut terkena dinding tenaga Kaizo tetapi Adudu dan Mega-Probe tidak akan mengalah. Mereka tembak lagi supaya dinding tenaga itu hancur

"TEMBAK LAGI PROBE!" kata Adudu. Dia ketawa besar sambil menembak laser pemusnah dia. Kaizo memeluk adiknya untuk melindungi dia

"Kak Lynna mana?" tanya Kaizo

"Dia tadi bantu kita orang tapi..." Fang menunjuk Lynna sedang terbaring di tepi pokok. Ada sedikit kecederaan di bahagian kepala Lynna dan juga tangannya "Kak Lynna cuba selamatkan kita orang tetapi dia terkena tembakan Adudu tadi. Lepas tu Adudu serang yang lain dengan pistol tidur dia"

"Takpe, abang akan hapuskan dia" Kaizo mencari jalan untuk selamatkan mereka semua. Nampaknya Adudu dan Mega-Probe sedang berusaha untuk pecahkan dinding itu. Kaizo ternampak kesan retakan sedikit. Dia tidak boleh duduk di situ sahaja. Dia perlu buat sesuatu "Kaiau dinding tenaga abang pecah, adik lindungi kita orang dengan kuasa adik"

"Baik abang" Fang memegang erat abangnya. Dia melihat retakan itu semakin banyak. Kawan-kawan dia semua masih lagi dalam keadaan tidur. Formula untuk bangunkan mereka, hanya Adudu dan Lynna sahaja yang tahu untuk bangunkan mereka "Kak Lynna..." bisik Fang sambil melihat Lynna. Dia terkejut melihat gerakan jari-jemari Lynna. Tangan dia mula bergerak. Lynna bangun sedikit demi sedikit, dia mengusik kepalanya yang tercedera itu. Ada sedikit darah

"KAK LYNNAA!" Lynna pandang jeritan Fang sebentar tadi. Fang dan Kaizo terperangkap

"Fang... Kaizo... aku.. kena.. tolong.. mereka.." Badan Lynna lemah tetapi dia cuba untuk bangkitkan diri "Kena.. selamatkan.. dia orang.." Tangan dia terasa sakit, Lynna bangun dan terus terjatuh balik kerana kesakitan kakinya menjadi perit. Dia merangkak sedikit demi sedikit

"Kak Lynna!" Fang menjerit dengan nada lemah dia. Lynna boleh mendengar tangisan Fang. Kaizo menahan dinding tenaga dia supaya ianya tidak pecah tetapi retakan itu semakin besar dan terus pecah. Kaizo lepaskan pelukan adiknya, dia bersedia untuk menghalang laser itu terkena adiknya. Mata Lynna terbulat besar, kerana apa yang dia nampak hari itu, menjadi kenyataan

"NOOOO! KAIZOOOOOO!" Lynna bangkit dan terus terbang begitu pantas. Dia berjaya menolak Kaizo dan Fang "SHIELD!" Lynna keluarkan kuasanya untuk melindung diri dia tetapi laser pemusnah Adudu dan Mega Probe berjaya terkena Lynna sedikit sebelum kuasa pelindung dia keluar "ARGHHHHHHH!" Adudu dan Mega-Probe tidak berhenti menembak Lynna

Kaizo dan Fang tergaman melihat Lynna korban diri dia sendiri untuk selamatkan mereka berdua. Fang terduduk kaku, dia tidak bercakap apa, hanya air matanya sahaja yang mengalir. Kaizo terus sedarkan diri

"TOLAKAN TENAGA!" Kaizo menggunakan kuasanya untuk menolak Adudu sejauh mungkin. Dia melompat untuk musnahkan pistol laser itu "PEDANG TENAGA!" Kaizo mencantas pistol itu. Mega-Probe terus berhenti menembak Lynna kerana terkejut

"ALAMAK! ENCIK BOSS!" Mega Probe menjadi cemas apabila melihat encik bosnya ditolak oleh Kaizo. Mega-Probe terus bertukar menjadi Probe biasa, dia terus larikan diri sebelum Kaizo belasah dia dengan pedang tenaga. Fang berlari ke arah Lynna yang sedang terapung di dalam sebuah sphera lutsinar

"KAK LYNNAAAAA!" Lynna tidak sedarkan diri. Fang mengusik sphera itu dan lalu ia turun dari situ dan terus Lynna terbaring di atas rumput. Ochobot yang sembunyikan diri di sebalik meja kaunter, lalu dia terbang untuk melihat keadaan mereka semua. Tok Aba juga keluar dari kedainya "Kak Lynna! bangun!" Fang menangis melihat Lynna. Tiba-tiba sahaja imej kematian ibunya terlintas di pemikiran Fang "Ibu?" bisik Fang

"Pang?" Kaizo terdengar bisikan adiknya. Dia nampak adiknya berundur kebelakang "Pang! kenapa?"

Pemikiran Fang bercelaru "Jangan... jangan tinggalkan Fang.. JANGAN TINGGALKAN FANGGGGG!" Fang pusingkan diri dan terus larikan diri dari situ

"PANG!" Kaizo memanggil nama adiknya tetapi Fang sudah berlari jauh. Kaizo duduk disebelah Lynna dan melihat keadaan dia. Ochobot mula scan badan Lynna "Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Kaizo

"Lynna masih lagi hidup, cuma dia dalam keadaan lemah sekarang ini" kata Ochobot "Dia telah banyak gunakan kuasa dan tenaganya untuk melindungi diri dia tapi jangan risau, dia selamat cuma ada sedikit kecederaan sahaja. Apa yang aku risaukan, adalah Fang. Mungkin trauma dia kembali lagi"

"Hmm... mungkin juga tetapi Lynna perlu bangun dengan segara kerana.." Dia melihat Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying masih lagi dalam keadaan tidur "kita perlukan bangunkan mereka. Hanya Lynna sahaja yang tahu formula untuk bangunkan mereka. Jaga mereka, aku perlu mencari adik aku" Kaizo tinggalkan Ochobot untuk uruskan mereka semua. Tok Aba segera menolong Ochobot. Satu per satu mereka angkat dan letakkan mereka di gazebo

* * *

"Pang?" Kaizo sudah agak adiknya berada di pantai. Fang memeluk kakinya sambil menangis "Pang?" Fang tidak menjawab panggilan abangnya. Dia terus duduk di sebelah adiknya "Pang, kenapa Pang ingatkan tentang ibu tadi?"

"Sebab tadi tiba-tiba sahaja adik ternampak wajah ibu semasa adik melihat kak Lynna"

"Pang jangan risau, kak Lynna tidak pergi meninggalkan kita" Fang terus pandang ke arah abangnya "Dia masih hidup lagi, Pang"

"Jadi kak Lynna masih hidup lagi!" Fang terus mengelap air matanya "Kak Lynna selamat" Fang tersenyum

"Pang, abang nak tanya boleh?"

"Tanya apa abang?"

"Adik anggap kak Lynna macam ibu sendiri ke?" Fang ketawa sedikit "Apasal kau ketawa?"

"Hehehehe.. mana ada, adik anggap kak Lynna macam kakak sendiri. Dia lebih memahami adik daripada abang. Mungkin tadi adik tak nak benda yang sama terjadi dekat orang yang adik sayang. Kalau adik kehilangan kak Lynna, siapa lagi adik nak pergi mencari mengadu tempat atau mencari nasihat, kalau bukan dari kak Lynna sendiri. Kalau minta nasihat dekat abang, abang pergi seksakan adik, marah adik, buli adik, suruh adik selesaikan sendiri, bukannya nak bagi nasihat" Kaizo terus kepala adiknya

"Buat lawak pula kau ni!" marah Kaizo "Tapi abang sebenarnya risau jika kau trauma balik. Abang tidak mahu kau menjadi trauma seperti sebelum ini"

"Taklah abang, adik tidak akan trauma balik. Terima kasih abang kerana melindungi adik tadi tapi.. bagaimana nak bangunkan kawan-kawan adik? Kak Lynna belum tentu akan sedar dalam masa terdekat ni"

"Abang tidak tahu"

"Mungkin Faye boleh tolong!" tiba-tiba sahaja Faye muncul di sebelah Kaizo "Ochobot cerita dekat Faye tadi. Lepas tu Faye balik rumah dan ambikkan ubat ini" Dia keluar sebotol kecil dari beg kecilnya "Air ini ibu selalu bagi Faye minum sebab Faye ni kuat tidur. Orang kejutkan pun, Faye takkan bangun, sampailah ibu tuangkan air ini dalam mulut Faye. Baru Faye bangun!"

"Hmmm.. betul ke ubat ni boleh bangunkan kawan-kawan aku?"

"Kalau kita tak cuba, kita takkan tahu!" kata Faye dengan suara ceria dia "Jom kita cuba!" Faye tarik tangan Fang supaya dia bangun. Lalu Fang bangun dan Kaizo pun turut bangun sekali. Mereka bertiga kembali ke kedai Tok Aba

"OCHOBOT!" Faye melambai-lambai ke arah Ochobot yang sedang menjaga Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Lynna di gazebo "Faye ada bawakkan air untuk dia orang!" Faye berlari ke arah gazebo. Fang turut berlari juga, Kaizo hanya berjalan seperti biasa. Tangan dia di dalam poket seluarnya dan muka dia sentiasa serius

"Fang buka mulut Boboiboy. Biar Faye berikan setitik air ni" Fang dengan hati-hatinya, dia membuka mulut Boboiboy sedikit dan lalu Faye masukkan setitik air tersebut. Air itu berkesan, mata Boboiboy terus terbuka luas. Mata dia melihat Fang, Faye dan Ochobot

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Boboiboy. Dia terus bangun dan nampak tiga kawan dia masih lagi dalam keadaan tidur "Dia orang ok ke?" Mata dia terpandang Lynna yang terbaring juga "Kak Lynna?"

"Dia ok, cuma dia masih belum sedar lagi. Yang lain masih tidur lagi tapi takpe, Faye akan bangunkan dia orang!" kata Ochobot. Lalu Faye memberikan setitik air kepada Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka semua terjaga dari tidur. Gopal siap menguap besar di situ

"Bestnya tidur!" kata Gopal

"Cheh, suka pula kau yea. Aku bersusah payah melindungi korang semua. Kau pula yang senang lenang tidur!" aura-aura bayang Fang keluar dengan penumbuk dia disebelah tangan kanan Fang

"Hehehee.. janganlah marah Fang. Aku bergurau aje" Gopal tersengih

"Tapi.. kak Lynna macam mana?" tanya Yaya. Mereka semua mengelilingi Lynna, Yaya mengusik sedikit dahi Lynna "Hmm.. nampaknya kak Lynna demam sedikit"

"DEMAM?!" menjerit mereka

"Mungkin sebab dia terlampau banyak sangat gunakan tenaga dia, sebab itu dia demam dan terus tak sedarkan diri" kata Ochobot

"Lama lagi ke dia nak sedar?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hmm.. entahlah, aku pun tidak pasti tapi kita kena bawa dia pulang dan berikan dia rawatan" kata Ochobot lagi. Mereka semua nampak luka di kepala dan kaki Lynna

"Yang kamu semua berkerumun dia kenapa? BAGILAH UDARA DEKAT LYNNA UNTUK BERNAFAS! DIA PERLUKAN UNTUK BEREHAT!" Semua lari dari gazebo dan terus ke kedai Tok Aba, yang tinggal hanya Fang dan Kaizo sahaja. Fang ketawakan mereka sehingga dia berhenti kerana abang dia berikan renungan tajam kepada dia "Sudah! aku kena bawa dia pulang. KAU PANG! IKUT AKU PULANG!" Fang melihat abangnya mengangkat Lynna

Faye pun turut ikut juga, bukan dia sahaja. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying juga ikut pulang ke rumah Kaizo dan Fang. Mereka semua risaukan tentang Lynna. Sampai sahaja di rumah, Kaizo meletakkan Lynna di atas katil Faye dan halau mereka semua keluar dari bilik tersebut. Faye sempat lagi menyelimutkan Lynna sebelum dia dihalau. Kaizo memberikan amaran kepada mereka jangan masuk ke dalam bilik tanpa kebenaran dia. Dia hanya mahu Lynna berehat sahaja sehingga dia sedar dan tiada gangguan daripada sesiapa pun tetapi Fang dengan kedegilannya, dia tetap masuk ke bilik. Itu pun abang dia tidak tahu kerana dia berada di dalam bilik untuk mandi

"Wei Fang, bukan abang kau tak bagi masuk ke?" kata Boboiboy yang berada di luar pintu. Dia nampak Fang sedang menggenggam tangan Lynna "Fang?" Boboiboy terpaksa masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku... masa aku nampak kak Lynna tak sedarkan diri, aku nampak ibu aku" kata Fang "Aku tak berapa ingat sangat tentang ibu aku macam mana, tapi kadang-kadang aku rasa selesa dengan kak Lynna. Kadang-kadang aku nampak ibu aku dekat diri kak Lynna. Mungkin itu sebab imej ibu aku terlintas di pemikiran aku tapi aku tak anggap kak Lynna seperti ibu aku sendiri. Kau jangan salah faham pulak"

"Takdelah Fang, aku faham perasaan kau" Boboiboy pegang bahu Fang "Kau nak jaga kak Lynna sampai dia sembuh ke?"

"Mungkin... lagipun kak Lynna banyak tolong aku, lebih-lebih lagi dia suka sangat bagi aku nasihat"

"Kau sangat bertuah Fang" kata Boboiboy. Fang melihat Boboiboy "Sebab kau dapat mengenali seorang kakak yang sangat baik, dari awal korang berkenalan, dia nampak sangat ambik berat tentang kau. Mungkin sebab abang kau selalu cerita tentang diri kau dekat dia"

"Mungkin juga"

"Pang!" terkejut Fang dan Boboiboy. Kaizo berdiri di muka pintu dengan alat rawatannya untuk merawat luka Lynna "Bukan aku suruh kau duduk sahaja di luar, kenapa kau degil sangat? Kamu berdua nak kena hukuman dari aku ke?"

"Maaf abang.. adik ke sini sebab adik nak jaga kak Lynna"

Kaizo hanya menghela nafas "Kau nak jaga dia? tolong abang bersihkan luka di kepala dia" Kaizo berikan balutan kain kepada Fang. Kaizo meletakkan sejenis ubat di kepala Lynna dan lalu mereka balut kepalanya. Kaki dia, Kaizo suruh Faye buatkan. Setelah selesai, Kaizo halau semua keluar dari bilik itu termasuklah adiknya sekali tetapi Fang merayu-rayu kepada abangnya

"Bolehlah abang, adik nak jaga kak Lynna" Kaizo hanya senyap sahaja "Bolehlah" merayu Fang

"Sudahlah Fang, abang kau tak bagi" kata Boboiboy "Esok sahajalah kau melawat dia dekat bilik tu"

"Betul kata kawan kau, biarkan dia berehat. Nanti dia bangun, abang akan beritahu kamu" kata Kaizo. Fang dengan perasaan sedih, dia terus ke bilik dia. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terpaksa pulang ke rumah sebelum mereka dihalau oleh Kaizo. Faye pula, dia duduk sahaja di ruang tamu sambil bermesej dengan Lily. Dia yang tukang beritahu Lily apa yang berlaku di sini. Lily tidak dapat datang ke sini sebab dia ada ujian

Kaizo biarkan sahaja adiknya merajuk atau menangis di dalam bilik tersebut. Esok pagi dia akan benarkan adiknya pergi melihat Lynna balik tetapi Fang tetap dengan kedegilannya. Semasa Faye dan Kaizo sedang tidur, Fang senyap-senyap turun ke bawah dan masuk ke dalam bilik tetamu. Lynna masih lagi dalam keadaan tidak sedarkan diri. Fang mengambil sebuah kerusi dan letak di tepi katil. Dia tidur diatas kerusi tersebut sambil pegang tangan Lynna

"Kak Lynna kena bangun tau esok" bisik Fang

* * *

"Fang?" Lynna kejutkan Fang yang sedang dalam keadaan tidur. Lynna masih lagi dalam keadaan lemah. Dia baring sahaja di atas katil sambil kejutkan Fang "Fang, bangun" Fang membuka mata sedikit dan terus tersenyum melihat Lynna sudah pun bangun

"KAK LYNNA!" Fang peluk Lynna "Fang ingat Fang kehilangan kak Lynna"

"Mana ada, akak ok aje.. akak kan kuat macam abang kamu" Fang lepaskan pelukan dia "Fang jaga akak ke semalam?"

"Sebenarnya abang tak bagi tapi Fang tetap degil macam biasa" Fang tersengih "Tapi akak... akak jangan tinggalkan Fang lagi. Akak tahukan Fang sayangkan akak" Lynna tersenyum lemah. Dia mengusap-usap kepala Fang sambil tergelak melihat Fang buat-buat muka comel macam anak kucing

"Jangan risau, akak tak kan tinggalkan Fang tapi bila sudah tiba masanya nanti. Fang kenalah terima kenyataan tapi selagi akak masih hidup lagi, akak akan sentiasa berada di sisi Fang walaupun akak sibuk macam mana pun. Tapi.. maaf kalau akak jarang datang ke sini, akak pun ada hal sendiri juga. Fang pun faham kan"

"Faham akak" Fang baringkan kepala dia disebelah Lynna "Akak kena pulang hari ini ke?"

"Ha ah, akak tahu diri akak tengah demam sedikit tapi akak kena pulang. Akak akan berehat sahaja di rumah nanti" kata Lynna sambil membelai kepala Fang "Tapi Fang boleh hubungi akak kalau Fang ada masalah. Akak akan cuba untuk membantu Fang"

"Terima kasih akak" Fang tak nak berganjat dari situ. Dia nak baring di situ selama mana yang dia boleh. Lynna hanya biarkan sahaja, dia rasa serba salah buatkan Fang risau tentang diri dia. Jadi Lynna terus tidur balik, dia pulang ke rumah lewat sedikit pun takpe, fikir Lynna. Kaizo muncul di muka pintu dan melihat adiknya sudah tertidur balik dengan Lynna. Dia tersenyum sedikit. Nanti bila Lynna sudah balik, dia akan bagi hukuman dekat adik dia sebab degil sangat

"Selamat kembali, Lynna"

* * *

 **Today, no review.. hahahahaa! xD**

 **to cik mimpi - huwaaaaaa! are you ok cik mimpi? adik ku sayang takde luka kan? kaki ok? kepala ok? semua ok? next time turun dari tangga, elok-elok ok :3 cayang diaaaaaaaa! muahhhh! and mister mimpi - take care oh her for me ok :D thank you!**

 **to Lily - author sangat terharu sebab fanfic author menghiburkan hati Lily (uwaaaaaaaa!) thank you (peluk Lily puas-puas!) author bagi kerepek ubi kentang pula :3 sebagai tanda terima kasih!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/s**

 **cerita sedih? nanti author fikirkan plot sedih.. huhu**


	60. Balas Dendam

**Welcome back my lovely readers! hai semua! how are you?**

 **Hari ini chapter simple sahaja xD hahahaahhaa... malas nak buat panjang-panjang :P**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! thank you! thank you for supporting me!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Balas Dendam

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

"Wei Boboiboy, apa kes dengan kawan baik kau tu?" tanya Gopal kepada Boboiboy sambil melihat Fang ketawa besar diatas bangku sekolah. Dia ketawa disitu semenjak dia sampai di sekolah lagi

"Hmmm.. apa lagi, pasukan bola keranjang kita menang dalam peringkat negeri"

"Jadi dia tengah tunjuk lagaklah ni" Boboiboy angguk sahaja "Biarkan ajelah dia Boboiboy, kejap lagi nasib malang dia akan timbul" Mereka berdua melihat sahaja Fang yang tidak berhenti-henti ketawa. Pelajar-pelajar lain melihat dia, mereka hanya gelengkan sahaja kepala "Baik kau hentikan si Fang tu, sebelum cikgu nampak" bisik Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"Ermm... yelah" Boboiboy pergi ke depan sedikit untuk hentikan gelakan Fang tetapi sebiji bola terkena muka Fang dan lalu dia terjatuh dari bangku itu. Boboiboy pandang ke tempat lain untuk melihat siapa yang baling bola tersebut. Dia hanya nampak muka bengang Bella sahaja sambil bersilang tangan "Wei! yang kau baling bola dekat dia apasal?"

"SUKA HATI AKU LAH! SUDAHLAH DIA MENCEMARKAN KEADAAN SEKOLAH DENGAN KETAWA DIA YANG TAK SENONOH TU!" Menjerit Bella. Fang bangun dengan muka dia yang merah akibat terkena bola tadi. Dia pandang Bella dengan muka kemarahan dia. Aura-aura kegelapan dia sudah keluar, mulut dia bergerak-gerak untuk keluarkan harimau bayang dia, tangan dia menggenggam begitu erat sekali dan mata dia tidak mengalih ke tempat lain. Dia hanya memandang tepat kepada Bella

"Alamak! Fang tengah marah tu Boboiboy. Aku takut dia pergi belasah budak perempuan pula. Kau buatlah sesuatu Boboiboy" kata Gopal yang sembunyi dibelakang kawan baik dia "Cepatlah Boboiboy!"

"Errrr... Fang! sabar Fang!" Boboiboy cuba tenangkan Fang

"Sabar apa kebendanya! Dia tu memang nak cari nahas dengan aku"

"Dey! yang kau pergi gelak macam orang gila apasal? Kan dah kena dengan bola tadi!" Fang terus pandang ke arah Gopal dengan mata kemarahan dia "Hehehehehe... kau pergi fokuskan dekat si Bella tu" Gopal sorokkan muka dia dekat belakang Boboiboy

"Cheh, kau ingat kau tak kan kena... nahaslah kau kejap lagi, Gopal" Tangan Fang mula keluarkan kuasa bayang-bayang dia. Bella tidak berganjat lagi dari situ, dia hanya berdiri sahaja dengan muka bengang dia dari tadi lagi. Mereka berdua bertentang mata, sampai membuatkan Gopal mengigit kuku jari. Boboiboy menjadi cemas, dia takut nanti Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal dekat sekolah. Keadaan sekolah menjadi tegang sekejap, kerana semua pelajar melihat Fang dengan kuasa bayangnya dan Bella dengan muka serius dia. Pelajar-pelajar lain berhenti membuat kerja mereka kerana rasa takut dan ada juga yang rasa seronok kerana tidak sabar untuk melihat apa akan berlaku seterusnya. Boboiboy cuba untuk berkata sesuatu tetapi

"ADOI!" Bella menjerit kerana tapak tangannya kena gigit dengan Rizu

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN GIGITAN BERBISA RIZU!" Fang ketawa dengan gaya lagak dia. Rizu telah mencentuskan kemarahan Bella berganda-ganda. Mata dia, kepala dia, hati dia, sudah mula berapi-api dengan Fang dan Rizu

"Tak guna punya budak kecik!" Rizu terus berlari dan berdiri disebelah Fang kerana takut melihat wajah Bella yang begitu mengerikan "Oh takpe, kau ingat kau menang kali ini! tapi.. jangan harap kau akan dapat kalahkan aku selepas ini! JAGA KAU FANGG!"

"Tapi.. bukan Rizu ke yang gigit tangan Bella, apasal Fang pula yang kena?" tanya Gopal sambil garu-garu kepala dia

"Isk kau ni.. Bella tu kan sentiasa tak puas hati dengan Fang. Dia sepanjang masa akan cari alasan untuk cari pasal dengan Fang" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Bella sedang mengamuk ketika dia naik ke kelas dia. Habis pelajar lain yang mendekati Bella, semuanya kena marah dengan suara garang dia

"Abang Fang! kita menang! Pizu berjaya kalahkan raksasa tu!" Fang dan Rizu melompat-lompat kegembiraan di situ. Yaya dan Ying baru sahaja muncul, rasa pelik melihat mereka berdua melompat-lompat, menari berpusing-pusing seperti orang gila dan siap nyanyi lagu 'We're the champion' lagi

"Haiyaaa... apasal dengan mereka berdua tu? Ada benda yang berlaku ka tadi?" tanya Ying

"Ada" kata Boboiboy dengan nada bosan dia "Rizu gigit tangan Bella sebab balik bola dekat Fang sebab Fang ketawa macam orang gila sambil berdiri dekat atas bangku tadi"

"Oh begitu. Tapi... tak kan sampai gigit tangan orang si Rizu tu. Siapa ajar dia buat macam tu. Tak elok gigit orang" kata Yaya sambil gelengkan kepala

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan abang kesayangan dia" Boboiboy tunjuk ke arah Fang

"Hmm.. patutlah" kata Yaya "Bukan ke sepatutnya seorang abang seharusnya mengajar perkara yang elok-elok, bukan mengajar perkara yang nakal-nakal. Rizu, Rizu.. ikut sangat dengan perangai nakal si Fang tu"

"Yolah, tapi apa kita boleh buat.. Fang tu dia memang sudah sayang sangat"

"Kita buat-buat tengok ajelah" kata Gopal. Mereka terima sahajalah sedikit kenakalan dari Rizu. Dia sebelum ini mana pernah buat perkara nakal, selalunya dia yang suka menasihati Fang. Itu pun kalau Fang tengah belasah orang atau tengah mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Loceng sekolah sudah pun berbunyi, Fang pergi menghantar Rizu dulu ke kelas sebelum dia masuk ke kelas 6 Jaya. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying terus ke kelas mereka masing-masing

* * *

Waktu rehat sudah bermula, Bella awal lagi sudah keluar dari kelas. Fang pula, dia orang terakhir yang keluar dari kelas kerana cikgu matematik panggil dia. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tunggu Fang di luar kelas 6 Jaya. Mereka ingin turun ke kantin bersama. Setelah selesai cikgu matematik bercakap dengan Fang, dia boleh keluar dan pergi berehat

"Apasal cikgu matematik panggil kau tadi?" tanya Boboiboy

"Dia suruh aku join club matematik, lepas tu boleh join pertandingan matematik tapi dia suruh aku fikirkan dulu"

"Hah! apa kata kau join. Kau kan pandai matematik" kata Yaya. Dia adalah ketua club matematik dan Ying pula ialah penolong ketua club matematik

"Malas aku" kata Fang sambil turun ke bawah untuk pergi ke kantin "Banyak sangat club aku kena sertai. Club bola keranjang, club drama, club music.."

"Club panas baran, club marah orang" sambung si Gopal. Terus dia kena kejar dengan harimau bayang Fang. Gopal berlari sekeliling padang sekolah dan Fang biarkan sahaja Gopal kena kejar sampailah dia kena marah dengan Yaya dan Ying

"Selamatlah kau, Gopal" kata Fang yang telah menghilangkan harimau bayangnya. Fang dengan muka masam, lalu masuk ke dalam kantin sekolah dan dia ternampak Bella sedang memberikan dia senyuman sinis. Dia hiraukan sahaja dengan senyuman itu dan terus ke meja kantin sekolah. Dia tidak terasa untuk makan pula pada hari ini tetapi mata dia terpandang satu pinggan berisikan sebiji donut lobak merah. Di situ juga ada sebuah kertas menulis 'Khas untuk Fang'

"DO-DO-DONUT LOBAK MERAHHHHH!" Mata Fang bersinar-sinar melihat donut khas untuk dia. Donut kegilaan Fang, donut yang dapat membuatkan Fang lupakan tentang kemarahan dia tentang sesuatu atau seseorang tetapi jangan sesekali merampas donut kegemaran dia. Jika tidak, harimau bayang juga akan Fang pergi keluarkan

"Err... kau tak rasa ragu-ragu ke siapa yang baik hati sangat letak donut ni dekat sini untuk kau" kata Boboiboy

"Apa aku kisah! Sudah dia tulis untuk aku. Aku makan ajelah" Fang mengambil donut tersebut

"Hmmm... takut pula aku terjadi apa-apa dekat kau" kata Boboiboy yang sangat risau dengan donut tersebut. Bukan Boboiboy sahaja, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying juga turut merasai apa yang Boboiboy rasa. Mereka takut Fang kena culik pula tapi mereka dekat sekolah. Tak kan ada orang nak kenakan Fang dekat sekolah pula. Mereka melihat Fang mengigit donut itu dengan penuh nikmati tetapi ia berhenti di situ sahaja

"PEDASNYAAAAAA!" Fang berlari ke kaunter kantin sekolah untuk membeli air. Muka dia merah kemerahan akibat terlampau pedas sangat. Dia menolak seorang pelajar yang hendak membayar makanannya "Mak cik! air cepat! saya nak air!" kata Fang sambil memberikan duitnya kepada mak cik kantin

Boboiboy melihat donut tersebut yang jatuh di atas lantai kantin. Dia mengangkat dan nampak ada beberapa cili hijau di dalam donut tersebut. Bukan cili sahaja, ada wasabi, cili merah, lada hitam, sambal hitam, sambal merah dan macam-macam lagi yang rasa pedas. Mereka terdengar gelakan dari beberapa pelajar kerana melihat gelagat Fang kepedasan. Dia masih lagi berada di kaunter kantin sekolah membeli beberapa cawan air. Semuanya dia minum di situ sehinggalah hilang rasa kepedasan tersebut

"Aduh, lega aku" kata Fang sambil berjalan ke tempat duduk dia "Siapa yang bagi aku makan donut pedas ni?" tanya Fang dengan nada marah dia. Orang pertama dia syak adalah Bella kerana dari tadi lagi Bella asyik tergelak melihat dia "WEI BELLA! KAU KE BAGI AKU DONUT PEDAS TADI TU?"

"Entah.. mana aku tahu" kata Bella yang saja pura-pura tidak tahu. Memang dia yang letak donut itu tadi, dia yang suruh mak cik kantin buatkan khas untuk Fang. Dia nak balas dendam dekat Fang kerana kejadian pagi tadi "Sedap tak donut tadi?" tanya Bella dengan nada sindiran dia. Dia dan kawan-kawan dia, ketawa besar di situ. Fang mula berapi-api dengan Bella tapi dia ada rancangan lain untuk membalas dendam balik

"Nahas lah dia nanti" kata Fang dengan senyuman sinis dia. Dia tergelak sedikit. Takut pula Boboiboy dan Gopal melihat kawan baik dia tergelak seperti orang gila

"Cili tadi buat dia tak betul ke?" menggigil Gopal sambil berbisik kepada Boboiboy

"Hmmm.. tak mungkin lah. Ini mesti dia ada idea tak betul dia ni" Boboiboy pandang Fang dengan penuh kecurigaan. Yaya dan Ying geleng sahaja kepala. Mereka tidak mahu masuk campur dengan hal Fang, kalau tidak, mesti Fang akan cakap mereka menyibuk dalam urusan dia. Jadi mereka biarkan sahaja Fang nak buat apa, asalkan jangan melibatkan mereka sekali. Fang dari tadi asyik memerhatikan Bella dengan senyuman nakal dia

Bella bangun dari tempat duduk dia dan terus keluar dari kantin sekolah bersama dengan rakan-rakan dia. Fang juga turut bangun dari situ, dia mengekori Bella dari belakang. Boboiboy rasa tidak sedap hati pula, dia juga pergi turut mengikuti Fang. Gopal sudah beratur untuk membeli makanan bersama dengan Yaya dan Ying. Mereka tidak sedar dengan dua rakan mereka sudah keluar dari kantin sekolah

Fang ikut sahaja kemana Bella pergi, dia terus berjalan disebelah Bella dengan senyuman sinis dia. Boboiboy ikut sahaja mereka secara pelahan-lahan. Rakan-rakan Bella tinggalkan dia bersama dengan Fang sambil ketawa sedikit "Yang kau ikut aku apasal? aku ada hutang dengan kau ke?" tanya Bella dengan suara marah dia

"Hmmm... hutang? biar aku fikir" Fang buat-buat fikirkan sesuatu "Ada kot" kata Fang. Bella melihat dia dengan penuh kepelikan

"Hutang apa aku ada dengan kau?" Fang hanya senyap sahaja sehingga mereka lalu dengan seorang pelajar lelaki yang sedang makan kerepek pisang. Fang terus berhenti dan berkata sesuatu dengan pelajar tersebut. Bella juga turut berhenti, dia ingin mendengar apa Fang akan katakan kepada pelajar itu

"Hah! Ini lah pelajar yang Bella sukakan!" terkejut Bella dan pelajar lelaki itu "Kalau kau nak tahu, dia setiap hari akan kumpul barang-barang yang kau buang dalam tong sampah dan dia akan membuat sebuah tempat khas untuk kau. Hari itu dia ada tunjuk gambar bilik khas yang penuh dengan gambar-gambar kau" Muka Bella menjadi kemerah-merahan kerana marah. Boboiboy yang tidak jauh daripada situ, dia terkejut dengan apa yang Fang katakan "Jadi, kau kena lah berhati-hati bila kau buang barang kau" Pelajar itu melihat Bella dan terus lari dari tempat itu

"WEI! Bila masa aku buat macam tu?"

"Habis tu, kenapa muka kau merah? Kau malu yea sebab aku beritahu" terus Fang beredar dari situ. Bella rasa sedikit malu kerana ada setengah pelajar di situ ketawakan dia. Dia mula berapi-api dengan Fang dan dia akan membalas dendam balik

"Jaga dia nanti" bisik Bella. Dia ternampak Boboiboy sedang berdiri di belakang tiang sekolah "Kau ikut kita orang yea tadi"

"Hehehehe..." Boboiboy tersengih. Bella fikirkan sesuatu dan terus dia tersenyum kepada Boboiboy "Kenapa kau senyum dekat aku macam tu?" tanya Boboiboy

Bella tidak menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy tadi tetapi "WAH! BOBOIBOY! KAU PUN NAK BERDATING DENGAN AKU! TAK SANGKA AKU, DUA SAHABAT BAIK BEREBUTKAN AKU! MESTI FANG CEMBURU NANTI"

"APA!" terkejut Boboiboy "Wei! bila masa-" Bella letak jarinya di mulut Boboiboy

"Syhhh.. aku tak kan putuskan hubungan persahabatan kau dengan Fang. Jangan risau, korang akan menjadi sahabat baik selama-lamanya. Cuma bagi aku sahaja untuk berfikir, mana satu akan menjadi pilihan aku" Bella memberikan senyuman manis kepada Boboiboy. Dia tinggalkan Boboiboy tercengang di situ dan Bella terus beredar dengan senyuman godaan dia. Sebelum dia beredar, dia bisik sesuatu kepada Boboiboy "Don't worry Boboiboy, I will choose you" bisikan Bella agak kuat, dia memang nak pelajar lain dengar. Boboiboy pula rasa berapi-api dengan Bella. Dia pandang sahaja Bella berjalan dengan senang hati

"Eeee.. geram betul aku" kata Boboiboy. Pelajar-pelajar lain memerhatikan sahaja Boboiboy yang sedang berapi-api itu. Dia ada terdengar bisikan mereka. Bisikan menyatakan perebutan diantara Fang dan Boboiboy. Patutlah hari itu Boboiboy rasa marah apabila dikatakan Bella dan Boboiboy berdua-duaan di tempat yang sunyi, bisik mereka. Mereka sudah termakan dengan kata-kata Bella tadi

Boboiboy terus menghantuk-hantuk kepala dia dekat tiang sekolah "Apa kes dengan kawan aku tu?" Muncul Gopal bersama dengan Yaya dan Ying "Sudah kena rasuk dengan Fang ke atau Fang buat sesuatu dekat dia sampai nak hantuk kepala tu"

"Hmmm.. entahlah. Tak boleh nak dikata apa" Mereka terus pergi selamatkan Boboiboy sebelum dia lukakan sendiri kepala itu. Mereka mengheret Boboiboy sampai ke kelas 6 Jujur dan dia terus sambung hantuk-hantuk kepala dekat meja

Fang sudah berada di dalam kelas 6 Jaya, dia sedang buatkan sesuatu dekat kerusi Bella. Dia cat seluruh kerusi Bella dengan cat berwarna perang. Setelah selesai, dia sorokkan cat itu di tempat lain dan tepat pada masanya, loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi. Bella dan rakan-rakannya masuk ke dalam kelas sambil sibuk berborak. Fang sudah berada di tempat duduk dia, dia buat kelihatan normal supaya Bella tidak syak apa-apa. Bella hiraukan sahaja Fang, dia terus duduk di kerusi dia dan dia rasa semacam. Bella bangun dan pelajar lain terkejut melihat cat perang sudah melekat di baju sekolahnya yang putih itu

"WHO DID THISS?! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Menjerit Bella sekuat hati. Fang ketawa sedikit melihat Bella begitu bengang sekali. Bella memberikan renungan tajam kepada Fang "KAU LAH YANG BUAT NI!"

"Tak, aku tak buat pun. Kau yang duduk, jadi kaulah yang buat dekat baju sekolah kau sendiri"

"Isk! Dia ni memang nak kena.. takpe.. takpe.. jaga kau nanti" Bella terus keluar dari kelas untuk menukar baju sekolahnya. Fang hanya duduk diam dan terus keluarkan buku latihan matematik dia. Akhirnya, dia dapat juga membalas dendam tetapi dia rasa pelik, apasal dia ada dengar bisikan tentang dia dan Boboiboy? fikir Fang. Mungkin ada sesuatu terjadi tadi tapi apa? Dia abaikan sahaja bisikan itu dan terus menjawab soalan matematik tersebut

* * *

"Kau tak dengar ke tadi?"

"Dengar tentang apa?"

"Tentang Fang dan Boboiboy berebutkan Bella" kata seorang pelajar perempuan yang tidak jauh daripada Fang dan Boboiboy. Fang rasa curiga pula dengan gossip itu. Dia terus datang ke arah dua budak perempuan itu

"Wei! bila masa aku dan Boboiboy nak merebut si perempuan tak sedar diri tu" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia

"Tadi Bella cakap sendiri dekat Boboiboy, masa rehat" kata pelajar perempuan itu "Betul ke korang berebutkan dia?"

"MANA ADA! JANGAN DENGAR CAKAP BELLA TU! DIA HANYA BUAT CERITA SAHAJA UNTUK SAKITKAN HATI AKU!" Terus Fang beredar dari situ sambil mengheret baju sekolah Boboiboy. Dia mengheret Boboiboy keluar dari kawasan sekolah dengan hati dia yang sedang berapi-api "Dia ingat, dia sudah menang, aku akan kenakan dia balik" kata Fang

"Wei Fang, sudah-sudah lah tu. Kau buat ajelah tak tahu dengan si Bella tu"

"Tapi kau juga yang terkenakan" kata Fang. Dia lepaskan baju sekolah Boboiboy "Jadi, kau nak tak ikut dengan rancangan aku yang seterusnya?"

"Tak nak aku. Tak pasal-pasal kena kejar dengan abang kau"

"Suka hati kaulah tapi aku akan pastikan Bella tak kan dapat membalas dendam terhadap aku lagi! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Fang ketawa besar di luar sekolah sehingga membuat pelajar lain takut untuk mendekati dia. Rizu yang ada di situ, Yaya dan Ying tarik Rizu pergi ke tempat lain supaya Rizu tidak terjebak dengan kenakalan Fang

"Hai Fang!" muncul Bella dengan suara goda dia "Hari ini kita pergi jalan-jalan nak tak? Kita ajak Boboiboy sekali, boleh lah aku dating dengan korang berdua atau korang nak berdating berdua sahaja. Aku tak kan ganggu korang berdating nanti" Bella terus kenyitkan mata dekat mereka

"APA?!" Terkejut Boboiboy dan Fang. Bella hanya berikan flying kiss kepada mereka berdua dan terus tinggalkan mereka berdua

"JANGAN RISAU! AKU TAK KAN BOCORKAN RAHSIA KORANG! Opss.. nampaknya rahsia korang aku sudah bocorkan" Bella berjalan dengan bersuka ria kerana dapat membalas dendam balik

"Fang, aku akan ikut rancangan balas dendam kau" kata Boboiboy dengan hati dia yang berapi-api

"Operasi untuk jatuhkan Bella" Fang tadah tangan dia dan terus Boboiboy menepuk tapak tangan Fang tanda setuju. Dia melihat pelajar-pelajar sedang memerhatikan mereka berdua "APA PANDANG-PANDANG! KORANG PERCAYA SANGATLAH CAKAP BELLA TU! KORANG NAK KENA BELASAH DENGAN AKU KE?" Terus mereka lari daripada situ "Jom kita mulakan rancangan kita"

"Rizu, dengar nasihat dari akak. Jangan sesekali ikut perangai abang kau yang tak senonoh tu" kata Yaya yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi "Dia tu nakal, bila sudah kena kejar dengan abang dia, memang tak serik-serik lagi"

"Baik kakak Yaya! Pizu tak kan ikut perangai abang Fang"

"Banyak bagus ini punya budak. Mari ikut kami, biar akak belanja Rizu makan ice cream!" kata Ying. Muncul Gopal apabila terdengar perkataan ice cream. Dia sekali mahu ikut mereka ke bandar Pulau Rintis

Manakala Boboiboy dan Fang pula, pulang ke rumah untuk berbincang dengan rancangan mereka

* * *

"Apa rancangan kau?" tanya Boboiboy. Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu rumah Fang sambil makan kerepek pisang yang dihantar oleh Lily semalam. Fang dapat 10 kotak yang penuh dengan bungkusan kerepek pisang.

"Heheheh.. apa kata, kita berdua pura-pura rebutkan dia. Kita berdua tergila-gilakan dia sampai dia sendiri nak jauhkan diri dia daripada kita dan lepas tu kita beritahu yang aku dan kau hanya mempermainkan dia sahaja, siapa nak dekat dia. Geli aku" kata Fang sambil kunyah kerepek pisang

"Isk, macam kejam sangat aje"

"Dah tu, dia kejam dengan kita tadi boleh. Kita bagi dia lagi kejam sekejam kejam nya!" dia ketawa besar di situ macam orang gila. Boboiboy sudah rasa bosan pula dengan gelakan Fang

"Rasa macam tak sedap hati pula dengan rancangan Fang ni" bisik Boboiboy. Pertama takut hati Bella hancur kerana dia dipermainkan, kedua takut Kaizo kejar mereka berdua dan akan dikenakan hukuman latihan tempur dan ketiga, takut ada juga yang hati terpaut nanti. Dia rasa seperti mahu keluar daripada rancangan Fang

"Kau kenapa? tiba-tiba senyap sahaja?"

"Ermm.. entahlah"

"Kalau kau tak nak takpe, aku tak paksa pun. Kau boleh undurkan diri kau" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Dia tahu Boboiboy bukanlah seseorang yang suka kenakan orang tahap kejam atau tahap normal sebab dia lebih matang daripada Fang "Tapi kau jangan nak rosakkan rancangan aku"

"Hmm.. itu aku tak pasti tapi kau nak ke teruskan dengan rancangan kau? Aku cuma takut abang kau tahu nanti, kau juga yang kena kejar dengan abang kau. Kau tahulah abang kau tu garang macam nak makan orang"

"Entahlah Boboiboy. Aku tahu aku mesti kena akibatnya nanti tapi aku geram sangat dengan Bella. Berapi-api hati aku" Fang menghela nafas sambil termenung ke arah television "Mungkin salah aku juga sebab terlalu berlagak sangat pagi tadi sampai dia sendiri baling bola dekat muka aku"

"Tapi lepas tu, korang nak bergaduh kan"

"Hmm.. lepas tu, Rizu yang hentikan pergaduhan kita yang tak kan berlaku sebab dia gigit tangan Bella" kata Fang "Bila di fikirkan semula, ini semua salah Bella! Dia yang mulakan dulu, dia memang patut kena ajar!"

"Aduh" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Ingatkan dia nak mengaku diri dia yang mulakan dulu, rupanya bukan"

"Kenapa?"

"Takdelah, kau tu.. janganlah nak balas dendam sangat. Tak kisahlah siapa yang mulakan dulu, nanti dua-dua kena akibatnya nanti. Baik kau biarkan sahaja si Bella tu, lama-lama nanti dia bosanlah" Boboiboy cuba nasihatkan kawan baik dia. Dia berharap Fang akan dengar nasihat dia sebab dia sendiri tidak mahu melihat Fang kena seksa dengan abang dia nanti

"Yelah, aku dengar ajelah cakap kau" Fang terus bersandar dekat sofa sambil makan kerepek pisang "Kau nak lepak dekat sini lagi ke atau nak balik rumah?" tanya Fang

"Hah! Kau tolong aku dengan kerja sekolah matematik aku!" tersengih Boboiboy sambil keluarkan buku latihan matematik dia "Mana abang kau? Aku tak nampak pun dia dari tadi"

"Entahlah, semalam dia dengan kak Lynna berjalan-jalan dekat bandar sebelum kak Lynna pulang ke KL. Lepas tu dia hantar kak Lynna dekat station keretapi. Hari ni tak tahulah dia pergi mana, cari Lily kot? Kau tahu sahajalah Lily suka cari pasal dengan abang aku"

"Hehehehe... ada-ada aje si Lily tu"

Sebenarnya Kaizo berada di kapal angkasa sedang seksakan Faye dan Lily kerana mereka berdua membuat bising di rumah sampai Kaizo sendiri tidak boleh tidur dengan tenang. Lynna tiada di situ, bolehlah dia buat sesuka hati dia sahaja untuk kenakan hukuman kepada mereka berdua. Jika Lynna ada, mesti dia kena halang dengan Lynna

* * *

Keesokannya, Kaizo temankan adiknya ke sekolah. Faye dan Lily dikenakan lagi hukuman hari ini. Mereka dipaksa bersihkan satu rumah, kalau tidak bersih. Dua-dua akan dikenakan hukuman lebih teruk daripada semalam. Lily menyuruh Faye menghubungi Lynna dan beritahu dia, apa yang sudah Kaizo lakukan terhadap mereka berdua tetapi malangnya, Lynna sedang sibuk sekarang ini sehingga tidak sempat untuk menjawab panggilan Faye

"Rajin pula abang temankan adik hari ini" kata Fang

"Kenapa? tak boleh ke?"

"Hehehe... boleh tapi kenapa abang tak duduk sahaja di rumah, perhatikan dia orang berdua dekat rumah tu"

"Abang biarkan sebab abang nak tengok, samada mereka buat kerja atau tidak semasa ketiadaan abang di rumah. Adik dekat sekolah nakal ke?" Fang rasa pelik pula, tiba-tiba sahaja tanya soalan itu. Mesti ada sesuatu tak kena ni atau Boboiboy beritahu tentang rancangan mereka yang tidak jadi semalam dekat abang dia, fikir Fang. Dia menggenggamkan tangan dia

"Mana ada nakal, adik tak nakal pun" Fang tersengih. Kaizo tidak percaya dengan kata-kata adik dia, kalau tidak nakal, memang bukan adik dia

"Betul ke?" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah dia "Kalau abang tahu kau buat nakal dekat sekolah, aku akan menghukum kau"

"Yelah abang, asyik kena hukuman sahaja" merungut Fang "Takde benda lain ke selain daripada menghukum adik"

"Habis tu? nak abang seksa kau ke?"

"HAH! Seksa dia sahaja abang Kaizo!" muncul Bella secara tiba-tiba. Mereka sudah sampai di luar kawasan sekolah "Seksa dia sampai si Fang ni tak boleh nak berjalan langsung!" kata Bella yang cuba untuk menghasut Kaizo

"YANG KAU SIBUK KENAPA?! INI URUSAN AKU DENGAN ADIK AKU SAHAJA!"

"Betul tu abang, apa kata abang bagi dia hukuman sekali. DIA KAN KAWAN BAIK DENGAN FAYE DAN LILY! MEREKA BERTIGALAH SUKA CARI PASAL DENGAN ABANG, LEBIH-LEBIH LAGI SI LILY TU!" Fang saja cakap kuat-kuat, supaya semua pelajar yang lalu lalang di situ, semuanya dengar kata-kata dia

"Hmm.." Kaizo pandang ke arah Bella yang sudah cuak itu

"Ma-mana ada.. saya bukan kawan baik mereka pun. Fang tu tipu sahaja"

"Tipu? Habis tu, kau main game dengan dia orang hari itu elok sahaja"

"Betul tu abang, dia semalam cari pasal dengan adik. Dia baling bola dekat muka adik, sampai merah muka adik" Fang cuba menghasut abang dia lagi. Dia tersenyum sinis kepada Bella yang masih lagi dalam keadaan cuak "Abang kenakan dia aje hukuman, berikan dia latihan tempur bersama dengan Lily dan Faye"

"Wei Fang! kau saja nak kenakan aku! KAU TU SEMALAM LETAK CAT DEKAT KERUSI AKU! LEPAS TU BUAT CERITA DEKAT PELAJAR LELAKI SEMALAM! Dia pun memang patut kena hukuman!"

"PEDANG TENAGA!" Fang melompat kerana terkejut, sama dengan Bella sekali "SUDAH! DUA-DUA AKU KENAKAN HUKUMAN!" Dia mengheret mereka berdua ke rumah "Kamu berdua akan menjalani latihan tempur bersama dengan Lily dan Faye. Jangan cuba nak larikan diri"

"TAK NAKKKK! ADIK TAK NAK KENA HUKUMAN LAGIIII!"

"NOOOOOOOO! INI SEMUA SALAH KAU!"

"SALAH KAU LAH!" Marah Fang. Pelajar lain rasa takut pula melihat Kaizo mengheret mereka berdua begitu ganas sekali. Mereka menjerit-jerit supaya Kaizo lepaskan mereka berdua tetapi Kaizo hiraukan sahaja

Rizu yang ada dekat situ, dia garu-garu kepalanya sambil melihat mereka bertiga "Tapi.. Pizu pun ada buat nakal semalam. Pizu gigit tangan kakak Bella semalam, jadi Pizu pun memang patut kena hukuman juga ke?" Rizu mula kejar Kaizo kerana diri dia patut kena hukuman juga "ABANG KAIZO! PIZU PUN NAK KENA HUKUMAN JUGA SEBAB PIZU BUAT NAKAL SEMALAM!"

"Aduh" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya. Dia juga turut menyaksikan kejadian tadi "Rizu ni, apasal relakan diri kena hukuman.. terbalik"

* * *

 **Hehehehe... sesi membalas review!**

 **AN - Thank you! author sebenarnya susah nak buat cerita sedih T_T banyak sangat emosi tapi cerita sedih yang author suka ialah 'Siapa Fang?' itu salah satu chapter kegemaran author :3**

 **Guest - adeh xD itu cabaran sampai tahun depan tak habis.. hehehehe**

 **Ililara - Chapter mana buat Ililara menangis? :3 kawan baik awak pun baca juga ke fanfic ini? si Lala tu :3**

 **Miss Mysteri - thank you dengan cadangan dari miss mysteri :3 macam best aje idea tu.. author akan mempertimbangkan!**

 **Nitaaa - tapi abang dia kan ada xD boleh sahaja jaga Fang tu.. jaga sambil seksa adik dia.. lalalalalaaa! Lynna kena balik KL sebab family dia ada dekat KL :3**

 **Fangcool - Fang memang cool! hehehe...**

 **Lily - isk isk isk Lily.. macam mana boleh blush blush ni xD Itik jadi gentleman sekejap aje, lepas tu dia dengan tiada perasaan dia.. tapi kalau author buat kisah cinta si itik macam best aje xD Kaizo dan Lynna.. tapi bukan dalam fanfic ini lah :P kenapa yea Lily suka dengan watak Lynna? sebab dia baik hati daripada si itik? atau sebab lain?**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara!-**


	61. Mimpi Fang

**Welcome my fellow readers, apa khabar semua? semua sihat ke? cuti sekolah nanti, korang pergi berjalan ke mana?**

 **Anyway, terima kasih kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini dan terima kasih kerana memberikan review!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mimpi Fang

"Sudikah engkau menjadi teman istimewa aku?"

"Menjadi teman istimewa kau?"

"Ya, terimalah-" terus television itu kena tutup dengan Kaizo

"ABANGGGG! Adik baru nak tengok apa akan terjadi dengan dia orang" kata Fang yang tiba-tiba sahaja menonton drama cinta dekat television akibat terlampau bosan sangat. Semua kerja sekolah sudah habis disiapkan, bersihkan rumah pun sudah siap, mahu lepak dengn kawan-kawan, semua tengah sibuk. Jadi dia duduk di rumah dan mencari cerita yang menarik di television sehinggalah dia terjerbak dengan kisah cinta yang tidak akan menjadi

"Yang kau tiba-tiba sahaja tengok drama cinta kenapa? Sudah buang tabiat ke?" tanya Kaizo. Dia meletakkan popcorn dan duduk di sebelah adiknya "Pasang DVD ni, abang baru sahaja beli dekat kedai semalam" Dia berikan DVD cerita hantu kepada adiknya. Kaizo baru sahaja habis menjalani latihan tempur seorang diri di kapal angkasa dan sekarang ini masa untuk merehatkan diri di rumah sambil menonton cerita hantu bersama adiknya

"Cerita hantu lagi?" kata Fang lagi dengan nada bosan

"Kenapa? Tak boleh ke?"

"Hehehe.. boleh tapi abang tak bosan ke asyik dengan cerita hantu sahaja. Abang tengoklah cerita lain pula. Macam movie perang-perang ke, movie robot lawan robot ke, movie superhero ke, movie magik-magik ke... banyak lagi movie yang menarik" Hati Fang berdebar-debar kerana takut tiba-tiba sahaja abang dia akan memarahi dia sebab mempersoalkan minatnya terhadap cerita hantu. Dia hanya tersengih sahaja

"Hmmm... apa kata kau sahaja yang pilihkan movie yang menarik untuk aku menonton" Terus Fang pergi mencari dvd yang sesuatu untuk abang dia. Dia keluarkan kesemua dvd superhero yang dia miliki. Dia berikan kepada abang dia untuk melihat dvd tersebut. Dia hanya mahu pastikan kebenaran daripada abangnya dulu sebelum mainkan dvd tersebut. Kaizo membelek-belek dvd tersebut "Pergi pasang dvd itu" kata Kaizo

"Yeahh!" Kaizo perhatikan sahaja gelagat adiknya yang tiba-tiba sahaja gembira semacam. Ini kes banyak sangat tengok drama cinta atau kes terkena perbuatan jahat Adudu ataupun kes tak boleh marah orang dalam masa satu hari? Dia cuba selesaikan masalah itu sambil perhatikan adiknya yang tengah memasang movie superhero

"Kau terlebih gembira hari ini kenapa?"

"Hmmm.. adik gembira sebab abang nak tengok movie kesukaan adik. Abang dan adik bonding time" dia berkelip-kelip mata dekat abangnya. Kaizo terus campak beberapa popcorn kepada adiknya. Fang abaikan sahaja dengan balingan popcorn itu, dia terus duduk disebelah abangnya sambil melihat movie yang baru sahaja bermula. Kaizo bersilang kaki sambil menonton movie itu dengan muka serius dia. Kaizo melihat adiknya yang begitu teruja apabila movie itu dimainkan, adiknya tidak sabar untuk scene-scene berlawan

"Bukan kau sepatutnya pergi belajar ke?" tanya Kaizo

"Ala, bagilah adik relax sekejap" Fang tidak mengalih pandangannya dari television itu. Dia hanya mahu tumpukan perhatian dengan movie tersebut "Lagipun, tinggal sebulan sahajakan untuk UPSR nanti"

"Oh, tinggal sebulan yea" Kaizo bangun dari sofa itu dan terus pandang adiknya. Fang hiraukan sahaja pandangan abangnya yang begitu menakutkan itu "Baik kau pergi ulangkaji sekarang, sebelum abang cantas television itu!"

"Tapi..."

"APA TAPI TAPI! KAU NAK GAGAL KE NANTI?! AKU TAHULAH KAU TU TERLEBIH PANDAI TAPI TAK BERMAKNANYA KAU PERLU PERGI BERMAIN-MAIN PULA! PERGI ULANG KAJI SEKARANG! PEDANG TENAGA!" Terus Fang lari ke bilik dia. Kaizo melihat adiknya lari lintang pukang seperti itik kena kejar dengan kucing. Dia menyimpan balik pedang tenaganya dan terus kembali duduk di atas sofa. Dia menjamah popcorn itu bersendirian sambil menonton movie Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Dia sangat teruja melihat aksi-aski lawan dan dia bayangkan dia adalah superhero bumi tetapi dia adalah pahlawan terkuat di galaxy. Buat apa dia nak jadi superhero bumi, dekat bumi ini sudah ada superhero tersendiri, fikir Kaizo

Fang terpaksa ulangkaji, kalau dia pergi tidur. Sudah tentu abang dia akan seksa dia satu hari, tak pun dua hari. Jadi dia dengan rela hati, dia mengulangkaji kesemua mata pelajaran, lagipun dia memang sukakan belajar kerana ianya dapat tenangkan diri dan pemikiran dia. Lagi sebulan untuk ujian UPSR, jadi dia kena berusaha untuk dapatkan yang terbaik dan tahun depan. Entahlah macam mana kisah tahun depan dia nanti, semuanya akan berubah seperti tahun ini

"Tapi yang tak berubah, perangai abang akulah" kata Fang sambil selesaikan masalah matematik "Tapi..." Dia mula tersenyum "Kalau abang aku bercinta.. bagaimana kehidupan aku nanti.. adakah dia akan berubah atau sama sahaja macam sekarang" Fang mula berfikir macam mana keadaan abang dia yang sedang bercinta "Rasa pelik pulak... ee... gila aku" Terus dia buangkan idea tersebut. Fang sambung balik selesaikan masalah matematik itu tanpa berfikir apa lagi. Dia begitu teruja melihat soalan-soalan baru di buku latihan baru dia. Semalam dia pergi memborong kesemua buku latihan baru sampai duit dia tidak mencukupi, sehinggalah dia nampak kawan baik dia iaitu Boboiboy yang ketika itu, sedang lalu di hadapan kedai buku. Dia merayu kepada Boboiboy untuk meminjam duitnya kerana dia nak sangat buku latihan baru dia tetapi dengan satu syarat. Dia tidak dibenarkan berkelakuan nakal di dalam masa sebulan dan juga sehingga habis sahaja peperiksaan UPSR. Jadi Fang setuju dengan syarat tersebut

* * *

 _"Pang!"_

 _"Janganlah kacau adik. Adik baru nak bermaharajalela dekat galaxy ni. Abang pergilah main jauh-jauh" kata Fang di dalam tidurnya. Dia sedang bermimpi yang dia adalah pahlawan terkuat, terhebat dan paling kacak di alam semestar. Dia sendiri dapat kalahkan abang dia dengan kuasa yang dia telah kumpul dari seluruh galaxy. Kaizo melihat adiknya tidur dengan air liur meleleh keluar dari mulutnya. Habis buku latihan matematik Fang basah akibat terkena air liur tersebut_

 _"PANGGGG! BANGUN!" Fang masih lagi tidak mahu bangun kerana mimpi dia terlampau seronok sangat. Di dalam mimpi itu, dia ketawa besar kerana dapat kalahkan Boboiboy_

 _"Akhirnya, kau kalah juga.. hehehehee" Fang tergelak di dalam mimpinya. Kaizo sudah hilang tahap kesabarannya, lalu dia menepuk dahi adiknya sekuat hati. Fang terjatuh kebelakang dan terus dia bangun dari tidurnya. Kepala dia terkena sedikit hentakkan di atas lantai "Aduh, sakitnya kepala aku" Fang mengosok-gosok kepalanya. Dia membuka matanya dan nampak muka garang abangnya "ABANG! KENAPA ABANG TEPUK DAHI ADIK! ABANG MEMANG SUKA SANGAT BULI ADIK!" Kaizo hanya senyap sahaja sambil mengangkat keningnya sebelah_

 _"Sudah itu memang kerja sebagai seorang abang. Buli adik dia tahap sadis" Akhirnya, dia bersuara juga "Sekarang, untuk buli kau lagi. Kau kena masakkan makanan yang sedap-sedap, sediakan tempat untuk makan di tempat latihan tempur dan bersihkan kawasan itu juga. Jangan lupa bawa makanan yang kau sudah masak itu ke kapal angkasa dan lagi satu" Abang dia dekatkan mukanya kepada adiknya "Jangan ganggu abang dekat kapal angkasa nanti, kalau kau ganggu juga. Aku akan bagi kau latihan tempur tahap sadis"_

 _"Ba-baik abang" kata Fang sambil menelan ludah "Tapi.. abang nak makan sorang-sorang dekat kapal angkasa kenapa?"_

 _"Bila masa abang nak makan sorang-sorang dekat kapal angkasa. SUDAH! PERGI CEPAT SEDIAKAN SEBELUM ABANG PULANG DARI STATION KERETAPI!" Kaizo terus keluar dari bilik adiknya. Fang menghela nafas. Dia baru nak berehat dan ulangkaji, abang dia suruh dia buat kerja pula tapi... "ERKKK! jangan-jangan.." terus Fang fikirkan yang bukan-bukan "Dia.. dia... " Fang bangkit dari situ dan terus keluar dari bilik. Dia mencari abangnya dan dapati abang dia sudah pun keluar dari rumah_

 _"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Fang menghantuk-hantuk kepala di dinding rumah "Abang aku sudah jatuh cinta ke?"_

 _"PANGG! APA KAU TENGAH BUAT TU! PERGI BUAT MAKANAN YANG SEDAP-SEDAP! SEKARANGGG!" Bergema satu rumah dengan suara abang dia. Kaizo terus menutup hempas pintu rumah mereka. Fang hentakkan kepala dia lagi sekali sebelum dia turun ke dapur. Dia dengan berat hati, berjalan begitu pelahan, seperti seorang askar mahu pergi berperang dengan musuh. Fang masuk ke dalam dapur dan terus membuka pintu sejuk_

 _"Hmmm... kalau aku buat yang tak sedap. Mesti abang aku kena tampar. Lepas tu, aku juga yang kena kejar dengan abang aku tapi takpe! asalkan abang aku kena tampar dengan gadis yang tidak begitu bernasib baik!" dia mula fikirkan rancangan nakal dia "Hehehee.. rasakan kenakalan aku! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA.. tapi..." dia mula berfikir lagi "Siapa gadis yang bernasib malang tu?" Entah-entah kak Lynna! fikir Fang. Tapi tak mungkinlah. Dia terus berfikir di situ selama 5 minit. Adakah gadis yang tidak begitu nasib baik adalah kak Lynna? atau orang lain? fikir Fang lagi "Kalau kak Lynna, kenalah buat sedap-sedap tapi macam mana kalau bukan. Mesti budak perempuan tu suka pula.. kalau buat makanan tak sedap, macam mana kalau yang muncul itu adalah kak Lynna sendiri" Fang mula garu-garu kepala dia "ISK! SAKIT KEPALA AKU MEMIKIRKANNYA!"_

 _Tanpa membuang masa, tapi dia telah menghabiskan masa selama 5 minit kerana asyik berfikir sahaja tadi. Dia keluarkan bahan-bahan dari peti sejuk untuk membuat sandwich buah. Ada mangga, tembikai yang belum dipotong, ada limau baru beli semalam dan ada juga strawberry yang tinggal dua biji sahaja. Dia keluarkan juga cream segar dari peti sejuk. Roti baru sahaja dia beli tadi, bersama dengan chocolate nutella. Selain sandwich buah, dia juga akan membuat juice laici dan juga pau kacang merah. Pau itu hanya stimkan sahaja. Semuanya makanan yang mudah dibuat, tiada benda berat yang perlu dia buat. Dia tersenyum sinis secara tiba-tiba. Dia membuka tempat laci rahsia yang dia kunci. Laci tersebut adalah tempat dia simpan barang-barang makanan kegemaran dia, supaya abang dia tidak makan sampai habis. Dia membuka laci tersebut dan keluar sebungkus biskut Yaya. Dia telah menyimpan biskut itu untuk kegunaan kenakan abang dia tetapi abang dia seperti tahu sahaja ada yang tidak kena dengan makanan tersebut dan akhirnya, dia juga yang kena makan. Fang membuka bungkusan itu dan keluarkan satu biskut Yaya. Dia letak di dalam sandwich buah itu_

 _"Hehehehee" Fang ketawa setan di situ. Aura-aura kegelapan dia keluar kerana idea nakal tambah jahat dia "Pengsanlah korang nanti... hehehehe" tiba-tiba sahaja pintu rumah dia ada bunyi ketukan dari seseorang. Dia tahu itu bukan abang dia. Fang keluar dari dapur untuk melihat siapa ketuk pintu rumah dia. Fang membuka pintu itu dan dapati Boboiboy sedang berdiri di hadapan pintu rumahnya dengan buku latihan matematik_

 _"Hah! Semalam kata nak tolong aku kan" kata Boboiboy_

 _"Aku lupa pula tapi.. aku tengah sibuk sekarang. Esok sahajalah kau datang" kata Fang. Kalau Boboiboy tahu aku nak buat jahat dekat abang aku, mesti aku kena dengar nasihat dari dia, fikir Fang_

 _"Ala Fang, buat penat aje aku datang ke sini. Kalau kau sibuk, kenapa kau tak mesej sahaja aku"_

 _"Hmm.. yelah, yelah" Fang pelawa Boboiboy masuk ke dalam "Kau buat apa sampai sibuk macam ni?"_

 _"Abang aku suruh aku buatkan makanan untuk dia" Fang menutup pintu tersebut "Dia macam ada dating dekat kapal angkasa" kata Fang_

 _"Oh! Patutlah aku nampak abang kau dengan kak Lynna tadi. Dia orang tengah beli ice cream dekat bandar tadi" Boboiboy duduk bersila di atas lantai ruang tamu sambil membuka buku latihan matematiknya_

 _KAK LYNNA?! ALAMAK! "Kau tunggu sekejap, aku nak buat sesuatu" Fang terus ke dapur untuk keluarkan biskut Yaya dari sandwich buah. Dia tidak mahu Lynna pengsan dekat kapal angkasa. Lagipun Lynna itu adalah orang paling dia sayang, abang dia tetap no.1 dihati dia. Nampaknya, semuanya sudah selesai. Sandwich nampak begitu kemas dan menarik. Rasanya cukup menarik. Pau kacang merah juga sudah dimasak. Juice laici sudah berada di dalam peti sejuk. Tinggal hanya tikar untuk mereka berdua berkelah di kapal angkasa yang belum dikeluarkan lagi dari basement. Fang turun ke basement untuk mengambil tikar tersebut dan terus kembali ke dapur. Entah kenapa dia pula rasa senang hati_

 _"BOBOIBOY! TOLONG AKU SEKEJAP!" Boboiboy bangun dari tempat duduk dia dan terus masuk ke dalam dapur_

 _"Kau nak aku tolong apa?" Boboiboy terkejut melihat sandwich buah yang kelihatan begitu sedap "WAH! Menariknya! Mesti kak Lynna suka nanti. Jadi kau memang setuju lah kalau abang kau dating dengan kak Lynna?"_

 _"Hehehehe.. mestilah! Kalau gadis lain, aku akan menolak 100%! Hanya kak Lynna sahaja yang boleh!"_

 _"Ermmm.. yelah Fang tapi.. bila masa abang kau reti bercinta ni? Bukan ke dia selalu cakap buang masa sahaja" Boboiboy menolong Fang menutup bekas-bekas makanan tersebut dan dia masukkan kesemua bekas itu di dalam sebuah bakul besar_

 _"Entahlah Boboiboy. Aku selalu fikirkan dia orang hanyalah kawan sahaja bukan lebih daripada itu. Tapi mungkin disebabkan dia orang selalu sangat bersama, mungkin sesuatu yang telah berputik dihati mereka" Fang keluarkan air laici di dalam peti sejuk. Dia sempat letakkan beberapa ketul ais di dalam bekas jug air itu "Kau angkat tikar tu, biar aku angkat bakul dan air ni. Aku nak bagi dia orang berkelah dekat kapal angkasa. Mesti kak Lynna suka nanti!"_

 _"Hmm.. baik pulak kau ni" kata Boboiboy dengan kecurigaannya "Tapi pasal kak Lynna, kau mesti buatkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk dia kan. Yelah, dia selalu ambik berat tentang kau. Baguslah kalau abang kau bersama dengan kak Lynna"_

 _"Hehehehe..." Fang tersengih sambil keluar dari dapur tersebut. Dia telah menghubungi Lahap untuk mengambil mereka di bumi. Setelah sampai di kapal angkasa, tempat latihan tempur telah pun dipasang. Lahap perhatikan mereka bersiap sediakan tempat Kaizo dan Lynna berkelah di situ. Lahap siap betulkan kedudukan kapal angkasanya supaya mereka berdua dapat menikmati permandangan bumi dan juga bulan semasa mereka berdating di latihan tempur. Fang bentangkan tikar tersebut dan keluarkan dua pinggan dan dua cawan. Dia susun di atas tikar tersebut. Manakala Boboiboy pula, keluarkan bekas-bekas makanan dan susun di tengah-tengah tikar itu_

 _"Kapten sudah sampai!" Mereka cepat-cepat mengangkat benda yang tidak penting di situ dan terus berlari sorok di tempat lain. Fang dan Boboiboy duduk di dalam bilik Kaizo, kerana tingkap dia sahaja yang boleh melihat keadaan tempat latihan tempur. Mereka mengintai sedikit untuk melihat Kaizo dan Lynna berjalan ke tengah-tengah medan latihan tempur. Mereka keluar dari bilik tersebut dan cari tingkap yang lebih dekat dan boleh mendengar percakapan mereka_

 _"Wow, romantic nya tempat ni" Lynna terkejut dengan tempat berkelah mereka. Hari ini Lynna berpakaian serba cantik, lebih cantik daripada sebelum ini. Kaizo memimpin tangan Lynna untuk duduk di atas tikar itu. Fang tersenyum malu melihat mereka berdua_

 _"Tak sangka pula abang aku tu gentleman" kata Fang_

 _"Kenapa? kau ingat abang kau tu akan sentiasa dengan keganasan dia ke?" muncul Lahap disebelah Fang. Dia juga ingin melihat perkelahan Lynna dan Kaizo "Ini pertama kali aku nampak kapten begitu gembira. Selama ini dia mana pernah macam ni, asyik fikirkan tentang misi dia tapi aku tak rasa dia akan lupakan tentang misi dia hanya kerana seorang perempuan. Lagipun Lynna tu pandai mengawal keganasan dan kesadisan abang kau tu"_

 _"Hmmm.. mungkin juga Lahap" bisik Fang. Mereka melihat Kaizo duduk disebelah Lynna sambil menuang air laici itu di dalam cawan_

 _"Kaizo, kenapa kau ajak aku ke sini? Kenapa kau sediakan tempat berkelah ni?" tanya Lynna sambil melihat sandwich yang menarik itu "Ini mesti Fang yang buat, aku tak percaya yang kau buat ini semua"_

 _"Hmmm.. pandai pula kau meneka" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit_

 _"Mestilah, aku sudah lama kenal perangai kau. Kalau bab-bab masak ni, mesti Fang yang buat. Kau hanya tahu dengan latihan tempur dan misi sahaja"_

 _"Itu sahaja yang aku sentiasa fikirkan semenjak aku menjadi kapten. Ini semua kerana ingin melindungi galaxy ini daripada orang yang tidak di ingini. Semua sphera kuasa yang ada di galaxy ini juga, aku perlu melindungi sebelum jatuh ke tangan yang salah" Kaizo membelahkan pau kacang itu kepada dua. Sebelah lagi dia berikan kepada Lynna. Lynna menerima pau kacang merah itu. Dia memang suka kacang merah kerana itu adalah makanan kegemaran dia_

 _"Terima kasih kerana kau buatkan tempat ini menjadi tempat istimewa tapi aku sepatutnya terima kasih dekat adik kau sebab dia yang buatkan" Lynna gigit pau kacang merah itu "Sedapnya!" Kaizo tergelak sedikit melihat Lynna menikmati pau kacang merah itu_

 _"Tapi.. kau tak perlulah buat semua ini"_

 _"Kenapa? kau tidak suka ke?" tanya Kaizo_

 _"Suka sangat tapi... " Muka Lynna merah padan kerana rasa malu. Apasal jantung aku berdengup begitu cepat, fikir Lynna. Kaizo melihat sahaja Lynna yang tiba-tiba sahaja senyap_

 _"Kenapa? ada sesuatu yang tidak kena ke?"_

 _"Takde apa-apa... aku cuma takut pula nak ada hubungan istimewa dengan kau"_

 _"Takut? kenapa pula?" Kaizo melihat Lynna yang sedang memandang planet bumi itu_

 _"Aku takut Fang akan menjadi penghalang nanti. Dia mesti tidak suka kalau abang dia ada orang lain dihati kau selain daripada dia. Kau tahu sahajalah dengan perangai Fang, dia akan rasa cemburu pula nanti" kata Lynna_

 _"Tak, aku tak rasa begitu sebab aku sendiri nampak dia akan gembira bila kau ada di sini. Dia memang suka bila kau datang ke Pulau Rintis, dia sangat mengagumi dengan kebolehan kau dan kata-kata nasihat kau kepada dia. Aku yakin, dia akan gembira apabila dapat tahu berita tentang kita berdua"_

 _"Betul tu! Fang sangat suka!" tiba-tiba sahaja muncul si Fang di tengah-tengah antara Lynna dan Kaizo. Boboiboy yang ada di tepi tingkap, dia tidak sedar pula Fang sudah turun ke tempat latihan tempur. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya dan Lahap pula, tergelak sahaja. Fang mesti kena hukuman selepas ni daripada kapten aku, fikir Lahap_

 _"Pang?! Apa kau buat dekat sini. Bukan ke aku suruh kau jangan menganggu kita orang" marah Kaizo tetapi Fang hiraukan sahaja. Dia hanya peluk tangan Lynna_

 _"Kak Lynna, kak Lynna jaga abang baik-baik ok. Lepas tu jangan bagi abang hukum adik setiap hari. Suruh dia kurangkan buli adik" Tiba-tiba sahaja Fang bahasakan diri dia sebagai adik kepada Lynna. Kaizo tarik tangan adiknya supaya lepas pelukan itu tetapi Fang memeluk begitu erat sekali. Lynna hanya ketawa sahaja melihat gelagat mereka berdua "Kak Lynna! nasihatkan lah abang tu! Dia suka sangat seksa adik setiap hari!"_

 _"Isk budak ni! DEGIL BETUL!" Kaizo menarik tangan adiknya lagi tetapi dia tidak berjaya. Fang hanya menjelir lidah kepada abangnya "Kau ni memang betul-betul nak kena dengan aku"_

 _"Kaizo, biarkan sahaja lah dia nak sertai kita orang. Lagipun sandwich ni banyak, kita berdua sahaja tidak akan dapat menghabiskannya" Fang mengangguk sahaja. Kaizo mengalah. Dia biarkan sahaja adiknya berada di situ tetapi dia akan menerima akibatnya nanti. Kaizo bermasam muka di situ "Senyumlah sedikit Kaizo" Lynna tergelak melihat muka masam Kaizo_

 _"Biarkan dia sahaja kak Lynna. Abang mana reti nak senyum" Fang memberikan sandwich buah itu kepada Lynna "Sandwich ini adik yang buat, kak Lynna rasalah" Lynna mencuba sandwich buah tersebut_

 _"Sedap! pandai Fang buat" Lynna mengusap-usap kepala Fang "Bolehlah Fang ajar kak Lynna nanti"_

 _"Boleh boleh! Tapi kak Lynna kenalah datang rumah adik setiap hari!" Mereka berdua ketawa mesra di situ sehingga membuatkan Kaizo rasa sedikit cemburu "Abang tak nak rasa ke?"_

 _"Tak perlu, aku tahu kau sentiasa buat yang sedap-sedap" kata Kaizo "Lain kali, biar aku sahaja yang masakkan untuk Lynna. Kau tak perlu masuk campur lagi selepas ini" Kaizo memandang tepat ke arah mata adiknya. Mereka berdua bertentang mata. Lynna rasa nak ketawa lagi melihat gelagat dua beradik "Lain kali, kalau kau ganggu lagi. Aku akan pastikan kau akan diseksa dengan kejam. Tiada lagi simpati daripada aku"_

 _"Bukan abang memang sentiasa rasa simpati ke dekat adik. Kalau ada pun, kena tunggu adik sakit ke, jadi gila ke, orang culik adik ke, orang cuba nak bunuh adik ke..."_

 _"APA KAU CAKAP! PEDANG TENAGA!" Terus Kaizo mengejar Fang di sekeliling Lynna "MARI SINI KAU! KAU NI MEMANG NAK KENA DENGAN AKU!"_

 _"ADIK BERGURAU SAHAJA! JANGAN LAH!" Kaizo tetap mengejar adiknya sehingga dia dapat belasah adik dia sepuas-puasnya. Lynna sudah cukup masak dengan gelagat mereka berdua, ini bukan lagi perkara asing buat dia. Dia hanya menikmati sandwich buah itu keseorangan sambil melihat bintang-bintang di angkasa lepas. Akhirnya Fang juga kena belasah oleh abangnya. Fang baring terlentang disebelah Lynna. Kaizo pula, kembali di tempat duduknya dan lalu menikmati sandwich buah itu bersama Lynna sambil melihat bintang-bintang berkelipan di angkasa lepas_

* * *

 _Beberapa hari selepas kejadian itu, Lynna kerap datang ke rumah dengan bahan-bahan untuk memasak bersama dengan Kaizo. Kadang-kadang Fang cuba menyibuk tetapi dia dihalau keluar oleh abangnya. Kadang-kadang semasa Kaizo tiada di rumah, Fang masak bersama dengan Lynna. Mereka bergurau mesra di dapur sehinggalah Kaizo muncul di belakang adiknya. Dia akan mengheret adiknya keluar dari rumah. Mereka berdua akan bergaduh di hadapan Lynna dan Lynna hanya sabar sahaja dengan sikap mereka berdua yang suka sangat bergaduh tetapi dia tahu, Fang dan Kaizo akan berbaik semula selepas itu. Ada masanya, Kaizo akan mengajak Lynna dan Fang keluar bersiar-siar di bandar dan makan di luar sahaja. Boleh dikatakan kehidupan mereka bertambah ceria, setiap hari mesti ada sesuatu yang terbaru dari mereka bertiga. Keadaan di rumah semakin bertambah huru-hara semenjak Lynna menjadi teman istimewa Kaizo. Pada suatu hari, sedang Fang sibuk memotong lobak merah di dapur bersama Lynna. Kaizo memanggil adiknya_

 _"PANG! KE SINI SEKEJAP!" Fang meletakkan pisaunya dan terus keluar dari dapur. Lynna tahu Kaizo akan menghalau adiknya lagi sekali. Dia mengintai di luar dapur untuk melihat apa yang akan berlaku nanti_

 _"Pang, pergi bukakan pintu rumah untuk abang" kata Kaizo dengan nada baiknya. Fang rasa ragu-ragu dengan nada suara abangnya_

 _"Kenapa pula? Takde pun orang ketuk pintu"_

 _"BUKA SAHAJALAH!" kata Kaizo. Fang ikut sahaja arah abangnya. Lalu dia membuka pintu tersebut dan dapati tiada siapa di luar rumah_

 _"Mana ada sesiapa ketuk pintu rumah kita, yang abang suruh adik buka pintu kenapa?" Fang menoleh sedikit kebelakang dan nampak abangnya sedang tersenyum sadis ke arahnya "Kenapa abang?" tanya Fang dengan suara ketakutannya. Kaizo tidak bercakap apa, dia hanya tendang adiknya keluar daripada rumah itu dan lalu menghempas tutup pintu itu_

 _"ABANGGGGGGGGGGG!" Menjerit Fang. Dia ingin membuka pintu rumahnya tetapi abang dia sudah kunci pintu itu. Dia ketuk-ketuk pintu tersebut "ABANG! BAGILAH ADIK MASUK!"_

 _Kaizo hiraukan sahaja jeritan adiknya. Dia lalu nampak wajah marah Lynna yang sedang berdiri di muka pintu dapur. Kedua belah tangannya sedang bersilang sambil pegang sebilah pisau_

 _"KAIZO! Kenapa kau buat adik kau begitu?"_

 _"Sebab dia tu sentiasa sibuk sahaja"_

 _"Sibuk? Itu alasan kau! Kalau kau tak suka melihat dia dengan aku dekat dapur, kau boleh sahaja cakap elok-elok dengan adik kau tapi bukan cara begitu. Kau tetap dengan cara keganasan kau"_

 _"Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan aku" kata Kaizo. Dia tidak mahu bergaduh dengan Lynna kerana dia tahu, apa yang Lynna katakan adalah betul dan dia salah tetapi ego dia tetap ada di dalam diri dia "Kalau aku berlembut sahaja dengan dia, mesti dia akan lawan cakap aku"_

 _"But dia masih lagi lawan cakap kau. Dia masih lagi dengan kedegilannya, dia masih lagi nakal tapi Fang hanyalah budak kecik sahaja. Janganlah kau terlampau ganas sangat dekat dia. Aku takut nanti dia terikut dengan perangai kau"_

 _"Hmm.. yelah. Aku akan kurangkan keganasan aku" Kaizo terus naik ke bilik dia "Kalau kau nak balik, balik lah.. aku nak bersendirian hari ini"_

 _"Tapi.." Kaizo sudah pun menutup pintu biliknya. Lynna berdiri di ruang tamu keseorangan tapi dia akan habiskan memasak dulu sebelum dia pulang ke rumah. Lynna masuk balik ke dapur untuk sambung memotong lobak merah tapi sebelum itu, dia perlu panggil Fang masuk balik ke dalam rumah. Lynna pergi ke pintu rumah dan lalu membukanya. Dia terkejut kerana Fang di dalam genggaman musuh Kaizo_

 _"Serahkan diri kau sebelum aku bunuh dia" kata orang itu sambil mengacu pistolnya di kepala Fang_

 _"Jangan kak Lynna! Jangan serahkan diri kak Lynna!" merayu Fang_

 _"DIAM! KALAU KAU NAK HIDUP, BAIK KAU DIAM SAHAJA!" kata orang itu kepada Fang_

 _"Kau siapa hah?" Lynna keluarkan kuasa api dia di tangannya "Apa kau nak dekat diri aku?"_

 _"Aku, nama aku Alexandra. Kau boleh panggil aku Alex" kata Alex dengan senyuman sinis dia. Gigi dia ada satu gigi emas dan satu tiada gigi di bahagian bawah "Aku adalah musuh kepada Kapten Kaizo. Aku sendiri juga tahu bahawa dia mempunyai musuh yang begitu ramai dan aku tidak sangka pula dia berada di bumi yang kaya raya ini. Bumi ini mempunyai pelbagai element yang begitu menarik tetapi aku hanya tertarik kepada satu sahaja, iaitu" Dia ketawa sedikit dan lalu memandang mata Lynna "Kau!"_

 _"Kau tak kan dapat diri aku" Lynna baling sebilah pisau yang ada di tangannya tetapi Alex sempat tunduk bersama dengan Fang "Isk! Rasakan kuasa daripada aku!"_

 _"Kau nak lihat adik kesayangan kapten terbunuh akibat kuasa kau ke?" terus Lynna berhenti "Baru kau tahu. Serahkan sahaja diri kau dan aku tidak akan apa-apakan dia"_

 _"Jangan kak Lynna" bisik Fang. Lynna perlu memikirkan cara lain untuk selamatkan diri dia dan juga Fang. Panggil Kaizo? tapi Fang dalam bahaya? Serahkan sahaja diri aku? Tetapi bagaimana kau dia hanya menipu sahaja, fikir Lynna_

 _"Apa yang kau sedang fikirkan"_

 _"Aku sedang fikirkan bagaimana untuk hapuskan kau" Lynna menendang tangan Alex yang sedang memegang pistol itu. Fang terlepas dari genggaman Alex tadi dan dia terjatuh di tepi tangga luar rumah "Rasakan ini pula!" Lynna melompat keluar dari pintu rumah tersebut dan lalu dia mengeluarkan bebola api disekelilingnya. Dia menyuruh bebola api tersebut menyerang Alex tetapi bebola api dia dipadamkan oleh kuasa air Alex_

 _"Huh?!"_

 _"Kau ingat aku tiada kuasa! Tapi aku tak kan menyerang kau! AMBIK DIA!" Sebuah cahaya menyinari di atas Lynna dan lalu menarik Lynna naik ke atas kapal angkasa dan terus hilang_

 _"KAK LYNNAAAA!" Fang bangun dari tempat dia jatuh tetapi dia di tendang oleh Alex "Aduh!"_

 _"Beritahu abang kau, kalau dia mahu teman istimewa dia balik. Datang ke kapal angkasa aku" terus dia hilangkan diri_

 _"KAK LYNNAAAAA!"_

 _Kaizo mendengar jeritan adiknya. Lalu dia keluar dari biliknya dan terus terjun dari balkoni rumah dan mendarat di ruang tamu. Dia cepat-cepat pergi ke pintu rumah yang terbuka luas itu. Kaizo nampaknya adiknya menangis teresak-esak kerana Lynna telah diculik oleh musuh Kaizo_

 _"KAK LYNAAA!" Fang menjerit lagi sambil melihat langit. Kapal angkasa tadi tidak akan kembali balik ke bumi "Kak Lynna..."_

* * *

"KAK LYNNAAAA!" Fang terbangun dari tidurnya "Mimpi sahaja" bisik Fang sambil melihat jam di dinding bilik dia "Lama juga aku tertidur tapi mimpi tadi.. nampak macam betul pula atau hanya perasaan aku sahaja" Fang terdengar suara gelakan dari luar bilik dia. Dia bangun untuk melihat siapa gelak begitu kuat sekali. Jangan-jangan mimpi dia jadi kenyataan, yang abang dia dengan... fikir Fang "Jangan fikir yang bukan-bukanlah, Fang" kata dia sendiri

Fang membuka pintu biliknya untuk melihat siapa yang gelak dekat ruang tamu. Dia berdiri di tepi balkoni atas dan dapati Rizu ada bersama dengan abangnya. Rizu ketawa mesra dengan abangnya. Pertama kali dia melihat abangnya membuat muka pelik kepada Rizu

"Cheh, kalau dia dengan Rizu, boleh pula dia buat muka pelik. Kalau dengan aku, muka asyik serius sahaja" bisik Fang sambil berjalan ke tangga rumah

"ABANG FANGG!" Rizu perasan dengan kehadiran Fang di situ "Abang Fang! Pizu ada bawakan donut kegemaran abang!" Dia mengangkat satu kotak yang penuh dengan donut lobak merah "Jomlah duduk sebelah Rizu, sambil tu kita menonton movie yang Pizu bawa tadi" Fang duduk di sebelah Rizu

"Ermm.. abang tak kisah ke kalau adik menonton movie?" tanya Fang

"Hmm.. hari ini sahaja. Esok kau perlu pergi mengulangkaji! Jangan nak bermain sangat! Kalau kau dapat keputusan yang teruk, abang akan hantar kau ke rumah atuk dan nenek, FAHAM?"

"Faham abang"

"Dengar tu abang Fang! Jangan main-main lepas ni" lalu dia ketawa sambil membuka kotak donut lobak merah. Semuanya tersusun cantik di dalam kotak tersebut. Fang rasa tidak mahu mengambilnya kerana terlampau cantik sangat tetapi dia terpaksa mengambil donut itu juga sebab Rizu sudah membawa donut kegemarannya. Tak elok kalau dia tidak makan dan biarkan sahaja

"Kita nak tengok movie apa?"

"MOVIE HARRY POTTER MARATHON!" Menjerit Rizu sambil keluarkan sebatang kayu atau lebih dikenali sebagai wand "Abang Fang dan abang Kaizo kena tengok movie ni bersama Pizu, ok!"

"Jangan lupa kak Lynna sekali" Terus Fang pandang ke arah pintu dapur. Lynna muncul dengan sebuah mangkuk yang penuh dengan potato chips dan juga sebungkus kerepek pisang

"Kak Lynna pun ada sekali?"

"Hehehe.. mestilah, akak ada dekat sini sebab akak bosan dekat KL. Takde benda nak buat, jadi akak datanglah sini" Lalu dia duduk di atas sofa dan letakkan mangkuk besar itu di atas meja ruang tamu "Jom kita mulakan marathon movie kita pada hari ini!"

"YEAHHH!" Menjerit Rizu dan Fang

Kaizo hanya berdiam diri dengan muka serius dia. Dalam hati dia tersenyum sedikit

* * *

 **Hehehehe... i know i know, no more love story xD but ini hanyalah mimpi Fang sahaja~ I know my love story is suck.. but whatever xD hahahahaa! entahlah menjadi ke tak but, feel free to critic :3 but Lynna and Kaizo hanya sebagai kawan baik sahaja**

 **LizzNP - Tak semestinya kalau asyik bergaduh sahaja, mereka akan ada jodoh. Mereka berdua tiada jodoh pun :3 Fang hanya untuk author seorang sahaja! Muahahahahahahaaa... tapi author nak kapten Kaizo boleh? xD hehehee... cerita sedih? nanti author akan buatkan but kena tunggulah**

 **Nitaaa - berbalas pantun xD kalau lah author reti buat pantun.. sudah lama author buat chapter berbalas pantun xD tetapi malangnya, author memang tak reti T_T**

 **Ililara - Sebenarnya author pun terkejut juga bila akak dapat tahu tema lagu baru Boboiboy, sama tajuk dia dengan fanfic akak xD ini semuanya hanyalah kebetulan sahaja.. hehehe..**

 **Encik Melayu - author cuma tidak sihat sahaja :) tapi sekarang author sudah sihat! jangan risau, tentang idea dari miss mysteri dan encik melayu.. author akan mempertimbangkan tapi kena tunggu lama sedikit :) bukan senang nak buat sebuah cerita**

 **Fangcool - 100 chapter? O_o author nampak baru 61 chapter xD belum 100 lagi.. hehehee.. sama-sama Fangcool :3 sebab merasa semua emosi di dalam fanfic author.. author nak fanfic ini biarlah berwarna warni dengan pelbagai emosi yang ada~ terima kasih juga kerana sentiasa memberikan sokongan kepada author dan fanfic ini juga :3**

 **faka - kenapa Kaizo di panggil itik xD ini semua sebab Lily :P mengikut kata Lily, rambut dia macam ekor itik.. (itu kata dia) agama Rizu adalah islam, Lily pula, kena tanya Lily sendiri :P .. Lynna pula, kurang pasti.. tapi dia bukan alien xD**

 **Lily - Hahahaha Lily xD entahlah kalau author buat kisah cinta Kaizo menjadi ke tak.. macam dalam chapter ni.. hehehe.. tentang lagu 'Dunia Baru' tu.. mungkin author ada kuasa macam Lynna juga xD hahahahahaa! Lynna tu memang seorang yang baik, suka ambik berat orang yang dia sayang, penyayang, tak suka berpakaian seksi :3 amboi! mentang-mentanglah kurang pesaingan xD boleh lah ajak bbb dating yea.. dating untuk kali ke 2 xD hahahaha! (Hantar BBB depan rumah Lily dengan sejambak bunga lily, kereta limosin, bawak pergi berdating di taman pula.. dinner date di garden)**

 **Mister mimpi - thank you mister mimpi :3 nope, tak pernah rasa penat! sebab author suka sangat menulis xD kadang-kadang ada fikir juga untuk rest for awhile but tangan ni mesti nak menulis juga :P Hahahaha xD Lily telah menjadi oc author! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Author akan kawal Lily ni! just kidding tapi mister mimpi cemburu ke? xD nanti author masukkan mister mimpi letak nama.. nama apa yea.. nama yang popular~ take care of cik mimpi yea :3 kasihan dia T_T get well soon my dear! mister mimpi janganlah bagi dia latihan tempur T_T cian dia... cik mimpi pun dengar cakap abang yea, jangan buat lagi, kalau tidak nanti dia nak bagi hukuman dekat cik mimpi.. (bagi cik mimpi teddy bear) take care my dear**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	62. Mimpi Kaizo

**Welcome back my AWESOME readers!**

 **Ada juga yang tidak faham xD tapi takpe, author marah! Chapter 61 hanya tentang mimpi Fang sahaja..**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review :3 thank you and I love you!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Mimpi Kaizo

Rizu tertidur semasa dia menonton movie harry potter yang ketiga. Hari sudah pun menjadi malam, tentu ibu Rizu risau tentang anaknya yang masih belum balik lagi. Lynna mengambil keputusan untuk membawa dia pulang ke rumah dan dia sendiri akan terus pulang ke Kuala Lumpur

"Ala kak Lynna, tidur sahajalah dekat sini" merayu Fang sambil melihat Lynna mendukung Rizu yang sedang tidur itu

"Maaf Fang, esok akak ada kerja. Nanti kalau akak ada masa lagi, akak akan datang lagi ke sini. Fang jangan nakal-nakal tau" Lynna hanya memberikan senyuman kepada Fang. Kaizo dan Fang temankan Lynna ke pintu rumah dan lalu Kaizo membuka pintu rumah mereka

"Jumpa esok" kata Lynna "Syhhh.. Rizu tidur balik" Rizu terbangun sedikit dan Lynna membelai kepala Rizu dan lalu dia tertidur balik sambil peluk leher Lynna

"Hmmm.. jumpa lagi" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Kaizo tidak berkata apa lagi, dia terus sahaja ke biliknya. Fang melihat kak Lynna berjalan ke pintu pagar rumah mereka. Dia melihat Lynna dan Rizu sehingga mereka tiada lagi dalam pandangan Fang. Dia terus menutup pintu rumah tersebut. Sebelum dia naik ke biliknya untuk sambung ulangkaji, Fang bersihkan tempat ruang tamu dan angkak mangkuk-mangkuk besar yang masih lagi ada makanan. Sementara Fang sibuk bersihkan dapur dan ruang tamu, Kaizo sudah tertidur di atas katilnya. Kali ini mimpi dia bersambung dari mimpi adiknya siang tadi

* * *

 _"Pang! Apa yang terjadi? Mana Lynna?" Kaizo pegang bahu adiknya yang sedang menangis itu "MANA DIA!"_

 _"Kak Lynna dibawa lari oleh musuh abang. Nama dia Alex" Tangan Kaizo jatuh dari bahu Fang dan lalu terduduk. Tak mungkin, tak mungkin Alex mahukan sesuatu dari Lynna kerana dia mahukan aku sahaja, fikir Kaizo_

 _"Kita kena pergi selamatkan dia sebelum kita terlambat"_

 _"Terlambat? apa maksud abang?" tanya Fang. Dia mengelap air matanya "Ada sesuatu yang dasyat akan terjadi dekat kak Lynna ke nanti?" Kaizo hanya senyap sahaja. Dia terus menghubungi Lahap untuk mengambil mereka berdua_

 _"Kau tunggu sahaja di sini" kata Kaizo_

 _"Tak nak! ADIK NAK IKUT! ADIK NAK JUGA PERGI SELAMATKAN KAK LYNNA!"_

 _"JANGAN DEGIL! KAU TAK TAHU APA YANG DIA AKAN BUAT NANTI! KAU JANGAN NAK MENYUSAHKAN ABANG!" Fang tidak gentar dengan suara garang abannya, dia akan tetap ikut juga. Fang melihat abangnya sudah bangun dan mendongak ke langit. Kapal angkasanya sudah tiba dan muncul satu cahaya di badan abangnya. Fang dengan beraninya, dia peluk kaki abangnya dan terus mereka berdua hilang_

 _Kaizo dan Fang muncul di kapal angkasa "PANG! KENAPA KAU DEGIL SANGAT!" Fang lepaskan kaki abangnya_

 _"Kalau adik duduk sahaja di rumah, adik tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Adik juga mahu menolong abang untuk selamatkan kak Lynna!"_

 _"Baiklah, kalau kau nak sangat tolong. Kau kena ikut kata aku, jangan sesekali ingkar kata-kata aku" Kaizo tinggalkan adiknya dan terus ke bilik kawalan. Fang ikut belakang abangnya. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Lahap sudah naikkan semula kapal angkasa mereka ke angkasa lepas_

 _"Lahap! Lajukan kapal angkasa kita dan cari kapal angkasa Alex dengan segera! Kita perlu mengejar dia" Kaizo duduk di atas kerusi dia dan lihat sahaja Lahap memandu kapal angkasa itu begitu pantas sekali. Tangan kirinya tidak henti-henti menekan butang-butang di tempat alat kawalan kapal angkasa. Dia sedang mencari kedudukan kapal angkasa Alex_

 _Fang berdiri disebelah abangnya yang sedang duduk "Lahap! apa status kita?"_

 _"Maaf kapten, saya belum temui kapal angkasa dia tapi jangan risau kapten, saya akan mencari kapal angkasa Alex secepat mungkin" Lahap mencari lagi kedudukan kapal angkasa Alex. Kapal angkasa mereka hanya berlegar-legar di ruang angkasa kerana mereka belum tahu lagi kemana Alex telah pergi "Kapten! Kapal angkasa dia sudah melepasi planet Zurah"_

 _"Baik, kejar kapal angkasa dia secepat mungkin!" kata Kaizo dengan muka serius dia "Jangan risau Lynna, aku tidak akan membenarkan dia apa-apakan kau" bisik Kaizo. Lahap meningkatkan tahap kelajuan kapal angkasa mereka. Kaizo menggenggamkan tangannya, Fang rasa takut pula dengan muka marah abangnya. Dia tidak mahu berganjat dari situ, dia juga mahu tahu apa situasi mereka sekarang ini_

 _"Abang, kak Lynna akan ok ke?" tanya Fang dengan suara lemah dia. Kaizo tidak menjawab, dia begitu fokus sekali dengan skrin di hadapannya. Dia tidak akan maafkan diri dia jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dekat diri Lynna. Fang tidak mahu bertanya lagi, dia takut jikalau abang dia akan memarahi dia. Jadi dia hanya duduk diam sahaja sambil melihat skrin di hadapannya. Kedudukan mereka semakin menghampiri kapal angkasa Alex_

 _Mereka terus mengejar walaupun kedudukan mereka semakin hampir. Lahap tidak berputus asa, dia akan tetap mengejar sehinggalah kedudukan mereka berada di belakang kapal angkasa Alex. Lahap menyuruh Kaizo bersiap sedia, dia akan menghantar kaptennya masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa Alex tetapi Fang mahu ikut juga_

 _"Kau duduk sahaja di sini! Biar abang sahaja yang pergi" kata Kaizo_

 _"Tak, adik tak kan dengar cakap abang"_

 _"Kau sudah lupa ke aku katakan tadi, jangan mengingkari kata-kata aku! Kau nak kena hukuman dari aku ke?" Mereka berdua bertentang mata dan berikan renungan yang tajam. Tiba-tiba sahaja kapal angkasa mereka bergoyang begitu kuat. Alex telah melepaskan beberapa peluru ke arah kapal angkasa mereka_

 _"KAPTEN! KITA SUDAH TIADA MASA LAGI!" Terus Lahap menekan butang hijau. Kaizo dan Fang terus hilang dari situ. Lahap cuba menggelakkan kapal angkasa daripada terkena peluru pepandu lagi. Dia menyerang balas terhadap kapal angkasa Alex. Sementara itu, Kaizo dan Fang sudah berada di dalam kapal angkasa Alex. Kaizo tidak berkata apa kepada adiknya kerana terlampau sangat marah. Secara senyap, dia berjalan berhati-hati di situ supaya Alex tidak tahu mereka sudah berada di dalam kapal angkasanya. Fang mengikut abangnya dari belakang, dia tidak pasti di mana Lynna di sembunyikan atau dipenjarakan. Kaizo terus ke bahagian bawah kapal angkasa. Dia masuk di dalam suatu makmal yang penuh dengan mesin-mesin dan juga formula-formula aneh_

 _"KAK LYNNA!" Fang nampak Lynna sedang terbaring di atas satu tempat. Kepala dia penuh dengan wayar dan ada dua wayar dilekatkan di kedua belah kepala Lynna. Dia dalam keadaan tidur. Fang berlari tetapi sebuah dinding air muncul dan menghalang Fang mendekati Lynna. Dia tidak takut dengan air tersebut tetapi sedikit sentuh terhadap air itu, menyebabkan tangan Fang melecur_

 _"Arghhh!" Fang melompat kebelakang. Air dinding itu mendidih, Kaizo dan Fang tidak dapat melepasi air dinding tersebut. Mereka terdengar gelakan dari seseorang dan terus air dinding itu hilang dari pandangan mereka. Alex berdiri disebelah Lynna yang sedang terbaring itu. Senyuman sinis dia sambil melihat mereka berdua. Fang menjejaki kakinya ke depan tetapi_

 _"Satu lagi langkah, kau akan menyesal nanti" kata Alex dengan suara sinis dia "Oh yea, selamat datang ke makmal aku yang telah dibina khas untuk aku sendiri. Kau tahu apa kegunaan makmal ini, Kaizo" Kaizo tidak berkata apa "Tapi adik kau perlu tahu, apa akan aku buat kepada orang yang dia sangat sayang"_

 _"APA KAU NAK BUAT DEKAT KAK LYNNA!" marah Fang sambil menggenggam tangannya_

 _"Apa aku nak buat? Senang sahaja. Dengan suis ini, aku dapat mengubah Lynna sebagai senjata atau askar aku sendiri. Kejahatan akan berluasa di dalam otaknya dan tiada satu pun kebaikkan daripada diri dia dapat menghalang kejahatan itu. Kau akan kehilangan diri Lynna yang sebenarnya selama-lamanya" Tangan dia pegang suis itu, dia tergelak sinis melihat Fang begitu cemas. Kaizo sudah bersedia untuk keluarkan pedang tenaganya_

 _"Kau tak kan dapat kak Lynna! SE-" Tangan Kaizo menghalang Fang menyerang Alex_

 _"Berhenti Pang! Biar abang uruskan dia sahaja. Kau duduk di sini, kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat abang. Kau selamatkan Lynna dan lari dari sini. Jangan tunggu abang" kata Kaizo. Alex bertepuk tangan dengan gelakan sinis dia_

 _"Syabas, syabas!" terus dia berhenti tepuk tangan. Tangan dia mengusap-usap pipi Lynna. Kaizo rasa sungguh marah kerana Alex pegang pipi Lynna "Hehehee... aku ada soalan untuk kau. Kau nak selamatkan dia sebab kau sangat sayangkan dia atau kau takut dia akan menjadi musuh kau seumur hidup? Aku juga seperti kau, aku mengumpul semua data tentang orang-orang yang rapat dengan kau, termasuklah kawan-kawan adik kau sekali. Aku tahu Lynna seorang yang kuat seperti kau juga. Kalau aku berjaya mengubah dia ke arah kejahatan, bagaimana dengan perasaan kau nanti. Adakah kau terpaksa mengalah sahaja atau kau tetap juga akan melawan dia? Kau sanggup cederakan dia?"_

 _"Kalau itu yang aku perlu lakukan, aku terpaksa cederakan dia dan aku akan mencari jalan untuk pulihkan dia" kata Kaizo_

 _"Carilah.. kau juga tahu tiada apa yang dapat pulihkan dia! Sebelum ini, kesemua askar yang aku hantar, semuanya adalah orang yang baik-baik seperti Lynna juga tapi kau telah menghalang mereka semua dan menghumbam mereka ke dalam penjara. Sehingga sekarang, tiada siapa yang pulih, tiada satu apa pun dapat pulihkan mereka. Aku mahu melihat diri kau terseksa dengan apa yang akan aku buat sekarang ini" Alex pegang suis untuk semula_

 _"JANGAN!" Fang menjerit. Dia berlari untuk menghalang Alex menekan suis tersebut_

 _"Baik kau jangan halang aku! Kalau tidak, abang kau juga akan menjadi mangsa. Kau nak lihat dua orang yang kau sayang menjadi mangsa aku. Baik kau berdiri di situ diam-diam dan saksikan hasil tangkapan aku! INI ADALAH HASIL TANGKAPAN AKU PALING BERMAKNA SEKALI! KAU TAK KAN DAPAT MENGHALANG LYNNA KERANA DIA AKAN MENJADI MILIK AKU SELAMA-LAMANYA!" Fang berhenti berlari, dia menggenggamkan tanganya kerana begitu geram. Alex mengangkat tangan sebelah dia untuk menyerang Kaizo "Kau saksikan sendiri, bagaimana seseorang puteri yang sangat cantik bertukar menjadi puteri yang penuh dengan kegelapan"_

 _"JAGA KAU!" Kaizo melompat "PEDANG TENAGA!"_

 _Alex keluarkan kuasa air untuk menyerang Kaizo tetapi Fang melompat dan menolak abangnya ketepi. Kuasa air Alex terkena Fang dan lalu dia terperangkap di dalam sebuah bebola air. Fang terpaksa menahan nafasnya_

 _"PANGGG!" Kaizo tidak sangka adiknya sanggup buat begitu untuk selamatkan dirinya. Dia cuba hancurkan bebola air itu dengan mencucuk menggunakan pedang tenaganya tetapi tidak berjaya. Fang masih lagi menahan nafasnya. Dia ketuk-ketuk dinding bebola air itu untuk lepaskan dirinya tetapi bebola air itu tidak hancur "BAIK KAU LEPASKAN ADIK AKU!"_

 _"Lepaskan dia?" Dia mengangkat tangannya, dia sudah bersedia untuk memetik jarinya tetapi dia sambung berkata sesuatu "Baiklah, aku akan lepaskan dia tapi aku nak kau dan adik kau keluar dari kapal angkasa aku dan Lynna pula.." dia melihat wajah Lynna yang begitu tenang "Dia akan menjadi milik aku dan aku akan pastikan kau tidak akan dapat mencari dia selama-lamanya. Kalau kau jumpa dia pun, aku akan pastikan perlawanan antara kau dan dia adalah antara yang terhebat sekali. atau kau nak aku suruh kau buat pilihan antara adik kau sendiri atau kekasih hati kau"_

 _Mata Kaizo melihat Lynna dan terus kepada adiknya. Fang memberi isyarat supaya pergi selamatkan Lynna dan tinggalkan sahaja dia tetapi pemikiran Kaizo bercelaru "Jadi, bagaimana? Mana satu menjadi pilihan kau. Lynna atau Fang? Orang yang kau cintai atau orang yang kau sayangi? Tik tok tik tok tik tok.. masa tidak begitu lama sebab adik kau mungkin akan mati lepas dalam air tu" Fang cuba menahan pernafasan dia tetapi mata dia semakin lama semakin kuyu "Oh yea, kalau kau selamatkan Lynna pun. Kau tak kan dapat bangunkan dia buat selama-lamanya. Kau beri formula apa-apa pun dekat dia, dia tak kan bangun. Hanya mesin ini sahaja dapat bangunkan dia, itu pun kalau kau rela melihat dia menjadi jahat"_

 _Fang sudah menjadi lemah tetapi tangan dia tidak henti-henti mengetuk-getuk dinding air itu. Kaizo menangis kerana dia tidak tahu apa yang dia perlu lakukan. Dia mahu selamatkan kedua-duanya. Dia tidak mahu salah satu daripada mereka terkorban "Pang" bisik Kaizo "Lynna" bisik dia lagi. Air mata dia tidak berhenti-henti mengalir keluar. Fang dapat melihat abangnya menangis buat kali terakhir dan akhirnya dia mati lemas di dalam bebola air itu_

 _"PANGGGG!" Kaizo menjerit sekuat hati "KAU MEMANG KEJAM! KAU BUNUH ADIK AKU!" Kaizo melompat dan menyerang Alex "TETAKAN TENAGA!" Alex menekan suis itu dengan ketawa sinis dia. Elektrik mengalir ke arah kepala Lynna. Kaizo sempat tikam Alex tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat kerana Lynna sudah berubah. Kuku dia menjadi hitam dan tajam, mata dia terbuka dan mata putih dia menjadi hitam. Wajah keceriaan dia berubah menjadi wajah yang amat mengerikan. Dia bangun dan lalu mencengkam badan Kaizo_

 _"LYNNNNNAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

Kaizo terbangun dari mimpi buruk dia. Pernafasan dia begitu laju sekali, badan dia penuh dengan peluhan dia dan muka dia kelihatan pucat "Mimpi apakah itu tadi?" bisik Kaizo. Pintu biliknya terbuka dan muncul Fang di muka pintu "Kenapa Pang?"

"Adik terdengar abang menjerit tadi. Kenapa abang?"

"Takde apa, kau pergi sambung tidur" tetapi Fang tidak berganjat dari situ. Muka dia menjadi risau "Kenapa kau masih lagi ada di situ!"

"Tapi.. abang ok ke? Abang mimpi buruk ke?"

Kaizo hanya menghela nafas dan menyuruh adiknya masuk. Dia rasa lega kerana adiknya masih hidup lagi. Fang duduk di atas katil abangnya "Abang mimpi buruk tadi"

"Mimpi buruk?"

"Yea, Lynna kena tangkap dengan salah satu musuh abang. Nama dia Alex tapi dia sudah lama abang masukkan dia di dalam penjara tetapi abang tidak tahu bagaimana dia boleh terlepas keluar dalam mimpi abang. Abang juga dapat tahu dari mimpi itu, askar yang dia hantar selama ini, semuanya adalah orang yang baik-baik. Dia telah menukar mereka menjadi jahat dan dia berjaya mengubah Lynna juga"

"Abang"

"Apa dia?" Fang pegang abangnya

"Sebenarnya, mimpi abang macam sambungan dari mimpi adik" terkejut Kaizo apabila dia mendengar kata-kata adiknya "Dalam mimpi abang.. hehehee... abang dan kak Lynna.. hehehe" Kaizo merenung tajam ke arah adiknya

"Apa yang kau cuba cakapkan?"

Fang tenangkan diri dulu sebelum dia beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya "Sebenarnya dalam mimpi adik, abang dan kak Lynna sedang bercinta" terus dia kena ketuk dengan abangnya "APASAL ABANG KETUK ADIK PULA?!"

"YANG KAU PERGI MIMPI MACAM TU APASAL? ABANG DAN LYNNA HANYA KAWAN SAHAJA! BUKAN KE DIA SUDAH ADA SESEORANG" terkejut Pikachu kerana terdengar suara garang Kaizo. Dia terus lari keluar daripada bilik "Takde benda lain ke kau nak mimpi atau selama ini kau harap sangat Lynna dan abang akan bersama?" terus Fang tersengih "Jadi, betullah tekaan aku"

"Hehehe.. tapi sebenarnya kak Lynna mana ada teman istimewa. Yang lelaki hari itu, dia orang sebenarnya kawan sahaja sekarang ini. Sebelum ini memang dia orang pernah bersama tapi lepas tu, dia orang berpisah tapi masih lagi kawan seperti biasa" kata Fang dengan suara ceria dia

"Macam mana pula kau boleh tahu?" Kaizo pandang mata adiknya lama-lama "Kau pergi menghendap dia ke?"

"Mana ada, adik sendiri yang pergi tanya dia" terus Fang berkelip-kelip mata dekat abangnya dan dia kena ketuk lagi sekali. Fang gosok kepalanya yang kena ketukan tadi

"Apa lagi yang kau pergi tanya dia?"

"Hehehe... takde apa" Fang tersengih dan turun dari katil abangnya "Adik pergi sambung tidur, selamat malam abang" Fang terus keluar dari bilik abangnya. Dia keluar dari situ kerana tidak mahu abangnya soal dia lagi. Dia ada tanya Lynna sendiri, adakah Lynna tiada perasaan dekat abangnya dan jawapannya, tiada. Dia hanya anggap sebagai kawan baik sahaja. Fang tak tahu nak rasa kecewa atau tidak tapi dia rasa gembira apabila Lynna bersikap jujur dengan dia. Fang masuk balik ke dalam biliknya untuk sambung tidur tetapi abangnya muncul dibelakang dia. Fang menoleh sedikit dan nampak wajah serius abangnya

"A-a-abang? Kenapa abang muncul tiba-tiba macam hantu?"

"Pang, abang ada benda nak dikatakan" Kaizo melutut didepan adiknya "Mimpi Pang dan mimpi abang, ada satu benda yang sama iaitu musuh abang. Seperti sebelum ini, kau pernah bermimpi Borara akan kembali untuk membalas dendam. Mimpi itu hampir menjadi kenyataan. Jadi, abang terpaksa pergi buat sementara. Kalau musuh abang memang betul telah melarikan diri dari penjara, abang perlu menghalangnya dan kau perlu berhati-hati semasa ketiadaan abang nanti. Kalau boleh, jangan bersendirian. Ajak kawan kau tidur di sini atau tidur sahaja di rumah mereka. Hubungi Lynna kalau ada apa-apa masalah" Kaizo sebenarnya risau, risau jika Alex berjaya membunuh adiknya. Dia sendiri tidak mahu memberitahu adiknya tentang perkara itu. Biar dia sendiri yang risaukan, bukan adik dia kerana adiknya perlu risaukan tentang ujian terbesar dia nanti

"Jadi, abang akan pergi lama ke?" tanya Fang

"Abang sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama abang akan pergi. Abang kena pergi sekarang juga" Kaizo cium dahi adiknya "Jaga diri kau elok-elok. Kalau abang tidak pulang ke sini selama sebulan. Cari abang dekat angkasa" Kaizo pandang wajah adiknya begitu lama sekali

"Abang?" Fang nampak air mata abangnya mengalir keluar. Dia terus lap air mata tersebut dengan ibu jarinya "Abang, semuanya akan selamat. Adik akan jaga diri adik sepanjang ketiadaan abang nanti. Abang pun jaga diri. Kalau boleh, abang selalulah hubungi adik. Adik tidak mahu kesunyiaan lagi, adik tidak mahu setiap hari menunggu berita dari abang dan adik tidak mahu abang pergi buat selama-lamanya" Kaizo terus peluk adiknya

"Tak, abang tak kan pergi buat selama-lamanya. Abang janji, abang akan kembali ke sini" Kaizo peluk adiknya begitu lama sebelum dia berlepas pergi ke kapal angkasanya "Sudah, kau pergi masuk tidur" Kaizo lepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia membawa adiknya pergi ke katil dan lalu Fang baring di atas katil tersebut. Kaizo selimutkan adiknya "Selamat malam, Pang" Kaizo cium dahi adiknya dan secara pelahan, dia keluar dari bilik itu

Beberapa minit kemudian, dia terdengar sebuah kapal angkasa datang untuk mengambil abangnya dan semuanya kembali sunyi. Fang tinggal seorang diri di rumah dengan penuh kerisauaan dia "Hati-hati abang" Fang tutup matanya dan terus dia menangis di dalam tidurnya

* * *

Sudah seminggu lebih abang dia pergi tetapi masih tiada berita tentang dari abangnya. Fang habiskan masa dengan ulangkaji di rumah Boboiboy kerana kalau dia pulang ke rumah, mesti sunyi sahaja. Boboiboy ada juga mengajak dia tidur di rumahnya sahaja, kadang-kadang Gopal ajak tidur rumah dia juga. Fang tidak menolak kerana dia ingat nasihat abangnya sebelum dia pergi

Pada suatu pagi ahad, Fang sedang sibuk makan nasi lemak bersama dengan Boboiboy dan Gopal. Nasi lemak tersebut telah dibeli oleh Tok Aba "Kau tak risau ke tentang abang kau, Fang?"

"Hmm.. risau tu adalah tapi aku yakin, abang aku dapat kalahkan musuh dia" kata Fang dengan nada ceria dia. Semenjak akhir-akhir ini, Boboiboy dan Gopal hanya nampak Fang kelihatan ceria sahaja, tiada wajah kerisauaan dia walaupun dia sering ulangkali menjawap dia risaukan tentang abangnya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan Fang. Gopal memberi isyarat kepada Boboiboy, suruh dia bertanya kepada Fang jika ada apa-apa yang dia ingin katakan tetapi Boboiboy hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Hah! Apa yang korang cuba lakukan!" Fang nampak kelakuan mereka tadi "Korang cuba nak berahsia dengan aku ke?"

"Takdelah, kita orang mana ada rahsia apa-apa cuma..."

"Cuma kita orang risaukan tentang kau sahaja" Tiba-tiba sahaja Gopal memotong percakapan Gopal tadi "Yelah, sebelum ni abang kau pernah tinggalkan kau dan kau pula, pura-pura gembira dengan kita orang. Jadi, kau buat macam tu lagi ke?"

"Wei Gopal, kau ni.. janganlah buat dia marah" bisik Boboiboy. Fang meletak sudu dia di atas pinggan "Fang?"

"Hmmm.. betul kata Gopal. Aku cuma berpura-pura sahaja tapi aku cuba untuk ceriakan hati sendiri daripada risaukan tentang abang aku setiap hari. Aku tidak mahu pemikiran aku terjejas dengan kerisauaan aku sahaja, nanti macam mana aku nak ulangkaji dengan tenang" Fang memberikan senyuman kepada mereka. Kali ini, tiada kemarahan dia kepada mereka seperti sebelum ini "Jadi, korang kena tolong aku. Jangan bagi aku risaukan sangat"

"Tapi.."

"Tak payah tapi tapi, Boboiboy. Korangkan kawan baik aku, mesti korang tak nak tengok aku risaukan" Lalu dia sambung balik makan nasi lemak dia. Boboiboy dan Gopal pandang sesama sendiri. Mereka fikirkan benda yang sama, ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan kawan baik mereka. Secara senyap-senyap, Boboiboy menghantar mesej kepada Yaya dan suruh dia menghubungi Lynna dengan segera

"Fang, lepas ni kita pergi kedai Tok Aba nak tak? Kita ulangkaji dekat sana" tanya Boboiboy selepas sahaja dia selesai mesej Yaya. Dia menerima mesej dari Yaya dan Yaya menjawab 'Ok'

"Boleh juga! Tapi aku kena ambik sesuatu dekat rumah dulu. Korang temankan aku boleh? Abang aku tak bagi aku keseorangan, dia takut benda buruk terjadi dekat aku pula" Boboiboy dan Gopal menggangguk sahaja. Mereka perlu membuat Fang rasa gembira terlebih dahulu sebelum Lynna sampai ke Pulau Rintis. Mereka yakin bahawa Lynna dapat pecahkan dinding yang Fang cuba lindungi diri dia. Gopal sempat lagi panggil Lily dan Faye untuk hiburkan hati Fang untuk seketika

"BOBOIBOYYYY! KAMI DATANG NAK HURU-HARAKAN KEADAAN!" Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal melihat pintu rumah Tok Aba dan Gopal menolak Boboiboy untuk membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Dia turun dari kerusinya dan terus membuka pintu

"BOBOIBOY!" jerit Lily dengan tangannya hendak memeluk Boboiboy. Lily cuba memeluk Boboiboy tetapi Boboiboy telah berundur dan Lily peluk angin sahaja dan terus dia terjatuh

"Apasal lah dia orang datang awal" bisik Gopal dengan mata bosan dia "Aku suruh datang dekat kedai Tok Aba, boleh pula dia orang datang ke sini"

"Kau cakap apa Gopal?" tanya Fang

"Takde apa-apa" Gopal tersengih sambil melihat drama Lily yang sedang duduk di atas lantai sambil beremosi dekat Boboiboy

"Sampai hati Boboiboy biarkan Lily terjatuh. Boboiboy tak ambik kisah pun tentang Lily, langsung tak tanya khabar atau nak ajak Lily keluar jalan-jalan ke. Entah-entah Ratu Lily telah mencuri hati Boboiboy" Lily berpura-pura menangis. Faye pujuk kawan baik dia. Boboiboy pula tersengih, dia mahu sahaja lari dari situ "Faye, kawan baik ku. Boboiboy tidak mahu berkawan dengan aku lagi"

"Hehehehe" Mereka semua pandang ke arah Fang yang sedang ketawa seorang diri itu. Faye yang kini sedang duduk disebelah Lily, dia menarik-narik tangan Boboiboy supaya dia juga turut sertai mereka duduk di lantai. Gopal rasa risau melihat Fang "Hehehe.. pandai kau berdrama, Lily" muka dia kelihatan ceria. Tiada nada sindiran dari dia

"Wei Boboiboy, apasal dengan sepupu aku tu?" bisik Faye sambil melihat Fang

"Entahlah" kata Boboiboy "Itu yang aku risaukan tentang dia. Semenjak akhir-akhir ni, macam dia tidak tunjuk emosi panas baran dia. Kalau marah pun, marah sedikit sahaja, lepas tu ok. Macam ada sesuatu yang tak kena"

"Hmmm.. dia ada hubungi abang Kaizo tak?" tanya Faye lagi

"Setahu aku, tiada pula tapi korang buatkan dia ketawa dulu sebelum kak Lynna sampai. Nanti mesti emosi dia akan keluar bila dia bercakap dengan kak Lynna" Lily dan Faye menggangguk. Mereka bertiga bangun dari lantai rumah tersebut

"Fang, jom kita pergi ke kedai Tok Aba dulu" Faye tarik tangan Fang

"Tapi.. aku kena ambik barang dari rumah aku dulu"

"Biar kita orang temankan. Boboiboy dan Gopal ada hal sekejap. Nanti kita jumpa dia orang dekat kedai Tok Aba" kata Lily pula. Faye mengambil jaket ungu Fang yang ada di atas kerusi dan berikan kepada "Jom jom! lepas singgah rumah kau, kita pergi ke bandar sekejap" Lily dan Faye tolak Fang keluar dari rumah tersebut. Faye menoleh kebelakang dan pastikan semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Korang panggil akak ke sini kenapa?" tanya Lynna sambil memandang Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka semua berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba dengan buku latihan mereka masing-masing "Tadi Yaya kata ada kecemasan dekat sini, apa kecemasannya?"

"Ermm.. kak Lynna boleh tak bantu kita orang" kata Boboiboy

"Bantu korang? Hah! Nak akak tolong korang dalam matematik yea ataupun dalam mata pelajaran lain?" mereka semua tersengih dan gelengkan kepala "Habis tu apa?"

"Kita orang panggil sebab Fang" kata Boboiboy

"Hmmm.. kenapa dengan dia kali ini?"

"Dia nampak ceria semacam. Nak kata seminggu dia tak marah, takde pula. Tapi kak Lynna tengoklah sendiri.. hah! itu pun dia orang" Boboiboy tunjuk di belakang Lynna dan lalu Lynna menoleh kebelakang. Fang nampak ceria sambil makan ice cream dia bersama dengan Faye dan Lily "Akak cakaplah dengan dia, kami semua risau"

"Baiklah, nanti akak akan cakap dengan dia" Lynna memberikan senyuman kepada mereka semua

"KAK LYNNA!" Fang berlari ke arah Lynna "Bila kak Lynna sampai?"

"Baru sahaja" kata Lynna "Mari ikut akak, akak nak cakap sesuatu dengan Fang" Fang terus pegang tangan Lynna. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke pantai untuk berborak sebentar di sana. Lynna dengar sahaja kisah Fang semasa ketiadaan abangnya, sambil itu, dia berikan senyuman kepada Fang. Sampai sahaja di pantai, mereka duduk di atas sebuah tembok dan kaki mereka bermain-main dengan pasir pantai. Angin pada hari itu kelihatan sungguh tenang dan kanak-kanak yang berada di tepi pantai, mereka bersuka ria melihat layang-layang mereka terbang di langit. Cuaca di situ, tidaklah begitu panas dan angin bertiup sejuk sahaja

"Fang ok ke?"

"Fang ok sahaja, kenapa?" tanya Fang

"Yea ke? kawan-kawan Fang cakap Fang tak seperti diri Fang sendiri. Mereka risaukan tentang Fang" Fang hanya memandang kakinya sahaja yang sedang bermain dengan pasir "Ada sesuatu yang Fang ingin katakan?"

"Hmmm.. sebenarnya.."

"Sebenarnya apa? Fang rindukan abang ke?" Fang angguk kepalanya "Tapi kenapa Fang sembunyikan perasaan itu. Fang nampak ceria seperti Fang mahu tutup perasaan yang lain"

"Fang memang rindukan abang. Tahun lepas kak Lynna juga nasihatkan Fang kenapa abang perlu pergi. Jadi Fang hanya tunggu sahaja abang balik ke bumi tapi kenapa Fang tak dengar satu berita pun daripada abang? Abang janji abang akan hubungi Fang tapi abang tipu" Air matanya mengalir keluar "Fang jadi sangat risau tapi Fang tabahkan hati dan katakan abang ok sahaja. Semuanya akan ok, abang pasti selamat tapi itu hanya menipu diri sahaja. Selama seminggu ini, Fang hanya ceriakan hati sendiri supaya tidak kelihatan sedih"

"Hmmm.. akak tak boleh nak kata apa tapi mungkin dia tidak mahu beritahu Fang apa yang telah terjadi dekat diri dia atau ada sesuatu yang berlaku, menyebabkan dia tidak dapat menghubungi Fang. Jangan risau, akak pasti. Dia akan kembali juga tapi Fang janganlah sembunyikan perasaan sedih itu daripada kawan-kawan. Mereka pasti akan faham tentang perasaan Fang. Lagipun, mereka adalah sahabat sejati Fang"

"Baik kak Lynna tapi akak pasti ke abang akan selamat? atau abang betul-betul pergi selama-lamanya, macam mana? Fang akan tinggal di sini seorang sahaja" kata Fang dengan air matanya mengalir

"Tak, Fang tak kan keseorangan. Fang masih ada lagi Faye, sepupu Fang yang suka sangat datang ke sini. Masih ada atuk dan nenek. Kawan-kawan semuanya ada di sini, mereka tak kan biarkan Fang keseorangan. Jadi Fang jangan fikirkan yang Fang keseorangan. Kak Lynna pun ada dekat sini, akak akan jaga Fang seperti adik akak sendiri"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" Fang mengelap air matanya "Fang sangat bertuah dapat mengenali kak Lynna" Fang peluk tepi badan Lynna

"Akak juga sama" Lynna keluarkan sapu tangannya di dalam poket jaket dia dan berikan kepada Fang "Lap lah air mata tu Fang tapi kalau Fang nak menangis, keluarkanlah air mata itu. Keluarkan semua perasaan Fang dekat akak, jangan biarkan sahaja" Fang mengambil sapu tangan itu, pada yang sama dia menangis dalam pelukan Lynna

"Fang rindukan abang, mana abang" kata Fang

"Pang"

"Abang, mana abang pergi?" Fang seperti dengar suara abang dia tetapi dia sebenarnya tidak sedar bahawa abangnya berada di sebelah dia. Lynna lepaskan pelukan Fang dan menyuruh Fang pandang ke tepi. Fang pusing dan terkejut melihat abangnya ada di situ "ABANG!" terus berubah wajah Fang menjadi ceria

"Pang rindukan abang?" Fang menangis di situ sambil memeluk abangnya "Sudahlah Pang, jangan nak menangis lagi. Abang ada dekat sini, mari kita balik"

"Kalau kita duduk dekat sini untuk beberapa minit lagi boleh?" tanya Fang yang sedang peluk abangnya

"Hmmm.. suka hati kau lah" Fang hanya tersenyum sahaja. Lynna bangun untuk tinggalkan mereka berdua tetapi tangan dia telah dipegang oleh Kaizo. Dia tidak mahu Lynna pergi dari situ. Jadi Lynna kembali duduk di situ sambil melihat gelagat dua beradik sedang berpelukan. Fang ceritakan apa yang dia lakukan semasa abang dia tiada, Kaizo hanya mendengar sahaja celoteh adiknya. Lynna tergelak melihat Kaizo sudah rasa bosan dekat situ tapi dia tetap tumpukan perhatian dengan cerita dari adiknya. Semuanya kembali seperti biasa, kata dihati Lynna

* * *

 **I repeat - KAIZO DAN LYNNA HANYA KAWAN SAHAJA! nampak aje macam bf & gf but sadly, dia orang hanya kawan baik sahaja :P**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **Nur Alya - Fang kecik lagi.. tunggu 30 or 10 tahun kemudian, baru boleh dia nak bercinta :P**

 **AN - Thank you! pau kacang merah kegemaran author juga! nyum nyum nyum! Love you too!**

 **Sakura no Hana - hehehe.. muncul juga Sakura kalau Kaizo sudah berpunya xD tapi malangnya, dia tetap single dan Sakura boleh menghendap dia setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap minit dan setiap saat xD itu pun kalau tak kena dengan pedang tenaga dia.. KIDDING! hehehe.. jangan marah yea :3**

 **Nitaaa - terima kasih sentiasa sokong author walaupun ada genre yang nitaaa tak minat :3 tapi don't worry, itu hanya mimpi Fang sahaja**

 **Detective Gopal - Kaizo mana ada girlfriend.. itu kan mimpi Fang sahaja :P**

 **Fangcool - oh xD 40 + 61 = 101 chapter... baru author faham :D Kaizo tak dating dengan Lynna lah :P dan Boboiboy dan Lily tak dating pun.. and no to Bella and Fang xD cabaran tu.. biarlah author fikirkan panjang dulu**

 **cik mimpi - welcome back cik mimpi! how are you my dear? jap yea, akak nak ambik bagi teddy bear yang mister mimpi rampas tadi (Belasah mister mimpi! SMACK DOWN!) Nah! teddy bear sebesar Fang untuk cik mimpi.. hahaha.. ada nama ship untuk Kaizo dan Lynna pula xD KaiLynna.. tapi Lynna tu bukan akak yea :3**

 **mister mimpi - thank you mister mimpi.. tomorrow i will take a rest and then i will continue :D and OC baru untuk mister mimpi.. hmmm... takde kot xD HAHAHAHAAHAHA! please take care cik mimpi yea :P and don't worry, i will not tension because I'AM LYNZ THE AWESOME! (Cheh, nak ikut Lily pula)**

 **Lily - makin ganas pula lily ni, takut author. Kaizo! apa kau sudah buat dekat Lily ku yang awesome ni! Pasal genre romance tu, author tak kan buat scene melampaui batas sebab author tahu ada budak bawah umur yang baca fanfic ini :3 untuk Lily hilangkan scene porno tu, author akan replacekan ingatan Lily dengan muka garang Kaizo or muka Boboiboy yang comel, pipi tembam, senyuman manis dia, the perfect gentleman, lebih matang daripada landak xD dan.. dan apa lagi yea.. dan apa-apa ajelah untuk bahagiakan Lily ku sayang~ hehehee.. btw, lily tiada singgung perasaan author :3**

 **Esok no update.. hehehe**

 **-Sayonara-**


	63. Seksaan

**Hai semua! Sudah tengok sneak peek episode 1 Boboiboy Galaxy di youtube? tak sabar rasanya!**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review! hehehehe.. (entah kenapa hari ini terlebih happy, mungkin sebab Fang kot)**

 **Tentang chapter sedih, tunggu dulu yea.. harap bersabar :)**

 **Oh yea, maaf sebab author terpadam pula chapter 63 x(**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy semua! (Kalau tak enjoy.. maaf yea)**

* * *

Seksaan

"Akhirnya! PEPERIKSAAN UPSR SUDAH HABIS!" menjerit Gopal di tengah-tengah kawasan halaman sekolah "BOLEH MAIN GAME LEPAS NI!" melompat-lompat Gopal sambil nyanyi lagu hindustan dekat situ

Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying gelengkan kepala mereka sambil melihat gelagat Gopal di situ menari-nari lagu hindustan. Gopal menari-nari berhampiran mereka dan ajak mereka menari bersama tetapi mereka menolak

"Kau menari sorang-sorang ajelah, Gopal" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Aku balik dulu, entah apa abang aku sudah buat dekat rumah" Fang terus berjalan ke pintu pagar sekolah. Dia nampak Rizu sedang melambai-lambai ke arah Fang

"ABANG FANG!"

"Rizu buat apa dekat sini?" tanya Fang. Rizu hanya tersengih dan pegang tangan Fang. Dia terus mengheret Fang "Eh, kita nak pergi mana?"

"Balik rumah lah!" kata Rizu "Abang Kaizo suruh abang Fang balik rumah dengan segera. Dia hantar Pizu ke sini dan suruh Pizu heret abang Fang balik rumah dan jangan merayap ke mana-mana"

"Hmmm.. dia suruh Rizu heret abang? Dia suruh abang balik rumah cepat sebab apa?"

"Entah" kata Rizu lagi sambil mengheret Fang lagi

"Kak Lynna ada dekat rumah juga ke?"

"Kak Lynna takde, dia pergi bercuti dekat luar negara. Seronoknya kak Lynna dapat pergi bercuti, Pizu pun nak bercuti juga dekat luar negara. Banyak tempat Pizu nak pergi tapi ibu selalu sangat sibuk"

"Ala, nanti ibu Rizu bawaklah Rizu pergi jalan-jalan suatu hari nanti" kata Fang "Abang pun nak juga pergi ke luar negara, mesti seronok! Tapi abang Kaizo tu asyik fikirkan misi misi misi misi misi misi misi dan latihan tempur dia aje" Rizu ketawa sedikit "Rizu lain kali jangan ikut latihan tempur dia macam hari itu tapi kenapa Rizu ikut juga dengan latihan tempur dia hari itu?"

"Sebab Pizu nakal. Pizu gigit tangan kakak Bella" Mereka belok ke lorong kawasan rumah Fang "Kakak Yaya pesan jangan ikut sangat perangai abang Fang sebab abang Fang nakal sangat"

"Hmmm.. memang betul kata dia. Abang nakal macam abang Kaizo juga tapi dia tak tunjuk pun kenakalan dia. Abang Kaizo cuma tegas sahaja tapi abang tetap degil" mereka berdua ketawa sedikit "Tapi Rizu lain kali jangan ikut perangai nakal abang ok. Abang tak nak Rizu jadi macam abang, kalau nak pandai macam abang, takpe. Itu abang terima" Fang belai kepala Rizu sedikit. Mereka sudah sampai di hadapan rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Fang membuka pintu pagar dan lalu masuk ke dalam bersama dengan Rizu. Pintu rumah terbuka dan muncul Kaizo dengan senyuman sinis dia

"Sampai pun kau" kata Kaizo "Peperiksaan kau sudah pun tamat. Jadi, mulai hari ini, kau akan dikenakan latihan tempur selama seminggu!"

"Erkk! Bagi lah adik rehat dulu" Kaizo bagi renungan tajam kepada adiknya sehingga membuatkan rasa berpeluh. Fang menelan ludah dan kedua belah tangannya di pegang oleh abangnya "A-a-a-abang nak buat apa?"

"LAHAP! AMBIK KAMI DI SINI!" Kapal angkasa Kaizo muncul di langit. Entah bagaimana suara garang dia boleh sampai ke angkasa lepas tetapi semuanya hanyalah misteri "Kau ikut aku! jangan nak ingkar kata-kata aku" Rizu dengan senang hatinya, dia pegang jaket biru Kaizo. Dia pun mahu ikut juga naik ke kapal angkasa. Lahap mengambil mereka bertiga dan terus ke kapal angkasa. Lalu mereka semua pergi ke angkasa lepas untuk menjalani latihan tempur

Setelah sampai di kapal angkasa. Kaizo lepaskan kedua tangan adiknya "Isk, orang nak berehat. Boleh pula dia nak bagi latihan tempur" merungut Fang. Dia silangkan tangannya dengan muka masam dia. Rizu telah berlari ke tepi tingkap untuk melihat bintang-bintang di luar tingkap "Mentang-mentanglah adik sudah habis peperiksaan, bolehlah abang nak buli adik sesuka hati. Bulilah adik sampai adik sakit, baru abang tahu!"

"Hmmm... sakit aje, bukannya abang nak kau mati!" Kaizo terus menekan satu butang merah untuk cantumkan kedua sayap kapal angkasa dia untuk menjadikan medan latihan tempur. Rizu melihat sahaja sayap kapal angkasa itu bergerak dan bercantum. Mata dia bersinar-sinar dan dia bayangkan diri dia mempunyai kuasa seperti Kaizo dan Fang tapi dalam hati dia sebenarnya, dia tidak mahu memiliki apa-apa kuasa kerana dia ingin menjadi kanak-kanak biasa sahaja. Dia bangga dapat berkawan dengan idola superhero dia

"Rizu, jom kita turun" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Rizu melompat-lompat ke arah Fang dan terus dia pegang tangan Fang "Rizu nanti duduk tepi sahaja ok, Rizu jangan nak masuk sekali. Abang Kaizo tu sadis, tiada perasaan simpati langsung. Kalau dia nak belasah, dia belasah sepuas-puasnya sampai dia puas hati"

"Abang Fang jangan risau, Pizu akan duduk dekat tepi tapi abang Fang kenalah kalahkan abang Kaizo juga. Hari itu abang Fang macam tiada tenaga aje nak berlawan dengan abang Kaizo"

"Abang Kaizo tu kuat semacam. Dia mana reti erti kalah. Dia tahu nak menang aje"

"MENGUMPAT TENTANG AKU LAH TU!" Terus Fang dan Rizu lari ke tempat latihan tempur. Mereka sebenarnya terkejut dengan suara garang Kaizo. Lahap ikut kaptennya turun ke medan latihan tempur. Dia tidak jalani latihan tempur pada hari ini, dia cuma duduk ditepi bersama Rizu sebagai pemerhati sahaja

"Pang, kau jangan nak tunjuk diri kau tu lembik sangat" kata Kaizo sambil melihat adiknya "Aku akan pastikan yang kau tidak dapat kalahkan aku tapi kalau kau berjaya juga, aku akan ucapkan taniah. Bersedia!" Fang sudah keluarkan kuasa bayangnya di kedua belah tangannya. Dia menyerang abangnya terlebih dahulu tetapi Kaizo tahu teknik-teknik adiknya sendiri. Semua gerak geri Fang, Kaizo sudah tahu dan begitu mudah sekali Fang dikalahkan tetapi Fang tidak mahu mengalah

"Hmmm... kau ni, tiada teknik baru ke? Patutlah asyik kalah sahaja"

"ADA!" Fang mendapat satu idea "GIGITAN BAYANGGGG!" Sebuah mulut besar dengan gigi tajam muncul di depan Fang. Dia mengarah untuk mengigit abangnya sendiri tetapi Kaizo melompat dan cantas semua gigi tajam yang ada

"Itu sahaja yang kau tahu?"

"Errr... hehehehehe" terus Fang kena kejar dengan abangnya. Lahap menepuk dahninya

"Pang, Pang... macam mana nak jadi kuat macam kapten" kata Lahap

"Tapi abang maskot, abang Fang masih kecik lagi.. tak kan abang Kaizo nak latih dia secara kejam. Kasihan abang Fang tau, dia pun nak hidup seperti kanak-kanak biasa" Lahap rasa nak tergelak sebab Rizu panggil dia abang maskot

"Itulah kehidupan Pang sebenarnya sebelum dia dihantar ke bumi. Setiap hari penuh dengan latihan tempur. Kapten tak henti-henti berikan dia latihan tempur tapi semenjak Pang duduk dekat bumi, selalu merungut sahaja. Sebelum ini tiada pula tapi... " Lahap terfikirkan sesuatu "Rizu tunggu dekat sini" Dia pergi naik ke atas untuk mengambil sesuatu. Rizu duduk di situ sambil melihat Fang membalas serangan Kaizo tetapi semua serangan Fang, semuanya gagal. Fang sudah kelihatan letih tetapi dia akan bangkit semula untuk kalahkan abang dia. Lahap kembali dengan satu alat

"Apa tu abang maskot?"

"Ini.. adalah alat untuk mengubah umur tetapi pemikiran mereka tetap sama" kata Lahap "Aku baru sahaja dapat alat ini dari seorang kawan" Lahap menekan-nekan butang di situ dan halakan ke arah kaptennya "Maaf yea Kapten, aku tahu aku akan dikenakan hukuman nanti tapi ini untuk kebaikkan kapten juga" Lahap tekan suis itu dan terus satu sinaran cahaya merah keluar dari alat itu dan terkena Kaizo. Badan Kaizo makin lama makin mengecil dan kini dia sebaya dengan adiknya. Lahap tersenyum melihat hasilnya. Kaizo melihat dirinya sudah menjadi kanak-kanak, terus dia pandang ke tepi dan nampak Lahap dengan satu alat

"LAHAPPPPPP!" Suara comel Kaizo keluar. Suara Kaizo ternyata belum matang lagi, masih lagi dengan suara comel. Fang ketawa besar dekat situ, siap berguling-guling lagi di atas lantai latihan tempur "KENAPA DIRI AKU JADI KANAK-KANAK NI? APA YANG KAU CUBA LAKUKAN?!" Kaizo datang ke arah Lahap

"Maaf kapten tapi kapten selalu sangat kasar terhadap adik kapten. Apa kata kapten pergi menikmati sendiri menjadi kanak-kanak seketika, barulah kapten tahu bagaimana kehidupan menjadi kanak-kanak biasa. Si Pang mesti nak jadi kanak-kanak biasa daripada asyik ikut misi kapten sahaja. Kapten kan suka pergi sekolah si Pang" kata Lahap sambil tersengih. Kaizo mula berfikirkan sesuatu

"Hmm.. bagus juga idea kau" Kaizo tersenyum sinis "Baiklah, esok aku akan pergi ke sekolah Pang dan aku sudah lama tidak menikmati kehidupan bersekolah!" Fang rasa takut pula, dia menelan ludah. Dia ingat lagi tentang mereka tertukar badan dan abang dia bermaharajalela di sekolah sampai mengambil jawatan ketua kebersihan sekolah dari Yaya

"Habislah sekolah aku esok" Fang rasa nak pengsan dekat situ tetapi mata dia asyik pandang Rizu melompat-lompat kegembiraan apabila dapat tahu Kaizo akan pergi ke sekolah esok

* * *

Kaizo meminjam baju sekolah adiknya. Style dia lebih bergaya daripada adiknya dan Fang rasa agak menjengkelkan dengan abang dia. Beg sekolahnya turut di ambil oleh Kaizo, Fang terpaksa mencari beg sekolah lain tetapi itu sahaja beg sekolah yang dia ada. Dia terpaksa pinjam beg sekolah penguin daripada Rizu. Pagi itu Kaizo telah sediakan bekalan untuk dia sendiri dan dia terlupa buatkan untuk adiknya. Fang malas nak tunggu abangnya, dia terus keluar dari rumahnya

Kaizo mendengar pintu rumahnya di tutup begitu kuat, dia tahu adiknya sudah keluar dari rumah. Kaizo pedulikkan sahaja, dia terus sambung buat bekalan makanan dia untuk waktu rehat nanti. Fang pula berjalan seorang diri dan terus ke sekolah. Dia tidak tahu apa abang dia akan buat dekat sekolah nanti. Selamatlah Faye sudah pulang ke planet dia. Hari itu dia menyaksikan Faye dan Lily berpelukan kerana tidak mahu berpisah. Lily sempat lagi bagi sekotak yang penuh dengan bungkusan kerepek pisang dan Faye pula bagi alat mengubah pakaian kepada Lily. Selepas itu, mereka menangis sehingga Kaizo terpaksa pisahkan mereka berdua. Selepas sahaja Faye pergi, rasa sunyi pula tanpa adanya huru-hara dari Faye dan Lily

Fang menghela nafas dan melihat ketepi "Selamat pagi Fang" kata Boboiboy dengan wajah ceria dia "Kenapa dengan kau? Kau demam ke?"

"Aku tak demam lah"

"Habis tu? Apasal muka kau sedih sahaja? Kau rindu dengan kak Lynna yea!" Boboiboy usik-usik lengan Fang tetapi Fang tidak mengamuk atau marah. Dia tetap dengan muka sedih dia "Pelik aku tengok kau"

"Ini Lahap punya pasal lah ni. Dia pergi tukar umur dia, sekarang dia sebaya dengan kita orang. Abang aku suka lah" terkejut Boboiboy mendengar berita itu

"Aduh, habislah dia pergi bermaharajalela dekat sekolah. Kau tak tengok macam mana dia kawal semua budak-budak dekat sekolah. Macam askar aku tengok. Habis semua dia pergi marah. Kalau kelas tak bersih, dia akan hukum mereka. Ada satu kelas ni, dia pergi kerja dengan pedang tenaga dia tu" kata Boboiboy sambil memikirkan balik tentang episode itu

"Memang menakutkan" muncul pula Gopal "Satu kelas kena dengar cakap dia. Tiada siapa berani lawan cakap dia"

"Hmmm... itu memang sikap abang aku. Siapa lawan cakap dia, dia bagi cantas terus"

"Tapi apasal kau tak kena cantas lagi" Fang tunjuk penumbuk dia dekat Gopal

"Wei, kau nak suruh aku mati ke apa"

"Ala, aku bergurau aje.. yang kau terasa apasal. Kau ni memang tak boleh nak berlawak langsung" Fang sabar sahaja dengan Gopal. Boboiboy pujuk Fang supaya jangan marah sangat dengan si Gopal. Dalam perjalanan mereka ke sekolah, hujan mula turun merintik-rintik. Fang membuka ikatan jaketnya dan lalu menutup kepalanya supaya tidak terkena hujan. Makin lama makin lebat. Mereka bertiga terpaksa berlari ke sekolah. Setelah sampai di sekolah, mereka terus naik ke kelas tetapi Boboiboy dan Gopal mahu lepak di kelas Fang dulu sebelum masuk ke kelas mereka. Mereka kelihatan basah kuyup dan menggigil kerana kesejukkan

Sampai sahaja di kelas 6 Jaya, mereka terkejut melihat Kaizo sudah berada di dalam kelas dan dia telah mengarah pelajar-pelajar kelas 6 Jaya membersihkan kelas. Semuanya begitu tekun sekali. Fang sangat kagum dengan abangnya. Dia melihat abangnya sedang menengking Bella kerana menyapu kelas tidak bersih. Bella mengerut dahinya kerana geram sangat. Dia genggam penyapu itu seerat-eratnya. Fang takut pula kalau tiba-tiba sahaja Bella mengetuk abangnya dengan penyapu

"Hah! kan aku dah cakap. Abang kau memang dasyat" kata Gopal "Kita orang masuk kelas dulu yea" terus Boboiboy dan Gopal lari ke kelas mereka

"PANG! KENAPA KAU BERDIRI SAHAJA DI SITU! KAU SAPU BALIK SEMULA KELAS NI! BUDAK BELLA NI MEMANG TAK BOLEH NAK DIHARAPKAN LANGSUNG!" Kaizo merampas penyapu itu dari tangan Bella dan bagikan kepada Fang "Sapu sampai bersih!" Dia tidak sedar bahawa adiknya sedang basah kuyup dan dia juga tidak sedar dekat luar kini hujan lebat

"Adik memang sapu sampai bersih pun, bukan macam si perempuan gedik tak sedar diri tu" bisik Fang sambil menyapu pasir-pasir yang ada di bawah meja. Badan dia rasa sejuk sangat, sampai menggigil dia pegang penyapu itu

"Wei penguin" Bella panggil Fang penguin sebab beg sekolah penguin dia "Aku tahu itu abang kau. Macam mana dia boleh jadi sebaya kita orang? What did you do to him?"

"Jangan nak tuduh aku pula. Ini semua Lahap punya pasal"

"Lahap?"

"Alien peliharaan abang aku" kata Fang "Warna dia ungu, ada taring, ada 10 tanduk dan dia suka makan budak macam kau" Fang teruskan sahaja menyapu. Bella tak tahu samada dia boleh percaya ke tidak tapi dia pilih untuk tidak percayai kata-kata Fang

"BELLA! PERGI BUANG SAMPAH!" menjerit Kaizo

"Tapi.. dekat luar hujan" Bella tunjuk di luar tingkap. Petir sambung menyambung dan menyebabkan lampu di kelas mereka berkelip-kelip seketika "Ada kilat pula tu"

"APA AKU PEDULIK! CEPAT PERGI BUANG SAMPAH!" Fang tergelak lagi kerana suara comel garang dari abangnya. Dia tidak tahan dengan suara comel itu, badan kecik dan tapi garang. Kaizo muncul dibelakang adiknya. Lalu dia rampas penyapu itu dan kejar adiknya dengan penyapu "KAU KETAWAKAN AKU!"

"Tak tak tak! Adik bergurau sahaja"

"SUDAH! KAU PERGI BERDIRI DEKAT TENGAH PADANG SEKOLAH! JANGAN NAK MASUK KELAS SELAGI LOCENG SEKOLAH TIDAK BERBUNYI!"

"Tapi.. kan sekarang tengah hujan"

"Apa abang pedulik!" Kaizo terus kembali ke kelas adiknya dan tinggalkan Fang keseorangan di padang sekolah dengan hujan yang semakin lebat. Fang menggigil di situ, dia terpaksa pakai jaket ungunya untuk kurangkan rasa sejuk

"Tak.. tak.. gu-guna.. pu-pu.. ACHUMMMMM!" Dia sudah mulai selesema "ACHUMMMMM!" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying melihat Fang berdiri di tengah-tengah padang di tingkap kelas, mereka rasa kasihan dengan Fang sebab kena seksa dengan abang dia yang terlampau ganas dan sadis itu

"Apalah nasib Fang tu... boleh jatuh sakit si Fang tu nanti" kata Boboiboy "HAH! Aku tahu! Agaknya mak cik kantin ada jual durian tak?"

"Dey, mana ada jual durian dekat sekolah ni. Kalau kau nak pun, suruh lah kak Lynna hantar durian"

"Tapi Gopal, kak Lynna kan pergi bercuti" Muka Boboiboy rasa sedih. Dia melihat kawan baik dia tak henti-henti bersin dekat padang sekolah "Kalaulah kita boleh tukar personality abang Kaizo dengan kak Lynna, mesti abang Kaizo tak seganas sekarang. Mesti dia tak buli Fang"

"Tapi takut pula karang kak Lynna jadi ganas. Dia tu ada kuasa yang dasyat juga. Mesti dia seksa semua orang dengan kuasa dia tu.. menakutkan" Gopal menggigil apabila bayangkan wajah Lynna yang garang, sadis, ganas dan gila macam Kaizo "Dua personality yang berbeza. Patutlah kak Lynna sentiasa sabar dengan kapten sadis tu"

"Oklah tu, kalau dapat yang panas baran macam Fang. Boleh meletup Pulau Rintis ni. Tak nak aku" Loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi. Boboiboy melihat Fang berjalan secara pelahan-lahan kerana tidak larat. Dia mahu sahaja pergi menolong Fang tetapi cikgu kelas dia sudah masuk ke dalam kelas

* * *

Kaizo rasa dahi adiknya. Fang sudah demam panas akibat terlalu lama sangat berdiri di dalam hujan tetapi Kaizo tidak rasa kesal sedikit pun "Ini semua salah abang, tengok! Adik sudah demam panas" kata Fang. Muka dia merah akibat panas, dia sudah pun makan ubat dan sekarang dia hanya berehat di dalam bilik rehat. Kepala dia sakit, dia tiada tenaga untuk marah abang dia. Kawan-kawan dia semuanya ada di situ

"Lagipun kau sudah habis peperiksaan UPSR dan bukan ke kau kata semalam yang kau nak berehat" balas Kaizo

"Memang lah nak berehat tapi bukan... ACHUMMMMM!" Hingus dia meleleh keluar. Fang mengambil tisu cepat-cepat "Sudahlah abang, adik tak nak cakap dengan abang lagi dah" Fang terus mengiring badannya ke kanan. Dia merajuk dengan abangnya. Hati dia tetap marah kepada abangnya. Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia terus keluar dari bilik rehat. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pergi ke katil Fang

"Fang, kau merajuk ke dengan abang kau?" Fang tidak menjawab soalan Boboiboy "Fang?"

"Dia merajuk dengan kita orang sekali ke?" bisik Gopal

"Isk, tak kan dia nak merajuk dengan kita orang pula. Kita mana ada buat apa-apa dekat dia" kata Yaya. Ying pergi ke sebelah dan melihat Fang sudah pun tidur

"Dia sudah tidur maaa... Haiyaa, kasihan aku tengok si Fang ni. Asyik kena seksa dengan abang dia sahaja" kata Ying "Kita kena buat sesuatu maaa.. supaya Fang kembali ceria"

"Bagi Kapten Kaizo makan durian?" kata Yaya

"Boboiboy dah bagi idea itu tadi tapi mana nak cari durian dekat Pulau Rintis ni"

"Ha ah, betul kata Gopal.. tapi, bagi tempoyak boleh juga kan? Mesti Kapten Kaizo jadi ceria" kata Ying dengan cadangan dia

"Hmmm.. kalau jadi benda lain macam mana? Pelik aku dengan dia orang ni. Kalau bagi kopi dekat abang Kaizo, jadi gila. Kalau bagi durian dekat abang Kaizo, jadi ceria tapi lebih beremosi.. kalau si Fang ni pula, kalau tak marah satu hari, jadi gila tak betul. Kalau bagi donut lobak merah, terus ceria" Boboiboy rasa nak gelak pula dengan dua alien pelik yang dia kenal "Macam-macam betul dia orang ni"

"Dia orang kan alien, mesti lah perangai pelik-pelik tapi kalau Faye, macam mana yea.. aku tak pernah tengok dia jadi gila lagi" kata Gopal "Rindu pula aku dengan Faye dan Lily, tiada siapa nak huru hara kan keadaan"

"Ala, Adudu kan ada. Dia kan boleh huru hara kan keadaan"

"Dia bukan huru hara kan keadaan, Boboiboy. Dia menyusahkan keadaan adalah. Asyik-asyik nak serang kita orang aje, takde benda lain ke nak buat" kata Gopal. Mereka nampak Fang tergerak sedikit. Muka dia seperti terkena sakitan

"Ja-jangan... ja-jangan seksakan adik" kata Fang dalam tidurnya. Dia sekarang mengalami mimpi buruk "Abang tak sayangkan adik ke?" Boboiboy nampak air mata Fang mengalir keluar. Mereka semua pandang sesama sendiri "Abang... abang jangan seksa adik lagi. Adik sudah penat dengan seksaan dari abang. Kalau buli benda yang ringan takpe juga. Janganlah buli sampai seksa adik macam ni"

"Kasihan si Fang, sampai ke mimpi dibuatnya" kata Yaya

"Habis tu, nak nasihatkan abang Kaizo? Dia mana nak dengar cakap kita... tak pun..." Boboiboy telah mendapat satu idea "Kita suruh kak Lynna tegur dia!" terus dia ingat balik Lynna sekarang ini tengah bercuti "Lupa pula, kak Lynna tengah bercuti. Tak kan nak ganggu dia pula"

"Kau tak perlu ganggu dia" Kaizo muncul balik di bilik rehat itu. Dia membawa sebuah bekas air dan juga kain putih "Kamu semua boleh kembali ke kelas, biar aku jaga adik aku" Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying keluar dari bilik tersebut secara senyap. Mereka tidak membuat bising. Boboiboy menutup pintu bilik rehat itu sambil melihat Kaizo basahkan kain putih itu dan letak di dahi Fang

"Hmmm.. maafkan abang sebab terlampau suka sangat seksa kau sebab itu memang sifat azali abang. Abang dengar percakapan kawan-kawan kau. Mereka nak abang bertukar menjadi ceria seperti abang kecik-kecik dulu tapi malangnya, abang bukan yang dulu lagi. Kau juga tahu kenapa" Kaizo membelai rambut adiknya "Tapi kalau abang tertukar personality dengan Lynna, mesti kau akan rasa lebih bahagia. Dia jaga kau dengan baik, lebih baik daripada abang. Dia tahu isi hati kau, dia tahu bila kau sedih dan dia akan dengar luahan hati kau. Kalau abang tinggalkan kau dengan Lynna macam mana? Biar abang pergi dengan misi abang. Kalau itu yang kau mahukan, abang akan berbincang dengan Lynna nanti" Kaizo mengambil kerusi dan duduk di sebelah katil Fang "Mungkin itu cara terbaik untuk kau"

"Abang jangan pergi" Fang membuka matanya sedikit "Adik masih perlukan abang tapi abang kena ingat, janganlah seksa adik sampai adik jatuh sakit macam sekarang. Nanti abang akan menyesal juga kalau seksaan abang menyebabkan kematian adik" Kaizo tidak berkata apa "Abang garang sebab abang nak kawal adik supaya adik tidak berubah menjadi budak jahat tapi adik tetap nakal juga" Kaizo ketawa sedikit "Abang tegas sebab abang nak tengok adik jadi kuat macam abang. Abang selalu gunakan keganasan dan kekerasan abang untuk menguji adik. Kalau tanpa semua itu, tak mungkin adik jadi kuat macam sekarang. Adik banyak belajar dari abang. Lagipun, abang sudah janji dengan adik. Kemana abang nak pergi, adik akan tetap bersama abang"

"Tapi Lynna juga boleh latihkan kau menjadi kuat"

"Yea, adik tahu tapi adik nak abang juga" Fang bangunkan diri sedikit tetapi Kaizo menghalang dia

"Kau perlukan berehat. Pergi tidur. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi" Fang senyum sedikit melihat abangnya bangun dari kerusi dan terus keluar dari bilik rehat. Fang pejamkan matanya untuk tidur kembali

* * *

Kaizo sudah kembali menjadi dewasa pada keesokan harinya. Dia sibuk uruskan adiknya yang masih lagi demam panas sampai rumah pun dia biarkan bersepah sebab terlampau sibuk sangat. Fang nak bangun tapi tak larat. Demam dia semakin teruk, selesema dia tidak henti-henti dan suara dia menjadi serak

"Pang, bangun. Makan bubur ni" Fang bangunkan diri dia tetapi dia tidak selera untuk makan. Kalau dia telan bubur itu nanti, tekak dia akan rasa perik "Pang, kau tak nak makan ke?" Fang gelengkan kepalanya. Kaizo semakin risau dengan keadaan adiknya

"Abang bawa kau ke hospital"

"Tak perlulah abang.. biar adik rehat sahaja di sini" kata Fang dengan suara serak dia. Fang batuk sedikit

"Tapi kau tak pernah demam teruk begini! Kalau kau sakit pun, kau koma sahaja! SUDAH! JANGAN NAK DEGIL LAGI, AKU AKAN BAWA KAU KE HOSPITAL!" Kaizo mendukung adiknya. Badan Fang panas teruk. Dia turun ke bawah dan terus ke pintu rumah. Setelah dia membuka pintu rumah mereka, hujan turun dengan begitu lebat. Fang menggigil kesejukan dan terus Kaizo menutup pintu rumah tersebut

"Abang.. kenapa rumah bersepah sangat?" Fang melihat keadaan sekitar rumah dia. Hati dia terasa ingin mengemas rumahnya yang bersepah itu tetapi dia tiada tenaga untuk membuat begitu. Kepala Fang rasa sakit dan pening. Dia seperti mahu muntah "Abang, adik pening kepala" Kaizo terus letak Fang di atas sofa dan baringkan dia

"Abang pergi ambikkan ubat" Kaizo bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil ubat. Dia kembali ke ruang tamu bersama dengan segelas air dan ubat sakit kepala. Dia terkejut melihat adiknya sudah pengsan di atas sofa "PANG!" Kaizo meletakkan gelas air dan ubat itu di atas meja ruang tamu "PANGGG! BANGUN!" Dia goyang-goyangkan badan Fang. Suhu badan adiknya semakin panas. Dia tiada cara lain tapi terpaksa panggil Lynna juga kerana Lynna mempunyai kuasa untuk pergi dari satu tempat ke satu tempat dengan sekelip mata

Kaizo terus menelefon Lynna kerana Lynna tiada jam kuasa "Hello~" Lynna menjawab telefone nya dengan nada ceria dia

"LYNNAA! AKU PERLUKAN PERTOLONGAN KAU DENGAN SEGERA!"

"Hah? kenapa? ada musuh baru ke?"

"DATANG SAHAJA KE SINI!" Terus dia matikan telefone itu dan Lynna muncul di tengah-tengah ruang tamu. Dia sedang memakai jaket untuk musim sejuk. Lynna telah pergi bercuti di London bersama dengan keluarganya

"Kenapa kau telefone aku tadi? Eh, kenapa dengan Fang? Kenapa muka dia merah" Lynna merasa badan Fang "Kaizo, kau tunggu sahaja di sini. Biar aku hantar dia ke hospital" Lynna mendukung Fang dan terus hilangkan diri sebelum sempat Kaizo mengatakan sesuatu kepada Lynna. Dia hanya perlu tunggu di rumah sahaja sehingga Lynna kembali

Beberapa jam kemudian..

Lynna muncul balik dengan muka marah dia "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Kaizo tidak pernah melihat muka marah Lynna sebelum ini. Sebelum ini dia pernah marah sebab nak padamkan memori adiknya tapi tidaklah semarah ini "KAU TAK SAYANG ADIK KAU SENDIRI KE? KENAPA KAU SEKSA ADIK KAU SENDIRI SAMPAI DIA DEMAM TERUK! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! KAU NI GILA, TAU TAK! PATUTLAH GOPAL PANGGIL KAU KAPTEN GILA! SAMPAI SEKSA ADIK SENDIRI TAHAP GILA! KALAU BULI DIA DENGAN PERKARA KECIK SAHAJA, ITU TAK KISAHLAH TAPI INI SUDAH MELAMPAU! MELAMPAU TAHU TAK! SEKARANG NI! AKU TAK NAK KAU DEKATI ADIK KAU! FAHAM! SELAGI KAU UBAH DIRI KAU YANG SUKA SANGAT SEKSA DIA! KAU JANGAN NAK DEKATI DIA! BIAR DIA TINGGAL DENGAN AKU SAHAJA" Kaizo tidak berkata apa kerana dia tergaman dengan kemarahan Lynna "Apasal kau senyap sahaja?"

"Tapi.. dia adik aku!" marah Kaizo sedikit dengan nada suara dia yang agak tinggi

"Apa aku kisah. Kalau kau nak dia balik, kau kena janji dengan aku, dia dan diri kau, jangan seksa dia macam tu lagi" terus wajah Lynna berubah menjadi lembut sedikit "Kaizo, kau kawan baik aku. Dengarlah nasihat aku, janganlah seksa dia lagi. Kalau latihan tempur tu, aku faham sebab apa tapi kalau seksa dia sampai suruh dia berdiri dalam hujan, terjun bangun ke, suruh dia habiskan makanan yang begitu banyak, telan kesemua kek yang kau tak habis.. itu macam kau mendera dia. It's a good thing your grandparents doesn't know about what you did to your little brother. Kalau dia orang tahu, mesti mereka akan ambil Fang dan tidak benarkan kau melihat adik kau sendiri, mungkin selama-lamanya dan mungkin juga, seksaan dia boleh menyebabkan kematian dia but I still mad at you"

"Kau nak marah dekat aku, marahlah.. tapi.. apa keadaan adik aku sekarang?"

"Dia sudah sedar, demam panas dia sudah menurun sedikit. Dia yang cerita apa yang berlaku semalam. Kau boleh melawat dia nanti, aku kena kembali ke sana sebelum keluarga tahu aku tiada dekat situ nanti. Oh yea" Lynna terus membuka beg orennya dan keluarkan satu plastik kecil "Dalam plastik ni ada chocolate. Aku belikan untuk kau dan Fang. Nanti kongsi bersama dan jangan bergaduh lagi. Aku kena pergi dulu" Kaizo mengambil chocolate tersebut dan terus Lynna hilangkan diri

"Maafkan aku Lynna" Baru Kaizo rasa menyesal sedikit tapi dia bersyukur adiknya selamat. Bila di fikirkan balik, ini semua salah Lahap. Kalau dia tak tukarkan aku jadi budak kecik, mesti semua ini tidak akan berlaku, fikir Kaizo. Takpe, dia akan dikenakan hukuman nanti, fikir Kaizo lagi

* * *

Fang bangun dari tidurnya, dia nampak abangnya sedang tidur sambil memegang tangannya. Demam dia semakin kurang tapi doktor kata, dia boleh keluar dari hospital sehingga dia sembuh. Dia pandang ke arah meja hospital. Ada dua bungkus donut lobak merah, sebuah kotak kecil dan sehelai kertas nota untuk dia. Fang mengambil kertas itu dan lalu baca

"Donut ni untuk kau. Kita orang belikan. Nanti esok kita orang akan melawat kau. Cepat sembuh yea. Dari Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Pizu" dia tersenyum melihat kertas itu dan ada lukisan kecil dari Rizu. Lukisan muka Fang dan kawan-kawan dia juga. Kawan-kawan dia datang semasa dia sedang tidur tapi dia akan makan donut itu nanti. Tekak dia masih lagi rasa sakit. Dia mengambil kotak kecil itu pula dan lalu membukanya. Ada anak patung landak dan itik. Ada tulisan di kotak itu "Dari Lily" itu sahaja dia tulis. Fang ketawa sedikit. Dia keluarkan anak patung landak dan itik itu dan letak di sebelah dia. Fang tidur balik bersama dengan anak patung tersebut. Biarlah orang nak kata apa, itu adalah hadiah daripada kawan dia sendiri. Dia sudah anggap Lily adalah kawan dia juga walaupun suka cari masalah dengan abang dia

Fang tidur balik bersama dengan abangnya dan mereka berdua mimpi benda yang sama iaitu mimpi semasa mereka masih kecil lagi

 _"ABANG! Pang nak ice cream!"_

 _"Ok! tapi adik kena lumba dengan abang! Siapa sampai dulu dekat ibu, dia akan dapat ice cream yang besar!"_

 _"OK! satu, dua, TIGA!"_

 _Mereka berlari sesama sendiri dengan bahagianya_

* * *

 **hehehehehe... semua sudah tengok sneak peek 11 minit Boboiboy galaxy? FANG IS SO COOL! Kapten Kaizo pun ada! and and and... NAGA BAYANG FANG! NAGA BAYANG FANG! (Guling-guling dekat lantai sebab terlampau sangat happy) tentang tajuk lagu 'Dunia Baru' tu xD author rasa, author ada kuasa premonition macam kuasa Lynna.. tapi sebenarnya itu hanyalah kebetulan sahaja but but but... masa Gopal tukarkan meja kedai Tok Aba jadi waffle.. teringat satu episode author buat, masa Gopal tukarkan kertas Lily jadi kerepek pisang tapi dia tertukar satu kedai jadi kerepek pisang xD hehehehe**

 **to Lily - treasure your true friend forever :) Akak juga ada sahabat sejati tapi tiada macam kes Lily tu.. dia sentiasa ada dengan author bila author dalam masalah tapi mostly, author selalu simpan masalah author dekat diri author.. author memang sukar nak ceritakan masalah author dekat kawan-kawan or family. Cuma bila sudah tak tahan sangat, author akan cerita. Dia lah sahabat sejati author. Kita orang suka buat kerja gila xD yang paling tak boleh lupakan, masa tengok movie.. dia datang ke KL semata-mata nak tengok movie dengan author dan dia akan balik melaka hari itu juga :3 kita orang sudah berjauhan T_T tapi still contact, still keluar jalan-jalan bersama lagi. Ada satu lagi kerja gila kita orang buat tapi itu tak perlu cerita sebab itu memang betul-betul kerja gila xD**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! and no update untuk esok :P dan tunggu sahaja author update Edisi Malam Minggu pada hari esok**

 **-Sayonara!-**


	64. Hukuman

**Welcome back my lovely readers :3 hehehehe... kepada readers baru, WELCOMEEE!**

 **Makin lama makin nak dekat Boboiboy Galaxy nak mula ditayangkan! semua mesti tak sabarkan? hehehe**

 **Terima kasih kerana sentiasa memberikan sokongan kepada author :3 terima kasih juga selalu memberikan review~ thank you!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hukuman

"HAHAHAHAAA! AKU LILY! AKU SUDAH KEMBALI"

Tetapi suasana di kedai Tok Aba sunyi sahaja. Tiada siapa yang ada di situ kecuali Tok Aba yang sedang menyediakan cekodok pisang "MANA SEMUA ORANG?!"

"Haih, tak kan kau tak tahu. Dia orang pergi berkelah hari ini dekat tepi pantai" kata Tok Aba

"WHAT?! Macam mana Rizu boleh bagi informasi salah ni" Rizu sebenarnya diberitahu oleh Fang, beritahu Lily yang mereka akan ada di kedai Tok Aba pada pukul 10 pagi tepat tetapi sebenarnya Fang bagi info palsu dekat Rizu dan Rizu dengan sukarelannya, dia beritahu dekat Lily. Tadi Rizu kata kenapa tak tunggu kakak Lily? Fang jawab, kakak Lily lambat sebab semalam dia kena kejar dengan abang Kaizo sebab menggunakan teknik latihan tempur yang salah. Padahal Fang saja nak kenakan Lily dan semalam Lily tiada latihan tempur, Fang tipu sahaja

"Atuk! Saya pergi ke pantai dulu!"

"Hah! Bawa cekodok chocolate ni sekali. Kongsi dengan dia orang nanti yea" Tok Aba berikan sebuah bekas makanan kepada Lily "Jalan elok-elok, jangan nak buat hal pula dekat cucu atuk tu"

"Hehehe.. saya akan berkelakuan baik!" Lily siap bagi tabik dekat Tok Aba. Terus beredar dari situ dengan rasa kepelikan. Apasal tiba-tiba Rizu bagi informasi salah, atau ini semua kerja si landak tak guna tu, fikir Lily "Nahas kau landak! Aku akan cincang-cincang dia!" Tanpa disedari oleh dia sendiri, Lily makan cekodok chocolate itu kerana terlampau geram sangat dengan Fang. Dia berjalan dari kedai Tok Aba sehinggalah dia sampai di pantai. Mata dia mencari-cari seseorang yang dia ingin cekikkan. Sasaran dia nampaknya sedang bermain bola tampar bersama dengan Boboiboy dan Gopal

"Itu pun si landak tu" kata Lily dengan nada marah dia

"Ini pun si kerepek pisang" muncul Kaizo di belakang Lily. Lily terkaku sekejap kerana dia terkejut dengan suara serius Kaizo. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Kaizo mencari dia pada hari ini

"Kapten Kaizo nak apa?" tanya Lily sambil menoleh kebelakang "Sa-sa-saya tak buat kesalahan apa-apa dekat Kapten Kaizo kan?" Lily tersengih besar di situ. Kaizo pandang Lily lama-lama sampai Lily rasa nak pengsan sahaja di situ. Dia baru sahaja sampai di Pulau Rintis, tak tahulah kenapa tiba-tiba sahaja Kaizo cari dia? Nak kata dia buat kesalahan besar dekat Kaizo, takde pula, fikir Lily yang sudah berpeluh itu

"Nah" Kaizo berikan bakul besar kepada Lily

"Bakul?" Lily pandang bakul itu, selepas itu dia pandang Kaizo

"Yelah, bakul ini untuk adik aku tengah berkelah dekat pantai! Aku nak kau bawakan bakul ini dan berikan kepada mereka. Jangan cuba nak buat sesuatu dekat makanan dia orang. Kalau tidak, latihan tempur selama sebulan akan aku berikan" terus Kaizo beredar dari situ. Lily rasa lega sedikit tetapi dia tidak mahu kena dengan latihan tempur lagi dari Kaizo tu. Lily turun ke pantai dan berjalan ke tempat Boboiboy dan yang lain-lain sedang berkelah

"KAKAK LILY!" Rizu melambai-lambai Lily "KAKAK LILY DAH SAMPAI!"

"Hai Lily!" muncul Yaya disebelah Lily "WAH! Kau bawa makanan untuk kita orang ke?"

"Bukanlah, ini dari Kapten Kaizo tu" kata Lily sambil meletakkan bakul itu di atas tikar "Seronoknya korang hari ini, bersuka ria di tepi pantai. Aku pula tadi dapat informasi salah dari Rizu. Aku datanglah ke kedai Tok Aba tadi tapi rupa-rupanya korang dekat sini"

"Pizu bagi informasi salah?"

"Ha ah, Rizu jangan risau.. ini bukan salah Rizu TAPI INI SEMUA SALAH SI LANDAK TAK GUNA TU!" Fang terdengar jeritan Lily tadi. Terus dia buat-buat tak tahu, buat muka tak bersalah. Dia sambung main bola seperti biasa "BIASALAH ABANG KESAYANG KAU TU, SEMUA YANG DIA KENAL, SEMUA DIA NAK PERGI CARI PASAL! KECUALI RIZU DAN KAK LYNNA!" Fang berapi-api apabila mendengar sindiran dari Lily. Dia melambung bola itu dan lalu menampar bola tersebut, bola itu terkena muka Boboiboy dan menyebabkan ada kesan merah bulat di muka Boboiboy. Lily terkejut "BOBOIBOY KU SAYANG!" Lily cuba untuk pergi melihat keadaan Boboiboy yang sudah terbaring di atas pasir pantai tetapi dia telah dihalang oleh Fang. Gopal sedang mengoyang-goyangkan kawan baik dia yang dalam kesakitan di bahagian hidung dia

"Aduh... apasal aku nampak Gopal macam ada kembar 10" kata Boboiboy yang sedang pening itu

"Kau memang saja nak bagi aku marah kan!" kata Fang yang sedang berapi-api

"Hehehehe... tapi kau juga yang mulakan dulu kan!" Lily menoleh ke arah Rizu yang sedang bermain dengan pasir "RIZU! NAK TAHU TAK, ABANG AWAK NI TELAH MEMPERGUNAKAN RIZU TADI! DIA TIPU RIZU SUPAYA RIZU BAGI INFORMASI YANG SALAH DEKAT AKAK!" Fang cuak dan Lily biarkan sahaja Fang yang tengah tersengih. Dia terus berlari ke arah Boboiboy. Hidung Boboiboy berdarah, Gopal berikan sehelai tisu kepada dia "Boboiboy! Jangan risau, Lily telah membalas dendam untuk Boboiboy ku!" Lily berdrama di situ

Manakala Fang pula terpaksa memujuk Rizu "Abang Fang jahat! Abang Fang gunakan Rizu untuk pergi tipu kakak Lily!" Rizu menangis di situ

"Janganlah menangis Rizu, abang main-main sahaja" Fang cuba memujuk Rizu "Abang belanja Rizu ice cream? nak tak? tetapi Rizu masih lagi meraung-raung di situ. Yaya dan Ying cuba memujuk Rizu. Mereka berikan sandwich chocolate kepada Rizu dan dia terima sandwich tersebut. Air mata Rizu tidak henti-henti mengalir, sambil itu, dia makan sandwich tersebut

"Itulah kau, kan aku sudah ajar kau dulu. Jangan kenakan orang lagi tapi kau tetap degil" kata Yaya dengan tegasnya

"Yolah.. abang kau sudah banyak kali kejar kau, kau masih lagi dengan perangai kau lagi. Bila lu mau berubah" marah Ying

"Ala, bukan selalu pun.. kadang-kadang ajekan"

"Yelah tu Fang. Bukan selalu pun tapi sekarang, Rizu sudah merajuk dengan kau. Kalau dia tak nak dengan kau lagi dah, menyesal kau nanti"

"Yelah... aku lepas ni tak kan kenakan orang lagi" Fang lihat Rizu mengelap air matanya sambil makan roti sandwich "Maafkan abang yea. Abang janji tak kan mempergunakan Rizu lagi. Abang sayangkan Rizu" Fang baru nak sentuh Rizu, terus tangan dia kena gigit oleh Rizu "ADOIIII!"

"Hehehehehee! Itu balasannya sebab mempergunakan Rizu!"

"Bagus Rizu! Gigit dia lagi" Lily cuba menghasut Rizu

"Tak baik buat begitu. Fang sudah pun maafkan Rizu" kata Yaya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Rizu yang masih lagi makan sandwich chocolate "Kalau abang Rizu buat lagi, Rizu laporkan saja dekat abang Kaizo"

"Tapi.. nanti abang Kaizo bagi abang Fang latihan tempur. Abang Fang selalu merungut bila ada latihan tempur. Pizu tak naklah abang Fang kena latihan tempur"

"Haiyaaa... itu sebab abang Kaizo mahu denda adik dia maaa..." kata Ying

"Ok tapi... Pizu ada satu syarat"

"Syarat apa Rizu?" tanya Fang

"Kalau abang Fang nak Pizu maafkan, Pizu nak tanam abang Fang boleh?"

"ERKKKK!" Terkejut Fang. Lily tengah bayangkan Fang kena tanam dalam pasir, takdelah seekor landak cari pasal dengan dia lagi, fikir Lily "Wei Lily, kau jangan nak fikirkan yang bukan-bukan" marah Fang

"Mana ada" Lily tersengih "Tapi sanggup pula si Rizu nak tanam kau hidup-hidup. HAH! Rizu tak suka dekat abang Fang yea. Rizu jangan risau, KAKAK LILY AKAN MENJAGA RIZU! KAKAK LILY AKAN MENJADI KAKAK YANG TERBAIK, LEBIH BAIK, LEBIH AWESOME, LEBIH COOL DARIPADA SI LANDAK NI! HAHAHAHAHAA-" Fang sumbat sandwich masin yang telah dibuat oleh Kaizo, ke dalam mulut Lily "MASINNYAAAAAAAA!"

"Hah! Baru kau tahu" Fang ketawa sedikit melihat Lily mencari air dan terus dia teguk juice oren dari bekas minuman. Dia minum sampai habis "WOI! YANG KAU PERGI HABISKAN AIR TU APASAL?"

"Yea ke.. hehehe.. tak sedar pula aku" Lily meletak bekas minuman itu "Nanti aku gantikan yang baru"

"Lily, Lily... pelik betul perangai kau tapi Faye boleh pula tahan dengan perangai pelik-pelik kau" kata Yaya "Tapi Rizu.. Rizu tak kan nak pergi tanam Fang tu pula? Tak baik tau tanam orang"

"Ala, Pizu cuma tanam badan abang Fang sahaja, bukannya semua. Kepala abang Fang yang tak kena tanam" Rizu tersenyum lebar kepada Yaya dan Ying

"Hah! kalau macam tu! BOBOIBOY GEMPA!" Boboiboy Gempa muncul dengan senyuman sinis dia kepada Fang "PERMUKAAN TANAH!" Boboiboy Gempa, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu melihat kedalaman lubang tanah itu. Memang begitu dalam, sampai Gopal baling seketul batu ke dalam lubang itu

"WOI! Ini nak bagi aku duduk dalam tanah ke?" marah Fang kepada Boboiboy Gempa

"Hehee.. silap pula" Dia naikkan tanah itu sehingga paras yang boleh tanam Fang "Hah! Sekarang kau masuk ke dalam" Fang dengan muka masam dia, dia masuk ke dalam lubang tanah itu. Rizu tersenyum gembira dan dia siap bertepuk tangan. Yaya dan Ying tidak setuju dengan cara Rizu maafkan Fang. Lily dan Gopal siap tangkap gambar sebagai kenangan mereka "PENUTUPAN TANAH!" Terus pasir-pasir pantai menutup badan Fang yang sudah kena tanam itu

"Hehehehe.. comel abang Fang" Rizu sumbat sandwich manis ke dalam mulut Fang

"MASIN MASIN MASINNNNN!... RIZU! ABANG FANG NAK AIR!" Tetapi Rizu sudah pergi bermain bola bersama Boboiboy, Gopal dan Lily

"Itulah kau, kan dah adik kesayangan kau sudah terpengaruh dengan kenakalan kau. Lain kali jangan nak ajar dia benda yang tak elok" kata Yaya

"Yolah, dia tu kan budak baik maaa... tak patut jadi budak nakal macam kau" kata Ying "Oh ya, air sudah habis.. Lily minum tadi. Nanti kita orang pergi belikan air untuk lu"

"KAKAK YAYA! KAKAK YING! JOMLAH KITA MAIN!" Panggil Rizu sambil baling bola ke arah Gopal

"Nanti kita orang keluarkan kau dari pasir itu ok" Yaya terus pergi sertai mereka bermain dengan bola. Ying juga turut ikut sama dan tinggalkan Fang sorang-sorang di situ sambil melihat mereka bermain bola begitu seronok sekali. Lama-kelamaan, dia rasa bosan dan badan dia mulai rasa gatal. Dia rasa macam ada serangga sedang gigit badan dia. Beberapa jam kemudian, dia tertidur di situ. Kawan-kawan dia pula terlupa tentang Fang semasa mereka sedang berkemas untuk pulang ke rumah. Fang tidur di tepi pantai sehinggalah Kaizo terpaksa keluar pergi mencari adiknya

* * *

"PANGGGG!"

"JANGANLAH KACAU ADIK! ADIK NAK TIDUR!"

"BANGUNLAH!" Kaizo jentik hidung adiknya "Yang kau pergi tidur dalam timbunan pasir ni kenapa? sudah buang tabiat ke?" Fang membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling dia. Baru dia sedar, dia masih lagi berada di tepi pantai dengan badan dia kena tanam

"ERKKK! Kenapa dia orang tak bangunkan aku!" menjerit Fang. Dia begitu geram dengan kawan-kawan dia, terus dia melepaskan dirinya dengan menggunakan kuasa bayangnya "SEPARA GARUDA BAYANG!" Fang terus terbang ke langit dan Kaizo terjatuh di atas pasir pantai. Fang mendarat di atas pantai dan hilangkan kuasa bayangnya

"Hmmm... pandai pula kau lepaskan diri. Tak payahlah abang nak tolong kau. SUDAH! Mari kita balik" Kaizo beredar dari situ dan Fang ikut abang dia sambil garu-garu badan dia yang begitu gatal sekali "Macam mana kau boleh kena tanam macam tu sekali?" tanya Kaizo

"Errr.. sebab..." Nak beritahu ke tak nak? fikir Fang

"Sebab apa?" tanya Kaizo lagi dengan nada serius dia

Fang menghela nafas. Dia terpaksa beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya "Sebab adik kenakan Lily. Adik beritahu Rizu suruh beritahu Lily, jumpa dekat kedai Tok Aba pukul 10 pagi tepat tapi kita orang sudah berada di tepi pantai sebelum pukul 10. Rizu tanya mana Lily? Adik tipulah dia yang Lily kena latihan tempur dari abang"

"Mengaku pula kau. Selalunya abang dapat tahu dari kawan kau sendiri"

"Jadi... abang nak hukum adik ke dengan latihan tempur?" Fang melihat wajah abangnya yang serius itu. Kaizo tidak menjawab kerana dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mesti ada cara lain daripada asyik bagi latihan tempur sahaja. Terus dia mendapat satu idea. Lalu dia pandang ke arah adiknya dengan senyuman sinis dia "Abang nak bagi hukuman lagi berat daripada latihan tempur ke?"

"Bukan" kata Kaizo "Daripada aku bagi kau hukuman latihan tempur sahaja, kau mesti tak belajar dari kelakuan kau yang suka sangat kenakan orang. Jadi, dalam masa seminggu ini, aku nak kau pergi tolong kawan-kawan kau dan minta maaf kepada mereka apa yang kau pernah buat kepada mereka sebelum ini. Termasuklah Lily dan Rizu. Kalau boleh, hiburkan hati mereka semua"

Fang rasa lega kerana bukan hukuman berat dia kena "Terima kasih abang!" Fang peluk tangan abangnya dan mengusap-usap pipinya ke tangan abangnya. Kaizo biarkan sahaja adiknya bermanja dengan dia sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah

"Err... abang"

"Kau nak apa?"

"Kita singgah pasar malam boleh tak? Adik lapar" Fang buat muka comel seperti anak kucing kepada abangnya. Kaizo tidak boleh halang sebab adik dia buat muka comel. Jadi dia bertukar arah dan terus ke bandar Pulau Rintis

* * *

Isnin

Fang sudah berada di hadapan rumah Boboiboy dengan bekalan yang dia buat pagi tadi, khas untuk kawan baik dia. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah Boboiboy dan Ochobot yang membuka pintu tersebut

"Eh! Apa kau buat pagi-pagi ni dekat sini?" tanya Ochobot

"Dia datang sebab dia kena tolong aku pada hari ini! Jadi, aku nak kau tolong aku kemaskan bilik tidur aku sebab aku belum bersiap lagi" muncul Boboiboy disebelah Ochobot

"Aik, apasal pula?" tanya Ochobot. Dia mempelawa Fang masuk ke dalam dan berikan bekalan makanan itu kepada Boboiboy

"Sebab ini adalah hukuman aku sebab asyik suka sangat kenakan orang" Mereka bertiga terus naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam Boboiboy. Bilik itu sungguh bersepah, pakaian Boboiboy semuanya berada di merata-rata tempat, buku tidak tersusun kemas di atas meja, katil tidak dikemaskan lagi dan sampah bertimbun di dalam bakul sampah. Selamatlah Fang ini jenis suka mengemas macam orang perempuan. Jadi dia tidak merungut sangat. Boboiboy terus pergi mandi, sementara Fang pula mengemas bilik tersebut dengan begitu bersih sekali. Dia siap menyapu bilik Boboiboy. Tok Aba yang lalu di depan bilik cucunya, dia melihat kerajinan dan kesungguhan Fang mengemas bilik itu

"Bagus betul si Fang ni" kata Tok Aba "Fang!"

"Yea atok"

"Hah, nanti turun. Kita sarapan bersama yea. Atuk ada buat nasi goreng hari ini" kata Tok Aba

"Terima kasih atuk!" Terus Tok Aba berikan senyuman manis kepada Fang. Dia beredar dari situ dan biarkan Fang sambung buat kerjanya. Tok Aba tahu dengan hukuman Fang, jadi dia setuju sahaja dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Kaizo. Dia berharap Fang dapat belajar sesuatu dalam seminggu ini. Selesai sahaja Boboiboy siap mandi, dia kagum melihat bilik yang sungguh kemas dan bersih daripada sebelum ini. Dia nampak Fang sedang membaca buku latihan matematik dia

"Wei, kau salah buat soalan no.5 ni" kata Fang "Kau kira tak betul"

"Hah! Kau kena tolong ajar aku soalan tu! Boleh kan?"

"Hmm.. boleh aje tapi dekat sekolah lah. Kita ada beberapa minit aje lagi nak ke sekolah"

"Ok! Kau tunggu dekat bawah. Nanti aku turun" Boboiboy menolak Fang keluar dari biliknya "Kau pergi sarapan dulu dengan Tok Aba" Boboiboy menutup pintu bilinya di hadapan muka Fang

Fang sabar sahaja, dia ingat lagi kata-kata abang dia malam semalam. Tolong apa sahaja yang kawan kau suruh dan jangan merungut. Fang terpaksa mengikut arahan abangnya, kalau tidak, mesti ada yang pergi buat laporan dekat abang dia. Fang turun ke bawah dan nampak meja makan sudah tersedia dengan nasi goreng dan dua cawan air teh. Tok Aba suruh dia makan dulu sementara menunggu Boboiboy. Dia memang lapar pun sebab dia sendiri belum sarapan lagi. Makanan yang dia buat tadi, dia suruh Boboiboy makan waktu rehat sahaja

* * *

"Wah! Terima kasih Fang sebab tolong aku dengan soalan matematik ni!" kata Boboiboy yang kini sudah berada di halaman sekolah. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku sekolah yang tempat mereka semua berkumpul sebelum loceng sekolah berbunyi "Fang.. aku nak cakap sesuatu boleh?"

"Kau nak cakap apa?"

"Hmmm... aku sebenarnya suka sangat dengan hukuman abang kau bagi" kata Boboiboy sambil menyimpan buku latihan matematiknya di dalam beg sekolah "Yelah, dia asyik bagi kau latihan tempur sahaja. Kali ni dia bagi hukuman yang unik sedikit untuk kau. Aku harap kau akan kurangkan kenakan orang"

"Dey! Bukan kurangkan tapi biar takde langsung dengan perangai nakal dia yang suka sangat cari pasal dengan orang lain" muncul Gopal di belakang mereka "Baguslah abang kau hukum kau cara begini! Esok aku tak sabar kau menjadi kuli aku! Esok jangan lupa bawakan makanan sedap-sedap untuk aku, siapkan kerja sekolah aku, bersihkan rumah aku, temankan aku main video game..."

"Cheh, itu bukannya nama tolong kau.. itu macam nak mempergunakan aku" geram Fang dengan Gopal

"Errr... Gopal, kau takde benda lain ke nak suruh dia bantu kau. Kalau tolong ajar kau buat kerja sekolah boleh lah, bukannya suruh dia siapkan kerja sekolah kau"

"Ala, aku bergurau aje" Gopal tersengih kepada Fang tetapi Fang dengan muka masam dia. Loceng sekolah sudah berbunyi, mereka bertiga terus masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Yaya dan Ying sudah naik ke kelas mereka lebih awal daripada Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal

"Fang, petang nanti kau tolong aku jaga kedai Tok Aba yea. Dia takde petang nanti, sebab ada hal katanya" kata Boboiboy semasa mereka menaiki tangga

"Ok" kata Fang. Mereka sudah pun sampai di tingkat atas sekali. Fang sudah sampai ke kelas dia, Boboiboy dan Gopal melambai ke arah Fang dan terus ke kelas mereka. Dia masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di tempat biasa dia sambil menunggu kelas bermula

* * *

Petang itu, dia menolong Boboiboy melayan beberapa pelanggan yang singgah ke kedai Tok Aba. Dia dapat belajar bagaimana untuk membuat Hot Chocolate, Ice Blended Chocolate Special dan beberapa makanan yang dijual di situ. Fang juga dapat mengenali pelanggan yang datang ke situ. Ada yang baru balik kerja dan singgah untuk berehat sekejap. Ada juga pelanggan yang selalu datang ke kedai Tok Aba dan ada juga pelanggan yang perangai macam Gopal, suka sangat makan. Dari situ, dia belajar dan memerhatikan gelagat pelanggan-pelanggan Tok Aba

Fang tidak merungut sepanjang dia menolong Boboiboy di kedai Tok Aba. Kaizo yang datang pergi melawat adiknya, dia rasa bangga dengan diri adiknya yang tidak merungut. Jadi Kaizo duduk di situ lama sedikit untuk memerhatikan adiknya buat kerja. Adiknya kelihatan sungguh rajin dan sentiasa bekerjasama dengan Boboiboy untuk menyiapkan semua pesanan dari pengunjung kedai Tok Aba. Fang dan Boboiboy dapat duit upahan daripada Tok Aba kerana menjaga kedai dia dengan begitu baik sekali. Fang rasa sangat gembira dengan upahan dari Tok Aba tersebut

Malam itu, Kaizo berikan pelukan kasih sayang kepada Fang "Abang harap, kau akan menjadi budak yang lebih matang dan bukan budak yang suka cari pasal dengan orang lain"

"Terima kasih abang"

* * *

Selasa

Hari ini selepas sahaja habis sesi persekolahan, Fang terus pergi ke rumah Gopal untuk menolong dia pula. Ibu Gopal mengajak Fang untuk membuat kuih meruku bersama. Gopal dan Fang membantu dia di dapur. Fang rasa sangat gembira membuat meruku dan dia juga dapat belajar cara-cara untuk membuat meruku yang sedap. Selepas itu, Fang pergi menolong ayah Gopal menjual ice cream

"Abang Fang, abang Fang! Nyanyilah sesuatu dekat kita orang!" datang sekumpulan kanak-kanak melompat-lompat di hadapan Fang "Tahun lepas abang Fang nyanyi best! Kami nak dengar lagi abang Fang nyanyi!"

"Ok, tapi korang kenalah beli ice cream dekat sini" kata Fang. Mereka semua keluarkan duit masing-masing untuk membeli ice cream di situ. Semuanya beratur dengan begitu tertib, tiada yang memotong atau tolak menolak. Fang dengan gembiranya melayan kanak-kanak itu. Ayah Gopal berdiri di tepi bersama dengan Kaizo melihat Fang memberikan ice cream kepada seorang kanak-kanak lelaki. Selepas itu, mereka semua duduk diam dan dengar Fang nyanyi lagu kanak-kanak. Mereka juga turut menyanyi bersama

"Hah! Kalau korang nak tahu, si abang Fang ni bukan sahaja pandai menyanyi. Dia pandai dalam semua mata pelajaran" kata Gopal

"Mestilah! Aku bukannya macam kau! Kau tu reti main video game sahaja. Macam mana nak jadi pandai"

"Ala, kau tu mana reti main bola sepak"

"Senyaplah kau!"

Kanak-kanak di situ melihat Fang dan Gopal bergaduh di situ tetapi mereka tergelak melihat gelagat mereka yang begitu kelakar. Fang terpaksa mengawal kemarahan dia kerana abang dia ada di situ. Dia tidak mahu keluarkan harimau bayang dia sebab nanti kanak-kanak yang ada di situ lari pula dan mungkin abang dia akan kejar dia sebab gunakan kuasa untuk belasah kawan sendiri

Malam itu, Kaizo bagi adiknya memilih movie apa untuk menonton bersama tetapi Fang memilih movie cerita hantu untuk gembirakan hati abangnya "Terima kasih abang" kata Fang pada malam itu

"Kenapa?"

"Sebab bagi adik hukuman paling seronok sekali!"

"Sama-sama" Kaizo terus sekeh kepala adiknya dan lalu mereka menonton movie cerita hantu bersama sehinggalah Fang tertidur di atas sofa kerana terlampau penat sangat menolong ibubapa Gopal siang tadi

* * *

Rabu

Yaya meminta Fang menolong dia periksa kesemua kebersihan kelas selepas sahaja habis sekolah. Fang tidak merungut, dia jalankan tugas dia seperti biasa. Selepas itu, dia terpaksa menolong Yaya pergi ke pasaraya di bandar untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk masakan Yaya pada hari ini. Dia melihat Yaya berjimat cermat dengan membeli barangan yang murah dan rasanya juga tetap sedap walaupun ianya murah. Fang sebelum ini selalu beli yang mahal sahaja, dia tidak pernah cuba barangan yang lain sehinggalah Yaya mengajar dia bagaimana untuk berjimat cermat dan sebagai membalas budi baik Yaya, dia memberikan resepi biskut yang dia pernah buat sebelum ini

"Kau nak bagi aku?" kata Yaya semasa mereka dalam perjalanan untuk mengambil adik Yaya yang ada di sekolah tadika. Fang menolong Yaya mengangkat beg plastik yang berat dan Yaya pula angkat yang ringan sahaja

"Yelah, aku mana pernah kongsi resepi biskut aku. Kau pun pernah rasa jugakan sebelum ini, masa aku kena gantung sekolah tu"

"Ha ah, biskut yang kau buat tu memang sedap tapi kau tak kisah ke?" tanya Yaya

"Tak, aku ikhlas bagi kau. Boleh lah kau guna resepi aku untuk kau menjual biskut tu dekat sekolah nanti"

"Terima kasih Fang" mereka sudah sampai di sekolah tadika adik Yaya. Fang tunggu sahaja di luar, sementara Yaya pula pergi mengambil adiknya. Selepas itu, mereka terus pulang ke rumah Yaya tetapi Yaya perlukan pertolongan Fang untuk menjaga adiknya sementara dia pergi masak untuk makan malam. Sebelum ini dia pernah menolong Yaya menjaga adiknya, jadi dia tidak rasa begitu kekok sangat. Fang melihat sahaja kemesraan Yaya dan adiknya yang sedang menyanyi-nyanyi semasa mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Dia tersenyum melihat mereka berdua

"Abang Fang nyanyilah sekali" kata Totoitoy

"Errr... nyanyi lagu apa?"

"Tepuk amai-amai, belalang kupu-kupu..." Fang turut menyanyi juga. Sampai sahaja di rumah Yaya, Fang ternampak abang dia sedang bersandar di tepi pagar rumah Yaya. Dia sedang menunggu mereka bertiga balik "Eh, apa abang buat dekat sini?"

"Abang buat apa dekat sini sebab nak tengok adiklah" kata Kaizo "Abang nak tengok samada kau menolong kawan kau atau kau pergi ke tempat lain untuk bermain"

"Mana adalah, abang jangan risau. Adik akan jalankan hukuman abang dengan sempurna!" kata Fang dengan penuh keyakinan. Yaya pelawa Kaizo dan Fang masuk ke dalam rumah. Yaya terus pergi memasak. Fang pula meminta izin daripada Yaya untuk membawa Totoitoy ke taman permainan untuk bermain di sana dan Yaya benarkan tetapi kena balik sebelum pukul 5 petang. Kaizo juga turut ikut mereka berdua ke taman permainan. Di sana, dia perhatikan adiknya bermain buai bersama adik Yaya. Mereka gelak ketawa sehingga tak ingat dunia. Fang juga ada belanja Totoitoy makan ice cream dan sebelum pukul 5, mereka bergerak pulang

Yaya rasa kagum melihat mereka sampai di rumah tepat pada pukul 5 petang. Sebagai ganjaran menjaga adik dia, Yaya berikan sedikit makanan kepada Fang yang dia telah masak tadi

"Kau masak apa tadi?" tanya Fang sambil mengambil bau dari bekas makanan itu

"Aku masak biasa-biasa sahaja. Aku masak ikan masak merah.. makan tau! jangan lupa kongsi dengan abang kau" kata Yaya

"Terima kasih Yaya! esok aku bagi resepi biskut aku" Fang terus beredar dari situ bersama dengan abang dia

Malam itu, Fang makan bersama abangnya. Kaizo kata masakan itu sedap tapi muka dia tetap dengan muka serius. Hari ini dia berikan adiknya bermain video game selama 1 jam sahaja tapi Fang menolak. Dia ingin pergi berehat kerana terlampau penat sangat. Kaizo tidak membantah, dia berikan adiknya tidur begitu awal dan sementara dia pula, dia main video game sorang-sorang sampai pukul 12 malam

* * *

Khamis

Hari ini Fang menolong kawan baik dia yang seterusnya iaitu Ying. Sementara Ying keluar pergi beli barang dapur, Fang berborak sebentar dengan nenek Ying dan seperti biasa, Kaizo ada di situ juga untuk memerhati adiknya. Selepas sahaja Ying pulang dari kedai, Fang menolong Ying memasak makanan kegemaran neneknya. Fang memotong beberapa bahan secara cepat dan dia juga terpaksa memotong daging. Dia telah di marahi oleh Ying beberapa kali kerana terlampau banyak sangat masukkan sayur, rasa tawar, masukkan lagi garam, jangan terlalu masin sangat dan macam-macam lagi. Fang mengawal kemarahan dia, dia tidak mahu menahan. Kalau dia tahan kemarahan dia, mesti dia akan menjadi tidak betul ataupun paling buruk sekali, bertukar menjadi hantu bayang

"Ying, betul ke rasa sup sayur ni?" Fang takut nanti rasa lain pula. Dia reti masak tapi cara masakan Ying lain daripada dia punya. Ying datang ke arah periuk besar itu dan lalu merasa sup itu

"Hmmm... tambah lagi sedikit gula" kata Ying. Fang ikut sahaja arahan dari Ying tanpa membantah

Kaizo di luar sibuk melayan nenek Ying. Mereka minum teh hijau bersama sambil berborak mesra sementara menunggu Fang dan Ying habis masak sup kegemaran nenek Ying. Setelah sahaja selesai, Ying menyuruh Fang membersihkan kawasan halaman rumah dia kerana terlampau banyak sangat daun-daun kering yang jatuh gugur dari pokok. Fang pergi tanpa merungut. Dia menyapu kawasan rumah tersebut sambil melihat abangnya minum air teh hijau dan juga makan pau kacang merah

"Fang! Jangan lupa bersihkan sekali dekat belakang rumah" kata Ying yang muncul di muka pintu rumahnya. Dia telah menyiapkan meja makan untuk mereka semua makan bersama. Selesai sahaja dia menyapu, Ying memanggil dia masuk untuk makan bersama dengan nenek dia

"Kapten Kaizo sekali, jemput makan. Ying hari ini ada masak sup tapi bukan sup lobak merah. Ini sup kegemaran nenek saya" Ying meletakkan sebuah mangkuk besar di tengah-tengah meja makan. Fang sudah pun masuk ke dalam rumah untuk makan. Mereka berempat duduk di kerusi makan dan terus menikmati sup sayur dan juga nasi yang telah dimasak oleh Ying. Fang merasa sedikit sup sayur itu dan rasa dia memang sedap

"Kapten Kaizo jangan malu-malu kalau mau tambah lagi" kata Ying lagi

"Hmm.. terima kasih" Kaizo masih lagi dengan muka serius. Tiada langsung senyuman daripada dia. Selepas sahaja habis makan, Fang dan Kaizo pulang ke rumah. Ying telah memberikan sebuah bekas makanan yang berisikan sup sayur. Sup itu memang sedap dan nenek Ying menjemput mereka untuk datang lagi ke rumah dia

Malam itu, Kaizo melihat adiknya sudah tidur nyenyak di atas katil bersama dengan Shadow. Dia masuk ke dalam bilik dan nampak sebuah almari baru kecil di sebelah almari pakaian. Di situ, Fang telah menyusun semua anak patung landak dan itik yang dia telah terima daripada kawan-kawan dia. Anak patung landak yang abang dia berikan pada tahun lepas, dia letak di atas katilnya bersama dengan teddy bear yang diberikan oleh Rizu. Kaizo menyelimutkan adiknya dan cium pipi adiknya

"Selamat malam, Pang"

* * *

Jumaat

Rizu telah mengajak dia datang ke rumah selepas sahaja habis sesi persekolahan. Rizu meminta Fang untuk menolong dia menyusun balik patung-patung anime yang dia telah susun di dalam almari kaca dan juga menolong dia mengemas bilik dia yang penuh dengan barang-barang lama

"Abang Fang, lepas ni abang Fang alihkan katil Pizu pula ok!" kata Rizu

"Katil berat tu?" Fang tunjuk katil Rizu yang bersize queen itu. Rizu mengangguk kepalanya kepada Fang "Tapi katil tu berat, abang mana larat nak angkat sorang-sorang"

"Abang Fang gunakanlah kuasa abang Fang"

"Tak perlu" Kaizo muncul di muka pintu Rizu "Biar aku dan Pang tolong angkatkan katil itu" Kaizo sempat lagi membawa makanan untuk mereka berdua iaitu roti chocolate. Fang rasa lega kerana bukan sandwich atau mana-mana masakan abang dia yang masin itu. Kalau tidak, boleh pengsan dia. Fang dan Rizu sibuk mengemas bilik Rizu. Fang terpaksa keluarkan semua buku Rizu yang tidak digunakan lagi dan dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak besar. Ada beberapa barang yang tidak pakai oleh Rizu terpaksa di masukkan ke dalam kotak juga

Semua buku dan barang-barang tidak dipakai, akan didermakan kepada orang yang memerlukan. Semasa mereka mengemas dan membersihkan bilik Rizu, mereka jumpa beberapa kenangan Rizu semasa tahun lepas. Fang terjumpa satu lukis gambar dia sendiri yang dilukis oleh Rizu pada tahun lepas

"Ini masa pertama kali Pizu nampak idola Pizu" kata Rizu "Kalau abang Fang nak simpan, simpanlah"

"Hmmm... apa kata Rizu simpan sahaja. Simpan dalam file lukisan Rizu. Inikan lukisan kenangan Rizu"

"Tapi..."

"Takde tapi tapi.. Rizu simpan sahaja lukisan ini" Rizu tersenyum sedih. Dia tidak sedih, dia cuma kecewa sedikit kerana Fang tidak mahu menyimpan lukisan itu. Kaizo nampak kekecewaan di muka Rizu. Lalu dia mengambil lukisan tersebut

"Biar abang yang simpankan kalau si Pang tidak mahu" kata Kaizo "Nanti abang akan letak lukisan ini di dalam bingkai" terus Rizu tersenyum lebar

"Wah! Terima kasih abang Kaizo!" Rizu peluk kaki Kaizo dan Fang rasa sedikit cemburu

"Kalau macam tu, abang Fang simpan dalam bilik abang Fang"

"Buat apa simpan dalam bilik kau. Kau sendiri yang tak nak, biar aku sahaja yang simpan" Fang bermasam muka dengan abangnya. Dia malas nak bergaduh balik. Dia teruskan sahaja mengemas barang-barang Rizu yang begitu banyak sangat di dalam biliknya. Setelah selesai mengemas, bilik Rizu kelihatan bersih dan teratur. Tiada lagi barang-barang lama yang tidak digunakan dan tiada lagi sampah-sampah yang ada terselit di mana-mana tempat. Rizu berikan sebuah potret lukisan gambar Fang sendiri kepada Fang

"Lukisan ini, Pizu buat semalam. Abang terima ok" kata Rizu dengan mata bersinar-sinar dia

"Ok" Fang sangat menghargai lukisan tersebut

Malam itu, Fang cuba untuk melukis gambar dia dan Rizu duduk melihat bintang-bintang di angkasa lepas. Walaupun sudah beberapa kali dia cuba dan padam, dia tidak akan berputus asa sampai lukisan itu kelihatan sempurna bagi dia. Kaizo melihat adiknya begitu tekun sekali melukis, dia tersenyum sedikit melihat kesungguhan adiknya yang tidak mahu berputus asa

* * *

Sabtu

Fang disuruh datang ke kedai Tok Aba kerana Lily berada di situ dengan rakan-rakan dia yang lain "Hah! Hari ini kau kena teman aku pergi shopping! Tolong aku pilih baju yang sesuai untuk dinner date aku bersama Boboiboy"

"Bukan ke sepupu aku bagi kau alat untuk menukar pakaian" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Heeheee.. aku terlupa nak bawak" Tanpa membuang masa lagi, Lily mengheret Fang ke bandar Pulau Rintis untuk membeli beberapa pakaian dan juga makanan. Fang terpaksa duduk di luar ruangan salin pakaian sementara Lily mencuba semua pakaian yang dia ambil. Fang sudah rasa bosan tetapi dia menahan kesabaran dia

"Fang! Ok tak baju ni?" Lily berpusing begitu pelahan sambil menunjuk skirt labuh dia yang ada corak-corak bunga. Pakaian itu sungguh elegant sekali dan Fang rasa agak sesuai untuk Lily

"Hmmm.. ok, kau nampak cantik sekali pakai pakaian tu" Lily rasa malu sedikit kerana dikatakan cantik oleh Fang

"Hehehe.. betul ke?" dia tergelak malu tetapi hati dia tetap milik Boboiboy bukan si landak, kata dihati Lily dengan penuh keyakinan "Kalau cantik, aku pakai teruslah baju ni!" Dia terus bayar baju tersebut dan tanggalkan harganya yang ada di baju itu. Selepas itu, dia mengheret Fang ke sebuah kedai pastry. Mereka membeli sebuah cake besar dan Fang tak rasa Lily dapat menghabiskan cake itu bersama dengan Boboiboy

Setelah selesai membeli cake, mereka pergi ke kedai roti untuk membeli beberapa roti "Wei, ini bukan dinner date untuk kau dengan Boboiboy ke? Apasal kau beli banyak-banyak pula? Kau nak suruh dia makan semua ke?"

"Mana ada, aku nak beli untuk orang lain makan sekali" kata Lily sambil memilih roti yang mana dia patut beli

"Orang lain?" Fang rasa pelik. Dia melihat muka Lily lama-lama tapi dia hiraukan sahaja pandangan yang dia dapat dari Fang sampailah Fang mengalah kerana Lily tidak mahu memberitahu apa-apa. Kedai yang terakhir mereka pergi sebelum pulang ke rumah, adalah kedai ice cream. Lily membeli dua tube besar dengan perisa yang berbeza iaitu World Class Chocolate dan satu lagi ialah Chocolate Chip ice cream. Fang makin lama makin pelik dengan Lily. Dia nak bagi Boboiboy gemuk ke? fikir Fang. Mereka terus pulang ke rumah

Sampai sahaja di halaman kawasan rumah Fang, Lily suruh Fang menghubungi Lahap untuk mengambil mereka berdua. Fang tidak berkata apa, dia terus menghubungi Lahap. Tidak sampai 5 minit, Lahap sudah pun tiba dengan bumi dan terus mengambil mereka dan kini mereka berada di dalam kapal angkasa "Wei, bukan ke sebelum ni kau pernah dinner date dekat kapal angkasa abang aku? Apasal kau ulang lagi sekali?"

"Kau ikut ajelah aku. Lagipun aku tak cakap pun semua ini untuk dinner date aku dengan Boboiboy kecuali baju aku ni aje" kata Lily. Fang malas nak bertanya lagi, dia ikut sahaja Lily turun ke medan latihan tempur. Fang terkejut melihat kawan-kawan dia, semuanya ada di situ, termasuklah Rizu. Mereka duduk bersila di atas tikar yang telah lama dibentangkan. Di atas tikar itu terdapat pelbagai jenis makanan. Lily terus sertai mereka semua. Fang pula berdiri tergaman melihat kawan-kawan dia. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu memanggil-manggil nama Fang untuk sertai mereka semua

"Apa semua ni?" tanya Fang sambil melihat kawan-kawan dia tersenyum kepada dia

"Ini adalah ganjaran untuk kau sebab berkelakuan baik pada minggu ini" muncul Kaizo disebelah adiknya

"Semua ini untuk adik?"

"Betul tu!" Lily datang balik sebab nak ambik ice cream dekat tangan Fang "Kita orang yang rancang semua ini untuk kau!" Fang rasa nak menangis tapi dia menahan air mata dia keluar

"Sahabat sejati ku" Fang tersenyum sedikit "Terima kasih kawan-kawan dan maafkan aku kerana suka sangat sakitkan hati korang semua"

"Jadi, aku pun sahabat sejati kau juga lah?!" Lily melompat-lompat kegembiraan kerana dia di anggap sahabat sejati oleh Fang

"Kau... ermmm.. kau no komen" Terus Lily berhenti melompat

"Ala, mengaku ajelah aku pun sahabat sejati kau"

"Yelah! Tapi kau kawan baik in progress.. puas hati?" Lily menggangguk tanda puas hati. Dia terus beredar untuk menyertai kawan-kawan Fang yang lain. Fang terdengar satu gelakan yang dia sudah lama tidak dengar. Dia melihat ketepi dan nampak Lynna dengan sebuah set buku cerita "KAK LYNNAA!" Fang terus tersenyum lebar "Apa kak Lynna buat dekat sini?"

"Akak ada dekat sini sebab nak bagi Fang hadiah yang akak belikan semasa akak pergi bercuti. Lagipun abang kamu ada yang cerita dekat akak tentang hukuman kamu" Lalu Lynna berikan satu set buku cerita Harry Potter kepada Fang "Maaf kalau bukan cerita detektif"

"Takpe kak Lynna.. Fang tetap menghargainya" Air mata Fang mengalir keluar kerana terlampau sangat gembira

"Pang suka dengan semua ini?" tanya Kaizo kepada adiknya. Fang angguk kepala sampai tidak berkata apa

"Itu sebab semuanya sayangkan Fang termasuklah si Lily tu sekali" kata Lynna "Kalau Fang suka sangat cari pasal atau kenakan orang dengan gurau senda Fang yang melampau itu, mereka sudah tentu sakit hati, kecewa, marah dan geram kepada Fang. Lama-lama nanti, mereka sendiri akan jauhkan diri daripada Fang tapi mereka tetap sabar dengan perangai Fang yang nakal itu. Kalau Fang nakal pun, janganlah tahap melampau yang boleh sakitkan hati orang lain. Gurau senda dengan cara yang baik, tentu mereka akan ketawa sekali bersama dengan Fang. Cuba Fang tengok dalam masa seminggu ni, Fang menolong kawan-kawan Fang semuanya dan mereka tidak rasa marah ataupun sakit hati. Semuanya gembira kerana Fang membantu mereka tanpa rasa merungut. Jadi inilah ganjaran Fang kerana membantu mereka dan Fang ada juga belajar beberapa perkara dalam masa seminggu ni kan?"

"Ada! Macam-macam Fang belajar!" Lynna tersenyum melihat Fang

"Bagus, itu yang abang mahukan. Abang nak kau jadi budak yang berguna bukan budak nakal yang tidak berguna. Otak aje pandai tapi suka sangat cari pasal" Fang tersengih. Mereka bertiga terus ke tengah-tengah medan latihan tempur untuk menikmati perkelahan mereka di angkasa lepas. Lahap siap mainkan muzik untuk mereka semua. Sambil mereka menikmati makan yang telah disediakan oleh mereka semua, mereka juga setia mendengar cerita dari Lynna tentang kisah-kisah pengembaraan dia menentang musuh-musuh dia yang terkuat. Macam-macam kisah yang mereka dengar dari dunia asal mereka ke dunia lain yang mereka pernah masuk sekali (kecuali Lily), Kaizo juga turut setia mendengar. Dia melihat adiknya, dia tersenyum sedikit

"Pang, semoga kau jangan nakal lagi selepas ini" bisik Kaizo

* * *

 **Hehehehe... semoga kamu semua suka dengan cerita ini :3**

 **Maaf.. no review today (Uwaaaaa!)**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	65. Kenangan Kaizo

**Hai semua :) apa khabar? sihat ke? dapat tengok supermoon ke semalam? :D hehehe**

 **Terima kasih sudi memberikan review dan terima kasih kerana sentiasa menyokong author dan juga fanfic ini :3**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kenangan Kaizo

Entah kenapa Fang asyik nampak abangnya asyik dengan video game sahaja setiap pagi, tengahari, petang dan juga malam. Semenjak dia pinjam video game dari Rizu, Kaizo asyik nak kalahkan markah nombor satu dia sahaja dan dia semakin lupa tentang latihan tempur, kesukaan dia "Abang aku sudah gila rupanya" Fang menghela nafas dan terus turun ke ruang tamu rumah

"Abang"

"Ermmm... kau nak apa? Abang tengah nak kalahkan markah abang sebelum ini" Kaizo tidak mengalihkan perhatian dia. Mata dia asyik pandang sahaja markah yang ada di atas dan pemikiran dia asyik memikirkan menang menang menang. Itulah kegilaan Kaizo, suka sangat nak menang. Dia tidak akan puas hati selagi dia tidak menang, seperti juga dalam sesi latihan tempur dia sebelum ini

"Abang.. sudah sudah lah tu main video game. Adik tengok abang semakin pemalas. Latihan tempur pun abang sudah tinggalkan. Agaknya macam manalah galaxy sekarang ni, mesti musuh-musuh abang berjaya menakluk semua sphera kuasa yang masih lagi ada" kata Fang. Kaizo terus menekan butang pause dan dia letakkan alat kawalan jauh video game. Kaizo bangun dan pegang tangan adiknya. Terkejut Fang dengan kelakuan abang dia "Abang nak buat apa dengan adik?"

"Abang nak bagi kau latihan tempur lah" kata Kaizo sambil mengheret adiknya keluar dari rumah tersebut "Bila abang tak bagi kau latihan tempur, kau bising. Bila abang latihan tempur pun, kau merungut aje lebih. Aku sendiri pun tak faham apa yang kau nak yang sebenarnya!" Mereka berdiri di tengah-tengah kawasan halaman rumah sementara Kaizo memanggil Lahap untuk mengambil mereka

"Hehehe... adik sebenarnya nak juga latihan tempur teknik yang baru" terus Kaizo memandang adiknya dengan senyuman sinis

"Aku tahu.. mesti kau suka. Kau tunggu aku dekat kapal angkasa. Aku ada benda nak buat sekejap"

"Abang nak pergi mana?" tanya Fang

"TUNGGU AJELAH AKU DEKAT KAPAL ANGKASA! JANGAN BANYAK SOAL BOLEH TAK!"

"Yelah" kata Fang. Terus abang dia beredar dari situ dan keluar dari kawasan rumah mereka. Kemana dia pergi, Fang tidak tahu "Entah-entah abang aku nak suruh aku berlawan dengan kucing sewel kot" kata Fang "Entah-entah dia bawa si alien kepala kotak.. tak mungkinlah" Fang memikir panjang sampai dia tidak sedar dirinya sudah di bawa masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa. Lahap melihat Fang yang masih lagi berfikir, terus dia menepuk dahi Fang sehingga membuatkan Fang terjatuh kebelakang

"ABANGGGGGG!"

"Ini Lahap lah, bukannya abang kau!"

"Eh!" Fang melihat sekeliling dia. Baru dia sedar yang dia sudah berada di dalam kapal angkasa "Macam mana aku boleh tak sedar ni" Fang bangun dari tempat jatuhnya

"Pergi tunggu abang kau dekat medan latihan tempur. Jangan nak buat perkara nakal pula" Fang angguk sahaja dengan muka masam dia. Dia tahu dia tak kan buat benda-benda nakal lagi selepas ini tapi dia rasa bosan pula kalau tak kenakan orang. Fang mengawal dirinya dan terus turun ke tempat latihan tempur. Sampai sahaja di sana, dia baring terlentang di tengah-tengah lantai latihan tempur. Dia teringat lagi kenangan dulu, sebelum dia di hantar ke bumi untuk jalankan misi. Dia selalu datang ke sini dan baring sambil menyaksikan bintang-bintang berkelipan di angkasa. Kadang-kadang dia akan baca di situ kerana dia rasa sungguh tenang. Dia akan baca sehinggalah abang dia menghalau dia keluar dari situ

"PANG!" Fang terkejut mendengar suara abangnya. Dia cepat-cepat bangun dari situ dan nampak kawan-kawan dia juga ada di situ bersama dengan Lynna "Baiklah, semua berdiri dekat Pang" Kaizo mengarah kesemuanya ke tengah-tengah tempat latihan tempur kecuali Lynna. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berdiri tegak seperti seorang askar

"Abang nak kita orang berlawan dengan abang dan kak Lynna ke?"

"Bukan" kata Kaizo "Hari ini abang akan membuat penilaian kamu semua. Penilaian bagaimana kamu semua berlawan tetapi bukan dengan diri aku. Kamu akan bertarung dengan Lynna"

"Ala, kak Lynna mesti bagi kita orang senang-senang" bisik Gopal

"Yelah, kau mana pernah tengok kak Lynna berlawan macam mana" bisik balik Fang "Sama dasyat macam abang aku"

"APA KORANG SEDANG BERBISIK TU!" Gopal dan Fang terus senyap dan berdiri tegak seperti tiang lampu elektrik. Kaizo berjalan di hadapan mereka dan melihat seorang demi seorang. Gopal menelan ludah, Boboiboy sudah bersedia, Fang dengan muka masam dia, Yaya terima sahaja dan Ying sama juga seperti Yaya "Kita akan bermula dengan satu per satu dulu, kita bermula dengan Gopal" terus Kaizo merenung tajam ke arah mata Gopal

"Sa-saya... saya mulakan dulu?" Gopal menelan ludah lagi

"Yea" kata Kaizo "Yang lain boleh duduk di tepi dan tunggu giliran kamu" Kaizo menhalau mereka pergi duduk di tepi dan Lynna masuk ke dalam medan latihan tempur

"Kak Lynna... jangan ganas-ganas dengan saya" kata Gopal yang sudah berpeluh itu

"KAU INGAT MUSUH KITA TAK KAN BERSIKAP GANAS KE?" Menjerit Kaizo di hadapan muka Gopal "Kau kena ingat, musuh-musuh yang kau akan hadapi, semuanya tidak akan bagi peluang langsung. Mereka tidak akan berlembut dengan kau"

"Ba-baik Kapten Kaizo" Kaizo terus duduk di sebelah adiknya

"KAMU BERDUA BOLEH BERMULA!"

Gopal cuba memikirkan sesuatu untuk menyerang Lynna tetapi Lynna sudah mula menyerang Gopal. Dia telah mengeluarkan lingkaran apinya di sekeliling dirinya. Gopal semakin cemas kerana dia tidak tahu untuk buat apa

"TEMBAKAN MAKANAN!" Lynna menepis kesemua tembakan makanan dari Gopal dengan kuasa dinding api dia dan lalu dia menyerang Gopal dengan mengarah lingkaran apinya menyerang Gopal. Lingkarang api itu berpusing-pusing ke arah Gopal dengan begitu cepat, Gopal menembak tembakan makanannya lagi sekali dan terus lingkaran api itu menjadi Onion Ring tetapi dia tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Lynna yang kini sedang terbang begitu pantas dengan kuasa apinya membara di kedua belah tangannya

"ALAMAK!" Gopal semakin panik. Muka Lynna memang betul-betul serius, tiada lagi wajah kelembutan darinya. Lynna tidak berhenti di situ, dia tunjukkan tumbukan padu berapi dia ke arah Gopal dan terus Gopal pengsan sebab Lynna terlampau ganas sangat terhadap dia

"Aduh!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Pengsan pulak si Gopal ni"

Lynna berhenti dan mendarat di hadapan Gopal. Muka dia kembali muka kelembutan dia "Gopal, bangun.. bangun.." Lynna cuba untuk bangunkan Gopal "Maafkan akak kalau akak terlalu ganas sangat" Kaizo terpaksa mengheret dia ketepi. Semasa Kaizo mengangkat dan mengheret Gopal, dia terbangun seketika dan menyerang Lynna dengan berikan tembakan makanan dia. Terus terkena bahu Lynna dan baju dia tertukar sedikit menjadi keju

"Cheh, kau berpura-pura pengsan ke?" tanya Kaizo

"Hehehehee..." Kaizo lepaskan kaki Gopal "Itu sahaja nak buat kak Lynna tak serang saya begitu teruk"

"Gopal, teknik yang bagus tapi jangan gunakan selalu. Mungkin musuh dapat mengenali dengan teknik kamu yang begitu senang itu" kata Lynna "Syabas Gopal walaupun kamu dapat menyerang akak sedikit sahaja. Kak Lynna terpaksa pergi menyalin pakaian terlebih dahulu"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" Gopal terharu kerana dapat pujian daripada Lynna. Dia pandang Lynna pergi menaiki tangga untuk menukar pakaiannya di bilik Fang

"Wei, kau jangan pandang kak Lynna macam tu boleh tak" marah Fang kepada Gopal

"Hmmm.. cemburu lah tu" bisik Boboiboy

"Baiklah! Aku akan berikan kamu markah tetapi kamu akan mengetahui markah kamu selepas sahaja semuanya selesai dengan pertarungan kamu" Kaizo menulis sesuatu di dalam buku notanya. Selepas itu dia pandang seorang demi seorang. Gopal rasa lega sedikit kerana dia tidak perlu menjalani pertarungan lagi sekali. Jadi dia duduk bergembira sahaja

"Seterus.. Yaya" Kaizo melihat Yaya bangun dari tempat duduknya

"Semoga berjaya Yaya" kata Ying. Yaya pergi ke tengah tempat latihan tempur dan menunggu Lynna kembali

10 minit kemudian..

Lynna masih lagi belum muncul. Fang rasa hairan, tak kan begitu lama sekali kak Lynna menukar pakaiannya, fikir Fang. Kaizo juga rasa pelik, dia suruh mereka tunggu di situ. Dia naik ke atas dan terus ke bilik adiknya. Dia melihat pintu bilik adiknya terbuka luas dan Lynna sedang memegang sesuatu untuk menahan dirinya daripada diserap masuk ke dalam lohong hitam. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana lohong hitam itu boleh diaktifkan dengan sendirinya

"KAIZO! PERGI DARI SINI!" Jerit Lynna. Dia tidak dapat menahan lagi pegang pintu almari itu. Sedikit lagi tangan dia akan terlepas

"TAK! AKU TAK KAN BIARKAN KAU DI BAWA MASUK!" Kaizo cuba untuk masuk ke dalam bilik adiknya. Dia pegang sisi pintu bilik itu tetapi dia tidak yakin dia dapat selamatkan Lynna "KAU TIDAK BOLEH TERBANG KAN DIRI KAU KE?"

"AKU SUDAH CUBA TETAPI TARIKAN LOHONG HI-" jari dia terlepas dari pegang pintu almari itu "KAIZOOOOO!" Kaizo berlari untuk dapatkan Lynna tetapi dia juga ditarik masuk ke dalam lohong hitam itu dan terus lohong hitam itu hilang

* * *

Kaizo dan Lynna terjatuh di hadapan sebuah rumah "Adoi" Kepala Lynna terhantuk dekat tepi dinding rumah itu dan Kaizo pula terjatuh di hadapan pintu rumah tersebut. Dia perhatikan sekelilingnya dan dia kenal di mana mereka berada sekarang. Dia tahu rumah siapa yang berada di hadapannya

"Lynna, kita perlu pergi dari sini" Kaizo bangun dari situ

"Kenapa? kita berada di mana?" tanya Lynna. Dia juga turut bangun dari tempat dia terjatuh "Kita berada di masa silam ke? Semuanya nampak lain. Aku tak yakin kita berada di planet bumi"

"Ini planet asal aku dan itu adalah rumah aku. Kita kena pergi sebelum ibubapa aku nampak diri aku" Kaizo pegang tangan Lynna dan mereka berdua berlari ke tempat lain untuk sembunyikan diri. Kaizo tidak tahu berapa umur dia ketika itu kerana dia tidak nampak dirinya atau ibubapa atau adik dia sendiri. Mereka berhenti di sebuah padang taman permainan untuk berehat sebentar

"Kaizo, aku tak rasa ibubapa kau tahu yang kau adalah anak mereka. Kau kan sudah dewasa tapi kenapa lohong hitam itu hantar kita ke sini?"

"Itu aku tidak pasti tapi aku ingin tahu, siapa yang aktifkan jam kuasa itu" Kaizo duduk di atas buai sambil berfikir. Lynna rasa sungguh janggal berada di planet lain. Dia begitu kagum melihat kereta terbang di sana sini dan bentuk rumah juga, begitu unik sekali tetapi persekitarannya tidak ubah seperti di bumi

"Tapi berapa lama kita nak tunggu lohong hitam itu muncul semula. Tak kan kita nak duduk sahaja di sini. Aku rasa baik kita perlu sesuatu daripada buang masa kita sahaja di sini. Kita kena panggil balik lohong hitam itu muncul semula"

"Kau boleh tak senyap untuk seketika, aku cuba untuk fikirkan sesuatu" Lynna biarkan Kaizo berfikir. Dia asyik pandang di sekeliling dia. Dia tertarik dengan sekumpulan kanak-kanak bermain yang tidak berada jauh dengan mereka berdua. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mereka sedang bermain

"Kaizo, apa kata kita kembali ke rumah kau. Mungkin ayah kau dapat bantu kita?"

"Tak, tak mungkin dia dapat membantu kita" kata Kaizo "Lagipun aku tidak mahu mengubah masa depan aku nanti. Aku tidak mahu mereka tahu yang aku adalah anak mereka"

"Wow! Really? Kau tak kan sudah lupa, aku sendiri ada kuasa untuk melihat masa depan dan juga masa silam kita semua. Aku sudah banyak kali pergi ke masa silam jadi aku tahu lah macam mana nak handle. Will you just follow me, please"

"Fine! Kalau kau tersilap kata.. nahas kau nanti" Lynna pusingkan badan dia dan rasa begitu geram sekali dengan Kaizo. Dia berjalan untuk menuju kembali ke rumah Kaizo pada masa silam. Kaizo terpaksa ikut Lynna dari belakang

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" tanya Kaizo dari belakang

"Aku nak ketuk pintu rumah kaulah"

"Kau gila ke?!"

"Aku tak gila Kaizo. Aku cuma nak cari jalan untuk kembali ke masa asal aku. I don't want stuck here forever ok! Kau pun sendiri tak tahu bila lohong hitam itu akan muncul. Mungkin esok, mungkin tahun depan"

"AKU TAHU LAH! AKU PUN NAK KEMBALI KE MASA ASAL KITA! TAPI PERLU KE KITA KETUK RUMAH PINTU IBUBAPA AKU!" menjerit Kaizo dengan suara garang dia. Orang yang lalu lalang di situ pandang mereka berdua dengan muka kepelikan. Lynna tarik tangan Kaizo untuk berjalan cepat

"Apasal kau perlu menjerit dekat aku" kata Lynna dengan nada marah dia "Oh yea, aku bukannya nak memperkenalkan diri kau atau diri aku siapa kita yang sebenarnya. Kita just tipu ajelah nama kita orang dan katakan yang kita ni terperangkap di sini. Mungkin ayah kau dapat membantu kita dari situ"

"Aku tak nak tipu ibubapa aku sendiri" kata Kaizo. Mereka berdua belok ke kanan dan mereka telah pun sampai di hadapan rumah Kaizo pada masa silam "Aku sebenarnya tidak sampai hati untuk menipu mereka" mereka berhenti di sebelah rumah yang ada taman bunga yang begitu indah sekali

"Fine! Kau duduk senyap.. biar aku sendiri yang handle kan"

"Kau berani nak tipu ibubapa aku!" marah Kaizo "Kau gadis yang lemah lembut, pandai juga kau nak menipu orang"

"Kau tak tahu macam mana kehidupan aku setiap hari. Aku mana pernah beritahu keluarga aku tentang kuasa aku. Aku rahsiakan perkara yang sebenarnya daripada mereka. Setiap hari mesti aku mencari alasan untuk pergi menyelamatkan keadaan" Lynna menangis sedikit "Setiap hari adalah hari sukar bagi aku. Kau bolehlah, kau tidak perlu menipu siapa identiti diri kau atau kuasa kau sendiri. Aku terpaksa simpan rahsia aku. Itu pun selamat aku tidak dalam keseorangan" Lynna mengelap air matanya "You know why aku selalu datang ke Pulau Rintis? Sebab aku rasa bebas, bebas untuk menggunakan kuasa aku depan kau, adik kau, kawan-kawan adik kau dan juga penduduk Pulau Rintis. Kawan-kawan aku juga macam aku tapi kehidupan dia orang sentiasa sibuk, aku sahaja yang tidak begitu sibuk selalu. Aku selalu menjadi sasaran utama musuh aku. Kadang-kadang aku berjuang seorang diri supaya musuh aku tidak pergi menggangu kawan-kawan aku yang lain tapi aku silap. Kawan aku sentiasa datang membantu aku walaupun sesibuk mana pun mereka"

"Maafkan aku kalau aku menjerit dekat kau tadi. Aku tidak tahu tentang kehidupan kau bagaimana sebenarnya sebab bagi aku, kehidupan kau begitu sempurna sekali"

"Tak, kehidupan aku bukannya sempurna" Lynna sambung balik berjalan ke rumah Kaizo "Aku masih lagi ada rahsia-rahsia aku yang kau tak perlu tahu" Suara nada Lynna bertukar menjadi serius "Memiliki kuasa seperti ini, seperti mempunyai sumpahan dekat diri sendiri. Aku sendiri tidak boleh lari daripada kuasa aku dan juga tanggungjawab aku. Aku cuba tapi gagal" Air mata Lynna mengalir lagi sekali, dia mengelap air matanya dan tiba-tiba sahaja pintu rumah tersebut terbuka. Kaizo nampak ibunya sedang mendukung seorang bayi kecil. Ibu Kaizo kelihatan cantik, ayu dan lemah lembut, dia mempunyai hati yang baik. Kaizo rasa sedikit gembira dapat melihat ibunya dan dia pasti, adik dia akan cemburu apabila dia memberitahu adiknya nanti

"Kamu berdua cari siapa?" kata Keiko sambil melihat Lynna dan Kaizo "Maaf sebab aunty buka pintu secara tiba-tiba sebab aunty terdengar suara di luar rumah aunty"

"Kami sedang mencari suami aunty" kata Lynna dengan sopan santunnya

"Kai? Dia tiada di sini tapi kamu berdua boleh tunggu dia di sini sehingga dia balik. Silalah masuk" Keiko berdiri di tepi pintu dan membenarkan Lynna dan Kaizo masuk ke dalam. Lynna melihat sekitar rumah itu. Barang-barang mainan bersepah di merata-rata tempat dan dia juga nampak beberapa keping gambar Kaizo yang tergantung di dinding. Kaizo menyentuh barang-barang di dalam rumah itu, dia rasa dia telah pulang ke rumah asal dia sendiri

"Maaf sebab rumah aunty bersepah" kata Keiko "Kaizo suka sangat bersepahkan rumah. Semenjak dia ada adik ni, dia memang tak sabar nak bermain dengan adik dia tapi Fang masih bayi lagi. Jadi Kaizo selalu tunjuk permainan dia kepada Fang" Kaizo rasa sedikit malu sebab perangai dia suka sepahkan rumah masih lagi tidak berubah dan Lynna tergelak sedikit "Kamu berdua ni kawan suami aunty ke?"

"Yea, kawan jauh. Kami ada sesuatu untuk meminta bantuan daripada dia" kata Lynna

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Keiko sambil meletak bayi yang bernama Fang di dalam buaiannya

"Kami sebenarnya datang dari masa depan" Kaizo terus bercakap benar kerana dia tidak sanggup melihat Lynna berbohong kepada ibunya "Maaf kerana kami datang secara tiba-tiba tapi kami memang perlukan bantuan daripada suami aunty" Keiko tidak berkata apa. Dia melihat mata Kaizo dan dia dapat merasakan sesuatu tetapi dia tidak memberitahu Kaizo

"Mungkin suami aunty dapat membantu tapi kamu berdua siapa sebenarnya? Apa nama kamu? Aunty kenal ke?"

"Saya Lynna dan ini pula kawan baik saya" kata Lynna

"Kakak Lynna.. cantiklah nama tu" Kaizo muncul dengan pedang mainan dia "Nama saya Kaizo dan adik saya, Fang! Tapi dia kecik lagi"

"Kaizo, pergi masuk ke dalam bilik. Ibu nak cakap dengan mereka tentang perkara penting" Keiko mengusap-usap kepala anaknya

"Baik ibu!" Kaizo melihat dirinya yang kecil itu naik ke atas. Dia tidak begitu ingat sangat tentang saat ini tapi dia ingat dengan kehadiran dua orang yang dia tidak pernah nampak sebelum ini. Mungkin dua orang itu adalah diri dia dan Lynna. Keiko pelawa mereka duduk di atas kerusi sofa

"Betul ke kamu berdua datang dari masa depan? tapi bagaiman kamu boleh sampai ke sini?" tanya Keiko

"Betul aunty, kami sampai di sini sebab tiba-tiba sahaja lohong hitam muncul di tengah-tengah bilik dan kami berdua cuba untuk menggelakkannya tapi gagal" kata Lynna "Dan di sinilah ianya membawa kami berdua"

"Hmmm... tapi suami aunty tidak mahir dalam perkara ini tapi dia tahu tentang time-travel ini. Mungkin kawan baik dia dapat membantu kamu berdua"

"Sebenarnya kami berdua pernah pergi ke masa silam tapi kadang-kadang tu lohong hitam tu akan muncul pada bila-bila masa sahaja" kata Lynna lagi

"Jadi, maksudnya ianya boleh muncul samada hari ini ataupun esok?" Lynna dan Kaizo angguk kepala mereka. Keiko tersenyum kepada mereka "Sementara itu, kamu berdua duduk sahaja di sini sehingga ianya muncul balik. Lynna mari tolong aunty sediakan makanan. Kita makan bersama nanti. Kawan baik kamu boleh jagakan Fang sekejap" Keiko dan Lynna bangun, Lynna ikut Keiko masuk ke dalam dapur. Tinggalkan Kaizo duduk di ruang tamu keseorangan, dia bangun dan pergi ke sebuah buaian dan nampak adiknya yang masih kecil lagi

"Comelnya adik aku masa kecil tapi bila kau sudah besar, kecomelan kau sudah hilang" Kaizo mengangkat dan mendukung adiknya yang masih bayi itu "Kau tak comel dah sebab perangai degil kau, kenakalan kau, panas baran kau dan suka sangat nak marah-marah orang. Macam mana aku tak stress dengan perangai kau" kata Kaizo kepada bayi comel itu. Fang seperti memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaizo tadi, dia tergelak sedikit "Tapi kau tetap adik aku, Pang. Aku tetap sayangkan kau, Pang"

"Pang? NAMA DIA FANG LAH!" Kaizo yang kecil muncul dengan pedang mainan dia lagi

"Tapi kau juga nanti panggil dia Pang" bisik Kaizo sambil melihat diri dia yang masih kecil cucuk-cucuk kaki Kaizo yang sudah dewasa dengan pedang mainan dia

"Abang ni siapa? Kaizo dengar abang ni kawan ayah saya, betul ke?"

"Hmmm... yea, saya kawan ayah kau"

"Oh, nama saya Kaizo! Itu Fang! Kaizo sayang sangat adik!" kata Kaizo dengan nada ceria dia. Lynna yang berdiri di muka pintu dapur, dia nak tergelak melihat Kaizo yang kecil dan Kaizo yang sudah dewasa. Dua-dua mempunyai personality yang berbeza kerana Kaizo yang kecil lebih ceria daripada Kaizo yang sudah dewasa, sebab Kaizo besar sentiasa dengan muka serius, garang, tegas dan sadis. Lynna terus masuk ke dalam dapur untuk sambung membantu ibu Kaizo

"Apa nama abang?" tanya Kaizo yang kecil

"Err.. nama saya... Paizo" Kaizo yang sudah besar, tiba-tiba teringat Rizu panggil dia Paizo. Lalu dia duduk di atas sofa sambil mendukung Fang

"Wah! NAMA KITA NAK DEKAT SAMALAH! Kaizo dan Paizo! comel comel!" kata Kaizo kecil dengan gembiranya "Abang Paizo ada adik tak?" Kaizo duduk disebelah Kaizo besar sambil bermain-main dengan jari Fang "Kaizo sangat sayangkan adik. Kaizo tak pernah marah atau cubit adik. Kaizo nak melindungi dia daripada orang jahat! Kaizo akan menentang sesiapa yang cuba buli adik tapi Kaizo nak juga dia jadi kuat macam saya!"

"Abang ada seorang adik tapi dia tu degil, nakal, panas baran, suka sangat marah orang, cari pasal dengan orang lain tapi dia sebenarnya seorang yang bijak, rajin, kuat, tabah dan menghargai kawan-kawan dia" kata Kaizo sambil melihat Fang yang masih lagi bayi "Dia juga sentiasa setia pada abang dia dan juga kawan-kawan dia" Fang senyum ketawa kepada Kaizo besar

"Abang Paizo macam bercakap dengan adik saya" kata Kaizo kecil yang sedang melihat kemesraan Kaizo besar dengan adik dia, Fang "Betul ke ini anak ibu atau anak abang Paizo? Entah-entah ibu ambik anak angkat? ERKKK! ABANG PAIZO JANGANLAH AMBIK ADIK SAYA BALIK! KALAU ABANG PAIZO AMBIK DIA, AMBIK LAH KAIZO SEKALI! KAIZO TAK NAK BERPISAH DENGAN FANG" Menangis Kaizo di situ. Kaizo kecil menangis-nangis di baju Kaizo besar. Dia siap lap hingus dia sekali

"Mana ada, abang Paizo cuma main-main dengan adik kamu sahaja"

"Betul ni? Abang Paizo tak tipu?" Kaizo lap air matanya "Kalau abang Paizo ambik dia balik, nanti Kaizo keseorangan. Sebelum ni Kaizo selalu main sorang-sorang, buat nakal sorang-sorang tapi Kaizo tak nakal dah semenjak Kaizo ada adik. Ibu pun suka bila Kaizo sudah tidak nakal seperti dulu"

"Tak, abang tak tipu tapi kamu perlu menjaga dia dengan baik. Jangan bagi sesiapa mengambil adik kamu. Faham?"

"Faham abang Paizo!" Kaizo berikan tabik kepada Kaizo besar "Nanti kalau abang Paizo datang ke sini lagi, abang Paizo bawaklah adik abang datang sini. Bolehlah dia bermain dengan Kaizo dan adik saya juga. Mesti seronok!" Kaizo besar tidak berkata apa, dia rasa bersalah pula dengan diri dia yang kecil "Kakak Lynna tu kawan abang ke?"

"Yea, kenapa?"

"Takde apa... dia cantik!" kata Kaizo kecil sambil tersenyum besar

"Kaizo! jom makan!" panggil Keiko di dapur

"BAIK IBU!" Dua-dua Kaizo menjawab tetapi Kaizo kecil tidak rasa pelik. Dia hanya tergelak sahaja bersama dengan Kaizo besar "Abang Paizo lawaklah! Saya suka berkawan dengan abang Paizo. Jom kita makan, lepas tu kita pergi main!"

"Bagi abang letak Pa-Fang dulu" selamat Kaizo besar tidak tersasul menyebut Pang. Kaizo besar meletak Fang di dalam buaiannya. Mereka berdua terus masuk ke dalam dapur untuk makan bersama

"Nanti bila Kaizo dah besar, Kaizo nak jadi macam abang Paizo!"

* * *

"Mana pula abang aku dan kak Lynna pergi?" Fang yang sudah lama menunggu abangnya kembali bersama Lynna, dia terus pergi mencari mereka berdua tetapi gagal. Dia berasa hairan "Tak kan dia orang hilang macam tu sahaja" kata Fang

"Jangan-jangan ada orang pergi culik mereka berdua" kata Boboiboy

"Wei! Abang aku tu kuat, tak kan dia kena culik pula" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "Kalau ada musuh datang pun, mesti Lahap sudah berikan amaran kepada kita. Tak kan dia nak senyap sahaja" Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying masuk ke dalam bilik yang sepatutnya Lynna menukar pakaiannya tetapi mereka hanya nampak beg pakaian Lynna tidak terusik tetapi pintu almari pakaian Fang terbuka luas. Buku-buku Fang semuanya berterabur di atas lantai tetapi mereka tidak rasa ia seperti diserang musuh

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Yaya sambil melihat sekeliling bilik itu

"Aiyoo.. apasal aku tiba-tiba rasa seram sahaja.. jangan-jangan si ratu gila pergi culik mereka berdua"

"Tak mungkinlah Ying. Ratu Lily kan sudah menjadi baik, buat apa dia nak culik mereka berdua pula" kata Yaya. Mereka mengemas balik bilik yang bersepah itu. Fang susun buku-buku dia di atas meja

"Entah-entah.. Kapten Kaizo dan kak Lynna kahwin lari" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Gopal

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Fang muncul dengan penumbuk dia dekat Gopal "DIA ORANG TU KAWAN SAHAJALAH!"

"Entahnya Gopal ni, tak kan dia orang nak kahwin lari pula. Macam Fang cakap tadi, dia orang tu kan kawan baik sahaja" Boboiboy duduk di atas katil Fang sambil memikirkan kemana hilangnya Kaizo dan Lynna

"Tak kan dia orang sudah turun ke bumi pula tanpa habiskan sesi latihan tempur"

"Yolah.. betul kata Fang tadi. Dia orang tak kan nak tinggalkan kita dekat sini begitu sahaja. Mesti ada sebab lain.. kalau nak katakan musuh datang culik mereka pun, dua-duanya dapat mempertahankan diri" kata Ying

"Hmmm... tiada petunjuk lain ke yang ada dekat dalam bilik ni?" tanya Yaya sambil mencari petunjuk baru

"Takde pulak.. cuma kak Lynna macam tak tukar baju sahaja. Beg pakaian dia tak terbuka" Fang mengangkat beg pakaian Lynna dan lalu membukanya "Baju dia pun belum tukar lagi"

"Wei, yang kau pergi buka beg dia apasal" marah Ying kepada Fang

"Suka hati akulah. Kau sibuk apasal" kata Fang dengan muka masam dia. Dia cari lagi kalau ada petunjuk baru yang ada di dalam bilik dia. Dia periksa almari pakaian dia yang terbuka luas itu tetapi tiada satu apa pun kena ambil. Semuanya dalam keadaan seperti asal

"Apasal kamu semua di sini?" muncul Lahap dekat pintu bilik Fang "Mana kapten?"

"Entahlah, itu yang kita semua nak tahu. Abang dan kak Lynna tiba-tiba sahaja hilang" Fang berputus asa dan terus duduk di sebelah Boboiboy "Aduh, mana dia orang menghilangkan diri"

"Hmmm... mungkin sebab jam kuasa milik kawan baik abang kamu, menyebabkan mereka berdua hilang?"

"Apa maksud kau Lahap?" tanya Fang

"Sebab aku tadi pergi bersihkan sedikit tempat abang kamu simpan jam kuasa tu. Tak sangka pula aku teraktifkan salah satu jam kuasa tersebut" Lahap tersengih "Mungkin kapten dan Lynna termasuk ke dalam lohong hitam"

"Jadi ini semua kau punya pasal lah" Fang tersenyum sinis. Dia fikirkan mesti abang dia akan bagi hukuman dekat Lahap. Boboiboy melihat kawan baik dia sedang berfikirkan sesuatu yang nakal "Hehehehee..."

"Kau apasal? Tiba-tiba aje gelak macam tu" tanya Boboiboy

"Tak payah tanya, Boboiboy. Dia mesti ada idea tak betul dia tu" Jawab Gopal "Dia tu mana pernah tak serik-serik asyik nak cari pasal sahaja. Jangan haraplah kau akan dapat hukuman yang bagus macam minggu lepas. Mesti kena belasah balik lepas ni"

"Wei! Aku mana ada fikir nak cari pasal dengan orang lain"

"Yelah tu" kata Gopal. Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar suara gelakan seorang gadis dari luar bilik. Mereka semua keluar dari bilik tersebut dan nampak Lynna sedang ketawakan Kaizo "Apasal pula tu?" tanya Gopal

"KAPTEN! Kapten sudah pulang" Kaizo tidak sahutan dari Lahap. Muka dia masam sahaja kerana Lynna gelakkan dia sebab Kaizo yang kecil tak nak lepaskan Kaizo yang besar pergi. Kaizo kecil meraung-raung dan siap mahu Kaizo yang besar mengambil dia sebagai anak angkat

"KETAWALAH! KETAWALAH KAU PUAS-PUAS!" Marah Kaizo tetapi Lynna tetap dengan senyuman manis dia "Apa yang kamu semua berdiri dekat situ lagi! CEPAT SAMBUNG BALIK DENGAN LATIHAN TEMPUR KAMU!"

"Erkk! Baik kapten Kaizo!" kata mereka berempat. Mereka semua terpaksa turun balik ke medan latihan tempur. Mereka inginkan latihan tempur mereka pada hari ini terpaksa dibatalkan, rupanya bukan. Fang berjalan bersama dengan Lynna kerana ingin bertanyakan sesuatu

"Kak Lynna tadi masuk dalam masa silam masa Fang dan abang kecik lagi ke?"

"Yea Fang tapi masa tu kamu masih bayi lagi" Lynna keluarkan handphone nya dan tunjukkan satu gambar kepada Fang "Ini gambar yang akak sempat tangkap tadi" Fang menangis kerana terharu melihat gambar itu. Gambar abang dia sedang mendukung dia semasa mereka masih kecil lagi. Senyuman abang dia begitu lebar sekali "Nanti akak akan print gambar ini dan berikan kepada Fang"

"Alangkah indahnya kalau abang masih senyum masa dulu-dulu lagi" kata Fang "Terima kasih kak Lynna" Fang peluk Lynna dan lalu Lynna membalas balik pelukan itu. Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan itu dan lalu sambung jalan bersama

"Semuanya sudah berubah Fang. Setiap manusia ataupun alien, mesti ada perubahan. Samada perubahan ketara ataupun tidak. Fang pun ada berubah sikit-sikit jugakan"

"Hmmm.. ada kot" kata Fang "Tapi kak Lynna.. kenapa lohong hitam tu suka sangat hantar masa silam abang dan Fang?"

"Ini pendapat akak ajelah kan... mungkin lohong hitam itu dapat merasa perasaan seseorang seperti kuasa akak juga. Kalau akak terlampau emotional sangat, kuasa akak akan terjejas. Kalau akak terlampau marah, kuasa akan menjadi tak tentu arah. Sebab itu akak kena kawal kuasa akak supaya ia boleh digunakan dengan sempurna"

"Jadi... lohong hitam tu dapat merasa perasaan akak lah. Akak ke yang nak melihat masa silam abang sampai lohong hitam hantar akak ke sana?" tanya Fang lagi

"Tak, bukan akak" kata Lynna sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Akak sudah terbiasa pergi ke masa silam, sampai akak sendiri pening. Akak sendiri pun tak melihat kisah-kisah silam tapi kadang-kadang terpaksa"

"Kalau bukan akak.." Fang melihat abangnya yang masih lagi dengan muka masam. Tekaan Fang memang tepat, lohong hitam itu dapat merasa perasaan Kaizo. Perasaan untuk mengimbau balik ketika dia masih lagi kecil. Semasa dia mempunyai seorang adik yang baru lahir. Fang tersenyum dan terus dia berlari ke arah abangnya. Dia mengambil tangan abangnya dan lalu pegang. Kaizo tidak berkata apa, mereka cuma turun ke bawah untuk sambung balik latihan tempur

* * *

 **Huhu.. hari ini story mory simple aje yea xD**

 **sesi membalas review**

 **AN - Thank you sebab selalu menyokong author :3 hehehe.. author pun suka kalau Kaizo tak marah-marah adik dia yang nakal tu xD boleh stress jadinya**

 **Nitaaaa - Nita sudah tengok ke belum sneak peek tu? kalau belum... tengok dekat youtube :3 cari channel monsta :D nanti nita akan jumpa!**

 **Lily - itik yang gentleman xD itik yang baik.. itu sebab kena marah Lynna, baru nak berubah xD siapa suruh ganas sangat.. hahahahaa! samalah dengan author, semalam sedih aje sebab cuaca mendung :( tak dapat nak tengok supermoon... uwaaaaa! Nanti akak buat lagi cerita yang banyak sangat friendship and family loving :3 tapi setiap chapter pasal friendship and family xD hehehehe..**

 **Jumpa lagi semua**

 **-Sayonara-**


	66. Mimpi dan Memori

**Welcome! hai semua! apa khabar? Author khabar baik :3 disebabkan author tak kan update esok**

 **Jadi author hadiahkan chapter paling panjang xD HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAA~~**

 **Idea ini datang dari miss mysteri :3 thank you for the idea tapi author ubahkan sedikit (rasanya banyak kot) takpe kan? kalau tak suka, maaf yea T_T (uwaaaaaa!)**

 **Thank you sebab selalu berikan review and thank you again kerana selalu menyokong author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini~ Tak tahulah ada berapa banyak kesilapan di dalam chapter ini T_T maaf yea**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Mimpi dan Memori

"ABANG PAIZOOOOO!" terkejut Kaizo dengan jeritan Rizu tadi. Selamat jari dia tidak terkena pisau. Rizu hari ini begitu gembira sekali, dia asyik tersenyum sahaja dekat Kaizo dengan anak patung penguin dia. Semenjak Lynna cerita apa yang terjadi pada hari itu, Rizu tak habis-habis panggil Kaizo, Paizo "Abang Paizo masak apa?" Kaizo sabar sahaja dengan Rizu kerana memanggil dia Paizo

"Hmmm... abang tengah nak buat bubur lobak merah"

"Asyik bubur lobak merah sahaja. Abang Paizo buatlah benda lain selain daripada lobak merah tapi kalau abang Paizo buat masakan lain pun, mesti masinkan. Abang Paizo suka sangat bubuh garam banyak sangat. Abang Paizo nak bagi abang Fang sakit perut ke? Kasihan abang Fang tau, dia terpaksa makan semua makanan abang Paizo buat sebab dia tak nak abang Paizo kecik hati. Abang Paizo kalau nak Pizu bantu, Pi-" terus dia kena sumbat dengan lobak merah sebab Kaizo tidak tahan dengan celoteh Rizu yang panjang lebar. Sampai esok cerita dia tak nak berhenti. Rizu kunyah lobak merah itu

"Rizu pergi kejutkan si Pang tu. Kalau dia tak nak bangun, Rizu tendang sahaja dia" kata Kaizo sambil memotong lobak merah

"Baik abang Paizo!" Rizu keluar dari dapur dengan gembiranya. Hari ini ibu dia benarkan Rizu tidur di rumah Kaizo dan Fang, jadi dia bawa video game dia, buku lukisan dia, anak patung penguin dia dan juga beg pakaian dia. Pagi-pagi lagi Rizu sudah sampai tetapi Fang masih lagi membuta di dalam biliknya. Rizu naik ke atas dan mengetuk bilik Fang tetapi Fang tidak menjawab

"Abang Fang, Pizu masuk bilik abang Fang ok" Rizu membuka pintu bilik tersebut. Bilik itu kelihatan gelap kerana langsir belum di buka lagi. Dia masuk secara pelahan-lahan dan menuju ke katil Fang. Dia kejutkan Fang secara pelahan-lahan "Abang Fang, bangun... bangun... Pizu datang ni" kata Rizu

"Ja.. ja.. jangan... ganggu... aku" kata Fang di dalam tidurnya "Aku... tak.. mahu.. mengingatinya"

"Abang Fang?"

"JANGAN GANGGU AKUUUU!" Rizu terkejut dan lalu dia menjerit sekuat hati sehingga Fang terbangun dari tidurnya. Kaizo muncul di muka pintu dengan sebilah pisau dan mereka berdua menjerit sekuat hati kerana takut melihat muka serius Kaizo sambil pegang sebilah pisau macam nak bunuh orang

"KENAPA KAMU BERDUA MENJERIT PAGI-PAGI NI?" terus mereka senyap. Rizu menggigil kerana masih lagi dalam ketakutan

"Yang abang tiba-tiba muncul dengan pisau tu kenapa? Mana kita orang tak takut" marah Fang balik

"Kalau orang jahat yang cuba bunuh adik, abang kenalah bersedia"

"Yelah abang... cakap ajelah abang lupa nak letak pisau tu. Kalau orang jahat cuba bunuh adik pun, adik kan boleh mempertahankan diri adik"

"Banyak jawab pula budak ni" bisik Kaizo "Abang nak sambung potong lobak merah. Kau pergi mandi, jangan nak sambung tidur" Kaizo keluar dari bilik adiknya dan tidak perasan Fang menjelir lidah kepada abangnya. Rizu ketawa sedikit. Dia sudah pun berhenti menggigil. Rizu dengan sukanya, dia letak anak patung penguin di sebelah anak patung landak di atas katil Fang

"Siapa bagi penguin ni?"

"Kakak Lily bagi. Semalam dia hantar 2 kotak kerepek pisang! Oh yea, tadi abang Fang mimpi apa sampai mengigau?" tanya Rizu sambil melihat Fang mengemas katilnya "Abang Fang cakap jangan ganggu abang Fang. Abang Fang mimpi buruk ke?"

"Entahlah, abang tak ingat apa yang abang mimpi tadi" Fang tidak tipu, dia memang tidak ingat apa yang dia mimpikan tadi. Selalunya, kalau dia mimpi buruk, mesti dia akan ingat tapi kali ini dia langsung tidak ingat apa-apa. Mungkin mimpi sahaja "Rizu sudah sarapan pagi?"

"Sudah! Sebelum Pizu datang ke sini, ibu buatkan sarapan pagi. Ibu buat pancake! Sedap sangat! Ibu siap letak chocolate chip dalam pancake tu, lepas tu ibu letak ice cream atas pancake. Ada chocolate syrup, maple syrup dan pisang!"

"Hmm... baguslah" kata Fang sambil tepuk-tepuk bantal dia "Abang nak pergi mandi dulu, Rizu tunggulah dekat bawah kalau nak"

"Pizu nak tunggu dekat sini" Rizu terus duduk di atas katil dan melompat-lompat sedikit. Fang sabar sahaja sebab dia baru sahaja habis kemas katil itu "Abang Fang pergilah mandi cepat, nanti kita boleh main lepas ni" Selepas itu Rizu baring di atas katil dan guling-guling bersama dengan anak patung penguin dan landak. Dia peluk dua anak patung itu dan berguling-guling dengan gembiranya. Fang rasa sedikit berapi, dia rasa nak marah sahaja tapi dia sabar kerana Rizu masih kecil lagi. Dia tenangkan diri dia dan terus masuk ke dalam bilik air

"Cik penguin hari ni nak main apa?" tanya Rizu kepada anak patung penguin dia "Cik penguin nak main dekat luar nanti? kita bawak cik landak sekali? Kita main dekat taman permainan nanti! Kita main buai tapi mesti abang Fang rasa malu sebab bawak anak patung dia. Lagipun cik landak bau busuk, berapa lama abang Fang tak basuh cik landak?" Rizu guling-guling lagi di atas katil, selepas itu dia buka selimut yang baru sahaja lipat. Terus dia baring dibawah selimut itu bersama anak patung penguin dan landak. Dia ternampak Pikachu cuba nak masuk ke dalam selimut itu. Rizu bukakan sedikit dan Pikachu masuk ke dalam dan baring di sebelah Rizu "Hehehe... Pikachu, mana Shadow?"

"Meow meow meow meow meow"

"Shadow tidur lagi?"

"Meow meow meow meow"

"Rizu buat apa tu?" Fang buka selimut itu

"Saja, main sorang-sorang sementara tunggu abang Fang habis mandi" kata Rizu. Dia usap-usap kepala Pikachu "Abang Fang, lepas ni kita main dekat luar boleh?"

"Boleh tapi sebe-"

"PANGGGGG! RIZUUUUU! MAKAN CEPAT! SEBELUM BUBUR NI SEJUKKK!" Bergegar satu rumah dengan jeritan Kaizo tadi, sampai membuatkan Pikachu terkejut dan terus berlari keluar dari bilik

"Abang aku ni macam telan speaker 10 bijik" kata Fang "Jom kita makan dulu sebelum raksasa itik mengamuk" dia mengambil jaket ungunya yang tersidai di kerusi dan lalu dia melihat katilnya yang sudah berselerak balik. Nantilah aku kemas katil balik, kata dihati Fang. Rizu sempat mengambil kedua anak patung yang ada di atas katil. Mereka berdua terus turun ke bawah untuk sarapan pagi. Rizu tidak kisah kalau bersarapan lagi sekali kerana dia ingin makan bubur lobak merah yang dibuat oleh Kaizo. Semasa mereka masuk ke dalam dapur, Fang nampak tiga mangkuk sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. Kaizo meletakkan sebuah mangkuk besar di tengah meja. Rizu mengambil bau bubur lobak merah itu dan lalu dia letak anak patung landak dan penguin disebelah kerusi dia

"Rizu nak makan banyak atau sikit?" tanya Kaizo

"Sikit!" Kaizo meletakkan satu senduk besar bubur ke dalam mangkuk Rizu "Terima kasih abang Paizo" Fang ketawa sedikit kerana Rizu memanggil abang dia, Paizo

"Itu pun kau nak gelak ke.. karang aku suruh Rizu panggil kau Pang" Fang bermasam muka dengan abang dia "Jangan nak bermasam muka, makan bubur kau. Aku sudah buatkan untuk kau dan Rizu sekali. Lepas ni, kalau kau nak keluar bermain, keluarlah tapi jangan balik lewat"

"Baik ABANG PAIZO!" kata mereka berdua sambil gelak ketawa. Kaizo rasa nak hentam sahaja mereka berdua tetapi dia bersabar dan makan bubur lobak merah dia dengan tenang

* * *

Malam itu, Rizu dan Fang tidur awal kerana mereka sudah puas bermain di taman permainan, di taman berdekatan dengan kedai Tok Aba, pergi bersiar-siar di bandar Pulau Rintis, main di tepi pantai dan makan di rumah Ying kerana dia mengajak kesemua kawan-kawan dia makan tengahari di rumah dia. Kaizo rasa tenang pada malam itu kerana tiada gangguan daripada Fang dan Rizu. Jadi dia boleh membaca buku novel cerita hantu dia dengan tenang sambil menikmati teh hijau dia

Tepat pukul 12 malam, Rizu terjaga kerana Fang mengigau lagi sekali "Ibu... ibu... jangan tinggalkan adik.. adik nak ibu"

"Abang Fang?" Rizu menggosok-gosok matanya

"IBUUUU!" Fang menangis di dalam tidurnya "Ibu! jangan tinggalkan adikkkk!" Pintu bilik Fang terbuka dan Kaizo muncul di muka pintu

"Pang?"

"Abang Fang mengigau lagi, pagi tadi pun sama juga" Rizu goyang-goyang badan Fang tetapi dia tidak juga bangun "Abang Fang, bangun!"

"PANG! Bangun!"

"TAK NAK! ADIK TAK NAK IBU TINGGALKAN FANG! ADIK NAK IBUUUU!"

"PANGGGG! KENAPA NI?" Kaizo semakin cemas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi kepada adik dia "Pang, bangun! Ini abang! Kau dengar tak suara abang?"

"Ibu... ibu..." suara Fang semakin lemah. Dia asyik memanggil nama ibunya

"Abang Paizo, Pizu takut tengok abang Fang macam tu" Rizu menangis sambil memeluk tangan Kaizo "Kenapa dengan abang Fang? Ada musuh masuk dalam badan dia ke? atau ratu Lily rasuk dia?"

"Tak, abang tak rasa begitu" Kaizo melihat adiknya meronta-ronta memanggil ibunya. Setiap kali Kaizo cuba kejutkan adiknya, Fang menjerit dengan kuat dan dia tidak juga terjaga "Pang... kenapa macam ni? Pang rindu ibu dan ayah ke?" Kaizo cuba bercakap lembut dengan adiknya tetapi masih gagal juga

"Ibu... ayah... Fang nak ibu, Fang nak ayah..."

"Pang! BANGUNNN!" Kaizo jentik hidung adiknya tetapi dia masih juga tidak mahu bangun. Kaizo semakin cemas, dia perlu bertindak dengan segera sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan berlaku

"Abang Paizo call lah kak Lynna. Mungkin dia boleh bantu. Mungkin kuasa kak Lynna boleh menolong Fang" Kaizo memang nak hubungi Lynna tapi entah kenapa dia tidak mahu selalu harapkan Lynna sahaja "Abang Paizo?"

"Kita pergi ke kapal angkasa dulu. Ambik barang yang kau perlukan sahaja" Kaizo mendukung adiknya yang sudah berhenti menjerit nama ibubapa mereka tetapi air matanya tidak henti-henti mengalir. Rizu pula mengambil anak patung landak dan penguin. Dia cepat-cepat lipatkan selimut dan letak dua patung tadi di atas selimut tersebut. Rizu mengangkat selimut itu dan terus ikut Kaizo keluar dari bilik tersebut. Kaizo telah pun menghubungi Lahap dan suruh dia datang dengan segara kerana ini adalah kecemasan. Mereka menunggu Lahap datang untuk mengambil mereka. Kaizo tidak mahu berputus asa, dia ingin adiknya bangun dari mimpi buruknya

"Ibu... adik nak ibu..."

"Pang, bangun... kenapa Pang tiba-tiba sahaja begini?"

"Abang Fang, abang Fang bangunlah" Rizu rasa sangat sedih, hati dia pilu melihat keadaan abang kesayangan dia "Abang Fang, kita orang nak bawa abang Fang tempat yang selamat. Abang Fang sabar ok, kita orang akan selamatkan abang Fang" Rizu melihat ke langit dan nampak kapal angkasa Kaizo sudah pun sampai. Mereka dibawa naik oleh Lahap. Sampai sahaja di kapal angkasa, Kaizo cepat-cepat letakkan Fang di atas katil biliknya. Lahap melihat keadaan Fang yang bergerak-gerak seperti ada sesuatu sedang merasuk diri dia

"Kenapa dengan Pang kapten?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu" kata Kaizo. Rizu dengan hati sedihnya, dia selimutkan Fang supaya Fang tidak rasa sejuk "Rizu tidur di bilik Pang, biar abang jaga dia di sini"

"Tapi.."

"Jangan tapi tapi... ikut sahaja arahan aku" Rizu angguk dan terus dia pegang tangan Lahap

"Jom, biar abang maskot temankan kau ke bilik Pang" mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke pintu untuk keluar dari bilik itu. Rizu sempat lagi menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Kaizo dan Fang. Kaizo kini cuba tenangkan adiknya dengan memegang tangannya dan mengusap-usap kepala Fang

"Syhh.. abang ada dekat sini. Abang akan jaga adik" terus Fang tenang

* * *

 _"Abang... abang..." Kaizo terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia bukan lagi di dalam bilik tidurnya tetapi dia kini berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah. Dia di kelilingi oleh bunga-bunga matahari. Kaizo nampak dua rama-rama sedang terbang di depan matanya dan lalu dia menadah tangannya. Seekor rama-rama berwarna biru hinggap di atas tapak tangannya_

 _"Abang... abang..." Kaizo menoleh kebelakang dan rama-rama tadi terbang pergi. Kaizo nampak adiknya berdiri di belakang dia "Abang.. abang kena tolong adik" Kaizo bangun untuk pergi ke arah adiknya_

 _"Pang! Kenapa? apa terjadi dekat adik?" Kaizo baru sahaja hendak pegang bahu adiknya tetapi adiknya seperti tiada di situ. Dia seperti memegang angin sahaja "Pang? jangan cakap kau sudah meninggalkan abang!"_

 _"Tak, adik tak tingalkan abang cuma adik tidak dapat keluar dari mimpi adik. Adik terperangkap di dalam mimpi adik. Mimpi adik berubah-ubah, sekejap mimpi baik, sekejap mimpi buruk. Adik tidak mahu terperangkap di alam mimpi lagi. Abang kena kejutkan adik, abang kena kejutkan adik dekat dalam mimpi adik sendiri"_

 _"Tapi.. abang boleh sahaja kejutkan adik sekarang ini" Fang hanya gelengkan kepala_

 _"Maaf abang.. abang kena masuk sendiri di dalam mimpi adik" kata Fang dengan muka sedih dia "Kalau abang tak kejutkan adik, adik akan tidur selama-lamanya. Janji dengan adik, yang abang akan selamatkan adik"_

 _"Abang janji" Kaizo ingin memeluk adiknya tetapi Fang sudah hilang dari pandangan dia "Abang janji, Pang. Abang akan selamatkan kau" kata Kaizo. Dia melihat sekeliling dia berubah. Dia kini berada di tempat lain, dia nampak adiknya di dalam penjara kecil. Fang kelihatan sedang tidur tetapi kaki dan tangan telah diikat oleh rantai besi "Pang!" Kaizo berlari ke arah adiknya tetapi ada satu dinding lutsinar menghalang dia pergi dekat dengan adiknya "PANG! PANGGG!" Kaizo mengetuk-getuk dinding lutsinar itu tetapi malangnya Fang tidak dengar_

 _"PANGGGGGGGG!"_

 _"Jangan risau Kaizo, kami akan membantu Kaizo" Kaizo terasa ada seseorang sedang memegang bahunya. Dia pusing kebelakang dan kenal senyuman itu. Lynna berada di belakang dia bersama dengan rakan-rakan adiknya "Kami akan membantu Kaizo"_

 _"Betul tu abang Kaizo! Fang kawan kami" kata Boboiboy "Kami semua akan pergi selamatkan dia"_

 _"Terima kasih semua"_

 _"Tapi sebelum itu, kau perlu bangun" Lynna menolak dahi Kaizo dengan jari telunjuk dia dan lalu Kaizo jatuh. Terus dia terjaga dari tidurnya_

* * *

"Mimpi apa tadi tu?" Kaizo mengusap-usap mukanya "Kalau betul lah mimpi tadi, aku perlu pergi selamatkan adik aku" Dia melihat adiknya. Fang kini masih lagi dalam keadaan tenang tapi berapa lama dia akan begitu sebelum mimpi buruk dia yang seterusnya. Dia perlu bertindak cepat. Kaizo keluar dari biliknya untuk menghubungi Lynna, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Dia perlukan bantuan mereka tapi bagaimana hendak masuk ke dalam mimpi adiknya? fikir Kaizo

"Itu aku akan fikirkan kemudian, yang penting aku perlu memanggil mereka ke sini terlebih dahulu"

1 jam kemudian...

Semuanya sudah berada di sini dengan bantal, tilam, selimut dan beg pakaian masing-masing, Ochobot pun ada juga bersama dengan mereka tapi...

"Apasal dia ada dekat sini juga?" Kaizo melirik ke arah Lily yang tersenyum lebar kerana dapat juga pergi mengembara dengan mereka semua "Kau pergi menghendap Boboiboy lagi ke hah? Malam-malam pun kau nak menghendap dia"

"Errr.. mana ada Kaizo, Lily cuma merayap aje malam-malam. Lepas tu saya nampak Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia semua bawa bantal, tilam, selimut pergi rumah Kaizo. Jadi Lily pun nak ikut juga!" kata Lily. Muka dia kelihatan ceria sahaja, tiada muka mengantuk pun. Kaizo fikirkan Lily ni tak pernah nak tidur ke? "Bolehkan Lily ikut sekali"

"Hmmmm..." Kaizo malas nak melayan Lily. Dia mengajak semuanya turun ke tempat latihan tempur. Fang dan Rizu sudah pun berada di situ. Rizu sedang duduk bersila bersebelahan Fang yang masih lagi tidur. Mereka semua bentangkan tilam dan buatkan satu bulatan yang tidak terlalu besar. Rizu baring di sebelah kanan Fang dan Kaizo baring di sebelah kiri Fang. Lynna bagi mereka sebuah botol kecil. Di dalam botol itu terdapat sejenis air yang dapat masukkan mereka semua ke dalam mimpi Fang

"Untuk Pizu takde ke kakak Lynna?"

"Rizu kena jaga kita orang semua. Kalau tidak, siapa nak tengokkan kami nanti" kata Lynna yang sedang cuba memujuk Rizu

"Tapi Pizu nak ikut juga, Pizu nak tolong abang Fang! Bolehlah kakak Lynna" Rizu peluk Lynna lama-lama "Boleh yea kakak Lynna. Rizu nak jadi superhero macam abang Fang juga"

"Kak Lynna bagi ajelah dia ikut sekali" kata Boboiboy

"Jangan risau, kami boleh jaga dia nanti" kata Yaya pula

"Hmmm.. boleh memang boleh tapi.." Lynna melihat Fang bergerak-gerak lagi. Kali ini dia seperti di seksa oleh sesuatu "Baiklah tapi Rizu kena dengar cakap akak atau abang Kaizo, tapi kalau mimpi Fang terlalu seram, Rizu kena bangun dari tidur" Sebenarnya Lynna risau kalau tiba-tiba sahaja Fang mimpi ngeri dan itu boleh menyebabkan penyakit Rizu kembali menyerang. Dia tidak mahu sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dekat Rizu. Kalau apa-apa terjadi dekat Rizu nanti, dia akan tanggung segala-galanya

"Faham kakak Lynna" kata Rizu yang masih lagi peluk Lynna

"Sudah! kita jangan buang masa lagi. Pergi ke tilam masing-masing" kata Kaizo yang sudah hilang sabar. Dia ingin selamatkan adiknya tetapi perlu ke ramai-ramai masuk ke dalam mimpi adiknya. Sudahlah budak kecik nak ikut sekali, dengan budak kerepek pisang sekali.. pening kepala dia. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Rizu, Lynna dan juga Lily, mereka sudah berada di atas tilam masing-masing

"Sebelum kamu semua minum. Kita akan masuk ke dalam mimpi Fang dan kita tak kan tahu apa yang ada di dalam mimpi dia. Kadang-kadang mimpi dia boleh bertukar menjadi memori dia yang dia pernah lalui sebelum ini tapi kamu semua tidak dapat menggunakan kuasa di dalam mimpi dia nanti, termasuklah akak. Jika kamu dibunuh atau terjatuh ke dalam lubang atau gaung dan secara tidak langsungnya, kamu akan terbangun dan tidak dapat kembali lagi ke dalam mimpi Fang" kata Lynna. Mereka semua faham dengan kata-kata Lynna

"Abang robot nanti selimutkan Pizu ok"

"Ok!" jawab Ochobot kepada Rizu. Lahap juga ada di situ tetapi dia sebagai pemerhati sahaja. Dia dan Ochobot akan melihat keadaan mereka semua. Gopal rasa berdebar-debar, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan berlaku nanti. Adakah hantu mimpi akan muncul atau sebuah taman yang penuh dengan makanan akan muncul di dalam mimpi Fang nanti? Tiba-tiba pula dia rasa seronok. Mereka semua membuka penutup kecil itu dan terus minum air tersebut. Satu per satu mereka jatuh tidur dan satu per satu sudah muncul di dalam mimpi Fang

* * *

 _"Lynna, buat kiraan.. kita tidak mahu sesiapa yang tertinggal" kata Kaizo sambil memerhatikan sekeliling dia. Mereka telah memasuki mimpi Fang. Mimpi dia sangat pelik, pokok-pokok di situ semuanya berwarna-warni. Bunga-bunga pun berbentuk pelik dan semuanya berwarna putih. Tiada kedengaran dari suara-suara haiwan, sunyi sahaja. Angin pun tiada_

 _"Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Rizu dan Lily... ok! semua sudah ada di sini" kata Lynna_

 _"Kita dekat mana ni?" tanya Yaya_

 _"Entahlah tapi macam mana nak cari Fang dalam hutan pelik ni?" tanya Boboiboy pula_

 _"Haiyaa.. banyak pelik hutan ini" kata Ying. Mereka semua ikut belakang Kaizo, ke arah mana dia pergi, mereka akan ikut sahaja. Rizu pegang tangan Lynna, dia tidak mahu terpisah dengan Lynna atau sesiapa pun_

 _"Wei, wei.. korang ada dengar bunyi sesuatu tak?" kata Gopal sambil mendengar balik bunyi itu. Bunyi itu datang dari arah belakang mereka, bunyi itu seperti bunyi tapak kaki gergasi_

 _"Kita perlu cepat perjalanan kita sebelum makhluk itu dapat tahu kita berada di sini" kata Kaizo. Lynna terpaksa dukung Rizu kerana Rizu berjalan tidak begitu pantas "CEPAT! BENDA TU MAKIN DEKAT DENGAN KITA!" Mereka dapat rasa getaran dari permukaan bumi. Makin lama makin dekat benda itu datang walaupun mereka sudah berjalan jauh. Gopal pandang kebelakang dan nampak sebuah teddy bear gergasi sedang berjalan ke arah mereka_

 _"TEDDY BEARRRR?! APA KAU MIMPI NI FANG?" Gopal berlari laju walaupun diri dia sudah penat. Teddy bear itu betul-betul rupa seperti Fang, dengan jaket ungu, cermin mata ungu, rambut cacak dia dan muka teddy bear itu muka masam seperti Fang_

 _"Itu macam teddy bear Pizu bagi" kata Rizu. Dia peluk leher Lynna sambil melihat teddy bear gergasi itu "Kak Lynna, teddy bear tu semakin dekat"_

 _"Macam mana ni abang Kaizo, kita tak boleh nak lawan teddy bear tu. Kita tiada kuasa di dalam mimpi ni" kata Boboiboy_

 _"Kau lari dulu dengan mereka, biar aku uruskan teddy bear tu" kata Kaizo. Dia berhenti dan biarkan semua larikan diri dulu kecuali Lynna, dia berhenti di depan Kaizo_

 _"Kau nak buat apa Kaizo? Kau mana ada kuasa sekarang ini" tanya Lynna dengan muka risau dia "Kita kena lari dari sini dan cari jalan keluar"_

 _"Kau lari sahajalah, bawa mereka jauh dari sini. Kalau aku terbangun dari tidur pun.. aku yakin kau atau kawan-kawan adik aku dapat mencari Pang, CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!" tetapi Lynna tidak berganjat. Dia turunkan Rizu "Apa kau nak lakukan?"_

 _"Bantu kau lah. Aku tak kan biarkan kau bangun dari tidur kau. Rizu lari dan ikut abang Boboiboy"_

 _"Pizu nak tol... HATI-HATI!" Rizu menjerit sekuat hati dan teddy bear gergasi berada di belakang mereka. Teddy bear itu menghayunkan tangannya untuk menyerang mereka tetapi Lynna peluk Rizu dan terus mereka tergolek jatuh. Sebuah pokok yang besar tumbang dan lalu terjatuh ke atas Lynna dan Rizu. Kaizo melompat dan berguling tempat yang jatuh sedikit dari Lynna dan Rizu. Mereka berdua terperangkap di bawah pokok yang tumbang di atas mereka. Lynna cuba menolak sedikit pokok itu supaya mereka dapat keluar dari situ tetapi gagal_

 _"LYNNNAA! RIZU!" Kaizo cuba mendekati mereka tetapi teddy bear itu menyerang lagi. Teddy bear itu mengangkat sepohon pokok dan melibas ke arah Kaizo_

 _"SERANG DIA BOBOIBOY!" Kaizo terdengar suara Gopal. Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying dan Lily baling beberapa ketul batu ke arah teddy bear tersebut. Gopal cuba mengangkat pokok tumbang itu tetapi pokok itu terlalu berat_

 _"TUKARAN- Eh, lupa pula... aku mana ada kuasa dalam mimpi ni" Gopal tersengih. Lynna dan Rizu merenung tajam dekat Gopal "Hehehehe... maaf kak Lynna"_

 _"Gopal, pergi tolong mereka" kata Lynna "Biar akak jaga Rizu dekat sini" Rizu kini sedang menangis kerana terlalu takut_

 _"Tapi kak Lynna..."_

 _"PERGI SAHAJA! Kalau akak dan Rizu terjaga, kamu semua masih ada lagi" Gopal angguk dan terus pusingkan diri dia dan terkejut melihat kaki teddy bear itu hendak memijak Gopal, Lynna dan Rizu_

 _"PIZU TAK NAK MATI! PIZU TAK NAK MATI!" Rizu menangis di dalam pelukan Lynna "Pizu takut.. Pizu takut..."_

 _Terus mimpi bertukar menjadi memori. Kali ini memori Fang semasa dia diseksa oleh Ratu Lily. Mereka semua terapung sedikit_

 _"Itu bukan Ratu Lily ke?" tanya Gopal. Mereka pandang ke arah kanan dan nampak Fang dalam keadaan lemah tetapi dia masih lagi cuba bangkitkan diri untuk berlawan dengan Ratu Lily_

 _"Hehehehehe... aku akan seksa kau selagi abang kau belum tiba lagi di bumi.. BEBOLA ELEKTRIK!" Sebuah bebola elektrik berkuasa rendah menuju ke arah Fang dan dia menjerit kerana terseksa "HEHEHEHEHEHEE!"_

 _"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Fang terjatuh lagi "Aku tak kan... mengalah..." kata Fang dengan suara lemah dia_

 _"Oh begitu, kalau macam tu, aku tak kan berhenti menyeksa diri kau! RASAKAN INI!... PENGIKAT BAYANG! ALIRAN ELEKTRIK!" Fang terikat dengan kuasa bayang dia sendiri dan dia semakin debar kerana aliran elektrik itu semakin dekat dengan diri dia "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"_

 _"ARGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Fang menjerit sekuat hati. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan seksaan dari Ratu Lily "Jangan... ja.. jangan..."_

 _"WOAH! Kejam betul Ratu pontianak tu" Mata Lily bulat besar melihat Ratu Lily menyeksa Fang. Ini pertama kali Lily melihat kekejaman Ratu Lily, selalunya dia hanya mendengar sahaja dari mulut orang lain "Dasyat juga musuh ketat aku ni" kata Lily. Yang lain semuanya pandang ke arah Lily. Rizu tidak sanggup melihat Fang terseksa. Walaupun itu hanyalah memori pada tahun lepas, Rizu dapat merasai kesakitan dan keseksaan dari Fang. Dia menangis sambil memeluk leher Lynna. Dia tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi. Tangisan dia menyebabkan Yaya dan Ying menangis juga. Mereka juga seperti Rizu. Kaizo hanya menggenggamkan tangannya kerana kemarahan dia terhadap Ratu Lily sudah kembali tetapi dia perlu ingatkan diri dia, ini semuanya hanyalah memori adik dia sahaja. Dia berdiri diam sahaja, hati kemarahan dia membara, dia tenangkan diri tetapi gagal kerana Ratu Lily seksa adik dia begitu kejam sekali_

 _"Kaizo, bertenang Kaizo. Kau sudah lama maafkan dia, ini memori sahaja" kata Lynna dengan nada lembut dia "Aku tahu kau marah tapi itu hanyalah kisah lama sahaja. Kini Ratu Lily sudah menjadi baik" Kaizo tidak menjawab apa, dia cuma mengawal kemarahan dia dan lalu sebutir air mata menitis keluar. Dia tidak mahu melihat adiknya terseksa lagi, dia ingin memori ini berubah kepada yang lain_

 _"Pizu tak nak tengok.. Pizu takut" Lynna belai belakang badan Rizu supaya dia tenang. Rizu menangis dengan hati pilu dia. Die memejam matanya tetapi telinga dia masih boleh dengar keseksaan dan kesakitan dari Fang "Pizu nak bangun..."_

 _"ARGGHHHH!" Fang menjerit lagi. Badan dia sudah lemah. Lynna juga turut menangis, dia pejamkan matanya kerana tidak mahu melihat Fang terseksa begitu. Mata Fang makin lama makin kuyu dan akhirnya dia jatuh dan terbaring di atas lantai. Lynna masih lagi mendengar tangisan Rizu_

 _"Kau sudah tidak sedarkan diri... tapi keseronokan aku tidak berakhir begitu sahaja.. AMBIK NI LAGIIII!" Fang terkena lagi aliran elektrik. Mata dia terbuka luas dan dia menjerit menjerit sehingga Rizu tidak tahan mendengarnya. Dia menangis lagi, dia tidak sanggup berada di dalam memori ini_

 _"Syhh.. ini semuanya hanyalah memori sahaja. Rizu jangan menangis" Lynna cuba tenangkan Rizu lagi_

 _"PIZU NAK BANGUNN! PIZU NAK BANGUNNNNN! PIZU NAK BANGUNNNN!" terus Rizu hilang dari pelukan Lynna_

* * *

Ochobot dan Lahap terkejut melihat Rizu menangis meraung sekuat hati. Rizu sudah terjaga dari tidurnya "Pizu tak sanggup tengok.. Pizu takut.. JANGAN SEKSA ABANG FANG LAGI!" Ochobot dan Lahap cepat-cepat pergi ke arah Rizu untuk tenangkan dia. Ochobot sudah pun tuangkan air untuk Rizu

"Rizu, Rizu sudah kembali ke dunia asal. Rizu bukan bermimpi lagi" Rizu tidak berhenti menangis. Ochobot berikan air itu kepada Rizu untuk tenangkan diri dia "Rizu minum" Lalu Rizu minum air tersebut

"Apa yang terjadi tadi Rizu?" tanya Lahap

"Mula-mula tadi kita orang kena kejar dengan teddy bear besar, lepas tu kita orang nampak memori abang Fang" Rizu menoleh ke tepi dan melihat Fang yang kini sudah tenang "Memori tu semasa Ratu Lily seksa abang Fang. Pizu tak sanggup nak tengok. Dia seksa abang Fang begitu kejam, Ratu Lily memang tiada belas kasihan langsung. Abang Fang yang sudah lemah pun, dia masih lagi nak seksa" Rizu menangis teresak-esak. Ochobot memeluk Rizu

"Rizu, semuanya ok.. itu hanyalah memori sahaja" kata Ochobot

"Rizu nak pulang ke? Abang maskot boleh hantar Rizu pulang" tetapi Rizu gelengkan kepalanya

"Pizu nak duduk dekat sini sampai abang Fang terjaga tapi Pizu tak nak tidur balik" Dia takut dia akan mengalami mimpi buruk nanti. Jadi Lahap membawa turun television ke tempat latihan tempur untuk Rizu. Dia berikan Rizu menonton TV supaya dia kembali tenang dan tidak fikirkan tentang kejadian tadi

* * *

 _Memori Fang tadi sudah pun hilang. Mereka kembali ke mimpi Fang balik. Kali ini mereka berjalan di sebuah koridor yang sangat panjang dan tiada penghujungnya. Di tepi mereka terdapat pelbagai jenis pintu. Ada yang terkunci, ada yang tidak dan ada juga menyamar sebagai pintu. Mereka cuba membuka satu per satu pintu-pintu tersebut tetapi semuanya sama sahaja. Disebalik pintu itu hanyalah ruangan kosong yang gelap gelita tetapi mereka tidak putus asa. Mereka takut mereka terlepas dengan pintu yang dapat keluarkan mereka semua dari situ_

 _"Apalah si Fang mimpi ni... takde ke pintu ke alam makanan ke, alam video game.."_

 _"Kalau alam hantu, kau nak?" tanya Kaizo kepada Gopal dengan suara sindiran dia_

 _"Err.. saya tak nak alam hantu. Nanti saya mimpi ngeri pula" tersengih Gopal_

 _"Kak Lynna, kenapa kak Lynna senyap?" tanya Boboiboy_

 _"Akak sebenarnya rasa serba salah sebab tidak menghalang Rizu tadi" mereka semua nampak kesedihan di mata Lynna "Akak tak sepatutnya bawa dia pergi masuk ke dalam mimpi Fang sebab Fang banyak memori yang terseksa. Akak tak sanggup melihat Rizu tadi" Dia menangis di situ. Lynna memeluk badannya dan lalu dia terduduk di koridor itu. Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying duduk di depan Lynna_

 _"Kak Lynna ok ke?" tanya Yaya. Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala_

 _"Ini semua salah akak... kalau dia mimpi buruk lagi selepas ini macam mana. Akak tak sanggup melihat Rizu terseksa pula" Air mata Lynna menitis di atas karpet koridor "Akak sudah cuba sedaya upaya akak untuk melindungi Rizu tapi akak gagal.. akak gagal... maafkan akak, Rizu.. maafkan akak" Mereka bertiga rasa kasihan dengan Lynna. Mereka juga mengalami perasaan Rizu tadi tapi Rizu tidaklah sekuat mereka. Dia hanyalah budak kecil sahaja yang sangat sayangkan Fang. Mereka faham dengan perasaan Lynna dan Rizu sekarang ini_

 _"Jadi, kau nak bangun dari mimpi ini?" tanya Kaizo. Dia melutut di hadapan Lynna "Kalau kau nak bangun, kau bangunlah. Aku tak kan menghalang kau"_

 _"Tak, aku tak kan bangun dari mimpi ini. Aku akan tetap menolong kau mencari Fang. Aku yakin Ochobot dan Lahap dapat tenangkan Rizu" Lynna mengelap air matanya_

 _"Kalau begitu, kita teruskan lagi perjalanan kita" Kaizo menghulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Lynna bangun dari tempat duduk itu_

 _"Tapi abang Kaizo.. macam mana nak cari jalan keluar? Tiada satu pintu yang tunjuk jalan keluar" kata Boboiboy sambil membuka pintu di sebelah kiri dia. Di dalamnya hanyalah ruangan gelap gelita sahaja. Lynna juga turut membuka beberapa pintu yang ada di situ, semuanya tiada apa dan perjalanan mereka makin lama makin jauh dan pintu-pintu itu menjadi banyak. Itu pun kalau mereka hendak keluar dari situ, mereka terpaksa menunggu mimpi itu bertukar kepada mimpi atau memori lain_

 _Gopal yang sudah penat berjalan, dia tidak larat lagi dan lalu membuka pintu disebelah kanan dia "JALAN KELUAR JALAN KELUAR!" Jerit Gopal dengan perasaan gembira dia. Lily orang pertama yang berada di sisi Gopal, dia juga turut gembira. Mereka semua keluar dari tempat koridor itu dan masuk ke dalam alam mimpi lain. Mereka kini berada di dalam sebuah perpuskataan yang sangat luas dan besar. Terdapat pelbagai buku di situ dan ada juga buku-buku berterbangan ke sana sini. Meja dan kerusi di situ, semuanya terapung_

 _"Mimpi apa ni?" tanya Gopal_

 _"Mimpi Fang gilakan belajar" jawab Boboiboy dengan nada bosan dia_

 _"Takde orang ke kita boleh bertanya" tanya Ying. Mereka tidak tahu hendak berjalan ke mana kerana terdapat banyak sangat lorong rak-rak buku yang begitu besar, ia seperti sebuah satu permainan untuk mengelirukan orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam perpuskataan itu. Mereka belok ke kanan dan jumpa jalan mati. Mereka belok ke kiri dan jumpa satu jalan ke kanan dan satu lagi ke kiri. Kaizo terus masuk ke jalan kiri. Mereka terus ke hadapan dan belok ke kiri lagi dan terus sahaja sehinggalah mereka sampai ke sebuah taman. Di sekeliling taman itu, semuanya rak buku. Mereka terpaksa mencari jalan lain. Mereka rasa mereka sudah berpusing-pusing di tempat yang sama kerana mereka asyik lalu di hadapan taman perpuskataan tersebut_

 _"Aduh, takde ke peta tunjukkan jalan keluar dari sini" tanya Gopal_

 _"Kalaulah aku ada kuasa sekarang ini, boleh lah aku terbang dan mencari jalan keluar dengan mudah" kata Yaya. Lynna menarik keluar satu buku dan lalu membukanya. Di dalam buku tersebut, semuanya kosong. Tiada satu patah perkataan pun yang ada, gambar pun juga tiada. Lalu dia meletak balik buku tersebut. Boboiboy dan Kaizo juga sama, buku yang mereka ambil, semuanya kosong sahaja_

 _"Pelik betul mimpi Fang ni" kata Boboiboy_

 _"Eh, buku ni ada gambar bergeraklah" kata Lily sambil memegang sebuah buku besar "Ini memori Fang ke?" tanya Lily. Kaizo melihat gambar bergerak seperti video itu dan lalu mereka semua ditarik masuk ke dalam memori itu_

 _Mereka semua terjatuh dan terus terapung di dalam memori itu_

 _"Abang, kenapa askar adik sedikit sahaja?" tanya Fang "Askar abang ramai sangat" Fang kini sedang bermain dengan patung-patung askar mainan bersama dengan abangnya di dalam rumah. Kaizo ingat-ingat lupa tentang memori itu_

 _"Sebab abang lagi kuat daripada adik" kata Kaizo kecil itu_

 _"Mana adil.. adik pun nak jadi kuat macam abang" Fang merajuk dengan menunjukkan muka masam dia "Abang selalu dapat askar lebih daripada adik"_

 _"Mana ada. Askar adik lagi kuat daripada abang. Walaupun askar adik sedikit sahaja tapi adik jangan memandang rendah dengan kekuatan mereka yang ada. Mana tahu askar adik dapat kalahkan askar abang" Fang terus tersenyum sedikit_

 _"Askar adik kuat?"_

 _"Ha ah, macam askar ni" Kaizo mengangkat satu askar mainan yang berwarna biru "Dia mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dia dapat mengangkat kesemua object yang besar macam kereta ayah. Walaupun badan dia kecil tapi dia kuat"_

 _"Hehehe.. ini pula ada kuasa yang luar biasa! Dia dapat terbang dan keluarkan kuasa api dia!" kata Fang sambil mengangkat askar mainan dia dan berpura-pura askar itu terbang dia. Lalu dia tolak beberapa askar mainan abangnya jatuh di atas lantai rumah_

 _"Comelnya Fang dan abang Kaizo" kata Boboiboy. Dia rasa sangat bahagia melihat dua beradik itu bermain bersama dengan begitu mesra. Dia sebelum ini tidak pernah melihat mana-mana memori Fang bersama dengan abangnya. Sebelum ini dia cuma pernah nampak Fang seorang sahaja semasa dia telah dihantar oleh lohong hitam_

 _"Mesra betul kamu berdua" kata Lynna kepada Kaizo. Dia ternampak muka Kaizo begitu tenang sekali dan terdapat senyuman sedikit di wajah Kaizo "Kau rindukan tentang semua itu?"_

 _"Boleh dikatakan begitu"_

 _"Tak sangka pula Kaizo dan Fang nampak comel masa dulu. Kalau lah aku ada kamera sekarang ini, sudah lama aku tangkap gambar mereka berdua" kata Lily dengan mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat Kaizo dan Fang "Tapi lebih indah kalau ini adalah memori kekasih hati ku Boboiboy" Dia berkelip-kelip mata melihat Boboiboy. Yaya dan Ying rasa sedikit terharu, mereka menangis sedikit melihat keindahan memori itu_

 _"Abang, kalau adik ada kuasa.. adik akan menggunakan kuasa itu untuk melindungi ibu, ayah dan juga abang! Adik tidak akan membenarkan sesiapa mencederakan ibubapa kita dan juga abang sekali" kata Fang. Kaizo tergelak sahaja dan lalu dia sekeh kepala adiknya "Hehehe.. janganlah abang! hehehehe..."_

 _"Geram abang tengok adik ni!"_

 _"Kaizo! Fang! Ibu sudah sediakan ice cream untuk kamu berdua!"_

 _Tidak sempat mereka untuk melihat ibu Kaizo dan Fang. Memori itu terus bertukar menjadi mimpi ngeri. Gopal menggigil melihat sekeliling dia kerana terdapat hantu-hantu badut senyum ke arah dia. Senyuman mereka memang menakutkan. Lily cuba usik salah satu hantu badut itu tetapi ia tidak bergerak_

 _"Patung rupanyanya.. ingatkan betul" kata Lily tetapi dia silap. Hantu badut itu bergerak dan lalu hendak menerkam Lily tetapi Kaizo selamatkan Lily daripada terkaman badut itu_

 _"LARI CEPAT!" kata Kaizo. Mereka semua lari dari situ kerana kesemua hantu-hantu badut itu mula bergerak. Ada yang bergerak seperti zombie, ada yang bergerak begitu laju dan ada juga yang berlari untuk mengejar mereka semua. Darah-darah hitam mengalir keluar dari mulut mereka. Kuku mereka tajam dan begitu juga dengan taring gigi mereka_

 _"APASAL SI FANG MIMPI HANTU BADUT PULAK NI!" Menangis Gopal dia tidak mahu dikejar oleh hantu badut. Kaki dia terlanggar sesuatu dan dia terjatuh. Gopal menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang dia terlanggar tadi. Dia nampak hantu badut keluar dari tanah dan merangkak keluar dia merangkak ke arah Gopal dengan begitu cepat_

 _"GOPAALLLL!" Boboiboy menjerit nama kawan baiknya "GOPALL! CEPAT BANGUN DAN LARI!" Boboiboy sudah berada jauh daripada situ tetapi dia terpaksa patah balik untuk selamatkan kawan baik dia_

 _Gopal bangun tetapi kaki dia di pegang oleh hantu badut yang merangkak tadi "Alamak!" Dia telah di perangkap oleh hantu-hantu badut. Semuanya mengelilingi Gopal "BOBOIBOY! KAU PERGI DARI SINI! SELAMATKAN DIRI KAU!" Mereka semua membuka mulut dan tunjukkan gigi taring mereka yang berdarah itu. Salah satu hantu badut tersebut menerkam badan Gopal dengan kuku tajam dia dan ada yang gigi tangan Gopal sehingga berdarah. Gopal menjerit kesakitan_

 _"TIDAKKKKKK!" Boboiboy cuba untuk selamatkan Gopal tetapi Kaizo sudah mengheret dia pergi jauh dari Gopal_

* * *

"JANGANNNNN!" Gopal terjaga. Jantung dia berdegup-degup begitu laju sekali. Dia melihat sekeliling dia dan dapati kawan-kawan dia yang lain masih lagi selamat dan mereka tidur dengan tenang sekali

"Abang Gopal tak apa-apa?" Rizu muncul di sebelah Gopal

"Abang... ok..." kata Gopal dalam keadaan tercungap-cungap

"Kenapa dengan kau, Gopal?" tanya Ochobot sambil memberikan segelas air kosong kepada Gopal

"Aku kena kejar dengan hantu badut tadi" Dia mengambil gelas air itu dari tangan Ochobot "Dia orang serang aku, ada yang gigit tangan aku... fuh! selamat itu mimpi sahaja" Gopal boleh rasa lega sekarang ini. Mereka ternampak Yaya terbangun duduk

"Yaya?" Ochobot terbang ke arah Yaya "Kau ok ke? Apa yang berlaku?"

"Aku tadi selamatkan Ying daripada terkena gigit dengan hantu badut tadi, lepas tu aku yang terkena gigitan itu. Dasyat betul mimpi ngeri Fang" Mereka semua pandang ke arah Fang. Nampaknya Fang tidak tenang, dia bergerak-gerak. Badan dia berpusing-pusing ke kanan dan ke kiri

"JANGAN DEKAT DENGAN AKU!" Menjerit Fang di dalam tidurnya "PERGI KAU DARI SINI!" Semua menjadi cemas. Mereka berlari ke arah Fang untuk tenangkan dia

"Abang Fang! kami ada dekat sini.. abang Fang! dengar tak?" kata Rizu yang menjadi risau. Yaya peluk Rizu sedikit supaya dia tidak terlalu cemas

"PERGI! PERGI KAU DARI SINI! JANGAN GANGGU HIDUP AKUUUU!"

"Pang! bangun! Kau mimpi ngeri ni!" kata Lahap. Dia pegang tangan Fang supaya dia tidak meronta sangat "PANGG!"

"ARGHHHHH!" Fang menjerit seperti terkena rasukan dengan hantu. Rizu menangis di dalam pelukan Yaya

"Yaya, aku rasa kau patut bawa Rizu jauh dari sini. Biar kita orang uruskan Fang" Yaya angguk dan terus dia bawa Rizu ke bilik tidur Fang. Dia tidak mahu Rizu mengalami trauma pula. Dia tidak mahu Rizu mendengar jeritan Fang lagi. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke bilik Fang, Rizu menangis tidak terhenti-henti

"Pizu takut.. Pizu takut abang Fang akan tidur selama-lamanya... Pizu.. tak.. nak.. kehilangan.. abang.. Fang"

"Tak Rizu, abang Fang akan selamat" Yaya masuk ke dalam bilik Fang bersama dengan Rizu "Abang Fang pasti akan selamat. Akak percaya abang Kaizo tak kan biarkan adik dia terseksa" Rizu menangis lagi "Rizu jangan menangis lagi, biar akak temankan Rizu tidur dekat sini"

"Tapi... Rizu terlupa nak bawa anak patung landak dan penguin ke sini" Yaya tersenyum dan menghantar mesej kepada Gopal supaya hantar dua anak patung kepada mereka "Syhh.. Rizu tidur, akak akan sentiasa ada dekat sini menjaga Rizu"

* * *

 _"Penatnya berlari" kata Lily yang sudah terduduk di tepi pokok "Ngeri betul tengok hantu tadi" Lily melihat Ying yang kini dalam keadaan senyap sahaja "Ying, jangan risau sangat. Yaya ok. Dia mesti tengah jaga Rizu sekarang ini"_

 _"Maaf.. aku cuma risau sahaja"_

 _"Risau tentang apa Ying?" tanya Boboiboy_

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita semua terjaga dan tidak dapat selamatkan Fang?"_

 _"Jangan fikir begitu Ying" Lynna duduk disebelah Ying "Kita kan ramai, pasti salah seorang daripada kita dapat kejutkan Fang dan selamatkan diri dia. Kalau kita gagal pun, akak akan pastikan kita akan kembali balik di dalam mimpi Fang. Kita akan berusaha dan akan cuba lagi sekali sehingga kita semua dapat selamatkan dia. Jadi kita jangan mengalah" Lynna berikan sapu tangan dia kepada Ying_

 _"Terima kasih kak Lynna" dia mengambil sapu tangan tersebut dan lalu lap air matanya "Sekarang kita berada di mana?" Lynna bangun dan melihat persekitarannya_

 _"Hmm.. aku ada nampak sebuah istana besar dekat sana" muncul Kaizo yang baru sahaja habis memerhatikan sekeliling dia "Kita perlu pergi ke sana untuk melihat apa yang ada" Lily dan Ying bangun dan mereka semua teruskan perjalanan mereka. Sampai sahaja di perkarangan istana itu. Mereka nampak orang ramai sedang meraikan sesuatu. Pelbagai jenis makanan yang telah disediakan oleh para penduduk. Bendera-bendera lambang istana itu berkibar di sana sini. Semuanya rasa seronok dan ada juga menari beramai-ramai dengan melody yang dimainkan oleh penduduk itu sendiri_

 _"Dia orang tengah sambut hari jadi ke?" kata Lily dengan gembiranya "MESTI HARI JADI AKU!"_

 _"Bila masa Fang nak mimpi sambut hari jadi kau" kata Boboiboy_

 _"Mana tahu si landak tu tiba-tiba aje nak mimpi sambut hari jadi aku" Mata Lily asyik pandang ke kiri dan ke kanan kerana dia terasa sangat teruja melihat penduduk-penduduk si situ bersuka ria. Ada juga acara bermain permainan yang mereka tidak kenali_

 _"Raja dan permaisuri telah tiba" mereka semua tunduk ke arah Kaizo dan Lynna "Raja Kaizo! Permaisuri Lynna!" kata mereka sambil memberikan hormat kepada Lynna dan Kaizo_

 _"EHHHHH!" Terkejut Boboiboy, Ying dan Lily_

 _"Apa semua ni?" tanya Kaizo yang dalam keliru "Aku bukan raja kamu!" Para penduduk di situ ketawa bersama_

 _"Pandai juga raja kami berlawak tapi kenapa raja Kaizo tidak memakai pakaian beraja dia? Raja Kaizo ingin menyamar menjadi kami ke?" kata salah salah penduduk di situ_

 _"Betul kata kau, kenapa abang aku tidak menyalin pakaian dia" muncul Fang dengan pakaian segak dia. Di atas kepala dia terdapat satu mahkota yang penuh dengan berlian "Abang!" Fang berlari ke arah abangnya "Abang! cepatlah pergi bersiap, kita nak sambut hari pertunangan abang dengan kak Lynna!"_

 _"WHAT?!" Terkejut Boboiboy, Ying dan Lily lagi sekali. Lynna dan Kaizo tidak berkata apa, tiada perasaan malu diantara mereka berdua kerana mereka tahu ini hanyalah mimpi sahaja_

 _"Eh! Apa kau buat dekat sini badut Boboiboy! Bukan ke sepatutnya pergi bersiap sedia dengan persembahan kamu nanti"_

 _"Aku? AKU BUKAN BADUT LAH! AKU KAWAN BAIK KAU!"_

 _"DIAM! Aku bukan kawan baik kau! Kau hanyalah pekerja badut aku sahaja! AKU LEBIH HEBAT DAN LEBIH BERKUASA DARIPADA KAU!"_

 _"Wei Fang! kau sudah buang tabiat ke hah?!" marah Ying. Lily mula berapi-api dengan Fang sebab panggil kekasih hati dia badut "Baik kau bangun dari tidur kau! Boleh kita orang belasah kau nanti!"_

 _"Tidur? Aku putera seorang putera di kerajaan ini! AKU PUTERA FANG! Dan ini adalah kerajaan abang aku! Dia yang memerintah kerajaan ini. Kau hanyalah orang gaji sahaja"_

 _"Apa semua ni Fang?" tanya Boboiboy_

 _"Boboiboy, aku tak rasa itu kawan kita yang sebenar" bisik Ying kepada Boboiboy_

 _"APA KAMU SEDANG BISIKKAN ITU? CEPAT PERGI BUAT KERJA!" Boboiboy, Ying dan Lily diheret oleh askar kerajaan Fang "Abang!" Fang kembali ceria balik dan melompat-lompat ke arah abang dia "Abang! jom kita masuk ke dalam istana kita"_

 _"Kaizo, apa kita perlu buat sekarang?" bisik Lynna "Kita kena lari dari sini"_

 _"Aku tak pasti lagi tapi kita kena hati-hati sekarang ini" Kaizo dan Lynna ikut Fang masuk ke dalam sebuah istana yang sangat indah. Di dalam istana itu terdapat pelbagai hiasan yang mewah-mewah. Bunga-bunga segar terdapat di tepi sudut dinding, semuanya kerana ingin meraikan hari istimewa ini. Fang mengheret abangnya ke sebuah bilik. Lynna pula diheret ke bilik lain. Fang berjalan sambil tersenyum melihat abangnya_

 _"Pang, ini adik abang ke?" tanya Kaizo_

 _"Mestilah! Tak kan orang lain pula" kata Fang. Beberapa orang gaji lelaki menanggalkan pakaian Kaizo dan gantikan pakaian dia dengan baju beraja yang berwarna merah kuning keemasan. Mereka letak sebuah mahkota di atas kepala Kaizo "Abang nampak kacaklah! Patutlah kak Lynna jatuh hati dekat abang" Kaizo hanya diam sahaja. Itu bukan adik dia, fikir Kaizo. Adik dia yang sebenarnya tak kan melayan kawan-kawan dia seperti orang gaji "Abang"_

 _"Yea Pang"_

 _"Adik gembira sangat hari ini! Hari ini adik rasa sangat bahagia! Kak Lynna akan menjadi kakak ipar adik!" Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia cuma berfikir untuk lari dari sini bersama dengan yang lain "Abang gembira tak?"_

 _"Hmmm... bolehlah"_

 _"Jawapan abang macam tak gembira aje. Abang tak suka kak Lynna ke?" tanya Fang. Sebelum sempat Kaizo menjawab, pintu bilik itu terbuka luas dan Lynna muncul di muka pintu dengan sebuah pedang. Dia telah melepaskan dirinya dan terpaksa berlawan dengan beberapa askar semasa dia datang ke bilik Kaizo_

 _"Kak Lynna?"_

 _"Maaf Fang tapi ini semuanya hanyalah mimpi sahaja dan kau bukan Fang yang sebenarnya" Lynna masuk ke dalam bilik dan pegang tangan Kaizo. Mereka lari keluar dari bilik itu. Fang tergaman seketika dan terus dia menyuruh askar-askar dia menangkap Lynna_

 _"Kita perlu cari yang lain" kata Lynna_

 _"Tapi mereka di mana?" tanya Kaizo. Mereka menggelakkan diri daripada beberapa askar yang sedang cuba menangkap mereka berdua. Lynna terpaksa berlawan pedang dengan askar-askar itu. Kaizo berjaya merampas satu pedang dari salah satu askar itu. Mereka berlawan bersama dan teruskan mencari Boboiboy, Ying dan Lily_

 _"Kita cari di dapur. Mungkin Ying dan Lily ada di situ" kata Lynna tetapi dia tidak tahu di mana dapur berada. Istana itu tersangat luas, memang sukar untuk mencari sebuah bilik ataupun dapur. Mereka terpaksa membuka kesemua pintu bilik tersebut dan akhirnya mereka jumpa Boboiboy berpakaian seperti badut_

 _"Kak Lynna! Abang Kaizo!" Boboiboy menanggal dan melempar topi badut dia_

 _"CEPAT! KITA SUDAH TIADA MASA!" Kata Lynna. Mereka telah sampai ke tempat yang sunyi. Kaizo jaga di bahagian belakang dan pegang pedang dia seerat-eratnya. Lynna berada di depan untuk mencari pintu masuk ke dapur. Mereka terdengar beberapa tapak kaki dan mereka terus berdiri di tepi dinding untuk menggelakkan diri mereka di nampak. Lynna mengintai sedikit dan nampak beberapa orang gaji sedang memegang bakul pakaian. Orang gaji tersebut masuk ke dalam sebuah bilik dan Lynna mengajak mereka ke situ. Mereka berjalan dengan senyap dan terus melihat di dalam bilik itu. Ying dan Lily ada di situ, mereka terpaksa membasuh beberapa helaian kain putih_

 _"Ying! Lily!" jerit Lynna. Mereka dengar jeritan pelahan itu dari Lynna_

 _"Kak Lynna!" Ying gembira melihat Lynna ada di situ. Ying mengambil tangan Lily dan terus berjalan ke arah Lynna, Kaizo dan Boboiboy "Sekarang macam mana?" tanya Ying_

 _"Lari dari sini sebelum adik aku nampak kita berada di sini" kata Kaizo. Mereka semua ikut Kaizo tetapi dia terus berhenti kerana di hadapan dia terdapat Fang dan askar-askar dia_

 _"Abang, baik abang serahkan sahaja kak Lynna. Dia cuba nak larikan abang dari sini" kata Fang dengan muka marah dia "Kak Lynna memang patut dikenakan hukuman gantung!"_

 _Kaizo dan Lynna sudah bersiap sedia untuk berlawan. Boboiboy, Ying dan Lily berundur kebelakang tetapi mereka semua telah diperangkap oleh askar-askar Fang_

 _"Serang mereka! JANGAN CEDERAKAN ABANG AKU DAN KAK LYNNA! TANGKAP MEREKA BERDUA!" Kata Fang. Askar-askar Fang berlari dan keluarkan pedang mereka untuk menyerang mereka. Lynna dan Kaizo berusaha bersungguh-sungguh untuk mereka tidak mendekati Boboiboy, Ying dan Lily. Mereka juga mempertahankan diri mereka daripada di tangkap. Kaizo menghayunkan pedang tersebut dan terus terputus tangan salah seorang askar itu. Lynna tidak begitu rasa takut kerana dia pernah berlawan dengan pedang sebelum ini. Dia tendang salah seorang askar dan lalu askar itu terjatuh dan menyebabkan askar lain terjatuh juga. Kaizo dan Lynna membuka jalan untuk mereka semua lari dari sini tetapi salah seorang askar Fang telah menikam kaki Ying_

 _"YINGGGGG!" Boboiboy menjerit sekuat hati_

 _"Lari dari sini! INI HANYALAH MIMPI!" terus Ying hilang dari pandangan Boboiboy. Boboiboy, Lily, Kaizo dan Lynna terpaksa meneruskan berlari untuk keluar dari istana itu. Lynna dan Kaizo tidak kelihatan penat, mereka masih lagi berjuang untuk berlawan dengan askar-askar Fang_

 _"Cepat kak Lynna! Abang Kaizo! Pintu istana dekat sana sahaja!" kata Boboiboy sambil berlari bersama Lily. Mereka berdua mengheret sebuah kain langsir dan lalu tebarkan ke atas askar yang menjaga pintu istana itu. Mereka menendang askar itu sekuat hati_

 _"Kau ingat kau dapat lari" Fang rupanya sudah lama menunggu mereka di pintu istana. Boboiboy dan Lily berundur kebelakang kerana Fang telah keluarkan pedang dia yang tajam itu. Kaizo dan Lynna pegang tangan mereka berdua dan menyuruh mereka berdiri di belakang_

 _"Abang, baik abang serahkan sahaja kak Lynna.. dia hanya mahu larikan abang dari adik" Fang pusing-pusingkan pedang dia. Boboiboy rasa kagum pula melihat Fang mengawal pedang itu "Kalau abang tak buat begitu.. adik tiada pilihan lain.. YAHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

"Selamat tadi itu mimpi sahaja" kata Ying yang sudah lama terbangun "Aku harap yang lain selamat"

"Apa yang terjadi tadi Ying?" tanya Gopal

"Kaki aku kena tikam dengan askar Fang tapi kita semua tahu itu bukan Fang yang sebenarnya"

"Bukan Fang yang sebenar? Jadi, maksud kau.. Fang masih belum dijumpai"

"Ha ah Ochobot. Kita semua sudah mencari dia tapi tak juga jumpa. Tak tahulah dia sorok dekat mana" kata Ying sambil minum air "Mana Yaya?"

"Yaya sudah tidur dekat bilik Fang. Dia temankan Rizu tidur. Kasihan dekat Rizu, dia tak sanggup dengar Fang menjerit tadi" Ochobot melihat Fang yang sudah kembali tenang tapi dia risau, macam mana nak bangunkan Fang kalau sampai sekarang mereka semua belum jumpai dia lagi. Matahari akan terbit tidak lama lagi tapi di kapal angkasa, kelihatan seperti waktu malam lagi. Ying hanya melihat bintang-bintang berkelipan diluar dan berdoa agar semuanya selamat

* * *

 _Kaizo membuka matanya dan kini dia terapung di dalam sebuah memori. Dia nampak ibunya dalam saat kematian dia. Dia juga nampak adiknya sedang menangis di dalam dakapan ibunya dan diri dia hanya berdiri diam sahaja. Kaizo tidak sanggup melihat memori itu lagi. Lynna yang ada di sisi Kaizo, dia hanya pegang bahu Kaizo sahaja_

 _"Ibu.. ibu.. " Fang menangis di dada ibunya. Ibu Fang masih lagi hidup tapi dalam beberapa saat sahaja. Mata dia makin lama makin tutup dan akhirnya dia pergi juga buat selama-lamanya_

 _"IBUUU! IBUUUU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN FANGGG!" Fang menjerit di dalam tangisan dia. Lynna dan Lily menangis, mereka berdua tidak sanggup melihat deritaan Fang saat ibunya mati. Kaizo tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, Boboiboy juga turut menangis sedikit. Hati dia tersentuh melihat kesedihan kawan baik dia_

 _"IBUUU! IBU! BANGUN IBUUUU!" Fang menangis di situ. Dia tidak mahu meninggalkan ibunya tetapi Kaizo terpaksa mengangkat adiknya untuk pergi dari situ "IBUUUU! Ibuuu!... ibuu.. adik nak ibuuu!"_

 _Lily dan Lynna berpelukan, mereka menangis bersama dengan memori Fang. Lynna teringat lagi saat Fang trauma kerana kematiaan ibunya. Dia tidak sanggup mendengar lagi jeritan tangisan Fang. Suasana menjadi pilu dan memori itu terus bertukar. Kaizo melihat sekeliling dia dan nampak adik dia yang sebenarnya_

 _"PANGGG!"_

 _"Abang?" Fang dikurung di dalam sebuah penjara. Kaki dan tangannya diikat oleh rantai besi "Abang ke tu?" Kaizo berlari ke arah adiknya dan lalu membuka pintu penjara itu "Abang, abang datang nak selamatkan adik" kata Fang dengan suara lemah dia. Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia hanya peluk adiknya sahaja_

 _"Pang, abang risau sangat sebab kau tidak bangun dari mimpi buruk kau"_

 _"Terima kasih abang kerana masuk ke dalam mimpi adik untuk selamatkan adik. Adik sendiri tidak tahu macam mana adik boleh terperangkap di dalam mimpi sendiri"_

 _"Bukan abang sahaja yang ada dekat sini" Kaizo tunjuk Boboiboy, Lily dan juga Lynna yang ada di luar penjara itu "Mereka semua datang untuk selamatkan Pang"_

 _"Lily pun ada sekali" kata Fang dengan perasaan hairan dia. Lily cuma berikan tanda peaca dan senyuman ikhlas kepada Fang_

 _"Mestilah! Lily tak nak lah tengok si landak asyik terseksa sahaja!" Fang tergelak sedikit_

 _"Mari kita keluar dari sini" kata Kaizo_

 _"Tapi macam mana? Kaki dan tangan adik kena ikat" Fang tunjuk kaki dan tangan dia. Dia tidak boleh bergerak jauh. Lynna masuk ke dalam penjara itu_

 _"Fang boleh lepas dari ikataan itu dengan cara kasih sayang dari seorang abang kepada seorang adik tapi korang berdua memang selalu sayang menyayangi diantara satu sama lain. Kaizo sanggup berjalan jauh untuk mencari Fang dan sanggup bertaruh nyawa demi selamatkan Fang. Kawan-kawan Fang juga sama, mereka gadaikan nyawa mereka supaya kawan yang lain dapat teruskan perjalanan mereka untuk mencari Fang. Itulah kasih sayang diantara kawan dan juga diantara adik dan abang" Lynna senyum kepada mereka berdua. Secara tidak langsung, mereka semua hilang dari situ_

* * *

Fang terjaga dari tidurnya, mata dia terkebil-kebil melihat langit angkasa. Dia pandang ke kiri dan kanan dan nampak abangnya sudah terduduk di sebelah dia "Abang!" Fang terus memeluk abangnya "Terima kasih abang, terima kasih lagi sekali, abang!"

"Fang, selamat kembali" Fang lepaskan pelukan itu dan nampak Boboiboy disebelah dia

"Yolah! Selamat kembali juga dari aku!" Ying tersenyum melihat Fang

"Dey! Kau jangan buat kita orang risau lagi!" Gopal tumbuk sedikit bahu Fang secara pelahan

"Kalau landak takde, tak kan Lily nak cari pasal dengan itik seorang sahaja" Kaizo merenung maut ke arah Lily dan terus Lily tersengih di situ

"Kak Lynna?" Fang mencari Lynna tapi dia tiada di situ. Tilam dia kosong dan dia juga nampak dua tilam kosong iaitu milik Yaya dan Rizu "Mana kak Lynna?"

"Oh, kak Lynna pergi kejutkan Yaya dan Rizu. Kejap lagi turun lah dia orang nanti" kata Boboiboy

"Terima kasih kawan-kawan kerana tidak berputus-putus mencari aku tapi aku rasa hairan, macam mana aku boleh terperangkap dalam mimpi aku sendiri? Musuh yang buat ke?"

"Hmmm.. itu abang tak dapat nak jelaskan tapi yang penting, sekarang ini kamu sudah selamat" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit melihat adiknya. Mereka semua gelak ketawa di tempat latihan tempur kecuali Kaizo. Ochobot scan badan Fang supaya tiada kesan sampingan dan dapati, Fang selamat dan normal. Lahap, Lynna, Rizu dan Yaya muncul dengan makanan sarapan pagi mereka semua. Lahap sempat mengambil beberapa kotak cereal dan juga dua botol susu untuk sarapan pagi mereka semua. Ada juga beberapa keping roti yang telah dibakar. Mereka boleh sapu di atas roti itu dengan chocolate ataupun strawberry jam. Yaya dan Lynna berikan setiap seorang mangkuk dan pinggan. Rizu letakkan satu dulang yang penuh dengan sudu, garpu dan juga pisau

Pagi itu, mereka semua berseronok sarapan pagi di angkasa lepas. Seperti sebuah lukisan yang telah dilukis oleh seseorang, Kaizo dan Lynna duduk ditepi sambil melihat yang lain duduk di atas tilam sambil makan. Mereka berdua menikmati makan cereal bersama. Rizu duduk di sebelah Fang sambil makan cereal dia. Fang pula sapukan chocolate di atas roti bakar dia. Gopal makan roti dia, Ying dan Yaya sedang tuang air milo panas dan juga teh hijau untuk mereka semua. Boboiboy minum susu dia sambil dilihat oleh Lily yang sedang berkelip-kelip mata. Dia langsung tidak sentuh roti bakar dia sebab asyik melihat Boboiboy sahaja. Lahap hanya makan biskut Yaya sahaja tapi paling kasihan, Ochobot terpaksa melihat sahaja tapi dia telah merakamkan saat kegembiraan mereka semua

* * *

 **uwaaa! chapter paling panjang! I'm proud of myself~ hopefully korang semua terhibur :D**

 **Ok! sesi membalas review :3**

 **miss mysteri - awwww... thank you sebab katakan chapter 65 chapter comel :3 hehehe~ oh yeah, miss mysteri di alu-alukan kalau nak berikan idea :) author akan sentiasa mempertimbangkan~**

 **AN - Speechless sebab Kaizo comel sangat ke? xD hehehe~ Kaizo memang abang yang terbaik~ kalau tak baik, author akan humbam dia dekat planet lain~ lalalalaalala...**

 **Fangcool - Fang sudah insaf pun :3 no more nakal-nakal dari Fang, kalau ada pun.. sedikit sahaja kot**

 **Guest - Guest ni siapa yea.. karang author teka, takut salah pula xD hehehe.. Kaizo kecil memang comel, Kaizo besar tak comel dah.. hahahahaa~**

 **Sofy pinkie - Terima kasih kerana membuat fanfic no.1 di hati sofy! uwaa! terharu sangat! Kaizo sekarang boleh sayangkan adik dia cuma dia suka buli adik dia sahaja~**

 **encik melayu - it's ok :) kesihatan itu lagi penting! get well soon ok! and take care of yourself**

 **Lily - Lily nak merepek pun, merepek lah xD author tak kisah pun :3 Kalau author dapat jam kuasa tu, tiap-tiap hari author nak pergi cubit si landak tu! geram betul author xD hahahahaha! anak itik dan baby landak xD macam best aje bayangkan~**

 **mister mimpi - what?! cik mimpi sakit tangan pula?! T_T uwaaaaa! cik mimpi kena hati-hati lepas ni, kalau tidak nanti kena kurung dalam balang T_T it's ok mister mimpi, i understand mister mimpi sibuk :) take care cik mimpi and mister mimpi!**

* * *

 **Ini pula untuk vita :D tentang ciri-ciri Lynna, Bella, Faye dan Lily**

 **Lynna - gadis yang kuat, pandai menggunakan teknik berlawan, baik hati, penyayang, lemah-lembut, tahu gunakan kemarahan dia tempat yang betul, suka berikan kata-kata nasihat or she very wise kind of girl :D suka korbankan diri sendiri demi orang yang tersayang dan seorang atletik terutama sekali dalam gymnastic**

 **Bella - ciri-ciri dia ada macam Fang.. suka bersaing, very manipulative person tapi sebenarnya dia ada hati yang baik**

 **Faye - seorang yang ceria, periang, suka makan, suka berkawan dengan semua orang! dia tidak kisah tentang orang itu bagaimana, pelik ke, garang ke, panas baran ke, dia tetap akan ok berkawan, dia juga ada masalah dengan kes buli dekat sekolah dia. Sebab itu dia selalu lari ke bumi dan dia juga suka pergi mengembara and shopping~**

 **Lily - seorang gadis yang pelik~ ceria, periang, suka cari masalah dengan Kaizo.. musuh ketat dia ialah Ratu Lily~ dan hati dia sentiasa pada Boboiboy xD dan dia juga lebih dikenali sebagai miss kerepek pisang**

* * *

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara~**

 **p/s**

 **-Sepatutnya ada mimpi pasal taman donut lobak merah xD siap ada lagu tema lagi.. tapi author pergi cancel kan mimpi itu-**


	67. Putera Fang

**Welcome back semua :3 hari ini author nak jawabkan persoalan macam mana si landak boleh terperangkap dalam mimpi sendiri :3**

 **Hehehee... maybe tak fun macam chapter 66 but hopefully jalan cerita yang bagus.. kalau tak bagus.. maaf yea semua T_T jangan risau, hantu badut tak muncul dalam chapter ni**

 **Terima kasih kerana katakan chapter 66 adalah yang terbaik! Terharu author! and terima kasih kerana sentiasa memberikan review :3 dan selalu menyokong author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter panjang ni**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Putera Fang

 _Donut Lobak merah!_

 _Tiada siapa nak marah!_

 _Sebab ini dunia ku!_

 _Kebahagian ku!_

 _Fang rasa sangat bahagia berada di taman donut lobak merah. Bunga berbentu donut lobak merah, buah-buah di pokok pun berbentuk donut lobak merah, semua benda yang ada di dalam mimpi Fang, semuanya berbentuk donut lobak merah. Fang berguling-guling di atas rumput hijau. Bau rumput itu seperti bau donut lobak merah. Semuanya rasa sangat bahagia. Dia memejam matanya untuk menikmati saat keindahan mimpi dia. Fang membuka matanya dan ternampak muka garang abang dia_

 _"Abang? APA ABANG BUAT DALAM MIMPI ADIK!"_

 _"KAU TU SEPATUTNYA BANGUN! BUKAN MASIH BERMIMPI LAGI! KAU NAK TERPERANGKAP LAGI DALAM MIMPI KAU KE HAH?!" Fang terus bermuka masam_

 _"Yelah! adik bangunlah" Tapi kalau dia tunggu abang dia hilang, mesti dia boleh sambung balik mimpi indah dia lagi. Fang tergelak sedikit tetapi abang dia terus piat telinga dia_

 _"BANGUN AKU KATA!"_

* * *

"ADIK BANGUNLAH NI! JANGANLAH PIAT TELINGA ADIK!" Fang terbangun dari tidurnya "Ganggu betul abang aku ni. Dalam mimpi aku sendiri pun boleh dia nak kacau" Fang turun dari katil dia dan lalu kemas katilnya dengan muka masam dia "Kalaulah satu hari dia tak ganggu hidup aku, kan bagus. Bahagia rasanya tapi abang juga yang buat kehidupan aku ceria sekarang ini"

"Apa yang kau sedang membebel tu?" Kaizo muncul di muka pintu dengan sebuah hadiah besar

"Takde apa abang" Fang pusing kebelakang dan mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat hadiah tersebut "Untuk adik ke?" Fang buat muka comel dia dekat Kaizo

"Bukan, ini untuk Rizu. Kau sudah lupa ke, hari ini hari jadi dia. Bukan ke kau nak buat kejutan birthday party dia hari ini"

"ALAMAKKKK! ADIK LUPA!" Fang dengan terburu-burunya, dia mengambil tuala dan terus masuk ke dalam bilik air "NANTI ADIK CARI HADIAH UNTUK RIZU, AJAK KAWAN-KAWAN ADIK DAN DIA SEKALI, BELI KEK, MASAK MAKANAN UNTUK PARTY NANTI! NANTI ADIK AKAN URUSKAN!" Menjerit Fang di dalam bilik air tetapi Kaizo sudah pun keluar dari bilik adiknya. Jadi Fang jerit sorang-sorang sahaja tadi

10 minit kemudian...

Fang cepat-cepat pergi ke kedai Tok Aba untuk memesan beberapa jenis makanan chocolate dari situ. Sampai sahaja di sana, dia nampak Gopal dengan muka mengantuk dia "Kau apasal? Tak cukup tidur ke?"

"Ini kau punya pasal!" marah Gopal

"Apasal aku pulak! Aku mana ada cari pasal dengan kau selama 2 minggu ni"

"Dey! Kau tak ingat ke tentang mimpi hantu badut kau tu! Aku tak boleh tidur sebab mimpi ngeri kau tu lah! Asal aku pejam mata sahaja, hantu badut datang nak gigit aku. Seram tahu tak!"

"Ala, mimpi aje.. bukannya betul pun" kata Fang "Atuk! Saya nak pesan cekodok chocolate untuk birthday party Rizu nanti"

"Wah! Baiknya kamu nak buat hari jadi dia. Tengahari nanti kamu ambik cekodok chocolate. Ada apa-apa lagi kau nak pesan?" tanya Tok Aba

"Takde apa kot. Itu sahaja" kata Fang "Saya pergi dulu atuk" Fang terus beredar dan terus ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Gopal pun turut ikut sekali sebab dia rasa bosan duduk sorang-sorang dekat kedai Tok Aba. Boboiboy dan Ochobot pergi hantar barang sekejap sebelum pulang ke kedai Tok Aba. Jadi Gopal ikut sahaja Fang. Mereka berdua berhenti di kedai kek terlebih dahulu untuk membeli Blueberry cheesecake tapi Gopal suruh beli kek chocolate. Mereka berdua bergaduh di dalam kek kedai itu dan akhirnya, Fang beli bluberry cheesecake dan Gopal beli kek chocolate. Jadi sekarang ini, Rizu mendapat dua kek hari jadi. Seterusnya mereka ke kedai party untuk membeli belon dan banner besar. Itu pun dia orang nak bergaduh juga

"Korang tengah buat apa?" muncul Rizu di dalam kedai tersebut. Fang dan Gopal cepat-cepat sorokkan kek mereka di belakang badan "Abang Fang! Abang Paizo cari abang Fang. Dia cakap pasal makanan untuk petang ni. Abang Fang ada apa petang nanti? Atuk dan nenek abang Fang nak datang ke?" tanya Rizu dengan suara ceria dia "Mesti kakak Faye ada sekali!"

"Errr.. hehehehe... abang Kaizo cari abang Fang yea. Abang Fang pergi dulu ok! Jom Gopal" mereka berdua cepat-cepat keluar dari kedai tersebut

"Pizu nak ikut!" Rizu ikut mereka

"Rizu tak boleh ikut, Rizu kena balik rumah"

"Kenapa pulak?" muka Rizu menjadi sedih "Abang Fang tak suka dengan Pizu ke?"

"Mestilah suka! Tapi.. tapi.."

"Tapi kakak Lily ada hantar kerepek pisang dekat rumah Rizu kan" kata Gopal untuk cuba selamatkan diri mereka daripada Rizu. Gopal tahu tentang kejutan hari jadi Rizu, jadi dia ingin menolong Fang dengan persiapan itu "Rizu pergi balik rumah, kakak Lily tengah tunggu tu"

"Ok! Nanti Pizu hantar kerepek pisang dekat abang Fang dan abang Gopal!" kata Rizu dengan gembiranya "Pizu pergi dulu!" Rizu terus berjalan dengan gembiranya "Kerepek pisang! Kerepek pisang!" dia bernyanyi-nyanyi. Fang cepat-cepat hantar mesej dekat Lily supaya tunggu di depan rumah Rizu. Lily memang ada dekat Pulau Rintis sekarang ini, dia juga turut dijemput ke surprise birthday Party untuk Rizu. Fang suruh Lily bawa Rizu pergi berjalan-jalan dan dia pula kena siap-siapkan semuanya dengan bantuan daripada dan rakan-rakan dia yang lain

Selepas itu, Fang dan Gopal terus pulang ke rumah "Abang? Adik sudah balik" Fang masuk ke dalam rumah dan dapati rumah bersepah seperti biasa. Dia menggenggamkan tangannya kerana begitu geram sekali dengan sikap abangnya yang suka sangat sepahkan rumah "Pagi tadi elok aje rumah. Balik aje, terus bersepah" marah Fang

"Kasihan kau Fang"

"Tak payah kasihan pun dekat aku, Gopal. Abang aku tu memang suka sangat sepahkan rumah. Tak kiralah kapal angkasa ke, rumah ke, mana-mana tempat ke, mesti dia pergi bersepah. Yang kena kemas, aku juga tapi yang peliknya, bilik dia tak pernah dia buat sepahkan" Fang terus meletakkan kek yang dia beli tadi ke dalam peti sejuk

"Hmm... patutlah kau rajin mengemas" kata Gopal "Kau nak aku tolong apa-apa tak?"

"Kau boleh pergi beli makanan dekat kedai tapi jangan beli banyak sangat. Biar aku uruskan rumah ni dan hal lain juga. Banyak benda aku nak kena buat"

"Kau pasti tak nak aku tolong dekat sini?" tanya Gopal

"Aku pasti! Aku akan uruskan segala-galanya! Hahahahaha!" Gopal malas nak layan perangai Fang yang suka belagak itu. Jadi dia minta izinkan diri untuk pergi beli makanan yang perlu untuk birthday party nanti. Fang menghantar Gopal ke pintu rumah dan lalu membuka pintu rumah itu "Jumpa lagi" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia dan terus dia tutup pintu rumah dia. Fang pusingkan badan dan melihat sekeliling "Baiklah! Aku akan bersihkan rumah ini terlebih dahulu" kata Fang dengan penuh semangat. Lalu dia pergi keluarkan vacumm, mop lap, penyapu, kain buruk, sabun lantai dan macam-macam lagilah

2 jam kemudian...

Fang rasa sangat bangga kerana kini rumah dia sudah pun bersih dan kemas. Sekarang masa untuk dia sediakan makanan untuk party nanti tetapi dia perlu pergi beli barang-barang untuk membuat makanan party itu. Fang tidak berasa penat pun. Dia terus pergi ke bandar Pulau Rintis untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk dibuat

5 jam kemudian...

Fang tertidur di atas sofa ruang tamu tetapi semua perhiasan sambutan hari jadi Rizu, makanan dan minuman, hadiah-hadiah untuk Rizu dan permainan untuk dimainkan nanti, semuanya sudah diselesaikan oleh Fang sendiri. Tenaga diri dia sudah pun kehabisan, dia tertidur sehingga terlupa untuk memanggil Rizu dan rakan-rakan dia yang lain

"Abang Fang.. bangun"

"Bagilah abang tidur.. abang penat" kata Fang di dalam tidurnya

"Abang Fang.. ni Pizu, bangunlah"

"RIZU?!" Terus dia terbangun. Dia nampak Rizu sedang berdiri di sebelah dia. Kawan-kawan dia yang lain semuanya ada di situ "Eh, kenapa korang ada dekat sini? Apasal Rizu ada dekat sini?! Ini sepatutnya surprise party untuk Rizu tapi tak menjadi pulak" Fang garu-garu kepala dia sebab rancangan dia gagal

"Abang Fang, janganlah macam tu. Dia orang yang bawa Pizu datang sini"

"Ha ah Fang, kau tak hubungi kita orang pun. Jadi kita orang datang sahaja ke sini sebab tengok kau ok ke tak" kata Boboiboy sambil pegang dulang besar yang penuh dengan cekodok chocolate "Lain kali kau hubungilah kita orang kalau kau perlukan pertolongan. Janganlah buat kerja sorang-sorang"

"Hmmm.. yelah" kata Fang "Rizu, maaf sebab sambutan hari jadi Rizu tidak menjadi"

"Takpe! Pizu tetap terkejut sebab abang Fang buat semua ini untuk Pizu. Terima kasih abang Fang" Rizu terus peluk Fang dan lalu dia lepaskan "Oh yea, mana abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna? dia orang takde pun dekat sini"

"Takde?" terkejut Fang. Dia lihat wajah kawan-kawan dia satu per satu. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot, Lily, Faye pun ada dekat sini juga dan Lahap "EH?! Apa kau buat dekat sini Lahap?" terkejut Fang melihat Lahap ada di situ dengan muka serius dia

"Aku ada benda penting nak beritahu kau" kata Lahap

"Benda penting? apa dia?"

"Abang kau dan Lynna"

"Hah! Kan aku dah kata.. dia orang kahwin lari" terus kepala Gopal kena ketuk dengan Lahap "Hehehe... bukan yea" Gopal tersengit

"Isk kau ni, tak habis-habis dengan kahwin lari. Entah-entah kau yang nak kahwin lari" marah Fang "Hah, apa yang terjadi dekat mereka berdua?" tanya Fang kepada Lahap

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi masa abang kau ada dekat kapal angkasa dengan Lynna. Tiba-tiba sahaja mereka tertidur dekat tempat latihan tempur. Nak kata musuh yang buat, tak juga. Aku periksa kapal angkasa tu, tiada musuh yang ada di situ. Tapi aku perasan kapten selalu mengantuk semenjak akhir-akhir ni, Lynna pun sama juga"

"Tertidur?" Fang terfikir tentang dia terperangkap di dalam mimpi dia sendiri. Dia cuba fikirkan siapa yang perangkap diri dia di dalam mimpi dia sendiri "Tapi macam mana boleh berlaku macam tu?"

"Yolah, tak kan boleh tidur secara tiba-tiba sahaja.. mesti ada seuatu yang terjadi maaa... " kata Ying

"Ha ah, mesti ada benda yang logic berlaku dekat dia orang berdua" kata Yaya

"Tapi.. jangan cakap kita kena masuk dalam mimpi dia orang pula" Gopal mula fikirkan hantu badut hari itu "Menakutkan" menggigil dia

"Betul kata kau. Sekarang giliran kau pula untuk selamatkan mereka berdua" kata Lahap. Fang bangun dari sofa itu dan mula fikirkan sesuatu. Rizu menjadi risau, dia takut apa-apa terjadi nanti dekat Kaizo dan Lynna

"Abang Fang ok ke?" tanya Rizu

"Abang ok tapi abang cuma tak faham, kenapa semua ini berlaku? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" Tiada siapa yang dapat menjawab persoalaan Fang tadi. Semuanya hanya senyap sahaja sehinggalah Ratu Lily muncul di tengah-tengah ruang tamu

"APA KAU BUAT DEKAT SINI?" Lily rasa tidak puas hati apabila melihat Ratu Lily yang tiba-tiba sahaja muncul tetapi Ratu Lily abaikan sahaja si Lily "Ni mesti nak rampas Boboiboy aku" Ratu Lily rasa macam nak cekik sahaja Lily tetapi dia tenangkan diri

"Aku datang ke sini sebab aku nak beritahu kau tentang sesuatu. Aku ada dengar tentang cerita mimpi kau sebab aku ni kaki menghendap orang" Lily terus melirik ke arah Ratu Lily sebab tidak puas hati "Dekat dunia ni, bukan musuh macam Adudu sahaja yang wujud. Musuh-musuh seperti Lynna pun wujud juga tapi apa yang kau kena bukanlah musuh. Dia adalah makhluk yang baik, dia suka bagi mimpi dekat semua orang tapi yang pelik dia, dia suka sangat bagi kau mimpi benda yang sama" kata Ratu Lily kepada Fang

"Mimpi yang sama?" Fang cuba fikirkan, mimpi apa yang dia asyik mimpi benda yang sama sahaja "Oh! Aku tahu, aku selalu mimpi aku adalah putera Fang!" Lily dan Faye tergelak mendengar mimpi Fang. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sudah terbiasa dengan perangai belagak dan sombong dia seperti seorang putera

"Cheh, putera konon" bisik Gopal "Putera belagak"

"Tapi.. apa kena mengena mimpi aku dengan abang aku?" tanya Fang

"Disebab makhluk itu suka sangat bagi kau mimpi yang sama, aku dapat rasakan mimpi putera Fang kau dapat berfikir dengan sendiri dan dapat mengawal diri dia dan aku rasa dia perangkap diri kau hari itu kerana dia tak nak kau bangun dari mimpi itu. Kalau kau bangun, dia akan hilang. Dia cuma wujud semasa kau tidur sahaja" Ratu Lily sambung lagi bercakap "Aku tak tahu kenapa dia nak abang kau dan Lynna. Mungkin semasa mereka selamatkan kau, ada sesuatu yang terjadi membuatkan dia tidak puas hati"

"Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa" kata Boboiboy secara tiba-tiba "Sebab masa dalam mimpi kau, putera Fang tengah meraikan hari pertunangan abang kau dan kak Lynna tapi dia orang lari sebab nak selamatkan diri mereka dari kegilaan putera Fang tu"

"Yolah, aku baru ingat. Dia tak puas hati dengan mereka berdua. Lebih-lebih lagi kak Lynna sebab kak Lynna cuba larikan Kapten Kaizo daripada dia" kata Ying

"Ha ah! Lepas tu sanggup dia panggil Boboiboy seorang badut!" berapi-api Lily apabila dia teringatkan balik "Aku akan belasah si putera tak guna tu!"

"Tapi.. kau sendiri cakap dia hanya wujud semasa aku tidur sahaja. Macam mana dia boleh bagi mereka berdua tidur?" tanya Boboiboy

"Itu aku tak pasti.. mungkin dia dapat pertolongan dari seseorang tapi sekarang kamu semua kena pergi selamatkan mereka sebelum mereka tidur selama-lamanya" kata Ratu Lily "Fang, aku tahu kau masih belum maafkan aku tapi aku benar-benar ikhlas untuk menolong kau. Aku nak tebus balik kesalahan aku terhadap kau. Kalau kau tak nak maafkan aku, takpe.. aku faham" Ratu Lily pandang ke arah Fang. Lily teringat balik tentang memori Fang diseksa oleh Ratu Lily. Seksaan yang Ratu Lily berikan kepada Fang, amat menakutkan sampai membuatkan Lily rasa seram sejuk "Aku pergi dulu" kata Ratu Lily dengan nada sayu dia

"Tunggu! Aku masih perlukan pertolongan dari kau" Fang menghela nafas "Aku maafkan kau. Aku tahu kau sudah berubah menjadi baik dan terima kasih kerana beritahu aku tentang informasi yang kau tahu tapi macam mana aku nak masuk ke dalam mimpi abang aku atau aku kena masuk dalam mimpi kak Lynna? Tak kan dua-dua mimpi aku kena masuk pulak" Ratu Lily tersenyum dan gelengkan kepala

"Tak, kau hanya perlu masuk mimpi mereka. Mimpi mereka adalah mimpi yang sama. Aku yakin putera Fang tu nak pisahkan mereka berdua" kata Ratu Lily "Tapi untuk masuk ke dalam mimpi mereka, itu aku tidak dapat nak tolong tapi mungkin kawan kak Lynna dapat menolong atau kau nak minta tolong daripada si kepala kotak tu?"

"Tak nak, aku tak nak meminta pertolongan dari dia" kata Fang "Lily, pinjam telephone kau sekejap. Aku nak minta pertolongan dari kawan kak Lynna"

* * *

Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot, Rizu, Lily, Ratu Lily, Faye dan juga Lahap, sudah pun berada di kapal angkasa. Mereka telah membawa tilam, selimut dan bantal masing-masing dan lalu bentangkan tilam mereka di tempat latihan tempur dan jadikannya sebuah bulatan yang besar. Kaizo dan Lynna sudah pun dibaringkan di atas tilam mereka sendiri. Rizu selimutkan Lynna dan Kaizo. Tadi salah seorang kawan Lynna telah menghantar beberapa botol formula yang mereka pernah gunakan untuk masuk ke dalam mimpi Fang

"Siapa nak ikut aku masuk ke dalam mimpi mereka?" tanya Fang. Cuma Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Lily, Faye dan Ratu Lily sahaja yang angkat tangan "Rizu?"

"Pizu tak nak ikut" Dia masih lagi teringat tentang memori seksaan Fang "Pizu takut nanti nampak memori yang menakutkan. Pizu takut kena kejar lagi dengan teddy bear besar"

"Ok" Fang melutut di depan Rizu "Maafkan abang sebab hari jadi Rizu menjadi misi selamatkan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna pula" Rizu hanya gelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum

"Pizu tak kisah pun sebab Pizu tahu, kadang-kadang benda boleh terjadi pada bila-bila masa sahaja. Pizu tak marah, Pizu cuma terharu sebab abang Fang buatkan birthday surprise untuk Pizu tapi sekarang Pizu nak abang Fang selamatkan abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna. Nanti kita boleh sambut birthday Pizu selepas sahaja abang Fang selamatkan mereka" Rizu peluk Fang seerat-eratnya. Fang lepaskan pelukan itu dan lalu bangun

"Kau Gopal, apasal tak nak ikut?" tanya Fang dengan nada marah dia

"Aku takut nanti hantu badut datang balik" Fang berikan renungan maut kepada Gopal "Yelah.. yelah.. aku pun ikut sekali lah" Mereka semua ambil tempat tilam masing-masing dan bersiap sedia untuk masuk ke dalam mimpi Kaizo dan Lynna

"Ingat semua, kita tiada kuasa di dalam mimpi nanti" kata Boboiboy "Dan apa jua yang berlaku, itu hanyalah mimpi sahaja" Boboiboy buka penutup botol itu dan yang lain juga turut ikut. Mereka minum air tersebut, dengan serta merta, mereka tertidur. Rizu, Lahap dan Ochobot pergi selimutkan mereka

"Selamat berjaya semua" kata Rizu

* * *

 _"Buat kiraan!" kata Fang dengan nada tegas dia "Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, duo Lily dan Faye... ok, semua ada!"_

 _"Kita dekat mana ni?" tanya Gopal. Mereka semua melihat sekeliling mereka. Mimpi itu berlainan daripada mimpi Fang sebelum ini. Mereka kini berada di dalam sebuah taman bunga. Kiri kanan mereka terdapat pelbagai jenis bunga yang wujud di dunia. Kupu-kupu pelbagai warna berterbangan di merata tempat. Ada yang menghingap di atas rambut Faye, ada yang berterbangan di sekeliling mereka dan ada juga berikan debuan membuatkan Lily terbatuk-batuk_

 _"Kita nak ikut jalan mana sekarang ni?" kata Boboiboy sambil tunjukkan empat jalan yang berbeza. Kiri, kanan, belakang dan depan mereka "Tak kan kisah nak berpisah"_

 _"Hmmm... kalau kita berpisah, aku takut nanti kita semua termasuk mimpi atau memori yang berlainan. Susah kita nak berkomunikasi nanti" kata Yaya_

 _"Kalau macam tu..." Fang tutup mata dan lalu pusing-pusingkan diri sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya_

 _"Boleh pulak buat keputusan begitu" Gopal menepuk dahinya. Dia berhentikan Fang di hadapan jalan yang berliku-liku tetapi Gopal tak nak, terus dia pusingkan badan Fang dekat jalan yang ada corak bunga-bunga. Fang membuka matanya_

 _"WOI! Yang kau pusing-pusingkan badan aku apahal?" Gopal tersengih "Sudahlah! Kita ikut jalan ni" Fang mengambil jalan disebelah kiri dia iaitu jalan ke sebuah pergunungan. Mereka ikut sahaja kehendak Fang tanpa membuat sebarang bantahan. Tiada makhluk atau teddy gergasi menyerang mereka tetapi perjalanan mereka cukup sunyi sekali. Seperti tiada haiwan yang hidup di situ. Mereka terpaksa memanjat batu-batu besar dan turun dari kaki bukit dan panjat balik bukit sehinggalah mereka sampai ke penghujung tepi bukit_

 _"Jauh lagi ke perjalanan kita?" tanya Lily yang sudah kepenatan "Dekat mana kita nak cari si itik dan si angsa putih?"_

 _"Angsa putih?" tanya Faye_

 _"Hehehe... angsa putih tu kak Lynna" jawab Lily. Fang tidak dengar percakapan mereka, dia hanya melihat persekitarannya sahaja "Wei Fang! sekarang kita nak pergi mana sebenarnya?"_

 _"Pergi cari abang dan kakak aku lah tapi aku tak tahu pula istana si putera tu dekat mana"_

 _"Fang, aku rasa kita perlu tunggu mimpi ni bertukar sahaja" kata Boboiboy_

 _"Hmmm.. kalau mimpi ni tak bertukar macam mana?" Fang duduk di atas batu sambil fikirkan sesuatu "Macam mana kalau kita tak dapat nak cari mereka. Bagaimana kalau putera Fang tu sorokkan mereka tempat yang sukar kita nak jumpa"_

 _"Tak mungkinlah Fang" Boboiboy duduk disebelah Fang "Aku yakin kita dapat mencari mereka berdua seperti kita orang mencari kau hari itu. Kita tak kan berputus asa"_

 _"Terima kasih Boboiboy" Fang ternampak sesuatu dari jauh. Lalu dia bangun dan cuba melihat benda itu tetapi ia jauh daripada mereka sehingga tidak dapat mengenal pasti adakah ianya sebuah istana atau sebuah rumah. Mata dia cuba memerhatikan bangunan itu dengan betul. Bangunan itu terletak di tepi kaki gunung "Rasa macam istana tapi macam mana nak pergi ke sana"_

 _"Errr. korang" Gopal usik-usik bahu Boboiboy "Aku rasa kita patut lari dari sini"_

 _"Yolah, dia orang semakin dekat dengan kita" kata Ying_

 _Boboiboy dan Fang pusing kebelakang dan nampak sebuah kumpulan seperti orang asli memakai topeng pelik dengan sebuah senjata tombak di tangan mereka. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, duo Lily dan juga Faye sudah terperangkap dengan orang-orang asli itu. Mereka berundur sedikit tetapi terpaksa berhenti kerana dibelakang mereka adalah curam gunung_

 _"Apa kita perlu lakukan?" tanya Yaya. Dia melihat di bawah curam itu dan terdapat sebatang sungai mengalir "Kita terjun"_

 _"Kau gila ke Yaya. Nanti kita semua terbangun macam mana?" kata Gopal yang sudah ketakutan_

 _"Aku tak kisah, aku akan ambil risiko itu" kata Ratu Lily "Lebih baik aku terjun daripada kena tangkap dengan mereka" Ratu Lily dengan beraninya, dia terjun dari curam itu dan terus masuk ke dalam sungai yang tidak begitu dalam tetapi air di situ sangatlah deras "CEPAT TERJUNNN!"_

 _"Kalau ini kerja gila.. jadi!" Faye pun terjun "WEEEEEEE!" Faye suka dengan pengembaraan yang seronok dan gila. Yang lain juga turut terjun kecuali Gopal. Dia takut hendak terjun dari situ tetapi dia terpaksa kerana orang-orang asli itu telah membaling tombak ke arah dia. Gopal terjun dengan rela hatinya dan terjatuh ke dalam air yang tidak dalam itu. Air deras itu membawa mereka ke sebuah air terjun yang tidak jauh dari situ. Ratu Lily cuba pautkan tangannya di sebuah batu tetapi dia gagal. Lily berenang sedikit untuk jauhkan dirinya terjatuh di air terjun itu. Faye sempat pegang tangan Yaya dan Ying. Semuanya menjadi kelam kabut, masing-masing hendak keluar dari sungai itu_

 _"Fang, mana kau?" jerit Boboiboy yang sedang cuba berenang_

 _"Aku dekat sini!" Fang sedang selamatkan Gopal yang hampir lemas "Wei Gopal, cubalah berenang sedikit, kau ni berat"_

 _"Maaf Fang! tapi aku tak nak mati lemas!"_

 _"Bukannya mati betul pun" kata Fang yang sudah kelihatan penat "Kalau kau mati pun, mesti kau sudah terjaga dari mimpi ni"_

 _Tiba-tiba sahaja mimpi itu berubah dan mereka terjatuh di atas sebuah lantai istana "Ini ke istana putera Fang tu?" tanya Yaya. Dia bangun dari tempat jatuhnya dan melihat sekeliling dia. Ying dan Faye juga bangun_

 _"Tak, ini bukan istana dia. Ini istana orang lain" kata Fang "Aku kenal istana dia macam mana" Istana itu sunyi sahaja. Tiada alat perabut di dalam istana itu, semuanya kosong sahaja. Cahaya yang masuk melalui tingkap, menerangi istana itu. Fang pergi ke tingkap istana itu dan nampak mereka kini berada di sebuah pergunungan yang sangat indah. Istana itu terletak di kaki pergunungan dan tidak jauh daripada situ, terdapat sebuah hutan tebal yang sangat gelap_

 _Boboiboy pergi ke arah pintu istana itu dan cuba membukanya tetapi tidak berjaya "Pintu ni berkunci" kata Boboiboy_

 _"Mesti ada jalan keluar dari istana ini" kata Faye. Dia pergi membuka pintu di dalam istana itu dan menjerit kerana ada beberapa ekor kelakar keluar terbang dari bilik itu "Wei! aku jumpa tangga rahsia lah!" Mereka bergegas ke arah Faye dan nampak sebuah tangga menunjuk ke bawah_

 _"Selamat ke kita nak turun?" tanya Gopal "Jangan-jangan ada hantu badut dekat bawah tu"_

 _"Hah! Apa kata kau pergi periksa dulu. Kalau ada hantu badut, kau larilah naik ke atas" kata Fang dengan nada sindiran dia tapi Fang pula kena tolak masuk ke dalam bilik itu dan turun ke bawah "Wei! Apasal aku pulak yang kena?"_

 _"Hehehe.. sebab landak lebih berani daripada kita orang semua" kata Lily dengan senyuman sinis dia_

 _"Bukan Boboiboy ke lebih berani daripada aku?" Fang sahaja nak main-main Lily tetapi.._

 _"Oh! Jadi kau sebenarnya takdelah berani sangat" terus Fang turun ke bawah untuk menunjukkan keberanian dia "Hehehe.. senang sahaja nak mempermainkan dia" Yang lain berikan renungan tajam ke arah Lily "Ala, aku bergurau aje dengan si landak tu"_

 _"FANG! KAU ADA JUMPA APA-APA TAK?" Jerit Boboiboy tetapi Fang tidak menyahut panggilan dia "FANG?" Masih lagi tiada jawapan dari Fang_

 _"Dia kena tangkap ke? atau dia tiba-tiba aje bangun dari mimpi"_

 _"Isk, mana adalah Gopal. Kau ni fikir benda yang bukan-bukan pula" marah Boboiboy_

 _"Habis tu, apasal dia tak jawab dari tadi lagi" kata Yaya "Apa kata kita ramai-ramai turun dari sini" Mereka semua setuju dan satu per satu turun dari situ. Ratu Lily paling belakang sekali. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan nampak pintu tadi menutup pintu tangga itu secara automatik. Dia lari balik ke atas untuk membuka pintu itu balik tetapi pintu itu terkunci_

 _"Nampaknya kita kena turun juga ke bawah" kata Ratu Lily kepada mereka. Sampai sahaja di bawah, Fang sudah terduduk dengan muka kesedihan dia_

 _"Fang? kau kenapa?" tanya Yaya_

 _"Yaya, tengok tu" Ying tunjukkan sesuatu yang berada di hadapan Fang. Dinding itu sedang mainkan sebuah memori Kaizo ketika Kaizo melarikan diri sambil mendukung Fang yang sedang tidur. Kaizo sembunyikan diri di dalam lorong yang gelap bersama dengan adiknya. Dia menangis sambil memeluk adiknya yang sedang tidur. Segala-galanya sudah musnah, ibubapa dia sudah lagi tiada. Kini hanya tinggal dia dan adik dia sahaja_

 _"Adik, sekarang tinggal kita berdua sahaja" Kaizo menangis. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia perlu buat sekarang. Memori itu terhenti di situ sahaja dan dinding itu kembali kepada yang asal. Sebuah laluan telah muncul untuk mereka semua lalu_

 _"Fang?" Boboiboy pegang bahu Fang "Fang, kau ok?" Dia nampak Fang sedang menggenggam tangannya dan muka dia berubah menjadi marah. Lalu Fang menyerang Ratu Lily dengan menolak dia ke dinding dan terus dia cekik Ratu Lily dengan tangan sebelah_

 _"Kau! KAU MEMANG TAK GUNA!"_

 _"Lepaskan aku Fang... " kata Ratu Lily tetapi genggam tangan Fang semakin kuat "Fang... itu.. hanya... memori... sahaja..." Yaya dan Ying terkejut dengan perbuatan Fang tadi, mereka berpelukan kerana takut dengan kemarahan Fang yang begitu ganas itu. Gopal terdiam sahaja dan Lily tidak tahu hendak buat apa, jadi dia menangis sedikit_

 _"Fang! lepaskan Ratu Lily tu" Boboiboy merayu kepada Fang "Itu semua masa silam sahaja! Jangan terlalu ikut emosi kau!"_

 _"Betul tu Fang.. aku pun rasa marah dengan Ratu Lily tu tapi dia cuba untuk menebus balik kesalahan dia" kata Faye "Sudahlah tu Fang, janganlah kau berdendam sangat Fang"_

 _"Tak.. aku tak kan maafkan dia"_

 _"Tapi... kau... sudah.. maafkan.. aku.. tadi" Ratu Lily cuba untuk lepaskan tangan Fang tetapi tangan Fang terlalu kuat. Diri dia semakin lemah. Kalau dia mati pun, dia akan terjaga dari mimpi ini "Maafkan.. aku.. Fang.." dia mengalirkan air matanya. Fang nampak penyesalan di mata Ratu Lily. Sedikit demi sedkit, tangan Fang lepaskan leher Ratu Lily dan lalu dia terduduk di depan Ratu Lily "Maafkan aku Fang.. aku tahu aku buat salah terhadap kau dan abang kau. Aku betul-betul kesal dengan perbuatan aku. Aku tidak fikir langsung tentang penderitaan yang kau lalui sebelum ini. Aku kesal dengan sikap kekejaman aku.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku" Ratu Lily juga terduduk dan bersandar di dinding itu. Dia tidak henti-henti menangis. Mereka semua tidak berkata apa, sunyi sahaja sehinggalah mereka terdengar beberapa buah tapak kaki sedang jalan menuju ke arah mereka_

 _Lily dengan beraninya, dia pergi melihat siapa yang datang itu tetapi muka dia berubah menjadi pucat kerana askar-askar putera Fang datang dengan tombak mereka "Tangkap mereka" kata satu suara_

 _"LARIIIII!" Lily menjerit sekuat hati. Fang dan Ratu Lily bangun dari tempat duduk mereka dan terus berlari untuk selamatkan diri daripada di tangkap oleh askar-askar putera Fang tetapi mereka akhirnya telah diperangkap oleh askar-askar putera Fang. Depan dan belakang mereka di halang oleh askar-askar tersebut dan mereka tiada tempat untuk berlari. Mereka di tangkap dan di bawa ke sebuah istana yang lain. Sampai sahaja di istana putera Fang, mereka di tolak dan terjatuh di hadapan sebuah kerusi milik putera Fang_

 _"Selamat kembali ke istana aku" kata putera Fang dengan belagaknya "Nampaknya kita ada tetamu baru" Dia pandang ke arah Yaya, Gopal, Faye dan Ratu Lily "Kembar aku pun ada di sini juga. Aku tahu kau datang ke sini untuk selamatkan raja dan permaisuri tetapi jangan risau, mereka berdua selamat sahaja"_

 _"Mana kau sorok kan mereka?" tanya Fang. Kaki dan tangan dia telah digarikan. Bukan dia sahaja, kawan-kawan dia juga telah digarikan "MANA ABANG AKU? MANA KAK LYNNA?"_

 _"Dia orang ada tapi kau janganlah risau sangat" kata putera Fang "Aku cuma mahu kak Lynna sahaja. Sebab dialah yang hancurkan hari pertunangan dia sendiri pada hari itu, dia yang membawa lari abang aku"_

 _"ITU BUKAN ABANG KAU! ITU ABANG AKU!"_

 _"Oh, maaf.. abang aku dan kau" Putera Fang turun dari kerusi tahta dia dan terus berdiri di hadapan Fang dengan senyuman sinis dia "Kau nak tahu kenapa aku perangkap kau pada hari itu? Aku perangkap kau sebab aku mahu duduk lama di sini bukannya setiap kali kau tidur, baru aku wujud. Jadi aku terpaksa tangkap kau dan perangkapkan kau di alam mimpi kau sendiri tapi aku rasa sangat gembira apabila aku mendapat berita yang kawan-kawan kau, abang kau dan juga kak Lynna datang untuk menyelamatkan kau. Jadi aku mula berfikir, apa yang kau mahukan selama ini. Kau sendiri nak kakak ipar macam kak Lynna kan"_

 _"Aku memang mahukan itu tapi bukannya memaksa mereka berdua! Walaupun mereka hanyalah kawan sahaja tapi aku cukup bahagia dengan keakraban mereka" kata Fang. Putera Fang tidak puas hati dan lalu dia menarik rambut Fang kebelakang_

 _"Tapi bagi aku, itu sahaja tidak mencukupi" Lalu dia lepaskan rambut Fang begitu ganas sekali "Aku mengadakan hari pertunangan untuk mereka berdua, supaya mereka dapat berkahwin dan hidup bahagian dengan aku tetapi kak Lynna cuba hancurkan segala-galanya! Dia memang tidak sesuai untuk abang kita.. betul tak Fang?"_

 _"KAU SILAP!" Jerit Boboiboy secara tiba-tiba "KAU MEMANG KEJI! KAU PERANGKAP FANG HANYA UNTUK KEPENTINGAN KAU SAHAJA! KAU TANGKAP MEREKA BERDUA SEBAB KAU TIDAK PUAS HATI DENGAN KAK LYNNA! KAU BUAT AKU SEPERTI BADUT! KAU BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN AKU YANG LAIN SEPERTI ORANG GAJI! MEMANG PATUT KAU DUDUK DI DALAM MIMPI SAHAJA!"_

 _"Tapi aku dapat mengawal mimpi si landak ni... betul tak Lily? Selagi dia tidur, selagi itu aku boleh tangkap dia dan perangkap dia lagi" Putera Fang ketawa besar di situ_

 _"Aku akan pastikan kau akan mati di dalam tangan aku sendiri" kata Fang dengan nada yang menakutkan. Hati dia cukup marah dengan putera Fang itu "Kau akan menyesal dengan perbuatan kau. Kalau kau cederakan abang aku dan kak Lynna, nahas kau nanti"_

 _"Kau ingat aku takut? Aku seperti kau juga tapi lebih hebat! Kau tengoklah apa yang akan aku lakukan kepada kawan-kawan kau" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan satu per satu askar tersebut keluarkan pedang mereka dan tikam kawan-kawan dia. Seorang demi seorang jatuh ke atas lantai istana dan terus hilang_

 _"TIDAKKKKKKKKK!" Fang menjerit di situ. Dia cuba untuk lepaskan tangannya, dia hendak belasah putera Fang itu tetapi gagal. Fang mengamuk di situ seperti orang gila "KAU KEJAM! KAU MEMANG KEJAMMMM!"_

* * *

Ochobot dan Lahap terkejut melihat Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Faye dan duo Lily terbangun dari tidur mereka "Aik, apasal korang semua terjaga?" tanya Ochobot

"Putera Fang tu, dia bunuh kita orang dan tinggalkan Fang keseorangan" Boboiboy menggenggamkan tangannya dan lalu mengetuk lantai latihan tempur "Jaga dia nanti. Aku tidak akan maafkan dia"

"Sabar Boboiboy" kata Yaya "Kita kena masuk balik ke dalam mimpi semula untuk selamatkan mereka"

"Tapi kita cuma ada satu botol sahaja yang tinggal" kata Lahap sambil menunjukkan botol terakhir kepada mereka. Botol air itu milik Rizu "Jadi, siapa yang nak pergi masuk balik ke dalam mimpi itu semula?"

"Pizu nak abang Boboiboy" Rizu muncul di depan Lahap dan lalu mengambil botol itu "Sebab abang Boboiboy hebat dan kuat!"

"Terima kasih Rizu"

"Abang Boboiboy kena dapatkan semula mereka bertiga" Rizu melihat Kaizo, Fang dan Lynna yang masih lagi dalam keadaan tidur "Kalau dia orang tidur selama-lamanya, Pizu akan sedih. Mesti abang Boboiboy akan sedih juga" Rizu menangis sedikit "Pizu tak nak kehilangan dia orang sebab dia orang selalu jaga dan melindungi Pizu" Mereka semua datang ke arah Rizu untuk tenangkan dia supaya dia tidak menangis. Ratu Lily siap cium pipi Rizu dan buatkan Rizu tergelak sedikit

"Rizu jangan menangis maaa.. kita orang akan pastikan mereka semuanya selamat" Ying mengusap kepala Rizu

"Ha ah! Tadi abang Gopal siap bergaduh dengan abang kesayangan kau tu sebab tak tahu nak pilih kek yang mana tapi akhirnya kita orang beli dua kek. Kita orang semua sayangkan Rizu tahu tak?" Rizu tersenyum sedikit

"Walaupun Lily panggil dia orang landak dan itik, tapi Lily tak benci dia orang pun cuma suka kacau dan cari pasal sahaja" Lily tergelak sedikit. Rizu berikan botol itu kepada Boboiboy

"Abang Boboiboy pastikan mereka selamat"

"Jangan risau, mereka akan selamat" Boboiboy sudah bersiap sedia untuk kembali ke dalam mimpi tersebut. Dia membuka penutup itu dan lalu tertidur

* * *

 _"WEI PUTERA GILA! BAIK KAU LEPASKAN AKU!" kata Fang kepada Putera Fang_

 _"Buat apa, nanti kau akan terjaga dari mimpi ni dan aku pula, aku tiada lagi benda untuk menghiburkan hati aku. Baik aku simpan kau sahaja di dalam penjara ini" Putera Fang menutup pintu penjara itu dan lalu melambai-lambai ke arah Fang dengan senyuman sinis dia "Jangan risau, kalau kawan kau datang balik pun. Aku akan pastikan mereka tidak akan kembali ke dunia nyata mereka. Bolehlah kau dan kawan kau menjadi hiburan hati aku" terus dia beredar dari situ tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Dia hanya ketawa besar sahaja_

 _"Isk! Dia tu memang buat aku rasa geram!" Fang tendang penjara besi itu sekuat hati "Nampaknya aku gagal selamatkan abang aku dan kak Lynna"_

 _"Tak, kau tak gagal" Fang pusing kebelakang dan nampak Boboiboy berada di luar penjara_

 _"Eh, macam mana kau boleh ada dekat sini balik?" tanya Fang tetapi Boboiboy tidak menjawab persoalan Fang_

 _"Kita sudah tiada masa, aku kena keluarkan kau dari sini" Boboiboy membuka pintu penjara tersebut "Apasal lah dia biarkan pintu ini tidak berkunci" kata Boboiboy. Dia menarik Fang keluar dari penjara itu tetapi tangan Fang masih digari lagi_

 _"Mungkin dia ada pasang perangkap" jawab Fang_

 _"Mungkin juga tapi apa-apa pun, kita kena lari dari sini" Mereka berdua mencari jalan keluar dari bilik bawah tanah itu. Mereka berjalan secara senyap apabila nampak dua orang askar sedang mengawal sebuah pintu keluar dari bilik bawah tanah itu "Macam mana kita nak melepasi dari askar tu?" tanya Fang_

 _"Hmmm.. bagi aku fikirkan" Boboiboy menyuruh Fang tunggu di situ dan dia pula pergi buat kacau dekat askar itu "Ehem! Korang tak nak tangkap aku ke?" kata Boboiboy dengan sindiran dia_

 _"Tangkap dia!" kata salah satu askar tersebut. Fang dengan tangannya yang kena gari, dia mengambil salah satu pedang yang ada di dalam bilik bawah tanah itu. Walaupun tangan dia kena gari, dia masih lagi boleh berlawan. Abang dia sendiri pernah mengajar dia berlawan pedang, gari atau tanpa gari. Dia sembunyikan diri disebalik tiang dan menunggu Boboiboy datang dekat bersama dengan askar itu_

 _"Cepatlah tangkap aku!" Boboiboy cuba untuk bermain-main dengan askar-askar itu. Fang nampak dua orang askar itu sudah berada di depan dia. Mereka tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Fang. Dia keluar dari tempat sembunyi dan lalu menghayunkan pedang itu ke arah kaki askar tersebut. Askar itu terjatuh dan lalu Fang menikam jantung askar itu. Seorang lagi askar, Boboiboy cuba untuk menumbuk askar itu tetapi dia sempat mengelakkan diri_

 _"BOBOIBOY! AMBIK NI!" Fang baling pedang itu ke arah Boboiboy dan lalu dia menangkap pedang itu. Pedang itu agak berat tetapi Boboiboy berusaha untuk mengimbangkan badan dia dengan pedang itu "Boboiboy! cepat bunuh askar tu!"_

 _"Aku mana reti guna pedang berat ni, kalau pedang halilintar aku retilah!" Boboiboy sudah beberapa kali menggelakkan dirinya daripada terkena pedang askar itu. Fang tiada masa untuk menunggu sahaja, dia terus berlari, melompat dan cekik askar itu menggunakan rantai gari itu. Dia tarik leher askar itu sekuat sehingga membuatkan askar itu mati_

 _"Woah! dasyat juga kau" kata Boboiboy. Dia nampak kunci yang ada di poket askar itu dan lalu mengambilnya. Dia membuka gari ditangan Fang menggunakan kunci tersebut "Jom kita keluar dari sini tapi kau pegang pedang ni" Boboiboy tersengih sambil berikan pedang itu kepada Fang_

 _"Ingatkan hebatlah tadi" kata Fang. Mereka berdua membuka pintu tersebut dan terus melangkah keluar tetapi mimpi itu bertukar menjadi mimpi lain. Mereka kini berada di sebuah taman. Terdapat sebuah gazebo putih besar dan pintu gerbang berbentuk hati. Di dalam gazebo itu terdapat sebuah buai yang dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga putih_

 _"Kita dekat mana ni?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang memegang erat pedangnya. Dia takut kalau musuh-musuh mereka keluar secara tiba-tiba. Mereka berjalan ke arah gazebo itu dan masuk ke dalam "Apasal mimpi kau pelik-pelik tapi mimpi ni tak pelik, semuanya indah-indah sahaja"_

 _"Mana aku tahu, yang kau sibuk sangat tentang mimpi aku apasal? suka hati aku lah nak mimpi apa pun" marah Fang_

 _"Tak habis-habis cakap aku ni sibuk tapi kalau mimpi indah macam ni, mesti mimpi kak Lynna. Lagipun kembar jahat kau tu cakap, dia tak puas hati dengan kak Lynna kan. Sudah tentu ini mimpi dia"_

 _"Yelah tu, habis tu memori abang aku tu. Macam mana boleh masuk dalam memori kak Lynna?"_

 _"Mana aku tahu. Aku teka sahaja" Boboiboy usik buai itu "Siapa punya buaian ni rasanya"_

 _"Buai itu milik permaisuri Lynna" datang seorang lelaki kacak_

 _"Kau siapa?" tanya Fang "Mana kak Lynna?" lelaki itu hanya tersenyum sahaja dan menyuruh mereka ikut dia. Jadi mereka berdua ikut lelaki itu ke sebuah tempat tersembunyi. Lelaki itu membuka pintu rahsia di sepohon pokok besar dan mereka masuk ke dalam "Kita dekat mana ni?" Fang dan Boboiboy nampak sebuah tangga menuju ke atas. Lelaki itu naik ke atas dan mereka ikut sahaja_

 _"Ini adalah tempat persembunyian permaisuri Lynna. Dia ada dekat sini tapi.." Mereka sudah pun berada di atas. Boboiboy dan Fang terkejut melihat Lynna sedang terbaring di dalam sebuah katil berkaca_

 _"KAK LYNNAAA!" Fang berlari ke arah katil tersebut "Kenapa dengan Kak Lynna?"_

 _"Semasa mereka berdua sampai sahaja di alam mimpi ini, putera Fang sudah lama bersedia dengan sejenis racun yang dapat tidurkan seseorang selama-lamanya. Dia gunakan racun itu terhadap permaisuri dan raja Kaizo sempat membawa pemaisuri ke sini. Kami membantu raja Kaizo untuk sembunyikan permaisuri dari putera Fang. Kami semua tahu ini semua hanyalah alam mimpi sahaja tapi putera Fang mahu lebih dari itu. Dia mahu hidup di alam mimpi selama-lamanya. Makin lama mimpi ini, makin menjadi benar seperti racun yang dia berikan kepada permaisuri dan aku takut kalau dia berjaya membunuh kamu berdua dan tidak akan dapat kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia buat begini terhadap permaisuri kerana tidak puas hati dengan tempoh hari" kata lelaki itu_

 _"Jadi, macam mana nak bangunkan kak Lynna balik? dan mana abang aku?"_

 _"Maaf, aku tidak tahu mana raja Kaizo pergi dan tiada penawar untuk bangunkan dia. Jadi dia tidak dapat kembali ke dunia nyata" Fang menangis di situ dan lalu dia menggenggamkan tangan dia. Boboiboy turut rasa marah juga_

 _"Aku tidak mahu melihat kak Lynna tidur selama-lamanya. Sudahlah di dalam mimpi ni pun dia tidur juga. Putera itu memang kejam sekejam kejamnya! Aku menyesal mimpi tentang putera Fang tu! MAAFKAN FANG! MAAFKAN FANG, KAK LYNNA!" Fang menangis di tangan Lynna "Siapa lagi yang dapat menasihati Fang selepas ini, siapa lagi yang dapat tenang dan mengawal kemarahan abang selepas ini. Siapa lagi yang dapat memujuk hati Fang selepas ini" Boboiboy turut merasai kesedihan Fang. Dia juga sedikit menangis_

 _"Fang" panggil Boboiboy "Kita mesti cari jalan untuk pulihkan kak Lynna. Mesti ada penawar dia"_

 _"Tapi macam mana kalau penawar dia macam dalam cerita kanak-kanak snow white atau sleeping beauty" terus kepala Fang kena ketuk oleh Boboiboy "Wei, aku fikir sahaja. Manalah tahu kot-kot macam tu"_

 _"Yelah tu Fang. Tak mungkin lah itu penawar dia"_

 _"Betul kata kawan kau, Fang" kata lelaki itu tadi "Bukan begitu caranya tapi kalau kau nak juga bangunkan dia, kau kena cari sebuah buku yang ada di dalam perpuskataan istana putera Fang. Aku ada dengar di dalam buku itu ada pelbagai penawar untuk merawat seseorang"_

 _"Jadi, kita kena masuk balik dalam istana tu" Fang menghela nafas kerana dia tidak mahu kembali ke istana itu kerana terlampau ramai sangat askar "Aduh, baru aje terlepas keluar, sudah kena masuk balik"_

 _"Heehehe... terbaik!"_

 _"APA TERBAIK TERBAIK! INI SEMUA SALAH AKU!" Fang menghantuk-hantuk kepala dia dekat dinding pokok itu "Aku punya pasal, orang lain yang kena"_

 _"Janganlah salahkan diri kau Fang. Benda sudah terjadi, kita kena menghadapinya. Lagipun kak Lynna sudah banyak kali selamatkan kau, jadi ini giliran kau pula untuk selamatkan kak Lynna dan juga abang kau" kata Boboiboy_

 _"Eh kejap" Fang terfikirkan sesuatu "Tadi lelaki tu cakap dunia mimpi ni makin lama makin menjadi seperti dunia nyata kitakan" Boboiboy dan lelaki itu menggangguk kepala "Jadi.. HELANG BAYANG!" Helang bayang terbentuk dan terus Fang tersenyum melihat helang bayangnya "Jadi, kuasa kita dapat digunakan di dalam dunia mimpi ini"_

 _"Kalau macam tu, memang tiada masalah untuk kita orang gunakan kuasa!" kata Boboiboy dengan hati gembiranya "Nampaknya peluang kita semakin cerah, mari kita selamatkan mereka berdua!"_

* * *

"Lama lagi ke dia orang tidur?" tanya Rizu sambil memeluk kakinya "Pizu risau" Yaya dan Ying bangun dan duduk disebelah Rizu

"Jangan risau, mereka akan pasti selamat. Percayalah dengan kebolehan abang Boboiboy dan abang Fang. Mereka berdua tu hebat dan kuat" kata Yaya "Rizu pun jangan mudah mengalah"

"Ha ah, betul kata kakak Yaya tadi. Rizu kena bersabar yea, mungkin mimpi ini sangat berbeza dengan mimpi kita masuk dulu sebab itu mereka tidak bangun lagi" kata Ying

"Terima kasih kakak Yaya, terima kasih kakak Ying!" Rizu kembali senyum "Apa kata kita bawa naik semua makanan ke sini. Kita adakan party birthday Rizu dekat kapal angkasa!"

"Boleh juga tu! Lily tak sabar nak sambut hari jadi penguin!" Lily joget-joget sedikit "Lepas dia orang dah bangun nanti, boleh kita berparty terus! PARTY PARTY PARTY!" Lily menari-nari bersama dengan Faye "Jom semua! kita angkat semua makanan dekat rumah itik dan landak"

"Aduh, sempat lagi budak-budak ni nak berparty" Lahap menepuk dahninya. Ochobot tergelak sahaja

* * *

 _"Hehehehe.. kami sudah kembali dengan lebih hebat dan bergaya" kata Fang sambil berdiri di hadapan askar pengawal pintu istana. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Kamu semua tidak akan dapat kalahkan kami berdua! PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Fang mengikat dua pengawal askar itu dan lalu campak ke tempat yang jauh "Baru kau tahu! AKU LEBIH HEBAT DARIPADA PUTERA KAU YANG GILA TU!"_

 _"Wei Fang, jangan nak belagak boleh tak?" marah Boboiboy "Kau dengan putera gila tu, perangai sama sahaja"_

 _"Woi, aku mana ada gila macam dia tu. Dia tu sadis! kejam! gila! keji! jahat!"_

 _"Tapi kau dengan dia sama sahajakan. Dua-dua sombong dan belagak nak mampus!"_

 _"Tapi aku lebih hebat daripada dia! Dia mana ada kuasa.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Boboiboy malas nak layan karenah Fang, dia terus sahaja masuk ke dalam istana "Woi! tunggu aku!"_

 _Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam istana itu dan nampaknya keadaan istana itu sungguh sunyi sekali. Askar-askar atau orang gaji yang bekerja di dalam istana itu juga tiada. Tanpa membuang masa, mereka terus mencari perpuskataan istana itu. Dari satu bilik ke satu bilik mereka mencari dan mereka termasuk ke dalam bilik Kaizo_

 _"ABANG!" Kaizo menoleh kebelakang dan nampak adiknya. Pertama kali dia begitu gembira melihat adiknya ada di situ. Fang berlari untuk memeluk abangnya "Abang! Abang ok ke?" tanya Fang sambil memeluk abangnya_

 _"Abang ok" jawab Kaizo "Adik jangan risau tentang abang. Abang ada dekat sini sebab nak cari penawar untuk pulihkan Lynna. Jadi abang terpaksa ikut sahaja arahan dari Putera Fang tu. Abang tahu dunia mimpi ini hampir menjadi dunia nyata dan abang juga tahu tentang kuasa kita sudah boleh digunakan"_

 _"Kalau macam tu, kita pergi ke perpuskataan"_

 _"Abang sudah pergi ke sana tapi tak jumpa penawar ubat itu" kata Kaizo dengan hati yang kecewa "Abang ada fikirkan, mungkin dia ada sorok buku penawar itu. Jadi abang kena cari satu istana ni. Kau dan Boboiboy perlu bantu aku"_

 _"Baik abang Kaizo!" kata mereka berdua_

 _"Tapi.. dekat mana kita nak mulakan pencarian kita?" tanya Fang_

 _"Kamu tidak perlu mencari buku itu" Putera Fang muncul di muka pintu bilik Kaizo. Di tangan sebelah dia terdapat sebuah buku tebal "Taniah aku ucapkan kerana berjaya menggunakan kuasa korang tapi jangan harap korang akan dapat buku ini" Dia masuk ke dalam bilik itu dan berdiri di sebelah cerobong api dan lalu buang buku itu ke dalam api tersebut_

 _"EEE! KAU NI MEMANG KEJAM! BOBOIBOY ICE!" Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Ice "TEMBAKAN PEMBEKU!" Dia menembak ke arah cerobong api itu untuk padamkan api tersebut_

 _"PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Fang mengikat putera Fang itu "KAU TAK KAN LEPAS DARI SINI! CEPAT ABANG! BELASAH DIA!" Kaizo melompat dan menyerang Putera Fang itu tetapi Putera Fang hanya tersenyum sinis sahaja_

 _"TETAKAN TENAGA!" Kaizo melibas putera Fang dan terus semuanya berubah. Keadaan sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi television yang sedang dimainkan secara cepat. Semuanya memori dari Lynna dan mereka terus terjaga dari tidur_

* * *

"Abang Fang! Abang Boboiboy! Abang Paizo! Korang sudah terjaga!" Rizu melompat-lompat kegembiraan tetapi Fang, Boboiboy dan Kaizo hanya senyap sahaja kerana mereka gagal selamatkan Lynna. Fang menangis di situ dan Kaizo terus memeluk Fang "Kenapa ni? Kenapa kakak Lynna masih tidur lagi?"

"Jangan cakap kita sudah kehilangan kak Lynna" Yaya menitiskan air matanya. Ying peluk Yaya sambil menangis di bahu Yaya

"Kakak Lynna" kata Rizu secara pelahan "Kenapa kakak Lynna pergi dulu"

"Kak Lynna sudah tiada?" Gopal tidak percaya apa yang sudah terjadi. Boboiboy angguk kepada kawan baik dia. Lily dan Faye hanya terdiam sahaja, mereka menangis di dalam pelukan masing-masing. Ochobot cuba tenangkan mereka berdua supaya jangan sedih sangat. Lahap sedih melihat kaptennya dan adiknya sedang bersedihan. Hati mereka hancur dengan pemergiaan seorang kawan baik yang sangat disayangi oleh mereka berdua

Ratu Lily pergi ke arah tilam Lynna. Dia tidak berapa yakin yang Lynna sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Dia sentuh tangan Lynna dan lalu menggenggamnya "Kalau dia mati, sudah lama aku nampak roh dia pergi" bisik Ratu Lily. Dia melihat rantai Lynna yang mempunyai sebuah batu permata berwarna ungu bersinar-sinar

"Kenapa Ratu Lily?" tanya Lahap

"Batu permata tu" Ratu Lily tunjuk rantai Lynna yang sedang menyala-yala. Lalu dia sentuh batu tersebut dan mata Lynna terbuka secara pelahan-lahan "Kak Lynna?"

Kaizo dan Fang menoleh ke arah Ratu Lily "Macam mana dia boleh bangun dari tidur dia?" tanya Kaizo

"KAK LYNNAAA!" Semua menjerit dan lari ke arah Lynna. Mereka peluk Lynna sampai tidak mahu lepaskan. Ratu Lily hanya tersenyum sedikit melihat gelagat mereka yang tidak mahu lepaskan Lynna

"Kak Lynna, macam mana kak Lynna boleh terjaga?" tanya Fang

"Batu permata ni adalah pelindung kak Lynna. Tanpa batu ni, akak tak mungkin dapat kembali ke dunia ni. Mungkin akan akan berada di dalam dunia mimpi selama-lamanya. Nama batu ini adalah rebirth stone. Ianya selalu melindungi akak dalam ancaman bahaya. Racun yang diberikan oleh putera Fang itu, dia tidak akan dapat membunuh akak dengan begitu mudah selagi akak masih lagi memakai batu permata ini" Lynna buka rantai itu dan berikan kepada Rizu "Akak nak bagi rantai ini kepada Rizu" dia menutup tangan Rizu "Ia dapat melindungi Rizu dari apa jua ancaman"

"Tapi kenapa bagi Pizu?"

"Sebab hari ini hari jadi Rizu. Selamat hari jadi Rizu" Lynna cium pipi Rizu "Jaga batu permata itu dengan baik"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kakak Lynna nanti? Kalau putera Fang tu datang lagi macam mana?"

"Tak, dia tak kembali kerana abang Kaizo sudah musnahkan dia" kata Lynna sambil tersenyum melihat Kaizo "Putera Fang ingat, selepas sahaja kena bunuh dengan abang Kaizo, dia ingat kak Lynna tidak akan dapat kembali ke dunia ni tapi dia silap. Dia tidak tahu dengan kelebihan kak Lynna"

"Kak Lynna memang hebat!" kata Gopal "Kalau semuanya sudah kembali normal, apa kata kita mulakan birthday party untuk Rizu!" Lynna gelengkan sahaja kepala sambil tersenyum. Mereka semua angkat dulang makanan dan letak di tengah-tengah bulatan tilam tersebut. Yaya dan Ying angkat semua hadiah untuk Rizu tetapi Fang belum ada lagi hadiah untuk Rizu

"Abang Fang jangan sedih. Pizu tak perlukan hadiah daripada abang Fang sebab abang Fang sudah lama bagi Pizu hadiah"

"Hadiah apa?" tanya Fang. Secara tidak langsung, Rizu peluk Fang sekuat-kuatnya

"Abang Fang lah hadiahnya! Terima kasih kerana menjadi abang yang terbaik untuk Pizu! Sayang abang Fang!"

Mereka semua bersuka ria di kapal angkasa. Lahap ada bawa masuk karaoke untuk menyanyi di dalam kapal angkasa. Kaizo melarikan diri kerana tidak mahu dipaksa nyanyi. Lynna hanya bertepuk tangan sahaja melihat Gopal nyanyi lagu hindustan. Lily dan Ratu Lily duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri Boboiboy. Dua-dua nak suapkan kek dekat Boboiboy sehingga membuatkan Boboiboy lari. Yaya, Ying dan Faye memilih lagu seterusnya untuk bernyanyi tetapi Rizu nak nyanyi dulu sebab hari ini adalah hari jadi dia. Fang pula sudah menghilangkan diri mencari abang dia. Kaizo berada di dalam bilik sedang membaca novel cerita hantu

"Abang, kenapa abang ada dekat sini?" tanya Fang

"Sebab abang nak cari ketenangan" Sebenarnya dia tak nak dipaksa karaoke. Fang masuk ke dalam bilik abangnya dan duduk di atas katil Kaizo "Pang, terima kasih kerana mencari abang di dalam dunia mimpi tu tapi kau jangan nak mimpi jadi putera selepas ini. Kau nak mimpi donut lobak merah, mimpilah"

"Erk! macam mana abang tahu adik mimpi donut lobak merah pagi tadi?"

"Abang teka sahaja" Kaizo terus sambung baca novel hantu dia

"Abang tipu!"

"Mana ada tipu"

"BAIK ABANG MENGAKU!"

"KAU NAK AKU MENGAKU TENTANG APA?"

"TENTANG MIMPI ADIK TU LAH! ABANG MASUK DALAM MIMPI ADIK KAN?"

"KAU JANGAN NAK BUAT CERITA!"

"ABANGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

* * *

 **hehehe... entahlah kalau korang rasa best ke tak xD author buat cerita ni sebab rasa macam tak habis pula cerita tentang mimpi Fang pelik-pelik tu dan macam mana dia boleh terperangkap di dalam mimpi sendiri xD hehehehe~ hopefully korang enjoy :3**

 **tiada sesi membalas review xD silap taip pulak tadi!**

 **tapi kalau sesiapa ada idea nak bagi author :) silalah bagi, author akan mempertimbangkan!**

 **to lily xD bagi aje idea tu, author akan ikat itik tu dan campak dia jauh-jauh~ (KAIZO! JANGAN NAK SEKSA LILY!)**

 **oh yea, sofy :D Lily dan Ratu Lily tu, orang yang berbeza**

 **-esok no update, tunggulah hari ahad or isnin.. baru ada update and jangan lupa nantikan Edisi Malam Minggu-**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-SAYONARA!-**


	68. Ibu dan Ayah

**Welcome back my fellow readers! hari ini author full mode on family genre xD short & sweet sahaja**

 **Author nak berehat sekejap dengan genre action, adventure, fantasy, seksa Fang, mystery.. bla bla bla xD**

 **Hopefully korang semua suka~**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review dan juga idea-idea yang menarik! author akan mempertimbangkan~**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ibu dan Ayah

Kaizo rasa hairan dengan adiknya yang baru sahaja pulang dari sekolah. Muka adiknya sedih seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Fang tidak berkata apa, dia terus naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam biliknya. Kaizo meletakkan buku novel cerita hantunya untuk pergi melihat keadaan adiknya. Dia naik ke atas dan terus ke bilik adiknya, lalu dia membuka pintu bilik adiknya yang tidak berkunci. Beg sekolah adiknya berada di tengah-tengah bilik, sementara adiknya pula berada di atas katil sambil memeluk bantal dan anak patung landak. Tiada titisan air mata yang keluar dari mata Fang

"Pang? kau kenapa? ada masalah ke?" Kaizo duduk di atas katil adiknya

"Adik ok sahaja abang" kata Fang dengan suara sedihnya

"Betul ke? kau jangan nak cuba sembunyi sesuatu dari abang"

Lalu Fang bangun dan duduk disebelah abangnya sambil memeluk bantal "Adik sebenarnya sedih. Tadi masa adik balik sekolah, adik nampak ibubapa pelajar lain datang mengambil dia orang. Ibubapa Yaya, Ying dan Gopal pun ada juga tadi. Tok Aba pun ada tadi bersama dengan Boboiboy. Adik balik sorang-sorang tanpa menunggu dia orang" Kaizo peluk adiknya yang tidak menangis itu

"Adik rindukan mereka?" Fang hanya mengangguk sahaja

"Tapi abang jangan risau sebab adik masih lagi ada abang" Fang tersenyum sedikit

"Betul tu Pang tapi bukan abang sahaja yang kau ada. Atuk, nenek, Faye, mak cik dan pak cik kau dan jangan lupa juga, kawan-kawan kau sendiri. Abang tak kan biarkan kau bersendirian dan abang tidak mahu kau kesunyian lagi seperti mana abang tinggalkan kau tahun lepas"

"Terima kasih abang" Kaizo cium kepala adiknya "Kadang-kadang adik termimpi ibu dan ayah. Mereka bawa adik jalan-jalan, tak pun adik berborak biasa dengan mereka tapi itu semuanya hanyalah mimpi. Kadang-kadang adik berharap sangat mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan"

"Mimpi yang indah, Pang tapi abang nak beritahu kau sesuatu. Kau jangan nak berdendam lagi dengan Ratu Lily sebab abang tak nak kau terlalu pendamkan sangat dengan kemarahan kau. Tiada gunanya lagi kalau kau berdendam sahaja"

"Jangan risau abang, adik sebenarnya sudah maafkan dia" kata Fang

"Bagus" Kaizo lalu bangun dari katil adiknya "Hari ini adik berehat sahaja. Abang akan masakan untuk adik. Adik mahu makan apa nanti?"

"Adik nak mushroom soup boleh?" Kaizo hanya berikan senyuman sedikit dan terus keluar dari bilik adiknya. Fang sambung balik baring di atas katil. Shadow naik ke atas katil Fang dan temankan dia yang masih lagi dalam kesedihan

* * *

"Pang, bangun" Fang membuka matanya dan nampak abangnya sedang pegang mangkuk besar dan sebuah pinggan yang berisikan roti "Abang sudah sediakan makanan yang kau minta tadi"

"Ermm..." Fang bangun dan mengosok matanya "Terima kasih abang tapi abang tak buat sup masin kan?" Kaizo rasa macam nak ketuk kepala adiknya tetapi tangan tengah pegang mangkuk dan pinggan. Kaizo berikannya kepada adiknya "Abang tak nak makan sekali dengan adik?"

"Kau makanlah dulu" Kaizo mengambil meja kecil dan letak di tepi katil adiknya "Abang buatkan khas untuk kau. Abang tak letak terlampau banyak sangat garam"

"Betul ke ni?" Fang meletakkan mangkuk dan pinggan itu ke atas meja kecil dan terus dia merasa mushroom soup itu "Boleh tahan abang buat. Betul ke abang yang buat ni atau abang pergi beli dekat kedai?" Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya "Yelah, abang yang buat tapi mesti ada yang ajarkan buat soup ni"

"Hmmm... abang minta Lynna tolong ajarkan" Fang tersenyum lebar "Dia sudah balik pun" terus Fang buat muka masam "Yang kau suka sangat dia datang ke sini kenapa? Entah-entah kau yang sudah jatuh cinta dekat dia" Kaizo pandang adiknya lama-lama

"Mana ada! Kan abang ada cakap dekat adik sendiri, jangan nak bercinta pula!"

"Bagus, ingat pun kata-kata abang" Kaizo duduk di sebelah Fang yang sedang cicah roti dengan sup "Abang nak katakan sesuatu ni"

"Katakan apa?" makanan yang ada di dalam mulut Fang, tersembur dekat muka Kaizo "Hehehehe.. maaf abang" Kaizo lap muka dia sendiri

"Abang ada cerita dekat Lynna tadi tentang kau rindukan dengan ibubapa kita. Jadi Lynna nak buatkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk kita berdua"

"Dia nak buat apa abang?" Kaizo pegang tangan adiknya "Abang?"

"Lynna beritahu abang, ini hanya untuk satu hari sahaja dan dia berharap sangat hadiah dia untuk kita akan dapat mengubati rindu kita kepada ibubapa kita. Dia betul-betul sayangkan kau, jadi dia buat begini sebab dia nak tengok adik ceria selalu. Dia tak nak adik selalu bersedihan"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" kata Fang "Tapi dia nak buat apa?"

"Mana abang tahu.. dia cakap kita kena tunggu esok" Kaizo melihat adiknya koyakkan sedikit roti itu dan lalu suap di dalam mulut dia. Kaizo makan roti itu sambil tersenyum sedikit. Fang kelihatan ceria apabila dapat tahu Lynna akan membuat sesuatu yang istimewa untuk mereka berdua. Dia tidak habis-habis lagi suap abang dia dengan roti

"Abang buat ke roti ni?"

"Tak, abang beli dekat kedai. Kalau abang buat, nanti kau banyak bunyi pulak"

"Ala, abang suruh lah kak Lynna ajarkan tapi adik selalu makan masakan abang walaupun masin sebab adik tak nak lukakan hati abang. Adik tahu abang buat dengan ikhlas. Terima kasih abang kerana selalu menjaga adik dari dulu sampai sekarang" Fang peluk abangnya begitu lama. Dia tidak sabar untuk melihat hadiah dari Lynna esok. Mungkin sesuatu yang membuat dia rasa terharu atau mungkin sesuatu yang buat dia terkejut dan boleh pengsan selama sebulan

* * *

Pagi yang ceria, burung bernyanyi-nyanyi di atas pokok, langit yang biru dan Fang bangun awal pada keesokannya. Awal-awal pagi lagi dia sudah mandi kerana tidak sabar untuk melihat hadiah istimewa dari Lynna. Fang masuk ke dalam dapur sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi lagu kegemaran dia. Dia telah siapkan sarapan pagi untuk diri dia dan juga abang dia. Fang telah sediakan beberapa keping waffle dan pancake. Kaizo dari bilik dia lagi boleh bau kelazatan makanan yang dibuat oleh Fang. Dia terus turun ke bawah tetapi pintu rumah mereka telah di ketuk oleh seseorang. Kaizo membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan nampak Rizu dengan beg penguin sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi

"Anak itik Kaizo! mandi dalam kolam!" Rizu terus sedar setelah Kaizo sudah bukakan pintu untuk dia "ABANG PAIZO!" Rizu peluk Kaizo seerat-eratnya

"Siapa ajar Rizu lagu tadi tu?" tanya Kaizo

"Oh! Lagu tu kakak Lily yang ajar" Kaizo menggenggam tangannya "Abang Paizo nak Pizu ajarkan ke? ANAK ITIK KAIZO MANDI DALAM KOLAM..." Kaizo sabar sahaja dengan lagu itu. Dia lalu fikirkan untuk hukum Lily dengan latihan tempur 48 jam "Oh yea, Pizu ada sesuatu untuk abang Paizo dan abang Fang" Rizu masuk ke dalam rumah dan terus duduk di atas sofa. Lalu dia membuka beg penguin dia dan keluarkan sebuah bingkai gambar. Rizu berikan bingkai gambar itu kepada Kaizo

"Abang Fang suruh ambik dekat kedai semalam. Pizu cari abang Fang tapi abang sudah balik ke rumah pula. Pizu nak datang ke sini semalam tapi ibu suruh Pizu balik ke rumah" Kaizo melihat gambar yang ada di dalam bingkai gambar itu. Hati dia tersentuh sedikit kerana itu adalah gambar yang Lynna tangkap semasa mereka berdua pergi ke masa silam Kaizo

"Terima kasih Rizu" kata Kaizo. Dia letakkan gambar itu di tepi television. Dia rasa dia patut gantungkan gambar-gambar dia dan adik dia di dinding sebab meja television sudah penuh dengan gambar-gambar mereka berdua "Mari Rizu, si Pang sudah buatkan sarapan pagi" Rizu turun dari sofa itu dengan wajah ceria dia. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dapur dan nampak waffle dan pancake bertingkat-tingkat yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Bukan itu sahaja, terdapat chocolate syrup, maple syrup, strawberry jam, blueberry jam dan ada beberapa buah segar yang sudah dibasuh oleh Fang

"EH! Rizu ada dekat sini" kata Fang "Rizu makan sekali dengan kami. Abang Fang buat banyak sangat!" Fang letakkan pancake yang terakhir di dalam pinggan Rizu "Rizu pilihlah nak letak apa dekat pancake tu" Tanpa rasa segan silu, Rizu terus letak chocolate syrup di atas pancake itu, dia letak beberapa buah strawberry di atasnya dan juga pisang yang sudah siap di potong. Kaizo hanya makan waffle kosong sahaja. Fang terdengar pintu rumah mereka diketuk lagi, lalu dia keluar dari dapur itu untuk membuka pintu tersebut

Kaizo terdengar jeritan adiknya tetapi bukan jeritan dari serangan musuh "IBUUU? AYAHHHH?!" Kaizo dan Rizu cepat-cepat keluar dari dapur. Kaizo terkejut melihat ibubapanya berdiri di depan pintu sambil berpeluk Fang

"Betul ke adik tak mimpi ni?" tanya Fang di dalam pelukan ibubapanya. Dia rasa sangat bahagia dengan pelukan kasih sayang daripada ibubapa dia

"Tak, Fang tak mimpi... tapi ayah dan ibu cuma ada hari ini sahaja" kata ibunya

"Kenapa? kenapa satu hari sahaja.. kenapa bukan selama-lamanya" Fang lepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia menangis melihat mereka berdua ada di situ

"Sebab kami berdua sudah lama tiada. Kawan abang kamu yang bawa kami ke sini untuk satu hari sahaja menjadi manusia tapi Fang jangan lah sedih. Ibu dan ayah sentiasa bersama dengan Fang" Keiko lap air mata anaknya "Hari ini Fang bolehlah luangkan masa bersama kami. Bawa kami berjalan-jalan ke atau Fang nak duduk sahaja di rumah dan ceritakan macam-macam dekat ibu dan ayah" Fang tarik tangan ibu dan ayahnya masuk ke dalam rumah

"Mestilah adik nak bawah ibu dan ayah jalan-jalan dekat sini. Boleh adik tunjukkan ibubapa adik dekat kawan-kawan adik" Fang pusing kebelakang sambil memegang tangan kedua ibubapanya. Dia nampak muka abangnya yang masih lagi terkejut

"Kaizo, kau apa khabar?" tanya ayah dia "Ini pula siapa?" Kai melihat anak kecil comel yang bernama Rizu "Anak kamu ke Kaizo? Kamu sudah kahwin? Taniah Kaizo!" Terus Kaizo sedarkan diri. Keiko ketawa sedikit melihat Kaizo yang sudah kelihatan cemas

"Errrr... ini bukan anak saya. Ini kawan Pang, nama dia Rizu" kata Kaizo

"Nama saya Rizu! Tapi saya bahasakan diri saya sebagai Pizu! Abang Fang dan abang Paizo selalu menjaga saya! Kadang-kadang saya pun ikut mereka pergi mengembara! Aunty dan uncle sangat cantik dan kacaklah! Patutlah abang Paizo dan abang Fang handsome! Aunty dan uncle nak makan tak? Sebab abang Fang ada buat banyak makanan, jomlah kita makan sama-sama"

"Comelnya anak ni" kata Keiko "Rizu ni mengingatkan anak ibu Kaizo masa dia kecil-kecil dulu. Kaizo masa kecil dulu banyak sangat cakap, hyper active, semangat dan nakal tapi semenjak Fang ada, terus dia tak nakal. Dia selalu cakap dekat ibu, yang dia nak melindungi adik dan sayang adik sampai bila-bila"

"Betul ke ibu?" tanya Fang. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam dapur

"Betul, ibu bangga dengan abang kamu. Dari kecik sehingga sekarang, dia tidak henti-henti melindungi adi" Tapi Fang rasa nak beritahu ibubapa dia tentang dia kena tinggal di bumi sorang-sorang tahun lepas dan abang dia pula pergi mengembara dengan misi dia. Keiko dan Kai rasa teruja melihat makanan yang begitu banyak "Ini semua adik dan abang yang buat ke?" tanya Keiko

"Bukan, ini Pang yang buat semua ini" kata Kaizo. Mereka duduk di kerusi, sementara Fang mengambil pinggan, cawan, garpu dan pisau untuk ibubapanya "Dia pandai masak daripada saya" Kaizo menuang air juice lobak merah untuk ibubapanya

"Bagusnya anak ayah ni. Kecik-kecik lagi sudah pandai masak"

"Tapi... hantu pun boleh makan ke?" tanya Rizu. Mereka semua tergelak sedikit dan Rizu rasa hairan kenapa mereka gelakan dia "kenapa? Pizu ada buat salah ke?"

"Takdelah Rizu" Keiko usap kepala Rizu "Aunty boleh makan tapi untuk hari ini sahajalah sebab Lynna yang bawa kami ke sini sebagai manusia untuk satu hari sahaja. Dia yang hadiahkan kami kepada anak-anak aunty sebab dia nak tengok anak-anak aunty ceria"

"Oh! begitu! Kalau macam tu.. aunty kena makan banyak-banyak! Sebab abang Fang selalu masak sedap-sedap! Tak pernah tak sedap tapi kalau abang Paizo masak, mesti sentiasa masin! kecuali bubur lobak merah dia" Kaizo rasa nak ketuk kepala Rizu tetapi dia tenangkan diri dia. Rizu senyum kepada Keiko

Kaizo rasa terharu dengan pemberian hadiah yang begitu bermakna bagi dia dan adik dia juga. Dia rasa dia kena buat sesuatu untuk Lynna sebagai tanda terima kasih tapi sebelum itu, dia ingin menikmati hari bahagia dia bersama ibubapa dia pada hari ini. Kaizo berikan beberapa pancake dan waffle kepada ibubapanya. Fang pula duduk disebelah ibu dia dan letakkan segala jenis buah di dalam pinggan ibunya dan ayahnya. Rizu terasa dia menyibuk sahaja di situ tapi dia tidak rasa Fang ataupun Kaizo akan menghalau dia dari situ. Jadi dia senyum sahaja sambil mendengar cerita-cerita dari Fang

* * *

Selepas sahaja sarapan pagi, Fang dan Kaizo membawa ibubapanya pergi keluar berjalan-jalan di Pulau Rintis. Tempat pertama mereka pergi ialah kedai Tok Aba. Boboiboy dan Ochobot ada di situ. Mereka sedang menolong Tok Aba buat kerja. Lily pun ada di situ juga, sebagai penyibuk no.1

Dia melihat sahaja Boboiboy buat kerja sambil makan kerepek pisang. Ochobot rasa Lily ni sudah jatuh hati dekat Boboiboy sebab 2 3 hari ini asyik perhatikan Boboiboy buat kerja sahaja sampai tak sedar orang dekat sebelah dia tengah buat apa. Semalam Ochobot letak kucing dekat atas kepala Lily pun, dia boleh tidak sedar

"Abang Boboiboy! Kakak Lily!" Rizu panjat kerusi kedai Tok Aba sambil hentak-hentak meja kedai itu seperti budak kecil tapi dia memang budak kecil pun "Kakak Lily ni kenapa?" tanya Rizu. Fang tolak kepala Lily tapi Lily langsung tak bergerak

"Kenapa dengan kawan kamu tu, Fang?" tanya ibu Fang

"Mengelamun sebab tengok Boboiboy tapi dia ni ibu, suka sangat cari pasal dengan abang! Setiap hari ada aje benda dia nak huru-harakan keadaan, sampai abang bagi dia latihan tempur" Keiko gelengkan kepalanya kepada anaknya "Tapi dia sebenarnya baik dan pelik. Dia juga kawan baik kepada Faye. Dua-dua tu pakar huru-harakan keadaan dekat sini"

"Eh Fang, tak tahu pula kau ada dekat ini. Ini siapa?" tanya Boboiboy sambil melihat ibubapa Fang

"Ini ibu aku, itu pula ayah aku" kata Fang dengan bangganya "Boboiboy, buatkan dua ice blended chocolate special dua!"

"Ok tapi bukan ibubapa kau sudah lama mati ke?" tanya Boboiboy yang rasa hairan dengan kehadiran ibubapa Fang

"Mereka berdua memang sudah lama tiada tapi ini semua Lynna yang buatkan untuk ceriakan hati si Pang" kata Kaizo secara tiba-tiba. Lily terdengar pula perbualan mereka, terus dia sedarkan diri dan pusing kebelakang. Mata dia terus bersinar-sinar melihat ibubapa Kaizo dan Fang "Budak ni sudah kenapa?" bisik Kaizo sambil melihat Lily yang sedang buat muka comel

"Patutlah itik dan landak hot semacam sebab ibubapa dia orang cantik dan handsome!" kata Lily. Keiko dan Kai rasa pelik, siapa itik dan landak? "Nama saya Lily! Saya kawan in progress kepada landak.. maksud saya Fang! Wah! Tak sangka pula aunty dan uncle ini cantik dan handsome! tapi per-" mulut Lily kena tutup dengan Fang

"Dia ni pelik sedikit ibu. Banyak sangat cakap, suka membebel seorang diri" tersengih Fang. Keiko dan Kai tergelak melihat gelagat Lily yang hendak cuba lepaskan tangan Fang dari mulut dia

"Kakak Lily ni suka sangat bagi Pizu kerepek pisang. Aunty dan uncle nak rasa?" Rizu berikan sebotol kerepek pisang kepada Keiko dan Kai untuk merasa kerepek pisang tersebut "Kakak Lily ni pun selalu datang ke sini tapi Pizu tak tahulah dia tinggal dekat mana. Dia sendiri tak pernah nak beritahu kami semua" Keiko dan Kai merasa kerepek pisang tersebut "Sedap tak?"

"Sedap!" kata Keiko "Hehehe... seronoknya lihat kawan-kawan Fang. Semuanya comel-comel. Ibu gembira melihat Fang dapat kawan yang baik-baik"

"Tapi Kaizo tiada kawan lelaki ke?" tanya Kai kepada Kaizo "Tak kan Lynna seorang sahaja kawan kamu?"

"Abang mana reti nak berkawan. Dia kawan dengan kawan-kawan adik sahaja, dengan kak Lynna dan Lahap. Itu sahaja kawan abang. Abang tak rasa ke kehidupan abang amat membosankan sebab tiada kawan selain daripada kawan-kawan adik. Lepas tu asyik nak hukum adik dengan kawan-kawan adik sahaja. Ibu nak tahu tak, abang suka sangat bagi adik latihan tempur. Hampir tiap-tiap hari dia bagi, langsung tak rasa kasihan dekat adik" Kaizo mula rasa geram dengan adiknya

"PEDANG TENAGA!" Fang terus larikan diri daripada abangnya. Kaizo tetap mengejar adiknya sebab tidak puas hati

"Aunty dan uncle jangan risau. Itu memang perangai mereka berdua. Suka bergaduh sahaja setiap hari" kata Lily sambil kunyah kerepek pisang "Kalau aunty dan uncle nak tahu, dia orang bergaduh macam mana pun, dia orang tetap akan berbaik semula"

"Ha ah, betul kata Lily tu. Sampai saya sendiri boleh cemburu melihat keakraban mereka berdua tapi kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dekat Fang, abang Kaizo selalu pergi selamatkan adik dia dalam apa jua bahaya. Walaupun abang Kaizo tu nampak garang, tegas dan sadis.." kata Boboiboy tetapi Keiko memotong pula kata-kata Boboiboy secara tidak sengaja

"Sadis? Tak tahu pula anak lelaki sulung aunty ni sadis" Keiko ketawa sedikit

"Dia memang sadis pun aunty. Saya sendiri pernah kena dengan latihan tempur dia tahap ganas tu" Lily pula menyibuk

"Itu sebab kakak Lily suka cari pasal dengan abang Paizo"

"Syhhhh! jangan beritahu depan dia orang" Lily berbisik kepada Rizu "Nanti akak kena marah pulak nanti" Lily tersengih kepada ibubapa Kaizo dan Fang. Boboiboy sudah pun siap sediakan Ice Blended Chocolate Special untuk ibubapa Kaizo dan Fang, lalu mereka berdua mengambil air itu tersebut

"Dulu-dulu Kaizo tidak begitu dengan adik dia" kata Keiko "Dia tidak pernah marah atau cubit adik dia"

"Betul tu, mereka berdua memang tidak boleh dipisahkan. Agaknya Kaizo berubah semenjak kami berdua sudah tiada lagi tapi yang tidak berubahnya, adalah kasih sayang terhadap adiknya" Kai melihat sahaja Kaizo yang masih lagi mengejar adiknya di sekeliling taman itu. Selepas sahaja habis Kaizo mengejar adiknya, mereka berdua membawa ibubapa mereka ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Kali ini Rizu tidak ikut kerana dia ingin memberi ruang kepada mereka berdua keluar berjalan-jalan bersama dengan ibubapa mereka. Jadi Lily dan Rizu nyanyi lagu yang mereka belajar iaitu Anak Itik Kaizo

"Lily ni memang sah nak cari pasal dengan abang Kaizo lagi" bisik Boboiboy sambil mengelap meja

* * *

Fang membawa ibubapanya ke sebuah kedai kegemaran dia iaitu kedai buku. Dia ceritakan yang dia minat dengan belajar, lebih-lebih lagi mata pelajaran matematik. Dia tidak henti-henti bercerita sampai Kaizo sudah naik bosan dengan cerita adiknya. Kaizo hanya diam sahaja tapi dia diam kerana dia rasa sangat senang hati melihat keceriaan adiknya

"Pandai betul anak ibu" kata Keiko sambil membelek-belek buku latihan matematik "Tak sangka anak ibu ni pandai, rajin masak, rajin mengemas rumah, jaga kebersihan. Apa lagi yang kamu pandai?" Mereka berempat terus keluar dari kedai buku itu. Fang menarik kedua tangan ibubapanya ke kedai ice cream pula

"Dia ni pandai marah orang sahaja. Panas baran aje yang lebih" kata Kaizo

"Ala! abang tu! Sadis, ganas, garang, tegas, tiada belas kasihan.. apa lagi yea. HAH! Suka sangat buli adik"

"Kamu berdua ni, tadi dah bergaduh. Tak kan nak bergaduh lagi" Kai gelengkan kepalanya melihat anak-anak dia suka sangat nak bergaduh "Dulu kamu berdua mana pernah bergaduh seperti sekarang tapi agaknya kamu sudah besar, macam-macam berlaku semasa kami berdua sudah tiada tapi ayah tetap bangga dengan anak-anak ayah. Gaduh macam mana pun, kamu tetap menyayangi satu sama lain"

"Terima kasih ayah" kata Fang dengan gembiranya "Jom ayah! Adik nak ibu dan ayah rasa ice cream ni. Sedap sangat! Adik selalu datang dengan kawan-kawan adik" Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai ice cream. Mereka berempat memilih satu ice cream yang besar dan berkongsi bersama. Fang melihat ibubapanya dan juga abang dia. Dia rasa sangat bahagia apabila melihat mereka ada bersama dengan dia. Dia tidak mahu hari itu berakhir dengan cepat, dia mahu masa berlalu dengan pelahan kerana dia tidak mahu melihat ibubapanya pergi tetapi dia terpaksa menerima kenyataan. Ini semuanya adalah hadiah dari Lynna sahaja, dia akan gunakan masa yang ada untuk bermesra dan bermanja dengan ibubapanya

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" Fang menangis sedikit dan lalu dia terus makan ice cream itu dan suap ibunya. Mereka bergelak ketawa di kedai ice cream itu. Selepas itu mereka berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai sambil mengambil angin. Fang bermain di tepi laut dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Kaizo hanya duduk di atas tembok sambil memerhatikan mereka bertiga. Dia biarkan adiknya bersuka ria bersama mereka

"Kaizo! marilah kita bermain sekali!" panggil ibunya

"Jomlah abang! lepas ni kita bolehlah pergi ke pasar malam!" Kaizo terpaksa menurun dari tembok itu dan pergi sertai mereka. Dia tolak adiknya masuk ke dalam air laut dan lalu berikan percikkan air laut kepada Fang

"ABANGGGGGGG!" Fang menjerit sekuat hati dan dia pula percikkan air kepada abangnya. Lalu mereka berperang percik air di situ. Ibu dan ayah mereka tergelak sahaja melihat gelagat mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba sahaja menjadi Keiko dan Fang vs Kai dan Kaizo. Mereka berada di tepi pantai sehinggalah matahari terbenam. Selepas itu Kaizo membawa mereka ke pasar malam. Fang membeli pelbagai makanan untuk ibubapanya. Mereka akan membawa balik sahaja makanan tersebut dan berjamu selera di rumah

"Ibu, nanti ibu akan datang balik ke?" tanya Fang ketika mereka makan di ruang tamu sambil menonton movie bersama

"Itu ibu tidak tahu tapi kalau Fang rindukan ibu dan ayah. Fang lihat sahaja gambar kami berdua dan Fang kena sentiasa ingat, kami sentiasa ada dihati Fang selama-lamanya. Kami tidak akan hilang rasa kasihan sayang kepada anak-anak kami" Keiko mencuit hidung Fang dan lalu Fang tergelak sedikit. Fang memeluk ibunya dan dia dapat bau haruman ibunya. Ayah mereka pula melihat-lihat buku album gambar dan tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, lebih-lebih gambar Kaizo yang sentiasa dengan muka serius. Agak jarang juga nak lihat gambar dia tersenyum sedikit. Ada pun satu sahaja, semasa mereka berkelah di halaman rumah pada tahun lepas

Pukul 12 malam semakin hampir, Keiko terpaksa membawa Fang pergi masuk tidur tetapi sebelum itu dia perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada anaknya yang sulung iaitu Kaizo

"Kaizo, kamu jaga adik dengan baik yea" kata Keiko sambil memeluk anaknya. Kai hanya pegang bahu Kaizo sahaja "Jaga diri kamu baik-baik dan jangan nak asyik bergaduh sahaja dengan adik kamu"

"Itu pun kalau dia tidak cari pasal dengan saya" jawab Kaizo. Ibu dan ayah mereka sabar sahaja dengan jawapan Kaizo sebentar tadi "Ibu, ayah.. terima kasih kerana datang ke sini. Si Pang tu boleh dikatakan tiap-tiap hari rindukan ibu dan ayah. Bukan dia sahaja, tapi saya juga rindu dengan ibu dan ayah"

"Ibu dan ayah hanya datang sekejap sahaja tapi ibu harap dengan kedatangan kami dapat mengubati kerinduan kamu berdua" Keiko melihat jam di dinding "Ibu kena pergi tengok adik kamu pula. Berboraklah dengan ayah kamu sementara masa masih ada" Keiko naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam bilik Fang

"Fang" panggil ibunya. Fang tersenyum melihat ibunya sudah datang "Fang buat apa tu?"

"Adik tengah lihat gambar ibu" dia berikan sebuah loket kepada ibunya "Ini ibu punya, nenek yang bagi dekat adik. Dia suruh adik simpan" Keiko tersenyum dan lalu peluk anaknya dan cium kepala anaknya

"Mari ibu tidurkan Fang" Fang dengan gembiranya, dia terus baring sambil memeluk anak patung landak. Keiko rasa geli hati melihat anak patung landak yang begitu banyak sekali. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang belikan banyak-banyak itu

"Ibu boleh tak nyanyikan sebuah lagu yang ibu selalu tidurkan adik"

"Boleh" kata Keiko sambil tersenyum. Dia terus nyanyi lagu itu dan serta merta Fang tertidur sambil memegang ibu jari ibunya "Fang tidur elok-elok yea. Ibu kena pergi dulu" Keiko cium dahi Fang dan terus dia hilang dari bilik itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12. Kaizo muncul di pintu bilik adiknya dan lalu menutup lampu bilik itu

"Selamat malam, Pang"

* * *

 **Hehehe.. maaf semua sebab chapter pendek sahaja :3 but hopefully kamu semua enjoy!**

 **to ruruchan - hahaa.. author tersilap taip hari itu xD sepatutnya author nak tulis tiada sesi membalas review xD but thank you kerana menyukai fanfic author! :3 and thank you sebab menyokong author juga!**

 **farisfiras01 - author sangat terharu membaca review kamu.. author siap menangis lagi. Tak sangka fanfic author dapat memberikan pengajaran kepada kamu dan juga mengubah diri kamu. thank you kerana sentiasa membaca fanfic author walaupun sebelum ini hanyalah dark or silent reader sahaja~ author akan memberikan yang terbaik lagi dan semoga hubungan kamu dan keluarga kamu akan kekal bahagia selama-lamanya~ sayangilah mereka selagi mereka masih ada lagi**

 **miss blank - author jadi director? xD berangan kejap selama 5 minit xD hahahaha! terima kasih kerana ingin menjadi peminat author no.1 ! yeahhh! thank you so much!**

 **GadisBintang - Ratu Lily tu dijadikan manusia sekejap sahaja xD tak boleh selalu sangat~ ini semuanya hanyalah fantasy sahaja :3**

 **Lily - Lily ni sudah anggap bbb tu macam baby ke? xD hahahahaa! oh yea, Rizu kata thank you sebab bagi anak patung penguin extra big and fluffy! dia suka sangat! dia siap bawak tidur sekali dengan penguin tu. Fang pula rasa cemburu.. hehehehe..**

 **Lavender - thank you sebab suka dengan fanfic author! tak sangka pula fanfic author dapat sambutan ramai :3 thank you sebab berikan idea! author akan mempertimbangkan**

 **Jumpa lagi semua!**

 **-Sayonara-**


	69. Kenangan

**Welcome back my lovely readers :3 Boboiboy Galaxy nak start dah pada hari jumaat ini! YEAHHHH!**

 **Oh yea, nanti tekan next chapter yea~**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kenangan

Ochobot rasa pelik melihat ketiga-tiga kawan dia duduk di kedai Tok Aba dengan muka sedih, makanan tak terusik, air mata tak mengalir keluar dan mereka hanya duduk diam sahaja "Haih, kenapa dengan kamu bertiga ni?" tanya Ochobot

"Pizu sedih sebab tahun depan Pizu tak sama sekolah dengan abang Fang. Siapa nak temankan Pizu masuk ke kelas nanti" mengeluh Rizu

"Kasihan kamu" kata Ochobot sambil usap-usap kepala Rizu "Yang korang berdua kenapa pulak?"

"KAMI SEDIH SEBAB TIADA TEMPAT NAK BERGADUH DAH!" Kata dua-dua Lily serentak

"Pulak... tempat lain kan ada, tak kan tempat Edisi Malam Minggu sahaja yang korang nak bergaduh"

"Mana boleh Ochobot" Lily terus peluk Ochobot dan mulakan dengan drama kisah sedih dia "Rancangan itu popular sebab pergaduhan di antara Lily dan Lily! Tanpa kami berdua, rancangan itu tak kan berjaya! Sebab itu kami selalu cari nahas dekat Edisi Malam Minggu! Sekarang, kami nak bergaduh dekat mana pun, kami tak tahu. Nak bergaduh dekat sini, takut Tok Aba marah pula. Nak bergaduh dekat tempat latihan tempur, takut nanti kapten itik belasah kita orang pulak! Dekat mana lagi kita orang nak bergaduh Ochobot!" Lily goyang-goyangkan Ochobot sampai buatkan dia pening

"Aduhai.. sakit kepala aku" kata Ochobot

"Betul tu Lily! Aku Ratu Lily, tak dapat nak berlawan lagi dengan musuh ketat ku!"

Lily lepaskan Ochobot dan terus dia menangis bersama dengan Ratu Lily. Rizu pun turut menangis juga. Ochobot bertambah pening lagi dengan mereka bertiga dan lalu dia ternampak Fang datang dengan muka sedih dia pula "Haih, hari ini hari sedih sedunia ke?" tanya Ochobot yang rasa hairan dengan mereka semua "Kau kenapa Fang?" Fang duduk di sebelah Rizu yang sedang menangis di dalam pelukan Lily

"Hmmm.. abang aku marah-marah aku sebab salah gunakan tempat latihan tempur. Hari itu buat dinner date si Lily ni, lepas tu sarapan pagi ramai-ramai dekat situ, buat birthday party Rizu dekat situ, berkaraoke dekat situ.. apa lagi yea, lupa pulak aku. Dia sudah larang kita guna tempat latihan tempur tu selain daripada untuk latihan tempur sahaja. Lepas tu pagi tadi, ramai pula yang datang ke rumah sebab semuanya nak latihan tempur dengan abang aku. Apa lagi, abang aku mengamuk lah. Halau dia orang dengan pedang tenaga dia" Fang letakkan kepala dia di atas meja kaunter "Tak pasal-pasal, aku juga kena hukuman dari abang aku"

"Kasihan abang Fang" Rizu masih lagi menangis "Abang Fang kalau nak buat birthday party lagi, kita buat dekat rumah Pizu ok"

"Terima kasih Rizu" Fang rampas Rizu dari pelukan Lily dan dia pula peluk Rizu. Lily tiada siapa nak peluk, terus dia peluk musuh ketat dia dan lalu sambung balik menangis

"Uwaaa! Ratu Lily, kita sudah tiada tempat nak dinner date dengan Boboiboy lagi"

"Aku tak pernah nak dinner date dengan Boboiboy. Keluar jalan-jalan dengan dia adalah" menangis Ratu Lily, selamat bukan tangisan berdarah dia yang keluar

Makin bertambah pening Ochobot dengan kepelikan kesedihan mereka berempat. Jangan orang yang seterusnya datang dengan kesedihan lain sudahlah "Aku buatkan makanan dan minuman untuk korang yea. Bagi tenang dan aman sedikit kedai Tok Aba ni"

"Terima kasih Ochobot" kata mereka berempat. Ochobot terus siap-siapkan 4 keping chocolate pancake dan 4 air Ice Blended Chocolate Special. Tiba-tiba dia nampak pula Boboiboy berjalan dengan kedua belah tangannya di dalam poket jaket dia. Muka dia kelihatan sedih "Haih, seorang lagi datang"

"Ochobot, hot chocolate special satu" kata Boboiboy dengan suara sedih dia

"Kau kenapa pula sedih-sedih ni? Nak join club sedih ke?"

"Hmmm... cuti sekolah ni aku kena balik KL dah"

"Ala.. nanti masa cuti sekolah kau takdelah dekat sini nanti" Ochobot pula rasa sedih "Lama ke kau balik?"

"Itu aku tak pasti tapi.. apasal yang lain pun turut sedih ni?"

"BOBOIBOY! KAMI NAK IKUT BOBOIBOY PERGI KL BOLEH?" tanya dua-dua Lily dengan senyuman lebar mereka. Dua mereka mata bersinar-sinar kepada Boboiboy

"Errrr..." Boboiboy tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa "Aku rasa... Tok Aba ada panggil aku tolong dia sekejap.. AKU PERGI DULU!" Terus Boboiboy lari dari situ. Lily dan Ratu Lily berkebil-kebil melihat Boboiboy larikan diri daripada mereka berdua. Terus mereka pandang sesama sendiri dengan renungan maut mereka

"KAU LAH PUNYA PASAL DIA LARI!" Jerit mereka ke arah diri masing-masing

"Isk! Kau lah yang mulakan dulu!" kata Lily

"Aku pula! Kau yang mulakan dulu.. jangan nak salahkan aku!"

"Wei! Aku Lily ok! Lily the great! the awesome! Walaupun aku bukan kekasih hati Boboiboy tapi aku akan lindungi dia daripada pontianak yang tak sedar diri dia tu sudah mati tapi masih lagi nak menghendap Boboiboy dan aku juga, pergi balik ke alam hantu kau lah!" Berapi-api Ratu Lily dengan Lily. Dia sudah mula keluarkan kuku tajam dia

"Eleh, the great konon. Aku Ratu Lily, bekas ratu kekejaman! kejahatan! kezaliman! ke.. ke.. ke apa lagi yea.." Ratu Lily berhenti sekejap untuk berfikirkan ayat yang seterusnya "Hah! KEGELAPAN! Aku telah menjadi baik! dan aku juga berhak untuk menawan hati Boboiboy! KAU HANYA MENJADI PENGHALANG AKU SAHAJA! Aku akan hapuskan Lily yang sama dengan aku walaupun diri aku lebih hebat daripada si Lily perangai pelik-pelik!" Mereka berdua berperang mulut di hadapan kedai Tok Aba sampaikan pelanggan lain tidak mahu datang dekat dengan kedai itu

"Aduhai.. dia orang ni.. nama sama, perangai pun.. boleh dikatakan sama juga. Habis jahanam bisnes Tok Aba kalau tiap-tiap hari dia orang ada dekat sini" makin bertambah-tambah pening kepala Ochobot

"Kasihan abang robot. Meh Pizu bagi panadol dekat abang robot" Ochobot melirikkan matanya ke arah Rizu yang sedang berikan panadol kepada diri dia "Kenapa abang robot? abang robot ada alahan dengan panadol ke?" Ochobot menepuk dahinya. Mata Rizu berkelip-kelip melihat Ochobot. Fang ketawa pelahan-lahan melihat gelagat Rizu yang begitu comel sekali

"Abang robot ni mana boleh makan panadol" kata Fang sambil ketawa sedikit

"Oh! Kalau macam tu... Pizu bagi ubat lain" Ochobot rasa macam nak hempuk kepala Rizu dengan senduk dia

"Aku pergi rehat jap.. kau tolong jagakan kedai ni, Fang dan tolong angkatkan pancake tu" kata Ochobot sambil terbang secara pelahan pergi ke arah gazebo "Apasal lah aku kena jaga kedai sorang-sorang hari ini"

"Abang robot tu kenapa, abang Fang?" Rizu perhatikan Fang terbalikkan pancake sebelum ianya hangus "Kasihan Pizu tengok. Nanti Pizu lekatkan ribbon dekat kepala abang robot, bagi dia ceria sedikit"

"Cepatnya masa berlalu" kata Fang secara tiba-tiba "Rizu ingat tak lagi masa Rizu malu nak bercakap dengan abang awal tahun dulu?"

"Ingat! Masa tu Pizu cuma intai-intai abang Fang dari jauh sahaja. Pizu malu nak tegur abang Fang sebab Pizu dengar abang Fang sombong dan belagak tapi Pizu tetap juga nak kawan dengan abang Fang" kata Rizu sambil teringatkan kisah pertama kalinya dia dapat bercakap dengan Fang, Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying

"Oh! macam tu ke Rizu berkenalan dengan landak ni?" Lily pula sibuk nak tahu

"Ha ah kakak Lily. Lepas tu kakak Yaya bawa Pizu datang dekat dengan abang Fang. Pizu rasa takut masa, takut kalau abang Fang tak nak berkawan dengan Pizu tapi Pizu silap. Abang Fang baik sangat, dia terima Pizu sebagai kawan dia tapi lepas tu Pizu buat hal" Suara Rizu bertukar sedih

"Rizu buat apa?" Ratu Lily pula sibuk nak tahu juga

"Pizu pergi tiru jadi macam abang Fang. Pizu tukar style rambut macam abang Fang, pakai sarung tangan macam abang Fang, pakai jaket dekat pinggang macam abang Fang dan nama Rizu jadi Pizu sebab abang Paizo panggil abang Fang, Pang. Sampai Pizu menangis-nangis dekat abang robot minta kuasa macam abang Fang juga tapi lepas tu abang Fang pujuk dan nasihatkan Pizu. Abang Fang suka kalau Pizu jadi diri sendiri bukan macam abang Fang. Abang Fang cakap Pizu seorang yang ceria, banyak cakap, suka berkawan dan pemalu"

"Tapi abang sekarang ni tengok Rizu sudah tak malu lagi macam dulu" kata Fang sambil berikan pancake kepada Lily, Rizu dan Ratu Lily "Rizu banyak berubah semenjak Rizu berkawan dengan abang"

"Ha ah! Betul tu! Macam-macam Pizu telah lalui bersama dengan abang Fang! tapi Pizu tak boleh lupakan masa Pizu kena culik dengan kakak Ying" Lily tersembur makanan dia

"KENA CULIK?!"

"Ha ah kakak Lily" Rizu memotong pancake dia "Masa tu Pizu rasa takut sangat tapi Pizu yakin yang abang Fang akan datang dan selamatkan Pizu tapi Pizu tak sangka pula kakak Ying kena culik juga. Lepas tu Pizu dapat tahu abang Paizo kena tembak dekat bahu, kasihan abang Paizo"

"Erkkk! itik yang kuat macam tu pun boleh kena tembak juga" kata Lily dengan mulut penuh "Hah! Kau Ratu Lily, macam mana kau boleh berbaik?"

"Aku? hehehehehe... aku masa tu pergi rasuk si Fang ni" tersengih Ratu Lily "Aku rasuk dia sebab nak bunuh abang dia tapi tak jadi pula. Dari situlah hati ku terpaut dengan kebaikkan Boboiboy! OH BOBOIBOY KU!" Lily cucuk-cucuk pancake dia dengan garpu sebab geram "Bukan Boboiboy sahaja yang nasihatkan aku, Kaizo dan Lynna pun nasihatkan aku yang aku boleh berubah menjadi baik. Tahun lepas aku seksa Fang sepuas-puasnya. Selagi Kaizo tak sampai ke bumi, selagi itu aku akan seksa adik dia dan aku tidak henti-henti berlawan dengan Kaizo sehingga aku dapat apa yang aku mahu tapi akhirnya aku kecundang. Kaizo yang bunuh aku dengan pedang tenaga dia" Ratu Lily menitiskan air matanya sedikit. Dia terkejut apabila Rizu pegang tangannya. Tangan Rizu begitu kecil sekali berbanding dengan tangan dia

"Kakak Ratu Lily jangan menangis. Itu semuanya sudah lepas, semuanya kenangan pahit sahaja" Rizu berikan sehelai tisu kepada Ratu Lily "Lagipun abang Paizo sudah maafkan kakak Ratu Lily. Abang Fang pun sama kan" Fang angguk kepala

"Maafkan aku semasa aku cekik kau pada hari itu" kata Fang dengan nada pelahan dia

"Takpe.. aku faham perasaan kau" Ratu Lily tersenyum sedikit

"Walaupun kau musuh ketat aku, tapi aku tak sangka pula ratu kejam boleh bertukar menjadi baik" kata Lily sambil melihat Ratu Lily

"Tak semua akan menjadi baik" Fang teringat lagi peristimewa dia berhadapan dengan musuh abang dia atau kawan baik abang dia iaitu Devon dan adiknya, Robin "Kawan baik abang aku dulu sebenarnya baik tapi disebabkan pergaduhan mereka berdua, terus dia berubah ke arah kejahatan. Abang aku terpaksa bunuh kawan baik dia sendiri"

"Ha ah, Pizu ingat lagi masa tu. Pizu terkena tembakan sedikit sebab masa tu lohong hitam itu campak Pizu keluar dan terus Pizu kena tembak"

"ERKK! RIZU KENA TEMBAK?!" Lily peluk Rizu seerat-eratnya "UWAAA! Kalau Pizu sudah tiada, akak tak kan dapat berkenalan dengan Rizu dan akak juga tak dapat nak tahu informasi tentang Boboiboy dan kepada siapa lagi akak nak hantar kerepek pisang banyak-banyak" Lily peluk kepala Rizu sampai Rizu nak makan pancake pun tak boleh "Rizu jangan risau tau! Kakak Lily akan menjaga Rizu dengan baik! lebih baik daripada si landak tu!" Terus Lily kena baling dengan cawan plastik oleh Fang "Balinglah sebanyak mana pun landak, aku tak kan lepaskan Rizu! RIZU IS MINE!"

"Wei! Kau jangan nak melebih ok!" marah Fang

"Hah! Apa kata kau ambik Rizu dan serahkan Boboiboy kepada aku sahaja! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA" Terus Lily lepaskan Rizu dan lalu bangun dari situ "Apa? Kau nak lawan dengan aku ke?"

"Marilah! AKU AKAN PASTIKAN KAU AKAN KALAH DENGAN AKU!"

"Eleh! Aku tak kan kalah dengan Lily yang tiru nama aku! Aku Ratu Lily tak pernah mengalah! AKU AKAN BERJUANG DEMI BOBOIBOY KU!" Kedua-dua Lily mula bertentang mata sampai Fang menepuk dahinya. Dia pula rasa pening tengok mereka berdua

"Kakak Lily dan kakak Lily, janganlah gaduh-gaduh. Tak baik tau gaduh-gaduh. Cubalah kakak Lily dan kakak Lily berbaik macam abang Fang dan abang Paizo. Dia orang pun suka bergaduh juga tapi dia orang mesra sangat! Pizu rasa cemburu sebab kemesraan mereka tapi Pizu gembira apabila dia orang anggap Pizu macam adik mereka sendiri. Dia orang sayangkan Pizu!" kata Rizu dengan suara comel dia, muka comel dia, mata berkelip-kelip untuk memujuk dua-dua Lily berhenti bergaduh. Akhirnya mereka kalah juga dengan kecomelan Rizu tadi

"Yelah, kita orang tak gaduh lah" kata Lily "Hah! Sambung balik.. tak sangka pula si kapten itik ada kawan baik dulu. Aku selalu bayangkan dia duduk sorang-sorang dekat atas kerusi dia sambil perhatikan galaxy macam seorang raja dengan muka dia yang tiada perasaan dan adik dia sebagai kuli!"

"Kau ingat abang aku tu raja ke apa" kata Fang kepada Lily "Dia hanyalah pahlawan paling kuat di galaxy! Ramai yang tak puas hati dengan abang aku"

"Tapi apasal abang kau boleh duduk dekat sini pula?" tanya Lily

"Itu sebab abang aku merajuk dengan aku" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Kita orang bergaduh sebab abang aku bukan nak tanya aku dulu, dia terus bawa aku balik tanpa nak bertanya aku dulu. Lepas tu aku lari balik ke bumi, dia pun ikut aku sekali"

"Begitu ceritanya. Tak sangka pula si itik pandai merajuk" Lily bayangkan bagaimana wajah Kaizo sedang merajuk. Mesti kelakar. Lily dan Ratu Lily ketawa bersama "Yang kau sibuk gelak sekali apasal?"

"Sebab aku tengah bayangkan macam mana si Kaizo tu merajuk. Muka mesti comel tapi aku lebih comel daripada dia! Lebih cantik dan lebih berhati budi daripada dia!"

"Berhati budi konon" Fang tak puas hati dengan Ratu Lily walaupun dia sudah pun maafkan Ratu Lily

"Tapi... macam mana abang kau boleh berkawan dengan kak Lynna? kak Lynna tu jauh berbeza dengan si itik tu. Lemah lembut, berbudi bahasa, sabar, penyayang dan suka sangat bagi nasihat. Pelik aku" tanya Lily

"Itu tahun lepas punya cerita.. dia siap nyanyi lagi dekat dapur.. lagu apa yea dia nyanyi.. aku ingat sikit-sikit lagu tu" lalu Fang nyanyikan lagu itu

 _Well she looked at me, and I, I could see_  
 _That before too long I'd fall in love with her_  
 _She wouldn't dance with another (Whooh)_  
 _When I saw her standing there_

 _Well, my heart went "boom"_  
 _When I crossed that room_  
 _And I held her hand in mine..._

 _Whoah, we danced through the night_  
 _And we held each other tight_  
 _And before too long I fell in love with her_  
 _Now I'll never dance with another (Whooh)_  
 _Since I saw her standing there_

Rizu tepuk tangan setelah Fang habis nyanyi lagu itu "WAHHH! Abang Fang ingat yea lagu abang Paizo nyanyikan" Fang terasa sedikit bangga dengan diri dia "Kalau kakak Lily dan kakak Lily nak tahu, tahun lepas abang Fang ada buat persembahan solo dekat sekolah. Lagu dia best tapi Pizu sudah lupa lagu apa"

"Eh nanti-nanti.. akak nak dengar cerita si itik dan si angsa putih, bagaimana mereka berdua boleh bertemu" Lily suap diri dia sambil melihat Fang untuk sambungkan cerita dia tadi

"Adeh" Fang menghela nafas "Lepas tu abang aku keluar bawa sejambak bunga mawar. Aku ingatkan dia demam ke apa, rupanya bukan. Tapi perangai abang aku pada hari itu, memang pelik. Jadi aku pergilah menghendap abang aku dan cuba untuk menyiasat, siapakah gadis yang telah mencuri hati abang aku!"

"Lepas tu dia paksa aku pergi menghendap kak Lynna" muncul balik Boboiboy "Dari situlah kami kenal kak Lynna. Dulu rambut kak Lynna pendek sahaja, sekarang rambut dia sudah panjang. Masa memang berlalu dengan cepat. Tak sangka pula abang kau dan kak Lynna makin lama makin rapat"

"Hmmm... teman tapi mesra katakan" kata Fang

"Oh begitu ceritanya" kata Lily sambil kunyah pancake dia "Ok, kita sambung dengan cerita Rizu tadi!"

"Ok! Pizu masa tu darjah dua. Pertama kali Pizu dengar abang Fang nyanyi, best sangat! Sebelum persembahan solo tu, ramai yang datang jenguk-jenguk abang Fang berlatih dekat kelas muzik tapi Pizu tak dapat nak pergi sebab Pizu sibuk dengan kerja-kerja yang cikgu bagi"

"Heheehehe.. teringat pula aku si Gopal cakap kau tu hantu tapi sekarang ni dia dah berhenti panggil kau hantu" Boboiboy tergelak sedikit "Oh yea, Fang! Bagi aku hot chocolate special satu!"

"Ok!" Fang dengan sukarelanya, dia bekerja di kedai Tok Aba buat sementara dan dia tak rasa pelik pula kenapa dia berada di dalam kedai dan Boboiboy berada di luar kedai "Tapi lepas sahaja habis persembahan aku tu, ramai pula pelajar perempuan bagi hadiah macam-macam dekat aku. Sampai aku naik tension"

"Ha ah! Lepas tu dia marah-marah kita orang" Yaya pula muncul dengan Ying "Ice Blended Chocolate Special dua!"

"Baik!" Mereka rasa nak tergelak melihat Fang buat kerja sorang-sorang dekat kedai Tok Aba. Sambil dia buat kerja, sambil itulah dia bercerita "Masa tu aku cuba memberontak. Gagal dalam ujian matematik, bergaduh dengan budak-budak samseng.. lepas tu aku kena marah dengan abang aku. Dia marah aku sebab dia masih lagi sayangkan aku, kalau dia biarkan aku memberontak lama-lama, sudah lama aku tidak lagi berkawan dengan korang semua"

"Betul tu abang Fang! Nanti Pizu tak dapat nak berkawan dengan abang Fang" Fang usap-usap kepala Rizu seperti seekor kucing "Tapi lepas tu abang Fang minta maaf dekat kawan-kawan abang Fang kan?"

"Ha ah, tapi pada yang sama.. hehehe.. abang pergi kenakan Boboiboy dengan latihan tempur sebab dia pergi bagi idea dekat abang aku"

"Eleh, ingat orang takut sangat dengan latihan tempur abang kau tapi masa tu aku ingatkan abang kau nak bagi kau latihan tempur, rupanya bukan. Dia nak bagi kau hadiah" kata Boboiboy. Dia mulai ingat semula kejadian mereka pada tahun lepas "Kalau Rizu nak tahu, abang Kaizo siap puji lagi dengan abang. Dari situlah abang Kaizo suruh abang panggil dia abang Kaizo dan abang tak tahu pula abang kesayangan Rizu boleh cemburu pula"

"Hmmm... yelah! dia layan kau begitu baik sekali! dengan aku, macam nak makan orang" Fang mula buat muka masam "Tapi kau pun ada cemburu dengan aku jugakan. Kau cemburu melihat aku dan abang aku"

"Aku memang cemburu pun" kata Boboiboy. Fang sudah pun siap buatkan hot chocolate special dan lalu berikan kepada Boboiboy "Aku ingat lagi kata-kata Yaya, masing-masing ada kelebihan dan kekurangan dalam kehidupan kita. Kita patut bersyukur apa yang kita ada"

"Wah! tak sangka kau ingat kata-kata aku" teruja Yaya

"Pizu nak tanya! Korang semua pernah bergaduh ke?"

"Pernah pernah!" kata Ying "Masa tu Yaya dan Fang yang bergaduh dulu masa kita orang tengah buat musical drama, lepas tu dengan kami sekali pun turut bergaduh tapi Kapten Kaizo juga yang leraikan kami semua. Kapten Kaizo cakap, kita bergaduh sebab perkara remeh temeh sahaja. Tak baik gaduh-gaduh maaa... Lily dan Ratu Lily pun jangan nak gaduh-gaduh sebab Boboiboy ni" Lily dan Ratu Lily terus bermasam muka "Haiyaaa.. kan elok kalau kamu berdua jadi kawan daripada jadi musuh"

"Ha ah, betul tu! daripada asyik bergaduh sahaja, baik kita berkawan. Kan seronok kalau kita berkawan. Tiada siapa nak bermasam muka nanti" kata Yaya "Lagipun kita semua sudah kenal lama, kita semua adalah kawan baik. Termasuklah Ratu Lily juga" Ratu Lily rasa terharu pula. Dia menangis sambil peluk Yaya

"Terima kasih Yaya kerana katakan aku kawan baik kamu!"

"Jangan menangis lagi Ratu Lily. Kami semua tahu kamu masih mencuba lagi untuk menjadi ratu yang baik dan bukan lagi ratu yang jahat seperti dulu. Lagipun kau pun sudah menolong Fang pergi mencari abang dia. Kau pun sudah menjadi sebahagian geng kita orang" Ratu Lily bertambah menangis lagi. Yaya dan Ying tergelak sahaja

"Pizu pun tahun ni dapat ramai kawan! Abang Fang, abang Paizo, kakak Lynna, abang Boboiboy, abang Gopal, kakak Yaya, kakak Ying, kakak Lily, kakak Faye, kakak Ratu Lily, abang robot dan juga abang maskot! Tak sangka Pizu dapat abang dan kakak yang begitu ramai"

"Dey! mestilah, kau kan paling comel dekat sini. Siapa yang tak nak berkawan dengan budak comel macam penguin ni" muncul pula Gopal dengan makanan dia iaitu pau kacang "Tapi budak comel ni, suka sangat nak gigit orang. Aku sudah banyak kali kena gigit dengan dia"

"Hehehehe.. sebab itu bakat Pizu! Mengigit orang!" Rizu buat ala-ala Superman yang ingin terbang ke langit. Mereka tergelak melihat gelagat aksi comel Rizu "Tapi Pizu tak kan lupa kenangan Pizu pergi mengembara dengan kakak-kakak dan abang-abang! Pizu masuk mimpi abang Fang, Pizu masuk ke dunia lain, Pizu pergi ke masa silam, Pizu kena culik, Pizu main game dengan abang Fang dan kakak Ratu Lily, Pizu pergi selamatkan abang Fang dekat bangunan terbiar, Pizu jadi remaja! Macam-macamlah Pizu lalui tahun ini sahaja! Pizu rasa sangat seronok sangat dapat berkawan dengan abang Fang dan juga kawan-kawan abang Fang" Rizu menangis sedikit sebab terharu

"Wah! Ramai pula dekat kedai Tok Aba" Ochobot baru sahaja baik pulih dari pening kepala "Terima kasih Fang sebab buatkan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka semua!"

"Sama-sama" kata Fang sambil sediakan waffle untuk kawan-kawan dia "Tapi kita memang selalu berkumpul di sini dari dulu lagi. Sini sahajalah tempat kita berkumpul"

"Ha ah, lepas sekolah. Kita mesti selalu lepak dekat sini dulu. Sambil tu buat kerja sekolah" kata Boboiboy "Tapi tahun depan.. kita sudah masuk tingkatan satu. Tak tahulah macam mana kehidupan kita nanti"

"Jangan risaulah Boboiboy. Kamu semua tak kan terpisah punya macam sekarang ini. Kelas mana pun korang masuk, korang tetap akan bersama" kata Ochobot

"Korang seronoklah, sekolah sama, tinggal dekat Pulau Rintis. Aku duduk jauh, aku datang sini pun sebab seronok sangat berkawan dengan korang" Menangis Lily

"Samalah kita Lily" Mereka berdua berpelukan sambil menangis "Aku duduk dekat alam roh, mana ada kawan. Aku datang sini pun kena minta izin dulu. Kalau tidak, memang tak dapat nak bermain-main, bergaduh-gaduh dengan Lily, berborak dengan korang semua. BESTNYAAAA!"

"Kakak Lily pindah sekolah ajelah" kata Rizu dengan penuh harapan

"Hmmm.. itu kena tanya ibu dan ayah akak. Itu pun kalau dia orang bagi"

"Mesti dia orang bagi punya" muncul pula Faye dengan suara ceria dia "Sebab IBUBAPA AKU BAGI AKU PINDAH KE SINI TAHUN DEPANNNN!"

"YEAHHHHHHHHH!" mereka bersemua gembira apabila dapat tahu berita gembira itu dari Faye

"Kalau macam tu! AKU LILY AKAN BERUSAHA JUGA UNTUK PINDAHKAN DIRI AKU KE SINI!"

"AKU JUGA!" tiba-tiba pula Ratu Lily sibuk nak masuk sekali

"Tapi kau tu dah mati. Tak kan hantu nak masuk sekolah pula.. tapi rasa macam seronok aje" Gopal bayangkan dia dapat mempergunakan Ratu Lily untuk menakutkan semua orang "Hehehehehehehee" dia tergelak sedikit "Eh! itu bukan Kapten Kaizo dan kak Lynna ke?" mereka semua menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Kaizo dan Lynna sedang berjalan menuju ke kedai Tok Aba. Lynna sedang memegang sejambak bunga mawar, mereka semua sudah fikirkan benda lain

"Ramainya dekat sini. Ada mesyuarat tergempar ke?" tanya Lynna

"Mana ada kak Lynna. Kami berborak kosong sahaja. Mengimbau balik kenangan-kenangan lama" kata Boboiboy

"Kakak Lynna, siapa bagi bunga tu?" tanya Rizu

"Bunga ni?" Lynna tunjukkan sejambak bunga mawar itu kepada mereka "Kaizo yang berikan, dia cakap sebagai tanda terima kasih sebab berikan hadiah yang istimewa dekat Fang"

"Abang aku ni takde benda lain ke nak bagi. Patutlah orang lain selalu fikirkan yang bukan-bukan" bisik Fang

"PANG! buatkan abang Hot Chocolate Special dua!"

"Baik abang!" Mereka ketawa melihat Fang kerja sorang-sorang tanpa memerlukan pertolongan orang lain. Ochobot tidak mahu tegur Fang, jadi dia biarkan sahaja. Pada hari itu, mereka semua bergelak ketawa di kedai Tok Aba sambil berborak tentang kenangan mereka bersama, kisah-kisah pengembaraan mereka pernah lalui bersama dan juga masa depan mereka semua. Ochobot sudah pun merakamkan saat kegembiraan mereka semua. Lily dan Ratu Lily sekejap berbaik, sekejap bergaduh balik. Faye pula tak nak masuk campur dengan pergaduhan mereka, jadi dia lihat sahaja sambil makan pancake. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu mendengar sahaja kisah-kisah pengembaraan dari Lynna lagi. Mereka tidak puas lagi bertanya tentang pengembaraan Lynna di dunia lain, di dunia ini dan macam-macam lagilah mereka bertanya. Kaizo pun turut mendengar cerita Lynna sambil minum air Hot Chocolate Special

"Saat paling indah, adalah saat bersama dengan kawan ataupun dengan keluarga" Ochobot tersenyum melihat mereka semua

-Tamat-

* * *

 **Akhirnya tamat juga fanfic 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik' untuk musim ke dua**

 **sila tekan next button xD**

 **p/s - Lily :3 kita semua ada sudut pendapat yang berbeza-beza xD so don't worry :3**

 **I saw her standing there by The Beatles**


	70. Note from Author

**Hai semua, nampaknya author sudah pun tamatkan 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik' untuk musim kedua**

 **Jangan risau, musim ketiga akan ada tapi selepas sahaja Boboiboy Galaxy episode pertama.. bila author akan upload musim ketiga, author pun tak tahu.. tunggu sahajalah~**

 **Edisi Malam Minggu pun akan ada musim kedua tapi itu pun selepas sahaja author upload Aku Abang, Kau Adik musim ketiga**

 **Author akan buatkan yang terbaik! :D**

 **Author ingin mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih kerana sentiasa menyokong author! dan selalu berikan kata-kata semangat kepada author dan terima kasih juga katakan author ni author kesayangan kamu T_T (menangis sekejap)**

 **Author sebenarnya dari dulu lagi asyik fikirkan, bila nak stopkan musim kedua.. mungkin sampai chapter 40 tapi author just keep on going, sampailah author fikirkan, stop sampai Boboiboy Galaxy nak mula ditayangkan**

 **Buat masa sekarang ni, author nak rehat-rehat, relax-relax kan diri sebelum sambung balik menulis untuk musim ketiga~**

 **Terima kasih kerana berikan idea dekat author. Author tak gunakan dulu sebab nak kumpulkan untuk musim ketiga~ Tapi kalau nak berikan idea lagi, silakan.. author alu-alukan kepada sesiapa yang ingin memberikan idea tapi jangan marah kalau author pergi ubahkan xD hahahahaha~ kalau ada cadangan apa-apa, sila beritahu yea :)**

 **Terima kasih kepada semua pembaca author, tak kisahlah silence reader ke, dark reader ke, saja-saja reader ke, apa-apa reader ke, new reader ke.. author akan ucapkan terima kasih kerana sudi membaca fanfic ini :3**

 **Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang selalu berikan review! Kepada new reviewers, jangan risau.. boleh lagi review dekat musim ketiga xD hehehehe~ oh yeah, kepada guest yang cabar author suruh author tulis sampai 100 chapter xD guest tambah ajelah dari musim pertama dan musim kedua.. semuanya sudah melebihi 100 chapter xD hahaha!**

 **miss blank - author memang nak jadi novelist pun :3**

 **To my sweet dear Lily, terima kasih kerana bagi author created watak Lily yang super pelik but super fun to write! Memang seronok tulis watak Lily :3 lebih-lebih lagi scene dia bergaduh dengan Ratu Lily xD suka sangat! thank you dengan dialog merapu but selalu buat author tergelak :D**

 **Kepada Fang my fav. watak! Maaf sebab Fang selalu kena seksa sahaja dengan author xD hahahahahaha! but i still love you.. entah kenapa author rasa Fang tak kan muncul di episode pertama Boboiboy Galaxy.. hmmmm... rasanya nak kena hempuk lagi si Fang ni**

 **Kaizo my second fav... you always going to be an awesome brother to Fang :3**

 **Thank you also animosta sebab buat watak-watak yang awesome!**

 **Rizu my fav. OC! Nanti bila author ada anak, author nak namakan dia Rizu juga! Author selalu bayangkan Rizu ni budak comel, setia pada si abang Pang dia tu :P hehehehe~ dan suka gigit orang!**

 **Lynna my second fav. Oc :3 watak Lynna ni memang sudah lama author wujudkan. Sebelum Boboiboy ada lagi, watak dia sudah ada lagi. Sepatutnya watak Lynna much older than Kaizo but author buat dia sebaya dengan Kaizo :D nama dia aje nak hampir sama dengan author but dia bukan author xD I'm not that strong as Lynna T_T (uwaaaaaa!)**

 **Thank you semua! It has been an awesome journey! Tak sabar author untuk menulis musim ketiga nanti~ Apalah mereka semua akan lalui nanti~ hehehehehe**

 **Thank you also dengan dialog-dialog yang kamu semua berikan xD selalu buat author tergelak. Kalau author down, author akan baca balik~ suka sangat baca dialog-dialog yang merapu, merepek tapi seronok! Thank you juga dengan kata-kata kamu yang buatkan author terharu T_T**

 **Minta Maaf kalau selama ini author ada terkasar bahasa atau buat lawak sampai tersinggungkan hati dan perasaan... minta maaf yea T_T**

 **Minta maaf kalau ada chapter yang kamu tidak sukai.. kadang-kadang author ada juga chapter yang author tidak puas hati dan author akan cuba untuk menggantikan dengan chapter yang terbaik!**

 **Minta maaf kalau ada mana-mana watak yang kamu tidak sukai :(**

 **Minta maaf kalau ada genre-genre yang kamu tidak sukai juga seperti genre romance xD hahahahahaa~**

 **Minta maaf kalau tiba-tiba ada sahaja watak yang jadi OOC.. hehehe~**

 **Apa lagi nak minta maaf... itu aje kot.. kalau ada author terlupa, minta maaf yea**

 **Tentang fanfic 'Kawan Baik Ku'.. rasanya author akan sambung (author janji author tak kan delete macam author pergi delete fanfic Luahan Hati) and pasal fanfic Dunia Baru tu xD adezz.. inspirasi tak masuk.. uwaaaaaaa! sudahlah sama tajuk dengan tema baru opening Boboiboy Galaxy tapi author yang mulakan dulu!.. hahahahaha! agaknya ada lagi tak persamaan nanti :3 hehehe~**

 **Walaupun fanfic Kawan Baik Ku tidak akan menjadi hit seperti fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik.. author akan cuba untuk menghabiskannya :3**

 **Oklah! Jumpa lagi di musim ketiga!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **p/s - kalau ada soalan, author akan jawabkan dekat tempat review :P**


End file.
